Whispers of the West
by A. Marie Ben
Summary: 4th and the finale of the saga that began in ancient Briton and will end in modern Nihon. The House of the Moon answers all the questions that have plagued the youkai world as their enemies are put down for eternity. This story will encompass all the planes including Soul Society (Bleach), Hueco Mundo (Bleach), the Living plane, and Leth Evana (Land of Fae). The inu youkai show str
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: Facing old enemies on their turf as things heat up. Two strangers meet and sparks fly in anguish. Efnisien sheds a bit of light on his role in the scheme of things as small battles erupt that result in fury and fear. Hibari and Asuna both face their own demons as they work towards the common goal; annihilate the dark ekimmu. Thank you for reading! As always, I love to hear from you all! The updates have been slow coming as I work towards full strength again.

The Enemy's Lair

Asuna pursed her lips as she stared at Edward and his smug expression made her on the offensive immediately. She could not keep her growl down and he chuckled as he stared at his female nemesis.

"So you grace my court with your presence again Lady Dillingham." Edward stated staring at her in anger.

"Do you really think I care where I am you stupid mortal?" Asuna asked in an angered tone.

"I think you stupid to be here." He said coldly.

Her face held fury and she caused Edward to be slammed backwards into the door and Aldwyn was astonished. She stalked forward and grabbed his jaw painfully.

"Do not think you command me human! You forget it seems what I can and will do to you." Her voice said with a terrible snarl.

"You are not so weak at the moment. Did you enjoy what that bastard Scotts did?" He asked in his own angry voice.

"Nothing you did not deserve. You intend to play with the demons Edward, than be prepared for the consequences." She said cruelly.

Asuna released him from her hold and she whirled on Aldwyn. She gave him a soft smile and he was just astonished.

"Come my darling; you need to meet your son." She said walking to him and taking his hand.

She ported out with her Welsh mate and Brynnmor stared at the English king and Edward was furious. He pulled himself together and put up his finger.

"You did well Brynnmor. Do not fail me now." Longshanks said coldly.

"How could I not your majesty? You hold my balls in a vise grip." The Welsh duke said in anger.

"Just remember. Lady Dylis can be returned to the tower." Edward said in hate.

The English king stormed away and Brynnmor felt hopeless. His life had gone to hell after the appearance of Lady Asuna last time and he feared for the love of his wife. Edward had become colder and more hateful after his beating by the Scottish wraith and had lashed out against the few English daemons that he knew of. Yes, life was just peachy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aldwyn was not saying much and he was calm as his wife led him through London residence.

"Your father is terrified." She commented.

"Longshanks sent my mother to the Tower. We are walking a fine line beloved." He said honestly.

"So I see me and Longshanks shall have a day of reckoning before I leave." She said coldly.

"There are people from the orient here. They know how to subdue daemons. They have odd clothing." Aldwyn said.

"He brought youkai hunters here? Are you serious?" She asked horrified.

"Aye. To be sure. We keep in line quite well." He said bitterly.

"Aldwyn, I will correct this!" Asuna stated firmly.

"I believe you. So you intend to save this man from death?" He asked.

"I have to. You and I are mated in my era. We are well and Lord Aldwyn Dillingham, may I present your son Brynn." She said softly as she stepped to the side.

Aldwyn's hands shook a little and he stared down at the cradle that held his son. There was no mistaking it was his pup and his boy was sucking his hand in his sleep.

"How?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"Well we fought and we had passionate rutting. You took me in my true form." She smirked.

"Oh?" Aldwyn blushed mightily.

Gwydion sauntered in and his blonde eyebrow went up when he saw Aldwyn. Asuna gave him a look that said, "hands off". He smiled a little and brought Serik to her.

"This is Gwydion; I am sure you remember." Asuna stated.

"Aye. I remember. Oh my God. He is lovely." Her Welsh husband said staring at his son's twin.

"I think so." She said sadly.

"If you do not mind my darling, my love but I have decided that I shall poke around for Bilae and Sistern." He said smoothly.

"Thank you Gwydion." She said truly.

"Fionn and I are only a thought away." Gwydion stated bowing.

"You and Fionn are?" His love asked.

"Get on well enough. We will never be best friends but I shall deal with him because I love you." He said bowing again.

That thought made her supremely happy and Aldwyn was taken by the eyes of the tiny half Soten boy. He did seem listless and Asuna knew it was because he missed the aura of his sire. It fully occurred to her how much indirectly and directly that Chanak had become in her life. It was so much so that his son missed his presence.

"I have to save him Aldwyn. I have to find him. Will you help be their guardians whilst I go into Leth'Evana?" She asked with a hoarse tone.

"Yes! Of course I will. My darling, I am so sorry." He said kissing her forehead.

"I have given you a son and daughter now. Should you like more?" She teased.

"I am more than content. I love you Asuna. If I know that I am part of your life than I am happy. I fell so deep in love with you." He sighed softly.

"It is the fae in you. You should have had a more traditional family." Asuna sighed.

"I am happy. Now you go into fairy lala land and go find him!" Her Welsh husband said giving her a lingering kiss.

Asuna broke into a smile and she leaned in and kissed him firmly. Soon she slipped away after kissing her babes and she ported out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari refused to go anywhere near the lake again and she stayed in the castle or in Hueco Mundo. It was simple in her mind. Do not face and she had no worries but the best laid plans always ended up in disarray. Efnisien phased in and he looked bored.

"So tell me about Macha." She said softly.

"Oh! Well she had a vicious temper and she was quite the persona. Arianrhod and she had so much in common. Mother trained daughter and she was beloved of Arawn. I always had a major crush on her but it was not to be." He shrugged as he ran fingers over a knight's suit.

"Why?" Hibari asked.

"Just because. I am off to hunt I do believe. I saw a luscious group of bandits down in the valley. They decided to tear apart a traveler. I so love evil doer in the evening." He laughed merrily.

"You shut up when anyone asks you anything deep. Why is that?" She demanded.

"I am chaos. Does chaos have a point truly?" He asked smirking.

"No but I think you cover up much." She snapped.

"So sorry Macha. I shall hunt and satiate my blood lust." Efnisien smirked.

He phased out and she turned to see Sergei in the hall.

"He feels pain. He covers it up with humor." He said surprised.

"You got that?" Hibari asked astonished.

"Da. I think your Mas is right. I think I must have had this blood in me before you gave me your sweet kiss." He said nearing her.

"Oh." She said surprised.

"I am different yet the same. I love this! I feel so normal. I used to wonder why I saw the visions and the ghosts all the time. I felt so different from all the other orphans at that accursed place." He said threading fingers into her hair.

"Oh." She said again as Sergei kissed her.

He let it be slow and he finally pulled back.

"Come. I am hungry." Sergei stated and he pulled her along.

The frère pulled her along and he asked her to port him outside and she grudgingly did so as he walked into the forest. He knew where Efnisien was hunting and he wanted some for himself. The two blood drinkers came upon Efnisien and he had pulled a human up against him and was drinking blood from the throat and all the others still slept. How he kept the meal quiet she had no clue and he suddenly opened very green eyes and she was just staring. Efnisien let his mouth fall away and he had a scowl on his face.

"Do you always stare as someone else eats?" He demanded.

"How are they still asleep?"Hibari demanded.

"Easily with my powers. Why are you here?" Efnisien demanded again.

"You do not like sharing?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"You are my master's child but that does not give you license to be rude Lady Hibari. Now please let me finish my meal in peace." He said flatly.

"Do you kill them?" Sergei asked softly.

"Not normally no. Go away!" He snapped.

Hibari acted rashly and she was suddenly behind him. She moved his smooth dark brown hair and bit into his neck. Efnisien froze and she moaned obscenely at the source. Sergei watched and he felt his body respond. For her part; Hibari was in a spin and he was so good. Efnisien nearly choked and dropped the stunned mortal and he stumbled back. Sergei moved suddenly and Hibari phased them all. The chaos ekimmu had been utterly surprised that she had decided to feed on him and he could say nothing as one of her hands gripped his shoulder and the other wandered. His cry shocked them all when she felt his very aroused flesh.

"Macha stop! Stop this now!" He hissed and she released his throat.

"You taste so good. My Sergei should taste you." She whispered in his ear.

Efnisien was shaking terribly and his teal eyes widened. Sergei moved and sandwiched him between him and Hibari and sank his fangs into chaos personified. Hibari was truly feeling out of control and she watched as her remade sucked in the ekimmu's blood. Her Russian gently lifted his mouth and she crashed hers against his lovely blood stained mouth.

"If you intend to fuck than please do so without me in the middle!" He growled.

Sergei pulled away from her mouth and he stepped aside for Efnisien to move. Hibari had other plans and she shoved him on the bed face first. He growled in anger and she sat on his ass.

"Macha wake up!" He snapped at her.

"I know you." She said in a hypnotic voice.

"No you do not! Get off of me!" Efnisien cried.

"No. I know you." She said staring down at his profile.

"Get your ass off of mine." The ekimmu cried.

"Hibari, I shall return. I think I should like a taste from the humans." He smiled sweetly.

She watched him leave and she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his ear. Efnisien was always jovial and hardly ever cross. He kept to Arawn and never said much outside of his master and now this woman was pressing her lovely flesh against his.

"You loved her." Hibari said husking in his ear.

"So? Many of us loved her. She was so much like my mistress and queen. I was an occasional fancy for Arianrhod a very long time ago." Efnisien admitted.

"Did you ever touch Macha?" She asked husking harder.

"Never. I would never have defiled the daughter of my master." He said hoarsely.

"Did you love her deeply? Did you wish to know her?" She asked running her tongue along his ear.

"Yes. I did want her and I knew better like I know now. I am chaos but I have a conscience and believe it or not I am completely loyal to Arawn." He said flatly.

"Be bad chaos." She whispered seductively.

His mind was in chaos and his body betrayed him. She climbed off his backside and he rolled to his back. Her mouth was suddenly against his and he was shaken badly. Efnisien maneuvered so that she was underneath him and his kiss was crushing her. Hibari wrapped her legs around his waist and he nearly lost it. He tried to pull back but she was not letting go. He jerked his lips away and breathed so hard that the ekimmu was light headed.

"No more. I will not…Macha!" He whined as she boldly reached into his leggings.

"Oh Efnisien." She whispered as she freed him.

"Macha, do not do this! I know you are toying with me." He moaned.

"Do not accuse me of only toying with you! If you desired me than you should have crawled out from under my father's shadow and claimed me! Whoa! Where did that come from?" Hibari stated and then became confused.

"You speak as her but you are you. Stop this insanity." Efnisien pleaded.

"Bilae carved his name into my body. Claim me Efnisien." She begged as she caught his lips again.

He knew she had been violated and it was the reason he had returned from the other era. Hatred consumed him for the lava ekimmu. Her mouth made him void of all intelligence and he suddenly grabbed her thigh and madly kissed her. Their tongues danced and played as she ground her clothed groin against his straining flesh. Efnisien tried to get his head on straight and she flipped them again. She touched his black tunic and it phased away. His chest was ripped and her eyes widened with raw lust as she wrapped her mouth around his flat nipple. The chaos ekimmu was stunned and he was near whining as she yanked harshly with her teeth.

"Macha!" He cried softly and she began to trail lips down his belly.

"Beautiful! You are so damn beautiful." Hibari growled.

"Macha, I need this to stop!" Efnisien cried.

"Why? I do not understand." She demanded.

"Because! I am your father's vassal! I care not what form he is or what his name is. He is Arawn and I have duty and adoration for him. It is not sexual but I am his!" He growled at her.

"So if you are his creature than by rights being his child; I should take you." She reasoned.

"No…FUCK!" He whined in Gaelic.

She wrapped her lips around his cock head and sucked hard. His eyes burned and it was making him so damn crazed. Hibari decided that she was going to devour his male organ and she began to flick her tongue against his frenulum and slit. Efnisien grabbed the bed sheets and his humming moan made her see red.

"I did this to you before." She said flashing memories.

"Macha stop! This is not going to happen." Efnisien snarled at her.

"Why?" Hibari demanded.

"Because I said so!" He growled.

Efnisien watched her quickly bite claws and suck on her fingers. He went to scramble but she got him. His eyes rolled back and he cursed the Hammel women. They were so good at bringing men down and making slaves of them. The ekimmu man moaned out crazed as she brought him incredible bliss but he loved her. He adored all those from Arawn but he had always loved her. Hibari watched in fascination as he lost he demeanor and he gasped insanely.

"You have not been with another in a long while." She stated knowingly.

"No. I tell you the truth that I have engaged Arianrhod only a couple of times but it has been awhile. I was her plaything from time to time." He moaned.

"I do not understand but you are feeling heaven's gate now." She growled in a massive lust.

Her fingers met his node and he keened badly as he lost his voice. Hibari watched him arch his hips up and he actually whimpered and it made her feel so warm and powerful. She wrapped her lips around him again and slowly sank him all the way. Efnisien was startled and the pressure in his lower half built up too fast and his head jerked from side to side. She did a long drag, bobbing motion, and suck that made his vision blur and he screamed out. She made such an animal sound as she swallowed his cum and he blinked back tears. The woman who had his heart slowly dragged up his cock and Hibari released him completely. The chaos ekimmu was in a major daze and she came into his field of vision.

"Because you can bring about confusion and chaos; it does not mean you have to experience it." She whispered staring down at him.

"Macha, I am not for you. You deserve better." Efnisien breathed roughly.

"You are pissing me off!" Hibari snarled.

"Why? Because I tell you no?" He demanded.

She threw her leg over him so that she straddled him and she phased her gown into a heap on the floor. He was still semi-erect and she held him. He panicked and went to throw her and she sank down him. His head came up and he met her eyes. Efnisien stared into her eyes and he held on for dear life. He could not move and he truly did not want to. Hibari was staring deeply into his eyes and she realized what it all was.

"You miss your twin. You feel so alone." She said horrified.

"Macha stop! I do not share anything. I am a servant." He said gasping.

"You and Nisien are split souls too." Hibari stated as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes." He said sucking in precious air.

"You miss him but he will not come to you because you serve Annwn." The silver haired woman said.

"He is my twin!" Efnisien cursed softly.

"Hai." She nodded and she pulled him up.

The ekimmu stared into her eyes and he lost it. His ruthless kiss was beyond passionate as she devoured his offering. Hibari began to shift her hips on him and he was trembling as he took and tasted. He was out of skull in the bliss she offered and Efnisien snarled as he surged her onto her back and he began to drive his organ back and forth with force. She let his lips go as she gasped out in the sheer decadent pleasure. Hibari moaned so loudly for him and Efnisien had no mind but to finish what was started. She was so responsive as she kissed his chin, throat, and husked in his ear. The chaos ekimmu was losing all his cohesion and their pelvises met hard and his mouth opened as cries of joy escaped his throat. Hibari snarled again and she was clutching him tightly as he spilled himself inside of her. He tried not to collapse against her and he went to say that it could never happen again and he felt himself being flattened again. Hibari dragged her mouth from his to near his right clavicle and he screamed out as she sank her fangs with strength.

"Aaagghh!" He shouted as she marked him like an animal daemon.

His body shook from the pleasurable act and her eyes were wide open. He thought he saw green and he was shook to his foundation. He was certain she was coming into her own ekimmu power and he shut his aqua eyes as he just rode out the trip to what she called Nirvana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had searched the crystal caves and now she was deeper into Leth'Evana than she had ever been. She did not bother to stop and see Beren and Asuna had the sneaking suspicion she would see Airis. He was in too deep into their relationship and she still fed their daughter. The empusae canine continued into a forest that was so lush that it was utterly breathtaking. Asuna lifted her nose when she felt the very faintest of auras. Her hand trembled and she whirled around. He was around but he was using his natural yoki to hide himself. He was quick footed and moved with astonishing speed. She double backed and Asuna quickly grabbed him and dragged him down to the ground. Chanak's hair was longer and he looked at her defiantly.

"Chanak Kuzmin?" She whispered.

"Who asks?" He demanded.

"You are Soten?" Asuna asked palming his face.

"Who are you that you know my name and my species?" Chanak demanded coldly.

"Mithril is deadly to fae creatures is it not?" She demanded.

"Yes. Who are you?" He asked highly curious.

"You mother is not around is she?" She demanded calculated.

"No. How do you know who my mother is?" Chanak asked getting suspicious.

The gorgeous woman leaned over his mouth with hers and her breathing was hard. His body was suddenly straddled by the sultry siren above him.

"Stream." Asuna softly spoke.

"What?" He demanded with horror.

"You heard me Chanak. I am from the Stream." She spoke with utter gentleness.

"You fool!" Chanak snarled at her.

She took the opportunity to kiss him and he was shocked further. Asuna's hungry kiss was demanding and he managed to push her off of him. She was crouching near him and he felt as though he was being hunted.

"Perhaps you are." She stated with lust.

"Who are you?" The Soten demanded.

"Asuna. My name is Asuna. You are mine and I will not give you up." She snapped coldly.

"Oh really? I belong to you? I am not your whore." Chanak spoke with vehemence.

"No you are not. You are someone I have come to love." Asuna said and there was pain in her voice.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"The empusae queen." She said as she lifted her chin.

His eyes just perused her and she was suddenly not in his sight. Chanak was fixing to whirl but she moved his hair and scented his juncture.

"Soten smell like full fae. I want you." She said growling harshly.

"Again I am not your whore. Damn!" He grunted as she mouthed his juncture of throat and shoulder.

"Not my whore. You were enemy and we fought several times. You gave me ambrosia." She said sucking his earlobe into her mouth.

His thinking was becoming clouded and his mother always taught him to think clearly and he heard her snarl. She jerked his tunic and it ripped. Asuna moved to stand in front of him and she let her fingers play with his pierced nipple. His mouth opened a little as she worked the metal back and forth.

"Chanak!" She said getting almost desperate.

"Wicked." He said breathing a little faster.

"Oh? How is this?" She said twisting a little harder.

Chanak gasped and the bit of pain was followed by the tips of her fingers brushing the sensitive flesh.

"I want you to tell me…" Chanak began to speak.

Chanak felt her fingers thread into his dark brown hair and lightly scratch his scalp.

"Tell you what? Tell you that I find you unbelievably desirable? You are hellaciously intelligent and I crave you now. Is this what you wish to know?" Asuna asked as she brushed her lips against his.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Let me taste you. I want you to let me do it. Let me give some measure of pleasure." She husked as she licked his lips.

"Taste me how?" He asked feeling the lust rising.

"Any form. I love your blood and to taste your finish. Love to feel your hands upon my flesh." Asuna whispered seductively.

"We are not enemies? You are empusae!" Chanak stated in surprise.

"We were enemies. You came after me and I bit you. I was cruel but I would do it again. This time I want you to want it." She growled softly and then sucked his bottom lip.

"Why should I want such a thing? Is it not just a way your whorish beasts use to control your victims?" He demanded scowling.

"Whorish beasts? What an insult! You are so good with words some days. Allow perhaps just a sample and you tell me yes or no." She said soothingly.

"Why?" He asked mistrusting.

Asuna smirked and lifted his hand with his long fingers, his tattoos stark against his skin. She sucked a finger into her mouth and he was only staring. Chanak felt the brief flash of his skin being bitten into and his heat was crushing his own person.

"Oh my Gods." He gasped.

Asuna swirled her tongue around the tip and his eyes widened. He met her green ones as she sucked hard on his appendage. Chanak sucked in air as the warmth flooded his limbs; Chanak peeked down and he felt his length begin to throb hard.

"Oh! Oh!" The Soten man grunted as it all became heavier.

Asuna eyed him and his reactions were making her want to snarl and moan. She let his finger go and she crushed their mouths together as she devoured what he was. He moaned as this creature was grasping and touching him with need. Asuna suddenly became aware and very eager to see if he was pierced below his pants and she yanked on the waist of his wool. He was surprised and startled as she bared his now hardened flesh.

"So you are. Chanak." She whispered as she barely dragged her claws up his velvet skin.

"Careful!" He groaned as he just wanted to let his head fall back.

"Could not hurt you. I want you. I want to taste you more. I want to suck you in." Asuna said brazenly and lustfully.

She was maddened and he stiffened harshly as her fangs were against his juncture along with having buried them into his soft shoulder. He knew the myths of course but the absolute awesome feelings wrecked havoc with his senses. Asuna made such licentious and obscene moans against his throat as she took in his absolutely divine elixir. Her felt her wrap her hand around his thick shaft and she purred it seemed.

"Oh Holy fuck!" He cried out as her bite made the pleasure race and his heart sing.

Asuna very slowly drew back and she had inebriated herself on the pretty man's blood. Chanak was in a tailspin from the bloodletting and he stumbled back from her. Her eyes were green as an emerald as she breathed hard and her lips were ruby red.

"Chanak please." She growled.

"I am not this." Chanak said trying to fight the need.

"You are…important to me." Asuna admitted.

"You are foolish to play with the stream woman! The idiot Shouten have no qualms mucking up what should be but I know better and…" He tried to say before she crushed their bodies.

He felt warmth and wet against his cheek and he pulled back to see her crying blood. The sight startled him and she sank to her knees and hung her head.

"Do not take yourself away from me. I cannot bear it. You spent so much time giving me what I needed and now alone. I cannot bear it!" She shrieked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously.

"Figure it out. I will not force you or myself on you. I want you to need me." She said making herself stand and she stifled back heavy emotions.

"Tell me what I did that you needed!" Chanak yelled.

"I feel an aura nearby." She said suddenly porting.

Chanak quickly fixed his pants and his shirt was ripped beyond repair. He took it off and threw it away and a blonde woman appeared closer to him.

"Chanak!" He heard the sweet voice.

"Yes Mother?" He called in return.

"Why are you so far into this abysmal place?" Sanra demanded.

"Felt an odd aura. It turned out to be nothing. I am sorry if I worried you." He bowed low before his royal parent.

"Just got back from Hueco Mundo. I swear Maec is acting different!" She snorted.

"Why do you care? You have an entire clan in another plane that idolize and worship you." Chanak said linking his arm to hers.

"Because! I am the eldest of the tr'Awnhi brood and I will have it for you. Fuck them for turning their backs on me." She growled.

Chanak withheld his sigh and Asuna was hiding her aura and her chest heaved. She saw Sanra's true guise and the witch was utterly beautiful. She was also very much alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was curious and his body was tight from the memory of the bite and the desire of the empusae was strong. She did not hide her aura and it was as if she wanted to be found. What he found shocked him stupid. She was in a house in the blasted human town of London and she had two infant boys. One had silver hair and there was no mistaking his eyes. Chanak shook violently from the scene because the woman had come after him because he had fathered a child by her. He looked back at the boy and the infant knew his aura. Asuna lifted her nose and it was obvious that Serik was responding to his sire's presence. She figured it must be a Soten thing and she kissed his head.

"You feel him?" She whispered.

Serik made a soft squeal and she kissed his little mouth. Brynn slept in his cradle and Asuna looked up.

"I know you are here. It is obvious he feels you and you him. This is Serik Orlovich-Kuzmin. Hai you are his father and you helped me through his pregnancy. You saved me and his siblings. I will continue to talk to the air if you do not come out. I know you know that Beren Elensar is your half brother. We were enemies Chanak but you gave me this beautiful boy and you so much wanted him. You wanted him and you shared yourself for him. I came back for you because my son needs his sire." Asuna stated out loud.

"Why did you ask about mithril? It is a very rare metal in Leth'Evana." He stated appearing.

Asuna saw him and his hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he wore brown wool. His eyes were glued to the baby boy and she could see the fascination and the growing desire to know him.

"Should you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Yes." Chanak stated in a whisper.

He slowly neared them and she allowed him to take hold of his small son and Serik stared at his father's face. Her heart was beating out of control and the Soten had to sit.

"How?" He asked stunned as they stared at the other.

"It is a long story. You insisted that I would give you a son and we had a rather wild encounter. After that I did bare him in my body and we became closer. You saved us all from Ramanga. This is his brother Brynn." She said pointing to the cradle.

"Ramanga? Those disgusting creatures?" He asked feeling overcome.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

Chanak carefully placed Serik next to his sleeping brother and he rose. He paced her bedroom and she watched him feel overwhelmed.

"I asked you about the mithril and you refuse to answer. You come here because I live. That is the answer is it not?" He demanded.

"I came here because I wish for you. I ache for you. Is that not enough of a reason?" She asked.

"You do not wish for me then?" Chanak asked pointedly.

"Stop! I need you and your need for revenge ended you! I need you! Your son needs you and the Elensar will not stop!" She blurted.

"I see. Those fucking elves find out about me I see. So I die by whose hands; Simyth or Beren?" He asked coldly.

"No! No! You are not going there again! NO!" Asuna said getting agitated.

"You do not like my mother. I would bet you are the infamous Isha she hates so much." He said with deep intelligence.

She felt pain twist her heart and she got up and yelped for the Welsh nanny. She stormed out when the inu came in and Chanak looked at his son and he followed after her in the very lavish town house. He caught up to her and he had to slam her against a hallway door. She had tears glazing her eyes and he could see such deep and profound things in her pale blue eyes.

"Are you?" He growled.

"I am not your enemy. Chanak, I love you. I love you!" She snarled.

The emotions seemed genuine but he did not know her except through his mother's hate. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek and she whispered the words again. He felt her lips pressed against the skin and he breathed evenly. This creature was very much a predator but she was doing everything in opposite of what he knew of them.

"Kiss me, please!" She actually begged of him.

"Once!" He growled.

Chanak leaned in and softly pressed his mouth to hers and she opened her lips. Asuna reached up and undid his hair and she crushed it in her hands as she deepened the mouth to mouth into tongue tasting everything. Chanak moaned as he was expertly caressed by this beautiful siren. She did what he did not expect and she simply slipped into his thoughts. He was aghast and his mind also groaned. This woman named Asuna was slightly wicked in her pursuit of him and he ended up against the wall. Chanak whimpered as the heat was back and she was losing control of herself. Asuna ripped his pants and his eyes widened.

"What?" He asked startled.

"Damn it! Chanak!" She snarled in her agony.

"Need you so badly. I want you so much. I love you! Truly can you imagine an empusae saying that? Truly?" She demanded.

"No but…Agggh!" Chanak hissed out as she played again with his barbell piercing.

Asuna lost it and she sank down and her tongue began to trace the head of his overly hard cock. Chanak's chest rose and fell harshly as she lightly swirled and she teased his slit. He groaned as she only traced with her tongue and she wanted him so much.

"Do not tease…if you intend to thwart my will than please do not tease me." Chanak rasped.

"If I intend to thwart your will?" She sputtered.

"Yes!" He said with wide eyes.

"Wanting you and needing you is thwarting you?" Asuna asked horrified.

"You are my enemy." He snapped.

"Because of her! I see. I told you that I shall not force myself on you. I am sorry I bothered you then. I will adjust my thinking and my heart Soten. I am sorry I ever met you!" She said sick to her stomach.

"How am I supposed to feel about the woman who tries to kill my mother?" He asked seething.

"Ask yourself why I try to kill her!" She snarled.

"Because you stole the love of that lunatic Maec." He scoffed.

"Oh I see. Ganek raped Maec and your beloved heifer mother used to take him and use him for sexual relations at a young age. The whole idea of sibling stuff went out the window for me awhile ago but what she did was sick. As he got older and more of himself; she killed off any woman that he would love outside of her. Perhaps she tried to love him but it was in a sick way. She manipulated and used him and I am sure it had nothing to do with him per say but her anger over the fact she was a woman and she was overlooked for the throne." Asuna said in fury.

"You lie." Chanak seethed.

"Pardon me. You are correct and I should not have impeded upon your life. This is not you and I have lost someone dear to me. I truly will stay out of your way and I swear to you that I will not bother your fucking evil bitch mother while I am here." Asuna said calmly.

His eyes widened at her words and she suddenly walked into her bedroom and he pulled his pants on and tied at them. Chanak could not believe she would leave his mother alone and he stormed into the room she had gone into. The room was empty and he was surprised at how fast she could move. It fully hit him that she had taken the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna resigned herself to loss and she was used to losing those she cared about. Chanak was half insane as it was and his love of self medicating made it all the more difficult. She decided that Sanra's legacy would end with him and she would raise Serik as a good and kind man. It made her choke back tremendous tears but she would not fight him again. She refused to raise Sanra's ire and cause issue for herself that way. She accepted the idea that Chanak Kuzmin was gone and she would let Serik choose who he was close with. She was in Scotland as she settled her babes in and she wiped away the bloody tears. The nanny patted her arm and she nodded and Asuna ported out. She was in Japan so that she could hunt in her true form freely and without issue. Her body was tense and she was in the southern islands. It was a comfort to her and she roamed freely. Asuna was in the form of her inu and she was hunting a boar that burst upon the beach. Asuna followed the beast and snarled at the wily wild animal. It whirled in the sand and charged her. She snarled and lowered her muzzle ready for an attack. Her back haunches were up and her tail actually wagged in excitement. It happened so suddenly that she was knocked out of breath and she was taken down by a dragon in its true form. Asuna let out a canine whine and her body was pinned by the serpentine body of a water dragon. She tried to rise and she was slammed across the beach and she landed in the surf. The reptile changed form and he pulled his katana. His hair was bluer than white and his eyes were grey. She was aware that something stung her and she whined again. She changed form and she was sopping wet and she stared at the man in front of her. The dragon was stunned stupid as he stared at a female inu.

"I thought…I thought you were a male." He said stupidly.

"Well I am not! Oh hell!" She snarled as she crawled up the surf to the wet sand.

The dragon ran over to her and Asuna slapped at him. He saw a jelly flesh on her and he released a bit of yoki and the water beast was gone. The man was sheepish as he helped her up and her silks clung to her form.

"Where is Ryu?" She demanded.

"At war." He replied.

"Fine. Shit!" Asuna growled in utter annoyance.

"I am Tsuneo." The man said trying to undo some damage.

"Uh huh. You are Ryu first cousin." She growled at him.

"How did you know?" Tsuneo asked.

"Because I am mated to Ryu." She glared.

"Oh my Kamis. He is mated to Akemi." He said shaking his head.

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked sardonically.

"I have been on the continent! My family has settled there and I have only recently returned. Wait…where are you going?" He demanded.

"To find Ryu." She snarled.

"He is at war!" He yelled.

"Yeah so?" Asuna retorted.

She trudged sopping wet and he grabbed her as she ported. She knew about where he was and he was fighting agents of Touga. She wanted to knock her love in the head and she threw his cousin off. Ryukotsusei whirled around and he saw the love of his life and his jaw dropped.

"Hello Ryu. You still fight him?" She asked crossly.

"It is how it is supposed to go." Ryu retorted.

"I am sorry Cousin! She says she knew you." Tsuneo cried.

"Oh Cousin she does. Mate?" The dragon lord said cocking a brow at her appearance.

"Oh hai. Pardon us all." She smirked as she grabbed her dragon and ported out.

Tsuneo was again shocked and this woman was an utter mystery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She immediately went to undoing his armor and he tried to stop her. She was not paying attention and still went about undressing him. Ryukotsusei was annoyed and he placed his hands over hers.

"You drag me from a battle and you are sopping wet. What is going on?" Ryu demanded.

"Shut up Ryu." Asuna growled.

"Since when do you tell me what to do my love?" He asked shortly.

Asuna defiantly ripped his hakama and he glared at her until she sank to her knees and he snarled a groan.

"How long?" He demanded as she sucked his phallus.

-Only a few weeks in my era. - She pathed.

"Okay oh hell onna!" He hissed in the delicious pleasure of her mouth.

She worked him quickly and he reached backwards against a palm tree to hold himself up. His love and mate received all of his release and Asuna slowly rose and licked her lips and slammed hers against his. Ryukotsusei; Lord of the Ryuku Islands feasted on her lips and tongue as she calmed herself. He felt suddenly languid and wished for his futon so he could take his time in licking her. She smirked at his mouth and he smiled as she receded from his mouth.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hello." He whispered back.

"I have returned to this era because the ekimmu Bilae has all kinds of alchemic things and a base of operations in this era. I am basing myself in England to avoid too much altering to history." She said brushing his pale hair off of his face.

Ryu knew her too well and he suddenly ripped the wet silk from her and his eyes scanned her body. Asuna choked as he found the scar of Bilae's violation.

"What did he do Asuna?" He demanded.

"He violated me Ryu. It happens often when a powerful person wishes humiliation." She growled.

His eyes slowly reddened and he was shaking in sudden fury. Ryukotsusei was all Japanese and he grabbed her as he ported to his castle on Kume. He was still mated to Akemi and he kept this discreet. He sent for Rena and the old dragoness showed up not long after her lord called. She saw Asuna and smiled at her and Asuna bowed her head.

"I wish you to remove that disgusting scar Rena. I have to go call off this battle and concede to fucking Touga this go around." Ryukotsusei growled.

"Oh and what do you two do?" Asuna demanded.

"We argue and yell. We snarl and stomp because I went and fell in love with the soul of his twin. Our battles end in stalemate and history still says that we are enemies." He said rolling his eyes.

"So for real?" She asked hiding her smirk.

"I trade with the damn dogs." He snapped and he walked away.

Rena smirked at her and Asuna had a genuine smile. Rena went about using powerful dragon toxins to remove the deep scar and soon both women were scared out of their skulls by none other than Airis Ludok.

"It has taken me some time to find you!" He snapped.

"I figured you would go to London." Asuna rolled her eyes.

"I told you that I had to stage some things. Hello dragon. Our daughter is hungry!" Airis said undoing his bundle.

"Oh baby." She said softly as she carefully laid Ireth to feed.

"Lady Asuna?" Rena asked mesmerized by the tiny half fae girl.

"Rena! This is Airis Ludok. He is a fae youkai but we also call them elvish or elves here. He is a healer and warrior." She said in introduction.

"Hello." The dragoness said lowering her head.

"Hello. Oh! Very nicely done. I have been working on that blasted scar myself." Airis said looking at what Rena was doing.

Ryu came back in and he saw the white haired creature and a small infant. Rena was busy showing the other worldly creature what she was doing and the dragon lord raised his eyebrow.

"Care to share?" He asked almost amused.

Asuna smiled and she felt happiness being near such an extraordinary man. She fed her daughter and let Rena and Airis do their jobs. Memories of Chanak were shut away and Asuna wondered if Airis would try to bond with him. He looked at her and his honey orbs were wide. She looked down at their beautiful daughter as she nursed into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was searching near the Scottish castle and it was beautiful here. Efnisien was still sleeping and she had worn him to distraction. Sergei had also fed from him and the poor ekimmu had lost his mind. There was something the chaos ekimmu was not saying and Hibari only got images of a bygone life. She sat down and she was near Loch Ness again but she hid her aura carefully. It was early morning and she could see something break the surface.

"Oh! You again. Do you talk?" Hibari asked very softly.

The water serpent glided over towards her and its eyes were too normal looking but it did not speak. It blinked its blue eyes and came rather close to her face.

"Hey whoa! Back off a little." She said nervously.

The beast snorted and water sprayed on her and she sputtered in anger. She heard laughing and Hibari jerked her head in the direction of the laugh. Braden stood there covering his mouth and trying not to laugh so hard.

"Glad it amuses you so." She growled.

"I am sorry lass but she doesna normally come up like this." Braden chuckled.

"Great." She snapped.

Braden made and odd noise and the water serpent looked at him and she opened her mouth and bellowed a very reptilian sound. Hibari scrambled back and she stared at the green dragon.

"She says ye smell like dragon." He said curiously.

"I am mated to a water dragon in Japan." Hibari said lifting her chin.

"Are ye?" He stated nearing.

She looked at him defiantly and Nessy suddenly lifted her head and she quickly moved back into the water and under. Braden looked around and lifted his nose and tasted the air with his tongue.

"Come on. There be humans nearby like." He said reaching out his hand.

"Like hell I am going anywhere with you!" She snapped.

"Lassie! The Anglish are not friendly." Braden growled out.

"I do not give a flying fuck about any Kamis damn mortal." She snarled at him.

Hibari got up and she took off from him and Braden tried to yell at her. He yelled in frustration and she was walking in the direction of a large group of humans it smelled like. He took off in a jog and he heard a scream. He moved swiftly and there was a group of English dragoons. Hibari had been grabbed by one meaty looking human and she screamed out.

"Let me go!" She snarled in English.

"This one is not Scottish by the looks of her." A commander said smirking.

Hibari tried to phase but the auras around these humans was off. She was horrified to realize that they must have something in their mist to dampen yoki and she began to struggle violently.

"Stop it!" The lead man said.

"Fuck you! Get your hands off of me!" Hibari seethed in utter fury.

"I said stop it madam or I will make you comply." The English officer demanded.

Hibari wrenched a hand free and she slashed her captive. The man went down and he screamed in agony as her mutated Dakkasou like miasma ate at his skin.

"Holy God! She is one of them." The officer said and he moved swiftly for a human.

Everything happened so fast and it was utterly surreal to her. She was fixing to explode their blood and she found herself at the end of a sword. Blood erupted from her mouth and she fell to her knees. Hibari looked down and he had pierced her middle. She screamed out an agonizing sound and she sobbed as she crawled forward. The English man was suddenly ripped wide open and thrown across the clearing and Sergei stood over his maker and she was bleeding badly. Several more soldiers came at him and Hibari was losing consciousness. Sergei was snarling and using yoki he had no idea how to use properly but he was like a wild animal. He saw the green dragon and his eyes begged him to take her and Braden screwed up his courage and he moved swiftly. The Scottish dragon picked up Hibari and Sergei stared but a moment before he took off the head of a human.

"Take her! I will find her!" He snarled.

Braden moved with daemon speed and he was suddenly in another clearing and he ported.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Braden deposited her on his bed and he shouted for a village healer. Several dragons of different colors scrambled as he brought forth a brown. The old dragon knelt and he began to press the wound hard.

"My baby." She whimpered.

"I'm so sorry lassie nothing can have survived this wound." The old man said sorrowfully.

Hibari shut her eyes and whimpered in agony as she was being attended. Her vision obscured badly and she saw Braden. She weakly moaned and the healer was concerned.

"What are ye lass?" He asked gently.

"I am wraith. I am a turned Shouten." She said fading.

"Young Braden? Bleed fer her." The doctor commanded.

"Aye." The green said quickly.

Braden pulled his dirk and cut into his arm and he maneuvered so he could begin to give the blood drinker her fill. Hibari was desperate and she had failed Mas yet again. She was sobbing silently as she fed and she finally fell away from the beautiful man who had picked her up. It had been Sergei who had saved her and she was suddenly terrified for her turned.

"Sergei! Oh Kamis!" She said getting hysterical.

"Lassie! I will go look fer him, okay?" Braden stated.

"Ok." She said trembling.

The doctor said something in serpent's tongue and Braden nodded. The old dragon ended up putting the woman to sleep and he knew the wraiths could fade out. He did not need her body to do that so he had to paralyze her to stay her. Braden nodded and he ported away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryukotsusei looked around the British house and it was small in comparison to his own castle. His elegant person was over dressed but he kept in his distaste.

"You Lord Ryukotsusei are a snob!" She tittered.

"Hush onna!" He growled.

"Uh huh. You look magnificent. I imagine the English king will shit his pants." Asuna snickered.

"When did you pick up such foul language Lady Asuna?" Ryu demanded.

"The modern era. Sorry. You do look beautiful." She said touching his haori.

His brown hakama and tan haori were richly embroidered with cranes on the back. His long hair was done up in a knot and she had a really hard time keeping hands off. His eyes softened and he watched the woman who had his whole heart and his soul. Ryukotsusei lifted her hand and kissed her palm.

"Ryu." She said with hitching breath.

"I am only a dignitary from your homeland. I understand the dynamics and this ridiculous religion of the mortals. You look beautiful." The dragon lord stated with passion in his voice.

Asuna was glad she had gone home and to have such a powerful ally and mate was a boon. Aldwyn walked in, felt the aura, and stepped back in wonder. Ryukotsusei appraised the inu and he bowed properly.

"Lord Aldwyn Dillingham? This is Lord Ryukotsusei. He is the dragon lord and the lord of the Ryuku Kingdom." Asuna stated.

"Hello." Ryukotsusei said in English.

"Hello." Aldwyn said shocked to see a real dragon.

"So do we go show ourselves at this court and to this king so he shall leave you all alone whilst you search?" He asked in flawless but heavy accented English.

Aldwyn smirked and any chance to make Edward squirm was FINE by him. He bowed low before Ryukotsusei and he lifted his head.

"I am so bloody glad to know you." The Welsh said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergei was in pain unlike he had ever felt but he had actually killed every last English soldier. He had been pierced with bayonets and fired upon but he still lived. He could not feel her at the moment and blood oozed from his wounds. He had no idea he was being watched and Sanra could not believe that an incubus was out in the open like this. He was also a handsome creature and she shifted her appearance to that of her Shouten one. She smiled widely and she stepped out.

"So what is an incubus like yourself doing this far north little boy?" She asked.

"My mistress. Cannot find her." He said in a daze.

"Your mistress? Are you a turnling?" Sanra asked shocked.

"Da." He nodded.

"And Russian. How very intriguing. Well I am sure your mistress is in a death sleep seeing as how bad you are. Would you like some powerful blood?" She asked dripping with feigned concern.

"Da. Please." He said weakly.

Sanra moved swiftly and jerked the boy to her and Sergei did not even think twice to sink fangs into her neck. His bite was heavenly and she smiled the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was glaring and Asuna was beside herself with utter joy at the arrogant piss ant of a human. His eyes spoke volumes of his rage and she had introduced Ryukotsusei as the foreign royalty that he was. The dragon said nothing and he was delectable as he sat gracefully besides the onna he loved and Aldwyn held her hand but their minds were flying with all their snickering. Ryukotsusei looked at her regally and the dragon nearly choked on her mental image she shared in his head. Her eyes strained and he could see she was in a mood. His love was in a raunchy mood and she was deigning to introduce him to having another man ravish her at the same time. He could admit the idea did intrigue him a little. Ryu had been with her long enough and he was Asian. His mind whirled with possibilities and she ran her foot along his geta covered one.

"My darling? You are making me unable to think." He said in Japanese.

"That was the general point my darling." Asuna replied in like.

"Onna please." Ryu said shutting his eyes and he fought back sudden waves of desire.

She bit her tongue lightly and she sipped on a glass of red wine. She looked over at Aldwyn and Ryu cursed softly in Japanese. Aldwyn looked over and he looked at his wife.

"Doing wicked?" He asked under his breath.

She only lifted her brows and Edward saw her being flirtatious with both Dillingham and the fair haired man. He grew incensed and left his own banquet hall. She smirked widely and she ate at her mutton with abandon. After some time of much revelry and dancing in the court did they all rise. Asuna was drunk and she was in a side alcove passionately kissing Aldwyn and she dragged Ryu behind her. He was not entirely sober himself and this onna had that effect on him. Asuna kissed Aldwyn stupid whilst the dragon ravished her neck. She suddenly went totally stiff when she felt an aura and she stumbled away from the both.

"Bilae!" She snarled as she ran.

Asuna felt both Aldwyn and her dragon love behind her as she tracked down the aura and it sickened her to realize it was in the direction of the English king. Ryukotsusei was attacked from a side door and Aldwyn ducked a Sistern. Asuna was thrown back painfully against a brick wall by none other than Chanak himself. Her eyes were wide and he stared at her in shock.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"You work with Bilae?" Asuna screamed.

"No! My mother does." Chanak said sickened.

"Oh Kamis! Sanra is around?" She asked suddenly too sick to her stomach.

"My mother is around a lot." He snapped.

"Do not do this. Do not make me fight you." Asuna begged.

"I have no choice. My loyalty is to her and her only." Chanak said lifting his chin.

"Chanak!" She screamed in anguish.

"Shut it!" He threatened.

"I loved you!" The empusae queen said in fury.

"Chanak? Oh my Gods. You!" Sanra said screaming.

"Hello Sanra. Long time no see. Having trouble porting to another era?" Asuna said sweetly.

"You fucking bitch!" The Shouten onna said morphing her hand and she stabbed Asuna's chest.

Asuna gasped and the shoki was released in great amounts. Her smile was cruel as she looked up.

"Maec will never love you. He will never hand over power and we know that is not your true form." The silver haired woman said with hate.

"Oh bother!" She said letting her image dissolve into her very truest form.

Sanra tr'Awnhi was a beauty and she radiated both Tomoshibi and Shouten auras. Her nemesis now knew why Chanak had been born the way he was.

"Did you have to drug Simyth to sleep with you?" Her bitter enemy asked.

"You must come from afar. I have been unable to go forward. Seems Maec has blocked me. How very cunning on his part. Does not mean I cannot make his life hell now!" Sanra snarled.

"Oh really? Not whilst I live." Asuna said in mock sweet.

"Mother? She has a half Soten child." Chanak murmured.

"No! Do not do it! Chanak no!" The empusae said getting panicked.

"Did you bed my baby? You disgusting harlot! You have my blood with you? Where is he?" The blonde woman snarled coming up to Asuna and grabbing her jaw.

"Fuck you both to all kinds of hell! Are you fucking Chanak?" The inu-empusae asked.

"I do not. He is purer than that. Much better than to use simply for sex. More powerful as well." She smirked.

"Mother please." Her son said getting sick to his stomach.

"Well now Isha. I shall have to tear up this island looking for my grandchild. How very good of you. I cannot move forward? I will make it impossible for you to do so as well. Have a nice day." Sanra cooed.

Sanra shoved her morphed limb deep into her bowels and she jerked back hard. Chanak moved to follow his mother and he saw her staring at him with hate. Asuna had not expected him to betray her but she should have she realized. The empusae ruler suddenly realized she should have expected it all along from Edward as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It happened suddenly and they had been tricked and ambushed. Asuna was in Ewloe and Airis was furious. He had admonished her for her stupidity and he had ranted that she should have known better. Airis had ended up against the wall from her nami. She rolled to her side and Serik was being sheltered by the inu here in Wales but Asuna was afraid. There were not many planes that Sanra did not have access to. Chanak had betrayed her fully and the sting of it left her so bitter that hate had begun to form in her heart. Hate and a plan began to form. Airis was brushing himself off and he glared at her.

"I am going to Beren. I am going to tell him that I forced myself on you in a fit of hunger. I am going to say that I lied and tried to keep your child from you and you will go along with this." She said with a cold look.

His face fell and he looked nervous. He nodded slowly but he had a good idea that she was out for blood and she would protect Serik from this Sanra person.

"I also want my fang forged in mithril." She said staring at him.

"Are you insane?" Airis asked stunned.

"No. I will kill him myself. He betrayed me. I thought to leave him alone and he tells her. I will not give him the chance to know anything else." Asuna said and she looked at him.

"You truly loved him!" The fae man said in shock.

"So sorry. I assure you that it wanes quickly." She growled.

Airis said nothing else and he nodded. She screwed up her courage and she moved quickly. Asuna knew the man she had loved was dead and she would go along with what was current. Chanak was dead and she did not know this sniveling bastard. So it was with that she entered into Leth'Evana. She intended to go spill her guts to Beren and she would make her life work with him. She knew Beren had killed him. She knew he had done so for more reasons than just rescuing Amras. It did not entirely sit well with her but Beren Elensar had been through too much. Chanak was never supposed to have happened. She had also begun to think she had deluded herself into feeling for him. She was on her way to the palace when she was stunned and she fell to her knees. Asuna was dragged backwards into a thick forest and her head ached like hell.

"I had to talk to you." He whispered.

"You will be a dead man!" She snarled weakly.

"I spoke out of turn." Chanak whispered urgently.

"You spoke your true nature you piece of shit! You think me foul than fine but I will not have that slimy bitch touch my son!" Asuna said with utter hate.

"I want you to tell me how it is we came about!" He demanded.

"One of my sons killed your mother. He killed her and Maec watched. You are so stuck up her ass you swore revenge. So you knew who I was but I did not know of you. You kidnapped me and killed my fae babe by feeding me ambrosia." She said cruelly.

"I would not kill an innocent." He said angrily.

"Oh but you did. You swear you did not know and only lied. I believed you but I am certain you lied about knowing. My son Amras was still born and you stole his body and restored him. You then thought to take him to get back at Beren. I took him back. You were furious and you hunted me down. Our encounters were rather passionate and I will compliment you on your skills. You are quite the fuck even to me." She said snidely.

"You bitch!" He hissed.

"Hai. I am. One encounter begot me and you realized. You convinced me then too of your feelings. I thought you loved your son but you swore you felt for me. I know now that it is all lies and you would only do whatever it took to suck your mother's backside. What does she have over you that you feel so beholden?" Asuna asked meanly.

"She is my mother. Is there any other reason?" Chanak snapped.

"I suppose not. I think you secretly in love with her but she has not fucked you yet. Give her time; she has done it to others. You know your brother Ang Chi?" She asked scowling.

"I know of him yes." He said frowning.

"Molested him. Now unhand me." She said throwing him off.

"I will not believe your lies!" Chanak roared.

"I am not going to sit here and argue with you about what is my version of the truth and yours. Your precious mommy hates me and I hate the evil bitch. Now you can live on awhile longer or I will kill you now!" She screamed at him.

He narrowed his brilliant eyes at her and she was aching but she rolled and came up. She knocked him backwards and Chanak had not expected the violent action.

"I will kill you to keep my son safe. Your lies were quite believable. I came here to find you! I did not wish to live without you but I assure you seeing you with her has reaffirmed in my mind your crazy ass." Asuna said letting Konkisaiga appear.

"You show up and tell me that you are from the stream! How am I supposed to react? You act as if we are supposed to be lovers now!" He snarled at her.

Asuna grew incensed and she ripped the tunic of her dress. His mark was above her breast and he stared at it. The mark had healed in a bluish white scar and he could only stare. It was a Soten mark and his chest hurt. For a moment he could only think that she had lovely breasts. He cursed his mind and she was just there suddenly and Chanak was jerked forward so he had a good sniff of his mark. His groin tightened painfully and he rasped.

"Now tell me that I did not know you!" She snarled softly.

"I…I smell myself." He rasped.

"You saw my son. You saw he is obviously yours! You can smell him as well and know that he is your half blood. Now tell me that I lie!" She screamed harshly.

Chanak realized her words had merit and he felt as though he had been punched in his kidney. His face held sudden realization and morbid shock as it all sank in. The young Soten jerked her forward and Asuna was now the shocked one as his mouth caressed and devoured. She melted into it immediately as their hands became buried in the other's hair. He could not believe himself as he crushed her body to his; Chanak felt helpless and needy at the moment. He jerked his mouth back and stared at her face.

"What happened t o me?" Chanak asked hoarsely.

"Killed. You became attached to Beren's son and you took him the day Serik was born." Asuna replied with honesty.

"This is the reason you have asked of mithril?" He questioned.

"Hai." She said tensely.

"So my half brother murders me with a metal he knows that is deadly to our kind. How very magnanimous of him." He retorted.

"You stole his son!" She said annoyed.

"Apparently you are tied to him as well. I suppose he thinks I stole his mate?" Chanak asked coldly.

"I belonged to him first. You and I were an accident." Asuna answered blushing.

"Because of what? You bit me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hai. I had intentions of making you feel just a tawdry and debased as you had made me feel!" She said in defense of her actions.

"So this time you bite me again in hopes of seducing me?" His question had truth.

"I shall stay away. I made up my mind that you are indeed dead to me and I have no need to know you any longer." Asuna stated with malice.

Chanak grabbed her up and slammed her against a large conifer type tree. She made a pained noise and he lifted her hands above her head and when he touched the bark of the tree did bark like vines appear and wrap around her wrists. Asuna was astonished and he glared at her.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

Asuna's chest heaved as he stepped back and ripped her gown the rest of the way. Her breasts and whole front were displayed and Chanak stared at the beauty before him.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered almost in awe.

Her eyes were wide and he reached a shaking hand to her and his thumb traced his mark. She made a small whimper and Chanak looked up to meet Asuna's eyes as he touched the symbol of his connection.

"We will change my circumstances. I will remember this conversation and you will tell me when the attack occurs. Mithril can be deflected but it has to be done quickly. I will allow him to think me dead the putrid fuck." He said meeting her eyes.

"Please." Asuna said almost weakly.

"Please what empusae?" he asked her.

"Please, do not stop touching me." Her voice broke.

Again the Soten man was stunned and he pressed his palm to her breast and he watched her face. Asuna's eyes shut for a moment as her breathing increased.

"You did fall for me." Chanak said truly mesmerized.

"Hai. Oh Kamis, please!" She begged in a loud cry.

Chanak stepped closer so that he could press against her and she wanted this; she wanted him.

"You truly did come back to intervene. You have that much feeling for me?" He asked in wonder.

"HAI!" Asuna nearly screamed it.

He quit talking and his mouth gently pressed to hers. Asuna groaned as he continued the soft and gentle caresses. The empusae-inu's body became tightly wound as his lips skimmed hers. She tried to capture something more and deeper but he left it to whispers of touches and she was nearly going mad.

"Explain what you want empusae." Chanak demanded in a hypnotic tone.

"I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to thrust home as I consume you whole. I want our bodies melding in an old dance. I want to feel your end bathe me as my own devours yours." Asuna choked.

Her words inflamed him and his mouth slammed against hers as he growled into it as he pried her lips apart. She received his questing organ as he became the one engulfed in the need all of a sudden. Chanak was dimly aware that he spilled blood but he did not care. Now all he wanted was to claim her body and become one sweaty whole thing. She moaned at his thoughts he let his vines recede as she buried her loose hands into his hair. Chanak grabbed her ass in his strong hands and lifted her some as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. The Soten was too soon being eaten at and incinerated in desire. Chanak stumbled and fell to his knees as he laid her back. His hands were still grasping and squeezing her backside as he lifted her bottom up. Asuna bit her arm as his mouth closed over her sex and she screamed as Chanak began a sweet quest of exploration. Her lover was stunned by her taste and how much she dripped in need. Her channel wept and his laved at to get more. Chanak knew in this moment entirely that he was too deep now. She arched her hips towards his mouth and tongue and he made a pleased noise. Asuna's body tightened too quickly and she dug fingers into the moist earth of the forest floor. Her Soten mate was lapping at the evidence of her orgasm and she whined for him. Chanak gently let her bottom down and she lifted her head.

"Kiss me! Kamis kiss me." Asuna begged.

Chanak moved and he again met her mouth. Asuna struggled to undo his black leggings and he helped her in her eagerness and his heavy black leather belt fell away. She stared at him and he could sense her some. He moved back and jerked off his blue tunic and threw it from them. Chanak again met her luscious lips and her hands skimmed his bare back and down to his own toned ass. She squeezed hard and then moved her hand back to his maleness. Asuna stroked him a few times as she gently manipulated his piercing. He moaned as she just touched him and Chanak could not remember another encounter like this. Asuna was kissing and nipping his chin and moved to his throat as they built up the need.

"I..I am stupid for this." Chanak cried softly.

"No. You are not. You know deeply that we have connected. I love you. I need you. I will fight you for you." Asuna whispered harshly as a little sweat dripped down her forehead.

"You are mine." He stated in a trance.

"Hai. You are mine." She repeated to him.

Chanak took a deep breath and he widened her thighs. Her breathing increased and her Soten lover began to ease inside. His forehead met her shoulder and she gripped him greedily. Asuna's hands could not be stilled as he continued to slip deeper.

"So right. You are so right. Chanak. Oh my Kamis. I will not lose you again. I will not lose you to her or Beren." She cried bloody tears.

The deep connection was nothing like he expected and Chanak lifted his forehead and met her eyes. She lifted her head to press their heads together and the Soten's eyes widened. He drew back and she made a guttural sound. Chanak knew they were making love and it made him reel. It was not supposed to be making love with a succubus but he was. Soon their bodies met over and over as their lips made sweet sound and kissed to deepen their connectedness. Chanak sweat badly as he moved agonizingly slow but he wanted; no needed this to be something other than sordid. The passion took its toll and the Soten man panicked. She was drawing out his abilities and he knew for certain she did not intend to. He cried out as too much blasted energy and heat sweltered them both and she was going green eyed. Asuna was rasping and losing her voice as this moment felt like utter perfection. Every encounter with him had become deeper but this had been the most beautiful in her opinion and their culminations hit at the same time. Asuna clung to him as her sheath hugged and massaged. Chanak shut his eyes tightly as his body released his seed. It was not supposed to be like this with a plain blood drinker and he whined out too as their bodies seemed locked in endless euphoria. Asuna laid her head back and she ran her hand down his sweaty hair and his muscular back. Her body was exhausted and he had had a major expulsion of his yoki. It worried her but she could only be happy that she was with him and in a glorious way. Asuna decided to worry about the other stuff later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari lay in the bed and she would not speak. She was paralyzed and it amazed her that the dragon healer knew to do so. Her depression was threatening to overwhelm her and she had wanted Mas's baby so badly that she could not see straight. She shut her eyes as she cried and it was silent. She heard the door creak open and she did not move.

"Lassie? Are ye awake?" Braden asked softly.

"I am awake." She said in her accented English.

"I couldna find him. I swear te ye that I tried. All the Anglish were dead though." He said coming to sit on his bed near her.

"Okay. If he is alive than he will find me." Hibari said in a monotone.

"Lass. I canna say how sorry I am. I wish it had not been so." He said with his delicious burr.

"You tried to warn me. You brought me here and saved my life. I have no one to blame but myself." She said in self hate.

"Lassie why did ye run from me?" He asked confused.

"Because you yourself know of the ways to bend the eras. I am not from here and you are not either. I know of you in another era." She said sucking in air and her voice trembled.

"Ye act like I am yer enemy. Am I yer enemy?" Braden asked softly.

"No. I met you a time or two and the first time we kissed. I have no explanation. It just consumed us. The next time I saw you; you had attacked my mate! The last time you accosted me and called me a whore. You also again attacked my mate." She said to his wall.

"I know ye?" He asked stunned.

"It would seem so and I have been trying to avoid it. I do not know you and I refuse for you to hurt Ryunosuke." She actually growled.

"He was a priest in Japan." Braden stated.

"He was a houshi but he gave up his vows for ME!" Hibari said coldly.

"Lassie, I couldna hurt ye! I tell ye that I couldna do it. Ye look too much like her and I loved her." He said honestly.

"I am not asking for an explanation or anything! If you want Lady Akemi than go for her. I am not a replacement and I am nothing like her. I am her cousin's daughter and I am like my lady mother." She said gasping as her emotional turmoil tore her up.

"I didna say anything like it! So if that blasted kiss felt like something than why not try so again and see. Maybe we already changed it." He challenged her.

She snorted and he gently rolled her. Hibari stared at his brilliant green eyes and her own showed the anger.

"Fine." She growled.

Braden gulped and if they had a connection it might show up in the intimacy. His green hair fell around them as he leaned down to press his mouth gently to hers. It felt like a bolt of lightning and Hibari gasped. He felt it as well and he only kept it lip to lip and soft. Her deep growling groan made him want to cry out himself and Braden McClure felt her heavy hand. He guided it up and she gently yanked on his green mane. He did moan and he was quickly kissing her more intimately and as if he knew her. Hibari was stunned, shocked, horrified, and absolutely sickened by the idea that it felt "right". The passionate kiss lasted a couple of minutes and he finally pulled back to find air.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." He stuttered.

"I have to get out of here." Hibari cried.

"Why?" Braden asked sick.

"Because! I am not for you. I will not betray my dragon mate for another dragon." She said firmly.

"It tis obvious that our inner souls know each other! How can ye deny it? I saw ye by that loch and I damn near lost me head!" He cried softly.

"Because it does not matter! I am not Macha or whoever else! I am me! Now help me get out of here or by the Kamis I will kill you!" She screamed.

Braden felt like he had been slapped cruelly and he nodded. He would never force a woman but his heart felt broken and he truly did not know why. It was tearing him up but he had no clue as to why. He carried her and she was still paralyzed but she wanted out.

"Take me back to Loch Ness. Pretend we have never met. I shall do the same." Hibari commanded.

"Ye are tearing ye up and me too. Ye say I show up and say those cruel things but ye should be asking why!" Braden said clenching teeth.

"I have no need." She said stubbornly.

He could say nothing else and he ported to the loch. Soon he laid her by the water side and Nessy came up. He was astonished how the water serpent seemed so keen on this lass. He bowed and asked in his natural tongue to watch out for her and Nessy said she would. He could not think and he could only shut out the unknown anguish. He would never have believed in reincarnation had he not been in the beautiful nation of Japan but he knew. He knew much but it seemed not enough. He left the beautiful woman who made his heart break and his soul shrivel. Braden left her there and he did not see her break down and begin a gut wrenching sob. Nessy actually laid her head down on the rocky shore next to the prone Hibari. She sobbed until she could not do so any longer and the great "monster" of the loch watched over the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

A/n: *extremely graphic chapter*…Asuna deals with the aftermath and realities of Sanra, Bilae, and more enemies. The English king employees deviousness to get a means to an end and Asuna goes on her own rampage to put a stop to one of her direst enemies. Empusae plans on taking back that which belongs. Hibari faces down and remembers as her own past comes to haunt and small bits of truth of chaos is revealed.

Within Dreaming and Cold Embrace

Edward read the reports and his anger consumed him completely. His mind went in circles from the encounter Lady Asuna had with this odd woman outside of his own chambers. Lady Asuna Dillingham had been harmed rather brutally and that thought made him smile. He looked up when a young Chinese man entered. Edward's smile was wide and he waved him over.

"I must thank his eminence the Khan for responding to my requests." Edward said with his English brogue.

"His majesty is most pleased to assist a fellow royal in dealing with filthy youkai." The cultured young man said with a faint smile.

"You must tell me more of these demon dynasties that you speak of." The English king said smirking.

"They are many and they are varied." The man bowed.

"We do not stand upon such ceremonies Shaoqing." He said with his smile sickening.

"Tell me of this nu zi more. I did not get a chance to see her." Shaoqing said with his hand on his hilt.

"She is from that island…the one you said was called Nihon?" Edward said inspecting his nails.

"Yes. Japan." The youkai hunter said nodding.

"Yes. Yes. Japan. Her name is Asuna but she has taken the name Jing." He said leaning back.

Shaoqing looked up and his eyes widened. The young man was raven haired and had brown eyes so dark they looked almost black. His eyes were almond shaped and his hair was in a top knot. He wore the traditional pein-fu and ku in black and his eyes soon narrowed.

"There is a clan Jing in Mongolia; my master's homeland. They are affluent and proud people. They look human." Shao said intrigued.

"Well she is named Asuna Orlovich-Jing in Japan." Edward said irritated.

"Intriguing. I should like a closer look at this lady." He said smirking.

"I shall make certain of it. She brought a man by the name of Ryukotsusei with her as well." The English king said.

"Damn! He is one of the most powerful youkai that we know of." Shao said in surprise.

"How so?" Edward asked leaning forward.

"Ryukotsusei means dragon bone spirit. He is one of the most feared, powerful, and deadly youkai known. It would be my pleasure to take him out." The hunter said with a bowed head.

"Are you saying that he is a dragon?" The king asked completely stunned.

"Yes." The young hunter nodded.

Edward's eyes were wide and the man though impressive had not been that intimidating. He was downright shocked that a beast like a dragon could look even close to human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna had said goodbye to Chanak for the moment and she ended up back at Ewloe. Things seemed calm for the moment and she decided to check on her townhouse in London. She kissed her babes and she ported to Londontown. She was healed from Sanra's attack and she was thrilled Maec had made her immune to kemuri. It was a downright blessing in her opinion. Asuna went through her house and she knew immediately that something was off and wrong right away. The house was too quiet and she had youkai servants.

"Hello?" She called out.

"You should have stayed in Japan." A voice said in Japanese.

"I should have, really? Show yourself whoever you are so that I might have the honor of seeing who I slay." Asuna growled as she sensed carefully.

Shaoqing stepped out and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the obviously Chinese mortal. He was handsome but he had things that could harm youkai. She stepped back and her fingers spread as her fang appeared.

"You are one of those that can generate your own demonic weapon. Good to know." Shao said glaring.

"You really wish to fight me taijiya?" She asked coldly.

Shao for his part could not believe how incredibly beautiful she was. She was obviously Asian but she had to be of inu descent because the inu ended up looking like creatures from heaven. Asuna could easily hear his mind and she growled for good measure.

"You are partly correct. I am half inu but I do change into one. Shall you like to see?" She asked sweetly.

"I would stop you mid change." He snorted.

"You really are too arrogant little boy. You think someone like you could take a taiyoukai?" Asuna asked with mirth.

"I think I am not just any taijiya." Shao stated with malice.

"So Edward called on you putrid fucks to deal with the likes of me?" She demanded.

"Something like that." He nodded.

"Uh huh." She said getting angrier.

"Your staff is dead." He grinned.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly was in front of him and he was shocked at her speed. She slashed him with her fang and he had to back step and whirl to avoid another strike from her demonic weapon. The young man had been well trained but she knew she was faster. Shao went to deliver some sutra or totem to deal with her and his arm was angled painfully behind his back.

"I should kill you taijiya! How dare you show up in my home and attempt to slay me after you kill my servants. Edward? He has stolen some of my blood and he subdued me so that he could attempt to use my body for his own purposes. So who is the monster taijiya? WHO?" Asuna demanded furiously.

"Why would any self respecting man use a youkai whore for such?" Shaoqing demanded.

Shao threw her and slammed her against a tapestry covered wall. She glared at the pretty ningen and her blood raced as the damn mortal showed strength.

"You want to play little boy?" She asked with slowly glowing eyes.

Shao was not staring at any normal youkai and she only snarled softly. He did not have enough knowledge to beat her and he went to go when she was again in front of him and the metal of her fang was pressed to his throat. His anger and hatred of youkai was so deep but he did a double take when he saw her up close.

"You are from the Western lands of Japan." He said astonished.

"Really? How can you tell?" She asked smirking meanly.

He pointed to his forehead but Asuna watched him too closely. She was absolutely a beautiful creature and he could reason why the English king wanted her. She was stunning and also very gifted in the warrior arts.

"Edward likes my charms ningen. You on the other hand smell pure." She said smirking.

He looked angry and annoyed as she could tell the state of his unmarried status.

"You fucking ningen are so narrow minded. You are not worth the blood I assure you." Asuna said shoving him back.

"You will regret insulting my honor." Shao stated.

"Really? You have honor? You killed innocent servants! You should be fighting my enemies who actually make meals of ningen but no! You think and listen to ancient tales that are nothing but stories meant to frighten children. So go on you big bad taijiya! I have real work to do!" She sneered.

Asuna moved away and she allowed Konkisaiga to recede. The young man was shocked and she went to her armoire and his breath sucked in.

"You have no modesty?" He demanded.

"This is my home. You invade my privacy." She said looking back.

Shao stifled his sudden responses and Asuna knew she was toying with him. The silver haired woman turned and she stared at him defiantly and Shao could see some faint scars he knew were mating marks and a bluish mark on her breast. Asuna had turned the tables on the young man and she smirked.

"Your anatomy does not find me so repulsive ningen." Asuna indicated with a point of her finger.

"Whore!" He retorted.

"Yet again, I am in my home and you come here to what?" She asked with too much mirth.

"Kill you!" He snarled.

Asuna grew furious and Shao was suddenly on the ground with a very demonic looking female youkai that could kill him with barely a thought. He grew panicked and he suddenly pressed his hand to her chest and she snarled. His sutra dissolved into her skin and Asuna jumped back. He scrambled and he took off in a tear as she felt the burn in her skin.

"You will regret this." Asuna whispered in fury.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari woke up and she was able to move. The water serpent had laid her head near and she sat up startled.

"Thank you for looking out for me." Hibari whispered.

The serpent opened sleepy eyes and Hibari moved to press her lips to the scaled nose. The beast made a grunting noise and Hibari smiled.

"You are so sweet. Again thank you. You should go and avoid the ningen." She said softly.

Nessy moved and gently slid back into the water. Her blue eyes held intelligence and Hibari was touched by the creature's innocent nature. She felt better and she decided that she needed to find Sergei now.

"Ye are finally awake." Hibari heard from further away.

"I thought I said…" She growled.

"I couldna leave ye there without watching te make sure ye was safe. Ye think me some sort of monster and I tell ye I am not!" Braden said almost helplessly.

She was actually shaking and it was confusing her to feel anything other than anger. His words from his future self made her reel and she tried to run but Braden cut her off.

"Stop it!" He said holding onto her.

"Let me go! I said let me go." She snarled.

"I'll let ye go when ye stop acting like a wee bairn!" He yelled.

Braden struggled with her and they fell. Hibari fought like mad but she felt that pull that she had felt when she had seen him in modern London. Braden had no clue how or what happened and he was being devoured as she clutched at him. He did not want to fight it and his gut knew this was right. Hibari was passionately kissing the Scottish green as they both began tearing at their clothes. The lassie that haunted his dreams in some way was ripping at his kilt and he jerked at her dress. It hit him and he realized what a fool he was; it was not Akemi that he had been reminded of, it was Hibari. Akemi reminded him of Hibari and his mind could not think. Hibari's head came off the ground and she gasped out as his organ slid in. Her breath escaped her and she blinked back bloody tears.

"Oh God." He whimpered.

"Braden? Oh Kamis. MOVE!" Hibari cried clawing down his back.

"Macha?" Braden whined out.

She shut her eyes and he was from her other life. He was meant to be in hers and his name was Braden. His name had not changed and she sobbed. Braden did move and she sobbed out in joy as they moved slowly. His mouth claimed hers and it was too surreal as they moved. Hibari was losing her mind and he felt so right. The green dragon's kiss became sultry, passionate, and familiar. Her fingers threaded in his hair and her mouth slowly left his as her head fell back. Braden's lips kissed her throat and Hibari gave up the fight.

"You feel so good. Braden!" Hibari moaned.

"Oh God aye! Ye feel like home. God Lassie. Need ye. I need ye." He said nibbling on her juncture.

Braden was acting very much in his nature and she began to spiral out of control. Hibari wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips and she held on.

"Let me go lassie. Let me go. Oh fuck! I need ye to let me go. Ye are too tight." Braden cried out as his body was spiraling too.

"No, no, no! Braden! Hai!" She actually screamed and her fangs sank into his throat.

Braden choked and his body reacted violently to her bite. He spilled deeply as shudders traveled through him. Her body shook under his in her own release as he realized fully what had happened. Her mind did not fully comprehend her actions but she had a nice buzz in her brain from bliss.

"Lassie let me out of ye." Braden begged.

"No. Feels good. Sleep." Hibari mumbled.

"I've never had relations on te ground lass. I want me bed." The dragon said almost sheepishly.

Hibari was aware but not acting like the scared lassie he had seen. She unfurled her legs and he gingerly pulled out of her. She was up and pinned him to the ground as she began to lick his neck and she ripped his shirt.

"What are ye doing?" He asked dizzy.

"I remember your taste. Your husk. Your moan." She mumbled as her mouth wrapped around his flat pink skin.

"Agh! Oh God aye!" The young dragon hissed softly as she mouthed his nipple.

Hibari was distantly aware things were firing in her brain. Her mouth traced and left a stiff nub as she worked down his sternum to his belly. Braden was dying from the building passion. The first act of making love was done and now she was truly getting started. He wanted to chuckle when her tongue traced and dipped into his belly button but she felt underneath his kilt and palmed his testes. His green eyes shut as things became out of control.

"Aye lassie. God aye! Please do not stop." He begged softly.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him as he withered under her.

"Who were we?" Hibari asked in a strained voice.

"I dunno lassie. I dunno. I feel with ye. I feel so much. I love ye. I know it." Braden spoke rapidly as she rolled his stones.

"I am so confused." She whimpered.

"Then stop it Lassie. We already did something we shouldna. I am sorry." He whispered in a long moan.

Hibari knew she should stop but her fingers rolled and she lost it. Braden actually made a small roar as she engulfed his cock and he was dizzy.

"Lassie! Fuck! Fuck! Oh God. I willna last. Lass!" He groaned shaking his head side to side.

The lass he had taken was now taking him and he was gasping trying to find air to breathe and sanity to hold onto. Her mouth did things that he had no inkling of and the pleasure hazed his mind. Hibari was desperate to hear his cries and he made plenty. She let go his cock and lifted her wet mouth.

"Braden hold on. Hold on my darling." She whispered in such a deep drawl.

Braden blinked and he was uncertain of reality. His hips arched off the ground and he whimpered as she brought him a step closer to heaven.

"She killed ye. Oh fuck she killed ye." He cried.

"Ayille? Hai. She did." Hibari whispered feeling things surface.

"I couldna stop it! I swore te ye. I swore te ye that I would wait and come fer ye." Braden moaned.

"Died in your arms." She sobbed.

Braden felt her move and she straddled his hips. His green eyes opened and he stared at her now green eyes. The dragon managed to move so that he held her in his arms and she whimpered more. His love moved on him and his chest constricted. Mere faint images appeared in his mind. He was horrified but so comforted at the same time. His arms wrapped around her and their mouths pressed against. For too damn long and so many lonely memories had they been apart. Braden McClure had his life partner with him and they felt together. Neither noticed nor felt the presence of the other. Efnisien stepped back and decided to help Arawn's daughter by finding her turnling. She had found him again and that was as it should. His place was always as their servant. His smile was soft but his heart felt empty as always. He left to be useful and Hibari was only aware as he left. She cried out again as she felt completion wrack her. Her crying was followed soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was furious and she intended to throw Edward around. She knew things in Scotland were getting worse and she intended to make the arrogant fucker's life hell. She really wished she had kept her mouth shut as she felt profound regret ever having trusted Longshanks for even a second.

"Well hello Arianrhod." Bilae said from a perch near the palace.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Me? Oh yes. You do not like me very much. This human is quite entertaining you know." The lava ekimmu said smirking meanly.

"Have you allied yourself?" Asuna demanded.

"Me? No. Sanra has! Lovely girl she is. I love how she likes to tear apart her victims." He grinned madly.

"Where is Ayille?" She asked itching to tear him up.

"Could care less. She is great to fuck in a pinch but your cunt is the one I want." He smirked as his dark eyes swirled.

"Hello Bilae." Fionn said across the narrow walkway on another tower.

"Fionn Hammel. Hello big brother. You look so kept." Bilae smirked.

"Hello Bilae." Gwydion said on his other side.

"Oh ho ho! Big sister got her boys out to play! How fun!" He grinned evilly.

"I am not your sister!" Asuna snarled as she let Konkisaiga appear.

This encounter would not remain closed and Asuna moved with speed. She was wearing a white and silver silk hanfu and she slashed mightily. Bilae had to duck and dodge as her boys flanked. Bilae was about to stab her when he was hurled some distance. Chanak phased in from the mists and Asuna was startled. Fionn and Gwydion stared at the Soten man and the fae wraith unleashed. Bilae snarled as this putrid bastard had the gall to come after him.

"You pick a losing side boy!" He shrieked.

"I pick nothing you evil monster!" Chanak retorted.

"Chanak!" Sanra snarled.

Asuna watched him stiffen and he whirled to see the woman who had given him life. She was in her Shouten guise and the Soten man hated it.

"Mother please! This is not the course we should pursue! This creature will end in your ruin!" He cried.

"You tell me what course I should pursue? Are you dense boy?" The Shouten woman snarled.

"I think your bitterness makes you follow a path of folly Mother!" he cried.

"You touched my son!" Her bitter enemy screamed.

"I did not touch him! He is mine already!" Asuna snarled.

Chanak watched horrified as his mother attacked his lover. Sanra tr'Awnhi hated this woman with her whole soul and her Soten child was the only thing she lived for. She had intended to blackmail Simyth Elensar into much and make Chanak the ruler of Leth'Evana after killing his sire. Sanra had gone into early labor and she had not been able to decide what to do with him at first. He had been so fucking beautiful that she had found herself actually feeling love for him. When the Shouten woman had realized what it was she felt; she was unable to rid herself of him. Chanak had become her own passion in another way and had killed anyone who got in her way. She intended to unite Hueco Mundo, the corporeal plane, and Leth'Evana under her perfect son. Now he betrayed her. Sanra could only see hate for Isha; the bitch who had stolen her plans for Hueco Mundo. Asuna had seen into her mind so briefly and she was stunned. Sanra managed to hit her jaw and she fell to the ground in a heap. Chanak yelled and he moved swiftly.

"Get out of my way! MOVE Chanak!" She roared.

"No! Mother no!" He yelled.

"You betray me? Do you betray ME?" Sanra hissed.

"Of course I do not! That creature did nothing but use you and your power to further his end! He is pure evil and you his pawn. You are more powerful than that Mother." He cried.

"No! It is her! He wanted her then. He wanted her now! My own sire wanted that fucking harlot as his queen! No! NO! I will not let her live!" The Shouten woman said madly.

"You suffered at his hands and for what? For what Mother? Please!" Her son yelled.

Asuna lifted her aching head and Chanak was spilling secrets. She now knew why Sanra was bat shit crazy and Chanak knew many things.

"Move it! I will harm you to kill her!" Sanra said with complete insanity.

"NO!" The Soten man cried.

Sanra went to shove her hand through her own beloved child and Asuna scrambled. She shoved her yoki dagger into her stomach and Sanra coughed up blood.

"You may have loved Maec but you did nothing but make his madness worse!" She said in a hated whisper.

"Because he wanted you." Sanra spit blood on her.

"Fucking die bitch!" Asuna screamed as she let loose a nami.

Chanak screamed and Sanra was thrown fairly far. She landed in a heap near Bilae himself. The dark ekimmu knew he would lose and he knelt by the woman his soul had sired in Ganek's form. He phased out and Chanak screamed out in hate.

"No! No! I could have calmed her down! Why? Why? You profess to love me? WHY?" He said whirling on Asuna.

"She has done nothing but plague my lives and try to kill my children. You think I will allow her to do so some more?" She raged at her lover.

"You know nothing!" He screamed in fury.

"I know enough. You back her than you are my enemy." Asuna said in a low growl.

"You demand I pay fealty to you but she is my mother!" Chanak hissed.

"She is my enemy. She would attempt to take the child YOU sired from me. I will kill her!" She said walking past him.

"You are empusae! How could understand anything beyond your own lust! She gave me life. She provided my way and my learning!" The Soten said in hate.

"She paved the way for conquest Chanak! Grow up!" Asuna sneered.

"And what do you do?" He snorted loudly.

"I try to preserve my life!" She screamed in his face.

"At what costs?" Chanak demanded.

"What has she done?" She said pointing her finger in his face.

Fionn and Gwydion tried to get her attention but she was arguing with the really beautiful Soten man. Fionn could even admit such a thing up close. Gwydion licked his lips unconsciously and Edward Longshanks came upon the scene on his palace wall. Asuna felt the presence of the taijiya as well and she lost her head in anger. She shoved Chanak out of the way and Konkisaiga appeared. The Chinese youkai slayer pulled his weapon and she began an offensive that was taxing and dangerous. Edward had to back away as the two Asian people fought wildly. Chanak, Fionn, and Gwydion's mouths dropped open as she attacked the human.

"You think you can or will what taijiya?" Asuna demanded.

"I think I was sent to do what these filthy foreigners cannot do and oust you evil beings from memory!" Shao snarled.

Asuna grew angry and he did not expect anything. Gwydion was felled to his knees and he gasped as Fionn jerked his head to stare at what their mate did. Shao was slammed violently into the tower rampart of the palace. Blood dripped down from wounds all over the hunter's body as the icy winds died down. Gwydion looked up and Arianrhod's power emanated from a very aware Asuna.

"Go ahead taijiya. You will be dead." She whispered with hate.

"Death will only stop me." He said slowly falling unconscious.

She stalked by Edward and shoved him hard. The English king fell on his ass and he stared at her with utter hate.

"You will pay for murdering my child." Edward said under his breath.

"I should kill you for coercing me into it. I did not kill the weak brat but I am glad for it. I am thrilled I have no tie to you whatsoever!" She said almost going after him.

Fionn was behind her suddenly as he held her back from killing the monarch of the British isle.

"Come! Enough attention has been drawn." He whispered in her ear.

"You ally yourself with him Edward and I will change history!" She screamed as she was dragged away.

Edward felt only a glimmer of fear and he shouted at his attendants. The demon slayer was half dead and her power was outrageous. He wanted revenge and he intended to get it at any costs. Edward Plantagenet would have his way if it killed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Braden was snoring softly as Hibari slowly woke up. Her silver hair was a mess and the green dragon was a heavy sleeper. She shut her eyes and felt self hatred on so many levels. She felt his large hand on her back and she stared at his face.

"Lassie?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I know you but I do not. I do not know you this life Braden. I am mated to Ryunosuke. I love him so much." She said trying to be honest.

"Ye love him but ye deny this?" Braden asked hurt.

"I do not know! I only know that I consider him my chief mate. I am sort of what I was apparently but damn it! This will hurt him." Hibari cried.

"Then don't tell him." He said in anger.

"Lie to him? Why?" She asked him aghast.

"Ye lie te yerself about this. Lassie, I didna pull back yesterday. I tried te! I really did but what if ye have a wee bairn? Do ye think I want te be away from ye or it?" He asked softly.

"Oh fuck." Hibari said hanging her head.

"Ye know something?" He demanded.

"I did not stop it. I walked right into it." She said crawling away from him.

"Did ye not think that maybe we are supposed te know each other lass?" He asked getting upset.

"It is obvious that we have been in another life. I have seen this before! I have lived my life now and you are not in it!" Hibari roared in anguish.

"So ye will leave it like this? Ye will leave it alone as our souls weep and our need goes unchecked? Ye will deny yer heart and fer what? So ye act like what? I may be Scots but I'm dragon! I can do whatever I need te. You seem to just need te torture yerself." He said in anger and pain.

"You were angry at me for loving him!" She yelled.

"So maybe ye love me and love him. Have ye thought of that?" He asked.

"Huh?" Hibari asked stunned.

"Maybe that is what ye change! Maybe ye give up this stupid idea that ye have te be perfect and accept that we can love ye!" Braden shouted.

She blinked and she lifted her head. She launched herself at the green and consumed him again. The two fell back against the earth as they fulfilled the need for their souls to unite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fionn calmed her and Gwydion now held her as they sat on Fionn's pallet.

"You are an ekimmu prince and you live in squalor." Gwydion said in distaste.

"Gwydion? Shut up." Fionn snapped.

"Stop fighting." Asuna sighed.

"You pulled on your full power. It was awesome to see." Her ice prince said cupping her chin.

"I do agree Asuna. It was incredible." The thunder ekimmu said stiffly.

"Does he know how to relax at all?" The blonde man asked innocently.

"Does he know when to ever shut his mouth?" Fionn retorted.

Asuna's head pounded and her mind was in turmoil. Gwydion noticed the change in demeanor first and a sexy smile curved her lips.

"You too are somewhat getting along?" She asked in her modern voice.

"Well yes. We have to." The thunder ekimmu retorted.

"He is still a stiff and droll but he is tolerable…oh..oh deirfiúr! OH!" Gwydion moaned out obscenely.

Her smile was sly and Fionn fell to his knees. Both men were quite suddenly withering and sweating badly as she lifted her head and her eyes were glowing.

"Fionn and my Gwydion. Both of you here. So beautiful." Asuna said in her husk.

"Arianrhod! This is not going to happen… Deirfiúr! FUCK!" Fionn whined.

Fionn felt her power over his blood and she was using all of her power. He fell to his side and she wanted this. Arianrhod's personality was controlling this raunchiness and he lost it. Fionn fell to his back and she crawled over. Gwydion was not much better off and she bared Fionn's cock. His eyes widened and she sucked him hard and the poor man moaned out crazed. Arianrhod crawled over to Gwydion and kissed him absolutely stupid. He tasted the finish of Fionn and he whimpered. She slowly sucked on his tongue and pulled back. She slowly stripped her cumbersome silks and sat on her knees in front of her ice ekimmu prince.

"Wish to come Gwydion?" She asked sultry.

"Yes! Please. Gods yes!" He snarled softly.

"So beautiful." The deep sexy tone stated.

She moved quickly and his blue eyes widened as she slid down his now rigid flesh. Fionn sucked in his breath and she was going to do what she was doing. Arianrhod rotated her hips and Gwydion crushed her in his arms.

"Open me so he has to see." She husked in the ice prince's ear.

Gwydion grasped her firm cheeks in hands and he spread her open and Fionn sucked in his breath. He was still very much a man and the sight of her engulfing Gwydion made him in a mad lust.

"Evil woman!" Fionn snarled in need.

"If you want it Fionn, you should take it." Her voice moaned.

"Oh Gods! So amazing. Oh shit Deirfiúr." Gwydion cried out.

The body of Asuna with the older personality in control was suddenly being eaten ate and devoured. Her sweet cries filled the room and she had managed to drive the normally stoic persona of Fionn out of his freaking mind. His tongue sought her forbidden source and he was getting insane. Gwydion was being choked in her powerful walls clutching his manhood and he was not breathing deeply.

"Hold back for me my love?" Fionn begged Arianrhod.

"Yes. Oh so good. Please Fionn. Gwydion you feel so good." She whimpered.

Fionn actually shook violently as he carefully and slowly filled her. She screamed out at the fullness and Gwydion had to fall to his back. The ice ekimmu wanted to scream out as well. He felt the tight, the restricted, and the absolute divine presence of Fionn. Blue eyes met hazel and she was in between.

"You devilish woman. Oh, I love you." Her thunder "god" admitted.

"Move Fionn!" Gwydion actually begged.

She was in heaven and to feel these two amazing men. It worked and it made her hoarse as they both choreographed the moves. Gwydion made the ekimmu call as his body neared completion. She was torturing him by her touches of yoki and lips. The blue eyed man suddenly stiffened painfully as he lost everything to her bliss and body. She gasped but forced herself to ride it out. Fionn wanted to complete so badly but she held him back. His body shook with the strain and Gwydion Hammel passed out. Her thunder ekimmu pulled back and he was shaking harshly.

"Let yourself be you. Quit this." He whined.

"We are of the same opinion on this Fionn. I have the guts to see it happen. She has imagined you taking her at the same time. Fill her now." She whispered passionately.

His heart beat out of control and he shut his eyes. He gasped and he felt so close to her at the moment. Arianrhod voice slipped and Asuna cried out louder and louder.

"You like this Asuna? You enjoy to feel me and him?" Fionn asked in a filthy voice.

"Hai! Hai! Oh hai." She cried out harder.

"You wanted this? You wished peace? You got it. You managed to do what Arianrhod never could in her first life. You brought us together through you. Oh hell my love! Let me go! I hurt. I ache. I need to spill myself deeply in you." He rasped out of control.

Asuna clawed at him and he screamed out his own call and his yoki snapped around him as he grunted. Fionn gripped her tightly as he collapsed against her.

"Forgive me Deirfiúr…but I am exhausted." He mumbled as he too passed out.

She stared at the ceiling of the makeshift home of Fionn and she had managed to wear out both men. She felt great and highly energized but poor Fionn and Gwydion had been taken from. Her mind whispered for her to find Chanak and force him to her. She tried to shut out the annoying voice but it would not stop.

"Fine!" She growled at herself.

She dressed quickly and moved away. Gwydion lifted his head groggily and he made a noise.

"She is off to mischief." He mumbled sleepily.

"I cannot move shit head." Fionn muttered.

"Charming Fionn." Gwydion muttered in his sleepiness.

"Just do not hog my covers." The lightning ekimmu snapped.

"Right. I am a saint." The ice prince smirked.

Fionn chuckled wildly at that idea and actually laughed himself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak searched Leth'Evana for his mother and he could not find her. What he did find was the bane of his existence taking a bath. Her silver hair was down and she was in a bad mood. He came up on her and she threw him into the healing waters of the fae plane. Chanak did not expect her to pin him but she ripped his clothes in her need to get to his skin.

"We must only take the other like animals in this other era." He growled.

"Well there is that." Asuna growled back.

"Hell just get it off." Chanak snapped.

"You get on my last nerve Soten!" She snarled right in his face.

"Do I? Am I supposed to agree with every little thing you say? Every initiative you have? Every vice you come up with?" He asked as she began to stroke his cock.

"No! You make me want you whole and always. Chanak!" She screamed at him and she fell to her knees in front of him.

"We have chemistry. You apparently like my body and sometimes I must do or say something that pleases you. Oh Gods that feels too good." He moaned.

She was manipulating the piercing and she stared up at him. His eyes seemed to swirl more blue and green at the moment and he cried out as she lightly jerked the metal in his frenulum.

"You like that. You like the power. You are just as lusty for more as I am." Chanak growled at her.

"If you must wear this than you will wear what I give you!" Asuna retorted.

"Oh really?" He said and whined as she wrapped her warm, wet hand around his rigid phallus.

"Hai. Damn you Soten." She snarled and she jerked him down to her in the shallow pool.

"So am I to perform for you? Shall I give you intense pleasure so we may argue some more?" He asked in sarcasm.

Chanak was sitting in the waist high pool and she slammed down on his cock. His mind was trying to fathom his annoyance and anger but he could not as they became one entity.

"We keep doing this and you will end up bearing me another child you asinine woman." He moaned softly.

"Perhaps that is what I want." Asuna retorted.

"Oh? Why?" Chanak shuddered as pleasant shocks of happy shot in his system.

"Because you told me that I would bear you a son and a daughter after Serik. You said your family would come from my womb." She stated as she jerked his hair hard.

"Sounds like some nonsense I would utter. Harder." He growled out.

"Pull your hair or roll my hips?" She demanded lusting worse.

"Both. Oh Gods you make this impossible for me. Lean over the bank." The Soten groaned out.

Asuna climbed off of him and presented her heart shaped ass to him and his heart beat staccato and his breath was short. Her eyes slid shut as she felt his lips on one cheek and then the other. Chanak ran his hands over her smooth skin and he was losing his thoughts.

"Such soft skin. You entrance me." He whispered.

"Just take me!" Asuna begged.

She felt him press his chest into her back and he slipped fingers inside of her and she grunted and then groaned as he worked her center.

"So you intend to what? Find me a ring or bar bell to wear in my cock for you? What shall it be? Hmmm? You would not do so for me." He said licking up her neck.

"I might." She groaned.

"Would you now?" He asked surprised.

"For you hai." She groaned out.

"Really? I will have to think on this then. How about this?" Chanak inquired husking in her ear.

"OH!" Asuna cried out in a gorgeous noise of need.

Chanak groaned as she clamped down on his fingers. She was clawing the ground as he pulled his fingers back.

"So you will do what I want?" He asked losing his anger in favor of passion.

"HAI!" She moaned out crazed as he pulled her back onto his need.

Asuna was spinning and it was so incredibly awesome. He was so good at giving unimaginable pleasure. He would move his hips a certain way or touch her with his yoki another and she was lost in her own body. She was addicted to him she realized and Asuna was pulled back over and over as she yelped for him more and more. Chanak began a harsh pace that was meant to annihilate thought and he did so. He was addicted too and he shouted as they crashed together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had brought her to his hideaway in the mountains surrounding the fae palace. He could think of nowhere else to bring her and she wrapped around him. Chanak was feeling and it frightened him. His lover was a touchy, feely creature and her incessant need to just caress made him jumpy. His mother loved him he knew but she did not love with just anyone. Chanak knew it and forgave her for her faults. He moaned softly when bottom deliberately brushed his groin over and over.

"Outside of Astana there are bizarres that sell jewelry of the body type." Asuna mumbled sleepily.

"So?" He asked amused.

"I want you to wear something I choose." She said rolling to face him.

"You are the most possessive creature I have met and yet you need to have scores of men or you will die." He said brushing his fingers over her stripes.

"Not die. Just starve and get weak. I suppose I could take a female or two but that did not interest me." Asuna grinned.

"I see. So you will find something that you get perverse pleasure in knowing that I wear?" He asked massaging her scalp.

"Hai." She groaned.

"Well I have decided that I want your belly button pierced for me." He smirked as he kissed below her ear.

Asuna melted against him and she knew exactly what she would wear there too. She flattened him on his back and kissed his chest as the Soten prince was making noises of pleasure. Chanak suddenly roared in laughter and she smirked as her claws barely skimmed his belly.

"Stop! Gods stop it you evil woman!" He actually giggled.

Her smile nearly stopped his heart in its beauty and he stared at her as they looked deeply at the other.

"I need your knowledge." Asuna whispered.

"Knowledge of what?" Chanak whispered back.

"Everything. I wish…I wish this is how we met." She said and he groaned out.

His cock was in her hand and her mouth was around him. His eyes were slightly wide and he cried out.

"We still have the issue that you wish my mother dead." He stated in a needy sound.

"She would see me dead!" Asuna snapped.

"I can make her see reason. You need not see her dead. I can be your ally if you allow it." Chanak moaned as she went to stroking him up and down.

"I want you. I have no need for her." She replied looking him deeply in the eyes.

"She is my mother." He said gritting his teeth.

"I only care for the father of my son." She said again.

"Do not make this difficult…oh shit!" He cursed as her tongue began to flick at his slit.

Chanak's chest heaved and he was trying desperately to think beyond the intense oral pleasuring but his lover was bound and determined to destroy brain function. His eyes shut as his breathing came faster and she was sucking, licking, and digging with her talented tongue.

"You ask me to betray my mother and how would you feel if Serik were to betray you?" Chanak groaned out.

"He would not and I would not use him as she has you. Shut up and enjoy me." She demanded.

"I want a conversation beyond the use of our bodies!" He growled.

"Well that is not happening at the moment." Asuna snapped.

"Damn it woman! Oh holy hell!" He moaned out as she teased his entrance.

"I want only you. You fought me Chanak and you intended my ruin but I tasted of you and your passion, intelligence, and desires for life. I want you. I need you now. I will have you." She stated in a trance like tone.

Chanak grit his teeth and pressure was felt as she slipped her finger knuckle deep into him. Sweat broke out onto his brow as she slowly retreated back and gently thrust and curled her finger as she did so. His toes even curled as delicious pleasure skated his spine. Asuna continued the slow, progressive torture of his senses and the Soten man was gasping in and out rather hard. She slipped another finger in and he released a long whine as she began to thrust harder and Chanak yelled out.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Asuna said dripping lust of profound need.

"Oh my Gods! So gooood!" He cried as he drew out the last word.

Asuna fisted him and his head came up and his need was becoming out of control. She stopped stroking him and he made a whimper as she increased the thrusting.

"You need it. I will not stop. I will give us both what we need." She said gasping in her increased passion.

"I am…am so close. Oh my Gods. I am so close." He said desperate.

She held his organ firm and it hit him hard and suddenly. Chanak keened loudly as his seed shot from his slit and she was greedy in her devouring. He threw back his head and cried out so hard as it finally stopped and he was one sweaty heap of sinewy muscle and flesh. The climax had been gloriously hard and long and it left him winded. Chanak stared out as Asuna fell beside him and stared into his rainbow eyes. They were due to his physical expulsion but there was deep feeling reflected.

"I love you." Asuna whispered against his mouth.

"Gods help me but I am coming to that point as well." Chanak whispered back as he lifted his hand to thread into her hair.

"Do not leave me Chanak. I cannot bear it. I cannot." She whispered almost urgently as she possessed his lips.

He met her demanding kiss and he felt his heart being jerked on harshly. His body felt worn but so good as their bodies again became connected again. Chanak's mouth opened a little as a small sound of bliss escaped his throat.

"I am…I am…you are…GODS." He cried loudly.

Asuna's forehead was pressed hard to his as they made love but she was shattering too soon. Her own litany of cries filled the hideaway as she they continued to be one person. Chanak was thrown for every loop possible and he did not understand how his future self could fall so in love so fast but this woman had and would continue to cleave to him. What terrified him the most was that he realized that in coming here, she had changed his passions for her and made him open to her. It made sense and no matter how much he could have felt anger towards her; he would always feel this obliterating love for her. His scream was rent and he ended up sinking fangs into his mark on her breast again. It would only darken further and further tie them as one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari moved yet she did not know how. It was so damn heavy in her limbs and she crawled over to a tree and began to vomit. Braden sat up and heard her retching and he sighed softly.

"Lassie, ye want me te get ye some water?" He called.

"Hai." Hibari groaned in agony.

Braden got up and he pulled on his kilt. Nessy only had her serpent form but she was still a female and he was dragon. He went to the edge and used his gourde like canteen and filled it with water. He looked up and he saw a being that was different and the dark haired man smiled.

"Hello Braden. Long time my friend." Efnisien said softly.

"I know ye?" Braden asked surprised.

"Your soul does. Is Lady Hibari awake? I can ease her belly." He said calmly.

"Aye." The dragon said feeling shocked.

He led the ekimmu to Hibari and she stared up at him. The look on her face faltered and she was angry. She stood up and slammed him against the tree.

"You knew who he was!" Hibari accused.

"I could not be certain with perfect clarity that you were Macha. It was not my place." He said too calmly.

"Fuck you chaos! I am taking care of it right now!" She snarled.

She tore her own wrist and Efnisien was horrified at her forcing her flesh against his mouth. He tried to rip his mouth away but she was angry and furious.

"Mine! You are mine!" She said in a demonically cruel tone.

Efnisien recognized the voice of Macha and he shattered. He took her blood and Hibari gasped obscenely. It was only bloodletting and both of them moaned and cried out. Braden was stunned and his mind saw flashes of her crying and going on about her "bad boy".

"He wouldna submit te ye." He said suddenly.

"No. He would not. He would not accept that he was better than Nisien!" She screamed.

He heard the name of his twin and he sputtered. Bloody tears fell down his face and he stared at her.

"I tried to stop you from being used. You allowed yourself to be used to replace the pain of his refusal to stand by you! You reeled from your own half refusing to join his soul and you feel lost!" She accused.

"Macha stop! These are my feelings woman! I have a right to feel my own emotions." He shouted at her.

"You hurt and I could not stop it. I wanted you to love me but you would never show it." Hibari said gasping in her pain.

"Because you have what you needed! I was a distant and lesser cousin of your family. We are not the Hammel and your very person was bigger than I was." Efnisien yelled out.

"But I loved you! You would not allow me to love you back. You let yourself be a toy and distraction for my MOTHER!" She screamed at him.

He could say nothing and he looked away. Hibari was weeping and Braden felt it. He knew this man and it was painful to him in some ways as well.

"Allow me to heal your stomach and I will continue my search for Sergei." He whispered shoving down feeling.

"You will leave and be a coward! That is what chaos is Efnisien! COWARDICE!" Hibari screamed at him and sobbed.

"It must be as you say. I will return Macha." He said emotionless.

He fed her and then phased out. Hibari sobbed for what reason she did not know but Braden was seeing the man as he had then. Efnisien Moran had been a very close friend and it bordered on more. He was stunned and he held his lover as she wept tears of a dead woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in Astana and she was searching the bizarre. She smirked as the Shouten tried to haggle with her and she picked up a blazing stone that shone many colors.

"Called a fire topaz." The merchant said smirking.

"Can it be smoothed a little more?" Asuna demanded.

"For a royal lady; absolutely." The Shouten man said taking it and grinning.

"For a royal prince." She commented.

"Here or down there." The man chortled good naturedly.

"It is a frenulum piercing." The odd woman said with lust in her eyes.

"Very nice." The merchant approved.

"Where does one go for such things?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"I can show you the place to go my lady but they cost." He smirked again.

"Money is no factor. Do you know of sightings of Princess Sanra or perhaps Prince Raganos?" She asked softly.

"I have heard that they both have been seen together my lady. May I ask why you a corporeal cares?" The man said going about to smooth the stone.

"Queen Isha. I am your king's consort." Asuna said smiling widely.

"Queen Isha? Oh my GODS my lady." The poor seller fell to his knees.

"I am wealthy beyond belief beyond Maec and Admal. Keep your eyes and ears open for me and a few select others and you will open a shop instead of this tent." She said covering his head with her hand.

"Yes my lady! As you command. I meant no disrespect." He whined.

"As long as Sanra stays from Maec than he is a good and kind man. Please finish this and I will return this evening. You may show me where to have my navel pierced." She smiled more.

"Yes my queen!" He said terrified.

Asuna left and she had a smirk on her face. She decided it would be better if the Shouten saw their king's consort more often. She masked her appearance in the palace and she spied on her wraith mate. He was instructing Nveid on something and the young man looked bored, tired, and out of his head. Hanaj just sat there yawning and Maec rapped a wood stick against the board.

"Pay attention!" He growled.

"Father we are hungry!" Nveid whined.

"Fine! Go. Damn It boys! You both show a talent for this and you should know it!" He snapped.

"Sure." Hanaj chuckled.

Maec was in a temper but the boys shrugged. They took off and he sighed. He looked at his alchemic writings and he squinted at them. He snarled when he felt a hand cup his crotch and he startled to see Isha. Her seductive smile sent shivers down his spine and she sucked his ear lobe into his mouth.

"Where is that delightful ring that Yung enchanted?" She smirked.

"My rooms. Isha? Oh Gods! Isha." He said almost shaking violently.

"I have much to tell you but I have a request." She asked softly.

"Anything." He moaned.

"You have to mean that but I intend to make you last for some time as I explore my Shouten king's body." Asuna growled passionately.

"Fuck yes!" Maec whined.

She chuckled at his eagerness and she ported out to his rooms. She made short work of his clothes and his body was bared to her. He was wearing the chain that connected one nipple to his cock and she salivated.

"Lay down my love. This will be long for you. Prepare to cuss me and tell me to fuck you every which way." She grinned with evil intent.

"ISHA!" He snarled arching off of his bed.

Asuna began a slow and consuming burn and exploration of his body. She intended to ruin Sanra's life and make the Shouten king seek his nephew. She would make him hunt Chanak down and make him apart of his life. She intended to change much and show Maec how twisted she was trying to make her own son. She would take it all from Sanra and she would have her men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in Japan and she was watching. She had insisted that Ryu return for now but she begged for his help if need be. She adored her dragon lord and still felt like she had done everything wrong in concern to him but she could not help it. Ryukotsusei was one of those who was sin but worth the fall out. Kameron was around this era but she just need find him. His anger had cooled after she had told him the truth and he was here for her she knew. Asuna was in Manchuria and she was spying Ichigawa. She stared at the inu general and her body hummed. She smirked and decided it was high time to play with him. He was directing his soldiers and Ichigawa's brown hair was pulled back. He nodded to one of his lieutenants and finally he bowed as he went towards his chambers.

"Ichi." She whispered from the shadows.

He stiffened at the nickname and he turned to see a silver haired bitch with pale blue eyes. He saw the crest and he was shocked.

"Hello." Asuna grinned.

"Do I know you?" Ichigawa asked gulping.

"Knew me hai. I am certain my coloring was different but hai, you knew me. Hello Ichi." She said seductively.

"Ayana?" He sputtered in shock.

"Was. My beautiful Ichi." She said suddenly and she was behind him.

He gasped and she undid his brown hair but her mouth was below his ear and he snarled out passionately as she suckled the ultra sensitive skin.

"Future Ichi. I am from the future. I know you and we are together as we should be. I have your daughter and her name is Nemain. I know the full truth and I beg your forgiveness. I never sent those troops after you but I will share more later. First, I want to give you pleasure." She said ripping his ku.

"Ayana! Oh Kamis Yana." He said losing his mind as she touched him like he remembered.

He could not doubt it simply because she was touching him like she had. She was behind him and stroking his cock and mouthing his juncture. His mind was bent badly and she was suddenly having all sorts of ideas.

"You know Tekeshi?" He gasped as she allowed him to feel.

"As Sorami." She said heavily husking.

"Oh my Kamis! You are inu now?" He asked losing his mind as she stroked him so hard.

"Hai. Nifty hmmm? I change into a silver bitch now. You could mount me and take your bitch like you want. Would you like that?" She asked lewdly.

"Oh shit!" He cussed suddenly as he began to expel his seed hard.

"Mmm my Ichigawa. So decadent my love. I am as raunchy as I was as her. Shall I be bad? Tekeshi knows who I am now. I think I should like to be taken by you both." She groaned in his ear.

He only cried out and she was rubbing herself in her need. His empathy was overloading his senses and she knew that too.

"Shall I call on him? You are no prude. Innocent hai but prude no. I want you both in me. Make me scream. Make me flood you." She said licking his ear lobe.

Ichigawa was on information overload. She was exploiting his empathy and it was making him fidget and jerk.

"Hai. I think so. Hold my love." Asuna commanded.

Ichigawa gasped so hard and she mentally called on Tekeshi. It only took moments for the inu lord to show up. He saw his Aijou and she had Ichigawa by the balls literally. The black inu blushed and he stared at her.

"Long story very short is that Ichigawa was a lover when I was Ayana. I claim him again my loves and I am in a mood for inu." She smirked.

"Oh Aijou!" He said shocked.

"My lord." Ichigawa whined.

"His empathy is on overload. He needs release. Tekeshi my darling come here." Her voice was soft but held authority.

Tekeshi was in shock but he neared them. When he was close enough; she attacked his mouth and Ichigawa groaned as pleasure shocked his system. Tekeshi groaned loudly as she let her tongue play with his and ran over his fangs. The emerald eyed inu was getting wild and she was too. Ichigawa crawled a little away and it was obvious his lord was in love with this current guise of his Ayana. He jerked and groaned as she had opened the flood gates and his shields did nothing to stop the connection. Asuna realized exactly what she could do and she grew giddy. She slowly pulled back from his mouth and carefully sucked his bottom lip.

"Will you lay down?" She asked huskily.

"Hai. Naked?" He teased.

"Of course." Asuna grinned.

Tekeshi was shaking a little and he did as she asked. He did not doubt her words of Ichigawa. The poor man had lost his mental shields but he knew his Aijou. She would not injure him. She had something wicked in mind but he was shaking in anticipation. She wrapped her hand around his cock when he bared it and he grunted as he lay back. Asuna covered his head immediately and he moaned beautifully as she began a slow and leisurely pace of suck, drag, bob, and swirling her tongue. Tekeshi squirmed under her and gasped as it felt so damn good. He felt her silver mane tickle his thighs and the black inu was rasping. Ichigawa whimpered badly as it became more intense. He felt intense wet and heat on his cock and he shouted out as he withered.

"Release me! I beg you! I cannot take it." He screamed out.

"Ichi? Come spread me open and slide deep. Take me as hard as you need." Asuna commanded.

He rasped and he crawled over to his futon. He jerked her skirts up and he was lost in animal lust as he slammed into her. She yelled out as Ichigawa drove himself forward over and over. She regained her senses enough to continue to suckle and lick at Tekeshi. She proceeded to fully spear and consume him. Her green eyed love was on his own overload and she mentally linked him.

"Aijou! Oh holy hell Aijou!" He screamed out.

Ichigawa nearly faltered and his body felt bordering on convulsions. Asuna was barely holding herself together but she controlled and amplified it all. The resulting explosion made her swallow Tekeshi down and he went completely stiff. The three of them jerked and Ichigawa passed out. The Manchu lord was close and he had to pull his unconscious mate off of him carefully. His body was bathed in a cold sweat and the act had been the most powerful end he had ever experienced and he stared at his long time general, friend, and distant cousin.

"What are you Ichigawa?" He whispered barely conscious.

He was able to get his lover and his general pulled up and lay comfortably and he passed out as he listened to his female half's heart beat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and she felt languid as she felt Tekeshi lay against her and Ichigawa behind her. One of her fantasies had been fulfilled and she felt so perfectly naughty but nice. Ichigawa was stirring and he groaned.

"You okay?" Asuna asked.

"I think so. Oh Kamis! Are you okay? My purity did not harm you?" He asked horrified.

"No. Neither you nor Tekeshi's purity hurts me. I know I whammied you with all this knowledge but you should not be alone my darling. I know everything and I will show you the truth of what happened if you allow me. I cannot stand the idea that you suffer." She said looking back at him.

"I think I need to know it. Kamis I feel your emotions. You love me again." He said shutting his silver eyes.

"I do! I love you passionately. I also love Tekeshi. I am a reborn ekimmu named Arianrhod Hammel. Ekimmu, lilitu, and a couple of other blood drinkers are some of the oldest youkai known. You know of the succubus and incubus?" She asked lacing her hand in his.

"Hai. Their species are called empusae." He said softly.

"I am half empusae. I need this in order to draw on my yoki. Forgive me but I have those I love ardently and you are one. I am back here because Bilae, Ayille, and Sanra are my enemies and Bilae murdered me and staged a coup in my first life. He has lived a few times the same as me but the truth is Izanagi is real. He also would see me dead." She said snuggling.

"Oh my Kamis. So your life as Ayana?" Ichigawa asked trembling.

"Was set up to end and we were betrayed and your family killed because who I had been. It was assassination and you were a byproduct. Gaku is alive in shinigami form and the head of the ningen afterlife is after my soul." She said almost amused.

"I need to be sick. I am sorry. I have to be sick." He said getting up and running outside.

"I had no idea Aijou. Why and who is he exactly?" Tekeshi asked softly.

"His birth must have been hidden. He is the natural son of Midoriko and apparently his father's mating with her must have been hushed up by your father. Anyhow it was tragic and disgusting how the players used Ayana and him to start the One Great War." She murmured.

"Holy shit!" He muttered totally surprised.

"Ah! I have given you knowledge you did not have! I am so excited!" She grinned sitting up.

"Aijou what are you doing?" Tekeshi asked shocked yet again.

Her smile startled him and his breath was taken. She awoke his half awake manhood and climbed into his lap. She watched the beautiful and kind man below her arch under her smoothly as she gyrated on him.

"Aijou! I love you!" He moaned hard as she made love to him.

"And I will always love you my beautiful, wonderful, cunning, intelligent, and absolute best friend." She murmured as she claimed his lips.

Ichigawa stumbled back in and he stared at the two of them. His shields around his empathy were up and he realized she was the one who had broken them down. Her mental prowess was incredible and he was horrified by how much he was turned on by the scene.

"Ichigawa? My love. My darling Ichi, please take me too." She moaned long.

"Truly?" He asked stunned.

"Hai!" She nearly screamed.

He was not acting like his shy self and he neared them. What she was suggesting inflamed him and Ichigawa took part of something that blew his mind beyond anything and it was obvious Tekeshi was no stranger. It occurred to him later that she had said she had his pup and he was shocked by that too. He then began to worry of her fertility but she engaged them each again and both men plead exhaustion. She smirked too happily and she left them with her exact location in England their promises to show up. Asuna grinned to herself and her plans of obliterating at least Sanra came together nicely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna showed back up in Astana and the merchant in the bizarre was surprised to see her again. She smiled and she beckoned him to walk beside her.

"I need you to show me where to get that piercing." She said smiling.

"I would be honored my queen. The two pieces are done now. Should…should you like to see them?" He asked blushing.

"Hai." Asuna nodded and he produced a satin pouch.

He opened the tiny bag and the two matching pieces were stunning in the mystic fire topaz. The colors reminded her of Chanak's eyes and he would not be lost on the symbolism. The idea of putting the jewelry in herself made her tremble in desire and the merchant could see she was pleased. Asuna produced a huge amount of gold and she smiled.

"This way my queen. It is said that Prince Admal himself has used this artist." He said softly.

Asuna was very pleased to hear it and she followed the brunette Shouten.

"What is your name?" She demanded.

"Keval my lady." He said blushing madly.

"Keval what?" The Shouten queen asked.

"Keval Besud." He said with bowed head.

"Any relation to the ruling family of the Besud?" Asuna asked.

"Very distantly my lady." Keval said stammering.

"You pleased me very much. I hope that gets you started on a store front. I shall see you again. If you hear anything; you may send me a message through Admal. Thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

The young Besud man stuttered and blushed more as they walked into an opulent open of an artisan. The blonde haired man looked up and saw a beautiful woman and she smiled.

"I am Isha tr'Awnhi. I am here to do as the Shouten do." She smirked.

The pale eyed Shouten was astonished and he patted his bench for her. She grinned at Keval and the middle class of the Shouten empire was ablaze with the sightings of their queen.

/ / /

Chanak was impatient and she had sent him a cryptic message in the form of a sprite. He had been shocked when the tiny winged being had shown up and relayed a message from "Isha". He snorted at the idea and he paced. His mother was still not found and his lover was being a supreme pain in his ass. Chanak felt feminine arms wrap around his middle and lips on his neck and he calmed.

"A sprite?" He demanded.

"How else do you suggest I find you?" Asuna said in a good mood.

"What was so urgent. I do have those that I help rule you know." Chanak said impatiently.

"First shut up. Two close your eyes and three enjoy it." She snapped.

He was annoyed but did as she commanded. He felt her tugging at his bottoms and he sighed. His lover was insatiable and he felt her thumbs lightly massaging his length.

"You enjoy torture." He moaned softly.

"I enjoy you." She growled in his ear.

Chanak realized he felt the metal of his barbell being gently pulled out and she suddenly moved to kneel in front of him. He cracked his eyes and she was concentrating as she slipped in cold metal back in and he gasped. Asuna took every opportunity to touch and fondle him.

"I see your need to mark me has won out. So what did you put in?" He asked amused.

She threw the other piece away and Chanak frowned. Asuna stood up and bared her belly to show him and his eyes were drawn to a stone bead suspended from curved white gold. The stone was reminiscent of his eyes and for some reason the idea touched him deeply.

"Is that what I wear?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Hai. I had matching ones made. She gave you that one." She said nearing him and breathing in his ear.

"Asuna, she is my mother regardless if you like her or hate her. I am profoundly moved by your act to somehow cement us. This is quite breathtaking but I will not stop loving my mother." Chanak said firmly.

"And I will not stop hating her." Asuna growled in hate.

"We are at an impasse…oh!" He groaned as she suddenly and gently twisted it.

"Had them make it a little different. Lost part of my fang to forge with it. Had the metal spiraled. I have learned much about pleasure and these things since I married Maec." She hissed in his ear.

"Of the gods! You enchanted it?" He groaned falling to his knees.

"I love you. I will destroy her to save you!" She said in fury.

"I am in no danger from my own Mum!" He growled.

"You think that. I must go. I did as you asked even if it was in jest. I love you Chanak Kuzmin and I cannot change that nor would I want to. I see you every time I stare at our son and give him what he needs to live. I stare into his face and know that the Kamis saw to it to bring you to me. I care not if she birthed you; you are mine!" Asuna snarled storming away.

He fell forward and the metal was tingling with residual energies and he gasped as it flooded him in heat. Chanak groaned as he held his own cock and twisted the jewelry and he snarled out as ungodly pleasure erupted in his brain.

"She hexed it. Oh fuck she hexed it." He moaned and he had to give himself relief.

His lover was more aware of natural and alchemic magics than he knew and the resulting act of self pleasuring caused him to nearly pass out in the intensity. He knew empusae magic when he saw it and he felt like a prisoner to his heart and emotions. He knew he had already betrayed Sanra. He had betrayed the woman who was trying to provide him an empire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was worried and she paced the castle. Braden was with her now and he could see her falling apart. Efnisien disappearing along with Sergei missing did nothing to calm her or her guilt.

"Lassie would ye like to get out? Maybe got te Edinburgh?" He asked perplexed.

"How do you explain your green hair?" Hibari asked.

"I say my mum got a little wild." He grinned.

"Kamis. I really like you. I mean my soul loves you but me, I like you." She said horrified.

"Ye act like it tis supposed te be dirty or something." Braden muttered.

"I feel out of control. I mean I lost Mas's baby. I lose my own turnling and now, I carry your child and Efnisien goes amok. How am I supposed to feel Braden?" She asked.

"How about ye let yourself just deal and we get te know each other this life. I want ye. I want ye happy. I want so much and ever since I went te Japan; I have felt part of me missing. Do ye understand?" The green asked sighing.

"I do." She nodded.

"Would ye like to maybe get ye some frocks? I am not poor." He said hoping to draw her out.

"Hai. I am girl enough to like clothes." She smiled.

Braden gave her such a beautiful smile and he took her arm. She kissed his cheek and they ported out. He appeared in a bustling medieval city and he pulled her along. His tartan was green with small blue plaid and he wore brown boots and a cream colored shirt underneath. He looked striking and his green hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"You are gorgeous." She whispered.

"Thank ye." He blushed.

They walked along and Hibari had the distinct impression that they were being followed. She looked over her shoulder and she saw several well dressed ningen and Braden looked back as well.

"Fuck! Anglish." He said in his burr.

"What is wrong?" Hibari asked.

"Your boy took out a dragoon lassie. Come." He commanded and suddenly they were surrounded.

"Well well. You look like Lady Dillingham." One said.

"I should." Hibari said meanly.

"My king would be most pleased to meet you." The English soldier said in arrogance.

"You really think you are taking me anywhere?" She demanded.

"Oh but yes." The arrogant blonde said smirking.

It happened too fast and Braden pulled his sword but another being they had not sensed impaled him with a katana. Hibari snarled and she was stabbed and slapped with a sutra and she screamed as she went down.

"You are relation to that filthy whore?" The taijiya demanded.

"No idea." She whimpered jerking in pain.

"Bring her. I will kill him." Shao said in anger.

"NO!" The silver haired woman screamed.

She was dragged by several soldiers and Shao went to attempt to kill Braden. The Scottish green lost his head and a greenish flame appeared around his hand. He slammed his fist into the human and a terrible battle began. Something solid and very heavy smacked Hibari's head and she could only think that she scented burnt flesh; not realizing it was her own from a powerful sutra.

/ / /

Edward stared at the creature his men had between them and his eyes were wide. She looked so much like his nemesis that he was entranced. Her face was pixie and she had blue markings above her eyes.

"She is a lovely creature. Have her taken to my royal apartments." Edward Longshanks commanded.

They nodded and he had a squad of elite knights that all knew of the demons in the kingdom. His mind was wrapped around the idea and he called on his physician. The learned man made his way into the king's royal bed chambers and he saw a woman who looked a lot like the Lady Asuna Dillingham.

"I want her checked." Longshanks said flatly.

"Yes your majesty." The doctor said and he removed the silks of the young appearing woman.

She had burns on her body and a stab wound already healing. The physician did a thorough exam and Edward watched as the woman was checked completely.

"She is ripe my king." The doctor said knowing what he wanted.

"Good. So the mother produces perfect children. I am quite thrilled. You may go." He growled.

The doctor felt himself sickened with his king's obsession for immortality and power but Edward Longshanks might have as well been a god. Edward went about removing his own clothing and he grinned. The woman had a narrow waist with round hips and ample bosom. She was quite exquisite in his opinion and although slightly shorter than her lady mother; she was well proportioned. He decided to see if he could awaken her and he tied her hands to his bed post and opened her white thighs. Edward had decided that in order to keep the demon world compliant and give him a source inside; it would require their blood. Hibari gasped sleepily but she felt pressure on her clitoris. She snarled and whimpered as he slowly massaged it in circles.

"I am Edward and you are my surrogate I have decided. Since Lady Dillingham is a killer and baby murderer than I shall have to use one of hers to give me what I want." He said matter of factly.

"What the hell? What? OH FUCK!" She screamed as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"You give me what I want than you will be given every opportunity to be happy and pleased. I would not make this unpleasant for you but I will have what I want. Do you need blood as she does?" He demanded thrusting with his fingers.

"HAI!" She moaned and felt dirty.

"Good girl. Now I am going to do what I need to do and I will give you what you need. Be a good demon girl and I will give you titles and prestige along with ancient knowledge." He said simmering as his fingers were squeezed.

"I am not your whore!" Hibari snarled.

"You will be a well treated one. Your mother should not have thwarted my will because I always win." He said and Hibari was crushed under his lean and long form.

He was large for a ningen but he continued to move and he adjusted her just so and she became paralyzed in pleasure. She did not want this but suddenly blood splashed on her mouth. She snarled and bit into his chest and it became a blur. She snarled as she fed from the decadent ningen blood and Edward took every advantage he knew of. All of his palaces now had a slight Eastern influence thanks to Shao's direction. Even she wanted to phase out; she could not. The man took her body but he made sure it betrayed her. Edward took her several times before she passed out in sleep. He saw his seed dripping from her core and he was well pleased. She would give him the halfling he wanted and he would use the child of a daemon to garner such strength and take from child as he needed. If he could not make them cooperate then he would have one of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Inuyasha. The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own Bleach; the anime or manga. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine

a/n: Working with and for to make small victories in the face of evil mounting. Chanak is culled to the other side as Hibari faces her attacker. Asuna works towards destroying and discovery as things begin to unravel some for the enemy. For chapter updates...follow on twitter MandiBen

Taking Back from the Enemies Hold

Asuna walked into Ewloe and Aldwyn walked up immediately.

"We have received word that a woman with your pup's description was taken in Scotland!" He said urgently.

"Hibari taken? How?" She asked stunned.

"Not sure my love but it is said she was taken to New Castle." Aldwyn said in his Welsh burr.

"Holy Kamis Aldwyn! She is one of my most powerful offspring." Asuna admitted as she followed after him.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Hueco Mundo and Leth'Evana. I am sorry." She said feeling stupid.

"Let us go." He snapped and Asuna ported out with her Welsh inu mate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had to endure the ningen doctor and she was gluttoned on blood so much that she stayed corporeal. Hibari felt so cheap and used but the power of this man was unreal. His access to youkai dampening materials made her ache and she stared at him with hate. Edward walked in with a flourish and he eyed the woman he had bedded several times.

"How are you and what is your name my lady?" Edward Longshanks demanded in amusement.

"I am hating you completely and my name is Lady Hibari Matsuda! How dare you keep me here against my will! My father is Naraku and my mother a princess!" She snarled.

"I have met your father it seems and he is not here. Delightfully a foul beast I do assure you but no matter. It seems Lady Dillingham and that beast make perfectly beautiful children. I care not how you feel about me but you will be confined until you give birth." He smirked sensually.

"You sick fucking bastard! You really think I will be kept here by some mere mortal?" She screamed.

"I think I have done my homework so to speak Lady Hibari. I know you are Shouten and I know what it takes to keep you here. You will have blood always. My child needs his mother's body well." He grinned and he began to head to the door.

She was weaker than normal but she snarled in hate and fury. She launched herself from the bed and she tried to attack him. He held her hands in a surprisingly strong grip and his smile nauseated her.

"I have had your mother's blood. Quite invigorating stuff it is." He grinned.

"You stupid fuck! She is youkai!" Hibari shrieked and he whirled her around and pinned her arms.

"I told you that I could see you happy or I can make you very miserable Lady Hibari. It is your choice." Edward purred in her ear.

"I hate you! I will see you dead! I will never give you my child! Never!" She screamed.

A cloth was held over her mouth and she suddenly sagged. Shao was eyeing the beautiful demoness and he snorted. Edward picked her up and brought her back to the bed.

"You are healing quite well I see." He smiled at the demon slayer.

"I have read the myths as you have asked me Englishman. If it is as you suppose than this woman is dangerous and she may have the heart of their darkest evil." The taijiya stated firmly.

"Well good for me. When I am done with her than I can pass her off to him." He said in his deep brogue.

Shao was in shock but Edward walked away and if he was reading these myths correctly than he was contemplating the need to send for a few more taijiyas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gods you supreme pain in the ass, wake up!" Bilae snarled at the Shouten woman.

She was still in a death sleep and Arianrhod's attacks could be pretty bad. He snarled and he walked away from her. He went towards another of his subordinates and he snapped his fangs.

"Where is Macha?" He demanded.

"She was in that wasteland called Scotland my lord but now she is gone. I have been unable to locate her at all." The other ekimmu said in fear.

"Find Macha!" He snarled.

Bilae was agitated and angry. His mind could only turn over that she was waking up and the idea of possessing mother and daughter made him giddy. The two most powerful ekimmu women at his mercy and control made him mad in lust and want. He would lay waste to everything to get to Macha and make Arianrhod his slave. Yes, he would tear apart Briton to get his way and the death of Taranis. Death held nothing for his formerly big sister and now he would own the bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak was in a panic and he just simply could not find Sanra tr'Awnhi. What became evident was that fae king was allowing Shouten into his kingdom. He had not a fucking clue what they wanted but they were searching ruthlessly. He got the feeling that he was the object of the searches and hate for his "Uncle Maec" ate him alive. He used his natural energies to shield his aura and his ability to port out amongst a thick fog like mist. His powers were extraordinary even for a Soten and Chanak kept his whereabouts shrouded. What he wanted to know was where his lover was? She was nowhere to be found and now he was worried about her too. Her "gift" made him mad in lust half the time and he was certain she knew it. He was also damned if he was not madly in love with the hard headed woman. He was fixing to move again when he felt a blade of some sort at his back.

"Well you have been hard to find." He heard from a woman's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Chanak demanded as he looked back.

There stood a woman with sultry brown eyes and dark wheat colored hair. She held a curved sword and her nose was pierced.

"I am Seeval tr'Awnhi and it would seem you are my nephew." She grinned.

"Oh really? Put away your weapon you fucking Shouten harlot!" He said glowering.

"Go ahead and try nephew but I assure Maec has taught me much." Seeval smiled as she showed him her hands and tattoos as well.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled as several more Shouten appeared.

"This is him then Seeval?" Admal asked nearing his older sister.

"Yes. Very handsome is he not little brother?" She asked smirking.

"He is quite handsome. Where is your foul whore mother Soten?" The head of Maec's guard asked.

"Shut your fucking face Shouten bastard! She is not a whore and I will fucking kill you!" Chanak said getting angrier.

"So you do not know. Maec wants you in Hueco Mundo now." The warrior Shouten woman said.

"I am going nowhere with you!" The Soten prince said fixing to unleash.

Seeval moved with speeds too fast to see and she phased behind him and stunned him. He was still a fairly young man but Sanra had sheltered it seemed. Seeval hated the evil cunt with her all and she held him up as he sagged. The fae king named Simyth came into the clearing and he was startled to see the young man.

"He is my son." He whispered shocked.

"How can you tell fae?" Admal demanded.

"He has the Elensar crest around his eye fool." Simyth said in a haughty tone.

"Sanra is also a master at shape shifting fae. This man probably is the same." The blue eyed Shouten snorted.

"No Admal. This is truly his form. He has Sanra's true eyes." His older sister said firmly.

"He is my child and why does the Shouten king wish him?" The fae king demanded.

Beren inched forward and he wore his brilliantly shiny silver armor. He got a good look at the man who was in fact his half brother and he wanted to choke. He had similar features and it was evident his sire was upset.

"Because his queen told him of his existence. Isha made him promise to bring him around and away from Sanra. Thwarting our bitch sister is our ultimate pleasure I assure you." Seeval smirked.

"He is a fae creature and therefore he needs Leth'Evana. You instruct your king to come here. I will have my son." Simyth said firmly.

"I do not think so." Admal snapped.

"There are more than a hundred warriors surrounding you Shouten. I only need say the word and you would be dead. Hand over my son. I only allowed you to search so that I might find him." The fae ruler said coldly.

"You bastard! You played us!" The warrior woman snapped.

"You are quite correct. Take my child." Simyth commanded of several warriors and he motioned Beren to follow.

Seeval and Admal stared after the pointy eared bastards and they knew rage. Maec would be incensed and they both sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak woke up and his head hurt horribly. He sat up and he had to vomit. His eyes were cloudy and he knew kemuri poisoning.

"Water." He groaned.

Simyth himself brought the young man a cup of cold water and Chanak downed it and he shut his eyes.

"I am told your kind takes out fae often." Simyth whispered.

"Your kind thinks they are better than all Elvin creatures. You are not." Chanak snapped as he wiped his mouth.

"Your mother seduced and took on the guise of my dead wife." His sire stated flatly.

"I really do not care if she took on the face of a dozen of your fuck buddies. I am not your concern." He said glaring and Simyth saw beautiful multi faceted eyes.

"You are my child whether I raised you or not. You are a prince of my kind and your absence was not known until my heir's wife brought your identity to me." He said flatly.

"Asuna ratted me out?" He demanded in fury.

"More than a year ago but you were older. This you is from this era. You managed to avoid yourself quite well. Princess Asuna is known to you then?" The fae king asked raising a brow.

"She is known to me but not like you think you arrogant fuck!" Chanak lied.

"Do not speak to our father as such swine!" Beren said chiming in.

"Do not think to tell me what to do big brother!" He said hatefully.

"The woman who birthed you has raised you in belligerence and that is not our way." Simyth stated perplexed.

"My mother raised me to strive for power. Nothing else matters." He snarled.

"Your mother uses you as she destroys everything else." Maec said coldly from the doorway.

Chanak had never seen the Shouten king in person and the very aura of the man was impressive. Chanak hated the lot of them and he went to punch Maec who in turn knocked him to his knees.

"My wife has demanded I know you and she has demanded I bring you into my sphere. I honor Isha and her wishes but do not try my patience." The black-brown haired man stated coldly.

Chanak had been waylaid and his lover was isolating him away from Sanra. She was taking her desires to the extreme and he was pissed. When he got his hands on her; Chanak was going to strangle the arrogant bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been routed before they could get within a kilometer of the castle. Asuna was furious and Aldwyn was in shock. The barrier around the place was powerful and he stared at his wife.

"This is what people in the Orient know?" He asked shocked.

"Hai." Asuna nodded in frustration.

"Well my love. He intends it seems to keep your pup in there and us out. What do we do know?" He asked dumbfounded.

"We go to another group of powerful youkai. We go to Loch Halvat." She snapped.

"You suggest going back to those beasts, the Stythe?" He asked horrified.

"Absolutely. Go back to Ewloe and I need to go to Leth'Evana. I have to rally Simyth as well." She said and kissed him quickly.

She ported them and she did not let him say anything. Asuna was off again like a light and Aldwyn was frustrated. The Stythe leader was extremely powerful but also extremely belligerent. He really had no wish to meet the Scottish wraith again.

/ / /

Asuna walked in on a scene and Chanak was prisoner. She was shocked and Chanak glared at her with utter fury. Maec eyed his wife and Beren grabbed her and led her to another room.

"Why is the Soten here?" She asked stupidly.

"Father decided it was time to detoxify him. He is cruel and hateful!" Beren said snappishly.

"He is not that bad Beren. He is still your brother." Asuna pointed out.

"Please. His mouth is atrocious and he has no breeding at all." He said snobbishly.

"You sound pathetic! Do not talk to me when you act like such a brat!" She said storming away from him.

Maec motioned for her to come to his side and she did. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and she looked at him in love. Chanak was boiling in more rage than he could remember ever feeling and she looked at him. His look told her that he would attack and fight her in that he was that angry. She affected an air of nonchalance and he growled in wretched fury.

"The boy is ungodly strong. I mean he is a powerhouse to the extreme. He is also still raw and much untrained. I could work with him Isha but he is asinine." He snapped.

"Remember Sanra has poisoned his mind against you all. Will you let me work this?" She asked.

"Speak to me the truth wife. Have you known this creature?" Maec demanded.

"In the future era I have but he is dead. Part of the reason I came back was because he is so powerful and he was changing." She answered honestly.

"I need him in Astana and Hueco Mundo. See to it." He said and he whirled on his heel and he was gone.

She sucked in her breath and she looked over at Beren and Simyth.

"Your majesty? Husband…will you allow me to speak to the Soten alone?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes we shall Asuna. Try to calm him. He seems to know you." His sire said calmly.

Beren looked angry and almost betrayed but they did leave. Chanak whirled on her and she caught his fist.

"Betrayed me?" He snarled.

"Saved you. I will not allow what has come to pass to happen. I love you too well." She said softly.

"You love me? You turn me out the very people I hate?" Chanak sneered.

"Whose hate is it Chanak? Is it truly yours or what your mother has told you?" She asked very calmly.

"I just know what she had to endure and what she suffered. I know she loved him. I know they were lovers but I take no care in that because we are wraith and we are daemons. He betrayed all she did for him." He snapped at her.

"Chanak, she is demented and what she viewed as love was his need to survive. She used him as much as Ganek did to her. The former king twisted and destroyed everything including her but she twisted into something as evil and depraved. She has raped men in the form of a man!" She cried.

"Stop it!" He screamed.

"Chanak, I know she loves you. How could anyone not but she is evil and eventually this will drive you mad because you are good. You are pure and she is taint. I am sorry but this is the truth. I love you! I love you so much." She said grabbing his tunic sleeve.

He was anguished and her lips found his. Chanak moaned as the intimacy was needed and he jerked his lover to him as he crushed her in his arms. Asuna was withering in need and delight but she forced herself away.

"Maec wishes a meeting in Hueco Mundo. If you allow it than I shall free you from here and he wishes to know what you know. Please?" She begged.

"Only to get out of this fucking place." He sneered.

Asuna knew she was going to be in a huge fight with the ruling family of Leth'Evana but she was true to her word and she was in love with the Soten enough to be highly reckless. She ported them to the doorway of the two planes and they both slipped through. Chanak felt himself ported again and he was startled. His lover had brought them directly into Hueco Mundo. He felt the darkness of this plane and he frowned. They were in a magnificent Central Asian palace and Maec sat upon a gilded throne.

"Welcome home nephew. Welcome to Hueco Mundo's Astana." Maec said smoothly.

Chanak stared at the man his mother was obsessed with and he truly was an amazing sight. Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi exuded power, strength, and the might of a warrior king. He stared and he was morose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec had shown Chanak into a large and airy room that was obviously his. It was filled with priceless artifacts and he simmered. He felt Asuna and she was in a doorway as he faced the man he had only known to hate.

"So you are Sanra's boy. How very interesting. You are quite powerful." Maec commented.

"I know." Chanak sneered.

"Should you like some wine?" His uncle asked.

"I should like to leave this filthy place." The nephew stated.

"I am thinking that my queen has begged this of me and I live to make her happy so I have to deal with you. I did after all give her my oath." The Shouten king said smirking.

Chanak wanted to hit her again and Maec poured some blood red wine into a chalice and he sipped as he eyed the young man.

"How do you like your barbell boy?" Maec asked bluntly.

The Soten man sucked in his breath and he jerked his head to stare back at Asuna. She clearly looked into his eyes and he looked back at Maec in fury.

"It is hexed!" He snarled.

"No. Only infused with part of my Isha. She had me make the metal part so she could track you." He said blatantly.

"How could you? How could you do this?" Chanak demanded in anger.

"I did this because I do love you. I need you Chanak and not her. She will be your ruin." Asuna said finally speaking.

"I am so angry with you! You betrayed me so you could keep tabs on me? I am not your slave you foul bitch!" He roared in his anger.

"Nu uh." Maec tsked.

He felt her mouth against his throat and he was angry but to feel her so close; it drove him mad. She sank fangs like she always did and he was crushed under her immense lust and need for him. The empusae queen had claimed him for hers and he was now hers so to speak. Asuna was not really feeding from him but licking her marks and holding him to her.

"Let go. Fuck! Let go." The Soten man pleaded.

"I cannot let you go. I wish I could but I cannot." She whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?" He asked sputtering and she was undoing his clothes.

"Taking you." Asuna answered.

Chanak noticed Maec's eyes bleed silver and he sat down in a heavily carved wooden chair with tapestry cushions. Maec made himself comfortable and leaned forward to watch that which was unfolding before him.

"You are going to fornicate in front of him?" Chanak asked getting panicked.

"Hai." She said kissing his mouth.

Maec watched his Isha jerk and work the young man's pants down and he was heavily tattooed all over. His sister had birthed a very unusually powerful man but he would sway the boy away from his cunt relative. Asuna gently and lovingly ran hands over his ass cheeks and Chanak was totally mortified. She stared up at his face and he began to blush.

"I am not like this. I know the Shouten propensity for duality; including my own mother, but I am not like that." He whispered feverishly.

"I know darling. Maec is king of all Shouten and you are technically half. I am his queen and he therefore has say over who I am mated to that is wraith. Do this and we are free to be open." She said kissing his crown of his cock.

"You brought me here to legitimize me?" He asked breathing too hard.

"I would have you known. I would have you known better and not known as an enemy. I do not know when I fell in love with you but when you saved our son and his siblings; I knew without a doubt. You cared for me in a death sleep. Bathed me every day and worked my body so I would not atrophy. Tell me this is the work of a man who hates me!" She cried passionately.

"I…I have not done so yet." He said with wide eyes.

"But for me you have. You made right a wrong you did and you fell in love with him. I in turn fell in love with you." Asuna admitted and she licked him again.

"Please. You enchanted this metal. Gods give me relief." He suddenly whined.

Asuna used her teeth and she manipulated the beautiful piece of body jewelry. Chanak gasped and Maec was rapt as his wife teased the young man. It absolutely made him salivate to see her take others. Why he did not know but he figured it was their unique relationship and by the mere fact of who and what she was. He was married and bound to one of the most powerful women born to daemon or mortal history. She was eyeing Chanak as she worked and teased his crown and his breath stuttered as his heart raced.

"By Gods boy! Did you or Sanra have all those alchemic symbols put upon you?" Maec demanded as his nephew lost his thought processes.

"It was my own design. I find it easier to call upon the magics and nature when I have the means right upon me." He groaned out.

"Sanra teach you the old ways?" He demanded.

"She taught me some but I read more." Chanak rasped.

"Can you leave your solid form boy?" His uncle asked.

"I have never tried." He hissed as Asuna swallowed him.

"That is it Isha. Bring him to the edge. Does she not have the sweetest backside?" Maec asked lewdly.

"She is an ungodly lovely creature. I…please let me finish!" Chanak snarled, begged, and whined.

Asuna came off his cock and it was purplish and red in his raging lust. His eyes shut and he whispered a prayer as he tried to control his base needs.

"Isha? Lay him back and open him wide. Has she brought you over that way boy?" The King asked and he was hypervenlating as well.

"Yes!" He said as his breath hitched.

"Mmmm…Isha my darling, I think it time young Chanak here knows what it means to be wraith. You know how to do so my beloved." Maec commanded with passion.

"Hai." She said heavily and with green eyes.

Chanak's head shot up as she crawled over his body and she began to slowly kiss and nip at his mouth too slowly. He was insanely eager to finish and he needed absolution but none came. What happened to him made him panic on a very basic level but she had pulled him into a form he had only used once or twice. Her aura was incredibly intense and so freakishly hot. The intimacy was unlike anything else he had ever felt and she was twisting and tangling him up. His consciousness was obliterated and he heard him scream wildly as the sensation of flesh hit him. Chanak Kuzmin had just participated in a traditional wraith coupling and his mind was literally blown.

"Let me finish. Gods Asuna. Let me come!" He whispered frantic and Chanak clenched fists.

"Hai. Did you like it?" She asked as she removed all of her clothing.

"So intense. I have never had so intense…agh! Oh yes!" He snarled out as she engulfed his cock with her tight channel.

"Chanak!" Asuna shook as she began to gyrate.

Maec watched hungrily and he wanted her to orgasm. His stomach twisted in intense need and she was working her hips back and forth. Chanak shook his head violently as the sexual act became profound. He could not believe he was doing so in front of somebody he thought he hated.

"Grab her hips boy and make her work. Damn it all." Maec snarled out and Chanak suddenly did as he commanded.

Asuna whimpered and moaned as her Soten love worked her back and forth and his strong hands bruised her hips. He suddenly twisted under her and his cry left his lips in high, short yelps. She felt his seed bathe her and she moaned more. Maec suddenly vaulted himself forward and dragged his wife off of Chanak and dove his mouth to begin a ravaging of her labia and clit. Asuna raked claws through her silver mane and her eyes squeezed shut as things became crazier. Chanak was still in a daze and he heard Asuna scream out. Maec sank his fangs and Chanak witnessed the incredibly hot act. Asuna's chest heaved and Maec lifted his mouth after some time. His slap happy grin told much and he moved. He picked his wife up and bent her over his bed. She groaned as he began a harshly brutal pace but she clawed at his bed sheets and called his name over and over. Chanak was watching and he was horrified how hot he found the scene. Maec grabbed at and jerked her hair as he pistoned his hips and he roared as she climaxed harshly around him. He made the Shouten scream and Chanak covered his ears. Maec bare chest glistened with sweat and his pierced nipples stood out.

"That Chanak is how you fuck Isha. You made me quite aroused though. Good job." Maec stated licking his lips.

Chanak only stared and Asuna lifted her head from the mattress and she grinned stupidly at Chanak.

"Divine."She whispered.

"I…do not…that is to say, I am unused to sharing." Chanak stammered.

"In this family boy you will have to. You will find it can be highly erotic. She has such intense needs to feed her energies." Maec said slapping her ass.

She blushed prettily and groaned as she crawled onto the bed. She patted the place beside her and Chanak stared at her as if she was insane. She patted again and he slowly stood up and came forward. He settled next to her and Maec settled behind her. A soft smile curved her lips and a rush of passion filled her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak woke up and he was sore and tired. He looked back and Asuna was still slumbering and Maec was already up. He saw the Shouten king standing at his immense window staring out into twilight.

"Do you ever get sick of the forever night?" He demanded.

"This is not the Stythe realm boy. We are forever twilight. I on the other hand do spend a great deal of time corporeal. So you are Sanra's boy by way of Simyth Elensar." Maec said coolly.

"I am." Chanak snapped.

"Lose your attitude boy. If I wanted you dead then you would be dead. Isha has begged for your hand and I am giving it to her. She saved my sanity and my mind. I owe her more than I shall ever be able to repay. I will however bend you to my will and hers if it is the last thing I do. I love Isha that much!" His uncle growled.

Chanak felt trapped and out of control and Asuna woke up. She blinked several times and she could see how tense her Soten was. She put a hand on his shoulder and he stared at Maec with a mix of confusion and anger.

"How dare you hold me against my will! I am not a toy or play thing…Asuna?" He asked suddenly feeling a faint aura.

"Hmm?" Asuna hummed softly.

"Oh Lord woman! I told you! I told you that you would end up bearing another! Fuck!" He cursed as he stood up fully and he felt beyond helpless.

"Do not worry yourself on my child then." She said getting a little angry,

"How can I not?" Chanak roared.

"You need not worry about it." She said getting furious.

"A Soten child needs its father you idiot woman! Did Serik not need me before?" He demanded.

"Hai he did. You also went off and got yourself killed." She snapped back.

"Wait a moment." Maec said interjecting.

"Shut up!" His nephew snarled.

"Whoa boy. You need an attitude adjustment, really?" The Shouten king snapped.

"You are going to give me an attitude adjustment? I would like to see you try Maec." Chanak said with rising malice.

"Stop it! Please Chanak, I beg you my dear. I know this is hard for you. I know you love that creature that gave birth to you but I love you as well! I am mother to your son and this babe!" She cried softly.

He trembled a little and it fully hit him that yes indeed he was in a position of no return with Asuna. He had fathered a son and now another child. He would never abandon his children and the damn succubus had snared him so deeply that he could not abandon her either.

"You have snared me. I am your willing slave." Chanak whispered.

"I do not wish you to see it that way! I want you apart of my family as you should be! I have chosen you even above Beren." She said honestly.

His face held astonishment and he nodded. Maec had a slight smirk on his face and he realized they were drawing away one of Sanra's biggest assets. That made him happy and giddy for so many reasons. Chanak whispered something and he sat down in his gilded chair and called on wine. He intended to school the boy and he hoped with Chanak's unusual power that he could kill Sanra in this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things were confusing and it was a wild fight. Ayille had crept up and they had not seen it coming. It seemed the witch was on a hunt and only a few knew who for. She was insane and wished to find the man she had marked as her next frère. What she came up against was Kameron himself. A horrific grin played upon her beautifully evil features and she watched her old frère hold onto his weapon.

"Hello you piece of excrement." She purred.

"Oh shut up Ayille." Kameron growled at her.

"You dare to face me?" Ayille asked arrogantly.

"Oh yes. I dare anything you wretched cunt!" He hissed.

"You used to scream my name you demented little fuck!" She snarled as she came at him.

"Either in utter terror or acting. I assure you that I find my current lovers oh so much better." He retorted.

"You will die Kameron! You will die for betraying me!" She said in absolute hate.

"I will? I doubt it. You tried to destroy me when I was still your frère and I held on. Now, I have her devotion and her love. You are nothing but a distant memory of a bygone day when I was a freak just like you!" Kameron stated with such cold in his tone.

Ayille was fixing to strike when her black hair was grabbed and her head jerked back. It was so sudden and Kameron was stunned. Nori had his arm morphed and tentacles began to creep around her throat.

"Remember me bitch? I am Matsuda Nori and Ken'ichi's twin. You are on my shit list!" The young man said in hate.

"Bastard!" She hissed as her air was being cut off.

"Not really. My parents are quite mated and you whore, well let us see how long you live!" He snarled and Kameron watched Nori pull the dagger of Nobu across her breast.

Ayille began a horrendous scream as the blade that the healer had made was causing her to not be able to heal. The little bastard had cut across her breast and the pain did not bring pleasure at all. It brought utter hell to the Ramanga ruler and she stepped back and gasped in horror as her skin flaked and ashed.

"How in the hell?" She asked with trembling lips.

"You tortured the wrong man you stupid ass. You have a tendency to make those you turn hate you with utter abandon. Die!" Nori screamed as he slashed her face and blood poured down her face.

"I will kill you! I will kill you!" She screamed and she suddenly ported out.

"Damn it! Young Nori! I wish to end her life!" Kameron growled at the son of Asuna and Naraku.

"Like hell you will. I will do so and I will avenge my twin. Get on board or get the fuck out of my way. I am the son of Naraku and the reborn of Arawn. Do not mess with my plans again frère!" The young shape shifter said in anger.

"You father would not condone you crossing me!" The frère did say.

"What daddy does not know will not make him angry. Look Kameron, I know you love my Haha. I love my Haha but I am not going to sit by while all you get to fight! Screw that! I am a powerful youkai in my own right and I damn well will see justice done for Ken." He said wiping off his jeans and button down shirt and stared at her blood.

"She is dangerous and if you draw her attention to you young Nori then you will be her next fixation. Admal is a strong youkai as you put it and he has nightmares of her!" He snarled at the hard headed young man.

"I am not some insipid incubus now am I?" He retorted and he smirked meanly.

Kameron knew the boy had nothing against him personally but the connection with his twin was over the top. He knew Ayille and she would go to where Bilae was and lick her wounds. The lava ekimmu would heal her and send her back out on terror and melee. The head frère made up his mind that it was time that he too went back. He knew of the ekimmu named Nisien and he intended to find him and use him to find his mistress. It was paramount they found and destroy her once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Efnisien was trying like hell to reach Macha and it was apparent that wherever this Sanra bitch was that was where Sergei would be. He hoped the young frère was okay and he had just been changed. It could be dicey if this whore would make him wish for death or use him. One thing he was certain of however was that this English human was now on his own personal shit list. Edward had no idea but his campaigns in Scotland were beginning to go awry. His own personal household was a mess. Death and despair had begun to ravage parts of his kingdom. Efnisien was allowing the bad things to come and he stared at the fortress in New Castle and he knew Macha was there. It was also apparent that the English had access to very powerful and very dangerous magics. He curled his handsome lip and Efnisien knew hate. He hated Bilae for hurting his beloved Macha and then to think to try and claim love for her. He knew Arawn and his master would bid him destroy the English monarch. Destroy was exactly what was on his mind and he heard a clearing of a throat.

"How are we going te get her out lad?" Braden demanded.

"You are going to go back to your Scottish lands and your tribe is going to invade Edinburgh. Lay waste to every human you can and I will see to it that the tides go your way." He said with hate but for the mortals.

"Aye. Aye! I can do that. She carried me bairn." He said softly.

"I am certain she still does dragon but we shall make this English human beg for his fucking life for touching what is ours." He said cruelly.

"I like ye chaos! I am glad ye are on our side." The green dragon said bowing formally.

"I always respected you dragon. I know you do not remember but Macha loved you with her heart. I only wished my master's beloved daughter happiness." He said softly.

"Ye love her too. Why do ye deny it?" Braden asked.

"Because. I am truly a bringer of bad tides and many things. I would never wish to harm her. I love her too well for that. Go on dragon." Efnisien commanded.

"Aye!" The green said porting out.

Efnisien watched again and he plotted. Yes, he would make the humans regret ever having touched the ancient ways and his love. He would personally make the English king his bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kameron marched the ekimmu known for bringing tranquility and the total opposite of Efnisien. The bronze hair of the ekimmu was lustrous and gorgeous but Kameron found the goodie goodie too annoying for his liking and the bastard had tried to claim his mate for whatever reason he did not know. Now they were in England and he intended to find his mate and queen and track down Ayille. He had no clue that Nori followed him and he was looking around and he could barely remember this far back.

"Can I go now?" Nisien asked irritated.

"Do you not pay homage to Asuna?" Kameron demanded.

"I do sort of. I get really annoyed with this modern version of my cousin. She has the power just not the understanding." He said coolly.

"Well you annoy her I assure you." The frère growled.

"Kameron?" Asuna called coming from the forest in the Scottish lowlands.

"Mistress! Thank heavens! Ayille faced us and I am certain knowing her that she would follow Bilae. Now I nabbed myself this ekimmu and he was just leaving." Her head frère stated arrogantly.

"Hai. Efnisien is around. Why not reunite with him and stay out of my way?" She said looking Nisien up and down.

"I do as I wish…okay! Okay!" He said defensively and Asuna had lifted her hand.

The ekimmu phased out and his queen grabbed him close to her and hugged him to her tightly. Asuna could only feel what a blessing it was that her frère was here and he made an embarrassed noise.

"Aahmes is with Ryo and Chrestian to answer your unspoken question." He said quickly.

"Of course he is. His father is so good. Kamis you are so beautiful." Asuna stated staring at his face.

"I have missed you too my queen. Now you are worried over Hibari?" he asked seriously.

"Hai. Edward has her and for what reasons I can only imagine. They have taijiyas from China and that barrier is horrid. I cannot even get through. Naraku might but what Is Nori doing here?" She asked stunned as her son came from the foliage.

"Hello Haha." He said with a mean smirk.

"Nori! Boy what are you doing here?" She asked scandalized.

"Avenging my twin. I will have her blood." He said smirking coldly.

"Good Kamis you are acting more and more like your sire every day. Can you get through that barrier?" Asuna asked.

"I feel Bari in there." Nori stated surprised.

"Hai they have her prisoner." She snorted in anger.

"Like hell they do!" He snapped and he stalked forward.

Asuna went to shout at him to stop but two taijiyas stepped out and his appendages erupted from his body and he speared the two mortal warriors in but a second. He retracted his tentacles and his mother was stunned. He actually held out his hand and his miasma leached form his fingers and he burned a hole straight through. She covered her mouth and was mesmerized.

"Let us move now!" She shouted.

Kameron moved after his mistress and Efnisien appeared suddenly. He looked across the short way and he saw his twin. He was stunned to see him at all and he closed down his emotions. The chaos ekimmu refused to show him how much his absence destroyed him. There were shouts and sounds of men dying terribly as the other powerful youkai began to enter the hole in the failing barrier.

"I should have known that one of his pups could do as he did." Asuna said in awe as she moved beside Kameron.

"Your dark mate is amazingly powerful." He admitted.

Asuna allowed her fang to appear and she began to slash mightily at several soldiers. She enjoyed this. Asuna enjoyed killing worthless foes in her opinion. The knowledge she bore in her another of Chanak's progeny made her happy. Somehow it made her feel as though she was keeping her future promise to him. She truly did love another of her enemies turned lovers. Kameron was busy slashing at and killing several humans and he looked at his queen. The look on her face told him all he needed to know and he suddenly changed into his Ramanga one. She was giving him free reign to bring all manner of havoc upon them and he did. He swooped his wings powerfully and he began to bite and tear with his elongated mouth. Asuna approved and she moved.

Nori for his part had no care for the scum humans. He barely tolerated them in his era and he most certainly had no care for them in this time either. He felt Hibari's aura dampened and he snarled. His elder sister was powerful, beautiful, and quite the wielder of yoki in her own right. Nori knew that she changed into something but his sister never shared and he hoped she would this day. He hoped she would open up a can of whoop ass as the future called it. His smile was cold and blood dripped from his extra limbs. He slipped into a royal chamber and Hibari was being held by some human filth with a knife to her throat.

"Unhand her before you regret it mortal." Nori said evilly.

"You make one move demon and she dies!" Edward hissed.

"You had better listen you piece of raping bastard! You have no idea who the hell you fuck with you stupid bastard!" Hibari said coldly.

Nori noticed a heavy necklace around her neck and his rage grew. He without preamble unleashed a bone like limb and he ripped the foul pieced of jewelry from his sister's neck. It fell with a heavy thud and her eyes took on the very colors of hell itself. She ripped away from Edward and she threw out her arms. He was slammed with some strength into his wall and his sister was growling like a wild animal.

"Do it Bari! Do it! Change and rip him to pieces!" Nori begged.

Hibari's chest heaved and she stared at this bastard human with hate and more as she quickly looked back at Nori.

"No! He is not worth it! I can however do this!" She screamed as she curled her fingers and clawed at the air.

Edward actually screamed as his skin tore and blood exploded from his wounds. She was seething in hate as her younger sibling grabbed her and made her leave with him. Efnisien appeared beside both the children of his master and his smile was not so pretty. His eyes burned green in his high anger and he held a tiny book in his hand.

"You kept my mistress against her will mortal. I curse you and I curse your house. Let your decedents succumb to ills and wars. Let your name be burned in history as the foul bastard you are. You will die a very painful death. I curse your wife's womb. You will regret this for the rest of your life. My words will bear true and I will be your most hated foe. You will never get rid of me human for I am the very real person that chaos is. Heed my words for you will fall!" He snarled and the tiny book dissolved into dust into his hand.

Edward began to cough harshly as the blood ran down his chest and arms. He looked up defiantly and something went to attack Hibari and Efnisien whirled and ripped the throat out of a taijiya. Blood stained his lips and he spit out the gore. Hibari only stared at his mouth and she moved and crashed his mouth against her as she licked at the mess. Nori rolled his eyes and he ported them all out as Asuna came in after the destruction.

"Well well Edward. What a mess. I told you that you should not have messed with me." Asuna said in anger.

"I will regain myself you bitch and I will destroy you all!" He snarled over his fits of coughs and pain.

"I doubt it. You are fucking pathetic." She laughed and she slowly walked away and Kameron watched him carefully.

Kameron knew the look of hate and more as he watched and he took many mental notes. Edward Longshanks was not dead but he would be a problem unless he was killed. They ported out themselves and the English king had been brought lower than he had ever been in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibari was still angry and she was pacing. Efnisien watched her and she looked at him. His mouth had blood staining around his lips and she could not stop staring at him. She moved to him and slammed him into a tree and for once he did not argue. For once he did not stop it and her kiss was demanding and she was ripping at his clothes. He began to fumble with her s and she quickly phased his away. He put no thought or care into what he was doing and he lifted her up. Her pert ass was in his hands and he lost breath. Efnisien lost all thought as he eased her down onto him. Her mouth pouted and he groaned as he stood there and guided her up and down his cock. He only knew that he needed her in this moment and she gasped and growled as they had an instinctual encounter in the forest outside of New Castle. She devoured his mouth over and over as he worked her up and down. He felt it coming but he did not stop. He could not as Hibari wrapped her arms around his head rather tightly when her velvet walls clutched him in her paroxysm. Efnisien could only react by spilling his seed within the child of his master and he loved Macha and Macha reborn. He could not stop and he grunted as he came hard. They were both sweaty and a mess but he felt true peace at the moment. He knew it was because the very embodiment of tranquility was near and he knew that was why he gave in. Crushing emotion crushed chaos as he fell to his knees as she kissed him stupid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nisien felt his twin and it was agonizing but he had a difficult time swallowing the idea that his brother was in service to Annwn. He hated the idea of his loving but mess of a twin anywhere near Arawn but Efnisien said he owed the man. Nisien never understood and he sighed. He poked around and he had hoped to draw Arianrhod into her full self and perhaps make the infants pay but as usual she always did it her way.

"Do what my way?" Asuna demanded as she appeared behind him.

"Anything? Everything? You cousin are a horrendous bitch and you do as your whims dictate. To hell with the rest of us." He said in anger.

"I thought you were supposed tranquil." She snorted.

"That is my element but I am still an individual your majesty! Where are your ice prince and your thunder dog?" Nisien said in morbid curiosity.

"They are around." She grinned.

"Isha?" She heard her name called.

Asuna whirled and her eyes met those of Seeval tr'Awnhi. Ganek had so many offspring and Maec's sphere of siblings was many but the ones he was close to was Admal and Alum. Seeval had only been introduced not long ago and Asuna found herself liking the other warrior tremendously. The beautiful but lethal Shouten onna had her own story but she was a sight in her less than modest warrior attire. Several men stared and salivated as she neared.

"Hello my beloved sister!" Seeval purred as she kissed both of her cheeks.

"Hello Lady Seeval. Has Maec sent you?" Asuna asked arching a brow.

"Yes. Brother is very insistent that he wishes Sanra taken alive. Chanak and he have had a terrible row and your lover boy was shown how powerful Maec really is." She smirked with her seductive grin.

"He did not kill him did he?" Her sister in law said angrily.

"No but he was most certainly put in his place. Sanra was powerful but this boy suggests that she surpassed Maec in some areas. That idea unsettles him." Seeval said seriously.

"For the future Seeval, onna of this era do not show so much skin." Asuna remarked as she walked with her.

"As if I go a flying fuck what insipid sows think. I do as I please Sister! I am a warrior in Maec's army for a reason. Try and keep Sanra alive for Maec because my self control may not be so good." She snorted in some anger.

Seeval's hair was pulled back tightly and fell down her back in a tail and her wheat colored hair offset her dark skin beautifully. Asuna could not imagine Ganek getting his prick up with a woman long enough to create such a beautiful onna for a daughter.

"He killed most of his daughters that were weak Isha. Sanra and her twin were strong as was I." She said distantly.

"Did Ganek hurt you?" She demanded.

"It was not Ganek. I serve my true and only king. Maec is our ruler and I will be damned if that slut tries to take his throne." She snarled and she walked away.

The Shouten's hips swayed and her breasts were barely covered by red leather and gold. Her groin and backside were barely covered in the red leather loin cloth and chains connected everything. Her wicked looking short but curved sword was in its sheath on her hip and she wore knee length red and gold boots. She looked erotic and oh so tantalizing and Asuna caught Nori watching her carefully. She knew her son was pretty well grown up but he was still a young male. He still had to get Yasua but that had fallen by the wayside since Bilae and Ayille had upped the antes. The inu-empusae onna got the distinct impression that Seeval hated Sanra for her own reasons and it shocked her. She hung her head and knew without a doubt that Sanra needed to die. She hated to hurt Chanak in the process but Sanra had borne a son of the House of Elensar and she could not warp his innate sense of goodness. She sighed and watched Seeval walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nori could not stop staring at the Shouten woman and his heart was pounding. She was so utterly gorgeous and obviously a warrior. He was used to powerful women and thought weak mewling ones were worthless. So seeing this goddess was like waving a steak in the face of the young man. Nori was cultured, could be cruel, and every inch the son of the Great Naraku but he was still a horny teenager in terms of years. He heard a clearing of a throat and he looked over to see Ken'ichi. The young shape shifter narrowed his eyes in anger and he growled at his twin who smirked and growled back.

"Found yourself a hot piece of ass did you not?" Ken asked falling next to his twin.

"Your mouth is disgusting and I find her mildly interesting Brother." He snapped.

"Oh so if I went after her and started humping her leg than you would not mind?" His younger twin asked innocently.

"Stop antagonizing me Ken! She is rather alluring I admit. Look at who our mother is and tell me you do not find a woman carrying a big knife to be hot?" Nori questioned.

"Actually I do Nori. Yep, that onna is niiice!" His obnoxious inu twin stated grinning.

"Again my brother you are just acting ill bred." He snorted.

"Yeah and you have to act like your nose is in the fucking air. Whatever dude. I came back to kick Ramanga tail. How about you?" He asked crossing his arms.

Nori looked at Ken'ichi objectively and he was a handsome young man, a great swordsman in his own right, and he was crafty. Nori was the evil genius of the two but he was he did not show how cruel he could be. His love of his twin was absolute and his loyalty to his family unwavering. His anger at those who had harmed his beloved twin overrode much of his common sense and he was hell bent on the destruction of Ayille. Nori noticed that Admal was around now and he found the blue eyed Shouten to be highly evocative and he shut away the forbidden lust. Nori shook his head and he grabbed Ken's hand and he ported them away. Admal looked back and raised a black brow at the two young mixed daemons and he went back to conferring with his warrior sibling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bilae was furious and he stared at Ayille and her stupidity ate at him. He growled low in his throat and she bowed before him.

"You would have me stay and what Bilae? My target is here as well. Why not go after him?" Ayille asked in anger.

"Because you stupid need for a frère is disgusting and I would have you there to cover me you dumb cunt!" He roared.

Bilae stiffened and he knew without a doubt that he felt Macha. His heart rate was erratic and Ayille stared at him as he drifted slowly away from her and his mind was only on the aura of his beloved.

"Excuse me Bilae! Wait! Wait!" She snarled after him.

Bilae completely ignored the ignorant animal cunt and he phased out. He saw her and she had found his hideout by accident he was certain and she was searching for something. Hibari stiffened and she looked up to see him and her rage was absolute.

"How dare you show up here!" She seethed.

"Oh really Macha? You ask how dare I show up when it is you who came to me? Did you miss me my lovely whore?" He asked licking his lips.

"I have no idea if she loved you or not but I am not your whore you worthless bygone ghost!" She snarled.

"Such words Macha or should I call you Hibari?" Bilae grinned.

"You should call me your killer!" Hibari screamed.

She came at him and she had buried a small dirk into his left chest and blood poured down his white tunic. His smirk made her angrier and Hibari twisted the tiny but lethal weapon.

"You think a little stab wound will make me hate you?" He crooned.

"I think you had better take another look you vapor piece of shit!" She smirked meanly.

Bilae did look down and she was right. The dirk was leaching a poison of some kind and he looked up at her and smiled softly.

"I love your temper woman. You always had such a delightfully over the top mean streak in you. So what shall this poison do, hmm?" He asked clutching her chin in a surprising gentle grip.

"You raped me!" Hibari yelled.

"Did I? You loved me at one time Macha. You chose her over me. You chose your insipid mother over my glorious worship of you." Bilae said whispering softly.

"If you supposedly loved me then how could you brutally take me as you did?" She demanded shaking.

"Anger. Revenge. You gave yourself to that dragon after I swore my undying love. I only wish to control Arianrhod but her sweet daughter I wished to love." He admitted and his grip became harder.

"I am not your whore Bilae. I never was. You fooled me into thinking your emotions were deep but you used me in order to gain power to destroy the woman who gave me life!" She said in an off voice.

"Did I Macha? So you say and think? I took advantage of an opportunity. It was you who could not see that Arianrhod was allowing our greatness to permeate amongst our food! You think the infants worthy of our glory?" He asked as his eyes swirled in his emotion.

"I think you had no right to dictate anything you worthless lesser brother!" She screamed at him.

"So you still say. Ayille killing you was not painful enough?" He seethed.

"Oh that was freedom from you!" Hibari said with her voice.

"Oh really? Did the mortal touch you?" Bilae asked getting angrier and angrier.

"Hai he touched me. He touched me several times and used one of your own devices to subdue and use me as a cheap slut and surrogate. How does that make you feel Bilae, huh? He used one of your own things to make the woman you supposedly love into a two bit whore!" She mocked him.

"Where in the hell fires of Annwn did he get such a trinket?" He roared.

"From one of your many stashes that you used to keep my mother here against her will. You think you have everything so well planned but you cannot count on everything! A mortal used me!" She snarled in his face.

Bilae was beyond furious but he jerked her so his mouth pressed over hers in a powerful and bruising kiss that made her angrier and filled with more hate and revulsion. It actually hurt and wounded him deeply that she hated him still. Bilae shoved her away and she stumbled before him.

"I would have made you above even her! I will kill Taranis and I will lay waste to every fucking thing she values. She will not dare flaunt herself like she is my goddess. I will be her lord and she can suck my cock after I fuck her with it!" He said in a rage.

"Watch it Bilae. That poison is winding its way into your system. I am not without my own devices. Tell me where my frère is!" Hibari screamed from her prone position.

"That stupid wench Sanra had someone sheltered away in Leth'Evana. Go play with the fae you stupid bitch and see how far you get. That was her job all along and she failed. I tried to cull a rebellion and long wars with those fairy ass beasts but it quit working. She was supposed to bring that plane under my influence. It seems the daughter I sired as that whelp Ganek is useless!" He said with a curled lip.

"Did you ever think that your fucked up abuse of her ruined her mind you idiot?" She asked as he stared at her in anger.

"She was an available hole I would fill. What of it? You should Macha. You who had an army of men as your slaves. You should really talk. Be gone whore before I kill you." He said and his heart did stutter some.

"You do not own me ekimmu. I own me and I chose what I do. Thanks for the information of where my remade is and good luck with that poison. Braden and Efnisien send their regards!" Hibari said with such calculated malice.

She rolled and phased and Bilae felt the first bits of faint beginning to come into his consciousness. His lips quirked as he realized that his beloved Macha indeed had poisoned him pretty well. He recognized the work of the dragon and Efnisien and cursed chaos's tendency to fluctuate so much. He fell to his knees and it hit him that he would need a death sleep. His cunning little minx he loved so well had outsmarted him. It also occurred to him that Ayille would have free reign and the Sanra whore would be awake soon to do her own havoc. Bilae cringed as he made his mind shut down slowly as to what those two women could do. They could end up undoing every bit of handiwork he had culled. Bilae was in a slight panic at that thought as he fell to his side and fell into unconsciousness completely.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Dealing with and in kumo affairs as they deal with the ekimmu, Ramanga, and uppyr. The inu princess requests the aid of one who bears her power and another kumo assists and the last thing he ever thinks comes to bear. Former lord seeks the revenge that he almost had and he demands knowledge for the why of his own past. Darkness settles as the son of a spawn of a devil shows up to defend. Thank you so much for bearing with and sticking with this story. Again thank you and as always, I love to hear from you and THANK YOU for reading.

Everything Kumo in the Midst of Blood

Ayana lay in Chikara's arms and she was worried. Her mother had gone back and so had Hibari. Things were wild and even though Ayille and Bilae were gone; their minions were not. It was constant attacks by Ramanga and Sistern. Chikara was aware his mate was awake and he was running his hand down her black mane.

"Ayana?" He whispered.

"Hai?" Ayana whispered back.

"What are you thinking beloved?" Chikara asked his much younger mate.

"I am worried is all. I am worried and we are still fighting. Hibari was so angry and things were so wild. I am just upset is all." She said softly.

"I know Yana but it is better if you stayed here." He said yawning.

"Oh? Why? So I can cower away?" She asked lifting her head.

"Onna, I did not mean it that way at all. I only meant that if your mother needed you then she would have called on you. I hate you going into the past." He said curtly.

"You hate it because I tried to hunt you down and had to keep myself from ravishing you." She snorted.

"Good Kamis mate. I adore you and love you so passionately but not everything I worry about is myself onna." He said sternly.

"I am not your babe Chikara. I am your mate and you need not worry so." She frowned.

"So says Ayana the Younger. Darling why must it be you always being the brazen princess hell bent on your warrior ways? You are a mate, a mother, and my best friend." He snorted as he rose.

She was dumbfounded by his words and they caused her to bristle. He was such an elegant and deep feeling man. Ayana jumped up and she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and laid her cheek against the back of his neck. Chikara hummed softly and she heard his strong heart beat. She had loved Yasunari and she had loved Maki but this man was her ultimate love in the kumo world. She had ended the affair with Haji in the past after she had lost their babe. She could not bring herself to even attempt to ruin her mating and Haji had been devastated. He had asked her why she had to be so cold. He had begged her to let him in and she had walked away. Hatham and Neral were just apart of her now and she gloried in her Shouten loves. Riku was her dirty but secret love and he was a sly young man. Hai, she was happy and she refused to ruin it for anyone else.

"Your mind hums my darling. What do you think?" Chikara asked.

"I am thinking I am the luckiest girl in all the Federation. I have the hottest man as my mate and he really likes me." She smiled against his skin.

Chikara chuckled and he pulled her so he could face her and he cupped her chin.

"And I have the most beautiful and wonderful onna as my mate. She makes me feel and makes me face my heart every single day. I did not realize I was only half living until I truly came to know you." He whispered thickly and he claimed her mouth.

Their kiss was passionate and absolutely consuming as they gave into their deep feelings and passionate love. Chikara knew much and he let much slide because he knew this young onna and she was truly and madly in love with him. He knew it every time they made love and every time she whispered it. Her heart was entirely for him and the twins. Anything else was just a pastime to feed her needs or just a minor thing. Chikara could handle that and he absolutely knew what she was. He gloried in his love and he ended up taking her again. Orika had been a friend but never like this. His old mate refused to even speak to him but he understood that by giving into happiness; he had dishonored and treated her ill. Chikara knew but he would have made the same decision over and over. Ayana the Younger was his soul mate and he could never be away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenta was staring at himself in the mirror and he once again marveled at how much he hated the old clothes. He was tired of waiting and he was damn well going to find his lover. He hated to admit how much he missed her and the worst part was that he loved her.

"Kamis you're an idiot Kenta. Chasing after and loving the queen. Shit, I must be insane." He growled at his reflection.

His reflection said nothing and he took a deep breath. He heard a knock on his door and he went to it and jerked it open.

"Masa? What the hell you doing here?" Kenta asked his younger brother.

"Wondering what the hell is up with you." The younger man asked raising a brow.

"I intend to go and find your girlfriend like Naraku asked and assist. I am the warrior and you the ward." He smirked as he went and poured himself some orange juice.

"You given up the sake?" Masa asked curiously.

"Pretty much." His elder brother shrugged.

"What has changed you so Ken?" He asked as he sat on the couch.

"How's the brat?" Kenta asked without answering the question.

"My son is fine. You know he adored meeting Uncle Kenta. It was actually really cool. Father has asked about you." His younger sibling said.

Kenta stiffened a little and as much as he wanted to see his sire; he just was not ready to face so much emotion. It took a lot for him to admit that he loved the ever irritating and gorgeous inu.

"Yeah? Tell him I will catch up with him sometime." He said swallowing his juice.

"Ken, I am sorry. I was a dickhead. I had no true idea what you went through…." Masanori tried to say.

"Leave it alone little brother. No worries, okay? I am so over that shit. I am actually perfectly okay nowadays little brother." He said sternly.

"You were not okay for a long time! I never realized you allowed me to leave. I thought I had escaped." Masa pressed.

"Shit! I said leave it alone. I gotta go Masa. You know how Naraku is. Hell you live with the hanyou. I for one have no wish to piss him off. I actually like living." Kenta chuckled.

He shook his brother's hand and he ported out via his shoki. Masanori sighed and Kenta still put things off and away. Masanori knew he was way better than he used to be but he still had a long way to go.

/ / /

Kenta showed up in Sendai and he heard the goings on. He was just not that big into the other species and the only other one that overly interested him was inu. Oh he really liked the inu he knew. Thoughts of her made him mad with lust and love. He growled to himself and willed away his sudden hard on. He really wished he did not like her so damn much. He was startled to see the Rose tarantula from the states and the guy looked haggard and Kenta bowed.

"What you doing her pinkie?" He asked somewhat rudely.

"The short time I have known you wolf spider…you have been rude and short. Do you know any different?" Charles asked tersely.

"Not really. Answer the question." He snorted.

"I needed your lady's help. We are starting to have some issue with Ramanga in the USA. I have no clue what to do." The tarantula said in obvious upset.

"Well dude, you shit outta luck. She is in the past and I was on my way there to back her up per order by the hanyou. You wanna tag along?" Kenta asked.

"I should like to speak with Lady Asuna." He said softly.

"Okay. Just don't go and make goo goo eyes at her like you did last time. Kumo men here are pretty fucking territorial." He said smirking.

"Speaking from experience?" Charles retorted.

"Man you are stupid." The ookami kumo laughed.

Naraku came out dressed in a suit and Ishin was in traditional silks. Both brothers were serious as hell and Naraku looked at Kenta.

"Go. Deliver this to Asuna and do whatever it takes. We have received word that Soul Society has upped the anty. Protect her with your life. I am trusting you Kenta. Do not disappoint me." The dark hanyou said and Kenta nodded.

"As you command." He said with bowing his head.

"Mister Franklin, I am sorry but we can spare some warriors but that is about it right now." Ishin said in regret.

"I should like to speak with her if you do not mind. I am excellent in battle." Charles said lifting his chin.

"Speak with Asuna? Sir, she is in the past right now." The kumo lord said confused.

"He's really good in battle my lord. I will take him and deliver you messages to her lady and I can bring pinkie here back." Kenta smirked.

Naraku hid his smirk and he wanted to laugh. Kenta was so much more pleasant when he was sober. He had spoken Japanese and the American kumo looked annoyed and pissed. Naraku nodded and waved them off. Charles could not help but think male kumo in charge was odd and just weird. He also thought Lady Asuna was so much more pleasant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had nabbed a lieutenant of Fionn and the ekimmu looked annoyed. He created the necessary portal to take them back and the young appearing ekimmu man with brown hair followed the two kumo. Charles was anxious and the idea of traversing the eras was new and odd to him. He saw her and his stomach twisted. He had learned and pulled up the histories of the spider nation in the past in Japan and his heart had raced when he had seen the likeness of Ayana the Great. The spideress had been utterly beautiful. His heart pounded when she turned and her smile was as brilliant as he remembered. She looked astonished and thrilled to see the wolf spider but kept it discrete.

"Mister Franklin! Kenta!" She cried as she walked forward.

"My lady! Oh pinkie needed to talk to you." Kenta smirked as he winked at her.

She felt all kinds of warm and she stared at the American kumo. Worry was etched in the rose tarantula's features and she pathed to Kenta to be kind. He in turn snorted in her mind and she was flushed with his desire and need. Asuna definitely needed to see him alone. For the moment the worry on Charles's face was bothering her.

"Charlie please." He said softly.

"Charlie, please come walk with me. Kenta, I will be with you shortly." She said nodding to him.

"May I find a tree and hunt?" He asked with a twist to his lips.

"As you will." Asuna nodded.

Kenta's smile made a shot of pure molten lust shoot to her groin and she had to keep a straight face. He had missed her and he had wanted to see her. She barely nodded to him and he nodded back. Charles took her arm and he walked beside her. Fionn was in armor and Gwydion was swinging his leg from a tree. They were intending to hunt down Bilae and very soon. From Hibari's reports that she had inadvertently found his hide out. Hibari was now in Leth'Evana looking for Sergei.

"Please tell me what is wrong." Asuna commanded in English.

"Ramanga in the United States. Several of my federation have been killed in gruesome and terrible ways. It seems these monsters have no care and they kill mortals as well." He said perplexed.

"It seems that Ayille or her cronies have been busy there. We owe you Charlie. I will return very very soon. I have to see this through but I do honor those who have honored me in the past." She said squeezing his hand.

"I looked up your spiders' history!" Charles blurted.

"Oh? What did you think?" She smiled warmly.

"I saw your likeness as her. That woman, Ayana." He said blushing a little.

"She was terribly ugly, no?" Asuna teased.

"NO!" He said shocked at her words.

"I joked. Did you find her attractive then Charlie?" She smirked.

"She was stunning." He said breathing a little fast.

"Well thank you. Make respite for a couple of days. When we return it will seem as though no time has occurred. Please be calm for a bit. I need to speak with Kenta and read my messages." She said slipping away and bowing.

Charles nodded and Asuna slipped away to find the wolf spider. He sucked in his breath and he looked around. He decided to spy and he masked his scents.

/ / /

Asuna found his tree deep in the forest. He was not hiding his scents and he spied her as she came into his line of vision. She was already undoing her dress and Kenta breathed in.

"Want me that bad huh?" He asked smirking and he jumped down.

"Well when you let me know that is what you wish!" Asuna grinned.

"You think I just want to fuck you senseless?" Kenta asked her jerked her to him.

"Perhaps maybe once then maybe make love?" She asked as she began unlacing his old clothing.

"I don't care! As long as I can pick you up and just have some way with you!" He grinned and he helped to bare her breasts to his view.

"Typical man." She groaned.

"You complain?" Kenta asked amused.

"Oh hell no my darling Kenta." His inu stated as he lifted his hands and held her face.

Kenta's mouth was demanding and needy as his tongue sought hers. She made a noise he loved. Imai Kenta was head over heels in love with her and his kiss turned slow and still demanding. More than hunger ripped through him and he lifted her up and he consumed her. Asuna was almost startled by his intense and passionate actions. Kenta was trying to control himself and he just could not. His eyes blazed red and he moved through the forest. She was surprised and shocked when he laid her down on the ground and continued to just kiss. He slowly pulled his lips back and his breathing was hard. Her eyes were green and she met his red ones.

"Kenta?" She whispered in awe.

"Need you so much. Love you inu. I am so fucking in love with you." He said in a beastly growl.

"Kenta are you okay?" Asuna asked breathless.

"Beast is pawing my mind." He rasped out.

"I will understand if you wish to stop…KENTA!" She moaned as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Shut up inu. Just shut up." Kenta managed to whine out.

His mouth nipped harder and his growls were becoming heavier and coming more frequently. Asuna was in a profound state as he became lost.

"Kenta? Oh my darling, oh! Hai!" She moaned as he bit into her throat.

Kenta could not stop himself if he tried and he felt her hands undo his thick variegated hair. She was clutching at him and he was drinking her blood a little. One of his own hands raked into her silver mane and tangled in the silk like texture. Her face was crumpling as just the act of his taking in her life force was making her lose it.

"I need you too! Oh please Kenta! Oh my Kamis, I need you! Holy hell!" She nearly shrieked.

"Kamis onna! Say it again. Cry my name louder." He growled in juncture.

"Kenta!" She cried out and gasped as he jerked himself back.

Kenta impatiently and hurriedly pulled off his cumbersome silks and he ripped at hers. She saw his eyes looking demonic and hazed. Kenta was in a very full blown takeover of his beast and it showed. He sucked in air as he bared her body and he startled her by opening her thighs somewhat harshly and she arched clear off the ground as he flooded her clit with his venom. Kenta released it into her labia and slipped a finger inside and repeated it with her treasured spot. Asuna screamed out in raptures as heat of unbearable need ripped through her and she began to shake profoundly.

"Hai onna. Hai! You weep so much. So much!" Kenta snarled as he watched her wither.

Asuna was nearly convulsing and she was twitching badly. She screamed out again as he gently massaged her nub and her mind was in chaos. Kenta was enjoying the looks of rapture and the ookami kumo man shut his burning eyes and slipped deep within her mind. Asuna opened her mouth and nothing came out as he sought to bury himself deeply into her conscious. When he had braced the idea of coupling with her wholly; he had abandoned his past fears and took to the manner of making love with his whole heart. Asuna was in a nose dive and as she trembled, broke out into a cold sweat, and shook from the profound act.

"I need you so much. Kenta, oh fuck! Join us please! So empty. So alone!" She moaned in near agony.

"Hai." He whispered hoarsely.

She was bleary eyed as she saw him tug on his own length a couple of times and he widened her thighs more. Her lips trembled terribly as her ookami kumo lover moved to press all of himself against her and she whined in pure inu as he slipped inside of her liquid fire. He nearly lost his mind as he saw and felt so much in her mind. He began a punishing pace but it felt so unbelievable to them both. Kenta was taking and giving so much of himself, his heart, and his soul. Asuna was weeping in utter joy as they groaned and snarled in the intense moment. Why he was giving so much of his inner soul he had no idea but it was too much and not enough. He wanted so much more and Asuna began to suck in air too fast and her mind could not fathom the pleasure.

"Hai! Oh hai. Hai! Love you. I want us. I need us. I will have it all." Kenta said out of his mind and he was close to total surrender.

"Kenta! Oooh Kenta! Pull back. My love pull back." She begged.

"No! Need you. Ours! Ours. Mine!" He said in the beastliest tone she had ever encountered from him.

Her scream was high and rent the air as their sudden end slammed them over the edge and into a sea of pure bliss. Kenta's claws sank deeply and made stains in her skin as she choked out. His own eyes were barely seeing and black edged his vision as he suddenly passed out and fell against her. Asuna had already done so in the midst of her mind shattering release.

/ / /

Kenta woke up first and he realized what he had done. His was aghast at himself and she was passed out and completely vulnerable. She had given up and been ripped open in his beastly haze and never once had he lost it like he had this time. Kenta's hands trembled violently as he gently opened her thighs and his eyes widened. He was almost shaking in his fear and he carefully laid his ear to her belly. His eyes closed and he had never heard such a thing before. The ookami kumo was trembling in true terror and she was coming to. Asuna rested a hand on his head and she was still pretty exhausted and out of it from their surreal and magnificent encounter.

"Did you?" Asuna asked in a heavy whisper.

"Hai." He said with a trembling voice.

"You fear?" She asked gently.

"I have never done this." Kenta managed in horror of his own actions.

"Please do not shy from me Kenta." She said as their eyes locked.

"Can I…may I scent your sternum?" He asked looking bewildered and confused.

She let her hands fall to her sides and he moved as if in slow motion. He took in a deep breath and pressed his nose to her skin. His grey kumo eyes shut in absolute overwhelming emotion and the faint but sweet smell of impending young reached his brain. His body was so tense and something snapped in his brain.

"My son." He cried very softly and she was startled.

"You give me a son?" Asuna asked in a surprisingly happy voice.

"Hai. I give you a son. I give you my future." He said and she felt his tongue on her sternum.

"You are afraid." She said knowing this was the last thing he had wanted or expected.

"No." Kenta replied and his lips pressed to the fleshy portion of her breast.

"What do you feel?" She asked as she trembled a little.

"Love. I feel love." He admitted.

"Kenta." His lover said as happiness soared in her mind and she rested a hand on his head.

"Hai?" He murmured as his mouth closed over a nipple.

"I love you too." She moaned out.

He suckled her slowly and with so much pent up passion and his mind refused to deal with his rational fear. He was the vassal of Naraku and this was the hanyou's mate. A small part of him felt like an utter idiot while most of him rejoiced in the idea of his child. He just gave up for passion and he proceeded to take her again and Asuna was struck dumb. He was capable of such deep feeling and his feeling surprised her beyond belief. Imai Kenta wanted his child and his mind was racing how to have it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles had witnessed the act of passion and his chest thudded with adrenaline after having witnessed such incredible feelings. She was a spideress reborn but she acted like one still. He was insanely attracted to her and that did not sit well with the two hundred something year old American tarantula. His dark eyes held misery as the attacks in the United States curled his stomach and he was a peace loving man. These creatures were pure evil and he sat under a tree with an image in his mind of the beautiful mixed demoness. He laid his head back against the trunk of the tree and sighed.

"Charles?" Asuna said surprised to see him so close to where she had been.

"Yes?" He asked looking up.

"Are you okay?" She asked nearing him.

Her English was flawless but her accent made him nuts. He shielded his mind and he was an idiot he knew. Charles plastered a smile on his face and pretended.

"I am fine! I was enjoying a nap Lady Asuna." He said jovially.

"I think you lie but it is not my place to intrude Charles." She said bowing.

"Charlie. Please? I know you are more formal but please, call me Charlie." He said holding his breath.

"I have noticed Americans are much less formal. Even the youkai apparently. Okay Charlie." She said taking a seat near him.

"So what is here exactly?" He asked softly.

"Ekimmu and Ramanga scum. I hate them terribly and I will see to their end. What is really on your mind Charlie?" She asked taking his hand in concern.

His hair was so pale brown and the tips seemed dipped in red and he was tense. Asuna watched him carefully and she let her claws barely graze his palm. His eyes widened and he stared at her face.

"I should go." He said wanting to jerk her hand back.

"Are you okay truly?" Asuna asked.

"I saw you!" Charles blurted out.

"I thought so." She said watching his face.

"I am sorry! I am an idiot. I feel like such an idiot. Of course you couple. Okay, I have really embarrassed myself here. I should go and find a river and drown myself now." He said horrified.

"What has you so shook up Charlie?" She asked searching his face.

"I..I think I should go." He stammered.

"You are afraid for your people I know. You saw me in the midst of passion and it has you flustered. What are you thinking?" She demanded.

"I am thinking I should be home and I should probably bang my head against a wall. I should not think you are so unbelievable incredible and that wolf spider is so damn lucky." He blurted again.

"Why does that bother you?" She asked reaching up and palming his cheek.

"You know what touch does to us. Please no." He said gritting his teeth.

"Is your kind of tarantula overly sensitive?" She inquired.

"We are pretty lazy actually." He blushed.

"I see. Docile and even tempered I imagine." The Japanese demoness brushed his lip.

"Yy-es." Charles said eyeing her claw.

"What are you thinking Charlie? You are breathing faster and your blood pressure is rising?" She asked quirking her brow.

"I think, I think you are so fucking beautiful. I think that you were as such when you were her. I am thinking I feel like a lunatic." He breathed.

She leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly. He was stunned and he did nothing and she slowly pulled back.

"I shall not torment you. You are so young yet." She smiled and she got up.

"You handle venom?" he asked biting his lip.

"I am silver inu this life; I am immune to most poisons but not all. The only venom I cannot handle is recluse." She smiled.

"Do you enjoy it?" Charles asked.

"Hai. I enjoy it so very much." Asuna admitted.

"Shit! I have to get out of here." He said jumping up and fleeing.

She watched the young tarantula man leave and she sighed. She could feel an intense fascination and lust for her from him. He was quite striking but she needed to focus. Charles was truly a beautiful young man but she had her choice of so many delectable mates that she needed to stay focused and she intended to. Chanak was still in Hueco Mundo and she wanted to see him. She was happy for the moment and she placed her splayed hand over her abdomen and sighed with pure happiness. She wondered if there were kumo youkai in Britain and a smile spread on her face. She would so love to see Edward's face if one of his own countrymen stood over him with fangs bared and eight legs squishing him. That thought made her giggle and Kenta came up after some time. He whirled her around and hugged her tightly and kissed her till she sank to her knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenta did not know Lord Gaku Jouichi very well but he was sent back for now and she asked him to grab the former kumo lord and bring him to the past. It made the ookami kumo nervous honestly considering who Jouichi had been mated to.

"May I help you?" Jouichi asked as he patted his girl's back.

His baby girl was suffering from teething and she was crying a lot. He walked and walked her but she kept telling him how much she hurt and he held her to him to soothe her. Kenta stared at the funnel man and his mouth was dry when he saw the young kumo babe.

"You are Imai Kenta? What can I do for you?" The kumo man asked the other.

"I was sent by Lady Asuna to give you this." He said fumbling in his pocket.

"Calm yourself Kenta. I hold you no ill will for being in relation to that whore Fusae. I must have been very demented indeed to have had any feelings for her at all." Jouichi smirked a little.

Jouichi took the letter and he looked over the elegant Japanese of his mitsukai and his smile was warm as he read her flourishing hand. She wanted him to come to her and she wanted to make Bilae and Ayille very afraid. She knew he hated the Ramanga queen with absoluteness and Asuna felt that he could be of tremendous help.

"Leave it to her to know my heart so well, even if it is to kill my enemies." He said touched.

"She wishes you there so you might kill someone?" Kenta asked raising a brow.

"Hai. Hold my dear one." He said handing off the silver haired toddler.

Kenta went stiff as he held the small onna in his arms and Jouichi went about pulling some clothes into a bag.

"They do not morph into monsters or make you grow another thorax Imai Kenta. You could hold her a little softer and speak to her." The former lord chuckled as he went about his business.

"I have never held a youngling before." Kenta said stupidly.

"Let me show you. You are going to be a father are you not?" He said smoothly and Kenta's mouth dropped open.

"I..uh…how did you know?" He asked stammering.

"Asuna told me in her letter. She said you were thrilled but extremely nervous of Naraku. I am not exactly his favorite person either but honestly, I really do not care so much. She said you had no experience with little ones and so I shall instruct you." He said merry.

"I cannot believe and you are not upset?" The ookami kumo man asked.

"Whose son am I?" The funnel man asked laughing.

"Hai right. Okay so she ratted me out and now what?" He asked nervously.

"You will be my new best friend in accordance with my mitsukai's wishes. She would not have you as one of hers if you did not mean something to her my friend. Now when holding a young one…look down and path to them. Hold them with love and as if they are more precious than life." Jouichi commanded.

"You are not a monster." The ookami kumo man said staring at the funnel web.

"Fusae swore it but no. I have a tendency to be rather happy and I enjoy life." He said kissing his Kia's head.

"What happened Lord Jouichi? I mean what happened with her?" He asked curious.

"She connived and wanted power for the ookami kumo or at least her family. She hated the fact Koris ruled you all at the time. I am glad that whore is dead. I really hated Fusae's mother." He said rolling his eyes.

"She was before my time." Kenta blushed.

"Well she had a shrill voice and oh Kamis she thought she was more striking than she was. I hated to look at her in council meetings. The Kamis know it made me wish to vomit." He chuckled.

Kenta laughed and the funnel web man was so personable and he was at ease. He felt more at ease around him than he did Ishin and Naraku combined.

"When did you meet Lady Asuna?" The grey eyed man asked.

"I first saw her in a tree." Jouichi smiled widely.

"A tree?" Kenta barked in laughter.

"Mhmm hai. There there Kia. Do you wish for Nobu to see you?" He asked gently.

"Hai." Came her teary response.

"She is not teething well. She is miserable and she cries much for it. My sweet little angel heart. You look so like my mitsuaki. I love you." He said softly.

Kenta watched Jouichi port via his shoki and he nosed around. He actually saw a photograph of Asuna with Jouichi. Whoever had taken it had captured a look of intense adoration and passionate consumption on her face as she stared him. His throat hurt as he took in the most amazing connection between the two and it was obvious that Lady Asuna loved this man tremendously.

"Kameron took that photo. I was quite amazed really. She looks at me as if I am something amazing. I cannot help that I think she is something beyond that." Jouichi said with tenderness in his voice.

"I love her. She forced me to face my anguish. She forced me to face myself." Kenta said with a harsh pressure in his chest.

"Hai she does that. Nobu shall watch over my children and now I may go. Come Kenta, you need a friend amongst her throng." He grinned and walked beside the other man.

Kenta was still dry throated and his heart hammered. This man was incredible and he was just so good natured. He also knew the legends and he was an incredible fighter but his jovial disposition did not belie that fact. They went to find the lieutenant of Fionn and they went back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was so glad that England had such cold rivers this time of year. Charles had witnessed the return of the wolf spider and he brought with him the famed Gaku Jouichi. His stomach clenched and his heart raced when he had witnessed the look she had given the man. The black funnel web was impossibly handsome even by the American spiders' standards and he had a sweet air about him. He also knew the legends of this man and they were fearsome. So now he sat by the frigidly cold river after having gotten himself shivering and very much limp in every way. He did not sense the foot fall and he rolled suddenly and threw the intruder. Asuna yelped when she sank in the water and he scrambled to get her out.

"My my Charlie your reflexes are quick." She said actually laughing.

The poor tarantula was mortified and he actually wished lightning would strike him. Even lightning could kill a demon. She saw his face and she laughed more.

"You have really got to lighten up my friend." Asuna admonished him good naturedly.

"I am an asshole of the worst sort. I am so sorry Lady Asuna." Charles stammered.

"You are sorry for what? Defending yourself? I was masked and you would not have noticed me until you felt the vibrations. I apologize to you. Now I am sodden." She laughed merrily.

"I…you…I swear to God! Please will you just kill me now?" He said redder than his hair tips.

"Say Asuna. I wish to hear you repeat that slowly." The inu-empusae stated softly.

"Asuna. Okay…now kill me?" He tried to joke.

Charles felt the cold wet against his own old style clothing and she hovered her mouth over his.

"You say it well tarantula. Very good." She husked.

"Holy shit. Okay. Okay please do not tease me. I am just an idiot with a crush." He said trying to will his body to calm down.

"Jouichi heard your angst." She said softly.

"Look, I am not trying to intrude on…" He stated and he felt her mouth over his.

Charles was stunned and she kissed him with soft lips and he groaned suddenly. She did something with her tongue that made his knees feel like jelly and she slipped it inside his own mouth as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and held tightly. Asuna was maddening him for no other reason than to do so and Jouichi had told her that the poor man was about to piss himself. He had "suggested" she visit and ease him to calm down. She slowly pulled back her lips and stared at his now red eyes.

"You enjoyed the intimacy?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"Yes. Shit! I am sorry." He said blushing madly.

"I kissed you Charlie. Hold on." She whispered in his ear.

The sweet and hot whisper in his ear made him shudder harshly and she bared her fangs. Asuna sank them into his juncture and he swooned. His moans were heavy and his mind altered. The bite felt like the most potent heat and amazing sex. His eyes fluttered shut and his sighs were frequent. Asuna found the sound pleasing as she licked and sucked in his tangy life force. Charles was trying to stay above it but it was not to be had. His body began to feel a tightening and rush and he cried out loudly as the woman next to him brought him to a completion. He gasped and moaned as he felt his climax erupt and Charles cried out. Asuna's eyes had gone green and she could smell the release and she growled harshly.

"Oh hell." He groaned as the Japanese woman sank to her knees and she unbuckled his belt.

"Smell so good." She snarled hard.

"What? What are you doing? Oh fuck, shit, oh my god!" Charles cried out as she bared him fully.

The rose tarantula was frozen and he was staring at her as she licked at and devoured him. He tried not to react but he did. His member became stiff again and she was in a lust as she began to lick more.

"I…oh my God this is too much." He moaned as his head fell back.

"Hai. Right too much. You smell so good." She growled harshly.

Charles managed to look down and she was fighting some manner of inner beast. He did smell a little differently and for some reason she thought of chocolate. Asuna suddenly wanted that very sweet and intoxicating delicacy and she slowly slid him down her throat. Charles's eyes were wide and red as a whimpering growl escaped his throat.

"How in the hell do you avoid using your fangs?" He gasped before moaning in bliss.

Asuna laughed mirthfully in his head and he was succumbing to such rapture as the woman took and gave with such zeal. Charles felt like an idiot but it all hit him at once as she pulled back and he hit the ground weak as hell and exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jouichi really had felt bad for the poor North American tarantula. He told his mate to go ease the poor beast's suffering and he was nosing around. Gaku Jouichi was most certainly the son of Ayana the Great but he did get jealous here and there but he had grown accustomed to the shared passion and found himself quite enjoying the sight of his mitsukai floundering and blacking out more than once. The power he felt over her was extraordinary but he would never say so. He knew his pull over her was great but he also knew it was because of this deep and long connection from this previous life. Jouichi could not remember not loving her in this life and he shrugged. It did not really matter to him as he had no one to impress and his sons ruled the kingdom. He was content to be a father, mate, and friend. It suited him just fine and he gave his love his opinions and she valued them greatly. So now he was here to see if he could hunt down the evil witch who had killed his Sakina. He could not think of his baby girl and not wince in agony. He was able to deal with the loss because of his twins but it killed him nonetheless.

"They are safe?" Kameron said from behind him.

"Hai my friend. Chrestian and Ryo had Aahmes as well. Nobu has my two." He smiled warmly at the amazing man.

"I hate leaving them my lord. I hate leaving them but Ayille is here. I feel her and her rage. She wants me to die in every horrendous manner there is." The frère said growling softly.

"Can you follow that feeling?" Jouichi asked curiously.

"My mistress would be displeased." He said almost nervously.

"I will be there to back you up Kameron. I should like to kill her if I could." The kumo man said cocking his head to the side.

"My lord!" He sighed feeling backed against a corner.

Kameron adored Jouichi very much and the soft spoken and seemingly gentle man could be a stone cold killer when he chose. He also felt close to him because his son was the third in the sibling relationship with the twins as well as being with Asuna frequently. Jouichi knew he was being a cad but he gave the frère his most charming smile and he heard a mental groan. The poor frère was affected by his charms and he had him.

"Please, I beg you say nothing!" Kameron said under his breath.

"I promise my dear friend. Come! Let us see if we can make kumori soup." Jouichi teased.

Kameron stared at the funnel web man and he was simply too beautiful and ethereal in his beauty. The frère was certain that the kumo man knew he was insanely attracted to him but he did not know anyone of any sex who would not be. He was just that god like in his looks. Kameron took the lead and Jouichi watched his strong back.

"Please tell me of Admal and Lei." He said smoothly.

"What do you wish to know?" Kameron choked.

"Who is your most favorite?" Jouichi asked mischievously.

"You are wicked!" The frère said breathing faster.

"Come Kameron! You are a most beautiful creature. The Kamis wept when they formed you my friend. I have met Jing Lei Shi and Admal tr'Awnhi but to be honest Lei is most succulent I think. You must be quite inebriated when you drink in his gaze." He said as he followed the slightly taller man.

"I…your words make me breathe too hard my lord." The frère admitted.

"Surely? How about this! What is your favorite thing to do to your mistress and my mitsukai? Think very carefully." Jouichi said in a light mood.

Kameron felt the heat rise up his neck and his body was tight. He stared ahead and he thought carefully what he liked to do.

"When she is in midst of great passion; she does not realize or know that I feel it. I have learned to temper it and bend it but I feel it. As she takes for her body and her needs; she feeds us frère as well. We bathe in and soak up her energies as well. I do most enjoy sitting back and gazing as you, Lei, or Admal open her gently and slowly. I have seen her memories when you came back this last time." He breathed hard as he explained.

"Eloquent. You saw how I seized up her senses with the softness of a simple hana?" He smirked most beautifully.

"Yes! I think…I think I should like to figure out a way of exploring those senses that are still in fact arachnid in her. She was most beautiful as Ayana but I love her form now the best. It is as Asuna that she created me in her image." Kameron said lifting his chin.

"My mother most probably devoured you Kameron!" Jouichi laughed mirthfully.

"She did seem to enjoy our encounters but I was not there to be loved by her but to love and protect her. I tried and failed." He said in shame.

"Everything does happen for its own reason and plan Kameron. I was meant to step aside. I am a better man as a companion than as a lord. I was a good lord but I made too many mistakes in my personal life that lead to dire results. Fusae was the worst thing I ever did." He sighed.

"She was beautiful." The frère offered.

"Like a widow my friend. Which reminds me. When we strike back against the Ramanga cunt; we do have a widow to visit." The funnel web stated almost defiantly.

"Asuna may freak." Kameron sighed.

"She will be okay." Jouichi said with a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

"You are going to get us into so much trouble." The other man sighed.

Jouichi smirked and said nothing else. He only followed the elegant frère and planned in his mind how he should like to make Ayille suffer.

/ / /

Both Jouichi and Kameron stood over a high bluff and stared down at a rocky shore as the surf crashed. Jouichi's long ebony cascade held a blue sheen to it as it blew and whipped around him; Kameron's was pulled back and his held a brownish cast. Both men had very dark eyes but Jouichi's looked like onyx and Kameron's had the appearance of sable. Kameron was slightly taller and Jouichi was a little lither. The kumo man had his arms crossed as he stared at the shore and there was a Ramanga feeding on a hapless victim.

"Care to kill it?" He asked softly.

"Absolutely." Kameron said tightly.

Jouichi let his shoki appear and he stepped back and Kameron changed form. The other Ramanga looked up from his devouring of the small human man and it squawked in its nasty voice. Jouichi appeared suddenly out of the venom cloud and grabbed the Ramanga by the throat. It shrieked in fury and the kumo man's eyes were red as hell fire. Kameron was flapping his own wings as he hovered in the sky.

"Where is your maker?" Jouichi asked calmly.

"Fuck you!" It said with spittle dripping from its snout.

"Wrong answer." His voice said ever so softly as his claws dug in slightly.

The beast wildly fought the grasp of the composed youkai in front of him but his grip kept tighter and Jouichi's venomous claws kept going deeper.

"Soon my venom will begin to erode and liquefy your trachea and vocal cords so that even though it hurts you will be unable to even grunt a sound of discomfort. Now, I shall ask again, where is your maker?" His smooth tenor asked.

"Caves in cliffs." The animal screeched and Jouichi crushed his throat.

"Kameron? My beloved friend! I need you to kill this pathetic creature before he regenerates." The kumo lord said as he lifted his head and Kameron settled beside him.

Kameron said nothing and stared into his red eyes. Jouichi stared into his and there deep friendship and kinship between them both. Jouichi reached up and cupped his Ramanga face and Kameron did flinch a tiny bit.

"I know the man you are. I know the person you have become. You are a part of my mitsukai and therefore you are one as well. Never shy from me beautiful Kameron. Always know that I have your safety and life and I shall treasure it and guard it." Jouichi said smiling.

Kameron was too overwhelmed by the words and Jouichi pulled away. He ported out and the frère was left to inflict massive damage to the fledging Ramanga by cutting his heart out and ripping his throat. He hated to do so but the man was too far gone. He beheaded the turnling's last meal as well so it would not turn. Kameron became his humanoid form and he began the process of burying the remains. He was busy with his job and he hated to do it.

"Who are you to kill them?" He heard from behind him.

Kameron stiffened and he whirled around. There stood a man who looked a hell of a lot like him and he had the sickening knowledge that this was the look alike that Ayille had created in his place. He held in his emotions and stayed calm.

"You! You betrayed her and so she took me. You became a filthy incubus whore and left our glorious maker for that diseased cunt?" The other Kameron said scoffing.

"I am glad I became what I am. You would be as well." Kameron stated looking offended.

"You stare at me as if you are so better. I was a prince and you only a village boy. You were made her mate and you left for a sexual animal!" The Ramanga frère stated snarling coldly.

"I am better. I have free will and I am honored. My queen gives me choice in lovers and my life. I have ear and her heart. What do you get? You get your cock bitten and horrid scars on your body! No thank you." The incubus-Ramanga stated in disgust.

"I am Matthew but she calls me your name filth. I hate you. I hate that I should have to endure your legacy. I enjoy what she gives me. I love when she sucks my cock down her throat and bites me. You were a pansy wimp!" The other man said shrieking and came at him.

Kameron ducked a swing and he caught fist and claw. He was fighting a very powerful frère and he realized that Ayille must have found herself a very nasty human to begin with if he enjoyed her sense of love. He had never really enjoyed but had learned to endure it. He had convinced himself that it was love because it was all he had ever known. The other man was out for a kill and he slashed him harshly. His claws stung badly and Kameron rolled into the water as he came up. He moved swiftly but so did the other man. Kameron hoped and prayed that Jouichi was doing okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jouichi knew she was near. He also knew she was injured still. The kumo man was cautious as he stalked his victim as if she was in a web and trapped. He could feel Kameron and he was facing his own problem but the frère of Asuna was way stronger then he gave himself credit for. Jouichi fingered his hilt of his fang and his smile was quite fangy and almost scary. His long black hair trailed behind him and the idea of making her bleed was making him quite thrilled. The passageway opened up into an open cavern and his dark eyes took in the scene. Ayille was there and she looked worse for wear. Her black hair was disheveled and her skin pasty. Her eyes were red as she stared dully out. Her white clothing was torn and some patches of muscle could be seen were her skin had rotted or flaked off.

"What a wonderful sight really." Jouichi whispered.

"Really? How very thoughtful of you." She said as she turned her face.

She looked of death and reeked of it more. Jouichi was most certain he had never seen anything so utterly perfect as Ayille suffering. Her cheeks were sunken in and she had a skeletal look.

"Your ether boyfriend missing and not feeding you enough blood?" He asked coldly.

"It seems my former frères have found such an effective way of dealing with me. I shall not die though. I still remember your daughter's screams as I ate her bowels." Ayille said in a raw voice.

"I know she suffered and I have more ill will towards you than you have a right but you will not make me lose my head because of it. Tell me how you broke apart my mother's lands." The beautiful man said smoothly.

"The one known as Gaku worked with that lusty whore Lansoh. She wanted the power for herself." Ayille smirked.

"Hai. We figured that out bitch." He said leaning against the wall.

"Bilae knew that she was Arianrhod. He discovered that some filthy animal had that fucking bitch's power! The great Goddess of the Moon was reborn as some fucking spider. Can you imagine my surprise? She was a lowly insect!" Ayille snarled and screamed madly.

"Arachnids are not insects you dumb whore." Jouichi corrected her with seething cold and hatred.

"What fucking difference does it make to me?" She screamed beating her chest.

"You are rather stupid but I care not. Please go on." He smirked.

"I was worshipped in India and Madagascar as a Goddess of Vengeance and Justice. I delivered wrath upon the wicked. Humanity did not deserve this world." She said quite madly.

"I am not overly fond of mortals myself but the Kamis did have some use for them. You on the other hand are just pure evil and it is by our right to eradicate your kind and send you to hell forever." He said licking his lips.

Ayille moved swiftly for her condition and she was against him. His hand was up and he was sickened by her appearance. She was snarling; her fangs were more prominent. Her eyes swirled yellow and reddish-orange in her sickening condition as she pushed her face into his very beautiful one.

"You have no wish to look upon me now do you?" Ayille screamed in demonic rage.

"Why would I ever wish to look upon you when I have my mitsukai to gaze on?" Jouichi asked cruelly.

"Did you like Fusae? Did you like how she tried to kill you pretty boy?" She spit on him.

"How do you know about that?" He snarled.

"It is so easy to control those whose minds are weak anyway. You were a direct link to that fucking cunt Ayana who was Arianrhod. I wanted you dead and that bitch screwed up. She could not even fucking kill you!" She said trying to bite him.

Jouichi avoided her fangs and he just reacted. He balled up his hand and he smashed his fist into her mouth and Ayille shrieked in horrible pain as her blood gushed from her mouth. She eyed him and he was growling as he now circled her. He noticed one of her fangs was broken and his face lit up into a beautiful smile. She could not help but notice how perfect his mirth sounded and she hated him. She hated that he had her power and that he loved the slut that made her so miserable in her life. She also hated that he was so friendly with Kameron. Ayille just hated and it fueled her for the moment. She struck his handsome face and struck his cheek, blood dripped down. He only stared at her with the vehemence of his soul and the disdain of such deep hatred born from the expiration of his sweetest and most precious thing in his life. Jouichi would never forgive and the anguish and burning desire for her death fueled him and made him move with terrible preciseness as he grabbed her hair and shoved her harshly against the rocky wall. She grunted as he struck her again and again against the hard and unforgiving mineral barrier.

"You know you only turn me on you beautiful fool!" She laughed evilly.

"You know you only make wish to expel the contents of my stomach more!" He retorted.

"Such flowery words! Do you wrap your mouth around her pussy with that mouth boy?" Ayille asked in a nasty and disgusting tone.

"Does any sort of elegant speech ever leave your diseased and foul hole?" He retorted again.

"Why should I waste my breath?" Ayille laughed wildly.

She whirled and she shoved her face to his and he sneered at her.

"You repulsive wretch! You are dying!" Jouichi laughed almost giddy.

"Oh darling meal, if I die rest assured that you shall too." She hissed.

"Meal? No." His breath hitched and he stepped back with speed.

Ayille was not prepared and he allowed the yoki to flow. She saw the energy too late and she was slammed out of the cavern itself. Jouichi stalked forward like a dark angel in his wrath and his eyes were red in his beastly haze. His skin had a slightly darker caste to it and he was close to changing form and losing his mind to his primitive. She was broken and battered as she picked herself up. Her body was tattered and she was rasping terribly. Ayille just felt hate but she had her second Kameron here in this era and she dragged herself toward his aura. It was coincidence that her original frère was there as well and he was torn up badly and she snarled. She was limping terribly and Matthew Kameron yelled as he scrambled toward his maker. Kameron hissed as blood seeped from deep wounds in his neck and chest. He was doing his best to shield but he knew it would falter soon. Asuna would feel it and he did not want her here. Kameron had been standing but currently found himself staring at the sky as the grotesque form of the Ramanga queen was over him and her claws were ripping at his chest. He managed to throw her and she landed in the water. Jouichi came forward and he pulled his fang. The katana was barely curved at the blade and the hilt was wrapped in white silk. The guard was intricate and if looked at closely it appeared as an open web. Jouichi spun and whirled as he cut into Ayille's back and she screamed a terrible sound as he cut deeply into her lumbar area. Kameron looked at the kumo man gratefully and he was tackled by the other frère. The former kumo lord lifted his fang hand over his head and held out his left hand open and Ayille knew she would be dead. There would be no coming back from this man and there was laughter in the distance.

"What a marvelous creature you are Gaku Jouichi. My sister must weep when you part her thighs." Bilae said stalking forward.

"Where have you been?" Ayille shrieked.

"Macha showed up and delivered me a delightful gift. Now my dear, you are in need." He growled as he jerked Ayille to him.

The Ramanga queen ravenously sank her fangs into his proffered wrist and Kameron yelled no. Jouichi unleashed a Supaida nami and Bilae had to put up a powerful barrier to thwart him. He stared coldly at the reborn fae and it was not possible that a lowly animal daemon should have ekimmu power. It infuriated him still that Arianrhod's actions should have given the worthless lower beings such abilities. Ayille needed to glutton herself and he stared at the luscious being that was the spider male. His swirling eyes narrowed and he saw the former frère of Ayille and he suddenly ripped her off of him.

"Enough for now baby girl. I have a vendetta to carry out and I want you to make him hurt." He whispered.

Ayille smiled and some of her beauty had returned. She made a turn and they had stood in the water. Bilae phased quickly and Jouichi was now facing a slightly healed Ramanga queen. Kameron looked to and fro and he felt claws at his back.

"Hello frère. I am Bilae. I am sure you remember me. You are directly linked to Arianrhod now. I have use for you." He smiled and Kameron surprised him by belting him across the face.

The reborn ekimmu stumbled back as Kameron fell back into a fighting position and he was now nervous for him and Jouichi. The kumo man only wanted to rip Ayille's face off and Kameron was seeing how Bilae could end up turning this bad, very bad indeed. The kumo man was doing very well and he was slicing her and cutting deeply into her skin. She was regenerating somewhat quickly but he was leaving his venom in her in copious amounts but she was dripping such filthy words of how much she loved his hate. Jouichi heard a shout of pain and he jerked his head to the side. Bilae had sunk his fangs into Kameron; frère of his beloved mitsukai and the man went down. Bilae met his eyes and he quickly phased out with the former mortal known as Aahmes. Ayille took that short opportunity to hit Jouichi squarely in the head and he fell back into the water.

"Oh happy day. Go back and tell your cunt that I have her boy. I will make certain she feels his death." She laughed giddily.

Ayille did not wait for a response and she ported out. Jouichi was stunned silent and he made his venom cloud appear. He rolled into it and he was back in Scotland and back amongst the forest and the camp of his mate. He was shaking and he knew his need for revenge had caused a good man deep danger. He looked up and he saw Kenta first and he quickly neared him.

"Help me." Jouichi said softly and urgently.

"What is it my lord?" The ookami kumo asked shocked.

"I made a mistake. I know…Asuna will be…I need to retrieve Kameron now." He said gulping.

"Holy shit. Now. We have to go NOW!" Kenta said hurriedly.

Jouichi was numb and he was actually afraid. Kameron was not only important to Asuna but to him as well. The kumo man knew horrendous fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shield her from this do you not?" Bilae said smirking as he traced Kameron's jaw with a claw.

"What I do is not your business." The frère stated calmly.

"Do you think I will allow Ayille to have you?" The dark ekimmu asked smirking coldly.

"I think you are fucked in the head." Kameron replied in hate.

"Perhaps by your standards but then I really do not give any sort of shit about anyone's standards now do I?" He said licking his cheek.

"Fiend!" The empusae man hatefully.

"What has your Asuna formerly known as Arianrhod done for you? Hmm? Please enlighten me." Bilae stated ripping Kameron's tunic.

"I serve my queen. That is all I care about." The other man replied.

"Oh you shall be fun." He said sickly sweet.

"I will not allow you to use me to get to her. You will kill me and that is all that will be done. I am only frère." Kameron stated very calmly.

"Oh my. Ayille was mad about you boy but I am beginning to see what it was she raved about. You have something that is so different." The former body of Raganos said smiling seductively.

Kameron was terrified but he did not allow it to show. He knew Asuna would wonder why she felt nothing from him and it would cause her to go a little nuts. He knew their bond was rather deep but he refused to let this cretin use him to destroy her. Bilae ripped more and slowly just a bit more. The frère knew that he was most likely going to die but he was fine with it. He knew they were at a crossroads in their fight and if his life was given in service of his queen and mate then he was happy. Kameron felt peace settle in his heart and mind and Bilae was shocked as he heard only a tiny bit of his mind.

"You are something precious. How very extraordinary to find a jewel that was once a piece of meat." He said caressing his cheek with the back of his hand.

Kameron was revolted and he growled in his hate as the ekimmu just touched him softly and the pressure in the area became deafening. His eyes widened and he was totally afraid.

"Big sister felt your absence so soon? How very amazing you must be frère. She is pissed." He grinned.

Bilae smirked as he stepped back and he walked out toward the opening in the trees. Asuna was in the middle of the clearing and her green yoki was dancing along her arms and her hair seemed filled with static electricity.

"You found him so quickly." Bilae laughed as he approached.

"You think yourself so suave ekimmu? I assure you that you are not!" Asuna raged in hate.

"This man must be awesome indeed to warrant such a response." The lava ekimmu stated as he smirked maliciously.

Asuna's chest was heaving but she had felt the ever so brief fear of Kameron and she had lost her mind. She followed the terror and it had led her here. She felt the subtle aura of Jouichi and Kenta and she suddenly unleashed her yoki at the enemy. She gave the two kumo a chance to free the man who served her so selflessly and passionately. Bilae rolled to the ground to avoid the deadly energies of the reborn wind goddess. Asuna lowered her chin and then lifted her head; her eyes blazed green and she extended her hand. Her fang appeared and she came at Bilae like the wind she commanded.

/ / /

Chanak felt fear and he knew it was hers. He was watched carefully but he was angry. Maec would not let him be alone and he was guarded personally by Admal. He stood up in anger and the Shouten king looked over.

"She is in danger." He shouted.

"That is not your problem." Maec said calmly.

"Pardon me? You care not if your wife is in danger?" Chanak hissed.

"I care but I also know that Isha is a powerful warrior. Sometimes it is best to stay out of her way than to interfere." He reasoned.

"She is in danger!" The Soten hissed and felt helpless.

"Leave it be!" The Shouten snapped.

Chanak made a decision and he spoke rapidly and held out his hands. The blinding light and wall of thick and thorny vines was impregnable as he made a dense fog of mist appear. He stepped into it and he was on the mortal plane. His dark hair was down and he wore loose silk pants in black silk and a loose tunic in white silk. His rainbow eyes scanned and he felt the ekimmu who pulled the strings of his mother. He knew the man by reputation and he hated him. He hated him more than anything. Chanak appeared from a rolling fog and walked in on the fight. Asuna was surprised and her jaw dropped as he flung her backwards and the tree itself seemed to hug her tightly. Bilae saw the son of his ally and daughter of his soul. His smirk was dark as he appraised the boy.

"You have big balls little man. I assure you it shall be my pleasure to teach you that you should have not betrayed us." Bilae said in such a silky tone.

"I would never follow you. I only followed my mother. She was never yours. She only used you for power." Chanak scoffed.

"You think I did not know she betrayed me at any time? Sanra was a good cunt and a great source of power. Her limitless appetites for destruction led to many a diversion and kinks in history. I am so pleased that she is such a perverted bitch." The ekimmu said laughing horribly.

Chanak refused to believe it and Asuna went to shout out. Jouichi and Kenta slipped passed with Kameron as the Soten prince came at Bilae. Everything happened too fast and all at once. At first Bilae and Chanak had been ready to fight and then they were nowhere to be seen. Asuna was freed from her bonds of the tree and her mouth fell open. She looked wildly around and she proceeded to scream her Soten's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: *intense scenes of yaoi and blood. Please, do not read if it bothers you.* First half is a delving into kumo history as Joucihi reveals and finally shares some of his greatest pain and beginning of his personal fall. Back and forth as battles flow as Kameron, Chanak, Asuna, and Jouichi all face and delve out punishment. A son realizes a truth as he has to come to reality. Bilae, Ayille, and Sanra all muck up and cause pain and confusion. Thank you all for reading and as always, I love to hear from you. Some resolutions are nearing as the battles in the past will meet up with the future tying all eras and some major facts will be dropped. THANK YOU!

Mirrors of Reflection

Asuna ported back to her base and she flung herself at Kameron. He held onto her and she was checking him to make certain that he was okay. He tried to stop her from fussing and he knew she was panicked about Chanak. His queen was snarling and hissing at his few injuries and she was angry. She was thoroughly angry at Jouichi and the kumo man did look guilty.

"Are you certain you are okay?" She asked.

"Yes mistress! I swear. It was my idea my lady. I dragged Jouichi along." He said trying to smooth things over.

"Do not lie to me!" Asuna snarled.

"Mitsukai! I am sorry. I allowed my anguish the better of me." Jouichi explained in shame.

"Jouichi! You knew I would not want you going after her! Damn it! She is not weak! She damn near killed you when the twins were born. Why can you not wait?" His mate raged.

"Because she stole my girl child from my life and it is unforgivable! You have given me two more but Sakina was still my child. How can I ever forgive or forget her?" Jouichi asked in anguish.

She lifted her fist and it shook in her anger and her own pain. She could not entirely be angry at him but she also could not entirely be un-mad at him. Asuna was furious and she snarled at him as she suddenly stormed away.

"Mitsukai please?" He called after her.

"Give me space for now Jouichi! You erred." Asuna screamed back at him.

He sighed as she stormed away and he knew she was right. He looked over at Kameron and his friend put his hand on his shoulder.

"She will calm my friend. Chanak is dear to her as well." Kameron stated gently.

"Then let me retrieve him! I am sorry." He sighed feeling idiotic.

"She would be angrier and more incensed if something happened to you as well Jouichi." The frère stated in complete honesty.

"This cannot stand." The beautiful man uttered and he stormed off after his treasured lover.

Kameron knew there was fixing to be a huge blow up. The frère looked at Kenta and the wolf spider nodded. He slipped away and the ookami kumo were stealthy and lone hunters. Kenta was a hell of a fighter and an insanely good tracker. Her turned also knew of a better tracker and he thought long and hard. They had problems dealing with theses taijiyas and he felt perhaps it would be best to bring one of the best here. He made up his mind and he went searching for Fionn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mitsukai, I would speak!" He called after her.

"I do not like you right now!" She snarled back at him.

"You do not have to feel tender but listen to me!" Jouichi demanded as he came up behind her.

"Do not dare try to sweet talk me with eloquent words Lord Gaku Jouichi! You fucked up! You are one of my most powerful mates yet you let your emotions lead you!" She seethed.

"As if you do not angel?" He retorted.

"That is not fair Jouichi!" Asuna said getting in his face.

"Really? You gave me Sakina. You bore me our child from your body against Sendai and gave me my daughter. You gave me purpose again. You gave me a life and you expect me to shun her memory and cower as a fool? My mother would never have asked that of me!" He said smoothly.

"I am not your mother Jouichi!" She growled loudly.

"No, you are not but your soul was. She would not have allowed me to cower and because you have become inu you expect and demand that I abide. I cannot! I am her son Mitsukai! I am her son and I always will be her son. I am the son of Ayana the Great and I will act my nature." The beautiful man said standing up to her.

"Hell no! NO! I will not survive! I will die! You fool! If you live on than I am ok but if you die than I will as well!" She cried out as she stared at him.

"I will not die my heart, my soul, my reason for being." He said coming to her and gathering her in his arms.

"You are trying to sweet talk, charm, and overwhelm me Gaku Jouichi! It is not fair or right. If something happened to you or Kameron…I could not think or function. I could not…you bastard!" She moaned as his mouth was pressed against her juncture.

-Please Mitsukai. Please, do not be angry with me. I need you. Always in need of my sweet. Please? - Jouichi thought.

"You did this to those onna when you were young! You befuddled their senses until they dropped their kimono for you! You are a cad! You are a beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, god like cad Jouichi!" She groaned as he did not let up.

-I have not a good soul? - He inquired in mind as he licked up her throat.

Asuna's breath hitched and she trembled for him. He knew she was severely angry and he hated fighting with her. He avoided it always and he remembered his fights with his mother. They never ended up inappropriate. He always lost his head and slammed her against a wall, the floor, or her bed. His mother's eyes would widen and she would stare at him as his chest heaved with emotion.

"How dare you Jouichi!" Ayana snarled at her still young son.

"How dare I? I want to know where you go!" Jouichi snarled in his mother's face.

"I am your mother! I want to know why you seem to need to fuck worthless whores under my roof!" She snarled back.

"Because you do!" He retorted.

"You are my son!" She hissed.

"You are my mother." Jouichi said in anger.

"We used to fight often Mitsukai. I had such insane need for you. I needed you. I used to come to your bed even as a young man to hold you. I know how maddened it made what I thought was my father. We were so close but we fought so much. We hated most of each other's lovers." Jouichi admitted as his peppered her chin and jaw with soft kisses.

"Should never have been born to me." She whined as he only traced his lips on her skin.

"Well of course we know this now. Do you know how much I loved Ayana?" He asked hoarsely.

"I know. She loved you too." Asuna admitted with more emotion.

"Close your eyes my Mitsukai." He said softly.

"Why?" She asked softly in return.

"I will show you something I have never shown you." He said threading fingers into her hair.

"What?" Asuna asked with trembling in her voice.

"You always trust me. Trust me now." He pleaded.

Asuna nodded and she shut her eyes. She lowered her mental barriers and she was filled with his utterly powerful and sensual mind and memories. Her breath caught and she moaned as she just felt his inner being. Jouichi was just so magnificent that it made her warm in so many places. Asuna felt and she began to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He stood by and Lord Gaku Jouichi had presented his newborn son; Prince Hisashi to his people. His mate and consort Lady Fusae looked ravishing in a pale gold kimono and his eyes held deep passion. His mate was a beautiful onna. It was true she could be cold sometimes. Fusae did have it in her to be cruel as well. He hoped that the longer they were mated that they would develop a deeper bond. She would not nurse their son and that hurt him but some noble onna would not do so. His mother had nursed all of her children. Ayana had been different. Ayana had been a goddess almost._

"_Jouichi, I tire." Fusae complained._

"_As you wish. I will see Hisashi to his rooms." His said gently eyeing his handsome son who favored his lovely mate._

"_Do you intend to have him in his cradle by your futon?" She asked in a nasty tone._

"_Why would I not?" He asked confused._

"_Ugh. Funnels." She rolled her eyes and walked away._

"_Your Haha is still grumpy after birth. She will come around. My own Haha got grumpy too. Shall we go and visit her now?" Joucihi asked his babe and the boy gurgled softly._

_Jouichi walked with his son and he appeared before his mother's shrine and the unknown man named Nagaharu. He went to his knee and held up his son as he bowed his head._

"_Mother? This is Hisashi. He was only born three days ago. I had hoped for a girl that I might name her after you but a son pleases me, I must admit. I find Lord Bihua here often. I know he loved you but I hated him. Chikara and I are talking again. I wronged him Mother. I am so sorry. I understand now why you did what you did. I understand my actions made you very unsettled. I miss you so much and I find myself so very alone yet I have my siblings. I have my mate but when I look at her I only hope that one day she may look at me the way you did. I hope she may love me; Jouichi, not the Lord of the Combined Kumo." He said to the kanji._

_His hand drifted to the writing and his fingers slowly slid down the marble. Tears fell slowly from the corners of his eyes and he let them. Jouichi heard a soft sigh behind him and he looked over at his sister Erena. She had lost so much too but she never said anything. She only suffered in silence._

"_Do you wish me to take your son back to his nurse Brother?" Erena asked._

"_Would you?" He asked surprised._

"_Hai. I miss her too Jouichi. We all do. The rest of us knew you were her favorite but she loved us as well. We all love and miss our mother. I do not see Ayana Agelina but I see the onna who birthed me and raised me." She said simply._

"_Oh Erena. You know she would have loved that." Jouichi said emotionally._

"_I know. Hello little prince. You look hungry. Come little boy. Let us find your nurse so that you may eat." She whispered and began a haunting tune._

_It hurt him to hear her sadness as she was closest of his siblings to him in age and she always sang a sad song. Lord Jouichi hoped and prayed. He wanted to love again. He wanted to hope again. He wanted what was missing in his life. He wanted his passion back._

_/ / /_

_Jouichi walked along his the outer halls of his Korean palace and he had been informed that Chikara was here. A smile played upon his lips and he was anxious to see him. Jouichi entered his state room and Chikara was seated and his brown hair was pulled up in a knot and he wore a long haori in tan silk. He looked regal and mature now. He bowed his head to his oldest friend and Jouichi did the same. He prayed and hoped that they could be as they were when they were younger. He missed Kara as he called him._

"_Hello Lord Jouichi." Chikara said properly._

"_Can we lose propriety and you just call me Chi and I call you Kara?" He asked hopeful._

"_As long as we stay away from foreign whores and stick to our own sake houses." The Earth tiger lord said softly but he lifted his brown eyes._

"_Kara!" Joucihi cried softly and he actually hugged his best friend._

"_We were children. We made mistakes. Forgive me my silence Chi." Chikara stated as he was hugged tightly._

_He knew Gaku Jouichi was in a lion's den. The combined kumo were treacherous and cold at times. Jouichi was a good man and a good soul. The current lord was just as intelligent and as much a mighty warrior as Ayana the Great had been but he only seemed half alive. The death of his mother had left him lack luster. Jouichi craved close companionship. Many had thought the relationship between mother and son totally wrong and odd but Chikara knew that nothing terrible had ever occurred. They had never been inappropriate; they had just been intense. Jouichi needed; no demanded affection. Chikara could not help but still love his best friend. Jouichi called on sake and the nurse brought around Hisashi for him to show Chikara. The tarantula did not have any children yet himself but he was betrothed to an agreeable partner named Orika. She was a good and noble onna and his mother had said that she would produce good stock. Chikara had agreed and had not thought on it. He rarely sought flesh after the disaster that had caused his father's death and he knew it was because he felt it was his fault. Instead of seeking pleasure; Chikara sought peace and prosperity for his kind. He sought stability as Ayana had commanded. The funnel web would not stop talking and some things would never change. Jouichi is seemed was trying to talk himself into being happy but the Earth tiger lord could see that he was sad and terribly melancholy. Ayana's death still affected him badly and it was said that Lady Fusae was rather cold. Chikara could only feel badly and he decided that he would be the best of friend and advisor to his lord and friend. Jouichi would have someone to count on in this jungle that was the Tsuchigumo Empire._

_/ / /_

_Jou ichi was in his futon and he was sleeping. Hisashi slept in a cradle beside his futon and Fusae refused to come to him. It angered him and he sighed. She was showing less and less interest in their child and he was feeling more and more despondent. Hisashi woke up and began mewling and Jouichi made a soft snort. He dragged himself up and called on a servant to call on his maid servant who nursed his son. The brown funnel web onna came in quickly and she bowed before the beautiful lord as she neared him._

"_I know it is late Hitome. Forgive me." Jouichi sighed softly._

"_Oh my lord! Please never ask forgiveness from me! I am honored to do this for the son of Ayana." Hitome stated softly as she gathered the infant prince up._

"_Odd I know. His mother should be nursing him." He said almost coldly._

"_Ookami kumo women are less apt to do so and are more apt to be warriors my lord. She is a beautiful woman and worthy of my lord." The beautiful nursemaid said._

"_Beautiful indeed." The black eyes of the lord said watching Hisashi suckle._

"_May I ask an overly impertinent question my lord?" Hitome asked timidly._

"_You may ask me anything onna. You give my son his sustenance. I think you may even call me Jouichi." He smiled warmly._

"_Does she visit your bed my lord?" She asked with downcast eyes._

"_Lady Fusae is away at her harpy mother's castle. I have not seen her in about two weeks. The price I pay for having mated another royal." He sighed._

_Hitome stayed silent for some time and she nursed Hisashi till he fell into sweet, deep slumber. She lay the beautiful boy back down into his cradle and swaddled him in his silk blankets. The beautiful brown funnel bowed so low that her forehead touched the floor. Jouichi wanted to just demand she act normal but Ayana had given him and their family a fearsome reputation._

"_I beg something Jouichi." She said in a husky tone._

_A shiver went down his spine and his eyes widened. Hitome lifted her head and she met his eyes._

"_Allow me to give some measure of joy to my lord, only touch and none in return. Allow me to show him what an honor he does me by allowing me to even be near his son." Hitome begged._

_Jouichi's throat was dry and he was no whoremonger anymore but he was truly desperate it seemed these days to feel. His eyes only widened and he barely nodded. She crawled forward and her dark brown eyes took in his sculpted white chest. Her mouth immediately went to a flat nipple and he stifled a groan as she pressed him back. Hitome hated the ookami kumo whore that was his mate and she was desperate to see the young lord happy again as he was before their great queen had died. Joucihi was moaning softly as she sucked on his pulse point hard. She knew he would rut no other as he was mated but she would release his tension. Hitome snaked a hand down his flat belly and he hissed as her warm hand wrapped around his shaft. She dragged fangs and sucked pulse hard as she pumped his cock. He was so sinfully beautiful and so utterly male. Hitome and the other noble funnel females used to whisper that the jorogumo had gotten tired of weakling males and made a male funnel so beautiful so that he could control and make the female subject to him. Gaku Jouichi was just so powerful and so beautiful to behold. His cries were soft so he would no wake up his son and Jouichi's eyes were straining red. Forbidden thoughts entered his shielded mind and he was sucking in his breath. The beautiful young lord had to bite his lip hard to keep from screaming out the name of the only onna he truly wanted in his life. He kept himself from screaming out his lewd fantasy and Hitome watched him jerk and whine as his scorching white essence shot from his slit in thick ropes. His ebony hair was damp from sweat and he had not had the touch of another for some time. His royal seed had been wasted in her opinion when it should have filled the belly of his mate. She hated the fucking ookami kumo and she hated her lord had to be satisfied this way._

"_Thank you Jouichi. I love to serve my lord in any way." She said kissing his brow._

"_Thank you Hitome for keeping my honor." Jouichi breathed slowly._

_She nodded and he lay there catching his breath as she silently rose and left his presence. Jouichi surprisingly did not feel dirty. He hated to use an onna but if she wanted and had no objection; he could see himself surviving his isolation by allowing a little familiarity. His eyes shut and he smiled a little as he replayed the fantasy of the brown haired funnel and his goddess giving him his happiness._

_/ / /_

_Jouichi and Fusae sat next to each other at the low banquet table. Hisashi was over a year old now and he knew…he knew that his mate did not love him. She tolerated him and she appeared at his side for state functions and enough to give him enough support but otherwise she was gone. Jouichi was drinking heavily which he did not normally do but there were trade negotiations going on with a group known as the white widows. They were very unusual but he was fascinated by their variations in color and manners. It was obvious that like all widow species that the females ruled the roost and the female leader of this group was eyeing him. Fusae actually scooted closer and he was surprised. He ignored her actions and continued to be charming and himself._

"_I hear so much of your mother, Lady Ayana. I hear she was so very beautiful Lord Jouichi but I think you are very much a beautiful creature." Queen Janhanna stated._

"_Thank you your majesty. My late mother was an incredible onna. I miss her every day." Jouichi said bowing his head._

"_So interesting that you subjugate your males like you do." Fusae piped up._

"_You say subjugate Lady Fusae; I say do as our nature intends. Our men are not slaves. My bed has three or four of my kind in it every night. I give them my attention as they give me their seed. I have many children as your own mother did Lord Gaku Jouichi." Janhanna stated staring directly at him._

_Her eyes were light red. It was odd and her hair was a blonde-beige. She was beautiful to be sure and he felt his body wishing for something. He downed his sake and he gave her a charming smile._

"_I prefer to think that we are equals here your Majesty. Lady Fusae is my consort and has given me my son. Her mother is a lesser ruler within my kingdom and I am proud that she is my mate." Jouichi stated and he lifted his mate's hand and kissed her knuckles._

_It was all show and it was all fake but Jouichi would not dishonor Fusae in front of a foreign kumo. His mother had taught him that. The dinner waned and he wanted to see his son and he nursed his sake as he walked to the balcony of his Korean palace._

"_She is not worthy of such a perfect man." Janhanna said behind him and softly._

"_Pardon me?" Jouichi asked as he turned._

"_I have rarely seen a male spider of such strength and beauty. I knew of your mother. I feared her name Lord Jouichi but that woman is not worth you." She said softly and vehemently in his ear._

"_I am sorry you think so Queen Janhanna. My son is in need of attention and I need to say good evening. It pleases me to have knowledge and to know you truly my lady. It is an honor." He said bowing to her and he walked away._

_Janhanna watched and she grieved for the sultry and beautiful creature. The one known as Fusae was pure ice and she feared for the young funnel web lord._

_/ / /_

_Jouic hi was softly walking Hisashi as he just communed with his son. He was stunned to see Fusae standing in his doorway and she watched him as he walked their child._

"_Put the boy in his own room Jouichi. He is too dependent upon you." She sneered._

"_Fusae, I will raise my son as I see fit. You bore him but I tend him." Jouichi snapped in anger._

"_Put him away Jouichi. Your mate has come to your bed." Fusae said softly._

_There was a naked look of desire in her features and he was caught off guard._

"_What brought this about Fusae?" He asked confused._

"_That onna. She looked at you. She desired you." She whispered as she neared him._

"_You are jealous? I have touched no other onna Fusae." Jouichi stated honestly._

"_Take me mate?" Fusae asked huskily._

_Jouichi trembled and his ookami kumo mate was asking for him. He walked into the adjoining bedroom to his and he lay Hisashi in the web that he had spun himself. He patted his son's head and back and kissed his brow._

"_My beautiful boy." He whispered and his baby boy sucked his thumb as he slept._

_He walked back into his bed chamber and Fusae was naked on his bed. Her breasts were slightly large and tipped with caramel nipples. She opened her long slender thighs. Her russet colored curls shrouded her sex and she was dripping._

"_Fusae." He groaned as he fell to his knees and crawled towards her._

_His mate said nothing but he lowered his mouth to her center and inhaled deeply. Fusae moaned deeply and groaned as the current lord began to lash his tongue deep within her channel and she enjoyed this. Jouichi was so very good at bringing about orgasm with his mouth. She did not let him in except rarely. She said she did not want a large brood like Ayana had. The look of pain on his face had made her sneer. Fusae kept her mind shut tightly but he was rapt to just partake of his mate._

_Jouichi nibbled her clit and he was maddened in her female's smells. He let his claw pinch her nub barely and she cried out as his funnel venom made her throb. She loved to be taken anally as well and he repeated his actions. He knew she did not want anymore younglings and it truly did hurt him. He wanted more but he resigned himself. Jouichi had her center and second entrance quivering violently as he slipped two fingers within her. She arched her body and moaned for him crazily as she would never scream his name. He refused to let it hurt him and he would enjoy her body. His mouth covered her ample tit and she rasped out harshly. He knew by her responses that she was nearing her end. Fusae arched her bottom up as he thrust harder._

"_Oh fucking hai! Hai! Hai!" Fusae snarled as she came hard and soaked his fingers._

_It did make him feel good to have her scream out something and he enjoyed seeing her quiver because of his attentions. She lifted her head and she got a beautiful if not sly smile on her face._

"_Now Jouichi, it is your turn my lord." Fusae purred._

"_Oh?" Jouichi asked surprised._

"_Hai." She said grinning._

_Jouichi was disarmed by her manner and she lay him back. Fusae began to quickly undress him and she was busy with making him mad in need. He gasped as she barely ran claws along his thighs and she licked up his belly._

"_Fusae! Kamis my love! Oh please." He moaned softly for her._

"_Really Jouichi?" Fusae asked._

"_Hai!" The funnel web said gasping._

_Fusae licked up his cock and his soft cry was needy and he gasped in funnel his feelings. He spoke such lewdly beautiful words as his mate quickly sat astride him. She slammed down and he groaned as she fucked him. Jouichi knew it was not love but his mind needed to think it. She rode him and he was so gasping and sighing as his beautiful consort did what she did best. His consort was absolutely amazing in her skills as a lover. She suddenly got off of him and he whined softly._

"_Do you want my venom?" She demanded._

"_Hai!" He said with passion laden eyes._

"_Fine." Fusae said as her smile became cold._

_Jouichi did not register fast enough but she grabbed his cock and stabbed in the juncture of his thigh and groin. The funnel web screamed out. It was not a small bit of venom but she flooded him in it like she would a prey animal. He saw her face and he saw hate. He rolled to his side and his groin felt like it was falling to pieces._

"_I am not your whore. You do not subjugate me you fucking funnel web bastard! I have waited and waited. I hate you. I hate that brat. When you die and you will…I will rule this kingdom." Fusae laughed coldly._

_Jouichi could not believe what had happened and he was crying out. Fusae had not counted on Hisashi's nursemaid and Hitome was horrified. She was silent and she spirited the small prince away and she went to the only person Jouichi trusted. Within half an hour the Lord's private chambers were busted into and Lady Fusae was dragged screaming and kicking by the soldiers of the kingdom. Jouichi was withering in agony as the venom tried to slowly work its way and slowly kill him. His heart began to stutter and the healers were brought immediately. Nobuya, who had delivered Jouichi into the world, was the one to save him. Jouichi barely clung to life for weeks and the nobles in the kingdom were horrified. Erena herself had beat Fusae nearly to death and the son of Ayana the Great was thought to be dead soon. When it became clear Jouichi would live the cheers in the kingdom went up all over. No one knew the damage that she had truly wrought. Hate had replaced love and once a heart that had been full and joyful was shriveled and dead. No one knew the horror that Jouichi felt and faced every day. The loneliness and anguish threatened his mind and soul. He only retreated into himself and things seemed to fall by the wayside. It became clear that all hated Lady Fusae and he kept her alive and as his consort. The ookami kumo became hated and distrusted as it became clear that Jouichi kept the whore alive to make her pay. No one knew it was because he still loved her and someday hoped she could love him too._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloody tears fell down her face and she was soon sobbing. Jouichi had never shown her the details of what had happened when Fusae had tried to kill him.

"My mind became lost in loneliness and pain Mitsukai. Chikara was there but we know what a poor father I became later on. Hisashi was innocent but I saw her when I looked at him. I had nothing to hold onto my sanity at all. I would do such treacherous and hateful things to her in return. I humiliated her any chance I got. I dishonored her in front of anyone and I did treat her like a slave. I remembered what it was like when I was young and my great mother would hold me to her and tell me everything would be okay. I remember I could smell her when she was to bear my siblings and I used to love to lay my head to her belly. I remember and I am certain that is when Gaku began to hate her. She always allowed me more freedoms than he, her consort had. My memories are where I chose to dwell as I ruled and it was always her face that I saw until one day I saw an inu in my tree." Jouichi smiled softly.

"I understand." Asuna wept softly.

"My sweet Mitsukai! I do not mean to make you weep! I only know that the pain I feel for Sakina fills me and makes me rage the same as when I was mated to Fusae. I feel madness overcome me and I act. I sincerely apologize as I become difficult at best and horrid at worst." The beautiful man expressed.

"What did you think when you saw that inu in your tree?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"I was so amused but very besotted. Her beauty snared and it has not let me go for over a thousand years. When I spied an evocative act; my soul wept and I wanted again. I wanted but I was anchored by my sordid past. When she showed up in the forest and gave me her sweet uppyr kiss. I learned to love again." He said softly kissing her mouth.

Asuna reached up and held his cheek with her warm palm and it started soft and gentle. His manner was always passionate. Jouichi needed her forgiveness and he lifted her up as their tongues slowly slipped back and forth. His hunger for her made his brain haze red and the funnel web man was suddenly ripping his lips from hers. His kisses began to become blazing as it burned up her throat.

"Oooh Jouichi." She groaned hard.

"Music. Sweet notes spilling from your mouth." Jouichi growled harshly.

He was aggressive as he ripped open her hanfu and let her breasts spill open to his gaze. He could smell her condition and Jouichi palmed her breasts as his lips sucked at hers. He rolled a pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she gasped in deeply. Jouichi mouthed her juncture hard and she felt a tightening in her chest.

"Jouichi!" She cried softly.

"Hai! Hai! So luscious. Love this." Her kumo lord stated in a daze.

Asuna felt that sweltering and sinful mouth wrap around her tit aggressively as he suckled her. She mewled and whimpered for him as he did so. It was this scene that Kameron came upon and he stepped back to give privacy. Jouichi lifted his hand and beckoned the frère without looking and he slowly slinked forward. He had come to tell his queen that he would be gone but a very short time. Kameron saw Jouichi suckling her hard and his own body and cock was tight and hard.

"Mistress?" Kameron whispered.

"Huh? Hai?" Asuna managed to whimper.

"I was here to say, that is I was going to retrieve but I am…fuck!" He said crashing his mouth against hers.

Jouichi had not planned it this way but she was groaning and screaming wildly into Kameron's mouth as his hand drifted down and the kumo slipped two fingers between her nether lips. Her juices flowed as he rubbed her sex as he tasted and swirled his tongue. Jouichi slowly pulled his mouth back and let her tip pop. She moaned as his lips glistened and he could only focus on the onna he loved; had always loved really.

"Mmmm Mitsukai…your sweet honey drips. I am going to kneel and lave it up like a parched traveler." He groaned kneeling in front of her.

Kameron let her mouth go and he stared down at the kumo man. Jouichi's words made him lose his mind as well. His queen was shaking badly as the kumo held her lips apart and he just licked up and down her slit. Kameron had to hold her up as Jouichi just enjoyed her flavor and the contours of her female flesh. Kameron was shocked to see burning red eyes and Jouichi was barely holding it together. Jouichi's black cascade was down and blew softly in the wind as he drank of her.

"Lord Jouichi?" The frère asked trembling bad himself.

"Hai Kameron? Oh this? Oh hai! I am losing my mind to my beast. I am linked to my Mitsukai. Oh Angel." He growled harshly as his thumb claw nicked her nub.

Asuna's eyes rolled back and Kameron was sucking in air. Jouichi slipped fingers into her soaked channel and his growling became worse.

"Need to take her. Need to join her. Kameron. I am losing mind. Help me." Jouichi growled out wildly.

"How?" He said trembling.

Asuna was still held up by Kameron and Jouichi jerked her down. The kumo man had her on her back within a moment with her thighs wide open and Jouichi pressed Asuna's legs to her chest. She was almost folded in half and his growling was mindless. She could only whimper as his mind was so deep in her.

"Kameron?" Jouichi snarled.

"Yes?" Kameron asked softly.

"Behind me. Help me." The kumo man begged in his beastly voice.

"How Jouichi?" Her frère asked.

"Do not know. I feel out of control. I need help." He said throwing back his head growling out.

Jouichi jerked his tunic up over his head and threw it and he fumbled with his leggings. Kameron moved and aided him and he was grateful. Soon Jouichi was undone and bare to view. Kameron looked away as his cock was heavy and dripped clear fluid. Jouichi crawled over her and pressed in smoothly and her shrill moan made Kameron shake to his bones. Jouichi was stretched out as he moved hard within her. His black hair fell around them as his brow dripped sweat. His body shook with his growls and Kameron spied his ass flexing and he wished to the Gods he could find Lei at this moment. For his part Jouichi was trying to pull back his telepathic mind but his mitsukai was mindless too, her inu growls were escalating. The emotional sharing of his memories had led to a healing moment between them and he terrified himself in the amount of need for this onna. One hand cupped her jaw as his kiss was tender and his used his other hand to keep his body propped. Kameron truly had no idea why he was staying but the wild emotions were keeping him stranded and he fell to his knees as he rasped.

"Please release me. Let me go." He begged them softly.

Asuna barely registered her frère as everything reached a crescendo. Jouichi snapped harder and made what sounded like vicious sounds. Her head lifted from the ground and she screamed as she fainted and a flushing appeared all over Jouichi's body. The heat was too much and he cried out her name in his own scream as his release bathed her. Kameron could not take it and he snarled. He moved with such incredible speed and blackness edged the kumo's vision as he felt fangs on his juncture.

"Kameron." Jouichi whispered softly and out of it.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He roared in Jouichi's ear.

"You are as well. Lay me next to her? Wake my angel and ask what you need." He said in a breathy tone.

Kameron could not help it and he licked at the kumo man's throat and bit again. Jouichi moaned out and the frère fed from him as his blood boiled. Kameron was gasping as he let Jouichi go and gently lay him on the ground. Jouichi was leaned against by the very creature that protected and managed his mate.

"You are in a lust." He said softly.

"Yes. So fucking beautiful. You and her together are so beautiful. I love to see you two together. I need and I need not." He said snarling in his Ramanga tone.

"Kameron you are my dear friend and I have no mind in both of us with her but I am not that way." He smiled warmly.

"I know. Fuck! I know." Kameron snarled out.

"Kameron?" Asuna said weakly.

"Mistress? Help me?" He begged suddenly.

She was lethargic and she was still jerking from the mind blowing love making. She did not expect Kameron to attack her mouth as he did. Asuna moaned softly and Jouichi stared at the sky as he had peace in his soul. The Ramanga-empusae frère was biting her over and over as she screamed out several times. Kameron was shaking and he could not take it. He took her like she liked and he positioned her inu fashion and he leaned over her body. Jouichi watched as the frère took his Mitsukai and he felt no shame, jealousy, or anger. He felt satisfaction, lust, and love as he witnessed the act. The man loved this onna the same as he and Jouichi was happy. He was deliriously happy and he was part of something again. Family meant everything to him and his heart would always be hers. He intended to go after Chanak as soon as he was rested and Kameron had plans as well. Jouichi fell asleep as the frère yelled in his Ramanga beast into the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bilae circled the young Soten man and Chanak refused to be intimidated by the reborn ekimmu. The ekimmu for his part got a really close look at the man who thwarted him and his will in the future and it seemed in this era as well. He had never paid him any mind but the fae wraith was simply too beautiful to ignore. Bilae circled him and Chanak felt his mother's aura near.

"My you are just so beautiful you know." He said dragging the point of a dagger across his cheek.

"Nice ekimmu but you are really not my type. I prefer someone with a soul." Chanak sneered.

"Oh, I have a soul boy. I have a very powerful soul. When I lived before I used to make your whore mother scream. I made the bitch you love into my toy." Bilae grinned fingering his hair.

"You do ill by assuming you can contain me." The Soten said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh really?" The ekimmu stated arrogantly.

"Oh yes." Chanak stated quickly lifting his hand and backhanded Bilae.

The lava ekimmu looked up in surprise at the young man and he had undone his binding magics. Chanak let mists appear and he was gone when Bilae looked up. A smile curved his lips and he was truly intrigued with him now.

/ / /Chanak was moving hurriedly and he was following her faint aura. He had to try and help his mother away from this bastard. His panic rose as he knew the ekimmu would feel his aura and magics. The young Soten found his mother and she was in her Shouten form. He hated it so badly and he picked her up.

"Mother?" He hissed softly.

Her eyes fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw Chanak and she looked around. She was still weak from her enemy's attack upon her person. Anger consumed her and she met his sorrowed eyes.

"You fucked her?" Sanra asked very coldly.

"You do not know her Mother." Chanak said stiffly.

"I tell you she is my enemy and what she has done. She has thwarted my plans for YOU! How could you?" She sneered in fury.

"Mother please! I know you love me but this ekimmu is evil. Did you not tell me what he did to you as Ganek?" He said trembling in anger.

"I allowed it." She scoffed.

"You allowed it because you were born in part Tomoshibi! You did so for self preservation." Her son snapped.

"Do not presume to know what and why I have done my deeds. Put me down now!" Sanra screamed in anger.

Bilae heard the bellowing of the Shouten woman and he smirked. He stalked in and Chanak whirled with his hand outstretched. He spoke and his natural energies were enhanced and released. Bilae was covered in thick, thorny vines that dug into his skin every move he made.

"You will not harm us anymore!" The Soten heir said furiously.

"Really? Oh really?" The dark ekimmu said in hate.

A red aura exploded around Bilae and he was suddenly on Chanak and his hands were glowing red. He was intent upon burning his throat out and Sanra snarled.

"NO! You will not harm my son!" She shrieked in fury.

Bilae backhanded her and she was slammed against a column. Ayille stepped in and she smirked at the scene. No one expected nor did they sense their guests. With no warning whatsoever; a huge black spider that had huge fangs dropped down from the ceiling of the old wyvern citadel in the rocks. Another was on the wall and his colors were varied from grey to browns. Legs were being rubbed together and the demonic spider on the wall jumped and changed midair. Imai Kenta landed with katana drawn and Jouichi changed form as well. Bilae was surprised to say the least and Kenta moved quickly and jerked Chanak to him.

"You really do not want to fuck with me Nwyvre!" The dark one snarled.

"But I am so absolutely certain that I do." Jouichi smirked a little.

"You fucking bastard!" Ayille snarled and she came at Jouichi.

Jouichi knelt and his fang hand swung out. His yoki filled sword slashed straight into her midsection. Ayille stared at the blood in anger and rising fury. Jouichi whirled as Ayille came at him again. Sanra seemed frozen in indecision and she moved with boldness and quickness. Bilae was fixing to unleash his own ekimmu energies and she smashed her elbow into his face. The only thing was that there was a spike on her elbow. Bilae screamed the ekimmu's call and he fell to his knees as he covered the carnage in his eye. Chanak and Kenta seemed rooted and Sanra looked at her son for a second. She said something quickly and Chanak had to be dragged away. His mother was fighting Bilae in order for his escape. Sanra had also said Asuna would die. The Soten was horrified but he moved quickly with the spider. There was a horrendous explosion in the citadel and screams of lower ekimmu, Ramanga, and Sistern. Jouichi appeared out of a huge venom cloud and his smirk was cruel, almost manic.

"Lord Jouichi?" Kenta asked stunned.

"I let loose my mother's fang. Let us say Ayana's power seriously flows through this katana and my veins." He said sheathing his weapon.

"My mother was in there bug!" Chanak snarled.

"You mother was not there Soten. She left as I was unleashing." Jouichi stated raising a black brow.

"Damn it!" The Soten snapped.

"I heard her words. She intends to kill Asuna. I will not allow such a thing to pass. I know my Mitsukai cares very deeply for you but I shall thwart her. I will kill her if necessary." The funnel web stated calmly but Chanak knew dread.

Chanak could see the very aura of this man was tremendous. His power was so similar to the silver haired woman he was in love with. Kenta just stared at the funnel web in awe and Jouichi looked over at him with a softer smile that lit up his gorgeous face.

"What?" He asked chuckling.

"Just shocked at your prowess my lord. The stories I heard of you were all wrong." Kenta stated staring ahead.

"What were they? Let me guess then. I suppose it was said that all funnels were hateful, evil, cruel, and warmongers?" The black kumo asked.

"Hai my lord. Also that it was unnatural for a man to rule when it was apparent that your mother was more powerful." The ookami kumo said flushed.

"Oh hai of course. You have proved the norm wrong have you not by being such an incredible warrior?" The other kumo asked Kenta.

"I suppose. I hated allowing the females to run roughshod over me and my brother." He said stiffly.

"Memory lane is nice but we have to get out of here!" Chanak said in rising agitation.

"Looking for Mummy?" Kenta asked snorting.

Kenta soon found himself sprawled out on the sand of Hueco Mundo and blood erupted from his nose. He looked and Chanak had his fist drawn again.

"You had better watch your mouth bug. The Shouten can get us out. Fuck you both!" He said seething over Kenta.

"You kiss Asuna with that mouth bitch?" The ookami kumo snarled back.

Jouichi was so highly amused as the two postured and snarled. He waited patiently as they growled insults at the other and he felt another and stranger aura.

"I do believe those hollows are coming. We need move." Jouichi commented.

Jouichi had been brought into Hueco Mundo by Maec himself. He thought the Shouten king quite striking and powerful to boot. They began to move and the Astana palace was not too far away. Kenta made faces at the back of Chanak's head and the Soten hated this plane. He intended to dunk himself straight into the water and his ability to leave Hueco Mundo was not developed and he was shaken up. He realized that he needed to make himself more powerful and in a hurry. He stared at his hands and ideas flitted through his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maec was reclining on his throne and he had been reported to that Isha was safe. He had his sister and brother ready in case at all times. Isha had sent him a message and he was warm all over. He was also aware that Chanak had been recovered and a delectable Gaku Jouichi and one Imai Kenta were running around as well. The Shouten king smiled and he watched the goings on of his inner court. He finally stood and he went to his bedroom. He stretched hard and he thought about phasing to his queen and demanding time with her. He felt the blade a moment later and it was at his throat.

"Hello Brother. How have you fared? Been playing with the stream? You really think you will ever be rid of me?" Sanra asked hissing harshly.

"I know your plans now Sanra. I know you intended to overthrow me. You think I will hand my people over to a depraved whore?" Maec snarled.

"I think you will have no choice. I think you are bratty little boy who could not handle our great father." She cooed in his ear.

"Really? Fuck you to all kinds of hell witch!" He screamed.

Maec had her over his shoulder but she had cut his neck. He did not seem aware. He morphed his own limb as he fought the woman who had administered him into madness and sheer lunacy. Maec willed his curved sword into hand and Sanra gleefully laughed as she met his sword play with her morphed hand.

"Chanak is my son Maec. He will be mightier than you and I shall watch them burn you into oblivion. I knew! I knew when he was born that he was more powerful. That brat Jing too; Lei? Oh yes, both are way more powerful than you and you shall be a bygone thought. I endured much to throw you off the fucking throne! I had to endure his appetites. I wanted you dead." She screamed.

"You sick bitch. I actually believed you had tender feelings at one time. You are sheer evil. Who is more so? You or Bilae?" Maec prompted her for information.

"He is ancient. He has way more knowledge of the ekimmu ways but I have spent millenniums working on this plan! I assumed I would take the throne but when I became pregnant with Chanak…I knew it would be him. You see Bilae played with our kind for so long. He fucked some Stythe bitch a little too hard and she had that bastard. He saw that he could set about a vessel in which he could infuse his soul into! Amazing hmmm? Well he experimented and he of course hates the fae. He hates them because he is ekimmu but I do not. I know what it is they are and by Gods Brother! The Soten began to emerge and they mingled with each other. I came upon them quite by accident when I was near birth of Chanak. I would have died but they knew what he was. They knew he was a Soten. I realized at one time they had been Shouten but no more! So I took them and made them mine. Those raids into our lands? You blamed the uppyr all this time. It was for more Shouten to mate with. I have my own powerbase Maec and they sure as fuck do not answer to Astana!" She laughed crazily as they circled the other.

"I was a child Sanra! You swore to protect me." He raged.

"I was passed over for a fucking man child! I was more powerful but because I had the look of a horrid light wraith! I was nothing but I became something. I made him want me and use me so I could corrupt you!" Sanra said laughing more.

"So why Isha?" He demanded.

"Because she steps on my toes every which way I turn! A succubus? Oh no. A filthy corporeal whore? I will waste her and I will kill everyone and everything you value!" She snarled as she cut his arm horribly.

Maec hissed and he let his energies flow and she was a difficult battle for anyone. He unleashed a storm of alchemic energy that slammed into her and she was thrown backwards. He heard soldiers coming and she crouched low. Sanra lifted her hand and the kemuri was unleashed and several Shouten soldiers screamed as it burned them and mangled their skin. The Shouten woman was grabbed forcefully by the back of the neck and Chanak stared at her in horror.

"Mother?" He asked shocked.

"We go!" Sanra said madly.

"Mother please calm yourself." Chanak begged.

"You ally yourself with my enemies? I should kill you, you fucking ungrateful brat!" Sanra said grabbing his arm.

Sanra's face went to her manic crazy look and there stood at the end of the hall; Asuna Orlovich-Jing. Her eyes glowed green in the low light and Maec forced himself to see her and his eyes widened. She was lost in her uppyr nature and she lifted her hand straight in front of her with her hand stretched out. The air around her appendages waved and shimmered a little as her fang appeared in her hand. She grasped the hilt with her heart beating with the strength of her malice.

"Do not touch him again!" Asuna snarled softly.

"Oh really? He is flesh of my flesh. I shall do whatever I wish to him that I want." Sanra replied in jealous rage.

"Not whilst he belongs to me." The empusae said growling louder.

"Really? Fine!" She said losing her damn mind.

Sanra whirled on her own child and she pulled a blade quickly across his throat. He made no noise and Asuna was instantly by her side. Maec moved faster than what he had ever done and he phased with Chanak to his own apothecary. Jouichi and Kenta were near as well as the silver haired woman took on her dreaded enemy.

"Mithril? You bitch!" Asuna screamed as she squeezed her shaking hand and made a jerking motion with her fist.

Asuna was being flooded by memory and Sanra was not moving. She was clutching her chest and making rasping sounds. Jouichi looked at her closely and the aura pulsed stronger and more forcefully. He felt hit in the stomach and he whispered Arianrhod. She threw Sanra like a ragdoll and she suddenly gasped in harshly. Sanra looked up with white eyes. Asuna used speeds almost too fast to see and her hand was around Sanra's throat as she had her against the wall and squeezed harshly. Claws sank in a little and she wanted to strangle her with her own hands. Sanra was fighting with every bit of strength but she was overpowered by the very real and very dangerous will of an ancient demoness. Jouichi whirled his head when Fionn and Gwydion both appeared and they both looked shaken up.

"Chanak is no longer yours." Asuna snarled so hard that her spittle landed on Sanra's slowly purpling face.

A wheeze and gasp was all that was heard and Asuna squeezed harder. Her eyes were swirling green and red as the empusae queen was taking the life of her hated enemy.

"I have his daughter. Did you know that? I have his girl child and he loves me. He knows all the evils you have committed. His father wishes him and you are not the saint that you portrayed yourself to be. I hate you! I hate you!" She said snarling with her fangs overly prominent.

Sanra was losing consciousness and her fight for life when Asuna was ripped off of Sanra. She snarled wildly as Admal stared at his hated older sister. The warrior sister named Seeval stood by as well and Admal had to hold her down tightly. This was the Admal from this era but he was still powerful.

"I have a nice cozy dungeon for you to sit in Sanra. Remember me? You fucking bitch!" Seeval said slashing her cheek wide open with a nasty dagger.

Maec stepped out and he saw Admal having to hold Isha down. She was furious and she snarled like a wild animal. Asuna was in part lost to her beast and she wanted the thrill of the kill. She shoved her elbow into Admal's gut and he grunted in awful pain as she surged forward. Chanak was alive and he staggered from the apothecary. His mother was in madness and Asuna saw him. His eyes begged her and his mind begged her. The half inu onna threw back her head and actually whined and howled in her fury and agony. Maec had never seen her do it and she was screaming in inu much and snarling worse. The scene became more bizarre as a white haired man appeared from nowhere and stalked forward. His eyes had a purple hue and he jerked Asuna backwards as she tried to fight him.

"Who are you?" Maec demanded.

"Chan let me go!" Asuna growled and yipped in inu.

"Not when you called for me so sweetly my queen. You do realize that you called for your kind?" Chan whispered as his nose pressed into her throat.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" The Shouten king said getting furious.

"Do not screw with me Shouten. I am incubus and not to be taken lightly." Chan said lifting his lips as his purple eyes took in the scene.

Chanak, Maec, Seeval, Admal, Gwydion, Fionn, Jouichi, and Kenta all witnessed the kidnapping of the Princess of the Western Lands. The Soten moved swiftly in the confusion and he grabbed his mother. She was barely alive and tears stung his eyes. He pulled on her own abilities and he phased them amongst an explosion of mist. Maec hissed when he realized that his nephew had taken his bitch sister. Anger consumed him and he hit a wall in his fury. Fionn neared him and spoke rapidly in Gaelic. Jouichi looked over at Kenta and he sighed.

"Chan was the name of the first Lord of Panyu. I am wagering that was him. Have the ekimmu phase us back and we will go find her near Guangzhou." Jouichi said smoothly and in funnel.

"As you command my lord." Kenta stated bowing.

Jouichi nodded and Gwydion had heard the muffled and animal like language. Neither Jouichi nor Gwydion really cared for the other but they both would do what was necessary to save their shared mate. Gwydion phased the two arachnid youkai out to the living plane and it became crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan had heard the ever faint and mental call of one of his own and it had shocked him. To see that she was also canine made him wild with enthusiasm. Now she was fighting his grip and cussing him terribly. Chan finally let her go but he put up a barrier. Asuna spun around trying to find a mental way through and the incubus stared at her with his arms crossed. She grabbed something from her neck and threw it at him and he picked it up. It was a family heirloom and he stared at her surprised.

"You were amongst the ancient ones. It would seem I gave you this in some other era?" He asked smoothly.

"Hai! I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing and I am the supposed queen of the empusae. I am also the himegime of the Western Lands." She hissed at him.

"How very odd and absolutely perfect. Hello." He whispered.

"Stay where you are! I know what you are capable of and it pisses me off! I was killing her and I want her dead! He still loves her. I have no idea how he can still love her!" Asuna said in such fury.

"Who my queen?" He asked nearing her.

"Chanak! Chanak Kuzmin. Prince of the Soten and a son of Leth'Evana." She said pacing.

"You know of the other plane then. How very wonderful indeed. I see you are with pup. You require rest and I will feed you. Would you like meat or blood?" Chan asked so smoothly.

"Both." She grumbled.

"Do you have frère?" The older incubus asked.

"Only my chief one is here. His name is Kameron Orlovich." She said distracted.

"We will retrieve him. You will make yourself at home here for you are amongst your own kind." Chan stated with a rich and beautiful voice.

She only growled and he smiled seductively. She came to the conclusion that all empusae male had charming smiles and their eyes could disarm. Asuna sat down near a low table and she let her heart slow and return to normal. Absolute anger for Chanak tore her up and she was fixing to move the fight back to modern times. She was just sick of this cat and mouse and she could not handle being away from those she loved so much.

/ / /

She had not realized that she had fallen asleep and Kameron was in the room with her. He looked nervous and she crawled to him.

"Mistress? This is a lion's den." He admitted.

"Why?" Asuna whispered.

"So many in one place is a coven. It is a coven and you their queen. They will strive to keep you." Kameron stated as he pulled her into his lap.

"Did they harm you?" She demanded.

"No mistress. I am your frère. They would not dare." He said looking around.

"Why?" The inu onna asked surprised.

"I am your frère mistress. You are my queen and I am of your blood. I would be a stud here for them to use to sire powerful babes." He said turning red.

"Oh. Are you being stared at by the men?" Asuna asked curiously.

"Yes!" He said redder.

"I am so glad you are awake now. Welcome frère. You are Kameron? You are just perfect." Chan said smiling warmly.

Kameron did not answer but only held onto his queen. Chan sighed and these young ones were terrified and nervous of him. He neared Kameron and decided that a show of power was needed. Chan's smooth fingers ran along Kameron's cheek and the black haired man growled low.

"You are unique! You changed another manner of uppyr to your frère? How did you do this?" The former Panyu lord asked mystified.

"I did it how it is normally done." Asuna stated coldly.

"Normally we would not bother but you former Ramanga are so beautiful." He said unconsciously licking his lips.

"He is mine!" She screamed.

Kameron blushed a little and his mate and queen moved so that she sat in front of him. Chan was delighted with her reactions and he had not seen an empusae queen make a frère since the days of Halldora Fardahl.

"You must be hungry. You indicated that you take in meat. I do as well. I have sent for some boar. I hope that will be good to nourish your pups?" He asked kneeling and neared his lips to her ear.

"I should like that." Asuna stated growling very low.

Chan had to keep himself under control with all her growling and posturing. His blood lust was running rampant and he was in a mood to lay out both queen and frère as he took them both. Ideas flitted through his head and she was guarding her guardian as if she loved him. It hit him that she may very well love him and the idea was so very novel. Asuna could not hear his mind and Kameron wanted to go. He was fixing to make a mad dash for freedom and he did up and move but another incubus appeared and Kameron was flattened harshly onto his back. His gasp was of shock and a little pain. Kameron had been in existence for over ten thousand years and to be so easily subdued by another male incubus was unsettling.

"I am Quilin. You are something." The brown haired man said smirking a fangy smile.

"Do not dare hurt him!" Asuna hissed.

"My queen you mistake us. We do not want to hurt you." Chan said nearing her.

Asuna was breathing harder and the incubus named Quilin lowered his mouth to Kameron's ear and Kameron turned redder in the face than his eyes.

"Leave him alone!" She said getting in a rage.

"I think you need to feel what we can do first and then feed you. You are too skittish." He sighed as if in regret.

Asuna jumped up ready to battle and Chan was instantly behind her and he sank fangs into her throat. Her scream came quickly but it was not of pain. She was in rapture immediately and Quilin stared down at Kameron.

"He wishes for you to feel the same. May I ask you a question?" The brunette incubus asked licking lips.

"NO!" Kameron hissed.

"Perhaps you should relax." The other said.

Kameron shoved and tried to fight but his body stiffened when he felt the fangs. It was in the pad of his thumb and he groaned as the other creature partook of his old blood.

"Oh Chan! He is wonderful. So rich and complex." Quilin whined.

"She is raw honey. Oh my queen. Oh my Gods." The white haired incubus said clutching her tightly.

Asuna was in a mental trip and he laid her back on the low table and he proceeded to shred her hanfu. Quilin saw her body and he was lusting badly as well.

"You make is luscious. She is ripe and full. Gods, I am going to spill myself here." He said lusting badly.

"Get off of me!" The frère said weakly.

"No. I am sorry but you will enjoy this very soon. I promise you. I am no brute. I take my partners and make them scream and scream in ecstasy. I do take mortals but they die in sheer bliss. You, I shall not kill." He said and he went to taking Kameron's clothes off.

"No! I have a lover outside of my queen. NO!" Kameron fought.

"Shush. It will be okay. It will be alright. Open your eyes wider. Let me in to see you." The haunting words of the other man caused him to react.

Quilin heard Chan ravishing the young queen and she was yelping and screaming in raptures as he fed from her center. The older incubus was teaching her their ways and she was losing it fast and hard. Chan groaned-growled as he suddenly flipped her so she had to be on all fours. Asuna saw Kameron and Chan saw the looks between frère and queen. They had a powerful connection and he was suddenly in major want.

"Quilin? You see as I do?" Chan said softly.

"Yes my liege. Slowly I believe." The other man said.

Quilin moved and Kameron was pliant and he widened his thighs. Kameron groaned out hoarsely as the Chinese incubus began to thrust his tongue deeply into his puckered hole. The born incubus was watering at the mouth and felt his loins heavy with need. Kameron was trying to stay sane but he could not. Lei had taught him much and more pleasures that happened between those who truly loved and this man was so passionate that it made him try and twist. The rimming was so good but such a tease.

"I beg you." He whimpered.

Asuna's breath hitched and her body was trembling. She howled as the feelings of Kameron were being amplified.

"So deep you two are. So very perfect and not normal for us here. I love this beautiful boy." Chan said as his hands were filled with his queen's ass cheeks.

Kameron arched under Quilin and the brunette pulled his mouth away.

"Did you enjoy my beautiful man? Did you?" He demanded in his rampant lust.

"YES!" The frère groaned out wildly.

"I think this shall be for you. Watch." He demanded of the turned empusae.

Kameron's red eyes took in as Quilin stripped and his body was that of a warrior. Hard compact muscle that was etched in flesh. He opened his powerful thighs and displayed himself to his prisoner of lust. Kameron snarled as Quilin stroked his stiff rod up and down several times and Chan's claws dug into Asuna's hips.

"He is one of my most favorite companions. I have two of our females as well. Good boy Quilin." Chan said salivating badly.

The brunette Panyu incubus moved over and straddled Kameron. He played with his own cock and Kameron bucked his hips furiously but the one in control had a lazy smile.

"I have the power and you will learn it my beautiful man." The brown said licking his lips.

"NOW. NOW!" The frère said losing his mind.

Quilin smirked over at his master and Chan nodded. Asuna was gasping hard and she watched the full incubus squat over Kameron and he spit into his own hand. He grabbed the frère's girth and he smiled widely.

"You will feel so good. You are perfect. So thick, so long." He purred.

Kameron was shaking almost in a seizure but the incubus took a deep breath and slowly stretched his hole with Kameron's length. Asuna screamed as she almost fell.

"Master? Oh Master! I am full. He is so fucking good. Feels so good inside of me." Quilin said lewdly for his own lover.

"Yes. Yes. Slowly my lover. She feels it as if you are fucking her." The ruler of this coven said with profound need in his voice.

Kameron was paralyzed in such a heat that he arched his throat and he moaned for his own maker. He reached out a hand in her direction and he could barely make out the coven leader baring himself and burying inside of his mate. Kameron choked badly as the sensations around his cock and the mental feeling of being inside of her was bordering on a coma like finish. His eyes rolled back as his body twitched with the awesome abilities of the other man.

Quilin moved himself up and down the glorious cock of the fear and he was certain the man had been changed for his dick alone. He shouted out each time he came down and the frère was lost in the mental annihilation. It was so much and Chan could fuck so well. He could take the yoki and give back so much. It would make him hunger for the other man always. Quilin grabbed his own length and let his precum dribble from his slit and he began to jerk on it with sure and hard strokes as the perfect cock of the queen's frère hit his node.

"Chan? Drink me? Drink me?" He begged of his master.

"Yes! By all that is holy, fuck yes!" The coven leader said snarling.

Asuna totally collapsed and she could not even scream as his bite caused her to erupt into heaven. Kameron tried and his voice hurt terribly from all the begging, crying, and groans escaping his throat.

"I will let you come as soon as he comes here. Should you like to taste him?" Quilin asked in a harsh moan.

"Yes! Oh please, yes!" He said losing his sanity completely.

"His rod was in your maker and you both made her come. His cock is awash in her juices. Glory in her taste and his strength little one." The brunette commanded.

Chan came over and he was biting his lip as his lover was fucked so well by the frère. He slipped his blunt crown past Kameron's lips and he let his head fall back. The frère was hungrily devouring his cock as Chan leaned forward so he could kiss his lover. It was bordering on a drain on them all. Asuna still twitched violently in her unconscious state.

"Now!" Chan commanded pulling back his mouth from Quilin.

His master lowered his mouth over his cockhead and the incubus allowed the roaring inferno to consume him and the frère and Kameron's eyes widened impossibly and he did manage a Ramanga scream as his body suddenly and totally became rag doll like. Chan lifted his mouth after his lover finished his release and he kissed his mouth passionately. The coven leader slowly pulled back and stared at the orgy they had created.

"Do you think they will loosen up any?" Quilin asked.

"I know I am loose." He smirked quite erotically.

"I so shall enjoy your buffet later my friend and lover but now, I heard the first time call of a queen empusae. It means there is danger a foot to our kind. She needs to know we adore her and we will fight for her." He said cupping his chin.

"She is young. How old do you think Chan?" The brunette asked the white haired man.

"Perhaps five centuries?" Chan stated lusting badly for the women passed out on his dining table.

"This frère is very powerful." His lover said standing.

"Only one? She needs more. I will see to it she makes one here. We need find a suitable human or perhaps even youkai. That idea is so unusual." He said smiling widely.

They stared at the two odd empusae as they were still passed out and Chan chuckled. He directed for them to be put in his bed and he had much to do. He would send Quilin and Shaoqi to this England and find out what was remiss. The pendent only had carved on it…matters of time. He had sent a cryptic message and he felt an urgency to find out what it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak was in Leth'Evana and his mother was in a forced death sleep. He had given her much medicinal herbs to calm her and used salves to heal the wounds in her neck. Tears fell down his face and he knew his lover; his wife was right. He could not deny the truth anymore and his other self had married her according to fae traditions. His mother was sick; she would always be sick but he could not abandon the only parent he knew. His heart was heavy and he made the decision that he would be the one to kill her and not the others. He would give her tormented soul peace and he fell beside her prone form and wept bitterly. He heard a noise near his home's entrance and he yelled for some assistance. Chanak grabbed his weapon and Ayille stood in the entrance to his inner sanctum.

"Hello beautiful boy. You seem to have caused quite the sensation." She said coldly.

"You foul monster! Get the hell out of my home!" Chanak hissed.

"Oh no. No. You have no choices boy. Not anymore." She said and she was suddenly against him.

Her physical strength was staggering and he burned her with his fae heat. She snarled in her tone and she changed form. A giant serpent was before him and it was diving at him. Chanak moved and dodged quickly but it was no use as her jaws crushed his arm and he screamed a horrendous sound as the pain of what felt like daggers to every bit of skin. He shouted and blood poured down his arm.

/ / /Asuna sat up and she was screaming in agony. Many empusae appeared and Kameron was up instantly. She was shaking and she looked around.

"Chanak! Chanak!" She said feeling crushed.

"Where? Leth'Evana?" Kameron asked quickly.

"I will get your way out and I will try and follow. GO!" She whispered.

Her frère nodded and Asuna released a small nami and it slammed many outwards. Kameron ported so fast that it was staggering and she crawled forward on the bed.

"You have the powers of the goddess. Where is your frère going?" He asked cupping her chin.

"My mate; he is Soten…he is in pain. I feel Ramanga pain." Asuna said in an agonized tone.

"Leth'Evana? I can port there. I am a son of Leth'Evana. Let me show you what we can do." He said and he leaned down to kiss her mouth.

Chan provided her a grey hanfu and when she was dressed; he ported them into his birth plane. She then in turn ported them to Chanak. He was on the floor of the Crystalline Caves and Ayille was in her snake form. Kameron was there and he was fighting well. Asuna allowed her fang to appear and the tail of the reptile slammed her near Chanak. She winced but Chan reached inside his wide legged ku and Ayille growled at him.

"A filthy incubus?" She scoffed.

"Not hardly. A son of a goddess." He smiled warmly.

Chan suddenly pulled forcefully on Asuna's yoki and he threw a small silver spear. It went through Ayille's chest and it took her a moment to change form but she was coughing up water in copious amounts. Chan began to stalk her and she stumbled back. Asuna in turn sank her fangs into Chanak who was in a coma as she tried to ease his pain. Chan was awesome to watch as he ducked and leaned back from her trident. Kameron changed form and he looked around quickly. He located a suitable weapon and he moved up and close to Ayille. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her throat and he squeezed his muscles. His free hand went to plunge a dagger deep into her and she struggled violently.

"It seems your day has arrived you evil cunt!" He hissed in her ear.

"Like hell it has!" Ayille coughed.

"I never loved you. I tolerated you and your sick ways. I assure you that none of us loved you and I saved Kerr. I saved him from you." Kameron screamed in her ear.

"Why you are fucking delightful Kameron." She said feeling weak and faint.

Chan had left the two Ramanga and he was assessing the beautiful man in his queen's lap. Asuna looked up and Ayille changed form in Kameron's grip. She shrieked at him to back away but Ayille trapped him between wall and body.

"You think you could escape me Kameron. I made you and I will destroy you." She hissed as she bit into his lip.

Asuna scrambled and she hit the Ramanga queen in her back. Kameron ripped open her jugular and he backhanded her with force. Ayille in turn fell upon Asuna and Kameron knew what she would do. He forced her back and he actually ported out with her. Asuna dumbly stared at the spot where he had been and she began to beat her chest as she felt pain; unbearable pain and she tried to port but Chan stopped her. She looked at him as if he was crazed and she opened her mouth as searing pain shot through her head.

"KAMERON!" She wailed and she held her head in her agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Profound and deep pain. Searching for a way through as one player ups the anty. Victories scored as those who lies would have led to unraveling full history. Family trees revealed as the heir has to face her fears and take control fully. Ultimatums and passions lost and gained. *intense scenes of gore and character deaths. Please do not read if this bothers you.* I wanted to thank you if you have followed this story. Thank you so much and I would love to hear from you all!

Tormenting the Soul: One Frère and One More

Pain's hold has yet to foldas sorrow does crushand anguish strangled coldclosing of orbsthat once life did holdreach aroundof tender flesh frigidfalls away from warmthand embrace to nothingnessand empty spacewhat once was now is no. – A. Benne

Kameron actually had a hold onto Ayille but not for long. Her jugular began to heal before his eyes and he let his arm change into his true form. She began to laugh hysterically as she saw his arm.

"Oh my Kameron. You are so delicious when you are angry!" Ayille shrieked in laughter.

He swiped at her quickly and with force as she ducked and laughed more. Ayille whirled and slipped into his abdomen like butter and he gasped in pain as he looked down and blood poured down his lower stomach to drench his pants. Ayille's maniac grin was feral as she grabbed his jaw in her hand and snarled like the wild animal she was.

"You think I shall allow you to destroy me? I made you boy! I will destroy you!" She said as spit landed on his face.

"You may kill me Ayille but know that I am free of you forever!" Kameron retorted.

"You let her turn you! Did I not love you best?" She said with crazed eyes.

"Your perversion you call love is nothing like the love I know now. I knew pain and nothing else at your hands bitch! I am glad she turned me. I wish she had done so sooner so that I could have been away from you!" He said with reddened eyes.

"She feels this I am sure. Fine! Let her feel this!" She screamed in his face.

Kameron's face crumpled as she shoved her claws deep into his belly. He could not breathe as she lacerated his internal organs and he tried to breathe but spasms of horrid agony went through him in waves. He had to throw up as Ayille smirked with triumph.

"God your blood and intestines are so hot on my hand. I should strangle you with your own entrails! You betraying fuck!" She said getting in his face.

"No problem. I would rather die than be near you!" Kameron hissed through his pain.

Ayille was bodily slammed into by something and she crashed into her former frère. Asuna pulled her yoki dagger from the Ramanga queen's back and she stabbed her over and over again as Ayille flung Asuna back. The empusae-inu hit the cavern wall and she grunted but she jumped on Ayille again. The two powerful women of differing uppyr descent rolled on the ground as the tore and tried to kill the other. Ayille was being strangled by Asuna and she was in a demonic haze. Kameron's body had been ripped asunder but he fell forward but his healing was slow.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you! He is not yours! He is mine! He is mine for all time!" Asuna said through her grit teeth.

"I made him into the perfect bitch! Do you not enjoy your slave I made for you Arianrhod?" Ayille could barely get out.

Asuna released her throat and reared back. Her claws raked across Ayille's face and she released her Dakkasou. The Ramanga queen screamed as the horrific pain seared her and ate the flesh. The black haired female was slammed a fist in Asuna's face and Ayille snarled as she sank fangs into the inu onna's arm. Asuna made no sound as she fell forward and her dagger sliced into the Ramanga's throat and pinned her to the cavern ground. Blood spurted up like a fountain and she fell back as she withered on the ground in wretched pain.

"Mistress!" Kameron barely gasped.

Asuna felt pain coursing through her but she would not succumb. Her instincts to save Kameron were in high gear and she withered towards him. Ayille managed to jerk the dagger out of her throat and she licked her own blood that dripped. Her eyes burned unholy in her sockets as she stalked as if in slow motion towards her bitterest enemy. The male hybrid tried to move with speed but Ayille slammed her foot down on his arm and she screamed in glee as she crushed his arm. The Ramanga queen sank to her knees and slammed her lethal claws into his gut again and he screamed out as she ripped his belly wide open. Asuna was desperate to stop her but Ayille moved swiftly behind her old frère.

"Watch! Watch!" She screamed with insane happiness.

Asuna tried to push herself up but she was brutally shoved down by something and Kameron was being strangled by his own entrails.

"So good Kameron. Good boy. DIE!" Ayille said with such evil dripping from her lips.

She only strangled him a short while before she ripped out an organ and Kameron could not scream. He fell to his side; torn and decimated as Asuna watched in helpless horror as Ayille ate something. She saw his lips moving slowly and the inu-empusae queen screamed over and over as she surged yoki suddenly. The Ramanga that had pinned her down was half melted from the expulsion of her greenish energy. The pain in her body was reaching unbelievable proportions as Ayille stepped back and gore dripped from her lips.

"I gave him immortality and I took it away Arianrhod. Soon I will take away yours for good!" She screamed and she laughed as she ported away.

Asuna swayed as she stared at Kameron and he was barely alive. She stumbled to him and she did not think he would survive. Bloody tears fell down her face in torrents as she pulled him up into her lap.

"Mis-mis-tress." Kameron barely managed to get out.

"Please Kameron. Please do not leave me." Asuna wept as sliced her wrists over and over.

Kameron weakly lifted a trembling hand and wrapped his fingers around her wounded forearm. Blood squished between his fingers as his life drained away quickly. He knew it was not long and he stared at her face in horrid pain.

"I…I am hh-appy Asuna. I can-not han..dle your pain. Take blood please." He said fading.

"No! You will take in mine! Kameron! No! No! Fuck, NO!" Asuna wept as the red stained the stone under him.

"Love so much. I love so…" His words spilled out barely audible and his fingers loosened as they slowly fell to the ground.

"Kameron? Kameron? Kamis! Noooo!" She screamed as her voice reverberated throughout the caves.

His dark eyes were open and there was no life in them. His skin was pallid beneath his naturally bronze skin. Dark red congealed under him as she sat there as the Ramanga bite ravaged her body. She fell over his dead body and sobbed wildly as she crushed his black hair in her hand. She sobbed herself hoarse as her body continued to shake with her unending tears. She could not move and she was certain that she was dead too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in a bed and she would not move. Chan was watching as was Quilin. The two male incubuses had heard her screams in their minds and they had found her within a few hours. The beautiful frère had been brutally killed and the empusae queen was unmoving. She sniffed every so often and they stared at the other.

"She is in need of nourishment and family. I shall see to it that these family members of hers are gathered up and move on. There is only pain here." Chan commented.

"Master, what do we do for her?" Qui asked softly and his heart ached for the beautiful woman.

"Shelter her for now Qui. I will return my lover. Keep her sane and I shall figure out the details. She loved her frère as he loved her. It was not instinct. It was love and it will kill her." He sighed as he slowly moved away.

Chan left to gather up and force her family together in this era. The one known as Chanak was in a death sleep and she was only laying there as she seemingly wasted. Qui moved nearer to the bed and he knelt so she had to see his eyes.

"You had him within you. You had my beloved in you the last time." She said in a low snarl.

"My queen, I know you hurt. I am only here to be of service to you." Qui stated with gentleness.

Qui's eyes were dark blue bordering on violet. Asuna suddenly reached out and choked him in her grief. His eyes looked liquid and he was truly sympathetic as she jerked back her hand and rolled away from him.

"Get away from me. I have no use for you except to kill any Ramanga you see! I want my frère; Ryo or Chrestian. The only other full incubus I will have anything to do with is Bastian. You are neither Jin nor Sheng so fuck off!" Asuna snarled in her overwhelming pain.

"I am yours to command but I am also one who could bring you joy. Do not dismiss us so easily young one. You may be queen but you are young." He said with respect but also admonishment.

Rage stole through her and hate that her beloved Kameron was gone. She had not expected the love of him but it had brought her so much and she was reeling from severe pain and a wretched loss that she was desperate to quench. She was desperate for her blood and Asuna knew in part it was her instinct but it was also the loss of such a great man. She made herself rise and the anger on her face made Quilin shrink back a little.

"You can do some good by finding my frère!" She said in a beastly tone.

"I assume they are not here?" He stated bravely.

"Hai. Since they are not then I will go." She sneered.

"Chan did not wish that." Qui said lifting his chin.

"I am not really caring what Chan wishes. I am the alpha and you naught but a peon." Asuna said baring fangs.

Qui stood still and did nothing and he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall with her whole strength and she was snarling and weeping at the same time.

"I will have Chrestian or Ryo. I will have them now! You will either release me this second or you will inform my ekimmu mates to retrieve them for me. I will kill you. I have no love of you and I will kill you." She said shrieking in his face.

"You have a streak in you that is cruel. Do you think I would disobey Chan?" He said almost benignly.

"I think you think yourself a little too above your station." She said and she let him go.

Qui went to say something but she stalked to the door. The barrier should have held her and she did burn her hand badly as it repulsed her for a moment; the magenta energy fizzled and collapsed within a moment and she ported out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jouichi waited and Gwydion had brought the Viking and dragon frère to the past. Ryo was agitated badly and Chrestian could not calm him down. Chrestian jerked his head in another direction and he stared at his brother.

"Brother now." He said softly and he grabbed the dragon's hand.

Ryo was ported by the elder frère and they found Asuna kneeling on the beach as the tide crashed up. She stared at the water and Asuna had torn her own clothing and chest with her claws in her grief. Ryo made a noise and came to her as held her tightly and began to weep as well. Chrestian stood by and his green eyes were filled with pain. Ryo was speaking Japanese and Asuna began sobbing harder.

"Asuna!" Ryo wept into her hair.

"I cannot think. I cannot breathe." She whispered to the winds.

"Me either. My chest hurts. Let me hold you. Please let me hold you. I need you." Her dragon frère said in his own hell.

"Hai. Chrestian?" Asuna whimpered through her tears.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked softly.

"I need…I do not know…tell me what to do!" She screamed and sobbed out.

"We surround you for now. We do as we do. Come Ryo." Chrestian whispered and moved to hold them up and be strong.

Chrestian was now the eldest and he had to do what Kameron had done. He pulled them up and he used his tremendous yoki to port them safely and deeply within Wales. He followed his instincts at this moment and he needed to keep his queen going. Kameron had been something so amazing and he did not want to even see what Lei Jing would do when he found out. The fact that she was relying on them was satisfying but he knew how much she had fallen for Kameron. He had been jealous but he had not ever stated it. Kameron had assumed and had hated him for some time. They had functioned well for several years but this…it was devastating. Chrestian, Kameron, and Ryo had all become true frère and they had all come to rely on the other. They all watched out for the other and for their queen. They fought for her, their huge family they were a part of, and the other. Ryo could not even function because Kameron had been in part his maker. He was sick and he watched as the youngest frère vomited blood and he wailed the name of their oldest blood. Asuna was trying and doing her best to calm him and he bloodied his hand as he beat the ground. Chrestian had never seen the red dragon frère so miserable.

"Asuna! My Kameron! I need him. I need him. Mistress where is he? I need him!" He screamed.

"He is laid out. You do not wish to see him like this." Asuna said through her own stifling misery.

Ryo's shoulders shook with his grief and two tears fell down Chrestian's face. He was busy watching over and being the strong one for now. His queen was vulnerable and his brother frère was a wreck. He felt a strong aura that was still some distance. He did not like the feel and he stepped back.

"Chrestian! Do not leave. Please. We need you." She whispered hoarsely.

"I do not leave mistress." He said lifting his head and scenting.

She watched him and his senses were on high alert. She watched as he was suddenly gone and it still unnerved her how he did so.

/ / /

He appeared out of a blur and the other daemon eyed the blonde creature that appeared. Chrestian seemed benign but the Panyu was not fooled. He was also in utter shock. This frère was beautiful and he was simmering in lethal power.

"I feel what you are but you are not wanted here." Chrestian stated in a low and seemingly gentle tone.

"I realize she is your direct maker and I am a born but she is my queen as well. Frère please do not allow a quarrel." The incubus said smoothly and bowed his brunette head.

"I am sorry you seem to not understand my words sir. She does not wish for outsiders. We lost our brother and my queen lost her mate. This is not for outsiders." The former Viking said bowing his head as well.

The violet eyed man snorted in annoyance and he rushed Chrestian who had to whirl. Quilin was astonished and the blonde landed on his knee and looked up with reddened eyes. The born empusae was continually shocked at the speed, strength, and intelligence of the frère. Chrestian moved again and Qui had to look behind and fast because the blonde was behind him and he had an athame to his throat.

"I explained the situation and my patience is finite. Your coven leader does not understand our ways. My queen is not like your liege and she has her own mind. If you serve her then you serve her will and do not dictate what used to be. Now I have asked kindly and I will not do so again. I have no wish for violence but I will do so." His silk like voice stated in Qui's ear.

"I will not be denied beautiful frère. You and I will have to battle but it will be pure pleasure I assure you." The brunette stated.

Qui shoved his elbow back but Chrestian had moved already. The Panyu incubus was using sharp senses to try and keep track of this creature and he ported quickly to and fro to avoid deadly blows.

"I experienced him you know." Quilin called out as he ducked a fierce blow from Chrestian.

"Kameron had suffered terribly at Ayille's hands. I did not and so his tastes were not my own." The Viking frère stated with red eyes and managed to catch flesh.

"Truly? That is odd! You are such an odd creature!" The darker haired man said dropping and sweeping his foot to try and trip the blonde.

Wings of a Ramanga erupted from Chrestian's back and Qui looked up at another hybrid incubus. His eyes were wide and the raw beauty of this creature. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and he stared down at the incubus and he was angry. It angered him that he took advantage of Kameron.

"I did no such thing!" The Panyu growled low.

"Using lust against another empusae is low is it not? We may have been Ramanga but we are like you now. How is it not as I have thought?" Chrestian demanded.

Qui was reacting quickly and this beast was fast and an expert at hand to hand it seemed. He surmised that he must have been a warrior and he ported out in a rhythm of his energies. He was hoping to catch the other man off guard but it was not occurring and Quilin was growing frustrated and stalemated. It occurred to him that he had taken down the scrumptious ebony haired frère only by surprise and his mind tingled. That man had been spectacular and Chan was already thinking ahead. He was trying to get to the queen to explain but she was shutting herself off. Chrestian was quickly on Qui and they rolled several times and the blonde made a purely Ramanga sound.

"You were human!" The Panyu cried in delight.

"It matters not what I was. I am uppyr now and I belong to her." He said kneeing him with tremendous harshness and the Panyu incubus made a decidedly shrill shriek.

Quilin was in pain and his cock was throbbing terribly as Chrestian got up and his appearance was that of a normal looking human. He dusted off his old style English style clothes and he walked towards the forest.

"That was cruel!" The Asian empusae hissed.

"I do not care." Chrestian said softly as he disappeared.

Qui had failed in his objective and he had realized just how powerful these turned incubuses really were. They seemed to keep their former sensibilities as well and that saddened and shocked him at the same time. He narrowed his beautiful eyes and groaned in pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo slept and she saw him walk towards her quickly. Things were not safe and things were too chaotic in his opinion. Asuna could feel his agitation as he walked up to her and jerked her gently forward. Chrestian cradled the back of her head as she sank her fangs into his jugular. He always fed her first and she knew to just do so. He felt the bloody tears against his skin and he just held her as she took from him.

"I feel the agony." He said as his hand petted her hair.

Her eyes were shut and she was remembering his seduction of her when he was still under Ayille's influence. Asuna choked on his blood and she pulled back to stare at his face and light green eyes.

"Chrestian." Asuna stated sobbing.

"I know you loved him better. I am not ignorant of that my queen but I have always tried to give you my best." Chrestian answered honestly.

"I did not love him better! It was different." She said wiping her eyes.

"I am sorry." He said looking down and his heart was hurting for hers.

"He was the oldest frère." She whispered honestly.

"I ached for you and I could not remember why. I am being nostalgic and it serves no purpose mistress. Forgive me." He said sighing softly.

Her hands clenched and she wanted to scream that each of them were special to her in such different ways. Kameron had been unique and a powerful force in her life simply because he was the most powerful of her three. Her eyes stung worse and she suddenly fled. Chrestian cursed in Norse and Ryo woke up. His stare was blank and he realized she was gone.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She grieves and I was foolish." Chrestian admitted.

"Fuck!" The red said pushing down his own pain and he shimmered out to find his queen.

The blonde frère allowed himself to hate the situation and he wished death had befallen him those thousands of years ago. The main joy of his life was Freyja and he did love Asuna but he truly felt that when his human form died; he was worthless. It was not common for many youkai to say that but for him it felt true. Painful cramps let him know it was time to feed and he shut his eyes a moment. Ryo had already found her he could feel and he ported out slowly to find his own nourishment.

/ / /

Chrestian found himself in a small town outside of London and he had smiled at a Tavern wench and now he was deeply kissing her as blood spilled from her lips. He did not kill and it did not feel right. He kept his sexual appetites under control by constant hunting and he would rip apart animals in his Ramanga form. He withheld himself from his queen often now and Asuna seemed to overlook him. His eyes held that eerie quality and he gently let the woman fall to the ground and he stepped back.

"You have never forgiven for your rebirth." She said from afar.

Chrestian stiffened and he looked over at her and she had on a simple tunic in white. Blood stained her silver mane and her dress as well. He could smell Ramanga and Sistern on her and he stared at her face.

"Do you remember once that I asked if you would end my life?" Chrestian asked softly.

"You cannot ask that of me! Not now! Not this day of all days! I do not see you as a replacement for him. You are not him but I formed an intense bond with him because he so wished it. You never wished it with me!" Asuna accused.

"It must be as you say." He bowed and he face held no malice or anything.

"What happened to you? You attacked me! You followed me and seduced me! You are pathetic!" She screamed in anger over so much waste.

A spark went off and he lifted his face. Chrestian stared at her with hunger, pain, and want. Her middle frère rarely showed anything than his gentle side. He was instantly in front of her and his hand cupped her jaw. His face clouded in his emotion as their eyes met.

"You dismissed me always. I came to you and begged you to remake me. You did so and cruelly. You went back to my human self in guilt. It was not love my queen. It was quilt. I came to you out of love and need to be more than a monster. I wanted part of myself back. Now it is instinct and I do love you but that same empty feeling fills me that I always felt when I was around her. I do not have the testes to be a frère and Kameron did. He was blackened in soul and I never was. Pardon me my queen for I have to seek your protection."Chrestian stated gently but it was like a hammer to her heart.

"Leave. Leave me and never return." She said frigidly.

"Pardon?" He said suddenly, very stiffly.

"Leave me. If you seek to end your existence than that will be your choice. I have always wanted you three to have choices. I want nothing more from you Chrestian." Asuna said turning and walking away.

"I am frère!" He shouted out.

"No Chrestian. You never really were. I thank Kamis for that I think. You have instincts of one but you never fully took to it. That is a blessing I think. Leave." She growled.

"Freyja." He growled back with slowly reddening eyes.

"You told me after you awoke that her sire died away. A Viking warrior sired her and not some simple frère." She said coldly.

He blinked and she was gone. Chrestian Stone was horrified and he was alone. He cursed his stupidity and his jealousy. His anger over Kameron had reduced her one less protector and he did not know how he felt. He was not sure of anything and he could only stand there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo was worse than horrified and his emerald eyes stared at her in bewilderment and she sat on a rock that jutted into the damnable English waters.

"Do you wish freedom as well?" Asuna asked in a mood.

"NO!" He growled.

"I am a target Ryo." She whispered and the pain was permeating them both.

"I know not this other reality. I am still dragon but I am yours. I was yours the moment I laid my eyes upon you." Ryo said through his own emotional turmoil.

"Can we really function?" She asked shaking terribly.

"I cannot at the moment but mistress I was never hers! I have always been yours and Kameron's. I have never known anything but your ways." He whispered in her ear.

Asuna realized his words were true and she looked back at him and his green eyes held their pain. His fiery red hair was down and the slight burnished scales stood out in the sunlight. There were bloody trails from the corners of her eyes and he leaned forward to barely touch his lips to hers. Asuna cried out in her fury and pain and she ported them. They appeared in Japan and they were in the Ryuku Islands. He smiled softly through his anguish and he walked towards his childhood village. It was apparent she wanted to just be amongst her blood tie and he needed her. Ryo had no clue that the pain could be this bad. His anger and hatred of Ramanga was tearing him apart. He hated them already for destroying his previous life but he had truly fallen in love with her and Kameron. The hatred returned with a vengeance and the small portion of his heart that he had reserved for his other maker was shriveled and dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan was furious and he stared at Qui with a raised brow. The white haired Panyu was curious what made these frère stronger than a born incubus and he looked at his long time lover.

"We cannot fully pull out her power if she does not stay amongst us now can we?" He asked irritated.

"I am thinking Chan that we should never have left her alone to begin with." Quilin said.

"How was I supposed to know she was the reborn Arianrhod?" Chan asked wryly.

"You also thought after she broke Jin's heart that she would turn out like the previous queen." The intelligent man stated and he watched Chan.

"She is still so young Qui. She is also so damanably impressionable! I have never met a female empusae who was so easily swayed. Our power alone should seduce her and she resists us and allows my grandsons to partake of her! Jin and Sheng have taken from my queen freely." His coven leader said in a foul mood.

"So what are we supposed to do from here Chan? This is the modern era and she is back there." Qui stated.

"Yes, yes I know." The older man said pacing.

Quilin neared him and nudged his nose and Chan stared at him with violet eyes and he smiled a little. Qui had so little inu in him and he had so much more. They both had enough incubus in them to be ravenous creatures and he grabbed his sculpted chin softly.

"I could only give you up to her." He said softly.

"Pardon me?" The brunette said surprised.

"She is aimless right now and in danger. That idiot Sebastein tried to rule us once and failed. I was smarter. I led us here and I protected us from that evil bitch. Trust in me now." Chan practically purred.

"What are you suggesting Chan?" Qui asked nervously.

"Her frère are so powerful." He whispered.

"I am born!" He growled.

"I know my darling but her soul is that of Arianrhod. We will not survive without our rightful ruler and the scourge of the devils will wipe us out. I for one like living." He said softly kissing his lips.

"You wish me to give myself up to death and be reborn?" The Panyu asked afraid.

"Can you imagine how powerful you would be?" His lover asked.

"You ask too much Chan. You manipulate too much!" Quilin snapped.

"I manipulated and I made a great nation! My son's sons are amazing and powerful men. Why should I hide my pride at that?" Chan demanded.

"Because you swear I am your favorite along with Milu." His lover said coldly.

"I adore you both and you know it." Chan stated angry.

Quilin knew what it was and he knew Chan fancied himself above the old king. He fancied himself Sebastein Laurent and there was old animosity there. There was ancient history there and Chan wanted what Bastian had. He wanted the ear and the power of the most powerful empusae woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been some time but he could feel it as well. Those who were in her inner circle could feel it. Sebastein hated Britain but he was there and he could see the back of her head. Ryo saw the light green eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"Chere?" He whispered it seemed as if on the wind.

Asuna stiffened and she whirled around. Her eyes were wide and Bastain stood there in this era's clothes and his eyes spoke his feelings and she ran into his arms. She sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her. The mixed empusae held onto him as she let out her emotions.

"Is our bebe safe?" He asked gently.

"Hai! She is safe. You have her in the other time." She said wiping the red tears away.

"Look at me. Oui! Look at me Chere. You are strong! You are powerful. Look at me mon amour!" Sebastein commanded.

Asuna was forced to stare into his light green eyes and he was still so beautiful and so sinful. She knew exactly what Chan meant when she explained they could not live together and she attacked his mouth. He groaned and Ryo watched not in jealousy because he was salivating some as well. She slowly pulled her mouth away from his and stared at his now red eyes.

"My frère Sebastein. Ryo? Meet Sebastein." She commanded.

Her dragon frère came forward and bowed low. The full incubus eyed him and she looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to tell me the truth and I want it fully. Who was your mother Bastian?" Asuna asked softly.

"It was a long time ago mon amour." He whispered and he looked away.

"You have told me you are ancient. You speak Gaelic. Your chest was pierced at one time. You have tattoos mon amour." She whispered.

Sebastein jerked his head to stare at her and it never occurred to him that she paid attention to tiny details and he looked down.

"Why did you not say that Halldora Fardahl was your mother? You knew later that I was Arianrhod and Fionn has been around. Did you know what became of her?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"I was raised by my father's side. I was raised by the Novak tribe." He said staring at her with a heaving chest.

"Why?" Asuna asked with a sick heart.

"Because I was powerful for a man child and I was not ekimmu, oui? Do you understand that we male empusae were not as powerful as you women? My father went to war over my birthright and it was in Gaul." He said with a raised chin.

"Oh my Kamis." She said surprised.

"Oui. I was arranged to marry my distant cousin Danika Novak who was the Novak's daughter. Annka became ekimmu because she is and was an old bat. We live long enough than we are classified as ekimmu. Do you understand?" He stated and he was obviously agitated.

"Did you know that you have another brother?" Asuna blurted out.

"I have many siblings oui? I have not known many of them. I know my mother tried to fight for me but I also know something dreadful happened to her. I was not told a lot but I was in love with Danika and I did not pay attention and after what she did to me and my infant son; I was also in a death sleep for a very long time. Does this make sense, no?" Sebastein asked in a hoarse voice.

"I cannot believe Fionn Hammel is your brother!" She cried.

"I am nothing to him because he considers us unworthy. We are infants to him and therefore nothing. He spits upon us and nothing? Oui? Do you get it? He is a bastard. I want nothing from him." He growled in anger.

"Did you use me to beget Celeste? Did you beget an empusae that would be more powerful than me so you could have some fictional crown?" Asuna asked in rising anger.

"Why is it wrong for revenge upon my past? Why is it wrong to wish to have a powerful bebe?" He demanded of her.

"I believed in you Sebastein. I believed in your anger, your fury, and your lying. Why did you just not tell me the full truth!" She screamed at him.

"Because you could not remember mon amour! What purpose would it serve if you could not remember a dead life but you could pull on the power of that life?" He asked in rising fury.

"First Gwydion! Now you! Fuck you all! I hate you all! I am hunted and those I love killed because you all are liars and idiots! I lost Kameron and he was such a part of my heart. He was so deep in me and I wonder how I can live without that!" She screamed at him in rising agitation and rage.

"He was only a bitten!" He growled in a nasty sound.

Ryo made a nastier sound and he moved to stand in front of his maker. Sebastein was furious looking and she stared at him in her anger. She knew her words were in anger but he was emotionally fragile compared to many of those that were in her circle.

"He was not just a bitten and he was older than you!" Ryo snapped.

"Really? You think so little one?" Sebastein stated.

"Yea." Her wise ass frère said in his anger.

"Your turnling is amusing mon amour. I am sorry you see me as not telling you as a lie. I was of the opinion that you were you; Asuna and not Arianrhod Hammel." He said coldly.

She made a hiccupping noise and he rolled his eyes. The woman he adored was emotionally a wreck. The queens and their damn frère were too damn connected in his opinion but nature had made it skewed in his opinion. The turned would kill, maim, and generally decimate for their queen. The idea that a simple frère was stronger than him made him seethe.

"You are jealous!" She said hearing his thoughts.

"Maybe I am mon amour. I tell you I am not normal amongst incubus and you have one who is stronger than me." He snapped and crossed his arms.

"I am tired of this right now! I cannot think. Kameron's demise is leaving me down trodden. I dismissed Chrestian and I refuse to have this pissing contest with you! I have ekimmu, Ramanga, and a fucking mortal to decimate." She said in her angst.

"Word is that the royal house of Leth'Evana is furious with you as well mon amour." He said snidely.

She whipped her head around and stared at him and his face held that arrogant look from the days before their intimacies. Asuna got a nasty look on her face and she growled low in her throat.

"You want power Bastian?" She said in a beastly growl.

"What is wrong with you?" Sebastein demanded.

"Asuna?" Ryo asked actually getting nervous.

Sebastein stepped back and her aura was off. She was also pulsing anger and he wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. Fionn Hammel and Gwydion Hammel were there rather quickly.

"Down girl." Gwydion said softly.

"Shut up Gwydion!" Asuna screamed.

"Yes Gwydion shut up." Fionn snapped as he could see her getting more agitated.

"She will unleash her energies and our little shielding will not hold out! I for one am tired! I am giving her space as you said thunder boy." The ice prince said in sarcasm.

Fionn wanted to slap his palm over his face and he opted for glaring at his older sibling. He did not even bother to pay attention to the empusae man there. He did not pay any attention to many. Sebastein shook his head and he snorted.

"Well our ekimmu masters can deal with their errant puppy. We lowly infants should give them wide berth frère. We are slop oui? Come and let the elevated brats have their spat." He said in a nasty tone.

"Were you speaking to me or of us incubus?" Fionn said curling his lip.

Asuna fully realized that Fionn had no clue who this was but she was still in a fury. She whirled on Fionn and punched him rather harshly and Gwydion busted out laughing. She walked to Ryo and grabbed his hand and went to port.

"Coward." Sebastein hissed at her.

Asuna stared at him and she lost it totally. Fionn and Gwydion were too stunned by the next event to even contemplate stopping. Sebastein had not even thought of this occurring and she was snarling at his throat. Fionn made a noise and he shouted at her stop but she was draining Bastian of his very life.

"Asuna! STOP!" The thunder ekimmu screamed.

Ryo moved and he stood between her and the two ekimmu. Gwydion was staring at Asuna and her eyes were emerald green.

"She intends to kill him." Gwydion whispered.

"Why? He is an insipid incubus!" Fionn snapped.

"Why don't you two go protect from afar and leave us the fuck alone, okay? She wants to make a meal of him then that is her business." The dragon frère said in a nasty way.

"Frere you are too mouthy!" The lightning ekimmu said crossing his arms.

"Yea, I know. My other maker was killed and you know damn well I can stay your asses well enough. Not a normal frère am I? Wanna play fuck up the ekimmu?" Ryo stated in a sarcastic query.

Gwydion adored Ryo and he winked at the frère and dragged Fionn off. Sebastein was dropped at her feet and he was not dead but drained pretty bad. Asuna was horrified at herself but something was driving her.

"What did you do?" Sebastein asked in horror.

"Ryo?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Mistress?" He asked calmly as if this was a normal occurrence.

"I..I need to…will you give him your blood?" Asuna asked faintly.

"Hai." He nodded and he knelt near the incubus and growled at him.

Ryo stared at the old incubus and he was gorgeous and now vulnerable.

"You really pissed her off dude. I really like your kid though but glad she is like Asuna." Ryo snorted.

Sebastein was furious and he surged his own faltering energies and he attacked the frère. Asuna jerked around and her empusae mate was rolling on the ground with Ryo and it was nasty. Claws were bared and the sight made her weak kneed. She stepped back and she found a rock to collapse against. Sebastein was showing his strength and it was intoxicating to watch. Ryo had been a seasoned warrior in his life and the two men were checking the other. They were also bloody and Bastian was weakened from her feeding from him. The light brown haired incubus grabbed Ryo's throat and he was trying to fight him both mentally and physically but he was faltering. It fully occurred to him that he may lose and he was not stupid. It shocked him when Ryo pinned him brutally to the sand.

"It was fair only because I was weak. Should you give me time to recover?" Sebastein snarled at the frère.

"Sorry dude but you would always be checked by me. I didn't even pull on my previous yoki you little shit." Ryo smirked.

Ryo cocked his head to the side and a look got on his face and he stared down at the full incubus.

"You like a lot of us?" He demanded.

"Am I like what you idiot?" The older man demanded in fury.

"Kamis you are a dolt. Do you feed from both?" The red asked laughing.

Bastian turned red in the face and Ryo had his answer and leaned over the prone man. He husked in his ear and Sebastein physically shuddered violently.

"See I am just like you." Ryo said seductively.

"You are nothing like me, oui? I am born this way! You are turned! You were a serpent before. I have always been…OUI!" Sebastein screamed out as the red sank his fangs into his throat.

Asuna watched the scene and her chest heaved. She was beside him and Ryo as the red lifted his mouth.

"You bitch and complain about power. I am fixing to give it to you." Asuna said in a shaking voice.

"What do you mean? Stop! You are draining me! You are killing me!" Sebastein snarled in a weak voice.

"No. I am giving you what you want." She said in a distant voice.

Sebastein did not recognize her voice and Ryo did. She ripped open Sebastein's caramel colored tunic to expose his pale chest. The incubus widened his eyes when her fangs sank around a flat nipple. His mouth fell open in the crushing pleasure that she chose to employ most times when she fed and he was drifting sleepily as his body felt rapture of such potency. His eyes were dull and he could not fight back…he could not fight her will and at this point he would not. Sebastein was bitter when he realized he had been duped by another woman of his kind. He was barely alive but at least this death would be pleasant. He would just drift off to sleep. Ryo sucked in his breath at the other man's anger and bitterness but his queen was in a deep trance and he knew it was not her. She would not do this and she cut herself so that she bled into Sebastein's mouth. The red had to look away and he was so freaking aroused by this scene and she growled in Japanese to come forward.

"Asuna?" He whispered surprised.

"Bleed for him." She commanded.

"Are we?" Ryo asked shocked.

"He will augment her power." Asuna said with her voice.

"Why are you doing this?" The dragon asked as he did as he was commanded.

"She hurts over Kameron. She cannot function and neither can you. She needs strength and does not rely on mine. Halldora's children were extremely powerful. He wants more power and so he will have mine." Arianrhod's voice said in calculation.

"Can we bring back Kameron?" He asked shaking and hoping.

"I can do anything sweet Ryo. We have to stop Ayille first this time. Our personalities are becoming one slowly. Good sweet boy. Rest as now you become a caretaker." She said with a strained voice.

She leaned over Sebastein and he was bleary eyed. He was being pulled into a death sleep and he could see her clearly.

"What have you done to me?" Sebastein asked barely able to get the words out.

"Stopping Ayille, Bilae, and our enemies Bastian Fardahl. I am still her but I speak with my memories intact. I speak as Arianrhod now. I know your pain and we as her did stop that insane infant. We give you part of us." She said softly and tenderly.

"Cannot change another uppyr." He whispered slowly fading.

"Not true. I am the original queen Bastian; even above your wonderful mother but I was and am stronger. I have domain over all like me. You are like me now. Sleep." The voice said and his eyes shut.

"My lady?" Ryo asked softly.

"Yes Ryo?" That voice asked.

"What did we just do?" He asked nervously.

"We made a frère." She said and she lay down next to the unmoving form of Sebastein Fardahl Laurent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo stared at the body of Bastian as she called him and Asuna had screamed in agony as she saw what she had done. He held her tightly as she wept. Chrestian had returned and said nothing about the fight they had and he held her as his eyes were wide as he took in the scene. He was struck dumb by the actions and the incubus was awake a lot sooner than either Ryo or he had been. His eyes were fierce and Asuna was horrified.

"What did you do to me?" He raged.

"I do not know why I did that Bastian. I am sorry. I was angry." Asuna said backing up.

"You fed on me? You drained me?" Sebastein said snarling.

"Is that not what we do when we couple?" She demanded yelling back.

"No! That is feeding another way. You bitch!" He hissed and he went to stalk away.

"You had better stop Sebastein." She screamed at his back.

He stopped and he was sick to his stomach to realize that he had to stop. Sebastein was horrified to realize that he was VERY aware of her will and he had never felt as such before.

"What did you do to me?" The incubus stated with utter wrath.

"Gave you power." Asuna snapped.

"This is power? These are chains!" He screamed as he whirled on her.

Sebastein was shaking in fury and he charged her. He slammed her against a tree and she yelped in pain as she hit. He was shocked at the amount of energies he felt at his fingertips. His green eyes met hers and he was suddenly terrified. Bastian's abilities had always been deeply mental and this was totally different for him.

"You have my yoki." She whispered shocked.

"How?" Bastian whispered back amazed.

"No idea. Perhaps since you are a born empusae and I did not actually turn you?" Asuna said watching as his hands had a greenish aura.

"This is your power oui?" He demanded totally surprised and he still could not fathom.

"Mistress! Why does he have your yoki and we do not.?" Ryo asked miffed.

"I think because it was latent in him to begin with." She said with widened eyes and her heart racing.

Sebastein looked at her and he took her hand to port. They were gone and the two frère stood by and could say nothing. Things had taken on strange circumstances and Ryo was frightened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan was furious. He was utterly and supremely furious as he stared at the events unfolding. It was sickening to him that a Novak incubus should have anything other than oblivion. He ported in and the two frère stared at him with contempt it seemed.

"Where is your maker?" Chan asked coolly.

"Our queen is busy. We will take a message after the beep." Ryo said with his usual snort.

"Oh very charming little boy. You are utterly delightful but I asked a question." He said and his finger pointed down.

Ryo was crushed under invisible yoki and he snarled as he was immobile. Chrestian moved with his incredible speed and Chan sighed. There was a cracking sound and the blonde frère made a soft whine.

"Now I will ask again. Where is Lady Asuna?" He asked almost cheerfully.

"How in the hell do you have this yoki?" The red asked sweating horribly.

"Different tribes had different abilities beautiful boy. I tire of asking and I will truly hurt you and that will get her attention." He said impatiently.

"Fuck yourself!" He said through clenched teeth.

Chan clucked his tongue as he swept around the prone form of the red. He knelt near him and he breathed heavily along his ear. The white silk brushed up against Ryo's tattooed arm and he shivered badly.

"Where is she?" He whispered seductively.

"I don't know. She can block the link." He said spitting out the information.

"Okay! That was easy was it not?" Chan asked moving so Ryo had to stare at his violet eyes.

"What the fuck?" Ryo asked feeling leaden and his blood pump wildly.

"I am incubus and inu. Now beautiful frère; I have never kissed a dragon. I have been told that it brings good luck." He grinned.

"Huh?" The red said numbly.

Chan was being wicked and he hauled up Ryo and his mouth possessed the red's mouth with sultry abandon and the formerly normal fire dragon whined in bliss and agony. The former Panyu lord was also an empusae prince and he frankly had no love of the Novaks. They angered him but the current queen was a very very good deviation from their norm and he adored her. He drank from her frère and he tasted so damn good as the poor turned slipped down his front.

"Well! I will just have to have you as well." He smirked and he moved away from his victim.

Ryo was dazed as hell and Chrestian moved slowly as his leg was broken and the healing was slow to occur. Ryo was in a state and he was staring up.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Holy shit." Ryo whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Chrestian asked.

"Chrestian, he is totally different from us yet he is the same." He said still feeling the haze.

The former Viking looked at the direction where the other empusae went and things were twisted and odd at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastein was still furious but the ability to have an element that he controlled; that alone seemed worth it to be chained to her like he was. Asuna was hearing his thoughts and she had to tell herself that this was a younger Bastian and not the one from the modern era. It was painful to hear him wish to use her but that was basically what she had done to him and she only stood by and the feeling of numbness came over her. The feeling of absolute and complete failure overcame her and she looked hollow.

"Why do you stare off? You did this to me oui? Now show me how to use it!" Sebastein growled.

"You have to do it the same way you pull on your mental abilities Bastian. I am tired. I am newly pupped and I am in need of rest. Technically you are frère but we both know you are not. That portion of my soul wished to use you for your abilities and you wish to be more powerful. There you are." Asuna said with severe pain in her chest and tears stinging her eyes.

He was still angry but he said nothing. Sebastein felt a presence nearing he had not felt in a very long time indeed and his beautifully sinful face twisted in anger when he spied a Leth'Evana empusae and he hissed at the arrogant bastard named Chan. Asuna whirled and she was angry that all of sudden these incubus were seeking her.

"What Chan? What?" She screamed.

"I would speak with you and I do mean now. Oh hello Laurent." Chan said smoothly.

"You filth!" The green eyed man sneered.

"Oh Bastian…do come up with something original for once. My queen I will be heard now!" Chan said forcefully.

Asuna glared at him and he truly reminded her of Jin in that moment. She was growling low in her throat and he narrowed his eyes at her. Sebastein was fixing to lay into the incubus when Chan ported and appeared behind her. She did manage to strike him and her anger was complete. She just left and the white haired incubus stared at the light brown hair of the Gaulish one.

"You fucking prick! You think you will overcome me no?" Sebastein demanded in his cold arrogance.

"I think you Novaks are shit I trod upon." The Asian empusae laughed and he was then gone.

Chan was pulling on the very faint tie he had through her blood. He was in possession of letters that arrived by way of ekimmu. He was most direct to himself and he smirked. She was in her homeland and he did not like Japan. It was too cramped and small in his mind but she was in the southern islands. Chan felt his queen and she was also deep in the earth which puzzled him. He ported down and he was stunned to see a creature so beautiful and he scented the still blood of a humanoid basilisk. His eyes were wide and he stared at her with awe.

"They exist?" He asked stunned.

"You did not know?" Asuna whispered.

"No! How?" Chan asked mystified.

"Stay away from him Chan! He is mine! I will kill you." She said growling low.

"Is he? Who is he?" He asked eyeing the beautiful man.

"Amedeo. I miss him. He is in hibernation right now. I just wish to gaze upon him." She said looking away.

"I would wish to gaze upon him as well! He must be a favorite." He said knowingly.

"I am married to him in another era. He is the most irksome male but he is one of the most giving, loving, and best men I know. He is royalty as well." She said as tears fell down her face.

"You need to return to your era to mentally strengthen yourself. Bilae and that whore need to heal. Take yourself and make yourself powerful. Come to me in Panyu! Know us! Know what I can give you!" He pleaded.

Asuna stared at Amedeo and she shook from the toll of losing too much through the years. She looked up at Chan and this seemed all too familiar after Sheng died. Fat tears fell and she nodded. Chan played it coolly and he nodded as well and he stared at the beautiful man and he salivated at the idea of seeing one in the flesh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna stood in modern Tokyo and the winds were blowing rather fiercely. It was the rainy season now and it was nasty weather. She had to deliver the news of Kameron's death to Admal and Lei. Her Jing husband had clutched the door frame and had turned completely pale. She had fled and she would not answer his calls either mentally or by phone. She could not face either Shouten right now or the pain they felt was crushing her. So now she stood in modern Tokyo. Hibari had refused to come back yet. She had to find Sergei and she understood. She had to pull herself together and she stared off dully.

"Femmina?" She heard distantly.

Amedeo was wearing a rain slicker in black to protect him from the damn monsoon and he was calling for his wife and she only stood there in the downpour.

"Papa!" Amedeo called to his father behind him.

Julianus Servius looked up and he was shocked to see her and he walked hurriedly towards her and put his arm around her waist.

"Huh?" Asuna mumbled.

Julianus waited for Amedeo and they walked her quickly to an alley and they shifted to their penthouse apartment. She was soaked to the bone and both basilisk shivered from the rain.

"Femmina?" Her mixed basilisk asked in concern.

"Kameron is dead. I am unsure what to say or do. Lei cannot speak." She said stumbling over words.

"Kameron? What?" Julianus asked stunned.

"Hai. The odd thing is that the empusae have been coming out of the shadows for what reason I do not know. The Soten is…I have no idea. Hibari is…I need to sleep. May I take your bed Amedeo?" Asuna asked.

"Si!" Amedeo said quickly.

She left them standing there as father and son stared at the other confused. Julianus had adapted to the modern era very well and his long black hair had been cut to his shoulders. Amedeo and he were always together and people assumed they were brothers and they did not correct them. Father and son enjoyed their lives as they helped to exterminate Ramanga and fight the family's enemies. They were happy but to see Asuna so empty made them both concerned.

/ / /

Asuna was sandwiched between Julianus and Amedeo in the middle of the night and she was staring at the ceiling unable to settle. Both of them only wore boxers and she got to feel their delicious flesh against her and Asuna was glad to be amongst men she loved so well. She took Amedeo's hand in hers and she only felt frozen. Amedeo felt his fingers laced in hers and he came awake very slowly. He was groggy and night was just not his time. He was quiet as he sat up a little and he looked down at her.

"It hurts." She breathed.

"Si. What can I do?" Amedeo asked concerned.

"Kill her. Kill Ayille. You and Julianus have become good at it. Please! Please Amedeo. I cannot keep losing and trying to save them. This will kill me." She said suddenly sobbing.

"You wish me to come to the past femmina?" He asked gently.

"HAI!" She yelled out.

"I will come. I will do anything for you si? Anything." He said softly as he bent down and kissed her.

She viciously took his lips and he was surprised. Amedeo had keenly missed her and he groaned as it became heavy quickly. Asuna was hungering for him too intensely and she grabbed his sculpted ass cheeks and firmly squeezed. Amedeo groaned softly as he tried to slowly pull his mouth away but she followed him. It dawned on him that she was starved and he jerked his mouth away.

"Femmina…shhhh." He said gently.

"No! Amedeo!" She hissed in her pain.

Julianus woke up and he saw the woman he loved begging Amedeo and his son was trying to be good and honorable. Asuna was weeping as Amedeo was reasoning with her. She reached up and pressed her palms to his cheeks as she whimpered.

"Asuna…femmina, please stop begging me." Her basilisk husband asked

"Femmina listen to Amedeo. Let us hold you." Julianus said pressing in behind her.

"NO!" She growled and cried softly.

Amedeo was on his back so swiftly that he had no time to react and she had bitten into his chest. His body was instantly reacting as she needed them. She moved to his mouth and she made him taste his own blood. He groaned crazily as the woman he had married consumed him completely. Julianus was struck by the raw sensuality and bit his lip as she slowly ran her hands up his biceps till she clutched his hands in hers. Amedeo Servius was reeling from just the bite and kiss alone. Asuna lifted her lips and she stared down at him with green eyes.

"Love you so much. You are so much part of me. Amedeo? My sweet Amedeo." She whispered as her bloody tears splashed on his chest.

He was captivated by the words and Julianus could see what would happen and he was shaking. Asuna let her fingers slide down his silky flesh and down his rippling and ripped stomach. His wife carefully dragged his black silk boxers down and he moaned at her actions.

"Femmina. Asuna? Oh Gods SI!" Amedeo's startling cry rang out as just the tender flesh of her lips brushed just above his groin.

"Amedeo Servius. You made me and took me that day at the onsen. You made me need your heart. You gave me your love." She whispered feverishly as she mouthed his skin.

She was never this emotional and it was affecting him profoundly. His skin began to burn with erotic loving words of his mate and her devotional speech. Nothing was hurried as she too slowly let her tongue drag from the base of his organ and his voice cracked badly. Amedeo could not believe himself but this was not her typical behavior and she was destroying him and making him shake with the barest of touches.

"My wife! Oh fuck!" He hissed in his viper cry as the light touches altered his mind.

Julianus met her green eyes and he began to sweat profoundly. His first groan escaped his mouth and she was eyeing him as her tongue just traced the veins in Amedeo's beautiful cock.

"Femmina this is nothing like before! Oh by Gods! I..you…I need." He could not finish his sentence as everything brush or touch was repeated to him.

Her green eyes began to have a more bluish hue and she slowly wrapped her lips around Amedeo's mushroom head. The son shredded his bed with his claws as the lovemaking was surreal already as she slowly worshipped the pagan god that had been her rex. The black basilisk fell to the other side of the bed as he rasped and writhed on the satin sheets.

"Bite me! Please! Let me taste you. Let me! I need you! Shit femmina! PLEASE!" He screamed out and his reddish black hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat.

Asuna gloried in his heat, his live body, the fact that his maleness was between her lips, and everything that him hers and alive. She extended the act to Julianus and she would burn a physical act upon him soon enough but Amedeo always received her first. Her basilisk first mate quit breathing and his mouth went slack as she eased one finger deep within him. She did not hold him back and he did not make a viper cry but one of immense euphoria that shook him to his soul. Julianus was blacking out as his own riveting trip was making him blackout. Tears leaked from Amedeo's eyes as he could not move as his muscles were lead. She sat up fully and she dragged of the fine cotton tee shirt.

"Thank you. You give to me still. I love you Amedeo. My rex. My beautiful rex." She said baring her body to him and he met her eyes.

Amedeo forced himself to move and meet her open mouth and he wrapped his arms around her in a powerful grip. He knew to let Julianus sleep for he had not even begun his own session. The mixed basilisk kissed his passion and guided her to lie down on her back as he arranged her open and slipped inside of the heat. Amedeo's mournful noise was joyous to her and she met his undulations slowly as she ate at his mouth. She bit into his tongue and he lost his mind. He had to bite her in return and the coupling slowly became frantic. It never lost the beauty but they clung as they both spent themselves and shared of their blood, yoki, and souls. Asuna was sweating horribly and dried salty blood tears stained her face. She saw it first and she was horrified to see him. Chan stared silently at the acts of beautiful love and the look on his face told her much. When Asuna looked up again; he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the compound in Panyu and she was angry. She was furious and the royal family of Panyu was just that arrogant. It seemed Chan had imparted the arrogant presumption to Jin. The inu-empusae stormed into the main hall of the palatial residence and he looked up from his book and he narrowed his beautiful eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you show up at his home and watch me! How dare you do what you did before Kameron died. This is my life Chan and I will choose how I act. I will choose how my frère interact and I will choose who I partake of!" She snarled at him.

"Yet you give Sebastein Laurent your power?" He said coldly.

"Sebastein is a mate of mine! He sired Celeste. How dare you insert yourself in my life when you ignored me all these years when I could have used your help you arrogant bastard! I was in Panyu! I have asked several times for my supposed rights as this fictional queen status. Hideaki seeks you all out and me? Fuck you Chan but I do not need instruction from you. If I take instruction from any incubus that has inu in him it will be Sheng! He is good and he is honorable. He is not you!" Asuna said in a tirade.

Chan was in her face with the empusae speed and he was growling like a rabid inu. He eyes were more intense and his arrogance was bordering on overbearing to her.

"Sheng would not be here if I did not sire their father you arrogant girl! So you can thank me for giving you my house." He said meanly.

"You gave them your asinine ways as well!" She screamed at him.

Chan grabbed her chin and he walked her backwards quickly into a wall and she hit hard. His eyes narrowed and he was still growling in anger.

"Your Soten is alive. You did change that by the way." He snapped.

Her eyes widened and she clutched her chest in that knowledge and the damn tears brimmed her eyes and he watched her.

"You began to use some of your true power last night. It may have been in the midst of mating but it was true! Instead of illusion you created the actual effect. You manifested your telekinesis with utter control in the midst of straining conditions. You bear the winds of the House of Moon and the abilities of our founders. Now my queen you need me regardless of your conceited and young assertions otherwise. Instead of letting that ancient youkai onna out…you harness YOUR yoki and destiny for once. Destroy your enemies! Instead of being Arianrhod Hamel be YOU! Be Asuna; daughter of the Killing Perfection and Queen of Tír na nÓg! Destroy those who stand in your way for peace and happiness. I am a son of Don and Leth'Evana. Do you think I am nothing now?" He asked in his own furious tirade.

Asuna stood there with mouth agape and she was shocked stupid. Anger welled up again and she looked away.

"You have known all this time!" She accused.

"I was not sure. Unlike Teruyoshi and Izanagi…I do not think I am a Kami. I know what I am and I glory in it! What about you?" Chan snapped.

She reversed their positions and she stared into his eyes with pain borne from centuries beyond remembrance. Chan could see a terrified young onna in the body of a woman and it was unfair. He was calculated but what he saw the night before made him believe. It made him believe that a female could rule and they could be united finally. He stared at her face and again grabbed her jaw as she trembled violently.

"I have made no secret of what I also wish of you but regardless of that, I will teach you absolute finite control of ALL your yoki. I will give you the key to unlocking your vast potential young one. I will give you the key to blowing that Ramanga bitch away permanently along with that bastard Bilae." He whispered.

Asuna turned cold green eyes to him and she stared at him hard.

"Never show up at my residences without permission again. They are my sanctuaries away from this cesspool of shit! I will not have you taint that." She said with a clenched jaw that made her head ache.

"You are a massively cruel onna. How dare you! Females and males alike throw themselves at my feet and you act as though I am unworthy? What because I am not some damaged prick then I am not worth your care?" He said simmering in fury.

"You said it." Asuna said.

Chan was in disbelief and he wanted to smack her. He lost her temper and he jerked her and forced her into an intoxicating kiss and she fought him at first until she melted against him as he expertly ravished her mouth. Never had a female of any species denied him and this was a first for him. The want of what he was denied made him crazed in lust and jealousy as he picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Asuna was shocked at herself and his mouth was beyond even Sebastein and she bit his lip and he gasped as she suckled it. She withdrew slowly and he had to fight the base instinct of his sexual nature and he hissed.

"Do not touch me again." She said with malice.

"No! I want you. I want you so much." He growled in her face.

"It would be another conquest for you and quite a conquest do you not think? I want men like Kameron, Amedeo, and hai even Naraku! They know me truly and they want me and not my fucking yoki! Now put me down before I hurt you." Asuna commanded with severe authority in her tone.

Chan let her slide down the wall and she stood her full height. He was angry and he was shutting out his abilities and desire to make her comply. She was more powerful in the long run but she was inexperienced in her yoki yet. He stared at her and he had never known such a profound want. It made him utterly starve but he would his time and she walked away from him as he fumed.

"I will return in two days time. I have to see to Chanak and my chief mates. I am upping this war and I am ending this and soon. I am done! You are right Chan. I need to remember who I am and it is Asuna Orlovich-Jing; heir of the great Sesshomaru. I will prevail over Ayille and Bilae and you all will look upon the sky and you will remember who did this by my crest! You remember who I am Panyu! You will remember yourself always for I am a daughter of the moon!" She said with vehemence.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: One Shouten goes after to find out and deal with personal loss and comes up against the results of one clan. Results of separation cause another to lose a tie that in past was bloody. Asuna races to stop bloodshed as confrontations in Leth'Evana leave sour notes. Others are found and choices are made. Changes occur as anger permeates the house of one as strengths are drawn upon to stop foes. Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think.

Winds of Fury

His knees were drawn up and his chin rested on them. He stared out the window and saw the city below and his heart hurt. His head ached as his black hair fell around his features. Emotionally he was wounded and his wife would not open to him. She would not share and it made it worse. Jing Lei Shi was falling to pieces and the one person who should be there was falling to pieces as well.

"Admal?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" His lover said tonelessly.

"Find her." Lei begged.

"I have tried Lei. I swear to you I have tried." Admal admitted as he stared at the man he loved so much.

"Why did you force me to care for him? Why?" He suddenly raged as he stared up at him in pain.

"I am sorry." His half Shouten love said wrapping his strong arms around him.

"She just tells me he is dead and that is all? She just tells me he died and nothing? FUCK!" Lei snarled as got up and picked up chalice and smashed it against the wall.

"Thank you for ruining my things." The Shouten prince growled.

"I do not care! To hell with this! If you will not or cannot find her then I shall. She is my wife." He said in anger.

"She is my bound." Admal retorted.

"You always are behind me Admal and never forget that. Always!" The younger man said with a frightening expression and the older Shouten did step back.

Lei's eyes barely ever bled silver but they did so this time. He was in a high temper and he phased out to get some nourishment and find his wife. Lei had informed her many times that he was one that she would not shove away. He would never be shoved away by a woman again and most especially not by her. She was keeping their bind closed and it maddened him to a point of making him crazed. He was in Hadasan and he saw Yhea staring at a wall.

"Why are you sitting there?" Lei demanded.

"I feel nothing." Yhea mumbled.

"She has closed the binds." His adopted brother said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked staring up.

"Kameron was killed." His brother said looking away.

"I am sorry Lei." Yhea said looking down.

"Help me find her?" Lei begged.

"Yes. I cannot handle not feeling her. We are younger. It does not seem to bother Shan Lao or Yung." He said trembling bad.

"Admal does not seem as affected either. I do not care. Fuck them all." He said shaking in his own emotional meltdown.

Yhea stood up and his mind was not clear. It was filled with old emotions and old hate. Lei noticed his hand trembled and grabbed him. He wanted to grab her and slap her for her selfishness at this moment. He phased them into the deserts to find some hollows and feed deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He checked all of her residences and he had seen Aahmes. His heart broke and he had kept himself from losing his mind. Yhea was mumbling stupidly and he wondered the hell was going on with his brother. Lei began to suspect that Yhea was kept sane by the bind and whatever he had done in his youth had been done in a mental sickness. Yhea had been raised in the depravity of the tr'Awnhi court and the split personality of Raganos who housed Ganek. Yes, Lei was pretty sure Yhea suffered. He knew what Asuna had done and now he was more than grateful for it. The insanity and actions that Yhea had done in the past seemed brought on by insanity or a split personality. Lei really hated the son of a bitch Bilae-Ganek. His own heart was shredded but he was strong. He was a survivor and he would survive come hell or high water. They were systematically going through inu residence to inu residence to find her. Yhea was sitting beneath a tree and he was staring dully out.

"Can I hunt for you?" Lei asked softly.

"No. I can hunt for myself." Yhea growled.

"I know you suffer! I am trying to ease this for you." He snapped.

"Why? Why should you give one shit about me Jing?" His adopted brother said hissing.

"We have overcome our pasts Yhea. We are both products of Sanra tr'Awnhi's treachery." Lei stated flatly.

"She has a son. That Soten. We have been replaced I imagine. A different breed altogether. Fuck her! I will kill her." He said madly.

"You have lost your mind Yhea." His brother said softly and in a panic.

"Have I? Maybe I lost it by letting her turn me, tame me! You have become her lap boy. Well I am tired." Yhea said rising and he was defiant.

"You love her as do I!" Lei snapped trying to talk sense into him.

"No. I love no one. I thought I loved Eyal but that bastard could accept nothing! Her! It was always about her. First you. Then Maec. Now this Soten. Fuck you all." He said back stepping and he phased.

"Shit!" The Jing heir said panicked.

He looked around and he could not feel Yhea anywhere and phased into the wilds outside of Panyu. He knew the rumors and he was just desperate. He was surrounded by incubus so fast that it was dizzying. He growled low in his throat and a beautiful brunette stepped forward to inspect him.

"What is a Shouten doing here?" The almost violet eyed man asked him.

"Looking for my wife you prick!" Lei said sneering.

"Your wife? Who would that be?" The sexual predator asked narrowing his eyes.

"Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing is my wife you fucking uppyr want to be! I am Jing Lei Shi and heir to the Jing Clan in Hadasan, Mongolia you stupid fuck." He said getting livid.

"Should I be impressed?" The other asked.

Lei lost it and the incubus was on the ground with Lei's knee pressed into his chest and the brunette stared at him with lust.

"Do not screw with me empusae. I am having a really bad day. My wife is my bound and her frère was my lover. He is dead and I am losing my mind. Where is my wife?" He said getting homicidal.

"I am Quilin. The queen has been purposely sheltered to train with Chan." He smirked.

"She is not blocking our bind?" Lei asked stupidly.

"No. That would be Chan." Qui smiled.

"You dumb fucks! My brother is losing his mind! You cannot do that to a wraith." He snarled.

"The Shouten are not my problem." He said shoving Lei off.

Lei was shoved harshly on the ground by four incubi and Qui leaned down to stare at the Shouten.

"She will not hear reason. Chan is making her draw on the power of her past life and not the other way around. She is empusae this life. Lady Asuna has the morality of Halldora Fardahl with the might of Arianrhod Hamel. You may not agree Shouten but it will benefit all blood drinkers." Quilin stated harshly.

"You do not care that you sacrifice some of her mates?" He raged.

"Sacrifices have already been made. What is one Shouten?" The incubus asked.

"Yhea is not just any Shouten you fucking fool! He has power leaking from his pores! He checked and almost killed Vlad Tepest for centuries." Lei shrieked.

"Let him kill a Ramanga. Who cares?" Qui shrugged.

"My liege he smells wonderful." Another incubus whispered in hunger.

"Take him in. He is beautiful for a Shouten. Keep his aura masked. Take him to my rooms." He smirked.

The other incubus smirked and Lei could not believe it but he was being accosted by very powerful uppyr who could make Shouten slaves quickly. He snarled but they were holding him down with their yoki and he hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was humiliated and it was not a spot he was used to. The other incubus had stripped and they had stared at him with hunger. Lei was chained to a bed and he was fed blood whether he wanted it or not. They were keeping him corporeal and he jerked on the metal in fury. He heard a clearing of a throat and he saw the violet eyed incubus in the doorway.

"I had him." Qui said smugly.

"Who?" Lei asked narrowing his eyes.

"Kameron. They were empusae and they denied us! Chan was most displeased and he wanted them to see. His cock was rather large and his girth thick. I slid down and rode him till my Chan wrapped his lips mouth around my own head and I came hard as Kameron begged." He smirked as he relayed the story.

"He was mine and Asuna's." The Shouten man said coldly.

"Well I rode him well I assure you." The brunette said coming fully into the room.

"Why would you do such a foul thing?" The Jing asked in hate.

"Besides the chance to be filled by such a gorgeous cock?" He asked bluntly.

"Fuck you!" Lei screamed in rage.

"If you insist." Qui grinned.

'

Lei hissed as the gorgeous predator pressed against him and teased his lips with tongue.

"I do not want you empusae whore!" The Shouten said almost feral.

"Mmm you will. She denies Chan. She is a lunatic. Chan is the grandsire to Jin and Sheng. She denies him and it makes him insane. He has been my lover for some time." The brunette said watching Lei's reactions.

Lei was stunned by the incubus's words and he narrowed his black eyes. Qui grew furious and he sank his fangs into Lei's chest after he ripped open his white button down. Lei gasped and the familiar rush of empusae yoki slammed into him. His dick reacted painfully and he jerked his head to the side. Qui lifted his mouth and this Shouten had just a trace of their kind in him but he was also powerful for a wraith.

"So you are something special, eh?" Quilin demanded.

"Oh I am very special. So special that when I get out of here I am going to mess you up bastard!" Lei snapped.

"You are Shouten and so you perhaps have that tendency for duality." The incubus said jerking his own shirt off.

Lei refused to stare at him with anything other than fury. This bastard was too arrogant and had touched what was his. Qui heard his thoughts and he made the beautiful wraith look at him.

"He was yours was he? How much did you love him?" He demanded.

"Very much. I do not give my heart like that easily." Lei seethed.

"He was so beautiful. He reached for her as I fucked him. He also spoke of you I believe." Qui said moving and he undressed fully.

"You sinister bastard! You took him as he spoke of me?" He snapped raising his head.

His head hurt and the idea that Kameron had been trying to stay faithful to him made his head reel. Qui was jealous and Lei screamed as his scrotum was in the incubus's hand.

"Chan wanted to sacrifice me to her. He wanted to use me for HER." He said in a dangerous tone.

"My wife is not an evil cunt like that witch Danika was. You tell me she is trying to thwart him? So why are you fighting me?" Lei demanded.

"Because Shouten. You are gorgeous. Chan is our elder but I am not stupid. She is the power and he wants her. He will throw us aside. It is not about love for most empusae. I was but a favorite and that frère Kameron was loved. Chan is seething in such irrational jealousy that he will do something dumb." The violet eyed man said harshly.

"I do not understand. She is just Asuna to me. She is just the mother to my children and my wife. She is the only woman I love and I need her after we lost someone dear to us." The Jing said imploring him.

"It is so novel and so foreign to us that we are both out of our skulls." Qui snarled.

Qui was against him and he snarled as he was being devoured in a passionate French kiss. Lei did not want to be here and was desperate to feel his wife again. For his part Qui was furious and he refused to be used by Chan and he was going to make his own place he decided. He came off Lei's mouth and the Shouten shrieked his sound in anger. Qui firmly took his cock in hand and Lei willed his body not to react.

"Your control over your body is magnificent Shouten but I am the ultimate predator. If I wish you hard and spending your seed in my mouth, your belly, or my ass then you shall do so." He said smirking lazily.

"Slut!" He raged.

"Thank you." Qui retorted.

"Taking and tormenting men is the best you can do bastard?" The Shouten asked in a smart mouth.

"Oh you think I only like men?" He laughed mirthfully.

Lei was fighting the chain and Qui got up. Chan had been training all day with her. She had also rebuffed him several times. His lover was not in a good mood and the brunette had a sudden idea.

"Chan will come here. We share a female most of the time and since he wishes for your wife so ardently. I want you to see him. Can you shield your aura?" He grinned.

"Fuck you!" Lei spit at him.

Qui was sick of the Shouten and Lei slammed his head back. His prostate was throbbing without being touched and he whined as the incubus only stared at him.

"See? You are hard now. I think I will feed. You do not own me boy; it will always be the empusae who own you Shouten." He snapped.

"If you intend to take my blood then do so!" Lei screamed in agony.

"No." Qui said as bared himself.

Qui could be brutal but he decided against it. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and Lei hissed. He stared in hatred at the empusae man and this Qui was smothering in jealousy over Asuna. This bastard was also way too good and he fought back groans as he shifted his cock against Lei's. The Shouten man was gasping and whining and he felt blood on his lips. His world exploded not long after and he moaned as he latched onto the throat of the incubus and Qui grunted as he fed the younger man. This Jing Lei Shi was exquisite and he knew Chan would wish some attention as the empusae queen would give him none.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan nursed a bruised lip and he was seething in rising anger. She wanted nothing to do with him and he was becoming further into his obsession with her. He was hungry and he went to Qui's chambers as he normally would. His lover was already naked and stared at him from the bed as Milu sucked on his cock. His smile was soft as his two favorites were busy.

"Hello my darlings." Chan said from the door.

"Hello Chan." Qui said smirking.

"Milu? Nothing to say?" The elder incubus smirked as she let Qui's member go.

"Full mouth my darling." She grinned.

"Well I need a full mouth darling." The white haired man said as he spread her cheeks and fell to his knees.

Qui was shielding and watched Chan begin to use his wonderful tongue to make Milu whine.

"I need wine." He said smiling softly.

Chan only grunted and he rose as he left his bedroom and went to a secret alcove. Qui came in and Lei stared at him with fury and anger. Qui had drugged him and tied him up with powerful draining manacles.

"Want to see her?" He whispered.

Lei's eyes widened and he looked at the incubus which told Qui all he needed to know.

"I must hurry. Chan will wish me to fuck him." He said in a sort of anger.

Quilin dragged Lei who was sluggish and they moved quickly through a maze of secret passages.

-Why are you doing this? - Lei pathed.

"I have no clue. I only Chan is acting like a lunatic and I am jealous! You thought correctly. I am not certain if I am jealous of him or if because she does not want any of us." He said shoving him forward.

Lei could feel Asuna and his eyes widened. She was sleeping already and his heart constricted painfully.

"She has no idea she has been stripped away from the outside. Chan wants to isolate her. Go and see your wife whilst I make my lover moan." He said disappearing.

Lei felt the manacles fall and he reacted quickly. He phased in and Asuna sat up as soon as she felt the presence. Lei looked dazed and confused but he was here. She quickly looked away and he made a furious noise.

"Stop! I need you and you run away! I love him too Asuna! I lost him too." Lei screamed at her.

"I know." Asuna whispered feeling the hate enter her heart.

"Why did you leave me? How could you just tell me he is dead and just leave?" He demanded.

"Because I cannot breathe as it is. Lei!" She said with the bloody tears slipping down her face.

"You felt you failed me." He breathed suddenly understanding.

She nodded barely moving her head and he grabbed her to him and held her to him tightly. She broke down completely and he held on for dear life. When he had fallen in love; there was no going back for him and he loved this woman with his all. Lei kissed her hair and just held her.

"Why are you only half dressed?" She asked through her tears.

"Oh Asuna. These incubuses are jealous fucks. They are jealous of each other, of you, of your life, and they have been keeping you isolated. I have not felt the bind and neither has Yhea." He whispered feeling soothed by their bond.

"What?" She asked suddenly jerking back and she was horrified.

"You knew. You knew that the bind kept him sane?" Lei asked surprised.

"Hai. I figured it out when I saw him changing." Asuna said rising quickly.

"You are afraid. Why are you afraid? You think Yhea will…Asuna wait!" He cried.

"Yhea is as powerful as you Lei. He suppresses much because he was and is happy. I know things. I know things and I have kept his shame." She said with trembling lips.

"This is insane Asuna. I thought that some things changed in the past." He said pointing at the ground in his vehemence.

"He begged me to forgive him and forgive his obsession. He loved Eyal in his madness. He fell in love with his enemy and he wanted him. He fell in love with me as well. He became obsessed with destroying that which he could not have." Asuna said looking away.

"He did all those things? You lied? You said and he…holy fuck Asuna! Who possessed the Tepest and raped you?" Lei said trembling.

"It matters not!" She shouted at him.

Lei's world was imploding and he staggered back and he looked at her with raw eyes.

"Does Eyal know?" He demanded.

"No. At one point Yhea would switch places with Nveid and a couple of others when he needed rest. I know it is a sin in Shouten society. He knows it is but Lei, I know who is responsible. Between Ganek and Sanra no one who grew up in that court turned out entirely normal." She pleaded.

His chest heaved and he looked away. His own bloody tears fell and he looked back.

"We have to find him. He may want to go back and finish what was started. Fuck! I am going to hurt an incubus! Do you hear me?" Lei snapped.

She nodded and he looked around for something to put on and he just was furious. Lei Jing was in a foul temper and he stalked out of the chambers and he stormed towards Qui's. The door was smashed open and Chan was startled and Asuna followed Lei whose eyes were silver again.

"You fucked with the wrong Shouten empusae. Maec fears me and now you will too." He snarled.

"Oh I have?" Chan said looking over his shoulder.

Quilin stared at Lei and it was obvious that Chan was furious. His lover discreetly got himself arranged quickly and he rounded fast. Chan went to strike Lei and Asuna moved between them.

"You touch him and you die." She growled low in her throat.

"You think I would die so easily?" The incubus said low in his throat.

"I think you do not want to try me. You do not harm him or you will be dead. There would be no plane that could hide you or shadow to conceal you that I would not find you. You harm him and you are a dead man." Asuna said growling completely inu like.

Shivers went down Qui's spine and he was in shock at her words. Chan's were more brilliant and he bared fangs at Lei. Lei for his part wanted the fight but he knew while his wife was around she would not allow it.

"Let down your barrier or I will harm you now." She commanded.

"As you command." He said through grit teeth.

Lei's eyes lingered on Qui and he followed his wife out but he stared at Chen for a moment that spoke volumes of hate. The empusae could see a major enemy in this young upstart Shouten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lei! I am afraid! We cannot find him. It has been a week." She said looking at the wasteland of Hueco Mundo.

"I know it Asuna." Lei said sighing heavily.

"You said he was ranting about Chanak. Would he find a way into Leth'Evana? I haven't been there this era. Chan said I changed it. He said I changed his death." She said looking away.

"I am not going to even go there on that one. You say the guy is not an asshole then okay but I do not have to like him." Lei said crossly.

"Lei, I am falling apart. Yhea? I love him." She said wiping her eyes.

"I know. I do too. He was my brother and I want to make it better for him. Crazy fuck when he is not sane." He sighed.

"Yhea was deprived of love after his mother died. He was thirsty for it. He was tortured." Asuna said choking back the memories.

"He said he was not." Lei said horrified.

"He has deep pride Lei." Asuna said staring down at the whiteness of the sand.

"I am certain of that love but damn it! Have we not lost enough?" He asked clenching his fists.

She nodded and she felt the spiraling feeling again and she wanted to lose her mind. She was so hateful of Chan right now that if she saw him than she would have sliced him open. She heard a distant howl of a hollow and she heard something else.

"Something follows us." She whispered suddenly on edge.

Lei looked up and around to try and identify what the thing was. Her Shouten was a little shaken to feel her gone and her speed had increased and that thought was frightening. He looked around trying to identify anything and his wife appeared throwing an empusae at their feet. Quilin looked defiant and she slashed his face in her anger at Chan.

"Stop! He does not know I left!" Qui cried.

"Fuck you! He kept me from the outside. You both have done nothing but try and control from the second I met you!" Asuna raged.

"Chan is like that! I have left the compound!" The beautiful incubus said snarling.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because he wanted to use me! I have been by his side forever and he would have used me as your fodder! I figure I shall try this instead and be your ally versus your food." He said trying to stand up.

Asuna crushed his chest under her booted foot and she was furious still. Lei was staring at Qui with his own anger.

"Stupid fool my men are my food." She sneered.

Lei snorted and the idea that he was her meal amused him to no end. He actually busted out laughing and the stress of everything finally got to him.

"Oh yes. You have to tie me down darling. You present me on a tray and use your chopsticks to devour me." Lei snorted laughing more.

Asuna could not help it and the mental imagery of Lei laid upon a table with an apple in his mouth made her burst out laughing as well.

"What is so funny?" Quilin asked watching them.

"Oh yes and you would look so lovely bathed in miso?" She tittered.

"Absolutely! I like the idea of stewing." Lei giggled.

"You two have lost your minds." The incubus said shocked at their words.

"No staying here would be us losing our minds. Yhea is not here Asuna. I do however have an old retreat in Hadasan here." He suggested.

"Okay." His wife nodded.

"I am coming as well." Qui said getting up.

"Really? Go back to Panyu before I spank your ass the whole way back empusae!" The Shouten man said coldly.

"No Lei wait." Asuna said nearing Qui.

"What Asuna?" He demanded in supreme irritation.

"He could be of use to us." She said looking at Lei and had her hand on Qui's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for using me." He whispered in a low whisper.

"You are so welcome. Next time do not follow me." Asuna whispered back.

"I followed now. So deal with it." Quilin retorted.

She growled but jerked away from him. His eyes traveled her form and he shut down his wants, desires, and needs. He also stared at Lei and the memory of having touched him made him warm. He smirked as he followed and he knew that Chan would feel utterly betrayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her body was worn out and she had been slowly searching Leth'Evana and the three blood drinkers were masking themselves heavily. She had not seen Chanak or felt him and she was feeling the pain of failure more and Lei was seeing her implode. Asuna blamed herself and it was causing her to be distant. Quilin watched her and her husband was seething with the empusae. It was obvious she avoided the fae. It was obvious his wife was losing her confidence and he wished he could take on Chan. She was sitting in the beautiful forest in the southern portion of what would be the equivalent of North America of Leth'Evana and Lei sat beneath a tall conifer tree that had a huge canopy. Quilin neared her and sat down and stared out as well.

"What do you want?" She demanded in anguish.

"Your despondence is pathetic." Qui stated glaring at her.

"Your master keeping me from my mates was underhanded and worse! Your use of my deceased frère is inexcusable and I cannot stand you!" Asuna growled in her anger.

"You are the one who cannot embrace our natural ways!" He snapped at her.

"I do not like your ways. I do not like Chan and I hate you!" She snarled and she got up.

Asuna stormed away and tears slipped down her face. Emotion choked her and she felt the defeat. Lei knew she needed some time alone and he did not follow. She wondered if Yhea was hunting Eyal or if his anger was focused at Chanak. Now she could not decide which and she felt his loss keenly. He had been happy and now his madness had returned. Asuna had wandered some distance and she knew there were fae nearby but now she could not care. She heard a gasp and she turned around to see Beren. His eyes held anger and she only blinked.

"You dare enter without coming to the palace?" The fae prince asked.

"I am trying to find someone Beren. I know you are angry but I cannot argue right now. You are angry with me and I understand but I have no will to do so." Asuna stated looking down.

"Oh why would I possibly be angry with my wife who betrayed me for a half brother who would see me dead?" Beren said seething.

"Because you would have murdered him! He was raised by that lunatic and you will not forgive! So hai, you are damn right that I betrayed you to save him." She said showing fangs.

"He begot you with his child and killed mine to begin with. You go and stop me. I should disavow you but I will not." He said lifting his chin and staring at her with hate.

"Whatever fae. I am ekimmu, remember?" She snapped.

"You act it. Get out of Leth'Evana." He demanded.

Asuna lost her head and grabbed his throat and he in turn did the same. He felt her aura and he yelled out as he shoved her back. His hand went to slap her and it was stopped by none other than Yhea himself. Beren stared at the Shouten and he went to burn him but the wraith whirled to kick the fae squarely in the stomach. The Elensar man fell in a small heap and Yhea stared at her in mixed rage and more.

"Help me." He whispered in a broken voice.

"Yhea!" She said holding him up.

"Broken. Broken. Hurts. My soul is broken." Yhea rasped out as she held him.

"I did not abandon you. I swear to you." Asuna said into his hair.

"Why? Why did not? Why?" He raged.

"Empusae kept me from you all. Kameron is dead and I am trying. Yhea please! Do not give into the past. I love you." She said begging him.

Beren lifted his head and he was angry. Yhea looked at the fae man and he snarled as he bared his fangs. He phased out with his wife and they appeared in another place.

"I want to rip you apart!" He screamed as he held on for dear life.

"Yhea it is your madness. Please! I would never willingly give you up." She said burying her nose in his neck.

He shut his dark eyes and the tiny part of his will that was trying to hold onto his want was prevailing. He had attacked Eyal and he had been hunting Chanak and had been unable to find him. He had told the uppyr ruler that he wished he had just killed him. He had felt her in Leth'Evana and he had intended attack but she was facing a fae. His mind was switching back and forth too fast as he just did not want to face anymore anguish.

"Yhea? Rebind to me now! Please." Asuna begged him.

"Why? You may just leave again. You were so easily ripped…" He tried to say.

She kissed him brutally and he viciously responded. Lei had felt him and he phased in. His mouth dropped open and moved fast. He pinned Yhea between himself and Asuna. Yhea came off of Asuna's mouth and he hissed in anger.

"Get off of me Lei." He snarled.

"Hell no! You are my brother be we adopted or not. You get nuts from time to time, okay. We deal with it as a family! No do this Yhea." Lei commanded.

"How dare you tell…" He started but Asuna sank her fangs into his neck and he swooned.

Asuna drank and Yhea seemed to melt against her. Lei was using his own yoki to hold him down. She weakened him so he could not phase and she went back to strengthen their weakened bind. He had held on but she could tell their hold was ready to snap. Chan had greater power than she had credited and she now knew that empusae could weaken other mental ties. Yhea's mouth fell open as her mouth traveled over his corporeal form and he gasped as she worked his body and soul. He arched his body as she worked for him and Lei was right there helping. After her almost brutal reclaiming of him, Yhea slept against her and Lei was watching him.

"You said Sanra was alive back then?" He said softly.

"Hai." She murmured feeling some peace feeling Yhea again.

"Yeah, I am going to bash the bitch's head in myself." Lei said shutting his eyes.

This was solved for the moment and the three enjoyed the peace and Lei held her hand as they fell into a light but peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quilin was near and he saw the beautiful wraith that they had subdued. Chan was playing dangerous games he realized and he sighed. His mind was turning over his actions and he was hungry as hell. It was not how he wanted things to go and Asuna was listening. He did not realize she was behind him and she grabbed him. She ported out with Qui and she shoved him harshly against a different tree and this was near "Ayumu's Forest" in Japan. Her hand was around his throat and he stared at her with his violet gaze.

"Your master could have severed that relationship and I would not have known." She growled.

"Chan has mastery over his yoki you fool. You think I have that kind of control? I do not. I know I have adored him a long while but he would use me to try and further his own purpose and keep his own coven safe from your enemies. He cares for us but you! Oh he just cannot fathom the love in which you act. It makes me ache as well. I cannot figure you out and it is making him mad." He said coldly.

"Lei shields something from me. Did you take him as well Quilin?" Asuna demanded in her anger.

"I did not take him inside of me or vice versa no." Qui admitted.

"You bastard! You have the smallest bit of inu in you but I have half. My men are mine! I do not share unless I choose! You empusae seem to think if it is mine then you have a right to it! I should kill you!" She said in fury.

"Yet you are empusae and you do not share! That is what makes us sick. You arrogant bitch!" He said trying to sneer.

"I will not lose anymore of my loves, do you hear me? NONE!" She screamed in his face.

"I really do not care." He replied with malice.

"I should take you and hurt you. I should maim you and return you to him as a warning. I should show the bastard who in the end has the power." She said growling harder.

"How kind." He hissed.

They were both spitting and hissing at the other and Qui could see her getting homicidal. He was not stupid and she could kill him easily. He backhanded her hard and she stumbled back. He moved quickly to get the hell away from her and she looked around for him. Asuna followed quickly and she moved in front of him to block his flight and he slashed out with his claws. She grabbed his wrist and painfully twisted his arm behind his back and he screamed out as she broke his arm.

"You are hungry." She howled in his ear.

"So? You intend to punish me for his sins? I did not kill your frère my queen. Chan did not do that either but I would be his sacrifice to make it better for you. I refuse!" Quilin screamed out.

"She did it. You could be helping me hunt her down but Chan instead blocks me from my lawful mates and I have to take time to reestablish my binds! You are no better than any other uppyr. Perhaps the ekimmu were right and Arianrhod was wrong all along." She laughed cruelly.

"Pardon me?" He demanded.

"Most ekimmu hate empusae, Ramanga, and any other uppyr they find. They have no use for the infants and I am beginning to agree about Ramanga and empusae." She said shoving him away.

"Chan is wrong. You are not worth it!" He screamed in his mounting hate.

Asuna pinned him down to the ground and her claws were pressing down into his neck. She was staring down at him harshly and he saw the pain in her features. He fought her hold and Qui jerked her down. Her weight crushed him a moment as she scented his neck.

"You fucked him!" She snarled softly directly into his ear.

"We wanted you both to feel good. We were trying to show you what we were about." Qui said feeling crushed.

"How did he feel? How did my Kameron feel bastard?" Asuna hissed in her pain.

"I told you how he felt! You should know!" He said stupidly.

Asuna was blindingly angry. She sat up and Quilin felt the crushing feeling and his chest was concave a little from the pressure. She ripped at his ku style bottoms in a heavy cord material and he rasped for breath.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He tried to ask coherently.

She only growled and he shouted out at the invasion of her fingers. Qui was seeing stars and he hissed as she did it again. The empusae queen had not prepared him and he was in pain. Asuna watched her fingers sink into him and she slowly became aware she was hurting him badly. Qui felt the invisible pressure lift and she sank fangs into his femoral artery. He screamed in ecstasy as she took his blood and he lifted his head.

"St-stop please do not do this. I do not wish to die." He moaned as she drank harshly.

After a bit she lifted her mouth and she stared at the empusae man and Quilin was staring at her in horror and she knew she must look like she was about to kill him. Asuna slowly moved up his body and pressed her clothed form against his half clothed one. She slammed their mouths together and he moaned as she tangled their tongues. Qui had no idea what the hell was going on but she was not being merciful. She jerked her mouth away and sucked his lip into her sweltering mouth. Qui was dizzy already and she let his succulent lip go. The female above him dragged her tongue along his jaw line and his almost violet eyes shut.

"If you intend to kill me, please give me pleasure. Please! I beg you." He said softly.

"You wish me to kill you as I take your body?" Asuna demanded with cold dripping in her voice.

"Yes!" Qui moaned.

She ripped open his blue button down shirt and exposed his chest. Asuna moved her silver head and her mouth covered his nipple and he groaned hard. She did not bite him but sucked and bit the nub till his hiss made her heart beat harder. She allowed her fingers to drift back to his puckered entrance and it was twitching and spasming.

"You rode him well I remember. He was large was he not?" She asked teasing him.

"Yes." He choked as she made him crazed.

"Do you prefer incubus?" Asuna questioned as she let her finger sink just a little bit.

"I am Chan's favorite." Qui admitted in a pleading tone.

"I see." She growled.

He was crushed again and all feeling left his body. Something went over his eyes and he was shaking in nervousness. As many Ramanga as there was running around; he would be a sitting duck and dying by an empusae was preferable to being eaten by a Ramanga. Something wet touched his cockhead and he hissed softly as it happened again.

"Shit!" He whined.

Asuna made a sound and he made his own whine as she ate at his dick. Her tongue dug harshly at his slit and he wanted to arch his body badly.

"Damn it! You evil woman! Shit!" He cursed as she used her mouth and tongue to torture him.

"You will think evil Qui." She growled softly.

She moved away from his cock and he moaned at the loss and she shoved his thighs wide open. He whimpered as she began to work her sinful organ against his entrance and suck at, dive her tongue, and kiss at it. Quilin was getting insane in his mind as Chan never made him wait for anything and this was horrid. He gasped and growled as she worked him perfectly.

"My queen! Kill me! I beg you! Kill me. Do it. Give me the end." He said franticly.

Asuna lifted her mouth and she growled harshly.

"I resent that my beloved was used by you." She said in a heavy whisper.

"I wanted to give him the heavens." Qui snarled out.

His organ was purple in its need and his asshole was spasming often. She stared at him objectively and she snarled. She sank her fangs into his neck and Qui sighed in the bliss and she wrapped her hand around his length.

"Fuck." He whispered as he felt his life draining.

She quickly stroked him and he weakly screamed out as his cum shot from his slit and she came off his throat. She ripped the cover off of his eyes and his were dull. His bluish-purple eyes held hers and Asuna bit into her wrist. Her blood began to drip into his mouth and he lapped at it weakly. She dropped her claret into his mouth too slowly as he hungrily took it. She squeezed more and Qui snarled as he tasted her potent life force.

"More! More!" Quilin growled out wildly.

"Fine." Asuna snapped and she forced her whole wrist into his mouth.

Quilin snapped hard and she groaned as he took more from her. His tongue lapped quickly to encourage more.

"Bleed me. Bleed me you bastard. You took my Kameron. He was mine you bastard. You were Chan's and now you are mine." She said letting her head fall back.

Quilin suddenly tried to stop and she forced her wrist harder. He was choking on her blood and she looked down at him with her green eyes.

"You did not wish to be used? You should have thought of that Quilin. I weaken." She whispered and she jerked her limb back.

"Kill me." He said with trembling lips.

Claws gashed his wrists and he felt blood seeping from him. Asuna stood as she stared down.

"Bleed out." She shrugged.

"I would have served you willingly." He whispered as his life drained away.

"You and your master went too far." Asuna said as her eyes slowly returned to blue.

He let his head fall back and he shut his eyes. He never expected to die and most certainly not like this. Slowly unconsciousness overcame him and Asuna noticed it. She knelt and she slashed her other wrist. She massaged his throat as she bled. She was giving him more blood than what she gave Sebastein and she wanted him to be tied to her. She wanted to wound Chan badly. Asuna intended to decimate him and slowly did she keep Quilin alive and in a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo was standing over his sleeping form and he was resentful. His mate and queen was distant as she had returned with this thing. His anger was consuming him and Asuna walked in as he stood over him.

"Empusae are looking for him and me." She said pulling off gloves.

"Why?" Ryo demanded.

"One he is powerful and two he will know who is his better." Asuna stated.

"How many times did you bleed him?" He asked her raising a red brow.

"Several. I also gave him my blood several times." She shrugged.

"You did that to Kameron." He said softly.

"Hai." She nodded and she kept herself strong.

"When he awakens?" Her red frère asked shortly.

"Then you and I shall both shatter his mind over and over again." She said kissing his shoulder.

"I do not want to." He growled.

"Ryo please." Asuna said in a temper.

"Well you said to think for myself." Ryo said in annoyance.

"My love please?" She asked gripping him and laying her forehead against his neck.

"Fine! I do it for you. That is it. I want Kameron." He snapped walking away.

"I do too. He is alive in the past but things are complicated. We want our Kameron. We need to figure things out my darling but I intend to take her head from her body with my bare hands!" She said as gut wrenching pain wormed its way through her stomach.

He closed the distance and jerked her into his arms and held his maker tightly. His hands were buried in her silver hair and his mouth found hers immediately. Never in her right mind did she think that the warrior who had attacked her in the past become so dear to her. Chrestian stood in the doorway and he was still cool towards everything. Asuna looked up at him and Ryo sighed.

"I need to feed Aahmes anyway." He said rudely and he left.

"Sorry to bother you my queen but your Shouten mate is asking after you." Chrestian stated softly.

"I freed you from my miserable company Chrestian. You should take me up on it." She said brushing past him.

"I am frère, nothing more." He said barely above a whisper.

She pretended not to hear and she moved quickly through the estate and she found Lei. He smiled and he wrapped his arms around her and she held him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For?" Lei asked amused.

"For finding me and rescuing me. For looking for Yhea. For loving me." She said staring up at his eyes.

"Well we were enemies at one time." He whispered reaching to hold her face.

"Never again. Jing Lei Shi you have become so dear to me." Asuna said with profound emotion.

"Say it." He commanded.

"I love you." She said staring at his black eyes.

"I love you too my wife." He stated softly and began to consume her totally.

Yhea stood some distance back and his heart was heavy. His mind was not settled on what happened but he was in his right mind. Lei moved aside and she saw him. He looked down and sighed.

"He dragged me here. You two go play and I will go home." He said feeling awkward.

"Yhea please." She said coming to him and holding him tightly.

"What Asuna?" He asked her and he felt foolish.

"I know why the bind eroded. That empusae is stronger and older than what I have encountered. I am sorry. I would never have allowed it." She said pressing her forehead to his.

"I do not want to have this talk right now, okay?" Yhea said feeling out of sorts.

"I know who you are Yhea." She said firmly.

"I also know who I was and what I can do. This is who I want to be always and not only because my wife's aura is stronger than mine!" He hissed softly.

"I saw who you could be when you became obsessed with him Yhea. You really loved him. I know that. I know that for fact." She said brushing his hair out of his face.

"Leave it alone! I wish to go home and see my son." He said jerking away.

"Why do you pull away now Yhea?" Asuna asked.

"I just need some time alone." He commented and he phased.

"He just needs a little time to sort through things Asuna." Lei said sighing.

"Watch over him for me?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes but…" He started to say.

"Yhea is capable of great good or evil Lei. I need him with us." She said walking past him.

"Yes." The Jing man said sighing.

She was all business at the moment and this stuff was making her fall apart too slowly and he was angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His stomach was rolling and he was able to barely able to move to his side. Qui grunted in pain and he rasped. The thirst was horrid and he moaned in pain.

"Awake I see." Asuna whispered.

"I thought…I thought you killed me." Quilin whispered in shock.

"I drained you several times." She said coldly.

He could not think beyond severe thirst and she was behind him. Flesh was pressed to his mouth and he gasped as she fed him. Quilin had never been so hungry. The empusae queen had wrapped her hand around his cock and his eyes rolled back. The pain in his stomach was severe and the concentration of pleasure at his groin was intense. Qui was groaning and hissing as he choked down blood and Asuna looked up. Ryo was in the doorway and he was angry. He was angry but he loved his queen. The redhead neared the bed and he sank to his knees. He crawled over and he took over what her hand was doing and Quilin tried to scream. She would not allow him to stop feeding and Ryo stared at her green eyes. He lowered his mouth and he began to ravage this bastard's cock and Quilin was losing his head. His noises were muffled and finally he went limp. Ryo came off of him and he made a noise.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Hai. At least he tastes good. Fucker." He growled as he went to walk away.

"Ryo?" Asuna asked concerned.

"I am doing this for you. I am not doing this for any other reason. If it makes him uncomfortable all the better. My boy needs me." He snapped and he left.

She sighed and she went to crawl out from under him and he was barely awake. Qui was hungering to near madness and he growled low in his throat.

"What did you do to me?" He snarled low.

"Drained you." Asuna retorted.

"It hurts!" Qui screamed.

"Hai. The hunger becomes unbearable at first." She replied.

"Tried to give you more. Tried to show you…this is horrible!" He shrieked.

"Oh so trying to keep me from my mates was not terrible? Making one of my Shouten loves simmer in misery was not cruel? You have no idea what I want to do to that bastard!" She said feeling hate.

Her anger was not about to cool off and he was suffering for Chan's actions. He choked through the gut wrenching hunger and she sneered down at him.

"Help me!" Qui begged.

"You are my creature Quilin. I remake you into mine totally. You wish to understand me? I will force it upon you. How dare you both." She hissed.

Asuna was so angry over everything and she mentally called on Gwydion. It had been some time and he yawned as he phased in. His blue eyes widened when he beheld the half naked man and his mate with greenish blue eyes staring down wrathfully.

"Um what is this? I find the sight salacious I swear but what is it about?" The ice ekimmu asked.

"I wanted Ryo's help but he cannot stomach the loss of Kameron. I myself am having a hard time. I owe an incubus leader a lesson and this shall be it." She said staring at Gwydion.

"You are acting like Arianrhod." He said flatly.

"I am being me, Asuna!" She screamed at him.

"As you wish. You have asked us to recognize you as you now." Gwydion shrugged.

"I want Chan to know who the queen and who the one who makes the rules is." She said with malice.

"What did he do?" Her half soul asked softly.

Qui was suffering on the bed and he was damn near snarling and weeping as they talked calmly.

"He kept me from a Shouten mate. He can erode a bind apparently and I will make him suffer!" She said with trembling lips.

"Is this really who you wish to make suffer?" Her ice prince asked looking at the squirming man.

"He took Kameron in front of me. He touched Lei!" She snarled.

"You my man are a fool." The ekimmu snorted.

"She is empusae!" Quilin said nearly sobbing.

"Yes but with the soul of my former deartháir? Not wise little man." Gwydion snorted with a smile.

"I want you to help me." Asuna demanded.

"Help you do what exactly?" He asked looking up and his eyes were straining.

"I will change him further but help me." She said firmly.

"You suggest making him stronger than even Kameron." He said surprised.

"I doubt it. Kameron was mixed between empusae and Ramanga. I want him mixed between empusae and ekimmu." She said flatly.

"Asuna?" He said shaking almost in horror and excitement.

"Ask me! Ask me what I wish! Kill me!" Qui begged.

"I will help you." Gwydion stated softly.

Asuna moved and she sank her fangs again. Qui made a noise and went silent as she drained him again. Gwydion was so unbelievably turned on that he was fighting the urge to just drain this creature dry himself. He had never been this cruel and she was suddenly sobbing. Gwydion gently pulled her up. He made her look at him and she was falling apart completely.

"He is dead. I cannot think Gwydion. I cannot think without him. I need him Gwydion." She said laying her head against his chest and she let out a gut wrenching sound.

"You and the frère fused silly girl. We have Arawn you know. We can and will pull him back. You trust me. You pulled me back. It will be hard but we can do so. Now what to do with him?" Gwydion asked.

"Kill him." Asuna said coldly.

"No. It is a waste of power. Just go and hunt. I will feed him this next time." Her ekimmu said soothingly.

"I care not what you do to him. Make him your bitch." She said spitting at him.

Asuna jerked away and moved on. Gwydion looked at the beautiful man who was now again passed out and he sighed. She was in such a rage and she wanted to hurt him. Asuna wanted to hurt Chan even though it was Ayille she wanted to destroy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could not think and she appeared right back in Leth'Evana. She was not there for the Elensar prince. She was raging and she was sick to her stomach. Asuna ported to the Crystalline caves and wandered deeply to an old abode of her former enemy and her face was flooded with tears as she sobbed.

"I cannot do this. Chanak! Chanak! I choose you! I choose you!" She screamed to no one.

Asuna had no clue she was being watched and Chanak was shocked to hear what she was saying. His eyes were wide and their relationship was contentious at times but it had turned. It had turned into a love match. He had only recently woken and the mithril poisoning had been devastating but she had told him in the past. He knew about the attack and he had known to have the antidote. She began shrieking and he could not take it as he stepped out. She saw him and her eyes burned bright blue.

"I am here." Chanak said lifting his chin.

"It has been too much. It has been devastating. How long?" She asked with a slight shake in her voice.

"Where is Serik? Where is my son?" The Soten man asked stepping forward.

"In the living plane. You are angry for what?" Asuna's husk asked as the bloody trails fell down her face.

"Not angry." The fae wraith said and he jerked her to him.

She made a noise and he held to him. Chanak pressed his hand to her slightly round belly and he shut his eyes. The peace he suddenly felt was overwhelming and the man's mouth was against hers and she whimpered. His rainbow eyes were shut as he consumed his lover and he held onto her tightly. One hand crushed her hair as his tongue invaded her delicious mouth. Chanak's moan made her groan loudly and he was quickly walking her backwards against a cave wall. She grunted as he continued the kiss down her chin.

"How do you choose me?" He demanded.

"He hates me. He hates me so much. I could not let you go. Could not lose you." Asuna whined as he nipped her throat.

"You have my mark. You have my son and you now have my daughter. Now become my wife in Leth'Evana." Chanak demanded with fierce emotion.

"But I only bit you." She tried to say.

"And I did a horrid thing to Amras. I cannot exist without you now thanks to our actions. I would act as I should." Her Soten said growling.

She stared at him and his eyes were intensely hued towards blue and purple at the moment. Hers bled the green of her blood drinking self as the two of them took in the souls of the other.

"Hai. Do it." His woman whispered hard.

"I am the son of Sanra." He stated bluntly.

"I am Sanra's enemy." Asuna replied.

"Okay." Chanak nodded.

The Soten picked her up and she was staring at his face. His mists surrounded them and he felled them. Asuna felt his bed beneath her back and he went immediately to undoing her shirt in pale crème.

"I wear your gift always." He whispered.

"Oh." She whispered back surprised.

Her belly button was still pierced with the matching stone and he lowered himself to lick at her navel. She shut her eyes as he slowly used his tongue to trace her skin. Asuna's hands clenched into fists and she groaned as Chanak's actions made her burn up in desire and need. Thoughts of her wretched pain were shut out as this man; this amazing half fae creature took her as his other plane spouse. Chanak remembered the encounter in the pool but this burned his memory as the most profound and beautiful as he took her as his official mate. His skin was burning and flushed hers as his member pushed inside of her folds. His hands clenched in hers as his mouth found her skin of throat and chest.

"His children will be mine." Chanak whispered.

"Not right now." Asuna cried out in a near scream.

"Alright. Later. I love you. I love you." He whispered in a deep throaty timbre.

She nodded over and over as his face scrunched up in his passion. Asuna's body began a splendid spiral and she yelped over as she drew her legs up alongside him. Chanak made a startlingly beautiful sound as he drained himself inside of his wife. When he looked down at her, her head was turned and she was bathed in sweat but she was passed out. His smile was tender as he kissed her temple and he eased himself out of her body. The Soten lay beside her and he could feel her agony but also her relief at his survival. He shut his eyes and what he had done to his own blood still haunted him but he loved her and gave peace. Chanak could live with himself if he could have his wife and children. He would strive for happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing was right and she was radiant and she felt it. Asuna knew it was because her unborn daughter had connected with her sire. Chanak had explained it was a fae thing. He said he would be around always until she was born. She was leaning against the wall in her estate bedroom and she stared at Qui's death sleep. Her lip was curled in her anger but she felt Yhea. Her eyes widened and she quit her own bedroom and she ran to him. The young Shouten was startled and he met her eyes.

"I am listless." Yhea admitted.

"Tell me what you need. Do you need me away? Do you need blood? Do you wish a partner? What do you need Yhea?" Asuna implored him.

"I do not know!" He yelled.

"I will give anything. I swear it." She said clutching his tunic.

"Peace. I need peace." He said burying his nose into her neck.

An idea came up in her brain and she ported him suddenly to her room. Yhea was startled and since they had joined and bound; he had been loyal and true to her. She knew this about him and she began to undo his black dress shirt immediately. He stared at her as if she was insane as she bared his pierced chest.

"Good Gods there is somebody in this bed." He said yelping.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"What are you doing?" Yhea demanded from her.

"Giving you peace and tying you to me." She said undoing his grey trousers.

He groaned as she touched him and his tortured eyes closed as she used profound gentleness with him.

"I do not understand." He gasped as they fell next to Qui.

"He helped to erode our bind. He will help strengthen it. You will in part become his maker. I see Gwydion did not finish." Asuna whispered as she moved her own panties aside.

His wife slid down him and his head shot up. Yhea gasped and his voice quivered loudly. His eyes watered and he stared at her.

"Love you. I need you. I was so lost without our souls. Asuna! You wish me to what?" He gasped as she slowly undulated.

"When I am done making love to you. I am finishing his conversion to my frère. You will do as Kameron did to Ryo. You will trap him between you and me. You will make him a link between us always." She whispered as she plucked his nipple rings.

Yhea's eyes were white but she needed him that way. She came off of him and he rasped as his organ was still hard and he shut his milky orbs.

"Please. I cannot take prolonging it." Yhea asked.

"I am not." She whispered in his ear.

Yhea nodded and Asuna lifted Qui's limp wrist and bit in. Her Shouten tasted the blood and he groaned. It was rich and it was empusae. He sank his fangs hard and Asuna saw Quilin react slowly. His body jerked a little and she eyed him. His eyes opened and he whined as the other blood drinker drained him. Asuna moved and gently pulled his neck forward and his mouth was pressed to her neck. He did not want to die and he sank his fangs in. Quilin was feeding as he was fed from and it was making him insane. The empusae queen did what he did not expect and she mounted him. The incubus's eyes widened and he was prisoner to his instincts and desires. His mouth came off of her neck and he whimpered loudly.

"Pl-please. Oh fucking please. Oh Gods, please!" Quilin screamed muffled into her throat.

"Lay me back." Asuna growled.

He was trembling out of control and Yhea let his wrist go. His dark eyes met her eyes and he suddenly understood what she wanted from him. He violently shook his head no and she stared at his face harshly. He began to back away and he yelped a wraith noise and he stared at her.

"No." She said forcefully.

Quilin almost fell against her in profound weakness and he was shaking violently. It was glorious to be within another empusae let alone her and he was horrified to realize how perfect it felt. He was horrified how much he wanted it. Asuna held his jaw and she kissed him. It annihilated his senses and he groaned against her mouth. Yhea was shaking badly as well and he was shell shocked. She was watching him as she controlled and dominated the incubus. Asuna laid him bare and Yhea was breathing hard. She wanted him to bind through him and enter her. It was honestly a sexy as hell idea and he finally gave it up. He phased out and Quilin screamed out as she stared at his face. Yhea consciousness was within him and the brunette empusae was jerking inside of her harshly. Qui could not handle it and the Shouten snarled in his mind. The presence of the beautiful creature was stifling and overwhelming. He was also powerful and domineering. He felt a pull on his soul and then the incubus fell against her panting harshly and she groaned wildly as she began to thrust her hips up.

"Yhea! Oh Yhea. My love. Hai! Hai! Move!" She demanded of the exhausted man.

"Too weak." Qui breathed.

He was on his back and she began a pace meant to destroy and his breathing was hard as he moaned faster and faster. She felt so amazing as she gyrated on him and he weakly cried out as his seed seemed to leave him for forever. Asuna finally fell over him and he felt blood against his mouth and he slowly drank as her chest heaved. Yhea was in the corner heaving his chest too. His eyes were cloudy again and he stared at the man she had asked him to procure. His wife was forcing him to be tied and hard and he stared at her. Yhea moved slowly and he did not care who was there. The former prince moved fast and pinned her to the bed and began to bite and lick up her body. She moaned and yelped for him and the creature who had nearly destroyed Eyal was hers and would always be so. What they created neither knew but all she knew was that was sick of others using and manipulating her. Yhea saw his current obsession and his eyes narrowed as he finished within the woman he loved. He shut his eyes and he was getting himself centered. It seemed the Soten was quite alive and he now knew where he was. He sank his fangs into her neck and she mewled for him. The sound made him shudder and his soul needed this. His soul needed the unity and he was always worthless without a mate. He used his own bound as his meal and they both fell back drained and exhausted as they stared at the ceiling.

"Yhea?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He barely whispered.

"Do not leave me." Asuna begged.

"I am not." Yhea replied firmly.

"Okay." She said drifting.

"Never again." He said as he too fell asleep.

Quilin was on the other side of the massive bed and he was barely conscious himself. His body was weak, his will weaker, and his soul shattered. He stared at her with violet eyes and he wanted to hate her. Qui wanted to hate her and he could not. Silent sobs shook his frame and he could not fathom what he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was tossing and turning as she remembered his death and Asuna opened her eyes. A hand was wrapped around her throat and Qui over her and his face was contorted in agony. There was hate mixed with other things and she realized that she had done what she wanted. Her eyes slowly bled green and he whined in fury.

"Want to kill me?" Asuna asked coldly.

"Yes!" He snarled softly.

"Yet you love me irrationally?" She smirked.

"Yes." Qui said with anguish.

"It can be done I see. You are mine." She said grabbing his throat in turn.

He stared at her in horror as it truly dawned on him what she meant and he was sick.

"First and foremost my frère, you will do as you and Chan should have done in the first place! Your power is mine! We will move against Ayille and Bilae very soon and you will aid me in restoring your brother to me." She commanded.

"I…my queen." He said choking on the words.

"I hated Kameron with a passion at first. Know that Quilin. I hated him and he became someone I have killed for." Asuna growled.

"You and I both know I am nothing and will never be anything to you. I am nothing more than a tool to you and Chan both!" Qui said in a ragged breath.

"You said it." She said gently shoving him away.

"Chan at least felt a bit of familiarity for me." He growled.

"Chan is a brat and I will have his head under my foot!" She snarled as she got up.

"You will make him your enemy! He is not without power. He only wants an alliance with you." Quilin snapped.

"I do not want him. No one ever asks me what I want and now I shall dominate and demand what it is I shall. Sleep Qui. You see your former master tomorrow." Asuna smirked with cruelty.

He truly felt defeated and he felt so alone. She was gone and the utter emotional overload was almost too much to bear. Never in his several millenniums of life did he ever think that he would be this. Never did he break down and he did so in that moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna stood by Ichigawa as he worked on a plan to go against Ayille in the past. He felt her pain and it hurt him. She was standing by and keeping herself strong. Her hand was on her belly and she was unconsciously connecting with her unborn. She was connecting with them tightly and she was giving Kameron a daughter. He would have been so happy to know it but she could not stop. Naraku stood further back and he watched his inu fall into a devastating spin and it was heart wrenching. She was not responding and he hated these blood drinkers. He knew what it was he had been but he preferred what he was now. His child was still in the past and to him enough was enough. He was tired of paying for past lives. His fists were clenched and he felt the loss of the frère as well. Hell the man had helped to manage his schedule as well. It had not occurred to him but the family had needed a manager and he was furious that he had to do it.

"Koi!" He snapped.

"Not now." Asuna said flatly.

"I said now!" Naraku said dangerously.

"And I said not now!" She said snarling as she whirled around and stared at him.

Her eyes were the fucking green color and her chest was heaving. Ichigawa looked up and he stared at Naraku and barely nodded his head no. Asuna seemed to stare around the hanyou and it infuriated him and she was suddenly around him. Naraku looked back and she was at the window. She was growling low in her throat and her claws were elongating.

"What is with you?" Her chief mate demanded.

"He is here. I feel him." She said in hate.

"Who?" The hanyou demanded.

"Chan. He is more than just empusae. He is more than just a hidden away incubus. He will make or break this war with our past life enemies." Asuna said growling louder.

"I do not get it Asuna. You make no sense." He snapped.

"He is the epitome of what I have become Naraku. Arianrhod has become inu. He is also inu and empusae. He created the Panyu inu. They are more secretive than I have ever seen. Hideaki is more powerful than I will ever truly understand. I never knew Jin's true power. You know Sheng's power as well. I have no idea how strong Chan really is." She said flatly.

"So you are saying what inu?" He demanded.

"I know not. I know right now I hate him. I hate him and I want to hurt him. He touched what is mine and he thinks to control me as Bilae would." Asuna said staring into his eyes.

"Then destroy him." Naraku said grabbing her hand.

"Can I? I have not been able to destroy Ayille or Bilae." She snapped jerking away her hand.

"Then let your iceberg sire deal with him." He suggested.

"My father?" She asked surprised.

"This bastard is part inu. Let the undisputed power of the inu deal with this upstart. You deal with our enemies. Your mother is partly empusae. Let them handle him." He said firmly.

Asuna stared at her mate's mahogany eyes and he was brilliant as always. Her sire was powerful in his own right and she never depended upon him enough. She always tried to keep him out of her issues but Chan was in part inu. Jin did not control his ancient grandsire but then Sesshomaru was not controlled by anyone. A smile spread on her face and Chan did say that the House of the Moon controlled the very stuff of life. She decided Naraku was indeed right. She would let the infamous Killing Perfection meet Chan and deal with the real issues in her life. She shoved the upstart from her mind and went on about making plans for her own brand of personal revenge as her house seemed to be imploding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Empusae politics explode as one ancient deals with the Western lord and the Western house. The past and modern collide as inu and uppyr learn to meld. As things mesh and unite the past again erupts as the enemy manages a deadly blow that may very well end it and decide the fate of the reborn. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story. I love you all and thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think and I always love to hear your thoughts!

Kouten tomo O-dobi

Asuna stood by tall and regally by her sire. His long silvery white hair was down and he looked magnificent. He was in his finery and so was she. Ryo was nearby as well as Chrestian and so was Quilin. Her smirk was plastered on her face and she knew he was around. She knew her empusae yoki was growing again and she lifted her chin and she looked over at Qui a moment. He stared dully out and she growled low in her throat. He looked over at his mistress and her eyes were green. Sesshomaru barely flicked his eyes over and his daughter was controlling her household. He lifted his chin and he could feel the aura of the powerful inu like being. It felt like Hideaki and that was confusing to his senses but he knew this was his best friend's great grandfather.

-I will not have it Qui. - Asuna growled in his mind.

The ungodly powerful turned his eyes to her and he hated her. Quilin hated her in the same breath as his instincts made him obey her will without question.

-How will you have me my queen? - He demanded in thought.

Ryo slapped the back of his head and growled low in his throat and the red really got on his nerves. They were cold towards him and the former human frère was utterly hateful to him without her near. They tormented him and he hated them in return. He felt Chan and his heart was thundering.

-Grow a spine. - She snapped in his mind and he lifted his chin in his growing resentment.

"You bring your sire Lady Asuna?" Chan said from the edge of the Panyu forest.

"I bring your master Chan." Asuna said cruelly.

"My master? Really you insolent girl?" Chan asked in rising anger as he stepped out.

Sesshomaru stared at the violet eyed man and Chan was startled to see Qui with her. He had thought his favorite dead and now he saw him amongst her throng.

"Quilin?" He demanded.

"Chan." Quilin whispered softly.

"Come here!" He demanded of his lover.

Qui did not move and Asuna smirked at Chan and he stared at her as she crossed her arms. Ryo and Chrestian stood behind her as her rising anger was palatable.

"What have you done?" The Panyu empusae demanded.

"You will speak to this Sesshomaru." Her sire finally stated.

"I do not believe I was speaking to you boy." Chan said growling low in his throat.

Asuna snorted and she turned away as she looked at Chan with an audacious look. She walked up to Qui and jerked his pein-fu away from his neck and he bore a scar that was stunning in its depth and color.

-He is mine as you wished Chan except on my terms and not yours. You made me almost lose one of mine and now I take from you. He is frère. - Asuna pathed in a low hum in his brain.

Chan narrowed his eyes and he saw the agony on Qui's face and his lover had not wanted this. The man was being totally subjected and he growled low in his throat.

"Release him Asuna." He demanded.

"Rot Panyu." She hissed and she kept walking.

Chan went to move and Sesshomaru blocked his path. He hissed in his rising fury and the powerful as fuck current Lord of the West was nothing to sneeze at even for Chan son of Don.

"Move Lord Sesshomaru." Chan said trying to be somewhat respectful.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said bored.

"Boy!" The Panyu inu said snarling.

He had no clue how it happened but he was against a tree and Sesshomaru was still across the clearing. His breathing was harsh and the wind knocked out of him. The inu lord still looked bored but his yoki had grown exponentially and his eyes reddened a little.

"This Sesshomaru has some things to dictate." He smirked.

Chan could barely believe that a whelp of a pup was wielding this much yoki but the stories of the Western lord were not exaggerated and the power of his heir must and were phenomenal. Chan had to redouble his efforts to get to the woman but she had sunk to stealing his lover and now sacking her sire on him and he had to give it to her; she was crafty. Lord Sesshomaru was the agreed upon real power in the modern times amongst the inu in Asia if not most of the world. Chan growled and prepared to fight his way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui was angry and resentful and she was packing old style clothes. She was dragging him to the past and he hated her. Asuna was getting angrier and angrier with her newest frère and she brutally shut her mind to stop hearing his bitching.

"Shut up!" Asuna snarled as she whirled on him.

"I said nothing." He said defensively.

"You need not say anything! You and he are both bastards! I hate you too I hope you know!" She said growling hard.

Qui said nothing and his dark velvety brown hair was down around his shoulders and his blue-violet eyes held disdain. She had enough heartache at the moment and the only going right for her were Chanak and her living plane mates. Airis was here now and it was good. She was happy with all of it but she needed Kameron back and she would kill for him. Qui found himself on the floor of her estate bedroom floor. The bamboo floor was hard under his back and he stared into burning eyes. Asuna's eyes were red and he was staring at an inu bitch. His heart stuttered and it was the first time he had seen this unleashed in her and her marks were raised and jagged.

"You make us angrier and angrier incubus." Her voice growled harshly as it reverberated.

"Kill me." Qui dared to say to the inu.

She grabbed his throat and Qui was horrified to realize that he was wretchedly aroused by the sight. The silver headed bitch lowered her nose to his throat and he was radiating a little fear and arousal at the same time. They had already claimed this male but he did not give himself willingly. Qui hissed softly when he felt her tongue and he released a shuddered breath as it fully occurred to him that she was licking up the side of his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked stuttering.

Quilin only heard her growl and his earlobe was sucked into a hot mouth and he groaned surprised as she sucked softly and released it as traced the shell of his ear with her tongue.

"You are angry with us." Asuna hissed in his ear hotly.

"Yes. I want my freedom or my death." He said and she nipped his ear at his words.

He grunted in pain but she lapped at the blood and he groaned at the feeling and she pressed herself against him and the incubus was feeling lust stir in his veins powerfully. He felt her nose buried in his juncture again and his golden brown pein-fu was shredded open. Qui was dazed and she was softly mouthing his juncture and he could not think. Asuna softly dragged her mouth down his chest and he lifted his head a little and she met his stare with her red gaze. He was shocked and she only stared at him. He went to say something and she sprang forward the short distance. Quilin was being passionately consumed by a very wild and canine dominated Asuna. She ate at his mouth and he groaned at the passionate nature of the caress. She buried claws into his brown velvet and Qui's whole body was pliant against hers. This was not how he had expected her to deal with him and he could not think when her inu kissed him like this; hell he could not think when anyone kissed him like this. His moan was deep and she was growling but he surged his strength and she ended up under him. Qui's hand was buried in her silver hair and his other one drifted down her back and gripped her ass. She groaned as her mouth fell away and Asuna made a noise. Quilin was in a lust and he licked up her throat to her chin as his maker's noises were canine in nature. He could not take it and he wanted to be in her. He wanted to be one with her but she had him flattened under her again. His eyes shut and he snarled in anger but her mouth was on his chest. A yell was ripped from his chest as his queen yanked on his male nub and it was delicious pain.

"He wants you." She growled against his chest.

"I was his lover for a long time." Qui groaned.

"You touched our Kameron." Her beast growled low as her fangs dragged his skin.

"Yes! I did. I am an evil bastard. I touched your Kameron. I will burn in hell. Send me there." He said in anger.

His ku was ripped and Asuna's hand was wrapped around his stiff flesh and his now violet eyes were wide. Her eyes were still burning red and they stared at the other.

"Submit to us." Asuna's beast hissed.

"I am under you am I not?" Qui snapped.

"Submit to us!" She growled again.

"How else can I submit to you my queen? You own me! You own me and control me!" He yelled.

She leaned forward and her animal was not pleased. It was wild and primitive. She licked at his lips and he was trembling a little as her eyes burned into his it seemed.

"Submit to us." The beast growled-whispered again.

"What do you want from me? You stole my very existence!" he asked in fury.

"We told you." The inu said in mounting fury herself.

"I am a pawn! I know this. I have already submitted inu. Do your will." He hissed and he looked away.

Asuna kissed him again and he did not expect it. Her mouth was soft and he released a pent up moan that startled him. Qui was unsure of what was happening and a glorious slick inferno incased him. The woman above him released his mouth and a gasp escaped her and her lips were barely from his.

"Bite us." She whispered suddenly.

"What?" Quilin asked stunned.

"Bite us." She commanded.

"Why?" He asked dazed.

"Do it." The beast said feeling him so primitively.

Quilin could not take it and he moved her jaw slowly and he snapped his fangs into her juncture. Her cry startled him again and her muscles contracted on him powerfully. A moan was ripped from his chest as he fed and he gripped her to him tightly. Her newest frère was feeding from her and she was lost in the divine sensations and he was near snarling as well. Qui was not used to this and he lost it. He began to move himself inside of her as he fed and she groaned.

"Made Kameron feel good. Made our beloved feel good. Qui! Oh Kamis! Hai!" Asuna screamed out gripping his dark hair.

Qui came off her neck and her blood stained his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and it was different. This was intense and connected. Qui was in shock as their lips mashed and he groaned as Asuna began to roll her hips.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" Quilin moaned obscenely as they moved together and his senses were overwhelmed.

Whatever the inu part of her was doing; he needed it. Qui needed it badly and it felt so good and so right as they moved in tandem. His eyes met hers and hers were becoming blue again. She was staring at his face and her look was one of profound shock and utter fury. Quilin felt the fleeting moment leaving and he felt filthy again but Asuna took his mouth and ravished it slowly. She pulled her lips away yet again and they breathed too hard.

"If you get off of me then I shall remove myself." He said in a shaky voice.

"Then remove yourself." Asuna said in a flat voice.

Qui said nothing and she slowly climbed off of him. He felt disgusting and she stared at him as he went to move.

"Quilin?" She asked in a low husky voice.

"Yes?" He asked coldly.

"You are in need." She said benignly.

"I will manage I assure you." He retorted.

"Sit. I will watch you manage." Asuna said flatly.

He jerked his head to stare at her and his breathing was hard as she stared at him with raw lust. It astonished him and he got a bit of spunk in him that was his norm. The beautiful man did sit and lewdly displayed himself before her. The empusae queen sat there half dressed herself in blue silk and Qui's cock was still rigid.

"How shall I manage?" Qui asked raising a brow.

"Take your cock and stroke it for me." She commanded and her heart was beating hard as his attitude was making her aroused more.

"How hard? This hard?" He demanded as he bit his lip and groaned just a bit.

"Take your thumb and tease your head." Asuna smirked wickedly.

"Yes my queen." He groaned as he stroked languidly and teased his mushroom head.

Asuna's eyes simmered and Qui was shocked at how she looked at him in this moment. She moved forward and she jerked his hand away. He let his head fall back as she began to stroke for him.

"You did take him but it did make me ache." Asuna admitted.

"I did not do it to make you angry." Qui moaned.

"It should not have been Chan; I should have been in the midst of you two. I should have had my mouth around you as you came because of my beloved." She growled.

"You…you were jealous?" He asked suddenly shocked.

"He was mine. You touched him and therefore your release was mine." She hissed.

"Oh…oh…fuck! So good!" He groaned as she stroked him harder.

"Do you taste good Qui? Ryo says hai. My Kameron was in you. I have had your blood so I know your heat is delicious. Are you good?" Asuna asked husking harshly.

"Chan said yes. Let me go. Let me cum. Let me cum my queen! Fuck!" Quilin was moaning.

"I drink you?" She demanded as hips thrust.

"Please! Drink me." Her frère begged losing his mind.

Asuna was lost in his moans and his beautiful body thrusting with his need.

"Cannot breathe. I cannot think." He rasped wrapped lips around his head.

-Do not think Quilin. - She moaned in his head.

He seized up when he felt her spicy thoughts and she moaned softly as licked at his release. Qui was panting softly as the woman who had forced him into a savage situation devoured. His head had fallen back and he stared at the ceiling and she was licking and sucking him hungrily. He gasped and she was only barely started as he felt his cock get hard.

"Tell me what Chan liked." Asuna demanded as she lifted her mouth.

"He enjoyed much." He said breathless.

"That tells me nothing. I know he enjoyed the female form and he enjoyed you." She said as she stood and she was soon naked before him.

Qui stared at the female empusae and his mind was not rational.

"Sometimes he liked to be taken. He liked to be taken as he took." He said without breathing.

Asuna's eyes were sultry as she took him in.

"Do you wish for me or another?" His mistress asked back stepping to her bed.

"You. I wish for you." Quilin whispered sucking in his air.

He watched her climb onto all fours and she looked back and his heart was hammering. Her eyes were pink tinged and her beast was guiding her to make the empusae half accept him. He was astonished and humbled by her inu at this moment. Qui moved with suddenness and his nose was pressed into her folds and she groaned wildly. He was sucking and licking wildly and she knew he did have a trace of inu in him to act as he did and she let her head fall. Her inu was in control and her rational side was furious. It was furious that it was dominating her like this but the new frère was taking her and she was soon screaming. Qui was in her and he was losing his mind. He was a goodly portion incubus but this was driving him out of skull as the passion was out of control. It was what Yhea felt and he could not believe it. He was pressed against a wall outside of her room and his eyes were squeezed shut as his bound wife shrieked in a massive orgasm and his own body shuddered. The pleasure was amplified because of this new frère person and he was gasping. His eyes were white and it was some time when Qui slowly made his way out of the room. He was slammed against an opposite wall by none other than Yhea and he stared at the beautiful wraith.

"What the hell." Qui asked shocked.

"You empusae have impressive stamina I must admit." Yhea purred.

"I suppose. Why are you manhandling me?" The frère asked in annoyance.

"You do not remember do you?" The Shouten asked growling a little.

"No. What am I supposed to remember?" The incubus asked snapping.

"This!" Yhea said as he sank his fangs into Qui.

Quilin moaned as Yhea fed from him as if it was natural and he gasped as the pretty man grasped at him tightly and he was clutched tightly. Yhea's now black eyes stared into Qui's blue-violet ones and there was raw lust reflected.

"My wife anchored me through you. I must say what an anchor. She is a brilliant little woman. What did it feel when I bit you?" He asked the empusae frère.

"So right." Qui said horrified.

"Yes. I finished your change. I also felt you and her just now." Yhea said tracing his thumb along his lower lip.

"I do not understand." Her frère stated.

"Your former master fucked up my bind with her. It was fractured. She made it tight between us three. You are mine as well. I feel you as well as her." He said breathing hard.

"She bound me to a Shouten?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. There it is." Yhea said smiling.

Yhea phased out with him and Qui under the impossibly beautiful man and next to the silver haired queen as she slowly woke up.

"Yhea? Mmm my darling." She mumbled sleepily and happily.

"Hello my darling. Your passion was felt. I must speak with fucktwit Maec but really he is handsome. He is quite handsome." He said palming Qui's face.

"Qui?" Asuna smirked.

"I..I am…this…" The now frère began to speak but Yhea probed his mouth.

Asuna watched with deep interest and Yhea was acting more and more like himself as the empusae man under him began to moan hard. The former Shouten prince was sinfully gorgeous, really powerful, and tremendously intelligent. He was also a skillful lover and Qui was soon undressed and Yhea was quite in need. He stared at both his wife and his remade with ravenous intent.

"What a situation Asuna. I have not been with a man in some time. You are trying to turn me into Lei?" He asked smirking.

"You are you." She smiled.

"I am me again." Yhea agreed.

Qui moaned loudly as they spoke calmly as the Shouten stroked him matter of factly. Qui jerked his head side to side and he spied the Shouten man. He was so utterly gorgeous and his heart stuttered harder every time he stroked.

"I will give the choice as I am pretty laid back. I can let her mount you or you mount me." His Shouten part asked grinning lewdly.

"I…I…Both! Fuck! Both." Qui growled as his eyes were vividly violet.

"Asuna?" Her wraith husband asked.

"Okay." She shrugged smiling.

Qui was losing his mind and she offered herself in inu fashion again. His mouth was dry as he slipped deep inside of her and he nearly screamed at how good it felt. What shocked and made him scream out was how this Yhea prepared him. Qui nearly wept with the pleasure and Yhea was entranced as he reacted to ministrations.

"You have never had a Shouten? I am surprised. Uppyr and Shouten mingled often. Ready?" His Shouten asked softly in his ear.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" The frère gasped and moaned in his profound need.

Asuna was biting her lip and it felt good but when Yhea slipped inside of Quilin; she screamed out. He flooded the bind with his experiences and it was so good. It felt so good and the poor incubus was not quiet. He was losing what little sanity he had left and it was too much. Qui screamed out and scored her back by accident as the end left obliterated and passed out across her shredded back. Yhea was panting softly against Qui and Asuna could barely hold herself up.

"Yhea?" She whispered.

"Yes my love?" He whispered out as sleep threatened him.

"I love you." Asuna mumbled.

"I know you do. I love you so much as well my goddess. I need you. I need you to live. You keep me sane and give me purpose. You give me life. I am yours. You are my only reason and you give me a rock." He said squeezing Qui's shoulder.

Carefully they all became separate and Asuna was exhausted but it felt good. It felt good to be with Yhea and Qui like this and she shut her eyes. She allowed herself between them both and her hatreds of the incubus were easing. She found herself studying him and he was quite beautiful and he was cunning. She could see why Chan enjoyed him. She figured she could do the ultimate sin and fall in love with him. A smile curved her mouth and Qui's eyes flew open when her fangs slipped into his juncture. She made it ecstasy and he moaned out wildly as she took him to heights. Chan could not even do this to him and Qui was certain he was in Nirvana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was different. It was totally different now and he could not explain it. It was a few days later and she was settling things as she made ready to face Ayille and Bilae. Quilin was watching her and he was confused and the other two frère had been put in their place for their treatment of him. That had shocked him more.

"Why do you mope?" Asuna asked as she looked over accounts.

"I do not understand?" Qui asked softly.

"I am settling things just in case. I always do this. I have been dead before." She said matter of factly.

"What has occurred? Why are you nice to me now?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

She quirked a brow and Asuna looked at him. She stood up and she crowded him.

"Chan is uncomfortable. My sire pounded him and wounded his pride. My stealing you has also wounded him. Do you enjoy Yhea taking you? I enjoy watching." She whispered in his ear.

Qui physically shuddered as she whispered heavily in his ear.

"I love to feel him in any way but I love to feel you more." Quilin admitted.

"Do you? Hmm. See, I can share." She said running her finger tips along his jaw.

His eyes followed her fingers and he could smell her. Qui was all too aware of her now and she smiled softly. She brushed her lips against his skin of his cheek and he nearly buckled.

"What do you wish Qui?" She asked too softly.

"I…I have no idea. I had no idea it could be like this." He said holding his breath it seemed.

"Well you stew on it and I shall imagine my own ideas" Asuna commanded.

She withdrew from him and his heart beat too hard. The woman who had changed him was now slyly watching him and she was finishing up her packing. Quilin had to grip her desk and he whined as she did nothing but smirk softly.

"You are stronger than I was." Qui rasped.

"I suppose I am." She smiled as she picked up her bag.

"Am I coming…with...you?" He asked trying to make sense of his world.

"I had every intention of it. I need your strength in all honestly." Asuna said slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"I do not understand anything." He stated with shut eyes.

"I refuse to hate you. I remade you. You are mine now and I cannot help but love my frère and you will help me bring back Kameron and you will bring Chrestian back to me as well." She smirked widely.

Quilin could only feel her power and he cried out as she walked to the door.

"You are mine." She whispered as he fell to his knees.

The former lover of Chan could barely hold himself up let alone make thought but he knew she was searing his soul. How in the hell she was he had no idea but it terrified and thrilled him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan was livid. The brat Sesshomaru had broken his arm and slammed him some distance into a damn cliff face. He was furious that the little bitch had sicked her powerful daddy on him. The overly powerful inu was a force unto himself and Chan had to retreat. He would get to her before she left again and he was seriously pissed. Qui looked like a whipped puppy and he truly could not fathom what she had done to his favorite. He was in the Western lands and he had to be quick before old Sesshomaru felt him. He really did not feel like dealing with the young brat again. Chan felt her quickly and he appeared in a forest near her home. She whirled on him and she began to snarl like her half inu self.

"You will deal with me now!" Chan said coldly.

"Dealing with my father was not enough?" Asuna asked in anger.

"He broke my arm. I assure a most difficult feat. That boy is way stronger than a normal inu but then he is not fully inu is he?" The incubus said growling.

"I suspect he has something else in his DNA but he is all inu now." She smirked meanly.

Asuna was flattened on her back and under him and she could not breathe. It felt like she was drowning and she tried to gasp for air.

"I am not so weak my queen but if you insist then let us play!" The white haired man said baring fangs.

Her mind was screaming and his hand wrapped around her throat. He ported out with her and he let his yoki go. She coughed up water and in copious amounts. Chan stood up fluidly and his silks in black were sodden as he took in her red gown.

"What did you do to Qui?" He snarled softly.

"He is mine!" She rasped.

"Bull shit he is." Chan hissed in anger.

"Like hell he is not!" Asuna said dragging herself up.

"I was going to allow you to partake of him but you did what? You think you can turn him into a frère? Unlikely!" He sneered.

"It is possible when you do the norm numerous times you arrogant fool. You do not know everything and I am still more powerful than you. How dare you keep me from my mates and how dare you dictate a fucking thing to me!" She screamed at him.

"How dare you to think yourself so much above me you nasty bitch!" He said as his eyes turned darker purple.

Asuna was hateful and she was sitting in a crouched position. She launched herself at the powerful incubus and Chan grunted in pain as his healing arm was painfully angled. Her green eyes met his purple ones and they both snarled. The empusae man was near making a very unmanly sound when she straddled his waist and she was rebreaking his arm. He snarled again and the violence was pretty bad but Chan slowly became aware that her mouth covered his. The pain in his arm did not lessen but her tongue tangled with his in a very brutal way. His guttural groan was massive as she finally released his limb and it hung limply. His left hand was now buried in her hair as blood dripped from the violent encounter. Chan felt her front press against him fully and he moaned more. As quickly as it had escalated it was over and she ripped her mouth from his. Blood stained her fangs and lips. His chest heaved quickly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch!" Chan hissed again.

"Shut up." Asuna said in a hoarse whisper.

"I will have my lover back since you are such a teasing whore." He said trying to shove her off.

"I told you, he is mine now. Quilin belongs to me. His soul and body are completely mine. I turned him into my frère and since your little stunt eroded my bind to Yhea, I gave him to Yhea." She smirked.

Chan's eyes widened and he shrieked in fury. He again tried to shove her off and she could see more than just familiarity from Chan for Qui. The incubus had some feeling for him and he was jealous. He considered the brunette as his and she was actually giddy as hell.

"You do have some care for him. Well how sweet. Shall I tell you what I did to him? I drained him time and again. It took almost two weeks but it happened. Yhea finds him most delicious and to watch them together is quite intoxicating. Qui is coming to truly like Yhea much. They are rather enamored at the moment." She said trying to rise.

"He is a worthless Shouten! Qui is from a noble empusae family! How dare you lower him to some Shouten! He was my lover for centuries you foul bitch." Chan said with a heaving chest.

"He was jealous of me. Imagine that? You would have used the only person besides yourself that you care about for what?" Asuna demanded.

"It was not for me! You are the supremely stupid girl! Yes, I am furious that you would deny me. I am righteously furious but you arrogant little whore! I could teach you much and you act as though you are better. I could do so much to help you and you fling me away. Do your will but you will not keep my companion. I thought to use him as you say to entice you here. Fuck you." He said hissing in his growing hatred.

She had a haughty look and he made himself get up. He went to punch her and she caught his left fist. Asuna was staring at his face and she had him flat on the low table and his pein-fu was open and his eyes wide. The empusae canine queen drew her thumb down his sternum and his blood welled up as she slowly licked it up. She picked up on the faint taste of fae and it was similar to Airis she realized.

"Explain." She growled.

"All Leth'Evana creatures who are from distant branches will taste similar. That man you know as Ludok is from a distant branch of my family, however distant our blood it will taste the same." He snapped.

"So elves and blood drinkers?" Asuna asked.

"Not that far off. They think themselves better and they are not. Any fae would say they are not filthy like us and they are just as lusty if not more so." Chan said curling his lip.

"So what you are saying?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Taranis is one of us and Simyth's father was Taranis's brother." He said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect. Wonderful. I really do not care." His nemesis stated in a nasty way.

Chan almost curled up when her mouth covered his belly button and he groaned as she sank her fangs. A sigh escaped his mouth as she fed from him in such an odd way. His belly was flat and washboard and it was making him ache profoundly. He intended to take back Qui but she grabbed his aching arm harshly as lips came off his flesh.

"Touch my frère and I will fucking destroy you." She growled low in her throat.

"So we are truly enemies." Chan said with his own growing hate.

"No." She said making an odd growl and he did not move.

Chan did not move and made no noise. His face held shock and Asuna was so thrilled that she had turned the tables that she slid his cock down her throat. The ancient lord of Panyu arched his throat and finally made a deep, masculine grunt as she brought him low. She was zealous in her pursuit to make him see stars and Chan had his good hand in her hair and his gasping was insane to her ears as she allowed him freedom to thrust gently.

"You are cruel. So cruel. Oh heavens." He whined softly.

Asuna was infuriated with him on so many levels and she suddenly came off of him. Chan's head fell back and he snarled in supreme frustration. The incubus could quite suddenly not breathe and he struggled under her mental will.

"Nice trick." He said curling his lips with his contempt.

"Trick? Shut your face Panyu. You truly did bestow Jin with your arrogance." She hissed in fury.

His head was slammed painfully onto the table with her telekinesis and he could only stare at the ceiling of his compound palace. His mouth went slack as he felt his male flesh being gripped by exquisite heat. His violet eyes shut a moment as she sat in his lap a moment.

"This is not what you wished Chan?" She asked coldly.

"Yy-es." He said unable to say it clearly.

"How is it, you fiend?" Asuna asked trying not to give in to the urge to impale herself.

"So good. So gods damn good!" Chan nearly screamed.

"It is my will Chan and not yours. Never yours! I am the one who will eventually have the control." His antithesis snarled.

"Allow it correctly. Let it happen. I beg you." He said in an undignified whine.

"Allow what?" She demanded.

"You have had Laurent and you ask me that?" Chan asked wanting to scream.

She released him and he groaned. Chan sat up and clutched her tightly as he assaulted her mouth. It was passionate and it was wild. He was also already moving hard inside of her. His mind ripped open hers and Chan was simply too powerful. She took to whining and Sebastein did not normally couple with his mind but this male incubus sure as hell did. His right arm pained him badly but he used it anyway. He held her and helped to guide her as he bit, sucked, and swirled his tongue to hers as his cock pummeled her center.

Chan ported them and they ended up in softness as their bodies and energies melded. Chan was grunting harshly as his lips traveled to her ear and he began a low humming growl. Asuna was stunned and mesmerized as it had changed dramatically. Her back was now in the silk and cotton sheets of his futon as he thrust to join them.

"You will heal my arm." He snapped softly.

"Fuck you." She snapped back.

"You are fucking me." He retorted.

"You are still talking. Not well enough." Asuna quipped.

Chan growled and jerked back. He moved quickly to roll her and he buried himself deeply in her again as his chest pressed into her back. Chan moved the silver curtain that was her hair and he nuzzled her neck as he shifted his hips and flexed his ass.

"Chan!" She screamed out.

"There you are. Oh there you are. You cannot control yourself so well this way." He said feverishly kissing her neck.

Asuna was husking badly as she was taken hard and she felt her pearl throb. It was his own magnificent power and she widened her eyes as he used his own telekinesis.

"I have very similar yoki. I do. Oh shit you are taking me. You steal my energies and it feels so good." Chan rasped as he slowed the thrusting and she yelped out.

Asuna had to keep her backside lifted in order not to crush her stomach and the intimacy was lost control of. She had lost control and she felt so full. She felt so deliciously good and the pressure was becoming too great. Chan too was getting off kilter as they stole and devoured each other's yoki. His mind was crushed by the dizzying effects of the coupling and he sank his fangs into the back of her juncture. Asuna sobbed out as the bliss weighted her under him and he sucked in air trying to focus.

"Kiss me again." Asuna barely managed to get out.

He did as she commanded and she slowly and passionately consumed him as he was still within her. Chan nearly screamed into the lip lock as she yanked harshly on his yoki. Slowly she pulled lips away and his forehead rested on her sweat soaked hair.

"I cannot hold us up." She whimpered softly.

"Go to your side. I will not leave this body yet." Chan stated in his own delirious state.

She carefully fell to her side and he moaned as he stayed within her.

"You are knotted?" She asked.

"No. I do however have rather good control over my body." He said sleepily.

"You piss me off." Asuna stated in a whispered snap.

"You do the same mistress of air but I have waited so long to feel you so and I will not lose the feeling yet." He growled.

"It was a rut." She retorted succumbing for the need to sleep.

"You think." He retorted.

"I hate you." She said under her breath.

"Whatever." He said falling to sleep slowly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna woke up and Chan was still asleep. She felt several empusae around the bed chambers and she began to growl loudly.

"They only serve me." He humphed as he slowly came awake.

"Tell them to leave! I have seen what happens when too many incubi get together." Asuna commanded.

"Leave us." Chan commanded with a sleepy voice.

The servants left and she was still growling and Chan was now awake and angry. This woman was so damn odd in the empusae world that it boggled his mind. He also found himself pinned under her and staring into very green eyes. She grabbed his jaw and her kiss befuddled his senses. Chan did not stop it and he was groaning at her luscious mouth. She was hungry it seemed but she jerked away from him.

"You will keep your oath to me but you will do it my way." She breathed.

"Oh I shall?" He said surprised.

"Hai. You shall. I should kill you for having taken liberties with me." Asuna stated as she could not think.

"This thing happened and you tell me I have taken liberties with you? I only wished to give my queen worship and she goes on a killing spree! You act like a lunatic amongst your own people and then you deny the strongest man of your kind! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He seethed.

"So because you are the strongest and the oldest empusae that hid away like a baby than I am supposed to be enamored? Sorry, I am not. You are a good rut by the way. Spectacular but I assure you I see why Qui was your favorite. Delicious." She said smirking.

Chan's face filled with malice and he stared at her face. Her grabbed her jaw and he ported out with her. She was still naked and they appeared in her bedroom at the estate. Asuna was hissing and Qui did pop up from her bed. His face held shock and he immediately sprang forward.

"Let her go Chan!" He commanded.

"You will come home where you belong! I was wrong and she is like all the other queens! She is not worth it!" Chan hissed.

"My lady!" Quilin said trying to pry her from Chan's grip.

"I said you are coming with me!" His old lover said in a fury.

"He is mine!" Asuna roared.

"Fuck you!" He snarled as he went to attack her and he was grabbed by two other frère.

"Yeah no idea why you show up here buddy boy but this is our house and we're fixing to kick your ass." Ryo said in anger.

"As if you could!" Chan retorted.

"Maybe not them but I can." Qui stated and he grabbed Chan and flung him with strength against the wall.

Chan was surprised at the raw strength of Qui and the brunette man wore only silk boxers. Asuna grabbed a robe and his old lover moved to stand in front of her. The former lord of Panyu was sitting at the base of the wall in utter shock and he stared at the other man in anger.

"I said come home." He snarled.

"No. I cannot." He said firmly.

"You dare defy me?" The white haired empusae asked.

"Chan…I…I cannot." Quilin said red-faced.

Violet eyes met green and Asuna smirked in her triumph over the man who would have destroyed her bind to Yhea. He snarled as he launched himself forward and she felt his hand around her throat. She dared him and he only watched her face in his fury.

"You took him from me!" Chan raged.

"You intended to give him anyway. I will call upon you when I go back. Good of you to show up." She said shoving him off.

It was irate and it was cold but she had won. It was also quite suddenly oppressive in the Estate as Asuna's smile became wider. She willed a yukata into her hand and handed it to Qui when Lord Sesshomaru regally walked into his heir's home and Chan growled low in his throat.

"Have to call on Chichi again?" He snorted at her.

"She had no need. This Sesshomaru felt your foul yoki from the palace." Sesshomaru said barely above his breath.

"You stomp around boy and you fling your yoki but I assure you that I am much older and much wiser than you. Your brat is a bitch of a supreme rate and she has earned herself my wrath. If you think for one second I will support a queen who will see my kind into extinction than you are mad." Chan roared.

"So you cower like a whiney newborn pup. You are a nothing Chan! You are a joke. Jin and Sheng are ten times the man you are!" Asuna retorted.

Asuna was slammed into her own father and the Panyu empusae was snarling like a rabid inu. His claws tore at her throat and Sesshomaru had to gently shove his own pup in order to grab Chan. Dakkasou leaked from his claws and he slashed the partial inu blood drinker across the face and the former lord snarled widely. Chan used his unusual yoki and slammed the current Western Lord through a shoji door. Asuna was kneeling and she was sucking in air. Her throat had puncture wounds from the Panyu's claws and Qui was horrified at seeing it.

"You are hurt." He whispered.

"I care not. We have to go back. Hibari is still there and we need to stop them. I have languished enough. You are mine now. Deal with it. Give me time and I will love you." She said harshly.

Quilin could nothing but nod as he pulled her up. She stared into his eyes and she saw much. He was conflicted but he would do as she commanded. Asuna owned him lock, stock, and soul. She let her sire duke it out with Chan because now it was about one in another's territory. Sesshomaru did not take kindly to another showing up when he had flatly said go away. When Chan looked back; the empusae queen was gone and so was Qui.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in the past and Asuna was in pain. She was still not getting over Chan's attack. Qui looked over concerned and Chrestian stared as well. The three stared after the one woman they were connected to in blood as it was obvious that something was not quite right. They had only returned hours before and Asuna was holding onto a tree and they were in Wales.

"I do not understand." Ryo said getting agitated.

"Chan is old. He is also very powerful." Qui stated.

"Who the fuck cares!" The dragon frère growled at the incubus.

"I am only telling you what I know Ryo. I am tired of your belligerence! I can and will hit you!" The brunette said in anger.

"Stop! She is not well." Chrestian commanded.

"So says the former mortal." The dragon snorted.

Chrestian rolled his eyes and he neared the woman who had changed him and she was gripping the tree and she was having a hard time breathing.

"My queen?" He whispered.

"Not right. I hurt. I feel pain." Asuna whispered breathing deep.

"Yours?" He asked gently.

"No. Pup. Pup feels pain. Not hers. Chrestian?" She asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"Kameron's daughter?" He asked surprised.

"Hai." She whimpered.

"Lei is near?" He asked soothingly.

"Hai." She nodded.

Chrestian motioned for Ryo to help her and he went in search of Lei. Qui stayed nearby and he was freakishly powerful. He was in a position of not trusting this frère and Ryo hated him. The former Viking found the Shouten Jing quickly and the black haired wraith was nearly running.

"I feel him. It is Kameron." He said feeling sick.

"How?" The blonde asked surprised.

"We must have returned before his death?" Lei asked hopeful.

"My Gods. My queen!" The frère said porting fast.

Asuna was already gone and Ryo was as well and so was Qui. Lei grabbed Chrestian and they suddenly were in a cavern and the Jing man was screaming at his wife as she began attacking Ayille furiously. Kameron was hurt badly but he was not dead. There were other Ramanga in the cavern as well and the frère went to work. Lei flew to his lover's side and Kameron looked up with dull eyes. Ayille had ripped him open badly but Asuna had stopped one thing. The one thing she had prevented was the Ramanga queen stealing his liver. The empusae inu was taking vicious blows from her hated enemy and Kameron was too weak to yell, no! Lei bit his own wrist to feed him and he wanted to tear Ayille up. He could not believe their good luck but from the corner of his eye his saw something move. Asuna did as well and Ayille screamed an unholy sound as bloody water erupted from her lips. Chan stood behind her with his claws buried in her back and his eyes locked on Asuna's green ones.

"What the?" The empusae asked in a fierce whisper.

"You do not own me." Chan hissed in fury.

"Which you is it?" Asuna demanded as Ayille drowned from within.

"The one where you stole from me. You and I will have a reckoning girl but after I make a path to you." He said shoving the Ramanga away.

"So you and I shall have a reckoning and I will make you suffer for your arrogance!" She snarled.

"Count on it." He retorted.

Ayille was coughing up bloody water still and she shrieked as she crawled forward with shocking speed. Chan jumped as he kept the Ramanga queen busy. Asuna whirled and went to Kameron. She knew suddenly that it was somehow Chan's doing that they were here in this exact moment. He had done something and she fell near Kameron. Lei moved and she sank her fangs into his neck and he cried out loudly as she made him feel so good as she forced him to begin healing.

"Mistress! Oh my Gods. Oh..oh...I am so…Oh!" Kameron moaned softly and obscenely.

Lei was feeling overwhelmed and he was holding Kameron's shoulders. Kameron felt truly loved at this moment and his pain was gone. His mate smothered his senses in the power of her bite and she did so well. He did not notice the other frère and Chan saw Qui as he kicked Ayille brutally in the belly as he ripped her throat open. The Ramanga slithered forward as she became a serpent and she ported. Blood dripped down Chan's chin and Asuna looked back at him. Her emerald gaze held several emotions but fury was one. His anger was felt by all and he stared at Qui who would not near him. She made a quick command in Japanese and they all quickly ported leaving the Panyu empusae in the caverns alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna hauled him up and she cut herself several times and Kameron tried to stop her but she would not hear of it. She held him tenderly as she made him feed from her. Lei was breathing hard as his wife fed her frère and Kameron finally sighed as he fell back a little.

"I cannot take anymore." He whispered sleepily.

"How do you feel? No pain? Tell me my darling!" Asuna begged as she searched his dark eyes.

"Mistress, I feel heaven. I am full, warm, loved, and with the two I love the best." He smiled softly.

"Kameron." Lei whispered.

The frère turned his head a bit and the Shouten man had a pensive expression and he got the impression something terrible had happened. Now that he observed; his mate's belly was larger. He could not ask before Lei held his jaw and swept his tongue into his mouth. The younger man's anguished sound made him startled and the impassioned kiss was intoxicating. Asuna was gently nipping his wrist and licking his veins and his chest heaved as his two loves touched and kissed. He gasped as his queen bit into his wrist and Lei let him breathe.

"What happened? Asuna? My queen? What?" He asked moaning heavily.

"My darling. You are here. You live. You are here." She murmured as she kissed up his arm.

Her mouth moved to quickly mash and she latched onto his mouth, she devastated him in her desperate connection. He clutched at her and Lei was desperate as well. He gave it up and he phased out. Kameron stiffened and he shouted out as writhed on the ground. Kameron was filled by the very powerful and wonderful Jing heir as their shared wife kissed his mouth slowly and passionately. She did nothing else and pressed his hand to her belly and he was gasping. He was losing his mind to Lei's love and hers as well as he became awash in it. Between the two, he was overcome and he was moaning incoherently. Asuna pulled her lips from his as he stared at her eyes dreamily and Lei phased in not long after and he moved Kameron's long hair and nipped his neck.

"Something bad?" He asked sleepily.

"Hai. It is well now. Ayille is injured but I have angered Chan and I have taken Quilin as ours." She whispered.

"What?" Kameron asked surprised and he blushed.

"Hai. You died." Asuna whispered.

"I died?" He asked shocked.

"Hai. Now you are here and I am now ripping her spine from her body. I love you my darling. So much." She said holding him.

"You took that concubine of that Panyu?" Kameron asked again not fully comprehending.

"Chan intended to use Quilin as some sort of lure after your demise. He wanted me for some perverse control. He intended to dominate and use me to keep power for himself. I thwarted his will and now he is angry. Qui is now our frère. You are still older than him and more powerful." She growled standing.

"Mistress may I speak freely?" He asked softly.

"Always. You always may speak your mind and you are my mate as well as my chief frère." She said lifting her chin.

"This anger and making an enemy of the incubus is not wise…please reconsider…" He tried to say.

"NO!" Asuna snarled suddenly.

Lei was angry as well and he shook his head too. He was totally confused as to what could have occurred that was so bad and he wondered. It occurred to him that he was indeed alive and he was half healed. He felt Ryo and he could feel the other frère's anxiousness to see him. Soon enough the red slipped into the forest clearing and stared at the man that helped to make him and his green eyes bled red.

"Kameron." He whispered.

"Ryo." Kameron stated with a smile.

"My lady?" Ryo begged softly.

"Lei." Asuna said taking her Jing husband's hand and truly Lei did not wish to leave but he did follow his wife.

"I hate leaving him." He growled softly.

"He helped to make Ryo. Ryo felt his death and to feel him alive. He needs to feel his form. The maker-turned bond is intense." She smiled softly.

"So I have seen. He is still mine." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." Asuna nodded and she smiled with joy.

Quilin was agitated badly and he was nervous it seemed. Asuna watched him and he could not look at her. He was not thrilled with things and he nearly jumped when he felt her mind.

-Explain? - She thought.

-Your frère is back. Perhaps you could free me? - Quilin pathed hopeful.

-How do you suggest I do that? - Asuna pathed.

-I do not know but it is obvious I am not wanted. It is obvious I can take a chance out there versus being around a group who hates me! - He thought almost helplessly.

Lei was shocked and perplexed when he found Asuna pinning Qui against a tree and her eyes were green. The turned incubus was breathing hard and the Shouten found the sight very pleasing indeed.

"Never think I give you up. My beast has claimed you Qui. This part of me is coming to fully realize that. My inu wants you and has taken you. You belong to us." She growled softly and he watched fascinated as her eyes slowly changed to red.

"I do not understand." He gasped.

"Chan is only part inu. You have a tiny portion. I am half. I am dominated by my canine instincts. Our silver beast has taken in your scent and you belong to us." The mixed youkai stated with a growing growl.

The scene was tense and Chrestian was standing by. He still felt neglected and Asuna knew it. She was staring at Qui's face in her rising possessive nature of these men she had remade. Even Chrestian was becoming something of an obsession of hers and she knew how much these creatures augmented her own power.

"I have a tie to strengthen but think to try and leave me and you end your life." Asuna said flatly.

"What? You still give me no choice? You have him!" Quilin cried.

"You are ours!" She screamed.

She stepped back and she suddenly appeared behind Chrestian who did not expect it and she sank fangs into his neck. The poor blonde gasped and she ported out. Lei was staring at Quilin and he neared the turned Panyu incubus.

"Not so in control now are you?" Lei smirked.

"Fuck you!" The brunette said in anger.

"If I wished it then I could. I assure you I do not; Kameron and Admal are all I need. Yhea thinks of you though." The Shouten smirked.

Quilin actually turned red and he felt trapped and utterly alone again. He wondered why the hell her inu had claimed him and everything felt insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sank to their knees and Chrestian could not think. Her hands were busy undoing his old style leggings and she was behind him. Her fangs were buried into the back of his juncture and he was gasping. His maker was not hurting him; quite the opposite in fact. His gasps were escalating and she wrapped her hand around his male flesh. She lifted her mouth and sucked his lobe into her mouth.

"Asuna. My lady. My queen." He moaned softly.

"Do you remember when you claimed me?" Asuna asked in his ear.

"Which time?" Chrestian asked confused.

"My warrior." She whispered huskily.

"The caves." He groaned leaning his head back.

"Hai. You called me Frejya." She said licking his wounded neck.

"Ja." He moaned softly as he reverted to his native tongue.

"Chrestian. My sweet Chrestian." Asuna husked and she found his mouth as she stroked his flesh.

Her kiss was demanding and he moaned so much as his maker made him feel. He remembered how he had come upon her before they had both fully remembered. His gasps were many and Chrestian was feeling a tidal wave.

"Ja! Ja!" He said leaning his head back as her hand rapidly stroked him.

"You will do one thing for me Chrestian." She whispered heavily.

"Ja! Anything. I will do anything." Chrestian groaned hard.

"You will give Freyja a natural sibling. You owe me one. You will do this and soon after I give Kameron his daughter. You will do this." Asuna commanded in her silk like voice.

"I shall. I want so…mistress. Fuck! I need you." He cried softly.

She suddenly let his cock go and he whined as his eyes were red and his mind was gone. She was on her back and his mouth was on her on core. Chrestian loved to dip his tongue into her deeply and she was shifting as he brought her euphoria. How and all of a sudden this was happening was lost on him because he had been cold towards her. Asuna begged for him and the blonde frère could only do as she asked. He had to take her on her side and tangle his legs in hers but his mouth kissed hers passionately. Chrestian was excellent about controlling his base needs of blood and lust. He craved the passion more and this was flowing in copious amounts. The explosion was massive as it normally was when they truly made love and he was drained. His queen had taken his yoki and he could not remember feeling so wonderful for some time. Chrestian normally resented being a frère but this moment; he gloried in it. To feel her like this made him not care in the least. What startled him was the act being repeated several more times. When she viciously bit him to mark him, he snarled out in a Ramanga cry. The bliss and blood was high and he was gasping in his dialect of German. Asuna found the sight erotic and he was purely youkai at the moment. Words of Annka flitted in her mind and the words of the former empusae queen made sense, her frère were her power and her power would win her this war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kameron was being fussed over and it was so weird to him. Lei brought him broth and Asuna was brushing out his hair after bathing him herself. He had also been ravished wildly by her and she had said things and done things that made him still blush. His maker loved him. His queen loved him passionately and the passion she felt for him went way deeper than Ayille had supposedly felt. The head frère also felt his daughter move and he was emotional over that. Lei was flirtatious and he was just so deliriously happy. Ryo was smirking from the door and Kameron realized he had his own little group that his chief mate allowed. Never in his life did he imagine that a female of his kind would give a damn what he wanted.

"I always care what you want." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course. I did not mean to think." Kameron blushed.

"As long as I am your only onna. Kami your face was so beautiful as you called my name in the tub." Asuna smirked as she lightly kissed his mouth.

"Mistress. I am your frère…" He went to say.

"Sorry my love but that excuse went out the window long ago has it not? Even Lei was willing to kill for you. Now hush and be loved. If not, we shall tie you down and make you be loved." She teased.

"Please?" Lei asked joking.

"I want to play too!" Ryo smirked.

Kameron only turned redder and the three fawned over him. Chrestian was serene and happy. That was odd to him. The blonde frère was kind to him and he did whatever Asuna asked. The looks were serene as well and that surprised the head frère. Things had changed since he had died. He had not seen Quilin again and his memory was still burning from that encounter. How his mate had taken the incubus as a frère boggled his mind but she was not sharing totally. The idea that Chan hated her made him nervous. He had no doubt his Asuna was more powerful but she was also very young. Chan could decimate simply because he was older. She got up and stretched and he saw her belly roll. Jouichi had been there to commune and he looked happy to see him. Another shock to him was how Jouichi and Kenta had become good friends. The two joked with each other and it was seen that they were busy fighting the other. Asuna looked at them both with such adoration that Kameron could see issue with her spiders but he kept silent. He would shelter her secrets and keep them safe. The head frère stared at her stomach and dreamed of what his daughter would look like and his smile was tender.

"She is pathing strongly. Press your hands here." Asuna commanded.

"Yes." He said mesmerized.

His child kicked and his heart stuttered with such love that he was choked up. He looked up at her and her eyes held such emotion and it was for him.

"I say it over and over, I am so glad you tried to attack me that day." She grinned softly.

"I am as well. By the ancients I am so glad I did." Kameron groaned as he pulled her down and kissed her.

Lei chuckled as the two consumed the other and he loved the sight. Lei loved Kameron too. He loved him wholly and he slipped into the bed after Asuna gently pulled back.

"My turn lovely Kameron." His Shouten lover grinned.

"You always take your turn Lei." Kameron smiled at him.

"Oh yes. I was fixing to kick some major ass mind you. Do not go far Asuna. I have in mind some passion." Lei commanded.

"Hai." She smiled.

The inu empusae slipped away to try and hunt before they made plans. She had word from Hibari and her daughter was hunting for Sergei. Asuna intended to help hunt and she did not have long she figured. She was getting heavy with her babes and as she about to change form her senses tripped. The dagger was to her neck and she sensed taijiya. Shaoqing was bold and brazen in his attempt and she was growling fiercely.

"You have not been around in some time. You carry more filth in your womb." He hissed.

"You have managed to bathe. Congrats." Asuna hissed back.

"Nasty youkai harlot! You almost killed me and so did your whore spawn. I will kill you this time and collect the bounty on your head. I will the other one for the fun of it." Shao said in hate.

"It is ningen like you and Edward that give your species a bad name! Bastard!" She snarled as she moved fast.

She slashed him deeply but he cut her as well. Asuna yelped and she was gasping as blood gushed from the wound in her neck.

"Your enemy Sanra has been most informative. She hates you and tells King Edward much. Should not be gone youkai slut. Bleed out slowly as that wound will not close. I shall not slice open your belly." Shaoqing said moving closer.

Asuna was trying to staunch her own wound and she was gasping. The shadows coalesced behind the taijiya and Chan appeared. He reached up so fast and snapped the youkai slayer's neck that the ningen never stood a chance. The elder incubus stared down at her with his anger and he sliced his own palm as he pressed the wound in her neck. Her lips were turning slowly blue and she was gasping. Shaoqing lay dead with open eyes and his neck grotesquely angled as Chan used his yoki to heal the young queen.

"You idiot." He snarled at her.

"How did I not feel him?" She asked stuttering as his yoki did its magic.

"Because you are a babe. You have power but you refuse to engage it! You are so damn hard headed that you will let yourself be come upon but that is fine you arrogant bitch! You know everything! You know not! You were her but you will not even let yourself merge with those memories because you are so hell bent on being you! I say fine but you refuse your own yoki. You are a snotty ill mannered bitch…" Chan said in a tirade.

Asuna could not think and she was forehead to forehead with the white haired incubus. His stopped talking and he growled at her.

"You will not control me." Asuna softly commanded.

"I am your equal. I will not be subjugated by any queen." Chan growled.

"I am your better." She said rapidly as she felt the fever taking her over.

"Bull shit and you know it." He said feeling it too.

"You said so yourself that I am stronger." She said barely touching her lips to his.

"Whatever. I am ancient, remember? You think I am afraid of you?" Chan whispered and groaned.

Her hands buried in his hair as their lips attacked. Why all of a sudden she was giving in he had no idea but the kiss was making him lose reason and her claws dug in his ass and he was losing his control really fast. Chan had never wanted a female empusae so much but of course she was half inu. The lust, need, and more crossed his face and he watched as something passed her face.

"You vacillate again." He accused.

"No." She said breathless.

His nostrils flared and he smelled blood. Chan looked down and her hakama was soaked in the viscous liquid. The incubus did not think and he picked her up bridal style and he ported amidst her brood in this time frame. He was quick, shrewd, and always alert and it was what had made him an excellent leader for so long. Qui ran in and he saw the blood. Kameron was up and he was panicked. Lei was calm but he did not feel it.

"You hurt her and I will bleed you from the inside out." Lei threatened.

"I killed her attacker you ignorant wraith. Quilin! Find one of the ancients now!" He commanded.

"Uh." Qui said looking at Kameron.

"Go." The head frère commanded.

The brunette frère bowed his head to the black haired frère and Chan seethed. Quilin ported out and Asuna sat up. She groaned out and she stared at Kameron with wide eyes.

"Soten. Chanak. I need Chanak. His babe. She must be doing this. Kameron. Please." She cried out.

"You need Leth'Evana." He nodded quickly.

Her head was bathed in sweat and she nodded. Lei frowned and he was definitely not happy with the Soten. Qui reappeared with Fionn who stared at the blood and he did not even think. He hauled her up and Kameron spoke quickly. The thunder ekimmu spoke rapidly and he phased out with her to Leth'Evana. As soon as they were gone, Chan was up and Kameron came between the two men. The elder incubus was furious and he stared at the queen's head frère and the former Egyptian never wavered.

"She claimed him. You have no sway over him any longer. He is hers and therefore will do as she commands and I speak for her as well." Kameron stated firmly.

"I have never seen a queen who set it up this way. You may wish to rethink this frère." Chan said growling.

"Nothing to think. She is my mate as well and she gives me my daughter. I wish no violence but I will." The hybrid said calmly.

"I wish violence." Lei sneered.

"You will die Shouten." The incubus threatened.

"Chan just go!" Quilin said speaking up.

"No! I will not go unless you go with me." He said flatly.

"I am not arguing with you." Kameron said.

"I am!" The Jing heir snarled.

Chan ended up face first on the ground and the punch of the Shouten startled him. The amount of power behind it was startling in of itself. Lei tackled him and he was actually phasing out parts of himself to keep Chan from punching and clawing him. The man's intelligence and strength aggravated the water incubus and the Panyu empusae surprised Lei and shoved his hand into his chest and the young man choked up water before he could phase. Chan managed to shove him off but when he got up; Qui and Kameron were gone. He stared down at Lei and snarled.

"I hope you drown sorry bastard! Damn!" He said irritated and he ported out.

Lei was gasping and the bastard's yoki was so different that he could not think as he continued to cough up bloodied water. It slowly wore off as air began to fill his lungs. He continued to rasp and struggle as he in vain tried to stay awake. His wife was in danger and he was now passing out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fionn knew it was dangerous but he brought her straight into Leth'Evana and to where she indicated. It was the past era still and he was going back for her frère he had promised. The blood was staining his clothes now and the Soten was there quickly but Chanak looked sick and horrified. Chanak picked her up and rushed her to the waters as his lover was gasping in pain.

"Shhh. I can help you. Calm. I can help you." The young Chanak stated with concern.

"Chanak get her out. She needs help! Please. Get her out." She cried.

"How did this pass?" He asked with shaking hands as the blood stained the pure waters.

"Attacked by a ningen." She said whining in rising pain.

"I do not understand. How?" He asked as he quickly pulled her out and he worked to undo her clothing.

"Taijiya had dagger. He stabbed my neck but it was not closing." Asuna whispered with a shaky voice.

"What?" He asked getting sick to his stomach.

"Chanak what?" She asked getting scared.

"What did he say?" He asked handing her a medicinal plant.

She automatically began to chew it and he did not have time to wait and he began to cut. Her screams rent the air but he cut fast. Chanak had only done this a few times and he was shaking too badly. Fionn phased in and he saw blood. He saw lots of it and he was sick to death with it. He did the last thing he ever thought he would do.

"Soten! Is the fae healer in this era?" He demanded.

"Why?" Chanak snarled.

"Because you will butcher her." Fionn said arrogantly.

"Oh..yes! He is in that palace. He is a bastard." He said shaking.

"Keep her alive." The ekimmu commanded.

Kameron neared her as did Qui. Both cut their wrists and fed her blood and she was barely conscious.

/ / /

Fionn phased in and there was instantly many fae warriors surrounding him. His hand was on his long sword and his sneer revealed his hate of these creatures. Beren stalked forward and he snarled at Fionn as he recognized one who had been there at his brother's death.

"Airis Ludok now!" He said in hate.

"My healer is not your concern ekimmu bastard!" Beren said almost in a growl.

"Even if Asuna is bleeding to death?" Fionn asked smirking.

"What?" The fae prince asked suddenly shaking.

"Now. The fae healer now!" He demanded.

"Airis!" Beren bellowed.

Simyth was not around as he was hunting and the water fae ran out. Fionn moved hurriedly and he grabbed the hated enemy of his youth. They phased to Chanak and the Soten man was holding something and Airis was sickened and horrified at the blood. He moved swiftly as he pulled another babe out carefully and this one cried and screamed strongly. His hair was gray and brown mottled. His kumo eyes were blue and he was mewling. Asuna was barely awake and she was mouthing thank Kami. Qui took the half kumo babe and his hands were covered in blood. Airis stared at his lover from the other era and she was fading fast. Fionn heard sobbing from Chanak and it actually made him hurt for the young man. Kameron watched his babe emerge and he cried out as she screamed. Her hair was silver and her eyes dark. Asuna mouthed softly but it was barely heard. Her eyes were dull and it was evident that her other daughter was dead but he worked to save her.

"Filth! Feed her your blood." Airis commanded.

"Yes. Deifiúr? Drink! Drink!" Fionn commanded.

Asuna could barely make anything out and they heard laughing on the other end of the cavern. A beautiful golden haired woman stepped in and her face held hatred. She stared at the son who had betrayed her and the dead child whom he had sired. Chanak stared at his mother and he realized what had happened. His own mother had given the human the device to kill his baby and he shrieked.

"How could you? How could you Mother?" Chanak snarled.

His child had silver hair and her eyes were closed. Blood stained his cheeks and he could not stop weeping. Sanra tr'Awnhi stared at him with hatred and she sneered.

"You are weak and unworthy of what I was going to give you. If that bitch thinks I am going to sit in a grave then she has another thing coming. You are nothing!" Sanra shrieked at her son.

"I will kill you! I will fucking kill you myself! She was innocent!" He screamed at his own mother.

"You cannot even take care of yourself Chanak. Fuck you betraying brat. Bilae will be here in but a moment. Death to Arianrhod again. How sweet. This is your price for fucking my enemy." She said to her own son.

The Soten could not put his dead child down and Fionn suddenly rose. He stood his ground and this situation was no good at all. This Shouten hybrid woman had managed what Ayille had not…she had brought down Asuna faster and harder and brought their enemy too close.

"Goodbye to you all. In moments these caverns will be filled with Sistern and I will be killing Simyth Elensar. You really should have stayed by my side my son. You would have ruled it all. Goodbye!" Sanra whispered and she slowly phased out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Chan exposes his intentions and some of his true power as Bilae faces off several. Asuna goes back to a beginning of a sorts and soon hell will break loose. Thank you again for the continued interest and much love!

Fight for Life

Fionn refused to allow this to be the end and he looked at the Soten man. Chanank's eyes were rimmed in blood and his lifeless child was in his arms. Asuna was weak as Qui held the son of Kenta and Kameron held his own daughter. Airis had her barely stable but they all felt the impending doom.

"Today it seems Ludok that we shed our past and we become full allies! Can you handle fighting with an ekimmu?" Fionn sneered of his hated enemy.

"I will do as I must to see the woman I love survive. How about you bastard?" The fae man growled.

"Then do so. Frère? You will take these babes and get them out of here now! Take the daughter of the Soten. You must gather yourself Soten!" Fionn commanded.

Chanak stared at the ekimmu creature and his mind was shattered. His child was dead and his mother had caused it. He allowed his sweet girl to be taken and rage filled him.

"I must take her to the palace." Airis stated.

"Fucking fae." Fionn muttered.

"You can phase you pathetic blood swine!" The healer said hissing.

Asuna reached up a weak hand and grabbed Fionn's wrist. She looked at Airis with dull eyes and they begged him silently to stop the fighting.

"Chanak?" She barely whispered.

"Yy-es." He managed to mutter.

"Your father, your true father…she has not left…feel it. True father." Asuna whispered as her head lolled to the side.

"Now!" The white haired healer commanded.

Chanak looked at Airis and his chest was constricted.

"Does she speak the truth?" He asked hoarsely.

"It has been done before but I cannot do anything until I am in the palace." He growled at the half fae man.

Chanak looked determined and he stood up fully. His hands took on a misty white glow and Airis was astonished to see the cavern floor erupt with woody vines that covered the entrance to this cave.

"It will keep them at bay." He said looking back.

"Excellent!" Fionn said in approval.

Kameron held his daughter and he knelt by his mate. He looked at Fionn who nodded. Airis as well touched her and he was ported by the powerful hybrid frère. Qui ported too and he was shaken up by the occurrences and he was now exposed to what it was this mixed succubus was fighting. Chan had to know and he was shaking a little.

"Do not drop that babe." Kameron commanded softly.

"Yes." Qui said in a clear voice.

"Your mind is abuzz but you are shielding. You should not do so with me brother." The head frère stated.

"I shall think some for myself frère. I do not need to share my thoughts as well." Quilin said in rising anger.

"Do not think because you knew me intimately that you have any sort of command over me Quilin. I am her head frère and so I stay. You are under me and so you remain. Now speak." The hybrid Ramanga said in quiet anger.

"I think that Chan could be of help and she is ridiculous in this hate!" He blurted.

"I agree." The black haired man said softly.

"What?" Qui sputtered in surprise.

"I know her mind and she knows he is old and his power for a male blood drinker is astonishing. He is very powerful. I believe it is his age and therefore I will allow you to go to him but you will remember that you are of us now and not him. I will kill you myself if you betray us brother. I am more than ten thousand years old." The head frère said with his authority.

"I know you are old brother but I am not weak!" He said in rising anger.

"Still older than you whether I am turned or not. Once we settle, then you will go. DO NOT betray us or I will kill you and it will not be pleasant." Kameron said softly.

Qui actually feared the soft spoken but beautiful man but he knew Chan could help. He knew and it was urgent. He knew his old lover and he had become obsessed with the reborn ekimmuess. He was obsessed with her because she had said no. They made it to the fae palace and he was ported outside by Fionn himself. He then ported out to Panyu and to find Chan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan was inside of his own rooms and he was being attended. His wounds were numerous and he was angry. His white hair was being brushed out and he stiffened when he felt Quilin. He turned his head and his violet eyes met his long time lover's hue and they looked worried.

"Chan." He whispered.

"About time!" The coven leader growled.

"I cannot stay. I am here on behest of the queen. She is near death and whether she says it or no, she needs you! My frère agrees and sent me here." Qui said bowing his head.

Chan narrowed his eyes and he stood up in a temper. Quilin stepped back and he growled furiously as he saw the man he had been with for centuries shrink from him.

"What has she done to you?" Chan demanded angrily.

"I am hers. I belong to her. I am of her will and therefore Kameron's." He said sheepishly.

"Oh are you?" His former ruler stated.

"Yes Chan! Do not make this hard for me! He threatened death upon me." His old lover said almost angry.

"Fine! I will not. What do you want me to do Quilin? She has been hateful. Rude and impossible to deal with." He snarled at his companion.

"She is a young queen. She has more inu in her than you do. Go to her." He begged.

"I have my pride as well my boy! You think I would continue to allow a queen to subjugate me?" Chan sneered.

"I think you want her as badly as your grandson did." Quilin snapped.

Chan growled a frightening sound and Qui stepped back. The man had long white hair that was down at the moment but when pulled back revealed sharply pointed ears. His eyes when in his "beast" were violet but faded to a more pale blue when normal. He was pale skinned but so ethereally beautiful that he had been known as a beautiful angel in Panyu. He glared at Qui who bowed his head.

"You have fallen for her?" The Panyu incubus said softly growling in his favorite's ear.

"I do not know." The brunette said honestly.

"Leth'Evana? I smell it all over you. Come Qui. I will be making you moan once again." Chan commanded.

Qui shuddered and he followed the willowy but compact muscle of the incubus lord. Chan had on a long informal silk robe in red and he shed it in order to dress in a short sleeved pein-fu in white, edged in red and pulled on wide legged ku in pale blue. The brown haired man kept his eyes straight and Chan smirked. He pulled back his white hair enough to reveal his ears and himself as a creature of Leth'Evana. He hated his home plane and their self righteousness. His pale eyes took on their purple hue when he thought about the young queen and what he wished to say. The ancient incubus stared at his claws and he knew he would claim her. He would have her and he would decimate the Ramanga whore. His lips were full and he stared at the looking glass. He was youthful looking and he sneered a bit at her lack of response. Qui saw the look and he knew his mistress was fixing to get all of Chan.

"Bilae, Sanra, and Ayille were on their way to kill her." He whispered behind him.

"Then you with your new bitch's permission will lead our assassins. We shall teach that wraith want to be a thing or two shall we not?" He said cruelly.

"Yes Chan!" Qui stated getting almost happy.

"Now take me to our wayward queen after I show Bilae a thing or two the son of Don can and will do." He said lifting his hand.

Chan's hand looked quite unnatural and Qui knew what an enemy the pallid man could be for the lava ekimmu. He smirked and he was thrilled.

/ / /

Bilae had come up against a natural barrier and he snarled as he used his own energies to burn it away. The cave became superheated as many ekimmu soldiers and such came forward to try and find the reborn Arianrhod. Blood stained the ground and Sanra had said she was here. He was furious and he sometimes lover and cohort in crime was standing by ready to tear anything apart.

"That lying little whore!" Ayille raged to no one who was listening.

Bilae rolled his multi-colored eyes and sighed.

The air in the caverns was not right and it was decidedly cooler as he looked around. Across the darkened part of the caves was a ghostly figure and a smile graced his handsome and almost boyish features.

"YOU!" Bilae said getting angry.

"Me? Oh hello ekimmu. You made the queen bleed. Not very good of you." He said with a very cold smile.

"I heard rumors of Don's little bitch boy." The dark ekimmu said cruelly.

"You heard correctly." Chan said walking slowly forward.

Ayille noticed the bastard she fought before wore no shoes and he was stunning. She also felt many, many more auras nearby and Bilae seemed undaunted.

"So you are what water boy?" The evil one said with contempt.

"A really old incubus with a bad attitude. Now we can settle this with your bloodshed and my getting back to more pleasant endeavors or we can settle this with your head ripped off with my claws." The beautiful demi-kami said showing fangs.

"How very brave of you. Think to take me on?" Bilae asked scoffing with a sneer on his devilishly handsome face.

"Qui? Take the slut." Chan whispered in anger as his eyes bled royal purple.

Qui lifted his chin and his eyes bled purple as well. Many more male empusae of inu descent crept from the dark and Bilae looked around surprised.

"My children in a respect. I founded a dynasty and created a new breed. These are mine ekimmu and do not think I will let you destroy what I have forged. My interest in the queen? She is like me. Take the others." Chan whispered with hate dripping from his tone.

Bilae was curious at this creature's true power and he looked around and Chan was not there. He jerked his head behind him and the white haired being was there. The incubus stabbed his hand into his back and he gasped. This fae like creature moved with unnatural speed even for an immortal and bloody water erupted from his mouth as Chan pulled his own weapon.

"You make me sick bastard." The Panyu inu said growling in his ear.

Bilae was actually surprised and his lungs drowning. Ayille was being attacked by too many and they had trapped her effectively. Ayille was snarling and crashing incubus against the cavern walls. Her dark eyes widened when she felt her former frère and she snarled. Qui felt calmer and Kameron came in and Ayille's eyes held supreme hatred of the bastard she had raised and then turned.

"Hello Ayille." Kameron said calmly.

"I will rip your spine out and pick my teeth with it!" Ayille threatened.

"Not likely Ayille." The head frère said as he slowly changed form.

Qui watched his frère become a Ramanga and it was astonishing to him that the older man could still change. Ayille looked outraged as she smashed Kameron against the crystalline walls of the cavern. It became a blur and the differing breeds of blood drinkers were battling in a nasty and up close battle. Chan was fast, deadly, and Bilae was highly nervous after suffering numerous wounds at his hands. Soon he was on knees and the white haired incubus stood over him and Bilae looked up at the bastard.

"You dare to stand in my way?" Bilae whispered in hate.

"I dare what I will you worthless bastard." Chan sneered with his own contempt.

"I will not die by your hand. I refuse." The dark ekimmu said looking up a hiss.

"Oh?" His new enemy said raising a perfect brow.

Ash and heat exploded out and Chan had to protect himself with a wall of his own natural energies. When he looked up, Bilae was gone and he looked over at Qui and the two frère were covered in blood but shreds of flesh were between their claws.

"Fuck!" He cursed softly.

"It was close Chan." Qui stated.

"Not close enough. I will see the arrogant tart." He demanded.

Kameron changed back and he lifted his chin. Ayille had narrowly missed having her throat bit out and Kameron looked over Chan carefully.

"Follow please." Kameron stated in a clear, soft voice.

Chan smirked in memory and Kameron shot him a warning look. The Panyu lord looked haughty but pleased. They were ported and the scene that greeted the incubus lord was shocking. Asuna was on a bed of splendor but pale as hell. There was a fae healer and another fae man surrounding the bed as the beautiful brown haired man looked up.

"Why is that thing here?" Beren demanded.

"My prince!" Airis cried staring at the white haired man across the room.

"I am Chan, son of Don you worthless cretin. That woman is an empusae queen." The incubus said hissing.

"Don? Don? You think I care of a bygone whore!" Leth'Evana's prince snarled.

"Shut up Beren!" Chanak hissed.

Chan could see how weak she was and he was horrified at it all. Chan looked at Qui and the newest frère knew without a doubt what his old lover would do. It happened so fast and the others did not expect it. Chan appeared next to her and then they were gone. Airis yelled and he looked angry as Beren was in shock.

"Find them now Airis!" The prince bellowed.

"Yes my prince." The healer said bowing.

Airis looked up at Kameron and the frère was in shock as well. His daughter had been laid next to his mate and so had Kenta's son. He looked around and Quilin was gone as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chan!" Qui cried in horror at the lord's actions.

Chan gently laid her back and the two infant part empusae were mewling. He looked up at Qui and his eyes were purple in his anger.

"Get over yourself Qui. You are with your maker. Go to the succubi compound and bring a nurse for these infants now! She needs more than what those idiots can do for her." He said coldly.

"Yes Chan." The frère said biting his lip and she did look worse for wear.

Chan watched Qui leave and he carefully lifted the babes and stared at them. They were lovely and he smiled softly at the mixed blood drinkers.

"Chan." He heard weakly spoken and he looked over at the empusae "queen".

"They need to feed my queen. I am only seeing to their nourishment." He replied.

"Okay." Asuna said barely above a whisper.

Qui soon brought a Panyu onna and she softly cooed to the babes as she took them to feed and Asuna was breathing hard as she stared at Chan.

"Why did you take me?" She inquired weakly.

"To make you well stupid girl." He snapped.

Chan knelt on his own bed and he gently hauled her up and she stared at his royal purple eyes with her blue hues.

"Drink you arrogant tart." He commanded.

Asuna was too weak and she was in mourning over Chanak's baby girl. She opened her mouth and he guided her to his juncture. She sank her fangs in and he moaned as he held her to him as she fed. She tasted the similar blood to Sheng and Jin and it made her stifle her own memories.

"I am going to heal you this way." He whispered almost reverently.

Asuna's eyes were wide and she felt him forcefully pull on her yoki and she choked on his blood.

"Keep drinking silly girl. So young to have so much power and yet you are the only thing I can think about." He said shoving down his growls.

His growls and rising groans were startling and Asuna was too hot. It was too hot and his ability to manipulate yoki was horrifying as well as incredible. She felt wounds closing and she was shaking at his throat as Chan held her tightly as she fed. Chan was in utter ecstasy as she did so and he felt like such a fool for ignoring the young mixed queen. He now realized when he had heard rumors of his grandson finding the silver haired bitch; he should have stepped in and taken her for himself. Asuna was slowly lowered as he quickly shed his short sleeved pein-fu. His pale chest was chiseled and covered with some deep claw wounds and Asuna stared at his face.

"I have waited long enough for you." He snapped as his mouth claimed hers.

Asuna was too startled and she was being kissed utterly stupid after being healed and his mouth was burning as he ravished her silly. She could not stop the groan that passed between him and he was more sinful than Jin any day as one hand moved her ruined silk. She also did not expect the fangs in her juncture and her eyes flew open and they were burning green.

"Chan!" She grunted in surprise.

Blood spilled down her breast bone and his bite made her lose it. She yelped as the passion ran amok in her system and he did not care. He was not waiting for her brood to show up. Chan finally lifted his mouth and he stared down at her. His hand cradled her jaw and their empusae beasts were at play.

"Give yourself to me freely. Let this happen as it should." He whispered and his eyes haunted her.

"Why did you…" Asuna began.

"I will not waste another opportunity. Allow it!" Chan demanded.

"But…what do you want?" She growled staring at his beautiful eyes.

"I have told you over and over that I will give you it all but I will only give it to you if you give yourself to me." He stated firmly.

"I do not understand your cryptic crap!" She snarled softly.

"Oh my girl. You are dense. I come to your aid and save your frère as you steal my favorite. Do you think I would let that go?" He asked softly but too intensely.

"You touched what is mine!" The woman under him growled.

"And you keep what is mine from me. No more!" He stated with a severe tone.

Her mouth was round as she felt him slowly sinking himself into her depths. Chan was being underhanded and he watched her face.

"Cha-an! Too soon. Too soon." She whispered and her cries of painful euphoria made him tremble.

"I have healed you. You keep yourself from me no more. Shit, I cannot stop this anymore." He growled and he attacked her mouth.

He slowly but smoothly rolled his hips back and forth as his tongue played and teased hers with escalating passion. Chan was feeling her newly healed body grip him and he was unable to contain his moans as he refused to stop the bombardment of her senses completely. He let loose his yoki, he slipped into her mind, and he touched physically. He made love to the empusae queen under him the way she was supposed to be mated with and she reacted almost as if in a seizure. Asuna began shaking and he was pleased. Her body and soul was ablaze and it was not stopping. She had to rip her lips away from his and she screamed out as Chan just would not stop. Her claws dragged down his back and he nipped her chin passionately as he continued to undulate his hips.

"Too much! Chan! Too much." Asuna rasped.

"It is our way! Allow it. Should your frère join us soon?" He asked feeling the crush of the immense pleasure.

Her eyes were burning green and she did not think she could handle the crush. Sweat bathed her and Chan jerked himself back. She yelped and screamed as she still felt full. His wicked grin told her that he intended to show her all of his yoki. His lips grazed her inner thighs as her opening leaked her juices. His white hair was still partially pulled back and she was in a haze as his teeth nibbled her clit. Asuna's burning eyes shut and she sighed and moaned as the overwhelming lust washed through her. She could feel how much this creature wanted her. She could feel how much he wanted to claim her. She also knew that this was dangerous and he was not being careful. He was not being wise and she arched painfully as he suckled hard and she gushed an orgasm. Asuna was breathless at the force and suddenness of it and Chan was over her immediately.

"Drink." He commanded.

His mouth claimed hers and she tasted her release. Chan groaned as she sucked eagerly at his tongue and ideas flitted through his brain of easing this woman into her true nature. She was so young and so in need of teaching as he rolled them. Chan was now on his back and he slid her down his cock. Asuna was like his yoki and just flowed as he guided her. He was drowning himself as he moved her hips and he saw Quilin in the doorway. His old lover watched with need and absolute adoration on his face. Chan knew this woman had infected him with her bite but he intended to be the one to claim her.

"You want her." Chan mumbled.

"She is my queen." Qui said glaring at Chan.

"My my, she did change you." His old master said smirking.

"Chan!" Asuna tried to gasp in anger but she hissed in pleasure.

"You wish to touch her Qui? You wish to bury your cock inside of your maker?" His old lover growled.

Quilin was irrationally furious and he could not explain it. Chan suddenly sat up and he was watching Qui as he held Asuna to him tightly and intimately. He moved himself hard inside of her and she screamed every time he did so. Qui growled harder and Chan was getting himself worked up too much. His only jealousies were eating him alive and he was making the young queen sweat harder. She was snared in the shared yoki and he was staring at Qui. The incubus lord was mating the empusae queen and Qui knew. Quilin knew what would occur.

"Chan! Chan! Kami. Kami. I…I…please!" She yelped out as he guided her harder and his own gasping reached fever pitch.

"Yes. Let go. I let go and so do you. Let it go. Oh yes!" He snarled and he suddenly buried his fangs into her neck.

Asuna was paralyzed in the paroxysm of sensation and she knew her frère was behind her. She fainted in Chan's arms and Chan fed from her some as his body released and scorched her channel. He stared at Qui and the frère was shaking in fury.

"You bastard!" The brunette snarled.

"Then come take her Qui." He said with a neutral face.

"She is overcome." He hissed at his old love.

"It even wore me out." Chan admitted.

"You did so?" Quilin demanded.

"I will know later will I not?" He said smugly.

"How could you?" The frère asked.

"Because I have waited and waited for my match. She is mine. She remade you but I have my claim upon her now. I dare the others. Now I will destroy the ekimmu." He said rising half naked from his bed.

"You could have done so without this!" The other man said angry.

"I wanted her. I should not have dismissed her. She will be mine." Chan said arrogantly.

"She is empusae as much as you Chan." Quilin said hauling her up and cutting his wrist for her.

"Has it occurred to you my boy that perhaps I am under her spell as well?" The incubus lord asked in fury.

"You love?" His old favorite asked in doubt.

"Yes. Oh I am certain you doubt it. I did love my son. Care for your maker as I am sure your frère will show up and bang on my door. I have my enemies to hunt and my lover to protect." Chan snapped.

Chan left the room and Qui stared down at the woman who had brutally changed him and he could not hate her anymore. She was healed and he could smell the sex and it made him ache and hunger. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Qui. She tasted his blood on her tongue and she stared at his face.

"What happened?" Asuna asked.

"Chan has left." He whispered.

"Where?" She asked trying to sit up.

"He is hunting down Bilae." Qui said smoothing her hair.

"Why would he do that?" She demanded softly.

"Why would he not protect his mate?" Her frère asked softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kameron was furious. He was furious and Fionn was not much happier. The only thing that was good was that there was a half Soten girl mewling on a small bed of satin and Simyth Elensar stood over his grandchild. Chanak did not want to be here and he had punched his "elf" brother. Kameron so loved family reunions. His mistress was missing and he intended to drag Qui somewhere and beat the hell out of him. Now he needed Ryo and Chrestian. Lei would throw a fit and they still needed to deal with Hibari. It was a mess. It was an absolute mess as far as he was concerned.

"Frère?" Fionn asked in a growl.

"Yes?" Kameron asked irritated.

"You are simmering and I approve but what are your exact thoughts?" The thunder ekimmu asked.

"Chan is a wild card. He has no loyalty to us or to them. He is a demi-god into himself. How in the hell could he just take her?" He asked the ekimmu.

"Don was said to be the mistress of water Kameron. She was powerful and feared here. Now how she spawned that creature I will never know because the tribe of Ludok is descended from her as well." He snorted.

"Your dislike of Airis is well noted my lord but he cares and loves my mistress and that is all I care about." The head frère said bowing his head.

"Well one thing is for certain, this Chan is out for himself." The thunder "god" said in irritation.

"I know where he dwells. Phase me into the other plane?" Kameron asked.

"Yes." The white haired man nodded.

Chanak looked at Kameron and there was understanding. The only thing was that he would not leave his daughter and as much as he loved her mother; his baby girl had been restored luckily. Chanak was trusting Kameron to do this and he again punched elf boy and Simyth sighed at all the violence being displayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was standing and Qui was attempting to lead her out. She was exhausted and weak still. Chan did not help and his bite had resulted in a very deep scar that had changed color. Asuna was livid and Quilin tried to explain the incubus lord but she was angry but she was ill. Qui could see it and he was angry. He was also seething in hatred and jealousy as well. He held her as she emptied her stomach of blood and she was only trying to get to the Panyu palace and to Jin and Sheng but it seemed it would not happen.

"Explain." She whispered as her stomach recoiled and she retched.

"Chan gets highly jealous." Qui whispered.

"Why?" She growled softly.

"You stole me as he puts it. I was watching." He said sheepishly.

"He mentioned you. Why should you not?" Asuna asked confused.

"Chan is never stupid and he is getting stupid over you." Her frère stated.

"Okay and?" She snapped.

"My lady. Please not now. Do not make me do this now!" He actually begged.

"Qui!" She hissed very softly.

"He was purposely laying claim to you. He wanted all to see his will." He said sucking in his breath in embarrassment.

"Like I am his bitch." Asuna snapped.

"He does have a bit of inu in him. His mother had a dalliance with an inu youkai." Quilin said red-faced.

"Is that how it happened? Don what? She slipped out of Leth'Evana and played with the canines?" She demanded.

"Yes." He nodded.

"My mother liked a bit of rough foreplay." Chan said smirking from a side hallway and his playful growl made her angry.

"Answer my questions Chan!" She hissed at him.

Asuna found him against her and she was pressed against his palace wall. His lips hovered hers and she sucked in her breath. Qui was furious and she stared at the man she changed.

"I am tired of playing games with you. I know you are nothing like Danika Novak or even that bitch Annka. I know you are something different. I know you were her but you have the Western house in your veins now. You are half inu bitch and by the Gods of Leth'Evana, you are and will be more powerful then you were as that ekimmu whore. I also know I get within a foot of you and I cannot think. So Lady Asuna, this is my dilemma…this second I only wish to join our flesh over and over. Your shrieks in inu make me insane and I wish to hear my bitch cry out." He growled in a sexy way.

"Your bitch?" She said trying to affect an air of anger and it was weak even to her ears.

"Yes. My bitch. She already weeps for me. I can smell it. Qui smells it." He said using his knee to open her legs.

She gasped as his knee brushed her silk covered groin and she stared at his face. His sultry features looked a little like Sheng and Jin and she could no longer fight it. She viciously and ruthlessly attacked his mouth and he groaned as she assaulted his senses much like he had her earlier. The dam had broken and Chan was rejoicing in it. Her hands became buried in his now loose white hair and their mouths ate at the other. Silk ripped and Asuna moaned into his mouth as it was deep, guttural and needy as his hands tweaked and plied her flesh.

"Chan! Not again! She is my queen." Quilin said in rising anger.

Chan ripped his mouth away and looked back at his old lover. Asuna whined at the loss of his wonderful lips and the demi-kami stared at the other man.

"What does your mistress want?" He demanded.

"She wants you!" The frère hissed.

Asuna moved and slammed Chan against the wall and their eyes simmered as their mouths met again. The incubus lord was getting his way but the passion was escalating fast as instinct reared in her and she ripped open his pein-fu. Her mouth wrapped around a nub and he groaned as his hands buried in her silver hair.

"Yes!" The lord groaned in bliss and he was lost in her aggressive need.

"You selfish fucking prick!" Quilin snapped.

"I claim her as my mate as is right! She claimed you as a frère! You are already in her life. YES!" Chan groaned as she bit in.

Blood spilled down his pale chest and stained his ku as she ripped those as well. The incubus was getting taken and he was groaning wildly as her fangs and tongue dragged his skin. The next thing he knew she was sucking his cock and he yelled out as the beautiful creature took her need.

"Quit whining Qui! I taught you better. She is your woman as well. Take her!" The white haired man gasped as his newest lover was wildly sucking him off.

Qui looked indecisive but moved swiftly. Asuna groaned around Chan's cock and the incubus grabbed at his wall. His empusae queen was being ravished at her center by her frère and things began to take on surreal tones. Chan adored Quilin and always would and he had his own plans for the man. He had to get him rowled up enough and soon Chan was snarling softly as his seed escaped him and Asuna looked drunk. Her head hung as Qui suckled her core after tearing her hanfu wide open.

"Qui!" She hissed out in desperate need.

"What?" He demanded stopping his tasting for but a moment.

"We need…take…ours!" Asuna sad incoherently.

He heard her inu and he remembered how her inner canine had taken him. She felt his lips against a bare cheek and then up her spine as Qui moved her hair. He was taking her inu fashion and he slipped his cock deep inside of her. Asuna actually howled out and Chan watched rapt as his old lover took his newest.

"That is it. Take her and bring her to us." He whispered.

"How?" He asked in his own lust and haze.

"I have given her mine and now give her yours. I will have you both." He said flatly.

Asuna stared at Chan with red eyes and his were still purple. He fell to his knees and he neared her and ended up in inu fashion as well.

"I was an arrogant fool. I dismissed you back then. You should have been mine. Those twins should have been mine." He whispered as he began to nip at her mouth.

She was on overload and she felt cornered, debauched, needy, and she realized fully what Chan was doing. He had taken her and mated her inu fashion and goaded Qui into doing the same. When her own frère sank his fangs in; she stuttered and howled again as her vision swam in red and Chan looked beyond pleased and more. Asuna could swear she saw adoration and even some sort of twisted love on his face. Her end left her reeling and her claws gouged the bamboo floor of Chan's palace. Qui was panting as he finished his own end and it was a bloody, sweaty heap they were. Chan was on his knees near them both and he gazed at her.

"I dare them now." He whispered almost as if in triumph.

"What have you done?" Asuna whispered in a whisper of tortured mortification.

"Taking what is rightfully mine. I dare even the dark hanyou come." He smirked and he settled in on the floor.

Asuna was exhausted and out of it as the exercise of being with another empusae was draining. She knew Chan was not evil but he was selfish and hell bent on his way. She was horrified but his strength of will in regards to her made her maddened on a basic level. She was still half inu and that half gloried in a powerful male. She really wanted to hit her inner canine at the moment and she passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His body was wrapped protectively around hers as Qui slept nestled with his back pressed to her front. Chan's fingers played upon her hip and she was sleeping heavily as he traced circles on her naked flesh. He had woken her in the middle of the night to feed her hungry mixed babes and she had been grateful. The babes now slept in a cradle near his massive bed and he was at peace for the moment. The incubus lord's eyes slowly took on their purplish hue as he felt the head frère of his newest lover not far from his palace and he felt Quilin stir.

"So you are connected." He muttered.

"Yes." Qui said sleepily.

"Protect our mate." Chan commanded.

"Chan! She is my queen now. She is my maker." He complained.

"And she carries your seed and mine. Do not be stupid Qui." He retorted.

Asuna was laying there and she heard Chan and she was angry but she knew how utterly powerful he was. She also knew her inu was smitten with these idiots. She figured she was screwed and she accepted that part of her would pine for the damn empusae man but she would be damned if he dictated to her. She waited for him to leave and Asuna lifted her head.

"Gather my pups and we leave now!" She commanded her frère.

"Yes my queen." Qui said tightly.

"He should not keep me here!" She growled.

"I know." He sighed.

"Speak freely." She demanded.

"He is smitten with you and you carry his pup now. He will maim to keep you. He is protective of his women when they carry." He stated as he did as she commanded.

"Why would he do this Quilin?" Asuna asked horrified.

"I think..I think he truly has fallen for you." Her frère admitted.

"Well then he shall be led a merry chase." She snapped.

Quilin knew Chan would come after her and it would be dangerous. He would also go after Bilae and Ayille with a vengeance. Qui had Kenta's son and Asuna had Kameron's daughter as they moved swiftly and very quickly out of the compound and away from Chan for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kameron startled when he felt her and he saw his daughter in her arms. His dark held relief and he stared at Quilin with suppressed rage. Fionn stood behind her head frère and Asuna stiffened.

"GO!" Her ekimmu love snapped.

"You and I will talk frère." Kameron hissed under his breath as Quilin followed Asuna as they ported out.

Chan stepped from the forest and he looked angry. He looked downright demonic at the moment as Kameron stood by Fionn who drew his long sword.

"You really wish to fight me Fionn?" Chan asked showing fang.

"Not particularly but it is obvious you covet what is ours and you are a lesser ekimmu." Fionn said arrogantly.

"You all have done so well in protecting and bringing about her power! How about this you arrogant fuck? How about you forget that bygone whore Arianrhod and allow Lady Asuna to flourish or is your pride too much?" The incubus lord asked seething.

Fionn was incensed and Kameron stood by to stop the fighting.

"This is no good. We all want the same thing! We wish Ayille and Bilae dead and gone forever!" The frère said snapping.

"Really? You know what I want frère?" Chan asked coldly.

Kameron was suddenly on his back with the white haired being's hand around his neck and his fangs bared. He was being hissed at in his anger and Fionn went to strike.

"Tsk tsk Fionn! Remember what happens when you cross one from my house." He said warning the thunder "god".

Kameron's eyes bled red and he threw the incubus off of him. He rolled and came up fast. Fionn was not about to have a pissing contest with a being who could check him so easily and he threw his sword.

"I tell you this, how about we see who can kill Bilae first? Hmm? Shall we have a contest? You should know frère that I will and can exert pressure on Quilin again. You think you will stop me? I founded an entire dynasty that still rules to this day!" He said arrogantly.

"How about you work with us instead of against us you brat!" Fionn snarled.

"Now why would I do that?" The other ancient blood drinker said coldly.

"Because you sit here espousing your grandiose declarations." The ekimmu of thunder roared.

"Oh ho! Grandiose declarations? Halldora taught you well boy. Screw you and all you fucking ekimmu." Chan snarled.

Kameron was ready and more than willing to strike the man who had kept his queen and mate. His face seemed serene, he was anything but. He stared at Fionn and the white haired ekimmu barely acknowledged him. It was soon apparent that there was no winning against Chan at the moment so it seemed wiser and with more valor to just leave. Kameron ported first and soon after so did Fionn. Chan's face held contempt and malice at their cowardice and he then ported out to ready himself for the hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do we not move now Bilae?" Ayille asked the dark ekimmu.

"Because the empusae prince is running around you dimwitted bitch!" Bilae stated in annoyance.

"He is nothing and you are ekimmu!" The Ramanga queen said in hate.

"He is not nothing! He has power and he is incubus you retarded husk. I did not count on his willingness to help Arianrhod. This is a problem." He roared.

"You are pathetic in your caution. I say we raid Panyu and teach this bastard a lesson he will not forget!" She said smirking cruelly.

Bilae's odd eyes swirled but her idea held tremendous merit. Macha was away and did not remember. She hated him which made him insane and he decided that he needed to wake up his old lover. His Ramanga idiot was wearing him thin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was nursing her newborns and she was leery. She could feel Chan's anger and she stared at Quilin and his eyes were downcast. Kameron's eyes were pure red and Fionn was barely suppressing his energies. Airis was checking over her carefully and Chanak was nearby as well. Beren was somewhere and that was a situation that was fixing to be out of control as well. Hai…Asuna was in deep and she was ready to just run away. Quilin was the first to look up and Asuna looked up as well when they both felt the dread.

"Panyu!" She hissed softly.

"What do you mean Panyu?" Fionn demanded.

"Bilae is attacking Panyu!" Qui snapped suddenly.

"Damn it! I have to get there now." Asuna said handing off her children.

"My lady please!" Kameron said intending to stop her.

She stared at her head frère and he knew to step back. He knew she was worried about the Panyu royal family which included one of her own daughters, Jin, and Sheng. Kameron was pretty damn certain she was not worried about Chan one bit. He could not say that about Quilin; who he intended to beat within an inch of his life but now was not the time.

"Get Ryo and Chrestian please Kameron. Meet us in Guangzhou soon please!" She commanded.

"Yes mistress." He said with a deep bow.

"Get the babes deeper into Leth'Evana. I do not want Bilae or Ayille anywhere near them." Asuna said quickly.

"You just gave birth." Airis said softly.

"It does not matter healer. I have to stop them." She said walking past him.

"You will have my aid." The Soten prince said suddenly.

Asuna turned and stared at him and his rainbow eyes were wild at the moment.

"Are you certain?" His mate asked raising a silver brow.

"I am certain." Chanak nodded.

"You may face your mother my darling." Asuna said coming closer and really looking at his eyes.

"I will be the one to save her soul. I will kill my own mother." The Soten said lifting his chin and his eyes were cold.

Asuna could not help but feel relief but she knew this battle was going to be bad. She did not think and she quit the fae palace and went to intervene in Panyu and face the dark ekimmu once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/N: History of the Panyu Dynasty as it leads into helping to end the enemies of heir to Western Lands. Thank you all so much if you are still reading and much love!

Into the Mine Fields of Panyu

Chan was furious and his eyes were not natural at all. In fact they were the purple they turned when he was high in his emotions; whether he wanted to tear someone apart or drink someone in. Right now, it was the former. Bilae and the Ramanga feculence were on his list to decimate and completely obliterate and Chan, son of Don intended to do just that. First and foremost he would need to save his own progeny from the likes of the ekimmu filth. It had been some time since he had actually stepped foot in the palace that he had built but it was of no consequence really. He knew it like the back of his hand for it had been built with his very own hands along with a few of his very close and dear companions.

"It has been far too long." He muttered under his breath.

His long white hair was unbound and there was a soft breeze in the oppressive night. Chan felt his grandsons in Sheng and Jin. They knew of him but they did not really know him as was his wish. When he bequeathed the lordship to his son, he stopped being the lord completely. He lived his long life in splendor and he lived as he was a male empusae of an incredibly long life span. He walked into the palace in a flourish and in a hurry. His eyes violaceous in his wrath.

"What in the Kamis name are you doing here?" the current lord of Panyu said in surprised shock.

"The enemies of all of us who share this blood are upon us now my son, I have managed to keep us out of this blasted war for eons but it is here." Chan said smoothly but it was apparent he was angry.

"Speak plainly!" Jin growled in his rising temper at the willowy creature that shared his blood.

"The ekimmu and Ramanga will be here any moment." His grandsire snapped.

"What the hell? Why?" The lord hissed.

"Asuna is and always will stand in their way. She stood in their way when she was Arianrhod and she stands in their way now. I for one prefer her as she is now…she is much more powerful." He said smirking almost cruelly.

"You knew of Arianrhod?" Jin asked surprised.

"Of course." His grandsire said almost bored.

"Good Kamis you are old." He snorted.

Chan blinked and almost smirked at the insult but he did not have time to really get to know his grandson. He had always looked out for his family but he had allowed his son to raise his children as he saw fit, how he wanted and as inu. He had violently disagreed but he had respected it. Now he wondered if he had done the wrong thing.

"I prefer myself the way I am thank you." Jin muttered as shouts began to be raised.

"Hear my thoughts did you? Very good! At least I know you are not weak." Chan said in approval.

"Far from it old man." The Panyu lord said growling.

"Good child! Because what you face is ancient youkai from bygone eras who do not play by modern rules. Remove your morals and fight like you have been taught! Get your pup out of here and fight for Panyu. Fight for our dynasty." His grandsire said in a dark tone.

"I have a pretty damn good idea what I face Chan! Not that you would have lowered yourself to help us or direct us." Jin stated as he rushed to the private wing of the palace.

"Your father and I disagreed violently how I wished for the rule to go. When he became lord, he made it quite clear that his rule was law." He snarled in rising temper at his grandson's arrogance.

"My sire was not perfect you wretched bastard but he was a good man! How dare you." He hissed.

Jin turned on Chan and knocked him in his perfect jaw and the ancient incubus landed straight on his ass. He looked up at the slowing changing eyes of his grand child and knew this man was powerful just like his own son had been. Chun had been too much like his headstrong and full blooded inu mother. Chan had loved her passionately and loved his eldest son just as much. Old memories ripped through his gut and he glared at his son's son who favored Chun so much and he growled low.

"I know Chun was a good man you dolt! I raised him dumb ass! He was my pride and my legacy. He was too headstrong and too hell bent upon forgetting this part of himself. He was half empusae Jin and that makes you in part. Sheng is intelligent enough to embrace his heritage but you, no never you! Nor did your father. You shame yourself Jin, not me!" Chan said rising and wiping blood from his nose.

Jin was utterly flabbergasted to be browbeaten by the ancient man and watched him walk past him and he was stunned to watch him walk straight into a little used weapons armory. His own fang stayed there most days and he slowly walked in and Chan had pulled a beautiful weapon from the back of the large room. The elvin looking man slowly pulled the fang from its sheath and it was a thin weapon. The metal was so highly polished that the gleam off of it hurt the eyes. The hilt was wrapped in pale blue silk and Chan's hand held it lightly.

"You had no idea this has been here all this time." He sneered.

"No. What is that?" Jin demanded.

"The blessing of my mother, the giver of your yoki and this dynasty boy." Chan said with his eyes an unholy purple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chun stared at his sire as the man who had fathered him fought with utter grace and ferocity against his advisor. Tsao Chan Shui was fluid in his movements as well as his yoki and he was feared. Yes, the emerging Panyu Empire was something to be feared and its Lord Chan was terrifying. No one in the youkai world knew what to make of the young looking man who had an inu woman for a mate. His son favored his mother except for his eyes; he inherited the eyes of his sire. The young mixed inu watched raptly as his father continued his swordplay with his amazing fang and his father turned his youthful face to him._

_"Your thoughts betray you Chun. You may always speak your mind to me my son; either in my mind or with your lips." Chan said frankly._

_"What are we Baba?" Chun asked with a soft but clear voice._

_Chan looked thoughtfully at his son of twelve years and he blinked. He motioned for Quilin to stop his swordplay and his longtime companion did._

_"You my dear child are special. You have your Mama's inu in you which makes you perfect and you have my ability to talk with your mind. You know how to move things with your mind as well. Soon, I will show you how to kill your enemies from within their own bodies." Chan said softly in his son's pointed ear._

_Chun blinked his clear and darker blue eyes as his father ruffled his chocolate brown hair. His sire still had not answered his question and he sometimes saw his Baba with blood on his lips and he knew he never changed form like he did. His Baba also disappeared sometimes and his Mama just accepted it. His Mama was regent when Baba was away and Quilin was always with his father. Chun hated the handsome man but the very young inu could smell a bit of inu in him too. His Baba did not really smell like inu though. No, his father always smelled fresh and clean like he had always taken a bath. His Baba always smelled like water._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you go just now old timer?" Jin demanded of the ancient.

"Remembrance is all. Come. I feel their wretchedness in my lands!" Chan snapped as he stepped around the current lord of Panyu.

"Did you and my father ever get along?" His grandchild asked.

"Yes of course we did." The elder man said in growing irritation.

"He just did not like the fact you were a blood drinking idiot, correct?" The younger man demanded.

"Chun chose a path I did not like. He chose to suppress his natural ways and in the end it killed him. If he had just used his own yoki, that rat of the Byakko would never have been able to kill him!" Chan said suddenly very furious and blood rimmed his eyes.

Jin was stunned and it was obvious by the empusae's reactions that yes indeed the elder did have pronounced feelings for his long dead son. Chan was simmering in hate and more toward the snow tigers and Jin did not like them much either. On that topic they could agree it seemed.

"What do you mean his own natural yoki that he suppressed?" Jin asked.

"The kind that my great grandson uses with nary an issue." The incubus said arching a white brow.

"Hideaki." He acknowledged.

"Yes." Chan nodded.

There was clashing and banging not far off and both man stared at the other for a moment. Chan held onto his weapon and he suddenly ported out leaving Jin to stand there alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was still weak but she would protect what was hers and frankly, those in Panyu belonged to her house. Her body still sore but she was on high alert. The presence of ekimmu was staggering as the blood drinking youkai could and would decimate any and all in their path. Asuna was tired but she was done. She intended to do some major damage and her Soten mate was right beside her. With suddenness she was used to from the ancient form of youkai, she was slammed forcefully into a large pine that knocked wind out of her and she quickly caught sight of Chanak being engaged as well. The fight was going wild and the wrong way fast as she unleashed nami after nami and Konkisaiga was unleashed. Her body was just not up for a huge fight but things were too drastic and too much was at stake.

"Find Jin and Sheng! They will have the warriors out!" Asuna yelled to a random brown inu.

"Hai my lady!" The soldier yelled back.

Chanak continued to use his own yoki to suppress and destroy as they made a path through. Asuna did not expect to see Chan quite so soon but it was quite obvious he was thrilled with the idea of taking Bilae on. His youthful visage quickly looked over at her and she growled at him.

"There is my lovely mate. How very good of you to come and defend our homeland." He smirked.

"You are simply the most arrogant bastard I have ever met!" She snapped.

"Arrogant? Yes! Sure of myself…oh yes!" Chan chuckled as he shoved a hand into the stomach of an ekimmu.

The ekimmu peon spit up bloody water as he was drowned from the inside out. Asuna let loose another nami that ripped through a small group of Sistern.

"By the ancients your power is stunning!" He smirked as his opponent slowly died.

"I am so glad you approve Chan! Save your family you idiot!" His mate snarled as she shoved her fang into ekimmu.

"Ah yes my darling, that is what I am doing you see. You are part of my family now. I did lay claim to you in every sense now. Now Jin and Sheng do need some help. Hideaki I believe is here as well." He smirked snidely.

"Then I shall worry about my men and you worry about yourself; you self inflated egotist!" Asuna hissed.

"Bravo again my darling! You are very entertaining with your insults. I love it." He smiled as the eyes still held their predatory look.

She really had had enough of him to last two lifetimes but he grabbed her by her white silk hanfu and jerked her forward. His lips seared her brutally but oh so sensually for a moment before he let her go and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

Jin stepped out just at that moment when a Ramanga went to attack. The creature was in its bat like form and a wing crashed into the Panyu lord and smashed him through a pillar of his own palace. Jin made a small grunting sound as he was being stood over by an ugly thing that smelled foul. He vaguely heard Asuna yell something and she always underestimated him. He wished he could smile at her but she was so damn protective of those she loved. He had finally gotten it after all these centuries, he adored her and loved her but Jin had what he wanted from her. He had Itsuyo and that was his and his alone. Sheng too had the twins and they were his pride. He narrowed his eyes and held out his hand and a small shock of yoki pulsed out. The Ramanga stood there motionless before the two halves of it proceeded to fall to the ground, blood gushing everywhere. Jin was now covered in gore but Asuna's mouth was dropped open and pride showed on Chan's face. Chan neared the empusae queen and whispered in her ear.

"He has the ability to control the element so well that he can cut with it."

"No way!" Asuna said stunned.

"I can do the same but I was not aware he could as well. His father never learned. I am well pleased. Hideaki will learn this as well." Chan said walking past her as he used his telekinesis to smash one Ramanga against another.

Asuna mouthed what Chan had just said and it fully hit her just what a powerhouse the dynasty of Guangzhou really was. Jin had never even shown even a small fraction of his true yoki; neither had Sheng and frankly by attacking Panyu, Bilae might have just signed his own death sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The battle was long and it was brutal but what did one expect when someone invaded your land? Hunan had decided it was going to try and take the emerging land of Panyu. Chan had another thing to teach the upstart pussy cats. He had taught them so well that their silvery-white fur was stained pink with their blood._

_"Do you not think you have tarried long enough with these creatures Hunir?" A haunting voice said from directly behind him._

_"I do not use that name here." He said grimacing._

_"For shame you shun your heritage to play amongst the other worlders." The ethereal tone said in distaste._

_"Go back to whilst you came Lirdor! There is nothing for you here!" Chan said getting angry and showing fangs._

_"Our mother wonders at her wayward sprite. What beckons beyond Leth'Evana that entices you so?" The creature said with complete contempt._

_"Tell Don that I do not need to answer to her anymore! I am more than able to make my own decisions and when I was left to perish to the ekimmu…enough! I am done with this discourse!" He said calming himself._

_"You were not left to the ekimmu. We were invaded and you were taken." Lirdor stated shaking in rising rage._

_"I am a prince of the Undines and I was left to rot amongst the ekimmu!" He snarled in his brother's face._

_"You can be forgiven for having taken in their ways." His brother said coldly._

_"How very wondrous and magnanimous of you. Fuck you and fuck Don! Fuck Leth'Evana! I embrace what I am and I will make a new race Lirdor. My own will become more powerful than the likes of you and you all will become memory. I am Tsao Chan Shui, Hunir died a hundred years before. Now go before you die as well!" The white haired man said seething in his rage._

_The fae man was shocked at the change in his younger brother. He was colder and he was deadlier. Hunir had become just as dangerous and bloodthirsty as the ekimmu and twice as deadly in his opinion. Don was queen of the Undine and she was worried about this change. What would Hunir bring about to her kingdom? Lirdor never felt the mythril blade slide between his shoulder blades and through his heart. Blood spouted from the wound as the tip protruded from his chest._

_"At least have the knowledge I will not leave you brother, I will stay with you until the last moment. I stay with you until you die." Chan whispered into his sharply pointed ear._

_"You will be cursed by her." Lirdor whispered in agony as the pain of the poison and the blood leaving him caused his vision to cloud._

_"I am counting on it. Go to sleep, it is better that way. I will see to it that you are returned to the water." He said almost kindly._

_"Monster!" His brother barely hissed._

_"Perhaps but it is only what you allowed me to be turned into dearest older brother. Now please die. I will not even drink your putrid blood." He said rising and wiping off his precious blade._

_The oldest son of Don lay dying in the lands between Hunan and Panyu, killed by own blood. Chan just walked away and left him to rot and refused to do what he promised. He had been abandoned and so would Lirdor._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bilae was having a really bad day. Ayille was fighting tooth and nail with these half bred dogs and he was feeling beings of unholy power running around everywhere. Arianrhod was here too and so were a bunch of his other siblings. When he got a hold of Sanra, he intended to rip the golden head from her shoulders. That blasted child of the Shouten bitch was here as well and he was something to reckon with. Yes, Bilae was having a really bad day and what was worse was that he felt Don's bitch son AND some more beings similar to him. Things just did not add up with these beings and he was determined to find out what the hell the big mystery here was.

"We are just way prettier than you?" A brunette man said from behind.

The raven haired ekimmu narrowed his multi-colored eyes and turned. There stood a bright blue eyed, fairly tall man with sable colored hair. He wore traditional Chinese clothes in chocolate brown. His hair was pulled up in a pony tail and a smirk played on his full lips.

"And who the fuck are you?" Bilae snapped.

"Your bad day but properly, I am known as Prince Sheng." The man stated bowing.

"Really? Are you seriously being all courteous to me dog?" The lava ekimmu demanded in rising humor.

"I know. I know it is just our way here you know. We say, I am Sheng and what is your name before I kick your ass? We have the whole honor thing. Sucks really but I am bound to it but I am going to have to kill you." He shrugged.

"Oh you are just hysterical." The dark ekimmu roared in laughter.

Sheng shrugged and he crouched a bit as he appeared to take on a very traditional martial arts position.

"Are you going to kick me mutt?" The ekimmu scoffed.

"You are just going to have to find out." Sheng smiled.

Something powerful and unseen knocked him flat onto his back and Bilae stared up at the palace ceiling. The audacity of the bastard to use telekinesis on him was too much and he growled. He rolled and got up as he saw Sheng with two fingers extended on his right hand. He was too casual and too sure of himself as he stood there with ease and the ekimmu rethought his position. Sheng made a quick motion with his hand and something punched through him and he looked down. The front of his gray tunic was soaking wet but a hole was gaping in his flesh. His eyes flashed and Bilae looked up. This Prince Sheng was an Undine and a freakishly strong one and he snarled.

"Fuck!" He hissed as he went to back step.

"Not likely ekimmu. You see I hate your kind for my own reasons but this, this is fitting." Chan said from further away.

"Grandfather!" Sheng said surprised.

"So I was correct. You said you were the son of Don and you really are." Bilae stated in a rising concern.

"Oh yes Bilae, I am." The ancient incubus said stalking closer as his eyes burned royal.

Sheng took the distraction of Bilae and he pathed to Jin. His elder brother ported in very quickly. Once the brothers had reconciled they had become very close and had become true brothers. Now they were inseparable as they should have been but circumstances had ripped Jia Li away from Panyu. Both the Panyu royals stared at their ancient grandsire as he squared off with the evil ekimmu and they both felt Asuna coming. They knew when she showed up that all hell would break loose.

"Ready Sheng?" Jin whispered.

"This is gonna wreck this part of the palace Jin." Sheng stated hurriedly.

"I can rebuild and look at it this way, we save Asuna this time." He said smugly.

"True. Let's do it." The younger man said grinning.

Chan felt it first and he knew what would happen. The grin that appeared on his face was too massive and Bilae looked confused for a moment. The ponds that surrounded the palace as decoration suddenly erupted and the palace itself shook on its foundations. Jin's eyes were burning the same royal purple as Chan's and so were Sheng's as each man directed a different type of animal tsunami.

Shang would jerk his wrist and some hapless victim would fall to some sudden wound that looked like some modern bullet wound but was soaking wet with blood and water. Jin just sliced Sistern, ekimmu, and Ramanga in half with his yoki as he was prone. The bodies were washed away in a small flood of dragon and chimera tsunamis. Asuna ran in from the far side of the palace and she was followed by Chanak, Kameron, Chrestion, Ryo, and Quilin. There were numerous other ekimmu that were of her following but all she could see was the royals of Panyu and Chan as he was suddenly fighting Bilae personally as her two past loves were busy laying waste to the invaders.

"They were never in danger." She whispered.

"It seems not mistress." Kameron stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I..cannot believe how I did not realize this." Asuna stated just shocked.

"Chan kept much from you." Her head frère stated in quiet anger.

"I believe you are right." She sizzled suddenly in righteous fury.

"You are still weak Asuna. You need rest and more. Quilin needs to answer my questions and I need to find Ayille." He said flatly.

"NO! Not today. We have time. We now have some time Kameron. Chan is on our side. I have something he wants. I have something he wants and he will kill for it." She said narrowing her blue eyes.

"Mistress?" Her frère asked surprised.

"He will come to me again and this time it is on my terms. Now I know what Panyu is and what they can do. They are mine, all of them are mine." She said flatly and she looked back at the turning battle and she saw Chan's eyes.

His eyes were narrowed and he felt his tart was up to something. He also had the lava ekimmu bleeding and on the retreat. He too was bleeding but it was glorious to be out and fighting with his kin. His grandsons did him proud and pain hit him in the gut at the loss of Chun. Quilin's eyes also met his and he growled as his claws slid into Bilae's gut and the lava ekimmu had to use his own natural energies and burned Chan badly. The dark blood drinker screamed the ekimmu call and he phased out. Blood ran down the incubus lord's right forearm and down his claws as he stood there and the young empusae queen had left with her frère. Jin and Sheng both ran to him and he was still staring off. He was burned, bloody, and dazed.

"Grandsire?" Sheng called.

"Do you know him Sheng, like well?" Jin demanded.

"Remember when I told you that I made contact?" His brother demanded.

"Well yes, I assumed that meant…contact, not gotten to know." His royal brother said rolling his eyes.

"Silence." Chan snarled.

"Do not presume to command me ever old man. You are no longer lord here. I am!" The Panyu lord said growling like the inu he mostly was.

"And do not treat or act like I am nothing but the shit you trod upon either Jin! You owe your arrogance and yoki to me boy! Not the other way around. You owe your title to me. Now shut it." His grandsire commanded.

Jin was offended and miffed at having been spoken to as such and surely he was not used to it. The only person who really dared speak to him that was Asuna and that bitch was pretty much the same as Chan.

"Figures. Damn fucking empusae. See to his toilet. Let me know when his highness can speak." Jin snapped as he growled and left Sheng to stand with Chan alone.

Sheng was smiling and Chan cocked his head to the side staring at the youngest of his grand children.

"You two act just like each other. I swear it is like you two have the same personality cloned." He laughed and shrugged.

His grandsire raised a white brow and looked skeptical at Sheng. The boy again laughed and shook his head. His grandsire just stood there all gory and totally seemed out of tune with what to do now.

"You should probably take a bath sir. You reek like ekimmu and are all bloody." He said gently.

"She is up to something." Chan stated suddenly.

"Asuna? She is always up to something. That is what makes her amazing. She is always thinking and acting on something when she should be doing another. I love her dearly but she can be the biggest pain in the ass. She is a great mother but she is the most domineering bitch you have ever met." Sheng smiled.

"The young queen has that much inu in her to make her insane like that. Chun was the same." Chan sighed.

"My father? Jin talks about him all the time. Says he was a great man." He said softly.

"My son was a great man." His grandfather agreed.

"He was killed by the Byakko." Sheng stated matter of fatly.

"Your brother tried to avenge him but I did wreak havoc on my old enemies." He said bitterly.

"Pardon?" The younger man said surprised.

"I made Chen wish he was dead. He believed his daughter died by a bear youkai. She was my slave until I killed her. I had her body found much later." Chan said coldly.

Sheng shivered at the brutality in his grandsire's voice but it was clear that his son had meant the world to him. There were so many unanswered questions but it seemed that the incubus lord was not going to answer them that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Chan entered his own compound and blood dripped down his face fell to the tiles on the floor. Bitterness ripped through him and he was angry. He had repressed all these feelings for centuries and now they were getting the better of him again.

_"Chun! I can save you!" He snarled holding his only son as his blood gushed from the wound in his side._

_"No Baba! No! I am like you but I am NOT you. No." Chun whispered choking on crimson._

_"You have no choice, you cannot die. I will not allow it." Chan said as blood spilled down his cheeks._

_"Baba, I will hate you. Let me go. Jin is a good man. Let me go." His son begged in a ragged breath._

_The Byakko who had slain him lay dead not far from them with his own throat ripped completely out and forty empusae surrounded the scene. Many were standing by almost in tears themselves to see Chan this distraught._

_"No harm will come to Jin or Jun. I swear it." His father said sobbing._

_"Find my other son? Find my lost boy?" Chun begged holding his father's clawed hand._

_"Yes. I swear it. I will make certain he comes home." The incubus stated as his child breathed no more._

_Everyone heard the anguished scream that rent the night air that came from Tsao Chan Shui._

"Chan." He heard in a whisper.

"Well you disappeared." He stated coldly.

"Why all the lies?" She demanded.

"Lies? Please little girl! Grow up. You are not my mistress anymore than I am your master. You are an empusae queen and the strongest one that has come along in a damn long time! Act like it! I offered to show you what you could do." Chan scoffed.

"You forced and demanded of me Chan but now I have what you want." Asuna said growling.

"Do not threaten me Asuna, you will not win." He said turning.

"Will I not?" His lover scoffed.

"No. You will not. Unlike you, I have far less morals." He snapped.

Her jaw dropped and he went to chaise and took a seat. The ancient incubus stared at her coldly and she had seen into his mind for but a moment when she had entered. She had seen the moment of Chun's death. It had stunned and confounded her. It surprised her that he could be that loving of someone and it seemed that his son had meant more to him than anyone.

"I suggest you do not try and peek into my mind again. I am quite apt to strangle something right now and your appearance here does not please me." Chan stated eyeing her with disdain.

"You take me, you mate me, and you pup me. Now you tell me to get out?" Asuna asked even more shocked.

"You do not make rules. I choose to help you. I choose to slay Ramanga and ekimmu because it pleases me to do so. It pleases my house to do so, not because we have to do. You have born some powerful younglings into our dynasty and that is nice but we are quite powerful as you can see without the likes of Asuna, the reborn Arianrhod." He said condescendingly.

She was shocked, confused, and downright furious at his words. Asuna blinked and held back fury at his arrogance and more. She went to slap him with claws extended and he grabbed her hand and crushed it in his grip.

"Go play with my grandsons for now. Your bruised ego will service them well." Chan commanded.

"Watch your back Chan!" She snarled in her anger.

"Nothing to watch for child. Go somewhere else and have your temper. I am sleepy." He said throwing her away.

The Western princess sputtered and NOBODY talked to her this way. Nobody had the balls to talk to her like this except maybe Naraku. Chan yawned and stripped his bloody clothing. When he looked back, the snotty young succubus was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The attack on Panyu had been a complete and utter disaster. Bilae was suffering from horrendous wounds and Ayille had AGAIN narrowly missed having her head cut off. The body of the former prince of the Shouten was holding up but at this rate, he would need to figure a way to hide his soul again. Arianrhod's allies were numerous and powerful and she was coming into her power as well. Things were just not lining up and the Four Branches were going to reunite completely. The only thing that had NOT happened was their sire had not stepped back into this plane to have a look around at his wayward progeny, not likely. Taranus never gave a shit about much except his own greatness and his cock. Bilae snorted and stared at the vicious cunt that he had allied himself with.

"You really are stupid some days." He muttered and sighed.

"Shut up." Ayille snarled in her fury.

"Eat yourself you dumb bitch." Bilae said flashing his lava like eyes.

"Ekimmu can be eaten as well dark one." She said rising and hissing and her spittle landed on his face.

Bilae wiped his face from her foulness and he stood up ready to strike and he heard clapping from the distance. He turned to see the wretched cunt Sanra in her true guise; a beautiful creature that looked angelic with golden hair and blue-green eyes. She was a hybrid Tomoshibi-Shouten and had learned to hide herself quickly to avoid being killed by Ganak long ago.

"She has poisoned my child and she has you obviously scared my lord." She said smirking.

"Where have you been?" He thundered in sudden rage.

"Planning things a bit more cautiously than our Ramanga queen." Sanra said coldly.

"Watch it Sanra. I can and will end you." Ayille said scratching a rock with her claw.

"I have no fear of you at all. You are nothing more than a scary bat." The Shouten princess said showing fangs.

"Ladies! Put the claws away!" Bilae commanded and rolling his eyes.

"Arianrhod has somehow gotten the son of a Leth'Evana demi-goddess as her ally. We turn him against her. We turn all of Leth'Evana against all of the ekimmu." Sanra said flatly.

"That would be unwise for MY ekimmu Sanra." The dark one said snorting.

"Not if you stayed in the background Lord Bilae. Let the Sistern and Ramanga lead in this. Raid Leth'Evana and decimate the fae and blame the ekimmu. They will want revenge and poor Arianrhod and her brood. Well then it would be the ancient wars all over again." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Your idea has merit." He said thoughtfully.

"You are going to listen to her?" Ayille snarled.

"Yes. Yes, I am." He stated firmly and snapping his fangs at the Ramanga queen.

Ayille simmered as the shape shifting bitch looked at her claws and she knew the whore would betray them at the drop of a hat. Ayille's eyes bled blacker and blood bled from her palms. She jerked her head in the other direction and her skin had a grayish cast to it. Things were reaching desperate and she needed power, power was in Romania.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pain unlike he had ever known assaulted his senses and he slowly struggled towards alertness. Hunir's sensitive hearing caught the sound of someone sleeping and he rolled to his side. He managed to keep his agony in as he opened his pale blue eyes and he could see his skin had been torn and shredded in many places. Even his cock and buttocks had not survived the biting and he grew sick and he vomited._

_"Poor little fae boy?" A loud voice boomed over him._

_"You! Who are you?" Hunir managed to gasp in question._

_"Jodocus little fae. You have made me drunk for days!" The large ekimmu laughed wildly._

_Hate filled the Undine fae man as the pain continued to fuel him as the will to live continued to force him more and more awake. All the fang marks and shredded skin meant he had been this ekimmu's food and that made the bile rise in the youngest son of Don._

_"You have no idea who I am." He said in rage._

_"Do I fucking care?" The ekimmu snapped as the fae mouthed off._

_"You will care when I kill you." His slave stated with a voice that dripped hate._

_"You are nothing more than a more potent liquor and a hole to fuck fae. Accept your role in life and take your death with grace." Jodocus said gripping his fair skin tightly._

_Days passed or was it weeks? Hunir did not know. All he knew was constant pain and humiliation at the hands of the ekimmu named Jodocus and his clan. These ekimmu had the power of the void and were powerful but he was more so. Don was queen and a goddess, but none of his people came for him. No one came to his aid and he was fodder. Death seemed to come close so many times but he refused to succumb. He was drained so many times and he was raped over and over. The ekimmu filth using his body for their pleasure and he wanted revenge, he wanted their pleasure to be his. He wanted to steal their pleasure that they derived from his blood and the torture of his body. Hunir had never hated other creatures as much as he hated these ekimmu. His nails gouged the stone floor and the muscles tensed in his body as the chains of mythril kept him compliant._

_"Time to come forth and feed us." A different ekimmu stated._

_Hunir said nothing but he only seethed in hatred as the manacles were released. He legs barely held him up but something came over him. Something so primitive and driving that he dove for the bastard that had come to drag him certainly to his death and certainly for more humiliation. The young fae man latched blunt teeth into the neck of the ekimmu and did not think but acted like a wild animal. He bit in and ripped his throat out. Hunir did not realize that he was also hungry, in fact he was starving. The Undine drank until he could stand no more and he stumbled back. He stared at his hands and they were covered in blood. The ekimmu lay dead and bleeding on the floor and the fae quickly dropped beside him and grabbed his weapon. Hunir was in a stupor and he felt sick but he intended to lay waste to every fucking ekimmu before he left this place. He would drain them of their blood as they had him. He would drink them dry as they had intended to do of him and he would make certain that they died. Hunir intended to rip the throat out of every last ekimmu he could lay his hands on._

Chan jerked awake and the dream had been too vivid. He shook his head and he sighed as the last bits of his past left his sleep state. The words of his eldest brother still haunted him to this day, "You can be forgiven for having taken in their ways."

He had not realized how close to death he had really been, or if he truly had been just surviving on adrenaline but whatever the reason, when he had taken in all that ekimmu blood it had done something strange to the fae man; in fact it changed him totally. Fae by nature were sensual creatures as they were natural creatures. Each clan represented an aspect of nature itself just as the ekimmu did. The fae were Leth'Evana elemental beings as the ekimmu were this plane's. So when he lived his life as Hunir and he had been taken by the ekimmu, their blood had infected his and had changed him into something akin to one of them but worse. He was one of those who loathed them and still had his fae yoki and his empusae. Chan had come to call his hybrid nature empusae and refused to have anything to do with ekimmu or the word. He was where the word came from. He smirked at that little bit of history forgotten but it did not matter in the grand schemes of things. He was not the first incubus by any means, he was certain he was the first hybrid ekimmu and he knew why the ekimmu did not turn other beings; they would get something powerful and uncontrollable, they would get him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Sanra was very sure of herself and also very intelligent. She was also leery of Bilae and his temper. The being had been her sire in one form at one time. The Shouten princess knew how twisted he really was, but then so was she. Sickened by the knowledge that her precious son had betrayed her to the one person she hated more than anyone else in any era, Isha…Maec's fucking obsession. Anger twisted in her gut as the thought of her younger brother and the twisted love she had for him made her want to kill the bitch and she let her claws shape shift into needles. She intended to do some major damage and she would do so quickly. Sanra knew Chanak and she knew what the damn fae were capable of, they could restore the damn baby and they probably had. She wondered if she stole her son's child if she could lure him back and the thought had merit. Chanak's betrayal was making her madder and madder as she was moving through the lush forest leading up to the tall cliffs that housed the palace of Simyth Elensar. She smirked as she remembered fucking that piece of man elf ass. He was a piece of art but so easy. Some of these corporeals were just too fucking easy in her mind. They were so hung on their dead hunks of flesh that they left themselves vulnerable. She suppressed her laugh but she was grabbed by her golden hair and slammed into a tree.

"What the hell?" Sanra snarled in hate.

"Well hello Mother." Chanak stated calmly.

"Well well well, my baby boy found me. How very clever of you." She sneered.

"You taught me well Mother." He said pulling a short, nasty looking blade.

Sanra's eyes widened and she snarled as she looked at him. His eyes were swirling a mass of green-blue at the moment and she hissed as jumped and whirled. Her claws sliced into him and she released her hiebie and kemuri which stung and froze but he ignored the pain. Rage filled the son as the need to save his mother's soul drove him. Chanak used the blade forged from the tr'Awnhi line and aided by his own unique powers as vines grew down from the trees, Sanra shrieked in rage as she phased in and out but her son was quick as well. She pulled her own weapons and she fought two dirks to his curved blade she had given him herself.

"How could you? How could you betray me for that cunt?" Sanra said hysterically.

"I did not betray you mother, I fathered a child. How is that betraying you?" Chanak demanded in anger.

"You went to that harlot and gave her yourself! That is a betrayal of everything I had planned for you! You would have been great! We would have ruled all the planes but instead you will die just like her. You had your daddy dearest restore the brat." She said madly.

"You are a lunatic." Her own son said with cold.

"I am a lunatic? You gave up ultimate power for a HALF BREED! I should gut both infants and cut their limbs and splay their intestines from Astana! What say you Chanak?" She said laughing with cruelty.

The Soten man lost his composure and he charged her. He swung the blade with complete precision and he met her chest and managed to cut a deep "x" shape across her breasts. Blood sprouted from the wound and her eyes began to take on the Shouten silver look as she hissed. She phased in and out as she came behind him to grab his hair and she almost managed to cut his throat but he threw her over the last second. She went to shape shift into mist but a large spear like arrow passed through the translucent Sanra and she was pinned to the forest floor by the weapon. Chanak jerked his head back and there was his birth father with a huge hunting bow of the fae. Sanra was hissing and snarling in agony and Simyth bowed his head to his youngest son.

"Finish her." The king said calmly.

Chanak only nodded and he raised his weapon over head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jin and Sheng stared at the other as they had talked. They had dug into their father's writings and the histories of the goddess known as Don. Their grandsire was never mentioned as Chan obviously but there were several spawns of hers that were mentioned and Sheng was certain he had narrowed down the name. Jin and Sheng both were stunned to read into the ancient legends but the legends just suddenly stopped and nothing else was known. It was also surprising how the group of Panyu inu had gotten to Britain again and the whole founding of the dynasty in the first place. Jin was sipping some tea with his rice balls as he pondered the upcoming battles and he knew that they could not sit back. They checked these ekimmu too easily. They beat them too soundly and he was surprised at that. He had heard rumors that Sesshomaru did the same thing but the greatest inu lord hated to leave his beloved Japan for anything. Jin wondered if those with the greatest elemental powers were to group up and face these ekimmu, how long would they stand? He did not think they would stand a major battle or two if the strongest of the elemental youkai were to do just that. Jin pondered and called for a something to write with and some paper. He began to plot names and places as he realized where the greatest elementals were.

"Well damn it all. You have us in your back pocket my dear, all you had to do was think about it." Jin chuckled.

"She never knew about us." Sheng pointed out.

"True." He nodded.

"She does not know about herself." Chan said from the window of the palace.

"What do you mean?" His eldest grand pup said surprised.

"In the great past, she was the queen of all the elemental ekimmu. She is no longer ekimmu but of us. She has evolved and become far greater. I have been trying to tell her that my sons. Ekimmu are evil, they are nothing, and they do not deserve to have this world but the animal youkai…yes! YES! It is their time now. I bred these abilities into this dynasty for that reason. Do you understand?" He said with purple hued orbs.

"What are you saying sir?" Jin demanded.

"I have what I want Jin. I have what I want and when I am done with what I need, I will go. You and Sheng are my legacy. Asuna and Panyu will defeat the ekimmu once and for all." Chan stated with a coldness that left both Sheng and Jin shivering.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Hell O fewn y Gwynt

Sanra's eyes widened but she would be damned if she would be killed by anyone let alone her own child. Her claws grew to needle thin and she managed to stab the Soten in his side before he could slash her to bits. His rainbow eyes registered pain as she allowed her hiebie and kemuri to combine and solidify. Chanak fell to his knees and grunted as the ash shoki poured from the minute wounds in his side. His mother, his beautifully evil mother phased out and back as blood poured from the wound where the huge hunting arrow had pierced her middle. Her face held wrath and began to take on a disgusting skeletal look that it did when she was lost her temper and control of her energies.

"You dare to think you can kill me?" She hissed in a nasty cold rasp.

"I know I can save your soul." Chanak managed as his chest heaved from the extreme agony he was in.

"Save my soul from what? I am immortal you stupid cretin. You on the other hand can die; I should have eaten you at birth!" Sanra said kneeling in front of him.

"You have been killed in other eras bitch!" He snarled with growing hatred.

"Please, I am eternal. I will always exist in one form or another. They can never rid themselves of me. They just cannot accept it yet. Isha will learn, as will Maec and as you have my boy. Now it is time to die." Her voice said lethally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheng was with Asuna in the Guangzhou palace and she was looking at Jin's family tree of sorts. She had known much of this but to see it so plainly in front of her, gave her hope and with the raw power of Panyu at her side, Bilae stood no chance anymore.

"We are waging a war of elements against elements." Asuna murmured softly.

"Exactly that. Raw natural power from all the planes but what is the kicker, is that some of us have some of _their_ power. They have been incorporated into our very DNA." Sheng smirked pleasantly.

"Where is Jin?" She demanded.

"He is busy rounding up some of the most powerful incubi of Chan's at the moment. They respect power and frankly; Jin is raw power koi." He said bluntly.

"I saw that. He has been able to shield his true nature all these centuries. I knew he was powerful but just not the extent he is." She said in actual awe.

"He has arrogance Asuna but he is also not stupid, he never tips his hand to anyone. It just became second nature for him to shield so heavily. I know he never meant to not show you per say. He was too busy trying to pursue you, instead of fight you." The Panyu prince murmured shrugging.

"Chan. I want to know what you know of Chan." Asuna demanded.

"Well we know he is from Leth'Evana. I believe his real name was Hunir. That would have made him an aqua fae. His mother Don was a sister or aunt of Simyth Elensar I believe. The problem I run into is HOW he became what he is." He shrugged.

"I suspect I know. I was told by Fion some time ago that ekimmu did not make bitten ones. I believe I know the reason why." She said raising a brow.

"They would get a creature of unprecedented power that would feel no loyalty to its maker?" Sheng offered.

"Precisely. I think Chan was an extraordinarily powerful fae prince but was somehow turned into an ekimmu hybrid." Her words rang softly in the study of Jin.

"I would not doubt it Asuna. He is just too powerful and just too ancient. His hatred of the ekimmu is his own and his agenda is his own. He wants them wiped out totally and he wants you to embrace this life and NOT hers." Sheng said honestly.

The inu-empusae princess looked at one of her first mates and her blue eyes were thoughtful. She was extremely deep in thought and she raised her chin high.

-I intend to speak to him now. I am going to follow his thought process. I have been trying to beat Bilae and Ayille partly as Arianrhod. I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing and this ekimmu no longer. I am what I am and I am the heir to Lord Sesshomaru-sama. To hell with the ancients, we are going to fight them as the inu and animal youkai we are!- she thought flatly.

Sheng nodded and she just suddenly ported out. He let out a little sigh and she was on the hunt and on the prowl. He could tell there was going to be a major battle and very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How were you changed?" She demanded suddenly and she just appeared.

"Pardon me?" Chan asked as he turned in his elegant chaise.

"I asked how and when you were changed. You were changed by an ekimmu." Asuna snapped.

"Little girl, go on! You are making me ill in temper." He growled.

"No. I am the empusae queen and I do carry your pup old man! Deal with me." She said starting closer to him.

He was up instantly and he had her pinned to the floor underneath him. His eyes were violet in hue and hers were green in her high feelings.

"My past is none of your concern. How we shall handle the present is of concern to me. Now be a good girl and do as you are bid." He snarled.

"You overstep yourself often and always Chan but I am agreeing with you. I am NOT her. I may have been her but I am Asuna. I am half inu and I am more than proud of this! I am better for being a canine youkai and I daresay you are right when you say I am powerful for it." Came her low growl in response.

Her eyes were changing to red and Chan was surprised, and suddenly very turned on. She was starting to listen to his reasoning and her inu was showing itself. Nothing more stunning than a bitch on the prowl in his opinion.

"Very good. There is my girl. My very beautiful and perfect queen." He murmured as he watched her eyes change fully.

"You hate what changed you so much that you prefer the animal youkai?" Asuna demanded of him.

"When I came to this plane, I ran across the inu here. Their beauty, honor, pack mentality, and their sheer power attracted me to them. I know the reason I was drawn to them was because I had a small bit of this creature in me from past generations. Chun's mother was named Yanmei. She was a gorgeous and perfect creature, I truly cherished her." He admitted as he brushed silver hair out of her face.

"Cherished her or loved her?" Asuna asked narrowing her scarlet orbs.

"Cherished her. The son she gave me was everything I could want. He has been and was my favorite child. My other female companions raised my other children. I have known them but Chun had my heart." He said honestly.

"Why?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"I do not know. He was just the most precious child to me. Enough of my past!" Chan said snapping at the painful memories.

"Did you love Qui?" She queried.

"No. I cherished him too but no, I do not love him. I do not love much my obnoxious queen." Chan stated as he rose and released her.

He wore a very loose ku in white silk with a short red pein-fu that depicted the sun in black silk embroidery. His white hair was pulled up loosely and tied off with a leather tie. His feet were bare and the pein-fu was open to reveal his sculpted, lean chest and belly. Asuna was wearing a royal red hanfu with oriental flowers all over. Under her bust and at the neck was done in gold silk and tied around her neck. The outer robe was done in the scarlet silk and was beautifully and richly done. Chan looked down at her as he suppressed his lust and this creature made him loose sense. Her long silver hair was down and haloed around as the maiden stared up at him demanding her answers.

"You do not love much but perhaps yourself and your own ambitions." Asuna said slowing rising.

"Watch your smart and impetuous mouth Asuna. I tire very quickly of your changing loyalties and minds. We challenge the enemy on my terms or you lose all of Panyu." He snarled at her suddenly.

"You dare threaten me?" She hissed in her own rising anger.

"I will always dare what I want and will. Now abide it or get the fuck out." Chan snapped as he raised his clawed finger to the door.

"What happened when you claimed me Chan? Did you just wish another child who would have great power or what was it?" The female version of him snapped back.

"I answer not to you." He roared.

"Perhaps we answer to the other. Those I have claimed and my frère will win this war will they not?" Asuna asked bluntly.

"You have finally figured it out?" He asked rolling his eyes.

Asuna lost her temper and she backhanded him and he landed on his rear. She ended up straddling his waist and Chan was growling in supreme irritation as she dominated him at the moment. She was using her yoki and she was supremely powerful as he was.

"How were you changed?" She demanded.

"My name was Hunir and I was the youngest son of Don. There were two tribes of water fae. My mother was the queen of the sea fae." He whispered darkly.

"So yours was the more powerful of the two." As she nodded in understanding.

"Yes. There were constant wars with the ekimmu who could move into any and all planes as they chose. I was a warrior but I was still captured. I was held in captivity as they fed off of my blood to make them high and drunk. They held orgies as they fucked each other and raped my body and tore me to shreds." Chan said with glacial tones.

Asuna's eyes narrowed and she held in her emotions. She could only imagine the agony he experienced but she let him continue as he was actually speaking to her.

"They chained me in a dungeon with mythril chains and they would bring me forth to a table. The many ekimmu would proceed to bite me to get their drug inducement and I remember being forced to swallow their putrid cocks and have them fuck me till I bled and feed again they would." He snarled softly.

Her eyes held much anger but he seemed far away as he related the story.

"I was held for weeks and no one came for me. No one from my tribe or my immediate family. I was near my natural death when one came for me. The hate filled me like a weapon. The desire to destroy them! I dove for the bastard and I latched my blunt teeth onto his neck and just ripped it open. You should have seen the look on his face when their toy turned on them! I ripped his eyes out and then ripped his head off. I drank the fount that poured from his headless body and I took his sword. Slowly I moved through that castle; I removed first every phallus that had defiled me and then I drank every single one of them dry. It took me two days to kill them all but I did it. I made it out of the castle and my stomach was heaving all the blood I had drunk. I was expelling the foreign substance but I found that I loved it. I tried to eat my usual fare of fish and oysters but I could not keep those down. My body was going into shock and I sought shelter very deep within a cave by the shore. I could feel my mother's presence near but I was certain I was dying then. I did not care at that point because I had killed my oppressors. Slowly I awoke to find the goddess Don standing over me and my brothers; one in particular named Lirdor who had been my dearest one to me. There was hatred in their faces as they looked upon me. My mother's true form was that of water itself and she only stared at me with contempt. My maker, my own MOTHER left me alone and my brother Lirdor swore me away from Leth'Evana as an evil creature. So I left them and came to this plane. A century later my brother came for me, I am certain he was sent to kill me. He swore I could have been _forgiven_! Can you imagine? Forgiven for having survived? My mother knew I was powerful and she knew I could usurp her power amongst the Undines. I killed her messenger and I have not looked back since." Chan related with terrible hatred.

"I can only imagine what you suffered." She said as she kept her horror in.

"I want no pity from you Asuna! I glory in what I became, I became more powerful than I was; and I assure you that I was quite powerful as an Undine. The strange thing was that I began to thirst for not only the blood of the living but their bodies as well. I began to look at both women and men to silence my hungers. I have and always will hunger more for the female form." He said suddenly with a lust filled tone.

"I am surprised." Asuna stated shocked by his revelation.

"I was fae by birth silly girl." He said sitting up and surprising her.

His quick movements did unsettle her as he wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her to his lips. His possession was an insatiable yearning that left her quite altered and he ripped his full mouth from hers after tangling his tongue to hers and tracing her fangs. He ported out from under her and Asuna was left to sit there for a moment dumbfounded as he straightened out his silks and calmed his heated blood.

"Is she alive?" She whispered in askance.

"Oh yes. Don is quite alive but in a deep sleep of sorts if you will. If my mother were to waken, I assure you that I would be the first one to greet her." He smirked cruelly.

"I insist on my own vengeance." Mumbled as she stood up.

"For what silly woman?" Chan asked truly surprised.

"That is my business. We are in this together now Chan. You are Panyu and I am in part the West. These are our people and we lay waste to those who destroyed us in the past." She said with a gravelly tone.

He was staring hard at her red eyes and he knew; he knew she was serious. This woman had finally given up the idea of the ekimmuess and was embracing herself as she was the inu-empusae powerhouse that she truly had become.

"My queen." He said with an innocent smirk and he bowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was surrounded by thick vegetation that was choking out sunlight and she intended to find bugs and squash the bastards. An evil smirk curved her lusciously full, coral colored lips. Black hair fell in deep waves in ebony tones. She had her fully humanoid form and this form was one that could lure any man be they demon or human; to their death. Her skin was a rich honey tone and the demoness had a mark between her thick brows and black, deep set eyes. There was unpleasant smelling human further in the forest and hunger gripped her. Ayille moved with her unholy speed and appeared behind the mortal and jerked his filthy head back. Foul breath escaped his mouth as rotted teeth protruded.

"I would know of spiders." She whispered in broken English.

"Spiders? Ye wanna know of spiders?" The frightened man yelped.

"Yes! Webs stupid man, large webs and where are they?" Ayille said spitting in his face.

"I think I did hear of some vera deep in the forest lady! What are ya?" The poor sap said with wide eyes.

"Hungry." She growled.

She sank her claws into his chest and pulled out his still pumping heart. Ayille allowed him to fall and she sank her teeth the dripping organ as the scarlet fluid smeared all over her face as she made snarling and growling noises as she devoured his vital organ. She heard more humans closing in and she licked her lips and sank to her knees, and again sank her claws in his soft belly and ripped out his intestines and liver. She was slowly devouring his liver when more unfortunates happened upon the grisly scene of utter destruction.

"By God!" A loud shout sounded.

Ayille lifted her head and there sat a richly robed mortal astride a horse and the ghastly scene seemed to almost fascinate the putrid bastard. The Ramanga queen slowly licked her lips of the human meat and she stepped into the body of her meal and towards the royally garbed man.

"You are interrupting my dinner. Perhaps you are next?" Ayille purred.

"You are one the creatures that she is wary of." The man spoke with deep tones of authority.

"Foolish human." Her voice growled in growing irritation.

"I am Edward, King of England and France." The male said raising his chin and the Ramanga looked him dead in his brown eyes.

"Well mortal, you have just saved your hide. Now why should I give a fuck who you are?" She snarled.

"Your enemy's name is Lady Asuna?" Edward asked bluntly.

Ayille eyebrow ticked at the mention of the reborn ekimmuess and she was getting more and more agitated by the second. Her burnt orange clothing was exotic to the English eyes and she knew they found her human form lovely. She could mentally hear their thoughts and she decided she could definitely make use of these soldiers.

"What do you want mortal?" She said in a now sultry tone.

"That woman defies me in my own kingdom. I have ways of harming her and I would see you perhaps use them against her." The English monarch stated with a twist of his lips.

"Really now?" Ayille asked completely intrigued.

"Aye. I break fast at a nearby baron's estate. It seems you need nourishment yourself. I will see to it." He said flatly.

Ayille could not believe the brazenness of the human and she saw by his eyes that he knew exactly what she was and what she "ate". Ayille was near thrumming in indecent desire but she would not pass up an opportunity to cause Arianrhod a tremendous blow and her fanged smile was terrifying.

"Let us commune then king." She whispered savagely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna could smell it, it was always the same rotten scent and it made her filled with fury and contempt. Saliva seemed to build up in her mouth and if she was in her true form, she would be dripping her acidic toxin from her vicious snout but as it was; she suppressed her growls as she hunted down the noxious scent. Hatred filled her very core as anticipation made her very blood warm to near scalding.

"Ayille!" She hissed softly.

Her body was taut and her mind sharp as she scanned the dark forest. Beside her was Chan and she was startled at that. He had not been there the moment before.

"Ramanga are disgusting creatures really. The devastation and more they leave in their wake will always be their undoing." He snorted softly.

"Are you following me?" Asuna demanded.

"Yes." Chan shrugged with an arrogant smirk.

She stared at him and she was going back and forth from fury and lust of unprecedented proportions. She wrapped her hand around his neck and jerked him forward till his lips barely touched hers.

"By the end of this day, you will be laid out and feasted upon until you beg me to let you come." She snapped gently.

"I will? Goody!" He retorted.

Asuna let him go and she returned her attention to the noxious scent, and Chan looked annoyed as he too turned his attention to Ayille.

"I smell you too Arianrhod!" Ayille suddenly called from not too far away.

"At least I am pleasant." She retorted loudly.

Chan was stiff as he felt the Ramanga twat but he was prepared for the vile witch. His strumpet of a lover allowed her weapon to materialize and he did not even have such ability. His admiration and jealousy of her abilities made him insane in his own head at times and the hissing of both uppyr queens brought his full attention. Asuna had managed to strike wickedly and had slashed Ayille across her breasts.

"Not very kind of you bitch!" She snarled in hate.

"I know! I am just getting started." Asuna retorted in rising glee.

The Ramanga slammed something against Asuna's chest and the succubus hybrid grunted in terrible pain. She went to one knee and Chan moved with swiftness to intervene. Ayille was shoved backwards and impaled on a tree branch as she cackled a menacing laugh.

"Feels good does it not you filthy cunt!" Ayille hissed.

Her world was spinning and her yoki was draining. Whatever Ayille had done, it was pretty damn good. Chan being there was a blessing in disguise and she was gone as she fell in unconsciousness rather quickly. The incubus lord sank his claws into her belly and Ayille grinned manically as she grabbed his white hair and pulled a handful out. She walked herself forward to un-impale her body and the wound slowly healed as Chan pulled his fang and began to slice her open across her neck, shoulders, and abdomen. The Ramanga was too confident as blood dripped from the numerous wounds and she continued to move forward. Chen back stepped quickly and suddenly a wall of water appeared before Ayille and she snarled.

"I will kill you both, son of Don! You are a nothing bitch!" She screeched in hate.

"Please you disgusting harlot." He mumbled as he gathered up Asuna and phased out.

Ayille watched as the wall of water dissipated and there was nothing left as she stared at the spot where her nemesis had been. She wanted to hurt her terribly and she knew killing Kameron would wound her but she had tried that, no it would have to be something different…something worse. Ayille's evil smile was wide as she thought about what would truly wound Arianrhod reborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan laid her out in the bed of the Panyu lord, and he was grateful that she had asked Sheng to return with her to this era. How all this would play out or how it would straighten out and not screw up the time line, he had no clue but they would figure that out but for now he needed to see to this sudden drain in her powers. His grandson was soon looking her over and doing all he could. The incubus lord was pissed but he felt frère and he looked up to see Chrestian, Kamreon, Ryo, and Quilin. All of them except for Qui looked extremely pissed and Kameron looked murderous.

"Ayille will go after something else, and she had help in this." Chan commented.

"I am certain I know who gave her such a trinket." Kameron commented with anger levels rising in his blood.

"Do tell frère." The incubus said with complete authority.

"You are not my master, she is! Rot Chan." The chief frère said back stepping and commanding his brothers to follow.

"Stupid underlings!" The Panyu incubus snapped under his breath.

Chan motioned for Sheng and the young inu stepped forward as he looked back at Asuna.

"What exactly has occurred?" He demanded from his grandson.

"It is as if she is no longer a taiyoukai Grandfather. It is the strangest thing, it is magic no doubt." He sighed and was flabbergasted.

"Can you get her frère to at least acknowledge me?" Chan asked in rising anger.

"Yea right sir. Kameron listens to no one but maybe Naraku, Jing, or Admal tr'Awhnwi and that is it." He shrugged.

"Lucky for me." His grand sire snorted in disgust.

"Well sir frankly Kameron is pretty much only loyal to her. He would commit a million murders and more for her. Quilin was one of yours was he not?" Sheng asked honestly.

"Before she sank her fangs into him? Yes, yes he was. Now he answers to her and Kameron will destroy him and yes, Kameron can destroy him. He is old enough." Chan actually snorted.

Sheng looked disturbed at the turn of events and Chan looked about ready to go on a rampage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayille felt delicious giddiness and pride at having laid hands on the narcissist bitch that was Lady Asuna (Arianrhod reborn) and she was celebrating by devouring the intestines and livers of two human sacrifices given to her by King Edward himself. She demanded that he observe her as she feasted upon his gifts to her and the English monarch was obviously disturbed but showed very little emotion as she decimated the human corpses. Ayille got off on making humans squeamish but this human was making her lusty.

"You show no fear of me." She spoke as the blood stained her mouth and chin.

"I have been given quite the education of what you creatures are. I know that your kind dwell within the natural world and if I am to maintain my kingdom and my power, then I shall make use of your kind." Edward said looking at her frankly.

"We allow you sheep to rule you know." Ayille said rising and undoing her exotic Indian dress.

"What are you doing?" The king demanded with disdain.

"I require another sacrifice great king, you will give me your cock and I will take your seed." She smirked with great mirth.

"Your fangs will touch NOTHING of my royal person!" He snarled as he stood fully.

Ayille had to stare up at the tall human and he was not called, "Long Shanks" for nothing. She smirked that evil grin and her human form was one of great beauty. Her golden skin and luscious black hair was exotic to these Neolithic creatures.

"You misunderstand me king. You will sit and I will ride your cock as you provide me pleasure, if not then your cock will be my next meal." She said with a small snarl.

Edward stumbled backwards into his throne like chair and this creature came closer. Blood stained her mouth, hands, and feet as she neared him.

"I normally require your great pain but I wish to see if the Great Long Shanks can deliver." She hissed as she stood before him naked.

"You beast!" He stuttered.

"You fucked Arianrhod; I see this as no great hardship. Sex provides energy and energy can be used in magics stupid human." She said ripping his royal garb.

"You intend to use this joining for magics?" Edward asked aghast.

"Oh yes. Bilae is quite adept in alchemic reactions; we shall make some unpleasantness occur." She smiled as she made his member hard by stroking.

"Explain to me what." He demanded through a hiss.

"We are going to wake and rampage through another plane. We are going to rally and start a massive war. We are going to kill many people." She grinned widely.

"Will this hurt Lady Asuna?" Edward asked as Ayille slid down him hard.

"It will devastate her." The Ramanga smiled with horrible malice.

"The drain my seed with your cunt, animal." He groaned.

Ayille threw her head back and laughed with mirth at this man's utter hatred of Arianrhod. It made her pleasure of keeping the fucking to only fucking bearable. She rounded her hips and her snarling growls were horrifying and utterly petrifying to behold to the human monarch as her eyes glowed unnaturally and her skin became ashen as well. His spasms of orgasm were also unnatural as they would not stop and she kept moving through them. What was left was the king in a debauched state and barely able to breathe. The corpses were still there and the blood was spread far across the room that the English monarch had occupied at the same time as a monster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eyal was confused and trying to understand but the whole skipping through the eras really made things harder and more difficult he found. Sheng sat down and started again as he spoke to the half Ramanga.

"You are asking me to try and explain a creature I never knew, and a process I know nothing about. I do not change into those creatures Sheng. Wrong uppyr! Ask her frère, ask her mother for the love of God!" Eyal cried in exasperation.

"You are Ayille's son!" Sheng snapped as he stood.

"Da! I may be her son, but I do not give into that side of me. I may have some tendencies of the Ramanga but I do not have the "true form" of one apparently. I am truly thankful for that, they are disgusting creatures." He shivered in disgust.

"I think you do but suppress it because you believe you are better than your mother." The Panyu inu accused.

"Because perhaps…no, no…I AM better than my mother. Thank you Sheng…please leave now." He snapped.

"Asuna needs something but we know not what. That witch did something to her and my own grandsire is going to go on a killing spree sooner or later. Chan is not weak." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Neither am I." Eyal warned.

"Exactly!" Sheng said sarcastically.

They were at an impasse in the argument and finally Sheng got up and ported out. Eyal looked out his window in his Budapest home and sighed. He could and should go after Ayille but he really did not like working with some of her other mates and lovers. Frankly, they pissed him off to the point of no return and he hated to be that angry because he had a tendency to do things he regretted.

"Go after me? You really think you can take me on?" Ayille whispered from shadows in a corner.

"Ramanga whore." He said rising.

"Vlad Tepest." She smirked.

"Eyal." He snapped.

"Vlad sounds so much scarier, do you not think, _son_." She replied cruelly.

"Since when do you give a damn if I am your son or not?" The uppyr king demanded.

"Since you are Ramanga and a right powerful male too. I daresay I should mate with you." She grinned.

"You are disgusting." Eyal grimaced with horror.

"We are demons you small thinking twit. What do mortal rules apply to us? You seriously think offspring produced by me, sired by you would be defective? We are animals son, you are not very bright." She scoffed with blinding hatred.

"I think inbreeding even amongst animals is discouraged too much, you dumb freak." He snapped and he suddenly pulled a battle axe off the wall.

"Very good. You are a warrior at least; you are not some soft incubus toy that only likes to fuck all day. You like the thrill the hunt gives you. The blood and the meat that you carve with your claws, teeth, and blade…it gives you a hard on does it not?" She demanded as her trident appeared as her smirk made him uncomfortable.

"You are not my mother. You are a bygone creature that God dismissed. You are a nothing that needs to be wiped from this Earth." Eyal stated with narrowed brown eyes.

"A word Vlad! I am a god!" She snarled as she struck fast and hard.

Her trident pierced his flesh and he grimaced but he jumped up and over his antique, medieval style desk. He wore a black modern button down, slim fitting shirt that was tucked into dark wash slim fitting denim pants and a narrow black belt. His black hair was shoulder length and he sported a very thin and fine closely cropped beard. His formal black loafers made a sound as he landed to the floor. His battle axe clanging on the marble. Ayille's blood ran down the brown silk of her lehenga choli dress, as her laugh made him sick. Her black hair was down and it was waving in ripples. If she was not such a disgustingly sick monster, he would have found her beautiful.

"I am a god and you are the son of a god! You should act like one, instead of a simpering wimp to that fucking whore Asuna. She is a dog and a slut! She is the animal; we feast upon the marrow of the very creatures that were born of us. Act like the god you are!" Ayille screamed in a rage that came from nowhere and suddenly.

Her entire trident had gone straight through his chest and his neck. Rena had heard the commotion and ran in to see her father pinned to the floor by the witch Ayille. The watered down Ramanga screamed and came at the uppyr queen and she was easily smashed into a glass cabinet against the wall of the massive library.

"So this is what you did to Grigory." Eyal said coughing up tons of blood; barely able to speak.

"Worthless waste of a birth. I should have eaten him too." Ayille snarled.

"Well mother congrats." He said choking on his own blood.

"I will tell you what I shall do to your mate. I will mount her head on my trident as I burn it in a fire as I eat her remains slowly." Ayille laughed.

"I have been taking in power. More power as of late Vlad Tepest and you? You have been a vegetarian all these centuries in comparison. Go meet your god as I become one again." She said rising.

"She will stop you." Eyal choked whispering.

"Excuse me?" She said whirling around.

"She will kill you." Her putrid son stated with barely any life left.

Ayille's hatred overcame her and she put both her hands on the sides of his head. Eyal screamed as his eyes rolled back and blood began to drip from every orifice in his body. She let go after several minutes and what was left of her very powerful but now very dead child, was just a husk of who he had been. She spit on the bastard as he had never even attained his true form. Rena woke up and the screaming began not a moment after Ayille ported out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could not allow it, and he would not allow it. Kameron had to shove the young uppyr princess off her father and Rena tried to attack him but the others held her. She was screaming incoherently and half the castle was there. Jarek was sobbing as his younger brother held him up. Asher was barely able to stand it either and Kameron pulled the trident from Eyal and he seemed dead but he was in a last ditch death sleep. He would not survive it though without blood, and lots of it.

"Listen to me Princess Rena! Hear me child! Your mother is my mistress and I will not allow my brother to die!" Kameron whispered fiercely.

Rena's red eyes looked at the frère and the bloody tears smeared her beautiful face. She felt the rage beyond the normal uppyr. She knew it and he knew it too, she was like Ayille and her grandmother Augusta, she carried the genes in her blood and she nodded frantically.

"Save him please Kameron. I beg you. I beg you. Then I beg you how to show me to change my form." She whispered with desperate hate.

His dark eyes met her warm brown eyes for a moment and he nodded. He hated his Ramanga form but he understood her desire for revenge. This family had suffered enough at Ayille and Bilae's hands. Secrets and shame had to come to an end. The time was now and he picked up the born child of his hated maker.

"Come my brother, you and I shall share our blood." He said matter of factly.

"He has an underground chamber he uses for death sleeps." Jarek stated helpfully.

"No my prince. I am taking him to a very safe place. I promise you on my mistress's life that I will return him to this place whole." Kameron said softly.

They knew to trust this man and Kameron held his "brother" close to him and he ported out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chan stared down at the weakened empusae queen and she was struggling against his incubus trying to hold her down. She was weak but she was shrieking about some attack. Chan did not give a damn about anything that happened outside of his sphere and Asuna was getting freaked out.

"I will rip their throats out Chan! Let me go!" She insisted getting worked up.

"Not when I have no idea how weak that charm made you! What are you seeing anyway?" He demanded examining his claws.

"Eyal!" Asuna said shoving one incubus against a far wall and then the other.

She seemed to have regained her yoki and he tried to keep her down and she was not to be kept down. The empusae queen pulsed her yoki so profoundly that even Chan was repulsed by it.

"DO NOT FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" She warned him with a rare deadly warning.

Asuna ported out and the incubus lord was not only fuming but lusting horribly. Why her displays of complete power did that to him, he had no idea but it made him want her the more. He wanted to snarl into his own head that he was insane but he stood straight up and he prepared himself for battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the places, he had no idea why he was here but it was tranquil and peaceful as he remembered as the revulsion hit him.

"Your frère brought the Ramanga heir here?!" Chan snarled softly behind her a short distance.

"Why are you here?" Asuna demanded.

"Keeping you close Asuna, you and I will battle side by side for now." He commanded with rising agitation.

The air was filled with salt as their feet made indentations in the water soaked sand. Kameron had brought Eyal to a hideaway within the Ryuku Islands and she approved of course. Chan it seemed was very uncomfortable in this place but his yoki was prickling her skin and she realized he was in his element. Her blue gaze met his and he jerked his eyes forward as they walked.

"You do not like islands at all." She whispered softly.

"Your brilliant mind deduced that?" He snapped.

"Chan!" She hissed at him.

"No queen, I do not. I am the natural son of a water goddess and was she to awaken, where else to find me easily enough?" He growled in rising anger.

"We are close to a veil!" She realized shocked.

"You are quick." Chan said walking past her.

"Izangami?" She asked suddenly.

"Another name for an uncle of mine?" He shrugged.

"Taranis, Don, and Simyth are all siblings!" The inu onna accused as it hit her.

"Well yes. So?" He asked her confused as she came to the realization.

"Your mother was the goddess of sea, Simyth that of earth, and Taranis of the skies." She said with widened eyes.

"Yes Asuna, so what?" He asked shrugging.

"Then who was the father of Naraku and Bilae?" Asuna whispered as things seemed to click.

"Aeron. Do not be so dense Asuna or is it you do not remember?" He asked truly surprised.

"I do not remember. Do you wish me to call you Hunir now?" She asked coldly.

"He is dead! Never call that name again especially near the salt water you insipid bitch!" Chan growled under his breath.

The was a crashing of waves on the shore and it seemed stormy too suddenly. Chan's took on a very violet hue and he looked out in the gray waters of the Sea of Japan. Coming towards shore and walking on the water itself was the form of an onna whose very garment was the sea itself. Her hair as well seemed to be liquid and the incubus was stiff by her side as the creature came closer to shore and stared at the blood drinkers. The eyes of the female were literally stormy and Chan just narrowed his eyes as the winds whipped his white hair up and around.

"Well you finally decide to come forth?" He asked in his native tongue.

Asuna was shocked to realize she knew it and she was looking at Chan stare at this unearthly creature with hatred and the watery creature glided through the sea foam and made it to land. Her "garment" was never solid per say but just the very sea itself but in the shape of filmy dress.

-You chose to become one of them Hunir. You sealed your fate when you killed my son Lirdor.- Don said in his mind.

"You are such a monster Mother!" Chan hissed as his purple eyes burned.

-I am the monster? You drink blood and not what I provide for my children." The sea fae whispered in thought.

Asuna heard it all and her eyes were wide. Don paid her no mind and Chan was shaking with repressed anger that had lasted for millenniums.

-You should have come back into the sea and been reborn Hunir but you chose to become one of them. I could not give you absolution.- His mother thought to him.

"You left me! You abandoned me to be tortured!" He screamed.

-It was an unfortunate loss but expected during war.- Don shrugged.

Asuna lost her temper, and she just reacted. She let loose a nami that was electrically charged. It hit Don fully and the Undine fae screamed in mind. Chan whipped his head around and stared at the woman he had been obsessed with for several centuries. He grabbed her hand and allowed his own yoki to flow and she allowed her yoki weapon to appear. He intended to let his succubus queen channel him for all he was worth. They could not kill Don, that was impossible but they could force her to retreat into a deep slumber again.

"You wretched slut!" The empusae onna snarled as she let loose her power and Chan's again through Konkisaiga.

Don put up a shield of water but the yoki ripped through it like a warm knife through butter. It hit Don and her form suddenly just became a puddle of water in the sand.

"What happened to her?" Asuna demanded as her fang receded into again.

"She retreated or went into hibernation again. She is truly immortal, she is an elemental being…as long as there is water, and there will always be Don." He said walking forward again.

"She truly abandoned you." She said walking behind him.

"Yes. I hate her and all the Undine. It is why I could care less about them or the fate of Leth'Evana. Let the fae rot in hell as far as I care." He said looking back at her.

"I made an enemy of her did I not?" She asked Chan in concern.

"You are beneath her Asuna. You are powerful no doubt, but you will not concern her until you take Taranis's place and I cannot see him leaving his plane and lose his immortality for that." He shrugged that.

"That is what the ekimmu want me to do, take Taranis's place." She said understanding finally.

"Yes. Why should you? What is the point of having immortality that you shut yourself from life? What is the fucking point?" The incubus lord stated coldly.

She pondered his point fully and she fully realized this war was completely stupid and over the most ridiculous reasons.

"Arianrhod was his heir and they thought she would replace him at some point. She never cared and she wanted to live and she did but Bilae and those who followed him wanted to truly become immortal and could never die or be killed." She fully understood.

"Correct. The ekimmu heiress was just a slut of supreme measures but she just liked her men like you do. She just wanted to enjoy her life. She was destroyed because of who she was, not what she was." Chan said frankly.

"As long as this soul survives, so does the claim to the heir ship." Asuna finally understood.

"How very very stupid is it not? Do you not get it? Have you ever seen Taranis, aka Izangami? You never will either. You see Don this once and you see Simyth because he is an earth immortal." Sarcasm laced his hatred.

Chan's words were not to be and what came next was Asuna in a column of salt water and she appeared to be drowning. Her eyes became red as she fought against the Undine goddess and the salt water exploded outward. Chan pulled his own blade and his mother stood before him as well as Beren Elensar. His cousin by way of Simyth and both fucking fae; he snarled and his eyes were the hue of the most royal of purples.

"Hello wife!" Beren said in soft anger.

"Why are you here?" Asuna growled in fury at the fae prince.

"Helping my aunt in dealing with a threat." He shrugged.

-I will dispatch the brat.- Chan pathed to Asuna quickly.

-DO NOT kill him!- She pathed backed in warning.

Chan growled in rising hatred and attacked his cousin and Asuna took on his mother. It made no sense why the fae would show up here now; especially when Don had been dormant for so long. The clang of metal between Chan and Beren was loud as Asuna circled the ancient Undine goddess.

-Why involve yourself in this confrontation blood sucker?- Don demanded in her mind.

-I detest the fact that you left your child to die! Chan is like me and like me; he has managed to survive despite his past!- She growled in the water fae's mind.

-One life is nothing in war and he would have been reborn but refused. You know nothing of our ways.- The faess mumbled in thought.

-I was Arianrhod at one time you insipid bitch but thankfully I have evolved into something better. Fight me, onna to onna!- Asuna demanded; growling powerfully in her brain.

Don's liquid eyes stared at the silver haired creature and her power made sense, every time she would throw any bit of her Undine abilities at her, she was thwarted because she was Taranis's child.

-I cannot best you nor can you best me, this ends now.- Don said in thought as she stepped back into the foam and disappeared.

"Fucking cunt coward _MOTHER_!" Chan snarled as he shoved his blade through Beren's thigh to incapacitate him.

Beren Elensar fell to his side in agony as one of his many cousins sneered over him.

"Fucking earth fae, worthless beings. Why did my life giver bring you to this plane?" The incubus demanded in a rage.

"To understand why there are suddenly ekimmu and Shouten in Leth`Evana! There have been attacks upon our villages and all fae are uniting. Do you care at all Asuna, do you at least care that our children are in danger?" Beren snarled.

His lustrous brown hair was plaited tightly and his elven ears were sharply pointed and his marking stood out in deep contrast.

"Of course I care you fool. Where are the babes and where is Airis in all this?" she demanded as her eyes bled totally red.

Chan stared at Asuna as she spoke a water fae's name and he narrowed his eyes and listened closely.

"He is at his post as he should be and my WIFE is never found. I have finally realized that I was an idiot but you will control these creatures and stop them from destroying Leth`Evana or the fae will!" He threatened.

"The Shouten are most likely those of Sanra and the ekimmu of Bilae." She hissed.

"What does it matter if Leth`Evana suffers Asuna? The matters are here and now, let the fae handle their own issues." Chan said with a fangy and cold smile.

"I know you were Hunir and your uncle's dearest friend is an Undine. He is no coward!" The fae prince said menacingly at the incubus.

"Shut it NOW!" she commanded.

"If you care nothing for me, at least for your children and Airis." Beren hissed in pain and anger.

Asuna lost her mind for a moment and picked him up by his tunic and hurled him against a nearby boulder on the beach. Dakkasou began to leak from her claws and Chan watched with interest as she stalked forward.

"Never question my love for my offspring, or the ones forced upon me by you. I love them anyway as far as Airis is concerned. He serves you no longer!" She said back handing him.

Chan started and his jaw dropped and he was searching his memory for this name and Asuna walked away from the earthen fae and towards the underground cave system that shielded and held Eyal and Kameron.

"Are you coming Chan or gawking at the elf boy?" She snapped.

"Oh I am coming to protect my interests and you will explain this Airis fellow." He snapped in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kameron was exhausted and Ryo had fed Eyal as well. Chrestian stood by guarding as well as Qui. The frère were determined to save their brother as they called him. He looked exactly as described in the history books as his Dracula counterpart; he was paler than death but Chrestian had lost much blood in healing his horrific wounds.

"Should you like me to bleed yet?" Quilin asked softly.

"Yes, I do believe your blood would be very helpful indeed." Kameron murmured.

Kameron held open Eyal's chin and Qui bit deeply into his wrist and let the blood drip into the mouth of the seemingly dead Rāmgangā uppyr.

"Why are you being so reasonable?" The chief frère asked in a soft voice.

"When do I get to be accepted as one of you? I have bled and been tied to one of her fucking mates for fuck's sake! I did not ask for this and I have begged for forgiveness from you brother, but I have to beg more?" The incubus frère snapped in his question.

"He feels your agitation at being amongst us is all." The red dragon replied in hatred for the newest frère.

"Ryo stop!" Kameron commanded.

"Hai brother as you wish. If you ever command me to kill him, just let me know!" Ryo snapped as he stood and walked up towards the cave system's entrance.

"Is this not where the dragons were found?" Chrestian asked curiously.

"Yes brother." The eldest nodded.

Kameron's long jet black hair was tied off and his desert tanned skin still a bit dark after the millenniums. He favored turtle necks and much tailored clothes in the modern era and when being in the past; he would do whatever to blend in. Chrestian always wore tailored casual clothing and his blonde hair was shorter but a messy style. His green eyes were beautiful to behold as usual. Ryo was fully Japanese and stuck with his fashions of yukata, haori, and hakama. Quilin was Chinese and he wore Chinese traditional clothing as well. His brown hair was past his ears and his violet eyes were narrowed as he felt the presence of his mistress and Chan nearing.

"Our queen has found us." Kameron stated obviously.

"Kameron? Kameron it is Asuna!" She called down into the cave system and Chan tagged along.

Her gasps as she saw Eyal were loud and she fell to her knees near him and she pressed her ear to his chest. The heart rate was so slow to be almost being nothing at all.

"He still lives mistress but he must have blood constantly. I will not fail you; I swear it." Her chief frère said gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Ayille?" Asuna asked as her voice cracked.

"Yes mistress. She wanted to hurt you deeply. Rena demands to know how to change form. I sent her to Japan and to your mother." He murmured in her ear.

"Alright. Kameron please do whatever it takes to save him. I am for Leth`Evana." His queen said turning and shocked him.

"The fae plane? For what reason my queen?" He asked stunned.

"Ayille." Asuna growled in a terrifying tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chanak crawled forward through the puddle of his own blood and his mother had already gone. His breathing was labored as he needed to find one of Simyth's patrols, his brunette head hanging down as he struggled to live. The Soten refused to die by his own mother's hand and he heard large squad of the earthen fae.

"You there!" The leader called.

There were arrows pointed at him but he lifted his head and the general motioned for the archers to lower their weapons.

"You…you are the half-brother of Prince Beren." The general said taking off his silver helmet.

"Yes, I am Chanak…I am the son of Simyth Elensar. Who are you?" The Soten prince grimaced in his agony.

"Ayduin Tinnuon. Braigon come now and attend Prince Chanak." General Ayduin commanded with authority.

A young golden brown haired fae stepped forward and his markings were around both of his bright green eyes as he knelt to pull the half fae prince up some. Chanak groaned in mounting agony and Braigon looked at his general in deep concern.

"My liege! He will not make it unless we bring Healer Airis here sir." The young fae warrior stated.

Simyth's entire warriors wore the same highly polished silver armor with rounded helmets; most of the earthen fae were adept at both the sword and bow but most preferred the bow or spear. Ayduin's gold colored eyes roved over his patrol and they had only recently faced ekimmu. The valley floor was littered with dead blood drinkers, Ayduin jerked his pale blonde head in the direction of a tremendously loud crashing sound nearby.

"Braigon you are charged with defending the prince. Arnor! Return to the palace at once and retrieve the healer as quickly as can be." He barked his orders.

Ayduin shoved his helmet back on his head and motioned for the rest to follow him. Braigon stayed with the Halfling fae and he knew some healing himself.

"Prince, I see some plants that will ease your pain some. May I lay you down for a moment?" He asked softly.

"Why are you all being this kindly towards me now?" He gasped out as the fae warrior lay him down gently.

"Our king has commanded that if any harm befalls you by fae hands; then those fae will be put to death for eternity." The warrior answered honestly.

"The fuck?" Chanak asked getting delirious.

"You will live. Ayduin is our best besides your half-brother and Arnor is our fastest rider. Airis is an Undine and can command the mists." The younger fae shrugged.

"Sanra must not be killed by anyone but me. I know her weaknesses and I can still save her soul." The Soten whispered fighting unconsciousness.

"His majesty has ordered her death at all costs along with all Shouten that are not allied with the Princess or any ekimmu period." Braigon stated applying the emergency poultice.

Chanak heard the last words before his mind and body finally succumbed to blissful blackness but the word, no had been whispered but Braigon knew the king would have the Shouten creature's death one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His return to his home plane made him filled with hate that could not be expelled and Chan's anger was palatable. Asuna looked back and his eyes were a violent and royal purple. His white hair was down and his sharply pointed elven ears barely showed. His hair had a few gold beads to decorate the rich cotton color and his haori was open revealing his sculpted but lean chest and belly. She could see faint scars over his mouth and eyes that she really had not paid attention to before. The empusae queen could feel Chanak very close by as well as another earthen fae and Airis of all the fae men in Leth`Evana. Chan was beside her moment and the next; she was gone. He cursed in his native tongue and he followed the auras of the other fae and he put his hand on his fang as he prepared to face another Undine.

"Chanak!" Asuna cried falling to her knees beside her Soten prince.

"Princess he is unconscious thankfully, but he will survive. I got here just in time." Airis said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Airis! Thank you!" She said throwing her arms around the fae healer.

"He is a prince of Leth`Evana and there is nothing I would not do for you, you know that." He replied in her ear.

"Well, well, well an Undine amongst woodsy fae. How fucked up is that?" Chan demanded sneering.

Airis looked up at a being who looked Undine but his aura was that of an empusae. The healer was confused because he felt he knew this face but he cocked his head to the side and could not place him.

"Enough Chan for the kamis sake! Can you not cooperate with ME at least?" Asuna hissed in rising anger.

"As far as I am concerned; every Undine should die." He snarled with hatred.

"He is NOT Don!" She snapped back.

"The goddess Don? Who are you?" Airis asked rising and his white clothing seemed ethereal.

"I am Lord Chan of Panyu, China. I am the founder of the current ruling dynasty and an empusae prince Undine. Now get away before I make you my dinner." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know you." The healer stated flatly.

"Enough of this right now! Chan, if you raise one claw against Airis, you will have me to contend with. Stop this stupidity. We are here for Bilae and Ayille, NOTHING more." She growled with her reddened eyes.

Her inu was taking over most often now and Asuna grabbed Chan's white hair and jerked him back. His violet eyes met her red ones and he damned the inu in her.

"For the moment I shall but since I am here, I shall take the opportunity to wreak havoc on the Undine unlike they have ever seen!" He said with his fangs showing.

"Are you quite mad?" Airis demanded.

"Oh yes, quite! First the Rāmgangā bitch then revenge." The incubus snarled as he brushed past Airis and knocked forcefully into his shoulder.

Overlooking the small valley in the lush forests of Leth`Evana near the palace of Simyth Elensar stood Ayille with her trident. Her manic grin showed her long and deadly fangs as she made the Rāmgangā scream to let her enemies know of her presence. Airis, Asuna, Chan, and Braigon looked up at the horrible scream and the sky began to fill with changeling Rāmgangā. The inu princess looked over at Airis and he narrowed his pale brown eyes. His long white hair was pulled back in a tight plait as he suddenly Braigon's spear and long sword.

"Young one use get the prince to the palace NOW and warn his majesty. The battle is on." The healer commanded.

Chan watched the healer turn from doctor to warrior and he had a strong feeling as if he should know this man and hate for ekimmu and Rāmgangā replaced the Undine for now.

"I bet you filthy Undine that I will take the most heads." Chan smirked.

"That is a challenge I shall accept. Princess? The battle starts." Airis commented as they three stood with their backs facing the other two.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

Reunion i Ceocháin

_Hunir was fighting amongst the melee that was the Undine army against their bitterest rivals; the ekimmu. He could see his other siblings and his favorite brother Lirdor fighting close by. He saw HER of all the ekimmu warriors, as they painted their faces blue. His mother had called on the fresh water clans of Ludok and Sarnor. The general of the freshwater Undine was Ailduin Ludok and he was powerful in his own right. Hunir watched as Arianrhod fought her way closer to the stranger and began battling him personally. She took the head off another of his people and hatred entered his gut. Hunir saw the ekimmu of Frost and Snow and also the ekimmu of Thunder and Lightning not far. He began to battle his way closer to the infamous blood drinkers and Lirdor also followed. The bloodbath was horrendous and his people were losing…_

Chan's memories hit him as he remembered the name of Ludok. Auilduin had blue eyes but not Airis. This healer was a member of the freshwater clan of fae that had lost that fateful battle that had led to his capture. Hate entered his being and he could not stand Leth`Evana let alone those who had allowed him to be taken by the disgusting ekimmu. This Airis Ludok was fighting with amazing ability as so many changeling Ramanga came at them.

Asuna was stabbing and striking off heads of the winged beasts without remorse or mercy as Ayille screamed in rage as her turnlings were being slaughtered in droves.

"Eleven Undine!" Chan called to Airis smugly as he used his mithril fang.

"Thirteen incubus!" Airis replied back coolly.

Chan snarled and moved forward and stabbed his claws straight through the chest of one of the beasts and yanked out its heart and it fell dead at his feet. This Airis's eyes were brown, like lake water but that was unusual but not unheard of. He watched the mixed empusae queen use her yoki through her fang and left hand and he believed it was called the, "supaida nami" from what he had read.

"I am going after her." He called to Asuna.

"She is mine!" His lover snarled as Asuna looked at him with red eyes.

To see her eyes red and not green or darker blue made him thrilled. To see her engage her inu instead of her ekimmu past made him feel hope. Chan noticed several more mixed auras and Asuna did as well. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw her sons; Nori, Ken'ichi, followed by Kenta, Jouichi, Ryo, Chrestian, and Aldwyn. It was unexpected but Chan was more than approving when he also noticed two decidedly Panyu auras; Jin and Sheng were there as well.

"What the hell?" Asuna asked Chrestian as he neared quickly.

"We frère felt this and we decided that your mates that were here will help you in this battle. Maec, Lei, and Admal are here somewhere. This battle shall be our victory as Ayille WILL die." Chrestian said firmly.

Her eyes were wide and love swelled through her for every single person standing by her. She pecked his lips quickly and the skies in Leth`Evana turned black with turnling Ramanga.

Bilae thought he would try and take his sweet Macha by surprise but she had been in Leth`Evana as well looking for Sergei. Efnisien had been by her side aiding her as well as her dragon; Braden. The fucking dragon was back and nothing was going right on this fucking bad day. Anger made his gut twist in jealousy and he narrowed his eyes at the little group hunting for one lone frère.

"Why are you in Leth`Evana?" Asuna asked as she neared Airis as he whirled and ducked a vicious beast.

"It was imperative it seemed. I could see the signs and I was correct Princess." He answered being formal.

"We fought Beren." She murmured under her breath.

"You fought the prince?" Airis asked whirling and striking deep into the heart of a Ramanga and Asuna struck off its head.

"Hai and Don." She stated lifting her chin.

"Are you mad?" Her fae mate asked stunned.

"Don is a monster!" The love of this part of his life growled.

"She is the mother goddess of water fae; have you not noticed that _I am an aqua fae_?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"She was also supposedly Arianrhod's mother! Is this true?" Asuna demanded with narrowed eyes.

"What I know of the legends; aye, it is true." He answered honestly.

"I see. I cannot fight Bilae and the rest as a bygone ekimmu. I must fight them as me." She said meeting his brown eyes.

"I would say; that is the best course you could take; but whose course is it? That unnatural creature that is fighting the Ramanga creature? He is Undine but then he is not. Who is he Asuna?" Airis demanded.

"He is Chan. He is Panyu." She said effortlessly.

Chan had heard her of course and he could not help but smile as the young empusae queen had kept his secret. Passion poured from his soul and he now knew; he knew she was different. It had taken mixing the empusae with an animal daemon to produce a queen who was worthy of leading their species. Danika had been pure and therefore evil. Annka now mixed herself amongst the infants as she called them but the old bat knew as he did; this was where the power lied and it did not lie with the ekimmu any longer. Chan moved with such fluidity but his mind was pondering. He did not notice the addition of a tall, lithe man with ebony cascades for hair near him. He was on one side of Ayille and this other creature on her left. When Chan did notice; he was shocked stupid for he recognized the soul but the face was one he knew not.

"Hello cunt. I have not given you my venomous kiss in some time. Please let us share." The beautiful man spoke with hate.

Ayille was shocked by surprise but Chan used that surprise. The arachnid stabbed her deeply above her heart and the old Panyu lord shoved his clawed hand deep into the area where her ribs were separate above her belly. Asuna stared up at the surprised Ramanga queen and she looked back at Airis as he was shocked by the display. She ported out so fast that it made her Undine mate dizzy. She appeared behind Ayille and as the two men used their yoki; she grabbed a handful of wavy, ebony locks of her hated enemy.

Panic crossed Ayille's face and she made Asuna's blood boil but the other queen fought through the horrendous pain. It was in such slow motion as the spray of blood erupted as the canine empusae slowly ripped the Ramanga bitch's head from her shoulders. Her eyes were blood red as well as Jouichi's. Chan's violet orbs were glowing as the mother of the current "king of uppyr" was literally torn apart. Blood, gore, and water spilled from her lips before her head separated from her body. Jouichi reached in and jerked her heart from her chest and Chan flooded her husk with salt water. Nori, and Ken'ichi had come up the rear followed by Kenta but Asuna held her head and the body of the former Ramanga queen fell dead at their feet.

"Burn her body. Give me her heart and I shall take her head. There is someone I must see." She murmured staring at Jouichi and then her sons.

Chan's heart raced and Jouichi fell to his knees as he handed over the bitch's heart. It did not seem possible and Chrestian stared from afar and his senses told him that Ayille was dead but he could not fathom it. He could not fathom that the destruction wrought by the monstrous bitch was finally over.

Quilin and Kameron had stayed to feed Eyal blood. They bled themselves often and would leave to feed often. What neither expected was to see the glowing eyes of their "queen" but they burned crimson hell fire and she held a head by ebony hair and in her bloodied hand she held a heart.

"Mistress? Asuna?!" Kameron whispered stunned beyond time.

"Feed the heart to the son; I deliver you her head my beloved Kameron. Destroy her for all eternity. Your family waits." His wife, mate, queen, and everything whispered as she handed him the head of his original maker.

Ayille's eyes were open and her skin had turned grey. Quilin had to look away from the grisly visage but Kameron's eyes had taken on their demonic color and he was suddenly up and he crushed the head in his hands with such rage and hate. What was left of Ayille now covered the cavern walls and him. Quilin came and took her heart and he sliced into the organ with his claws. What blood was left in it, he drained into the mouth of her born progeny. Asuna could only watch as Kameron calmed himself and a smile of the most beautiful sort crossed his features.

"She is only one but one down and more to go. We shall win and we shall have our family and peace." She whispered as she kissed her chief frère and he kissed her as passionately.

For the first time in his very long life; Kameron had real hope and he had real ambitions now. His life was not to become forfeit to the Ramanga whore that had tortured and destroyed him so long ago. Kameron's life that he had started with his new queen could be lived how they chose and his growl was one of immense passion and need. Qui could feel the rising need and indeed; the act would be one of healing on so many levels. The Ramanga would be aimless and so many could now move on with their lives.

Ken'ichi held onto Nori and they had both watched their mother rip the monster's head off. Pride welled up from his past life but it was as himself that he felt the greatest surge. Nori had watched not Arianrhod Hammel but Asuna Orlovich-Jing rip the bitch's head from her trunk.

"She is dead Ken." He whispered in an almost blissful voice.

"Hai. Hai! Thank the Kamis. Lord Jouichi! You whoever you are, thank you! Our Haha? Where is she?" The young hybrid inu asked with a shaking voice.

"Your mother has delivered the witch's remains to be destroyed young Ken'ichi." Jouichi said standing and put his hand on the inu's shoulder.

Nori put Jouichi's other hand on his shoulder and the young shape shifter allowed a moment of weakness as he suddenly sobbed for a moment. The former kumo lord knew and held the two very different twins but held them nonetheless. Chan moved forward and knelt before them and Nori stared into royal eyes.

"I am Chan and the founder of Panyu. Young lord this is just a beginning you realize? You have us in you as well. Embrace it." He said gently lifted the youngster's chin.

"Hai. What are you?" Naraku's son asked softly.

"Death to this family's enemies. Rest assured but do not deny any part of your nature like so many of your siblings. If you are like your mother in any respect; embrace it as it will only make you a master and all others your prey." He said rising.

Ken'ichi actually liked the white haired man and his grin was feral and Jouichi was grasping the boys tightly.

"Have no fear Lord Jouichi; you are no longer a fucking Undine. Your current life saves you from my killing spree." Chan stated walking past him.

"Who is that really Lord Jouichi?" Nori asked almost shocked.

"A creature who shares much of my own yoki but also your mother's young one. It would be best if you two returned to the Western Estate. The beasts will retreat for now as we have won a major victory." He whispered.

"Sakina and I have been revenged." Ken'ichi whispered.

"Hai. Your sister has been avenged and I can rest for this moment." The former lord said with a heavy but satisfied heart.

Airis watched Chan stalking deeper into Leth`Evana and he knew fear of this creature. He used his mists and he appeared in front of the empusae man and Chan lifted his youthful countenance at the freshwater Undine. His fangy smile was feral and Airis knew this man was Undine as well but something far more dangerous and deadly.

"You wish to start this now healer? I would have spared you for _her_ sake but you serve the Woodlawn fae?" Chan asked pulling his fang.

"You are Undine but not." Airis whispered almost afraid.

"Really? I had not noticed. Do you always play with ekimmu Ludok or just because she begs you to?" The Panyu founder sneered.

"I cannot harm those ekimmu without damaging my relationship with the woman I love." He said bluntly.

"My what a contradiction you are water elf! You commit sin here in fairy land but would work with your own kind's bitterest and most detested enemy." Chan said coming closer.

"Who are you really?" Airis demanded.

"Hunir. My name was Hunir before my rebirth you insipid elf." He said using telekinesis to throw him against a huge pine.

Airis's eyes widened at the name of an Undine prince lost to time. The name had not been spoken in generations beyond memory and it was thought myth as was the Lady Don.

"Oh I assure you that my fucking mother is QUITE real. Asuna is not really fond of her. You hate Fionn Hammel Undine? Why not act like a real fae man and destroy him!" Chan snarled in his face.

"Hunir was supposedly the youngest and most beloved of Don. He was killed by the ekimmu." Airis whispered in absolute horror.

"Most beloved? What a fucking joke! No Ludok, I was a causality of war! Now I am here to see if my brothers still live and perhaps end their miserable existence!" He said revealing his very terrifying fangs and power.

"Chan!" He heard behind him and he recognized Jin's voice.

Chan's eyes bled slowly back to their beautiful blue color and he dared Airis to move and he stepped back as he turned to stare at his powerful grandson.

"Yes Jin?" He asked almost kindly.

"We had thought to return to Panyu for a short while and hold a celebration; grandfather, would you join us?" Jin asked uncomfortable.

"You plan to celebrate the Ramanga whore's demise? You will allow us in your palace?" Chan demanded smirking sensually.

"As you have reminded me sir; you are my elder." The current Panyu lord smiled genuinely.

"Cute boy, very cute. I will be there of course. I shall have to wait on this I see." He said looking at Airis Ludok.

Airis was not one to be terrified of much but this creature horrified him on every single level. As soon as he had appeared; he followed his kinsmen and was gone.

The fae healer appeared at the palace of Leth`Evana and he bowed before Simyth Elensar and his longtime friend and ruler bid him rise. Airis had been gone from his realm for some time but when needed; he had returned.

"I am relieved you have come home my friend. You have heard all the news?" Simyth asked.

"I know you have acknowledged the Soten boy as your son and a prince of Leth`Evana. I know Beren and the Princess are on a breaking point. I also know the evil ekimmu have been here in droves." Airis said bowing his head.

"Beren was badly injured by an Undine he said. One of ours Airis! Who would do such an evil thing?" The fae king demanded.

"I was told by Princess Asuna that your sister Lady Don was seen in the other plane my lord." He murmured softly.

"What? Don awoke?" The Woodlawn fae ruler asked in complete shock.

"So you were not aware." Ludok stated not surprised.

"Know that my dormant sister has been seen? No, I was not aware." Simyth replied majorly concerned.

"She was with Beren when he was injured by the Undine, my king." His healer answered.

Simyth's eyes widened and he was horrified. Don and he were not exactly close and both of them were responsible for their own fae within Leth`Evana. His sibling being what she was; she had offspring in other planes as well that were, well they just were not fae. The idea that Don had brought his beloved Beren to harm was discomfiting to him and he narrowed his eyes to Airis.

"You are withholding from me Airis." His king said knowingly.

"Sire, the Undine told me himself that he was the Prince Hunir. I thought that name myth but it was during my father's lifetime that Arianrhod fought the Undine in particular." He spoke frankly.

"Ailduin Ludok was truly an amazing warrior." The king nodded.

"I revered my father and I will never forgive Fionn Hammel for killing him." Airis stated with hate.

"I would rather not have the Lady Asuna away from us. Beren however wishes to leave their union." Simyth said in a deep sigh.

"Would you forgive me anything my lord?" Airis asked with trepidation.

"You know I would Airis. What is it?" The Wood fae asked concerned.

"The princess and I bonded by accident during her second birth here in Leth`Evana. It was a mistake but her powers of the mind are of a kind I have never encountered. She and I fell into that spell…" He tried to explain.

"You are a prince of the Undine, Airis. You are someone within Leth`Evana. I will keep this quiet and allow the divorce of Beren and Asuna. You will of course allow proper time to pass and then marry her according to Undine traditions. I will not lose the power and her family. She would also try and take Beren's children away. No, this is the best way. Thank you Airis for coming to me with the truth; as far as Hunir…my nephew it seems needs to be dealt with." Simyth said in deep contemplation.

Airis had managed to explain his grievous sin but still be able to keep her and the boon to be able to marry her in his home plane. He thanked his makers and bowed low before the king of Leth`Evana and went to his apothecary to make plans to meet with Chan (aka Hunir) again.

There was a _large _celebration banquet at the Panyu palace and of all inu to make his presence known was the Western Lord of Honshu, Japan; Lord Sesshomaru. Asuna stepped into the banqueting hall and everyone stopped and stared. She had on a strapless hanfu in peacock blue satin. There was a wide band of darker satin ribbon that edged around her bust and the obi was embroidered with purple, pink, and gold flowers. She wore a sheer wrap that was edged in the same satin as her obi and the hanfu brought out her light blue eyes. She wore a diadem of lapis lazuli and also drop earrings that Shezmu had given her nearly four centuries before. On her feet were silver slippers that shimmered with gold thread embroidered throughout. Parts of her silver tresses were up and a thick braid was wounded around and through the diadem, and the rest of her cascade was down and came to her hips. Lord Sesshomaru looked upon his eldest pup and favored daughter with deep affection for only a moment and his child saw it and she gave him a deep bow. When she lifted herself upright, his clawed hand was out for her to take and she did. Her lord and father pulled her into a deep hug and for a moment he did not care that anyone saw and he hugged his heir for all he was worth.

"You again make this Sesshomaru proud." He spoke in his deep timbre.

"And you make this Asuna nearly weep with gratitude." She teased softly.

Her sire laughed ever so softly that only she heard it and he let her go. She stared up at the man she called "father" in this life and she could only feel immense love.

"I love you my lord." Asuna stated only looking at him.

"And I you Asuna." He returned with nary an emotion displayed.

Asuna could see her mother and Augusta grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly as well. Kameron came up next and his mistress looked surprised to see him.

"I have a surprise for you my heart." He said gently.

"Hai my darling?" She asked her head frère intrigued.

"Look in the far corner." Kameron said with a wide smile.

Asuna looked and Chrestian, Ryo, and Quilin moved and there stood an awake but weak Eyal. Her cry was sudden and she ran over to her longtime husband and hugged him and he hugged her tightly as well.

"How?" Asuna cried as she kissed his lips and face.

"I assume when you killed Ayille and fed me her potent blood; it healed me quite a bit. The frère as well kept feeding me. I want to thank my brothers." Eyal said looking at all of the frère with deep emotions.

"This is only the first win my dearest. We have only won one major victory but we will win." Asuna said pressing her head to his forehead.

"I know and I am still weak; I am going with your mother and we are going to wrangle the rest of the wild Ramanga. They will become a force for good, instead of evil as they have been for so long. I am Ayille's most powerful son and Augusta a queen. We will show them." He said smiling fiercely.

Asuna nodded and she noticed the banqueting hall was becoming crowded. There were even crystal decanters that held blood. How Jin had managed that; she did not want to contemplate but she was seeing so many of her mates that it was dizzying. Naraku, Masanori, Kenta, Ishin, and Jouichi were there. Ichigawa and all her inu mates were there. The feast was spectacular and Jin had spared no expense. It seemed as if the whole of her crazy and insane family was here and Sheng caught her eyes and he nodded. A wide smile broke and she lifted a goblet of blood of all things.

"I am pleased that you are taking in what you need for your pups my queen." She heard softly in her ear.

She looked over and there stood Chan and he was stunning in traditional Chinese royal garb. She had not seen him in black and he wore one inner kodsode that was thin red, a middle kodsode that was heavy silk brocade that was ebony and edged in scarlet. His obi dragon mortified and his outer robe was thick jacquard silk in black. His white hair was tied back in an elaborate top knot with a white gold goblet shaped crown. The only thing that gave away his fae nature was his ears but otherwise he looked like an Asian youkai.

"Your sire was only partially inu was he not and he was from this area?" Asuna asked taken in by his beauty.

"You surmise correctly but I did not know him. I only know I had the instincts. I am from this part of this plane my precious queen. I was just raised in Leth`Evana as an Undine." Chan spoke honestly and gently for once.

"I will find you soon Chan. We must speak but for now; I must celebrate this victory with all of my family but what you did allowed me to finally destroy her." She said bowing her head reverently.

She shocked all assembled and she actually bowed from the waist to the old Panyu lord and Chan could not have been more pleased or want this woman more. He grabbed her hand in front of all and kissed her knuckles. His eyes were burning royal purple as his orbs took in her loveliness.

"Your words mean more than actions Lady Asuna. You have my fealty always." He stated flatly.

She was stunned and he moved away and she could feel several mates bristle. She saw Ryukotsusei along with Admal, Maec, and literally almost everyone was here. It was so strange and odd to her but there was a ton of libation and those who ate whole food and all were drinking plenty of the champagne. Amedeo and Julianus were also seen and she knew all her younger pups were under the same roof and sheer happiness hit her for one night. The smile that overcome her face stopped the hearts of many and Kameron stood by her most of the night. Qui too was not far away. Kameron had never been so lighthearted and his smile was just as beautiful as hers. The party was only getting underway and Chan could not keep his eyes off his female counterpart as she looked like a fucking goddess that she truly was and he wanted her for himself.

The agony in his leg was horrendous and he was unused to fighting another form of his own kind. The Undine were a different species of fae and ungodly powerful in their own right. While his father was the undisputed king of ALL of Leth`Evana; the Undine paid tribute but pretty well ran their own affairs. Airis was attending his injuries and the pain of his failed union was ripping him apart and the creature his _wife_ was with was in fact an UNDINE fae. Anger and bitterness that she had given his bastard half-brother two children and now she was shielding this freak of nature made him feel madness in his soul.

"Why did my wife say you were her concern?" Beren demanded of the longtime healer.

"I have been out of Leth`Evana sometime Prince Beren. I have been contemplating leaving permanently and trying to find a way in that plane." He said in a modified truth.

"Are you mad?" Simyth's heir asked as he hissed as the herbs pulled and helped to stitch the skin together.

"My wife and child have been dead so many years my prince. I have a wish to go out and just live. I have been in mourning for so long. I have fought against the ekimmu again and I find some satisfaction in that. You know they killed my father." Airis stated making conversation.

"Ailduin Ludok was killed by Fionn Hammel if I remember correctly." His prince said shutting his eyes in his own agony.

"Yes, my father was destroyed by the ekimmu of thunder and lightning. I owe him a debt to claim his life but it has not presented itself as he has proved to useful in ridding us of our enemies here so far." The healer-warrior shrugged.

"I went with Don hoping to talk sense into my wife but the hate and utter avoidance she shows towards me, shows me well enough that our marriage was always a sham. I was a deluded fool." The wood fae said despondent with heavy depression.

"The Undine you faced my prince; I saw him as well. He confirmed that he was indeed the fabled Prince Hunir of the Sáile Undine." Airis prompted.

"He was called Chan out there and he is evil. My wife did not seem very happy to be around him come to think about it." Beren said actually thoughtful.

"Truly?" His healer said curiously.

"Yes, he in fact was quite condescending to her and she was as hateful to him." He shrugged.

"He is one of the three that killed the Ramanga Prince Beren. Princess Asuna ripped her head off; whilst Nwyvre injected her with his current life's venom and Hunir drowned her within." He answered shrugging.

"My heart cannot take more rejection and pain Airis. I am done with the other plane. She can debase herself with my bastard half-brother and any other fae creature that gives her attention. I have come to hate her." Beren said and an actual tear fell from his magnificent smoky quartz looking eyes.

Chanak was further down in the apothecary on a low bed and he was barely conscious but he had heard Beren's declarations and he hid his smile. All he had to do was take the children of his half-brother and he was done with this wretched family.

"There is a celebration at the royal palace in Guangzhou of the Panyu." Airis said watching Beren.

His prince stared dully out and shrugged and Airis nodded and cleared him to go to his rooms. He moved to go to Chanak who was still pretty bad off but was awake. His multifaceted eyes locked with Ludok's and he just felt like hell.

"They are divorcing?" Chanak asked bluntly.

"Yes." Airis answered honestly.

"So what does that mean for you water boy?" The Soten asked wryly.

"It means Simyth has given me the right to marry her and you will be married secretly. I have become pragmatic Prince Chanak. Perhaps you may be able to bend as well." The healer said rising.

"I accept her as she is now." He said boldly.

"Then I see no issue except the Undine known as Hunir. He is far older than you or me. He also hold no love of Leth`Evana. Get well for we have to defend our homeland." Airis commanded boldly.

"I defend for my family and no other reason Undine. You have proven someone I can trust despite our beginning. How is Ireth?" He asked softly.

"The most beautiful child I have ever beheld. This past year has been worth everything." The water elf said with shutting his soft brown orbs for a moment.

"I feel the same about Serik." Chanak nodded and he allowed sleep to come upon him again.

"You are being guarded at your father's behest. He named your daughter for you; he begs your forgiveness but he took your heritage into account and her mother as well, Celeblassien." Airis stated as the Soten wraith was drifting.

"Celeblassien. It fits her perfectly. I am well pleased." He nodded and passed out.

Airis smiled softly and the Soten was actually quite personable when gotten to be known. His love was correct and this young man WAS worth it. He loved his wife and children as a fae should and it was correct. He was contented for the night and he went to his innermost rooms and he checked on his toddler Ireth and her white hair was now past her shoulders and her blue eyes mirrored her mama's. She had a teardrop mark between her white brows and he picked his chubby little girl.

"Mama?" Ireth asked softly.

"We shall go to see mama yes my beautiful girl." He spoke with such gentleness.

"Papa love Ireth?" She asked innocently.

"More than my immortal soul my precious bebe girl. Papa must dress to see mama." He said setting her down in her ornate cradle bed and he went to don some clothing a bit more fitting for a celebration.

Her adult children were there as well as Hibari with her found frère Sergei and she was beaming. The only thing missing was Braden but she could face that later. Asuna went to the balcony to get some air and she stared at the stars and she had not felt this sort of utter happiness since Magatushi had died.

"You allowed your animal youkai to control yourself in the battle. You allowed your current life to control you and not that evil persona of your past life. Ekimmu are worth nothing but to destroy and decimate." Chan stated from the shadows.

"You do realize _Hunir_ that Don was my mother as well in _THAT_ life too. So why do you try and control us now?" She spoke with a slightly off voice.

"I refuse to speak to your past incarnation and I am aware of who you were Arianrhod. I will only speak to your modern life and not your bygone and very dead past self!" The Panyu empusae man said coldly.

He whirled her around to face him and there was struggled on her face and he saw her eyes change to red. A slow smile spread on his beautiful face and he nodded.

"Your past incarnation decided to speak for yourself now." He said in annoyance.

"We are technically the same soul Chan." Asuna said shaking her head as if to clear it.

"You are but remember your own history dear! Kikyo and the Shikon Miko. Same soul but still they were separated. It can be the same for you. Now, you said you wished to speak?" The Undine incubus stated lifting her chin with his index finger.

He watched her body stiffen and she jerked her head in another direction. Chan looked at her questioningly and she felt something he could not; which was odd, because most of their yoki was almost the same.

"What do you feel?" He demanded.

"A relative. No matter Chan. I promise we shall finish our discourse. Please allow yourself to be known at least to the Panyu side of the family; as in my daughter and sons?" She asked softly.

"I shall do so now." He said with a magnificent smile that almost stopped her heart and he could be immensely charming.

Chan hated her shielding from him and right now she was like down tighter than Fort Knox as the saying went. He wondered who had shown up that she should have kept it from him.

She was near the entrance to the Panyu palace as Jin, Sheng, and Jun were greeting their guests as they arrived. Asuna was stunned to her core to see Simyth Elensar and Airis Ludok out of Leth`Evana and here of all places. Both were splendidly dressed and looked as beautiful as could be. Airis carried on his hip, Ireth and she wore a pink flowing dress that shimmered with silver accents. She had a bit of her hair up in a matching silver ribbon to reveal her elvish ears. Her white hair also shimmered in the light with silvery accents and there was no mistaking whose daughter she was; for on her wrists she bore her mother's magenta striping. Airis wore a deep green brocade style coat with a short Mandarin style collar that was embroidered in golden Elven symbols. His bottoms were deep indigo tucked into brown knee boots and his white hair was pulled back to reveal his ears but the rest down and he looked stunning.

Simyth on the other hand wore his royal robes in dark navy velvet. It had a high back neck with gold embroidery around the front neck and down the front of the chest that ended in a deep "v" shape in gold rope. Embroidered in a Pegasus motif was on the chest. The robe was half sleeved and fell to the floor but sheer sleeves went to Simyth's wrists. Black boots peaked beneath his splendor. He wore a simple circlet of gold on his sable locks that also revealed his ears.

''We felt this occasion should be celebrated by all of your family Princess Asuna." Simyth said warmly.

"Simyth, I…" She started to say.

"Airis is a prince of the Undine milady. Beren and you are no longer married but you are still the mother to my grandchildren. I see you still as someone important and as family." He smiled warmly.

Asuna mouthed prince to Airis and he shrugged. Ireth reached out for her mother and Asuna took her half fae daughter.

"Hello my beautiful girl." She whispered gently.

"Mama!" She cried laying her head against her chest.

"Please come in." Lord Jin indicated.

"Your majesty, I warn you that there is someone who means harm to those of Leth`Evana…" Asuna tried to say.

"You mean my nephew Hunir that goes by the name of Chan? Yes, I am aware that he is here and I am aware that he helped to slay the Ramanga evil. I have words to speak to my family Lady Asuna. Would you be so kind as to show Airis and I to him please?" Simyth said graciously.

Sheng looked at Asuna and she wondered if there would be a slaughter at their celebration party. She gulped and she moved cautiously through the throng. Chan did not exactly know how deep her involvement with Leth`Evana went and it seemed that Airis had come out to Simyth and the fae king was willing to forgive their transgression in their society. It took her nearly ten minutes to get through the throng of people and she felt Chan soon enough. He had been busy speaking with her adult twins; Kazuo and Hiroto and Itsuyo. The Old Panyu lord stopped mid-sentence and turned to stare at the young empusae queen and two adult fae and one tiny fae. Chan's fae betrayed nothing but he recognized his uncle clearly and he of course knew the warrior turned healer now named Ludok.

"Who is this beauty that stands before me?" He asked ignoring the Leth`Evana king.

"Me Ireth Orlovich Ludok." The shy little fae girl said chewing on her finger.

Chan could see what a beautiful child she bore to one so close to his coloring and he then looked at Ludok and Elensar and his face carried boredom.

"How droll Uncle Simyth that you come to see us after all these years. Really?" Chan asked coldly.

"Where have you been Hunir?" The fae king demanded.

"Where I have been for damn near ten millenniums on this plane; oh great and illustrious elven king! Your own sister, _MY MOTHER_ allowed me to be ekimmu fodder! Why should you care?" He asked with his eyes changing to purple.

"You have changed." Simyth stated in utter shock.

"Oh you mean, I am not just a fae brat anymore? Oh no Uncle Simyth; I am something so much better than that. Don brought your son out to play. I could have killed my cousin but I did not. Think on that as you mingle." The incubus lord said baring fangs.

Chan walked past his relative and he dared to look at Asuna. She looked extremely uncomfortable and he realized he had no idea how deep in Leth`Evana she really was. He cursed under his breath and he was now furious.

"What is he here Lady Asuna?" Simyth demanded.

"He created the Panyu dynasty. The palace in which you stand he built and the family that now rules is descended from him. He retired from being the lord but he is around. He comes out when he is needed most." She said guarding the truth.

Chan again heard her and he knew she was protecting him for some reason. Ludok knew more but Simyth would find out very quickly who and what he was. He needed to strike out against the fae soon, and soon meant tonight. He now knew his feelings were justified for this empusae queen and he would make her the powerhouse of the blood drinking world, but he also would have his revenge.

Asuna was looking around and she could no longer feel Chan. Airis could see her face and his honey orbs held concern and their child was asleep as her mother held her.

-What has you so concerned? - He pathed.

-You know who Chan is. - Asuna said in his mind staring at his eyes.

-He is no longer a normal fae but you look panicked my love. - Airis pathed.

-He hates the Undine with a passion Airis. He hates Leth`Evana almost as much as hates the ekimmu! - She said hurriedly in his mind, as she gently deposited Ireth into his arms.

-What is he Asuna? - Her Undine lover demanded.

-He is me in the male form. - Asuna admitted as she tried to leave.

"He is empusae?" The water elf asked shocked to his bones.

"He was changed." She grimaced.

Simyth whirled when he heard that and he stared at his former daughter-in-law and he realized what Airis had found out. His nephew was a fae-empusae and that was nothing he knew anything about. The elven king was actually dumbfounded and he raised a brow at Asuna that basically demanded answers.

"He is powerful Simyth. He was powerful as Hunir from what I know. I only know he checks my power." She shrugged.

"Checks your power? I do not understand that statement." Simyth stated as if he had not heard her.

"It means he is her equal my king." Airis said afraid.

Simyth's eyes widened and looked at the two and he fully understood what it meant.

"He blames all fae for what happened to him?" The Elvish king asked stunned.

"I do not know. I only know he _does_ blame Don. No one came for him Simyth. He was left to the ekimmu for weeks and he nearly died. He survived and Don sent another son named Lirdor to kill him." Asuna replied softly.

"Damn my sister! I need to stop him. He will decimate too many innocents in his hate. Don could have and should have saved her child; if she had only come to me!" He raged.

"She told me it was war; he was expendable." The inu empusae stated looking grieved.

Airis choked and he could not believe the horror of the words the ancient goddess had spoken and Simyth would never have allowed one of his own children to die as such.

"Lady Asuna, I need your help in this. Please." Simyth said bowing his head.

"Airis, Kameron can care for Ireth for us." She said calmly.

"Aye. That is acceptable. Where would Chan go?" Her fae lover demanded.

"Where the Sáile Undine would dwell." His love suggested.

They all nodded and Asuna left to speak with Naraku and Kameron for a moment. Quilin neared her as she was speaking and he knew how long Chan had wanted to slay at least his siblings.

"My queen? If you leave him be; he will only slay his living siblings." Qui stated firmly.

"Are you certain?" Asuna asked cautiously.

"I am certain. Chan is not evil but he has been waiting all of this life to make them pay for leaving him and then denying him. Don's children were connected telepathically; you Undine should know as you are telepathic. His siblings would have known he was being tortured." Her newest frère stated having had known Chan for so long.

"Then perhaps, I should assist him." She said as her eyes turned green.

"My lady?" Airis said shocked.

"They are not Ludok; Airis and they did betray him. No, I will go and make certain his carnage is contained." Came her reply.

Simyth was beside himself and when they looked; Asuna was gone.

Chan was in the Irish portion of Leth`Evana and hate spilled from his soul and he had a hard time not slitting every elven throat he found. He had no idea he was being tracked and he heard some grass being stepped upon and he whirled with his mithril fang. There stood the woman that was the current "queen" of the empusae and she still wore her finery. He had removed his crown but still wore his finery as well.

"You will not stop me." Chan growled at her in hate.

"No, I will not." Asuna shrugged.

"Pardon me?" The empusae man said actually confused.

"I have come to make this go quicker. Your siblings are connected to you telepathically aren't they or at least they were?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He replied as his voice shook and his eyes burned their royal violet.

"You annihilated my enemy today Chan. I know you are Chan and not Hunir. Tonight, I help you slay yours." The young queen said taking his clawed hand.

"You are only cementing yourself to me. You only make me love you better. I will even rival your hanyou." He said suddenly as he pulled her flush to his body.

"We shall save the melodramatics for later Chan. We have Undine to slay." Asuna spoke as her voice shook now.

Chan cupped her chin between his thumb and fingers and met her lips passionately. He ate at her lips and left no trace of her cavern untouched by his tongue. She whimpered as she too met his ardor as her arms unconsciously wrapped around his neck and she sought to engage him more deeply. Chan forced himself to drag away from her addicting lips as he nibbled her bottom one.

"Simyth cares for all of his family; even his nephews. Mother only had sons in Leth`Evana; he will try and stop me and I am certain they put together they equation by now but I know where they live." He whispered against her mouth.

"My fang is not mithril." She said quickly.

"No need. Just rip their heads from their bodies." Chan shrugged.

She nodded and he phased with her and they were in the most beautiful and lush seaside town of elven peoples she had ever witnessed. The homes were splendid and quite large as the night was upon the fae plane as well.

"I have twelve brothers still alive. Just feel the most powerful aura in each home. Just kill and do not think. This is my revenge and not yours." He said softly tracing her stripes on her left cheek.

"Just go." Asuna demanded.

He nodded and Chan knew he loved this young woman and he intended to remove much unnecessary trash from her life. He appeared in the first fae house and the recognition was priceless and the slaughter immediate. He slid the mithril between his brother's Adams apple so he would die painfully and slowly but there would be no cure. The incubus lord slayed seven of his brothers and his new chosen had slain the other five. Her clothing was covered in blood and her hands as well. He looked at her to see if she felt any remorse and there was none.

"I feel a great deal of soldiers coming. We must leave." His love stated looking in his now blue eyes.

"Where should you like to go?" He asked calmly.

"The Western Estate; Simyth will call upon me for my actions but I consider them as guilty as your mother." She shrugged.

Chan took her bloodied hand and he phased out to her estate within her homelands from this life. When the troops from Simyth had arrived; the carnage was already complete and Airis was at the head of the small contingent and he could not believe the needless bloodshed. He and his lover were fixing to have a major row. Simyth actually understood Hunir's hate but he felt that he had to try and save his other nephews. He also felt that he had to speak to Don. Things in Leth`Evana had gone to pot really fast; and the Undine tribes could split apart into separate factions and that horrified Simyth more than anything. Airis was the actual prince of the Fionnuisce Undine but all ultimately answered to Don but his sister had been dormant for so long. Now, now her neglected son had thrown fae politics into hell.

Bilae was in a rage that was terrifying to see. He was on the outskirts of any fae settlements and his Ramanga cunt was dead. He had been within minutes of having Macha but she had found her turnling amongst this outside lands amongst the fairies. Many Sistern lay dead at his feet having been burned from the inside out his eyes were the color of lava and his skin cast an orangish glow. Sanra stepped out and their enemies had moved forward and she could not.

"Well well well ekimmu. Your plaything is dead. Do not think your power will even work on me! I have spent thousands of years of making myself immune to you!" Sanra laughed hysterically.

"You killed your own son?" Bilae demanded.

"Did you not teach me well as my own father, ekimmu? If you are betrayed, then you clean up the mess." She said glowering at him.

"They are no longer in this era. I will have to hide myself again if I do not make another stand." He considered.

"You could go forward and remove my remains from the tr'Awnhi cemetery and un-curse them so that I may move forward as well and be of use." The Shouten woman suggested with a soft voice.

Bilae jerked his black head and stared at her in her very truest form; that of a golden haired goddess with rainbow eyes. She was a stunning creature that simmered in unnatural power that he knew she had stolen through the eras but she was a survivor and evil, cruel beast just like he was.

"You have the alchemy to remove the curse?" The lava ekimmu demanded.

"I know exactly where to get it." Sanra said smiling with a too genuine smile.

"You intend to what slut? You intend to betray me?" Bilae asked as his hands glowed orange-yellow.

"I intend to kill Arianrhod-Isha-Asuna-whatever the fuck they call her that day. I want her GONE forever." She said as he saw her skeleton shimmer beneath her too lovely face.

"A free for all wench. I want as much death as you can bring. I will get your dust, and you get the alchemy. We will make it possible for you to return to any time; and make certain this time you kill and it sticks!" His snarled.

"As you wish, _father_!" Sanra laughed as plans began to form in her mind as to what exactly she would do.

Beren was still in a debilitating depression but he too had heard of the slaughter in Irish Leth`Evana amongst the Sáile Undine. It was a shocking event and what was even more shocking; it was rumored that they were all of his cousins. He was not allowed anywhere near his half-brother; Chanak, who was still in Airis's apothecary healing from the attack by his Shouten mother. Simyth was protecting the bastard son of his and Beren was contemplating suicide but stopped himself only for his children and the pain was tearing him apart. He was listening near his own dear and he heard Airis return from the front and his father had called on him. The current heir snuck and intended to eavesdrop.

"Bring her to me immediately Airis! This cannot wait my friend. All twelve of my nephews gone! There is no one left of Don's children. The Sáile Undine may feel as though they have been abandoned by us!" Simyth raged.

"You however agree it was justice my king." Airis said pointedly.

"In a sense yes, but I should have been the one to deliver it Airis! I am the king of this plane not this Chan or Lady Asuna!" His king seethed.

"What are you going to do your majesty?" His longtime friend said nervously.

"She will face me Airis. She is a former queen herself and she will face me." Simyth replied as he cooled and sat down upon his plain throne.

Airis knew Simyth would not harm her and he nodded. Beren felt as though he was being gutted and his ex-wife was coming to face his father for slaughter of water fae. Rage stole through him and he could feel nothing but hate in his guts for her. He stole back to his own rooms and he wondered how he could avenge his cousins on his own.

Asuna was in her Western estate and she was resting as she was feeding her new babes; Kenta's son and Kameron and Chanak's daughters. Chan had left her for now and she felt her family all around her and they had come back late into the home. The ones like Naraku lived in Korea; but he returned to the estate this night. He watched her nurse and he came in and ran fingers through her damp silver hair.

"How did your venture go?" He asked as she fed Kameron's daughter.

Asuna managed to keep Kenta's son dampened and Naraku actually assumed from this distance it was Masanori's child. He looked fondly at the cradle and shit would hit the fan later and she kept her mind tight on that one.

"I assisted Chan on his revenge because of his assistance with Ayille this past day. I felt it only just and honorable. I know of his history and his revenge was honorable." His long time mate stated looking at his mahogany eyes.

"I love you my little inu. We scored a major victory this day and I felt Bilae's fear because of his link through that whore. He is afraid and you are the most incredible onna. You told me this evening and you are my life for all time." Naraku stated as his eyes turned brown.

She was touched and also shocked. Onigumo controlled the hanyou and he kissed their inu empusae onna and the kiss was so much more than passion that he left his mate of four centuries completely without breath. He left her hypervenelating and with bloody tears coming down her face.

"Now who is this?" Naraku stated as he knelt brushing the soft silver down.

"Kameron wants to name her Arsinoe. I liked it seeing how ambitious the namesake was in history." Asuna smiled.

"It is Egyptian and close to your name silly onna." Her mate smiled as he took in the beautiful child.

"That too." She laughed.

"I will check on the other two tomorrow. I am sleepy inu. I am sleeping in your bed tonight." He smirked seductively.

"I should love that my darling." His love stated with heavy emotion.

"Prepare yourself for my adoration first; then Ishin, and then Nobu." He stated running his fingers along her jaw bone.

Asuna could not stop the shiver of delight that ran down her spine and she nodded. She finished feeding Arsinoe Orlovich, youngest daughter of her beloved and head frère; Kameron Orlovich. Asuna made sure the triplets were asleep and she turned and dropped her robe before her most powerful mate; the dark hanyou's eyes glowed in the darkened room as he took in her luscious body and fingertips touched soft skin.

Chan lay back on his bed and he had hoped that Asuna would come to him. He had felt her feelings and when she shown up in Leth`Evana; he was certain that she was there to lord over him and make him quit his revenge, but instead his little queen had shown him what an amazing creature she truly was and helped him complete his vengeance on his direct relations. It took everything in him not to seek her out but he was certain given the recent victory over the Ramanga monster; her numerous men needed to converge upon her. He would lay in wait for a few days and he would claim her. He heard familiar sounds and there stood Quilin in the doorway of his innermost sanctuary.

"You told her." Chan said flatly.

"The fae intended to drag her all over hell and creation in that plane to find you. I gave my queen the information she needed and she made her own decision." Qui shrugged.

"Why are you here my favorite?" His old lover asked archly.

"My frère Kameron bid my come and demand to know your plans now; do you intend help us or hinder?" The brunette frère asked uncomfortably.

"This frère has more balls than he should! Well seeing as I helped to kill Ayille; I will continue to be of help as long as it serves my precious succubus queen. Her interests are mine now." The incubus lord said flippantly.

"None know that she carries our progeny Chan." Chan's former lover stated in bluntness.

"So she is shielding our babes. She does more and more that makes me fall more and more in love with her. I love her as deeply as I did my own son, Chun." He admitted to his old favorite.

"I was certain that you loved her." Quilin stated almost in utter hatred.

"I did not at first! It was only obsession because she denied me. Now it is because she is one of the best females of our kind that I know." His ex-companion admitted.

"I must return now. You will probably be hunted by the fae now, Chan. What are you going to do about them?" The frère asked.

"I will kill any and all fae creatures that cross me; that is all I need to do." The incubus shrugged with indifference.

Quilin sighed and he bowed and he knew he would never partake or even want to partake from Chan ever again. He had been used brutally by the man and now he hated him. Now he at least had a purpose and whatever her faults; Asuna truly loved her frère.

The Shouten sentry was barely alive as he stumbled into the Astana palace. He was gasping in trying to get deep breaths but his lungs had been burned too badly. Alum ran to him as well Aidoan Sahen to try and help save him. Maec and Admal stepped forward and knelt by the lower level Shouten warrior and he was rasping.

"Majesty! Milord the dark ekimmu at the cemetery." The sentry coughed out and wheezed.

"What do you mean my man?" Maec asked confused and in shock.

"The area of unmarked graves my king. The grave of the unholy." The almost boy coughed harder.

Admal realized what he was saying and he grabbed Maec's shoulder.

"Brother! Bilae came after Sanra's remains. You cursed them for all time did you not?" His youngest sibling asked quickly.

"Of course I did. I know of no way she or he could undo such a thing." Maec scoffed.

"Do you think she could have found a way?" Admal asked nervously.

"Do not be a twit Admal! For the heaven's sake! When has one of my alchemic reactions EVER failed?" The Shouten king asked arrogantly.

"Very true. You were also the ekimmu of Earth. He is probably just doing this to divert our attention." The blue eyed wraith said unsure.

"Sanra is dead to us here. She is only a memory brother. Can the boy be saved?" The king asked.

"We shall try your majesty but he has been badly burned in his lungs." Aidoan responded.

Maec nodded and he was certain if anyone could get one of his own better; it would be Aidoan Sahen or his own brother Alum. They took him away to begin his treatment and Maec sat back upon his throne to ponder the mystery of why the bastard Bilae would want Sanra's ashes and he could only come up with that he wanted to infuse someone else with her powers.

Airis stood outside the mansion on the "estate" in the Western Lands of Japan. Simyth had demanded he bring her and he went inside of the home. He was welcomed in her homes as he was recognized as one of her lovers. He had ingratiated himself to Nobu and to Naraku as well. He was a highly intelligent individual and he had heeded Lei's words carefully. He found his lover sleeping with Naraku and the hanyou opened his eyes. Airis knew the half-demon took his time with Asuna very seriously and he bowed very low before him and the hanyou did not seem as angry.

"What do you want fae?" Naraku demanded in a soft whisper.

"I am so terribly sorry to disturb you Naraku. I realize this is your time with Lady Asuna but my king; Simyth Elensar has asked for Asuna to come to Leth`Evana. The death of his nephews has caused tremendous issue within our kingdom. Whilst he understands his nephew's need for justice; he needs Asuna's words on some things." Airis said with tremendous respect and in a soft whisper just as Naraku had.

Asuna had woken up and had heard what her fae lover had stated and she was up and she was getting dressed right away.

"So you are going inu even if this is to face punishment?" Her longtime mate demanded.

"Shhhh Naraku, my love please, the pups sleep! Hai, I intend to go and Airis would have said punishment. I did what I thought honorable and I will face the king as the queen I am." She said lifting her chin.

Her eyes were green and Naraku was astonished but she spoke with Asuna's voice and NOT Arianrhod's voice at all. He nodded and he waved her to go on. Asuna called on her inu nanny and wet nurse and Naraku was annoyed but he sighed at her controlling ways as always. He just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"I will port us to the veil." Asuna told Airis.

He nodded and he took her hand.

Asuna wore only a simple flowing modified modern hanfu in very light silk in ebony. Her silver hair was down and she was before Simyth who sat on his simple but slightly raised throne and Airis stood next to her in his typical white robes when he was in Leth`Evana. His hair was down and covered his ears this one time. Simyth wore inner robes of light crème and outer long vest-robe of rich amber brown that was embroidered in a much darker brown. His rich sable colored hair was pulled back at the crown and it revealed his ears and he wore his circlet crown. Asuna bowed deeply and he looked harried and he also sighed deeply.

"You aided my nephew Hunir in his vengeance?" Simyth asked her plainly.

"You are no simpleton your majesty. I said I was and I did. I do not call him Hunir as that man died when he was reborn as Chan." Asuna answered very honestly.

"My lady, you threw my kingdom into chaos you realize?" The fae ruler said rubbing the bridge of his elegant nose.

"I am regretful of that majesty but you know as well as I; if you had known your nephew was being held by ekimmu and _raped _by them; and continually fed on by them, then you too would have done something very permanent against even your own sister. She told me herself; he was only one and it was war. He was expendable! As Hunir he prayed daily to your deities for his siblings to hear him and for someone to help him. After he escaped; they attempted to hunt him down and kill him." The empusae queen said impassioned.

Simyth blanched and so did Airis and the monster his sister had become was no better than Taranis. He sat back on his throne and what his nephew suffered made him shudder physically. The fact that his former daughter-in-law delivered justice for what ekimmu did again spoke of her character. Simyth did not want her gone from his household and he really was in a bad spot.

"The Sáile Undine have none of the ruling family left Lady Asuna. This is a catastrophe." The fae ruler stated flatly.

"Airis may I speak with your king alone?" Asuna asked softly of her fae lover.

How bowed low and he left the audience chamber of the Elensar family and Asuna turned to look at him frankly.

"What if that is not entirely true?" She asked raising her brow.

"What do you mean?" Simyth asked in near exhaustion.

"What if you could convince the Sáile Undine that there is indeed another one of the ruling family but it just has not been born yet." She said nearing his throne.

"Hunir's child?" he asked her almost hopeful.

"Hai. It is his. I was not really ready to become with child again but Chan's blood is old and has very healing properties. Would this calm them?" Asuna asked hoping peace could be made.

"I believe so. Airis is going to have to leave his post and take up his royal responsibilities though." He stated thinking out loud.

"Pardon me? Royal responsibilities?" She asked dumbly.

"Airis is the prince of the Fionnuisce Undine." He answered as if she should have known.

The inu empusae was struck dumb and this place was just full of surprises but she had to pull herself together so she could defeat Bilae once and for all. Simyth promised to let her know of the arrangements he would make with his vassals; the Sáile, and see if Chan's child would be seen as a royal child. Asuna left his presence and she went by Airis's apothecary and he was reading a scroll at a simple desk and he looked up at her.

"Prince Airis?" Asuna asked with a cocked brow.

"It has always meant nothing since the Sáile were the royalty and of Don. What happened last night changed everything and yes, I am technically a prince amongst the Fionnuisce Undine." He acknowledged.

"How is Chanak?" She asked while she was here.

"He is still sleeping but he will survive. He was asking about his daughter." Airis replied.

Her smile was beautiful as she moved over to Chanak and sat on his bed and his beautiful eyes opened and he saw his wife/mate beside him.

"Our daughter? My birth father gave her one name; Celeblassien " He asked concerned.

"She is with her brother and sister for the moment, I was thinking of the name Rhoswen for her." She spoke with gentleness.

"Rhoswen Celeblassien Kuzmin?" Chanak said it aloud.

"Hai?" Asuna asked him again smiling.

"I adore it. It is perfect for her. When did water boy say I can leave this hell hole?" Her Soten asked irritable.

"I advise you to stay another day Prince Chanak. After that you are free to leave." Airis said from across the wide room.

"Good. Beren has been around here and there and he is not right in the head as if he ever was." Chanak snorted.

"Chanak please! Not here and things have been tipped badly out of his favor. It was NOT my plan to fall in love with you." Asuna said taking his hand.

"Too bad for him." The Soten man said smugly and he lay on his hands.

"Chanak!" she growled in rising anger.

"I am better looking anyway. Go on my darling. I am certain our daughter needs feeding. The gods know I miss you as well." He smirked sensually.

She sighed and smiled as he was getting his spunk and liveliness back. Airis shook his head from his seated position and he could honestly see why she fell for the Soten. He was a rogue but he was not an evil person by any means. The only thing Airis could not swallow was that Beren had suffered for naught. That ate at his consciousness the most. He wanted to right that wrong but was helpless to do so.

It was finally calm for the day and Asuna took her half kumo babe to Sapporo and Kenta dragged her inside of his apartment. His hands were shaking as he saw his son and he saw _blue_ kumo eyes and he was just stunned and massively in love. His son had his hair and her eyes.

"I was hoping to name him Masahiro." Asuna said as he held his child.

"Shit inu that is the most awesome name I have ever heard." Kenta said tearing up.

"Kenta, this is your son; Imai Masahiro." She smiled as she met his lips with hers. Kenta growled softly as he invaded her mouth and poured his emotions into their bond.

Kenta for the first time in his life had an emotion that was completely about protecting and unconditional love. The woman who gave him this most precious being was everything to him and his son was perfect in his eyes.

"I am leaving the Federation by the way. I am taking Masahiro to Denver." He said softly.

"I will start pumping some milk for him in case I cannot get to feed him, but I understand Kenta." Asuna nodded.

She could port and it was not as if he was keeping her babe from her; far from it, he was keeping his babe safe and raising him away from the crap in Japan. It was perfectly fine with her.

Maec was at the cemetery himself and the spot where he had put Sanra's remains he indeed been dug up. They had been in a cast iron box, sealed with a powerful spell. Bilae stealing them had gone through a great deal of trouble and that began to eat away at Maec. He sent Admal to get his wife from the living plane and Admal and Isha showed back up. Asuna looked around and why she was in the tr'Awnhi cemetery she had no damn clue but she waited for Maec to talk.

"Bilae dug up Sanra's remains yesterday. He killed one of my sentries and I have gone over the alchemy a million times and I see no way around but Admal has been insistent that we take a look perhaps." Maec stated looking morose.

"It could not hurt my darling. We killed her and frankly dealing with her in the deep past has been a pain in the ass. Bilae prefers that time period and I would love to kill her off after she is needed for anything special." His wife stated firmly.

"Did our side not just win a major victory?" The Shouten asked in anger.

"We did but we knew it was not over Maec. It will not be over until we obliterate Bilae's soul and we will do so! We are close." Asuna said with much more optimism than before.

"My who gave you a pep talk?" Admal asked smiling.

"Ripping that bitch's head from her body did my psyche a ton of good. Come my loves and we shall discuss with Fionn what he thinks and so on." She said linking her arms with both tr'Awnhi brothers.

Maec adored to see her filled with such peace and yes, almost peace. It made the upcoming battles filled with major hope and they were going to need them because Bilae was going onto desperate.

She had so many duties to fill but she was in the forests outside of Panyu. She ported inside of the palatial compound and slowly moved towards Chan's apartments. She wore a red hanfu top that came to mid-thigh. It was edged in a pale red satin as well as the obi and embroidered with gold flowers along the bust and the sleeves were bell. Instead of a skirt; this was one of her "battle" hanfu and they were extremely wide leg hakama style pants in the same silk as the hanfu and she wore gold slippers on her feet. Her silver hair was loosely braided with gold and red ribbons through it.

Asuna found Chan reclined on a chaise lounge that was upholstered in a beautiful cream jacquard print and the wood was bamboo it seemed. Their blue eyes were staring at the other and the other empusae was shirtless and only wore a long white ku with narrow black obi. Chan's white hair was completely down and fell to his middle back.

"I managed to reach an accord with Simyth for now." Asuna said for lack of any meaningful conversation.

"Do you really want to talk about any insipid fae shit now my young queen?" Chan asked staring at her deeply; almost her soul.

"We will have to speak on it sometime Chan. We will also have to speak on Bilae and his movements…" She was saying when he was just in front of her.

"You want to speak of your enemy and the fucking fae now?" He asked as he traced her jaw with the pads of his fingers.

"Say something Chan." Asuna whispered shook up.

"Your enemy Bilae will not live another six months. Leth`Evana can fucking rot for all I care. What is here and now is what I care about." He stated running those pads of his fingers over her lips.

She could not handle it and she took his fingers into her mouth and the incubus lord closed his eyes as she swirled her tongue around his claws and sucked hard on his digits.

"We can never be inclusive creatures but you have my heart. I am giving you my love and only you and this baby of ours." He whispered feverishly.

"I do not understand Chan." Asuna moaned as he pressed his body to hers.

"You were correct when you said, I did not love often. I do not. When I do; it is powerful and consuming. When I love, I decimate and destroy for that love." He growled as he ran his fingers through her hair as he undid her braid.

"So what do you want from me like the ekimmu want from me?" His love asked growing suspicious.

"This. Only this and what I am going to give you. Allow me to give you my love." Chan demanded.

"I have seen what love is to a normal fae and it broke Beren." She said shaking her head.

"I have not been a normal fae ever silly woman. You are on the verge of your life being yours. Take it!" He whispered pressing his forehead to hers.

"Hai. Hai! I want _my _life and not_ her_ life anymore. I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing; inu-empusae." She stated in a strained tone and nearly red eyes.

Chan smashed her lips to his and the kiss was impassioned as their bodies were pressed completely together and his hands were busy ripping off the scarlet colored silk of her hanfu. Lips and hands moved up and down backs and mouths found necks, lips, eyes and anything that could be touched with tenderness. Chan laid Asuna back on the chaise after baring her breasts and leaned his head over as he began a hot path from her neck to her beautiful orbs. Asuna was burning up in empusae and fae passion. It was overcoming her senses and she was crying out with her mouth and mind at the same time. Chan heard his name called over and over and his for his part; he felt his life was beginning a new while the others and her enemies were on the end of a major disaster.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A Clash of Titans

It was rare for Chan to only have one individual in a day; it was even more unusual for him to wish it for more than two. The Panyu founder had his arm protectively around her waist as he just cuddled with her form naked on his wide bamboo bed that was enclosed by white, sheer silk curtains. She was sleeping deeply and he nodded his head for a servant to come.

-Bring us some fresh blood. - Chan pathed to his incubus manservant.

The man nodded his head and bowed as he left the two. The ancient empusae lord ran his fingers gently through her hair and she was exhausted. It was not because of lovemaking; he had refrained from most things, but he figured just sheer exhaustion. She had been going and going for so long; she just needed to sleep for some time. The servant reappeared and had warm blood in two chalices that he sat upon a low table near the shrouded bed. Chan nodded and the incubus left.

"Asuna? Wake for a moment, please." He said soothingly.

"Hai?" She murmured sleepily.

She felt him wrap her hand around a chalice and she sat up slowly. The blood was extremely warm and she was puzzled. Asuna sipped it and it was perfection and so she tipped it back and drained the glass.

"Seeing as how our babe is nearly pure what we are, you should take in some blood every day." Chan said gently as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"I have been craving it more yes; but for me that is normal." Her reply came as she lay back and stared at the ornate ceiling.

"What is it you wish to know? How is it you can now shield from my mind?" He asked surprised as he tried to ascertain her thoughts.

"I have always been able to; but at times you have caught me off guard and when you have been in, it has proven difficult to push you out." Asuna admitted shrugging.

Chan sat back surprised and the fact she could always shield from him was a shock; even to him. He was superb with telepathy and telekinesis but her telepathy was far more powerful than his even and that was shocking considering his_ age._

"What do you want from me exactly Chan?" She asked not looking at him.

"I have told you over and over; I want to give you the life you so crave woman! I want you to have to stop fighting for your existence! I should like the ekimmu quit telling you who you are and what you should do, and I very much would like others quit trying to take you for your power. How about you live by _your terms_ and only for that?" He stated vehemently, sitting up fully as the silk and cashmere blankets pooled at his waist.

"Why would you do that? You have known me for so little time." The female version of him said suspiciously.

"Because I am what you are and I have learned what it is like to be hunted like an animal! You have been hunted and commanded so long that you cannot accept truth. This is truth my darling one; I was angry when you demanded to know my past but when you showed up and did not judge me; you in fact delivered vengeance in my behalf, I swore the same for you. I was obsessed with you and yes, I was infatuated too but I will destroy the world in order to see you live in peace." Chan stated taking her hands in his.

His eyes slowly burned violet and his words made her tremble and tears fell from her eyes. Every single one of his words were true and she had been hunted, debased, abused, and tortured for so long that she did not know how else to be. Chan watched as she actually began to sob and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and only supported her as she allowed herself the breakdown.

"You are an immensely powerful creature my darling but you deserve to be able to break down because you are a living woman. You give life and you have had it taken from you." He whispered in such calming words.

"I am having immense guilt over several things I have done wrong in the process of trying to stay alive." The empusae queen said finally wiping away her bloody tears with a proffered silk cloth.

"Let me guess one, the Elensar boy? I have seen in your lovely mind that he pursued you. Personally, I question your tastes in _any _Leth`Evana man but I am not you." He teased her.

Asuna actually smiled and she laughed very softly as she met his now blue eyes.

"When Chun died; I questioned whether I could go on, I really was that crushed. The fact that he would rather die than be by my side; it destroyed me. The feelings would not go away for some time but then I realized it was not that he did not wish to be by my side; he only wished to be who _he_ was and I could not force what I was upon him. I would have been no better than my own mother or the ekimmu." Chan said staring out into his room, focusing on nothing in particular.

"I have felt that but then I saved my pups and turned them into what I was. I did not give them choices. I am glad they wanted to live." Asuna said looking down feeling shame.

"We make mistakes just like any sentient creature Asuna. What makes us immune? The fae like to think they so much more refined and superior but they are not. Their arrogance is their weakness supreme." He said rising from the beautiful bed.

He only wore thin silk green boxer like shorts and she appreciated the view she had and he felt her eyes on him and he was not going to allow this to be sordid in any way. Chan decided that he was going to make this young creature love him as much as he did her. She would feel the same depth of need and passion as he did. He had even denied himself her full body two nights ago; he had only kissed her skin till she was flush and begging. The young queen was not fulfilled by him and he had cursed himself but she had to decimate an animal in the forest and he knew his grandsons had been paid a visit; but his objective was too pure. Quilin would not recognize him and he was astonished at himself.

Naraku was sitting in his office with Fionn and Lei. Their mate had dropped off the radar after she had been to see the fae king and things were fairly calm but Jing had brought disturbing news of Sanra's remains missing from the Hueco Mundo cemetery. Efnisien was near and he was tense as he listened to what was going on. His master looked over at him and the hanyou looked at him.

"What has you so fidgety Efnisien?" He demanded.

"Master, I am just unsure of this theft by Bilae. It just is unnatural is all; we should make certain that all avenues are covered and he cannot use them." He suggested.

"Chaos is being cautious?" Fionn said almost in amusement, almost.

"Sanra was a lunatic but brilliant. Who the hell knows what she had access to in Leth`Evana that we do not know about on our prospective planes people! I for one am thinking the bat shit crazy bitch could and would be able to come up with a way to haunt our asses." Jing Lei Shi stated firmly.

"Where is Asuna in all this?" Naraku snapped as he tapped a pen in his agitation.

"She was in Panyu the night before last." Lei volunteered.

"Damn inu. Go track her Jing and drag her ass home. She needs to remember that we have a widow to put down and a babe to retrieve. There was a kumo babe in her brood; where is it?" The hanyou demanded.

"What babe Naraku?" The Jing heir asked dumbly.

"Oh whatever, I will find out later." He snapped as he waved the other two men on.

Fionn stood up and phased out and so did Lei. He first phased to the in-between at Hadasan. Kameron and Admal were there with their children at the moment; Larak, Kala, Aahmes, Arsinoe, Shen, Lifen, and Yunru. Three girls and four boys between the three men and it was quite busy but Lei loved it. This palace was meant to be full of families and love.

"Baba! Baba! Shen take my baby!" Lifen whined about her barely older sibling.

"Shen? Give your sister her doll please." Lei scolded his young son.

"Stupid girl stuff!" Shen said making a face as he dropped the doll missing its legs.

"Shen!" Admal cried at his bound's child first.

Lei sighed as Lifen began to cry rather shrilly and he scooped her up. He demanded his eldest son into the corner and Shen stuck his tongue out and phased out. Admal followed after the young boy and Jing was exasperated. Yunru just played with Kala and Aahmes a little and Kameron was slightly amused.

"Do they fight often?" He asked Lei.

"Always! Every damn chance they get. I was never close in age to my siblings so I had no idea it could be like this." He said sighing.

"I had an older sister when I was human but she was killed by a crocodile in the Nile before I was given to Ayille." Kameron admitted.

"Seriously? You have never said anything before." His lover stated sitting while Lifen played with his ebony hair.

Lei was dressed in pressed black cotton pants, a slim fitted white button down shirt, and a modern Chinese style jacket in grey and black that was embroidered and was heavy silk. His black ankle boots he loved adorned his feet and he perused his lover and Kameron was wearing a navy cable knit sweater that had a turtle neck with tan corded britches. He was in casual mode as of late and wore only leather oxfords. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck; whereas Lei's was cut well above his shoulders.

"Naraku was making his commanding mode known; do you feel our wife?" Lei asked Kameron as he rearranged Lifen since she made herself comfortable in her father's lap.

"I feel her but I cannot trace it. She is not keeping the bond open right now. I think the realization that Ayille is dead is fully hitting her. I also think she may be hiding and trying to find her will. I did have the feeling of weariness; especially concerning the ekimmu and fae situations." The head frère answered softly as he watched his two children in deep love.

Arsinoe was asleep in a travel cradle and he had her mother's milk in plenty of supply. He knew his wife and queen; she would not stray too far from her infants. She did disappear every day for a few hours but it was to go to Masahiro and Kenta. Things were still chaotic and so forth; the Federation would notice the important ookami kumo gone soon enough. The thing was; no one knew where he was except Asuna and Kameron and they were not telling. Kenta and his son were safe.

"You think the ekimmu are going to make moves to address this fictional throne they keep hinting at?" Jing asked surprised.

"I do. I also think she thinks it. The fae situation is also not good and with having _that_ soul; she feels out of control." The astute frère murmured.

"The only place I know she could hide and not be found is in that damn palace owned by that fucker Chan." Lei growled gently.

"I am assuming that is where she is. I know when she partakes my dear one. She has not." Kameron stated quite bluntly.

Jing Lei Shi was shocked stupid by that little bit of information and if Chan was not engaging her physically; he wondered what the hell the fucking incubus lord _was_ up to.

Fionn was considering things and with the death of Ayille; things for Bilae were becoming desperate again. Gwydion was sitting near him and there were a few others that were from the extreme past and completely dedicated to Arianrhod Hammel and her right to the throne.

"She has been suppressing herself more often as of late." Gwydion said flatly.

"I have noticed. For a time she was coming into her power and she was truly becoming Arianrhod reborn and now; it is like she has completely abandoned who she was." Fionn stated with stony worry.

A warrior named Crevan Blethen was leaning back in his leather armchair as the two Hammel brothers spoke of their queen. Kynwal Prothro sat opposite his fellow warrior noble and both had been in the court of Arianrhod Hammel and served Fionn as loyal warriors. Crevan had wheat colored hair that curled just past his ears and his eyes were a soft shade of aqua-marine. Kynwal had dark brown hair that had been shortened in this modern era that he wore longer on top and short on bottom. He was able to tuck some behind his ear and his haunting eyes were dark grey. Both men were nearly as tall as Fionn who towered the re-born Arianrhod; she came to just past his shoulders.

"The issues within the fae have seemed to have completely grabbed and sapped her will my princes." Kynwal stated bluntly.

Gwydion looked over at the Welsh ekimmu and he was stunning with his coloring and square jaw and dimpled chin. He was a noble and had always served their family faithfully. Fionn had always controlled the warriors but Kynwal would speak his mind and freely to him as well.

"We need to deal with the threat of Teruyoshi and that ridiculous place called the Seireitei." Crevan suggested to the two Hammel princes as well.

"You both make excellent points and this is what we are going to do; Gwydion and Crevan you will take half of our forces and strike that bastard brother of ours and destroy as much as you can. Teach that whelp who the masters are. Kynwal and I will head up another force into Leth`Evana and force an uprising between the ruling house and the Undine." Fionn said clenching his fist.

Gwydion wanted to ask Fionn when he commanded _HIM_; but he let it go, because frankly they did not need the tension at this moment.

"I like the idea of giving Teru a freak blizzard. I think several ice pikes through several of his captains will do _quite _nicely." The prince of ice and snow smiled cruelly.

"Let us move. Neifion Rease, you will report directly to me on Bilae's whereabouts in the past." The thunder ekimmu commanded.

A pale man with reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes nodded and bowed low. His hair was long but was braided into many thin braids and it was kept up in a high pony tail. He was extremely built and broad chested but his stomach was flat and the outline of his abdominals were seen and his pelvic bones. He held a reinforced white oak spear with a mithril tip. He had been a contemporary of Gavin Tremin; he had always thought the other warrior an idiot for allowing himself to become involved with the royal family. Neifion was also a noble but he was not stupid and he followed his queen and lived his life so long ago. Now he followed his orders to get his life back.

"As you command my prince." Neifion spoke in a deep timbre.

They all had their orders and missions and they split up. Kynwal walked beside Fionn and it had been sometime since he and the younger Hammel brother had spoken; but Fionn was sensible and every inch the warrior. His concerns were for those of the kingdom and their queen, that was how Fionn thought and Kynwal respected it.

"When the prison plane was opened; I do admit that I just wandered for some time and soaked up being free." Kynwal stated as they moved.

"You cannot be faulted for that. Ten millenniums in a fucking wasteland would make most of us mad, those who it did drive mad joined Bilae." Fionn muttered.

"Is it true that the re-born queen has given you a child?" the nobleman warrior asked.

"Aye. Her name is Aibhlinn Hammel and she is the heir of Arianrhod and me and that of Tír na nÓg. When Asuna bears me any more babes, they too will follow in the succession." His commander answered honestly.

"She prefers to be called this life's name? How did you arrange to have your daughter above Gwydion's son?" Kynwal asked in utter surprise.

"Because I am married to Arianrhod's body and soul in this life and _not_ Gwydion; he never did see to that little detail. She and I cemented our tie in ancient Briton. Yes, she does prefer to be called by this life's name and not by Arianrhod." Fionn smirked in triumph over his selfish older sibling.

"Can you believe my lord that I have not seen her?" The brunette man asked shaking his head in amazement.

"Well I got information of where she is right now. You shall meet your queen in this body." His prince spoke.

Fionn opened a gate and they walked through it. The thunder ekimmu recognized Panyu and the forests around it. They both moved towards a grand palatial compound and Kynwal almost made a hissing sound when he really felt the auras.

"Yes this is a den of powerful infants. Their leader is one that helped to kill Ayille. He is also a turned Undine fae. He is by no means any normal infant; in fact, I would not call him one at all. He was turned by _our_ blood." Fionn explained.

"How in the heavens did that happen?" Kynwal replied completely shocked.

"I do not want to even contemplate. Fae are only good for killing and gluttoning on their blood." The Hammel prince snapped.

They did not even make it near the wall of the palace when several empusae men came from the shadows and stared at the two ekimmu with utter disdain.

"Why are you here ekimmu?" A raven haired Asian incubus asked coldly.

"Your Lord Chan has been communing with Lady Asuna. I demand to see her and I mean now." Fionn commanded of the weaker blood drinker.

"You do not command our lord ekimmu. I will ask him if he will tolerate your presence." The black sneered.

Kynwal was angered by the audacity of the infant blood drinker and Fionn had to hold his arm. The dark haired incubus had ported out and several minutes passed and Chan himself appeared before Fionn and Kynwal. Chan lifted his beautiful and youthful face as he took in the two filthy ekimmu before him.

"Why are you at my home?" Chan asked barely civil.

"Because Asuna is here." Fionn snapped at the empusae lord.

"You will behave yourself Fionn Hammel and I do remember who you are ekimmu. I do not like your kind; in fact, I fucking loathe your species. I have not killed either of you yet out of respect for my precious queen." The incubus lord stated as his eyes slowly bled to a royal purple color.

Chan's white hair was pulled up in a royal top knot to reveal his elvish heritage. He had on a long yukata that was thick silk in white with blue edging on the sleeves. The back had a traditional dragon motif and the silk dragged the ground. The yukata was open to reveal his bare chest and he wore snug fitting white ku. His feet were adorned in plain geta style sandals and Fionn was barely able to contain his hate.

"Behave ourselves? Do yourself a favor turnling fae and get Lady Asuna and get the fuck out of our way." The ekimmu of thunder and lightning snarled suddenly.

Chan lost his temper and his hand pressed to Fionn's chest. The ekimmu always had call upon his element and the empusae lord mixed his element with Fionn's and the resulting mix was an electrocution. Fionn shook for a moment and he had to step back as acrid smoke and burnt flesh was scented. Chan narrowed his gorgeous eyes and his nemesis was ready to kill him.

"Do not even think to try and fight me ekimmu! I retain not only my Undine power but so many more. You will wait and I will see if the said lady wishes to even speak with you trash!" Chan hissed.

Kynwal had an unusual ability and he was usually allied with Arawn on many occasions and also very handy on a battlefield; he had the ability of nether manipulation. If a soul was still near; he had the ability to create the very matter of Annwyn and restore life and also take it. Kynwal was no mere ekimmu and Bilae had desperately wanted him on his side. Kynwal decided a show was in order and he grabbed Chan's arm. For the first time in his very long life; Chan felt something akin to fear. Something invaded his arm that felt like death and he snarled in agony as he jerked himself away. He stared at the brunette ekimmu with unadulterated hate and he pathed to one of his guards. It was some time when Asuna appeared and she took the breath of Fionn and Kynwal alike. She wore a hanfu the color of blood and off the shoulders. The bodice and a wide band along the off the shoulder portion of the top of the garment was embroidered with silver and gold precious metal thread and Fionn was certain that some of the "beading" were not beads at all but precious pearls in several colors. The embroidery on the bodice fell into a "v" till about navel level and the layers of silk were numerous as some were sheer and some were opaque. Her sleeves were extremely wide and every edge was in white and she had a sheer purple wrap that was around her. Her silver tresses had a silver part and were smooth on top and a low braid coiled around itself at the nape of her neck and on her forehead she wore a chain diadem with a crescent moon medallion in the center and on the bottom tip of the moon there was a tiny garnet stone.

"Why are you here Fionn? Who are you ekimmu?" Asuna asked softly and wearily.

"We came to confer with you on your plans of Bilae; have you forgotten that he still needs to be destroyed? This is Kynwal Prothro; you may or may not remember of all the nobles and the families that supported Arianrhod's rule." The thunder ekimmu said trying to remain calm.

Chan stood by and his arm was still aching badly. His nerves were on fire and hate was on its highest level because of the very creatures that had caused him to become what he was.

"I know you not Mister Prothro; as in no, I do not remember. I hope that does not offend you. There is a great deal I do remember but much I do not. I am thankful for that. I am not Arianrhod Hammel any longer but Asuna Orlovich-Jing; I was her but she is not me." Asuna said looking at the beautiful noble ekimmu.

"My queen, I think I understand or at least I hope I understand. Prince Fionn?" Kynwal asked confused.

"Asuna what the hell is going on?" Her ekimmu husband demanded.

"I cannot talk about these matters here. I will go to the Estate shortly; I will meet you both there. Aibhlinn has been asking for her daidí." She said lifting her chin.

"I know and I miss our child! I have been battling as much as you!" Fionn said almost like guilt.

"You chastised me about Nemain!" Asuna hissed suddenly.

"Not here! Not in front of others." Her ekimmu husband snarled.

"As you wish." She growled low and regained her composure.

The two ekimmu before her used their phasing ability and she turned to Chan and saw his arm. She was horrified and there was sweat upon his brow.

"What happened?" His lover demanded in fury.

"The dark one has power I have never seen. I believe I actually do need Leth`Evana." Chan said shuddering.

"I will take you to Chanak." She said firmly.

"That creature?" He scoffed.

"You will not _defy_ my will in this Chan! I need you." Asuna growled at him.

"Need me why my queen?" He demanded of her.

She refused to answer him and she ported him. What shocked them both was the fact that it was directly into Leth`Evana and under her own power. They stood outside of Chanak's home in the Crystalline caves and she looked at him and jerked her head.

"How did you do that?" Chan asked stunned completely.

"I am her but she is not me! Now march!" She commanded.

Chan realized that her power was starting to fully meld and she could port into Leth`Evana then that might mean she could port into ALL the planes. Excitement filled his veins and he was certain that she was Asuna and NOT Arianrhod.

Asuna walked into her estate home and she marched straight up to Kynwal and punched him to the floor. Her wind dagger appeared instantly and she held it to his throat and she snarled like a wild inu. Her eyes were blood red as she was suddenly surrounded by several of her family members. Fionn tried to near her and she actually snarled and barked at him in a ferocious threat.

"She says do not touch her or you will suffer her wrath." Ichigawa offered Fionn.

"What the hell! Why do you attack one of your own?" Her ekimmu mate demanded in fury.

"Because he attacked one of _my own_! I am _NOT_ ekimmu! I am an inu first and then I am an empusae and a queen at that! Remember yourself Fionn!" Asuna said in her demonic tone.

Naraku came amongst the throng and the sight of his mate in her beast was quite arousing and an awesome sight indeed. He watched with interest and she stepped back and had Konkisaiga appear as well.

"You follow me as your ruler than it is as ME; NOT ARIANRHOD! I am ASUNA JING! Remember that all ekimmu!" The rabid inu onna screamed at the two ekimmu.

"You have lost your fucking mind!" Fionn snapped in anger.

"No! I have regained my mind. I can port into Leth`Evana and Soul Society now. It means my power has been melding Fionn. In order to get her abilities; I had to accept that I WAS her. I am ME." She said letting her yoki weapons vanish.

"Fine. You are Asuna. We do not answer to a fae turned empusae infant!" He snarled at her.

"He is a most important ally and you will not harm him again or I will kill the offender. Do you understand me? There will be no returning or rebirth." She stated stalking past him.

"By the heavens what the fuck has happened to you?" He demanded.

"I want my life Fionn! You should want your life with peace for Aibhlinn or perhaps you cannot accept peace and you wish my death AGAIN?" Asuna asked archly.

"That is the stupidest question! How dare you." He actually screamed at her.

Fionn grabbed her and he shocked all assembled and he dominated her in a powerful and passionate consumption. At first she resisted but Asuna could not fight her love for this man and she kissed him back with as much passion. Fionn knew Arianrhod had finally started to meld into one and it was majestic. Kynwal was shocked but so terribly awed by this creature that he got on his knees and bowed. The rest of the group broke up except Naraku who came over and tapped Fionn on the shoulder.

"Save me some Thunder Boy." The hanyou snarked.

Fionn stepped back from kissing his goddess stupid and Asuna blinked several times and she saw Naraku and he smiled at her as he picked her up and swung her around several times.

"You are perfection my little inu. Now let us sit down to a summit and talk of death." Naraku smirked darkly.

"Hai. Fionn and Sir Kynwal are you in?" Asuna asked

"Absolutely." Thunder incarnate said without blinking.

"I am only doing this for her." Chanak stated as he worked drawing the nether substance from Chan.

"Oh I am so sure Soten. I have killed scores of your kind." Chan sneered.

"She pathed to me why you hate the ekimmu and Leth`Evana so much; do you think I hold the fae in any esteem?" The Soten leader asked the ancient empusae.

"Why should you not when your daddy is the king of all fae?" The incubus asked coldly.

"I have no feelings towards him. My half-brother has tried to kill me and he intends to do so again. He also intends to harm Asuna, I cannot allow that." Chanak stated flatly.

"Oh my cousin intends to kill his old wife does he? He took her against her will and expected the feelings to last? Stupid wood fae." Chan snorted in arrogance.

"So we have similar agendas empusae. I hold the ruling house of Leth`Evana NO allegiance despite what they think. My allegiance are to three people; Asuna, Serik, and Rhoswen. I will make my allegiance to you and your kind if you help me protect my family." The Soten said solemnly.

Chan was surprised by the fae wraith's declarations and these creatures were amazingly powerful. He knew with his empusae and the Soten allied; it would be a boon to killing Bilae and throwing Leth`Evana into further upset.

"Bring your children into my complex. My empusae are all older than a thousand years. I only covet powerful ones of my kind." The incubus lord stated.

"The nether poison is gone. I suggest we take out this ekimmu as soon as possible. It matters not if he is on Asuna's side or not; he is a danger to us." The fae wraith murmured.

"I agree." Chan nodded.

"And I shall bring my children. I will continue your vengeance Hunir." Chanak said leveling his rainbow stare at the ancient incubus.

"I believe you." He said shocked and amazed at the Soten.

"Once I give my word; you have to betray ME before I back out on it." He was informed.

"You were of service to me Soten. I do not take that lightly. Bring them and we shall work out a strategy." Chan said with a slight smile.

Chanak took his hand and it cemented the alliance between their two species and all Chanak cared about was getting rid of Bilae, protecting his children and wife, killing Beren, and killing his mother.

The ancient empusae lord walked back into his palatial complex and she had not answered him when he asked her, why _she needed him_. He suspected it was only as a killing machine and it was weighing heavily on him. Chan straightened his spine and he did not sense the intruder when he was actually spun around. He was flattened on his bed and he stared into her eyes and she was still wearing his gift of the scarlet hanfu and crescent moon diadem.

"I will answer now." Asuna whispered as she lowered her mouth to his.

Chan could not stop the groan that escaped him and his hand reached up and wrapped around her long elegant neck and gently pulled her closer. She grasped his other hand in hers and lifted it above his head; his female counterpart explored his mouth to taste him and stroke tongue with hers and trace his palate and teeth. He moaned as she dominated him and she moved to kissing and a soft lick to the corner of his lips and his gasps were coming frequently.

"I do not want a feeding or meaningless encounter. I want none of that with you. I cannot give you fidelity but I told you that you have my heart." Chan rasped in a deep husk.

"Is that what I have Chan? I have your heart?" She growled gently as she licked up his neck.

"Yes! If you doubt it, then you may as well get off of me now! I will sate myself with another." He said suddenly full of anger, despair, and actual disappointment.

"I doubt so much Lord Chan. Can you not forgive my hesitation to believe every declaration?" Asuna asked raising a brow.

Chan focused and she was thrown onto his chaise lounge with just enough force to get her off of him; with his mind alone. He sat up and stood and pointed to his door and his eyes burned in extreme hostility at his feelings being thrown in his face. He still wore his long yukata like garment and Asuna stared at his bare chest and she stared at his eyes.

"You make yourself clear Lady Jing. I will lend myself to your services to stop this great evil but after that; I never want to see your face in my area again!" Chan stated with profound ice in his voice.

"Well even Edward the First of England claimed certain affection for me at one point. He used Bilae's totems and trinkets against me because he _felt_ for me. He convinced himself that because he felt that way that I was his to do with as he wished. Others have done the same; used my blood lusts to claim me and I have gone with it because I am empusae after all." Asuna espoused crossing her arms.

Chan sputtered in fury and his head whipped around and his white hair was down and seemed to wrap around him like a shimmering ivory curtain.

"As you know; we empusae rarely give our true hearts easily. You will not DARE compare me to a fucking mortal and have I tried to use blood against you as of late?" He snapped baring fangs.

"No you have not. The ekimmu want to know what your agenda is and I am feeling there is no agenda but just something pure. I _want_ to believe it but I have been duped before." Asuna spoke again as the weary woman he had seen so early that morning.

The Panyu empusae could only look at her and he was in front of her and tipped her chin a little. He reached up and cradled her head and savagely began an all-out possession of her natural and preternatural senses. His kiss caused her to feel heat in her belly and extremities as well as her core. A trembling began all over as he only kissed her with savage passion and primitive need. Chan just stopped and stepped back.

"Get out." Chan commanded.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I have said my piece and I will not beg anyone for _anything_; let alone something as insipid as _love_! Have your doubts young one and lose much." He said turning and walking away from her.

The woman he wanted to love grabbed his shoulders and she moved his snowy hair and mouthed his right juncture. Chan's guttural groan gave her stabs of pleasure straight to her center and she did not clamp down and only mouthed the skin.

-Now I beg you Chan. Forgive me. Forgive me my lord. - She pathed in his mind.

"What?" He tried to think.

-Your heart is mine and I accept it. Can you find mine? - She purred in thought.

"Do not tease me like this Lady Asuna. I have loved very little in my life and hated a great many." Chan shouted out as her fangs sank in just a little.

She slipped off his long, thick white silk yukata robe and revealed his white back and she ran her hands up and down his sculpted arms. Asuna lifted her slightly bloodied lips and sucked his ear lobe into her mouth. Chan gasped and she confirmed that his fae senses still existed. When her tongue ran up the shell; she got a slight shake out of him and it was making her crazed. She moved to stand in front of him and his eyes were somewhere between blue-purple. The inu-empusae pressed her palms to his pectorals and she walked him backwards towards his bed and felled him backwards and followed as he fell upon the softness of silk and the cashmere. His silver haired love licked up his neck to his chin and one hand was pushing his ku past his hips. Asuna spied and she could see his abdominals outlined as well as his pelvic muscles. She did not realize she was salivating and growling at the same time and Chan gently turned her chin to look at him in the eyes.

"I told you…" Chan started to say.

She silenced him by wrapping her hand around him and he shut his eyes and grit his teeth as Chan shouted out as he had been denying himself and only taking the most necessary life forces.

"Please help me with this splendid hanfu." Asuna asked containing her beast.

She climbed off of him and he was actually trembling slightly. The great incubus lord had been brought low by a young empusae queen and he slowly undid the laces in the back of the exquisite scarlet colored work of art. As soon as the laces were undone; she worked the Chinese dress off and stood before him naked and only with her hair up and with the diadem on the crown of her head. Chan lost his mind at the scene she displayed and he pressed himself to her to feel her skin to his. Asuna jumped up in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she devoured his mouth as she held his chin and ran fingers through his beautiful hair. He did not want this sordid in any way and he laid back and her head met a pillow. Chan managed to disengage her legs and she bowed her entire back off of his bed as the incubus reverently opened her thighs; exposed her labia and her nub of nerves. His tongue first traced her lips and teased just inside the folds. Asuna was already so aroused that she was ready to be set off by almost anything; an erotic kiss, touching, or his tongue. Her breath was coming out ragged and he noticed it and she was already in a state. He widened her lips with fingers and he latched his teeth gently to her nub and slowly began to flick his tongue against the very tip. Chan was sucking at the same time and Asuna began to suck

in her air and thrash her head and draw up her legs as he made her feel exquisite awareness. Chan suckled and flicked the tip of her nub till she was nearly sobbing and she was yelling hoarsely.

"I cannot, Chan please. No more! I need more. I know not…" Asuna mumbled in a tirade of passionate need.

"Shhhh. Trust in me. Always trust in me." Chan asked.

Her eyes were green and she nodded but tears poured out of the corners as he began to kiss up her sex and dipped his tongue into her belly button and his left hand kneaded flesh and found her plush breast and twisted her nipple till she whined in pleasure. His kissing reached her lips and he lifted his hand to his mouth; his bit off his claws and slowly slipped them inside of her center and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a moment at how scorching and drenching wet she was. He curled his fingers and began to thrust with some force and his precious woman beneath him was becoming wilder and more into her inu. Her magenta markings began to rise and her fangs became longer. Her beasts were in a fight and her eyes were mixing between red and green.

"Chan!" She snarled out in an almost pained whine.

He ignored her pleas and kept up the assault and Asuna groaned, thrashed, tore at his bed clothes, and nearly screamed herself hoarse. Chan could feel her body becoming tenser by the way her legs drew up and his fingers thrust and pressed into her treasured spot just a little more. Asuna's back and neck arched as her whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Her face, neck, and chest were covered in sweat as the shaking was almost violent and his hand was flooded in musky sweet. A horrendous growl gripped his own chest and he could not stop himself and Chan finished kicking out of his white silk ku and his organ was completely as well as savagely stiff; in one smooth move he was buried deeply in her and her scream was louder than before and her claws ripped down his back. He could not care and he pulled back slowly and thrust with a bit more force.

"I can-not stop the…com-ple-tions!" Asuna stuttered through her trembling voice.

"Kiss me." Chan demanded.

She met his demanding lips but every movement sent her over another abyss and she was nearing overload. For his part; he needed to give in and give up to his horrendous need to thrust more. He kept it agonizing and Asuna was getting into a frenzied madness and he snapped, the empusae queen had snapped fangs into his juncture and she was drinking his blood and the meeting of their groins met harder and faster. One final thrust and Asuna dragged her claws down his back so hard that it left deep gouges that bled and he grimaced as he fed from her succulent neck. Chan was a little surprised when she went completely limp and her head fell to the side. He checked her pulse and it was erratic but beating strongly nonetheless. His back stung like hell and she had been overcome by her the strength of her climaxes. He mentally called on one of his servants to tend his back and covered her nude form; he refused for any of his incubus to see her anymore.

Asuna blinked and she was still in Chan's complex and he was not in his bed. She sat up quickly and almost angry; feeling used. He was in the adjoining room reading reports and he looked over at her and he nodded as she stood and wrapped a silk sheet around herself.

"How long was I out?" Asuna asked softly as she approached him.

"Five hours. I must say, you must have already been exhausted to begin with." He replied as he continued to read.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded and he stared up at her and he was angry.

"Besides being threatened by all your frère? Everything is perfect!" Chan stated in sarcasm.

"They are protective of me, what is wrong with that?" She asked him totally confused.

"You and your chief frère are not normal by any means when it comes to a queen and her turnlings. Do you realize he knows when you are engaged elsewhere?" He said arching a perfect brow.

"Hai, I have known that for quite some time." She shrugged.

"It is quite disconcerting to have a creature that is close to me in age threaten to take my head off for feeding myself as he put it. He also stated that he could and would put an end to all of us here in my community. Quilin stood by him and was quite happy to do so." Chan growled in fury.

"Chan do not think I condone what my frère are doing! I have encouraged that they seek independence from me, there was an alternate timeline where Ryo did not accept being frère and he had me kill him. I decided that I would never do as I did with him in _that_ timeline. It has worked well for my current brood of frère and they are happy!" She cried.

"Your head frère is ten thousand years old and he is fairly free of you? Are you fucking stupid?" The incubus stated in righteous anger.

"Okay Chan. I cannot tell you anything. Let us be allies until Bilae is dead; please? I and my frère will never set foot in this part of Panyu again." Asuna said stiffly.

"There is the problem of you carrying my babe." He said as if he didn't really care.

"Nobu can remedy it." She said backing up from him.

Chan stood up and his yoki was dangerous as it visibly flared around him. She was so hurt by his words that she just wanted to get away from him.

"I actually thought something occurred between us earlier but it was an illusion." He said in a very low voice.

"That is what you want it to be Chan. I do not speak to those who call me fucking stupid; amongst other things. You have your will incubus lord." Asuna said as blood tears slipped down her face.

His heart felt pierced and he knew suddenly he was wrong. His damnable pride had made him the fool. Chan slammed up his mental shields to keep her from porting and he flew to her side.'

"I am Panyu." He said suddenly and he looked regretful.

"What?" She demanded.

"Pride. I am sorry. I am the fool. Something momentous did occur and I am angered by those men who love you as well. I am empusae and I know what we are but I was fae; it wars inside my mind." Chan admitted holding onto her.

"Something did occur; we made love." She acknowledged.

"Do not give up on me. I told you, I have not loved in so long. Perhaps, I have forgotten?" He said almost ashamed.

"You have hated so long? I can believe that. Do not do that again; do not belittle me like that again." Asuna said and she moved back to his bed.

"I have more clothes that I can call for?" Chan suggested.

"I should like that." She nodded.

"I cannot love anyone else. Do not harm our child." He asked stiffly.

"I would not have anyway." She said not looking at him.

"Okay." He murmured.

He called on the clothing and a white top that resembled a sheer kosode and the sleeves were bell shaped. The outer haori style jacket had lapels, was edged in lace, had short sleeves and the edges did not meet, and it too was also in white. The obi was in mint as well as a long full skirt. Asuna raised a brow and he smiled.

"I prefer you to look like a princess thank you." Chan shrugged.

"I will speak with Kameron and the rest of my frère when I return to Japan as soon as I have dressed. We have sent an ekimmu spy to check on Bilae. We expect him back any time now." She said as he helped her dress.

"I shall be here ready to move when you are." He nodded.

Soon enough she was completely dressed and she looked at herself in a mirror. Chan bid her sit and he braided her hair loosely. He pinned it and he produced a diadem that had a peridot in the center and it was a circlet and similar to Celtic scroll work. It slipped over her head and the stone sat in the middle of her forehead. His kissed the crown of her head and she was stunned by all of his things of beauty.

"These jewels?" Asuna asked of him.

"They were to be given to my bride from my mother. I have had them all these thousands of years." Chan shrugged.

Asuna stood stunned and she really looked at him and she neared him; she gave him a kiss and it spoke volumes. It spoke of promise.

Neifion was deeper in the past and it seemed Bilae was quite at home amongst this era. He could blend very well and he decided to find the Stythe tribe that Fionn had spoken to him about; it seemed that their plane held a gate to Ahnwyn. That was a very little known fact amongst ekimmu and he had to go to a place known as Scotland and in his era; they were Pictish wraiths. He slipped into a place called Loch Halvat and was in a land that was middle of the night.

"What te we have here?" Neifion heard from behind him.

"An ekimmu warrior named Neifion here for Prince Fionn Hammel. Bilae has been active and I need scouts." He commanded.

"Well it's a right gude thing I'm friend lijk with yur queen and her boys." The red haired wraith laughed as he neared the ekimmu.

"Who are you?" The ekimmu demanded.

"Tala. Me name is Tala Lachie and Bilae is gunna be a dead fukker when this wraith gets hands on him." Tala said cruelly.

"I like you Lachie. I am Neifion Rease and I am from Erie." He replied with his own Irish brogue.

"Oh aye. Do ye like believe in wee folks?" The wraith snarked.

"Wee folk?" The warrior ekimmu stated confused.

"Auch laddie, ye were luked up too fukking long." The wraith laughed as he bid him follow him.

"How well do you know Arianrhod?" Neifion asked curious.

"A bit more than a wee bit. Why do ye ask fer?" Tala demanded.

"I hear amazing reports of her. I have not seen her. I left Terre de Brume and explored." He admitted.

"Ye have missed te lot ye ken?" his wraith guide commented as they came into the castle.

"Git sum blood fer this laddie here. We sit on our arses and talk bout Bilae ye ken? Then we talk bout the queen, ye also ken?" The fierce Stythe stated fiercely.

"I understand Stythe." Neifion commented feeling a bit nervous.

Tala leaned over to one of his men and was very quiet as he spoke.

"Ye get te the other plane and get me the laddie called Admal. Gunna make certain this here ain't no fake, ye ken?" He told his kinsman.

His clansman bowed and faded out before his eyes and Tala stared at Neifion with extremely pale blue eyes and the ekimmu felt as though he was being handled.

It happened the Stythe knew to follow a path to Hueco Mundo via a very special in between but it was

someone else that came out that shocked the clansman of Tala Lachie. Jing Lei Shi had been following the auburn haired ekimmu and was curious as to his directives when he ran into the Stythe.

"Wut te fuk ye there fer?" The black haired Stythe snarled.

"Are you supposed to be speaking some manner of English cretin? Good heavens man; do you bathe?" Lei said waving under his nose.

"Who de fuk do ye think ye are? I'm gunna fix yer face lassie!" The arrogant Scott wraith hissed.

Lei rolled his eyes and he whirled around and punched the Stythe straight in the head and down the other wraith went.

"Disgusting! Ugh, I have to look into your mind?" The Mongolian wraith snapped to the air.

He accessed the information from the alien like wraith and Lei kicked the other male for good measure and he phased to a strange in between that he recognized from the future. He slipped in and he was immediately surrounded by many Scottish Stythe.

"What de we have here? Is it a wee lassie?" A blonde asked snorting at his own joke.

"Do you have a bitch boy named Tala perchance freak boys and do I need to fuck you all up first? Your choice?" Lei stated as he pulled up his sleeves.

He waited exactly two minutes and the Stythe he had met in the future was there before him and suddenly Lei punched him out flat on his back. Tala sputtered and he choked up blood and his nose was broken.

"That is for what you do later. Now to business." The Jing heir said pleasantly.

"Ye fukking punch me on me arse and ye say business? Ye are fixin te be dead man." Tala snarled.

"Actually no, I am not. You have an ekimmu in there. I want to know what his business is and _you_ asshole are going to tell me. If you do not know; then I will fucking ask him myself but I will know. Do you really think you can fucking kill me as you put it?" Jing taunted Tala.

Tala grimaced and this wraith was power. This wraith was young but he was not someone you messed with. This Shouten was not one like he had encountered before. Tala nodded and Lei smiled pleasantly.

"See? I can be quite reasonable. Now let's go have some delicious blood and talk all nice about Bilae, okay?" Lei smirked sarcastically.

"Ye are an arse!" The Stythe growled.

"Been called _much, much _worse; oh looksee a nasty old Scottish castle! Okay Stythe start talking to the ekimmu and I am going to ascertain." The Shouten commanded.

The Stythe were unused to Tala being treated like this but they could feel this man's power. It was unreal how he could just check the Lachie leader and Tala came in with Jing Lei Shi and he made a noise.

"Hello ekimmu! My name is Jing; Jing Lei Shi and YOU are a mystery and I do not like mysteries concerning my wife. So you had better start talking or we are going to play, kick the ekimmu around the room." Lei stated as he took in the auburn haired man.

"Neifion Rease and I am loyal to the queen." The warrior said coldly.

"Ah yes but you see; your queen? Yea buddy, she is an empusae and all but she is also my wife and I kind of get pissy when you ekimmu get all ekimmu on her. So here is the deal; you do your job and we get the shit on Bilae and you go away." Jing shrugged.

"You are insane." Neifion stated scoffing.

"Pretty much; now get to spying so I can get my life into a nice peaceful way and you all can go the fuck away." He snapped.

"Your wife is Arianrhod re-born infant? We will not just be going away as you put it. As a matter of fact; I question how many of you infants will be staying!" Neifion said angrily standing and his spear was at Lei's throat.

Lei phased out and behind phased his hand into his cervical spine and Neifion was completely still.

"I will snap your fucking neck so fast ekimmu you won't even stand a chance. Now what was it you were saying?" Lei snarled and his eyes turned silver.

Tala leaned forward and this creature was unreal. Neifion was actually terrified of him and he did not move and he did phase out with the wraith and begin to spy on Bilae.

Asuna was dressed as a royal from the Sengoku Jidai and Naraku found her _overdressed_ but gorgeous nonetheless. Kameron, Chrestian, Ryo, and Qui were all at the estate doing their various self-appointed duties when Asuna walked in and she was in a frightfully bad mood. Kameron neared her first and she growled at him in anger.

"Did you go to Chan and threaten him?" His queen and wife demanded.

"Yes. Should I deny it?" Kameron asked her calmly.

"I understand how protective all of you are of me, but I will not lose the alliance that _you_, yourself persuaded me into!" Asuna growled at him.

"I do not like the fact that he has to partake of you to get that alliance!" He said crossing his arms.

"You are jealous?" She asked stunned.

"Perhaps I am." Her chief frère said flatly.

"Since when have you ever been jealous? Are you insane?" His maker snapped in anger.

"I have grown since I came home and became a part of your family and not just your frère but one of your spouses! You told me to gather independence and a voice, and so I have! Deal with this and I will defend my wife with my life!" Kameron actually growled at her.

"Do not threaten Chan. Anyone but him!" Asuna said almost shrill.

"He is too much like us; he cannot be tolerated!" Her frère shook his head no.

Quilin stood by Kameron and his eyes were stony blue and he was standing by _Kameron_ in this and she was shocked into complete silence. The former lover of Chan had completely betrayed him and her mouth dropped.

"Qui?" She demanded.

"My brother has spoken and I agree with him. He speaks for us all. I do not trust Chan." Quilin stated honestly.

"You do not trust him because you wanted him to love you and he was only fond of you!" She accused.

"I do not trust him because I did fancy myself in deeper with him but I _love_ you. There is a mighty difference mistress." Her newest frère stated bluntly.

"I do trust him. I trust him and I wonder if Quilin you have told your brothers _everything_!" Asuna growled out lowly and in blackmail.

Kameron looked back at the youngest frère and Qui was suddenly furious with her but his mind was blank. She turned on her heel and she was angry; so very angry at the most important men besides Naraku in her life.

"Asuna? Mistress? Where are you going?" Kameron demanded.

"To feed my pups and away from the jealousy of you four! I turned you four; not the other way around! How dare you be jealous of me!" She snarled at him.

Kameron was hurt and he bowed to her and he stepped back as he left her presence.

Asuna appeared at the flat in Denver and Masahiro was mewling and she sat down as Kenta came over and she undid the fancy top portion of her hanfu. Her ookami kumo was drinking in her beauty and her nursing their child they had made in love.

"Have they figured out I am gone yet?" Kenta asked.

"Naraku has made some noises but he has been too busy to pay full attention. Masanori has been filling in quite a bit, and so has your father. I have said you have a vendetta against the widow and your honor demands you take her down." Asuna shrugged.

"So when are we going to hunt down that bitch?" He asked her.

"I have some allies working on it; inu that is. I have never seen a blue eyed kumo except Prince Kiet of the Cobalts." She murmured as she baby nursed and kneaded her breast.

"Asuna, he is the most perfect thing I have ever done. I have never been so complete. I have him here and you come here. I have never been happy and I didn't know how but, but I am. It took knocking me around." Kenta said overwhelmed in emotion.

His lover closed her eyes and she could feel his emotions through the telepathy. She loved the Imai brothers passionately like all her kumo loves and she just was with them.

"We can talk about adding to our happiness later after Bilae is dead." She murmured softly.

Kenta neared her and his lips savaged hers as he just could not stop. Their baby boy fed and Kenta just gave into the need to show her his feelings. Later on they were in the massive bed and their baby between them and his was jerking his limbs and squealing at a rattle that Asuna was shaking for him.

"He is going to be so beautiful. I am certain I am going to be most protective of him. Nobody will be good enough for him." She smirked.

"He is stunning. Good gods, a blue eyed ookami kumo? Never heard of it, he is just too precious." He said kissing his little mouth.

"I shall be going after Bilae soon. I also carry the incubus's child." Asuna told him honestly.

"He killed that bitch, but let me ask you; how does he feel about you? Is he still wanting to control you?" Kenta demanded.

"No. Something has changed. I helped him in revenge against his family in Leth`Evana and something deeper occurred. He loves me but I think he does not remember how to." She said sleepily.

"Forgetting how to love?" Her ookami kumo love asked.

"It is easy when you only have hated to fuel you; you and I both understand that." She murmured taking his hand.

"You are right. Just do not let him hurt you, okay? If he does; I am gonna fuck his world up." Kenta said meaning it.

"I believe you would." Asuna smiled as she received his kiss.

"You are going to go soon?" He asked softly.

"Not tonight. Tonight I am for you two alone." She smirked gently and she spent the rest of her day peacefully with a perfectly sane Kenta and their perfect babe.

Sanra was in Leth`Evana and she was in the area where the Soten dwelled. This Chanak hated her now because she tried to kill his brat. Hate entered her mind that the slut had infected yet _another_ man Sanra had loved. This one had been her child and she had actually loved him. He had born her natural eyes and she could not hate him. She had smothered many an infant that she had birthed; they were nothing but pests and things she had to endure at times if she had not rid herself of them in time. Chanak did not realize how blessed and powerful he really was in the art of the ekimmu alchemy and she was going through his many scrolls and grimoires as quickly as she could because she knew him; he would only be distracted by her twin sister for only so long. She had made a tremendous mess of his extensive collection of the leather bound books and ancient scrolls. Sanra knew an alchemic spell existed in one of the bound volumes with red parched leather. There were several and she just did not have time, so she grabbed all of them and phased out with them. She appeared next to Bilae in their hide out near New Castle. He looked at her with impatience and she sneered at him.

"His collection is extensive. I taught my boy to read and his talent for the art was evident early on; he surpassed even me." She admitted as she flipped through the first book.

"Well your son has been a tremendous disappointment in the ally department!" Bilae said in a sickly sweet tone.

"He has been infected by that slut! Soten are still of Leth`Evana and Chanak would love any child he sired. He is Soten that way. He cannot help the way he is, unlike you; you who are just a, well just a stain upon memories." She said with something in her voice that Bilae was sure was an insult but he could not be certain.

This female had become unnaturally powerful by taking in magicks and absorbing energies of demons that stood in her way. Bilae was also certain she had taken in ekimmu energies and abilities because she was truly immortal it seemed. Although how they killed her in this other era was quite intriguing and he wondered. He knew she must have one ultimate weakness; all creatures did. Nothing on the planet was actually truly immortal except perhaps Don, no one had figured out how to destroy that bitch yet or Taranis but he would find the way; if he could only open the way into that plane.

"_**SHE**_ is the key to that plane you fucking idiot." Sanra murmured as she had heard his thoughts and she smirked wickedly.

"What do you know whore?" Bilae thundered that he had truly underestimated this creature.

"Oh yes you have. ALL of you have and you always will. You want to know what I know DADDY? Make it so I can move forward; then I will share, _maybe_." She started laughing manically.

Bilae went to hit her with a blast of his pyroclastic poison and she shielded herself and in fact turned it on him. Her eyes were swirling brilliantly their many colors and she laughed.

"Fuck you Bilae. I am the real evil." She laughed again and stared him down as her eyes burned orange.

Bilae was actually burnt and trying to breathe and she neared him and knelt by him.

"Oh poo! Big bad ass ekimmu is hurt? All it takes is knowing how to make you vulnerable to your own energies fuck twit. See this is what made Chanak so powerful but my baby had to go and fuck that whore. Should I tell your real father when I slit his fucking throat?" The daughter from his Shouten life chortled well naturedly.

"Ally!" He gasped.

"That is more like it. I always knew what you were, and remember I allowed you to use me as I stole from you Bilae. _YOU were MY _bitch." Sanra laughed and even Bilae felt the fear.

Lei could not believe it and neither could Neifion; this infant it seemed had subdued Bilae as if he was nothing and it was horrifying to the ekimmu warrior. Lei just was shocked that Sanra was still around in some guise _ANYWHERE._ That thought horrified him the most and he phased out with the ekimmu to Loch Halvat and he was shoving the ekimmu along and the warrior had it and turned on him and tried to punch him and Lei phased several times and punched him in the back and the auburn haired blood drinker landed flat on his front; winded and humiliated.

"Have you not figured out that we infants as you called us have actually evolved into toddlers by now asshole?" Lei smarted off.

"A lowly wraith could not possess so much power!" The ekimmu snarled in anger and arrogance.

"Well this low wraith does fucker. I can and will kill you. I have the information Fionn needs and frankly; one less ekimmu is better in my mind." The Jing heir allowed his eyes to bleed silver.

Neifion rolled and stood up and he realized that the Shouten would and could kill him.

"I have done nothing but support the re-born queen! Why should you end my life?" Neifion raged.

"She does not want to be Arianrhod or your queen. She only wants her family and her life. She has lost so much in her lives that it hurts her. _SHE HURTS! _ I have felt it. I have seen it. I am bound so tightly to her that I know everything and I will destroy every single one of you to give her peace!" The Shouten roared.

"If she does not wish to rule; then she must pass it on to someone who will! The sire of her soul _will_ kill her again if we do not stop him." The ekimmu said flatly.

"That is _NOT_ going to happen, not AGAIN!" Lei growled and his aura was pulsing with his kemuri.

"Who is to stop it if we do not stop them?" Neifion reasoned.

"We are going back to the current era." The Shouten commanded.

The ekimmu bent a gate to his will and he was leery of this half crazed being. They walked through and Neifion went in search of Fionn.

"The prince intended to make things in Leth`Evana very unpleasant." Auburn ekimmu growled.

"Only sane thing I have heard all day. We have to move to stop that bitch and asshole, now! You go to talk to Fionn and I am going to talk to my other mate." He snapped.

Neifion phased out quickly and Lei phased straight into Astana in Hueco Mundo.

Lei walked straight into Admal's rooms at the palace and the head of the Royal Guard was getting dressed for his day when he saw his male bound. Lei looked less than pleased and he sighed deeply.

"I am not fucking anyone. I swear it too you." Admal stated testily.

"What are babbling on about?" Lei snapped.

"You here at such an ungodly hour and looking as though someone has ruined your favorite jacket or boots." The blue eyed wraith smiled sarcastically.

"Admal, I saw with my own eyes; the Sanra of the past...back in that fucking wasteland you were stuck in? She put down Bilae like a bitch!" His lover said nervously.

"Impossible." The half empusae man stated.

"It was not impossible Admal. When do I lie to you?" His lover asked.

"You are serious." Admal said stunned and sitting on his bed.

"She told Bilae flatly she could and would kill him and she has been leading him on all this time. She is the real threat. She always has been." Lei spilled as he paced.

Lei watched as Admal hurriedly dressed and grabbed his weapons. Lei was trying to keep up and he was getting irate.

"What are you doing?" Jing demanded.

"She is trying to come to us. First, you are telling your kind everything and second, I am going to get a basilisk that has pythos blood and milk the fuck out of his venom." The Halfling Shouten snarled.

"Admal, I am actually afraid." Lei admitted.

"Well lover, I am fucking terrified. Go to Maec now! I am going to Julianus Servius and Amedeo as well. Asuna needs to know as well; but first have Maec do a spell, anything! Bring Chanak if you have to!" Admal commanded.

Lei stood for a moment and he absorbed what he had said and what he needed to do. He knew he had to do these things but he wondered if he just let Maec die. He shook his head and he went in search of the fucker. Thoughts of hate and exterminating some of Asuna's mates that did not need to be around crossed his mind for later. First, Sanra had to be kept in the past for all time.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Several chapters will be devoted to delving into important characters and their pasts and how they relate to the Western heir. If by some chance there is a backstory of a character you want to know about; please PM me. Thank you so much for reading…I love to hear from you!

Look Back

_The battles up and down the Italian coast had been bloody and costly; in lives and income. Julianus sat astride his demonic mount that was similar to a horse but in fact was a lower level reptile. The shape of the beast looked horse like but the scales and two curved horns protruding from his head gave it away; along with his blazing orange eyes. His feet were four claws wide and very thick. He stood taller than the basilisk general himself; the creature sported a mane of white long hair on its neck, and its hide was ebony. Julianus had named him Megadorus and he smiled at the beast. Megadorus made a long roar as his master bid him move and there was genuine attachment between basilisk and longma. He rode alongside his troops and his commander; Angelus Quintilius was on his own longma._

"_The Celtic reds are encamped farther north near the Appenine Mountains General Servius." He commented._

"_Si. I believe it paramount that we route them before they cross the Rubicon River; Ne vos quidem?" Julianus asked his seasoned commander._

"_Si, I completely concur general. Shall we make camp for this night and make our battle plans?" Angelus asked._

"_Si. That is acceptable." The young black basilisk general confirmed._

_Julianus Gnaeus Servius was barely past his second century and his clan hailed from Sicily. He had been trained by the priests of Apollo on his home island as warrior of the oracle god. He had never understood why; they only explained that he carried "the blood". He did not know his parents as he had been taken as an infant and raised by the priests. It was not a bad life but it had been a lonely one. He did not know if he had siblings or not but the priests had always been especially good to him. The young black basilisk had been shown love and much affection and showered with gifts by his tribe. He was wealthy beyond compare because he "had the blood" as they kept saying. He shook his head and just accepted what was the norm. _

_He dismounted Megadorus and ran an affectionate clawed hand along the beast's neck. Julianus was tall, and appeared thin but that appearance was deceiving as he was lean but built with sinuous muscle and had tremendous strength. His stomach was outlined by his abdominal muscles and his physique was kept in shape by constant warfare. His long jet black hair was to his waist but he kept in braids and twisted to keep out of his face as he fought. His eyes were light red; rust color, in comparison to other basilisks that tended to have darker shades. Julianus had an oval shaped face with a straight nose that barely had a point and full lips. His black brows were full too and slanted slightly over his almond eyes. His cheek bones were defined and he had been told by more than one femmina that he was "beautiful". Julianus tended to think those femmina rather stupid; maschi were NOT beautiful. _

"_Are you hungry il mio prezioso longma?" the young general asked his steed._

_His longma snorted and made a whining sound and Julianus smiled. He undid the saddle and bridle and pulled the bit from Megadorus's mouth and his steed butted his snout affectionately against Julianus's juncture._

"_There there il mio prezioso; you go find your dinner, si? I will find mine later." Julianus spoke and he knew his steed understood him._

_The longma did not have mortal looking forms and did not speak either but they were intelligent beasts. They were easily trained and could be taught to understand their masters quite easily and if treated well; the devotion they showed was absolute. They were fearsome in battle as cavalry and they would protect their riders unto death. Megadorus had protected Julianus more than once. _

_The young general pulled his precious sword that had been given to him by the priests of Apollo; it bore the name Gladius Solis and he looked at it for a moment and slipped it back in its sheath. He pulled off his armor and sheltered the blade underneath the bronze plating. His shield was also long and rectangular in shape and also made from heavy bronze. Julianus was now stripped down to only his black chiton, sandals, and shin guards. He watched his men beginning to put up camp all around him and Angelus came closer and he had also stripped of his armor some. His commander was three decades older than him and his was from the peninsula itself. The different tribes of blacks had been bickering back and forth for so long; no one could remember the reasons why. They had stopped when many towns had begun to be plundered by red and brown basilisks from the north. These basilisks were savage and had no compunction with horrendous slaughter of filios and femmina. The many black tribes had come together in a small town in the central peninsula on the west coast that was simply called Primus Locus. Julianus could see the potential of the area and it would be great. He felt it in his gut and so the many tribes had provided monies and maschi for the defense of peninsula and the islands of the Latium black basilisks._

_Angelus had a square jaw and much defined features and deep set mahogany colored eyes. His hair was bleached brownish in some spots but also black and came to his shoulder blades. It was thick and straight and he did nothing to tie back. At the moment it seemed he was in concentration and he worried his full bottom lip and Julianus bid him sit. The older basilisk sat on a camp chair that had been set up for the general as his personal tent had begun to be set up by subordinates._

"_I have received intelligence that their numbers are in excess of fifty thousand General Servius." Angelus stated bluntly._

_Julianus looked out at the emerging city of tents and his own army only numbered approximately twenty two thousand. The odds were two to one and those were not good._

"_It becomes imperative that WE choose the battle ground, si? I want three scouts to survey the area surrounding the Appenine Mountains and the Rubicon, intelligere?" The young basilisk said firmly._

"_Si general, I will see to it that it happens immediately. They are still three days away." The older man replied._

"_Then we have barely enough time. Send the scouts and find yourself some dinner and sleep, si?" Julianus commanded._

"_Si general! May I ask you one question dominus?" Angelus queried._

"_Si." He shrugged._

"_Are you descended from Jupiter and gifted of his son?" His commander asked almost in awe._

"_Angelus, I am only a black like yourself and all Latium basilisk, si? They tell me in my tribe that I am special but I do not see how." Julianus laughed with true mirth._

"_Si general but the men believe that we are following a descendent of the gods." He flatly stated._

"_Silly notions but if it gives them morale; then let them believe it. Now send the scouts and bed down. We have much to do, non?" His general commanded but as if a question._

"_Si General Servius. Gratias tibi ago dominus." Angelus murmured as he rose and hit his chest with his fist._

_Julianus nodded his head and the other man was gone. He began to contemplate his own dinner and seriously thought about hunting in his animal form and saving their supplies. He decided that it would set a good example and he notified his servant that he would be stepping away from camp to catch his prey. He also instructed him to be on the lookout for Megadorus. With all his instructions given; Julianus Gnaeus Servius stepped away from his camp and he changed into his animal form of a sleek and mighty basilisk serpent._

_Airis Ludok was heaving his mighty broadsword against the ekimmu swine and he managed to slice into the throat of the yellow haired blood drinker. They were swarming Éire Leth`Evana and pretty much all Undine and all fae in general hated the Celtic ekimmu with malice that was unmatched. Airis had a personal vendetta against the animals as they had caused the death of his own beloved father but that was another time and he took every opportunity to face the one known as Fionn. Airis was technically the prince of the Fionnuisce Undine but the Sáile Undine had many princes that still called the shots within their species of fae and he just followed their lead. He also had made the acquaintance and had begun a tentative alliance with the ruling house of ALL fae in Leth`Evana in Simyth Elensar but the Undine generally did not care to deal with the Foraoise fae. Airis personally found the idea completely without intelligence; Simyth was THE king of ALL fae for one and they were ALL elven creatures. The different tribes hated to intermingle and marry and thus it was rare to see a mixed fae. For himself; Airis did not intend to be dictated by demented traditions and he intended to live his life by his choices. The Lady Don was never seen anymore and so he could care less of her rule. _

_He continued to dodge and parry as he sliced and drove his blade. He sheathed his sword and switched to his longbow and began to knock back arrows began to take out ekimmu on the hills surrounding the battle. Airis was the commander of this army and he was well versed in MANY weapons and he was well known to the ekimmu warriors. They hated him; he knew it and he gloried in it. Airis slipped his longbow back in its holder on his back and he began to run as he had a short curved blade that he was using to slash and plunge into guts as he would duck and roll; then jump over dead ekimmu bodies. He saw his prize and the mighty warrior was in the thick of battle himself. The Undine prince intended for a kill this day and he landed behind Prince Fionn Hammel and slashed the ekimmu warrior prince across his middle back and his nemesis snarled in rage._

"_Fucking Undine!" Fionn hissed as he whirled around with a nasty hammer in his powerful hand._

"_Aye an Undine filthy ekimmu swine." Airis smirked in arrogance as he switched blades and he bent back as Fionn swung the hammer._

_Fionn swung his deadly war hammer and it was charged with his element but he knew to keep it to a minimum with this particular fae; who took great delight in using his own abilities to draw on his own element, water. Water and lightning did not mix and Fionn was checked badly by this being and it grated his nerves horribly. It was also nerve wracking that he was also such a superb warrior. Fionn kept getting shredded by the elvish blade and he could not use his basic power. _

"_Fear me blood sucker? I know you do because I can cause you to fry." Airis laughed coldly._

"_I will defeat you at some point elf!" Fionn growled low in his throat._

"_Apparently not this day ekimmu, you are going to bleed out." The Undine smirked cruelly._

_Fionn had not even felt the blade enter his bowels and he looked down but he quickly took the opportunity and used his hammer; he grasped it with both hands and heaved it up, it struck Airis in the chin and it connected. The Undine fae was thrown backwards and hit a grassy embankment as his vision swam badly. Blood had splattered all over his face and his white hair and he lay there barely conscious. His light brown eyes clouded in pain and his skin that had been bronzed by the sun by constant warfare was pale now from blood loss. He had on very light armor in the lightest of metals; mithril but it seemed Fionn was not coming for him for he too was struck too badly. Airis cursed in his tongue for his failure and he stared up at creature that stole his breath._

"_I thought the point of battle was to stay on your feet prince." A pale haired female Undine smiled as she knelt near him._

"_I was but how do you know who I am and who are you?" Airis asked trying to concentrate with his head splitting open it felt like._

"_I am Ilhane from the family Birdel." She replied as it seemed she was beginning to work on him; as if she was a healer._

"_I am a healer. Your thoughts…I heard you." Ilhane smiled._

"_Airis Ludok, I have not met another of our kind who can hear minds." He whispered as he eyes slid shut._

"_It runs in our clan only prince. Your head has a bruise and so you must not sleep now. We must get you off this field and into my home where I see my patients." She stated firmly._

"_Do you follow the battles?" He murmured._

"_Of course! I heal who I can from these beasts that we fight and I help to ease the suffering of those I cannot heal." The healer murmured and she was angry._

_Airis saw pale green-blue eyes and white-blonde hair. She was indeed an Undine but one from here in Éire. She was tall and so very lithe in form and she looked at him as he thought._

"_You are from the island Briton?" Ilhane spoke surprised._

_He nodded because speaking hurt too much at this point and she looked at her patient. His pure white hair was long; and came to the middle of his back for certain. It had several braids to keep it tidy while in battle and they revealed his pointed ears. His eyes were the color of honey, so pale brown they were; everything in his features were balanced and perfect, chiseled and symmetric. His lips were full and evocative as she stared and his nose celestial and straight. Fae men always had an ethereal quality but this prince was exquisiteness. Around his neck was a chain of white gold with a Celtic knot. She found such an item odd and she stared at him curiously as she looked to her brothers to have him moved._

_-It belonged to my father. He was killed by the ekimmu and he was kept prisoner by them at one time. I wear it so I will never forget. - Airis thought to her before succumbing to the pain._

_Ilhane was touched by the devotion shown by this man to his father's memory and she followed her four brothers as they gently picked him up and put him on a cloth stretcher so that he could be moved to her home. She would get him well so that he could fulfill his destiny and she brushed wisps of white hair out of his splendid face. The battle continued to rage but the ekimmu were being driven back; at least this time. Ilhane only focused on her patient and this was HER world._

_He was still a young inu but he always had so much responsibility on his shoulders. His adopted father always trusted him when he showed a penchant and a flair for administration and leadership. That basically meant; he got to tell his other siblings what to do. Changming really did not mind at all; his brother Geming really needed it in his opinion and his other brother Hwan was of a much calmer nature. Tekeshi was so often traveling and collecting rare books and scrolls on specific subjects that his barely adult pups got to see him very little. So it became that Changming became Lord Magistrate of Qinghai. It was a magnificent land and he was more than happy to administer it for his Chichi as he called Tekeshi. They all called him Chichi. Shanghai and Hong Kong also belonged to him and he smiled as he looked over the latest requisitions. The snow inu heard a low ruckus in the main hall of the palace and he sighed and he knew his brother was here. Geming was a Taiwanese red inu and where they were normally peace loving and gentle creatures; his brother was loud and as obnoxious as they came._

"_Oi! Chang you still holed up doing shit work?" The red said smirking as he came in and flopped in a chair across from the elegantly dressed white inu._

"_Geming, you are a soldier and as such I would suspect you have a post somewhere and I know for a fact that it is NOT in Qinghai." Chang retorted._

"_I have a short leave for valor and I thought who better to spend it with than my big brother!" Geming laughed as he worked off his armor._

"_So I have no hope of persuading you of going back to Shanghai?" The white asked in irritation._

"_Nope! You are going to get drunk and lose the; I am lord of the castle attitude. Shit Chang, you even dress like a fucking snotty ass bastard." His younger sibling chided him._

_Changming stood up and his gold eyes perused the red inu with anger and he was built powerfully. He was as nearly as tall as himself but had long, luxurious auburn locks that he had pulled up in a ponytail at the moment and his eyes were hued a medium green. His nose was referred to as a Roman nose in his humanoid shape and gave his brother a very attractive and distinctive look. Under the armor and pein-fu and ku were compact and hard muscles. Hai, inu onna slobbered over Geming quite often and he often returned the slobbering. His younger sibling was also telepathic and snorted in a fit of laughter at his thoughts and Changming snorted through his aquiline nose. His eyes were dark gold in his deep set almond eyes. They were topped by slanted snow white eyebrows. His ears were like MOST youkai and they were pointed and around the outside corners he had marks of his breed; they occurred other places on his body but that was just typical he figured of the snow inu in general. Changming had a very full and thick coat in his true form and it was obvious that he was from a colder climate._

_Since he had been adopted by Lord Tekeshi; his chichi had dressed him as a little lord and now as an adult he preferred formal dress. He was wearing ivory haori, kosode, and hakama that were edged in gold. His obi was a jacquard print in cranes and he wore a floor length vest that was the same ivory as his as his haori. He wore tabi socks and traditional geta and Geming shook his head at his elder sibling. No one would have believed that they had been raised by the same man. Geming's pein-fu and ku were in black and plain linen and they were filthy. His armor had the rising sun motif on it and he just sat it aside his chair and he stretched as he watched his lordly brother with a true smile._

"_Say we will go into Xining and have just a bit of brevity." The red said staring him down._

"_Will you promise to leave tomorrow and stop plaguing me for at least a month?" Chang griped._

"_Two weeks." Geming countered._

"_Fine. You will not bother me for two weeks AT ALL little brother in any way. Let me put on something appropriate for the city and we shall dine on udon perhaps and sake?" The snow suggested._

"_That sounds fucking fantastic." His red brother growled in hunger._

_The white inu suppressed his shudder at his brother's foul mouth and sighed. He ported to his suite of bedrooms and went about dressing for an evening in the capital city of the small country of his chichi. His long white hair was down and he pulled it up so as to blend better. Changming pulled out a pein-fu and ku in navy blue with lighter blue accents on the hems and he slipped into some clogs. He ported back to his study and Geming was already to go when he appeared and they left the sanctuary and peace of his study/library for the hustle and bustle of the capital city. Geming called for a litter and both brothers climbed aboard; it was lifted by four large bear youkai and the two were chatting of Hwan, Katashi, and their other brother Sheng; although Sheng and Katashi did not know of them. It was Tekeshi's wishes for some reason. _

"_They say Katashi leads young Sheng on foolish whims and beds everything from inu bitches to tigresses." Geming stated in irritation._

"_We are not allowed to interfere." Chang cautioned._

"_Why not? Should not one of us straighten that fool up? He is a whoremonger and chichi was anything but! He has held himself out for his aijou all these many centuries and his one true child beds countless whores and leads one of us into his behavior." The red snapped._

"_Geming, we know our chichi as he never will. We know truths as he never will. Do you understand how gifted we are?" The snow inu murmured trying to calm his younger brother._

"_I am sorry Chang; it just pisses me off when I hear my men talk shit about it all the way down in Shanghai. It makes me want to march to Shenyang and box his fucking ears myself!" The Taiwan inu growled as his eyes strained to burn._

"_Udon and sake Geming. Perhaps we shall find a pleasant onna to engage in wonderful and witty conversation. You know what chichi has always said; nothing as attractive as an onna who can hold her own in conversation and sake." The elder brother grinned._

"_Oh hell no, I have never forgotten that advice!" Geming laughed with true mirth._

_Geming knew the story by heart as his chichi had been a bit tipsy when he had divulged that bit of history. Changming knew of it because Tekeshi had told him that certain types of onna were better than others; in his innocence Chang had asked what was the difference, Tekeshi had told him with a twinkle in his eye that if an onna could handle all topics from war to children AND handle sake, then said onna was superior. The young inu that he was at the time had shrugged and still thought females were disgusting. Now a smile graced his face and Geming slugged his shoulder and he glared at his sibling and sighed at his impertinence. The litter had finally made it into the city and both of the inu got off of it and Chang made sure to thank his servants; the bear youkai. They bowed their heads to the regal snow inu and they would wait on his return. Chang and Geming entered a finer establishment and sat down at a low table and waited for service. _

"_How long Chang?" Geming asked._

"_How am I supposed to know Gem? We swore to protect and watch out, that is all." Chang stated staring at his younger brother._

"_Chichi left so much in his writings. I want to see what it is that he knew. He kept saying the power that was yielded was so much but raw. Can you imagine not being able to control your yoki?" The red inu asked softly._

"_Thankfully we never had to endure such a fate. Even though we are not blood related; our father managed to know each species special yoki. I am thankful for such. Tekeshi's knowledge was to our blessing." The elder brother nodded._

"_He did say that he knew that someway the ningen Chinese would pay for what they did to our families. He swore it Chang. He swore through this we guard; our revenge would happen." Shanghai's general said with a hateful growl._

"_Geming! You came to drag me away from important duties and now I insist that you leave your obsessions for one night. Look here is someone to take our orders." Changming commanded._

"_Yes. Fine!" Geming snapped as a young onna appeared to serve the two totally different inu men._

_Geming still reeled over the deaths of his real family to the Yongle Emperor and his cronies. They had swarmed Taiwan and destroyed the royal family of red inu. He had only been five years old and was sheltered by his mother's body. Tekeshi apparently had heard of the atrocity and come to see if there were survivors; that was the type of man he was. He always would come and try to resettle families and such after the ningens or other youkai wrecked others' lives. His chichi had found him clutching his dead mother's body and it had taken much coaxing to get him to come but he finally did. Geming had been a prince but he swore Tekeshi to train him as a warrior and he wanted revenge against the ningen Chinese in Peking since he was a small pup. He grabbed his chop sticks and began to eat his udon and would sip at his sake from its saucer at he remembered his very early life. Their other brother Hwan was from Korea and it was a similar story with him. _

_Changming watched his younger brother and he could feel the hate that still brewed below the surface for the mortals who had destroyed his home when he was a small pup. His own story was much different. He was found in Northern Japan as a tiny pup and Tekeshi had taken him to make certain that he had not succumbed to the elements. He had never known another parent BUT Tekeshi; so there was no hate to feel for him. Tekeshi's blood son was now the current lord of Manchuria but he had only just taken the lordship as history "dictated" but their chichi was traveling in truth. He had disappeared into history as he was supposedly dead and he was just learning and loving life. His boys were prepared as he said and they knew how to reach him always. Chang was happy in his life and he prayed Geming could find peace in his. The brothers continued their meal and it was in silence. Chang's mind was on upcoming projects and projections he had to make and keeping Geming from being too wild was also on his list. He mentally sighed when he heard more hate spill from his mind. Both of their species of inu were telepathic and Changming ended up having to put his younger sibling to bed that evening. He began to suspect that Geming came here because he was still tortured over his own past; but he did not know how to help him. Chang went to his study and looked out over the city below the palace and sighed deeply. He was only one man and he feared for the reckless young red inu._

_Julianus was lying in wait for something big like deer or boar but it seemed to be taking some time. His stomach was growling in hunger and he was about to give up and go back to camp and get some rations. His superior vision caught movement quite some distance away and he narrowed his reptilian eyes and he moved himself slowly. What finally came into full view caught his attention faster than any venison or boar; it was a femmina with ginger colored hair and she was running as she had climbed down a short rocky outcropping. She was obviously a reptilian femmina and she wore a sleeveless stolla that did not give her enough cover even in Italia. She was a red and he was torn badly but she looked afraid; Julianus changed form to his humanoid face and he stepped out as she nearly ran over him. _

"_Lassen Sie mich los!" She screamed in terror._

"_Femmina hush!" Julianus commanded as he tried to calm her._

_Julianus stared at a red basilisk female of such beauty that it stole his breath. Her face was oval in shape like his that was framed by long, thick ginger red locks and her eyes were reddish brown. Her nose was perfectly straight and tiny bit pert. Her lips were as lush as a rose in full bloom. A small bit of her scaling was apparent around her left eye and eyebrow but it only added to her beauty in his opinion. This femmina was only as tall as his chin and he could hold her and tuck her underneath and somehow it made him feel such a fierce protectiveness of her instantly._

"_Bitte! Bitte! Tu mir nicht weh. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück." She begged him._

"_Femmina do you understand ANY Latin?" Julianus asked confused._

_The female bit her lip and tears spilled from her eyes and he just wrapped his arms around her protectively. He was not sure if any of his men understood the barbarian's language but he would have to ask. Julianus looked at her and he pointed to himself._

"_Julianus." He said firmly as he indicated his name._

"_Antoinette." The female said hiccupping as she pointed to herself._

"_Si! This is good. Okay." He mumbled and he pointed to his camp and he looked at her eyes._

_She was shaking as she was obviously freezing and it was obvious that she was terrified but she began to walk with him. He came to his tent and Megadorus had also returned from his hunting and he roared at his master and the female shrieked in terror. Julianus held to comfort her and he smiled at his steed._

"_Please call on Angelus si? I need a translator to see if anyone knows the barbarian's language." He asked one of his servants._

"_Si general!" The young basilisk said bowing._

_Julianus just sat her down on the hide chair and he went into his tent and he came out with a thick fur blanket. The dress she wore was flimsy and she was not at all dressed to be out of any dwelling. He was intrigued beyond belief and his stomach churned as he felt he had been hit in the gut; his instincts were to protect this femmina with his all and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He saw Angelus coming with another soldier he did not recognize and both men were stunned silent._

"_Does this maschi speak the barbarian language?" Julianus asked curtly._

"_Si dominus. This is Theodosius Gracilis." Angelus introduced the Northern black basilisk._

"_Si General Servius? I speak their language." Theodosius nodded and stared at the red femmina with mild dislike._

_The femmina was obviously terrified and she looked ready to bolt at any moment but Julianus kept a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"_I was only able to get her name; Antoinette." Julianus explained._

"_I will get her story dominus." The Northern basilisk stated as he knelt in front of the red female and he bowed his head._

"_Ich bin Theodosius Gracilis. Wer bist du und warum bist du hier?" he asked her softly._

"_Ich bin Antoninette Heisten . Mein Stamm sind die Vandal . Ich kann nicht von der Behandlung zu sprechen." __She spoke rapidly and fresh tears fell from her eyes._

"_Well?" Julianus asked impatiently._

"_Her name is Antoninette Heisten and her tribe of red is the Vandali. From her refusing to speak of how they treated her dominus; it means she was raped and tortured. That is the way of their tribe." Theodosius translated in disgust._

"_They do what?" The Latium general asked in sudden anger._

"_Si general! She probably did not give her man a son or she did some other infraction such as breathe!" his subordinate said in hate._

"_How can they be so different from us?" Julianus demanded horrified._

"_Vandali are very proud. She speaks nun of her treatment, this femmina is a prize and I would say. Her people are stupid, si?" Theodosius snarled and he was about to leave._

"_Warten Sie! __Was passiert mit mir?" Antoninette cried out._

"_She wants to know what happens to her now." The translator asked Julianus._

"_Tell her that she will go by the Latin version of her name and she will become a part of us. She will become a Latium basilisk." Julianus instructed._

_Theodosius spoke to her what Julianus had stated and her eyes widened as she stared at the man who had taken her in. She bowed her head and began to sob anew._

"_Non! You are now Antonia femmina. Si? Please no tears." He said gently as he knelt by her._

_Antonia took his hands and she kissed them over and over and Julianus was having a hard time thinking straight. His men were uncomfortable and he dismissed them. He was fixing to move against her peoples and he had a femmina in his camp. Julianus was in a difficult spot and he knew he had to send her back to Sicily for her own safety. He decided he would do so first thing in the morning but first this poor femmina would be warm and well fed._

_Julianus had sent her away and the red femmina had screamed "Nein" over and over. He kept trying to reassure her over and over but he would not put her life in danger by being in a camp full of black basilisks for one and two; in the thick of the coming battles. He had sent her home to Syracuse in Sicily. The priests had been directed to teach Antonia; as she had been dubbed by him, Latin as quickly as they could. He had no idea how long he would be gone but he hoped she would be okay._

_The letters began to arrive two months later. The Latin was rough but it was readable. Julianus was surprised and delighted that the precious femmina had begun to flourish. She professed her undying thanks and her willingness to become his slave if he wished. She could not ever repay his kindness he had shown her and she went on and on in her letters like that. The Latium general was saddened and amused at the same time. They were winning great victories and the black basilisks were becoming more organized and stronger together they had realized. The squabbling that always had happened in the past was being forgotten and in favor was being replaced of some sort of leadership. The reds and browns had been routed and defeated north of the Rubicon and Julianus had the time to return to his childhood home to check on the femmina he had so quickly spirited out of harm's way. _

_He was bounding up the steps of the Temple of Apollo and several old priests nodded and bowed to the young man and general whom was so loved. He bowed and instead came and hugged several old basilisk priests._

"_Since when do you bow to me Apollodorus?" Julianus asked laughing._

"_Have you not heard…" The old priest started to say but Julianus was very interested in something else._

"_The femmina? Where is she? Is she well? Her Latin and her wellbeing?" He asked quickly._

"_Dominus! Antonia is well." Apollodorus laughed softly._

"_So she does go by Antonia?" Julianus asked softly._

"_Si. She says it is the name her savior gave her." The priest shrugged._

"_I am no such thing, si? She was cold and hungry. I wish to see her." He said smiling warmly._

_Apollodorus beckoned his charge to follow him inside the temple and Julianus had only a black stolla and toga with brown sandals. His long black hair was down fully and he heard a sudden intake of breath of a femmina and he saw her. She was dressed in a white stolla and all her light reddish mane was down and she wore a diadem of serpents. Julianus's hand shook as he took in her beauty and her lovely red-brown eyes were downcast as the man who had rescued her stood before her for the first time in five months._

"_General Servius? Dominus!" She cried as she went to her knee._

"_Femmina! Non. Non! Stand femmina. I am a commoner. I am no one. Please come forward so that I may see that you are indeed well, si?" He whispered unable to speak in a stronger voice._

"_You will never be a no one to me dominus. You saved me as surely as I would have died that day." Antonia came to him and she fell to her knees and kissed the top of his hand._

_Julianus was stunned and could not speak as his dreams had been filled with her. He had told no one as he was no whoremonger. He had been raised in the service of the Sun God. There was no time for frivolity. Now here was a femmina that stole his breath and if truth was to be told; she had stolen his heart five months ago._

"_Julianus. My name femmina is Julianus." He managed._

"_Julianus." She whispered as she stared up at his eyes._

_Apollodorus was a wily old basilisk and he jerked his head to his fellow priests and he gave the two youngsters privacy in the main hall. Julianus was entranced by her eyes and they were only staring at the other. _

"_Antonia, I only came to assure myself of your wellbeing. I can see that you are good, si? There is to be a summit soon that I must…" Julianus started to say but he cried out._

_Antonia had pressed her lips to his wrist and she owed this man her life and everything. He had written her back and he had always treated her with such respect in those letters after he had saved her. No one cared she was a slave girl escaped and they treated as if she was someone special. Julianus Servius permeated her dreams and heart as she continued to kiss up his wrist but she rose slowly._

"_You saved me and did not care why. You are goodness itself dominus." Antonia whispered as she claimed his lips with her plush lips._

_Julianus gave up and wrapped his arms around the gorgeous red femmina; he accepted her kiss as he passionately returned her ardor. He had been trying to deny it for months and he could not deny it with her right here. There seemed to be no denying that it was Apollo's will; especially when they were in his temple. No, Julianus could no longer deny his soul and he gave into his heart as Antonia gave into hers._

_Ilhane was administering a tonic to a very groggy and barely conscious Airis and slowly he was regaining himself. His vision began to clear slowly and he was inside a home that was actually quite large and he was not the only patient he realized. Ilhane finished helping him drink and she smiled widely at him._

"_It is a good thing that they were fighting you and your men here in Leth`Evana; that blow might have been fatal on their home plane." She said softly._

"_Filthy beasts. They decimate their own existence and come to ours." Airis mumbled._

"_Oh I agree with you prince. Ekimmu are the vilest of all creatures but there must be warriors to stop their likes and there must be healers to heal you warriors." Ilhane spoke jovially._

_Airis watched her as she went to another wounded Undine who was in worse shape than he had been. She wore a long dress in two shades of blue; the sleeves were fitted but the skirt was full without petticoats. Soft animal hide slippers dyed a blue shade peeked out from her skirts. Her pale blonde-white hair was partially braided back and the rest down as she went about her business and she felt the warrior's eyes on her. Her brothers were healers as well and the youngest; Anlyth seemed bothered by the fact and he came to stand by her._

"_That particular patient is eyeing you sister." Anlyth said under his breath and irritated._

"_What is your problem little brother? You act as if he is ekimmu." Ilhane smirked._

"_He is from Briton. They are not our tribe." He said crossing his arms and looking angry._

"_Oh for the goddess's sake Anlyth! Not every male that looks at me is contemplating marriage." His elder sister said coldly._

"_Sister! You are comely and you are an asset to any village. You would be a prize to anyone and your ignorance is ignorance." He snapped._

"_It is not ignorance brother; I shall marry for love and not status. Do you understand? I know that shocks you but I shall marry where my heart leads me and neither you nor our other siblings will stop me. Now change the last warrior's dressings, now!" Ilhane commanded._

"_Foolish woman." Anlyth said as he did as he was told._

_Airis had peeked into their conversation "mentally" and he was amused greatly by the healer and he lay back on his pallet as she worked. It was several hours later when she came back to him to check on him._

"_So your mental telepathy is more advanced than many of our kind, eh?" The female fae asked her naughty patient._

"_Perhaps." Airis answered non-committedly._

"_You Briton Undine have a naughty streak. What shall I do with you?" Ilhane said with mischief in her eyes._

"_I would suggest discipline me but I would have to tell you that I enjoy it." He stated seriously._

_The woman in front of him took it in stride and she smiled at him as she began working on a pain relieving draught._

"_There is discipline and discipline prince. I could make you wish to change your ways or I could; well you would have to find out." She smirked._

"_Would I Lady Ilhane? We Briton Undine are really no different than those here on Éire. There is Fionnuisce and Sáile Undine and really what are the differences in them except coloring?" Airis said seriously._

"_I agree with you prince. My brothers however see clans and tribes. I see only fae and ekimmu; nothing else." She shrugged._

"_You are a most intelligent woman. I will tell you that my clan and I are forging close ties with the ruling house. There is ultimately one king of our kind and we Undine have not seen our queen in eons. No, I frankly prefer Simyth and his ways." He said closing his honey eyes._

"_Simyth Elensar? You are amazing. The symbol around your neck; you said it was your father's…how did he come by an ekimmu trinket?" Ilhane asked._

"_My father fought the ekimmu for Lady Don as her general. He was taken captive by that whore Arianrhod herself. I know she fell in love with him; it destroyed him. She demanded that he divorce my mother and she already carried me when he did so. Ailduin was infected with that bitch! The ekimmu witch ended up bearing him a daughter. I have yet to find out yet which one of her brats is my sibling. When I find out; I will kill her. Arianrhod's lead warrior is Fionn Hammel and he was jealous of my father. His hatred of us is well known. When he was supposed to meet Arianrhod; it was Fionn and he was destroyed by the ekimmu of thunder. I was a lad of thirteen. I swore revenge for his death. What Arianrhod never knew was that he told her that he gave up my mother and me; but he never did. He just could not get over the fever of her putrid blood. Arianrhod had given him this talisman as a gift and I wear it as a reminder of their deceit and dishonor." He said in relaying the story._

_Ilhane was hypnotized by his voice and his story was amazing to her. The queen of the ekimmu herself had taken his father, for her own and the son had sworn revenge. Ilhane's world revolved around healing and patching up the fae that fell from the ekimmu and their evil ways. _

"_I could be of more service to the king. Does he fight the ekimmu regularly?" She asked softly._

"_Always. He is in constant warfare. I am only here because I had been given intelligence that Fionn Hammel would be here. Simyth would invite such a talented healer." Airis said nodding._

_Airis watched Ilhane's intelligent face and he could see much crossing her beautiful features._

"_Would you introduce me Airis Ludok to King Simyth Elensar; the ruler of all fae?" She asked softly._

"_Yes, Healer Birdel. I will take you to his majesty as soon as I am able to stand." Airis smirked._

_Ilhane laughed mirthfully and he found the sound one he wanted to hear more often. Her face lit up and his heart stuttered. Airis and Ilhane's eyes met deeply for a moment and it was hard to tear away as she stood and went about other things. _

_Airis had come to the palace and true to his word he had brought Ilhane Birdel with him. Simyth was on his simple throne and he found the Éireann Undine to be refreshing and wonderful. He could also see that his lead warrior and good friend; Airis was falling for her. He decided in the interest of his friend's heart to ask her to be the palace healer. Ilhane was astonished and could not believe it and she was deliriously happy as she shared a meal with Airis in the common room._

"_This is a dream come true Airis! Thank you so much! The ability to bring my healing to more of my people is something wonderful in my mind." Ilhane espoused as she sipped on lotus wine._

"_Your mind is open Ilhane and you have ambitions outside of clans and tribes. I implore and encourage it. Our people need to be united against the ekimmu and not divided. You looked very beautiful today." Airis said as he ate his fill of radish and lentil soup._

"_I did?" She murmured surprised as she met his eyes._

_Ilhane had taken great care in how she had dressed; she had worn a pale yellow gown that had a fitted bodice just below her bosom and was layered in several silky materials, the top being a filmy see through one and no sleeves. She had worn a diadem made from shells on the crown of her head and her wavy pale tresses had been loosely piled on her head. No slippers had adorned her feet and Airis had to keep his thoughts tight as her loveliness was affecting him. The longer he knew her; the more he wished to make her Ilhane Ludok. She looked up suddenly and Airis realized she had "heard" that thought. He was actually speechless and he looked away and Ilhane was stunned by his feelings._

"_You feel for me?" Ilhane asked stunned._

"_I cannot speak on this. You looked very lovely indeed Healer Birdel." He stated hurriedly and he took his leave from her._

_Ilhane was left to stare across an empty table and Airis had feelings for her too. If he had stayed and had not run away; she would have told him that she too was loving him too. Considering how fast the prince had ran away; she figured out that he wanted none of it and she sighed deeply. Her people's habits of love, passion, duty, and family were silly to her. That was one of the things she admired the ekimmu for; of course she would never admit it openly. The ekimmu followed their hearts and they fell in love. Her people seemed to love out of duty but when they loved it was consuming, it could also be crippling to them as well. _

"_Hello." Ilhane heard behind her._

_She whirled around and there stood a Foraoise fae female and she was stunning. She had long brown luxurious locks that were straight and came to her middle back. Her eyes were the color of the sea at night; dark blue. Her nose regally straight and her lips were fuller on the bottom and she had a strong jaw. She also had a very serious look about her and she wore a blue gown that seemed like a simple shift style and as she passed Ilhane to sit; the back plummeted to reveal her beautiful skin. _

"_I am Kaylin Elensar." The wood fae woman said softly._

"_Ilhane Birdel, I am the new healer here." She murmured trying to make out the woman._

"_I know. Simyth Elensar is my mate and I find myself in need of you Healer Birdel." Kaylin spoke in such a soft voice._

"_Majesty? Oh goodness! Forgive me." Ilhane said bowing her head feeling so silly._

"_I shall always be Kaylin if I may call you Ilhane. Now please, I do need you." The queen of all Leth`Evana said rising._

"_Kaylin, what can I help you with?" Ilhane stated as she walked beside the queen as they walked towards her suite of new rooms in the palace._

"_I am newly with child and I am finding myself quite unlike myself. I am weak and I have no wish for food." Kaylin said as she sat on a low chair in Ilhane new infirmary. _

"_This is no good my queen. May I sense and try to connect with the babe?" She asked._

"_I have heard the Undine could do as such." Kaylin said almost awed._

"_Only the Fionnuisce Undine Kaylin." Ilhane said as she listened and she tried to connect with life in the queen._

_Ilhane closed her eyes and the truth hit her and sadness hit her as the new healer lifted her elvish ear and looked at Kaylin directly in the eyes._

"_Majesty, there was life but it has passed. I am so sorry. I have to give you a draught to cause your body to refresh itself." She tried to say delicately._

"_You must force my body to abort the dead baby." The queen stated dully._

"_Majesty, I am so sorry." Ilhane said not knowing what else to say._

"_Simyth wishes a daughter. How many mates do you know that wish a daughter?" Kaylin asked with tears streaming down her face._

"_Any other babes?" the healer asked as she began the awful draught._

"_No, we have lost five now including this one." She said as her voice began to break._

"_I will help you Kaylin. I will be here to help you every step of the way." Ilhane promised as she presented the abortive draught._

_Neither saw Simyth near the door and his heart was breaking and his beloved wife was suffering terribly. Once he had held her; he intended to get very inebriated indeed. He watched the new healer hold the draught and help his wife drink the awful concoction and once she had drank it; Kaylin began to break down. She was sobbing terribly. Ilhane held her and ran her hand over hand beautiful brown hair and Simyth knew they had found the perfect healer. Kaylin had also found a true friend. For now, he could not think straight and his head hurt because his beloved hurt._

_Airis was sharpening his sword and his king and friend came to him and sat. While they were different forms of fae; Airis served him selflessly and honorably. He saw Simyth as his true king and Simyth saw him as his closest friend._

"_Kaylin is abed. She has lost another babe." Simyth said and it came out a little slurred._

"_My king? You are not well." Airis said softly._

"_I cannot give my heart the one thing that we both want more than anything my friend. We want something that is so natural and perfect and Kaylin cries every night that she is tainted. I would and could have never married another woman Airis." The wood fae actually cried._

"_I am certain that Ilhane can help the queen Simyth. She is one of the most gifted healers of all the Undine I have ever met." The warrior stated as he went back to sharpening his sword._

"_You love her Airis." His dear friend pronounced out loud._

"_Does not matter how I feel majesty. I have a mission and until it is complete; there is no room for love." He said stubbornly._

"_Hate for your father's killer will not bring him back Airis. Ailduin Ludok was legendary even amongst us wood fae you know but my sister was an idiot as always. What matters in life Airis is what you have in your heart. What happens if you achieve your revenge? What then? You have revenge but no love, no life to show for it. You love and she is here NOW. THAT is more than what I can say about that revenge." Simyth espoused._

"_You know what my kinsmen would say?" He murmured._

"_What?" The fae king asked arching a brow._

"_That all you Foraoise are emotionally charged saps." Airis smiled a little._

"_Oh as if the Undine do not feel! They feel with the sword though. Think on what I have said my dear friend. Kaylin is fragile at the moment; and I do believe, so am I." The fae king admitted._

"_Do not tell the ekimmu that." The Undine warrior snorted._

"_Never." Simyth smiled._

_He watched the brunette fae leave and he slowly stood up. He was wearing a white tunic edged with silver embroidery and white pants tucked into brown boots. Airis laid his weapons to the side and he went to healer's rooms and he saw Ilhane stocking her cabinets with her herbs and plants she used to heal. She whirled around as she had heard him enter._

"_Airis?" She asked as if he needed something._

"_Simyth told me of Kaylin. He told me how kind you were." He stated._

"_You and the king are very close I see." Ilhane said surprised._

"_Yes. We are very open with one another. He loves his wife very deeply and profoundly. It is how I want my own marriage to be." Airis said bluntly._

"_Not a very Undine way of thinking." She laughed softly._

"_I am Undine but I am loyal to Simyth and this kingdom. My king knows me and he knows my heart." He murmured looking down._

"_What is your heart Prince Ludok?" Ilhane asked as her heart beat faster._

"_You know Ilhane. You heard my mind." Airis spoke short._

"_Say it." She whispered trembling._

"_I am loving you. I shall be honest and it terrifies me because I have always been a warrior and the idea of love wars in my mind but Simyth is right. My revenge will always be there; I cannot say this will." He said baring his soul._

"_Our king is quite wise. I am loving you as well Airis. I have no idea where this goes but we can take it slow." Ilhane said reaching out her hand to him._

"_Your mind is as clear as ever Ilhane. I should like to call on you tomorrow perhaps for a luncheon in the fields in the valley?" He asked her._

"_Yes." She smiled widely and he nodded and squeezed her hand._

_Ilhane watched him leave her rooms and her heart quickened at the idea of starting a proper courting. Her mind was buzzing and it was filled with ways to help Queen Kaylin and with Airis Ludok._

_Changming was reading over every bit of correspondence and it had been exactly three weeks since Geming's last visit. The ruckus in the hall could be heard and he sighed. His younger sibling came in and his armor was not and in fact; his red hair was down, and he was in plain clothes. _

"_I have been given leave from the army by Ichigawa. It seems that I am a bit too angry and too ready to rain hell upon mortals for being mortal." He said drunkenly._

"_Geming! You are sloppy drunk." Chang stated in irritation._

"_Yes, yes big brother and I intend to get more so. Did you know that Peking has a new emperor? I wanted to sack the fucking city. I would have loved to have burned and pillaged every damn street but that is evil. That would only prove that youkai are what they think we are!" Geming raged._

"_How can I help you? I do not know how to stop this suffering for you." The snow inu admitted trying to calm him down._

"_Just take me away from Asia for a little while. Get me away from the fucking reminder of the past. I keep hearing the screams Chang. I can't stop the screams in my dreams." The red admitted and he looked haunted._

"_Where do you want to go?" He murmured._

"_I guess Europe." Geming snorted._

_Geming had been born in the late 14__th__ century and Changming had been born during the mid of the same century. The Yongle Emperor of the Ming Dynasty had swept through Asia like a scourge and had wiped out many groups of mortals and youkai alike. Taiwan had been led by a peace loving group of a rare type of inu that were red in color. The peace loving part had been their downfall and the mortals had swarmed them like ants. It had been horrid; Changming did not doubt his brother's nightmares and he felt helpless more and more. _

"_Where in Europe Gem?" Chang sighed._

"_Why not France or England. Chichi said those were always interesting places." The red said sloshed as hell._

"_We will have to keep our ears covered; okay? At first let me do the talking until you sober up. Let us pack some clothing and gold." He said thinking ahead._

_Chang heard snoring a moment later and poor Geming had laid his head on his desk and passed out. He would go ahead and follow through with his plans on the morrow. Geming needed a change and it would seem that a change of scenery would help clear his mind. They had been taught many of the European languages and so he felt confident that they would be just fine and he picked up his younger brother and took him to his room and laid him on his bed to sleep of his drunken stupor._

_The next morning was bright and he had brought them to England. While they had been raised in China; they had been raised by a Japanese inu. The island was their origin they felt and they were dressed for the area and Chang had consulted a local "witch" who dabbled in concoctions to cover their youkai natures. She had been paid quite handsomely for her aid and the ningen onna had been a comely one and she had actually made a pass at Changming. He had been unprepared for that; Chang did not have much experience with females in general because he followed his chi chi's example but Geming did not. He was not a whoremonger but he was not pure either. The elder brother was pure and Geming needled him about it constantly until he had finally made him stop. So now they stood in London, England to escape from Asia and the memories. Both inu wore white linen shirts with a drawstring at the neck; they both wore doublets but Chang wore his in brown velvet and the slashing revealed lighter brown satin. Geming wore winter green brocade with a motif of some fruit and his slashing revealed emerald green satin. The jerkins of both men matched their satins and they wore matching hose; Chang in brown and Geming in green. Their over gowns were lined in sable on both and Chang's was a pale brown in color with a jacquard print and came to his knees. Geming's was hunter green velvet and Changming admitted his younger brother did pick well for himself._

"_We look like fucking dandies." Geming growling._

"_You are the one who wished for a getaway." Chang pointed out._

"_Yes, I realize. I had not realized these people did not know how to dress. I refuse to cut my hair for anything!" The red growled in Min Chinese. _

_They were on a busy street in London and they were richly dressed but so many were as well and they only caught attention by their hair coloring. Otherwise they looked like everybody else. _

"_Come let us make accommodations at a decent establishment and we can try our hand at hunting the forests in this strange land." His snow inu brother suggested._

"_Ok Chang." Geming sighed and it was good to be away from China and THOSE ningen._

_It was the middle of the night and they had been in their true forms; hunting for hours. It had been utterly amazing. Now they were laying in a field only in their doublets and linen shirts and long hair down. They were talking in Chinese as they spoke of the stars and what their chichi had taught them. _

"_Who are you?" They heard in English and a feminine voice._

_Geming and Changming startled and they sat up suddenly and there stood an English woman in splendid regalia and dark hair; although a head piece covered her head. Her dress was red and gold in the night and Chang's mouth was dry as he stared at the mortal woman._

"_We are foreign nobleman and we are only here on holiday milady. This is my younger brother and we wished for some peace away from our homeland." He stated actually telling mostly the truth._

_His English was oddly accented and the woman was fascinated. She looked at the other man and he was not bothering to even look at her and the man speaking had white hair and a youthful face. He was stunning and his eyes seemed to be gold in color._

"_Did you know you are in the king's lands?" She said softly._

"_I was not aware. I thank you for telling us and we shall remove ourselves immediately." Chang stated rising effortlessly._

_Chang stood a head taller than the woman and she had to stare up at the beautiful man and the other one too stood. _

"_I am a Maid of Honor to her majesty; Queen Katherine. My name is Lady Mary Norris." She said in a slightly shaky breath._

"_I am Lee Changming and this is my brother Lee Geming. Our father was a ruler in Asia and I maintain West Qinghai and my brother sees to the city-state of Shanghai." The snow inu replied bowing._

"_The orient! Oh my. How magnificent! Her majesty and I think his majesty; King Henry would be most fascinated to meet you." Lady Mary said excitedly._

"_We want nothing to do with any foreign courts lady." Geming finally spoke and his voice was very quiet._

"_If you are royalty then their majesties really should know of your presence." She insisted._

"_We will be gone before you can tell them." The red said as he came to face her._

_Mary Norris came face to face with a man that stole her breath. His eyes were the greenest she had ever seen and his hair such an intense auburn. His skin had been bronzed by the sun and his eyes had the almond slant of what she assumed was normal for those from Asia. His jaw was square and had a slight dimple in it and his hair was long. She had never seen such long hair on men but it was perfect on him she decided. Geming blinked at her and he could hear her thoughts and she of course could not shield. Her thoughts were innocent but she thought him stunning and actually found him beautiful. That thought stunned HIM. Changming too heard her and he was inclined to stay and he kicked Geming._

"_We should be delighted to meet your king and queen my lady. I will however vacate his lands immediately. I was not aware of where we were. We are staying at the London Arms; if you should like to discretely tell your queen that you met us than by all means we shall reveal ourselves." Chang suggested._

"_I shall do that. You are most wise Lord Lee." She bowed._

"_Changming." He smiled._

"_Oh! You sir are Lord Geming?" Mary asked the red inu._

"_Yes." The younger brother said softly and he was affected by her general non-hateful attitude._

"_I hope to see you both at court on the morrow then. Good evening to both sirs." She curtsied and with that she left._

_When she was out of ear shot; Geming turned on Chang and growled in anger. _

"_Why in the Kamis name are we going to their fucking court?" He demanded._

"_Excellent food and excellent entertainment and the PERMISSION to hunt these lands while we are here idiot." Chang replied smoothly._

"_Oh. Ok, good thinking Chang. I am an idiot." Geming stated as he grudgingly followed his elder brother towards their inn._

_In his mind; Chang intended to see that his little brother found a bit of romance to take his mind off of his hatred of the Ming Dynasty. Yes, Mary Norris may be mortal but she was lovely and Geming was not opposed to her. This idea was becoming better and better._

_**Glossary:**_

_il mio prezioso- my precious_

_Gratias tibi ago dominus- thank you very much sir_

_Maschi- man_

_Lassen Sie mich los- Let me go_

_Bitte! Bitte! Tu mir nicht weh. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück- Please! __Please! Do not hurt me. I cannot go back there._

_Foraoise- forest _

_Éire- Ireland_

_Fionnuisce Undine- Freshwater Undine _

_Sáile Undine- Saltwater Undine_

_Éireann- Irish_

_Fae- elf or elves_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: This chapter will be of a beloved and favored character from the Bleach world and a major force in The Heirs Apparent (In the Midst of Death and the Moon). His story comes back into play in a major way. A continuation of histories of important characters that play a role in the Chronicles series. Several characters will be revealed in the next several chapters. As always; I thank you so much for reading and please, leave me feedback and thoughts or PM me. I love to hear what you think!

In a Past Looking Back: Grimmjow

_He jumped up and was climbing up into the palm tree as the vantage point was just too good up higher. He was a neko youkai after all and high vantage points were; well they were instinct. His younger kit brother was twenty years younger than him and he made a long yowl to get his attention. He was not his brother "officially" because that would mean his otosan was a whoremonger but hey; who gave a fuck? Jagaharu had the best of both worlds and he was a prince back in the lands of the Jaguar and here he was a nobleman's son. Yea, it fucking rocked his tabi socks off. _

"_Get your slow ass up the fucking tree Daichi." Jagaharu snarled at the younger kit._

"_Jagaharu, I am not as good or as big as you!" The younger boy whined at him as he slowly climbed._

"_You don't ever fucking so that! You hear me Daichi? You're fucking better than me!" The half Yamaneko-half jaguar stated fiercely as he climbed down and pulled his younger brother up to sit in the palm branches._

"_Wow…you were right Haru. The view is amazing." The young boy stated in awe._

"_Yea, it is pretty freaking awesome huh?" Haru began purring. _

_The older youth held onto the younger kit and wrapped his arms protectively like his abuelo did back at his other home in the tropical forests around the Amazon River. He loved his younger brother so much even though he was only half. Daichi was so soft spoken and gentle and their older brother Hiroshi was a fucking bully and Jagaharu hated him with an unbridled passion. He protected his kit brother often from the heir to the Southern Kingdom and his otosan was usually too busy. His madre; Itzel Grimmjow, was always there for him and he knew love from her and the jaguar clan. Yea, Jagaharu had a pretty fucking awesome life and his family was weird in Japan but normal in the jungle. He preferred the jungle but loved his kit brother too damn much._

_The forty year old neko youth was training with his otosan; Hikaru and his older brother; Hiroshi. The older yamaneko youth was being cold and cruel as he purposely cut and made the half yamaneko Jagaharu bleed. Itzel had been trying to temper her precious son's temper but things were only getting worse as Hiroshi got older and he saw the affection the heir to the throne saw that Hikaru showed to her "bastard"._

"_Oops!" Hiroshi snickered as his blade slashed Jagaharu across his cheek._

"_Hiroshi! We are sparring now only!" Hikaru growled in warning._

"_Fuck you! __Pedazo de mierda, Te voy a matar!" __Jagaharu snarled in mounting hate as his brilliant blue eyes began to bleed pink._

"_What are you saying you retarded foreign piece of trash?" Hiroshi snarled back._

"_Stop now!" The yamaneko lord hissed in righteous fury._

_Itzel Grimmjow was furious and she saw the anger in her El hijo de eyes and she barely nodded to him. They were jaguars and it seemed the Japanese yamaneko thought they were the only ones to understand things such as personal honor and family. Itzel's hijo opened his mouth and she suddenly covered ears and Hikaru and Hiroshi were felled to their knees by the call of her kind and the nearby warriors were as well. Blood dripped from the snot's nose and even from his ears and Hikaru was snarling and hissing through his middle son's temper tantrum and he crawled toward Jagaharu and slashed his leg. The half jaguar went to his knees as his otosan had used his toxin and he was humiliated but he had hurt the prick; Hiroshi with his jaguar call. He would be soundly whipped by Hikaru in private for this stunt but his madre would take him home to the jungle for a month or so and it would be all well. He would take the beating he decided._

"_How dare you!" His otosan raged at him as he wiped blood from his nose and Hiroshi had to be tended by the healer._

_Jagaharu kept his head bowed and he said nothing and his father berated him for harming his elder brother so keenly. Itzel was furious herself and she decided that this time; Hikaru would not lay a claw on her son. Hikaru grabbed a cane and he was fixing to deliver a lashing to his middle son's back when she stood between them._

"_Move Itzel! Move it now!" Hikaru roared in further anger._

"_Nay! You will not beat Jagaharu this time Hikaru. You hit my hijo than you never see my hijo or me again! Él es un príncipe y mi padre un rey! Nay! You will not hit my baby again." Itzel roared with eyes the color of hellfire._

_Hikaru was madly in love with the spit fire jaguaress but he had betrayed his mating here in Japan when he had taken her in Central America on a hunting holiday. It had been the dumbest and worst mistake of his reign but the passion and love he had for her would not allow him to give her up. The yamaneko lord's golden amber eyes held anger and almost despair at her threat because he knew her; she would carry through with it. Hikaru loved all his kits; all of his kits, including his love child but Jagaharu was so damn hard headed in his opinion. Itzel Grimmjow was a taiyoukai of her kind and they were extremely powerful neko and he sighed as he dropped the cane._

"_You would truly leave us after forty summers because your son harmed my eldest purposely?" The lord asked in anger._

"_Si! Hiroshi hurt him primero." The foreign onna said firmly._

"_Go on Itzel. Take Jagaharu to your home for some time amongst your people. He seems to need the jungles for some time." Hikaru said with anger and disappointment._

"_Mi amor mi hijo only did as I directed." Itzel stated lifting her chin._

"_You hate my eldest son so much?" He said getting angry again._

"_Nay! I will not allow Jagaharu to be here and not to defend himself. In the jungle and the Amazon; mi hijo can be him. Here he is only MI hijo and not YOUR hijo. You think upon that Lord Hikaru while Príncipe Jagaharu and mi go home." She said backing up and she grabbed her cub's hand._

_Itzel was a lithe feline youkai who had the same bold and bright blue eyes that Jagaharu had. Her hair was a strawberry blonde that faded to lighter blonde and roundish spots that were black that peppered her hair as well. She did not have her tail in her humanoid form but her eyes and facial features could not be described as completely human looking. Her nose was more rounded and it had a black tip and her spots went down her cheek bones as well. Her eyes had elongating black marks that made her look as if she wore kohl eyeliner. Her hands were graceful and black in her humanoid form. Her fingers were long but tipped in deadly black claws. She did not wear Japanese fashion at all and her blood red dress was of Mayan design. It hung from her left side and wrapped around her frame. She wore a belt that had feathers and beads from her homeland. At her home; she would wear a feather headdress as a crown as a princess. Jagaharu never did as he hated them but he loved his madre in them. _

_Jagaharu had the same eyes of his full jaguar mother, even down to her eye markings, and he bore similar reddish and black spotting in his burnished dark golden red-blonde hair. His hair was long to his middle back and it was wild and untamed. He did not tie it back like Hiroshi or Daichi did and when he was home in the jungles; he had to wear a stupid headdress of bone and beads to mark him as royalty. He was as tall as his otosan now who stood nearly two meters and he was lithe, lean, sculpted like the feline youkai he was in both of his forms. His feline form looked jaguar but longer fur like the yamaneko and he had a very short tail like his brothers. His skin was burnished bronze from the jungle sun; but his claw tips were not black and he could actually pass a bit more ningen looking than Itzel, and Jagaharu was now standing by his mother and Daichi ran in. The younger kit's eyes met his and he looked hurt by the scene._

"_The Lady Itzel and Jagaharu have to go home chichi?" Daichi asked his father innocently._

"_Yea kiddo! My abuelo is throwing some stupid shindig crap that madre and I can't freaking get away from. You be good while I'm gone, kay? I'm gonna take you to the sea when I get back, okay with you my lord?" The middle son looked at his otosan with pleading eyes._

"_Hai. When you return from your grandfather's you may take Prince Daichi to the sea Jagaharu. We will see you in a month Lady Itzel?" Hikaru asked thinly._

"_Si. We shall see you in a month Lord Hikaru." His ilegimate mate said proudly._

_His middle kit went to his knee and his twenty year old kit ran into Jagaharu's arms and hugged him tightly and the mixed neko had tears in his eyes._

"_Don't let Hiroshi mess with ya, ok? I'll be back soon and we'll climb and we'll find every nest we can." He said ruffling the younger boy's hair._

"_Alright Haru. Just do not get tangled up with one of those anaconda things you all have there." His kit brother said sadly._

"_Naw. You know me…that'll be my lunch." He smirked at Daichi._

_Daichi giggled and Jagaharu stood and bowed to his otosan and Itzel made a tunnel appear and it was how she ported from one place to another; she made a tunnel of yoki. She and her cub walked through and Daichi waved goodbye as the foreign onna and her son left and he suddenly burst into tears._

"_Daichi! Whatever is wrong?" The Southern lord asked his sensitive youngest son._

"_Who is going to hold me and help me up the trees; Haha is dead!" The youngest kit softly cried._

_Hikaru knelt and held open his arms for his youngest son of his formal mate; Chinatsu who had died not long after Daichi had been birthed. Itzel had already birthed Jagaharu but he had never flaunted her here when his official mate was still alive but he did have his middle kit near him and Itzel and he had epic fights. It was hard being mated to a neko feline where the females were the equals of their males. Daichi looked so much like his mother; he had beautiful dark gold eyes and he was tall and lithe like the rest of his species; also had fiery red-orange hair with stripes of white. His face was pale and he had darker reddish orange spots around his forehead that went along his hairline. His hair was past his shoulders and usually kept neat tied at his neck. Hiroshi and Daichi looked similar except his eldest son's eyes were yellow and his hair was longer and less spotting and he had Chinatsu's coloring; he was an impressive sight being tall, lithe, and sinuous feline grace and muscle. He did not have the reddish orange hair and fur of his father and Daichi, his was gray and black. Hikaru objectively looked at kits and he realized he spoiled Hiroshi because he was his heir and Daichi was treated like a baby. Jagaharu was treated more harshly and he lifted his head and he was determined that he was going to do better by his middle son. He was going to earn his middle son's affections and forgiveness. Daichi was still not fully grown and his father picked him up and purred loudly to calm him._

"_Come Daichi; I will show you my special high up place when I am in my neko form." He chichi murmured in his ear._

_His kit's eyes widened and he smiled at his sire and he hugged him tightly and Hiroshi was standing in the opening to the outdoor dojo and hate was evident on his face after he had been seen. The mongrel Jagaharu had busted the ear drum in his left ear and his sire had not beaten him. Anger gripped the eldest born and he intended to plague the foreign born neko like the Black Death._

_Except being away from Daichi; Jagaharu loved being home amongst the Amazon and the Yucatan Peninsula. That was how far his abuelo's rule extended and it was awesome being amongst his jaguar kin. Itzel was the heiress to his abuelo and she was a damn powerful onna but also an incredible madre. Rey Nicteha was a black jaguar and enormously powerful in his own right and his hija had inherited his traits. Being her only cub brought about royal privileges unlike in Japan and his abuelo was more like a father to him anyway. He called his abuelo; papa and it was natural. Nicteha came from his stone palace pyramid and was descending the steps as his beloved hija and nieto were home. _

"_Itzel and Jaga!" He roared proudly._

"_Papa!" Itzel said hugging her lord and father._

_After releasing his beloved daughter; he grabbed up his nieto and hugged him tightly. Jagaharu could not help it and he was actually freaking purring. He hated purring but he did it around his madre's family all the time. They really really loved him and he felt it every second he was here. He was not a nobody and he did not have to put up with Hiroshi shithead; he was Prince Jagaharu Grimmjow of the Mayan Jaguar. Here he was a major SOMEBODY. All of his fucking cousins showed up in their various shades of gold, burnished orange, black, and even a white or two. His madre's clan was huge and they were loud! _

"_Hey primo! Change and we go hunt for snake." An older male cousin commanded._

"_Si primo!" Jagaharu grinned and he looked at his madre and she nodded yes._

_He took off in a run and changed form mid-run and he followed his sleeker and shorter furred cousins. _

"_You are home sooner hija." Nicteha stated as he watched his beloved grandson._

"_Hikaru was to raise a cane to Jaga. I no allowed it and I told mi hijo to release his call when his hermano struck him cruelly." Itzel stated softly to her father's unasked question._

"_Why do you allow this gato débil to touch mi hija or mi nieto?" Her father demanded in sudden anger._

"_Papa, I do love Hikaru as you loved mi madre. You understand this, si?" She said staring at her powerful father._

_Lesser panthers moved forward and she was adorned in her feathered headdress that depicted her as the crowned princess. Nicteha had not remated after Itzel's madre had died in the wars with the human scum. They had tried to move into their forests and Yoltzin had been his co-ruler and had birthed many cubs. Itzel was his eldest and she was a fine, strong jaguaress and could handle this large clan should his gods call him home. What he could NOT understand was her love of the Japanese gato. His nieto was perfect but his nieto looked like his perfect hija so there was no issue in his mind. _

"_You are Princesa Itzel Grimmjow and never forget this hija. Never forget this!" He roared as he swept his clawed hand out around their massive stone palace and clan._

"_Nay Papa. I am Grimmjow primero. Always Grimmjow and so is my hijo; he is Grimmjow." Itzel said with reddened eyes as she went to her knee before her beloved father._

"_Respite and we rejoice you home hija. Tonight we feast and you will allow our nieto to be jaguar!" Nicteha commanded as he descended the steps of his own palace and he too changed form._

_He was a black jaguar and he was a powerful and beautiful beast. Nicteha roared loudly and all the other panthers and jaguars looked at their rey and they roared backed. Itzel's eyes were glazed in tears and she was not sure she could return to Hikaru after his brazen attempt to subdue Jagaharu. Her cub was too beautiful and perfect and way more powerful than the heir to the Yamaneko Kingdom. Itzel smirked a cold smile as she descended the steps as she remembered the look on Chinatsu's face when she had appeared in Japan with Jagaharu and Hiroshi's yoki was nothing to her own child. Hiroshi was nothing and Itzel would see to it that he suffered for harming her precious son._

_Jagaharu was lying on the jungle floor and about ten of his cousins were lying around with him. Some were sleeping on their backs in their true forms and some were chatting quietly in their human like forms and Jagaharu liked his human-like form the best because he could use his kitana and be a real warrior like the youkai back in Japan. He wouldn't tell that to his cousins but he otosan had promised him that he would lead the warriors when he was old enough. That was what he really wanted and he loved fighting and his madre knew it. He was Mayan jaguar to be sure but he was ALSO Japanese too. He and his cousins had taken down a full grown anaconda and it had been downright fucking delicious. They didn't get that kind of meat in the islands but he did like the hares, moles, shrews, quails, and weasels. He was bigger than the average yamaneko and he would take on koumori as well as deer and sea lions if he was near the shore. He was getting braver as he got older and he was starting to venture further north towards the Western inu border more and more as the hunting was better towards their lands but that was a huge secret. Jagaharu had actually caught sight of the West's heir and it was a shocking thing in Japan that an onna had been named the heir to a cardinal state but Lord Snotty Ass himself had. He was also known as Fluffysama and Lord Assicle in other parts of the islands and Haru snorted to himself at the impertinent names. He had never seen the Western inu himself but the heir he had. He admitted to himself; she was a fucking gorgeous onna even if she was a perro. She had long silver hair and eyes the same color of the stone neko's eye. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and dark pink marks on cheeks and above her eyes. Yea, he had seen her and his breath had been stolen. He was trying to remember her name as his tummy was full of snake meat and his cousin's chatter was lulling him into a sleep. She was always shadowed by another fucking inu and an older inu with long silver hair. Her name clicked in his brain and it was Asuna. That was the bitch's name and he smiled as he shut his cerulean eyes and began lightly snoring as he imagined the perro onna sparring the male inu, the last time he had seen her a few weeks before._

_They returned but it was not for over a year and Hikaru had been horrified at the length of separation. Itzel was taking a stand for her son and herself. She would not accept anything less than respect for her beloved son and she would not be treated as whore any longer; Chinatsu was dead and she knew that she could not be the Southern lady but she would demand a formal mating. Hiroshi would have to accept that Jagaharu was his "step" brother. It had been especially hard on Daichi who loved and worshipped the middle son and Hikaru had finally gone to the Mayan Jaguar Kingdom and had begged Itzel to bring their son home as he called it. Nicteha had lost his temper and snarled at the gato as he was called by the black jaguar but she had finally relented when he took her as his mate. Jagaharu always called him otosan and never called him chichi like Daichi or Hiroshi and it grieved him. He was still amongst the Mayan Jaguars and he was watching his middle son with his cousins and he called Nicteha "papa"._

"_I would know why our son calls his grandsire, chichi." Hikaru groused as Itzel sat upon on a stone throne as her hijo and his cousins played an ancient game._

"_Keep your estúpido opinions to yourself Hikaru. You have no understanding to compare this, si? You think our hijo calls mi Papa the same but it means the same as abuelo." She stated narrowing her beautiful blue eyes._

"_Your Papa as you call him has threatened me quite openly Itzel! I am not without my own power onna! I am not afraid of your sire and you forget that I am a skilled warrior and our son wishes to be a warrior as well." He snapped at her._

_She deigned to look at him and she was stunned by him. She wore a diadem of bright gold that depicted the sun and a full headdress of feathers adorned her head that fanned out in muted browns and black. Itzel stood and glared at her mate and he was making her not wish to return to Japan at all. Hikaru's amber gold eyes was glued to his exotic lover and she wore a top that barely covered her breasts and they were also gold and it was held up by a gold chain that wrapped around her ribcage and her neck. A white yucca skirt was slung around her hips and gold chains were also slung low on her hips too. Bracelets snaked up and down her arms and ankles._

"_I am a warrior marido también." She growled deeply in her throat._

"_Itzel, I know onna. I did not mean it as such." He snapped._

"_Lucha contra mí gilipollas!" Itzel stated holding out her hand for a spear._

_Jagaharu stopped playing the old ball game and watched as his madre demanded as his otosan fight her. _

"_Madre?" He called up to her._

"_Mi hijo de honor!" She hissed out loud._

"_Madre! Este es mi padre!" Jagaharu tried to reason with the furious jaguaress._

_Rey Nicteha was actually quite pleased by the prospect and he put a hand on Jaga's shoulder and shook his head no._

"_I will not fight you Itzel." Hikaru shook his head no._

"_Por supuesto que no! Usted es un cobarde como su hijo mayor." The female jaguar scoffed at her yamaneko mate._

"_As you wish Itzel; I had hoped to reconcile with you. You have no wish to try and make a go of our mating and bring our sons together. Who is the coward?" The Southern lord asked in his rich timbre._

"_You come and act like this mujer should bow low before this hombre. Nay! This mujer is your equal Hikaru and a Grimmjow. You are beneath this mujer here. I come to Japan and it is as a Grimmjow and your equal and not beneath you hombre but as your la esposa." Itzel snarled loudly for the whole of her father's kingdom to hear._

_Jagaharu was breathing deeply and he was affected deeply by his mother's words. He had never been so proud of his heritage before and his madre made him so fucking proud. She was the most fucking beautiful onna and the strongest one he had ever seen. He loved the onna that had given him life and he went to his knees before her just like everyone else did except his abuelo. _

"_Come back to Japan as my mate and my equal Itzel. I love you and I cannot live this life without my soul." Hikaru stated softly._

_Nicteha nodded to his favorite cub and she relented and she knelt to Hikaru and she released a purr to let him know that she accepted his terms. Jagaharu released a pent up breath and his parents embraced and his abuelo hugged him._

"_Si nieto! All is well." His abuelo murmured hugged him tightly._

"_Yea Papa, yea this is real good." Haru stated feeling happy for the first time in a while._

_He was fighting against some other elite warriors and he was in his sixty seventh year. Daichi was now forty seven and the kit still followed him around and he absolutely loved the snot out of his kit brother. Hiroshi and he were formal to the other but there was utter hatred and the eldest and heir to the kingdom did everything he could to show him up at every opportunity. Hiroshi was twelve years older than Jagaharu and now they were past fifty; it really didn't mean shit in the grand scheme of things. His otosan had settled grand estates on his madre when she had returned to Japan twenty six years before and he too had been given his own estate only recently. Hikaru had meant it as a reward for bravery but Itzel knew it was just an excuse to show some attention to Haru as he was called in private by his parents. Itzel and Haru still returned to jaguar lands several times a year but they never stayed longer than a month ever. _

_Haru's jaguar spotted hair was soaked around the hairline with sweat from his workout with the elite warrior forces and he was going to head it up as he got older; he knew it, he told his otosan so. Hikaru had chuckled but seeing the way his middle kit fought; he did not doubt it. _

"_Gonna find me an onsen and take a dip General Gaju." Haru muttered to the older elite warrior and the yamaneko yowled his permission. _

_Haru looked around and he was hungry too; he decided that he was gonna go hunting a bit further north and he heard his younger brother trying to keep up._

"_Yo Daichi, whatcha doing kiddo?" He demanded._

"_I want to go with you Jagaharu." The yamaneko youth whined._

"_Not this time kiddo. I'll take you tonight after dark, okay? Stop fucking calling me Jagaharu, it's Haru silly." He grinned at the younger boy._

"_You promise Haru? You know my chichi does not like me out after dark." Daichi said thoughtfully._

"_Yea well we ain't gonna get caught, kay? Now run along and do your kanji kiddo. I hated that shit." Haru snorted and laughed more._

_Daichi gave him the warmest and brightest smiles and he quickly jumped down and hugged the kit with his whole soul. He mussed up his perfect hair and Daichi complained but Haru laughed manically almost at the perfect manners of his kit brother but he liked to get out and get into a bit of trouble._

"_Now scamper off and do as I said." The mixed neko commanded._

"_Okay Haru. Later." Daichi said trying to get his hair back into his hair tie._

"_And where is the mongrel off to?" Hiroshi said inspecting his claws._

"_None of your fucking business my lord." Haru said narrowing his blue eyes at the heir._

"_Your mother may be fucking my father trash, but do not think it gives you airs vermin." His elder brother snarled as he spit on him._

"_Yea what the fuck ever." He snarled and he jumped up to the wall of the palace and he jumped down._

_Hiroshi actually envied that bit of strength in the foreign feline; otherwise he hated the bastard. Hs father liked the younger man tremendously and had actually been spending copious amounts of time with the beast. He hated him and his whore mother and he always looked for ways to needle the now TITLED foreign fucker. Hiroshi could be VERY patient and he would hurt the half jaguar at some point. He would destroy him._

_Jagaharu was in his true form and he was crouched low to the ground and he was hunting a serow that he had picked up the scent on. Hai, the hunting was so much better up north and he was closing in on his prey when he heard splashing. He narrowed his neko eyes and he decided to investigate the splashing as it could possibly be an otter. Those were easier to catch but not as filling as a serow would be. He was masking his scent and was carefully climbing a rocky outcrop that also had tall green grass all around. Haru scented the air and he could not believe what he smelled. He snuck through the grass and he peeked through the tall grass and there was a natural onsen and in the middle of the onsen was the young Western heir bathing. _

"_I have no idea why the hell chichi cannot let me come by myself at this point general!" The Western onna complained._

"_Just bathe princess and quit complaining! That hibagon would have gotten you certainly if I had not come upon you!" The older male inu growled._

"_I could have taken him. It was not an overly LARGE hibagon General Hideaki and I did kill it." She said smirking as she dunked her silver tresses._

"_After I struck it three times Princess Asuna! Your chichi is going to be VERY cross. You were supposed to be in Kyoto meeting with your cousin; Akemi." The Hideaki fellow admonished the young onna severely._

"_Pish posh Hideaki. All you have to do is move little soldiers across a table and wait for me to take up the army." Princess Asuna said arrogantly._

"_Is that what you think I do little miss?" the West's general growled even louder._

"_Well I tell you; I will be a better warrior than you AND my chichi and you can quit following me around like I am a toddler pup!" The Western princess snapped as she stood up in her anger._

_Haru couldn't breathe right and he could not be discovered. She was around his age he was sure but she was beyond beautiful. Her silver hair was impossibly long and silver down shrouded her sex and her dark pink markings curved around her rounded hips and luscious thighs as well. She pulled herself from the onsen and she had her back to him and he was staring at the backside of a goddess he was sure. He kept his masking up and he was silent as she dried herself off and she pulled on sheer yukata first then a heavier one. At last she finally pulled on a pewter colored kimono that was heavy silk and it was woven with motifs of tiger lilies and sunrises. _

"_For kamis sake it takes you forever Princess Asuna. Now! I will not tell your chichi that you did this if you will mind me when I am escorting you the next time." Hideaki threatened her._

"_I hate being the fucking heir. I want to be Yuudai. You all do not give him this shit." Asuna snapped at the elder inu as she haughtily stomped off in the direction of Kyoto._

"_Kamis give me strength not to kill this precious bitch, please!" Hideaki muttered under his breath as he followed the royal onna._

_When he was certain they were long gone; Haru slowly crawled out of his hideout and he let out a shuttered breath. He changed form and he had to take deep breaths as she was simply the most beautiful creature he had seen besides his own madre. Itzel was freaking stunning but this onna looked like a fucking kami to him. He could smell the yoki on her and it was power and he adored strong onna. They turned him on like nobody's business and that was probably why she was so entrancing to him. Her gorgeous ass did not hurt either but all the blood had seemed to drain from his brain and he cursed himself._

"_Fuck! I'm supposed to be hungry, not horny!" He groused to himself._

_Daichi was next to him and they each had taken down a serow. Haru was sharpening his kitana that his otosan had made for him; Panthera. The hilt was in the shape of an "s" and it was his pride and joy of his possessions. Daichi carried a shorter kitana because he was still training with Hiroshi and himself. Mostly Haru took it upon himself to train the younger yamaneko because Hiroshi had become the whore of the yamaneko court. Grimmjow Jagaharu was now eighty nine summers and his kit brother was sixty nine. He was real proud of Daichi and he made sure to let him know all the time and Daichi always blushed to his roots and Hiroshi would try and make the younger yamaneko kowtow to him all the time and Haru actually began to knock the fuck out of the heir all the time now. His otosan had named him the head of his elite guard and the head general of the Southern Kingdom. Hikaru had not only raised his middle son to prominence in the kingdom but his middle son had EARNED it. _

"_Kamis Haru, I am so stuffed. I do not think I could eat again for a week." Daichi moaned as he lay back in the summer field._

"_Yea yea kiddo. You will eat again in 'bout an hour cuz that's what we neko do." Haru snorted._

"_How come you do not speak more formally Haru?" His younger sibling asked._

"_What the fuck for? I ain't you kit. You're the fucking prince behind his royally fucking highness Hiroshi-dick-up-his-ass." The yamaneko general laughed as he continued to sharpen his fang lovingly._

_Daichi actually busted out laughing and the sound was music to Haru's ears. The younger man was always so damn serious and he jerked him up to stand and indicated for him to take up his kitana._

"_Now imagine; I'm dick face. Come at me real hard." He commanded his younger sib._

"_How can I?" The younger prince was laughing hysterically._

"_Awe fuck Daichi. Don't ruin this for me man. Come on, I'm dick face." Haru pretended to hiss in anger._

_Daichi actually fell to his ass and he was laughing so hard that he could not catch his breath and Jagaharu had to laugh himself and he came over and sat next to his brother and chuckled with him._

"_He is an asshole is he not?" The young man asked wiping mirthful tears from his amazing neko eyes._

"_Oh hai, he's a real prize; if I was a ningen, I would rather catch that disease they call syphilis." The neko general stated looking at his claws._

"_Is that so General Grimmjow?" Hiroshi said growling with his yellow eyes casting an unnatural glow._

"_Yup. Sure is fuck face, sorry…my lord." Haru said mock bowing and Daichi was terrified as he got behind Jagaharu._

"_Daichi go inside the palace boy!" Hiroshi commanded his brother._

"_You do not command me Hiroshi." Daichi stood up for himself._

"_I told you to go inside!" The heir snarled as he jumped over Haru and slashed Daichi across the face and punched him senseless._

_Hiroshi was hauled off of Daichi and he was suddenly the one getting pummeled. Haru whirled around and kicked Hiroshi in the stomach and he was slammed into a small sapling. Jagaharu's temper was gone and he was in his inner neko; He came at his elder brother and he was holding nothing back and he sucker punching the heir to the throne in his gut, jaw, chest; over and over with incredible speed and with manic pleasure. He wanted to make this fucker bleed for hurting his precious little brother. His eyes were red and he kept pummeling Hiroshi and Haru jumped back and again whirled around his geta'ed foot connected with the yamaneko's midsection and Hiroshi rolled some twenty meters. Daichi had run to the palace but he knew the truth; he knew Jagaharu was in fact his half-brother, but he also knew he would kill Hiroshi. Hikaru saw Haru release his desugaron; it was extensions of his claws but made of pure yoki. It was his jaguar yoki and it was more powerful than anything a yamaneko could produce and he shouted at his middle son and Haru turned his head to stare at his otosan._

"_Jagaharu! Hiroshi is the heir to the kingdom!" He pleaded._

_Haru's mind was in his wild neko and he hissed and snarled and his otosan understood why his middle kit had lost it. He digested the information and he called on other guards to gather his eldest son and General Grimmjow Jagaharu was barely able to contain his hate as the nearly dead Hiroshi was brought into the palace to be healed._

"_Haru, I beg you to contain your yoki and return to your mind. Come before me." Hikaru commanded._

_Daichi watched as the desugaron receded and his realized his older brother was unkami powerful and Haru managed to get his eyes to recede to pink. He moved towards their shared sire and he knelt before the yamaneko and Southern lord and tried to be respectful._

"_Explain general." He commanded._

"_Hiroshi attack mi hermano. Mi hermano es sólo un niño." Haru spoke in his beast's voice and in Spanish._

_Daichi did not understand Itzel's native language and he was upset. Haru refused to look at him and he knew his sire had the right to banish or even kill Haru for what he had done._

"_Amo a mi padre hermano. Voy a matar y morir por él." The half jaguar growled trying to come back to himself._

"_Hiroshi will be healed but after that; he will be punished for harming Prince Daichi. Your devotion and protection to our youngest kit is welcomed and honored General Grimmjow Haru. You honor your name." Hikaru stated staring Jagaharu in the eyes._

_Haru's eyes returned to blue and he stared up at his otosan and he was beyond shocked. He was not protecting Hiroshi over him anymore. He was in fact praising him quite publicly and called him by his Japanese version of his name and saying he honored it. Lord Hikaru had just said without saying it that his illegimate son had brought him honor. He lowered his head before anyone could see his eyes glazed with irksome tears._

"_Gracias papá. Te amo." Jagaharu whispered so softly that Hikaru had barely heard it._

_The Southern Lord was stunned and Daichi began purring as he stood by his chichi and his father put a hand on his son's shoulder and his half-brother stood up and bowed low before them both._

"_General Haru will you please join your mother and I for our evening meal?" The lord asked._

"_I can't my lord; I promised squirt that we were gonna spar more and catch us some bigger prey." His middle kit smirked at Daichi._

"_Then tomorrow general; you will be moved into the royal wing so that you will be able to guard our person and Prince Daichi more closely." Hikaru commanded and he slowly walked away._

_Haru was stunned but never in his eighty nine years had he ever felt so accepted and loved by his otosan as he had now. Something had changed and he felt for the first time in his life; that he was not going to return to his mother's people after all. He knew he was Mayan but he was also Japanese and for the first fucking time in his life; he was PROUD of the fact._

_Fucking thousands of koumori that were mid-level youkai and they were attacking everywhere. Haru had watched in horror as his otosan had fallen when a group of seven had attacked him and nearly drained him dry. Daichi was seventy two, Hiroshi was one hundred four, and Haru was ninety two. Even his madre was fighting as these beasts were relentless and he ordered his warriors to hit the ground and he roared his jaguar call. Many koumori were killed or began to fly aimlessly. It gave him time to get to his otosan and he jumped next to his ashen lord and he picked him up._

"_Son." Hikaru managed weakly._

"_Papa! Don't croak on me, kay? I ain't gonna call Hiroshi lord. I fucking refuse to." Haru grinned widely._

_His otosan shook with silent laughter and it hurt. He was carried into his palace and Hiroshi was actually dealing with some defenses for the other part of the kingdom and the yamaneko tended to keep to themselves. _

"_We need help chichi." Hiroshi stated flatly as the vermin laid him on his futon and Itzel came in covered in blood._

"_Who do you suggest we send?" Hikaru stated weakly._

"_Me." Daichi offered._

"_Fuck no!" Haru growled._

"_Shut up General Jagaharu! Daichi is not a child anymore and he is a prince of this land. He is more than trained; you have seen to it as well as our father." Hiroshi said coldly._

"_He's barely past being a kit my lord." The half jaguar said with severe sarcasm._

"_Well you cannot go; you are our lead warrior after all. I am needed as regent. No, Daichi has to go. Boy? I suggest heading to the Western Lands as they are the most powerful state." The eldest commanded in dismissal._

_Hikaru had long passed out and Itzel was tending him but she was severely concerned about the state of the kingdom. Haru walked straight up to Hiroshi and grabbed his throat._

"_If something happens to Daichi; I ain't gonna be held back fucker; I will fucking kill you and I will gladly be executed for it." Jagaharu threatened._

"_You can be executed now if you insist." His elder brother hissed._

"_Deténgase! Tenemos que detener a los murciélagos!" Itzel growled loudly._

"_Yea, I know madre. Fuck off Hiroshi. We have to think about your sire and the true lord here and the fucking koumori. I am going to lead an offensive and try not to fuck it all up." Haru snarled at his hated half sibling._

_Hiroshi wished he could kill him now but again; he could wait. He hated that the bastard and his cunt mother were right and this threat was too serious. Koumori in large groups were beyond deadly; they had been known to wipe out entire areas completely. Daichi needed to find help and fast._

_He could not believe it but they were in the middle of the courtyard of the Western palace. His otosan was well now and the koumori had spread out across Honshu and that had gotten the attention of the inu but they had sheltered Daichi for them and he was astonished. Haru got an up close and personal look at the Western princess and he was sucker punched; she was the exact same age as Hiroshi and she was a warrior now too. Oh he had seen her bathe plenty of times the past twenty years; it was a guilty pleasure of his. She was his fantasy onna and now he got an up close look at her and she was even more stunning. Her eyes were almond shaped with her incredible shade of brown-amber mixed and swirling. They were just a tad wide and her nose was small and straight with a sharp, pert point. Her lips were full; both her bottom and top lips and Jagaharu could imagine brushing those lips with his own. He shoved his lust to the back of his mind and she turned her face towards him. Her face was heart shaped and her jaw was sculpted and her cheek bones were accented by her magenta marks and her neck was long and elegant. Her silver-grey haori and hakama covered ample breasts that were bigger than a man's hands and a narrow waist that flared into round hips that would make any sane female loving male lose his fucking mind. The mixed neko put his face down and he just wanted to fucking kill some winged mother fuckers and the stunning onna was suddenly near. This close he could smell her and she smelled like wisteria. _

"_Who are you neko?" She asked in a feminine voice._

"_Just a warrior for the lord, no one special." He muttered._

"_That is not what I inquired. Who are you?" The Western heir asked arching a darker silver brow._

_Her hair was in a long braid down her back but he had seen it loose and it came past her stunning backside; it was like the full moon at its apex in color and shimmered and he was staring at her hair. _

"_Haru. My name's Haru inu. You inu have pretty hair." He muttered looking away._

_His comment surprised her and she cocked her head to the side and she leaned forward close to his pointed ear._

"_And your type of neko has beautiful spots and eyes Haru-san." She husked._

"_The fuck? I'm yamaneko." Haru stuttered softly._

"_If you want the rest to believe that neko, then by all means; carry on the charade, but you are something different. I am Asuna." She said very softly so as not to draw attention to their minor conversation._

"_Yea, I recognize your crest. You're the top bitch here." He said boldly staring at her in the eyes._

"_You are just a common warrior? Why do I feel you suppressing your yoki Haru-san?" Asuna questioned._

"_We Southerners are fucking private. You know kinda snotty private and all." He shrugged._

"_Prince Daichi is painfully shy but such a beautiful creature. It angers me that he was sent at all." She said flatly._

"_Yea, I was fucking pissed too." Haru said continuing to meet her eyes._

"_So you felt him too young to be sent so far from home as well? Who made this ridiculous decision?" Asuna demanded._

"_His fucking majesty; Prince Hiroshi." The yamaneko snarled softly jerking his head at his elder brother._

"_I see. It will be made certain that Prince Daichi is kept safe. He is too young for battle just yet but he is truly honorable and most brave." She said bowing._

"_Yea, I know he is. He's a fucking great kid." Jagaharu said looking over at his kit brother._

_Asuna sensed deep feelings from this strange being and he was insanely attractive for a neko. She could not indulge her fascination at the moment because Sheng was here as well as Naraku had only just recently pupped her. She felt a strong pull to this male and she slowly walked away from him and she caught him staring at her. There was no malice or ill intent in his look at all and for a moment she caught raw lust cross his features. That startled her more than anything._

_-Can you hear me? - She pathed to him._

_He lifted his head and stared at her. The neko warrior did not path back but he could hear her. Their eyes were locked and she was fascinated at his long, beautiful hair and his stunning blue eyes amongst a sea of golden and yellow of his brethren._

_-I will know you. - Asuna said in his mind._

_Jagaharu's heart was pounding a million times an hour and he only held her gaze and she turned her attention to the battle talk. Daichi came over and he stood by his half-brother for comfort._

"_Did I do okay Haru?" Daichi asked in his deep voice._

"_Yea kiddo. You did real good. So proud of ya. I didn't want ya to go because I was scared because of what happened to your old man. I been fighting awhile now and I have some weird ass yoki you all don't." He said ruffling Daichi's hair._

"_Please Haru don't do that!" Daichi said exasperated._

"_Really? Who you tryin to impress, huh?" Haru said knowingly._

"_Lady Asuna has been extremely generous and kind to me." He said red faced._

"_Daichi whatcha you ain't saying kit?" His half-brother growled softly._

"_Not here Haru. Somewhere private, okay?" The younger man pleaded for understanding._

_Daichi went towards empty barracks and Haru raised a dark brow at his kid brother and Daichi was wringing his hands._

"_The Western princess has a cousin. Her name is Akemi." The younger prince said turning red._

"_Yea? So what?" His brother snorted._

"_Well, I like her." Daichi blurted out._

"_Well if she's as gorgeous as the Western bitch; I can't blame ya kiddo but they are inu and we ain't." He snorted and laughed himself almost silly._

_Daichi was NOT laughing and Haru widened his eyes and he suddenly began scenting his little brother really close and Daichi began swatting at him in irritation._

"_The fuck Daichi? What the hell you doing up in this place? You left untouched and now you playing tom catting with a Western onna?" Haru growled in anger._

"_I love Akemi!" He said standing up to Haru._

"_You ain't old enough to be fucking; got it? Kamis damn it Daichi! The fuck? I knew this was a fucking stupid idea you coming alone." He hissed as he looked ready to hit something._

"_I'm not a kit anymore Jagaharu! I am considered an adult and I can have relations if I want. I only want to be with her. I am NOT Hiroshi and I am not going to fuck everything that moves." The youngest prince said in defense of himself and actually cursed._

"_Of course you ain't fuck face! I know you're good; but I don't want you getting hurt Daichi. I've to protect you." His sighed._

"_Haru, you have protected me since I was little brother. You have to let me grow up some time." Daichi whispered._

"_The fuck you say?" Haru said stunned stupid._

"_I figured it out a long time ago. I am not without intelligence and neither are you Haru. Why do you think I cried every time you went back to jaguar lands? I missed my big brother and the one who actually gave a damn about me. You have always given me love, attention, devotion, and instruction Haru. I have adored and loved you and not Hiroshi. When you went after him that day; I had your mother tell me what you said." His younger brother said._

"_I never meant for my birth to fuck up your life kiddo." He said looking down._

"_How could it? The kamis blessed my life after my mother died and gave me the best sibling any yamaneko could want for and you have not only been my brother but my best friend Haru. I need you to let me grow up though. I am grown up a little. You pretty well did raise me after all." Daichi smiled._

"_Ah fuck Daichi; I don't fucking get emotional. When I was young, you were the only reason I wanted to come back to Honshu. I fucking hated Hiroshi that much but I refused to leave my baby bro." He shrugged and he had to turn his head so his little brother could not see the sheen of tears._

"_I love Akemi. Haru, she is the sweetest onna the kamis have ever made. The inu are fearsome to be sure but they have been wonderful to me." He shrugged._

"_Yea, they had better have been good to you. I'd have pounded the fuck outta of 'em if they hadn't." Jagaharu snorted and laughed manically._

_Daichi laughed and he actually stepped into his brother's personal space and he hugged the older neko and Haru was surprised but he hugged the crap out of the younger man for all he was worth. _

"_You know I would walk through fucking hell and back for ya Daichi. You're like my own kit. Yea, enough of this emotional bull shit. We have koumori soup to make." He laughed._

"_I love you too Haru." Daichi stated under his breath._

_Grimmjow Jagaharu was still stunned at the knowledge that his kit brother knew but he was glad he did not have to pretend anymore. He was disturbed his little brother was no longer pure but he had to deal. Daichi had managed to do something he had not done yet. He would never tell him that though but Daichi had beaten him to the punch and had taken an onna before his older brother. Somehow that idea made him want to laugh hysterically. His sweet, gentle baby brother got laid before he had. He knew to shield because Daichi was telepathic and he was not. He shook his head and life was full of irony sometimes. He looked over at the gorgeous inu heir and knew that he would never know her personally but he sure could look and have all kinds of lewd fantasies. He looked forward and waited on the word to come forth and kill koumori._

_The battles had been short for them and their lands had been freed from the koumori but the rumors were that things had gotten hairy for the inu. Daichi had become even more besotted and Haru kept his relationship secret for him for as long as possible. Hiroshi was the one who broke it to their otosan and Hikaru had gone through the roof. Jagaharu had beaten the fuck out of him for that one and he was tired of the bastard. Daichi was determined to have the tiny little onna as his mate and he would not listen to anyone and Haru was furious with his little brother for the first time in his life. He could see nothing but pain down that path but he was ignored. He and Daichi became strained for the first time in their lives and Jagaharu spent more and more time away from the Southern palace and he was hunting in his feline form near the Western border_

_The battles had gone on and he had heard that Western heir's mate had been killed and that she had shown some amazing display of power at Mount Fuji. It was also said that she had also beheaded her own abuelo. She was rumored to be half kiang shi and he was stunned by that information but he never expected to see her again except perhaps in a bath or in passing. So as he was hunting; he caught the scent, that scent of wisteria and he followed it and he saw her. The Western princess was sitting in the middle of a field doing nothing and he could not understand. He moved cautiously and she whirled her head around and he could see that something was off in her. It appeared as if her beast was trying to take her but she also had a look of desperation as well._

_-Help me! - She pathed to him._

_Jagaharu was stunned and he slowly changed form. He cautiously neared her and she stared at the yamaneko warrior who had been at the palace a couple of years before. He was also incredibly powerful and beautiful to behold. Her mind was muddled from exhaustion; evading Vlad was proving to be damn near impossible. _

"_Haru-san is it not?" She whispered as he neared._

"_Hai inu. Whatcha doing so close to the border?" He asked._

"_I could ask you the same but does it matter? What are you?" Asuna asked him boldly._

"_I am yamaneko and jaguar." Haru answered honestly._

"_Jaguar are large neko from another part of the world. I can see them in your mind. Your neko are beautiful." She said looking at nothing then directly at his face._

"_You okay inu? You don't seem okay." He stated bluntly._

"_I have not slept. I cannot sleep or he will find me. I cannot face him. I am not strong enough." The inu onna whispered terrified._

"_What are you talking about?" Jagaharu asked surprised._

"_I am not full inu. My mother is half uppyr and the leader of the uppyr wants revenge. I killed my grandsire." She admitted to him._

"_Why?" He asked sitting several meters from her._

"_He sent the koumori and Kyung-Sam here. You all suffered for naught because Kyung-Sam wanted my mother. Stasio was her sire; my mate died saving my mother. I killed her father because he sent the scourge to our homeland!" She said staring with fevered eyes._

"_Fuck! I'm so sorry." The neko general said truly in remorse for her._

_She stiffened and she truly felt and sensed his feelings. Asuna was not in her rational mind and she was so damn out of her mind. She really looked at this male and he was so utterly beautiful._

"_Daichi is beautiful but you are more so." Asuna spoke with a deep husk._

"_Did you just say I was beautiful? I ain't fucking beautiful inu; that's you!" He snorted and began laughing._

_Jagaharu was suddenly pinned by a very powerful and aroused Western inu onna. Her eyes were tinged pink and she stared down at him and she really took him in._

"_You find me beautiful?" She demanded as she lowered her lips to within centimeters of his._

"_Yea bitch but I'd be blind and dumb not to think so. You ok? Want me to get your family?" Haru asked uncomfortable._

"_I cannot be near them. I will bring them harm. I actually should move on. What is your full name Haru-san?" The onna of his dreams asked._

"_Grimmjow Jagaharu." He whispered gulping._

"_I am going to kiss you now Grimmjow Jagaharu." Asuna stated._

_He tried to protest when she pressed; in his opinion, the most perfect and beautiful lips against his and he tried to have honor for about ten seconds. The onna was wicked managed to gain access to his tongue and he lost it. Haru reached up and threaded hands into her loose silver silk and growled like a wounded beast as he kissed her in return. His raspy tongue slid against hers and tasted her upper palate as he rolled them. The mixed neko sucked her inu tongue then ran his along her fangs and she too moaned in a hazed moan as the heat was getting unreal between them. She wore only a dark green silk haori and matching hakama that were plain and a black obi. Asuna was in warrior attire and he was in a sleeveless haori in crème that was open and his hakama was black and so was his obi. Panthera was stuck in his obi and he tried to come back to his mind. Haru jerked himself back from her luscious lips and her eyes were full on red._

"_Onna, you ain't ok and I'm a general for the Southern Kingdom. I'm gonna get you help." He said rising._

"_He makes me need. I feel the need of my uppyr. I want you." Asuna stated bluntly._

"_You're inu onna. You belong to someone I'm sure and I'm a fucking nobody. You're too good for someone like me. Gonna find some help." Grimmjow said fixing to change._

"_Lie to yourself Haru-san but not to me. I can see your mind. I know you are a prince amongst these jaguars. He is close! I have to go! I will know you. I swear it. I will know you." She swore and she was gone right before his eyes._

_Grimmjow Jagaharu was stunned by her words and for some reason; he believed her. He did not know how or when but that kiss was not the end of this; it was only a beginning he knew…only the beginning._

**Glossary**

_Pedazo de mierda, Te voy a matar- Piece of shit, I'll kill_

_El hijo de - literally "the son of"_

_Él es un príncipe y mi padre un rey! Nay! - He is a prince and my father a king! No !_

_gato débil to touch mi hija or mi nieto- weak cat to touch my daughter or my grandson_

_marido también- also husband_

_Lucha contra mí gilipollas- Fight me asshole!_

_Mi hijo de honor- My son my honor_

_Madre! Este es mi padre!- Mother this is my father!_

_Por supuesto que no! Usted es un cobarde como su hijo mayor- Of course not! You are a coward like your eldest son_

_Hiroshi attack mi hermano. Mi hermano es sólo un niño- Hiroshi attack my brother. My brother is only a child._

_Amo a mi padre hermano. Voy a matar y morir por él- I love my brother father. I will kill and die for him._

_Gracias papá. Te amo- Thanks dad . I love you_

_Deténgase! Tenemos que detener a los murciélagos!- Stop! We have to stop the bats !_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Stories unfold of from the history that influences the present and the fight to survive and save family. As always; I love to hear from you all, please let me know your thoughts!

Silver Scent in the Entwined Blades

Memories burned him like a freaking inferno and it had never been this fucking clear before. It had never been this open before. The Arrancar was sitting up on his bed in his Los Noches castle as the dream had been pressed upon him and suffocated him like nothing ever before. Grimmjow remembered speaking to her before she had sprung on him in the past in her older form. The younger her had spoken to him and she had sworn to "know him". Sweat was pouring down his hair line and his chest was soaked too. It had been too fucking long since he had been in the world of the living and he saw his son when he could; oh he knew he saw Haruya in the past, he had the memories. He also knew he saw Kumiko too. He knew his kits real good; but he wanted them to know his real self and not this fucking existence. Kumiko was full youkai and not half Arrancar like Haruya. His boy made him so fucking proud like he when he kicked the shinigami's ass. Yea, his boy was perfect but Kumiko was his baby and he didn't want her to see her chichi with a fucking hole in his stomach. He had quit seeing her in this guise. Asuna had fallen away from him and he had done it on purpose. She was gone so much because of assholes known as ekimmu but he was okay with that. He was a kamis damn hollow and not the being he was in his memories. He was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and not Grimmjow Jagaharu no more. The Espada realized that he had fully remembered his youkai life or was in the process of unlocking and he allowed the tears to fall in the complete privacy of his room. His esposa was his life; he had learned to love her as she was and he had learned to even like several of her mates. Haru as he had been called here in Japan had loved his inu mate with his full fucking soul and when he had been ripped from her and that life; the pain and fury had made him unable to go on. It had trapped him in Hueco Mundo. He hadn't seen her as his Arrancar self in so fucking long and the pain was tearing him apart. She probably didn't even remember the kiss; she had been so under the wraith's power at that point in her life. He knew all about the Shouten and he knew all about the rest. Aizen had pulled back completely and he knew that Soul Society was fixing to be devastated beyond measure. They all thought that Aizen was a pussy cat now. No, they had shit from the Bilae fucker but no, the shit was fixing to hit the fan here in Hueco Mundo again and Grimmjow had been pulled back by his old leader. In order to protect his family; he had complied and he hated shinigami anyway but he gave into his need to see the living world.

Asuna was nursing Arsinoe and Rhoswen at the moment and Masahiro were in Denver with Kenta still. She had just returned from nursing him and the girls lazily nursing; one on each breast. Kameron was being an ass in his hurt and anger over Chan and he walked in as his wife and queen fed their daughter.

"You intend to speak to me ever or do you intend to treat me as if I am Ayille?" Asuna asked as she was reading a newspaper.

Kameron sucked in his breath in sudden fury and she looked up at him. His usually beautiful brown eyes were burning red and Aahmes was behind his father toddling and he stopped as he felt the anger from his powerful parent.

"You dare say such a filthy remark to me?" Kameron asked in quiet anger.

"We are alone Kameron. This is the first time in some time that we are alone and we shall have this out! Neither of us are pious creatures and I will not be told who I can have or not have." She stated bluntly.

"I am expected to love you completely and not act frère but you insist now that is how I act?" He demanded of her.

"No! I want you to act how we have always acted!" His wife stated exasperated.

"Everything has changed. Everything! Ayille is dead. I am free of her and I love you. I love Lei and this is my life." He stated calming as he neared her and sat down.

"You saw me using others to augment and further my own power. You never saw me as truly needing them or loving them. You saw them as a means to an end." Asuna accused.

"If truth be told; then yes! Certain mates will always be here of course. Others are and will be expendable." Kameron said lifting his chin.

Her eyes were shocked by his words and she almost did not recognize him. She also felt a presence she had not felt in a very, very long time. Asuna's arms began to shake and Kameron was curious as to what was causing her to become so agitated.

"Kameron, please take the girls." She whispered.

"Dearest what is wrong?" He demanded.

"I…I cannot believe. No, I thought that. I cannot believe." She stuttered as she stumbled up and she neared the window in her Tokyo penthouse.

Kameron felt nothing which was unusual and he saw her staring out the window. He held a girl on each arm and she was crying uncontrollably and he was suddenly nervous. Her hand was pressed to the glass and she was suddenly sobbing.

"My queen? What is wrong? Tell me!" He demanded.

"I have not felt him in so long. It was a moment. Oh my kamis FUCK!" She screamed as she fell to her knees and her bloody tears fell to the Oriental rug.

Kameron was freaking and he mentally called on Lei. Her Jing husband appeared and he saw her sobbing her heart out and he looked at her Kameron who was shocked and dismayed.

"Love? Honey? Asuna? What is it? Lover listen to me; what is it?" Lei demanded.

"Keep the girls! I have to know. I have to!" She said looking up and her eyes were red and her faced was flooded with bloodied tears.

She ported out and Lei looked at Kameron and he was just stunned.

"She freaked suddenly. She went to the window and looked at the sky." Kameron indicated.

"I wonder. Did you feel _anything_?" His lover asked.

"No why?" The frère asked deeply concerned.

"A creature from Hueco Mundo; I will return my heart. Do not fear. I will find out what is wrong." Jing stated and he phased out.

"What the hell is going on?" The uppyr hybrid growled out.

Aahmes looked up at his father and big fat tears rolled down his face because his mother had been crying.

"I am so sorry my son. Why do you cry?" He said laying the girls in their cradle.

"Haha sad. Haha scream in her mind." He said softly.

"How did you hear it?" Kameron asked his son shocked.

"Don't know. I did. She scream Jow I think." Aahmes said in his childish voice.

Kameron knew her past completely and knew of her youkai lover named Grimmjow Jagaharu and he knew that the hollow form of said youkai had sired; Haruya. That creature had not been seen in _YEARS._ Kameron flew to the window and what Lei said made sense and he wondered how he could not have felt the spiritual pressure.

She had ported into Hueco Mundo and she was out of her mind. Asuna could not stop the sobbing or the bloody tears that flowed down her face. She was positive she had felt his spiritual pressure and she had stayed away from Los Noches but he had gone missing from Arturo's residence quite some years ago. Her hands were shaking and she walked towards Aizen's former stronghold. She had not seen him nor felt him in his Arrancar form and she had believed him to have perished. The many things that had happened and all the fucking death had made her numb and so now she was stunned to feel Los Noches hum with activity. She flattened herself against a red pillar and she was trying to catch her breath as she knew if he lived he would find her.

Asuna ported away from the palace and she settled in the desert sand and she suddenly let loose her feelings and more. She sobbed herself hoarse and she was ruining the very old and ancient dress Chan had given her. Her hair was fully up and parted on the side but it was braided and twisted around her crown but on her left side one long thick braid hung down. Her tresses were so shiny silver it looked like the precious metal; pearls and diamonds were woven throughout the braid. She wore a chained diadem of pearls and diamonds that circled her whole forehead and wove into her hair. Pearl and diamond earrings hung from her pointed ears and the white one shouldered shift dress had Celtic swirls woven into the fabric. Around her neck were seven strands of pearls and one dangled down that held a tear dropped shaped diamond. Asuna knew she was dressed for the splendor of Leth`Evana but she had no intentions of being there any time soon but Chan showered her in beautiful things; and she found them wearing them for him. Naraku also found that he liked the beautiful ornaments on her. The ekimmu around her had begun to bow as if she were some sort of saint.

"You're fucking beautiful." She heard behind her.

Her breath caught and she whirled on the hollow behind her. Grimmjow stood there in his normal white hakama, short jacket with his sleeves rolled up, and his bare chest. His hollow mask piece still adorned the right side of his face but his blue hair was longer now. His feet wore the black boots that mimicked geta and tabi socks. His hollow hole was right below his ripped six pack abs and her breathing was labored as she took in the creature that had managed to slam, maim, rampage, and generally; for lack of a better term, shanghaied her heart. Her eyes slowly changed from red, to green, and slowly bled back to blue. Grimmjow stood there looking at her shocked as fuck but she was still beyond the most incredible looking onna he had ever laid eyes on. Her face was covered in dried blood and he had no time to even question her before she was against him and snarling like a wild beast. Her lips were devouring and her claws shredding what little he wore anyway. Grimmjow had not quite expected this and he didn't want to stop her either. They sank to their knees and her lips spared him nothing. Asuna was kissing him madly; devouring his tongue, tasting his palate, sucking his lip and then running her own tongue along his lips. Her hands were open and held his cheeks between them and held him hostage as the breath of her mouth scorched his hollow skin.

"Esposa." He managed to breathe out.

"Thought you dead. I thought you dead. Fuck! I thought you dead." She began sobbing all over.

"Had to make you think it. Love you too fucking much. Always loved you. Always will." He murmured as he jerked the beautiful dress from her.

Asuna could not think and she dipped into his mind; she saw his old hideout in the desert and she ported them there. He had not been here in so long but there was still a bed and she was underneath him. She wore only a thong lace for underwear and Grimmjow ripped it from her.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Mi esposa. Mine. You're mine." Grimmjow growled harshly as his mouth began to roam her pale skin.

Her blue eyes shut in utter ecstasy and his mouth and neko tongue licked her neck and the pearls pissed him off. He jerked them off of her and that shattered against the wall. She did not care and all she cared about was above her. Her Arrancar began to mouth her juncture and suck on her skin wherever his mouth could find. She cried out and moaned wildly for him and he was losing his kamis damn head to her cries. His battle roughened hands cupped and pushed her breasts together and she screamed out as he bit lightly and suckled her roughly.

"Esposa. Why you got blue eyes?" He demanded as he went back to suckling her tips.

"My original soul. I released the ekimmu and unleashed my full yoki. Hai Grimmjow! Hai! Do not stop. Take me in." Asuna groaned out wildly.

He didn't understand but she tasted so freaking good and he moved on to nipping and licking down her sternum; past the scar his youkai self-made, to her belly. Grimmjow's mouth saw the trimmed silver down and his fingers slipped through her lips.

"Now why you gotta go and cut it for?" He growled.

"Modern era Grimmjow." She gasped softly.

"Fucking stupid. Meant to hold in your scent and shit esposa." He smirked as he slid down her body.

"Kamis please. I need you. I need you so much." Asuna gasped and sobbed out.

"I know cuz I need you too. I love you esposa. I never stopped. I had to protect you three. You all are I exist for. All I will ever love." He tried to explain.

Asuna did not understand but she felt him slip his fingers inside of her and oh by the kamis did her feel so good. He felt like perfection, and he felt to her like she had not felt in so long, she felt like HERSELF. She began to scream herself hoarse for him as he sucked on and played with her button of nerves. His fingers he had been thrusting hard and she was wiggling all over his bed.

"I'm gonna mount you and we're gonna make love till you or me can't walk. Got it?" He commanded as his arrogant smirk made her nearly succumb then.

"Hai. Grimmjow. My love. My love! Never leave me again. NEVER again." Asuna begged of her hollow lover.

"Naw esposa. I can't and I won't. I need you too. I can't breathe anymore." Grimmjow snarled as he took her mouth in a harsh kiss.

Their lips tore each other up as their hips collided over and over. His member was hitting her perfectly and he was never abusive with her anymore but he was a demanding love; he took her hard and took her to her limits and beyond. He was neko by nature and he made certain she screamed over and over as her body convulsed time and again. He watched in fascination as her eyes changed from red to green and she bit his juncture deeply. Grimmjow felt that fair was fair and did the same to her and she again screamed; and she passed out on him. She had also soaked his sheets in her release and he smirked in arrogance at her pleasure being so great. His back was torn to shreds but he could care less and her face was a mess with dried blood and they had remarked the other. He stood up and stretched and looked around his old haunt. His senses were tripped and he felt somethings close by. She was out for the count and he grabbed a spare hakama and he used sonido to appear outside some distance from his hideaway.

There in the distance was a Shouten he knew was Jing and he was an ally. He could also feel others around and he wondered if the Jing fucker knew too. He used his natural speed and appeared right before Lei. The Shouten about jumped out of his skin upon seeing the Arrancar he had not seen for YEARS.

"Yo fucker! How ya been? You're the asshole who took care of my boy back in the day." Grimmjow smirked his infamous manic grin.

"Ah yes, the ever famous Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Where have you been Arrancar?" Lei asked crossing his arms.

"The fucking shinigami invaded while you all were off playing footsie with the vamps. Oh yea, you are one of those!" He smirked devilishly.

Lei could not help it and he guffawed at the inelegant hollow. He shook his head and he smiled at Haruya's father and motioned for the Arrancar to near.

"Asuna felt you?" He asked.

"Yea, she felt me. I hadn't been 'round in so long. I'm sure her hakama was pissed." Grimmjow smirked.

"She left rather suddenly and her chief frère was rather put out." Jing stated as they began walking.

"Her chief what?" The blue haired Arrancar asked.

"Damn. You really have been gone a long time. When she was still using Aizen; you know she killed Danika. She became this mythic empusae queen when she did it. Well the beasties woke up and she also found out that her original life was someone named Arianrhod. She freed the assholes and they have been running her life ever since." Lei Jing snorted in anger.

"You don't say? One of those fuckers used to be called Samyaza?" Grimmjow inquired.

"Yes. You were still around at that point yes. Well Asuna, Lord Jouichi, and this Panyu fucker killed the Ramanga bitch named Ayille only recently. She made your buddy Aizen look like a holiday at hell." The Jing Shouten explained.

"I need catch up. I can't give all away cuz Aizen is fixing to come back in a bad way. All I can do is pretend for now. I've the feeling it has to do with this bitch's death. I'd bet you he was biding his fucking time." The Espada said looking in the direction of Los Noches.

"What does that fucking shinigami want?" Lei snarled.

"The Soul King and the way in." Grimmjow shrugged as if it was easy.

"No fucking way. He was waiting…the asshole was waiting for the others to be picked away by us!" The Shouten said in shock.

"What do you mean?" The hollow asked growling.

"Asuna is the key. She is the way in and eventually this Soul King as everyone calls him is going to come knocking; and he is going to kill _her_!" Lei explained.

"What_?_" Grimmjow snarled.

"Eons ago, that asshole Bilae convinced everyone that Arianrhod was the threat and that she needed to be gone. So since then; her lives have ended. Bilae wants to get in and finish off daddy and apparently Aizen just wants to be head rooster." Jing explained.

"She's in my hideout. Come on." The Arrancar commanded.

Lei followed Grimmjow and they appeared in the desert dwelling. Upon the bed was his wife and she was a mess. Her face was covered from her bloody tears and whatever she HAD BEEN wearing had been ripped from her.

"Why does she bleed now from her eyes?" Grimmjow demanded.

"Ekimmu and Shouten thing, we cry blood instead of saline tears." He explained.

"Fucking weird." He said shaking his head.

"Yea well so is a hollow that has bright blue hair and is almost as powerful as me." Lei smirked.

"Fuck off." The Sixth Espada smirked.

"I can fuck on quite well Grimmy. You wanna hitch a ride back to our place and see Haruya and Kumiko?" The Jing heir laughed softly.

Grimmjow was conflicted. He had not shown up in their lives for a reason and Lei could hear his thoughts. He made the decision to NOT give him a choice and he phased the Arrancar, Asuna, and himself to the Western Estate.

Asuna woke up and she was in her Western Estate and there was Lei AND Grimmjow. She was still naked, bloodied, and being stared at by both men.

"Lei?" She asked stunned.

"Who knows you babe?" He smirked wickedly.

She actually laughed and it was such a sweet sound that nearly made Lei's knees buckle and Grimmjow was still in shock. He watched his esposa quickly move and she grabbed a plain white silk yukata and wrapped it around herself. What shocked him further was a teenaged Haruya ported in and he was gasping in air like he was devoid of it.

"Chichi?" Haruya asked with a quivering tone.

"My boy." Grimmjow mumbled and his hands actually shook.

"Chichi? I…I could not feel your reiatsu ever. I…thought you had died in this form. I had thought that…" His beautiful son stumbled over his words.

He grabbed the young youkai boy and hugged him so tightly and Haruya actually choked and began to sob. Asuna turned her head and she was crying again as well. Kumiko had flown into her mother's rooms as well. She saw a man who resembled her chichi but he had blue hair. He smelled EXACTLY like her chichi but he had a hole in his belly but her senses told her that this man WAS her chichi.

"Haruya? What is wrong? Why are you crying? Haha? Why Haruya crying and why this man smell like Chichi?" the young yamaneko mixed girl said confused.

"Kumiko…this is our chichi." Haruya said looking back at his little sister.

"Nu uh! My chichi don't have blue hair and no hole! Who are you? Why do you smell like my chichi?" His female kit demanded.

Kumiko had bright blue eyes and jaguar marks around her eyes but her hair was silver. Her spots blended being dark grey and black spots. She was fucking gorgeous in his opinion and Grimmjow could only stare at his girl.

"Yuichi! Yuichi!" Kumiko stepped back and yelled for her twin brother and took off in a run.

His girl was eight years old now and she was wearing a formal little kimono in pink and purple. Haruya called after her and he sighed.

"She only knows your youkai form Chichi." Haruya said looking down.

"It's what I wanted boy. I don't want her thinking bout this fucking hole." Grimmjow growled.

"Chichi please!" His son begged.

"Let me talk to your Haha." His sire commanded.

"I haven't seen you in seven years in this form Chichi! Please!" His kit pleaded.

"Haruya, I promise you; he is not going anywhere." Lei stated firmly.

"You promise Uncle Lei?" Haruya pleaded.

"I do." The Shouten nodded.

Haruya sighed and he left the rooms and looked back at his father. He loved Grimmjow no matter what form he was in and tears streaked his face. Grimmjow was having a hell of a time keeping himself sane and not wanting to kill something at the look on his kits faces.

"I did as you asked. You begged me to never let Kumiko see you as a hollow." Asuna choked.

"You did that?" Jing asked stunned.

"Yea wraith. I made her promise. She expected me to come back but I didn't. It killed me every fucking day but I didn't want my baby girl to see this fucking hole. I want her to remember her chichi normal and not some fucked up monster." The Arrancar snorted as he looked at the splendor of this new place.

Asuna fell to her knees and she began to sob more and she shook her head. Lei was shaken to his core at how UNSELFISH this man or rather; hollow was. His all-powerful wife and mate was falling to pieces and he could feel her pain and anguish.

"If I feel this love; the others are going to feel as well." He said nearing and holding her shoulders.

"You cannot leave me again. Haru? You are not just hollow to me! You are not just Arrancar! You cannot leave me again. You left me!" Asuna screamed herself hoarse.

"I know esposa. I also know what's coming and I've gotta protect you and my kits. I'll die again to protect you three." Grimmjow came close and knelt by her.

She was sobbing and it was not stopping. Asuna lay on the bamboo floor and she was sobbing unlike Lei had seen her do in so long. Her salty blood tears fell to the wood and began to stain it red. The pain was crippling to him and he felt Admal near and Kameron as well. Naraku was haunting his mind and suddenly he was furious. His eyes bled silver and he got up and he stormed through the estate and he saw Fionn Hammel and this was not for the ekimmu Lei had decided.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" The Jing heir raged.

"You overstep yourself infant." Fionn snapped as he felt the crushing pain of his queen.

"No! No! I will fucking gut you here and now." Lei snarled.

The men who lived at the Estate at all times were Ichigawa, Jouichi, Yuudai, and her frère. So when Lei suddenly phased his hand into Fionn and jerked backed his limb and Fionn was struck dumb by the sudden attack; none of her other mates stopped him. Lei's hand was soaking in blood and he knelt by Fionn and his aura was lit up by yoki.

"Do NOT make the mistake of ever underestimating me again ekimmu. I tolerate you as does Naraku. I am going to say this so my master hears me; you do not have his good will right now and I sure as fuck do! You seriously think the ekimmu are as powerful as we are?" The Jing heir clucked his tongue.

Naraku was leaning in a doorway and he was examining his claws as Lei talked. His was quite proud of this particular man. Jing Lei Shi had turned into the very perfect partner in crime and her partners had to meet _his_ approval and Jing knew that. Otherwise it was really quite easy to rid them of the excess trash.

"You do not seem to understand Fionn; I may have been Arawn but I am so much more now. Remember that _brother_ before you try and handle me or anyone I deem essential to my little inu's life. Do you understand me?" Naraku said in a terrifying voice.

"You are a fool Arawn!" The thunder ekimmu gasped.

"Am I a fool Jing?" The hanyou asked inspecting his claws and his eyes glowed claret red.

"Yea right. Waste the fucker." Lei snorted as he flipped his mane and turned on his heel.

"You cannot kill me." Fionn stated standing and his hammer appeared in his hand.

Naraku did not even get a chance to move when there was a blue blur and a hand was re-shoved through where Lei had wounded Fionn. Grimmjow had a really nasty grin on his face and he squished blood in his fisted hand.

"Why am I hearing ya still talking fucker? The hanyou and wraith told ya to shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow laughed manically.

"About time you are back neko." Naraku snorted.

"Been busy hanyou; the fuck you want done 'bout this asswipe?" He demanded.

"Throw him out of the house for now. He will be useful later." The dark hanyou stated shrugging.

"Ah shit! Well blood sucker, you get to live but not before I get to kick your fucking ass." The Sixth Espada laughed harder.

"Why have you turned on us?" Fionn demanded stoically.

"When we realized that as long as we followed your path; there will be no peace! She will have no life and it will continue to be one battle to the next. We all want our strange and weird family but it is ours! Take your ancient dramas and shove them up your asses." Lei spoke for her current brood of mates.

Fionn managed to phase out but he had been in agony and the odd looking creature had been ungodly powerfully. The turn of events was horrifying and he realized that they had his daughter and even Gwydion's son. They also would not willingly part with them. He was horrified but it hit him but Arianrhod's mates had declared themselves enemies of the ekimmu.

Chan felt her pain and it was crippling. He had to be careful and not to expose himself too much as several of her men were rabid. This pain she felt was soul wrenching and she was not stopping and he could not handle it. The pain resembled when Chun had died and that had left him wishing for death. He finally could not stand it and he ported in carefully and she was in her main bedroom and she was sobbing on the floor and he was horrified. She looked up at him and his eyes met hers.

"Asuna." He whispered.

"Cannot." She whispered back.

"You have balls showing up here Panyu." Naraku stated as he walked in and he picked up his mate.

"Why is the empusae queen sobbing so?" Chan demanded glacially.

"A missing mate has shown up after years of being apart. He is one of those I actually like. No go away." The dark hanyou commanded.

"I benefit your alliance more on your side Lord Naraku. I am also not stupid! I know how much you detested my own grandson when your own beloved Mizuki was born?" The Panyu incubus stated bluntly.

"Oh hai, I hated his rotten arrogant ass. Seems the apple does not fall far from the elvish tree." He snorted.

"You covet power hanyou. I am power. You want Bilae gone and you want that whore Sanra gone from any era; I benefit you." The violet eyed man said in a low timbre.

"You have my attention." Naraku said flatly.

"The true evil is this whore who has taken in yoki the same as you have. We can defeat Bilae; you and I can do so easily. I was a very, very powerful Undine but I am an even more powerful empusae. In the world of the blood drinkers; I am truly the equal of your mate." Chan said

"So why tell me any of this Panyu?" The dark one stated as he laid Asuna on her bed and she was silent.

"I will tell you the same I told her; she deserves a life SHE chooses. She deserves to live her life fully and without any fucking ekimmu or fae fucking it up." The white haired being growled.

"What is your stake in all this, truly?" Naraku demanded.

"It was at one time just another conquest. She was a young queen who could be swayed and used. I know the truth now and I will deliver her the CHOICE." He spoke with honesty and conviction.

"You may come and go as you see fit. No one else from your coven shall do so but you may. I want you to help me destroy several of the ekimmu." Naraku said raising a black brow.

"Oh I will do that for fun." Chan smiled too mirthfully.

"I also want to destroy the veils between here and Leth`Evana." The dark one demanded.

"What!?" Asuna said shocked.

"You heard me my little inu." Naraku growled at her.

"I would be more than pleased to do that." The old Panyu lord said bowing.

"Well incubus; Kameron was wrong! You are more than reasonable." The hanyou chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing Naraku?" Asuna said horrified.

"Getting our life back my koi. I will do whatever it takes and I intend to do just that!" He said kissing her crest and leaving her alone with Chan.

"Chan, he cannot be serious!" Asuna said wiping her face off.

"I think him brilliant." He shrugged.

"This is insanity! No!" She cried.

"I felt your pain. That is why I have come." He stated changing topics.

"I fell in love with an Arrancar almost fifteen years ago. He is a self-made one and vastly powerful but as time wore; we realized he had known who I was when I was a young onna. I went back and found out who he was and he was so beautiful, good, and honorable. The Southern Kingdom and the Dragon Kingdom were wiped out in the nineteenth century and I still have no answer but we did change the circumstance of our daughter; she was supposed to be killed but she is here." Asuna explained in a haunted tone.

"So he is one of your treasured mates." Chan said sitting by her and making her look at him.

"Hai." She whispered the truth of it.

"Shall I tell you a truth?" He said gently.

"Hai." His equal stated meeting his eyes.

"I want to be on that list. I will earn it." He said standing and he lifted her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

Asuna sat there dumbfounded and he was gone. She knew why several of her mates were surrounding and protecting her; they were feeling her feelings and they had begun to suspect that many of her "aspirations" and "wants" were not hers but those of the memory of Arianrhod. Asuna was reasserting herself as herself and they were smothering her in her life as her and not the ekimmuess she had been. She lowered her head and sobbed again. The bed sunk in by her and she felt the hardened planes of Grimmjow. He wrapped his arms around her and she was shaking so hard in her emotions that just having him here was making her question reality.

"Gonna promise not to leave ya ever again esposa. I'm sorry. I can't fucking say it enough. I've been a fucking hollow and been dead. I just know I love you and our kits. I love you three and I ain't leaving again." He whispered into her ear.

"I know why Haru. I know why but I had to make myself numb to it because so much death already. You are not hollow. You are Jagaharu. You are always mine." She whimpered as she called him his Japanese name from his youkai life.

She leaned back and she met his lips and a guttural groan came from him. Their kiss was beyond passionate and blood trickled from the corner of the lip lock.

Outside of the room; Lei and Naraku were looking at one another and they clinked wine glasses.

"You did wonderful my friend. Bringing Grimmjow back was a major boon to our family. I care not form that man is in; he is a powerful beast." Naraku said as his eyes burned crimson.

"What are your true plans Naraku?" Lei asked.

"Before we knew the truth of you and the fucking Shouten; we were going to rule most. We ended up ruling most of Asia through our family. I have and always will covet power but now it is through family. Our family Lei, we will end up ruling through this plane, Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and if I cannot have Leth`Evana; then we seal it off." The dark hanyou admitted openly.

"You have been using the ekimmu this whole time?" The Shouten asked dropping his jaw.

"Hai." He said bluntly.

"Are you using me?" Jing demanded.

"No. You make yourself a member of our family; therefore you make yourself a part of our kingdom and my domain. You admitted it to Fionn yourself Jing; I am the master." Naraku said pouring more wine.

"You have managed to get rid of some of her mates through time and will. You have always pulled the strings haven't you?" Lei asked awed.

"Oh hai. Let her believe otherwise but if one of her mates do not benefit our family; off he goes. You benefit the whole and I genuinely like you. You are a nasty, kinky, evil bastard at times…just like me." The dark hanyou chortled.

Lei laughed and it was true and they tipped their glasses at the other and it seemed Naraku had a "junior" in the training.

"I did tell her I wanted to be just like you when I grew up." The Jing Shouten laughed.

Naraku smirked evilly and he made himself quite comfortable at the Western Estate and he was quite certain that Bilae and Sanra were busy in the past. He was also now concerned about Aizen sitting unattended in Hueco Mundo. It seemed that the Shouten members of the family needed to get off their asses and do something. No, the ekimmu were on the extinct list as far as he was concerned. He also intended to find his missing ookami kumo lord in Kenta. He had been gone from Sapporo quite some time now.

Kumiko was with her twin Mugaruma Yuichi; they were both seven but they were inseparable and Kensei had to deal with it. He ended up cooking a lot for the neko girl. Yuichi was holding her hand and his chichi was cooking at the Karakura Town mansion that he would sometimes stay at when his kids were in town as he called the twins.

"Why you shook up Miko?" Kensei demanded.

"Huh? I'm sorry Chichi K." Kumiko answered as she called him.

Kensei was still tickled that the youkai girl called him; Chichi K, but Asuna's twins normally came as a package deal and he had had to deal since he had wanted to be a dad. Yuichi was a massively awesome boy and he hadn't beat Aizen yet but then; Kensei had found something else besides revenge to live for. He and Asuna kept their relationship like it always had been; they had passion more than often, they always had friendship and respect more. The boy they had together had been the best thing he had ever done in his long life. He had been so angry but then as he had gotten to be a father and share his child with the onna he loved and respected so much; well it was perfect.

"How was your haha Yuichi?" He asked his boy.

"She was crying a lot." Yuichi answered honestly.

All of her pups were well spoken and well educated; hell she hired the best and most expensive tutors to train and educate her kids. Asuna Jing was richer than anyone he knew but she made sure her kids were WELL taken care of. Normally they were always secluded but it had lifted a little since the death of the Ramanga whore; but it was only for a little while. Kensei was thrilled he got to have some free time with his son at Karakura Town instead of the West but he would do anything for his boy and his mom.

"Okay you two. Spill it." Kensei commanded in his most captain like voice.

"Well, I can't explain because I don't know chichi!" His son said throwing up his hands.

"Miko?" He asked his son's twin.

"What's an arrancar?" She asked her Kensei chichi.

"Why you need to know that onna?" He asked nearing her on the leather sofa.

"I look like Haruya but then I don't. Then today, I smelled MY chichi but we always go backwards to see MY chichi. Except today Chichi K; my chichi didn't look like my chichi; this one smelled exactly like MY chichi; but he had blue hair like Haruya does a little. He LOOKS like my chichi but no have the same colors. He had a hole in his stomach. What is he? I heard Haruya say; Arrancar in his mind. I freaked and grabbed Yuichi. I know you tell me the truth. You know stuff about weird stuff." Kumiko said in one long speech.

Kensei took a long breath and he knew about the Espada Grimmjow. He didn't know him well but he knew the guy had turned out to be decent but he was shinigami and he didn't like hollows. He sighed and he sat down next to Kumiko and hugged her tightly.

"I'm always gonna be your Chichi K, okay? You know why? It's because you and Yuichi are twins. I am a Vizard; I used to be a shinigami in a place called Soul Society. You know where Hikari lives?" Kensei explained.

"Yea." She nodded.

"Yea well I lived there too at one time. I had to leave and I came to live here. I met your momma eight years ago but then she met me in the past too. You and Haruya's chichi she met sometime around fifteen years ago; I think?" He said scratching his silver head.

"Hai, I think because Haruya is fourteen." She nodded.

"Well his name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez but your chichi's name is Grimmjow Jagaharu. You notice they are real close?" He asked the smart youkai girl.

"Yea." Kumiko said meekly.

"Your chichi Grimmjow Jagaharu does not have hole but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez does. The reason he does is because he is what they call a hollow. Sometimes souls become a hollow when they have real bad pain, rage, or the end was horrible. They cannot move on to Soul Society like they are supposed to. Normal hollows are dumb and don't know what they are. They are monsters but sometimes; really strong ones become aware of themselves and who they were, they kind of return to who they were." He explained gently.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is my chichi! You're saying my chichi is dead and this is him. I don't know what he looks like because he didn't want me to see him have a hole." The young onna said with two tears streaming down her face.

Kensei was guessing but he nodded as she realized what was up. He looked away and felt like an asshole to explain all this crap.

"But how did he die?" She asked crying more.

"That I don't know princess." Kensei said shook up.

"I still do not have that answer yet my precious daughter; but he wished for and has always wanted you. We began to have memories of you and he became obsessed with saving his girl as he stated." Asuna said from the door.

Kumiko's mouth dropped and her haha had on strapless white-silver hanfu and bands of silk fabric embroidered in black and silver around her upper arms and sheer silk came to her wrists and they served as ornamental sleeves. Her hair was still braided intricately and she was wearing the pearls and diamonds. Kensei couldn't speak and he didn't think he had ever seen this regal or royal looking; she was a vision and he realized he felt sucker punched.

"You never lied to me; he just did not want me to see like Haruya saw him." Her daughter stated.

"You are correct. He held you often when you were a tiny kit and disappeared when you got to a point he thought you would remember him. Grimmjow would take you up into the sky and stare at the moon as he did with Haruya." She said threatening tears.

"So he loves me no matter the hole or not." Kumiko said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hai Kumiko. He thought he was doing you a service by never seeing him as a monster as he thought of himself. My point is and has always been; when he found himself again, he quit being hollow and became Grimmjow Jagaharu again. I refuse to call him his Espada name any longer and I call him Haru." She came and sat between her twins.

Yuichi just wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and she kissed his head and Kensei had tears in his eyes. She met his eyes and they still spoke nearly every day when she was in this era. They were above anything; the very best of friends like she and Masanori and she had even told him of Kenta. Kumiko wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed into her gorgeous hanfu and Asuna growled softly to calm her.

"You are not being ekimmu anymore are you?" Yuichi asked suddenly.

"No, I am not and Naraku is making certain they our family is rid of unwanted influences." She replied kissing his head.

"We are a weird family but we are perfect for us." Kumiko nuzzled deeper into her mother's arms.

"You two are quite correct; we are perfect as we are." She said meeting Kensei's eyes.

Asuna was standing and sipping on fruit juice as Kensei cleaned up her kitchen in the Karakura Town mansion after having put the twins to bed.

"Haven't cooked for you in ages onna." He smirked.

"I know. This has been rather perfect actually." She smiled wanly.

"So the Arrancar showed back up?" Kensei asked watching her closely.

"Hai. He also says Aizen took him back and we have to worry about buddy in Los Noches as the bastard has been waiting for us to pick off the other threats." Asuna sighed.

"Sounds like that little fuck. Damn him! So what is going on with the ekimmu and all?" He asked coming around working on her shoulders.

"I have become closely aquatinted with the founder of the Panyu ruling dynasty and he is an empusae male of incredible strength and age. He brought me back to reality so to speak. I refuse to be bullied by the ancients any longer; I am Asuna Orlovich-Jing and I intend to take down my enemies as me." She said meeting his eyes.

"Best news I have heard in a long time. Kamis you look gorgeous but I am afraid to touch you." He laughed talking all about the jewels.

"Grimmjow ripped pearls from my throat." She purred nearing his lips.

"Yea well I ain't going to rip them. Maybe toss them." He smirked as he jerked her to him.

Their lips melded and it always brought them to their knees. Yuichi and Kumiko were actually awake and they were peeking. Yuichi was stifling his giggles as his chichi and haha kissed like crazy and Kumiko was near hysterical laughing. She adored her Chichi K. They snuck back to their room and looked at each other.

"I want to see my Arrancar chichi." She said.

"Haha would kill us if we left." He pointed out.

"Maybe I call Haruya and tell him to make him come here?" She suggested.

"Yea! Do that." Yuichi agreed.

She crawled over to her night stand and she called her older brother on his cell phone. Haruya answered and she began talking really fast and Haruya was trying to keep up with his kit sister. His chichi was still at the Estate and he was sleeping like a dead man and he had been near him just to be close.

"I will try; ok Kumiko?" Haruya said sighing.

"Ok." She said sighing too.

Kumiko hung up her cellphone and she looked at Yuichi and she got a look.

"I'm porting to the Estate. Cover for me!" She demanded.

"Haha and my chichi are going to be furious!" He whined.

"I am going to the Estate Yuichi. I'll take the punishment." Kumiko shrugged.

She ported before he could say anything and he shielded her surge of yoki. He sighed and he HATED being alone.

Kumiko entered her haha's rooms and saw the beautiful man that was an Arrancar AND her chichi. Haruya bolted up and he gave his little sister an audacious look and she stuck her tongue out at him. She climbed up on the bed next to the Espada and his nose twitched.

"You Arrancar Haruya?" She whispered.

"Hai. I am half I mean. I also have his yoki from his youkai life; he never lost it. It just manifests itself a little different Miko. You have his yoki from his youkai life and he was and is incredibly powerful. He is also the best man I know besides our guardians." Her well-spoken older brother stated.

Grimmjow was now awake but he did not let on that he was. He was listening to his kits and his little girl was here and she was sitting next to his prone form on the bed.

"Chichi K told me what a hollow was and an Arrancar. He said he knows Chichi was real good but his past self must have been really angry and horribly sad to become this." She said looking down.

"Chichi couldn't remember his old life for a while till he met haha. Chichi likes to fight; he liked to fight even for Lord Hikaru; remember? Well he was an awesome warrior and he just stayed that way. Haha is also a really amazing warrior and when the Espada came out the first time; he met Haha and they fought. He kept coming back because she beat him the first time." Haruya smirked.

"No way!" Kumiko giggled.

"Hai. Well he did not like it so he began to egg her on to fight and fight. He also thought her pretty and she seemed familiar but he did not know why. One time they kissed and it lead to you know. Anyway, he fell in love with Haha and he slowly began to remember and Haha went to find out who he was. She found him in the Southern Kingdom. So she fell in love with him as him then and now. He told her he remembered a girl kit and then she remembered it too. You were born when we were in the past and Haha; uhm saw him and he had been hunting or something. They really like how each other look." Haruya was blushing madly.

"So I was going to be born to his past self or this self either way." She stated astutely.

"Hai. You are supposed to be here. When you were born; he loved you so much and cried Miko. He does NOT cry. He spent a lot of time training me how to use my Arrancar powers and I have a zanpakuto called Cola de Gato." He said even redder.

"I want one!" Kumiko cried.

"Hell no!" Grimmjow growled as he let them know he was awake.

"Why does he get to have a bad ass kitana and I don't? I'm your kit too! I want one too!" She said glaring at her Arrancar chichi.

"You ain't pissed off anymore?" He asked his youngest kit.

"No. You are my chichi. I love you no matter what color your hair is. I want my own kitana!" Kumiko whined more.

Haruya began to laugh and Grimmjow grabbed his daughter and he was laughing pretty hard as she demanded a zanpakuto. She was MOST DEFINITELY his kit. He hugged her for all she was worth and he released a ragged purring sound and she hugged him harder.

"Te quiero mucho papá." She whispered.

Grimmjow realized she knew Spanish very well and his eyes closed. Haruya came over and hugged his sister and chichi as well. The Espada realized he was the luckiest damn hollow ever and Asuna was in the doorway and she could not be angry at Kumiko and she was smiling at the scene.

"A zanpakuto may be difficult to procure Kumiko but a fang we certainly can. Should you like a fang? I am certain chichi would be willing to lose a fang so that we can forge a blade for you." Asuna stated coming.

"Hai! Hai!" She said jumping on the bed.

"I've to lose a tooth?" Her Arrancar asked looking at her like she was nuts.

"They grow back silly. I will provide one as well and I am not losing you again Haru. I cannot. You realize how much your children love you. I love you so very dearly." His esposa said firmly.

"Shit is gonna hit the roof in Hueco Mundo esposa." Grimmjow said growling.

"I am the queen of the Shouten now; we WILL stop Aizen this time. No, I cannot lose you again in any form." She stated as she sat in chair across from her bed.

"The fucking queen of the blood sucking gas bags?" Her Arrancar asked stunned.

"You have been gone some time Grimmjow. I shall tell you all and everything but yes, I am the undisputed queen of the Shouten Empire. I am known as Isha tr'Awnhi to them." She said lifting her chin.

"Yea; we have tons of shit to catch up on, what the hell you been doing esposa?" He asked stunned.

"Surviving." She whispered and looked down.

"We've time. I'm gonna make the fucking time." Grimmjow said firmly.

"I love you. I love you so much." Asuna said with the emotions pressing her chest.

"I know inu. I know ya do. You gave me two kits. Gonna knock your ass back up too as soon as I can." He smirked.

Kumiko and Haruya began giggling at their parents talking and Haruya grabbed his baby sister and dragged her from the room and he looked back to his chichi and for the first time in seven years; he was truly happy.

Asuna was asleep with Grimmjow's arms around her and Naraku had come in and he too was in her bed. This felt so perfect and just being held in love by these two men made her feel massive love and protection. Naraku had learned to like Grimmjow after Haruya had been born and the Arrancar had actually fought him. They had come to a consensus and the dark hanyou considered any one of her mates willing to face him and "earn" the right to be in the inner circle; so to speak, was worthy. Grimmjow had not only earned it in Naraku's mind but he had smashed right through it. Naraku would always be the alpha male in their strange family and all knew it; even Ishin and Nobu. The hanyou had more power than anyone in their family and was only matched by his long time mate, his beloved Asuna. Their combined yoki made for a very powerful foe indeed and Naraku had been thinking deeply upon things. He and his mate had always augmented one another's power and they were able to draw from the other always. The hanyou intended to cull her worthless males and bring in the truly powerful ones and demand that they strengthen their family unit like they did in the past. Ichigawa was of course a given. Several of her mutt mates were too important and inu were unfortunately too powerful and as much as it galled him; they would have to stick around. Her kumo loves were going nowhere; they were the center of her family. His twin souls sighed and he had so much to do and he leaned his head back and gave his longtime mate a devastating kiss that brought her awake and made her almost shatter right there.

"You are perfection my little inu but this hanyou has much to do." He murmured as his fingers touched her very intimately.

"And you leave me as such?" Asuna griped.

"You have Grimmjow behind you and several worthy men here in this building that I approve of. Your head frère is most upset by all this and does not know what to make of all this." He said rising in all of his naked glory.

"I will take Kameron away and explain to him. He need not fear Chan; none of you should fear Chan." She whispered.

"Oh I do not. He is a lot like Lei in personality. He will earn his place though my koi but he will have his place. The ekimmu think they will be the ones in power? No, I began to realize that they are a dead breed; you and I have never changed in the fact that we still covet power to protect our massive family we created." Her hanyou stated as he pulled on his black cable knit sweater.

"You are correct." She nodded and looked away.

"Why does speaking the truth bother you koi? You were a power house in the Sengoku Jidai and I was at your side. We made our way because we had to! They attacked us and so we do it again. We in turn shall take and we shall be the ones in power." Naraku stated like himself of old.

Spine tingling chills went down her spine and he knew his mate; she was every bit as power hungry as he was still. Asuna would take all the power she could to protect her huge family and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"I am going to meet with some of your important mates and formulate a plan. Kameron of course will be included but make amends koi. Mate Chan but show him who has more yoki." He smirked.

"You are actually commanding me to take the Panyu empusae?" Asuna asked shocked.

"Hai. Aizen and Leth`Evana will not fare well under his claws." He laughed coldly.

Grimmjow was listening and he really, really liked Naraku more now. The man was as gutsy as ever but he was a straight talker and got shit done.

"Am I included on this mate council or what?" The Arrancar asked sitting up.

"Oh undoubtedly neko; get off your ass and meet me in fifteen minutes in the salon." Naraku commanded.

Asuna just sat there totally confounded and shocked as Grimmjow stretched out his sinuous and sinfully gorgeous body and purred a bit as he fully woke up.

"This is Naraku of the Sengoku Jidai." She stated.

"Then I gotta say, he's fucking great. I couldn't share you with just anyone esposa. Now, the top inu said I got shit to do." He snickered as he leaned forward and quickly nipped a tip.

She yelped and then smiled as he was acting completely like himself. He got up and put on his white hakama and jacket. He slipped Panthera into obi and she would ask him for a fang later. She would have to go into the past to have a fang made for Kumiko because no one had seen Totosai since the Southern and Dragon Kingdoms had been wiped out. She stood and she knew what Naraku wanted her to do; she also knew she had to go to Hueco Mundo and deal with her Shouten family. Her schedule was full but first she ported to Denver and she greeted Kenta and their shared son; Masahiro and lay next to her ookami kumo mate and their babe and began to feed him automatically.

Bilae watched her go through each book carefully and slowly. He knew she was searching for an ancient and very tricky alchemic spell. He also felt urgency but he also knew this woman was not someone to fuck with anymore. He cursed his fallacy at having convinced himself of her worthlessness and allowing her too much freedom. If he had known as Ganak what she was doing and how much power she had been taking in; he would have destroyed her then.

"My son hid this spell within other spells. My boy is fucking brilliant. Fuck! He will never tell me what I need to know so I am going to have to go to a different source." She said rising.

"And who would that be?" Bilae scoffed.

"The only other Shouten or Soten capable of such Alchemy is the current king of the Shouten; my brother, Maec. I am going to have to find a way of making him see my way and that would be through his brats Isha or Maiell. Care to kidnap a couple of snot nosed kids?" Sanra said smirking evilly.

"That is actually quite brilliant. Would you actually kill them?" The dark ekimmu asked.

"Eventually but I want him to find the spell or actually concoct a new one. He is actually that good. No, I cannot kill the rats yet but oh, I promise you I will. I will also kill Chanak and his filthy progeny. Get the Shouten brats and this will happen because Maec only loves certain ones of his children with any great passion; and _her_ children will be his most treasured." She laughed hysterically.

"They will be heavily guarded." Bilae grumbled.

Sanra began working with a mortar and pestle and soon she had a bottle of a bluish liquid. Her eyes were glowing that orange color and he was intrigued.

"Make certain you get this into Admal tr'Awnhi and your job should be very easy." Sanra smiled.

"And this is?" The ekimmu asked in doubt.

"It will make him relive his mother's last days; just a head trip down memory lane. Since I was there and you were as lovely to her as Ganak; it will fuck with his mind badly. He will be in no condition to protect his niece and nephew." The Shouten woman said with venom lacing her tone.

"You really are the perfect partner." The lava ekimmu said phasing out.

"Oh when you get me un-cursed bastard; you are next and I will be the only one to finish off Taranis and kill his bitch daughter." Sanra whispered and laughed with complete mirth.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Inu brothers in the familiar land of Briton and consequences that lead one brother to become only a shell as answers lie in Mideaval England and how the two became who they were before the met the Western house. Please let me know your thoughts or PM me. Will be continuing the weaving the present and past.

Prophecy of Years

_Geming and Changming were at the London Arms in their large suite of rooms and the tiny maid named Esther knocked and Chang called enter._

"_Milord? There is a royal messenger here from his majesty; King Henry." She said nervously._

"_Please send him in Esther. Here my lady." Chang said giving her a small gold coin._

"_My lord? Thank you kindly sir!" The human onna said shocked at his kindness._

"_It is nothing. Please show in the messenger." The white inu nodded._

_Changming was wearing a rich and thick morning yukata of black silk that was embroidered with dragons and the edges had an edge of thin black fur and also the cuffs. He wore matching slippers and his white hair was down and the magics from the mortal witch were in place to cover his youkai nature. Geming was still sleeping._

_The mortal messenger was shown and Esther curtsied deeply and letter bearer wore the livery of the House of Tudor. _

"_His majesty; King Henry VIII of England and France has requested your presence at court today." The messenger stated as he was presented with the formal invitation._

"_Please inform his majesty that my brother and I will promptly attend him as soon as we are presentable to be in his majesty's presence." The snow inu stated smoothly in his accented English._

"_Aye sir. Thank you." The messenger said bowing and retreating from him._

_Chang looked at the writing and he was impressed with how quickly Mary Norris had managed to get them into the court of Henry and Katherine. He set down the paper and he went into his brother's room and Geming was snoring lightly and his auburn red hair haloed around his pillow. His brother was young at only one hundred eleven years and he was prodigy as a warrior. This moment Chang thought he looked even younger and he sighed as he felt the weight of his pain pressing on him. This young man had been carrying the pain for over a century and had to temper his rage and he could do nothing. _

"_Gem?" He said softly._

"_Yea?" Geming growled softly barely responding._

"_We have been formally asked to their court. We must attend as soon as possible so as not to be rude." Chang commanded._

"_All this so we can hunt in that fucking forest. Great! More fucking ningen; okay, I am dragging my ass up." The red said grumpily. _

"_Miss Norris was not at all ill-mannered or unpleasant." The white said casually._

"_No. She was pretty and she actually smelled kind of nice but she is still ningen." Geming snorted._

_Changming shook his snow colored head and sighed as he wondered how they should dress. He decided they should dress in their native clothing and that would suffice better. He typically wore darker colors and whites as they looked best on him and Geming could get away with bold colors because of his natural coloring. Chang chose a long pien-fu jacket with mandarin collar in light grey with a very subtle jacquard weave of dragons. He wore plane heavy silk black ku that came to his ankles and wore black tabi socks and his geta were made of special black wood. He left his hair down and Geming took his cue from Chang and felt thrilled to dress in normal clothes. The red inu pulled on a thin kosode of crème and pulled on a male hanfu that had wide bands edging of plain brown satin and the silk was a crème and dark brown scrolling circular pattern. The obi was of the same dark brown satin and the hanfu came to his knees and he wore a silk ku the same color as his hanfu border. He wore his normal boots that he wore in battle that were made of deer's hide and he looked at Chang to see if he approved._

"_I intend to leave my hair down perhaps you should pull yours back?" His elder sibling suggested._

"_Why?" Geming asked irritated._

"_You have a prettier face." Chang snorted playfully._

"_Asshole!" The red laughed in a better mood._

_Geming did pull a portion of his hair back but made sure his ears were covered and he had a jade hair ornament that had been in his real family for generations. It was the only thing he had left. It was an oval shaped wooden ornament inlaid with red and green jade and another piece of wood slipped into a two holes; one at each end of the ornament. _

"_Ok let us go see these idiots so we can hunt. Some of those deer were huge!" He smiled at Chang._

"_Quite. Chichi would say you look very well Gem." Chang stated as he picked up the royal summons._

"_Thank you big brother; you look as boring as ever." The red snickered._

"_Thank you Geming. I am so glad you approve." The elder inu snapped._

_They left their suite and they called upon a carriage to take them to Windsor Castle which was thirty six kilometers outside of the city of London. It would take some time and Chang and Geming would arrive late afternoon to early evening. He sighed and settled into the plush seat of the carriage and Geming lie out on his side and actually fell back asleep. The elder inu shook his head and for such fearsome and awesome warrior; his brother was still a pup in so many ways. _

_They had finally managed to make it Windsor Castle and Changming and Geming got out of the carriage and stared at the mortal guards. Geming was critical of their armaments and he was thinking how he would change certain formations and armor and Changming smiled at him._

"_Always the warrior." He stated in Min to Geming._

"_Well what am I supposed to do when I see soldiers when I am one? Hell, I am a general for kamis sake." The red grinned and spoke in return in Min._

_A royal attendant came forward and bowed low before the two inu men and they looked at the other and shrugged. _

"_Should we bow in return?" Geming asked the ningen._

"_Oh goodness no milord!" The human said rising._

"_Ok. Take us to your leader!" the younger inu said with a twinkle in his emerald colored eyes._

_Changming chuckled and the royal servant did not know what to do with his younger brother but they motioned forwarded. The long hall was filled with ningen that wore all manner of velvets, satins, silks, and linen. The women were wearing long dresses and headdresses along with jewels that were ornate beyond reckoning. They stood before two massive wooden doors that were intricately carved and had heavy black iron handles. Suddenly something brushed Geming's silk clad leg. He looked over and there stood Mary Norris in a bright green gown with gold embroidery and she wore a tiara of emeralds and her hair down. Her hair was the color of mocha and her eyes were bright blue. The ningen onna's face was oval with a slightly pointed chin. Her eyes were wide and straight nose and very full lips. _

"_I see you were able to find your way here. I decided to wear a gown to match you." She stated barely loud enough to be heard._

"_Match me?" Geming asked stupidly._

"_Your eyes sir." Mary said turning to look at him and gave him a smile that stopped him short._

_Chang could only thank the kamis and he suppressed his smile and the onna was obviously one to hunt what she wanted. She was a sly female and poor Geming was her prey. Their presence was announced and the massive doors opened and they walked forward and Mary had also been announced as well. King Henry was on his throne and he was a tall ningen with reddish brown hair and clear, bright blue eyes. He wore a crown of gold on his head and he was wearing a coat of black and silver, white sleeves, black doublet, and white hose with black boots. His queen; Katherine of Aragon was wearing a simple gown of black satin with a kirtle of simple white. She wore a tiara of black jewels wrought in white gold and it was spectacular; around her neck hung a long black crucifix also in the same black jewels._

"_Welcome to my kingdom gentlemen! I am King Henry and this is my queen; Katherine. What do we call you?" The young man boomed out in a rich voice._

"_Your majesty; I am Lee Changming and this is my younger brother; Lee Geming. Where we are from, our family name comes first. Please call me Changming and my brother is Geming. I rule in my father's stead Western Qinghai and Geming rules Shanghai for him." The white inu explained in his thickly accented English._

"_You rule for your father? Where is he?" Henry asked curiously._

"_There have been campaigns and war your majesty. He is a mighty warrior." Chang lied._

"_I see! I should love to hear of your father and your lands! You will stay here and regale us with your histories. Lord Changming and Lord Geming; do you have your trunks with you?" The king asked._

"_No your majesty; I would never presume my lord." He bowed._

"_We shall have your trunks sent for immediately. Lady Mary, please take our guests to their rooms and we shall have a banquet this evening in your honor gentlemen!" the young ruler stated as he stood and he left the throne room as did his quiet queen._

_Mary turned to the two men and she smiled slyly at them both but she had eyes for Geming and the red suddenly felt like HE was meat._

_-Is she looking at me like I think she is looking at me? - He pathed to Changming._

_-Like how Gem? - Chang thought back dumbly._

_-Like she would like to take my silks off! - Geming growled in his mind._

_Changming refused to answer and Geming gave him a nasty look and he simply followed Lady Mary as she was called. _

"_Your brother said you ruled Shanghai in your father's sted; what does that mean Lord Geming?" Mary asked him._

"_It means I just make sure the city's needs are met financially and any nearby disputes are put down. It really is no big deal." He said uncomfortably._

"_I should say it is something; you look no more than two and twenty or three and twenty." She replied meeting his eyes._

"_I am older than that Lady Norris. I am much older than I look. Thank you for showing us to our rooms." Geming said stiffly._

"_Something is wrong. Why are you so uncomfortable? Surely being around royalty is nothing to you." The onna stated raising a brunette brow._

"_I am actually a warrior. Yes, I look after my father's city but I do it with my sword and armor. Chang is the more refined of us two. We have three more brothers back in China but we are very close." He stated unable to look at her._

"_Five sons! Your father must be very proud and your mother very worn out." She said smiling._

"_I would not know; my mother was murdered when I was five by the Chinese." The red suddenly bitter._

"_What?" she said horrified._

"_We are adopted Lady Mary." Chang supplied._

"_Your father adopted all of you?" Mary asked stunned._

"_Yes. He is just that way. He is a most kind man and a wonderful parent. None of us wanted for nothing and he taught us himself; he also taught us your language as well." The white shrugged._

_Lady Mary was shaken by their story and she suddenly curtsied and she turned on her heel and left them._

"_Cannot stand ningen." Geming snorted as he walked into the rooms; he made sure to speak in Min just in case._

_Changming sighed deeply and wanted to throttle Geming and he followed his arrogant and bitter younger sibling._

_Mary was sitting at the feet by Katherine who was beloved by everyone who knew her but Mary was her closest Lady in Waiting; and it was Katherine to whom Mary Norris had confessed to when she had discovered the foreign royalty. _

"_My lady, I see such sadness in his eyes but there is also such anger. I know not how to breach it." Mary confessed to Queen Katherine._

"_You have only seen him seen him twice darling Mary. You must try and get him to see YOU my dearest friend. Men are so fickle as you know." The young queen said knowing all too well._

"_I do not get that he is that kind of man my lady. He said he was a soldier and yes, he is noble but not like here. He lost his true family at five years old." She admitted._

"_Dios mío!" The queen making the sign of the cross._

"_I am going to dress for the banquet my lady." Mary said rising._

"_The dress with the brown fur sleeves Lady Mary; it would please me if you would wear it this evening." Katherine said looking up at her friend._

"_Your majesty!" The lady in waiting was shocked and grabbed her hand kissed it over and over._

"_You may leave us Lady Mary to dress. Take the emerald choker as well." The young queen said slyly._

_Mary was so shocked and incredibly grateful. The dress was beyond gorgeous and expensive but the emerald choker was stunning too. The corset of the dress was an aqua marine blue mixed with a jacquard gold floral print that made it appear green. Along the edge of the corset and whole neckline; sapphires were sewn along it. Gold beads emphasized the breast area and encircled the waist and dropped down to the kirtle. The skirt matched the corset and the kirtle was dark blue velvet. The sleeves was the same as the corset and skirt material came to the elbows and then it was bell shaped with dark brown sable fur. The emerald choker was a large central marquis cut green stone that was attached to eight strands of pearls and gold beads alternating. The emerald was set into a simple gold base. Mary decided to keep her tiara on and the queen had apparently let her chamber lady know that she was arriving to borrow the dress. Her mind whirled and she intended to capture the red haired men's heart and attention at any cost. She was married but her husband was in the French court and probably screwing a French whore. _

_The banqueting hall was full of nobles and ladies galore. The king and queen were at the central table at two elevated chairs and Lady Mary entered in the dress and jewels and there were several gasps at her beauty. The colors of the dress and jewel brought out her eyes and Katherine was glad that Henry was too interested in the Stratfords at the moment. The Oriental brothers were regal looking in her opinion. She thought the eldest must be albino but his eyes had color so it must be a birth thing but he was quite a handsome man like her husband and she looked on._

_Changming was wearing a long male hanfu that buttoned on the side in black that was embroidered with dragons and snakes in gold and red. He wore heavy silk ku also in black and this time wore black boots. His white hair was in a loose braid and he was standing by his brother who wore a stunning bright red hanfu that depicted coiled dragons within circles and diagonal stripes in white, blue, and black. The hanfu was the wide sleeved variety and he wore a heavy blue silk and matching silk slipper like shoes. Geming had his red hair pulled loosely in a royal top knot with a gold filigree hair ornament that required the pins to slide through. He also made sure to cover his ears and his youkai heritage stayed covered too. The courtiers were talking about nothing but them and the red inu found it irritating but he sighed and he had sworn to be on his best behavior. He turned and caught sight of Lady Mary Norris and the dress she wore and jewels set off her coloring to perfection. Geming quickly looked away and he was breathing too fast because she was stunning. Mary had decided to wear her hair down and it was softly waving and it came to her waist. Changming admitted to himself that she was indeed a lovely sight and she curtsied low before the king and queen before moving over to them._

"_How are you my lords?" Mary asked._

"_Quite well Lady Norris." Chang answered._

_Geming turned his head back and the onna was too stunning for words and his mouth was dry. He grabbed his chalice of wine and downed it. _

"_Thirsty my lord?" She asked with a quirked brow._

"_Is it hot in here?" Geming asked his brother._

"_I find it quite pleasant brother." The white said in a neutral voice._

"_Do you dance in your courts and lands?" Lady Norris inquired._

"_It is done more as a ceremonial event than as an entertainment as it is done here." The eldest brother said._

_Mary was fixing to leave and she was about to give up and Geming grabbed her hand and she was shocked._

"_I am a quick study Lady Mary. I have been watching the others and I do believe I could do this dance." The red murmured with his thick accent._

"_I would be most honored Lord Geming." She gave him the most stunning smile._

_Geming was trying to be nice but the onna smelled incredible, looked even more stunning, and she was such a sweet persona. He could at least be reasonable he thought to himself. The danced something called The Lavolta and everyone was exerted and flushed. He had not even broken a sweat and Mary was blushing prettily as she got a glass of wine. _

"_That is my favorite dance. It is still fairly new to court but it is wonderful! You are so reserved my lord." Mary said feeling silly._

"_I do not know much about your land or customs Lady Mary. I was born in Taiwan but grew up on the mainland. My father's name is Tekeshi and he is from Japan. Although we dress in Chinese fashion; we were raised in Japanese customs." He shrugged._

"_What are your lands like?" She asked fascinated._

"_Different but the same I suppose. We obviously do not believe in your church. We have our own religions we call kamis. We believe in dragons and honor is everything." Geming said smiling._

"_It sounds so amazing. I shall be honest; I find you the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I have never seen such hair color on a man before nor eyes so green. You feel anger too but you do not speak it." She spoke in a soft voice._

"_I remember my birth family Lady Mary. I remember too much and I hate the people who did it. That is the reason I begged my father to train me as a warrior. I told you; I am a general and I am merciless on a battlefield. I am a killer; do not make any mistake on that." He said flatly and looked away._

"_You love your brother obviously but whom else besides your father?" The beautiful onna asked him._

"_No one. I love only my brothers and father." He answered bluntly._

"_You have shut off your heart I see. I am certain you are experienced in the way of the world but that is only a physical reaction. There is emotion with that act. I am sorry for you." Mary said curtsying and she intended to leave._

"_You have no idea what you speak woman." Geming said almost coldly._

"_Pardon me?" She demanded._

"_You must be married to be a lady to the queen. You are here trying to capture my interest; where is your husband Lady Norris?" He demanded._

"_He is in France Lord Geming. He is in the ambassador's entourage which means he beds as many French whores as he can whilst he is there!" Mary snarled under breath._

"_So you would use the foreign bastards as payback?" The red inu asked raising a brow._

"_Good god no! You are no different. I am sorry that I thought so. Pardon me Lord Geming." She said with tears glazing her eyes._

_Mary hurried through the throng of courtiers and Changming had been in charming conversation with an onna who was also trying to gain access to his bed but he had no intentions of it. He neared his brother and Geming was bothered by the onna's upset and he looked at his brother and he sighed._

"_This has been a stupid idea. I do believe I should go back to Qinghai and drink sake until I have to return to Shanghai." He said in a sour tone._

"_You said you wanted something different." Changming said exasperated._

_They were speaking in Min and they were garnering attention. King Henry was watching fascinated as they spoke such a different language._

"_Peking gets a new emperor and I could have made a strike. Ichigawa said not no but hell no! You know that sooner or later they will encroach on Hong Kong or Shanghai. You also know that they will make moves on Katashi's lands; the bastards always do. They cannot stop. They never do. We know it." He said in rising anger._

"_Why are we discussing our politics here and in our language. We are now the middle of attention and you are angry again." Chang sighed heavily._

"_Because I am sick of being considered the hot headed General Geming! I am brilliant with my fucking fang and I am kamis damn taiyoukai. I want justice for my family. They were peaceful. They did not even keep a standing army! I cannot stop the screaming!" He said as he fought his inner beast from turning his eyes._

"_Go back to our rooms. I think we should return home." His elder brother sighed._

_Geming stormed from the banquet and Changming turned his attention to the king and queen and bowed low and King Henry waited to hear an explanation._

"_Honor is very important in our culture your majesty. My brother's birth family was massacred by the Ming Chinese. He was born on an island called Taiwan and they were wiped out by Peking in the matter of a few days and he was but five years old. The pain still haunts him and the Chinese just sat a new emperor; and he is quite hateful about it." The snow explained telling as close to the truth as possible._

"_This distresses us most grievously." Henry said touched by the story._

"_Thank you your majesty. I suggested holiday away from our homelands for respite but he is still very grieved. He is also a warrior of quite some fame in China and he is quite feared with his blade. Geming heads half of our father's army." Chang further explained._

"_Really? We are most pleased to hear this. We often hold tournaments and such here." The king said enthusiastically._

"_Our fighting style differs greatly your majesty but my brother and I could give you a display if you wished." He bowed._

"_That would please us greatly." The young monarch said nodding._

"_We are also avid hunters." The white stated with intent._

"_You may hunt our lands whenever you please. We wish to see this display tomorrow Lord Changming. We wish your brother some rest and wellness. Good evening." Henry said rising his chalice._

"_Thank you so much your majesty." He said bowing again._

_Changming quickly left the banqueting hall and he intended to find his brother so that at least they could go hunting in their true forms. He went back to their rooms and there nothing of Geming to be found._

_Mary was in her chambers and she was sobbing. She was carefully taking out her emerald tiara and the priceless choker of the queen. She began to yank off her rings from her fingers and she had dismissed her lady's maid and she sobbed at her dressing table and felt so incredibly stupid. Lady Mary Norris was only one and twenty and the world had already taught her much. _

"_What did you mean I am no different; who I am supposed to be different from?" Geming demanded from her._

_She nearly screamed and she had not heard him come in and she whirled around and he stared at her with a raised red brow._

"_It seems all men everywhere are arrogant and think women are wretched. We are only property and to be used by your sex." Mary spoke through her tears._

"_You know nothing woman. You know nothing of what I live or what I have lived. You have lived this and what I have lived is nothing in comparison. Where I live there are real monsters, and they are not what you believe they are; I call them ningen." He said flatly._

"_I suppose I cannot understand what you have lived. I cannot even try if you remain a recluse. That is on you Lord Geming and your fault. Whatever your monsters and these ningen are; I pray you beat you them." She said wiping her eyes._

"_Do you have wine in here?" The red asked._

"_Yes. There is a sideboard over there. Pour yourself a glass as you will." The young woman said not caring._

"_I have so much hate in me that it consumes me almost all the time Lady Mary. Would it surprise you I have known only two women in my life?" He asked her._

_She jerked her head around and her long sable colored hair swung around her shoulder and she stared at his beautiful and haunted eyes. Mary could not believe that a man had been so good and she was shaking as he handed her a glass of wine as well._

"_My adopted father is not the sort to just ravish a female because he feels lust. He was passionately in love with one woman and only one woman. He has given up everything for her and he waits for her. It is our beliefs that our souls will return to those that we love." Geming lied a little._

"_So you have taken his example." Mary said in rhetoric. _

"_Yes. I find your husband's inability to stay true such an exquisite creature to be sickening. I am tempted Lady Mary but I am not a normal man and my duties are always first to Shanghai and my brothers." He warned her._

"_Speak plainly. I do not understand." She stated shaking her head confused._

_Geming set down his wine glass and then sat hers down and gently pulled her forward by her neck and he devoured her lips. She made a surprised sound and she melted against him as he sat on her bench in front of her dressing table. His tongue and lips scorched her orifice completely and she leaned her head back as he devoured skin that he could find._

"_No idea how these dresses work. I am in a state Mary; help me." He said desperately trying to suppress his inu._

"_What do you mean?" Mary asked as she turned around so he could find the lacing._

_Geming found the lacing and he had to control so that he did not just shred and yank it off of her. He moved her curtain of hair and began to suck and nibble her juncture and she nearly swooned to her knees but he held her up. He shut his eyes and he knew they were burning and he had not been with an onna in more than five years. _

"_Mary, you are going to know anyway. You will see things that are not like you and you may be frightened. I can leave now or you can face it." He growled softly._

_The human woman was stepped forward and slipped out of the corset, skirt, and kirtle of her gown. She turned around and she stood before him only in a thin linen shift that was see through and his eyes were closed. Mary lifted his hand and she kissed his palm and then his wrist and he groaned almost painfully._

"_Tell me Lord Geming. You said there were dragons and real monsters where you live. Why do I get the impression that you were being very serious?" Mary asked as she ran the back of her hand against his cheek._

_He sucked in his breath and he realized that there were ningen that were not bad and he opened his eyes and she saw his eyes. They were mixed green and red made them look brownish. She blinked and she mentally digested what she was seeing._

"_What are you Lord Geming?" She asked brushing his lower lip with her thumb._

"_Onna." He gasped and he sucked her thumb into his mouth._

_She did not understand his word but lust ripped through her belly straight to her groin and Geming could scent her desire and he growled loudly. _

"_You want me. You want this." He said flatly and he reached up and held her cheeks between his palms._

_He kissed her again until she was mewling and whining as his tongue teased and tasted her. Mary had never been kissed as such and she was losing her mind to it._

"_Inu, I am an inu Mary. Inu translates to dog in your language. We are youkai and we are born looking like humans but we change our form." The red explained as he quickly divested himself of his hanfu._

_She saw his body and her eyes widened and hunger took her as her perusal of him made her want him even more. Geming actually had to suppress his chuckle because the onna was almost as enthusiastic as an inu onna. She ran open palms over his chest and he was ripped like an ancient Greek statue._

"_Do we have your peoples here?" Mary asked as she watched his eyes as she untied his ku._

_He slipped out of his silk slippers and he let his hair fall and she bared him fully. _

"_Actually, I have no idea. Probably do and we just do not know. I would not be surprised if there were youkai here." Geming said untying her shift._

_The see through garment slipped down her body and pooled at her feet and he looked at her body; Mary was balanced beautifully and lust ripped through him. Her breasts were tipped in pink and pleasing round and more than a handful for him and her hips were rounded gloriously. Her waist was narrow and he was about salivating just staring._

"_I want you." He whispered._

"_I want you too my lord." Mary replied._

"_Not in private. I am just Geming, Mary." Came his reply as he pulled her naked body to his._

"_Yes Geming." She murmured as she accepted his mind altering kiss._

_He picked her up and she had to wrap her legs around his waist and his hands were in hair as he possessed her as he laid her back on her bed. Geming could not believe he was about to rut a ningen onna but she was not Chinese and she was something special. _

_-Chang? Don't fret brother, I am with Mary Norris. - He pathed to the white._

_-Really? I am in the forest looking for you now. Jackass! You could have let me know sooner. - His sibling growled in his head._

_Geming chuckled and Mary looked at him oddly and he grinned down at her._

"_I just told Chang where I was. He was worried." Geming explained._

"_How?" She asked shocked._

"_Telepathy." He shrugged._

"_Oh well I suppose that is normal for your kind." She said as if this conversation was normal._

"_Actually no, Chang and I are the only two of us that can. If you want to stop at any time; tell me and I swear on my honor, do not fear me." Geming said holding her chin._

"_You are saying you may do some things different than a normal man?" Mary asked._

"_Yes. I have an animal side Mary and instincts but I answer to my rational mind. I know it is hard to understand but my father always taught us control." He said kissing her lips again._

"_I trust you." She whispered._

_Mary laid back and Geming sucked in his breath as she shyly open her thighs to him. She was so beautiful and he was not thinking of Ming China; he was thinking of the hormones he could scent on this precious and beautiful onna. She trusted him and he fell upon her began kissing, sucking, and nipping any skin he could find with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Mary received his ministrations and was on a spiral into a chaotic whirlwind of raw sensuality. This creature was hell bent on making her die she was sure. Her body had already violently spasmed several times and she was bordering on more when his teeth and tongue set about torturing a button of nerves in her nether regions. She could not handle it and she had tried to be quiet but she was shaking violently again and she began screaming out as he slipped two fingers inside of her. Mary arched her upper body off of the bed and she was soaked in sweat and his eyes were red as hell fire but she found the sight salacious. _

"_Mary." Geming growled deeply._

"_Yes?" She husked back._

"_Need you, now onna." He snarled out._

_Mary nodded and Geming surged forward; he hooked her legs and they rested on the bend of his arms and he slipped himself into slippery depths. Both of them gasped harshly and Mary was near tears and Geming was shaking harshly._

"_You are pure?" He asked barely able to speak._

"_Only once on my wedding night; that was four years ago." Mary gasped and she moaned as he slowly eased in more._

_Geming was shaking harder and losing himself to his primitive self. This female might as well have been untouched. She was so fucking tight, warm, and wet that he wanted to lose himself but he eased himself slowly all the way in and he grunted as he did so. Mary felt so full but it was amazing and painful at the same time. He was larger than her asinine husband and he made her feel things and made her crave this act. _

"_Mary? Can I move?" Geming whined._

"_Yes Geming." She nodded._

_Geming pulled back slowly and she ran her fingers through his red hair and she saw his ear. She was stunned but she leaned forward and met his lips. His inu lost its mind and he slowly began to move within her faster and the onna responded by snapping her hips to meet his and that made it worse to his beast. Geming was whining and groaning and he was desperate to try and stave off the want to chomp down on skin._

"_Mary, I need to pull back now." He groaned harshly._

"_No! Please let me see you." She begged passionately._

"_Woman! I need to bite into something." He groaned as his ending was coming fast._

_Mary could not think but she suddenly shoved her wrist into his mouth and Geming could not think and he sank fangs hard into her flesh. It hurt but it also turned Mary on further; why she had no idea why. Geming nearly bit to the bone and he was gasping and his body began to release his seed. Instinct took him and he bit his wrist; he pressed it her to mouth and she did not even think twice, she took it and she tasted the blood. It was strange to her but she sucked on the wound for some time as the red inu became drained and his senses came back to him. It dawned on his pleasure hazed brain what the hell he had just done and she had fallen asleep with his wrist on her chest._

"_What the hell have I done?" He whispered in Min._

_Geming was pacing their suite and he was shaking when Changming came back in. It was obvious that his sibling had hunted in his true form and he looked at Geming sensing his distress and he sighed heavily as he sat down._

"_What happened?" Chang demanded._

"_Mary." Geming said shaking as he sat in a chair and Chang looked confused._

"_Geming if you rutted the onna, I have no say but I must say, she is exquisite." The white said shrugging._

"_She brought out my inner self." He blurted out._

"_What are you telling Geming?" His older brother demanded._

"_She took my blood. I told her to let me go and she put her wrist in my mouth. I reacted by instinct." The red said turning brighter than his hair._

"_You mated the onna and made her no longer mortal?" Chang thundered._

"_It was not my plan Chang, shit! You were the one thinking I should just enjoy her!" Geming said in defense of himself._

"_Enjoy her, not mate her!" His brother growled._

"_She is not a typical ningen onna Chang. She also smells really good. Mary also really enjoys to join. How could I not react?" He said sighing._

"_You have to explain to her what has happened. You cannot leave it like this. What happens if you got her pupped?" The white asked logically._

"_Shit, I had not thought of that. Fuck! Chang a hanyou?" Geming sighed heavily._

"_You know chichi would flay you alive if you shunned a pup be it full inu or not!" He growled._

"_I would never shun my pup!" He growled back._

"_You owe the lady an explanation." His magistrate brother demanded of him._

"_Fine Chang. Kamis, what the hell am I going to do?" He groaned._

"_Hope she is NOT pupped and tell her she is going to stay this age for a damn long time." Changming growled._

_Geming slipped from the suite of apartments they had been given and he ported into Lady Norris's rooms and he felt for her presence. He felt for maid but she was not in her room so he slipped into her sleeping chamber and he came to sit upon her bed and it was still early morning. _

"_Mary?" He whispered._

"_Geming?" She asked coming to slowly._

"_Yes. I have to talk to you about what happened." Geming said straightening his spine._

"_You regret it." Mary said immediately and she turned her face away ashamed._

"_No! That is not what I was going to say. Do not presume onna!" He snapped._

"_What does that word mean; onna?" She asked._

"_Onna? Means woman." He said crossing his arms._

"_Okay. What is it?" The noblewoman asked._

"_When we joined; it was incredible, I mean that it was nothing I have ever experienced." Geming said blushing._

"_Really?" Mary asked blushing too._

"_Yes. You managed to bring my inner nature out and I took your blood and I had you take mine. In my world; that is mating Mary. It is the youkai version of marriage. Inu are monogamous creatures; especially my kind of inu." He explained._

"_What kind of dog youkai are you?" She asked him._

_Geming smiled and pointed to his head and she smiled back at him and she understood. _

"_You are saying that your inner dog decided on me." She observed._

"_Yes Mary." He said scratching his head._

"_How do you feel about this?" The amazing onna asked him._

"_I personally am insanely attracted to you physically and mentally. You are comely in all areas and that is someone I can love deeply. Question is do you want to?" Geming asked her._

"_Are you asking me to leave with you?" Mary asked with a heaving chest._

"_Yes, I extended your life to that of mine Mary. I am one hundred eleven years old and you will no longer age like a normal human. My blood changed you and I can already smell the change in you." Her inu said blushing said._

"_What do you mean Geming?" She asked surprised._

"_You are carrying my babe; we say pup as in you are pupped but you are going to have my babe. Inu are very territorial and it is instinct for us to protect our pregnant bitches. Bitch is the term for a female inu." Geming further explained._

_Mary took in everything she had been told and she had just been told that she carried a being that was not fully human and she was no longer mortal. She had basically participated in a marriage ritual with this gorgeous creature and she just could not care of the consequences._

"_When do we go home?" She asked him smiling_

"_You are serious?" He asked seriously._

"_I saw you in the king's forest and I was smitten Geming. I do not understand everything but I want your love. If you think you can love me; I want it." Mary said passionately._

_Geming leaned forward and he possessed her mouth like he had the night before and it was good. It was actually very good and he was feeling very strongly about this. _

"_Going to tell Chang and we will plan our leaving. Probably going to have to stay here a week or so but then we will go back to Shanghai." He smiled as he palmed her cheek._

"_I know I already love you. I will earn yours." She said kissing his palm._

"_Just let me get know you. I adore you already." He smiled sincerely._

_Geming got up and kissed her softly and he slipped away and she laid back and she held her belly and she was overwhelmed in happiness. The idea of carrying his child made her so unbelievably happy._

_Geming had conferred with Changming and his elder brother was actually relieved and happy for him. For the first time ever; the red inu was focusing on something besides his hatred of the Ming. Lady Mary was glowing and everyone commented how lovely she was and the king even noticed how lovely she looked. The inu brothers knew it was Geming's mating of her but Geming found himself growling under his breath as Henry was openly lusting for Mary and he had to stop himself from attacking the mortal. Changming distracted Henry by sparring with Geming; who was by far the more superior swordsman but Chang was fairly credible. His yoki was extremely devastating in attacking and he normally relied on it to battle. Geming being a taiyoukai could channel his yoki through his fang and it was awesome; Tatakikowasu was the command of Geming's fang Kesshoukeisaiga. His yoki he channeled had the effect of turning things into crystalized structures and he would just shatter the offending enemy. He was still developing it but when Tekeshi had discovered his power; he had been bowled over by his adopted son's yoki. It was an elemental one but one never seen before. Geming and Chang kept the sparring to no yoki and they were actually taunting the other but it was friendly. _

"_Come on Chang; you know you couldn't beat me even if you WERE trying." Geming smirked._

"_Really Gem? Want to back that up LITTLE brother?" The snow inu grinned._

_Henry was watching closely and the two whirling and hitting their fangs hard. They would knick they nicked the other but it was nothing serious. _

"_They move so quickly." Katherine commented softly to Henry._

"_I think it marvelous! Look at their footing at how they hit. These men would be incredible knights in my army!" He said only wishing they could stay._

_Finally after working up quite a sweat Geming and Changming bowed low to each and then to Henry. The king stood up and clapped loudly and he stepped down to speak to them both._

"_You both are marvelous to our eyes! I think Lord Geming that you have had a bit more training though, am I correct?" Henry smirked._

"_Yes your majesty. Whilst a high ranking noble; I prefer to be in the field with my men." Geming nodded._

"_Yes! You and I understand one another. I eventually will go to war with France; it is inevitable." He smiled picking up a chalice of wine and sipped it as did Geming._

_Changming's attention was gotten by someone he recognized from West Qinghai and who knew where they were. He moved quickly and the messenger bowed low and he spoke in Min._

"_I am sorry to bother you Lord Magistrate. I have been sent by assistant to let you know that the Ming have encroached upon Hong Kong. Your brother Hwan is moving north from Korea but the assistant magistrate felt it urgent that Shanghai move as well to secure the city as well." The runner explained._

"_I want you to have the troops readied for General Geming. We will be returning this night. Make certain you are not seen and be most careful and our kamis with you." Chang commanded and bowed._

_The runner went to his knees and bowed his head to the floor and that got Geming attention. Henry was curious and Chang came over and spoke rapidly in Min and Geming's eyes widened in sudden anger and his hand began to shake._

"_What is wrong Lord Changming?" King Henry demanded._

"_The Ming have encroached our borders and it is imperative that we return your majesty. Geming is the general of Shanghai and our brother Hwan is moving troops from Korea north to stave off an attack." He explained as he began to gather himself._

"_Surely this has all happened?" The king was surprised._

"_We have a very efficient means of messengers majesty. They relay messages within days." The snow inu said and Geming was suppressing his inu._

"_I should like very much if you returned to London on the success of your campaign my lords. This has been a most pleasant and welcome visit." King Henry said bowing dutifully._

"_You are most kind and so gracious your majesties. We shall write to you and inform you as soon as we can." Chang said as Geming had already left the banquet hall._

_Geming had left to find Mary. He could only think he had to get to Mary and bring her back to Western Qinghai while he fought. He pounded on her doors and he was getting agitated quickly but there was no answer. Her lady's maid happened to be near the suite of rooms and he was being too brash but he grabbed the onna._

"_Lady Mary where is she?" He demanded._

"_My lord she was not feeling well. She went to her rooms some time ago." Laura; her maid, said fearfully._

"_Laura, you know. Allow me in." Geming said softly._

"_Aye. I will sir. You treat her like the lady she is and not a kept whore that bastard does." The maid said unlocking the rooms._

_They entered and what they found made Laura scream and run for a doctor but Geming already scented the death. She was only in her night shift and there was so much blood between her legs. Geming's hands were shaking and he could not reason what had happened. Tears streamed down his face and he just sat there on his knees and the queen rushed in as did the doctor and Changming. King Henry also had come and Lady Mary Norris was dead and Lord Geming was actually sobbing and Chang was trying to get him to come. _

"_Why? Brother why? I loved her? Why?" Geming cried to the snow inu in Min._

"_Geming, please come brother. Let us let them find out what caused her demise." He said softly._

"_No! She was mine!" The red said getting irrational._

"_Geming! Listen to me! She was your mate and this is not honoring her!" He said forcefully._

"_Did my pup kill her?" He asked his older brother._

_Geming was in no shape to lead a battle and he had to drag him to their chambers and he actually had to stun him with his yoki. He was horrified and the ningen onna had bled to death. King Henry called on him in private and he entered the king's private rooms hours later._

"_Lord Geming suffers." He observed._

"_Your court is no different than ours your majesty." Chang said raising a brow._

"_Lady Norris was beloved of our queen. Katherine has told us that Lady Mary's husband is less than gracious of her. It is also been told to us that Lord Alfred Norris; Baron of Surrey was seen in London today." Henry stated in a very cold voice._

"_You tell me this why your majesty." The white asked surprised._

"_No man should lose his son do you believe Lord Changming? We have no knowledge of what happens if Lord Surrey is injured or killed." Henry stood and held out his hand._

_Changming kissed the royal's knuckles and Henry had just given Geming leave to kill Mary's killer. He straightened his spine and he went to his chambers and the red was awake and tears streaked his face. He went and knelt in front of his younger brother._

"_Lady Mary was murdered." He said softly._

"_What?" Geming said and his eyes turned red._

"_I do believe this is the only time I respect a royal ningen; he has basically commanded you to hunt her husband down and kill him." Changming said squeezing his hands._

"_I need to get into her rooms and get his scent! He is dead! I am killing the mother fucker!" Geming snarled._

_There was a light knocking on the door and Chang sighed and he opened the door. Queen Katherine glided in and Geming could not turn around at the moment because his eyes were red._

"_Lady Mary was my dearest and most beloved lady Lord Geming. I also know she had planned to leave England to be with you and your baby. I told Henry the truth and told him why she was leaving her husband. He beat Mary often and she told me that God showed her, her soul mate. I believed her. Please take this and my husband Henry is a good man; a good king. We would beg you please return someday and Mary told me a secret and I shall take it to my grave." She whispered as she made the sign of the cross._

_Geming turned and his eyes were red and the tears would not stop falling._

"_I loved her, your majesty." He whispered in a heart breaking tone._

"_Si. I know. Good man. Deliver God's justice for your wife and your child." She said taking his hand and kissing it._

_Katherine quickly left and Geming was shaking and it was extraordinary to him that there were mortals who were not monsters and evil. He ported to the apartments of Mary and he caught the scent of the man who had been her "legal" mate and he ported deeply into the forest as he began to hunt down the scent of the murdering bastard. It took Geming two days to find the man but it was in London near the docks. He was in lavish inn and he came into the room silently but he refused to kill a man without honor; oh no, he would allow the man a chance to swipe at him. He had even brought a sword with him._

"_Hello Surrey." He growled low in his beast's voice._

_Alfred Surrey shot up from his bed and there was a red headed man and his eyes were actually glowing a demonic red. _

"_Unlike you; I have honor. Get dressed human. I have a blade and you will face me." Geming hissed._

"_For what?" He laughed in arrogance._

"_For murdering Mary and our baby." He snarled and he could barely get it out._

"_Mary? Lady Norris was MY wife bastard. She carried a bastard and I only beat her as I should have for sleeping with you. There was no murder." He scoffed._

"_You beat her often and she was leaving you. You beat her so severely that she hemorrhaged you fucking bastard!" Geming snarled in hate._

"_So the world is minus one less slut? I refuse to fight over a faithless whore!" Alfred Surrey scoffed in hate._

"_Yet you could bed everything that sashayed your way?" The red said stepping forward._

"_I am a man. It is a man's world. Fucking foreigner, go back to wherever you are from and grow up!" He laughed with glee._

_Geming could not handle his hate and he lifted his fang; the tsuba was geometrical shape and the hilt had a smoky black quartz crystal ground into it and the wrapping was for battle but it was also black. He held Kesshoukeisaiga over his head and he shoved it straight through the ningen's right chest and the man screamed in agony. He stared at the ningen and he allowed the ningen to see his beast fully. His youkai was fully visible and the man screamed and screamed but no one came._

"_Shouka." Geming spoke in his inu voice._

_The man's skin began to turn to a crystal like substance and he was still screaming in agony until his mouth and head became the crystalline structure._

"_Tatakikowasu!" The red snarled out and the human shaped crystal shattered into thousands of pieces. _

_There was nothing left of the ningen and no proof of anything. Geming fell to his knees and began to sob as he had given his heart to a beautiful, kind, and glorious onna who had been a balm to his soul. He did not think he could love like that again and he was certain he could never love again. Changming and he were going to see Mary laid to rest and they were leaving. Geming swore to never return to this place and he would make himself forget the nightmare of smelling the onna had fallen in love with dead and their pup; the blood….it haunted him. He intended to figure a way to deal with his pain in his life; to forget the agony that he always suffered, because as it was at this moment; he wanted to drink a tonic of belladonna and not wake up. Geming was going to become the complete opposite of the red inu and he was going to have Ichigawa teach him how to shield out and become stone. He knew the other general was a Northern inu and he knew had empathy. He did not know how strong but he knew the other Northern inu were normally emotionally wounded animals; similar to him. Geming made a vow to his lost love and he was going to be as hard as granite and be as fearless as a kami. _

_The Battle of Shanghai of 1510 was an incredible victory for the city-state and Ichigawa had watched Geming lose his head and kill Ming ningen left and right. The brown inu had also seen the release of a fang and yoki of a type he had NEVER seen. The red was a prodigy but he was becoming cold, arrogant, hard to handle, and cocky. Ichigawa still served Manchuria but Katashi never knew that his faithful general was still in contact with his foster brothers nor helped to coordinate the defense of his father's other lands but he was concerned as he watched the red inu become more retreated and NOTHING like the young boy Tekeshi had raised. Changming had admitted that Geming had lost something very precious to him and Chang too realized that his brother was never going to be the same. He lived for the kill and he lived to outshine all other warriors. He became the Ming Dynasty's worst nightmare and Lee Geming continued to zealously defend, strike back, and kill ningen that were of Chinese descent and he refused to ever step foot out of Asia again._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n:

The Red Freedom

_The summit was to be held in Primus Locus and represenitives of each city-state was being sent. Julianus Gnaeus Servius was being sent for Syracuse. He found it odd since every other city-state had two at least but he shrugged and Antonia was accompanying him to the central Italian location. Her eyes were wide at all the differences and he would explain all the different tribes and their names. Julianus refused to be a rogue and he had only kissed her but his heart beat out of control every second he was near her. She was wearing a burnt orange stolla that buckled only on her left shoulder and she wore gold sandals and serpent bracelets that wrapped around her upper arms. The priests had spent his money well he decided and she was always a vision and he tried to get her talk about her past but she would become silent. She had finally gotten used Megadorus and she would speak to him in serpent's tongue and the beast took to her almost more than he had to Julianus. The Sicilian basilisk was amused at the fact and he secretly thought the longma found her as beautiful as he did. He noticed Antonia always tried to make herself as small and try to blend in as much as possible. She knew her kind was not well liked but it was not unheard of a black to secret away a femmina of unusual beauty to make a mate of occasional. The Latium Blacks were just like that; they would fight their enemies and steal their women and their children if they thought they would be beautiful as well. It was just their way and Julianus was presumed to have stolen Antonia away but she always hid herself away when amongst other Latium basilisks. _

_They had reached Primus Locus and he was conversing with some of those who had served under him in the wars against the Celtic Reds; the Vandali, Visigoth, and Franks. Angelus Quintilius was speaking to the general of the Celtic wars as well as Theodosius Gracilis had become important men to him in his command and he trusted them completely. Theodosius drifted and he neared Julianus's longma and he stared at the startlingly beautiful red basilisk female and she was brushing Megadorus's mane._

_"I am absolutely certain you are no slave femmina." He spoke in Latin._

_"Non. I am no slave but Megadorus is such a sweet beast. It brings me pleasure to make his hair shine." Antonia answered without looking at the man she knew spoke her native tongue._

_"I did not like you when you first showed up in our camp." Theodosius admitted._

_"I could see it. I know I am Vandali and I know how my tribe is. I understand why you should hate me." She said looking down._

_"I hate your tribe; I do not hate you femmina. My dominus has spoken nothing but of your strides to acclimate into our culture and you are so demure. I can tell by your manners that your tribe was stupid bastardos, si? You should have been a queen." The young black said appraising her with obvious admiration and she could see more on his face._

_"Dominus?" Antonia asked stunned as she looked stunned._

_"Julianus has not asked for your hand has he?" The young black demanded._

_"Non." She said shaking a little._

_"I see. I know the Vandali too well femmina. I know most likely what you were and I spit upon them. I know what you most likely suffered and your refusal to speak at the camp was a testament to your courage and your character. You have us in your heart." Theo stated softly._

_He bowed and he turned on his heel and left to leave her to wonder. Julianus had never even noticed the scene because of all the blacks and the talk of politics. Antonia was shaken up and she was terrified that he would find out her shame. Megadorus could sense her fear and he butted his nose into her juncture and released air through his snout and she petted his face._

_"I am scared." She whispered in serpent's tongue._

_Megadorus just nuzzled her neck further and Julianus looked over and he could see his longma loving on Antonia and he wondered what was wrong. There was talk of naming a rex and that thought was revolutionary and he was actually excited by the idea and he would willingly serve in the military for such a thing he thought. He slipped away and Antonia was not comfortable at all._

_"Femmina?" He asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckles._

_"Dominus, I wish to retire to the villa that you rented for your entourage. Would that be okay my lord?" She asked softly._

_"Antonia! How many times do I have to say I am Julianus to you? You are my equal femmina." Julianus said brushing her red hair out of her face._

_Her red-brown eyes swept over his clothing and he always wore a black chiton and it was belted at his waist with a gold cord and a toga in either white or black always draped over him. Today it was black edged in gold. He always his leather lace up sandals and he never wore the splendor he could but Julianus was wealthy beyond belief. _

_"May I retire Dominus Julianus?" She compromised._

_"Why will you not listen to me?" He almost pleaded._

_"Because I am no one. I am a Vandali red and you are descended from your gods, and we are no one together." Antonia stated refusing to look at him in his eyes._

_The last statement hit him in his gut and he nodded for her to go and she had hurt him. _

_"Take Megadorus and go on to the villa Lady Antonia." He murmured._

_She felt crushed but she was shaking in terror and she climbed up on the longma and spoke in serpent's tongue and he slowly trotted through the street and she had a mind to run again. A red would not make it far here in Italia and she really had nowhere to go. Theodosius had reminded her of what she had escaped from and she made it to the villa and she slipped in. Antonia went to her room and she laid her head down and wept._

_There was much arguing going on and one young black named Antonius Thaddeus Cadmus was quite outspoken in his opinion and he demanded that the office of rex be one of a traditional one and a despotic one. That idea warred with the city states and it was more arguing that was going back and forth amongst the men. Theodosius slipped away and he wanted to see the beautiful Vandali femmina. She was terrified and he was certain she had been a slave. She had most likely been regularly raped and beaten. The idea that her skin had been marred enraged him and he knew it would enrage Julianus so he had never spoken it. He phased to the villa that the Dominus was staying at and he knocked on the door and a servant answered. Julianus refused to use or buy slaves and that was only one thing that set him apart from many Latium blacks; it was probably because he had been raised by Apollo's priests. The servant got the Lady Antonia for him and she was wearing a simple white stolla with pins at her shoulders and a loose belt. She wore a wrap made of fur for the evening chill._

_"Dominus?" She asked stunned at his appearance._

_"May we speak in the gardens Lady Antonia?" Theo asked her in front of the servant for the sake of appearances._

_"Si. Is Dominus Julianus returning soon? Should I see to his dinner?" Antonia asked._

_"The meeting will break a part soon I am certain. So si, I believe that would be prudent." He nodded._

_"Cornelia would you please see to Dominus Julianus's dinner? I will take a turn with his sub-general and return in a moment." She said._

_"Si Lady Antonia." The servant bowed._

_She followed him to the large gardens and there statues and benches everywhere and they walked slowly. _

_"I disturbed you this afternoon my lady." He spoke softly._

_"Non." The red said shaking her head in the lie._

_"Antonia, please do not try and cover up what I know must be a painful past, si? I am not stupid!" Theodosius said taking her hands._

_"My tribe is harsh to survive Dominus. I was weak and that is why I ran." Antonia said looking down._

_"Bull shit! We both know how the Vandali treat femmina; even royal femmina. I felt hate for the Vandali when we fought them because they had wiped out my home village. I have come to see you and I cannot breathe femmina." He said honestly._

_Antonia jerked her head up and she stared at him shocked and he palmed her cheek and she scaling around her left eye and she was such a beauty even by Latium standards. _

_"I am certain Julianus feels something but he is softer spoken but I shall not be." Theo murmured._

_He very gently pulled her forward and he mouth pressed against hers and she made a surprised sound. Theodosius opened his lips and sought her inner sanctum and she groaned as he pulled her ever so gently to him. The way he kissed her was nothing she had experienced except the one kiss from Julianus and it made her weak in her knees. Her lips were full and Theodosius was licking and sucking on her succulent lower lip as he forced himself to get under control._

_"I am guessing what you suffered Lady Antonia. I have spoken the tongue of the Vandali since I was young. My city-state tried to make peace and I was fostered for five years amongst your tribe. I hate them and I hate what they did to femmina. Allow me to love you and show you what it is to be worshipped." He said in a deeper and throaty voice._

_"I...why me?" She asked stunned._

_"Because you were so brave to show amongst a camp full of your people's enemy. You truly are the most beautiful femmina and I have not gotten your precious face from my mind since you begged Julianus to stay with us." He said kissing her hands._

_Julianus was at the door and he was angry. He could not hate Theodosius but he was here telling Antonia what he should be telling her and it made him furious. _

_"Sub-general Theodosius it is late maschi. They intend to finish the meeting tomorrow. They do intend to make a rex it seems. I am in need of food and my bed sir. My ward is also in need of her bed. You may call on her tomorrow if she is so inclined." Julianus stated evenly._

_"You do not object to my calling Dominus Julianus?" Theo asked._

_"Null. Lady Antonia is her own femmina and my ward only. Now maschi, I must ask you to leave." He said benignly._

_Theodosius kissed her knuckles and he bowed to her and he pounded his chest to Julianus and he left the villa. Julianus's eyes had bled blood red and he could not help it and he left the garden opening and he went to his triniculum. Antonia was shaking and she had seen complete and utter rage on his face. Antonia carefully came into the triniculum and he refused to speak to her as he ate his venison rare and he drank his wine._

_"Dominus?" She managed softly._

_"I have nothing to say Lady Antonia." Julianus stated coldly._

_"He came here. I did not seek his attentions." Antonia tried to explain._

_"I am not your master nor do I own you femmina. I am only your sponsor in Latium society. You are free to make your decisions, si?" He said staring at her._

_"Why are you angry with me Dominus?" She begged him._

_"You do not wish to hear my thoughts femmina. You are in no shape to hear my feelings or thoughts. You have made it clear that I am just someone who is obviously superior to you and not someone you feel comfortable with." Julianus stated staring boldly at her eyes._

_"Julianus." She whispered and she fell to her knees._

_The way she said his name and he jerked his head and he really looked at her. This femmina was broken. Theodosius knew more about her culture than he did and he was furious that the sub-general was using that knowledge to encroach._

_"I cannot force you Antonia but Theodosius obviously knows more about the Vandali than I do. I am only a Sicilian Black basilisk. I am not worthy I suppose to know your history?" He said in a scathing tone._

_"Nein! Nein!" She hissed in her native tongue._

_"So?" Julianus demanded._

_"You act as if I am someone. You treat me like I am someone special." Antonia began to cry and her beautiful red-brown eyes were liquid._

_"Why should I not treat you as you are Antonia? You are the most precious and brave femmina I have ever seen. Why should I not treat you as you are someone special when you are?" The black basilisk general demanded._

_"Julianus, my father was a chief of a rival tribe called Varini. Almost the same as Vandali si? The Vandali came and destroyed the Varini and I was given to the victors as a trophy. When I had escaped I had been passed into the fifth camp. I could not take any more of their taking of my body. I hoped I died that night. You found me and I thought I would see the same treatment. When I saw that you would not do so; I did not want you to send me away. I felt safe for the first time into two years." She sobbed as she neared him and fell to his feet._

_"Femmina." He whispered horrified beyond anything._

_"You kissed me in the temple and I have only known that gentleness but you have not touched me since. I know I am dirty. I am not worthy of you I think but I will serve you if you let me." Antonia wept taking his hands and kissing them._

_"Null! You are free Antonia. I refuse to be served or have slaves! I have never had slaves and I never will. Femmina; I too have thought of nothing but you since that night. I saw you and my heart has not stopped beating too fast since. I dream of your face. I imagine your lips saying my name and si, I imagine it being me giving you true joy but I cannot touch you after you have been disgraced so horribly." Julianus said horrified._

_"You tell me that I am not worthy of you. I understand." Antonia said gutted in agony and she suddenly stood up._

_"Femmina null! That is not what I have spoken. I know not how to show you love without you feeling fear. You have been destroyed over and over and I know not how to counteract that." He trembled as he tried to grab her._

_"You have not tried Dominus." The red femmina whispered._

_"I would rather impale myself with my own sword than hurt you femmina." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers._

_"You already have Dominus. I am leaving your care tomorrow." Antonia said gathering strength._

_"What?" Julianus said shaking and suddenly fearful._

_"I am free you say. I shall make my way. There are other red tribes that are actually good and kind. They are far north and known as the Belgae." She said and the tears were falling in torrents down her face._

_"Antonia, why are you leaving me?" He asked mortified._

_"This is why I did not wish to tell you Dominus. You had an idea but you did not know for sure and yes, I am very shy but I could have possibly had your love. Now I have your pity; I am Varini-Vandali and I do have pride. I hear the rumors that you do not Dominus and si, they speak of a rex but you have no true idea of what they speak." She said leaving his presence._

_"Antonia! Femmina come here now!" He demanded._

_She was stashing stolla and her fur lined cape as he came in her rooms. Julianus watched her packing her belongings and his breathing was too fast and he could not lose her. His heart nor soul could not handle it._

_"Femmina! Please hear me." He actually begged her._

_"Dominus Julianus, I have already spoken my heart. You have said I am free and I am going. I shall send you gold back to pay for my care." Antonia stated as she stashed everything in her traveling bag._

_Julianus was not a violent man on principle except on a battle field and he made her look at him by holding her jaw in his hand. He was in front of her and he could feel her breath and she could feel his. His chiton was of course black and her stolla was a thin white silk and basilisk femmina were not as developed as mammal femmina but Antonia had pert breasts; not unheard of in their femmina but a treat if the femmina had more than just a tit. Julianus could see the outline of her pert and small breasts and he blushed mightily and her eyes met his as they traveled up her neck to her eyes._

_"I have been in the Sun god's service all of my life femmina; ALL of my life. I have never led a normal life Antonia. I have only kissed one other femmina." Julianus admitted._

_His words were registering in her mind and she looked at him and she was shocked. He was so beautiful for a maschi basilisk and he had never touched a femmina of his kind. Julianus had been in religious service for so long that he had never had a normal life and she dropped her bag and her eyes began to burn redder. Antonia could not think straight and she went to the silver pins that held up the shoulders of her stolla and she undid them deftly and it exposed her chest. She was considered unusual because she had a little bit of a chest for a reptile demon and it made the males salivate like crazy. She had known males of her tribe to take female mammal demons just for the mammary glands. The femmina of her tribe had found it wretched; especially for the mammal femmina, because the appetites of the reptiles could be so atrocious, but every basilisk man that had seen her had considered her a "prize". _

_Antonia unbelted the stola and Julianus was trying to stop her but she refused. She stood before him naked and her red scaling came down her spine and wrapped around her hip bones and it dipped towards her sex. Her sex was shrouded in the same ginger red as her hair and Julianus began to breathe even harder and he tried to keep his eyes on her eyes and she was watching him closely. He was not touching her and she knew this man was completely different than the ones who had used her as a trophy for their victory over the Varini. _

_"I was so afraid that night Dominus Julianus; now I am afraid again." Antonia said in a shaking voice._

_"What are you afraid of Lady Antonia?" Julianus asked; his voice also shaking._

_"That I shall never know your touch or kiss again. I am terrified that you will allow me to truly go away from you when I love you truly." She said reaching out and palmed his cheek._

_Julianus made a viper's cry and his hand reached up and held the one palming his cheek and she could see him trembling visibly. _

_"Femmina, I am scared." He admitted._

_"Kiss me like you did at the temple, si?" The red begged him._

_Julianus wrapped his arms around her and her lips were open as his tongue quested to taste everything. His hands could not be stilled as he could feel her flesh beneath his hands and it made him maddened. Julianus tangled one hand in her ginger locks and suddenly he exposed her throat and began to lightly bite the softest skin he had ever tasted. Antonia was groaning and gasping in utter pleasure as he allowed himself free. _

_"Femmina? Please can you remove my chiton? Too hot." He begged._

_"Si my love." Antonia whispered._

_Her words hit him and within moments she had him free of his black linen and Julianus pressed his naked flesh against hers. His male flesh was stiff in savage need and it was trapped between their bellies and Antonia had seen the iridescent black scaling that was near the base along with the black down. His skin was darker than hers from constant sunning in the Italian sun and his phallus was thick and long; like his body was tall and muscular but not overly so. He was sinewy and the muscles in his stomach and his hips were outlined by his constant exercise as a soldier. His black hair came to his waist and she ran hands through it a_s _they just touched the other. Nothing he did was quick and he was just fascinated to touch her now heated flesh and she agreed that it was indeed extremely hot and she knew it was their hormones run amok. Julianus was touching her as if she was the most precious thing to him and before that she knew it had been his sword; Gladius Solis and his longma; Megadorus. Her own ginger colored mane came to her buttocks and Julianus was beyond in adoration of it. _

_He leaned her back against his forearm and her small breasts jutted and he was beyond fascinated by them. Julianus leaned forward and his mouth wrapped around a petal pink tip and she gasped harshly as he lapped at and suckled her. She honestly wondered if she had a mammal ancestor deep in her past but that thought ended when he slowly lowered her to her bed. Both of their eyes were burning bright red and their eyes locked._

_"My love. My soul. Tell me where and when to touch you." Julianus begged her._

_"Your lips. Just kiss me anywhere with your lips my love." Antonia whispered back._

_He nodded and the red femmina closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks and then gave her a devastating kiss and explored her inner mouth with his barely forked tongue. Julianus could not get enough of her tasting her tongue or suckling it; he also could not stop himself from nibbling and sucking in her bottom lip. It was full and so very ripe. His black curtain of hair fell around them and Antonia reached up to run her hands through it as he just ran his lips over her skin. He began to drag his fangs and tongue over her neck below her ear and she groaned as if in pain and he almost stopped but she held his head in place._

_"Feels perfect my love. Si Julianus. Like that. You can use your teeth a little too. Si! Si!" She began to make louder noises._

_Her responses were making him crazy and his own member was harder and his mind was getting primitive. Instinct was telling him to seek her heat and he ran his lips over small breasts against and he nibbled with his teeth and she lifted her head and she groaned harshly and her eyes were burning brightly. Julianus could see that this was different for her and she was being given pleasure. He watched her eyes as his lips rover her belly and she was breathing harder and harder. Julianus looked at his hand and he suddenly bit off two claws and she was confused. He spread her shrouded sex and the pink skin was glistening with wetness. His cock throbbed harder and he groaned and he kissed her female flesh and Antonia laid back and shoved her hips up as he continued to just kiss her sex. _

_"Julianus! My dearest. My darling. I need...I need more. I know not. Please my maschi. I know not." She plead with him._

_The young black basilisk went again on instinct and he slipped his two fingers that he had bitten his claws off and he nudged a small bit of tiny flesh with his tongue and Antonia began to hypervenelating. He used his fingers to scrape her walls and simulated the act of intercourse and he used his tongue to flick the nodule of skin._

_"Dominus please suck or teeth! I will not break. I am basilisk." She said in a deeper, throaty voice._

_Julianus's dumbed down brain did as his femmina commanded and he began a faster pace with his fingers and she was shaking her head and arching her back harshly as he nibbled with his teeth the bit of flesh. Julianus continued to tongue and Antonia suddenly screamed out a viper's cry and his mouth was flooded with a musky, sweet liquid. It astonished him and the young general suckled her opening to get everything he could of the sweet liquid. She had screamed out; oh my gods, in their natural tongue. He cock was nearly purple but he could not get enough of her taste and she was growling and nearly sobbing._

_"My maschi needs me my love." She begged of him._

_"Null! Your taste, I must have more." Julianus snarled._

_"Julianus? Please my love let me love you." Antonia begged._

_He looked up at her and his beast had taken over and whatever he tasted on tongue; he was addicted to. Julianus had to be coaxed to lay back and she met his lips and she tasted her musky, sweet taste and it was something but she wanted his. She also wanted to end the ache in her belly. She honestly believed that he only intended to taste and she threw her leg over his waist and he stared at her confused completely. _

_"I need to be one with my savior, my maschi, and my soul." She explained in her throaty voice._

_Julianus had no idea what was happening as he was far gone in his inner basilisk and she slipped his beautiful member at her entrance and it fully registered and he tried to say, no but she slipped down him so very slowly. The young black basilisk's mouth was open and the cry that left his mouth was gorgeous. Antonia sat there to allow her body to adjust because Julianus was perfection and he was like the statues of Apollo and he was built like the god himself. _

_"Femmina! Oh si! Gods! I am dying." Julianus groaned out as the femmina of his heart and soul adjusted to his girth._

_"My love? Lay me back and I beg take me." She whispered._

_He nodded and he struggled up and he slowly laid her back and he pulled her right leg up and hooked it in his arm at the elbow and he very slowly pulled back and he surged forward as slowly. Julianus refused to be a brute and he intended for this to be true amor and an extension of his heart. Antonia's mind was losing it again because the way he was angled was perfect and he rubbed the bit of flesh that made her lose control before. Julianus would only go harder or faster when his lover commanded it and the gorgeous red basilisk femmina was losing her mind to her own beast quickly. He was delivering her high after high and her inner basilisk was surfacing forcefully. _

_"Harder. Si. Harder. Need my mark. Mark me." She spoke garbled._

_Julianus was barely there himself but he felt her claws on his hips and he hissed suddenly as she released her venom under the first layer. He suddenly understood and she wanted the same from him and the young general did as she did. Antonia began shaking uncontrollably and the beautiful creature moved his black mane and sank her sharp and lethal fangs into his juncture. His beast understood and he snapped his hips harder and harder and his femmina screamed out in another viper cry and he jerked her head to the side and sank his own fangs into her juncture. Her core clutched and milked his cock as he became spent inside of his now mate. His breathing was erratic and Antonia was completely blacked out. The physical act was all consuming and drained all their energies. He needed the sun he realized and he would have them laid out in the morning but managed to pull her fur blankets over them and he passed out._

_Julianus woke the next morning and Cornelia had already been in and opened the doors to let the sun in upon Antonia and him. He noticed two extra fur blankets as well and praised Apollo for the wonderful woman. Antonia stirred and she cuddled to him and he felt so much passion and love for her. _

_"Antonia, I marked you." He murmured softly as he began to kiss her neck._

_"Si, I know. I wanted you to. I marked you first. Can we have a ceremony before Apollo?" Antonia asked holding his face between her hands._

_"You wish to do so?" Julianus asked surprised._

_"Si. I am no longer Germanic, I am a Latium basilisk. I worship your gods. I worship you." She said kissing him deeply._

_"Femmina." The young general groaned at her words._

_"You know you can take me as often as you can handle it." Antonia said slyly._

_"Was it good for you femmina? I had no experience." He blushed mightily._

_"You stupid maschi! It was beyond perfect!" She grinned._

_"Oh!" Julianus grinned back._

_"Si. So my mate should take his mate before the meeting again." She smirked._

_"Si. I believe so. I believe it prudent." He said as if he was contemplating a battle move._

_He tickled her and she shrieked in laughter and she fell back as he began to kiss her passionately. Their lips and bodies melded as if Apollo had made them for one another; Julianus actually believed that he had. This femmina was the most amazing and perfect he had ever the privilege to know. He was so much in love with her that he was quite put out that he had to dress and go to the stupid meeting. The other city-state representatives could not stop arguing about WHO was going to be rex. Frankly, he just wanted to be in the army and he wanted to be inside of his femmina. He found that part to be the best part of expressing his love._

_Theodosius had taken the time to call on the villa before the meeting got into full swing. Cornelia answered the front door and Antonia was dressed in a light green stolla, with a gold cord belt that wrapped around her waist several times to make a pattern. She was wearing a fur line cloak and the outside was darker green and her red hair was pulled up for once._

_"Lady Antonia." He said bowing deeply._

_"Sub-general! How are you?" She asked softly._

_"I was hoping we could speak of what I brought up last evening." Theo stated with a soft smile._

_"I cannot." Antonia said moving to leave the room._

_"What? Why?" He asked agitated._

_"Julianus made his feelings known after you left and I have loved him since the camp." Antonia admitted hoping to spare his feelings._

_"He waited to claim till now?" Theodosius stated in anger._

_"I threatened to leave to go north to the Belgae. He did not wish me away from him." She stated honestly._

_"How very magnanimous of our lead general! I could and would have made you very happy Antonia." He growled._

_"I am sorry." She cried as a single tear fell down her face._

_"I will not support him. I refuse. He has lost my house." Theo said in rage._

_"What do you mean?" She asked confused._

_"Well Antonia; Julianus is to be made rex and since he will be rex; that will make you his regina. I; however, WILL NOT support Julianus Servius. He stole the femmina I loved. The bastard." Theodosius snarled in rage._

_"Was it not my choice?" Antonia asked in fear._

_"The rex or a simple general; I say you made a very good choice Regina Antonia." He accused._

_"You think I chose him for a title?" She asked shocked and horrified._

_"Well what else should I expect from a Vandali whore?" He hissed._

_"Leave my home." She screamed._

_The young broken hearted basilisk did just that and he slammed the doors so hard that glass broke. Antonia was horrified and she sank to her knees. She was horrified to think that people would think she had mated Julianus just for a title. The young red femmina began to sob and Cornelia came forward and held her shoulders as she comforted the apparent new regina of the Latium basilisk._

_Julianus still could not believe it. This was so NOT what he had expected or WANTED. Antonia was quite quiet. His first act as rex was to change the name of the city to Roma. That sounded so much better to him. Antonia and he had gone back to Sicily two weeks before and had been married before the statue of Apollo and in front of his tribe. It had been a grand affair. It was also a somber night when pains had started and the priests had informed him that his new wife had miscarried. Antonia had cried and cried because of it and Julianus was deeply affected but he had told her to lift her chin; he had said, they had plenty of time and the timing must have been off. He swore to be more careful of her and they would try and plan things when he had put some weight on her and more. His wife's beautiful smile had returned and while the loss ate at his gut he could handle it. Femmina sometimes lost bebes, it happened and life had to go on. _

_It soon became apparent that he had lost the support of the family of Theodosius Gracilis and his entire clan. There was a small senate that was a voice of the people for the city-states to the rex but Julianus had the ultimate say and ultimate power it was decided. Theodosius could and would not forgive him for mating and marrying Antonia. He had faced the man himself when had found Antonia sobbing at the villa the day he had been made rex; Theo had accused her of choosing Julianus only because of his title and not because she truly loved him. Julianus had decided to NOT fight him and he was extremely angry that his gentle and beautiful Antonia had been dragged in the Latium politics but it had been brought up because she was a Vandali red. _

_The coronation day was quite the day in the emerging city of Roma and Julianus had begun building projects everywhere. He kept his royal regalia very simple and he refused for his people to not be able to approach their rex. Antonia as well had the same idea and she was seen in the poorest sections of the city often and she was seen helping to rebuild old homes and she would even help people work their own fields. Those who had hated the reds could not hate their Regina Antonia. She spoke Latin perfectly and the royal couple was seen in public and the looks of love that passed between them were cheered constantly. The criticism of Theodosius Gracilis and his supporters was seen as pure green envy and Rex Julianus and Regina Antonia were seen as a heavenly couple sent from Jupiter himself to give relief to his people. _

_The first three years of the new regime's rule was peaceful and the people all over Latium and Italia were in fact IN LOVE with Julianus and Antonia Servius. The Regina was rumored to be a goddess reborn and it was spoken often more and more. All Julianus could do was smile and stare at his beautiful and perfect wife with all the passion and love in his whole heart and soul._

_Antonia was on the bed and it was again TOO EARLY. She knew she was losing another babe and she began to sob as the pains were severe as the royal physician was telling his Regina to push. Julianus was outside his own bedroom door and his heart was breaking. They had been married four years and she was losing babe after babe and he was certain that it was because of the gang raping that she had suffered before she had come to him. Tears fell from his eyes and she began screaming not long after and he slowly came in and he held her in his arms as she wept bitterly._

_"Femmina. Listen to me..." Julianus tried to speak._

_"She was so tiny. She had your hair. Julianus! My womb has been cursed." Antonia said hysterically._

_"Null Antonia! Null! You suffered trauma before you became Latin. My love it shall be all well." He said kissing her forehead._

_"You are rex. You have to have an heir Julianus. You have to have a son to take the throne." She sobbed._

_"Femmina. I am young and so are you. We will also have doctors come from Egypt and Greece. Do you understand, si? We bury our bebe girl and she goes home to Apollo." He whispered in sadness._

_"I am tired of burying our bebes Julianus! I want to feel filius tuus in my belly!" Antonia cried harder. _

_"I promise you femmina! I promise you. Have I ever broken my promise to you Antonia?" He asked her._

_"Null. You have never broken your word mi amor but I am breaking mine. I cannot give you a filius. I think...I think mi amor that you should have a royal paellex." She sobbed as she hated herself._

_"Nay! Nequaquam erit istud! I will not defile our union with being unfaithful to you, si? Nay!" Julianus startled her by his anger at her suggestion._

_"I will await the doctors from Greece and Egypt mi amor. I will pray at the temples. I pray every day. I am sorry." She sobbed harder._

_Julianus could only hold onto his precious and beloved life mate and her suggestion of taking a concubine revolted him. The idea of taking another femmina just to have a child was so repugnant that it made him almost violently ill. Other Latium black basilisks were rather amorous and had many partners whether they were mated or not. He could not be that way; especially with his beloved Antonia. She was his everything and he had made her his co-ruler and she was his equal in all things. The people loved his Regina as much as he did and he knew himself; he would not be able to even perform to beget a child from another femmina. No, they would have to try and help Antonia's battered womb because he could not handle the idea of taking another female._

_The Egyptian doctor was from the court of the Pharaoh Narmer. His name was Anum and he was said to be brilliant. The fact was he was brilliant and he did a complete and thorough examination on Regina Antonia Servius and she indeed did have damage to her womb. Anum had begun to prescribe medicines that he made to strengthen her immunity and so on. He also asked to perform what he called; "surgery" to look at her female organ to see to its health. Julianus had heard the Egyptians were advanced and now he knew it for a fact._

_"Your womb has been scarred Queen Antonia. Your womb is also staying open when it is supposed to be closed during pregnancy. I have leave from my king to stay here and when you become pregnant again; I am going to use ka infused sutures to keep you closed." Anum explained to Antonia and Julianus._

_"I will be able to have a bebe?" Antonia asked hopeful._

_"Yes your majesty. I would insist that you stay abed for the first three months but then I can see no issue." He smiled at her._

_Julianus went to the Egyptian doctor and kissed each cheek of the man and the poor physician was red. He was an inpu and this was all a matter of study and practice back in his country but this was a new kingdom. Narmer had barely met the young black basilisk but he was taken with his goodness and he had told Anum to do whatever it took to help the young king. Julianus had recently helped Narmer with an infestation of Ramanga uppyr and it was an awesome sight to see what the young basilisk could do with his blade and so when the Latium rex had come asking for help; Narmer had delivered. _

_It took a couple of months but it soon became apparent that Antonia was again pregnant and Anum was doing the procedure to make certain that she was closed. He used special thread that had been infused with ka and Antonia was holding Julianus's hand as the medical procedure was uncomfortable. When he was done; Anum nodded and he left the royal couple to have time alone. Julianus was staring at her eyes and she was looking back at him._

_"I know this time I am going to give you filium. Si? I know it in my heart." Antonia whispered._

_"How we knew it in the temple?" He asked as he brushed her ginger hair away from her beautiful oval shaped face._

_"Si. When you had returned from those battles and I saw you again. My heart was so full and I would have done anything you had said. Mi amor, you have given me everything and more." She said softly as she met his lips and he kissed her with restrained passion._

_"What shall we name our filius mi amor?" Julianus asked gently running his claws over her bare belly. _

_Antonia had a dark orange silk covering over her chest and the same orange material wrapped around her hips as a skirt. Julianus rarely deviated from his black chiton or toga. She shut her red-brown eyes and the perfection of this moment could never be repeated she knew. The pureness of her love and now she carried her beloved's babe; her happiness was complete. _

_"Amedeo Gnaeus Servius." She said very softly._

_"That is a very different name but I love it mi amor. Amedeo it is." Julianus whispered in love._

_The tenderness and everything was perfect and they were in their own little world as they basked in the setting sun and held each other as all was right in Roma and their kingdom._

_Theodosius Gracilis was bitter and angry. It had been five years since the fucking meeting of the city-states that had named Julianus the rex of the Latium basilisk. What was worse; it was apparent to all that Antonia had NOT mated the former lead general for his new title; oh no, the beautiful red femmina had married because she loved Julianus. EVERYBODY loved Rex Julianus Servius and Theodosius was eaten alive with hate and envy because Antonia had appeared in the small Senate and she was fully with child. It was rumored that they had lost so many and Julianus had searched far and wide for a physician so he could give his beloved wife a bebe. Theodosius was scalded in soul because the child in her belly should have been HIS and not the Servius bebe. He still could not hate her and his love was obsessive. Theo as he was known had returned to his grand villa had had built here in Roma and the vision she had given at the Senate was permeating his brain; she had worn a stola in cloth of gold. Serpent pins held up the sides and it was now known the she must have had a mammal ancestor far back. Her small chest had actually grown some with her child and ALL the men in the Senate had stared at the Regina. Her ginger mane had been down and she tended to wear bracelets of serpents that snaked around and up her arms. Her fingers were long and tapered and her lips so damn full and Theo had wanted to kiss her so badly. _

_He poured himself a strong white wine and it had been then said that his regina had gone into the city in her cloth of gold and had given money to the poorest districts. Antonia had also directed and given out food to her people as well. Theodosius was shaking badly and he had to see her again in private. Julianus was on a short campaign to put down some browns that had decided to try and settle into the peninsula. He phased into the royal palace and he could feel the red femmina and she was near. Theo followed her aura and she was in a private pool it seemed. His breath stuttered and her pregnant body was so stunning that he felt punched in his gut._

_"I have never stopped loving you." He whispered._

_Antonia heard the words and she whirled in the water. Her precious bebe had been especially active this day and it was uncomfortable and the water normally eased her backache. She stared up at Theodosius Gracilis in her private pool room and she was angry but cautious._

_"Dominus Gracilis, why have you come?" Antonia asked with a clear but stern voice._

_"You appeared in the Senate today. You act as regent while that bastard is fighting. I could not breathe. I have not seen you closely in some time." He said and she saw tears reflected._

_"I will speak with you maschi but I must insist that you meet me in the antechamber." She spoke as his regina._

_"Si my regina." Theo bowed._

_He left the pool room and she carefully climbed the steps and she put on a silk robe and wrapped a fur robe over that. Antonia stepped out and she would have to go through her bed room to get to her antechamber but she was grabbed from behind and Theodosius Gracilis held her to his body. The Northern black basilisk breathed in her fragrant hair and he was shaking violently._

_"Most of our women are not this beautiful as they carry our bebes. I seem to remember hearing a rumor that you might have had a mammal in your background a long time ago." He growled softly in her ear._

_"Si." Antonia said fearfully._

_"I dream of you Antonia. I love you still. I never stopped and I never will. I know you love that bastard Sicilian but you never gave me the chance to love you." He lamented in anger._

_"It was ordained by the gods Dominus." She tried to calm him._

_"Bull shit femmina. You are too beautiful for your own good and a goddess. I believe it. I believe you are Venus incarnate. Well tonight I am worshipping Venus." Theodosius said madly._

_"Nay! Nay Theodosius. I am faithful to mi amor and he is faithful to me." Antonia begged._

_Madness was reflected in his eyes and it was unrequited love. He was incredibly strong and he took Antonia to her and Julianus's bed and he ripped her robes from her. She tried to yell but he ripped some silk and gagged her mouth. Antonia was trying to fight him off but he his hands roamed freely and squeezed her fuller breasts and ran his hands over her distended abdomen. Theodosius was not brutal and he did not beat but he was not careful of his Regina either. He wanted to taste her and touch her most intimate part but he did not remove his claws. The former sub-general was in such a state and he was behind her and began a pace that hurt her. She was crying and trying to beg him to stop beneath the gag but he only took his need from the only femmina he had ever loved. He bit her neck over and over and his claws pierced her sides and he roared out as he spent his seed inside the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _

_Antonia was sobbing and she was in agony. His claws had hurt and he had bitten her and not during an orgasm where it would have been blissful; that was the only way Julianus did so and the pain was increasing and Theodosius pulled himself back and removed the gag. His mouth dominated hers and he choked as he kissed her madly and he tears dripped onto Antonia's face._

_"I love you Antonia. I will never see you again I am certain. I love you always." He whispered and he phased out._

_She was sobbing and she was in agony. Antonia forced herself to rise and she forced the fur robe around herself. Blood was trickling down her thighs and she was terrified as she began to scream for help. The Regina of the Latium Empire made it to her door of her apartments and the rex had only just returned ten minutes before but he had stabled Megadorus and spoke with some nobles and he heard a ruckus in the direction of his bedroom and he took off in a full run. Antonia was leaning against the doorway and the maids were trying to help her up but blood was pooling underneath._

_"Femmina! Oh my god! Find the doctor now!" He commanded._

_Julianus picked up his wife and he slipped his tongue out and he tasted another man on her. She was bitten all over her neck and he was sick to his stomach and rage was building in his gut but he had to stay calm for her. The royal physician ran into the rex's bedroom and the Regina was laid upon the bed and the robe was taken off of her and she lightly covered in a sheet and he spread her thighs and the doctor's hand shook badly._

_"My rex, I am cutting the sutures of the Egyptian doctor. The bebe is ready to come." He stated._

_"Si. The signs I see...I scent other things..." Julianus said in a very calm voice._

_"I will deliver your bebe first my rex." The physician said and Antonia was sobbing badly._

_Julianus went to his beloved and he brushed her hair away from her forehead and he kissed her softly and he kept repeating, mi amor over and over._

_"We shall meet Amedeo very soon mi amor. Si? You shall see our sweet bebe soon, si?" He said containing his hate and fury._

_"Si. Oh. I feel the pains. Te amo in corde meo." Antonia whispered as the pains began to hit her viciously._

_"I love you too so much mi amor."" Julianus whispered as he held her._

_The birth was coming hard and it was obvious after about an hour Antonia was fading. The doctor could not explain it but she was fighting to try and stay above the contractions but the blood was horrendous and Julianus was remaining calm and encouraging her but his doctor was covered in her blood._

_"Julianus?" She whispered._

_"Si Antonia?" He said with blood red eyes._

_"Tell him his mama loved him so much. I push now." She whispered._

_Antonia bore down with all her might and suddenly a sputtering cry of an infant basilisk could be heard and he had both black and red streaks of hair. Antonia's eye sight was bleary and she reached out for her bebe son._

_"Amedeo. My beloved and my Amedeo. Julianus? Theodosius Gracilis, I know you taste it. His claws. His venom. I did not betray you. I love you two so much. Mi amor and mi filius..." Antonia said until her pupils dilated, her hand dropped, she had no breath._

_Julianus was shaking in complete and utter hatred and despair. His newborn son was mewling and the physician was sobbing and the young rex took his son and he wrapped him up in a fur blanket and held him close to him and he began to shake in terrible sobs as the body of the femmina who had died giving his precious heir life. The servants were all sobbing and no one could stop the flow of tears and Cornelia moved forward closed Antonia's eyes and crossed her arms. There was rage in the black basilisk female. She had been with Antonia since Sicily and hate filled her for what the Northern bastard had done to her mistress. She softly left the royal chambers and she went to the barracks and had the general Sextus Granius Falx appeared. General Falx saw Regina Antonia dead and Rex Julianus suffering but holding the newborn heir._

_"My rex?" He asked falling to his knee._

_Julianus realized that Cornelia was thinking rationally and he was beyond grateful and he wiped his eyes. _

_"Theodosius Gracilis was here this evening before I returned from my campaign, si? Regina Antonia was assaulted by him and he struck her with his claws and fangs." Julianus said with utter hate._

_"He will be found immediately my rex. What are your orders in regards to him majesty?" The general said._

_"I want him brought before me alive." He commanded._

_Cornelia came to him and she took the infant prince and he was shocked that she put him to her breast. Basilisk babes were fed from their mothers for only a week or two at most then they moved onto very soft meat. He had not realized Cornelia was a mother and she just did what was necessary for her master and the doctor looked up at his rex._

_"I should like Regina Antonia prepared for burial. I cannot burn her." He said sick to his stomach._

_"I will make certain that she does not lose her beauty majesty." The doctor said bowing deeply._

_Julianus had no idea how that was done but he only could think that he want to destroy the man who had destroyed his happiness. He went to his throne room which was just a simple chair painted gold and he sat on it and he waited. He was still in his white armor and the general came in and there was nothing with him._

_"Theodosius Gracilis was hanging dead in his villa my rex. He did however leave you a letter." General Falx stated._

_Julianus indicated that he wanted to read it, and Falx handed it to him._

_Julianus Rex,_

_You stole my happiness after I faithfully served you in the war against the Celtic reds. You stole my life and now I have stolen your happiness. My only solace is that I will see Antonia in the afterlife and you will not. You are not the son of Jupiter; you never deserved her and I shall join my beloved soon._

_The words were of a madman and Julianus was sobbing again. The bastard had raped her and had knowingly used his venom to poison her. He too wanted to die but he looked over at Cornelia and he had something that he had to live for. They had struggled for so long and she had begged him for this bebe. Julianus Gnaeus Servius would rise every day and live for his son that his beloved Antonia had died giving him and he would raise him to be the best of men. Amedeo stared at him with his mama's eyes and he had her face. Julianus sobbed and he knew he had to do this thing and he asked for Cornelia to please start to make arrangements to enshrine his beloved wife and to move the prince's bed into his room. He also intended to deify Antonia Servius and he would wipe out the clan of Gracilis. He walked to a window that overlooked the setting sun over his city of Roma and his heart was gone except the tiny boy who managed to be born despite the worst of circumstances. Julianus swore to Antonia's spirit that Amedeo would know her through him every day and he would know what an exceptional and amazing femmina she had been. Roma had lost not only its Regina, heart, but its soul it seemed. Julianus had lost almost every bit of luster and pain became his constant companion._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Explanations for certain persons and the reason for alliances. Politics and personal lives are fixing to explode wide open in the search to finish the race to the finish. Thank you so much for reading; let me know your thoughts!

First Moons

She stared out on the landscape of the Western lands and it was truly beautiful. Her father kept his world pristine and the mortals out and it was as it should be. Asuna closed her eyes as she was nursing Arsinoe and Rhoswen. She had pumped a massive amount for Masahiro in Denver and Kenta had told her to stay away for just a couple of days so no one would get suspicious. Naraku had begun to ask where the kumo child was; she, Kameron, and Lei all acted dumb. What kumo child? She had chuckled and told him he had been drunk. The dark hanyou had NOT been amused. Kameron slipped in and he was still feeling anger over the incubus but he was keeping his feelings to himself and he sat down near his queen and wife as she fed their daughter.

"Have I told you how much I love you and our children?" Kameron whispered softly.

"I have just to open my mind to you my heart and I know. I know you are angry at me about Chan and I want you to see my mind." Asuna said very softly.

"Why must you allow him in? Quilin, I now know keeps something from me and I cannot handle this from my frère!" He said with anger in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I forced Qui to us in fury and anger. I made him into a frère when he was a born empusae and I used him against Chan when he was still trying to control me. I swear to you that Qui is ours my darling. Believe me; he would tear Panyu apart in a moment." She said and she looked away.

"Seriously? Why would he be so hateful of his own former lover?" Her chief frère demanded.

"Because he feels Chan committed the ultimate sin and he actually does loves me and he never loved him. He felt something for his kept lovers but not love." Asuna explained sighing.

"Is he even capable?" Kameron growled softly.

"Beloved I want you to open your soul to me and I want you to see what I know. Not even Qui knows this but you shall." She said palming his cheek.

Kameron nodded and he closed his eyes and Asuna lifted his wrist and gently bit in as she fed their daughter.

_Hunir stared in the distance and his smile was infectious as he took in the faces of his thirteen brothers; Alwin, Khatar, Nardual, Connak, Larrel, Nevarth, Gorluin, Juppar, Aire, Myrin, Lathlaeril, Elred, and Lirdor. He was the youngest after Lirdor and they were close. Lirdor was his favorite sibling and he always played with him. They had the rare treat of leaving their sea side home and they were at Tan`eth Sal; the royal palace of his uncle; the king of Leth`Evana proper. Now his mother Don was Simyth's equal in all honesty but Uncle Simyth was a woodsy fae as Lirdor would tease. _

"_Seriously Lirdor, how are they so different from us?" Hunir asked his slightly older brother. _

"_Well little Hunir; they grow everything and we drown it." Lirdor snorted as his baby brother broke out into laughter._

_Simyth looked over at the younglings of his sister and he smiled. She had fourteen and she rarely ever was seen in a humanoid form and he sighed as the boys could be considered quite wild. His nephew from his wife's side named Nwyvre came over to the main Undine young ones and smiled at them. They all dropped their jaws and there stood a black haired and dark eyed fae._

"_Uncle Simyth is trying to conduct business little ones; perhaps if you wish to play outside?" The dark haired one asked kindly._

"_What are you?" Hunir asked bravely._

"_What are you?" Nwyvre asked the white haired boy._

"_I am a prince of the Sáile Undine. I am Hunir!" The young one said proudly. _

_Nwyvre's dark eyes were actually navy blue and he smiled at his aunt's youngest boy. The youngest had shoulder length white hair and it was beautiful and his ears were sharply pointed like all Undine. His eyes were a pale shade of blue and his skin very fair. Hunir was only a lad of twelve or thirteen years and it was rumored that his father was an otherworlder because his eyes held an unusual slant to them. It became the impetuous child and added to his beauty but it was just a rumor. _

"_Well I am your cousin and my name is Nwyvre Ancalímon. I too am a Sáile Undine prince but I am from the Welsh Leth`Evana." The black haired fae said._

"_No way!" Lirdor said stunned._

"_I assure you; I am just like you." The Welsh fae said poking him in the chest._

_He held out his hand and an orb of water appeared and both boys were staring with dropped jaws. They were excited that such a different looking fae was just like them. _

"_Come play with us Cousin Nwyvre!" Hunir demanded._

"_Yes! We can play in the valley below!" Lirdor also demanded._

_Nwyvre looked back at his uncle and as if to say, "help!" but he followed the troop of Undine children out of the palace. He proceeded to spend his afternoon playing with his cousins and throwing "water balls" as they referred to them. They were all soaked but the laughter was light hearted and the joy around the palace was contagious. Hunir could not remember having had so much fun. His home was not this much fun and he was lonely often but Lirdor was there. All of his brothers could hear each other through the mind and that is how they heard their mother. She would appear sometimes but mostly; they heard her in their minds. They never got away with anything because water was everywhere and she could make herself appear in fae form at any place there was water. It sucked being the child of Don because she always had a way of watching. Hunir kicked the ground as he was hauled up on the back of a white stallion behind Alwin; his eldest brother, who was mean to him. Alwin was already a warrior and he was demanding that Hunir and Lirdor pick up blades and bows but Hunir just wanted to play._

"_You have to stop thinking like a child Hunir! The ekimmu invade our lands all the time and it is our duty to protect them for mother." Alwin admonished._

"_But what if I do not want to be a warrior? What if I like the ekimmu? I have never seen one? How do I know if they are bad or good?" He demanded from his eldest brother. _

_He had received a smack across his cheek for that one. Rule one was to never question his eldest brother and rule two was to never question that the ekimmu were evil. Ekimmu were evil; he had to remember that and NEVER forget that. Hunir did not think he could with as often as they thought and spoke it. His mother's melodious laughing was heard in his mind at that thought. He did smile when he made her laugh. Hunir was one of the few who could do it. _

_-Mother? - He thought._

_-Yes Hunir? - She thought to him in return._

_-Do you love me? Why am I here and why do I have to be a warrior? - Hunir asked in his head._

_-You ask silly questions my son! - The water goddess thought irritated._

_-So you do not love me and I am not here but to be fodder? - He asked in anger in his young brain._

_-I love all my sons Hunir! You are special to me above the others because of your father but our lands are in danger; and I do expect you to know how to protect yourself. - Don thought._

_-Who is my father? - Hunir asked surprised._

_-He was a very beautiful being in the other world. He had two forms and his second form was of a hunting dog. He was not fully this creature but he was special. You have his beauty. - She explained in his mind._

_-Oh. - He replied and his mother chuckled in his mind._

_-I demand you know the sword and bow but you must be keen of mind too Hunir. Your father was learned. He was very intelligent and I know you have his brilliance. You must study everything. - She thought warmly._

_-Ok mother. I promise. - Hunir thought to her._

_He felt her withdraw from his mind and he wondered who his real father was that could capture and tame the water goddess Don._

_Alwin, Khatar, Nardual, Connak, and Larrel were all supervising the younger brothers as they were all MUCH older than the others. Alwin knew Hunir hated him riding him but Don rode him if he did not make his baby brother practice his swordplay, archery, and his learning. Alwin actually adored the youngest but he was more of a parent to the young fae and Hunir resented it. _

"_Hunir! Come now. It is time we go hunting." Alwin demanded._

"_I wish to finish this book Alwin." He called to his eldest brother._

"_NO Hunir. Now!" The oldest demanded._

_The young fae man was getting angrier and angrier the older he got. He was EXCELLENT with a bow. He was EXCELLENT with a sword and spear. Hunir was also a hell of a hunter and they still rode him about the war arts. He wanted to read and there were works from the otherworlders that his cousin Nwyvre had been able to smuggle him and he wanted to just LEARN that; but no, they had to make sure he was a killing fae. There were no ekimmu in Éire Leth`Evana for more than two centuries but of course; he had to be a killer! _

_-Stop now! - His mother growled in his mind._

_-I do not want to do this Mother! - He hissed in his mind._

_-The ekimmu have been encroaching and there are reasons for this Hunir. Because you do not like it does not mean I will not have my people prepared. You are a prince amongst them. It is your duty! - Don seared in his brain._

_Hunir held his head as his mother ranted in his mind and Lirdor came over and he sighed at his younger brother. _

"_You would do better than to argue with us all the time Hunir." His beloved brother said softly._

"_I think it better if I was just fucking dead to you all!" He raged as he suddenly left their small lavish seaside castle._

_The horror on Lirdor's face at what Hunir had said shook him to his core. He could not imagine his life without his baby brother and he would rather die instead of not have him close by. He did not understand Hunir's resistance to fighting but it seemed the youngest was of a gentler nature which seemed so at odds with even being Undine. It was normally the Foraoise fae who were more peaceful in nature but they too could be deadly if the need arose. Alwin called after Hunir and it was no use. The brothers were just going to try and have to force him to come in line with Don's wishes. _

_He crept outside of Leth`Evana and he was tired of it. Hunir was sick of the constant talk of war and training and nothing. He was in the other world Éire; it was still beautiful but not as lush and not as heavy aired he noticed. The air was thinner here and that was interesting to him. He was wandering and he heard everything from the sea gulls to many other things. Hunir did not realize he was being watched and just wandered to take in this world he had never seen._

"_Well, well, well! What do we have here?" A cold voice stated close by to him near the tall green grass close to the shore._

"_What are you?" Hunir asked opening his pale blue eyes._

"_Hungry little fae." The male creature said flashing fangs._

_Hunir suddenly realized that this was an ekimmu and they looked like fae without their ears but they had tremendously sharp canine teeth. He could also feel unnatural energies surround this male. He was tall and thin with a lanky frame. His hair was rusty brown and the eyes were a brilliant blue. _

"_You're an Undine by the looks of ye. You're going to be delicious!" The Éireannach ekimmu grinned._

_The being extended his hand and what seemed like light just appeared. He began to slash at Hunir and he jumped back and backwards to avoid the elemental weapon. It was beyond his comprehension how these creatures could control an element and he was slashed with the light and he yelled in agony as his arm was burned and the beast was suddenly on him and drinking his blood. Hunir's eyes widened and he was sick to realize what the ekimmu wanted from his kind and he quickly pulled a small dagger from his white boot and dragged it across the neck of the ekimmu and it dropped and began to bleed out. Hunir panicked and he looked around for more and he suddenly turned around and broke out into a run for the veil that lead back into Leth`Evana. He made it without further incidence and his chest was heaving and he stared at the wound on his arm and he was sick at the idea of another race using his for food. Hunir quickly made it back to his family's castle and he ran up the stairs to Alwin's room and he burst in._

"_Train me. Make me better. Make me a killer." He said with vehemence._

"_What happened?" Alwin indicated to the wound in his arm._

"_We are like cattle to them are we not?" Hunir demanded._

"_Yes Hunir. We are food to them." His eldest said looking away disgusted._

_He grabbed his brother's cream colored tunic and he was forehead to forehead._

"_Then I will be their worst nightmare! We are NO ONE'S food! We are fae. We are the Undine and we are not pigs of the field." He snarled._

_Alwin nodded and he smiled at his youngest brother understanding their fight and it became about becoming deadlier and better than any ekimmu for him. Hunir began to harness his own energies and he took what all his brothers said seriously. Don was happy that her youngest and wayward child had finally understood; it was good because the first waves of ekimmu wars had just begun._

_Hunir was fighting amongst the melee that was the Undine army against their bitterest rivals; the ekimmu. He could see his other siblings and his favorite brother Lirdor fighting close by. He saw HER of all the ekimmu warriors, as they painted their faces blue. His mother had called on the fresh water clans of Ludok and Sarnor. The general of the freshwater Undine was Ailduin Ludok and he was powerful in his own right. Hunir watched as Arianrhod fought her way closer to the stranger and began battling him personally. She took the head off another of his people and hatred entered his gut. Hunir saw the ekimmu of Frost and Snow and also the ekimmu of Thunder and Lightning not far. He began to battle his way closer to the infamous blood drinkers and Lirdor also followed. The bloodbath was horrendous and his people were losing; how his people could be losing he had no idea but he was in a fury. He was swung his mithril blade and took off the heads of ekimmu before they could even get within feet of him._

_What terrified and horrified him was when he saw the ekimmu of Ice and Snow freeze Alwin and smashed his head. Hunir screamed in rage and pain as his brother's voice was silenced in his mind suddenly and shoved his blade between the shoulders of one ekimmu and drowned the fucker inside out. He pulled his blade and proceeded to slice another one in half as he got to the remains of his brother and Lirdor was there as well. Hunir fell to his knees and actually wept over the shattered remains and the ekimmu that had murdered his eldest brother had an angelic face but smirked at the carnage. Hunir screamed in rage and he actually surprised the ice prince and stabbed him in the chest and the ice boy stared at him surprised._

"_Really little fae? You are a fucking joke." The Ice ekimmu laughed as his blade began to freeze._

"_You are a monster! I will destroy you! I will kill you!" Hunir snarled at him as he stabbed him in his neck._

_The blonde ekimmu coughed up bloody salt water and Lirdor went to strike his head off but the ekimmu lifted a hand and the blade froze mid-air. Hunir whirled and tried to kick him and he was suddenly on his back staring up at his brother's killer. He stared at the green eyes of the murderer. _

"_You are just so damn determined. Well little fae; I have a cousin that LOVES fae; since you insist." The ice ekimmu snarked._

_Hunir heard Lirdor screaming in their tongue but then he saw nothing. His world went black and he was certain he was dead and he could only think as he lost sight that he had taken down more than thirty ekimmu this battle. Lirdor was horrified to see Hunir carried off unconscious and he was trying to get through the throng of dead and dying to reach his baby brother. _

"_Hunir!" He screamed._

_Pain unlike he had ever known assaulted his senses and he slowly struggled towards alertness. Hunir's sensitive hearing caught the sound of someone sleeping and he rolled to his side. He managed to keep his agony in as he opened his pale blue eyes and he could see his skin had been torn and shredded in many places. Even his cock and buttocks had not survived the biting and he grew sick and he vomited. His mind was empty and he tried to reach his mother and brothers but nothing. The ice ekimmu had spoken of his "cousin" and Hunir assumed this was the sick cretin. He was absolutely certain that his brothers would find him; all he had to do was survive._

_"Poor little fae boy?" A loud voice boomed over him._

_"You! Who are you?" Hunir managed to gasp in question._

_"Jodocus little fae. You have made me drunk for days!" The large ekimmu laughed wildly._

_Hate filled the Undine fae man as the pain continued to fuel him as the will to live continued to force him more and more awake. All the fang marks and shredded skin meant he had been this ekimmu's food and that made the bile rise in the youngest son of Don._

_"You have no idea who I am." Hunir said in rage._

_"Do I fucking care?" The ekimmu snapped as the fae mouthed off._

_"You will care when I kill you." His slave stated with a voice that dripped hate._

_"You are nothing more than potent liquor and a hole to fuck fae. Accept your role in life and take your death with grace." Jodocus said gripping his fair skin tightly._

_Hunir's eyes were filled with such rage and the will to destroy that the ekimmu laughed at the boy's will. It would make breaking him all the sweeter._

_Days passed or was it weeks? Hunir did not know. All he knew was constant pain and humiliation at the hands of the ekimmu named Jodocus and his clan. These ekimmu had the power of the void and were powerful but he was more so. Don was queen and a goddess, but none of his people came for him, not even a brother. No one came to his aid and he was fodder. Death seemed to come close so many times but he refused to succumb. He was drained so many times and he was raped over and over. The ekimmu filth using his body for their pleasure and he wanted revenge, he wanted their pleasure to be his. He wanted to steal their pleasure that they derived from his blood and the torture of his body. Hunir had never hated other creatures as much as he hated these ekimmu. His nails gouged the stone floor and the muscles tensed in his body as the chains of mithril kept him compliant. Hunir kept imagining the ways he could torture the ekimmu in return and several times the bastards would find him with a nasty smile on his face and it was not pleasant. _

_When they raped him; he would retreat into his own mind and he would remember the times of his extreme youth and the time they had gone to his uncle's palace. He remembered his unusual cousin; the Welsh Undine and how much fun he had had that day. The blood-letting left him tremendously weak and he was certain he was going to die. He did not want to and his will was strong. He knew he should already be dead but the images of the ekimmu hanging by their own entrails kept him going._

_"Time to come forth and feed us." A different ekimmu stated._

_Hunir said nothing but he only seethed in hatred as the manacles were released. His legs barely held him up but something came over him. Something so primal and from somewhere deep that began driving his survival; he dove for the bastard that had come to drag him certainly to his death and certainly for more humiliation. The young fae man latched blunt teeth into the neck of the ekimmu and did not think but acted like a wild animal. Hunir not only acted like a wild animal but sounded like one. He bit in and ripped the ekimmu's throat out several times in his vicious hate. Hunir did not realize that he was also hungry, in fact he was starving, the Undine bent over the ekimmu and began to suck on the wounds to take in the blood until he could stand no more and he stumbled back. He stared at his hands and they were covered in blood. The ekimmu lay dead and bleeding on the floor and the fae quickly dropped beside him and grabbed his weapon. _

_Hunir was in a stupor and he felt sick but he slowly moved forward and he took another ekimmu by surprise. This time he used the blade to slide straight across his throat and he latched onto the wound. The Undine man drank of the blood and then used his teeth to rip open the throat. He was slow and so methodic to lay waste to every fucking ekimmu before he left this place. He would drain them of their blood as they had him. He drank them dry as they had intended to do of him and he made certain that they died. Hunir ripped the throat out of every last ekimmu he could lay his hands on. The Undine prince and youngest of Don also removed every offending phallus that had raped him and he cut the heads off of the ekimmu. There were only ten in this small castle so it was no great thing but he put their heads on wooden pikes and on the castle gate. Hunir managed to leave the castle through the front door and a trail of blood followed him as he slowly; oh so slowly trudged towards a known veil near him. He recognized Northern Éire and he had to crawl into Leth`Evana but he would die in his own plane. _

_The beach was under his fingers and he knew he probably looked like death itself but he crawled forward and suddenly puked blood. The Undine prince did not care but he hoped maybe he could survive if he found his normal food of oysters, lobster, salmon, cod, and even some forms of red algae. Hunir was able to gather some oysters and red algae and he crawled into a small cave on the shore and he began to hungrily eat the food he normally ate. He fell into a long sleep and woke up after some time after he began to violently expel the normal food. It was mixed with the blood he had consumed and he could not stop vomiting and he wanted to die. Now that he was home; he wanted to die. _

_Hunir was unsure of how long he had lain there but he awoke again and his brothers; Khatar, Nardual, Connak, Larrel, Nevarth, Gorluin, Juppar, Aire, Myrin, Lathlaeril, Elred, and Lirdor all stood near the cave entrance along with his mother; Don, in a fae form. She was solid, she almost always appeared as water as she did before him now but he was grateful. His family was here and he had survived and he tried to reach out for her and she jerked away from him. Hunir was confused as he looked at her._

_-Mother? - He thought in total confusion._

_-How could you? - Don demanded as she stared with stormy eyes._

_-How could I what Mother? What have I done? - Hunir asked almost hysterically._

_-I cannot absolve you Hunir unless you rejoin the sea. - She thought to him._

_-Die? Why should I die? I survived! I killed them all! They fed on me for I know not how long! I killed them all and I came home to you all! I avenged Alwin. You wish me to rejoin the sea?!- He thundered in all their minds._

_-You took in their ways. - Lirdor spoke in his mind._

_-I was starving! Where were you all? Did you not hear my screams? - He thought to his mother and his brothers._

_-I heard you. - Don thought._

"_You heard me? You heard me and no one came for me?" Hunir roared._

_-There were more battles Hunir. More of our people died than just Alwin and your being taken. I insist that you rejoin the sea. - She demanded of him._

"_No! Fuck you Mother! Fuck you all! I lived. I survived and this is my reward? You tell me to die? NO! Fuck you Don!" He snarled and he made himself stand._

_He was surprised to see his hands had claws and he was hungry but he knew what he needed. He was suddenly against his next eldest brother; Khatar, and sank his new fangs into his juncture. Hs brothers were in shock but he only quickly drank and he jerked away from his brother and he walked away. _

_-You leave; I will be forced to hunt you down! - Don threatened._

"_You do that Mother. Go ahead. Hunir is dead. Your eldest and youngest sons are dead but this that I am? I will survive. I am nothing if not a survivor you witch!" Hunir cursed at her._

_Lirdor was horrified by the whole thing and he could not look at his favorite brother as he watched him do something the ekimmu did; he just disappeared. Their mother it seemed was horrified as well and her fae form dissolved into a puddle. _

_The battle was long and it was brutal but what did one expect when someone invaded your land? Hunan had decided it was going to try and take the emerging land of Panyu. Chan had another thing to teach the upstart pussy cats. Actually he enjoyed spanking the Byakko asses all the way back to Changsha. He had taught them so well that their silvery-white fur was stained pink with their blood._

_"Do you not think you have tarried long enough with these creatures Hunir?" A haunting voice said from directly behind him._

_"I do not use that name here." He said grimacing._

_"For shame you shun your heritage to play amongst the otherworlders." The ethereal tone said in distaste._

_"Go back to whilst you come Lirdor! There is nothing for you here!" Chan said getting angry and showing fangs._

_"Our mother wonders at her wayward sprite. What beckons beyond Leth'Evana that entices you so?" The creature said with complete contempt._

_"Tell Don that I do not need to answer to her anymore! I am more than able to make my own decisions and when I was left to perish to the ekimmu…enough! I am done with this discourse!" He said calming himself._

_"You were not left to the ekimmu. We were invaded and you were taken." Lirdor stated shaking in rising rage._

_"I am a prince of the Undines and I was left to rot amongst the ekimmu!" He snarled in his brother's face._

_"You can be forgiven for having taken in their ways." His brother said coldly._

_"How very wondrous and magnanimous of you. Fuck you and fuck Don! Fuck Leth'Evana! I embrace what I am and I will make a new race Lirdor. My own will become more powerful than the likes of you and you all will become memory. I am Tsao Chan Shui; Hunir died a hundred years before. Now go before you die as well!" The white haired man said seething in his rage._

_The fae man was shocked at the change in his younger brother. He was colder and he was deadlier. Hunir had become just as dangerous and bloodthirsty as the ekimmu and twice as deadly in his opinion. Don was queen of the Undine and she was worried about this change. What would Hunir bring about to her kingdom? Lirdor never felt the mithril blade slide between his shoulder blades and through his heart. Blood spouted from the wound as the tip protruded from his chest._

_"At least have the knowledge I will not leave you brother, I will stay with you until the last moment. I stay with you until you die." Chan whispered into his sharply pointed ear._

_"You will be cursed by her." Lirdor whispered in agony as the pain of the poison and the blood leaving him caused his vision to cloud._

_"I am counting on it. Go to sleep, it is better that way. I will see to it that you are returned to the water." He said almost kindly._

_"Monster!" His brother barely hissed._

_"Perhaps but it is only what you allowed me to be turned into dearest older brother. Now please die. I will not even drink your putrid blood." He said rising and wiping off his precious blade._

_The next to youngest son of Don lay dying in the lands between Hunan and Panyu, killed by his own blood. Chan just walked away and left him to rot and refused to do what he promised. He had been abandoned and so would Lirdor._

Kameron opened his eyes and he thought he was going to be sick. Her change of opinion on the ekimmu recently made sense and he was horrified at the treatment of Chan by his own blood.

"Do you wish some tea my love?" He asked Asuna as she laid Rhoswen down.

"I am fine for now. I thought I would nap since the pups are still so small." She smiled at him.

"Okay. I will be here." He murmured softly as he brushed her silver hair out of her face.

Asuna closed her eyes and Kameron waited till she was in a deep sleep and he had Ryo watch the pups. He ported over to Panyu from the Western Estate and he went to the compound maintained by Chan and he went to the gate and he bowed low.

"Will you please tell your master that Kameron Orlovich is here to converse with him?" He said softly.

"Sure." The incubus snorted as he took in the frère.

Kameron let his eyes glow red and the incubus took him more seriously and he hurried more quickly. He was beckoned by the same empusae man to follow him and he knew this place already but he saw Chan in his ante chambers and he was reclined on a beautiful chaise in white jacquard print upholstery and the wood was black lacquer. He wore a long yukata of heavy silk in brown and the embroidery was gold and orange on the sleeves and the back in a gorgeous sunset. He wore knee length ku and geta sandals sat in front of his chaise. Chan's long white hair was tied up in a loose top-knot and he had an old paper with old Chinese writing on it.

"Ah yes, the chief frère of our empusae queen; do you come for you or her?" Chan asked with a raised white brow.

Kameron was being overly bold but he actually sat next to Chan and he presented his wrist straight in front of him.

"Frère have you lost your mind?" The incubus lord asked wryly.

Asuna's chief frère grew annoyed and he bit his own wrist. Blood welled up at the wound and Chan of course was staring at the blood and he made an annoyed noise and grabbed the flesh and he began to feed from her chosen companion.

"You mean her well and I believe it. You have my support Lord Chan." Kameron stated softly.

Chan almost choked on the frère's succulent blood; it was not every day that someone with ten thousand year old blood just dropped by and just said drink me; Chan could normally roll with the punches very well, but the news that this powerful being was now in support of him was shocking. He dropped Kameron's wrist and stared at him as if he was a complete nut job.

"Frère Kameron did you perhaps port inside a wall or hit your skull really hard against something else?" Chan inquired.

Kameron busted out laughing and the incubus lord was actually being quite serious but one of Chan's trusted guards also snorted at his lord's comment. The chief companion of the empusae queen had a merry smile on his face and the turned incubus was utterly confused by his manners and words. Kameron continued to chuckle as he ported out and Chan looked at his guard and raised his brows.

"What in the gods name just occurred here?" He asked confused.

"No idea my lord but that last comment was priceless. Should you like me to feed you?" The incubus asked.

"No. I am quite content. Thank you. I shall be in Japan." He said rising and he made sure of his appearance and he was satisfied that he was not too casual.

Chan ported to the Western Estate and he had Naraku's permission so he felt relatively certain that he would not be attacked but he was still concerned about some of her other companions. Chanak had removed himself to his compound along with his son Serik and Asuna had their daughter Rhoswen because she was so tiny still. Chanak had been speaking extensively to him of his plans of taking back her other half fae children from Prince Beren and he had to concur that it was prudent but he intended to act on that without her knowledge. Beren was fragile and losing his mind as it was and frankly; he found his cousin unworthy of his intended for the outright and underhanded way that he had pursued her. Fae creatures could overwhelm otherworlders quite easily and it was true what his half-cousin Chanak said; Asuna and he had been enemies, they had come to care for the other over time. It was proper and he found the Soten a fascinating form of fae. They were blood drinkers but did not survive on it alone and he intended to completely explore these beings.

He found her sleeping upon a rather large and overstuffed plush sofa in blood red suede and it was wide and huge. Chan actually found the piece of furnishing delightful and Asuna sleeping with Rhoswen and Arsinoe.

"Hello." He spoke very softly.

"You look beautiful." She said taking in his informal yukata and his general air.

"While that pleases me greatly; I assure you, I came to speak to you. Is there room on this monstrosity for me and you three lovely ladies?" Chan smirked softly.

"This monstrosity as you put it cost me in excess of twenty seven thousand yen." Asuna grinned in a smart ass manner.

"Yes, yes miss I am richer than all gods." He laughed softly.

"Not all. My sire still has more assets but I am close. What brings the ever powerful incubus lord to my sofa and call?" She teased.

His heart was pounding almost out of control and the easy manner and her teasing was getting to him. Chan could not hear her mind which drove him out of his skull but she gently sat up and she was only centimeters from his lips.

"Neko have your tongue Lord Chan. I am certain being the inu I am that I could loosen it." Asuna said licking his lips.

"Woman, I only came to speak." He said trying to speak.

"Do not move and I shall return." She whispered as she moved gently and picked up her pups.

She had a thin black yukata and nothing else; it was semi-sheer and Chan's brain function was near destroyed now. He now figured coming here was a disaster and he had been careful on how he moved to try and make her love him. Asuna's hair had been in a braid and she returned and it was loose and waved and she wore nothing. The look on his face was astonishment and he suddenly tried to rise and she moved with speed and she pinned him into the red suede of her sofa and straddled his waist. Her eyes bled red and Chan was actually paranoid.

"You try and run Lord Chan?" She asked softly and began to nip his jaw.

"I have not pursued you further Lady Asuna! I have told you that I will earn…what are you doing?" He groaned as she slipped her hand into his ku.

"Making certain I have ALL of your attention." Asuna purred.

"I assure you; you have my attention as did your frère when he showed up at my compound." He groaned.

"Mmm, he did? I am happy he did so. I want your blood. May I have your blood?" The naked empusae onna asked licking along his overly sensitive ear.

"Yes. Fuck yes." Chan moaned out as she lifted his hand.

She used his own hand and palmed her cheek with it and turned her cheek and kissed his skin and he hissed at the intimacy. Asuna was not attempting to get a fix but something was up and he could not ascertain her motives beyond the mind numbing little pleasures she was shocking his system with. She was turning his past fae heritage against him and his incubus nature as well. Her tongue licked up the veins in his wrist and he was breathing harder as she slowly slipped her fangs in.

"You have spoken several times that you wish to give me my choice of my life and will help deliver me a future." She said as blood dripped down his white forearm.

"Are we back to this? Do you question my intentions? What are you doing?" Chan asked in muddled thought.

Asuna literally used her claws to rip open his ku at his crotch to access his member and her smirk was purely licentious in nature. She maneuvered herself and slid down him and they both gasped deeply.

"I do not question your intent Chan. I do not question it all. I have things to do and kamis, you feel perfect." She groaned as she let her head back.

The current empusae queen had managed to throw him for every loop and he had no idea what the hell was going on. He only knew he was where he wanted to be and she began to grind her hips hard on him and Chan's eyes were burning violet as his brain was destroyed. His only thoughts were to feed and she leaned forward so he had to sink his fangs into the top of her left breast. The incubus snarled wildly as he tasted her blood that was laced with his own and it drove him further. He attempted to pull back but she held him in place and growled harshly in inu. He understood the natural tongue but it was muddled to his brain. She growled again and it registered to his brain that she told him to bite deeper; bite harder and he was stunned. Chan did as she commanded and she moaned obscenely at he did so as he now knew why her couch was red. Why he thought such a stupid thought he had no idea but she actually laughed in his mind and he lifted his bloody lips and she crashed hers against them.

Asuna wrenched her lips from his and she moved with swiftness and she sank her fangs into his juncture and the gasp from him was beautiful. She was snarling in her inu and she sank her fangs deeper and Chan actually yelled out as his blood spilled from the wound and he surged her back on the cushions and began a pace that shattered them both. Her eyes bled back and forth from red and green and for the life of him; he had never been this turned on. Chan was gasping and trying to catch his breath and she wrapped her long legs around his hips and his clothing was still on but ruined. She opened her mind to him and he stuttered in his movements and he actually collapsed against her as the end shattered him suddenly. His triggered hers and she growled out and moaned as the stunned and dazed incubus lord truly waylaid. She had whispered in his mind, I love you too.

He had passed out on her and she was quite comfortable herself and Kameron walked in. He masked his presence and he smirked at his queen and she grinned at him. The idea of pay back to the empusae man for his past control issues was rather delicious to Kameron and he could not help it and he decided to use the opportunity. Chan was totally out and her chief frère was uncommonly powerful and almost Chan's equal in power. Chan awoke to Kameron feeding from his neck and it was awfully intimate. The poor incubus lord was choking and sputtering as he woke up totally. The frère pulled away and wiped his mouth and had a _too sensuous_ smirk on his face and Chan actually turned red.

"You must get used to sharing in this family Lord Chan." Kameron chuckled.

"Really now Kameron? Are you offering?" The incubus retorted.

"Perhaps." The frère stated as he walked away and Chan's mouth dropped open.

"What have you done?" He asked Asuna.

"Well before you admit; it was only obsession. You did not want me for me but only because I said no. Now you want me for myself. Now you have me; ALL of me." Asuna admitted.

"That is the difference?" He asked stupidly.

"Well hai silly. I am not Danika or any other empusae queen. I do not take a mate unless I love them and who understands me better than another one like me?" She smirked at him.

"We what?" Chan asked dumbfounded.

"I sank my fangs into your juncture and you made a rather nice scar above my breast. Should you care to see it again?" She taunted.

"You just hand me what I want and that is it?" He asked unable to believe it.

"You have shown me respect and have tried to give me space and love Chan. I am not that hard to get along with if you truly respect and love me." Asuna shrugged.

"Did you mean it?" Chan demanded as his eyes burned violet.

"I meant it. I do mean it. I will always mean it. I love you. I respect you and I will give you my all as I do others in my sphere." She stated staring him dead in the eye.

"I need return to Panyu." He said shakily.

"I know you are unused to this. You were right before you loved me; I am greater like this but we are greater together. You know it and I know it. Naraku knows it." She stated leveling him a long glance.

"They will move and very soon. Things in Leth`Evana will hit the fan." He said shaking his head.

"Simyth and I have reached a truce for now. The Undine are following Airis for now." His now mate stated rising.

"What do you mean for now? Why not for always? He may be of the other clan but he is a Ludok; he was and is royalty." Chan snorted.

"Because the Undine wishes someone of the blood of the royal family of the Sáile Undine." Asuna said softly.

"There are only the children of my brothers." He said coldly.

She said nothing and his eyes widened when he looked at her face and rage appeared on his.

"Simyth knows of my child?" He demanded.

"I had no choice. I saw representatives of your clan and they demanded your head. I had to make a compromise Chan! You are no longer a fae prince but this child feels fae to Simyth." Asuna said grabbing a white silk yukata.

"You yoked my child to Leth`Evana and to what?" He snarled.

"He will replace Don." She said lifting her chin.

Chan stumbled backwards and he stared at her in total shock. What she was suggesting was unheard of and she had just told him she was giving him a son.

"How can he replace my mother? She is eternal!" He snarled.

"Simyth is over even his sister Chan. Our child will be a very, very powerful Undine. Ireth is already proving to be an incredibly powerful Undine herself. Simyth believes the son of you and I would prove a uniting force to the tribes and because he would be corporeal; he would actually be able to keep a better handle on the politics of the Undine. Atrocities that happened under your mother would never be repeated." She spoke softly.

Chan was shaking terribly and he was having a son and he had not realized he had wanted another son so badly; Chun had been so incredibly special to him but his inu mate he had loved. This woman he was in love with as well but his fucking home plane was threatening to take him away because justice had been delivered.

"They cannot have him. I do not give one whit if the Undine falls into hell! He is MY son. You are mine. Leth`Evana can fucking rot; you are not fae but an otherworlder. You do not belong there anymore than I do." Chan hissed in fury.

"Chan, I did not want them coming after you in revenge!" She cried.

"Oh let them! I will destroy them. I love you even more for what you are trying to do my darling but they are not taking my son that I made in love from me! No one will ever take another son from me again!" He said in violent anger.

Naraku was listening outside of the living room and his respect for the incubus lord was ten-fold now and while his little inu was trying to keep peace; Leth`Evana was not their fucking problem anymore. He refused to keep having fairy problems. He would visit the former water fairy later and he ported out via his miasma and Asuna stiffened.

"Well my wily chief mate has been privy to everything Chan. He has been up to his own agenda as of late by the way. He tends to like the way you think and I am trying to keep peace!" Asuna growled.

"I love you but you will not give away my child. We will speak later." He snapped and ported out as well.

Asuna sat down on her sofa and her peace accord with Leth`Evana was officially shot to hell and back and she had nothing to offer them and it was because she had assisted Chan in killing his brothers. She felt helpless and sighed heavily.

Chan emerged back in his rooms at the compound and he was seriously pissed. He was shaking in his anger and quickly shed his ruined ku and put on long formal black hanfu in extremely thick silk. It was solid black and edged in fur and he walked towards his newly found cousin; Chanak. The Soten leader was sitting upon the floor playing with his toddler and speaking in what he assumed was his native tongue. The baby Soten was squealing and banging a wooden duck against other wooden toys as his father spoke to him in a rhyme it seemed.

"What language do you speak?" He asked in the native Undine tongue.

"I am actually teaching Kazak. It was what I was taught as a child and what my mother obviously spoke. I will teach him our other languages as he grows." He replied in the fae language.

"Where do the Soten come from?" Chan demanded.

"They were originally Shouten but they began to intermate with the Foraoise elves. How Shouten showed up in Leth`Evana; I have no idea but they were already there when my mother showed up and she was extremely powerful and they allowed her to rule them." Chanak shrugged.

"Most Foraoise fae are so calm but they do have their clans that are warlike. Uncle Simyth was not one of those but it seems I have a problem." He said sitting watching the beautiful child of his cousin.

"What it is?" He asked.

"The Sáile Undine are gunning for my head for having my justice against my brothers. Asuna assisted me and the only true member of our royal family is in her belly." Chan admitted.

"I see! The plot thickens and so the water fairies want the son of fairy they ignored. I say we Soten make a show of power." He smirked as he sat back and stared at his "cousin".

"Explain what you mean." The incubus lord said intrigued.

"The Soten do not show themselves; none of the clans of the water and forest elves actually know where we lay our heads. My birth father has no idea at our true numbers." Chanak smiled.

"How many Soten would you calculate there are young Chanak?" Chan asked.

"More than ten million." The Soten leader said chuckling and he picked up his boy and grinned at him.

"So many? How?" The empusae man was stunned.

"We are truly both fae and wraith; there is a space between Leth'Evana and the Seireitei. That is where we truly dwell." He said in honesty.

"No one would or could find you!" He stated widening his eyes.

"Never. The Soten for the most part are mostly like our elvish counter-parts and we are peaceful. I was not because I was her son but I can persuade my people to put a stop to Don's bull shit." He smirked almost evilly.

"I saw Rhoswen and she is becoming a fat little babe. Her mother's milk seems to be quite perfect it seems." Chan smiled at the Soten wraith.

Chanak's face held such a look of love that it affected Chan truly. This fae creature loved the same woman he did and they would do anything to keep their lives the way they wanted and Chanak had Serik on his hip and he looked at Chan.

"I am taking Serik to his mother; and when I come back, we are planning how to take out the ekimmu who has the ability of the Aether and then we figure out how to make the Undines lives hell." He stated firmly.

"You sir are my newest best friend." The incubus lord said smiling wickedly.

Bilae entered Astana with two ekimmu who were freakishly similar to him and they had managed to kill the Shouten guards quite easily. The knowledge of Ganak and Ragnoss really did serve him quite well he chuckled to himself. He held the bottle that the golden haired bitch had made and he knew that Maec had his royal snots guarded unto death. The lava ekimmu did feel something unusual and he could swear that he felt Macha. Why the love of his eternal life should be in this fucking place he had no idea but he refused to turn away a chance to see her. He directed the ekimmu named Gafant to keep an eye out for Admal tr'Awnhi and he slipped away to find Macha's aura.

Hibari was hiding her aura from Mas and he looked despondent but she was going to surprise him. She had been attacked and lost the human's baby and the dragon; and although destroyed by the loss of Braden's babe, she could deal with the loss of Edward's brat. Mas took off his armor and she suddenly flattened him on his bed and the look of joy on his face was too perfect for her and she kissed him with equal parts hunger and passionate consumption. He was too surprised to see his turned mate and she phased off his clothing and hers as he rolled them. His dark hair fell around his shoulders and he stared down at her belly.

"I was stabbed by the mortals. The English king took me. I want you to pin me to this bed and not let me up till I have a little Shouten in me." She said with red tears spilling down her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Mas asked seriously.

"Hai. Take me over and over and over. Take this hybrid onna till she cannot phase straight and she is puking." Hibari teased.

"Hibari, I want this more than you know but maybe now is not the right time." He said looking down.

"I refuse to disappoint you anymore. Fuck me Shouten." She growled.

Mas actually chuckled and he attacked her throat and she was moaning wildly as the one who turned her began to make love to her. She was a groaning mess as he slipped within her center and she was going wild. He trapped her hands in his and he snapped his hips hard as the feeling of being with her felt so damned right.

"I want to give you a son. I want to have your baby so badly. Give me your all Mas. I want you." She moaned hard as their bodies collided.

"How are you like this? Hibari? My beloved. I have missed you so dearly." Mas groaned as he began to lose himself.

She decided to up the intensity and she pulled them into their ether form and Mas was not prepared for it and it blew him away. His mate was beautiful and burning in her intensity. The act was damn intimate and she was showing him EVERYTHING and SHARING everything with him; which she had never done before, Mas became corporeal and he was nearly sobbing. Hibari had decided that their second chance was going to be their real start. She was going to love him the way she should have. Mas ended up sweaty, exhausted, and a white eyed mess as his mate was feeding him from her breast. He loved her and he was actually happy in this moment. The eldest of the Shouten king took his mate several more times and she was nearly purring under him as he fell exhausted next to her.

"This is the best day I have had in some time. I love you." Mas said kissing her slowly.

She stiffened hard under him and he looked at her strangely. Her eyes burned suddenly bright red and she began to growl fiercely. Hibari was pissed and Mas was suddenly nervous and she was snarling unlike he had ever seen her.

-I am changing to my true form. - She pathed to him.

-True form? - Mas pathed back stunned.

-Before I became Shouten. Only changed twice but I am fixing to become a monster. Get out of here. - She commanded in thought.

Mas phased out but he had heard of her true form referred to in a veiled way and he stayed close by to be of use to her. What she transformed to terrified him; she looked nothing short of what the modern term called a werewolf. She did not fully transform into a dog like her mother but her beast towering and she stood on two hind legs that appeared like canine like legs. Her tail was silver as was the rest of her wild fur and her snout was wild and vicious. Her fore-claws were lethal looking and spotting appeared and it appeared she kept some bit of her female anatomy; her breasts were completely fur covered and Bilae appeared and his eyes were wide when he saw the creature in front of him. She did not even wait and she pounced with unreal speed and he was trapped underneath the weight of a monstrous creature.

"Macha?" Bilae breathed actually terrified.

Hibari actually released a roar and she ripped into his shoulder and the ekimmu screamed in agony. Mas quickly phased to his father and he rushed quickly. He met his father half way because the amount of demon energies coming from his eldest son's room was suffocating. Maec shoved the door open and there was a creature that only myth spoke about. The beast was ripping Bilae to shreds; literally and the ekimmu was begging for his life. He was calling her Macha and Maec knew this was Hibari.

"Macha!" Bilae screamed over and over as she shredded him with her mutated miasma and her teeth.

Her elongated snout released a nasty sound and she had bloodied the ekimmu and she stepped off of him and she stared at the Shouten king and her mate with eyes the color of Asuna's father. She reared back and released another call and suddenly Matsuda Nori ported in and he saw his sister in her true form and he was stunned stupid. Bilae barely had enough life left in him and phased out. There was a huge amount of blood and the shape shifter stared at the pool of blood.

"Did she call for you?" Maec asked quietly.

"Hai. She cannot change back by herself. Only Mizuki and I know this form." He said in admiration.

"Hibari?" Mas asked nervously.

"Do not come near her Shouten. She is likely to rip your throat out. She does not like this form because this is her beast completely. It does not answer her rational side. I will take her and make her transform." The young shape shifter explained.

"Bring her back." The eldest son begged.

"She will return." Nori winked.

He produced his miasma cloud and took the beast form of his sister and they appeared at Hakurei-zan and he had to force a ton of yoki through her to change back into her humanoid form. She fell to her side and she was gasping and shaking profoundly as she looked at Nori.

"How did you hear me?" Hibari whispered.

"I have always known your true form sister. I saw it once from the other side. I always would look on the family when I was dead. I am certain if you called again; Mizuki would have heard you too." Her younger brother smiled.

"I hate that form." She said looking away.

"Do not understand why; you tore Bilae up horribly. He was begging you to not kill him." Nori laughed cruelly.

His elder sister actually smiled and she hugged her brother and she phased back to Astana. Maec was collecting as much blood from the scene as possible and Mas looked at her with new eyes and she looked ashamed.

"I am sorry. I understand if you wish to never see me…" she started to say.

"Are you insane?" Mas asked her.

"Your true form is the most terrifying thing I have ever seen Lady Hibari and I am over six thousand years on your plane. It was quite a sight. Shut up. You are an incredible youkai." Maec murmured.

"I am a mutant inu fucking freak!" Hibari said blushing as Mas took her hand.

"Who kicked serious ass. Bilae was here for something and he had two lackeys that phased out with him. They did not accomplish what they came because of you. Thank you. I am thinking that my sister Sanra in the past is up to something and I intend to find out what it is. There are only two people she can use against me that cannot defend themselves; I intend to have them better protected!" Maec said suddenly and he phased out directly.

"You are frightening my love but you are still beautiful. Terrifyingly beautiful but still! You defended me and my family and you revealed this to me? You have not shown your other mates this have you?" Her Shouten mate said with tears in his eyes.

"No." She whispered.

"You truly have given every part of yourself to me. You have shared everything with me." He whispered.

The passion that he consumed her with made her shake with its intensity. Mas became a swirling vat of emotion and he had truly wanted to start over at the hospital but he was still reserved and leery. This somehow cemented her Shouten to her in a different way and the intensity of their lovemaking was mind altering on so many levels that she was certain that Sergei and even Arturo felt it. Hibari was shaking in a horrendous aftermath of purity and bliss that was a pure wraith coupling complete with the corporeal that she could barely stand. Mas had passed out and she was trying to make her way to Alum's rooms.

The gentle healer brother of Maec found her and she seemed out of it and he brought her to his modern exam room within the palace and he sat her down.

"I…I wanted to see if I am pregnant with Mas's baby. I lost our other one to mortals when they stabbed me. I want his baby." Hibari whispered as she met his eyes.

"Lay back my niece." Alum smiled gently.

"Everything is different between us. Is that how Shouten love is supposed to be?" She asked still trembling.

"Yes. My father's regime fucked everything up for our people but we are getting it back. You are pregnant Hibari and there are twin little Shouten babes in there." Alum smiled at her.

"I am removing myself from the fighting. I am damn well going to give him these babies." She swore.

Mas stood in the doorway and bloody tears fell down his face. He could accept her needs because of who she was and who her mother was but she was truly giving herself to him and WANTING to give herself. The king's eldest came over and he knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her middle and began to weep with joy. Maec came in and he looked at the scene and his heart was filled with happiness. This was one child he had finally been able to do right by after his madness. Hibari met Maec's eyes and he whispered thank you. She smiled at him and just kissed Mas's black hair.

Maec had collected a ton of Bilae's blood and he intended to do an alchemic spell. The only place he knew to take Isha and Maiell was to the bastard who had helped kill Ayille. When he felt his nephew Chanak's aura as well; he was certain that there was something most definitely up. The incubus had no idea what to do with such a powerful Shouten and he just phased into Chan's main audience room. The incubus lord was there and he was visiting with Chanak and several other of his favored incubus followers who also happened to be his warriors and the empusae man looked up to see the King of the Shouten. Chanak hissed and Chan made him be quiet.

"Bilae was in my palace today and my daughter in law tore him to shreds. I have a ton of his blood nephew. Does that interest you?" Maec asked.

"Perhaps." Chanak said carefully.

"He was there at Sanra's behest, I am certain. I cursed her remains so that she is unable to move forward in the stream and I intend for it to stay that way. Admal has always guarded my two most precious children but I am certain that whore would use them against me." The Shouten king stated.

Chanak was getting agitated and Maec knew he knew something.

"Speak nephew." Maec demanded.

"She tried to kill Rhoswen when she was born. I have no loyalties to her anymore. No, I will not be helping her. I had a reaction she could possibly use in my books in the past but she would not be able to decipher it. I am certain she is trying to force one of our hands." His nephew said honestly.

"Incubus…will you shelter my children and their uncle within your walls? I would have to see it as a particular favor." The Shouten king said boldly.

"This incubus has a name Shouten and it is Chan. Yes, I will shelter your children and the son of Halldora Fardahl. She was quite the woman was she not?" Chan smirked.

"She was almost as benevolent as my Isha. We all want the same thing and I will not allow that bitch to step foot one second in this era!" Maec snarled.

"I will be the one to destroy her soul Maec." Chanak stated to his uncle.

"Excuse me? You were not at her cruelty and murdering intent for the many millenniums nephew. Oh no, I will be the one to send her to hell." His uncle snarled.

"That is where we differ Maec. I intend to cleanse her soul and see to it that she will find peace. She is my mother and I will kill her." The Soten ruler said flatly.

Chan sat back in his chaise and let the arguing begin between the two types of wraith and it was entertaining to say the least; the bitch was being argued about who was going to kill her first. Frankly; if had the opportunity, he would do it and save them all the fucking drama and he allowed the two other blood drinkers their argument and he went to his room and he looked at his bed and there was a letter on bed. He recognized his native writing and it was addressed to Hunir and he grew sick to his stomach. Someone from Leth`Evana had been in his very room and he had never felt it.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: A surprise from Leth`Evana brings about significant change and plans are made for immediate removal of certain threats. Rumored things are brought to light and into the fold. An old regret is laid to rest as well as a summit is planned to pull together the Western family. Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts! The next couple of chapters will again be delving into history that pertains to characters that are important to the inu heiress and the Western house.

The Prophecy of the Wind

Chan was paranoid and the letter was from Beren. It was disturbing that he should have been able to get in here and then it occurred to him that sprites could move back and forth and not be felt. He took the letter to Chanak as it was written not in Undine but Foraoise fae. He was not as fluent in their tongue and his cousin took the letter. The Soten wraith grew furious and he stared at Chan and Maec was still there and he looked at his nephew as if to say, speak!

"Beren states that he is taking what you value most." Chanak said shaking.

"He would not dare go against his sire." Chan scoffed.

"Dumb ass is not working on all cylinders Chan!" His cousin stated sarcastically.

"No! He would not; he would not!" The incubus said suddenly violet eyed.

"Speak empusae! What?" Maec was getting furious dealing with the fairy beings.

"My idiot half-brother seduced your queen Uncle Maec. He used our natural ways to overwhelm her blood drinking senses. The Undine are more warlike than the Foraoise fae but the point is; I am certain she has some care for the twit, she did not want the alliance and he coerced her into it." Chanak explained.

"He raped her?" Maec said as his eyes bled silver in rising anger.

"We blood drinkers would and will always see it that way but he drowned her senses so she could not say no; she could and would only say yes." His nephew said looking away.

"So what did you do?" The Shouten king stated cracking knuckles.

"You and I both have a sordid history with her; do not be saintly with me sir! She started it and not me! She bit me and she laced the bite with her succubus toxin." He hissed.

"Toxin?" The king stated stupidly.

"How can you know so little?" Chan asked almost amused.

"I am Shouten empusae. I know much about other blood drinkers; I know my lovely queen has a nasty toxin called Dakkasou that I hate with a passion but the empusae have a toxin?" He asked surprised.

"It is very subtle and it is released very rarely. It is usually only released when the succubus or incubus intends to take the one as a mate. It is our way of marking I suppose." The incubus lord shrugged.

"She released it in you and did not know it!" Maec accused of Chanak.

"Yes, I guess so. I did not know that at the time. I thought her a depraved bitch." He blushed.

Maec actually busted out laughing and he got a good laugh at the expense of the Soten and he got himself serious again concerning the fairy boy.

"Okay so Prince Beren used blood lust against my queen and he is now threatening you Chan because you wiped out other Undine?" The Shouten stated.

"Yes. I need to go to Japan." He said in concern.

"I will go to Japan. You stay here and direct your assassins and such. My brother Admal will be here with Isha and Maiell very soon. Do try and keep your other empusae off of my brother, will you? He is half empusae." He smirked.

"Wonderful." Chan snapped.

Chanak was concerned; very concerned because he could see Chan was in a near panic and he was certain that his half-brother had gone nutsy. Maec phased over to Japan and Chan stared at Chanak.

"What do you value most Chan?" Chanak demanded.

"You know what I value most!" The incubus said shaking.

"I will have to take out my brother. Will you lend me your sword and swear to guard my son with your life?" The Soten asked raising a brunette brow.

Chan was shaking and he nodded. Simyth allowed Chanak in the palace and Airis got along with Chanak too. No, he would have the most access to the now crazy prince.

Asuna was not prepared for anything and she had been ambushed inside of inu lands. She was taken by Beren himself and it seemed by several Undine warriors. She was suppressing her aura and trying not to make things worse and she watched her now; ex-husband agitated and he turned on her when they were in Leth`Evana proper.

"How could you help that monster?" He whispered.

"I helped to deliver justice! He was an Undine prince and he was left as ekimmu fodder. Your own aunt was using you and he could and would have killed you. I stopped him." Asuna said calmly.

"Oh since when do you give a damn about fae politics wife?" Beren sneered at her.

"I no longer hold that distinction. You disavowed me before Simyth." She stated lifting her chin.

"Leave us!" He snarled out to the Undine.

"I have found out that Airis rules the Undine until the proper heir of Don is brought forth. Imagine my surprise when I found out that it was the very creature that created the mess in the first place that fathered the heir! They will not accept that beast but his progeny they will because they have seen what an Undine looks like from its mother!" He said in a scathing tone.

"Blame me." Asuna stated realizing what he was saying.

"Ireth is her name? Lovely child and QUITE beautiful. Airis has hidden her quite well all this time. When did you and my healer commit this sin?" Beren snarled in his hate.

"It was because of my telepathy. He was trying to help me during the second birth. I did this before when I was very young to a very strong telepath by accident. My psi yoki gets out of control when I am in vulnerable situations." She said defending Airis.

"You made him take you?" The Leth`Evana prince demanded in fury.

"I bit him. I attacked him. It is not his fault that he reacted to my nature. He did hide Ireth but only because he wanted his child. He does not want me but he did want his child. Healer Ludok condemns me as a whore as much as you." She said trying to protect all.

Beren knew how much Airis had suffered when Ilhane had died and losing a child was too much. He could forgive his healer but not her. Asuna could not react fast enough and she fell to her knees and choked up blood in vast amounts. She gasped and coughed up salty water and realized Beren had used an Undine blade.

"I forgive Airis but you will not have a foot hold in this realm any longer." He smirked cruelly.

The man who had sworn such love left her in a forest with a mithril spear through her middle and Asuna began screaming in agony.

Chanak found her and the bastard had not even taken her far from the palace. She had nearly bled out and he was in rage. He phased her to Yamasaki General and Nobu was horrified and she was whiter than he had seen in a very long time. Chanak's rainbow eyes were more orange-red at the moment and he could not face Chan at the moment.

"How did this happen?" Nobu asked stunned.

"My half-brother in Leth`Evana has gone crazy. She chose me and us out here over him. He stabbed her and you know that Naraku sanctioned the alliance with the Panyu incubus. It was his child and one of her own frère that she carried. Chan is a former Undine prince and he will go insane." Chanak explained and he bowed.

"Shit! Fucking elves! Do me a favor and get Kameron here and I need Airis. Can you do that?" Nobu asked.

"Yes." Chanak nodded.

Chanak sent Airis a message through an actual fairy and it was about an hour when he showed up at Yamasaki General and he was shaking. Beren had shown up and given him some drivel about his forgiveness and how the whore had been cleansed. He had told Simyth and his best friend had been beyond stunned and they had no idea what the prince had done. Airis came in and he cried out. Chanak stood by and Airis held her face and the rage was evident in his brown eyes and he looked at the Soten.

"I found her pinned to the forest floor with a mithril spear near Tanath`Sal." He whispered in the Undine language.

"Beren spoke nonsense that he forgave me for my sins. He said she confessed to infecting me and causing me madness. He also said; I forced her to give up Ireth to me. Would she lie to protect me like that?" He asked the Soten shaking.

"Yes. She did it for me." Chanak said looking away sick.

"Simyth is beside himself. The Sáile Undine expected this child to be born. It was the last legitimate link to Hunir and Don." Airis stated shaking in near tears.

"Chan is not weak. He will seek revenge and he wanted this child and he will go into his madness Ludok. He is my first cousin you realize; I find him a worthy ally and I will help him in vengeance." He stated flatly.

"Please do not fracture Leth`Evana further Prince Chanak!" The Undine man said desperately.

"My brother should have thought of that before staking my wife to the forest floor! I am taking his children as mine. You will not see me coming." He warned.

"No, I will help you. Beren has lost his mind." Airis said looking at Asuna who was on a breathing machine.

"Chan will begin to think to search for us soon. We have to face him together. Beren is a dead man." The Soten ruler stated flatly.

Airis was terrified and he looked back at the woman who had his soul and she had tried to save face for him and she had suffered so cruelly. His face was wet and he allowed the Soten ruler to phase them somewhere.

Chanak appeared with Airis and Chan was conversing with Maec concerning his royal children. Admal was there already and the incubus suddenly moved to his cousin and Ludok. His hands began to shake ever so slightly and his eyes were violet; his cousin knew proper etiquette but this was so far from proper and an anguished sob was ripped from his chest and it was actually painful to hear. Maec edged closer and Airis held up Chan which seemed odd. Ludok was speaking Undine which also seemed odd and Chanak was speaking rapidly in their language too.

"Arthmael!?" Chan roared out in Cantonese.

"Yes my lord." A distinctly NOT Asian looking incubus answered.

"See to his majesty; King Maec and Prince Admal. I have to…I need to…" He almost broke down as when Chun died.

"Your lord has an emergency. See to the Shouten royalty as well as my son. He has lately returned as well Princess Ireth Ludok, please?" Chanak said with authority.

"As you command." The warrior incubus stated and nodded to Maec.

Chan phased out and she was on a breathing machine and Airis along with Chanak stood beside him. Nobu came forward and tears stung his eyes as tears poured down Chan's face and he too bled.

"She lied to him about me. She swore she attacked me and that I shunned her. She swore that she only delivered justice because you were left to the ekimmu." Airis whispered choking up.

"She spoke lies about you and spoke truth of me. She suffered for me. My son died because she tried to protect and she honored me! Your prince will die this day!" Chan snarled at Airis.

"You truly love her." The other Undine man stated.

"Yes! Imagine my surprise when an empusae queen showed compassion and dare, I say it? Respect of me? Fuck!" The incubus said as his hands were beginning to shake horribly.

Kameron was flanked by Quilin, Ryo, and Chrestian. Qui looked beyond devastated and he looked ready to puke. Naraku as well showed up and Chan could not handle so much right now and the hanyou came to him and held his cheeks between his humanoid hands.

"Your anger is our anger. Your agenda is our agenda. Your hate is our hate. You are not that man left behind but you reminded her; us of what we are. You have us as much as we have you Panyu. Make use of your family." Naraku growled deep in his throat.

"He killed my son without thought or care." The incubus nearly sobbed.

"Then hell reigns on the brat prince. You lead your revenge but you have us. Those here are worthy of this empirical family we have created. It is our will and our destiny." The dark hanyou said with rabid coldness.

"I want his death and I want it painful. I want him to suffer." Chan snarled.

"Then we go to Leth`Evana together and we destroy him." Naraku offered him.

The incubus lord of Panyu nodded and Chanak understood and Airis was horrified but he was in good with the hanyou. He had no intentions of losing his place in his child's life; nor her mother. He realized he had just made the decision to stand by his wife's family and it would make him a traitor to his king but his heart came first. Chanak had heard his mind and he nodded to the Undine man and he respected him greatly. Chan and Naraku disappeared and it seemed that it was going to be a massacre that they would soon find out about.

It was so very quiet but her frère surrounded her and Quilin laid his head against her hands and he wept bitterly. He had no idea that he would be so devastated. Kameron know knew what the other frère had been protecting and he wished he had just trusted him; his frère needed to know that their children would come from her. ALL of their children would come from her. It was stupid and ridiculous to think that any other female would give any of the four of them their progeny. He needed to speak with Qui to spell out the rights of a frère and for him to stop being an idiot and that he was a part of this screwed up family but it was family. He sighed and he put his hand on his shoulder.

"We talk later. I am so sorry brother. Never keep that from us. We could and would have protected your…?" He asked.

"Daughter. I was to have a daughter." Quilin whispered in agony.

"We speak later. Be near her for now." Kameron commanded.

Quilin nodded and he suddenly was so broken and he began to sob with such heart break that Kameron had to hold him up. The others still did not trust him completely but now, Kameron did. He knew this man would kill and die for them all. He was in pain for his brother and he intended to make it easier. All he knew was that ekimmu was circling their family to find a crack to get at her; the fae were breaking apart at the seams; and it seemed Sanra was causing shit in the past. They had to pull together and fast.

Asuna's eyes flew open and she felt her frère near but she literally pulled out her own breathing tube and she gasp and she felt the void of the tiny beings that he become so much a part of her. Before her frère woke up; she ported out and she appeared to Juria and her tengu was shocked to see her. She was shaking horribly and she sat down and actually broke down.

"Did Simyth ever pull Kaimei for Hikari?" She asked.

"Not yet. Should you like me to do some swaying?" Juria asked gently.

"Immediately before Chan strikes. Send me back somewhere; I cannot where. I cannot think or face this pain right now." Asuna sniffed.

"I can make Hikari hurry Kaimei. He will come after you Asuna. You know this." She sighed.

"Hasegawa Kaimei is better alive than dead. Please Juria." She wept.

"Ok darling. Here cover your markings." She said softly.

Asuna did as she was bid and she could only weep as she had failed Chan terribly. Pain permeated her in every sense and she had begun to want and NEED the incubus's pup with all in her and Qui's pup; he was her frère. She understood instinctually that she should be the one giving her frère their babes. She tried to escape but it was of course her frère who came upon her and it was all four of them. Where she went; they followed and Juria sighed and just sent them back to an easier time.

Quilin stared bitterly out; he knew not where and Kameron sat by him. He knew the eldest on twice his age but his turning had been bitter. When he had realized that the empusae queen those loved those she turned in anger or not; she would protect them unto death, something in him had changed. He did not see this situation as a prison but as a place where few of his kind could be. It was true and he had been born an incubus; but he would never have been this close to a female of his kind. It just was not their way. He found he rather enjoyed the young queen and she had cemented his conversion in a very witty and handsome wraith. Qui had come to love his new life.

"I came to love mine. I hated her at first. She took me from Ayille. I know your change was bitter but your life amongst us not be so. She will never allow another female to carry your children. It is instinct. Do you know this?" Kameron said softly.

"I had not thought on it." Qui admitted it.

"When we turned Ryo after he had been viciously attacked by other Ramanga; I told him what I am about to tell you, yes we care for her. It is our instincts to protect and nurture but in the same she will protect and nurture us. That is HER nature. She has born me Arsinoe and Aahmes and Freja to Chrestian. If Ryo ever figures out that he wishes it; it will be from her body that his child comes. We are brothers through her blood and through her blood; we are family." The eldest admitted.

"I did not realize how much I wanted her. When I did; I guarded that secret with my life. She was mine! Granted she shared the womb with Chan's babe but that girl was mine! I have come to you all and I know you approve Chan; I believe and know he loves her. He loves her so much that he would have turned out all of us that had been loyal and loving to HIM for her. So please know; I believe Chan would die for her and he has not felt that strongly since his son Chun died. He is now bereft and feeling hate that he felt at Don's sons. His hate will not cool because they robbed him of something he had come to treasure. I see and saw the looks he has given Asuna. He will only accept a child from her womb and he will go on a murderous rampage for the killing of their child." Qui said wiping bitter tears from his now purple eyes.

Ryo came and sat beside him too and he looked over at the Panyu empusae.

"Guess you are not such an asshole after all." The dragon frère smiled.

"No, I suppose I am not Ryo. Thank you for finally admitting it. I am glad you finally approve! I care not if you want my thanks or whatever. You have made my life unbearable!" Quilin snarled at the red dragon.

"Hai well you pissed on territory that was not your own. Kameron and Asuna? My makers! Before she took you and we restored Kameron; they were all I was and had. So yea, I was pretty pissed. I have to share in his love with Lei and Admal because their good and decent men but to share them with you; after I had lost Kameron? Fuck that." He hissed.

"Ryo stop! You have never spoken of your angst of Admal and Lei." Kameron said softly.

"You never asked me how I felt. You're the head brother; what am I? Just your turned. So I get to fuck off and fuck around. Yea, I get it." The red said getting furious and he stood and left the topic alone.

Kameron sighed deeply and he now had to talk to his own turned and Qui was miserable. Chrestian was never good at these things. He was a good frère for Asuna but a bad one in general. He loved his daughter and loved Asuna but for any other female uppyr? He would never have done well. Chrestian just did what he did and he lived his life to be as happiest as he could; the others were protected to a point by him but he was and would always be more concerned with Freja and her mother.

Asuna was sitting on a bluff overlooking some territory and they had no idea where they were. She just needed to pull together her pain and she would be better but Kameron knew how much this had hurt her.

"Kameron, I am hunting. Can you four stay together and I will return." She said softly.

"As you wish my heart." He said sadly.

Asuna had no idea what year she was in but she recognized Manchuria. She switched form and she would gain some strength from the hunt and she went deep into the forests that surrounded the palace of Hegang. It seemed wistful to her and she had no notions of running into an emerald eyed black inu. The old lord of Manchuria about jumped out of his inu skin when he saw the silver bitch and Asuna had not seen or thought of Katashi in so long. She distinctly remembered trying to have his pup and that too had been bitter. She changed form and he did so too. Their relationship had changed in the past; being that she had made it possible for him to raise Ang Chi and his death was at Sanra's hands and not his father's. That was her only solace and while their mating had not gone smoothly; the black inu had never stopped loving her. This Katashi knew her but her blue eyes shocked him and she also shocked him by pinning him to a tree and without ceremony began to devour him. The Manchu house had belonged to her as had the House of Panyu and she frankly did not care like she did in the past. She saw them as hers and Katashi was a moaning mess of male inu perfection. Kameron spied and this was regret he knew his mistress had. He kept his frère busy while Asuna consumed her own pain whilst tempering it with passion for her the inu who had known her first in an intimate manner.

Katashi could not fathom what brought her here and she had not spoken so much as devoured every word he had spoken with an act of carnal passion. He was also littered with healing bite marks and he had known Nirvana many times over. They shared custody of his heir Ang Chi because as she put it; he owed her since it was Sanra who had taken their pup. That had made him bitter but Ang Chi called his ex-mate mother and she made certain that his boy never forgot it. His son was his pride and joy and now his ex-mate was here doing wicked and delicious things that they had not shared in so long. They had flatly argued over his custody and she had wanted him more often and Katashi had lost his temper and he flew into a rage saying; Chi was HIS son and Asuna had nearly killed him and told him that she would kill him for the boy. Asuna had nursed the boy as a babe when they had taken him from the Shouten bitch. It made sense; in this topic she acted proper and like an inu bitch. So while history changed and she knew it and he did not; it was still Ang Chi that had torn them apart. It had been Ang Chi's custody that had decimated their mating. She had fought him privately and ripped him asunder emotionally over their boy and Katashi could not stop loving the onna who loved his pup selflessly. Katashi had actually believed that his ex-mate had come to love his pup MORE than she had loved him. She loved Ang Chi obsessively and it was true. She truly did love the future Manchu lord; she knew a different reality that he no longer did and she would always love Ang Chi deeply. Katashi just could not compete with his own pup for her affections and he had no idea what to do with an onna who loved an adopted pup more than him. It wounded him and he had never gotten over it. He should have been honored that his mate loved his formerly bastard son and she had restored his boy to him at such a young age; but in doing so, he had lost her. It had been a heavy toll.

"Quit thinking Katashi." Asuna murmured softly.

"How can I Asuna?" He murmured.

"How was I supposed to stop being a mother? You finally accepted me as I was; you accepted me as the empusae I am but you could not accept the fact I loved Ang Chi as if I birthed him? Why should that have been abhorrent to you? He is and will always be mine!" She demanded of him.

"Onna, I do not want to fight again! He is my son! I will always love you but it is quite a pill to swallow for an inu man to know that a son I sired with another onna is loved MORE than me. Sorry, I hurt for that…ok? I actually admire you and love you for it but in the same breath it wounded and wounds me." Katashi stated bitterly.

"I am a mother Katashi! I have born pups; even dead ones. I claimed him and I fed him. He is my son and not that witch's! I am sorry my being a mother wars with your inu nature!" She growled in bitter anger.

"You love your pups more than your men onna. You realize that? Do they know; the rest of your loved ones? Do they know you would leave them in a heartbeat over their own progeny? Hai you act as if an inu bitch when it comes to your pups but you are all empusae in the sheer need for lovers but kamis forbid if they disagree with you and your vision of your pups. They will lose you." He laughed slightly bitter.

He would never hate her. Katashi could not but pain was pain. Asuna was an excellent mother; she was a very hands on for a ruler. Her pups knew her care and her love and she had been known to steal her own babes from their fathers. She could be hateful when she wanted. He had no doubt if he pissed her off completely; he would actually lose his son completely. Asuna sucked in her breath and realized how much she had changed history and she realized that Ang Chi truly knew Katashi's love and care. Tears fell from her eyes on that accord and she began to sob anew and the black inu wrapped his arms around her. The kiss she seared him in was passionate and brought his inner beast out. The resulting act was so perfect in its passion and bliss; that he questioned it later as a dream, except she had left him a note telling him she would return. She told she loved him and never stopped. She always would.

"Well there is that." He whispered and sighed.

Asuna could not deal with her loss and she sought out the Chan of this era. He would not know exactly what or how but she would lead him a merry chase. She made sure to appear near his compound and he would not be able to resist the feel of power. He knew her from the past and oh, he appeared. He appeared quickly. This Chan was the still arrogant and full of himself one thought to conquer her.

"Hello Panyu." Asuna whispered.

"The young queen. You grace me with your presence, why?" He asked smirking.

She moved with speed in a white hanfu of lace and sheer silk that bared much skin and he was surprised. Chan was not surprised by much but he was suddenly on the ground and under her. She was ripping open his white, short sleeved pien-fu in red and black as her silver mane hung around them like a curtain of the precious metal. The young looking ancient man was amused until she attacked his neck. The pleasure was unadulterated and shook him. This was no teasing young empusae queen. She was hell bent on taking from him and he was not certain that he wanted to give. She ported them to his bed and he had not gauged her to be so powerful. Anger entered her eyes and her eyes bled red-green-red and stayed red as she stared at the beautiful creature before her.

"Why are you here Lady Asuna?" Chan demanded.

Asuna shed her lace wrap and deftly unlaced her hanfu of see through white silk and lace and sat back as she bared her body to him and Chan was shocked again and this time speechless. The Japanese inu-empusae had him under her in one second flat and she was kissing him and it was sin. It was pure sin and he was ruthlessly kissing her back as she began to unclothe him as quickly as she had divested herself. All he could think was that she needed a power fix and she was going to shatter his mind she decided. Chan's hair was up in a loose top knot but she had him flat under her, naked and her eyes burned. She leaned down and began to use her tongue to lick and nip a hot path from his elfin ear to his chest. His chest was inhaling and exhaling harshly as she touched him so passionately. This female empusae was refusing to answer his questions and he could not ascertain her mind. She licked up his Adam's apple to his chin and he shuddered violently as she acted both her natures and she clasped his hands in hers. His large, pale cock was achingly stiff and she was now lavishing attention on it with the perfect amount of licking, sucking, and dragging so lightly with her teeth. Chan's back shot off his bed and he was groaning out of control as this female of his kind was giving him unreal pleasure. There was more behind her actions but he could not identify it as she lowered her mouth to his stones and he snarled out as she sucked one into her mouth.

"What is going through your mind little one?" Chan gasped as she pleasured him wildly.

A popping sound was heard and he stared at her inu beast and it was so incredibly sexy he thought and she was licking and groaning at his femoral artery. He let his legs fall apart and she sank her fangs deeply and he arched his hips into her mouth. Asuna was too high off of his old blood and the love she felt for her Chan. She grabbed his ass cheeks as she fed and this Chan was nearly screaming as she almost had him release but she released the artery as she suddenly rolled him and he was mesmerized.

"Chan!" Asuna growled in her beast.

"Your inu speaks young queen. Why?" He moaned as she nipped the back of his neck.

She was placing licks and sucks down his spine and Chan was seriously lost in a massive lust and getting into a blood one really fast. She pressed her feminine form into his back and she growled/groaned into his ear and it nearly undid him. He had a weakness for the inu in her and she was exploiting it. She was devouring his fae ear and he was gasping out and he fell into speaking his natural tongue and it was utterly filthy. He did not know she knew he was saying; he wanted and needed to fuck her. He also did not know she knew he said; he wanted to fill her over and over. Her lips were over his skin again as she nipped just enough to leave angry red marks. That turned on the incubus even more and this young queen wanted a wild, out of control encounter and he was in the mind to give it to her. Chan felt her teeth nip at his ass cheeks and he groaned wildly as she suddenly spread him open and he choked. Her tongue began to seek him and tease him in such a decadent way.

"You little vixen! Heavens! Oh gods where have you learned this; my darling little one." He hissed out.

"Mine." Asuna growled out in her beast.

His mind could not or would not comprehend her inu and she proceeded to deliver mind altering oral pleasure and he was a panting, wild mess as he threw her under him. She received his wild and bloody kiss with need and WANT. Chan wanted nothing more than to feed from her and perhaps share her with another but she pressed him into his bed and she mouthed his cock again and slid him down her throat. The incubus lord choked and his purple eyes met green eyes and he was laid bare finally. The female succubus sucked him some time until the burn in his nether regions was too much. She climbed into his lap and slid down his rigid maleness and he threw his head back as she began to ride him with utter conviction and passion.

"Fuck my little queen! Give me your end." He demanded.

"No! Yours. We shall have yours. Give us your all Chan. Give us everything." The female giving him such mind altering bliss demanded.

"What do you want from me?" Chan managed to demand.

"You. Allow my body to devour yours." She whispered.

Her answer only served to inflame him more and he rolled them and he began a pace that meant to shatter her over and over. He sank his fangs her wrist several times and she was screaming out as she arched her hips every thrust. This creature was perfect as she neared a shared ending and he realized that is what she was aiming for. Chan tried to prepare himself but shared with another empusae with knock him out; especially with a queen. She was groaning and hissing as her body began to milk his cock.

"My precious. Oh hell. Let go! Now. Now!" Chang commanded.

Asuna let herself spiral and she arched her back so hard that her muscles complained but Nirvana washed over her in waves as Chan was snarling out in his shared bliss. She sat up and she sank fangs into his juncture and she held his head to do the same. The act made Chan lose it and he actually blissed out again and it knocked him out. She too succumbed to the raptures and she prayed the yoki had been enough. She wanted him happy and she wanted to give him his heart in their era. The pain was unendurable otherwise.

The young empusae-inu was asleep near him and she had repeated her act of passion several times and had refused to speak very little. Chan could not enter her mind at all and it was astonishing to him. He knew the spit fire could traverse time and he was certain that this was her in an older form and by his gods; she knew things that made him wilder and needier. She refused to share in the intimacy with another incubus and she would only give herself to him which in a way made him quite pleased. His followers however did not like the fact this queen would not at least allow a taste of her power. When a queen presented; some incubus wanted and some demanded to try and wrestle a chance at taking her. Mating after all brought about raptures and young. Chan was barely conscious and he became aware she was feeding from his femoral artery again and he gasped in deep delight as the pleasure from her bite raced along every nerve. It was NOT an illusion; she was directing the degree of pleasure and it was becoming mind altering. Chan began to ache acutely and her eyes would bleed the red to green and go back and forth while they coupled. He was honestly smitten like crazy but the pleasure was reaching a point that he could not handle it and he needed his end.

"I beg no one precious queen. End it." He commanded.

She gurgled at his groin and her mind brushed his and he moaned softly. She upped it degree by degree and he arched so beautifully under her and he felt her nearly drooling as his member was proud and erect.

-So beautiful. Please let me see you pleasure yourself a little for me? Please just a little for me my lord? - She pathed so passionately in his head.

Chan was stunned at the timbre of her plea and it was raw, sensual and he slid his elegant hand around his shaft and she refused to let go of her vantage point. Her eyes were green at this time and his clear fluid was leaking heavily as he glided his hand up and down his shaft and she began a growl that became louder as his gasps came faster and she released his artery and she smashed her lips to his and she tangled her lips to his and he snarled into the intimacy. Asuna was moaning and tasting his fangs to his palate as she would suck and just nearly inhale. She abused his bottom lip and she came off his succulent lips and sank down his beautiful cock and Chan shook harshly. She rounded her hips and the heat from his own fae energies were being ripped from him and he was stunned. This woman was not stealing his yoki to feed but to do something else. His natural heritage from his first life was beginning to destroy him and he could not breathe and she was channeling HIM back into himself.

"What is this? My little queen! What are you doing?" He groaned wildly.

Asuna refused again to answer him and she slipped deeply into his mind and he panicked until she just only settled in a presence to slide her mental self against him. His violet eyes were wide and burning as she began to slowly move on him as she was making love to him full force with all of their yoki. Chan was shaking out of control and he was losing control and he laid her back and jerked back and he knew she had some release already and he sank his fangs into her labia and she moaned so beautifully for him as he took in her musky taste and blood. Her sex was swollen with her life force and she was so hot and he needed her. For this moment in time; Chan needed her like he needed to breathe and he drank again and ruthlessly lashed her pearl of nerves in the quest to make her spill her sweet end. She arched and screamed for him as he was correct and she gushed sweetly. He felt like a starved man and he swallowed greedily and the incubus lord finally released her sex and joined her again but lifted one leg so he could get deeper. Chan wanted to face her so he could see her face and she was speaking brokenly in Japanese and inu. He understood both and she was begging him and he could not quite make out what she wanted. She certainly wanted his end but she wanted the shared Nirvana again.

"Open your eyes beautiful woman. Look at me." Chan breathed controlling himself.

Asuna opened red eyes this time and oh, it was so beautiful to him that she had both her beasts; she had both her empusae and inu beasts to tame and control. This queen was such a giving and beautiful creature.

"You are climbing. Climb with me." He whispered as agony built in his nether regions.

Asuna nodded and she was groaning incoherently and she thrashed under him as he made her focus their yoki. She was more powerful in the psi yoki he realized and she would unleash that and he was shaking in that realization.

"Climb my precious woman. Let go. Let it all go." He gasped suddenly as his thrusting was erratic.

Asuna unleashed their shared yoki and her orgasm ripped her apart and he stuttered and he screamed out as well. His mind was awash in the bliss of combined inu and fae yoki and he collapsed against her. The much older empusae man coated her womb with his seed and Chan was actually passed out again from such an encounter.

She woke much later and she was sticky, sore as hell, and weak. Coupling with another empusae meant stolen yoki. Asuna gently sat up and she kissed his forehead and he woke up sleepily. She had stayed three days and Chan had not seen nor spoken to another of his people. This woman had barely spoken to him. He had no idea of her intentions but she came and gave of herself and took from him. It was purely the most unselfish coupling; and it was akin to lovemaking if truth be told. She was dressing and he was astonished.

"You are leaving? This is it. You do all this and just leave." Chan demanded.

"Hai." Asuna nodded.

"Why? How dare you?!" He suddenly raged.

She spoke nothing and only pulled up and laced her hanfu. He was naked and his white hair was down and his blue eyes bleeding to their royal color.

"You could at least share yourself with some of my better loved empusae." He hissed.

"I am for only those I deem myself." Asuna stated.

"You used me for what little bitch?" He demanded.

Tears slid down her face and he was stunned. She looked away and she leaned forward and caught his lips.

"I respect you Chan. I did not use you. This is not using you. I shared myself and my ways with YOU and only you. Only you of this group get me. Only you have earned my devotion." She whispered.

"When does this happen?" He asked stunned.

"No matter." She said bowing and she ported out.

Chan sat there unable to fathom when the little minx had changed her opinion of him and he was quite intrigued in her change of opinion of him. He grabbed a dressing gown and he called on Quilin.

She was wrapped up in Kameron's arms and Qui too had his arms around her in a forest near the Winter Palace near Hegang. Asuna had repeated her passions with Katashi several times and Kameron knew somehow what she was doing. When she started vomiting the next day; she had a serene look on her face and brushed her face out of her face.

"I refuse to fight this time. I am removing myself to perhaps a different time and you four will be my voice and in my stead. We will set up a residence for me and the pups and if there is fighting to be done; Kameron you will work with Ichigawa and Naraku. Quilin you take your place as the elite warrior that you were. You fight beside your brother frère. Chrestian and Ryo are to guard me at all times." She said softly.

"Are you quite serious?" Kameron said almost excited.

"I am more than serious. I need to confirm what I pray is true but I want this. I want this so badly; I will disappear." She whispered.

"Mistress." Quilin said kissing her hands.

"I promise you I will deliver you a daughter for the one taken from us. I promise." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay." Qui said kissing her hands again.

"Chrestian?" She called out.

"Yes my love?" He said softly and knelt near her.

"You too owe Freja a natural sibling. I intend to plan my next pregnancy and you and Quilin will supply my pups. Understood?" She commanded them both.

Both men were speechless but to Chrestian wanted another child but he only nodded and a dumb smiled appeared on his face. Quilin could only softly cry and kiss her hands. Kameron was so very happy that she was relying on them so heavily and it was proper. It was perfect and he kissed her deeply. Ryo came over and he stared at her and he glared at her.

"Seen you handle triplets; how about mine too?" He demanded.

"Do you wish to be a father my precious Ryo?" Asuna asked.

"Bout time don't you think?" He demanded.

"Hai. I am the only onna who gives any of you babes. I am the mother of your babes and you are mine wholly. We protect each other unto death." She said softly as she looked at her four frère.

They all nodded and this was an empusae queen with her frère. It was natural and perfect in Kameron's mind. He was giddy that she was removing herself from battles and he could not wait to tell Lei and Admal. Quilin was a hell of a fighter; so was Chrestian and Ryo but as body guards, they would serve better. No this was too perfect and they would work with her other mates and work on the threats. It was perfect. Kameron decided to find Nobu in this time and he could tell her if she was pregnant or not and he ported to Korea and he found her future mate and the poor arachnid was shocked to see the uppyr.

"Healer Nobu? Hello sir, I am here at behest of my queen. She is feeling quite ill. You know her as an inu who was Ayana." He said veiled.

"Asuna?" He said shocked.

"Lord Ishin is not yet?" Kameron asked.

"Just barely but I have known stuff for years and years. All this time hopping crap is crap! Where is she?" He demanded.

"She is in Manchuria with my brothers. She is safe." The chief frère stated.

"Ok take me to my future errant mate." Nobu snorted.

Kameron ported them to Asuna and she was lying with her head in Chrestian's lap and Ryo was running fingers through her hair as Qui was lying near her.

"A frère is a turnling of an uppyr queen. We all have been turned by her at one time or another. We also are extremely protective of her and your family." Kameron explained.

"Good to know. Is the frère thing normal?" Nobu asked spooked.

"It was in bygone eras but we make her stronger. We augment her power believe it or not. She can channel us. We are like portable batteries for her. We are extremely useful to an empusae queen and she has the inu in her to make her very loyal and moral. She is perfection in our eyes." Kameron stated with such devotion and love.

"How do we feel about you all?" The healer asked surprised.

"You and I are very close Nobu. You delivered my children and you helped to defeat my former maker. You are still one of her most important and chief mates." The chief frère explained.

"Okay." He shrugged.

Asuna was awake and she still kept her head in Chrestian's lap and Nobu came over and he laid his ear to her belly and she closed her eyes and her healer mate squinted. He was concentrating and he felt a tiny inu pup and two very distinct auras that were oddly mixed.

"You have an inu pup and two like auras. They are like you but not. Cannot explain it." Nobu said confused.

"Thank you my darling. I am going into seclusion until I have these babes. You will deliver me in the future era but I will not put myself in harm's way." She murmured softly.

"Seriously? You are actually not going to fight?" Nobu stated shocked to his core.

"No. I am not. I have frère now and they are my extensions and they are powerful. They will act in my stead and a couple of my mates can wield my fang. No, I am having these pups." She said holding her belly lovingly.

The four male frère so excited and thrilled to finally be able to do their jobs as they thought of it and they own personal families were going to be expanding she had said. Asuna was tired of loss and she wanted her babes on her terms. Juria it seemed to know and she smiled wistfully at her former daughter from another life and cupped her cheek.

"This pup is finally being born. I am so happy for you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Katashi's?" Asuna asked looking at Juria.

"Hai. You never got over him." Her tengu whispered.

"No, I never did and I never will. What do I bear him? Will I have to have transfusions?" Asuna asked in afterthought.

"No you will not. His purity was not as strong as Hana's is. You will bear Katashi a son. Mentally call on Chan." She whispered and she phased away.

Her frère gave her privacy and she was in her Tokyo penthouse and Chan had not expected the mental call. He was in such emotional pain that he saw her and his eyes were still violet and the dried bloody tears were still seen. She stood and she neared him. He should not have been surprised but she crashed her mouth against his and she was kissing him beyond passionately. Chan knew this woman loved him now. He knew she truly loved him and the pain of their loss was hurting her too. She had gone to him in the past and he had not known then; but he knew that it was because she had needed to be with him. What surprised him was her taking his hand and pressing his hand to her belly. Asuna gently pulled her lips back and she was crying too.

"I cannot bring back our lost son; but I am giving you a son and daughter. I went back because I could not bear the pain. I was hurting too much. I did not answer you because I just wanted to show you love. I wanted your pup. I wanted your seed and you give me two." Asuna whispered as she kissed at his lips.

"Asuna! I…I have been a fool. You are more than I ever imagined. Naraku and I are of one mind. Your mates and I are friends and allies." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"My frère Kameron and Quilin will be directed by you and Naraku to fight in my stead. Lei and Naraku can call on Konkisaiga. Yhea calls on a black version of my fang. Use them! I am going into seclusion and only a very few will know where I am." She said holding his face between her palms.

"You do this to see my babes born." He said emotionally.

"Hai. I will do anything for you or my other treasured mates from now on. My frère are me and extensions of me. As you have stated over and over; I am Asuna and I have her power because I was her but I have evolved into something better!" She murmured passionately.

"I love you. I love you so much." Chan whispered as he consumed and his arms were wrapped around her and his claws in her hair.

"I know that Sanra is up to something in the past. I have seen your mind. Maec is at your compound with Admal. I will meet with you all before I go into seclusion but I will not be fighting this battle. I also do not care what happens in Leth`Evana anymore; all I ask is that you and Chanak get my children by Beren out." She said kissing him.

"Naraku, Chanak, and I will be doing so tonight. We are also planning on causing chaos with chaos." He smiled.

"He is one ekimmu I refuse to lose." Asuna smiled.

"There are very few worthy. There is one that frightens Chanak and me and we intend to take him out. The one who can call upon the Aether; he is too dangerous to us all and he will be destroyed. I know you may have feelings for the ice and thunder ekimmu but I hate them especially." He said hatefully.

"I do not know what I feel anymore. I need to assimilate and we need to defeat Bilae. According to Grimmjow; Aizen is also fixing to be a problem again. Soul Society is no friend of mine either. Before you strike against Leth`Evana; allow Simyth to revive my daughter Hikari's sire; his name is Hasegawa Kaimei. He is a Tomoshibi and extremely powerful. Hikari is also my child; please make certain nothing happens to her." She begged him.

"I will never hurt you or this family. We have been united. Panyu and the West are one now. We will meet our objectives. I also have no ill feelings towards Sheng and Jin. Itsuyo needs a brother as does your eldest twins." He smirked.

"My Lord Chan, you really are an empusae." She smiled beautifully.

"I am and I told you I could not swear fidelity but I no one but our children and you will ever have my utter love and devotion. Do you understand this?" He said holding her chin.

"I do. I hold you to no stupid traditions. We make our own way and rules. We are not the ekimmu." She said and she bowed.

Chan's heart thundered in his chest and he was madly in love again and he knew his twins would see the light of day. His hands shook with the knowledge that she begot herself to make HIM happy. He had allowed himself a treasure when he had stopped trying to control her. Chan nodded and they had much to do and much planning. Naraku had been keeping her ekimmu mates away and it was brewing out of control with them. The Arrancar being named Grimmjow was proving a massively powerful ally and he was keeping them informed of Los Noches and that plane. Chan adored the dark hanyou's vision of an empirical family and he was part of it. He actually loved it. Asuna ported out and Naraku appeared via his miasma and he looked at the empusae man that had earned his grudging respect and he nodded.

"We take out the brat when Simyth returns the Tomoshibi. Hikari also must be looked after. Chanak will be sent to retrieve the children soon." He remarked to Naraku.

"Excellent. Did I hear correctly and she is removing herself from the fighting?" The hanyou said astonished.

"She went back and begets herself with my child Dark one. I hope you are okay with it." He said thoughtfully and softly.

"I am fine with it. Just understand that your children have siblings and your compound will be another home to our family. You are going to have to adjust your outlook quite differently. I respect power and the fact that you were a man to face me. I also respect the fact that you like power." Naraku smiled with a nasty smirk.

"I have found one can never have too much power. She said she intends to meet with us tomorrow and discuss her seclusion and it will be a great secret. Kameron and Quilin will answer to us. She also said you can call on Konkisaiga?" Chan stated in a question.

"Hai. I have that talent. So does Lei." He said thoughtfully.

"She said also to call upon Yhea in the upcoming battles." The incubus said repeating the queen's words.

"Ah yes. The Jing wraiths are delightfully entertaining. You will adore them. They have enough bad boy in them to make them perfectly mean at the most appropriate times. They are also hellaciously loyal to her and this family. I approve of them highly." Naraku said with eyes burning crimson.

"I see that we have tremendous strength in our midst. Do you intend to rid her of Maec or any other wraith?" Chan asked.

"I like Maec. Admal too. No, her wraiths stay. She has some outlying lovers that pop up occasionally that will be ousted when they show up. Mugaruma Kensei will be staying as well as the Servius Basilisk. Now the extra basilisk garbage will have to go but the Servius serve our family better being a part of the family. Julianus's blood acts like acid to some wraiths and ekimmu." He informed the incubus.

"Ok." Chan nodded.

"She thinks I am stupid, but I know she had another kumo child and I am certain I know who the father is. My question is; how in the hell did she get the man sane? He has always been the most irritating son of a bitch. He was the leader of my Ookami kumo and now he is gone and he had become GOOD at it. He was also one hell of a warrior. I want my vassal back. It seems I need to delve into his past to understand." He considered.

"That I know nothing of." The incubus lord stated honestly.

"Kameron knows. So does Lei. If they are protecting Kenta; then it means the bastard has changed or they know something I do not. Masanori is his brother; and my best friend. If Kenta can be redeemed than he damned well better come back or I will kill him and raise his child as mine." The hanyou threatened.

Chan nodded and they put the finishing touches on their moves into Leth`Evana. The problems with the ekimmu were going to explode but Naraku intended to end one problem at a time. The fucking Santa's helpers had become too much of an issue and no one else was going to shove a sharp object through the love of his life and live. Naraku of old was back and Onigumo was pretty much in charge. That spelled trouble for the enemies of the Matsuda-Yamasaki Clans.

Asuna was in Manchuria in the modern era and Ang Chi was quite happy with his unusual situation. Akemi lived between England and here as Drostan had changed too. Amedeo still hated him but Asuna will not allow him to be killed and she would always warn him. When he had found out that she had been his mother in a previous life; and she had married Esus in this life and had his brother, well it was sort of hard to hate his step mother. Ang Chi hugged his mother tightly and she sat down with her beloved adopted son and he looked concerned over her and she looked around.

"Where is Daichi?" She asked.

"It is he and Akemi's anniversary. They took off for a bit. I have Hoshi and they are working on having a kit finally. Drostan had to be worked into our way of life. When Ryukotsusei; well when he chose differently." Ang Chi shrugged.

"I am sorry." Asuna said feeling out of place.

"Haha, I am in no place to talk. Geez." He smirked.

"I saw Katashi in the past." She said bluntly.

"Oh. I miss him." He said looking away.

It still blew her away that she could remember the other way and he could not. Ang Chi remembered his father wanting him and he remembered his father and mother fighting over HIM. He always felt guilty over their mating going sour because of it. He blamed himself. He blamed himself because he felt he did something wrong.

"No! You were mine and Katashi refused to see it like that. I have always been your mother. I took you from Sanra when you were seven months old and I nursed you myself. We fought over you; because I wanted you with me more often and he did not want you amongst your other siblings. It pissed me off. He tried to deny me rights because I did not give birth to you. I had news for him; but I was and always will be your Haha." Asuna growled.

"Kamis know I know this Haha. I also know that because of you; I was brought home and he learned of me. I honestly believed if you had not found me; he would not have loved me as much as he did. I owe everything to you. I owe you my life, my father, and my grandfather. I just wish you two could have tried to stay mated. I know you stayed friendly but it tore me apart when Sanra killed him and grandfather. I was not ready to lose him so young but you trained me to be a lord as he did before he died. You both loved me too much." Ang Chi accused.

"Well I am sorry you were loved and wanted!" She snapped in anger.

"That came out wrong. What I mean, you lost so many pups. For some reason; you were not able to give my chichi a pup of both your blood. I feel like if you had had a pup that was you and him; you two would have stayed together. I mean I know what you are and I now know what I am but Chichi would have accepted it better. I was all he had and he focused on me." He sighed as he looked away.

"I am pregnant with your brother. I am giving Katashi a pup of his blood and mine." His mother whispered.

"What? When and why now?" Ang Chi asked stunned.

"Prince Beren speared me to the floor a forest in Leth`Evana because I had helped Chan avenge himself and I had taken Airis. I cared for him at one time but my feelings for my other mates overpowered my feelings for him always. When he speared me; I lost Chan's pup and one of my frère's. I asked Juria to send me back sometime. I was not specific but I was in Manchuria and your Chichi came upon me and well; I have always regretted our parting and his death. It was bitter for me. I still loved and still do love him. He has always been one of my greatest regrets and you are right; I had lost so many pups. I lost at least four and I despaired of ever giving him any. I actually thought he could not father anymore. I am now quite determined that he shall live and he shall give you your due as lord though." She explained in detail.

Fury at the fae's actions crossed her eldest son's features but what she told him sunk in and he was astonished. He grabbed her hands and the joy that would bring to such a favored pup would mean so much.

"Katashi knew to love like Tekeshi. Your sire accused me of loving you more than I loved him; the pain of our losses I fueled into you." Asuna admitted.

"Haha! I am so thrilled but you always fight." Ang Chi said looking away.

"No, I am not this time. I am having my frère fighting in my stead and your Chichi N can call on my fang as well as Lei. I know you do not care for Lei but I love him deeply. Yhea also has his own version of Konkisaiga. Chrestian and Ryo will also be my body guards and I intend to go into seclusion in my pups are born." She said softly.

"You allowed yourself to get pregnant on purpose with Chan and Chichi's on purpose." He said in understanding.

"Hai. I know it foolish…" She started to say.

"No Haha. You will probably go dormant soon. You did the first round of us pups and it is nearing that time you did the first time. You want to have the pups you wish before you do so." He stated.

Asuna nodded and she knew she would be able to bear more pups later but it would be another generation like it had been this time. No, she intended to have the pups by who she wanted and she would have her family that she wished and in between she would be a killing machine.

"Hasegawa Kaimei is being pulled back from the brink before Leth`Evana is attacked and my pups by Beren are retrieved. I am going to have your Chichi revived somehow. I might go in and pull him back right at his death." She thought very carefully.

"You can put a non-blood drinker in a death sleep." Ang Chi suggested.

"I know. We have to avoid certain ekimmu and I have so much to do! Okay. Help me figure out the exact details and we shall do it together. Sound good?" She said softly.

"Hai!" He said with tears in his dark eyes.

Asuna hugged her eldest and beloved pup and she thought carefully of things and she ported back to her estate and she knew she had to prepare to talk to her very alpha mates. They would be privy to her whereabouts but not everyone would. Naraku walked in and she looked up at him and he had a look on his face and she straightened her spine.

"He is in Denver. Our son's name is Masahiro named after Masanori. If you allow; I will show you the entirety. He never intended to usurp your rights as his alpha." Asuna said flatly.

"You are sly inu. Show me." He said coldly.

She opened her mind and Naraku had unfettered access to her mind to the man Kenta really was and to the fact; he really was loyal to Naraku, just not stupid but she had forced him to face himself and the horrid actions that had occurred during his childhood.

"Who did that bitch not screw up?" Naraku snarled in hate concerning Sanra.

"I killed the Airi imposter but she made Kenta a ranting and woman hating lunatic for a while. He used the sake to numb himself to function and had meaningless sex to feel something." She said softly.

"You get him and you tell him to face me." Her mate commanded.

"Naraku please do not harm him." Asuna begged.

"I have no intention of it inu. A sane Kenta is an asset; a drunken sodden Kenta is worthless. Bring him to me now!" He demanded.

She nodded and she ported to Denver and Kenta was asleep in a rocking chair with their babe across his chest. Asuna neared him but he woke when he felt the vibrations on the floor. He smiled at her and she kissed him softly.

"Naraku has finally demanded to know your whereabouts. I told him the truth." Asuna said gently.

Kenta looked fearful and she nodded no. She picked up Masahiro and Kenta thought her insane.

"Face him as he asks. Do as he tells you Kenta. Do not show fear." She commanded.

"Okay." He said actually terrified out of his mind.

Kenta actually ported via his venom cloud and the appeared at her estate. Naraku was sitting in a Queen Anne style chair in the same red suede as the couch. Asuna brought Masahiro to him first and the babe was starting to stir and he began to mewl and his eyes opened the hanyou felt sucker punched. The ookami kumo had sired a boy so beautiful that it was unreal. His blue kumo eyes were looking at the hanyou's maroon ones the baby kumo grabbed a finger and the fearsome Naraku became mush.

"Get back to your post in Sapporo. You have a job to do Imai. You are kumo and therefore he will be with his siblings as well. You will move to my estate in Korea." Naraku commanded.

"My lord?" Kenta stated shocked.

"Why did you have to sire such a beautiful babe?" The hanyou demanded.

"I do not know?" The poor ookami kumo said confused.

"He is as much mine as he is yours. It is our way. You insert yourself into this family you make your child my child too." He said standing and it was obvious Naraku was in love.

Kenta was shaking and he was actually scared Naraku would kill him just to take his son. Asuna nodded no and Naraku chuckled at wolf spider's thoughts.

"Oh no Kenta. Your people respond better to you. You sane and not being a drunk has made you quite valuable to me. I need you amongst the ookami kumo. You also father rather stunning babes. I wonder what a girl would look like. Ask our inu; I am a sucker for our kumo girls." He chuckled.

"I never meant a slight Lord Naraku. I love my son and he is everything to me. I have never wanted to live right and fight so hard for our people in my life." He admitted.

"Oh I believe you. Go to Sapporo. You are behind. I will babysit." He commanded.

"My lord?" Kenta stated truly scared he would lose his son.

"Get to work! It is still the day; you are behind on your duties. You are a lesser lord in the Federation. I will have your possessions moved to my estate in Korea. Your son has brothers and sisters to meet amongst his funnel siblings. Now get going. Say, see you tonight Chichi." The hanyou smiled at Kenta.

"Hai my lord." Kenta said bowing.

Kenta ported to Sapporo but he was freaking truly. Asuna was staring at Naraku and he was cooing at the baby kumo. Masahiro was just that stunning.

"He is truly terrified that you intend to take his son. He is petrified Naraku." Asuna said nearing her hanyou.

"My Onigumo side is saying to do just that but I shall not. I cannot believe what a handsome little man he is. I admit I am smitten and I shall probably favor him." Naraku said just captivated.

"You are just a sucker for a pretty baby face." She smirked.

"So? I am in part kumo." Her hanyou smiled mirthfully.

"So when will everything go down in Leth`Evana?" She asked softly.

"The middle of tonight; you should nap after you feed these three and we shall talk about where you are going into seclusion with our children. Hai even the older pups. I intend to use this time to massacre enemies. Since my little inu is being so compliant and easy; I shall have to kill her enemies cruelly and without mercy as I make our path safe for our family." Naraku smiled as he caressed her belly.

"Hai. Safe and free to live how we choose. Hai, I will do whatever you want." She said as she sat down on her sofa and began to feed her pups.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Bravery in the face of regret as one obstacle is accomplished. Other areas are planned for and things are put into motion to protect and force a reckoning with the enemies. All of the younger generation is pulled into sanctuary as regret continues to be faced. Thank you so much for reading and leading up to those chapters of the past drama of current characters! Let me know your thoughts.

Warrior in Sleep

Asuna was busily getting her household in order and ordering her pups and their things packed. The attack was going to be ever so swift and quiet but she intended to be impossible to find. She stiffened when she felt his presence and she slowly turned when Fionn Hammel stood before her and she had wondered how had broken through Maec's alchemy.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"You have abandoned us!" Fionn accused with anger and utter rage.

"Not abandoned so much as pulling together my modern family and assessing THEIR needs at the moment. The ekimmu needs have to wait." Asuna said flatly.

"You were gaining yourself again Piuthar! You were coming into your own and..." He tried to speak.

"I was becoming HER. I am Jing Asuna and no one else! Arianrhod Hammel is dead and gone. I can port to every plane now Fionn; did you know that? I accept it fully that I was her and I now remember conversations that SHE had with you whilst shutting out my infant morality. Oh how high and mighty she was and you along with her. Good riddance to the bitch! I am her no more!" She said as her eyes burned green.

"She did what had to be done!" He snarled at her.

"As I am doing what needs to be done for my family of THIS life. If and when I can trust you and Gwydion; then perhaps I shall consider our vows we took; but as of right now? Any ekimmu takes a back seat to any mate that I took BEFORE any ekimmu showed up in my life!" She stated haughtily.

"You will get yourself killed again and I cannot bear to lose you AGAIN. You think I have no care or love you? You bore me a child woman; I love our daughter." Fionn growled with growing pain and anger.

"I bore a child that you have barely seen in damn near six months! Do not try my patience any longer ekimmu. I have seen what the ekimmu have done to the fae and it is grotesque in its barbarity! I have also seen what certain fae rulers have done and to be frank; the lot of you deserve each other!" Asuna snarled at him in rising hate.

Fionn grabbed her arm and he sensed the auras and he hissed in anger. She looked at him with the beautiful blue eyes and she was angry. This future incarnation of his beloved was furious.

"You want me?" She demanded.

"Yes!" He thundered.

"Then stay away from me for now and decimate Soul Society. I have no care or want of any ekimmu for the moment except the two I have born from this body." She stated as she pointed to the door.

"Do not divide our ranks Piuthar! They know you were Arianrhod. They are ready and willing to follow you again!" He pleaded.

"She was a monster! Arianrhod was a fucking monster Fionn. I am Asuna for kamis sake. Say MY name. Say it!" She snarled lifting her clawed hand and it glowed green.

"I know you are Asuna." The thunder ekimmu hissed.

"Then obey my wishes for once!" She demanded.

He phased out and Fionn was devastated. He truly had no idea what was going on but phasing in had taken so much strength and Gwydion was losing his ever loving mind; a crazy Gwydion was not a good thing and she said; take out Soul Society, then he would focus their people on taking out Teruyoshi and his band of bastards. If he could convince Gwydion and the nobles that she was just depressed over some misfortune; he could try and ascertain what the fuck had happened. He did strain and mentally listen and what he picked up on curled his toes. Leth`Evana was in crisis and Beren Elensar had staked her with a mithril spear to the forest floor surrounding Tanath`Sal; this information he could use and he could bring her back to her senses. He knew she loved him; he knew it. Fionn had to remind her of what they had shared in Briton.

Asuna had a checklist in her hand and she was making certain that no pup was left behind so to speak and she was going through. Hinata, Masaki, Chiyo, Haruya, Nayu, Noe, Naota, Hana, Justinus, Larak, Kala, Aahmes, Arsinoe, Shen, Lifen, Yunru, Rhoswen, Masahiro, Khellian, Kumiko, Yuichi, Carys, Brinn, Serik, Celeste, Nemain, Manami, Miku, Itsuyo, Maiell, Isha, Tenshi, Yong, Jian, Hajnal, Tsukiko, Ryota, Sorami, Aellae, Tanashi, Kakashi, Yuan, Zhilan, Neeva, Katsumi, Kasumi, Nofre, Juliana, Antonius, Frejya, Anwell, Kheagan, Amras, Eiji, Ireth, Aibhlinn, Teruko, Naerwen, Etsu, Kia, and Keizou. Although they considered themselves adults; Asuna did not and Nori and Ken'ichi were coming as well.

The fae babes; Eiji, Amras, and Naerwen would be here by the morning light. The older pups of her second generation were furious and downright pissed off. Her second generation of young ones were frankly more powerful than her first set had been earlier on. She had also bound some of them early on. Nobu's twin girls; Katsumi and Kasumi were nearing seven and they had to be bound and Naota was pure trouble. He had the face of an absolute angel and he was the HEALER's son; but he and his other two of the triplets were closing on thirteen. Oh they were fun in so many parental headache ways. Naraku had sworn he would NEVER allow Nobu another child again. Naota held secret yoki and he still gave his Chichi Naraku absolute fits and Naraku wanted to strangle the angel boy as he called him. Asuna was smiling at her first set of triplets and they looked at her funnily and her "angel boy" came over.

"Why are we going?" He demanded with his beautiful face.

Naota did not look traditionally kumo which he delighted in because he could change into one. He scared the hell out of his inu nannies. He blinked his light brown eyes at his mother and he had the same eye color she used to. He looked like his older Shinobu in his features but had silver hair and no inu markings.

"Why are you here questioning me when I have asked you to pack?" His mother asked him to his question.

"You know it is rude to answer a question with a question Lady Mother." Naota said in a smart ass tone.

She pursed her lips and this little man could not work her. She crossed her arms and he growled at her and gave up. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her middle. He barely felt her wince and he looked up at her face and she kissed his head as a tear slid down her face. Naota and his other sibs did not let on how strong they really were but he had seen his mother's mind; something he had inherited from his chichi Nobu; he was a hellaciously powerful telepath and she had been pierced in the elf plane by the crazy brat elf prince. He was furious and he ADORED his hanyou brother Hinata. He was furious and he went to the rooms of the pups and he found Kurosaki Hinata and jerked him aside.

"The fae asshole attacked Haha again. He literally was pinned with a spear to the ground." He whispered to his elder brother.

"I hate this! She is taking us all into seclusion to make certain we do not get hurt. We are going whether we want to go or not. I am sick of my mother being used as a fucking pin cushion for ekimmu, elves, and wraiths. I swear if my chichi was still around..." Hinata said making a fist.

"Look, I know things brother and Haha is in a state. Your old man? Get him to revenge Haha NOW." Naota stated staring at his hanyou brother's eyes.

"What do you mean? You suggest I port away and get my ass beat into next century?" The ginger headed hanyou said raising a brow.

"Since when do you care about getting caught? Haha is having regrets right now and she never stopped loving Kurosaki; he was a product of pain. Masaki is returned. Use the time to soften up our mother!" His kumo sibling said wisely.

"How'd you know this shit?" Hinata demanded.

Naota tapped his head and grinned and winked at Hinata.

"I shall even make it easy for you. I and my sisters will make a distraction for you. Time to make Chichi N furious again." He snickered.

"Why do you torture him?" His half-brother asked.

"Because he is my chichi? Why else?" The kumo shrugged.

"Your chichi is Nobu." Hinata said shaking his head.

"I'm kumo Hinata; it does not work that way for me and the girls. We know all three of their minds and as our chichis. I know weird; but Naraku just has never not been around. I also remember when Chichi died. I clung to him." Naota said haunted.

"Yea okay. You three be awful and I will go." The hanyou nodded.

The kumo boy grinned and he grabbed Noe and Nayu for some trouble. He plastered the most angelic look on his face and so did his sisters. They all ported out and went to the estate in Korea and began tearing through the house. Noe had kumo eyes and Ishin's black hair but their mother's magenta markings. Nayu had ALL of their mother's markings and Naraku's eyes and the blue above her eyes. She also had silver hair like he did. Naraku TRIED not to spoil Nayu but he did. He was horrible about it but the other pups would use her to get their way. Oh it was bad. Nayu and Noe began to throw precious objects that Naraku had from his past days and the hanyou had felt the "trouble makers" show up and he was growling in fury as he came in.

"Put it down NOW and go back to the estate like you were told, NOW!" Naraku snarled at the triplets.

"Why?" Naota asked sweetly.

Naraku was absolutely certain that these three were his punishment for the Shikon incident as they ALL had the faces of fucking angels and the yoki from HELL. Naota was their little ring leader and Nobu's boy used to wreck his computer and financial reports all the time.

"I will whip you within an inch of your life young man! I swear it! I am in no mood for shit this evening. I have important things that need doing. Do what you are told for once!" The hanyou hissed with crimson.

"Oops!" Nayu said dropping a priceless Ming vase.

"Masanori! Masanori!" Naraku raged as his came at his own daughter.

She gleefully ported in and out and Naota and Noe began to port back and forth as well. Masanori appeared and he sighed heavily as the triplets were fucking with Naraku again. Why the enjoyed giving one of their fathers such hell; he would never know but they seemed to love to do it dearly.

Naota figured about an hour of trouble should give Hinata time to do his thing. Oh he knew his backend would be raw but this was just SO MUCH fun.

Kurosaki Hinata was almost fourteen and he had been the past a great deal of his life. He had gone to his dad's house; which was the beach house that used to be owned by his Haha and Chichi. His Chichi had graduated university and had become a doctor like his jiichan but he was also kept so freaking busy by shinigami shit. Hinata hated Soul Society with a passion. Hinata had not seen Old Man Yama in a really long time; the last time he had, he had attacked him. He had attacked him for hurting his Haha. No, he hated the shinigami even though he was half.

"Hinata? Whatcha doing here kiddo?" His chichi said coming from his bedroom; obviously having had taken a shower.

Hinata knew his chichi would never age. His chichi would never look older than he himself did now. It was weird to think but he lifted his head.

"I want you to avenge my Haha." He said lifting his chin.

"What happened to Sensei buddy? She's a badass." Ichigo stated shrugging.

"Chichi please." His son said with tears glazing his brown eyes.

"What happened?" His father demanded.

"The elf bastard got her. She was pregnant and I know lots 'bout Haha now. I know why she is choosing to have us like she does. He pinned her to the forest floor with a mithril spear." Hinata blurted out.

"Wait a minute; elf and mithril? Hinata! Kiddo, what the hell is going on? Why does your Haha stay that way anyway?" His chichi asked.

"Have to explain fast. Haha is gonna go dormant. I think she knows it instinctually. Her species the empusae have cycles. She went dormant after the first generation of pups. She is gonna go dormant again. I think she wants to have the pups she wants before she does. Anyway, the elves live parallel like Soul Society. Their prince liked how Haha looked and he has this weird yoki and he mussed up her mind and shit. Sorry chichi. Anyway, she is suppressing the ekimmu crap and she is trying to go back to Haha before. We all want that. Please Chichi? Please? They are gonna get my sibs from that rat bastard out tonight but he hurt her real bad. That is all that place has done is hurt her." Hinata expressed to his father.

Ichigo considered and he sighed. He indicated for Hinata to come closer and he hugged him tightly. The hanyou was certain his chichi would say no and he actually sobbed and Ichigo made him look at him.

"I'm gonna do it. Okay? You're gonna have to show me how to get in. Anything like getting into Soul Society?" Ichigo asked as he went to get Kon.

"No sir! All you have to do is find a veil. There is one around the Sendai castle." He called.

Ichigo appeared and his appearance had changed throughout the years as his powers had changed, disappeared, came back, shifted, etc. He was a strange being and he knew now that despite having mated Asuna; he would never have been normal. His haori and hakama were black as normal but he had a white crisscrossing like armor; and shoulder armor with red markings. The white material that would have possibly have been a captain's coat flowed freely at his waist. Zangestu had changed as well. Hinata adored his father and he was a bad ass but then so was he. Hinata did not wait and his son had his hair and actually HER eyes before she had changed. He had some magenta markings but he was a Kurosaki through and through. He watched his son who was wearing a white and black graphic long sleeve tee shirt with black cargo pants and black combat boots. His oldest kid was too cool in his mind. Ichigo had always loved his boy so fucking much. Hinata moved swiftly and actually used his masking abilities that he inherited from his Haha to cover his father and himself.

-I am gonna port us directly to that fucking palace. - The hanyou boy thought.

Ichigo nodded and he moved with stealth and they ported. They appeared in a lavish and beautiful palace. Hinata knew there was supposed to be a strike but his sibs were here. He kept the masking up and Ichigo followed him as he followed the aura of his baby siblings. They made sure to keep to shadows and hide behind things and Hinata ported them into the nursery quietly and there was an elf onna. He didn't want to do it but he was suddenly on her and he snapped her neck. Ichigo's face blanched and he looked at his son horrified.

Eiji, Amras, and Naerwen were all under four years old and they were squealing at their older brother whom they had not seen in some time.

-Sorry Chichi. They are powerful beings. - Hinata pathed.

"Who in the seven hells are you and what are you doing near my children?" Beren demanded as he only saw Ichigo.

Ichigo whirled and he saw an honest to god elf and he prepared himself for battle. Beren saw one of HER children and he panicked. Hinata had scooped up the babies and he had ported. Beren had already yelled for the guards but Ichigo called on his bankai. The power that suddenly emanated from this being was unreal and Beren pulled his own blade.

Hinata freaked and he had just taken the little ones. He appeared back at the Estate and the half fae toddlers were squealing and making a ruckus. They were screaming in delight at the journey and Asuna ran into the room when she heard them. Naraku appeared along with Chan, Chanak, Lei, Ichigawa, and Grimmjow. Her hands were shaking and she knelt to her knees and her fae babes ran over to their mother. Asuna began sobbing and Hinata's heart actually leapt at the sight of seeing his mother so happy. He would gladly take a beating for this and he looked defiantly at Naraku and the others.

"What you did what reckless and stupid!" Naraku snarled at him.

"Yea and what? You ain't my chichi. Kurosaki Ichigo is sir. Besides, I am sick of seeing Haha cry. We pups ARE good for something!" Hinata snarled at his step-chichi.

"You have been dead once boy. I had to help hold her up against it; do not ask me to do such a thing again!" The hanyou hissed at him.

Naraku's eyes widened and he then yelled for HIS little trouble makers. They all had planned this and he was downright fucking furious. It seemed Nori and Ken'ichi had quite the influence on the younger pups and they needed a major sit down with who was really in charge.

Hinata came over and he kissed his mother's head and he cried too. He hugged her so tightly and she was weeping so hard she could not chastise him. She hugged him so tightly and her little ones were all with her and it was right. Chan was affected by the bravery of the boy and Grimmjow still hated this kid's dad but the kid was awesome. Kurosaki's kid was so fucking protective of Haruya that Grimmjow couldn't help BUT like him.

"I love you Haha." Hinata whispered to his powerful mother.

"Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru Hinata." His mother whispered clutching at him.

"We are going to need to move you all and soon." Chanak spoke.

"Why are you all hiding us?" The hanyou demanded.

"It is your mother's wish as she is with child now and she wants to be safe with them and you all. The battles with the fae and the other problems are not going away." Lei answered.

"Ok Lei. We'll go but we ain't worthless. Oh and Chanak what's your face and Chan something or other?" Hinata smirked at the two men.

"Yes young one." Chan answered intrigued by the young boy.

"The fairy boy is going to be seriously FUCKED up." The halfling chortled and he helped pick up his fae siblings and he helped up his mother.

Chan looked at Chanak and he had no idea what he meant but Grimmjow was absolutely certain he knew what the kid meant. He had a low snarl under his breath and Chanak looked at the hollow being and raised a brow.

"Care to share?" The Soten leader asked.

"A fucking blast from my past. If it's who I think it is than yea, your fairy boy is fucked up but then I am gonna fuck up the fucker of the fairy fucker." Grimmjow stated cracking his knuckles.

The Arrancar left and the two men who were from Leth`Evana had absolutely no idea of what the hell that meant and they let it go.

Asuna moved ALL of her pups to the house in Sapporo for the moment. It was reinforced with alchemy from Maec. The inu-empusae princess made Hinata sit down and she sat across from him. He was not saying a word and she sighed heavily and she was aghast at him.

"Tell me what you did!" His mother demanded.

"Nope!" He said stubbornly.

"I am not angry at you. I am thankful! Please Hinata. You trust so little and would only...wait a minute. Did you? Did you?" Asuna demanded.

He refused to say anything and his silence was confirmation enough. She stood up and she looked furious and angry at her son.

"How could you? You exposed your chichi to the fae? How could you do that? Is it not bad enough that he has to face what he does?" She snarled at him.

"I needed help. That fucker hurt you! Haha, you were on a breathing machine for Kamis sake!" He raged.

"So you expose your already overburdened father with more bull shit from my life that he should never have had to face? It had not been for me then what had happened to you and Masaki would never have happened and...and...Kamis damn it!" She said bursting into tears.

Reality suddenly dawned on Hinata and he felt like the biggest asshole on the planet. He looked ashamed and he looked away as tears fell down his face.

"You walked away not cuz you hated him but cuz you still loved him. You blamed yourself for all the crap that he has to face." Hinata said softly.

She said nothing and she could not speak and she went to a window. She was weepy with the inu pup and she wiped away irritated at her state.

"You had better not leave this house!" She commanded.

"Hai mam." Hinata nodded.

Asuna was very cautious and she ported to Karakura Town to her old beach house that had become Ichigo's residence. She had given it to him in their parting and he seemed too fond of it to give it up. She was terrified she would find a half dead ningen shinigami and she stepped in and looked around.

"Kurosaki?" She called out.

"Back here!" He called out as he stepped forward from their old bedroom.

He looked no older but it showed in his eyes. His hair was longer and wilder and his was slightly more muscular. It was obvious it had not been long his return and he was still in his shinigami state. Ichigo had faced one of his toughest opponents but he had managed to NOT kill the elf being but left him near death. He was also hurting like hell as he had been ripped up by some very nasty cuts.

"Do not allow our son to talk you into doing foolish nonsense again Ichigo." She whispered.

"Ah hell whatever, okay? I did what I wanted to Sensei. My boy comes and tells me his mom was staked to the fucking ground and shit, I can't stand to see our boy cry, okay with you? Strange thing in all this? Everyone agrees that the dude used your wonky empusae lust against you. I call that rape but whatever. He may survive, not real sure but I don't give a shit. I am in my thirties now Sensei. I can make a man bleed if I want and I sure as hell can make a rapist pay for touching the mother of my son." He said as he walked past her.

Asuna's chest was heaving and she could not believe the speech he had just given her. She shut her eyes and pain hit her chest. She and Kensei's relationship had never progressed beyond what it had been and the bloody tears fell down her face.

"Ichigo?" She whispered.

"What Suna?" Ichigo asked itching his ginger colored hair.

It was unexpected; like a thunder clap on a cloudless day, and the shinigami man was against the wall nearest his kitchen being devoured by the one woman he had loved since he had been a teenager. There was sadness in the kiss hai; but there also something he had not felt from her in so fucking long, sheer WANT. The heir of the West was devouring him and his shinigami clothes were shredding under her claws. Ichigo pulled her lips away and he found air.

"No. I ain't going to do this." He said hoarsely.

Her eyes were red and he whirled her around intending to gently shove her away but she had his arms around her and she leaned her head back and her mouth left hot sultry kisses on his jaw and throat. Ichigo gulped and he was an honorable man and after pining away for so many fucking years; he still pined but he refused to use her. Ichigo had to keep his mind on the pain; the pain kept him always focused. Her thick silver tresses were braided and pearls weaved throughout and she had a diadem of silver gold and diamonds the slipped down onto her forehead and she wore a gauzy white dress that clung to her breasts and was off of her shoulders. She was barefoot and he noticed ankle chains of the finest white gold as well. Ichigo's head hurt from the battle and just having her near. He went to say something and she met his lips with her scorching ones. She guided his hands to cup her breasts and for the love of kamis; he was going to lose his mind. He had to breathe and his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

"Why? All this time? You punked." Ichigo said in a pained filled voice.

"So much and many reasons. I believed I had brought you extra problems." Asuna admitted.

"So you destroyed me?" He asked trying to think clearly.

"You are right. So sorry. You have always been more astute and I filled our life with anger to avoid painful truths." She said bowing.

Her words were always eloquent and his brain was registering what she said; anger flared in his brain and he suddenly picked her up and she was not expecting it and he just could not process this. Kurosaki Ichigo operated on honor and friendship. He had the occasional fling now and again but it was always away from his kids and he never bad mouthed their Haha. How it happened she was on their old bed and his body was bare and the dress had been split down the center. He was within the onna he had loved his whole adult life and their kisses and passion was crushing. Asuna's claws were dragging his skin and his cries were long as the so many years of utter heart ache were being communicated. She cried bloody tears as she arched her body against his the powerful but never normal ningen took love from her soul and body. He felt her literally dragging his shinigami powers forth and she seared his soul. Asuna had finally passed out under the combined yoki and reiatsu. His nose was in her juncture and he allowed himself to actually sob softly. She had not wanted to drag him further into her problems that had plagued her world and she had flung him aside to make him think she did not love him. What he discovered; she had loved him too much and she had felt she could do him better by letting him go. He slowly pulled out of her and he fell to his wounded back and he actually cried softly as the many years hit him.

Hinata had been beat by Naraku and oh, it had hurt like hell but now he was risking another beating but he ported over to Karakura Town and he found his Haha IN BED with HIS chichi. His mind was shielded heavily but he was so thrilled at the idea and he snuck into the fridge; his father kept chocolate always. He was pissed off at Chichi Naraku but oh well. He closed the fridge and there stood his chichi wearing pajama pants. He waved at his ningen parent innocently.

"Whatcha doing? Thought I heard you were supposed to stay in Sapporo." He whispered irritated.

"Yea well, I got my ass whipped for disobeying. Figured I'd get some chocolate out of it." His smart ass son said smirking.

"The hanyou called and bitched MY ear off. I don't like dealing with your step-chichi, okay? scares even me." Ichigo said in a whisper.

"Yea well just cuz he makes a lot of noise don't mean he's the bad ass. Haha is." Hinata grinned as he licked his spoon of the chocolate pudding.

"This ain't permanent Nata." His chichi said softly.

"You think." The smart mouthed young hanyou snorted.

"Your haha and I have a lot of pain. Ok?" Ichigo sighed as he looked away.

"Yea well Chichi N is all nice and pissy. His little plan got fucked up by lil ole me and the Trips. Nori and Ken'ichi and me; we get sick of being treated like brats. Nori IS an adult and they won't let him out. Ken got screwed over by the Ramanga whore real good but Haha ripped the bitch's head off. So you know what Chichi? If you love her, then fucking love her! I'm sick of my sibs chichis doing what they want and not you. You're a bad ass too and she loves you like a lot. Naota told me. He's been in her head." His son said in a long winded whisper.

Ichigo looked down and away and she was still asleep. She was exhausted he could see and he looked at his son.

"The pups had fae in 'em. This really old guy named Chan was a water elf like ten thousand years ago. He was captured by the ekimmu and they hurt him awful and he killed them all and gorged on their blood. It changed him into what Haha is. He loves the snot out of her but that bastard you got? He killed Chan's pup with mithril. It poisoned Haha since she had the pup in her. She's super tired cuz of it." He said looking away.

"Tell me more." His father said.

"Well she's been through hell. She's been fighting and fighting. She comes back bloody and nearly dead. Course me, Nori, Ken, and the Trips; well we wanted to know what we are. We wanted to know why Haha is the way she is. So we read. She is this reborn bitch named Arianrhod; an ekimmu who had a lot of power but she was taken out by her followers. Izangami? He's the Soul King and Old Man Yama? Yea that's his son. They wanna kill Haha. Aizen wants the key? Haha is the key and people want her dead. She just wants to be left alone." Hinata stated finishing his pudding and went looking for more.

"Top shelf." His father commented.

"So you are saying Soul Society wants her dead?" He asked in rising anger.

"Yup. Why do ya think I attacked the bastard last time I saw him? I made her change my birth certificate. I want nothing to do with that bastard who wants to kill her! He's an asshole and Naraku plans to let the ekimmu kill Old Man Yama. He plans on sealing off Leth`Evana so we can just be left alone." He shrugged.

"Good Kamis. Ok finish that and go back to Sapporo. I'll talk to your Haha." Ichigo commanded his son.

"I can't stay here with you?" His son whined.

"I agree with your Haha on this one. Now finish and scoot! I meant Nata!" He threatened his son.

"Okay! Shit!" His hanyou son cursed and he looked angry.

Hinata ported out and Ichigo was back in his human form and he went to check on the inu princess. She was still asleep and he came and sat by her and she rolled her head; her full lips were barely opened and she had such a peaceful expression that ripped his guts out. Ichigo leaned over and he pressed his lips to hers gently and her pale blue eyes opened slowly and she deepened the caress and he had not intended it. The young man moaned softly and she laced her fingers through his messy ginger hair and kept him close. Ichigo moaned into her mouth and he was losing his will and he shut his eyes and gave into the bliss for a moment. Asuna managed to release him and he sat up and shook his head.

"Where you going into hiding?" He asked softly.

"That has not been decided as of yet. Do you want to know?" Asuna asked softly.

"Hai. Hai I do. We've so much shit to work through." He said staring straight ahead.

"I am still what I am Ichigo." She sighed.

"I don't care Asuna. Fuck, I have so moved beyond the teenage boy bull shit! Okay? I am not a normal ningen. I never have been and I never will be. I never was to begin with. Kamis! Do you know what last night has done to me?" He said as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"No." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Just figure out where out you're going to be and let me know. Just keep it simple for now. Just keep it simple and I do my thing. First, Aizen has been making noises again and Old Man Yama isn't going to raise a fucking finger towards you again." Ichigo said angrily wiping at the tears.

Asuna breathed deeply and he pulled the neck of his tee shirt away from his neck and she saw her mark. The bloody salt fell from her eyes and she shut her eyes.

"Please say that we will talk." Asuna breathed out.

"Fuck yes Asuna. That's what I'm saying. Just let's pull ourselves together. You have things going down. Just get me a message." He said quitting her presence.

She willed one of his yukata into her hands and she was crying freely. Asuna pulled on the heavy silk and she ported out. It seemed now was the time for regrouping and reassessing regrets.

Asuna was meeting with Naraku, Lei, Maec, Chan, Changming, and Ichigawa. They were discussing different places and eras to slip her into and her deeply quiet inu mate; Changming was deeply in thought.

"It needs to be of an era after Sanra but not one easily gotten to be by Bilae. We have set the Stythe with Admal's help to digging up all forms of those totems from that era they trapped mistress. We are going to camouflage you with the very same totems." Chang thought aloud.

"Can you do it Maec?" Asuna asked.

"Can I do it my queen asks? Who the hell am I?" He snorted good naturedly.

The beautiful smile on her face was worth it and Naraku nodded but the era had to be one that was "safe". What they deemed as safe was risky.

"I have a thought you might all bloody well love." Aldwyn Dillingham said from door.

"About time you got here mutt." Naraku glared at him.

"Hold onto to your knickers halfling. I was polishing up my curls for your bloody self." The Welsh inu smirked at Naraku.

The two men shook hands and Chan looked at Asuna as if to say, who is that? She nodded that she would explain later.

"Asuna was vera friendly with King Jaime. Jaime knew about us daemons and honestly; his court was about as safe as you could get for our kind. Then across the channel in Paris you have the bloody incubus Sebastein." He smirked obnoxiously.

"That era was also very pivotal in your young years mistress." Her snow inu pointed out.

"Aldwyn...was there another monarch on the throne that was friendly to us?" Asuna asked.

"I know of one." Her snow stated and he looked up.

"Well don't keep us in suspense man!" The dark hanyou snapped.

"When Geming and I were young...Chichi was still alive and traveled often. He would leave me in charge of Western Qinghai and Geming was barely over a century. Gem had a really rough time for quite some time because of the Yongle emperor's attacks on Taiwan and I thought a change of scenery would do us good. We went to England in the time of Henry VIII. We were welcomed at court warmly by a very, very young King Henry and Queen Katherine. Geming had a very intense and short affair with one Lady Mary Norris. She was killed by her then husband. He was not liked at the English court because of his treatment of Mary in private. Geming had mated her in a fit of passion and she was pupped. Queen Katherine knew what we were and she had also sanctioned the action against Mary's husband as did Henry. I do not know specifically if Henry knew what we were but I was told specifically that Mary's husband was near at hand and that his majesty knew NOTHING of his death as far as he was concerned." Changming related the old tale.

Asuna covered her mouth and she had never known that about Geming. She had kept their relationship to pure, unadulterated hormones because she knew he was a simmering mass of emotion and this...this story was something she WANTED to know. She kept herself quiet and she watched the men speak.

"Actually Changming I am thinking that would be a perfect era!" The Welsh inu stated.

"The mortals were going through religious strife and whatever nonsense but we could establish Asuna and the pups outside of London. It need not be in the city and we can shut the veils to Leth`Evana off tight as hell in that era." Maec stated standing as he paced.

"I like this. This King Henry was involved in his blasted politics of Europe and his odious wife nonsense and our rather unusual but lively household could flourish just fine." Naraku smiled and his eyes were brown.

"So to the court of the second Tudor monarch it is?" Asuna asked.

"Hai. I am going to have set up that go in the same year Gem and I did. We were there in fifteen hundred nine. The ugliness between him and his first wife did not really begin until around sixteen years later. You will be long gone by then." Chang said softly.

"It sounds perfect. I should like for us to be able to use in between in Britain and build our time between there to that era. Can the Jings do it Lei?" His wife asked.

"What cannot we do my darling?" Her wraith husband smiled.

"Ok. I have been informed that Prince Beren was injured very gravely and he is not well. We have time to get this done and also we shall need to set up a castle/palace for me and the pups. You already know who may pass. Chrestian and Ryo will remain with me at all times and Kameron has been asked as well as Quilin to follow Naraku's will as it is my own." She said rising.

Chan neared her and took her hand. He lifted her knuckles and kissed them over and over. Her eyes burned with passion but this was going to work. Naraku came up behind her and tipped her head back and kissed her as well.

"We all have a stake in you my little inu and I am for one relieved for once that you are stepping back. I love you. I know these others do as well but I love you even more for doing this for our great family. We are great you know." Her hanyou whispered.

"Hai. I know. I will most likely go dormant in the next few years beloved. I should like to discuss our plans if we should like anymore at a future date." She smiled softly.

"My darling you have made me a father more than ten times. I am the luckiest youkai in the world. We shall discuss our future after we secure it better." Naraku said kissing her again passionately.

Chan was mystified by all the events but when she had accepted his counsel and accepted her life and her power for THIS life; it was acclimating quicker to her. He never realized that by allowing himself to know her; he would be handing his heart over but he would destroy for this peace he wanted for her. He wanted this family as desperately as she did and he wanted peace for it. Yes, he had become a part of something he did not entirely understand but he did not care. They did not expect fidelity in the other but as he told her; no one else would ever have his heart and for the future, no one would bear his children. She was the mother to his children he loved her more for it.

Ichigo came in from his day at the clinic he helped run with his dad and he found a simple note on his counter.

Hertfordshire

Ai shiteru,

A

That was all the note said and he smiled at her. She was going to an obscure year and he was remembering from his world history class that a shire was the British name for a county. So his mate was going to be in England in the year of 1509 in Hertfordshire. He could manage the rest. Ichigo had his own ways of getting around now and he kissed the paper and for the first time in nearly ten years; he felt like he could work on the never ending hole in his soul that was NOT the hollow in him. No, the part that had been a hole had been his missing mate and his boy was right. Ichigo was just going to man up and take back what was his right. He knew what she was and he was no longer a teenage boy. He was a grown man and he was powerful. Hinata was right and he was taking back his family as strange as it was.

Berkhamsted Castle was purchased and immediate repairs taken to strengthen and make the place livable. It had fallen into disrepair so it was therefore perfect for their needs. Whilst the fae prince was bad off; Chanak was seeing to it that Hasegawa Kaimei was returned from death and they began their tedious work of sealing off this particular era. They were using a play from Bilae's own book and they knew from Maec that Hibari had nearly killed the ekimmu. Details were not spoken but Maec only said her true inu form was "impressive". Hibari was also going into seclusion with her lady mother and the family was training regularly that had been warriors. Her kumo loves which now included Kenta would have access to her and certain inu lovers as well. Grimmjow was a given in Naraku's mind but they would figure it out as they went along. He was just happy that his beloved inu was having sense. The hanyou also found that he liked Kenta now. The ookami kumo was a completely different man and to see him engage his babe was something. Imai Kenta was no longer damaged goods and Masanori was so happy to have his brother back; that in of itself made Naraku happy. His best friend was someone too important in this life and Imai Masanori was too damn important to both Asuna and him. With the army of Shouten and Soten now under their command; the castle was available within days and the pups were told that their world inside of the castle would be fairly normal but outside they would have to appear in olden clothes. The castle was retrofitted ingeniously with generators in the deepest parts of the old citadel and the pups could play and be children to their heart's content. They were also bringing some of their modern trappings with them; their handheld gaming systems and their small televisions to play their nonsensical games. It was important to Asuna and their chichis that they keep as much normalcy as possible; given the circumstances. Except for the very youngest of the pups; they understood and they had begun to ask, could they use and practice their yoki in private and they were told HAI.

Asuna and Hibari took to the castle two weeks later and the in between in Britain was their way back and forth to the modern era. Chrestian and Ryo stayed with their queen always and Sergei of course stayed with his and the mates knew how to get to the two onna. The vision that Ichigawa had seen of them pulling together as a massive unit and defending their interest had in fact been achieved whilst the enemy languished. Asuna realized that her second generation of pups far exceeded her first generation but she had so many more twins and even triplets this time but she figured it was because her own body was able to produce her own heats. She regretted nothing anymore and she was in a time period where she had access to Katashi and that was something she had wanted desperately. Time for regrets in her life was over and she owned who she was and what she was. She had been worshipped so long ago as a mother kami and by her own kamis; that was what she was first and foremost, a mother.

Changming was at Berkhamsted castle and he was going to officially write to Queen Katherine and King Henry to make certain that Asuna's privacy was maintained. Chang also intended to be one of those who stayed by her at all times. He watched her face as she watched her pups be pups and it was truly glorious. Even Celeste and Manami were relaxed and doing each other's hair. He loved his daughter so much and he did lavish everything she wanted upon her. Celeste adored Chang as well and she came over to her "second" father and kissed his cheek and she wrapped her arms around him while he was writing.

"You are very busy oui?" Celeste asked her inu papa.

"Oui. You look beautiful chere." The snow inu smiled at his daughter's twin.

"Merci beaucoup papa." She laughed lightly and bowed.

Celeste had the cat's eye brown eyes and she Sebastien's fair brown hair. His own Manami had silver hair and his gold eyes with the crescent moon. His girls as he called them were perfect and they were closing in on their first decade.

"Papa?" Manami said behind him.

"Yes my angel?" Chang answered as he wrote.

"Will Mama be okay? She was so badly hurt." His daughter asked.

"That is why we are all here and that is why all of you pups are with each other and with her. She refuses to be away from any of you any longer. We have an odd, large, and noisy family but it is ours." Changming stated as he hugged his only pup.

"Okay Papa. Mama seems so tired." She said softly.

"The fae killed your brother and sister within her; Lord Chan was originally fae. The metal poisoned your Mama." He explained as he wrote the royal English mortals.

"The fae and ekimmu are evil, oui? They need die out like Mama killed Danika and Ayille." Celeste said in hate.

"You have half fae siblings chere. Are they evil? What of your brother and sister who are ekimmu?" He asked her gently.

"Mama is going away from them, no? We have our Mama back! We no longer have that witch, Arianrhod! Je aime tous mes frères et sœurs! Je ne ai pas à aimer leurs pères." The nearly full succubus stated.

"Oui chere but remember; you have more of this blood than your Mama." Chang pointed out.

"I shall be like my Mama. I shall love and it may be often but I WILL LOVE. I will not be a Novak. I am a Jing-Laurent." She said proudly.

"That you are chere. You are both so precious. Now go on and play please for now my darlings. I have much writing to procure safety. This was my job in the Sengoku Jidai." He smiled.

"And Mama's job was to conquer! Our Mama is a great warrior." Manami smiled as she and her twin took hands and skipped away.

Sebastein and Asuna had had a major falling out over lies he had spoken to her. Their relationship was on the mend but they were no longer lovers at all. It did not bother him at all and he accepted her as she always was and loved her eternally from his soul. They were passionate actually quite often and he would stay at the Western Estate when not in his Sapporo home. Her kumo loves were constants and some of her wraiths were as well. Grimmjow was now again and it was good in his eyes. Jing Shan Lao and Yung Kuval had fallen by the way side as well for unknown reasons but they were so incredibly friendly. Yung was raising Hajnal and she was his world and it was the same with Shan Lao. He had Neeva and it seemed that Asuna was no longer around. The men only had eyes for their daughters. He knew it had wounded her deeply but she had accepted it and she just mothered her daughters and they had their daughters when it was their turn. Chang rose and he went to her lying on a chaise and he kissed her softly.

"I am going to get this to the court immediately. I do not want the mortals to bother you. I have written to Katherine personally." He said brushing silver hair out of her face.

"That is wise. Thank you for everything you do my love. Hibari is anxious and I think we need to help to assist those of her house as well. I am happy right now. I am happy to be amongst my pups and this monstrous household. This is what I want; this is all I want." Asuna whispered holding her belly.

"You just want peace and you want to enjoy your family. It is natural. I love you too Asuna; mistress of my soul." Chang said kissing her softly again and bowing.

She grinned at his statement and he winked at her. Her girls giggled and she laughed at them. Asuna called on them and asked them to bring her brush and she began to brush out their hair and she slowly began to brush out of all her daughters' hair. The simple act was soothing and her older pups absolutely adored having their mother just not fighting for once. Even Hinata, The Trips, Nori, and Ken were agreeing that this was good. This was perfect and they actually felt sheer happiness for the first time in forever. Asuna was a demanding mother but to have her and not nearly dead and always gone because of her being a warrior; it was what they wanted. They also found being amongst the throng was pretty damn cool. They were NOT lonely.

Queen Katherine was shocked silly and there was a messenger stating that Lord Lee Changming was seeking an audience with her. It had been six months since Mary's death and it still affected her badly but she had the foreign royal allowed to enter and he came in. His hair was cut short and he was wearing English clothing in black velvet and silver.

"My lord! You look very well! How may we attend you sir?" Katherine said warmly.

"I purchased an old and very outdated castle in Hertfordshire your Grace. Everything is legal and I have paid taxes to his majesty; the king. I just wanted to let you know that I had acquired the land and castle. I felt an obligation since our visit and how graciously you and your king were to my brother and me. We intend to use it for our family as a retreat if that is agreeable with you and his Grace." Changming spoke eloquently and with reverence.

Henry happened upon the audience by accident and he heard the words of the foreign and he was actually excited to have the foreign royal back amongst his court. The man and his brother had both been excellent swordsmen but the circumstances of their departing had been less than pleasant. King Henry never knew what happened to Lady Norris husband and he had never inquired. He had also had Lady Mary's family elevated for what she had suffered. Henry came out and he smiled widely on his handsome face as he clasped Chang's hand and he actually hugged the other man.

"Welcome back to England our friend! We are most pleased by this news! The castle you speak of; which one was it in Hertfordshire?" The king asked in a jovial mood as he took his throne.

"Berkhamsted Castle your Grace. I actually bought it several months ago and it has been put to rights. It is tolerable but as I said; I will not be here all the time but as I had felt so welcome and at home, I wished to have a place to call, home away from home." The snow inu lied effortlessly.

"This pleases us most exceedingly Lord Changming. Your poor brother Lord Geming; and how is he?" King Henry inquired.

"My brother has kept busy with all things war your majesty. Certain events as you know affected him most direly; I am sorry to say. I cannot see him returning any time soon." The white nodded his head.

"Perhaps with time; we may cajole him back. I must say, this pleases us immensely my lord. We must go hunting VERY soon. I should like to call upon you in Hertfordshire." Henry said enthusiastically.

"I should like that as well your Grace. I do however have to return to Western Qinghai for my father but I had wished to tell you of my arrangements and actions in your kingdom; your graces." He bowed low.

"You are most gracious Lord Changming. Please upon your return to England; I must insist that you and whoever attends you come to court and be our guests. We also look forward to hunting with you in Hertfordshire." The king said standing and taking his hand.

"Your grace is too kind. I thank you both so very dearly for all the attention paid to myself and my dear brother. I look forward to my return your majesty." Changming murmured and bowed again.

Changming bowed properly again and he was excused from the royals presence and Katherine watched her husband with pleasure as he was excited to know such an excellent man. Lord Geming was also as excellent in his opinion and in Katherine's as well and he kissed his now pregnant wife's hand. Henry was of a mind to see the formerly dilapidated castle and see what wonders had been done by the foreign royals.

Asuna had asked Chang to bring Geming to her and that had surprised him. He hoped it did not bring up old pain for his brother but he went to the modern era and he went to his brother's Shanghai home and rang the bell. Geming threw open the door and he had his grand pup Keiko with him and the inu with black hair and green eyes reached out for Changming and he took her.

"Uncle Ming." She said shyly.

"Hello beautiful girl! How are you sweetheart?" Chang asked his great niece.

"I am good. I saw Hoshi yesterday." Keiko said giggling.

"Well I am certain your sister was happy to see you as well as your Chichi. May I speak to your jiichan little one?" He said kissing her nose.

"Hai!" She grinned and she slid down Chang and yelled for her Haha; Kaya.

"Kaya's daughter is growing up quite lovely Gem. I am certain you are more than proud." Changming stated softly.

"I am. I can never forgive Kaya's mother for not wanting her but hey! I got to be a chichi and I got the best of the deal, didn't I? Makes lemonade out of lemons as the saying goes. Although Ang Chi still pisses me off to no end; I know he loves that pup more than his miserable life." Geming said sighing.

"I have a request from someone but I am uncertain if you will wish to do so." His elder brother said hedging.

"Oh for fuck's sake Chang! This is the twenty first century; you know we are brothers and I am a lot older than I was a long time ago. Want some sake?" The red asked.

"Hai. That would be good." The snow sighed.

"So what is this big mystery? I heard that Lady Hibari went all inu on Bilae's ass. Funny thing none of us knows what her inu looks like! Imagine that? She's Asuna's girl; she is bound to be a stunning bitch." His younger brother prattled on.

"I know of what she is Geming. Lady Hibari is a mutation because of the Dark hanyou's DNA. She has an inu form hai; but when she changes form, there is no conscious self. She has no control of it. She also has the appearance of a; well for the lack of a better term, a werewolf." Changming stated in confidence.

"No shit?" Geming said stunned and that was strange even in the youkai world.

"Hai. That is why she rarely employs her inu form. She is deadly as the Shouten king informed us; he was even terrified of her but young Nori was able to pull her back." The white shrugged.

"Her kids are fucking scary in their yoki and this second generation I bet is even scarier." Geming stated frankly.

"Manami has my yoki as of right now. We bound the rest of hers at birth. We did the same with Celeste. They were showing way too much yoki for little ones." His brother admitted.

"Your bound your own pup's yoki?" The red asked surprised.

"Hai. I had to Geming. I did not want her being like Hinata, Lady Chiyo, and The Trips as they call themselves." Chang laughed.

"Are they bad?" Gem asked shocked.

"Good kamis no! They are amazing pups brother; they are just too powerful for pups under twenty years of age. Hinata staged a rescue of his half fae siblings. Things are in a delicate situation and Asuna is pushing away the ekimmu and fae fully." He stated.

"Okay so that is why I haven't been asked to fight lately. Ichigawa still gives orders all over the place." Geming rolled his eyes.

"You will be asked to fight and soon I am certain Geming and with your yoki; you are deadly. We need you." His older brother said softly.

"Shit Chang! I'm not going anywhere goofball. I fight with my fang, it's what I do! I hang with my Kaya and my grand pup. Life is not so bad." The red said smiling.

"Asuna has asked to see you." The snow inu said meeting his brother's green eyes.

"Well her majesty can get off her ass and come see me like she has in the past! I don't get summoned anymore Chang. This is the modern era and I do have a life." He snorted.

"She has gone into seclusion in secret. The family and she thought it best. She and ALL of her pups are safely ensconced and she is not fighting in any battles for some time. Asuna was impaled in Leth`Evana by that elf; Beren Elensar, and she carried. It has left her weak and all of us are pulling together and we are pulling major moves very quickly." Changming stated softly.

"The fucking ekimmu and those kamis damn fairies went too far didn't they? I hope they fucking rot. Yea, I'll go see her." Geming sighed.

"We have it very elaborate Gem. You will also have to use a salve to cover your youkai marks. She is blending amongst ningen and it is in the past. We are doing what Bilae did but in reverse." His older brother stated in quiet.

"Damn this is serious. When?" The red asked.

"England." Chang said gently.

"Okay. Isn't there one of those in between thingies in Britain?" The younger brother asked.

"Hai. The Jings have done their thing and it leads to one specific time. It goes to late fifteen hundred nine." Changming admitted.

"Oh fuck Chang! Are you fucking kidding me?" Geming growled.

"Brother, I am the one who suggested because the royalty was friendly with us and we could procure a property large enough for her and the pups. I am sorry to bring up bad memories but this is to help protect not only Lady Asuna but MY pup." His brother pleaded.

"Yea okay Chang. I understand. I will go see her. Why in the hell does she want to see me anyway? She hungry?" His little brother asked in a haunted tone.

"She told me she wished to coordinate some plans with you that she and Ichigawa have been making. You are incredibly talented with war Gem. You and I both know it." He said looking away.

"Yea. Fine. Whatever. Just get me the fucking clothes and I assume you have the salve. I will go tomorrow. Kaya and Keiko go home to Taiwan then." He said and he handed his brother the shot of sake.

Geming drank straight from the bottle and Kaya came in and saw her father drinking sake straight from the bottle and she saw her Uncle Chang.

"Everything okay Chichi?" Kaya asked.

"Fine hun. Everything is fine sweetie. You guys go back in and we'll go into the city for dinner! How's that sound?" Geming asked his daughter.

"Perfect Chichi. I love you Baba." She said in Chinese.

She walked away and Geming's heart was pounding out of control. It had been some time since he had seen Lady Asuna. He kept tabs on her and oh, every once in a while they had knocking down the walls, kinky, wild as hell sex. It was never love making but then Geming knew she wasn't capable of anything else. When her bug had died; he had reached out and he was still madly in love with her but he wasn't stupid. So very far from stupid and after his brush in England; he had learned quickly how to shut out tremendous pain. Yea, Geming knew he would always be a value to her as a warrior and as an occasional fuck. That's all he was to her; a fuck.

The inu and kumo nannies that had been selected for this job were also being handsomely compensated. Asuna had such a tremendous look of adoration on her face when Geming came in and she looked so fucking beautiful. It still stole his breath every damn time.

Asuna's hair was down and waving and she wore a diadem of vines and small roses. She had a dress that was sleeveless and fairly sheer at the off the shoulder and seemed to wrap around her waist. Several section were see through and it dropped into a vee and the overskirt was silver and white damask satin that had a woven floral pattern. The kirtle was a fairly thin silk of white. Her pups were in the deeper underground rooms playing but a few girls were whirling around in the pretty dresses and trying on the "girlie" things. Geming was watching her just being a mother and he found the sight more tender and beautiful than anything. Chang placed his hand on his shoulder and his brother had acquired him a coat in heavy brown velvet with gold embroidery in fleur designs. The sleeves were a crème color as were the hose. His doublet was deep, rich chocolate brown and his boots came past his knees in brown leather. He refused a cap and anything else to make him a "dandy" but her face lit up when she saw him.

"You look stunning Geming. I still prefer you as yourself in modern attire but you do dress quite well for past eras." Asuna smiled warmly.

"Well you know you are the most stunning onna here besides perhaps little Manami over there but I am a bit biased." He tried to joke.

Manami giggled at her uncle and she curtsied in her little velvet frock and she twirled around in the white corset, skirt, and kirtle ensemble. Chang left them to talk and he ushered the girl pups to the underground rooms and moved over so Geming could sit by her on the huge chaise lounge in burnt orange velvet.

"Chang said you wanted to talk to me about plans you and Ichigawa are cooking up." Geming stated getting to the point.

"I see. Oh he is sly is he not?" She laughed softly.

"That is not why you wanted to see me." The red said suddenly really uncomfortable.

"No, I can drink very watered wine but should you like full strength?" The Western princess asked.

"What am I doing here Asuna? I really, really feel awful being here. Not because of you but...anyway, yea wine would be good. What do you want onna?" He asked seriously.

"Two things actually. Here." She said handing him a goblet with red wine.

"Changming said he told you all about this era for a special reason. Yea we got on well with Henry and Katherine. I was also one hundred eleven years and still hurting about the loss of my family in Taiwan. Chang brought me here to escape China. I met this really amazing ningen onna; her name was Lady Mary Norris; Baroness of Surrey. She liked me an awful lot and she challenged this young and hurting red inu. I ended up making love to her one night and she was just so open minded and sweet. She gave herself to me wholly and my beast claimed her. I realized later that I really and truly loved her. Mary had my pup in her and I was actually excited. I was planning a future with her and our pup but the bastard who beat her before I ever came on the scene; showed up and beat her mercilessly and both she and the pup perished. Henry told Chang that Surrey was in London and he told him; he had no knowledge of what happened to the son of a bitch. Katherine came by and she told me that she knew Mary had planned to run away with me and that she was pupped. She also knew what we were and she told me to deliver justice for my wife and baby. Katherine made the sign of that ridiculous religion and that was all. I found him; I struck him with my fang and I used my technique. You have seen it once; Tatakikowasu. There was nothing left of him to find so we were in the clear. I got used to meaningless fucking around and flirting as a coping mechanism. I realized after time that I was not good for much except as a killing machine and perhaps a good fuck." Geming said with tears shining his green eyes and he then downed his wine.

"Geming...I..." She tried to speak.

"Lady Asuna do not say anything, okay? I have told you things on and off for years and I am so tired. Just tell me what to kill and what direction to point my fang and I shall." The red said and he looked away.

She fled away from him and he wiped at his eyes in irritation and he was so damn emotional being here.

Asuna went to the outside and stood on the walkway of the wall of the castle and she had just heard a story that broke her heart and confirmed what she had already known all these years about the red inu. He WAS a deep well of passionate emotion and she was terrified of that emotion in the past and she looked out at the English country side and it was lovely here. There was a moat surrounding the castle itself and she could see the original motte and bailey from the foundations. It was covered in thick, lush grass and the wind was blowing her silver hair around and she could see in the distance that several gentlemen were approaching on horseback.

-Changming can you imagine in your mind what King Henry looks like in person? - She pathed to her snow inu.

Chang did and she cursed to herself at the approaching royals. She pathed instructions that the alchemic magics were to be put in place to keep the pups presence secret. All of her children and babes were in the extensive underground playground and sleeping chambers that the Jings had created for her brood. It was a virtual wonderland for even a modern pup; Lei and Yhea had come up with the designs themselves and they were quite pleased by it. Her precious children actually LOVED their tunnels and rooms below ground. They could be completely youkai and there were large open spaces for sparring, rough housing, and the generators would allow for the pups to play with their electronics. Changming could not be seen either and it was just damn irritating to her that the king had to come so damn soon.

Henry saw a beauty standing upon the castle wall and his best friend Charles Brandon also was awestruck. The woman's hair was silver and her face was oval; almost heart shaped. She bore pale blue eyes they were similar to foreigners from before; slanted a tad and framed by darker silver brows that arched beautifully. Her nose was straight that barely turned up just a bit. Her lips were sensually full and the color of pink rose in bloom. The corset, skirts, and kirtle she wore were almost scandalous and she wore no hood and only a wreath of vines and tiny roses. The woman her impossibly long mane and exposed an elegantly long neck and she was tall for a female and Henry was truly having a hard time breathing; Brandon was no better off. The woman walked down the stone stairway and called for the drawbridge to be lowered as King Henry and three attendants approached on horseback. Henry dismounted immediately and Asuna curtsied properly but a twinge of pain passed her features. Both men noticed it and she only stood before them as they neared.

"Hello there fair lady! I am King Henry and this good man is Charles Brandon; my Master of the Horse." Henry boomed.

"Does the king require his horses mastered? I am quite certain his grace masters and rides them quite well himself." Asuna said softly but there was a hint of a tiny smile.

Her English was heavily accented and her words made him laugh wildly. Charles Brandon was caught off guard by her beauty and it was obvious she was highly intelligent.

"May I inquire to your name my lady?" The king asked.

"Hidenka Jing Asuna of Wesutan Honshu." She inclined her head.

"Could we beg your indulgence and you speak it for our poor English ears?" The king smiled.

"Her royal highness; Princess Asuna Orlovich-Jing of the Western Lands of Nihon." Asuna again inclined her head.

Henry's eyes widened and so did Brandon's. This was not just foreign lords but a foreign princess and she was spectacular.

"Did Lord Lee Changming procure this castle and lands for you?" The king asked curiously.

"Chang did as I asked of him your majesty." She again inclined her head.

"We are uncertain of your customs your grace; here it is custom to ask the king to dine." Brandon suggested.

"We are not prepared for royalty." Asuna spoke with such a soft voice and Henry was beyond fascinated with her.

"We are not so brutish as to turn our noses towards heaven when we know this castle was in disrepair. Would you please allow the king of England to cross its threshold?" The young monarch asked smiling as he bowed.

"As you wish your majesty." She said as she moved with such fluidness.

Geming had been waiting on her and he did not see Henry; he started to talk to her in Japanese and the language was different than the one he spoke before Henry noticed and this woman spoke shortly but very softly too. She reached up and she held Lord Geming chin and she stared him in the eyes.

"Gomenasai Geming, onegaiitashimasu?" Asuna asked him.

Geming nodded and he saw King Henry and he cursed softly and he bowed to the ningen royal. Henry raised a bow to the red and he pointed to her and the red neared both Brandon and Henry.

"Your majesty! I just lately arrived myself." Geming stated in truth.

"Who is she?" Henry blunted asked.

"A very powerful and a very influential woman where I am from. She is the daughter of the ruling power in Japan. She has recently suffered horrendously and her house and mine have long history. Her grandfather and my father were best friends." He stated in truth.

"She seemed to be in pain earlier." Brandon said very softly.

"Please your majesty; I beg of you your grace, when I say she has suffered...it has been horrendous. Chang thought this a safe place for her to recover." The red spoke in extremely soft tones.

"What do you mean recover?" Henry said stupidly.

"Majesty. Your grace, that woman can beat me with a sword. She is the heiress to her father's kingdom and she was raised as a warrior. She suffered in a battle." Geming bent the truth a little.

"You are us to leave for now. We understand. We do however wish for our Katherine to meet such loveliness." He called out to Asuna.

She turned her head and he saw her in profile. Asuna closed her eyes and she just wanted peace. The young king was lusting after her as well as the other man. She did not want a repeat of Edward's court and she was shaking a little.

"Asuna? My lady? Asuna?" Geming freaked when he saw her fall to the ground.

Henry was horrified and two men came from inside of the building and one had hair as red as Geming's and the other looked gentle and soft. It was the blonde man who picked her up and the red haired man crossed his arms and he nodded to Geming.

"The mithril is still in her system. The Ludok fellow said it would take a couple of weeks." Ryo said in Japanese.

"Why would it still affect her so?" The red demanded.

"Chan. He's a good guy and he was from that fucking place. She was so kamis damn miserable after what that fairy bastard did, she let herself get pregnant. She also ran into your adopted brother." Her dragon frère spoke in rapid Japanese.

"Which one?" Geming said rubbing his temples.

"Katashi. Yea, I thought dafuq too. Anyway, get the ningen assholes out of here." Ryo snorted and he left.

Geming was absolutely stunned and he looked at Henry and Brandon and he was speechless. Something deeper was going on and he had no clue as to what.

"Lord Geming, We are certain that your brother cannot be far as of yet. Please come to Windsor as soon as possible." Henry commanded and Brandon followed.

"Your grace?" Charles asked Henry.

"I like mysteries and those men are of the best sort but this woman is something amazing. I will slowly break the truth out. I like them too much to cause issue. It is well Charles. We will see them soon enough. She needs her strength and so she shall have it." His king said as he climbed back on his horse.

Charles Brandon looked back and the castle wall was now deserted. This place felt heavy with something in the air. It did not feel evil; but it did not feel normal either. The woman had been truly one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. He also knew his monarch as they galloped back towards Windsor.

Second Generation Pups/Fathers

Kurosaki Hinata and Masaki- Kurosaki Ichigo

Chiyo- Lord Mingli

Grimmjow Haruya and Kumiko- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Jagaharu)

Matsuda Nayu- Matsuda Naraku

Yamasaki Noe- Yamasaki Ishin

Yamasaki Naota- Yamasaki Nobu

Hana- Tekeshi

Larak and Kala tr'Awnhi- Admal tr'Awnhi

Aahmes and Arsinoe- Kameron Orlovich

Jing Shen, Lifen and Yunru- Jing Lei Shi

Serik and Rhoswen Kuzman- Chanak Kuzman

Imai Masahiro- Imai Kenta

Khellian tr'Awnhi- Hanaj tr'Awnhi

Muguruma Yuichi- Muguruma Kensei

Carys and Brinn Jing-Dillingham- Aldwyn Dillingham

Celeste Jing-Laurent- Sebastein Laurent

Nemain- Ichigawa

Manami- Lee Changming

Matsuda Miku- Matsuda Naraku

Itsuyo- Jin

Maiell and Isha tr'Awnhi- Maec tr'Awnhi

Matsuda Tenshi- Matsuda Naraku

Yong- Jing Yhea

Jian Hu- Cheung Hu

Hajnal Kuval- Yung Kuval

Tsukiko Orlovich-Jing- Hideaki

Ito Ryota and Sorami- Ito Ryūkotsusei

Justinus, Aellae, Antonius Servius- Amedeo Servius

Matsuda Tanashi- Matsuda Naraku

Imai Kakashi- Imai Masanori

Jing Yuan and Zhilan- Kenomaru (Hyoga)

Jing Neeva- Jing Shan Lao

Yamasaki Katsumi and Kasumi- Yamasaki Nobu

Nofre-hotep Jing- Anupu

Juliana Servius- Julianus Servius

Frejya Orlovich-Jing- Chrestian Orlovich

Anwell Hammel- Gwydion Hammel

Kheagan Mochrie- Esus Mochrie

Amras, Eiji, Naerwen Elensar- Beren Elensar

Ireth Ludok- Airis Ludok

Aibhlinn Hammel- Fionn Hammel

Teruko- Yamasaki Jouichi

Matsuda Etsu- Matsuda Naraku

Kia and Keizou Yamasaki-Jing- Yamasaki Jouichi


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Seclusion and the effects that it has on those who have been deemed outsiders. Asuna finds herself embroiled in old gossip and legend that draws her closer to new friends. Her chief loves begin a plot to thwart and cause major catastrophe for Sanra in the past as well as Bilae. Regrets continue to get faced. Thank you for reading; and please, let me know your thoughts!

Child of Secret within the Castle of Stone

Geming stood over her and it was within an hour that a white haired man with sharply pointed ears arrived and began to asses Lady Asuna. The red inu had no idea who this bastard was but he knew it was a Kamis damn elf and she had been hurt by the fucking elves. Airis had to close his eyes and shut out the mental ranting of the angry red canine. He had begun to suspect that Mithril poisoning was not the only thing wrong with her and he needed to consult with Nobu. He sighed in frustration and he was forbidden to return to Leth`Evana. That had been pronounced by Naraku and whatever Naraku said he found out; the family pretty well carried out. Airis would have to get Chanak to get him a stash of herbs and more from the fae plane. He only wondered what Simyth must be thinking and feeling. That was his regret; the fae king was NOT evil but things had put into motion that would ruin his rule. Beren's madness had been brought on by his obsession with Asuna and Airis could not help but think his own sins. The Undine prince truly hated himself and he wished; truly wished that he could do something but he would not lose Ireth or Asuna. He refused to lose his soul a second time.

While Airis could hear Geming rant and what the elf did not know was that the red could hear him right back. The information he got from the elf's head was tremendous indeed and he sat by her and she stirred.

"Katashi killed Ahma at birth." She whispered.

"Hai we know now because Tekeshi's ancestry. Are you suggesting that Katashi's pup has a very faint purity?" Geming asked.

"Perhaps yes. It is not strong in him but he does have a little. Hana has more than Katashi but I think; maybe his pup is making up for it." Asuna smiled softly.

"You think you need a blood transfusion from a miko? We can get Hakushin or hell even Nemain can be tapped if need be." The red thought out.

"Please do not think of my pup as a pin cushion Geming. No, I will ask for my aunt or Saint Hakushin. Airis? Dearest can you ask Nobu to set up for a blood transfusion of holy blood?" His wife asked him.

"Of course. I have no experience with this." Airis inclined his head to his beloved woman.

"Ireth is having a grand time playing in the underground playrooms." She smiled weakly at her fae love.

"I know. She has been having such a wonderful time with her siblings. I should have allowed her with them sooner. I am sorry." He murmured softly and he rose.

"You are going to go get her bug now?" Geming demanded.

"Yes belligerent one. I shall return after some time. I love you Asuna." Airis murmured and kissed her hand.

The Undine bowed and he left to go to the in between to leave for the modern era. It was tedious but he also wanted her safe. He had also begun to know the former prince known as Hunir. He was extremely powerful and vastly angry with his fellow Undine in general. Airis was leery of him always. Now his first duty was to the woman he had pledged his eternal heart and soul to.

The young king was pacing back and forth and he was pleased that his instincts proved true when Lord Changming and Lord Geming appeared at Windsor Castle the following day. They had asked to be seen by him and Henry admitted them privately to his privy chamber and he bid them sit. Geming and Chang both looked at each other and they intended to do whatever it took to protect Asuna from ningen concern.

"Lord Changming! Lord Geming! We are so pleased to see you both again; together. We are most pleased that our court is graced by such excellent men." Henry stated as he sat at the head of his table.

Changming's hair was cut short in his modern style and it was longer on top that barely passed his ears. He wore a cap to keep his ears covered and as usual he kept to black velvet and grey sleeves with matching hose and black boots. His cap was black velvet. Geming had shorter red hair but it was a long enough to cover his ears. It was layered heavily and came several inches above his shoulders. His red hair was also layered with fringe over his thick red brows. His coat was an extremely dark brown that it almost appeared black but in damask velvet. The pattern was traditional fleur-de-lys pattern. He wore mocha colored linen sleeves and his doublet matched his coat. His hose was lighter brown but his boots came past his knees and were dark brown leather. He and Chang both had markings that they had to cover with the salve that was in common use in the modern era. What was considered a "magic" item was for the modern youkai an essential and the Matsuda-Yamasaki Corporation had made it available to all youkai in their day and age to blend with the overrun of ningen. Geming had light brown markings that were jagged and framed around both of his eyes without the salve. Changming had bronze colored markings that mimicked claw slashes almost that ghosted the edges of his white brows and the same marks were on his left pectoral, upper arms, and his thighs.

"We wish to know the truth of this incredible creature in Berkhamsted Castle. We realize that your courts are similar but also different from ours. We hold no prejudice my lords." The king said with incredible charm.

"Your grace, what Geming told you was true. She is a very important woman in our culture. She is in fact a warrior and she has been a ruler in her own right. Her wounds were grievous and she lost so much only recently. All of the royal houses in China and Nihon are tied through marriage just as it is here in Europe. The only difference is; she is very beloved among so many." Changming stated smoothly.

"That only tells us exactly what we already knew Lord Changming." the mortal said waving his ringed hand in the air.

Henry was wearing a crème colored coat and sleeves edged in gold and his doublet was a dark gold yellow. His boots and hose were brown and he wore a heavy collar necklace around his neck the hung low and it was bright gold and topaz jewels. The king was an impressive sight but then; Changming expected nothing less from this mortal.

"Your grace? May I speak plainly and titles aside?" Geming spoke softly.

"Yes you may." Henry nodded.

"King Henry, I have fought beside Lady Asuna many times. She commanded her father's army for many years and there are peoples in our homelands who want her death. She is in a fragile because her enemy speared her to a forest floor; through her womb and left to die. This was done to her because she lied and did so to protect a prince in another land. When we say she is fragile; she is very fragile." The red spoke softly but firmly.

"Why would these beasts do such a heinous thing?" The English monarch was horrified.

"She carried a very important child. The babe was murdered to cause chaos in this kingdom." The snow supplied.

Henry sat back and he was sick to his stomach at what he heard. The woman he had seen was not only against everything he understood; she had also been harmed in the worst way a woman could.

"So you hide her here to protect her from her enemies and allow her strength to return. We shall not bring attention to your lady whatsoever. I would however like to meet her more formally." He said rising.

"She would not mind I am certain but she feels safest at the castle at the moment. We are a proud type of peoples your majesty and she is a very proud woman. She truly is a wonder even in our culture. Her strength with a sword is legendary." The red inu said rising as well.

"We admit the idea is completely foreign to us but protecting and nurturing a woman is not. Please inform your lady that I will call upon her in a week." Henry said and they bowed.

They kissed his hand as they had done before and they left the court regularly. Once they were out of sight; they ported to Hertfordshire.

Nobu had brought three units of Saint Hakushin's blood and he began the awful procedure. He also made sure to keep her knocked out with widow. They had learned enough through Hana and Nemain's births. He was calm and he administered a medicine that Airis and Chanak stated would help with eliminating the mithril in her system. Nobu just wished he could do a chelation but they said that would harm the babes. Asuna stirred and she saw her beloved Nobu and he kissed her with repressed passion.

"Thank you. When are they going to move?" She asked him softly.

"Well Maec is going to put another curse and hex upon Sanra's remains; even though he does not have them, he still had a little bit of her in his apothecary. Gross, I know! Anyway, he is going to do that and Chanak is going to continue nosing around and try to figure out her motives. I have no idea about the ekimmu right now. Nothing has been from Leth`Evana as of yet but I am certain it will be soon though." Nobu said cupping her cheek.

"I feel stronger. It must have been a small bit of purification and the mithril poisoning. I am actually quite happy my darling." Asuna said reveling in his touch.

"Me too! You not in battle whilst pupped? I am thrilled! Now give me a mind numbing kiss before I go back. I will be back to check on you all. The twins are being good are they not? Naota is not being too much of a pain? Naraku swore he was going to strangle our son." He smirked at her.

"Not all of your children were going to be so serious and as gentle as you my love. Naota loves you as dearly as the twins but they are powerful and make no mistake that they intend to thwart our parental authority." She answered with true joy.

He nodded and they kissed passionately and he had to stop before he would need to take her in private. Nobu went and checked on his children and he was seriously impressed with underground jungle that the Jings had come up with. It would have been incredible to him as a child. Naota ran up and hugged him as did Kasumi and Katsumi. His girls and this boy were his absolute joy in his life besides his adult children but he loved being a father. They all took off and he smiled widely. He was thrilled that they were with their Haha and it was excellent. He slipped away to return to the modern era and help with their plans for domination and wiping out their enemies.

Geming and Changming had told her that Henry was coming and it was annoying to say the least but she would entertain the fucking mortal and Hibari would be her "sister" and that had thrown her adult pup in hysterical laughter. Asuna rolled her eyes and she was going to have a hard time pretending to have one of her daughters as a sister.

Asuna opted for a hanfu in heavy turquoise silk that had a raised collar in the back. The edges of the entire outer robe was edged in gold and red damask embroidery with floral and dragons. The obi matched the outer robe and the inner sheath was a simple turquoise in heavy silk. The outer robe had a long train and the sleeves were bell shaped. Her hair was pulled up into an intricate weave and knots and in the middle of her forehead and slipped into her hair; she was a feather shaped tiara that was inlaid with turquoise. It was a large piece but gorgeous nonetheless. She wore simple drop earrings and Hibari wore a simple white sheath with a completely sheer hanfu robe in a rose pattern on the silk and it was edged in pale pink silk and her obi matched the edging. Asuna wore plain gold slippers and Hibari wore plain white silk slippers. Hibari only had part of hair up and it was weaved with flowers and chopsticks and the rest down. Changming and Geming were both slack jawed at the two onna and they were so damn stunning. Chang expected Henry to bring an entourage and he spoke with the eldest pups and they would be concealed in their fantasy play world and attended by their nannies but he explained that their mother had to do this to keep up her facade. The oldest ones were used to it and asked if they could go back to playing and Chang smiled.

Henry showed late in the afternoon and he was followed by Charles Brandon, Anthony Denny, Francis Bryan and several ladies including Queen Katherine. It was not a large party but Geming was grinding his teeth. The inu men met the English royals outside and Hibari was on the wall and Henry's closest friend Brandon sucked in his breath when he saw her.

"Your majesty!" He whispered harshly and had Henry look.

Hibari blinked as she caught the attention of the royal ningen and she lifted her chin. Katherine recognized another royal woman and this female was stunning and they were invited inside and served wine as their trunks were unloaded. Asuna had not appeared yet and she was in her rooms and she was composing herself. She stood and she made her way to the banquet hall. Everyone stopped talking when they saw her and she inclined her head at all assembled as she seemed to glide past them all. Katherine was struck dumb by the ethereal beauty and she knew what Lord Geming was and she was certain that this woman was the same. Asuna did curtsy for both Katherine and Henry but as a fellow royal; she would not lower herself to kiss a proffered hand. It was not her style.

"I do hope the wine is to your liking and to that of your entourage King Henry and Queen Katherine?" Asuna asked in her heavy English.

"We are most pleased; I assure you! How stunning you appear your grace. This is the fashion of your homeland?" Henry asked finding his voice.

Asuna indicated for everyone to take seats. She preferred the Roman way and there were long chaise lounges scattered around the room and huge silk pillows upon the floor in vibrant colors of red, blue, gold, and plum. Henry took to a chaise as did Katherine. The men in his company followed example and the few ladies sat straight up on the chaises. Asuna reclined on hers as did Hibari. Geming and Changming stood near the two royal onna and the two frère were in shadows.

"This is the fashion of the mainland King Henry. I never cared for the traditional clothes of Japan except for in battle. These are called hanfu and our typical clothing for women is called kimonos. They are layered several times and very burdensome. I can move in hanfu." She said speaking to the English monarch.

"Your jewels are stunning madam!" Katherine said warmly indicating Asuna's elaborate tiara.

"Gifts from Lord Chan of Panyu. This is my sister; Lady Ito Hibari." She murmured softly introducing her child.

"Lady Hibari. Welcome to England. You and your sister are most welcome and we do hope your stay is extended and grand." Katherine spoke to the young woman.

"I thank you your majesty." Hibari bowed her head.

"Please gentlemen do not feel beholden to hold court and circumstance on my behalf. I have been told these lands are excellent sport and more. I have been unwell so I have as yet to truly see to entertainments. Perhaps your grace would lead his men a hunt?" The foreign princess suggested.

"I think that would be an excellent notion your grace. Brandon! Gather up the men and surely some ladies will hunt as well. We should very much like to converse with her grace." Henry said bluntly.

Katherine knew her husband was ordering his nobles out and she wondered if that meant her as well. Asuna met her eyes and nodded no. The royal woman was stunned and the blue eyes of this woman it felt like could read her soul. Soon Brandon had the nobles out and Asuna had arranged for refreshments to be available outdoors for the hunters. Changming went along and Geming stayed and for some reason he was extremely protective of her right now.

"Speak openly King Henry. I do not like subterfuge and I in fact abhor. I would also prefer the dropping of honorifics. Please call me Asuna." She said in her soft accented English.

"Truly? I shall follow your example and please call me Harry. This is as you know Katherine. We met Geming more than six months ago and he impressed us truly with his wit and honor." Henry nodded.

"Katherine how should I address you?" Asuna asked.

"Please call me Kate." The queen smiled genuinely.

"Then Harry and Kate; please by all means stay and be my guests. I would ask that you have your court return to London. I fatigue easily still and I can manage the king and queen much better more intimately; do you not agree?" The inu-empusae princess stated with true warmth.

"That would please us both very much. We shall send them on after they return. I am refreshed at your manners Asuna. Why are you so informal?" The young human asked.

"You and your queen are my equals Harry. Titles amongst equals and those who mean to be friends; I find tedious and meaningless. Hibari my darling; are you tired?" Asuna asked her adult daughter.

"Hai Haha. Ketsueki." Hibari said.

"Geming could you please follow?" She asked the red.

"Hai as you wish." He murmured and he kissed her cheek.

Harry and Katherine were shocked at the display and Asuna looked back at both ningen. She suspected that Henry suspected but she knew for a fact that Katherine knew. She also knew Katherine to be one of the best women in history; so she held no fear.

"I have known Geming for quite some time. I met him when I was a very young woman. He can be quite mouthy on a battle field and I commanded my father's army you see. We were in treaty with Manchuria and Geming's father is the former lord which is basically the same as a king." Asuna explained.

"Extraordinary." Harry mumbled.

"You battle and you are a woman? It does not frighten you?" Kate asked.

"No. My father's name is Lord Sesshomaru. His names literally translates into English as; Killing Perfection. I was beside my father in his dojo from the time I was five years old." She shrugged.

"Why did he train you? Did he have no sons?" The English man asked disturbed.

"I have a twin brother. My father felt that it was my birthright; I was born first and so I was the heir in his mind. It did not matter to him if I was female or not. He did not see my sex; he saw his future." Asuna answered.

"How very different. Your father sounds incredible." Kate stated warmly.

"He is incredible. He is a wonderful man and sire. He and my mother have enjoyed man years together." She smiled.

"Why were you harmed so wretchedly?" The king asked her bluntly.

"The prince of another land had taken me against my will. I did bear him children but I did not wish to stay with him. I took my children back; I shall not lie and shall be honest, I took a lover amongst his court and I told that prince that I forced it. I also told him that it was entirely my fault and the father of my precious Ireth did not want me. It was not sure but I was attempting to save him the embarrassment. Beren did not like what I had to say and chose instead to spear me to the forest floor." She recounted.

"Wretched!" The young king hissed.

"Beren paid, I assure you." Asuna said looking away.

"So now I allow my family to take up my mantle and I heal here; away from enemies and turmoil." She murmured and she gave them a smile.

They continued to speak of a great of other things and Henry spoke of his grandiose ideas of war with France. He also spoke of his favorite things such as hunting, archery, and jousting. She knew he was a very normal and typical young man from this era and Katherine was a soft spoken and very religious young woman. When Geming and Chang were around again; Henry engaged them in mock sword fights and amused the present ladies and Katherine came to sit by Asuna.

"I am so glad that we are informal Asuna." Kate said taking her hand.

"As am I Kate. I know from Geming that you know of him. You then suspect more; I need to know I can trust that. We love Kate. We love, we live, and we can die but we also just live outside of normal mortal parameters. Can you comprehend that?" She asked the English queen.

"My parents sent soldiers to the New World to find gold and they found so much more Asuna. Geming is not the first nor will you be the last that I know. I have known for a long time and I know many of your kind that follows the blessed Mother and her son. It is nothing for me." She smiled as she squeezed her hand.

"You are a truly amazing woman Kate. I am so honored to know you." Asuna said and she kissed each cheek of the onna.

"Your babies must be close, si?" The English queen asked.

"They are. They are well hidden I assure you. I will not allow them to be seen." She said smiling at the sword play.

"I am so glad for you. That woman is not your sister is she?" Katherine asked.

"No, she is one of my older daughters. I have had two generations of babes. Hibari is one of my youngest from my first set. I am five centuries old." She laughed and clapped as Chang checked Harry.

"Young for your kind. Amazing indeed. Henry thinks he knows a lot but in truth; it would truly terrify him. He will not find out from me." The queen murmured honestly.

"You know your husband." She smiled.

"Too well. I love him but he is only a mortal after all." Kate smiled sadly.

"That is very true amongst many species of men Kate; not just human." Asuna murmured.

"Bravo and very well done sirs. I must say, very well done!" The young queen said smiling.

Henry was sweating up a storm and Geming and Chang had barely broken a sweat. Asuna rose and she pulled her diadem out and set it down. She held out her hand for Geming to hand her just a plain katana and she smiled at Henry.

"Do not take it easy on me because I am a girl either." The inu princess grinned.

"As you command Asuna." Harry smirked.

He whirled about and brought down his heavy broad sword and she blocked. The ensuing mock fight was actually semi-brutal and Harry was going further and further into shock at how much of a prowess this woman had with a blade. She would be deadly on a field of battle and she was still recovering. Katherine it was obvious LOVED the idea of a warrior princess and Asuna finally ended the spar and she was exhausted.

"Most excellent Harry. Tremendous strength you have. I am truly worn through." Asuna said with a heaving chest.

"The lords did not exaggerate and they did say you were incredible with a sword." The English monarch said in awe.

"Arigatou Harry! I am semi-retired from it for now." She grinned.

"That means?" Henry laughed.

"Arigatou means thank you and domo arigatou means thank you very much." The exotic princess curtsied to him.

Katherine could see her husband wanted the foreign princess and Asuna looked at her.

-I honor you highly Kate. Do not think I would ever dishonor you by defiling your union. I do not follow your religion but honor is a very important thing to me and my kind. I will send Harry, Chang, and Gem on a hunt; to you I will show you my most precious things and I shall explain my true nature. - Asuna pathed to the royal onna.

Katherine widened her eyes and only stared at her and Asuna bowed playfully.

"Harry could you do us all the honor of hunting our dinner since your nobles failed us so miserably? I am absolutely certain between you, and our two wonderful lords that we shall feast wonderfully! Alas, I cannot sit astride a horse right now." She spoke in her most charming voice.

"I do believe that Chang, Gem, and I shall catch us quite the stag dearest ladies. My own fair maiden cannot hunt in her condition either. Yes, we shall hunt a feast indeed Asuna." The king said quite knightly.

-Kamis Asuna you are playing him like a proverbial fiddle. - Geming thought in her head.

-I can play quite a bit dearest Geming; care to take me for a spin? - She thought in return.

Geming nearly choked and he kept a straight face as he, Chang, and King Henry left the three onna and they left to hunt for a decent meal.

"How did I hear you in my mind?" Kate asked as they had gone.

"It is one of my gifts Kate. Come let me show you my children." Asuna smiled.

Katherine followed the beautiful creature and Hibari got up too. They walked down winding passages and they literally walked through what appeared a wall. Katherine was beyond stunned and she made the sign of the cross but she saw children; so many children and they were playing and her eyes widened. Tears stung her eyes and she looked at the foreign princess and the love on her face spoke volumes.

"How many years does this represent?" The queen asked.

"Fifteen years in this generation. I have many twins and triplets; hence the great number. I know it seems ridiculous. I am called an empusae and inu which means..." She started.

"Inu means dog or perro in Spanish." Kate smiled.

"Mary told you." Asuna realized.

"She really was so dear to me. My mother and father came across jungle gato in the New World. They were friendly with Spain. They swore the nobility to secrecy and they gave us wonders beyond our dreams." The Spanish onna spoke in remembrance.

"I think I know exactly who you speak of! What incredibly wily neko they are. No wonder they spoke Spanish! They adapted themselves quite well. Jaguars?" She asked the queen.

"Si!" England's consort said marveling.

"I know of them. They are wonderful peoples. No wonder you do not hate youkai. Your first exposure was to a group of honorable and intelligent ones." She grinned.

"They did not look entirely human but I was so young. His name was Grimmjow Nicteha; he was a handsome creature and his body was so exposed. I admit I was flushed." Kate said turning red.

"I know Nicteha. He is a great man. I truly am honored Kate. Never fear I will touch Henry. I know how royal men are. I am half empusae though and my ways would frighten you." She sighed.

"Empusae is a word for lamia. I am very learned Asuna and God made all creatures; even yours. You serve his purpose and I could never hate you and your people. I saw how Geming loved Mary and it was pure. No, I see many children but I see many children who are loved and wanted. Your men must love you very much. I am so honored you have shown me this wonder. I so wish for a child for Harry." She said looking down.

"I know you will. I know it." Asuna said gently and she walked with Kate back up the winding stairs.

"Is Geming in love with you?" The queen asked.

"I do not know Kate. I have no clue as to how that shall go. I have known him a long while and I know there is issue between us. Changming has been mine a very long time." She smiled wistfully.

"He is most beautiful. Does he bring you much...well, pleasure?" The Spanish onna giggled.

Asuna grinned and she had found a great friend in the English queen. She gossiped a bit about Changming and how amazing in fact he was as a lover and she too gossiped that Henry was also a very amazing lover but she knew he had mistresses. Asuna told her to be strong and love him despite his obvious failings. She said mortal men were fickle; she said even her kind of men could be fickle. Kate found a kindred soul and she adored the youkai woman as she called her kind. She could not call them demons as she did not feel them evil and she supped a magnificent stag that her husband and the two inu men had taken down. It was a grand feast along with roasted cabbage and lentils. Pies and several sweets were also served and all three onna had watered down wine. Harry and Kate retired to separate beds in nearby chambers and Hibari retired to hers with Sergei. Chang actually slipped away to the modern area to get news.

Asuna had retired to her own suite and she had begun to take out her earrings and she watched Geming slip into her chambers. Chrestian had let him past and she saw the wink he gave her. She could not help but smile to herself at her amazing frère. She could not live without them now and she stared in a mirror as Geming looked weary.

"This has been hard on you." Asuna stated.

"Hai Asuna but I have not failed in my duty that I swore to my Chichi yet and I never will." Geming stated.

"No you have not. When you came to me after Nobu died; what is it that you wanted besides for me to pull out of my severe depression?" She asked him.

"That was my only motive onna. I knew I had a way of irritating you and it lead to the physical; which I admit was something but I served my purpose at that time." He smiled softly.

Asuna made a decision and she was on him and he could not breathe as he was on her bed under her. She had removed her obi and the hanfu was open and the sheath was strapless.

"I made the decision before I came here that I own myself as I am. I own myself as the inu-empusae that I am. Truly I was that bitch; Arianrhod Hammel but I have become something better than what I was. I have also grown since I was that young and stupid onna. I had before me someone so special and beautiful. I allowed fear to rule me and I allow fear to rule me no more. Kaya should have been our daughter." The onna above him spoke.

Geming whined and he was breathing in too rapidly and his eyes were red.

"Can you accept me Geming? Tekeshi raised his sons intending them for me you know. Can you accept this imperfect onna?" Asuna whispered against his lips.

"Imperfect onna? You are the perfect onna for this inu. Kamis, I need you. I have always fucking needed you since I laid eyes on you." He whispered harshly.

"Then Lee Geming; I ask you to claim me fully as you knew you should have back when I was but a foolish child. Mark this onna and make me submit." She groaned gently as she kissed him deeply.

Geming was shaking badly and he could not take her harshly as he had done before but he took her how had wanted for all these centuries. General Lee Geming made love to the onna of his heart and he knew he would love her when he had met her. He was not stupid; he and Chang had figured out their chichi's plan in the modern era when they figured out what she was. They knew they had been intended for her as her chosen and he gloried in her pale and luminous skin as his tongue and teeth tasted her. She moaned softly and begged for HIM. She called out HIS name and it was earth shattering when he completed and she spasmed beneath him. She proceeded to get up and present herself in inu fashion and his brain became dumbed down. He again took her in absolute love and he marked her in a spot on her shoulder free and she shook mightily again. Asuna rolled and came upon him and snarled as she too sank her fangs into his juncture; covering the spot Mary had made and it somehow soothed his burdened soul. The night was perfection and he woke up in her bed in the morning. They had spilled blood and she had bound them.

"You were part of us before by tradition; now I claim you by blood. I shall never be so stupid again. I feel no shame and only love. Love me as you will and know you have mine as well." She said running her hands through his red hair.

"I know what and who you are. I have admired and loved you for so long Asuna. I just wanted to love you freely. Now I can." Geming admitted.

Her response was to deeply and with reverent passion kiss him and the red inu returned it in spades. Geming slowly pulled back from her lips and he shuddered.

"Can you give me a pup before your dormancy?" He asked softly.

"I will talk to Annka and see how long the periods of fertility are. If I can; I most certainly shall. If I cannot this time my darling; return to my past and beget me with your pup." Asuna murmured.

"I want you know. I want my pup from this you." The red stated with tears in his eyes.

"I shall endeavor to try. I promise I shall try." She stated kissing him over and over.

He whined and he fell into kissing her and they passed the morning in perfect bliss.

Sanra paced back and forth and Bilae had come back nearly dead. It was the most astonishing thing she had ever witnessed. She was going to have to up the ante and Bilae had informed her that the Leth`Evana was in bad shape. Her thoughts were deep as she had sacrificed several Shouten to restore Bilae to some semblance of health. She still needed to get to Isha and Maiell but she now was certain they were removed and safe. Sanra cursed the stupidity of her former father and she had learned from his example and had become a ruthless and heartless monster.

"I know Maec; he would have kept a small bit of my remains in his apothecary. He will place a further binding upon them and it will further affect my remains. You tell me you were attacked by a dog demon that for all intents and purposes was a werewolf. They do not exist you realize! No Bilae you have screwed up royally!" Sanra hissed at him.

"I dismissed you and should not have wench but do not think I will take your insults!" The lava ekimmu snarled.

"You have a true son from your life original life; through the Stythe. Stythe are nearly impossible to kill and the gatekeepers of Annwyn. I am going to use him to get us what we need." The female Shouten said coldly.

"What is it you need exactly now Sanra?" He demanded from her.

"A way to move to that era where everyone congregates. They know why you covet this era now you fool! No, I have to break the curse upon my remains. Your son Tala is not just a mere Stythe and he can go unseen. He can bring me Maec's precious notebooks and if I see the curse he placed upon me; I can reverse it!" She snapped.

"Why can you not just force your brat to do it?" Bilae demanded with orange eyes.

"Chanak has disappeared in this era and he will remain so. You do not understand the Soten. They are both wraith and fae Bilae. You really are stupid. Every time you took this body; I cut myself with your dagger. Every time you bled, so did I!" The former crown princess of the Shouten Empire said grinning.

"You should have been my bride." Bilae realized as he saw her intellect and hate.

"Oh you lost my devotion long ago. Now we are only tools to the other. You cannot kill me and I will have to take out that which is obviously my weakness. It seems I have snakes to skin as well." She grinned feral.

"First we turn a Stythe. That will be difficult but that I need you to bleed. Give me your arm." Sanra commanded.

She cut Bilae's arm with an enchanted athame and she began to draw out a circle. She was staying in her true guise and she had inherited his eyes from his original ekimmu incarnation. She had always acted and cowered in fear when it truly was always an act. Bilae knew a superior creature and his current survival depended upon her ability to wreak havoc.

Katashi knew of her for quite some time in and out of history because of her interactions. While he had not mated her until the early seventeenth century; he knew of her before then. She needed him to know she carried his pup and she ported out whilst it middle of the night in England. She appeared in Hegang as it was late in the year and he would be in the Winter palace. The mixed inu onna moved swiftly and she masked her aura and slipped into the lord's chambers as he was busy with his lordly correspondence. This was before he sired Ang Chi but he knew her.

"Lord Katashi." Asuna whispered.

He about jumped out of his pien-fu and ku when he whirled around and saw the beautiful inu onna who showed up every so often and a blush stained his cheeks as a couple of their encounters had been passionate.

"Hello." He smiled.

"I see you remember me." She grinned.

"Hard to forget you Asuna Jing. I am assuming you are here again from the stream as you call it? What great evil is occurring now?" Katashi said seriously.

"No great evil here. Please near me." Asuna asked.

Katashi was greatly curious and he neared her and she took his clawed hand and pressed it to her belly. She unmasked her scent and the young Manchu lord whined. The soft smile on her face told him that she wanted this and he was stunned stupid.

"When? You and I have not been in some time." He said shaking.

"You know we have a future and that is all you know. It is in that future but I want you to know because I am sheltering myself in this era and away from my enemies so that I birth my beloved pup safely. I have always been a warrior but I cannot be so right now. I want these pups so badly. I need them." She said haunted.

"So you tell me now because this is the era in which you have ensconced yourself? Why are you so sad?" He asked as touch made her tremble.

"I refuse to ruin the future! Only know that I have tried and tried to give you a pup of our blood for so long. Now that I have her; I shall not lose her." Asuna actually choked on a sob.

"A daughter? I have a girl pup?" He asked stunned and delighted.

"Hai." She nodded.

Katashi went to his knees and pressed his ear to her belly and he his emerald eyes closed. Her wrapped his arms around her hips and just stayed like that.

"I know what you are but why a pup by me?" He asked softly.

"I have wanted your babe for forever. It finally happened; when I realized she was within me, I determined to go in seclusion. Nothing will threaten her birth. She will be born." The mixed inu onna whispered fervently.

"We have lost other pups." Katashi observed wisely.

"Too many. Not this time. I will not allow it! You will hold our pup in your arms as is right." She smiled with love in her eyes.

"I love you. Kamis thank you! My own little darling princess I can spoil rotten." He grinned.

"Spoil rotten? No but love eternally hai." Asuna grinned.

"My girl! I shall dress her in cloth of gold and have her wear tiaras every day. She will be the princess of Manchuria! I know not but I get the impression I have an heir; I know not why I feel this but I do. So this pup shall be the crown princess and treated as such." He grinned widely.

"Oh Kamis! You will fill her head with silly notions." She said feeling tremendous love.

"I do not care! I need to order her wardrobe made! How far along are you?" He demanded.

"Two months." His future mate said with such a serene air of happiness.

"I want her to have your blue eyes. Hai! That would be perfect. You have made me the happiest inu in the world!" Katashi laughed and he actually picked her up and whirled her around.

"You wish her?" Asuna asked.

"Kamis hai. I want my baby girl. I want her mother in any way I can. Why do we fight? You must tell me the truth." He demanded.

"Because you accuse me of loving your son more than you. You WILL NOT change that. I forbid it." She demanded.

"Sire a pup not from you? Are you mad?" He said horrified.

"No, I am not. I have had a most difficult time even getting pregnant with her. You must allow things to run their course or I will make you forget." His lover threatened.

"This son...he is my heir! You love him! That is why you refuse to change it." Katashi stated.

"Hai!" She snapped.

"You are everything I want. I swear it. I will change nothing. I will however order our pup a wardrobe that will rival any tiny queen!" The black inu smirked.

Asuna laughed and he was petting her and holding her and he demanded to know where she was. She told him of her residence in England and he intended to be a constant in her life. She also told him of his adopted siblings and the excitement in him was profound. Her heart was hardened on the fact that Sanra would not take this inu from her again. She intended to save him for Ang Chi and this new pup. She refused to lose him all over again.

She was within her sanctuary and she felt something odd. Asuna ran rapidly to the wall and she with ease jumped down the distance. Harry and Kate were still her guests but it was still night. Asuna ran into the forests surrounding the English castle in Hertfordshire and she saw him standing in the air and he smiled down at her.

"Ichigo!" She cried softly.

"Yo Sensei. Loved the note. I said keep it simple. You kept it simple." He chuckled.

"I did as you asked." Asuna smirked.

He came to the ground and he stared at her; she had on a thin and sheer pink night shift in silk and an outer hanfu like robe of the same sheer pink but edged in blue. Ichigo's heart was pounding and he originally thought what the hell he was doing but now he knew he was taking back his life. Her hair was down and he was against her as their lips collided and she was busily undoing his shinigami clothes.

"Want me much?" Ichigo groaned as she began to attack his throat.

"Safe. You are safe here. Hai, I want you. Fuck this! Lose the clothes!" She growled at him.

Her eyes were red and he was smirking a little as he began to divest himself of his black haori, white armor, and hakama. She was removing her sheer sleeping hanfu and she had decided that once she had made the decision to accept everything; she would have those she loved and Ichigo had been accepted by all except Grimmjow and Kensei. She would protect him from both. Their clothes served to protect them from the ground and it was not overly cold and Ichigo was groaning as he kissed down her throat and breasts wildly. Neither was aware that King Henry was witness to this act and he was hidden but it was beyond erotic; it was exciting, and it heated his young blood.

Ichigo tasted her flesh and slipped fingers inside of her scorching center. She was whimpering in Japanese; she begged him for his all and she kept whining her love and begging his forgiveness. The shinigami had already made up his mind to give it. He knew the Vizard had demanded her to give him up but he knew she had also given him up for unselfish reasons in her mind. He HAD been young; he knew that now and their lovemaking was beyond incredible and she was trying to NOT tear up his back and Ichigo pressed his own wrist into her mouth. Asuna bit in viciously but it did not hurt; it caused the older young man to feels spasms that curled his toes in intensity of the bliss. He controlled himself and he intended to make up for lost time. The empusae-inu under him was losing her mind to his abilities and she began gasping air.

"Ichigo! Kamis you are making me...loo-oose form." Asuna stuttered.

"Need to stop Sensei?" Her shinigami mate asked biting her neck.

"Hai." She snarled as orgasms wracked her body.

He pulled himself out and he lay on his back and she moved swiftly and deeper into the forest. Ichigo could still see her and she changed form. His heart beat faster and he knew she would need ravishing hard to contain her inu. He had finally figured out that shit later. He had taken a pounding from Grimmshit once and he never would again. For now he would wait as she tore apart a hapless deer or boar to calm her heated blood and she would return.

Asuna took down a deer and it was fast and bloody. She had found a stream and cleaned her face and she came upon Ichigo nude and she fell against him with her eyes bleeding red and green; back and forth. Her shinigami kissed her brutally and he grabbed her neck and he got her down on all fours and she began to mewl for him wildly. Her ginger haired lover spared her nothing and he took her with force unlike he had before. His power and strength were unleashed on her and the reiatsu as well.

"Kamis. Kamis. Ichigo! Ichigo! Love you. I love you." She managed coherently.

"Love you too Sensei. Gotta come Sensei. Hold on." He groaned out.

Ichigo leaned over body and he again bit her throat and she screamed. It was loud but he had tamed her inu and yes, there was blood on his mouth but he had done everything that her body had needed and desired. Asuna fell to her side as did he and she had blacked out. He pulled her to his sweaty body and he was absolutely exhausted and she had bitten him several times and only dug her claws in a little. He was concerned about the scream and he figured someone watching her would come out but he was Hinata and Masaki's chichi; he had the right to see his kids.

Henry had no idea what to make of what he had seen. There had been blood play and he had no clue some people were into such things. It was obvious she enjoyed it and he kept himself well concealed and the red haired being who seemed to be one of her guards came out after she screamed. Ryo arrived and found her in the arms of someone who looked like her little hanyou; Hinata and he raised a brow.

"You Nata and Saki's chichi?" Ryo demanded.

"Hai. I'm not trying to be rude but it's been a long time since she and I've been together. What's your name dude?" Ichigo smiled.

"I'm Ryo. I'm one of four frère." the red dragon said grinning.

"Right. Right! Okay, I read that a frère is super important to the uppyr females of power. You dudes have like awesome shit for yoki." The shinigami ningen grinned at him.

"Oh, I like you. Yea, we do. We also fucking adore her and thank the Kamis every day she made us what we are. Anyway, I grab her and you at least put a hakama on. I like chics mostly but when really hungry; I'll nab a handsome guy." Ryo smirked.

"Read that too." The red haired ningen nodded as he pulled his black hakama on.

"What did you do, like study up on our species or something?" The frère asked as he picked her up.

"Yea. I had to. Met Sensei when I was real young and really dumb. You know how us ningen can be. I had no real clue what it was she was. I now know how to search the net for your histories and shit. I made up my mind; when I decided to take my life back that I was going to know exactly what it was going to take. I ain't a normal ningen and she isn't a normal youkai. She gave me two perfect kids and I am damn well not gonna be stupid again." Ichigo explained.

"You were around when she woke up from her century sleep." Ryo understood.

"Yea, I guess you could call it that. Anyway, Nata showed up and told me what the fairy fucker did and he and I had a good time." he said to the dragon.

"That was you?" Her frère asked struck dumb.

"Yea." The shinigami blushed.

"Now I fucking love you man. Come on and come see your kids. You are something. I was a warrior in Ryukotsusei court. I and Chrestian are guarding her while Qui and Kameron are going to fight in the other era." He explained to Ichigo as they walked.

"Yea I talked to Naraku. Told him I was back around. He told me to avoid Grimmshit and I told him that he has me and my zanpakuto. Soul Society ain't gonna touch her." He said brushing the hair off of her face.

"You wore her out. Good job." Ryo cackled good naturedly.

"I was dumb when she first mated me. I was so young. I loved her so fucking much and she protected me by leaving my stupid ass. I realize it now. Now, I am older and I'm gonna be one to help protect her." He said as they entered the castle.

"You're on my fave list ningen. Hard to do in my book. She has been on my adoration list for a long damn time. Let me show you her rooms; and then I'll show you where the kids are." He smirked at Ichigo.

Changming saw the shinigami that was now in his thirties but still looked like a teenager and he knew his mistress. She had loved the boy before very deeply. Now that he was older; it would work. He smiled and he went back to his planning and Geming had returned to the future era but his brother he had not seen so peaceful ever. He knew that Asuna had fulfilled their father's designs on Geming. Tekeshi had adopted them all merely by chance but once he had begun to figure out what she was; he knew there was no such thing as coincidence; he knew that in each of their cases, he and his siblings would serve a special purpose in her life. Tekeshi had books on the empusae and very few had morals like Asuna, and the ones who did were great. Halldora Fardahl had been one and she had been beloved by both youkai and ningen alike. His mate was like her and he couldn't be happier. All they had to do was preserve their way of life and kill off Sanra for all times and that included the Bilae threat and Soul Society. The fae situation; he felt conflicted about that. The king of Leth`Evana was good but too many elements and factions within Leth`Evana was bad. They just wanted Kaimei back and Naraku said to hell with the elves and to let them deal with their own problems. Changming sighed and he wrote to the leaders in the Great family as it had become to be known amongst them. To him it was great indeed.

Ichigo was given a room off of Asuna's and Hinata and Masaki were with him at the moment. They were actually sleeping in the massive bed near him and he was so happy to see his two kids. Hinata looked at him and he sat his son down before they slept.

"Your mom and I have talked." He said to his eldest.

"Yea and it's gonna be like normal right? You and she are gonna be friendly nobodies." Hinata said bitterly.

"Um no Hinata." Ichigo smiled.

He lifted his wrist and there was a set of healing teeth marks and he knew what that meant. The young hanyou was so happy that he threw his arms around his shinigami/doctor chichi and actually wept in happiness. Now he was passed out asleep near him and Asuna was awake in his door with a white yukata and Ichigo was reading some stuff Changming had given him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He gave her a small smile.

"Grimmjow is around and Kensei is as well but I refuse to lose you." Asuna said sitting in a chair that sat opposite the bed.

"I talked to Naraku Asuna. I told him I'm back. I'm stronger than I was before by the way and Grimmjow has his spot. I ain't gonna get in his way and he ain't gonna get in mine. My concern is when you and I are together and when we are together with our kids, okay? I'm here and back there and I'm going against Soul Society. No one is going to hurt the only onna I've loved. So whatever shit we've said or done; as far as I'm concerned it was done out of love." He spoke like the adult he was.

Bloody tears streamed down her face and she was against him and she pushed him into his pillows. Her lips seared his and Hinata woke up and so did Masaki. They both giggled non-stop and Asuna smiled against Ichigo's mouth and she pulled away and then climbed up on the bed with their children between them.

"I know we ain't a normal family. Like I told Ryo; you ain't a normal youkai onna and I ain't a normal ningen man. We have two gorgeous kiddos and we are a part of something greater. That is worth living and dying for. So I'm gonna defend it with my life." He smiled at her.

"I love you Kurosaki Ichigo." Asuna said again.

"I love you Jing-Orlovich Asuna." Ichigo whispered to her.

Masaki and Hinata looked at each other and then Hinata clung to his haha and Masaki clung to her chichi. These two hanyou children had not been so happy in such an incredibly long time.

Henry was at the luncheon table the next morning and only Chang, Hibari, and Asuna attended him and Katherine. He was not one to play coy in his inner circle and he was sipping on some cider wine. Asuna had called on some cold meats, cheese, and bread. It was a light meal and very English he noticed.

"You know a good deal about our customs Asuna." Henry remarked.

"This is not the first time I have come to England Henry." She smiled at him.

"Would you be honest and not lie if I were to ask the absolute truth; since you have asked us to be so informal? I have read in histories of my predecessors; old journals you know. Long before the Tudor dynasty." He spoke.

"Plantagenet Dynasty perhaps?" Asuna asked very quietly.

"Yes quite. You are her. You are Lady Dillingham are you not?" The king said sitting back in triumph and amazement.

"I look like her?" She asked not confirming.

"Edward I was mad for her they say. He tore apart Wales looking for her and it was spoken of in a verse that a demon came upon him a cursed him and caused his eye to droop. He was cursed because he sought the wife of another man." He continued.

"How very amusing." She said sipping her watered down cider.

"There is a portrait of Lady Dillingham you know." King Henry said boldly.

"Your majesty." Katherine said gently.

"Yes the portrait was at the palace of Westminster but has since been removed to Windsor. I should very much like for you to see it Asuna." He smiled.

"Perhaps a short visit to Windsor is in order then Harry." Asuna said raising her chalice.

"That would be most pleasing." He smiled.

Asuna was shaking and she had no idea that Edward had written about her nor did she know that he had a picture painted of her. She was incensed and Chang felt her anger. It was decided that they would all return to Windsor that day and Asuna was later riding in a royal coach with Harry and Kate on the opposite side and Chang sat next to her. She had decided to wear court dress and it was a blue tartan at the corset, sleeves, and kirtle matched. The overskirt was a rich bright red and Henry thought it very smart and quite fashionable as did Kate. Chang was forever in his blacks and greys. He stuck with his black velvet coat, white linen sleeves, white hose, and black boots. He wore a cap only to cover his ears and Asuna arranged her hair partially up and she had a lapis lazuli comb set in gold in the shape of feathers; it was a gift from Anupu and she wore it with pride. The queen wore one of her simple black frocks that shimmered with silver embroidery and her long crucifix. The made it to Windsor late into the evening and Asuna was aching by the time they got there. They all alighted from the coach and Henry bounded into the castle and Katherine was fussed over by her ladies in waiting. Asuna and Changming directed that their one single trunk be brought to the rooms indicated by Henry and they entered Windsor castle.

Asuna and Changming were eating with Harry and Kate in their private dining room and were served venison with a masala sauce, along with leek soup, and fruit compote. She found it okay but she preferred her meat and food more raw but the venison was delicious. Harry was watching her and he had been struck dumb by her act the other evening.

"Come Asuna allow me to show you Lady Dillingham's portrait. Chang please take my lady's arm." He smiled his most charming smile.

Asuna stood and she took the king's arm as Katherine took Changming's as Harry suggested. Asuna and Henry walked a bit ahead and the royal gallery was all the way across the palace.

"You are with child are you not?" He asked without looking.

"How do you know?" She asked him surprised.

"You are picking at your food. I have seen ladies in your condition are either ravenous or not hungry at all. You are still very early on but you are most becoming." Harry stated smoothly.

"I thank you Harry. You should know I am your equivalent where I come from. I am like most rulers." She stated as they walked.

"I actually suspected that about you. I saw a ginger haired man in the forest the other night. I must admit I was captivated." The king said bluntly.

"Your wife fears you want me." Asuna stated bluntly.

"I do." he replied in kind.

"I also swore to her that I honor her too highly to defile my friendship with her or my own honor by allowing such a thing Harry. So you see; I am no pious creature but Kate is a rare woman and I shall honor her for it." The woman on his arm spoke to him with sincerity and honesty.

"We shall delay that for now Asuna. I will respect that for now. I can be a gentleman after all. Ah yes! This is the portrait that King Edward I; also known as Longshanks, had painted of Lady Dillingham the Duchess of Flint." Henry smirked.

Katherine sucked in her breath and Chang's own mouth dropped open. Asuna could not deny that it was indeed her. Oh she could try and lie but it was obvious to all.

"There is a miniature as well that I believe he wore too. Was that you?" The human demanded.

"Do you believe that I only wish peace Harry? Can you understand that? Truly, I mean neither you nor anyone in your kingdom harm. I just want to be able to give birth without my life in danger. I carry a babe I have wanted for so long but every time I tried to give this one a child; I was struck down by my enemies. Do you understand? I am exhausted and I just wish to be a woman and not a warrior right now." Asuna spoke very softly.

"Is this you Asuna?" Harry asked again.

"You already know it to be so Harry, so why do you need me to confirm it?" She said looking away.

"I have known of your existence some time; I read about you whilst I was still a teen Asuna. When I saw you in the flesh; then I knew you must be the same woman. How this is possible; I have no idea." He said crossing his arms.

Chang and Kate were obviously VERY uncomfortable and Asuna leaned against a stone wall.

"We are like you and then unlike you Harry. We live, we love, we have mates or get married, and we have babies. The main difference is that we can given no calamity; we can live very long lives because we do not succumb to ordinary illness. God made us all but we live apart because humans are afraid of us." She spoke trying to make it seem simpler.

"You are like the wee folk in Irish and Scottish lore?" Henry asked raising a brow.

"Hardly wee but yes, something like that. We encourage our histories to be legend because humans are easily frightened. Sometimes you run across some who are open minded and do not fear and think us evil because we are different." Asuna sighed.

"What did Edward want?" Katherine asked.

"The truth? He wanted me to provide him a child that would be half of me so that his dynasty would never end." She said in truth.

Henry's eyes widened and she heard his mind and it was horrified at the idea.

"The woman you saw is my daughter. He also took her and tried to beget her with his child. He raped her. I have no good feelings towards Edward and my anger and rage at his treatment of me and the Duke of Flint has never cooled." Asuna said looking down.

"Mistress! Did he?" Chang asked.

"Hai. Bilae's totems had been unearthed." She said looking away.

"What do you mean Asuna?" Harry demanded.

"Edward raped me as well. Please, I am done with this conversation. Harry please believe me when I say. I want nothing but to stay in that castle in Hertfordshire and pass my time with no excitement. I want nothing to do with court; I want no intrigue but I would love the friendship of such superior people but I will leave if you are frightened." She stood straight.

"I will hear nothing of the kind! You shall stay in Hertfordshire as long as you wish. Katherine and I will pass a great deal of time if it so pleases us all and I am a humanist Asuna. I believe God hath made us all for his reasons. I do not understand everything of your kind but perhaps that is best; you have sworn that you are here for peace. I know in my heart and so does our queen that you speak the truth. You honor us." Henry bowed before her.

Katherine was so happy with her husband that she went before him and went to her knees and kissed his knuckles over and over.

"What is this Kate?" Henry asked smiling.

"You remind me why I love his grace so much. You are truly a prince among princes majesty. God gives you wisdom and you live with love in your heart. I am so honored to be the wife and queen of such a great man." Katherine said laying her cheek against his hand.

Asuna knew that this was the period of time that Henry actually loved Katherine of Aragon. He had his affairs but he did love his Spanish queen. It was also widely known; he was wildly extravagant but he was also wildly popular. Henry VIII at this time WAS a good king and a decent husband for the era. She had read that he had probably changed due to disease and it had altered his mental capabilities. She kept her mind closed and it was decided that they would go back to their own rooms and Asuna went to her room and collapsed into the bed and Changming lay beside her.

"I did not want to betray what we were. Damn Edward and his fucking obsession." Asuna cursed softly as she felt sleep begin to drag her under.

"I knew you had been here but I just never linked your name! How stupid of me." Chang smirked.

"Oh well. I love you Chang." She whispered as she kissed him with repressed passion that promised more when she was a bit more rested and he groaned a bit.

"Oh the teasing. I am going to get it." He chuckled.

"Oh hai you sexy snow beast." Asuna whispered as she drifted into sleep.

In the Scottish country side; Sanra was busy chanting at a circle and a fire was burning. Bilae had had to bleed for several different reactions and he was starting to get seriously pissed. He was the first one however to notice the pale barely there eyes of a Stythe and nothing else showed as of yet. They had a bare hint of blue to them and Sanra was busy speaking in ancient Gaelic. Tala slowly phased in and he was holding his head and bold was leaking from his eyes, nose, and his ears. Bilae sat upon a stone in this small circle and he was impressed by Sanra's work.

"You know the Shouten?" She demanded.

"Aye! Wat the fuck ye dun te me?" Tala cursed her.

"Oh I can do so much worse. Daddy is right there and I can make you bleed out. I want you to go to Mongolia and use the Jings. Get to Astana and simply bring me the king's journal. It is a large blood red volume. It will be in his royal bed chamber. Once this task is done; I shall release you." She shrugged.

"Ye want me te go te that plane and steal a fukkin book fer ye?" The Stythe roared.

Sanra stabbed her hand with the athame and Tala snarled in agony as his hand became ripped open. Hers healed but his did not.

"You will have to go very far in the stream. You know the wraith you called a lassie? Yes, he is my baby brother and you are going to give him this for me. You will do this and I will release you. If not; your older sister will fall to my charms." She smiled sweetly to him.

Tala could not believe this beautiful woman was Shouten nor could he believe she was such an evil cunt. He hissed and snarled at her but his sister was his only living relative and he would be damned if he lost her.

"Fuk ye! I'll do it but know I'll find a way te pay ye fer yer sins Bilae and ye fukkin cunt!" Tala growled with hate at Sanra.

"Blah blah. Get going. The clock starts ticking. If you are not back within one full day here; I will be eating little sister. Bye bye now." She grinned evilly as he phased out quickly.

"How did you know of his sister?" Bilae asked curiously.

"Chanak had made a point of discovering his lineage after they helped them escape the first time. He is your son by rape and his mother had a child before him. He has nothing left and leverage. It is always about leverage. Most wraiths are clannish you fool. Now we have to wait a bit." She smiled cruelly.

"I have not been fucked since before Ayille died." The ekimmu said smirking coldly.

"Find yourself a Sistern Bilae. I am too good for you anymore. I only fuck those who I am going to kill or I actually want. So if I end up fucking you; now you will die." She laughed wildly.

Bilae narrowed his eyes at her and he intended to bring this witch under his control and he needed to see if he could rally a few more to his cause. His intelligence told him that Arianrhod was rejecting the ekimmu way but not the power. She was rejecting all of her followers and he might be able to turn them against her. He smiled and he needed to steal some major blood from Julianus Servius. The ekimmu had no idea she was hearing every single thought and she now knew the name of the beast that could harm her so grievously. He was her other target. Now she needed to get one of her assassins and take the basilisk out. She would have to send into the stream for one of the best. Yes, she would win the contest of wills against Maec this time. Lady Yasua was quite the skilled assassin and she should prove perfect for this job.

Tala had gone to Mongolia and he was in agony. The Shouten whore was keeping him in absolute horrific pain. He knew from Admal tr'Awnhi's memory that Hadasan was the seat of the Jing clan of Shouten. He phased in and he was instantly surrounded by many Shouten with nasty looking curved swords. A young man with hair so black; it shown blue and his eyes were so dark; they appeared black as well. His skin was smooth and pale as some veins showed underneath his skin and he was dressed in a golden colored hanfu that came to his knees and it was richly embroidered with motifs of dragons of red, black, green, and brown. He wore a dark brown ku and clogs of brown on his feet. His obi was red and green and it was obvious that this man was the leader and he was built lean but his outline was strength underneath. His black hair was down and came past his shoulders and Tala could not get past how shiny black it was.

The man asked him something in a different language and Tala was struggling with the pain searing his blood.

"Me name is Tala Lachie. I'm no the same type of wraith. Can ye speak Anglish?" Tala gasped.

"I speak that wretched tongue." The man in charge stated walking around the red haired wraith.

"I told ye me name; what's yers?" The Stythe demanded.

"Jing. Jing Lei Shi. You say we are not the same type of wraith. I only know of the Tomoshibi and Shouten. What manner are you?" Lei demanded of him.

"Called a Stythe wraith. Me plane is called Loch Halvat and its forever night laddie. I canna see the day or I will burn up; but I need yer help. A Shouten cunt has me feeling like me blood is boiling and says she willa kill me only sister if I dona do as she says." Lachie said honestly.

"Who is this Shouten cunt as you say?" Jing asked intrigued.

"I only know her first name is Sanra. Please laddie, I swear te ye; I'm a strong man but this pain is fukkin making me wanna puke." Tala said nearly shaking.

"You are right; she is a wretched cunt! She cursed you. What does she want?" Lei said nearing the suffering man.

"She told me to get a book from the king. Jest a book and she wanted me te give this potion te one Admal but I know te laddie and he is a proper man and a gude warrior. He fought hard fer me queen." The red haired Stythe cursed as the burning became unbearable.

"The potion you will give to us. I will aid you in getting the book. I know the need to save family. Admal, I know him as well. He is a prince of the empire. Come Tala is it? How far in the stream?" Jing demanded.

"She said far. Eight hundred years I think I hear her say. Luke I dona wanna hurt nobody of the Shouten or Admal; but this bitch is strong and I canna lose me sister. Do ye understand?" He asked Lei.

"Okay Stythe. We do this and we will figure a way to put a kink in her plans." The Shouten nodded.

It took some time and Lei had his healer give Tala something for pain relief that actually helped with the burning. Lachie's dislike of the other wraith species was being changed really fast and he watched in fascination how this man led him into a special in between and it was disorienting. It took quite a bit of time and Lei had latched onto the image that Sanra had placed in Tala's mind. They stepped out eventually and they slipped out and it was outside in the wilds of Mongolia. Tala looked around and thanked the heavens that it was night.

"I made certain it was night." Lei said at his thought.

"How is this possible laddie?" Tala asked in awe.

"I think it is left over knowledge from the ekimmu but the Jings have perfected it and we guard the knowledge jealously. The Tomoshibi can also make gates without having to make a in between. I am jealous much of that ability. Oh well. We shall have to be quick in Astana." Lei said fast.

Lei grabbed Tala's arm and he felt the agony the other wraith was in and he wanted to rip Sanra's face off. The crown princess was known as a sadistic fuck. He was far from a pious creature but he did not go around eating his fuck partners. This era was quite different and he could feel himself distantly and it was pleasant to know he was still around. They appeared in the major palace in Astana; in Hueco Mundo and they suppressed their auras which were another Jing ability but Tala blended better than any wraith Lei had ever seen. Quickly they moved towards a darkened room that held ingredients for the "old ways" and there was a huge volume that was red and it was made of old stretched leather. The book was thick and Tala grabbed it as they slipped out of the apothecary. They were fixing to make good their escape when Admal showed up.

"Lei? What are you wearing? What are you doing here? You know you annoy Maec!" Admal admonished him.

"Since when do I give a fuck about Maec?" Lei retorted.

"Of course not. Well why are you standing there?" The half incubus said peevishly.

Lei was not given a chance to say anything and he was glad that Tala was literally in his ether form because Admal pinned him against a wall. This man had shown up several times and had ravished him stupid a year before but it was because they had a connection later and now that he was here; he truly felt it. Admal did not even try to be coy and just kissed him boldly and Lei's knees nearly gave out. The Shouten prince was being wicked and Lei groaned wildly and Admal slowly pulled away as he nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Have not seen you in a week. I miss you. I love you, you know. I plan on seeing Asuna in a day or two. Want to tag team her?" Admal said tracing his jaw.

"Of course we should." Jing said pretending to be himself from this era.

"Fuck Lei. I need you. I need you now." The prince growled harshly.

"I have some things to do in Hadasan Admal. Give me a little bit of time and I will come back and lay you out as I make your cock hard as we think of ideas of how to sandwich our goddess." He improvised.

Admal shut his eyes and he was groan-growling and he waved him off. He boldly reached into his pants and Lei had to make himself move because the beautiful tr'Awnhi prince began to pleasure himself in front of him. He phased outside of Astana and Tala showed up right beside him.

"Why in de hell did that turn me on?" Tala demanded as red as his hair.

"You're a blood drinker; good deals of blood drinkers are purveyors of both sexes. We are also wraith silly man. I go by what I see in soul; that is what attracts me to a person; be they male or female. If they have a good and pure soul, then I am a sucker and I a whore." Jing admitted chuckling softly as they were now in Mongolia.

"Yet ye know he is important te ye in this time." The Stythe said curious.

"Yes, I know it. He and I also share a woman. I also feel in my soul that I have a violent attraction and love for her. That is a harsh reality." Lei said sighing.

"I feel like I shude know ye. I feel like ye are someone important. After I give this te cunt; we figure a way te thwart her and me father? I hate him fer wat he did te me mum." He explained.

"What did he do?" The Jing leader asked curious now.

"He raped her and she bore me. She was Te gatekeeper of Annwyn but with her last breaths she blessed me her laddie bairn. I hate the Bilae fucker." Tala sucked in his breath as the pain came back in rising agony.

"Drop it off and return. Bring your sister as well. If you we keep you in Hueco Mundo; you and your sister will be safe." Lei nodded.

Tala shook his hand and Lei looked at his hand funnily but he shrugged and the wraith phased out. He had hated to help the whore and he knew that he was making life difficult for himself in the future era but he could not let another wraith suffer the loss of family; family was too important to their kind and later Tala appeared with a drop dead gorgeous creature. She had the palest green eyes had had ever seen and her hair was somewhere between red and blonde. She had high and sculpted cheek bones and her face was truly heart shaped. Her chin was barely pointed as her nose was a bit short, straight, and slightly turned up. She had full pouty lips that Lei could only think belonged on the mythical Cupid. She wore a linen long sleeved shift and a half corset under her bust and a long whole tartan skirt. Her hair also came past her hips and the Jings were staring at her and Lei growled at everyone.

"I wanna thank ye kind sir fer helping me and my brother. Me name is Brid Lachie." She said with a thick burr.

"I am most glad to meet you Lady Lachie. I see our cousin wraiths; the Stythe are no different and family is just as important as it is to us Shouten. We do have to find a way of warning myself in the future. I should remember this and tell everyone although I am certain Sanra accounted for that. She intended for Admal to be bat shit crazy; that is what that potion for was for Lachie. Now we figure out what we do." He said sitting on a chair.

Brid's stomach made a nasty grumbling sound and Jing made a motion for one of his cousins and they moved in front of her and she gasped in horror. She shook her head no and backed away.

"I couldna feed from another wraith; tis a sin te do so. I thank ye though." Brid stated looking at Tala and he actually smiled at his beloved sister.

"Hello, my name is Jing Kim Shan. How about I take you hunting?" The warrior stated and the Stythe female nodded and they phasing out.

"Okay...now we figure out how to warn me and my friends in the future. Your sister is a treasure Stythe. Guard her well." Lei smiled at him.

"Oh aye. I have no one I allow who is gude nuff to touch her. She is te gude. Now let's figure out how te stop this wretched cunt." Tala said sitting by Lei and they began to brain storm.

Sanra stared down at the massive volume of Maec's and Bilae was shocked that she had indeed got it. She was flipping through to find the equations he had used to curse her. It took her quite some time but it was found near the back of the book and it was complex. It made her sick the lengths he had gone to curse her. There were new writings as well and he was in the process of cursing her again.

"Well big brother. You are just going to have to deal with me again." She smirked.

"How are you going to undo it?" Bilae demanded.

"He bound the curse in his blood. I am going to have to make Maec bleed. That will be fun really and there are truly some very obscure elements that I shall have to gather. It will take about a week to do this. He will know and he will try and stop me. First and foremost; we protect those remains and two; we do not allow this book out of our sight." Sanra growled.

"Treasure trove of alchemy." Bilae said running his hand lovingly over it.

"He was always better at it then you and so was I." She snorted.

Bilae was getting really tired of her mouth and he went to hit her with his shoki and elongated her claws and sank them into his shoulder harshly.

"As I said ekimmu; do not fuck with me. I really do not have to supplicate to you anymore. You are my bitch now." She grinned and began to laugh.

She pulled back the bow and eyed the target and the arrow sailed; it hit the target almost dead center and the silver haired woman actually pouted for a moment. Henry was captivated but he kept his ardor to himself. He laughed and clapped and he accepted the bow from her and he then knocked back and arrow and he let it sail. It not only hit dead center but split hers. Asuna's mouth dropped and she stared at the human and eyed him and he was toying with her in this exercise.

"Oh! You were teasing me before! I hate when you men do that!" Asuna actually had a tantrum.

"Really Asuna?" Henry asked laughing merrily.

They were still at Windsor but Asuna and Chang were secluded from court and Katherine was laughing softly as Henry and Asuna were actually developing a rivalry in several sporting activities; archery, hawking, and the sword. Asuna could not be bested with a sword but the bow King Henry was more than excellent.

"I can do anything you can do Harry! I mean ANYTHING. I may be a female but it has never stopped me from slaying my enemies or getting my prize." She actually growled.

"Did you just growl at the King of England madam?" The king said playfully.

"Hai! Yes, I mean I did. Do not ask for I will not answer. Come Kate, your husband is annoying me. Let us look at the new fabrics from France. I should like to engage a dress maker to make some hanfu from these fabrics and I have a mind to make a dress made for you that will stun the eyeballs right out of your pretty husband's head!" She snarked as she took Katherine's arm.

Henry's eyes were smoldering but he drank some wine as Chang sat down near him and the King was laughing. Changming knew Asuna hated being outdone in any sport and it raised her hackles when a man did something superior. It brought out her competitive nature in spades.

"She is not used to being told no is she?" Henry asked Chang.

"No." Chang laughed.

"I can only imagine what your people thought of her. She was either loved or hated. I imagine those who loved her were passionately so." The astute mortal observed.

It bothered Changming how observant Henry was and it seemed that subsequent kings and queens of England had known of this infamous Lady Dillingham. Most before would have thought of her as no one but Henry was a learned mortal and enlightened for this age. He was also open minded and he accepted their different natures without asking questions. No, he knew Asuna had no intentions of allowing this ningen to bed her but the king was eyeing her too much.

"Your grace..." Chang started.

"Harry! We have lost titles Chang! I am Harry to you and her in private." Henry said irritated.

"You do realize she has many lovers, correct?" The snow inu said delicately.

"I had not thought on it but do tell me. You are one are you not?" The very young king asked.

"Yes. I have known her for four centuries Harry." He said cautiously.

"I knew by the color of your hair and I caught sight of your ear once Chang. I am far from stupid you know. When I told you to take out Mary's killer; I was quite aware of what you and Geming could possibly do." The human said sipping more wine.

Both of them were under a splendid tent cover dais and sat upon wooden chairs carved and gilded in gold. Chang was dress in only a white linen shirt and a black doublet and black boots. Henry had on a crème colored shirt with a patterned dark brown doublet and long brown boots.

"She is the mother of my daughter; her name is Manami. She is everything I ever wanted in my entire life. I have served Asuna as a chief magistrate of West Qinghai after my sire's death and she was mated to him. There were terrible wars between our kinds and she ended up crushing the Wanli Emperor in China after he encroached the lands of Manchuria at the behest of another kind of our beings. Her wrath was terrible and her pain was worse. She can kill without remorse and more cruelty than I have ever seen but she will also save those she believes are truly in need or innocent. When she crushed the Ming; Geming was given peace because of what that family had done to his family. Geming was royalty Harry and he was stripped of it." He explained softly.

Henry was fascinated and the idea the woman who was gossiping over velvets, silks, and satins could be such a being boggled his mind.

"So Edward found this out about her and tried to take from her that which he had no business. Is that your way of reminding me Chang that I have no business desiring her?" Henry said raising a reddish brow.

"Asuna makes her own mind to who she has for lovers. She has her main stay of mates that never waver but there have been men in her history who have deigned to control and destroy her. They have raped, subjugated, and attempted to destroy her. I tell you nothing but the truth Harry." The snow inu said sipping his own wine.

"Humans and your kind...they can procreate?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes. The Japanese word is hanyou and in English; halfling. Their appearance is unpredictable. Asuna has two halflings. Their appearance would please you Harry." Chang stated.

"They are here in England?" The king demanded as he leaned forward.

"She would not be separated from her children. The whole point of this seclusion is to protect herself and her children." The inu shrugged.

"I should like to meet the halflings. Could you arrange that Chang? Bring them here to Windsor?" He asked the inu.

"She will not allow them out of Hertfordshire my lord. She is rabid when it comes to her children. She has gone to war over her children before." The white haired man spoke totally honestly.

"Well! What are we languishing here for! We shall bring our sport to your lady and we shall bring all of our royal trappings. You and your lady return home and the queen and I shall return with all we need for an extended stay." King Henry said smiling.

"Why do you really wish to meet the halflings your majesty?" Changming asked bluntly.

"I truly just wish to see what your kind and we mortals look like. It is only my curios nature. I have no designs to harm your lady or her innocents. I have a child in Katherine's womb now Chang. I would never harm an innocent." The king stated flatly.

Changming nodded and he rose to find his lady and Henry sat to think upon the idea of meeting beings that were actually half human and half whatever they called themselves.

Henry and Katherine returned with only two servants but they had carriages full of things to "entertain" themselves with the charming foreign royalty. Asuna was actually touched that they were coming to her. Chang had said Harry had wanted to see what a hanyou looked like and she would oblige him for a very short time. She of course had more than one hanyou but she would only allow Hinata and Masaki seen. Masaki looked entirely ningen except for her crescent moon on her forehead and the slight claws she had on her hands. Hinata had the Kurosaki ginger hair and he and his sister had the same brown eyes as their mother. Their chichi's eyes were a tad bit darker but he had pale magenta markings around his wrists that were barely visible. Masaki should have been a teenager but she was eight now. She looked up at her brother and they were dressed in just plain clothes of this era and Masaki's ginger hair was up and she had on a tiny red velvet dress. Hinata had on a linen crème colored shirted and he was actually wearing black hakama and geta. Chang ushered them up into the upper portions of the castle and Hinata looked annoyed and Masaki's eyes widened as they walked forward. She lost decorum and she shrieked as she ran to her Haha. Asuna laughed softly and she cuddled her daughter and held her precious face and kissed her softly. Hinata crossed his arms and he came and planted his butt on the chaise next to his Haha.

"Asuna! They are gorgeous children." Katherine exclaimed.

"Thank you Kate. I think so but I am so biased." Asuna said in English.

"Haha, Haruya and I were playing Mortal Kombat." Hinata groused in Japanese.

Asuna actually broke out into sweet laughter and Hinata looked at his mother annoyed and kind of pleased that she had made such a nice noise. Her children knew English of course because of the modern era; but they were only speaking Japanese. Masaki was being shy and trying to hide in Asuna's silks.

"Masaki come here." Hibari said softly.

"Sissy?" Masaki asked her older sister.

"Hai! Come help me finish this deer." The elder sister spoke.

Masaki got up and ran over to her sister and Henry was captivated at the two children. The older one seemed morose and the girl child was shy. He knew instantly that the red haired man that had been here that night was their father.

"Do you speak English sir?" Henry asked Hinata.

"Yea. We kind of have to. We would be dumb if we didn't." Hinata snorted.

"Hinata! Show respect!" Asuna growled in Japanese.

"Haha MK please?" Her son whined.

"Be polite and then you may return." She commanded in their native tongue.

"Who are you?" Masaki asked shyly from Hibari's lap.

"I am King Harry and this Queen Kate." The human answered.

"They are just stupid ningen Saki." Hinata said in inu.

"Kurosaki Hinata!" Asuna said getting furious as she stood.

"Sorry Haha!" The hanyou said in English.

"I apologize for my son; he was engaging one of his siblings in a game and he is angry that he is detained." Asuna explained and she glared at him.

"I ain't an exhibit for a freak show Haha! If the ningen wants to see something freaky, let him find a fucking Sistern or Bilae. I'm proud of me and Masaki. I ain't no fucking ningen." Her eldest of the second generation of pups said defiantly.

"Hinata go to the dojo." Asuna said too calmly.

"Haha, I'm sorry! Please okay? I'm sorry!" Her son began begging.

"Go to the dojo. Chang will supervise that you will have mastered ALL of your bujitsu for this week." She commanded.

A lone tear escaped his eye and he nodded. She was harsh when she was mad. They only got beat when they broke serious rules but she applied the same sort of discipline that had been done to her growing up; and he and his siblings would end up in grueling martial arts positions that hurt like hell and they had to stay like that for quite a while. Hinata followed Changming and he was almost in tears because Chang was a taskmaster.

"What just happened Asuna?" King Henry asked.

Asuna sat down and Masaki ran back over to her and hugged on her neck.

"He was highly disrespectful and he is being disciplined. My children know love Harry but they also know that they will be shown rule of authority; if they choose to make less than wise choices." Asuna said petting Masaki's head.

"How?" Katherine asked feeling for the poor boy.

"The same as I was. I was in the dojo from age five and if I was naughty; I would have to endure grueling positions meant to make my mental faculties stronger and my joints ache." She smirked.

"I think that is not terrible." Harry stated smiling.

"My children hate it but then so did I. It is quite effective I assure you. Masaki can you go to Harry and say hello?" She asked in Japanese.

Masaki climbed down from her mother's chaise and she put up her chin like a little princess and she walked over to Henry and Katherine's chaises and she curtsied like they had shown her and she bit her lip. They had not covered her moon and she shyly smiled at the king of England and he grinned at the red haired girl.

"You are beautiful. You shall be something amazing." He said praising the hanyou girl.

"Chichi says I will be an awesome warrior like Haha." She said in English.

"Chichi and Haha mean?" The king asked.

"Chichi is father and Haha is mother. The informal way of saying it." The inu princess answered.

"So what do you want to do?" Henry asked Masaki.

"Ummm well, I like to dress my dolls. I also like to play with Chiyo but she is older than me now. I died you know..." The little girl began to rattle on.

"Masaki baby...go to Llana." Asuna commanded.

Maskai looked confused and shrugged. She ran to her nurse and yelled for her and she disappeared into the bowels of the castle. Asuna breathed in and she looked at Hibari.

"She died she said?" Katherine said horrified.

"Old nightmare Kate. There was an awful attack at one of my estates." Asuna lied.

Henry could tell she was lying and he intended to get some truths from her later but he let it all slide for now. Her halfling children were perfect and he suspected she had more. He suspected she had had some human lovers from time to time and that intrigued him the most. They dined lavishly and he again beat her at archery and she again showed her temper and even Hibari giggled at her mother's temper. Henry adored it as did Kate. Asuna was annoyed that the English king should be better at something as simple as a bow and arrow.

Asuna was sitting up on the wall of the castle and Chrestian and Ryo were passed out in her bed having been ravished stupid by her. Her hormones were running amok she figured out and it was because she was carrying an inu pup. She sighed and she could not for the life of her imagine how a human could do better at the bow than she could. She had better eye sight, faster reflexes, and hell; she was a freaking warrior and this ningen was beating her every freaking time. It was nice that this was her biggest worry and Hinata had apologized profusely after four hours "practicing" his bujitsu and his opinion of ningen was pretty bad considering he was half. That concerned her and she felt Harry on the wall as well.

"Your son seemed more contrite." He said benignly.

"He is a very hard headed and extraordinary child. He is very much like his father. I met his father fifteen years ago and I should have never engaged him but the pull was magnetic." Asuna said remembering.

"Why should you not have?" Harry demanded.

"Harry what do you think I am?" She asked him.

"My religion would call you a demon but you do not open hell. No, I think your kind is the original forms of life and we mere mortals must have somehow come from your kind." He reasoned.

"There is actually speculation amongst my kind that is what happened. We have been here a very long time indeed. Mortals picked up our languages and our manners. I used to hate mortals you know." She said wistfully.

"Why?" He asked affronted.

"Arrogance actually. I was a princess and major royalty where I come from. My mother is actually Russian and quite the beauty. My father fell violently in love with her and he went against our decorum and mated outside of his SPECIES." Asuna spoke leaning against a wall as she watched the night.

"Geming, Changming, and you are all the same are you not?" He asked curiously.

"I am half what Chang and Gem are. My mother is another kind altogether." She said meeting his eyes.

"Did I see your eyes change color that night?" He asked nearing her just slightly.

"Yes." She said looking away.

"What are you?" Henry asked overwhelmed.

"In Japanese I am known as an inu youkai. I can transform my shape into that of a large silver dog." She said barely audible.

"Yet you are half?" This learned man asked more.

"Lamia." Asuna barely breathed the word.

"Those are actual beings? Those are written in Roman myth." Henry said as his chest beat harder.

"Not myth. Just another of life Harry. We live and we love remember. We have babes as you have seen. We survive differently is all. Ask me if I drink blood?" She whispered.

He was dressed down to just his fine linen shirt in white and his grey and black doublet that was velvet and the grey was satin. His boots past his knees and the finest suede leather in black. Asuna wore only a thin silk shift with a loose yukata in black. She wore none of her jewels at the moments and her hair was down.

"You do. You drink blood but I have seen you eat food." Harry stated trying to absorb the information.

"Yes. I am truly both. There are evil ones of my kind Harry; make no mistake of that! Like there are evil mortals; there are evil youkai too. My family is not but we will kill to protect those we love. I would have harmed Edward but I knew he was a royal of this country and I could not do so. One of my subjects was not pleased by the rape and he did attack him." She stated wistfully staring at the forest wishing to hunt.

"God." The king whispered and she seemed to float away from him.

She knelt at the wall and she was watching a stag in the distance. Her eyes had bled red and Harry was watching her.

"I see a stag in the distance." She grumbled.

"Go." He said in awe.

"No Harry. I cannot show you that. You have seen too much as it is." Asuna murmured as she meant to leave him.

Her eyes were burning and his fingers gently turned her chin and entire face towards him.

"I am not that beast Edward. I have no use for your power woman. I am the king of this land and the most powerful man in the land. What more could I want?" Harry said with a mix of desire and anger.

"Men always want what they should not Harry. My enemy Bilae has been trying to kill me for several years now. Another enemy's name is Sanra and she is cunning and can do things that would curl your toes. She is worse than your Bible's Satan. Edward wanted immortality through me and he allied with both Sanra and Bilae to hurt me." She spoke truth.

"You are a ruler and thus you know kingdoms must be secured through heirs; but children are also children. My own father was a hard man but he loved my mother. Every loss was torture to them both. Being royal does not make one immune." He stated flatly.

"I have lost so many Harry. I have many no doubts but I have lost. My skin would be wear witness to my life as a warrior." Asuna said looking away a bloody tear fell down her face.

She held out her hand and a greenish light appeared around her fingers and she made a move as if pulling something from thin air and a gilded and beautiful weapon appeared. His mouth dropped open and the metal was highly polished to a brilliant shine in white metal. The guard was elaborate and swirling and the handle was wrapping in white and silvery-blue.

"How did you do that?" Henry asked completely astonished.

"When in battle one day; I had a surge of my energies; we say in Japanese, yoki. Understand? I am youkai and I have yoki. Understand?" She asked.

He nodded irritated and she smiled.

"I was perhaps two hundred maybe? I think. I do not remember exactly; it was in the middle of the First Shouten War as we called it. I had a surge and this appeared. I call it Konkisaiga. Means fang of energetic winds. Fang is another way of saying a yoki sword." She explained.

"Can I hold it?" He asked awed.

"No. It will burn you horribly. Only those whose yoki is blended with it can wield it. Not fair? I know; my father has wished to try his hand at it. He is repulsed by its barrier." Asuna chuckled lightly.

"You would kill if you had only one husband or lover; is that not so?" Henry asked watching as she allowed Konkisaiga to recede.

"Yes." She said uncomfortably.

"There must be evil lamia but I think you are not because you have this canine blood." He surmised.

"There has been that thought but there was a full blooded lamia in the far past and she was very good. Mortals and youkai alike adored her. Her name was Halldora Fardahl." She explained.

"So being good is not common amongst lamia?" He asked nearing her.

"True. I killed the last lamia queen." Asuna admitted as she met his dark blue eyes.

Asuna cursed herself and she knew his history. He was quite handsome as a young man and she knew he stayed that way until he had the jousting accident. She also hated that he would seem to lose his mind and become a tyrant but it was not her concern. For some reason he was good at keeping his thoughts private and she wondered if Edward wrote about her yoki and Henry tried to kiss her and she gently pushed him back.

"No Harry. No! I swore to Kate. Do not dishonor me and make me a liar. You are a beautiful man and you know that. I will not play games with you; you know you are quite the handsome creature but I shall not do this again." She said backing up and she walked some distance between him and her.

"You think I will become Edward perchance. Well madam, I shall prove you wrong. Keep you word to Kate but I will taste your sweet lips if only once." He swore.

"Is that all you wish?" She demanded.

Before he could say more; she had him whirled around and shoved against the tower wall. Asuna's lips met his ferociously and she was growling harshly as she explored his mouth thoroughly. Her fangs nicked his tongue and she grew harsher in her exploration and she finally had to rip away from his lips and her eyes were burning green. Blood stained her lips and he was breathing too hard and she back stepped from him. She had heard his mind in that mind. He was the total opposite of Edward and he did not covet her power at all. He could care less if she was a youkai or not. Henry felt a pull to her and he was fighting the ache she caused in him.

"Harry, I am leaving England." She whispered.

"No!" He said angrily.

"I cannot be around you. I am not good for you. Please do not make a scene or hurt Kate. Remember she has your child." Asuna reminded him.

"Yes, yes of course. You are not stupid. It is possible to love more than once. You know this." He said clenching his fists.

"Would you and Kate return to Windsor for me please? Can we separate and see if that helps the situation?" She begged of him.

"I am the king..." He tried to rage.

"I am a five hundred year old woman who has ruled lands far vaster than England Master Harry! I am asking for common sense from a man who has deep intelligence." She snapped at him.

"By God woman; why do you deny this?" Henry demanded.

"Because I told you; I need to bear this babe. I will die if I fail again. I cannot fail this man again. He is too important to me Harry. Can you understand that?" She asked him imploring him.

"I am going to cool my heart until your babe is born and until after Kate too. I swear this before God; hear me after that time." He made her look at him.

"Perhaps." She said.

Henry was aghast and he imagined that she would leave immediately after the birth. He had no doubts that he was falling in love with her and Asuna was cursing herself into the next century. She fled the wall and she felt Admal within the castle. She touched her lips and Henry watched as she flew down the steps and met a man with black hair in the inner courtyard. This man had hair blacker than midnight and it was cut similar to Changming's. The male looked up and met his eyes with amazing blue eyes and his skin had a dusky tan to it and the woman he wanted was suddenly being ravished passionately by this man's lips.

"So her loves are the jealous type." He whispered to himself.

Henry looked again and the dark haired man was smirking at him and Henry bowed gallantly and Admal dragged his bound mate off.

"So what news do you have?" She asked giggling as he laid her on her bed.

"Well Maec had a brilliant idea and it worked. He left an identical book of his alchemy journal out to be found. He figured Sanra would send someone from the past and I ran into a past version of Lei. I am certain he was helping someone out of pity. I know him; and Sanra is going to cause herself all kinds of harm." Admal grinned.

"Kamis your brother is such an evil genius at times." Asuna laughed.

"Oh yes he is. Now Isha, this Shouten needs his beloved. Lei is pouting and swore he would come upon you tonight." He snickered.

"Really? I see him already." She said staring in the corner.

"Damn succubus! No use, they can us too easily Admal." Lei grinned.

"Hello my husband." She whispered as he phased her silk off.

"Get ready to lose your voice babe. Oh and Admal is going to make you scream before you do." He said with a small evil smile.

Asuna laid back and she gasped and she did scream out as Admal phased within her. It was out of control and Henry heard the scream. Katherine heard the scream and she slipped into her king's room and she was scared and Henry patted his bed.

"Come let me hold you Kate." He commanded.

"She is not being hurt you think?" Katherine asked.

"No, I am certain she is quite pleased. I found out more what she is. She is normal for her kind. Now let us rest. She has asked us to return to Windsor and I think we should." He said kissing her head.

"Oh really? I do so hate to lose her friendship." His queen pouted.

"Asuna is afraid that some of their ways may frighten us at times. I agreed so we would not quarrel. Edward Longshanks was a tyrant and a bastard to our people and to that woman. She trusts us barely and it is because of him." Henry sighed.

"What did that old king want truly your majesty?" Katherine asked her royal husband.

"We mortals came from them Kate! I imagine that even some of us mortals show amazing talents. These beings are what humanity used to be. They are us; we are stripped of everything. Edward wanted to force her to carry his child and he wanted to make the child rule England for however long it could I suppose. It would have been preposterous." The king murmured.

"He sounded afraid of death." the queen yawned.

"I believe you are correct. We shall make a compromise and ask for another week with our dear friend and we shall prove to her that we are not mindless brutes." Harry smiled.

"Please just do not humiliate me Henry. I know you want her. She will not act because she has sworn it to me but I think; I think she is good. Just do not make me shamed." His wife said as she lay on her side.

"Katherine! Do not speak on such things." He commanded.

"Your grace, I know I am just a woman but I know how it is for a man. We women are so easily pacified and I am with child. Men need more than a woman does and his grace is a virile man. I love his majesty most ardently as he knows." Katherine said palming his face.

"Kate, please do not speak as such...sleep darling. I love you." Henry said guiltily.

"I know you do. I know your love and care always your grace." She said lying down again and closing her eyes as she got to sleep next to her husband.

Henry actually held his wife and her words ate him but his heart was eating him too. He fell asleep in the ancient castle with the two amazing women.

Asuna was at the banquet table and she was giggling as Admal and Lei both were telling her of the latest antics of Maec, Naraku, and the rest of her brood. Henry and Katherine appeared late morning and Asuna called for tea and Admal being a snarky bastard and Lei was being himself.

"Your majesties; this is Prince Admal tr'Awnhi and my husband; Jing Lei Shi." She smirked to Henry and Katherine.

"Oh! You carry his name?" Kate asked sitting as did her husband.

"Yes. I am called Lady Asuna Orlovich-Jing. Orlovich was my mother's surname. Lei and I were married before the Shouten kamis and their rituals performed." Asuna answered.

"A very fortunate man you are Lord Jing." Henry said raising his teacup.

"I tell myself that everyday your majesty. I assure you. Darling? I need to return and carry your beautiful writing to the master himself before he hangs me by my nads." Lei snorted.

"When are you afraid of Naraku?" She asked.

"I'm not; you know I want to be him when I grow up. Come Admal. We have things to do." The Jing heir laughed mirthfully.

"Actually Lei, I prefer to stay. Larak and Kala are here along with Shen, Lifen, and Yunru." Admal said crossing his arms.

"But that is not what daddy Maec said." His lover said in mock sweetness.

"Lei!" His tr'Awnhi mate snapped.

They were actually speaking in English and Henry had no idea what was going on. Katherine felt the tension and Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Admal, if Maec has deemed it; you should go. Inform him that Isha and Maiell are exceptionally well. You have seen for yourself of ours so please. I am thrilled with what he is planning." She said hating his jealously.

"You need anything at all; port straight into Hueco Mundo and Maec will assist you; for any reason." He growled staring at Katherine and Henry with dislike.

Lei rolled his eyes and made talking motions with his hand and Admal actually slugged his Jing lover. Admal stared at Asuna with silver eyes and she knew he was feeling violently possessive because of what happened in England before. Lei and Admal left the banquet room and she let out her breath.

"I apologize. Admal was with me when all that unpleasantness occurred with Edward." Asuna said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"How did Edward subdue you?" Henry asked.

"I shall not tell you such a thing!" She said snarling as she stood.

"Tell me exactly what happened in my kingdom that has some of your men so hostile!" the king demanded.

"Your majesty? I request to return to Windsor and oversee the dresses that Asuna and I ordered. May I return with them in a week my dear friend?" Katherine asked softly.

"Of course Kate." She said calming down.

"Yes, yes of course beloved. You have our leave. Return as quickly and safely as possible. Make certain our manservants stay with you at all times." Henry commanded.

"Yes your majesty." she said bowing low.

She retreated from the banquet hall and Asuna stared down Henry and he was not leaving until had had his answers. His arms were crossed and he had on a plum and brown colored coat and matching doublet. He wore the same long black boots and his linen shirt had no ruff and dressed a little more laid back here and she was wearing a black haori and hakama in heavy silk. Her obi was the same color so it was uniform and he looked at her.

"I had planned to venture out and make certain that none of my enemies were aware of my existence here. This typical warrior clothing in my homeland. Edward consulted ancient and blasphemous texts in your religion to obtain knowledge on how to control and subdue me. What is seen as magic is not but is old knowledge of ancient youkai but he invoked those things and used them on me; because of who I was and whose soul I bore." She said almost in shame.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Reincarnation Harry. I have been born more than once. My first life was spent here in England and that is why I feel such affinity for it. That life; she was a massively powerful one of my kind but I hate who she was. I hate what she was and I hate that her life draws me in now. I am me and not her any longer. Edward used her enemies' ways against me." Asuna said looking down.

"The more you speak of him; the more I wish to disgrace his resting place." He said in righteous anger.

"I wish you to know that the Tudor name is a grand one. Know that." She said meeting his eyes.

Asuna quit the banquet hall and his chest was heaving and she spoke as if she was from another place altogether. Henry followed her and she had gone to her rooms and he just walked in. She made a sound and he felled them upon her bed and his mouth scorched hers as the kiss was heated and shots of lust went straight to her center. Asuna moaned crazed as his mouth moved to her throat and his tongue could not be stilled.

"Harry please...I should not. I know you are not him." She whined.

"Not him! I am not a bastard." Henry snarled as he ripped open her haori.

He made a wounded sound and she was scarred. His eyes were widened and his breath came harder and faster. Asuna looked at him defiantly and he traced several scars below her breasts and he met her eyes.

"By God you are so lovely. You are scarred so much though." He whispered as his hands undid her haori further.

Why she allowed it; she had no clue but Henry actually bared her to his gaze and she bore horrendous scares from her shoulders to her abdomen. Her belly swelled slightly and he pressed his hand and his eyes wandered down her form. Her legs were long and well-shaped and her hips rounded and perfect for child birth. His brain refused to get off of that thought and she saw his hands actually shake a little.

"Why do you stare so? I have silver hair; I would have silver hair there too." Asuna retorted.

"Of course. I am not Edward Longshanks. I am nothing like him." He said forcing himself to move away from her naked form.

Her own hormones were wild and she shut eyes and snarled wildly.

"Harry?" She demanded.

"Yes?" He said trying to affect a cold tone.

"I heard Kate. If I give in this once. You have to leave. You have to swear you will leave." Asuna stated barely breathing.

"You would give me yourself and then deny me?" He asked incensed.

"Lady Dillingham is dead! I cannot be seen at your court and I am very pulled to you as well." She said with a shaking voice.

"How cold you can be about such a matter Asuna. I am just a mere man after all; correct? All I am concerned with is getting a conquest and plundering your depths?" Henry demanded.

"A human man that is the norm yes Henry. I do not pretend to know with you. Your mind is hard to hear." She said honestly.

"You can hear minds?" Harry whirled around as he was shocked.

"Yes. What did Edward write about me?" She demanded surprised.

"The volumes are at Westminster palace where I was born. I can retrieve them and show them to you. You believe me incapable of feeling love and only wishing to gratify and slake my lust. Is this what you truly think of me?" The king asked of her.

"Could you please have the volumes retrieved, please? I also do not know what to think Harry. Do not fool yourself or me by denying that you have had mistresses already in your marriage to Katherine. You are barely king a year! I think you capable of anything but I think you are also a normal man." She stated as she gathered her haori around her.

"I would never lower myself to lie to you madam. I have met my equal truly but truly how far we English have sunk in your eyes. I will have the volumes sent to you immediately." Henry said bowing.

"What are you doing?" Asuna demanded.

"Returning to my court and conquests milady." He said narrowing his blue eyes.

Tears burned her eyes and why this should bother she had no idea and Henry left her presence. She actually burst into tears and sobbed after the English king left.

King Henry Tudor was true to his word and Edward's journals and a miniature of her was sent to her at her castle. There were three volumes and she sat down and began to read. Asuna gave Changming the second one and she looked at the miniature and it was a good likeness of her. The bastard had been obsessed in love and hate with her. His first journal spoke of his meeting her in Wales. She realized Henry must have never gotten past the first journal. Changming was furiously angry when he had read how Edward had planned several of her assaults and Asuna sighed as she had to calm her snow inu mate. Edward had cursed her to the end of his life. It had been his wish to be buried with the miniature but it seemed Edward II; could not stand the obsession his father had with Lady Dillingham and refused that wish. Asuna was feeling listless and she was informed by Naraku himself that their plans with Sanra were working but it seemed she had harmed Tala Lachie in the past and they were fixing some issues with that. She wanted to come back but he roared; NO. He made her swear that she would stay and let them handle the affairs and she sighed.

Asuna ported to Windsor and she was wearing a cloak over her hair and she was scenting out Harry. She moved with stealth and she had been busy with her pups and instructing them in sword play and yoki but she felt the need to talk to the king. She scented him out in his royal bed chambers. She slipped in and he was in a chair in front of his massive window and he had had sex recently she could smell.

"You prefer to not bed Kate whilst she carries?" Asuna asked him softly.

"She feels it is safer for the babe if I do not." He said not even looking.

"Well you were not joking when you said conquests. I wish to thank you for the volumes. It was quite enlightening to know the extent he was involved with my enemies. He even fucked Ayille; the former queen of the Ramanga uppyr." She said with a neutral tone.

"What is a Ramanga?" Harry demanded as he turned and looked at her.

He was only wearing his long linen white shirt and she met his eyes.

"An evil kind of my kind. They drink blood and eat the flesh of mortals and youkai alike. It took me a very long time to kill Ayille. I ripped her head from her body as two of my mates subdued her." She said closing her eyes and remembering the moment life left Ayille's eyes.

"Why are you here Asuna?" Henry asked sighing.

"You never read past the first journal. You never read how he planned his assaults of me. That miniature of me? He wished to be buried with it. His son refused his request. I never sought his attention." She whispered.

"So you are telling me the same. You are informing me the same so I can adjust my thinking. I am not an unintelligent man despite being an inferior human." He said rising and pouring himself some wine.

"I am not saying that Harry! For fuck's sake; I would hate several of my children if I despised mortals. I could not." She snapped at him.

"Why are you here?" The king asked.

"I do not know." Asuna stated confused.

"That man who had hair similar to mine; who is he?" Henry demanded.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. He is sort of human. I took him when he was too young. I not only took him but I mated him. He has holy powers so he is not a normal mortal." She said looking away.

"He bit you. He bit you and you seemed to lose your head." The ningen royal stated.

"He knows how to make my body react. I am liable to harm a normal human." Asuna stated meeting his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and he now partially understood at least part of her unwillingness. Oh, he was certain there were other reasons but she thought him too frail to handle her and anger entered his brain. He just reacted she was in the plushness of his bed and the hood of her cloak was down and she only wore a deep blue shift. Henry ripped it and his mouth found hers; scorching bliss invaded both of their minds as she wrapped her arms around him and her claws lightly scratched his scalp. His kisses demanded and controlled her and his mouth moved to her throat and he would not be daunted. He bit her flesh and she stiffened under him and she began shaking violently.

"Harry! Do not." She whispered.

"Tell me yes. Damn it, I am not him! Tell me yes." He actually commanded and begged.

She nodded and his lips were unleashed against and began a path down her chest and she was groaning wildly. Henry sat back and shed his shirt and moved her to the center of his massive royal bed.

"Just do not take my blood, okay? Swear to me!" She hissed as she arched under him.

"Why not?" He asked as he slipped his fingers to rub her g-spot.

"Not good for you. I think made Edward mad. My enemies told him to drink it and he did. Oh Kamis. Hai. Hai!" She began to shake as he thrust his fingers perfectly.

"I swear to you. Swear to me that you can believe that I am more than a beast of the field." He demanded of her.

"Yes. Hai. Hai!" Asuna agreed.

Henry began to kiss up her wrist and nibbled her skin but did not bite hard. He did not break her skin. His actions were making her wild and he kept thrusting his fingers; he became more than pleased as his fingers became drenched. Henry's blue eyes were filled with lust certainly; but he had been brooding badly. He knew this woman was not a whim and he leaned down as he began to drown his senses in her feminine folds. Asuna bit her lip and she jerked her head side to side and she tried to arch under him but he held down her hips. She had to rake her claws through her hair and her other hand was shaking as she forced herself not to grab him and hurt him. His tongue was perfect torture as he used it as ruthlessly as any sword. Harry used his teeth to trap and nibble her clit and Asuna grabbed his pillow and snarled into as she was losing control of herself. Henry choked as he lashed his tongue and he felt a pressure in a very private area. The feeling changed and he gasped and stopped pleasuring her as jolts of an unknown pleasure ripped through straight to his manhood.

"What..what...is this, Asuna?" He whined out.

Asuna was flushed and her empusae self was controlling her actions. Harry saw her eyes burning green and she caused the pleasure to become overwhelming in this young mortal as this kind of pleasure was unknown to him.

"Gave us so much already. We only wish to make you feel Harry." She almost purred.

She neared him and began to lick along his throat. The young king shut his eyes and the numbing pleasure was fraying his control and he had no idea how this was happening and she also spoke in the third person. Asuna began to drag fangs till she met his jaw and he had the ghost of a reddish beard and she kissed his jaw and then his lips. The youkai woman kissed his features slowly and deliberately as he grasped his bed clothes and his cock felt stiffer than ever before.

"We shall not make you suffer. Lean back Harry." Asuna commanded.

He could barely function and he leaned back and the pressure spiked in his most intimate of places and it became frequent prodding and he groaned out wildly as he suddenly came. Asuna held his staff and she licked him till he could not come more. He fell to his back and he stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and she sat upon his bed as nude as he was.

"Why speak like that?" He managed to breathe out.

"My other part of me. Do you think you are done Harry?" She asked as she leaned over him and the smile made him weak.

"I could not for just a bit Asuna. I am only human after all." Harry tried to joke.

"You should not have willingly wanted to bed me Harry." Asuna said seriously.

"Pray tell me why not? You feel something as much as I! You think and feel this dirty?" He demanded of her.

"This is where our differences will come to play. You are beautiful. You truly are. Kamis, what the hell am I doing? You are too young!" She chastised herself.

"I am a man! I am the king Asuna. Make no mistake who rules here. I have been prepared for this as you were for your land. I am no boy." He said getting truly angry.

Her eyes looked haunted and she sighed. She bent down and she sank her fangs into his femoral artery and he hissed he thought it would be in pain but raw bliss shook his body. The young king was ready again and she lifted her mouth and wiped away the blood.

"I pray I do not hurt you." Asuna whispered.

She mounted him and slid down him slowly and he shut his eyes as perfection was achieved. Asuna was shaking and he did feel amazingly wonderful. She rotated her hips and the king was mindless under her. She was trying to stay in control of this so she would not lose control of her beast or harm him. Henry was absolutely in the most glorious wet and sweltering heat. His body felt maddened and on fire and he surged up and lay her under him. Her ningen lover held up her leg and moved to still that madness. She leaned up and she met his lips and it was passionate as she kissed him as their hips met. Henry saw her face grimace and he felt her body shaking harshly and he still moved.

"Speak." Harry groaned.

"Huu-uurt you. Can no-oot hurt you." Asuna said fighting her beast and it was a horrific battle.

Now her eyes were red and she fell back and she was shaking harder. She was climaxing and fighting her instincts at the same time. Harry had no idea what to do but he did what the other man had and he bit her throat but only bruised her skin. Asuna slammed her hips against as her core squeezed him in her fantastical final and her claws raked down his arm as she shook as if in a seizure. His arm stung horribly but he poured himself inside of her and nearly yelled out himself. Henry had never been so exhausted in his life. He had to pull back from her slowly and fall to his back. She stared at the wood canopy over his bed and he pulled her to his body to spoon her form.

"We need speak later. How did you get here without being announced?" He asked in lethargic tone.

"Tell you later. I will need to return to Hertfordshire before morning." She murmured softly.

"Sleep with me some." Harry demanded.

"Hai." she whispered as she shut her eyes and she was gone.

Henry was barely awake but what had occurred was not a court romp. This was far from licentious in his mind and he wondered what a child would be like of theirs. His mind was only filled with her as he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning alone in bed and he was angry with that. There was a note on her pillow and he noticed blood on his sheets. He sighed and he opened the letter and yelled for some tea.

Harry,

I will explain some things but you must come to Hertfordshire. I cannot be near that painting and there are those at court who would remember me. We shall speak but I can make no promises.

A

That was all she wrote and he was feeling listless and angry. Henry also felt alive after the night he had shared with the most beautiful creature he knew. He attendants dressed him in green velvet brocade and fur coat and doublet. His sleeves were crème and he wore thigh high brown polished boots that had gold buckles. He wore a collar of emeralds and gold and put a crushed velvet green cap to match.

"Order a horse ready immediately!" Henry commanded.

"Yes your grace!" His chamberlain said bowing.

Soon enough he was on a horse and galloping towards the castle that held the woman he was mad for. He realized Edward had felt the same but he had also held nefarious feelings for her as well and he was furious at that. It took him past noon to reach her castle and the gate keepers knew to let him in now. He slid off of his horse and he entered of his volition. She was wearing a hanfu of light orange-gold with a stand up collar that graduated from the orange-gold to pale yellow. It had the wide sleeves and the inner sheath was the golden orange and a lustrous yellow obi in floral wrapped around her waist. The edges of the outer hanfu were darker golden orange satin. Her hair was up intricately and on her forehead she wore a piece in the shape of open feathers. Tassels in gold and yellow decorated and fell from her hair. Harry had to stop as he saw her.

"Asuna." He bowed.

"Your grace." Asuna inclined her head.

Henry got angrier and he watched her eyes narrow and he knew somehow that someone was here that he should be formal.

"I apologize Lady Asuna. Slip of our tongue YOUR grace. You had asked us to meet to discuss the archery tournament." Henry lied smoothly.

A man with white hair and flawless skin appeared. His eyes went over Henry as if he was a bug. The man's hair was pulled up in a top knot that Henry had been told by Changming was normal in their countries. His ears were sharply pointed and he wore a heavy male hanfu in dark blue with dragons embroidered throughout the hanfu. His ku was navy colored and he wore matching satin slippers in navy and his eyes were pale blue. Around his waist was a navy obi and a brilliant white metal sword shone from its sheath. The man went and reclined on a chaise and watched Henry with a raised white brow.

"Chan!" Asuna hissed.

"Yes my queen?" Chan stated looking at her.

He had shown up while she had been at Windsor and he had found the journals of Edward and oh, Chan had lost his fucking mind. They had gotten into a nasty fight about her being amongst "food" and she had slapped him harshly. Her claw marks had barely healed.

"I suggest human that you quit staring at me. I do not care much for your kind and I am not as moral as my queen is." The incubus lord warned Henry.

"Chan! Do not do it again." Asuna snarled.

"I come here and find those books. That creature dared touch a goddess? A mere human touched your flesh?" He spoke in English and Harry was getting incensed.

"I have come to know what it is your lady is sir; I am impressed with her greatness and her morals as you say. Those books I sent to her as a courtesy because what my predecessor did was unconscious able." Henry said calmly and he too sat upon a chaise.

"I eat humans." The Panyu incubus stated glaring.

"Chan, King Henry is NOT Edward Longshanks. You are acting as a kodomo right now! You are acting Undine!" She hissed at him.

His eyes turned violet and he stood up and moved so fast that he pinned her down to her chaise. Henry was shocked and he was in fear for her.

"Remember yourself little one. I told you I would kill for you. I will kill anyone for you and my children! Do you understand? You gave yourself to me Asuna, and I protect mine unto death. My babes and I will kill. Remember that." He said gently running fingers along her cheek.

"You think I would allow harm to our babes?" She asked.

"No. You are too honorable. I however am not. Your shinigami is now one of my favorites but he failed to kill Beren but I will finish it. Staking you so close to Tanath`Sal was a message and when they find his head on that same spear in my old village; they will know!" He said with hate.

"Chan please stop! I only care about stopping Sanra, Bilae, and Soul Society. Let Leth`Evana go." She begged him.

"NEVER! My own cousin murdered my babe. He will die. You pushed yourself too far to deliver my happiness and I will lay waste to whatever and whoever to see to yours. I am too angry right now beloved. I shall return to our home. Lest you become fodder to my blade human; make certain that you do not hurt her emotionally or even physically for I will destroy you. She is the queen of our kind and she is the most wonderful woman the gods made." Chan said pulling her up and kissed her passionately.

Asuna was weak in the knees and he sat her down. Chan pulled back and he walked by Henry and glared at him the whole time. Asuna put her head into her hands and she was beyond frustrated and her bloody tears dripped from her eyes.

"I wish you had not come now. I am sorry you were threatened. I could and would protect you from him. I am an empusae queen and therefore stronger than he is; barely stronger but stronger." Asuna said and she wiped her eyes.

"Why do you cry blood?" Harry asked her.

"Actually I never figured it out. It just started happening after I woke up more memories from my first life. Ever since then, I cry blood." She shrugged.

"How many do you carry?" The king asked softly.

"Chan's twins; a boy and a girl and a girl by Lord Katashi. Chan is a very ancient and very powerful empusae and he was determined to control me." She began.

"Like Longshanks." he snorted in anger.

"Yes it was just like Longshanks at first. I ended up getting to know the man and not the monster; so to speak, and I loved him. He begot me with his son and his cousin is the one who speared me. To say there is hatred is an understatement. I have been trying to keep the peace but Chan will not have it. He hates that side of his family with a passion." Asuna said looking down.

"It is obvious he is in love with you." Harry stated and kept his jealously in.

"His love is consuming. He only loves wholly like he hates. I know he loves me and he loves these babes I carry. Chan will and would do evil things to protect us. I know him." She said feeling overwhelmed.

"What did he mean give up for his happiness?" The young king asked her.

"I deliberately got myself with his child because his cousin; Beren, had killed our son within me. I just so happened to be with Katashi around the same time. I know what you are probably thinking; you are probably thinking I am a massive whore. I take in energies in the act and it enables my own tremendous abilities. The price I pay for it; I require massive amounts of life energy and so I do not kill anyone..." She was trying to explain.

"You keep many mates and lovers. That does not make you a whore Asuna; the fact of what you are and you try not to kill makes me admire you." He said bluntly.

Asuna actually blushed and she looked away. She was feeling helpless and she wanted to fight right now but she had sworn not to.

"Empusae is another word for lamia, incubus, and succubus. They are all the same type of youkai. I am the current reigning queen; the acknowledged queen so to speak, that means I am the strongest of all of them and yes, I do make dictates to the species at times but mostly, I just try and not kill anyone. I refuse to take the blood of a mortal even in the act." She said blushing more.

"But you bit me..." Harry said looking at her pointedly.

'

"Oh Harry, if I drank, you would know it! I only bit you. There is a quite a difference." She actually smirked.

"I am imagining that are wishing to regulate and dictate what occurred to perhaps; lust run amok and good sense gone?" He said neutrally.

"That would be the best in all truths. I gave into my hormones one time because I wanted to and it was my choice. You are an excellent man but I have no wish to insult you; but I have no shortage of excellent men." Asuna raised her chin.

"Ah yes. You know I am certain that all your children are here but where are they?" He demanded.

"That is for me to know Harry. I protect my children like a rabid bitch. That is not a degrading statement; that is my instinct. I am sure Chang told you I have gone to war over my children before?" She said softly.

"He mentioned it yes." The king said as he felt his heart withering.

"Masaki was dead. She told the truth that night. She was restored to us through a being that is pure evil and he wants to use me to gain access to a mythical kingdom. I am the key you see, and with it...I am supposed to die again. I just want to live." She shrugged.

"I think my beliefs in god are shattered." He said clenching his hands.

"There is a creator Harry. That is your God but he listens not to my kind. Last night what you saw happen was my body responding powerfully to a very intense and magical moment. I wanted to lose myself in my nature but that nature could have harmed you severely and as it was; I ran my claws down your arm. I am so sorry. I can and would love you and I have no right to do so." Asuna spoke with frankness that she had made him accustomed to.

"I am glad youkai are stronger to deny their hearts. I am so glad they are so powerful to deny what you deemed intense and magical. I call it right and perfection; I am only human after all. You feel as keenly as me yet you shall let this flitter by. Truly milady, you must be a mightier being for I am not. I can be plain and speak utter truth to you and I have more than my share of court ladies; I have not felt as though I was a complete person until last evening. Yes, I must agree that you are stronger to dismiss truth." Harry spoke in a scathing tone.

Tears pricked her eyes and she was angry at his damn words and she wanted to scream it was just her fucking yoki. She wanted to yell that he was just a mere human and that men were easier to fall prey to her kind because of what she was. She had no clue how many of her lovers had actually learned to love her or had been put under some spell.

"Shall I continue the bluntness Harry?" She asked choking.

"Oh please do not spare me now." He retorted.

"I know exactly what I am. It has taken a long time to learn exactly what it is I am and what I am capable of. It is part of my yoki to ensnare innocent men and I truly know not how many truly love me for myself and not my damnable powers. I think if you had never met me; you would never have a care. I will not insult your intelligence but surely you realize what it is I truly am! Did you not read what I did to Edward? Apparently, I somehow ensnared him and he did truly evil things to have his way. You should run from me in this manner and never look back." She growled as she wiped her eyes.

Ryo and Chrestian had felt her distress and they stood in the doorway. Henry was irritated at their continued presence and he glared at her.

"They feel my ire. They are my beholden and mine." She said looking at them with love.

"What does that mean?" The king demanded in his anger.

"She freed me from the Ramanga queen Ayille. She turned me into an empusae instead and it is a much better way to live." Chrestian answered softly.

"I was nearly killed by a fucking Ramanga back home and she and our brother turned me to save my life. All I know, I love it and I am loyal to the sexiest bitch ever." Ryo smirked at Asuna.

The English monarch was horrified by the red haired man's mouth and he contained his anger.

"So these men are turned by you. They feel loyalty to you and what?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"They are called frère. They share my blood and they become whatever it is I need them to be. For me; they are protectors, they have fed me when I have been injured, and they are my mates as well. I am the only woman who touches my four frère. I am the mother to their babes." She shrugged.

"Rocks my tabi socks." The red dragon snarked.

Chrestian covered his mouth but he made a small laugh. Henry stared at the dragon and he knew this man did not like him.

"Your dislike is evident sir. What have I done to offend you?" Harry demanded.

"You're a human. That's what bothers me. I never liked them when I was still a normal youkai and I like them even less now. She is MY maker." The red growled.

Chrestian held Ryo back and Asuna turned back to stare at her dragon frère. He was not in a good mood and he stared at her and crossed his arms.

"What? I'm supposed to lie? Since when have I lied to you Asuna? Ningen were nothing but a pestilence for Ryu's court and you damn well know it!" He said in English to her.

"I also seem to remember a red dragon full of himself and full of hate for ALL inu and how did that end?" Asuna snapped at him.

"Oh that is so ancient history! I begged you for years for your forgiveness." Ryo roared.

"Well if you are going to be talking prejudices. Let us be frank Ryo!" She said standing up in a fury.

"I can't believe you brought that up. How could you? I would never hurt you again. I would never allow anyone else to hurt you either." He snarled in her face.

"I am going for a walk; WITHOUT you two." She hissed and she left the main hall.

Henry got up and he followed her out and her frère were simmering in anger and Chrestian was just slyer about it.

"What do you think his motives are?" Ryo demanded of the blonde.

"I am uncertain. He may have persuaded himself to have feelings for her. Most humans are too unpredictable." The blonde frère said with a cold voice.

"Says the former human." The red snorted.

"I was also a Viking Ryo, not some simpering rich wimp of a king." he snorted at the red.

"Well that's true. You guys were pretty bad ass for mortals." Ryo admitted.

"Pretty bad ass? We were terrifying." Chrestian chuckled.

Gwydion was losing his mind and Fionn had said concentrate on Soul Society. The ekimmu warriors had come upon the forces of Teruyoshi like a plague. It was sickening to see the see of black bodies in the melee. Fionn had made certain that certain captains avoided death because they were married to Asuna's daughters. That was the only reason he did so and he was in a massive tent that he shared with Gwydion and Kynwal Prothro. He saw the madness entering the ice prince's eyes and he was ready to strangle Arianrhod's current mates.

"How many have we killed Fionn? Have we not killed enough for her? Why does she do this to me, to us?" Gwydion demanded in an agitated tone.

"I was keeping it back but it seems Beren Elensar has lost his mind completely. He staked her near Tanath`Sal and she was with child. She helped to avenge a son of Don and she killed five of his brothers. Beren killed this one known now as Chan's son." Fionn sighed.

Gwydion looked up and his eyes burned green and he felt hate of all fae enter his mind. The fae were worthless in his mindless and he had reestablished a good life with her. They had their other partners but they still had each other. It had become good but he could not even feel her and it was killing him.

"I have to find her. I cannot breathe." He said shaking and his lips were blue.

"She is not here Gwydion. I have been sending scouts all over in search of her and it is as if she does not exist." Fionn stated feeling helpless.

"She thinks I want Arianrhod. I want her as she is now. I want my mate. I am dying Fionn; I cannot feel half my soul." He said ripping at his clothes.

Kynwal knew what a mad Gwydion was like and it was no good. These infants had the assumption that the ekimmu were so stupid and they wanted THE Arianrhod Hammel back. They did not understand that the reason the ekimmu had been uniting was because she WAS different than that life.

"I have not seen my son; I have not seen Anwell or Kheagan. He knows no other father. Fionn; I am going to kill something or someone in that family!" The ice ekimmu said raving.

"Tell me what to do Gwydion, I have no idea! I have done as she said; and I have not seen my baby girl either! What do you think this is for me as well?" His younger sibling roared.

"I cannot hear the hum. I cannot feel her! It is as if I was in Terre de Brume again. It feels like death." Gwydion actually began to weep.

"I feel for you truly brother! I have no idea what it must be not to feel your twin. I can only imagine it hurts terribly but you have to hold it together!" Fionn implored him.

"They hide her. Efnisien will know where she is. He is ever loyal to Arawn. We could make Chaos talk." The mad ekimmu prince said with wide eyes.

"Actually Gwydion that is brilliant. Kynwal you can subdue Efnisien with your element can you not?" The thunder ekimmu asked.

"Quite easily my prince." Kynwal nodded.

"We find Efnisien and then we can find Asuna." Gwydion said trying not to shake.

"I can track him. He releases the Aether too." The noble ekimmu stated.

Gwydion sat and he rocked himself back and forth and Fionn actually felt terrible for him. He went out and fought another wave of shinigami and he came and sat down waiting. Within the hour Efnisien was shoved into the tent by Kynwal and he looked at Fionn coldly.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"I have no idea! I am not privy to that information." Chaos answered.

"Lie to someone who will believe it! Tell me!" Gwydion snarled as he shoved ice into his chest.

Efnisien choked and he was in agony. He of course knew where she was because Hibari was with her.

"I do not want Arianrhod chaos! I want the mother of my sons. I NEED my other half and I will fucking kill you in the most painful ways possible and then I will find Nisien and kill him as well." The Prince of Ice and Snow snarled with green eyes.

"You evil bastard!" Efnisien said with hate.

"Try me." Gwydion hissed.

"They did what Bilae did but in reverse. She is in a specific era but we can freely come and go to her through certain in between the Jings enhanced." He said looking away.

"Where and when chaos? I lose my patience. I will murder your twin slowly in front of you first." He said growing an ice blade.

"In the year fifteen hundred nine. She is in our homeland in a county called Hertfordshire." He snapped at the ice prince.

"Get him gone!" Gwydion commanded.

Kynwal phased out with Efnisien and Fionn looked at Gwydion and he nodded to him.

"Go and convince her. I have been unable to. You have the deepest connection." Fionn stated.

Gwydion nodded and he made a tunnel to the past and he was shaking. He was in crème colored silks that were edged in brown fur. He wore a collar of solid gold that had an emerald on it. He also wore a thin gold band in his pale gold hair. He felt her and the jolt was powerful. The ekimmu sank to his knees and began to weep as he felt his other half of his soul.

Asuna's eyes widened and she stiffened harshly and Henry noticed her change in demeanor. She looked around wildly and she back stepped.

"Damn it! Son of a bitch." She muttered.

"What is it?" The king asked.

"Gwydion found me. I have been avoiding the ekimmu completely. Damn it; he is suffering. Stand far back Harry, please!" She begged him and he got further into the woods.

Gwydion phased in and his face was covered by bloody tears and she stood there calmly. The ice ekimmu was shaking and he wanted to hurt her.

"You have abandoned us!" He snarled in Japanese.

"I need to live my life as Asuna and not her Gwydion! I am not Arianrhod and I never will be nor do I want to be. She was no good for you or anyone. You all seem to revere her as some saint when she was anything but!" Asuna snapped at him.

"I do not give a fuck if you call yourself Alice! You are the other half of my soul and I cannot live without you. You cut me off and I could not hear the hum. I could not feel your life force. Do you have any idea what you have done to me?" Gwydion snarled at her.

"I thought that was something else." She said horrified.

"No Asuna, it was the pain of our separation. That is what I felt every day in Terre de Brume. That pain was what drove me mad." He said glaring at her.

"I do not want to be Arianrhod. I do not want to rule some kingdom; I just want my family. I don't give a shit about all the other stuff." She cried.

"Whether you like it or not; you were her! You are our queen. You cannot just leave it but you can leave Arianrhod behind as you wish. Just do not leave those of us who love you so completely and with our whole beings; behind!" Gwydion stated as he neared.

"Do not dare you smooth tongued devil. I do not want the fucking kingdom. Taranis wants me dead and the fae have been gunning for me as well. I want free of it!" She whispered beating his chest.

"You are queen Asuna. It cannot change. Do you truly wish me to go mad and die?" He demanded of her with tears in his eyes.

"No! No of course not." She said looking away.

"Have we not gotten our life straight? Have we not learned how to be happy? Did we not learn? Do I lie? I will die my beloved; I can lust and be fond of others but love wholly? That is only you. Tell me!" He asked as he met her eyes.

"Fuck Gwydion!" She broke down and she kissed his lips.

The ice ekimmu wrapped his arms around her and it was desperate. His lips were a drug and he guided her mouth to his throat and he nearly screamed as she bit in.

"Yes. I have needed my other self. You know it. I know you love Arawn reborn but you are my other half; you know it." He groaned.

"I know." Asuna whispered.

Gwydion felt her belly and he felt an inu puppy and two that were odd in aura. He stared at her confused and she looked at away.

"Let me birth these babes and we will talk, ok? I know you wish a girl." she said pressing her forehead to his head.

"Those who follow you know you are Asuna Jing and not Arianrhod Hammel. They know you are the legitimate heir to the title of queen. That is why you are followed. I agree with you now; I love this version of you better than I ever did her. You are better and perfect in this skin. I do not want you any other way. I want the woman who pulled me back from Annwyn." He said holding her cheeks between his palms.

"I swore I would not fight right now because of who these pups are. I cannot tell Naraku but tell Fionn and the others that their queen has not abandoned them. I just need to know I am Asuna and Arianrhod is gone." She whispered.

"Yes. Leave us open or I will die. I can and will come to you. I need to see Anwell and Kheagan." Gwydion said as he suddenly sank fangs into her throat and she swooned.

He saw the place in her mind and he smiled at their brilliance. Gwydion kissed her forehead over and over and he stepped back.

"Do you never question why you and Osamu can separate?" he asked.

"No. I mean we miss each other but it is not like my twins." Asuna murmured.

"Because it is me that is your true twin Asuna. Our soul split and that is why. That pain you felt and ignored was our suffering. I have no idea how you could ignore it." The ice prince said softly.

"I have gotten so used to emotional pain Gwydion. I did not intend to make you suffer. I have been trying to protect myself and children as of late." She blinked back tears.

"I forgive you. I love you and I will never stop. Let me stay with you tonight?" He asked.

"Not here and not yet. Let me convince Naraku that you are not set upon me being her." She said running her hands through his gold locks.

"Okay." He said shutting his identical eyes to hers.

"Have you seen Apollo lately?" Asuna murmured.

"Yes of course. He misses you keenly but he says nothing." Gwydion stated sadly.

"I will meet you at Delphi tomorrow night in this era." She smiled as she kissed him softly.

"Truly?" He asked smiling.

"Hai." She nodded and he hugged her tightly and eventually he phased a portal and left.

Henry made his way forward and she was silently crying the bloody tears.

"Who and what was that?" He found himself asking.

"Gwydion Hammel and it seems my one true twin soul. He is ekimmu and what I was my first life. His sister was a royal bitch and I have refused to be her. I do love him though and he is right and it hurts when I shut out the bond." She sighed.

"What bond exactly?" the King pried.

"Twins are sometimes born and they were one soul; they split and to be apart is utter hell. I have gotten so used to mental discomfort; I have forgotten what it feels like. I was torturing him unknowingly. He is the twin of my original life but our souls are still twins; that probably makes no sense at all." She mumbled.

"I understand it. It is foreign I must say but I get the concept. You have proposed that what I am feeling is a product of your yoki as you call it. You do not believe it to be my true self or my own feelings." Harry said as he stared into the forest.

"That is what I said." Asuna nodded.

"What if there was a way to prove to you that I am of my own mind?" He asked her.

"No idea Harry. I do not know a way to prove such a thing. I should return to the castle. I am not minimizing our encounter. It was truly something amazing but I have to be pragmatic because of who and what I am. You find it offensive and I am so sorry that you do. I would so like to continue knowing you but I will remove my presence if I offend you." She spoke gently.

"Absolutely not. Stay amongst your secrets your grace. It is almost Christmas tide and New year so my own time shall be quite taken up. Have no fear that you shall be bothered by my presence. When we reach the castle; I shall return to Windsor." He bowed and he walked on ahead.

Asuna felt a pain in her heart but she felt as if she was doing the right the right thing. She walked slower and she knew Gwydion spoke truth but she prayed the other ekimmu believed the same way. No, there was no way she was going to rule that stupid mythic kingdom. When the time came; she would abdicate to Aibhlinn. She had every intention of living her life on her terms. She did know that there was going to be some sort of catastrophe in Edward's time due to Maec's fake book. Asuna smirked at that bit of knowledge and she knew where his book was for she had it in her possession and Maec would retrieve when he needed it.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Loss occurs and the inu princess extends her hand in friendship as that friendship strengthens. The veils that were thought closed are found to have a crack and Maec is called upon and a black widow is seen that has been missing for some time. Sanra regroups after subterfuge played upon her by Maec. Hibari and Nanami help and deal with some of their issues as well. Family pulls together as needed in the face of danger. As with all historical references; I try and take the time to research carefully to be as accurate as possible, that being said I do use historical places and people with artistic license. This is fiction after all! Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think! The chapters will continue to be this length for some time; past stories will eventually be gotten back to as well.

The Maid of the Blood

It was all as the king had said and with the New Year brought the birth of Harry and Katherine's babe. Asuna was not in London at the beginning of fifteen hundred and eleven. She herself was three and half months pregnant and she was showing now. She was wearing a white haori and several layers of blue silk wrapped just over her breasts and under the arms of the haori. It was a very comfortable style of hanfu and it had hints of aqua blue throughout the trim on the sleeves of her haori and the hanfu itself. Sanra had tried to make an alchemic equation of Maec's work and it had been an utter defeat to the bitch. Maec had caused a legion of ghoulish earth spirits to maim and attack her and Bilae. Chanak had apparently supplied parts of that alchemy and it was said that she was in a death sleep because of the damage done. The ghouls had Julianus's blood and oh it was spoken that she had screamed in agony. Asuna smiled widely and her basilisk love was only too happy to provide his toxic blood to detain her.

The situation was getting worse in Leth`Evana and the veils were shut tight in this era but not in the modern one. Simyth demanded to see her but she was just simply gone. His grandchildren were gone as well and there were skirmishes with ekimmu now as well. Simyth truly felt betrayed by all and all out warfare with the fae plane seemed imminent. Soul Society was not doing well either and Fionn was decimating district by district. Naraku was quite pleased and he had met with the thunder ekimmu and told him that if he wanted to be a part of the fold; they played by THEIR rules. Fionn had sneered but agreed. Naraku had smirked evilly and walked away as he appeared to his lifelong love in their castle in the past and he surprised her by just picking her up.

"What the! Naraku do not scare me so!" She yelped.

"What? I cannot master my beautiful and ravishing mate? You wear too many clothes koi. Get these rags off." He growled in a mood.

"Good Kamis! You are the only who says I wear too many clothes." Asuna rolled her eyes as she disrobed him front of him in her rooms.

"The pups? How are they?" He demanded as his eyes glowed crimson as he took in her curves.

"They are happy and thriving. I am happy just being their Haha. See them after you feel the need to dominate me." She smirked sassily.

"Kamis you make me insane. You carry or not; I am a glutton. Ugh onna open to me." The hanyou commanded.

His long time mate did as he commanded and she widened her thighs to him and he lost it. The ensuing passion was mind altering and shattering. She had scored his back and bitten him wildly. His little inu was in such severe need as she was with puppy; and he loved when she was pregnant with an inu. He for some reason favored her inu pups as well. He would never figure that out either and he left her passed out and he went to see his family and the smile was wide. Their amazing brood was happy and thriving and that in of itself made him happiest of all.

Asuna got the news in February that Henry's son was lost to some malaise but she had already known it would happen. She did not want to write him but she hurt for him and Katherine no matter what.

Harry and Kate,

No words can express feelings I know you feel. I only know that should you need an escape; you know where to come. Know I feel your pain as keenly as if it were my own.

Asuna

She stared at the note and she was satisfied that it would convey her sympathies and more and she sent it with a runner. They kept some inu from Flintshire and they were paid handsomely as well. Katashi showed up every so often and he would hold her belly and he would growl softly to her belly as he would talk to her growing stomach. He told her she was going to be the most beautiful inu girl in the whole wide world and that he would give her everything she would want. Asuna rolled her eyes and Katashi had never stated how much he had actually wanted a girl pup. He showed her golden and silver tiny hanfu and she laughed as her Manchu mate was insanely in love with his unborn pup.

"I will be holding her coronation this era or the other?" He asked thinking.

"Why would you hold a coronation?" Asuna asked thinking him crazy.

"Silly onna! My heir certainly had one." He said making a face.

Ang Chi certainly did when he was made Katashi's heir but then she realized that Katashi was proclaiming this pup as a secondary heir.

"You are making her behind your first heir?" She asked dumbly.

"Well hai. It is obvious that an onna can rule. Now, it must be grand and she will be beautiful I am certain. Kamis, why can she not be here now?" Katashi stated impatiently.

"Because she has to grow. Good Kamis. I had no idea what a sucker you would become for a girl pup." She laughed softly.

"Why not? I have guessed I have a son. That makes me thrilled. Now I have a daughter! Perfect. Goodness this country is cooler is it not?" He shivered.

"It is but we are well concealed and safe her Katashi." Asuna smiled at him.

"I know. You will make certain I see her born? You swear to me?" He asked kissing her knuckles.

"Of course you goose." She rolled her eyes.

"Kamis! I am so excited! Two and half months." He groused.

"Perhaps a little longer. Her brother and sister are not full inu." Asuna murmured.

"Ugh. Hai of course. I have a council meeting. Damn it all. Come to me tomorrow my love?" He asked of her.

"Hai. Hai! Go. Do your lordly duties and I shall grow our pup." She smiled beautifully.

"You truly have made me so happy. I love her and you so much." Katashi stated as he left a lingering kiss on her lips.

She growled at him and he chuckled. He ported and she was in a state because the bastard had raised her lust. She sighed and sat upon a chaise and a messenger came in and bowed low.

"His majesty King Henry is here milady." The runner said.

This was a brown Welsh inu and she nodded to him. She was wearing a light blue hanfu that had no obi and the sheath with straps was actually on the outside and tiny blue flowers adorned the sheer silk and she wore long sheer bell sleeves in in the palest of blue. Her hair was partially up and decorated only with a blue ribbon. Her belly was now seen as she moved and Harry looked vacant as he came before her. How bowed formally and she hurt for him. She truly did and she down on a chaise and he actually took a chair from her dining table.

"Harry?" Asuna whispered.

"Offer me wine your grace. Offer me lots of wine." Henry said with pain filled eyes.

She went herself and she poured him some red wine and she gave him the chalice. He downed and she poured more. He leaned over and he was just hurting and she did not know what to say to make his pain go away.

"She had a girl last year; born too early and now little Harry. She hates herself and she has been prostrating herself before the cross in our private chapel." He said laughing with no mirth.

"I know her pain Harry. It happens to us too." She said barely audible.

"Your babies are well?" He demanded as he saw the swell of her belly.

She was standing near him and he pressed his hands to her belly. The king felt life under his hands and Asuna was suddenly not comfortable and too hot. He laid his cheek to her belly and he just felt her pups move.

"I got your letter and I wanted to burn it. I want to hate you." He said honestly.

"You want to hate me?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Yes, I want to hate you so it will make my pain go away but I cannot. You will have your babes and they will live." He said unable to look at her.

"I have born babes dead Harry. I have bled out having them. That is when Edward met me by the way! I was in Wales and I was having my own heir. Her name is Yuzuna; she was stuck and I labored for so long and they had to cut me open to save her. My kind can go into coma sleeps to save ourselves but it is horrible. I was under for quite some time." She said remembering.

He actually began to weep and she knelt in front of him. Asuna sighed and he was hurting after losing something so profound. She directed that his bed chambers be readied and she actually touched his arm and ported them to his room in her castle. He looked up from his pain and he was on the massive bed and she went to the door and called for more and stronger wine.

"Who is head of your government Harry?" She asked.

''Richard Foxe and William Warham as well as Thomas Wolsey are upon my privy council. Why do you ask?" Harry asked shaking in his grief.

"Because for this day and this moment; the King of England needs to be a grieving father and not a king. Allow me and my experience in this to guide you just a bit, please your grace?" Asuna asked gently.

"Ah yes, I see our formality is back. Yes your grace! Do instruct me as how to lose children." He growled at her in anger and pain.

She sighed and she stood and went to her rooms. Asuna grabbed a vial of widow and she put two drops into his chalice of wine. It would knock Henry out for the night and she would appear at Windsor and relay what needed to be relayed.

"Drink this and shut up Harry. You are belligerent for good reason; but I did not do this. I hurt for you. You can believe that or not." She snapped.

Henry drained the wine and he thrust the gold goblet back and it was not long before he was passed out.

"Felwyn? Make certain he is comfortable. I am going to Windsor and relating to these human advisors that Henry is well but grieving." Asuna said sighing.

"Milady, make certain you keep covered and ye don't show yourself. Lord Aldwyn does not know you are here in this time. I admit we don't know how he does not know but word would reach him that you are here." The Welsh inu stated.

"I am able to bend the fabric of time because of old ekimmu ways Felwyn. Aldwyn in my era is the one who suggested I come here. Well, one of the people. He knows I am here in that era." She said wrinkling her brow.

The male servant laughed and he nodded and he bowed. Lady Dillingham was loved in Flintshire so when she had sent inquiries; her old manservant had come. Now he got the current English king comfortable and he had to admit this one was a ton better than the bastard; Longshanks.

Asuna had a silver cloak with a hood over her head and she was at Windsor Castle. She hurried to the where she had seen the men in Harry's mind. She slipped past guards and such and she slipped into Thomas Wolsey's office. The man was a schemer and scammer she knew from history but he was also so very good at his job. All he saw was a woman in a silver cloak and she had an aura of strength about her.

"I only came to tell you that King Henry is well but he left Windsor of his own volition because of his horrendous loss in his prince." She whispered.

"Who are you my lady?" The church man demanded.

"Not your business! I am only letting you know that your king is safe and not missing. He is close by and no, I am not his whore!" She said suppressing a growl at his thought.

"Interesting. There has been a castle that he and the queen have been visiting but it has been not disclosed." Wolsey said trying to catch a peek of her.

She moved swiftly and the man was shocked. Asuna stayed in the shadows and she was getting pissed off.

"They have become great friends; the king and queen both. I am not his whore and no, you would NOT benefit knowing me. I am no one in English society. Just know your king is well and make certain Kate stays safe and well." The mysterious woman commanded as she walked out of his office.

Wolsey had not seen her face and she was something different. He only knew the castle was not THAT far from Windsor; so Henry was safe so nothing be done. He was determined to see if he could glean more about this woman and she had been so intent upon secrecy. Secrets he found could bring great things.

Henry woke up and he was in the bed at Berkhamsted Castle and he had slept incredibly well. Asuna was in a chair near the window and she was wearing a crème and gold colored hanfu this day. The sheerer silk was cream and had very faint lilies on the fabric and the edges were in gold lame. She wore sleeves that were tighter fitting and completely sheer and golden headband wrapped around her forehead with a single rose carved in the gold and suspended by find gold chains. She looked at him and he blinked as he wore only his foundation garments and was covered in silk and fur blankets.

"How are you this moment?" Asuna asked softly.

"Weary." He said truthfully.

"You need food I think." She stood and she moved to the door.

"What you did last night; that is how you came to me that night." Harry stated without expectation of an answer.

"Yes Harry. The extent of my abilities might frighten you." She did answer him.

"Yes milady?" A chamber maid asked coming to the door.

"Masia? Bring his grace some strong coffee, bread, cheese, and meat." She commanded.

"Yes milady!" The brown inu bowed.

Asuna came back in and sat on the bed.

"What can you do?" The king asked dully.

"What you felt that is called psychogenesis. I have a range of psi abilities that are rivaled by very few. Before my psi abilities; I could create the illusion of what I wanted you to see or feel. Now it is not an illusion; it is reality." She said not looking at him.

"Show me something." He mumbled.

She lifted two fingers and waved them to left and the goblet he drank from shifted on the side board sharply. She stopped it mentally and held out her hand and willed it to her hand. Henry watched the goblet fly into her hand and she shrugged.

"That is what frightens mortals. I can do a lot more but that is just a simple demonstration. Now here is your food your majesty." Asuna spoke as she rose from the bed.

"Lose the formality. I will not accept it and it displeases me immensely." He said glaring at her.

"As you wish Harry." She said bowing.

"Stay. Sit." The king commanded.

"I went to Windsor last evening and spoke with one known as Wolsey. I did not tell him where you were but I did say you were safe and nearby. He seemed aware that you had spent a great deal of time here with Kate but did not know exactly where I was." She said gently.

"I have kept your privacy. I appreciate you keeping mine." He said morosely.

"I told him to make certain Kate was safe and well cared for and I told him you were safe and nearby." Asuna said staring at the wall.

"You have lost." He said in a broken voice.

"Yes. I have and it nearly broke me. I nearly did not survive it once." She whispered.

"The loss or the losing?" The young king asked.

"Both. I have hard time in child birth." Asuna admitted.

"You do?" He asked stunned.

"Yes, I have one mate who is a doctor. He has been watching me very closely. You see when I have an inu youkai; I tend to have great issue. It causes me to end up having seizures towards the end." She said bowing her head.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" He demanded.

"It is the same when I bear a hanyou." Asuna stated as she stood.

"What?" Henry sputtered.

"The mouthy halfling; Hinata? When he was born, I carried it; seemed quite normally, but then at the end; I crashed." She shrugged.

"You say that so blasé! What must your men feel? Do you care what they feel?" He said in anger at her.

"Certainly I do! I have lost some of those I loved to my own children. They love the children I provide them more than me! I put my body through hell to provide them what THEY wish. I was betrayed and nearly killed by a man named Kenomaru who stole our daughter from the birthing room! I had to endure blindness, wretched sickness, and more to have her and he stole her!" She said shaking.

"Why did he do such a thing?" Harry asked stunned.

"Because he felt Saaya was all he would have of me. He refused to share her and he wanted to love and spoil Saaya the way he wished he could do with me. Ga are monogamous and I am anything but. He wanted me but he wanted me on his terms." Asuna sighed as she stood staring out the window.

"Ga is what?" He asked.

She noticed he would always seek to understand and she looked back at him. He was eating but paying attention to their conversation.

"Ga is moth. Moth youkai and they are some of the most powerful youkai I know of. They may have their counterparts in nature but they have a human form; so they act it. I know it is hard to understand. Most creatures in nature have a youkai counterpart but if those youkai have humanoid forms; they will act human like as well." She explained.

"Meaning you have an animal nature but also a rational mind I think." He deduced.

"Correct. So what you saw that night was my animal nature trying to come out. It is brutal and can harm. I have even hurt my youkai mates." Asuna explained sitting again.

"Oh I have reconciled myself Asuna. I am filthy to you I am certain. I know as a fellow royal I am tolerable but as someone to love? I am unworthy. I am not without wit." Harry said coldly.

Asuna was stunned by his words and she was shocked at his cold nature all of a sudden. She stood up and she walked to the door.

"You misunderstood everything Harry. You will continue to misunderstand and I will not be party to your hate." She said leaving the bedroom.

Henry just sat there and he was feeling angry and he threw the breakfast tray. His loss was tearing him apart and knowing more about her was tearing him apart worse. It did not make him comfortable that she had suffered so horribly and in fact; the idea that a child that was half human could harm her was horrifying to him. He fell back against pillows and wept silently.

Asuna was pulling on leather gloves and a heavier cloak around her hanfu. Henry had come out of his rooms in his red and silver doublet and white shirt and she was dressing to leave.

"Hello. I hope that some accord can be reached but as it is; I am summoned somewhere." Asuna spoke softly.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Where does not matter Harry. You choose to believe things to make it easy to either hate me or hate what I am. I try to do right by you and I am somehow a monster." She said refusing to look at him.

"I will know where you are!" Henry raged.

"I go to Scotland." She said narrowing her eyes.

"What is in those barbarous lands?" He glared.

"Some of my people. Now stay or go as you will." She said bowing and she ported out.

The astonishment did not show on his face and he was raging. He decided to stay and he went back to the room that had been appointed to him and he would wait for her.

Asuna slipped into the in between that led to Loch Halvat and she saw the never ending night. She was surrounded by Stythe and she pulled back her hood and some began to hoot and holler at her and she smiled. Tala saw her and she was with child again and he thought her stunning. He gave her his hand and she smiled at the Stythe leader.

"Tala Lachie! I was surprised to receive your summons." She grinned.

"Well, I had te help that cunt whure befer so I had te tell ye. I didna mean to betray ye." He swore as they sat at his long banquet table.

"No, I know you did not. Lei and you both remembered in my era Tala. You see we knew and Maec was the only one who knew. You did as she commanded but what you delivered was something quite different." she said lifting a glass of blood that she lifted to him.

"She had me by me balls. I have a sister milady. She's a gude lassie and all the family I've got, ye ken?" He explained.

"I know only too well Tala. I also know how ardently you defended me when I was stuck during Edward's era. I am not stuck; I am choosing to stay sheltered so my babes can be born safely. We are no longer having an alliance with the fae." She said looking.

"Ah thank te gods! I hate te fairy fukkers." Tala smirked.

"Well pinning me to a forest floor with a spear did not win Beren any friends; I assure you." Asuna laughed bitterly.

"He did wat ye say?" The Lachie clan leader demanded.

"I told you. I have a babe I have been trying to have for so long; I decided that I would not fight and they came up with the idea of what Bilae did but in reverse." She shrugged.

"Te fairies better be glad that their plane is shut tight like, because I'd be sucking me sum elf innards bout now, ye ken?" He snarled in anger.

"Yes. I am Hertfordshire in England in a castle and you can freely come as you wish." She said rising.

"Milady?" The Stythe asked staring at her darker blue eyes.

"I should like to know you Tala; we did not have much chance, did we?" She asked softly.

"No. We didna. I'll be keepin up with ye then." The night wraith stated bluntly.

Her smiled was brilliant and she accepted the kiss to her hand and she curtsied and he guffawed at that bit of Anglish bull shit as he put it. She grinned and she ported out. She had given him permission to court her properly and his head hurt and his heart hammered. The queen of the ekimmu was allowing him a chance at her heart. He prayed to his own gods and he went about his day with a smile on his face.

She appeared back at the castle and she had correspondence from the future era and she had started to get a back ache. She went to the lower chambers and her children were busy either being given lessons, playing, napping for the younger ones, and practicing their yoki for the older ones. Asuna stayed amongst her pups for several hours and she could not feed Rhoswen, Masahiro, and Arsinoe anymore and they had a wet nurse. Her body was already taxed by this pregnancy. She watched as the youngest pups had begun to sit up for short times and she grinned and clapped at them. They all gave her the most beautiful baby smiles and Masahiro had dimples. She knew she would be protective of him; kumo onna would try and devour him; he was so beautiful. Her older pups whined about small infractions of the other ones and she put down fires between siblings and the inu princess loved every second of it.

Haruya looked at Hinata and they were sitting by each other and they were not only as close as could be; they were each other's best friend.

"Haha is happy." Haruya said watching his beloved mother.

"I know. I haven't seen it ever. I mean I've seen her happy at times but not like this. It's cause we're all together." Hinata stated beating his brother at the latest version of Mortal Kombat.

"Ugh! You are so going to die next round!" The half Arrancar pup growled softly.

"Yea right. You know my chichi is back, right?" The hanyou said clicking the buttons on the PlayStation controller.

"Hai Nata. I am happy that your chichi and Haha worked past the past. I am happy for YOU." His younger brother said all proper like.

"Ah shit Haruya just say, glad your chichi and haha are screwing again!" The elder brother snorted laughing.

"Oh Kamis Nata. Sometimes I wonder how we came from the same onna." The elegant boy shook his head.

The inu-empusae went to her banquet hall; Ryo and Chrestian were there to massage her shoulders and her red dragon brought her some raw deer.

"Bless you good man. I am getting more and more tired." She admitted.

"You should be drinking more blood mistress." Chrestian said working on her neck.

She leaned her head forward and she was groaning ever so softly as he destressed her.

"That human is still here." He said gently.

"Okay. I will speak to him soon. Will you do my back before I sleep?" Asuna asked her blonde frère.

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Kamis thank you both. What would I do without you four?" She asked aloud.

"Fall on your butt and know not what to do." Ryo chuckled.

"Fairly reasonable statement." She stated good naturedly.

Ryo handed her watered down cider and she drank it all down. She also knew she needed some blood but she had been extremely cautious as to being gone too much from the castle. She finally stood and she was exhausted as she walked towards her rooms.

"Harry." She whispered.

"If the angry mortal needs anything; he will say something." Chrestian mumbled in her ear.

"Okay." She sighed as her frère lead her into her bedroom.

Ryo began unlacing her and removed her hanfu and he plucked her hair jewelry from her silver mane as he pulled her pins. They had had a bath drawn for her and they had had a large tub imported here and it was copper and could hold two people.

"Bless you two." Asuna breathed out as they lead her to the copper tub.

"Anything for our queen." Chrestian said as helped to lay her back.

He began to rub her feet and Ryo sat on her bed watching and he was getting really insatiable lust. He suppressed it as she was exhausted and the babes were empusae and one inu. She had fallen asleep in the tub and the water was still steaming.

"She is not drinking enough." Chrestian said worried.

"I am going to hunt and bring some back. She feeds from us but she needs more." Ryo agreed.

"I am going to let her sleep until the water cools. She needs real blood." The blonde said sighing.

"We can both hunt quickly and return before the water cools." The red suggested.

"True. Okay. I am afraid I am going to do something wrong but I worry too much." He said bluntly.

Ryo knew what he meant and Chrestian was going to drain a human and collect the blood for their queen. She needed it and she was starving but she tried to have high moral standards and they loved her for it but not at the expense of her babes. They both left and Henry was aware they were both gone and he slipped into her rooms and he found her bathing room. The beautiful creature was asleep as the steam rose from the biggest tub he had ever seen. He was wearing his same clothing and he really needed to send for some more clothing and her eyes were shadowed under her eyes.

"Asuna?" Harry asked kneeling by the tub.

"Hai?" She asked in a soft moan.

"You do not look well." He said in a worried tone.

"Cannot do it. I hate what I am." She whispered weakly.

"What is causing this?" He asked terribly worried.

"I am empusae. Chan's babes are empusae and they need more blood. I am not taking in enough. I am trying to limit how much I drink." Asuna managed to speak.

"Are you insane?" Henry asked her in a sudden rage.

Asuna came fully awake and she was in her tub and Harry was standing over her in only his crème colored linen shirt and red doublet.

"No. I am not. Please do not yell at me as such." She said in anger.

Asuna rose with difficulty and Henry grabbed her arm and he helped her out and he actually picked her up. He thought for some reason she would weigh more but even pregnant; she was slight and he laid her on her bed. He had no idea what was going through his mind but he saw a wine glass and he smashed it. Asuna was dull and Henry cut down his forearm and she hissed loudly as she saw his blood well up. He did not give her a choice and he used his other hand and brought her head forward pressed his arm into her nose and lips. Her chest was rapidly breathing in and out and she could only smell his sweet blood and she fought her beast but with him forcing her face; quite literally in the claret liquid, she lost her mind and she licked at his wound and he was calm as she just licked at his blood.

"You have fangs my girl; sink them." He commanded.

Asuna could not breathe and she had never had a ningen be quite this selfless of her before. She sank her fangs and Harry sucked in his breath as absolute raptures stole him. She was feeding from him and her eyes were green and that was what Ryo and Chrestian found when they returned. Henry was moaning and Asuna was growling at his arm.

"Okay my lady; off the pretty man king." Ryo said pulling her off of Henry.

She snarled and Henry slowly came back to himself. He shook his head and he saw the fang marks and he was in his own agony at the moment but he had hoped it helped her.

"You should leave now. We shall feed her now. You have given her a precious thing human. Thank you." Chrestian said but he dismissed Henry.

"Will she be better?" He demanded.

"Now she will." The blonde stated forcing him from the room.

The door was slammed in his face and he wanted to yell and scream; he was the bloody king of England but that would have proved nothing and he went to some paper and ink to write to Windsor to have some clothes sent for.

She was in her empusae beast and Chrestian had a bag that would normally hold water; filled with blood. He held it up to her lips and she began to drink it and she could not stop. Asuna was famished and she began to make such noises that both frere were aroused but she truly had been bad off. The babes were causing her to need way more blood than she normally needed and she was guzzling the blood like a glutton.

"Chrestian! Oh Kamis." She choked on the red liquid.

"Shush. It is okay my queen. It is okay." He whispered.

"That is not animal blood." Asuna said shaking as she stared at the bag.

"No it is not. No, I did not kill the donor. I honor your wishes. Your babes need this Asuna. Chan's babes need this. You are so hungry; too hungry." He reasoned with her.

"I do not drink human blood. No. NO. No!" She said shaking her head getting hysterical.

"I had to Asuna." Chrestian pleaded.

"No! The wraith made me drink when he raped me; I do not drink human blood! They cannot defend themselves!" She shrieked.

Henry heard her screaming and he forced himself in and he saw her and she freaked out on him.

"Why did you make me drink your blood?" Asuna screamed at him.

"I have never seen you so ill! If that is a source of nourishment then you must take it." Harry scoffed.

"No! Do not ever force that upon me EVER again. Edward did that!" She sneered.

"You would allow your babes to suffer? Longshanks used blood to control you; I used my blood to feed you. I am such a bastard!" He roared at her.

Asuna was shaking and she hated feeding from humans. Their blood was too addictive and she was shaking badly. She began to weep and she could not think.

"You have no idea what human blood does to do a blood drinker. Why would you put yourself in such danger Harry?" Asuna asked trying to calm herself.

"Foolish me; I saw a woman I care deeply for suffering and I thought I knew an answer. You are so correct; I am that bastard! Good evening madam and good life." Henry said fully angry.

His shadow of his red beard was now in and it was becoming on him. He kept it neat and trimmed very close to his skin. His hair was a similar ginger blonde as Ichigo's but his eyes were a dark blue and she was weeping heavily as the English Monarch left her presence.

"Asuna?" Ryo asked softly.

"What Ryo?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Finish the bag. I beg you." He said getting on his knees.

His maker burst into tears and she took the animal skin bag and she drained the rest of the blood and she could feel Henry's fury. Chrestian was unsure of the mortal but he had done a truly selfless thing. Asuna got up and she grabbed her dressing gown in black edged in ermine fur and she went to Harry's room and he was fully dressed and fixing to depart.

"Do not leave." Asuna said barely above a whisper.

"I have languished long enough your grace. I have a queen who needs her lord and master." He said coldly.

"Stay." She said again softly.

"Goodbye..." Henry started to say and he was slammed against the wall next to his door.

Asuna had to pull him down to kiss his mouth and Henry lost it. He lost all of his pent of feelings and he picked her up bridal style and their lips were mashing and tongues curling. The blood she had taken in could be tasted but he did not care. He reentered the rooms he thought of as his and he laid her on the bed and opened the silk dressing gown. Her swollen belly was still high and met her eyes as his mind could not give up this creature.

"Take me on my side or inu fashion." She whispered.

"Accept my love." Henry demanded.

"Harry..." She whispered trying to not follow folly.

"Accept that I love you or I promise you now; you will never see me again." He said breathing too hard.

She knew she should say goodbye but she said, hai. She had barely whispered the word and she had unleashed a powerful beast. The ensuing act of passion left her staggering and out of her mind. Harry not only had her drink his blood; he rejoiced in it. The entire night was spent making the English monarch out of his skull and his was quite passed out as a royal delivery was made by his trusted servant. Asuna was awake and she was wearing the sheath only and the bodice was dark green and it faded out to a lighter green as the silk flowed to the floor. She wore a see through hunter green silk wrap and she heard horses and she went to window. Anger flared in her and she went to Harry.

"Harry." Asuna whispered.

"Yes? What is it? It is too early!" Henry groused.

"Tell that to Wolsey who is demanding entrance." She said with a frown.

"Damn the man!" He hissed as she helped him put on a rich fur robe of black and velvet.

As she was leaving the room; he grabbed her and whirled her around.

"Tell me that you are not indifferent." He demanded from her.

"Quite the opposite Harry but there is many things to discuss. Now is not the time. I am not indifferent and I do not regret." She said staring at his eyes.

"Well there is that at least!" Henry cried softly.

Asuna wanted to smack him upside his head and she left him and she went to her room and allowed Henry to deal with his own official.

Henry came out and he met Wolsey in a temper; he was in a severe temper as the man had invaded his privacy. The Privy Council member only wished to assure himself of his majesty's safety and whatnot and Henry said that this property was off limits and to stay away or his wrath would be formidable indeed.

"Majesty, there are places closer to Windsor and less dingy than this old pile of stones. If it is the woman that showed up; I assure you that there are quite some lovely new ladies in waiting." Wolsey stated.

Asuna was wrathful and she stepped out and she walked into the banquet hall. The man was supplicating to Henry and he stared at a woman he could not believe. Her markings were not visible nor her ears as her hair was partially up and the rest down but this woman stared him down with light blue eyes that seemed made of ice. She was with child and she looked at the man who disturbed her privacy and she gave him one of her most Sesshomaru like stares.

"You offend us. You have not been given leave by us to enter our home. Only his grace; King Henry has that honor! Remove yourself this instant cretin before our men make you move. Do not disturb us again." Asuna said with such disdain and such cold; Harry hardly recognized her voice.

"Well yes of course but this is English land." Wolsey stated.

"The castle was purchased legally and with my consent Wolsey. Leave." Harry commanded.

"Yes your grace." The weasel man said bowing before the king.

Asuna's eyes widened and she felt pain in her abdomen. She tried to say something and she collapsed. Henry yelled for her frere and Ryo ran into the room and so did Chrestian.

"Who is that man?" Chrestian demanded from Henry.

"An official from my privy council." He muttered.

"Get rid of him." The blonde frere demanded.

"Wolsey, I will not tell you again! You are to leave now!" Henry actually snarled.

"Yes, yes of course your majesty. The lady should be attended no?" The man asked.

"She is being attended. Leave." He said making him march to the courtyard.

Wolsey was shocked by events and there were a few guards and they did not look friendly. He turned his horse around and he left in a gallop.

Asuna was on her bed and she was shaking a little and Ryo was cursing. He was annoyed and pissed as he stared at Chrestian.

"Pre-eclampsia. She needs some meds from Nobu." He said in Japanese.

"I will go. It will take about an hour but I will return soon." Chrestian stated as he ported.

Henry looked horrified and Ryo was keeping her from hurting herself and he was upset.

"She needs medicine that we can only get from home. One of her mates is a doctor and he will give her medicine to stop this. She does this sometimes." He said sighing.

"I do not understand why she would put herself through this." He said in frustration.

"Because we all want our part of her." The dragon admitted and Henry stared at him.

"Is that what her children are; pieces of her?" He asked the frere.

"To her mates and lovers; yea. They can never have her wholly but their babes they have wholly. To love her is a hard thing. She has to be fractured but she will end up nearly dying to have a piece that ties her and someone she loves together." Ryo stated honestly.

Henry stared at her and it was an hour when a man with black hair and black eyes dressed in strange clothes. Nobu wore his hair layered and longer on his shirt collar and the ends were razor cut to give it an uneven appearance. A lovely woman with her hair and the same black eyes came in too and she wore a white coat; the same as the man. Henry watched and he knew these were advanced doctors.

"I am going to listen first." Nobu stated.

"Okay chichi." Nanami nodded.

Nobu exposed her belly and he laid his ear to her swelling belly and he smiled as he could sense the babes.

"The inu is pathing quite strongly. She is actually causing your Haha to experience Braxton-Hicks contractions. She is apparently big for her gestational age." The elder Yamasaki doctor said in English for the benefit of Henry.

"So she is not actually seizing?" Nanami asked.

"No, I think you need to stay here in case she goes into labor Nami. The inu pup is close to being due. It is the empusae ones I am concerned about. Chan has very little inu in him and his DNA shows up weird." Nobu considered.

The king was totally lost in their medical talk but it seemed she was fine. He sat down and allowed her family to work upon her.

"Does he show up fae Chichi?" Nanami asked as she hooked up a bag of blood.

"Barely. It is a strain like the inu is in him. No, he shows up like Lady Augusta; well at least that half of her. Anyway, we know that uppyr births are similar to kumo ones. We need to try and coax our inu lady in there to just stay a little longer." He said thinking rising as he paced.

"Bed rest and mag sulfate?" His daughter suggested.

"If we have too. I am sorry sir. I am Doctor Yamasaki Nobu and my daughter; Doctor Yamasaki Nanami." He introduced them both to King Henry.

"It pleases me to meet you both. You must be one of her mates and you a daughter." Harry said raising a red brow.

"Uh yea. How did you know?" Nanami asked stunned.

"Long story that I am sure you find entertaining. Is she alright? Her frere seemed to indicate she has not been taking enough blood." He commented.

"Shit! Haha can't do that." The woman said going to her mother and checking vitals.

Nobu watched the human carefully and it unnerved Henry that he could see no pupil and the famed healer turned back to Asuna as she slowly came to.

"Nobu? Nanami?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Hai. Your blood pressure is too high so I am putting you on bed rest and the inu pup is quite content to be born." He said watching her.

"It is only five months." Asuna said shaking her head.

"Well Asuna; she is pathic and she is feeling too confined. She made that feeling known quite loudly." Nobu said sitting by her.

"She pathed that?" She asked stunned.

"Who are you dearest? Why would you child not be able to communicate feelings? The twins are fine but what is this nonsense of you not taking enough blood?" He chastised her.

"I do not want to drink ningen blood!" She said stubbornly.

"I will see to it that we provide some from the hospital; okay? It will be youkai. Will that be better? You need to take in at least eight pints a day." He said making her look at him.

"So much?" She asked shocked.

"Empusae babes honey. You deny them proper nutrition because you are too good. I assumed you were hunting; you should have asked! Nami always has to drink more when she has a babe." He said admonishing her.

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry. There is not much here in the way to hunt except for deer and such but I was assuming I was getting enough from the meat." She snorted.

"Nami is going to stay since our little inu pup wants to make her entrance but her siblings need to gestate longer." He said kissing her belly.

"Great. Just absolutely great." She snorted.

"Listen missy, you are the one who did this!" Nobu said getting angry.

"Only after I was staked to the ground!" Asuna snarled at him.

"You cannot keep doing this Asuna! I keep telling you that at some point; I am not going to be able to fix something. You were dead for a century. You keep doing this shit and you were a mess when I was gone but how was it for us?" He ranted in English.

"Chichi." Nanami said gently.

"No! I get it onna. I get you and I will always love; always and forever. You have made me the happiest man but I cannot lose you and we all are terrified that this is the way we will lose you. Do you have any idea how terrified I get when I deliver you?" Nobu said with tears in his eyes.

"Nobu, this is old. I am not going anywhere and this is..." Asuna tried to tell him.

"You stubborn bitch! Ryo? Make sure you get me when she goes full blown labor. We are taking through your belly and I will not hear of another way." He snarled as he left her presence.

Nanami sighed and Asuna stared at the ceiling as Henry had learned a ton of information in a very short amount of time.

"Your blood pressure is a little high but going to give you Methyldopa. We are also going to give you the meds to mature their lungs. Mag Sulfate if needed. Okay?" Her baby girl of her first generation said brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hai. How are Jao and Tomoharu?" She asked sighing heavily.

"Best friends now. They have a tendency to do raunchy things and I have to developed a birth control that only sort of works on me. We lost two recently." She said looking down.

"Baby! Why did you not tell me?" Asuna asked hurt for her.

"Haha, you have so much on your plate already. You we are adults now and you do have little ones again. We are thrilled by the way; us adults that is. You can still be Haha but we do live our lives." She laughed softly.

"I did not stop being your mother because you are grown." Her mother said grousing.

"Nobody could have asked for a better one. You are the best. I love you Haha." Nanami said lying by her mother and laying her head on her breast.

Asuna ran her finger through her wavy silver hair and Henry was witness to such tenderness and love. His feelings were running rampant and violent and he stood up and bowed.

"I shall seek my dinner Asuna. I have decided to stay the week then return to Windsor; if that is agreeable." He said softly.

She nodded and the ningen king slipped out and he went to the room that was his; and he shut his eyes and one single tear fell down his face. His own son had been beautiful and the emotions he felt for this woman were not a spell. He went in search of Edward's old journals and he was detirmined to find out what the bastard had done to her.

Nanami was checking out the Middle Ages castle and she found dusty old books and she found a gold locket that was encrusted with jewels and she opened it. She gasped and the woman looked just like her mother.

"These belong to Edward I, known as Longshanks to his subjects and history." Henry as she was staring the miniature.

"That bastard hurt her!" Nami hissed as she wanted to throw the damned miniature.

"I wonder at us mere mortals loving your kind. It is wise? Is it possible?" He asked shaking his head.

"I was turned into an empusae because our family enemies tried to kill me; I am what my Haha is. I have to have; well you know. I have more than one mate so I do not harm one and my first love was a mortal. He still is." She said honestly.

"Truly? Is it possible and you do not believe you have caught him in some elaborate web?" The mortal king asked.

"I am not one of my sisters." Nanami laughed.

"What is funny about my analogy?" Harry asked miffed.

"Oh dude, you so have no idea what kinds of our kinds as you call us. I have sisters that change into giant spiders. They would scare the utter shit out of you. They are awesome; do not get me wrong; they are really amazing but they are what they, they are spider youkai." She shrugged.

"Amazing." He breathed shocked.

"You are one of those who can accept the world has more than just humans. It's okay. Our family doesn't like to hurt mortals. Majority turn their nose up at them but a few have us have mated and loved the occasional human. I was one of them. Edward was one of those who SHOULD HAVE feared us but did not. Haha is great to those she loves and she is a killer to those who would hurt our family." Nanami explained.

"Your father said she had died." He asked her.

"Yea. She was dead for a century. It destroyed him, Chichi N, and Chichi Ishin. They have been her three chief mates for forever. They are all kumo; spider youkai and they are bound in their minds because of the psi abilities. We kids were pretty well grown up except me. I was barely fifty." She said smiling sadly.

"Terribly young for your kind." He remarked.

"Yea. I was still in between a kid and an adult and my Haha was killed by a whole bunch of ningen. Lots and lots of ningen. Took a lot to take her down you know. Every once in a while a special type of wraith will break the rules of the afterlife and return someone; one returned her to us. Chichi is freakish that he will lose her again." She shrugged.

"I cannot claim to understand it all. I am a learned man and these things baffle my mind. I do know she is simply the most amazing female that I have met. She makes me wish to better myself. Her ideals are high and I wish to meet them." Henry admitted.

Asuna was in the hall and they did not see her. She heard Henry and her heart beat was hard and his words affected profoundly. She slipped back into her rooms and she lay down and she pulled two bags of blood from the supply that Nobu had brought. She pulled out the plug and she sucked it out through the tube like a straw. Chrestian looked pleased by what she was doing and he inclined his head. She nodded to him and her mind was whirling at this human's words and she knew he ended losing his mind and becoming a monster. She could not reconcile that with who he was now. She opened the second bag of blood and drank as she contemplated her life that was in the depths of Tudor England.

Asuna could take it easy and Nanami and Hibari were watching their mother knock back a bow and let the arrow fly. It hit nearly perfect and they clapped. Changming had returned and he knew; oh he already knew what was about it happen. Henry expertly pulled back the arrow on his longbow and he released it. He hit dead center and split her arrow; again. Hibari and Nanami were both astounded.

"It is statically impossible to do that every time!" She ranted to Henry.

"I am sorry milady if my skill with a bow is greater." Harry smirked.

The revelry was quaint and quite relaxing until Asuna was hit with an arrow through the right side of her chest. She gasped and her look of horror was absolute as she fell to her knees. Hibari lost her mind and it was a fae. She jumped up to the wall and she caught the elf before he could make good his escape. Her miasma was making the fae creature yell in agony and Nanami was screaming as she pulled out the arrow.

"Why?" The young doctor snarled at the elf.

"For Prince Beren. Those heathens she carries are naught but the spawn of a devil!" The fae said in hate.

It was a Woodlawn fae and Hibari was so angry she suddenly just snapped his neck. He fell dead at their feet and her chest heaved.

"The tip is not mithril. How did they find her? We shut the veils!" Nanami cried.

"I think that crack in Wales must still be open. Do not fret Nami. I will go." Her elder sister stated.

"Where in Wales Lady Hibari?" The king asked.

"The less you know; the better your majesty. It is only for your safety. Please understand." She said bowing and she phased out.

Asuna was coming to a bit and the pain in her chest was not good. Henry was unsettled and he made a very bold decision.

"You should move to another location." Henry stated flatly.

"No Harry. Too much invested in this castle. No, I must bring the Jings here and Tala. Changming, I need you to send a message to the Lachie Clan leader and tell him his queen bids him come." She breathed through the pain.

"At once mistress." Chang said hurriedly.

Henry followed Changming and he was disturbed greatly and he stood by as Chang wrote to whoever this Tala was.

"Would it not be safer if she was removed to one of my residences Chang? Think of it. It would be unwise of these beings to show themselves to mortals." He tried to reason.

"Her pups are here Harry. All of her pups are here. You have no clue what it took to do what we did. No, you do not understand the extent of her family. You have only met a couple of her young children. You have no true understanding. They are safest here. I know you love her. I know you have come to love her strongly but allow us that have served her for centuries to protect her." Chang reassured him.

"Allow me to assist the woman I love!" He snarled at Chang.

"We could use some military here. I only question that they would not understand us." He admitted.

"I can hand select them myself. I am not Longshanks! I do not want to make myself live forever; I do not wish to control her. I only wish her safe." Harry ranted to the inu.

"Gather us some very strong guards. We are also calling on beings that answer only to her; they call her queen and they can only be seen at night." He explained.

"I will go to Windsor now and I will return tonight." He promised.

"Henry, what do you want from her?" Chang asked him.

"Perhaps for her to say what I have spoken of my own heart; only a return of that sentiment." He shrugged.

Henry left the castle quickly and Nanami had brought her inside and had managed to fix the wound quickly. Hibari had returned and she looked highly annoyed.

"Well there is that crack in the veil and we are going to have to figure out how to shut it. I was also seen by guess who." Hibari said throwing up her hands.

"Aldwyn?" Chang asked sighing deeply.

"Nope, I met one of his younger brothers. Aldwyn is on the continent. The brother intends to snoop and find out why I smell so much like his sister in law; that was of course he found himself unconscious. Damn inu." She scoffed.

Chang chuckled and Hibari was so like her mother and he smiled at her.

"Hai well; he has very light brown hair and these fucking gorgeous green eyes. Bastard wagged his brows at me. As if!" She snapped and she walked out of the room.

"Poor Bari. Looks like the Welsh boy is in for his hands full." Nanami tittered.

"Seems likely. If they fae found her; I believe it was a single scout by accident; since he will not return, it is imperative we close that hole." The snow inu stated.

"Hai. I agree. I like the king. I mean I know he goes nuts later in life but that is before he gets sick." She murmured.

"He does?" The white inu asked curiously.

"Hai. Historical data indicates it was either blood infection that affected his brain and altered his personality or syphilis. I tend to think it was a blood infection; the portraits do not show him disfigured." She shrugged.

"Poor Harry." He said and shook his head.

"Well for the moment; he is a neat guy and he is hung up on Haha. Anyway, she will be fine. Gave her widow to knock out an uma." She smiled.

"Okay. I hope the Stythe gets here quickly. It would be wonderful to have a few more guards at our disposal as well." He thought.

"Too true. We just wait and we will figure out how to get it closed. Should I get Maec?" Nanami asked.

"You can get into Hueco Mundo?" He asked dumbly.

"Um duh! Married to a Jing. I know where all the in betweens are. I will be back as soon as possible." Nanami said as she ported.

Chang just hoped they were making the right decisions. Sanra would have figured out their duplicity and she would wreak havoc that was terrible. It was only a matter of time and Bilae could and would return. He was worried and he just wished for fucking peace.

Nanami was in Kazakhstan and there was an in between above the palace in the rocks and caves. She looked around and it was a really gorgeous country and it bordered Mongolia. The internal battles between the Jings and tr'Awnhis made more sense when one actually looked at a map and got a sense of the youkai. She decided to climb up being; she was still kumo, sort of. She climbed and it felt wonderful in truth and she could see shadowy wraiths all over the place and they did not even bother her. She did not register "succubus" until you got up real close and personal with her. She smiled at that bit irony and her thoughts turned to the pretty Sahen prince she had maimed and subsequently fixed up years before. He had been gorgeous and oh such a nasty boy later on. Jao never found out about that. Her Jing husband was a very good man and very straight laced for a wraith. She had no idea how he could be a Jing but then; there were still a ton of things they did not know about wraiths.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from above.

Nanami looked up and a pretty tr'Awnhi wraith was blinking overly warm brown eyes. His black hair was done in many braids and she could barely speak.

"Uh. I am climbing." She said blushing.

"Well that is obvious." This young looking man said smirking.

"Um. Okay. Hold on." The black eyed woman said and she was suddenly beside him.

The tr'Awnhi jumped and he suddenly sensed what she was. He fell back and he was curious because she had the same color hair as their queen. He was a much younger son of Maec and really no importance but he liked to have fun.

"Hey yo dude. It's okay! I have already eaten recently. I was actually trying to get to the in between and talk to Maec." Nanami said calming the now jittery wraith.

"You need to talk to my father?" He asked surprised.

"Yea. I knew he had a bunch of kids but never met hardly any. I am Nanami; your father is married to my mother; she is known as Isha in Hueco Mundo." She said holding out her hand.

"Wait! Where is my father's queen?" The young man asked.

"Jeez. Can we go into the palace mister dude?" She said amused.

"Sorry. I am Laes. My mother was from his former first wife. They died you know; his wives." He said as he took her hand and phased.

"No, I did not know. How?" Nanami asked.

"Child birth. Father kept them well; he kept himself busy. They were his brood mares and your mother the love of his life." He shrugged.

"How lovely. Fuck that is kind of bad isn't it?" She asked him.

"Well Queen Isha makes my father incredibly happy and he is an amazing ruler; I will take it." Laes smiled.

"You are too cute." She grinned as they walked along.

"Cute? I am cute?" Laes demanded from her.

"Hai. You are cute." The succubus giggled.

Mas flew into the main hallway and he saw a corporeal that felt like his mate. He looked at her and he looked sad suddenly.

"Dude you know Hibari is in England. She has twin Shouten; I'm from the Stream and I am shocked you have not felt her." Nanami shook her head.

"I thought I felt but I was unsure." He whispered.

"Idiot. She has stayed away because she swore to you that she was going to keep your babies safe." His sister-in-law said.

"My babies? Mine?" This young Mas said in wonder.

"Look in my mind and GO!" The young corporeal snapped.

Mas did as she said and he was suddenly gone. Laes was surprised and he smiled a little at the pretty corporeal and he led her to his father. Their father was more loving towards them all; he still had his favorites but it was different since their crazy Aunt Sanra was gone. Life was fairly normal for the royal family of the wraiths. Maec tr'Awnhi looked up and he saw a corporeal he did not know but she looked like his wife; that was all he needed to know and he stepped down from his throne and he saw one of his younger adult sons and palmed his cheek.

"What adventure were you on this time Laes?" Maec asked kindly.

"Exploring outside the in between and I found her." He smiled.

"Hi! I am Yamasaki Nanami Maec sir. You know me way later but Haha is here." She said rapidly in Japanese; which she knew he spoke.

"Where?" He demanded.

"England. You are the one who helped set it up by the way. Maiell and Isha are there too." Nanami said.

"I must go." The Shouten king said directly.

"Father? May I come please?" Laes asked suddenly.

"You wish to see the outside?" His father asked amused.

"Yes, I know I am not your..." He started to say.

"Shush boy. We shall bring us to the living plane and you shall take us to our queen." Maec commanded of Nanami.

"Sure." She smiled at the Shouten young man.

Maec phased them all into the corporeal plane and Nanami ported them to the castle in England. Maec looked over and Mas was there with his turnling and he was whirling her around. He smiled softly and Asuna was on a chaise and Changming muttered; thank the Kamis.

"Isha?" Maec demanded as he neared her.

"A fae found me." She said sighing.

"You will explain everything; in private, and I want Maiell and Isha brought immediately." He said as he picked her up and she directed him to her rooms.

Laes stared at Nanami and she shrugged.

"Want to look around." She grinned.

"Yes!" The young man said excited.

Changming saw a young wraith he did not know and Doctor Yamasaki was acting young. It was relaxing but it was also very reassuring to have such a powerful being here in the person of Maec tr'Awnhi. He visibly relaxed and he went to get Maiell and Isha for the Shouten king.

It was just easier to show Mas and she had brought him to her rooms. She phased within him and he had to hold himself up. This era he and Anazel were still together but he knew of Hibari because of the stream. He had felt her surely; but because of their past interactions, he had stayed away. Now he hated himself and what he saw; bloody tears poured down his face. Hibari became corporeal and she still would visit her mates as they came to see her but her Mas was busy fighting a nasty war. Hibari corporealized on the bed and he was overcome. He touched her expensive silks and they phased off; her belly was swelled and his babes were corporealized at the moment. He laid his head against her belly and he wept with joy.

"So odd you know. I look pregnant one moment and then others I do not." She chuckled.

"Because you are a Shouten woman and I am Shouten beloved. If you were in Hueco Mundo; then you would be full rounded always." He said amazed as his hands splayed over her belly.

Mas felt a kick and he laughed and she closed her eyes as he just felt his children under his fingers and he was laughing and crying with complete joy. What he felt from her gave him MORE joy. Mas felt the full bind and when she merged with him; he suddenly knew her as his future self did. She had fully shared herself fully with him and not even Arturo had this. Mas could not stop weeping and she grew concerned. Hibari sat up and took his hand.

"Have I hurt you?" She asked worried.

"I have to return to Astana." He murmured.

"Why?" Hibari asked upset.

"I refuse to be engaged with another woman when the woman I love so ardently is pregnant with my children! I cannot be such a bastard. I know you are a hybrid Shouten; I can accept that and I love you as you are but I am a Shouten prince. You are my princess." Mas said suddenly kissing her with such passion that left her breathless.

"Mas? Can you not at least make love to me first? I have been dying for your touch." She whispered as she began to kiss his fingers.

"I love you. By the Gods; I love you so much. My babies. My wife! My beautiful and precious wife." He murmured as he phased his clothes and he began a passionate assault of her lips.

She was responding so ardently and passionately that this man thanked the fates for his father's madness in a way. He thanked them for the opportunity to have met his soul mate and Hibari heard his mind. She smirked against his lips and she pulled them into their ether forms and her Shouten mate/husband always lost his mind when they did this. She could hold them this way for quite a while; and the mixing of their souls only made them closer and Mas was the one to corporealized them and he was behind her and driving himself into her blindly.

"I will die if I lose you. I will not survive." He wept as he made love to her.

"Silly, you will not lose me. Bite me my heart." Hibari gasped.

Mas bit into her juncture and her blood was so perfect and he lost himself inside of her as she gasped her high. She grabbed his wrist and bit in and they shook together. His babes were now in their ether form and he smiled as he kept his hand on her "flat" belly; he being Shouten could feel the life. Anazel would throw a nasty fit and make a scene but he would not keep a lover while he had a wife. It was not in him. Even his father; no longer kept a mistress or lovers now that Isha tr'Awnhi was his queen. No, he would not do this to his princess.

He did not know that his father heard his mind and he smiled to know that he was to be a grandfather. Maec had changed greatly and he had tried desperately to earn his children's devotion and many had come around. Mas was one of his "favorites" and the young man had become dear to him. He would deal with the young woman; Anazel for him. He would save his son the issue. Laes seemed quite taken with the younger daughter of his queen and he would encourage that little attraction. As far as he was concerned; as many connections with her family were to be highly encouraged. Maiell was eight years old and Isha was six years old and he was absolutely in love with his children. He knew from her mind that he was in constant contact with them in her era. It was obvious because they flattened when they saw. Maiell had jumped on his father the second he saw him.

"Papa! Papa!" Maiell yelled as he ran into the room.

Maec was tackled by his own son and Isha followed. They both had silver hair his brown eyes. He laughed wildly as they tickled their powerful father and he actually shrieked in laughter. Asuna could not help it and she was laughing as well.

"Papa! You swore me a new dress." Isha cried as she began to jump up and down on the bed.

"I did? Well then I must do it!" Maec said quite serious.

"Papa you also said promised to take me my new palace." Maiell said sitting next his majestic father.

Maec widened his eyes at his beautiful and perfect queen and she shrugged. She had no idea what his future self promised.

"I said I would take you to your new palace hmm? Well then I must do so as well. My perfect son and my beautiful daughter." He said kissing them both.

"We know!" They said in unison.

Asuna busted out laughing and Maec was astounded and he figured he spoiled the hell out of these two and they were beautiful and healthy.

"Tell me; do you practice all of you powers often?" Maec demanded.

"Yes Papa. You say bad people are all around. You say bad people do not like us." Isha said biting a claw.

"And we can do lots and lots. You make us practice lots. Can we go play?" Maiell asked.

"Yes but promise Papa that you promise to practice your powers. Also tell me who loves you best." He said.

"You and Mama and yes!" They swore and said in unison.

The two small half Shouten actually phased out and Asuna laughed and Maec had sheen of blood tears to his eyes.

"You see them damn near every day Maec. You are their father in every sense of the word; I swear it." Asuna smiled at him.

"I can tell it my love. I am vastly proud of them is all. They are both simmering in power and I love them vastly. Now what is wrong?" He asked of his powerful and stunning wife.

"In my era; we have killed the Ramanga queen and Bilae stole Sanra's remains. You allowed a fake book of your alchemies to be stolen and you caused a catastrophe for her as she tried to undo the curse. Our sources tell us she is in a death sleep. Your book is actually in my possession by the way. There is a crack in the veils to Leth`Evana and we want it closed." She explained.

"I shall get straight to it then. I take it the fae are no longer friends?" Maec said rubbing her belly.

"No. Chanak is your ally in our era. You are not buddies but you do not hate him anymore either. He hates Sanra as much as you do." She said feeling his touch and moaning softly.

"Why does he turn on his own mother?" The Shouten king asked curiously.

"She tried to kill his daughter; Rhoswen. When he discovered her actions; he swore death to her." Asuna said sweating.

"Darling, I want another child." He said suddenly.

"I need time to recover from this one my love." She said taking his hands.

"Of course. Swear to me; give me another child. Give me another baby." Maec said meeting her lips passionately.

She groaned and she would never say no to him and she was a goner. His lips were sin and he knew not to couple with her; he could sense one of the babes wanted to come. Maec was actually a chaste individual now and he would have to satisfy his own needs but she would watch. The Shouten king phased his clothes off and his own hand ran up and down his length.

"Maec!" She growled in sudden lust.

"No my love. You should not. I admit; I need you but I have to meet my own needs. Okay you are helping." He hissed as she applied her own yoki.

Asuna desperately wanted him but she knew the twins needed more time and she applied her telekinesis and she had Maec withering and groaning in record time. His eyes were white and she gave him her wrist and she leaned over him as he suddenly erupted. The Shouten king was weakened and so very sleepy but he had to return to Astana and dismiss Anazel first.

"I love you Isha. I will begin to work on that veil as soon as I solve a minor issue in Astana." He whispered as he met her lips.

"Kamis. You are getting staked down and taken every which way wraith when I am not pregnant." Asuna growled.

"Oh believe me; I look forward to being your prey my mistress. I must force myself to leave. Gods, I am your willing slave." He chuckled.

"Not sure who is whose slave Maec; even when we were enemies, I had a hell of a time staying away from you." She admitted.

"You saved my soul. You are my soul my queen. Fuck!" He said kissing her passionately as she responded too willingly.

Maec was fighting every need he had and it was her who pulled him into his true form and he tried to stop her. He lost his mind and to have her in such an intimate but such a wraith way was beyond his imagination. Maec knew better and he forced her back into her body rather quickly and he was sucking in air forcefully.

"No good for your babes. Still coupling Isha. I have to go before I lose my will." He said phasing out.

Maec was in his room and he was breathing with difficulty and his queen made him maddened but in a good way. He went to a basin and he splashed cold water on his face and he adjusted his black velvet long jacket that was encrusted with diamonds and his linen pants were tucked into black boots. He wore a simple white shirt underneath and his hair was in many small braids and pulled up in a ponytail at the moment. His ears were pierced many times as well as his nose and he walked into his throne room and sent a runner for the woman named Anazel tr'Awnhi. It took some time and she finally appeared in a body hugging dress that was nearly flesh colored; and jewels were sewn in all over. She was of a distant branch of the family but they were still rich nonetheless.

"Follow me Lady Anazel." Maec commanded.

She was puzzled but she followed the Shouten king and he led her to a private room of the throne room and it must be a study she realized.

"I am asking or rather demanding that you dissolve any designs upon my eldest son Mas." He said flatly.

"What? Your majesty I do not understand." Anazel cried.

"I have procured his hand in marriage that will benefit the empire and I will not have the way hampered." Maec stated crossing his arms.

"I thought his majesty did not make political marriages anymore?" She said shocked and sick to her stomach.

"This time I have. Mas will benefit from it greatly and it will bring him riches and the tr'Awnhi much. I am sorry Lady Anazel but my son's happiness and the Clan comes before a love affair." Maec said almost coldly.

"Who pray tell is he to be married to?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"That is not your business. You will leave court immediately and return to your family in Balkash." He snapped and he left her presence.

Hatred and rage filled her and she was weeping and Maec peered back in.

"If there is retribution for any reason; Prince Admal can and will be dispatched. Am I understood Lady Anazel?" The Shouten king said with a frigid tone.

"Yes your majesty." She said and she phased out.

Maec nodded and he smiled as he phased back to England and he lightly knocked on Hibari's door. She called enter and Mas was still sleeping and they were both clothed and Maec smiled softly as he saw her belly.

"Ah they are corporeal now. May I?" He asked his daughter in law.

"Hai." Hibari smiled at him.

Maec felt his grandchildren under his fingers and he could feel their strength. His wistful smile was beautiful and Mas popped his head up and he saw his father and he smiled.

"They are quite strong. They will be strong and beautiful no doubt. Are you waiting to find out what they are?" Maec asked them.

"Hai. I want to be surprised." She nodded.

"I see. Well they are very well. Mas, I would speak with you for a moment my child." The king commanded.

"Yes sir." Mas said rising and he followed his father outside.

"Lady Anazel has been dismissed from court and told you are being married off to benefit our family." Maec informed him.

"You did that for me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I also told her that if she had thoughts of revenge; Admal would be unleashed." His father said non-plussed.

"Thank you your majesty." His eldest son said bowing low.

"Nonsense my boy. You make me proud every day. Your mate is delivering perfect little tr'Awnhi and she makes you happy." His sire shrugged.

"I love you father." Mas said emotionally.

"I love you too my boy." Maec said as his grown son hugged him tightly.

Asuna saw the scene from her door and Maec was making bridges with his other children and she was truly happy. She slipped back to her bed and her own daughter Hibari was thrilled and that made her happy too. She fell asleep feeling true happiness.

Oh this younger son was too adorable and Nanami was having a hard time keeping pure thoughts. He was so damn pure; it was ridiculous and she actually took down a deer and drained the beast dry. Laes was surprised as they explored and he was physically attracted to the corporeal blood drinker but he was extremely young at only one hundred eighty six years. He came to find out that she was younger than him and he was shocked at that. He idolized his father since he had been the last of his mother's children and he had been that killed her. Laes felt guilt at that but Nanami had asked him why? He could not answer her. She told him that her mother did not expect his sire to be faithful per say; Laes said that Maec expected it now of himself since his two other wives were dead.

"So your father is a Shouten a blood drinker and he knows my Haha cannot stay true; why is he?" She asked him.

"No idea actually. I know he loves her and we all love her to be honest. She got rid of Sanra from his life. Frankly, the tr'Awnhi clan worships her." Laes stated as kicked along a rock.

"What if I told you that I found you gorgeous?" Nanami stated as she began to climb a tall tree.

"I...I guess I would tell you that I was flattered." He said turning red.

"You are strong I can feel but you are still young; so you feel lost amongst your older siblings, right?" She asked him.

"Actually yes." Laes nodded looking up.

"Me too. I am the youngest of the first generation of kids. I know you know my brother and sister Isha and Maiell." She grinned.

"Oh good Gods yes. The whole court knows them and adores them. They are so cute; who could not adore those two? They are also spoiled by my aunts and uncles." He laughed.

"How do you feel about them?" Nanami asked jumping down.

"They are my baby brother and sister; I love them. I feel very protective of them because there are those who would harm them. After we discovered that Ragnoss's body was actually Bilae; it was imperative that we protect them. Maiell has more; yoki you guys call it? He has more yoki than even Hanaj and Hanaj is supremely powerful." He admitted.

"Well I am protective of them too. They are good kids; spoiled awfully by your Chichi but good kids." She grinned.

"That is my true father. You do not understand; the Maec tr'Awnhi your mother brought out is his true self. He loves and tender towards the rest of us as well. I have no doubt he favors Isha and Maiell because they are your mother's children but you do not understand; he loves us now too. My older siblings told me before he was not so loving. He is that way now." Laes stated taking her hands.

Her black eyes met his warm brown ones and she wanted to kiss this wraith so bad and it was so wrong. Nanami kept telling herself to back off and she was getting worked up again.

"I need to eat." She said walking backwards.

"You just took down a deer an hour ago!" He said laughing.

"Yea. I know." Nanami growled and she turned and was gone.

Laes could not understand he shrugged. Maec was beside him suddenly and he jumped. His father chuckled and calmed him down.

"She is succubus my son." Maec explained.

"Yes. She is a corporeal blood drinker that is like a wraith in many ways. So?" Laes asked confused.

"Let me make this very plain for you then my dear son; I encourage any and all associations between you and this woman. Is that plain enough?" His father stated.

"Father?" His son blushed.

Maec lifted his son's chin and he was still so young on their plane and he was a handsome child. For the child of one his old wives; he was extremely beautiful. Asuna had always told him to continue his marriages and beget his children; and so he had. Now he was happy for it for he had many children he adored. Laes was a favorite as well and he was still innocent.

"You are untouched. I have not allowed anyone near you on purpose. You have been too precious to me." His father stated bluntly.

Laes was struck dumb and the fact that females never approached him now made sense. They were afraid of his father and his wrath. Laes's eyes were wide as his father spoke.

"You are powerful my boy. Young but powerful. I heard you say that I favor Maiell and Isha. I spoil them because they are little and I can. I am without the madness that Sanra had inflicted upon me. It is how I wished to be as a father to ALL of my children but I am trying to do better. I have had a better chance with you because you are so much younger. I have kept the pests at court away from my precious boy. None of them were good enough for you." Maec explained.

"You do love us." Laes said softly.

"Yes. I love my children crazily and too much. I had to drive away Sindari and Thei as they are far beyond what I can tolerate but I can try now. This woman is worthy of you and I approve." He said bluntly as he walked around his young son.

"Father? You wish me to pursue her?" His baby from his adult children asked.

"Yes." Maec nodded.

"Okay. I have no idea what to do." Laes cried.

"Follow your instincts." His father chuckled.

Maec phased out and Laes's mind was shaken with what his father had said. He was one of the favored ones. He had no idea that his father had kept the ladies at court from him and he was shaken up. Nanami a hint of blood on the corner of her lips and Laes used his thumb to wipe it away and she hissed.

"I am sorry." He said blushing.

He wore brown velvet long jacket and matching leggings with a light cotton shirt under the jacket. There were jewels encrusted in his velvet and he wore brown boots that came to his knees. He was pierced in his ears twice and his nose too was pierced. Nanami had not changed her clothes and she had been in a body hugging black sweater dress with black leggings and black ankle boots. She had taken off her lab coat and her silver hair was down and it came down to her mid back. This young Shouten's hair was styled like Maec's but his was down but the many braids were all down.

"No it is me." Nanami said back stepping.

"Why are you suddenly acting afraid of me?" Laes asked.

"Truth or something to not hurt feelings?" She said in a shaky breath.

"Truth." He demanded.

"You smell really good. I mean I can smell your blood, your raw male scent, and the fact that you are pure. I am going mad right now." She said backing away from him.

"You can smell all that?" Laes asked turning redder than a tomato.

"Hai. So can you imagine what you smell like to me? You drink blood and if big, fat, plump evil doer just showed up...what would you do?" She asked him red eyed.

"Be crazed. The evil intentions lace their blood with certain properties that make them taste better." He admitted.

"You hunt with daddy and Admal?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded and he blushed again.

Nanami could not help herself and she flattened him against a large oak tree. She scented his juncture and she physically shuddered violently. Laes was concerned for her and she ripped herself away and she was forcing herself to calm down.

"Go away." She growled.

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"I am losing control of myself. If you are pure still at this age; there must be a reason. Maec is not to be fucked with. I adore your father but I am not stupid. I am also mated to a Jing healer." Nanami growled fiercely.

"A Jing? An insipid Jing? They are the goody goodies of the empire! Good Gods no wonder you cannot sink your fangs; you would end up whipping yourself later." Laes scoffed.

She could not believe how he spoke of the Jings and she lost it. She was against him and she sank her fangs and they sank to their knees. Laes was lost in bliss he had no understanding of. Nanami tasted blood that was so succulent that it terrified her. His was laced with power and purity. She drank from him for just a few minutes and she ripped herself away and she was panting as Laes just sat there on his knees in a stupor.

"Sorry! I am so sorry. I will be in the castle." She cried as she ported out.

Laes was uncomfortable; very uncomfortable and her bite had felt so freaking amazing. He wanted more and he wanted it now. He phased into the castle and she was trying to down some wine and he slammed it down and he forced her lips to his and Nanami was kissing this tr'Awnhi prince and losing her fucking mind to his power and passion. He was like a younger Maec and making her mush. Mas felt his baby brother in the main banquet hall and he was kissing the sister of his wife/mate and he was stunned. He back stepped and Laes let her go.

"Now I am sorry. I know not...sorry." He said in a stupor and he fell back and Mas hurriedly caught him.

"I have to check Haha." Nanami said so fucking embarrassed and she ported to her mother's rooms.

Mas held up his baby brother and they shared the same mother and he sat him on a chaise and Laes's eyes were straining to change white.

"I know not what I was doing. Father said it was okay if I pursued her. What am I doing?" He asked dumbly.

"Oh brother. I shall take you hunting first and then we shall talk, okay?" Mas said gently.

"Father said he kept people from me at court. Why would he do that?" His brother asked dazed.

"He apparently had your intended in mind all along. He does stuff like that Laes. If she is what he has in mind; do not fight father. His choices in our mates are typically very good." His eldest brother smiled.

"Help me!" The young Shouten whined.

"Of course." His big brother nodded.

Laes was shaking and he had no idea what was going through his body. He had never been allowed to know pleasures of the flesh. He was no stranger to his own self-gratification but that was different. Maec had zealously protected him and he now realized that Admal had also done the same. His father had truly looked over him and he had never realized it.

"Our father is not just concerned with Maiell and Isha anymore Laes." Mas said softly.

"I am noticing. He truly loves us brother. Us." Laes said stunned stupid.

"Yes, I am so proud and happy to be the son of our great father." His elder brother said with tears in his eyes.

"Please take me hunting." The younger brother asked.

Mas took Laes to London and it was filled with evil doers. The boy was trembling and his father had apparently had in mind the young doctor for Laes for some time but had never had the chance for the two to meet. Now they had; Maec had unleashed his little boy and the poor boy did not know what to do with a succubus. They were ungodly powerful blood drinkers in their own right and all Mas knew; he was quite at home with his and they two brother found a pair of murderer/rapists and they came upon them and drank themselves full and they dumped the bodies in Hueco Mundo. Their Uncle Admal never did and it drove their father crazy. Admal felt that scum deserved to be exposed and Mas secretly agreed with him; but he followed the dictates and dumped the bodies for the hollows to devour. Mas walked into a tavern and Laes followed him and they always had gold and they got some plain ale and Laes tentatively tasted the odd drink and found it pleasant but different.

"Do you like being bound?" Laes asked Mas.

"Yes! It was very difficult at first but understand it was when father was still coming around to his good self. I had turned my mate. Aunt Sanra had killed her." Mas explained and he looked ashamed.

"I am so glad that bitch is gone. So your bound must have hated you for some time." His younger astutely observed.

"Yes. She did and I in all honesty did not show her how to be a Shouten. I should have but I was doing what father then told me. It was wrong and she hated me. We had a very violent and hard beginning. Though we had a harsh beginning; we somehow came through and we had the turned/turnling bond but she did love me I found out." He admitted.

"That sounds horrible brother." Laes said asking for more ale.

"It was. It was bitter and you know of Arthur." The older Shouten said softly.

"He figures in how?" The baby brother asked shocked.

"He had taken Hibari many years before I knew her. He fathered her first child; Reia. He tried to force her into our plane." Mas explained.

Laes pulled out a bit of gold and paid for the drinks and he sipped on the beverage and Mas was speaking softly in Kazakh.

"Damn. He has always been so belligerent as far as I have known." the younger man said surprised.

"Yes. Well Hibari is her daughter and she had amazing abilities before I turned her. When I turned her; I only made her stronger. Arthur hated me for it and he came after me after Hibari and I come to a peace sort of." The older man spoke.

"Go on." Laes said rapt.

"Hibari also has her mother's blood strongly as well and turning her only made it stronger. She requires more than one mate. She is married to a water dragon in her native lands and one of the dragon's people attacked her around the time Arthur attacked me. I thought she sanctioned his actions. I was awful to her and nearly tried to kill us both." Mas explained in shame.

"By the Gods." His brother said feeling badly.

"Well she refused to let me die and by comparing stories; we realized we both were stupid. We decided to start again and she became pregnant but she was raped in another era where Aunt Sanra helped a mortal and Bilae as well." Mas said draining his ale.

His brother called for more and Laes realized they would be drunk but he didn't care; he was really getting to know his oldest brother and he loved it.

"Go on Mas." The younger man said impatient.

"Well Hibari was hurt and she got well. She came to me in her home era which is father in the stream. She came upon me and used ALL of her powers; both succubus and Shouten. She exposed every last detail of herself. I know everything about my bound mate; things Arthur has no clue of and never will! She demanded that I make her with MY child and I did apparently. She has twins now and oh, Laes they phase back and forth right now but to feel them. I feel them and I feel the emotions of our bind. I feel the love and passion that we share and how we made those babies. That is what I wish for you." His brother said high in emotion.

His brother Mas had their mother's coloring but their father's handsome features. The same nose and lips. The same shape of eyes and his height. Laes had Maec's eyes and his mother's hair as well as Maec's dominate facial features.

"He favors those of us who look like him Mas." Laes said suddenly.

"You think so?" His elder brother stated shocked.

"You have mother's coloring but you look like him in features. I do too. Once his sanity was restored; he favors us that favor him. It is strange I think. I think he wishes us to mate with her children." The young man said deep in thought.

"Well why not?" Mas said.

"Because we share siblings with these people." His younger brother snorted.

"Hibari is my life. I do not care and Maiell is the heir. I love the crap out of that little boy and Isha is every inch the princess. No, I think it perfect. I think this woman is perfect for you." His older brother snorted back.

"She has a Jing mate." he said rolling his eyes.

"Well then you show her that tr'Awnhi is better. We are anyway. The Jings are so, so good." Mas wrinkled his nose.

Laes laughed heartily at that statement and they continued to drink the ale.

"She is succubus so she has to have more than one mate little brother. From what I have seen from Bari's mind; this sister is brilliant and not in her full power just yet. She is younger than you. She will be powerful like you. She is a healer." The elder brother instructed.

"A healer huh? She did seem very intelligent. How do you tell someone you study the skies?" Laes laughed.

"You just tell her. Anyway, I wish to return to my mate and my babes. Let us go." Mas said rising.

Laes felt drunk but he did not act it. Neither Shouten was aware of the black haired woman with red spots that had been watching them.

Nanami had to give her mother magnesium sulfate because the inu pup wanted to come. She was shocked and she also gave her the medicines to mature the lungs of all the pups. Asuna was sick to her stomach and she was not allowed out of bed. Changming stayed with her and King Henry returned with a small garrison and Nanami was relieved at that. He swept into her mother's room and kissed her hand and spoke that the castle was protected by soldiers of his. Nanami slipped out so she could hunt some blood and she saw Laes tr'Awnhi and his scent was killing her. Even this far from him and she wanted to devour him. He looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes and he looked at her as if to say, what did I do wrong?

-It is not you! It is me! I am what I am and you smell so good. I am liable to hurt you and you really are so sweet and good. - Nanami pathed to him.

He looked at her surprised and he looked around. Laes marched forward and there were soldiers milling about and he did not care. He lifted her chin and he began to kiss her. His hands were in her silver tresses and his kiss made the already half maddened succubus further maddened. She shut her eyes and made a pain cry.

"Milady? Do you need assistance?" A soldier asked.

Nanami was shaking and Laes was annoyed with the human.

"She is fine sir. Go away." He snapped.

"I was speaking to the lady." The soldier snapped back.

"I am fine. Just leave sir." She told the soldier and she could not look at him.

Henry had picked these soldiers and told them that strange things would happen at this castle and they must on their honor to England, to God, and to him say nothing. He also did not need to say that if he found anyone spilling his secrets would find themselves at the Tower. These were his most trusted soldiers and there were fifty of them and they were highly trained. The silver haired woman was quite beautiful and this soldier's name was Paxton Sterling. His hazel eyes took in the young woman and she was dressed oddly but the young man was as well too. Laes led Nanami down a large corridor and he slipped into a room that was empty and it had a bed and sparse furnishings. She opened her green eyes and she stared at him.

Nanami lost it and she began yanking at his clothes and he did not stop her and in fact was helping her. She could not believe that her instincts were so out of control and this beautiful tr'Awnhi was soon bared to her green gaze and Laes wanted to bare her slowly. He observed her dress and he knelt and pulled the hem up and pulled it off and she wore a breast binding that pushed her plush globes together and barely covered her nipples. He could not figure it out and he phased that off. Laes licked his lips as he took in her breasts and he felt his body react harshly. She had leggings and he gently pushed her to sitting and he knelt again. He removed her boots; he then pulled down her leggings along with her undergarment. Nanami was lying on the bed nude and he was standing in front of her; nude and he was very obviously aroused by the sight of her. Laes used his knee and gently separated her knees and pressed his scorching flesh to hers and she whined wildly as his mouth met hers. Their lips could not be stilled as each was a blood drinker; they could be how they needed to be and their tongues was bit into by the other and sucked upon and their whole mouths tasted and sampled. Laes was growling and moaning as the woman beneath was just as needy as he was. He ripped his lips away and he began to kiss her neck and his corporeal form was aching terribly.

"I want you." He whispered against the flesh of her neck.

"I need you." She responded.

"I have not done this. Instruct me." Laes whispered as he cupped her breast and he bent his head and sucked her nipple and bit in.

Nanami nearly screamed in rapture and she was gasping in and out of her sudden orgasm and Laes looked up at face. He made note that she was extremely pleased by that and he began to kiss her skin between her breasts and lightly bite. It was wrecking her brain how the supposed virgin could make her react so powerfully. Laes suckled in her twin nipple and suckled some time before he slipped his fangs into her areola. His fingers drifted down her belly and he felt her weeping sex. Hunger ripped his belly and he shifted her on the bed and he spread her thighs wide. Jao did not do this often and she was fixing to say no but he sank his fangs into her labia around her clit. Laes was licking at her nub while he fed and her world crashed in on her. The young doctor tried to scream but his hand was against her mouth. She bit into the fleshy part of his thumb and his mind was crashing as well. Both of the young blood drinkers were crashing and coming hard from their bites alone. Laes erupted and he groaned harshly and she was shrieking against his hand as their bodies shook from their highs.

She did not think she could handle more and the Shouten man was holding himself up by his arms. His lips were stained in her release and blood. Nanami was drawn to it and she jerked him down to meet his lips and he snarled into the lip lock and they just kissed for several minutes. He needed blood and she turned her head; she was giving him permission and he sank fangs into her jugular and he fed upon sweet, sweet blood. Laes became ready again too swiftly and he wanted her permission. Nanami was in a haze and her eyes green as any emerald and his hands grabbed hers both in his and the young Shouten prince nudged her nose with his.

"I need you. You said that of me earlier. I will only do so if you say that I might." He said in a shaky voice.

"Please. I beg you." Nanami whimpered.

Laes released one hand and he guided himself and he slipped into her depths. The look on his face made Nanami wish to weep. The raw beauty was the most incredible thing she had ever seen and he slipped deep and the young Shouten shut his eyes and cried out with such a tremendous sound.

"Paradise, I have found." Laes whimpered.

"Laes? You are so beautiful. Oh Kamis. I need you. Please can you move?" She asked of him trying to maintain her sanity.

He nodded and he pulled back and slipped back in and it rocked them both to their inner cores. Laes wondered if he could see her soul and he would only do it with her permission. She was as affected as he was and he was still moving slowly and his back was being scored from her claws. Nanami was speaking too rapidly in Japanese for him to follow. She bit him and he nearly came undone but he controlled himself; he needed more and she gave him. Tears leaked from her eyes and Laes licked them up.

"May I see you within?" He asked as he was so close.

"Hai." She nodded.

Laes took a deep breath and he phased within her and he was overwhelmed. Her soul was something he could only describe as brilliant gold and red. She pulsed and vibrated and the colors whirled and weaved. He became corporeal and his own tears leaked from his eyes and his body was too tight and Nanami was nearly hysterical.

"Please. I need...please. PLEASE!" She whined.

"Yes." Laes said in his own agony.

He began thrusting harder and she met it by thrusting her hips up. Laes felt jolts of fire and he sped up. Nanami met every single movement and the fire overcame him and he was burning. He tried to scream and his fangs were buried in her neck. Hers were buried in his juncture from her screaming out at their synchronous bliss. Time had no meaning and Laes could tell nothing but he was able to stay corporeal from the feeding and she had ended up passing out. His eyes were shut as his body felt residual bliss and if this was why his father wanted him to have her; he was grateful to the man that fathered him. He had no wish to leave her body and Nanami came to a bit later and the tr'Awnhi was still with her.

"You said you were pure?" Nanami asked softly.

"Yes. You smelled it, remember?" Laes said blushing.

"Good Kamis. I have, that is to say, I would never have imagined...good Kamis." She said hotter than she should be.

"You said good gods twice. Your soul, your soul is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen." He whispered.

"Huh?" Nanami responded dumbly.

"Your Jing, did he tell you how utterly majestic your soul is?" Laes demanded.

"No. No one has ever said; your soul is just smashing." She tried to smile.

"We Shouten do not take this act lightly. Please, do not degrade it." He said pulling back and he was trying not to get angry.

"I am sorry. I am corporeal Laes. It is different for us you know. I usually do not do the Shouten way with my Jing." She said honestly.

"Well he is either too used to his corporeal form or he is not right." he said trying to not insult her mate.

"The Jings like their corporeal forms more. What just happened; this is normal?" Nanami asked softly.

"It is how Shouten should make love. It is about both because we are both. We are ether beings who can be corporeal. Your soul makes me weep in its sumptuous and radiant beauty." Laes said looking away.

Nanami was struck dumb and no one had told her that her inside self was gorgeous. Some found her looks alluring but this man was alluding to her inner being and somehow that made her attracted to him.

"Laes? I am going to be here till my siblings are born. Would you stay too?" Nanami asked.

"Yes. I wish to share your bed and I wish to hunt with you. I wish to know you." He said boldly.

"Okay." She nodded totally smitten with the young Shouten.

Their kiss was gentle and he was smitten and he was certain that his father would have been certain of that too.

Laes appeared by his sire in Wales; Maec was working on closing the crack but it was difficult. The fae were keeping it open with THEIR own magics. His son asked if he could help and he sent him back to his apothecary and got many ingredients for him. He could tell Laes wished to talk so he would work and talk. His boy brought back everything and even extras of everything and he smiled at his bright child.

"What is on your mind my boy?" Maec asked.

"Her mother's soul; it is very beautiful?" Laes asked.

"It pulses and burns so brightly that it nearly burns to touch it. The myriad of colors is so breathtaking that I feel drunk just glimpsing." Maec described Asuna's soul.

"Hers is golden and red. It weaves around itself as it pulses and vibrates." He described Nanami's.

"Stunning." Maec said raising a brow.

"Her Jing mate does not engage her on such a level." Laes scoffed.

"Take her. Take her in Astana before the priests and do our rituals and bind her in soul. I can separate you two where you two would not be harmed." His father said softly as he was working out an equation.

"Perhaps if you moved that element to the other side to balance it father." His son suggested.

"By the Gods; you are correct! Excellent Laes. Hold on one moment." The King said putting up a finger.

Maec drew runic symbols into the dirt and placed the elements precisely as Laes had suggested and he began a chant that he spoke softly at first and spoke several times. The clouds darkened and thunder was heard.

"Equal night and equal day, soon the light will fade away, equal day and equal night, this circle fades as does the light, thus the magick we invoke, fades anon like wisps of smoke, until we next decide to play, to this we pray, blessed it be!"

The Shouten king tried to enter the tear and it was no longer there. A huge smile spread upon his face and he looked at his son and he was impressed even further.

"How did you know about the elements?" Maec asked.

"I would sometimes read your big red book. I know I should not have but it always fascinated me what you wrote in that thing. I have always admired you so Father." Laes blushed mightily.

"Do you wish to study with me? There are certain ways that I will never touch again; but I can touch you the old ways that are good and useful." His father asked him.

"Would you?" His youngest adult child asked enthused.

"Yes. You show a talent already. I would be thrilled to teach you. I must stay by your stepmother until she births but I think you wish to take young Nanami as your bound?" Maec asked Laes.

"I am embarrassed to say this but we finished at the same moment. It was paradise Father. I cannot imagine sharing that with another." He said flushing and red.

"There is no shame in love and love making Laes. I kept you purity because I know your serious mind my boy. You are so like Nalah; so precious and only apt to give your heart once." He said as they gathered up ingredients.

"Nalah is in a nunnery is she not?" Laes asked surprised.

"In the other era; she is married to a son of my queen and I have never seen my precious daughter happier. I have seen the images of the grand children she has given me. Nalah will become a wife and a mother and it is to one of her sons. Certain children of mine I can see with my queen's adult children. Those children will find happiness together Laes." His father shrugged.

"This Jing will throw a fit." His son remarked.

"Who gives a shit what a goodie goodie thinks? They are important in the empire yes, but as far as our women? To hell with them! You want her and she wants you? Take the necessary steps Laes; you are tr'Awnhi and MY son." Maec said staring into eyes that mirrored his own.

"I shall! I will do it. Thank you Father. Mas is right. You are a great man." Laes said hugging his father tightly.

Laes phased out and Maec had to wipe a tear from his eye and the relationships with his adult children were getting better. It was taking work but it was happening. He turned and on the other side where there should be a crack Maec saw the one known as Prince Beren and Maec crossed his arms. The fae looked at him hatefully and the Shouten could care less. He phased out and he could feel the hate for Asuna even through the veil.

Nanami was keeping a very close eye on her mother and Asuna had told her to go get her dinner. She nodded and she could still eat very small amounts of food. They had to be small amounts; so she served her a tiny bit of meat and soup. Laes was having soup and King Henry was eating a bit of everything.

"What is the name of your Jing?" Laes asked Nanami.

"Sung Jao Li. They are a sub-family of the main Jing clan. He is a healer. I met him when he helped me deliver my sister's babe who was fathered by Hatham." She said sipping soup from a spoon.

"My cousin? Well that is fascinating! I still find the idea of this Jing not engaging you our way often very odd." He said sipping his own soup.

"Like I said Laes; I am corporeal and the Jings are used to being that way a lot. I have to admit to you that I am having a hard time thinking straight around you." Nanami admitted.

"We made love Nanami. It was not a succubus getting her fix; we made the feeling and you felt it. You wept as did I." Laes said bluntly.

She had to look away and she had to admit to herself that he spoke the truth and what did that mean she and Jao did? This interaction with Laes was shaking her to her core and part of her wanted to run and hide but she wanted to explore it further as well.

"Can you show me how to separate from my corporeal self?" She asked and that idea surprised him.

"Since your mother can; I am certain you can too. Why?" He asked as his heart beat out of control.

"Hibari and Iyo both say the act is indescribable and beautiful. I want it." Nanami said meeting his brown eyes.

Laes got the undertones and she was telling him that she wanted to experience a true wraith coupling with him and his mind was now mush. His mind was only on the idea of helping her releasing her soul.

"Yes. We can try." Laes whispered and Nanami finished her small meal.

"I need to check my mother. I will return to the room we are sharing after." She said kissing his cheek.

Maec had come and served himself soup and he smiled at Laes and he was happy for his youngest adult son.

"I wish to thank you King Henry for providing some guards for our queen." Maec stated regally.

"It is no issue sir. Might I ask your grace's name?" Henry said shocked but it did not show.

"I am Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi; King of the Shouten Empire. My kingdom straddles the corporeal plane and Hueco Mundo but it is based in Kazakhstan and extends all the way to Hungary and East to Mongolia. Asuna is my queen but to my people she is known as Isha tr'Awnhi." Maec said and he seated himself.

Henry recognized another King and it was impressive. This man wore a single ruby that was huge in the shape of a tear. It hung from a heavy gold chain and he wore only dark suede like jacket that was edged in ermine and matching long loose leggings that tucked into boots that were strapped around his lower legs. His chest was bare underneath and Henry marveled at his physique and he also was pierced many times; his nipples were pierced, his ears, nose, and even his naval from which a chain was suspended that was tucked down into his leggings.

"It is custom in my culture for our royalty to pierce ourselves. Being the king; I am pierced often. We Shouten like to show off our myriad of jewels, gold, and silver. My queen's own navel is pierced." He chuckled.

"It is just something that is new to me your grace; it is new and different but I find it fascinating truly." Henry bowed his head.

"Well you are quite different than that ass Edward Plantagenet. Isha had born twin babes in the Welsh countryside and Aibhlinn was born after I had to cut through her womb but Amras was born dead. I managed to put Isha into a death sleep; a coma if you will, and that bastard took Aibhlinn into his own household and forced Isha to stay at his wretched palace." Maec explained.

"I hate Longshanks memory. I became aware of Asuna as a very young teenager. I had gone wandering through Westminster palace and found his old journals the miniature he apparently he wore. He also had a portrait painted of her. I never imagined I would see the lady in the flesh; but she has shown me and my queen tremendous kindness and friendship. We are not formal at all." Harry admitted.

"Journals you say. May I see them please?" The Shouten king asked.

Henry rose and he retrieved them from their shelf in the library and he gave them to Maec along with the miniature. The miniature radiated alchemic magic and he hissed.

"This miniature contains her blood and an alchemic spell upon it!" He growled.

"How so?" The English king asked surprised.

"I am thinking he used it as protection. I would need to divine it to be certain. Thank you King Henry." Maec gathered the journals and miniature and he left to discover their nefarious purpose.

"Haha, the little inu girl is not going to wait. You are having contractions but the twins need longer. I am going to do a landmark thing. Shall I get Katashi?" Nanami stated

"Hai." Asuna groaned in agony.

Nanami hurried and she went to Maec and he was immersed in the hated journals and she made a noise.

"Sir, I need a boundary put up around Haha's twins and I am going to take the inu pup. Can you do it?" She asked.

"Of course. That is simple." He nodded.

Nanami looked relieved and she ran to get Changming to drag Katashi here. Chang left immediately and Maec was in Asuna's bedroom and Nanami showed him where the twins were and he drew alchemic symbols on that portion of her belly and he said a small chant over and over. The young doctor saw a barrier flare in place and she nodded. She washed her hands and she gloved up and she had Maec pull her hair back and put a scrub cap on. Henry slipped in and he was astonished and Asuna was sat up and she swallowed some sort of medicine and Chang showed back up with a very distraught ebony haired man. His emerald eyes were stunning and Henry was jealous and Maec looked back but kept silent. The mortal was in love with his wife but he was a good sort of human. He was still human after all. Nanami used the scalpel and carefully and very gently made an opening in her womb big enough only for the inu pup and she quickly pulled out her sister. Nanami suctioned her mouth and nose out and she clamped her cord. As soon as she cut her cord the babe began to scream. She had a shock of ebony hair and her mother's moon. She had Katashi's blue marks on her cheeks and both blue and magenta markings around her wrists, legs, and hips. Asuna was barely awake and she was crying as she saw Katashi's girl. Katashi was crying as well as Nanami wrapped her in a silk blanket and she brought her over to her mother and Asuna began sobbing harder and Katashi moved closer and he was trembling awfully hard.

"I wanted to name her Aina." Asuna whispered in a tired voice.

"Kamis Asuna; that is perfect for her. Aina! Oh my precious girl! Aina. You have your Haha's eyes. She is so perfect. I have never loved someone as you and her. Asuna!" He said weeping and he kissed her and their pup was wide eyed and looked around.

"You still need bed rest Haha but the contractions have stopped. The twins can stay longer in utero and she is here." Nanami said taking off her mask.

She had delivered the after birth and sewn her mother back up and Henry was quiet and he had tears in his own eyes. The babe was beautiful and only reminded him of his own lost son.

"Harry? Would you please hold her for a moment?" Asuna asked her English friend and sort of lover.

The English king moved over and he was dressed in splendid brocade coat of bright red and matching red sleeves. His doublet was red and gold and his hose gold and his boots red that come to his thighs. He wore a heavy collar necklace of rubies and gold and a cap of crushed red velvet. Harry held the babe of the woman he loved and ached for and she was so beautiful that his eyes shown with wetness.

"Would you give her a second name Harry; since you have helped to protect us?" She asked softly.

"Isabel?" He asked her and Katashi.

The name was foreign to Katashi but he was fine with it and Asuna loved it. She smiled as she took her pup from Harry.

"Aina Isabel Jing." She said kissing her brow.

"It is beautiful." Katashi murmured and soon everyone cleared out except for Katashi and Asuna.

"I am madly in love with her. What am I going to tell you in century or so?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"About damn time I gave you a pup." She laughed sweetly.

"I love you. Kamis, what a treasure I have. I have the most beautiful girl on the planet. She is so lovely. Oh look! She is hungry." He grinned.

Asuna pulled down her hanfu and she put her to breast and Katashi's daughter was just like his son; she was a gluttonous eater. Asuna grimaced and Katashi laughed as his baby pup nursed with gusto.

"Thank you. I am going back to pronounce her birth and then tomorrow; may I take her for a short time to give her the coronation?" He asked patting her head.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Ok. Kamis. I am shaking. I am so in love. Okay. Kiss me." He commanded and she did so.

Katashi was grinning like a fool and he ported to Manchuria. Maec slipped in and he smiled down at the pretty puppy.

"I have the journals and miniature; I am taking them back to Astana and my apothecary. The miniature has alchemy upon it. I am sending Admal from this era and his assasins to guard you. I also managed to get the crack in the veil closed in Wales but that brat Beren was on the other side and he looked pissed." He murmured.

"That is what scares me." Asuna sighed.

"She is beautiful. That human loves you." Maec bluntly said.

"I know. I also know he is good man before he has a jousting accident and the subsequent blood infection makes him quite the opposite. He is a very good soul right now. I can handle a ningen Maec." She said raising a brow.

"Well the last ningen ended up using my own sister against you!" He snapped.

"You sister is trapped two centuries in the past. She is not coming forward." Asuna stated flatly.

"No. Not in the least." He smiled.

Maec gave her a passionate kiss and he took his leave and took the journals and miniature with him. Henry came in and Asuna was dosing as Aina still nursed. Harry was shocked she nursed herself and he sat down in a chair and she heard the sound. Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly.

"Hello." She smiled softly.

"Why did you have me give her an English name?" Henry demanded.

"You have been a huge part of my life here; it seemed appropriate whether they know it or not. I like the name you chose." Asuna smiled at him and then at her pup in love.

"Your King Maec is quite impressive." He said getting comfortable.

"He said. He was also my enemy at one time. His sister Sanra made him mad with alchemy and other things. Once free from her influence; he is quite the good man." She answered.

"I suppose once his assasins are here and the other creatures called upon; I and my guards will not be needed." Harry stated.

"I shall let you make that decision Harry. This is your country and you its king." She answered.

"I want to be useful to the woman I love." He said meeting her eyes.

"Then keep your guards here." She whispered.

"I love you and I find myself wishing this my child; not caring if it was a male or female." He admitted with his heart in his throat.

"Do you need me to say it?" Asuna asked.

"By God, say something!" He cried.

"I love you Harry. I also want the very best for you." She admitted.

His emotions controlled him and he kissed her deeply and it was with passion. She responded and she mentally castigated herself for it. She admitted her damnable feelings and his breath was sweet as he kissed her cheeks and her eyelids.

"I have to return to Windsor and take up my position and do my duties. I know you must rest and do what you must for your other two. Promise me one thing?" He demanded of her.

"Yes." She said with eyes closed.

"Do not leave England without letting me see you before you go. Allow me to say goodbye." He made her swear.

"I promise." Asuna swore.

"You have my heart madam. Yes, I love Katherine as well but you truly have my soul. I shall let you attend your lovely daughter." He said kissing the babe's head.

Henry bowed and he left her and tears slipped down her face. She knew he would attempt to stay away more often to give her space because HE DID love her. This creature was not Longshanks and he was good before madness took him and it tore her up. She laid Aina Isabel on the bed next to her and she lay on her side and stared at the pup that she had finally bore Lord Katashi; the inu who had been the first male to take her purity. Plans to save him for the future permeated her brain and she was exhausted as she fell asleep.

Nobu had returned and she had been delivered of only her inu pup. The twins were good and his adult baby girl impressed the hell out of him again. Nobu spent the day with his mate and his younger children just being; Chichi and her mate. The older kumo healer had told his daughter how proud he was of her and Nanami had blushed profusely. He had suggested that she could go home and she had said no; she was wanted to keep an eye on her mother and that surprised Nobu. Jao was bitching about missing his wife and Nobu shrugged. He did not notice the young wraith man around and Chan came later that day and he felt many humans but he noticed they were in guard positions and also Shouten assasins. That pleased him immensely and he was surprised to see she had the inu pup and her name was Aina Isabel. The incubus was quite curious as to the English name but Asuna made a face at him. Katashi came for his pup and he swore her back within three to four hours and Asuna had laughed and said it was his daughter.

"The human is not here. I am glad." Chan said as he exposed her belly.

"He has been nothing but a friend Chan." Asuna sighed.

"Do not take me for a fool my beloved. I can scent desire and see it on a man's face. He wants you. I fully admit you have more morals than I do. You are a much better person than I am." Her incubus lover stated honestly.

"You just admit is so easily." She growled softly.

"I told you; I love rarely, I am fond of a few, and I hate a great many. Humans are nothing to me. I feast on them. Shall I lie to you?" He raised a white brow.

"No." Asuna snapped.

"Your frere Ryo told me that he and Chrestian had to beg you to take in more blood at first. Were you not thirsting terribly? Why did you not send for me?" Chan demanded.

"I was afraid." She admitted.

"Afraid of what my queen?" He asked lifting her chin.

"Afraid of what you are capable of doing in regards to me and our babes. I do not want blood on my hands." She said unable to look at him.

Chan was furious. Not only was this queen fucking moral; she would put herself and her progeny in danger because of it. He was not into the likes of Danika and those kinds of whores but refusing to be sensible for the sake of morals was idiotic.

"Your morals are warring with common sense my love. Your honor is amazing and the love you give those who it is incredible but you must temper those morals with the needs of your body!" He chastised her.

"When I was a very young onna; Eyal was possessed by a wraith at the behest of Ragnoss before he became Bilae fully. That wraith raped my mind, body, and yes soul. He raped me physically and stabbed me whilst I carried Jin's pup and made Naraku through my mind. He also made me drink blood. Danika and Illeska also had sex with me. While human blood is divine; I cannot drink it without being revolted." She actually admitted to Chan.

Asuna never talked about that period and Chan was actually horrified for several reasons. The evils committed by Danika against her own blood were unspeakable and then what the wraith had done in the uppyr ruler's body was sick; just beyond sick.

"I should have come to you sooner. I knew of you then. It is my fault. I should have come forward." He said sick to his stomach.

"How were you supposed to know I was any different?" Asuna asked.

"I was arrogant. I have always been so arrogant. No human blood then. I understand the connection but you shall have youkai in abundance, okay? Nobu has said he will keep it stocked here in the fridges in the lower levels. You must drink my darling. I need you and these babes. I have dreamed every night of holding our son and our daughter. I have had to engage partners but it is only the briefest and only the basic. I cannot find pleasure in it. I only feed but my true pleasure is you." He said palming her cheek.

"I would hope you find some pleasure in perhaps you old favorites Chan." She said aghast.

"I cannot. They mean nothing to me anymore. You showed up in Leth`Evana and said you were there to help me deliver justice. You stole my heart and I cannot give it elsewhere. Our children will be the most important beings to me. Chun was with me in everything I did. Except of course when I fed but our children will know my absolute devotion." He said as he kissed her belly.

Asuna moaned a little and he was not engaging her physically but she opened her thighs and he began to kiss her sex and up her shrouded lips. His feather light kisses to her belly were making her wild and she was groaning and she was squirming.

"I want you!" She snarled.

"Nobu has so no coupling." Chan said in regret.

"Fuck!" Asuna hissed.

"Drink my blood. Give me your full yoki and drink of me everywhere." He said with violet eyes.

She knew his meaning and that would help her hunger and sucked at his veins in his wrist and she began to use her telekinesis and the throbbing against his prostate was suddenly harsh and hard. Chan gasped and she pulled down his white ku. She grasped his proud erection and began to stroke him hard and fast. His mate was in a state and she was making the sensation of wet, gripping muscles what his cock felt and he was gasping harder and harder as Asuna lifted with her free hand his wrist, and she bit in. All the sensations overloaded the incubus lord and he exploded and she had laid him out quickly. She was lapping up his come and he was seeing black edge his vision. She finished cleaning him and she sank fangs into his jugular and she was feeding from him and bliss was wonderful. Asuna finally fell back and she lay back on her pillows and she sighed in contentment.

"You taste so succulent." She groaned.

"Thank you my love. You taste divine as well. I know you wish to be amongst us fighting but this gift you give me is the most precious thing anyone has ever done for me." He whispered as he entwined his fingers in hers.

"I could not fail again." She said blinking back tears.

"You did not fail the first time! Beren murdered them! Hasegawa Kaimei is alive by the way. Simyth did so because your daughter begged him for it. Foraoise fae mages are quite powerful. He is with the Soten right now. The Soten number in the ten millions by the way. There is a space between Leth`Evana and the Seireitei called Ashmanora. It is amazing and I believe another plane altogether. Chanak has control of quite the power. The Soten believe Leth`Evana should belong to them if things do not calm down soon and I believe I see no issue with that idea." He smirked.

"Good Kamis. Tens of millions?" Asuna stated in shock.

"Seems the Soten are like all fae and produce like rabbits." He laughed.

"Hilarious." She rolled her eyes.

"Come that was funny." Chan pouted.

"Hai it was a little funny. So what of Sanra? What of Bilae?" She asked.

"Well we know Sanra has an assassin; we just do not know who yet. We will figure that out. Bilae is too scared to move without that whore's help. The ekimmu have been wiping out Soul Society quite nicely. I was told that Gwydion was seen here." He said calmly.

"When I cut him off; I should not have. He truly is my twin soul and I too was feeling pain but did not recognize what it was. He does not want Arianrhod anymore than I do. They have yet to realize I will not rule any mythical land but they believe I am still their queen." She shrugged.

"Well played." He smiled.

"I can be taught." Asuna smiled and he kissed her boldly.

"When our babes are born; you will be needed to fight again. I have sworn to Naraku that we will be very careful of you." Chan murmured.

"Hai. I want to know what she is doing in that era. She can still create some havoc." She said crossly.

"I know." He said lying next to her.

Sanra slowly woke up from her death sleep and she was furious. The alchemy book had been a fraud. The in between to Loch Halvat had also moved and there was a block on the Lachie bloodline. Oh they were good. Bilae was in their London residence and Sanra saw the one being she was thrilled to see.

"Lady Yasua! I am happy to see you again. What have you gleaned?" The golden haired Shouten woman demanded.

"Your brother has locked Leth`Evana tight in the 16th century; the year 1511 to be exact. I heard an exchange between two of your nephews and they spoke of mating two of that bitch's daughters. There is no way I could even get close to the place she is staying but I have a feeling I can get close if she were to visit her royal companion in the guise of Henry VIII. I have attempted to locate the real book but it is nowhere to be found. I also learned something else. The king of this era had journals he kept and a miniature of that whore; your brother was ascertaining what alchemy was upon it. I know for certain that YOU did not do it. There is also a portrait at the palace in Windsor of her that he commissioned." Yasua informed Sanra.

"All very interesting. The Dillingham family is still very much alive and available for torture. I suppose I will have to go forth and use them and I shall have to feed Edward's obsession of that whore. Bilae? Do you think you could create a distraction in that time frame so that Yasua may make a statement to my dearest brother?" Sanra smirked.

"What shall I do Lady Sanra?" Yasua grinned.

"Shouten are not immune to widows my beloved Yasua. Come and give me a kiss." The golden haired woman demanded.

Yasua moved forward and Sanra took her lips and began to kiss the spider female deeply and former widow lord of the Kumo federation moaned into the lip lock and Sanra it seemed was in a mood.

"Bilae go and bring us something to eat. I want my woman." She growled.

Bilae rolled his eyes and he phased out and Sanra laid Yasua back and she ripped open the widow's corset to expose her pert tits.

"Shall I stay myself or should I take you as a man?" Sanra asked lustfully.

"I want you like this. You are too beautiful like this." Her widow lover said lustfully.

Sanra had found her after she had birthed a spiderling boy and Yasua guarded the boy rabidly. The Shouten onna found her hatred of Isha irresistible and she had developed lust for the widow woman. What was scaring Sanra was how much Yasua hated that family and that hate made Sanra lust madly for her more. She suspected the longer she was around this woman and the more hate she had; she would love her. She began to finger her harshly and suckle her tits to get her wild with need.

"Tell me how you will harm my brother." Sanra groaned as she made her lover arch and groan.

"I am going to hide in the eaves of Astana and follow your map. I will sneak in from the secret passage and I will do what was done to Lord Jouichi so long ago; I will flood his fucking cock with my venom." She arched and flooded Sanra's fingers as she had come gushing.

"You need to carry our baby. I hate being pregnant and you seem not to care." Sanra said brushing her black hair away from her pixie face.

"Who would father our baby?" Yasua said tired from her orgasm.

"I must think on that. It must destroy Isha." Sanra said coldly.

"I know a few ideas but you decide. I know I am smart but you are more so." Yasua admitted.

"But your hate of them makes me want you more. Tell me how much you hate them." The hybrid Shouten onna cooed.

"I want to behead them and let the crows eat their eyes out. I want to disembowel Naraku. I want to kill her babes and the Sistern to feed upon their faces." Yasua snarled.

"Fuck me." Sanra moaned wildly.

Yasua surged up and she ground their clits together hard and Sanra was gasping and this animal daemon was the best female lover she had ever had. The orgasm ripped through her fast and hard as she whispered hateful words of how she would inject Chanak's babes with her widow and suck out their insides and Sanra screamed from the harsh high.

"Kiss me you evil harlot." Her Shouten onna commanded.

Yasua kissed her passionately and their lips were mashing and growling as Sanra spilled her blood. She licked it up and she palmed her breasts.

"You are going to be what Maec was not. The bastard should have stood by me. You stand by me and I will give you pleasure, power, and immortality. Your son will want for nothing and our baby will rule everything." Sanra stated as she licked Yasua's lips.

"I will follow you until the ends of every plane my master. They killed my mother. They deserve no quarter. I know you do not need love but you have mine. I will love you and adore you enough for us both." The widow kumo spoke with dark passion.

"I can love Yasua. I can love and you are making it happen but I need to be able to join my beloved woman in that time. We will do this. Chanak betrayed me and he will pay. You will give me a new heir. Open your thighs." She commanded.

Sanra shifted so she had the male anatomy but she still had her feminine features. Yasua began to groan and scream as the powerful onna made her lose her mind. Bilae came back to find the two women still fucking and it was quite the sight and he was frankly turned on as hell but he had things to do. He had to pull some ekimmu to his side. He knew one who might fall in; Kynwal Prothro and a couple of other nobles would believe that they had been abandoned by his sister. They would realize that they were on a losing side. The widow was going to prove quite the assassin and she would do her work very soon and he would go to the ekimmu on the morrow. Now he enjoyed watching the two females engage the other.

"Poor King Edward! You have not seen the bane of your existence have you?" Sanra said from the shadows in his royal bedroom.

"Do not mention that wretched whore!" He cursed at the demoness hidden in the shadows.

"Do you not want revenge? She had your babe killed and humiliated you at this court." the demoness said in a lilting tone.

"What if I guarantee that I can get her here?" She said coming out of the shadows.

"And how pray tell could you accomplish such a feat?" Longshanks said madly.

"Quite easily. I only need to persuade Lord Dillingham. You see I know for a fact he is still in her era. If I harm or even kill him; oops! She would have to return because she has two of his babes. So you see; I can handle the Welsh dog. I will also subjugate her for you." Sanra smirked.

"What do you want out of this?" He demanded quite interested.

"I want you to subjugate with what I give you. I want you to do exactly as I say." She said with a nasty grin.

"That is all?" Edward demanded.

"I eventually want her dead but I know you wish something from her body. So I shall make that happen. I want you to humiliate and debase her terribly. I want you to be brutal. I want you to take out your rage on her. I want you to rape her openly." Sanra said grinning.

"I could not do so in my own court; perhaps in Wales as a lesson to Flintshire?" He said coyly.

"Good enough. Excellent human. She should be here within a month or so. I shall be glad to see her so debauched. The site of your debasing her; make certain you spill her blood and your seed." She commanded.

"You are going to use that spot as a spot of power." Edward understood.

"You are a smart blood bag. Yes, yes I am. You will get what you want from her and I will make certain of it. I deliver human; make certain you do the same." Sanra said fixing to leave.

"Oh I shall." Edward said coldly.

Edward had a grin on a face and he had only recently delivered the Scots a major defeat and now he would have the elusive Lady Dillingham in his clutches. Oh the tides were changing and he was certain God was smiling on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: Extremely long and graphic chapter that shows waning feeling and intensifying love. The evil from the past works to spread to the future. One daughter suffers tremendously and ends up in the last place she would have thought. Asuna carries through as well as Sanra. **Some intense scenes of graphic violence**. Thank you all for reading and please, let me know your thoughts!

Venom in the Phantom

Maec was attempting to divine this accursed miniature and it had quite the spell upon it. He could only wonder at its origin and he was furious at what he read in Edward's journals. The human had worked with Sanra several times and it was disgusting what he had done to harm Asuna and later on; Hibari. Anger was consuming him and he flipped through the pages and he was sipping red wine. A knock came on his door and he opened his sanctuary and there stood Seeval; his warrior sister and she had a look on her beautiful face.

"Bilae has been spotted. He is in London but that is too close to her majesty." She said.

"Go. Admal and his group are guarding her but take a garrison and hunt that bastard down! I care not what methods you use sister; I want him dead." Maec hissed.

"As my king commands." Seeval smiled and she was wearing leather that barely covered anything.

Seeval was from the Besud clan. Her mother had been one of their best warriors and had stood up to Ganak. His bastard father had been turned on by raping the woman and when she had shown up pregnant and had managed to cut the former Shouten king's anatomy wide open; he had thought her baby worthy of survival. Seeval's mother had not survived but Maec had seen that she had been raised elsewhere like he had done for several of his siblings. Now his warrior sister served him faithfully and cunningly. She was mighty and she refused to mate. Male and female Shouten begged for her attention and she had none of them. Maec did not understand but he did not interfere in his siblings love lives except for Alum; he had interfered there. His healer brother was too much like Admal and he had not known it. The Shouten king was frustrated and he decided he could use with some sleep and he went to his rooms.

Maec slowly undressed out of his satin and linen tunic and leggings after having undone his complicated leather boots with their many straps. His mind was preoccupied on the miniature and his queen. By the ancients he just wanted to sink into her depths and he missed her keenly. He soon was only in his skin and he crawled into his massive bed and intended to pull the covers. His vision saw faint movement in the rafters of his room and he was suddenly pounced upon by a youkai spider. It was an Asian black widow to be exact and this was a female. Maec snarled and he injected his kemuri into the bitch and she made a noise but she suddenly injected him with her venom. Pain erupted in him unlike anything he had ever known. She had injected him in his groin and he fell off of his bed and Yasua changed form into her humanoid one. She smirked evilly and she laughed as he struggled through the agony.

"We shall see if you live Shouten. Does it hurt? Sanra says hello. Your little stunt only pissed her off more. Toodles!" Yasua laughed mirthfully as she ported out via her venom cloud.

Maec screamed and it was Laes who heard him. Laes ran in and saw his father in utter agony. The Shouten king could not make coherent thought and his son only knew one healer talented enough and he phased straight into the castle in England.

Nanami was awoken from a deep sleep by Hibari and she was up and in healer mode quickly. Maec had been injected by a huge dose of widow venom and Nanami was glad they kept the toxin as a pain reliever; she was able to make anti-venom quickly and she administered it via an IV so it reacted more quickly. Laes was pacing and it was obvious he was terrified but Maec was soon passed out but he was fine. Nanami sat back and she looked horrified.

"What is it?" He asked his lover.

"This is reminiscent of an attack that took place upon one of our old rulers in the Kumo Empire. Lord Jouichi was almost assassinated this way. Maec was flooded with widow venom and our former widow lord has been gone for forever." Nanami stated thinking.

"You think it was this widow who attacked my father?" Laes asked.

"I don't think; I am positive. Asian widows are deadly but Japanese widows are more so. You reacted very quickly. Another ten minutes and he would have been dead." She said bluntly.

"Good gods." He said shocked.

"I heard." Asuna stated from the door.

"Haha! Lay down." She commanded.

"Not when Maec has been attacked so cruelly. Sanra is up to something; I am positive." Her mother stated shaking.

"Haha, I am going to send for Chichi N and Chichi Ishin. They have been hunting Yasua. We will get the bitch." Nanami said calming her mother.

"Yasua must be the assassin! Who else?" The inu princess said lying down.

"It makes sense. Bilae was seen and then Yasua attacks. Sanra is going to hit from the past. Flintshire is the only way she can truly hurt you." Her daughter said.

"Ask Nori to come up please." Her mother said.

Nori was suddenly there and he had heard them speaking with his mind. He had heard the name Yasua and he perked his mental ears.

"You called Haha?" He asked devilishly.

"You are at adult strength. Can you return to the 14th century and protect the Dillingham family?" Asuna asked him.

"Ken has to come." He said crossing his arms.

"Nori no!" She snapped.

"Haha! I cannot be without my twin." He whined.

"Sorry I asked. I will have someone else do it." She growled.

"No, I will do so. I need a portal." Nori groused.

"Efnisien will be here soon with your Chichi. I shall send you back then." She said palming his cheek.

"You know it would be good if we drew some of Justinus's blood." He said.

"Your brother is not your personal acid bomb!" Asuna snapped at her shape shifting son.

"No, his blood is just a potent Sanra destroyer." He rolled his eyes.

"I agree with Nori Haha. Justinus does not mind giving up a little blood. He likes that he can help." Nanami stated.

"Oh for the love of Kamis! Fine! Draw some of his blood." She hissed.

Justinus was called upon and they asked him if it was alright if they took some blood to use against the evil woman and he rolled up his sleeve.

"Si! Burn the whore bitch!" Justinus grinned as made available his arm.

"What do you all talk about?" Their mother demanded.

"Our yoki si? How we can defeat them no? I am like my Papa and Grandpapa. I am from Apollo so my blood is special, si! Papa says it always. He says that I will have a sword like Grandpapa Julianus; I will be able to kill and spread my venom too!" He said grinning like the small child he was but with a gleam in his eye.

"Your Papa and I are going to talk, si?" Asuna said to her eldest basilisk child.

"Nay Mama! I wish to be a warrior! My Mama is a warrior and my Papa is a warrior, si? My grandpapa is in service of the Sun god himself! I shall be a great warrior too! The girls will be as well. Do not speak to my Papa." Justinus said as his blood was drawn.

"It is my job to protect you all." She growled at her son.

"Si. It is our job to grow up and be who we are. We are noble, we are royal, and we are warriors. Do not take our pride from us Mama. I am Latin and I am Japanese; I would have no honor left!" He cried.

Nanami hid her smirk and the boy was just as passionate as Amedeo and he was actually just a miniature Amedeo. Laes was astonished at the young boy and Nori was so proud of his basilisk brother. Justinus was just awesome in his mind.

"Your father speaks too much!" His mother snapped as she rose.

"He speaks great as does my materna. My Papa and my Mama are great youkai and I am a great youkai. I only speak the truth." Her little boy said as he lifted his chin.

Justinus looked like Amedeo but bore her old brown eyes. He just looked like his father and it sucker punched her. She wanted to wring the sexy basilisk's neck and she gave up.

"We are family. We are great in number and we are better." Justinus mumbled as he pressed cotton to the place he had been stuck.

"Go play Justinus. You are you and I still have yet to protect you." His mother sighed.

He hugged around her waist and stared up at her.

"Si you protect us and our Papa and family protect you. We all protect each other. If my blood harms our enemies; I shall give my blood." Justinus said and he hugged her tightly.

Justinus took off and he went to play with his siblings and she was distraught.

"Call on Julianus and Amedeo as well. Sanra is surely looking to take them out but their blood is also extremely toxic to her." Asuna stated.

"Good idea." Nanami smiled.

Asuna lay on her bed and she was shaken up by her pups thinking. Her second generation had no qualms speaking their minds and oh, they thought highly of themselves indeed. They knew they were powerful and they were not shy about saying so either. It also did not help that the fathers of her pups also filled their heads with utter nonsense in her mind but was it nonsense? She just wanted to live a peaceful life but then; they were youkai and new enemies would always emerge. Her children would always have to be prepared for anything and perhaps they were right. She waited on Naraku, Ishin, and her two basilisk loves. It was imperative they move swiftly.

Naraku, Ishin, Julianus, Amedeo, and Efnisien had returned to the castle in Tudor England. Naraku checked on Maec and he was furious. The widow bitch was on his major shit list before but now; she was going to be a dead eight legged whore. Efnisien made a gate for Nori, Naraku, and Amedeo. It was deemed safer that Julianus stayed by Asuna as well as Ishin. Asuna cried out as she saw her kumo lord and her basilisk king. Julianus was a soft spoken as ever and he had not been quite this north in Europe. He was wandering about the castle curiously and it was cold here. Asuna wrapped a heavy velvet coat about him and he smiled at her gratefully. His black hair he had cut to just below his shoulders and his beauty still made her ache.

"You still hunt the rabid Ramanga?" She asked laying back.

"Si femmina. They are almost gone but I am best at it. It was what I was trained to do, si?" He said cupping her chin.

Asuna kissed his palm and he hissed softly. He had not seen her in some time because of the business of killing. It was like it always was with them and she was on her back and he was kissing her into madness and he was clutching her skin. His eyes were burning bright red and his mind was becoming muddled in horrendous need.

"Null. I cannot. Nay." Julianus forced himself physically away from her arms.

"You cannot even kiss me?" Asuna demanded.

"Femmina, I get within a foot of you and I can only seek your heat. I only wish to be one with you. Amedeo it is no better. We become a slave to our blood and our passion for you." He said turning red.

"You mean the succubus in me." She snorted.

"Nay! I mean the fact that this femmina has born our young. We know your taste in our brains and you carry the scent of our venom you silly femmina. We are supposed to become big blubbering messes around our femmina; it is the basilisk way. Our femmina stayed pregnant often mi amor." Julianus said red in the face.

"Ah true. Valentina and Antonia if she had not had such a hard time." She stated looking down.

"Si. So you see; I see you and my brain screams; my femmina!" He chuckled.

"You know I told Amedeo all the wyvern had to do was send a bunch of succubus against Latium and you all would have folded immediately." She tittered.

"For shame femmina! Evil thoughts indeed! Defeat my kingdom by sex. Actually I think the majority of my court would have been okay with it." He actually laughed.

"Well think about it; if there were enough succubae then they could have been sent after Amedeo and his generals. They would have been easy." Asuna giggled wildly.

Julianus lost it and began laughing wildly at that idea and it was a funny idea to conquer a bunch of horny snakes. If truth be told; it would have been brilliant; Latium had been far from pious but Julianus had. He knew only how to love passionately and that was Antonia and now his Asuna. She was being awful to him and she had pulled her skirts of her gown up and displayed her feminine flesh and he had snarled through intense need and Julianus cussed her in Latin. She was laughing softly and he hated to tell he could not stand it and he needed her. His beast was going insane and his mind was not calming. He ended up slamming her against her bed and she was breathless and she stared at his very red eyes and he was breathing too hard.

"Femmina please. Do not tease me. I have not touched you in too long. I can taste the air around you. You desire me." He growled loudly.

"Yes. Of course I want you. I love you. I always want you." She murmured softly.

"Shut up! Femmina shut up!" Julianus hissed begging her.

"Julianus what have I done?" Asuna asked him upset.

"Femmina. You smell so sweet." He said losing his battle.

The black basilisk's claws shredded her hanfu and exposed her mammalian breasts. His mouth wrapped one pink tit and he groaned out of his mind and he suckled her wildly. Stabs of glorious rapture stabbed Asuna's center and she groaned hard under him and his primitive mind was only seeking her heat.

"So good femmina. You feel so good against us." He groaned out as he stripped out of his black cargo pants and black sweater.

He had already kicked out of his boots and her eyes roved his delicious and sexy form. Lean but powerfully built in sinuous skin and muscle. Julianus was in his beast and he had cut his wrist and she had tasted basilisk blood; it was on so to speak, and he had her on him and he moved her. Julianus was gasping and hissing wildly as he was the one arching up into his femmina. Her mind was losing it hard and fast his Latin was broken and met with his own serpent's tongue. Asuna fell over him and sank her fangs into his throat harshly and he scorched her tunnel with his end. His viper cry was loud and his keened hard as the haze of it all left him and lethargy settled into him. Reality set in and he was suddenly crushed in guilt.

"Oh fuck! Femmina? Femmina?" He gently shook her.

"Hai?" She asked out of it.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I have not seen you in too long mi amor. I am sorry." Julianus said guiltily.

Julianus gently pulled her from him and he pulled the covers over both of them and he was crushed with self mortification. He acted no better than a young boy and he sighed.

"I did not mean to make it hard for you." Asuna mumbled.

"It is my fault femmina. I should have stopped the fighting to see you sooner. I have wanted you safe. I saw what those Ramanga did to you and this family, si? I should not be away from my femmina so long. It is not natural." He whispered as he cuddled her.

"I love you Julianus Servius. I am so glad I saw you that day in Rome." She whispered sleepily.

"Me too femmina. Me too. Te amo mi amor." Julianus whispered as the crushing sleep took him.

Ishin peered in later and Julianus was wrapped around Asuna asleep and they were peaceful. He smiled and he liked the basilisk man. Amedeo was funnier and Julianus had been raised by priests; he was so much more serious than his son but that was just fine. It was just after midnight and a terrible storm broke out and Asuna woke up and she began to cry out harshly.

"Femmina?" Julianus woke up groggily.

"Julianus? The babes?" She asked sweating profusely.

He threw back the covers and shivered violently and cursed this frigid land. Her stomach was contracting hard and he yelled for Nanami. The castle was awoken and Nanami came in quickly in only her shift and she checked her mother and she cursed violently.

"Haha, they are coming. I cannot stop it." Nanami said upset.

"No. Please no!" Asuna cried out.

"It is early but I can help them." Her daughter said flatly.

Ishin appeared and he was scared. He looked at Nanami and she pathed for him to get her father. He nodded and he left to go to the in between. She was going to keep her mother from giving birth naturally and give her father time to help her. They had a mini NICU apparatus ready to go and they would bring it. Julianus realized he had caused her labor and Nanami gave him a look that was cold. He felt worse and Asuna was trying to bear down but Nanami mentally held her back.

"Let me push. Kamis I need to push." Asuna cried feeling like she was dying.

"Ishin has gone to get Chichi and Chan. NO! I cannot let you push." Nanami cried.

Asuna fell back on the bed and she began to scream bloody murder. Maec was awoken from his own brush with death to hear his queen screaming in agony and the soldiers of Henry also heard the foreign queen screaming. Paxton Sterling made the decision to have the king called on and he sent his best rider and they left quietly. It was within an hour and Nobu appeared with Chan and the incubus looked terrified. Nobu had medical equipment with him and Nanami was sweating horribly.

"Okay my girl. Are they trying to come naturally?" Nobu asked.

"Hai. I would not let her push but she has been screaming. I am sorry chichi. I know you wanted something different." She said exhausted.

"Asuna honey? I am here. Honey do you still feel like you to have push?" Her kumo mate asked.

"Sort of. I am exhausted." Asuna said bathed in sweat.

Chan came over and took her hand and he saw the basilisk. He hissed and snarled at the ancient serpent and Julianus was not one to be threatened by anyone. He felt badly enough and he was clothed and his gaze took on a deadly crimson.

"Do not snarl at me so incubus; I will find my white and allow him at you, si?" Julianus threatened.

Basilisks were not to be taken lightly against their type of uppyr and Chan was not stupid. He also could smell the man all over Asuna.

"Did you couple with her?" Chan demanded.

"Si. I will not deny it. I am sorry; Nobu? Si very sorry. My beast came against hers. I lost my mind to it." The black basilisk said ashamed.

"We will make it right. It will be fine." Nobu said calmly.

-Will they healer? - Chan thought to Nobu.

-Nanami and I have been preparing them Chan. They are early but no not overly so. I will not lose them, okay? - Nobu pathed back.

Chan closed his eyes and prayed softly and he just wanted his babes to be safe. Nobu was judging her situation and without the inu pup; he felt better about her birthing naturally. Nanami had actually used her own psychokinesis and kept her siblings from coming and his daughter was exhausted. Sung Jao Li and Jing Lei Shi appeared in the castle as well and Jao saw his wife sweating profusely and he went to her. Lei went to Asuna and the contractions had eased for now and she had fallen asleep.

"Chan, I am going to let her go naturally for a bit and see how she does; if for any reason I think the babes need to come fast, we are prepared, ok?" Nobu said to reassure him.

"Thank you Doctor Yamasaki. You and your child are truly the best healers I have ever had the privilege to know." Chan bowed his head.

Nobu smiled and he stood up and kissed Asuna softly. He patted Julianus on his back and had him come get some food and wine. Lei had just needed to be near Asuna and Chan actually looked relieved to see one of her chief mates.

"It will be okay old man. You look like you are about to die over there." Lei said trying to calm him down.

"A few of my children have died in child birth. I have two adult daughters. I care for them but I am being honest with you; I will favor these two highly." The Panyu lord said with violet eyes.

"She will be okay. You are radiating fear in waves of murderous intent right about now." The Jing said softly.

"I am?" The incubus asked surprised.

"Oh yea. Get some wine and dig in. Julianus did not mean to cause harm. He loves the hell out of her and he has not seen her in quite some time; he has been killing Ramanga stragglers left and right for the family. Basilisk and empusae go together like peas and carrots from what I understand." Lei chuckled.

"Basilisk can also kill an empusae easier than most beings but then we can kill them too very easily. You are right; I am a wreck. I apologize what I did to you and your brother when I secluded her. I was trying to teach her but I was obsessed." He actually apologized to Lei.

"I accept it. Just please do not do it again. Yhea gets bat shit crazy without their bind. Sanra drove that family fucking looney tunes." Lei smirked.

"This is why we must get rid of this whore." Chan said looking at the elegant and beautiful wraith.

"Yea Naraku was right. He said I would learn to like you." The Jing heir chuckled.

Chan was happy that he was being accepted by her important mates and his status in her life was higher. That made him quite happy indeed and he sipped on some wine as he "dug in".

Jao helped Nanami up and she had extended so much of her yoki helping her mother that she was weak herself. Jao looked at her tenderly and he brushed her silver hair out of her face.

"My love. You did an incredible thing. You delivered your sister apart from the twins and now this?" He smiled down at her.

"Hai. I am about to fall out. I need to check Hibari; she has Shouten twins." She said getting ready to pass out.

"I am a Shouten doctor; I shall check her. Okay?" Jao smiled.

"Ok my love." Nanami murmured passing out.

His slight wife had done an incredible job but she had patients, a family, and two husbands in the future era. He used his nose and he found a room that smelled like her and he saw some of her clothes. He laid her on the bed and Jao kissed her softly several times. Jao had very dark grey eyes that ran in the Jing line and his black hair was wavy. He kept it cut similar in style to her father's and he was just happy to be with his wife. He got up and he knew that Nobu had brought extra blood and he grabbed a couple of pints. Jao opened one for Nanami and he woke her up and she looked grateful. She was sucking on the tubing like a straw and Laes tr'Awnhi poked his head in through the open door.

"Doctor Nanami?" He asked semi-formally.

"Oh hai! Sorry! Prince Laes tr'Awnhi this is my husband; Sung Jao Li of the Jing Clan. Jao this is Prince Laes; he is the youngest adult son of the king." She introduced them formally.

"Your majesty." Jao said coolly.

"Healer Sung. Your wife speaks of nothing but your talents." The tr'Awnhi prince smiled and he bowed.

Nanami wanted to choke and she knew Jao could not stand the tr'Awnhi clan. She stood up and she needed to check on Maec anyway.

"Yasua attacked Maec; she injected him with a shit ton of widow venom. I used the widow we had as the pain reliever as an anti-venom." She explained to her mate.

"That was brilliant Nami but that was an awful risk on a Shouten." Jao said surprised.

"It was that or he died. Shouten are not immune to widow venom apparently Jao. We need to look into that." she said in healer talk.

"Yes, I will speak with Aidoan and your father urgently on the topic. When you are done checking the king; come to bed darling. I have missed you." He said meeting her eyes.

Nanami grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard and he jerked her to him and gave her such a mind altering kiss that she turned red. The young doctor onna touched her lips and then turned to follow Laes out to have a look at Maec.

"Well I am surprised your Jing spouse is not a dog demon the way he is pissing on his territory!" The tr'Awnhi prince scoffed.

Nanami could not say anything and Jao had remembered to check Hibari. He watched his wife follow the young tr'Awnhi prince into another room and he did not like the way the bastard looked at her; in fact he did not like the way the tr'Awnhi addressed her either. Jao could not stand the ruling clan and he checked on Lady Hibari and she was resting and her babes were active and she smiled at her brother in law.

"What is that boy doing around Nanami?" Jao demanded.

"Oh Jao he is harmless. He is following Maec around like a puppy. The have been corporealizing a lot more often." She murmured uncomfortably.

"For how long Hibari?" He asked feeling her belly.

"All day. It is beginning to hurt." Hibari said as they rolled in her belly.

"Hibari, I suggest we get you to Astana. They are coming." He said bluntly.

"What? Jao no! It is too early is it not?" His sister in law said scared.

"No, not at all. They feel very healthy and extremely active which is very good. The fact that they are phasing back and forth is very good!" Jao smiled to reassure her.

"Oh Kamis. I have never had a Shouten. How do I do this?" She said terrified.

"Nami has had mine. We will get you there very soon. Just let me get her from the king, okay?" He chuckled.

Jao smiled and he went in the direction of his wife and Maec was sitting up and Laes looked upset and Nanami looked at Jao and she raised a brow.

"She is ready isn't she?" His wife said in a question.

"Yes quite. The little ones are staying corporeal and if she stays here much longer she could rupture. What are you looking at boy?" Jao hissed at Laes.

"Excuse me Jing? I am a prince of this empire. Fuck off!" The young Shouten snarled.

"Look whatever your clan hatreds are; leave them at the door, okay? I have patients in both clans and you both can act like adults!" Nanami snapped.

"Yes Doctor Nanami." Laes said glaring at her spouse.

"Her name is Yamasaki. Doctor Yamasaki twit." The Jing healer growled.

"Enough! Healer Sung, I am still the king of the Shouten Empire; you will quit speaking to my son as such. My daughter in law needs to be phased to Astana; are you capable of that or should I have someone else do so?" Maec demanded of Jao.

"No your majesty." Jao said tightly.

"Good! Now do as you are told and phase your sister in law to her mate's chambers in the Astana palace. She can direct you. Your wife shall join shortly as Laes will phase me and her behind you." The king snapped.

Jao hated the tr'Awnhi and he left the room and Nanami wanted to bury her head somewhere.

"I need to check Haha real fast. I shall be right back." She said and bowed.

"Certainly. Just make certain your Jing lap dog does not object." Laes said cruelly.

Nanami looked at him and he realized he should have kept his mouth shut. Her eyes betrayed her hurt and she left to check her mother and Maec sighed.

"The Jings have a reason to hate me son." His father stated.

"The Jings are still the most obnoxious bunch in the Empire; whether or not Sanra had you all turned around or not. I should not have said what I did. He is full of himself and possessive of her." The young prince said in anger.

"He is also the same age as the Jing heir from what I understand. Just apologize immediately. Remind her what you shared." His father advised him.

Nanami came back in and she was quiet and Laes took her hand and had one on his father's shoulder.

"I am an ass. I am sorry Nanami." Laes whispered.

"Yes you are. Keep your trap shut from now on!" The hybrid succubus said as tears glazed her eyes.

He phased them all into Hueco Mundo and Maec sank back into his bed and Nanami went to storm away and Laes grabbed her hand. He jerked her to him suddenly and held her chin gently.

"You are not meat to be fought over. What I have shared with you; I cannot share with another. You are not only the single most brilliant person I have met but your beauty can only be matched by that of your soul. I am truly sorry that I let my words run away." He whispered quickly.

"Fucking Shouten. Damn bastard." She hissed as she kissed him too quickly and she jerked away.

Laes smiled and Maec grinned as Nanami went in search of Mas's room. She had to wait for Laes to show her the wing of the king's children and Mas had a grand suite of rooms. Hibari was on his bed and Jao was bedside and Mas pacing and wringing his hands.

"Mas?" Nanami called.

"Yes sister?" He asked.

"Go get some vodka and drink some. It may take a bit of time. Jao and I birthed over a hundred Shouten babes between us. Okay?" The young doctor said to calm him.

"Laes come with me. I think I may faint." Mas said shaking badly.

"Brother your wife is just birthing. She has had others but not a huge number of babes. It is not like our mother." Laes said to calm him.

"I have a bad feeling. I just have a bad feeling. I cannot shake it." His brother said wringing his hands.

Jao was pressing a cloth to Hibari's head and Nanami was listening via her stethoscope. He knew his wife was angry with him but he could not help it. She was so beautiful and other wraiths DID look at her. She never paid attention to it; but he did.

"I am not stupid Jao. You are acting as if I cannot sense if someone wants me." She remarked hearing his thoughts.

"Well you are a beautiful woman. You have no idea how beautiful in every aspect you are." He said bluntly.

That was the first time he had ever indicated her soul and she met his eyes. She blinked her black eyes and raised a brow.

"What you mean my soul? It's not like you have seen it that much." Nanami laughed.

"Because we choose to engage the physical more often does not mean I have not seen your soul Nanami! I am angry right now. I am not discussing our personal life like this." Jao snapped.

Hibari was stunned but her baby sister had asked her how to free herself from her physical body. She had practiced and she had achieved it once with Laes and it had literally blown her mind and she had been unconscious for about two hours. The young Shouten prince had begged her to marry him. She had not said yes nor had she said no. Jao had shown up later in the day and his father had been struck by a widow. Nanami was keeping her mind and the bind tightly closed off and that was pissing Jao off the worst and slowly contractions built in Hibari. The pains were harder than she was used to and she allowed Nanami to give a tad bit of widow.

It was several hours and Mas stayed beside her holding her hand and she was sweating terribly as the pains were right on top of each other. Hibari could not breathe and she was groaning and hissing as she held onto Mas for strength.

"I love you. I love you my heart. Take all my strength. Bleed me if need be." Mas said as she whimpered.

"Hibari honey? We have a silver head here. I need a really big push honey. Really big." Nanami ordered.

Hibari bored down and her scream tore through the air that even Maec heard it. He quickly put on a dressing gown and he hurried to Mas's room and Hibari was pushing harder than she had ever done in her life.

"I feel like I am being ripped apart." The hybrid screamed.

"Honey you are tearing. I am gonna fix it. Almost there babe. Just a little push." Her baby sister commanded and Laes was in the back as Mas asked him to be.

He marveled at her calm demeanor and the blood was beginning to be bad. Jao was watching and he was mopping up the delivery area. Suddenly a silver haired Shouten babe slid out and he was big. Nanami suctioned his mouth and nose and clamped his cord and then cut it. The lusty cry was beautiful and the boy opened his eyes and they were Mas's obsidian color. It was a blending of Hibari and Mas and the Shouten could not stop weeping as he held his son and the babe had blue markings above his eyes and magenta markings around his arms and ankles. Maec could see his queen in his grand child and he smiled at he saw the beautiful babe. Hibari laid back exhausted and she was having a short break between and Nanami managed to get the bleeding under control.

"You are contracting again hun." Her little sister said.

"I cannot." Hibari said worn out.

"You can. We can give you yoki Bari. Look what you did! Look how gorgeous he is! Chichi N is gonna shit himself. Look at that beautiful boy." Nanami stated grinning.

Mas was impressed with sister in law and how she handled being a healer. Jao was quiet and his wife was so engaging and encouraging. Maec brought over an ermine blanket for the first twin and wrapped him up. He laid his grandson in Hibari's arms and Mas nearly wept at the perfect moment. Soon the contractions were harsh and hard which told Nanami that the twins were identical. She would surprise them and she smiled as she told her sister to bear down. Hibari was weak and it became apparent too soon that she did not have the strength to finish. Her color was too pale and her eyes were turning white.

"Jao what is going on?" Nanami said not understanding.

"She must be bleeding inside." Jao said quickly.

"Mas lay her back. Cut your wrist and give her volume. Jao, glove me up." She commanded of her husband.

Jao reached into their healer bag and slipped on her latex gloves and he handed her a scalpel and he moved quickly and he poured some widow down Hibari's throat.

"Five minutes. Time me Jao." She said as she was working as she was cutting through the layers.

Nanami had to quickly cut through the dermal layers and then the uterus and the amniotic sac. She was moving fast as she reached the baby and she laid the scalpel down and she pulled the infant out and she quickly released the babe from the slipped placenta. The baby boy looked identical to his brother and he let out a lusty cry and Nanami reached in and pulled out abrupted placenta. Laes had held his breathe and Mas had been praying and crying; Maec had been tense and Jao had assisted as he needed. Nanami actually pulled out several bags of blood and she handed them to Jao and he knew what to do. She began the slow process of massaging her uterus and it was boggy at first but she got it under control. Soon she was sewing Hibari's layer up and she would have nice bikini scar from her old one and Nanami was nearly swaying on her feet. The boys were mewling and releasing short cries. Hibari woke up slowly and she was groggy as she looked over at her bound mate and he kissed her mouth over and over.

"Dearest! You are okay. Thank the Gods. You are okay. We have boys. You gave me identical twin boys." Mas wept.

"They are so big! Oh Kamis. Wow!" She smiled weakly.

"They are so perfect and healthy. You have given me perfect boys. Hibari!" The eldest prince was an emotional mess.

"What do you think of Jaoel and Jabril tr'Awnhi?" Hibari whispered.

"You have been studying tr'Awnhi clan names." Mas said touched heavily.

"Those are perfect names for the boys Lady Hibari. You honor our house." Maec said kissing her hand and kissing each silver head.

"So my boys; Jaoel and you Jabril gave your Mama so much a hard time." The eldest son of Maec said kissing his sons.

"The room is warm enough; you can lay them skin to skin with their Haha so she can nurse them. I need to pass out your majesty. I also need blood." Nanami mumbled and she suddenly fainted.

Jao made a noise and he picked up his wife and she had pushed beyond her reserves.

"I am certain there is a palace healer that can see to Lady Hibari? I need to see to my wife." Jao said phasing out with her.

Maec rolled his eyes and Laes came over and looked at his nephews. They were so beautiful. Their silver heads were so soft and Maec guided Laes out so the babes could feed. He was so smitten with his tiny nephews and his father was chuckling.

"Precious are they not? Young Nanami is absolutely the most gifted healer I have seen and your Uncle Alum is extremely gifted mind you. She is even better than him." Maec commented.

"High praise indeed. She was incredible to witness. She stayed calm and she handled everything perfectly. Should you like to go back to England to see your queen?" His son asked.

"Actually yes." His father nodded.

Laes phased them both back to the English castle and for the moment everything was quiet. Nanami had managed to stop the labor of the twins and she had successfully delivered her sister; it had been a good day. She had also saved the Shouten king. Nobu was quite impressed by his daughter and she had passed out from exhaustion. Jao was grousing and his father in law had finally told him to hush. Maec informed Asuna who was lucid that they had grand children in two twin boys and they were quite healthy and beautiful to behold. Asuna could not wait to see them when she had birthed her own twins. For the moment it was peaceful thanks to one young doctor.

It was middle of the night when the contractions hit again and Asuna shot straight up. The pain was intense and she was panting immediately. Nobu stirred and he pressed his ear to her belly. The twins were not in distress so he felt safe to deliver them naturally.

"You okay my heart? You want me to take them by section?" He asked her.

"Natural is better." Asuna knew.

"True but it can go bad." He said seriously.

"Are they doing okay?" She asked her mate.

"Hai, they are feeling uncomfortable because of the contractions but they are not hurting if that is what you mean." Her kumo healer smiled.

"Then we try natural." She said.

He nodded and he always dreaded delivering her. It always wracked his nerves and Airis had been teaching him some fae techniques and he actually prepped her that was. Asuna was surprised and he smiled.

"I can learn a thing or two now and then." He smiled at her.

"I love you." She grinned.

"Yea, yea I know." Nobu smiled brilliantly at her.

He had brought some things to rub into her belly and he would massage the perineum now. They had a strong mental connection; and Airis had explained that he needed to guide her to her inner self. A strong place and he intended to try. He had widow as back up and he was massaging as he had been shown and Nobu connected with her mind. She looked at him and it was similar to how Airis had delivered her and she let him guide her. Nobu had no clue but she was humming and groaning through the pain but he was helping to control it. Chan had awoken and he walked in. The kumo doctor was using fae techniques and he was impressed and their shared mate was in pain but channeling it.

"Asuna honey? You are doing so great my love. Feel between your legs and feel." The kumo said gently.

Asuna felt and she cried out gently and Chan was shaking a little. Nobu kept massaging her perineum and had Chan come to help ease the head of his own child out.

"Smaller push honey. That is it. Look Asuna. Look." Her healer mate said serenely as he help to keep a tight rein on her pain.

Asuna gasped as she watched as silvery-white haired pup slid out and Nobu quickly clamped cord and suctioned out mouth and nose. He cut the little girl's cord and she released a lusty cry. She bore the crescent moon and had their hair together. Her ears were sharply pointed and she jerked in Chan's arms.

"I have an ermine blanket for her." Asuna said with tears in her eyes.

Chan wrapped his daughter in the black and white fur blanket and she finally calmed as her blue eyes were wide. Chan's tears were streaming down his face and he held the most beautiful female he had ever seen.

"Himeka." Chan whispered.

Asuna looked at him and she smiled and he was calling her a princess. They would settle upon surname later and she laid back and had a short break between the twins. Nobu squeezed her hand and she smiled at him.

"That was awesome. I do not mind this sort of birth for you." Nobu said seriously.

"I do not either. You and I already have such a deep connection. I am going to rest for now; it seems he may take some time. Chan?" Asuna whispered.

Chan brought their daughter to her mother and the violence of his love for both females was evident upon his face. Nobu could not help but approve and he met Chan's eyes.

-You have been completely accepted by the family; all of us, we three accept you. You are worthy to be in our sphere and lives. - Nobu pathed to him.

-You all are worthy to be in my sphere as well Doctor Nobu. I will kill for any and all of you. Know this. - He pathed back.

Nobu nodded and he liked the incubus lord tremendously. Asuna allowed Himeka to nurse for a while and the inu-empusae nodded off. Nobu was pleased and Chan was pathing to his precious daughter and she was so beautiful to him. Maec had only on a dressing gown and he saw Asuna was peaceful and nodded the powerful incubus lord and he smiled at the beautiful miniature succubus.

"You have a stunning future queen on your hands. I felt her power down the hall." Maec said gently running a knuckle on her plump cheek.

"Yes, I am going to have to keep the predators away." Chan said very protectively.

Maec laughed and he liked the incubus even if the incubus was an arrogant ass. Asuna woke up and she released a blood curdling scream and the babe startled awake. Nobu felt and the pains were on top of each other.

"Honey, honey look at me. Asuna look at me." He commanded.

"Hurts. Fuck it hurts. Being ripped apart. Fuck!" She screamed.

Nobu was trying to keep a top her pain relief but she was screaming and Chan handed Himeka to Maec and he sat behind her. He offered his wrist and she bit harshly. King Henry had just arrived and he had the blood curdling screams and his heart twisted painful. Paxton Sterling had ridden hard to tell him that she had been screaming in agony. Chan was forcing her to feel some good but it was hard because she was biting to his bone. Nobu saw her bearing down and she was ripping badly. He began to get nervous but a white haired boy slid out quickly. Asuna fell back and she was shaking harshly as Nobu clamped and suctioned. The boy had white hair and the moon as well Chan grabbed an identical ermine blanket and his son was very big for a newborn and he was a screamer. Asuna was bleeding but Nobu worked quickly with his own silk.

"Takehiko." Chan whispered as he choked back on his tears.

Asuna was weak and she wondering why she was still hurting. She shifted her bottom and she was trying to get comfortable.

"Nobu. Am I still bleeding?" Asuna demanded.

"No honey. What is wrong?" He asked.

"I am still hurting. Kamis what the hell?" She gasped as she wracked by more contractions.

"No, no, no! Do not tell me this." Her mate growled and Chan was shocked.

"What is going on?" He asked surprised.

"Some of her pups hide themselves. They create barriers around themselves from the womb." Nobu cursed.

"Your babes do what?" The incubus said shocked.

"I thought that, oh my Kamis! Nobu!" Asuna screamed out.

She was bearing down and oh it hurt. It hurt like a son of a bitch. The pain was getting the better of her and she saw Henry. He saw her bathed in sweat and looking pale and she was screaming out as she tore again. The babe's barrier was down and she knew; she knew that this would forever cement her to him. Asuna fell back and Nobu cursed and she was crashing. Nobu screamed for Nanami and his daughter quickly ran in with her night gown on. She began to draw medicines and Nobu was holding the screaming and very redheaded pup of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Asuna had been stabilized and she was weak. This had completely shocked her and she had called Hinata and Masaki to her rooms. Her lips were parched white but the twins were in one cradle and Hinata came bounding in and his Haha looked like hell. She had a bundle in her arms and eldest of her second generation of pups was shocked.

"Haha? You okay? You don't look so good. You had the pups? Can't you drink some blood or something?" Hinata said sitting by her.

Masaki was scenting the air and she scented something funny and she went closer to her mother. Asuna pulled back the blanket and Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Meet your brother Ichiro." Asuna smiled weakly.

"Haha? Holy shit! Sorry! Chichi? Where is he?" Her pup asked freaking.

"Your Chichi Ishin has gone to get him. He was hiding his aura." She smiled and Hinata could tell she was pleased.

"Can I hold him Haha?" Masaki asked smiling at their baby brother.

"Hai on the bed." She said and she laid Ichiro in his sister's arms and the little hanyou scrunched up his face and then passed gas.

Hinata began to giggle wildly and he was entranced by the baby. Nobu could not believe she had been able to handle the births and she believed it was because she had not battled. Chan walked in and he looked down at his son and daughter and his heart was so full that he had had to leave a few hours before and he had broken down and wept his heart out. Himeka and Takehiko looked identical except for the fact that one was a boy and the other a girl. Takehiko had Chan's hair and they both had pale blue eyes. Their ears were sharply pointed because both of their parents were that way.

Henry had been profoundly affected the appearance by the red-haired babe. The babe had red hair and pale blue eyes but he knew it could not be his of course but it could have been mistaken for his son. Harry would have gladly acknowledged the human appearing child. He too bore a crescent moon and the English king did not understand it but Asuna had kept her marks covered and it took just a bit of time and Ichigo was in his shinigami clothes and he had just been told to come. Asuna told Masaki and Hinata to say nothing and the shinigami came to her and knelt by her bedside and was puzzled.

"Sensei? You okay? Something happen I need to kill or something?" Ichigo demanded.

"Yes something happened but I need to introduce you to someone." Asuna said softly.

"Ok who?" He looked utterly confused.

She rolled over to the other side of her bed and she laid a babe in his arms and she pulled back the ermine and Ichigo made a wounded noise. His other two kids began giggling from the door and he felt like he had been hit by Grimmjow in the old days.

"He had a barrier up around himself. We never felt him. I named him Ichiro. Kurosaki Ichiro." Asuna whispered.

"Oh my Kamis. Oh Kamis." The shinigami man said having to sit on his ass and he actually broke down.

"Are you displeased?" She asked upset.

"No. Kamis no onna. We had our separation and we got back after so long and now. I am, oh fuck he is so gorgeous. He looks like Nata did." He says actually crying.

Hinata was grinning ear to ear and Masaki was hugging her brother's leg.

"I was serious Ichigo. I should like to make our union official if you would like." Asuna spoke gently.

Hinata burst into the room and so did Masaki and they were kissing on their chichi and their haha. The baby was getting kissed as well and Ichigo was in a tailspin. He had been at least twice a week during her confinement and never once did it enter his head that she had his baby. He realized it happened the night that he had messed up the fairy fucker. Ichigo's mind was trying to grasp it all and he had asked her to marry him years earlier and she was saying yes now.

"Yes. When we get back to Japan. Make it official become Kurosaki-Jing." He said meeting her eyes.

"Hai." She said without even thinking twice.

Chan could feel the strength of this human but he was not entirely human and he was strong. He had also nearly killed Beren; he had spoken at length with Ichigo personally and he spoke of how the children would be sheltered in the future. He liked the young man and his power rivaled hers and his. Yes, Naraku liked the young man as well but there would be a nasty fall out with one known as Mugaruma Kensei and Grimmjow was not happy but Naraku cooled the fires and made the Vasto Lordes see reason. The incubus lords knew that this castle would be used in the future by their family for the women to shelter and give birth. Things had gone fairly flawless and it was perfect.

"I need a couple of more days of rest than I will return home but we shall have our ceremony. I will leave the details up to you and Isshin. I will wear red." She smiled at him.

"I love you. Kamis he is the most beautiful baby besides our kids. Fuck, I am actually crying. Look at me Sensei." He laughed.

Asuna smiled and the man he had become was what she wanted and she refused to lose him. He was good; he was an excellent father, he was honorable, and he had stuck by her through friendship all these years. She still loved him and little Ichiro she felt would not be their last one. She received his kiss and Ichigo was stunned by everything and his happiness was complete. He was in good with the top dogs of the family and that was all he needed. He had taken the time to understand who and what she was and frankly; he could deal now.

Henry was in Windsor and he was toying with the idea of going to war with France for insults from Francois I. He was a bastard and he could not stand the French arrogance anyway; they had lands they had lost through previous wars and he felt her. She was in his private rooms and he turned and she was dressed in a gold cloth hanfu and everything was gold. The bell sleeves of the outer robe were off her shoulders and he could not speak well. He was dressed in white and gold coat and doublet and her hair was down as she watching him. Her marks were fully visible to him and he was awed and now he understood why her children were born with a crescent moon.

"This is my normal appearance when I am not around mortals. I wanted you to see me as I really am." Asuna said softly.

"You are truly the most beautiful soul and woman I have known." Harry bowed.

"You asked me to come to you before I left England." She said nearing him.

"I just wanted to be able to say goodbye Asuna. Our moments have left me with memories that will always leave me with...well let me say, I am changed." He said looking away.

"It need not be goodbye Harry." She said nearing him.

"You are no fool Asuna. I am no fool either. You know I love you and..." He tried to say.

She pulled him to her lips and she was being passionate and he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. Asuna would only ever see him during these years but she would know him she decided. She allowed him to take control and he felt out of control and he ended upon his bed and the passion was more than he could have ever imagined. Henry was asleep next to her and she would give him this night and she slept in his arms. She would never would have done this for Edward; he had detirmined his fate in her mind the second time she had met him. Henry had wanted her but he had also not demanded her. The young English king made love to her several times in the night and slept in between. He was shocked but in a good way when she stayed the full night. When it was morning; her breasts were full and hurting and she looked at him.

"This is not goodbye Harry. It is only so long for now. I do have something for you." She said smiling.

"Do you?" He smiled.

She handed him a different miniature and it was plain gold and he opened it. There was a timepiece with what appeared an archery arrow and he smiled.

"Open the front." She murmured.

He opened the front and there was portrait of her and his heartbeat. If he wore it; it would simply look like a piece of jewelry. None would be the wiser and he stared up at her. He went to his own personal things and he gave her a ring. It had the Tudor crest; the two Roses united and she was awed.

"Do you use wedding rings in your ceremonies?" He asked.

"Yes." Asuna nodded touch.

"Please wear that as your ring." Harry said with his heart hammering.

"I shall. As I said Harry; this is not goodbye forever. This is just I have to go for now." She smiled at him brightly.

"If I do not see you again; I treasure these memories milady; your grace, Asuna." He whispered.

She was again in her gold hanfu and she neared him and she left a lingering kiss and it left his stomach in knots.

"Till I see you again your my lord; your grace, Harry." She whispered in return.

Asuna curtsied to him and he bowed and she ended up porting out. He kissed the timepiece she had given him and she truly had given him wonderful memories. Henry pulled himself together and his queen and country needed him. He threw on a dressing gown and he yelled for his Privy Council.

Asuna had returned with her pups into the future era and they were hooting and hollering to be home again. They were running about the estate wildly and it was crazy. It was as if she was gone only a month instead of seven. Kameron came over and kissed her deeply and he had of course seen her but not being with her every day was maddening. Her relationship with Ryo and Chrestian had deepened tenfold and for that she was grateful. She ported to Manchuria first and presented Ang Chi with his baby sister; Aina Isabel Jing. Tekeshi as well fell out and he was shaking as he held his pup's pup. Ang Chi and Asuna sat down and began to plan HOW they were going to save Katashi and Tekeshi was stunned but on board with the plan. With plans being ironed out; she went to Karakura Town and she went to the beach house. Ichigo was there and Isshin was as well and he looked splendid in a tuxedo and he held little Ichiro. Asuna handed Ichigo a box and raised an eyebrow.

"A gift from Henry for our wedding." She smiled.

"Oh holy shit! Asuna do you know what this is?" Ichigo asked her shocked.

"The symbol of the House of Tudor." Asuna shrugged.

"No babe, this was his personal signet ring. Wow, he wants you this to be your wedding ring?" Her shinigami said impressed.

"We had becomes friends; Geming, Changming, Kate, Harry, and I had become very close." She smiled.

"Wow. You are just wow. You need to dress." He blushed.

"Hai sir." She bowed.

Ichigo blushed hotly and she winked at him. She went to the bedroom and she pulled off her jeans and white sweater and she pulled on a light under sheath of gold. She then pulled a red sheath slip and then pulled on the hanfu that was off the shoulder and the full bell sleeves were extremely heavy gold silk. The red was bordered by gold and a plum color and the obi was a thin gold and plum that she tied into a bow on the side. The hanfu had a very long train on it and she turned to see Chan and she was surprised.

"I came to adorn you with your jewels." He smiled.

"You are okay with this?" Asuna asked him softly.

"Yes beloved. Those of us who are in your inner circle must know the Dark one. The only one who I do not think gives a damn what he thinks is that Jouichi fellow but he is special is he not?" Chan smirked.

"Hai he is." She said looking down.

Chan lifted her chin and made her look at him and he kissed her deeply. He pulled back and kept her gaze.

"Who else understands you better than me? Did I not tell you I cannot provide fidelity but you have my undying love always; our son and daughter have that same fierce love. You are an empusae queen and the most powerful in nearly ten thousand years. You do as your nature and your power dictates. You are a canine empusae and you are the most powerful for it. You are the queen of my entire coven and I will make certain that any other empusae coven recognizes you. Now this man has earned you. I am certain there will be some fall out but we will handle things as the Great Family we are. That is what the Dark one has begun to call us all; The Great Family." He said gently.

Asuna nodded and he brushed out her silver hair and pulled it up and it was piled up and tight. She was curious and he pulled out of a silk bag of black a crown that slid over her hair and it was of a dragon unfurled and ready to strike. It was a work of art and she gasped; the dragon had rubies for eyes and he affixed a crescent moon of gold around her throat and attached were eight smaller rubies. He slipped rubies into her ears and gold tassels were suspended from the precious stones. Chan stepped back with a critical eye and he nodded. He knelt and he helped slip on her gold satin slippers. He was dressed in a long sleeved black hanfu that came to his knees and it was embroidered in real silver on the back and the claws of the dragon came over his shoulders. He wore heavy, tailored ku that came to his ankles and matching satin shoes. His white hair was down this day to cover his ears and she smiled at his beauty and he was the one stepped from the bedroom.

"You will meet your bride to be at the shrine. It is the one nearest your childhood home, correct Kurosaki?" Chan asked.

"Hai. Why can't I see her?" Ichigo said impatiently.

"Patience young man. I am here to witness and Naraku is already there with Hinata and Masaki." He smiled.

"You're joking! Naraku is supporting us?" He dropped his jaw.

"You are ningen he said and he said he is stop dog. Know your place and all is well." Chan shrugged.

Ichigo shook his head in shock and his father was really shocked. Chan took the baby and he told the men to take the car to the shrine. He went to Asuna and he ported them to the Shinto shrine where a ningen priest was but who was quite aware of youkai and paid handsomely for his duties performed. Chan handed Ichiro to Naraku who held the little red headed babe and he really did look Hinata as a babe. The Dark hanyou was cooing to the babe softly and he looked up and saw his mate and she looked like a goddess.

"Good Kamis inu; you should get married every day." He smirked and said in a smart ass tone.

"Well thank you my dear. Should you like to take vows?" Asuna grinned.

"Hell no." Naraku grimaced and she laughed a sweet sound.

"Haha! Oh my Kamis, you look, oh my Kamis!" Hinata said stunned.

"Haha you look like a queen!" Masaki cried.

"She is a queen little one." Chan said to her pups.

"Oh yea! Oh here comes Chichi!" Masaki said jumping up and down.

Masaki had on a white and red kimono with sakura blossoms, tabi socks, and traditional geta. Hinata was wearing a haori in white edged in red and matching hakama. His obi was yellow and she approved as both hanyou were wearing the colors of the West. Ichigo came into the shrine with his dad and his sisters. His jaw dropped and his heart was hammering out of control. She looked like a fucking goddess and Naraku smirked at him as he held Ichiro. Masaki and Hinata were regal looking but they looked ready to bust with happiness. Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were also wearing kimono in bright colors and Ichigo was in a tuxedo. Asuna had a ring for Ichigo; it was white gold and it was an inu chasing its tail. The humor would not be lost on him and the carving and artistry was magnificent. They went to their knees before the Shinto priest and they began to recite the prayers and vows. The ceremony took some and Ichigo slipped the ring that Henry had given them for her to wear. When she slipped his ring on; his gentle laugh made her heart stutter. She wore the Tudor signet on her right ring finger for her marriage to Ichigo and she wore the diamond ring from Aldwyn on her left ring finger. All of the vows were recited and prayers stated.

"We humbly offer our vow." They said together and they bowed.

Ichigo did the Western custom and he kissed his bride. He kissed her passionately and she returned the ardor with much passion. He pulled back and they had to sign their wedding license and it became official in Japanese law; she was officially Asuna Kurosaki-Jing. Everyone clapped and there was to be a party at the Kurosaki house and Naraku walked out of the shrine and he was beside of his mate.

"I am glad he is back Asuna. He has been doing nothing but fight with us and for us while you were pregnant. He and Grimmjow almost fought but I will not allow it. We need him against Aizen; we need them both. I have always liked him but he is older now and much more solid. Get him used to the idea of another in your bed than just you two." He smirked.

Asuna suddenly kissed the hanyou with as much passion as she had kissed Ichigo and it was heady. He was groaning and it was maddening to him when she looked so very gorgeous. Naraku's eyes were bright crimson and he pulled back to get breath.

"Ah yes Kurosaki. Enjoy your wedding night and prepare yourself for the family and our ways." He said as his met the brown ones of the shinigami.

"Got some kinky shit in mind?" Ichigo smirked.

"You have no idea dear boy." Naraku laughed.

"Not a boy anymore Lord Naraku and yea, I have a pretty good idea. Why don't you check out the beach house tomorrow?" The shinigami said slyly.

"Again welcome back into the family Kurosaki and I will see you tomorrow." The Dark hanyou said and he handed the sleeping infant.

Asuna looked at Ichigo and she was madly in love with all over again. Her face was so beautiful and he brought her to his dad's house and there were family friends and extended family as a wild party got going. It was four in the morning before Ichigo and Asuna made it back to the beach house and she had already removed the crown but Ichigo was gentle with her jewelry and he began to undo her obi and remove the costly hanfu.

"I have never seen you look so beautiful Asuna. Kamis you have no idea how much this all means to me." He said with shaking hands.

"You went after Beren for no other reason than because I was the mother of your children. You have kept up a friendship despite the difficulties. I never stopped loving you; I felt guilt. I should have...I should have realized..." Asuna tried to say.

"No Asuna stop! No more past. We have a future. We have a new son and we are married for real. I was young and I did do some really stupid shit. I've grown up and the Kamis know that this second chance was just a dream but I love you. I love you so desperately as you are. I love who you are and I love our children. I love the fact I am part of something bigger. If it is anyone in that Great Family; that is where my loyalty lies. Fuck Soul Society and you and the kids are my everything." He said as he kissed her with so much pent up love.

She was laid back on their bed and he stripped out of his tuxedo and soon enough; Ichigo pressed his naked body to hers and their rasping moans were filling the room and she had her head back and she was being made love to by Kurosaki Ichigo and she now carried his name. The inu-empusae found that she could not be happier. He made certain to be careful of her and she pouted and he sighed as he pulled her to him.

"You know I'm a doctor now Asuna. I don't get to practice as much as I would like but Nobu is right and you should be careful about the taxing of your body." He yawned and his strawberry blonde hair was mussed up.

"Not you too!" She growled.

"Yea me too but not nearly as often and as bitchy. Oh! I hear the baby." Ichigo said and he got up and grabbed Ichiro from the cradle across the room.

Asuna put their baby to her breast and Aina was there as well and she had fed the twins very well before the wedding. There was no way she could feed four infants and she would do her best and she had wet nurses. She explained the plan to save Katashi and Ichigo asked if he could help and she was astonished. She nodded emphatically hai. He had grown up so much and she was so much in love that she had known he would be this way back when she had taken him too young. She now knew she should have waited. Hinata and Masaki were in their rooms asleep and the inu princess fell asleep next to her new husband.

She was in the West and Grimmjow had given her absolute hell after slapping her silly. Asuna had lost her temper and she had snarled that HE was the one who had left for seven years. The Arrancar had snarled back that she had better get used to him being on her ass because her last name didn't matter one fucking bit to him. She was still married to him in jaguar tradition and she would do her "duty" to him as well. The Espada had taken her roughly and harshly and Asuna had slid down the wall. Naraku shrugged and he had told she had to take the good with the bad. Chan was back and forth between Panyu and his children never left his side and he was an amazing father. Sheng and Jin were getting the idea how he must have been with their own sire and they were stunned. Asuna made the round of her wraith loves and of course Lei didn't care; her last name still contained Jing and he smiled at her beautifully. She had checked on Maec and Admal who reminded that she was the queen of the Shouten. Maec reminded her of her promise and she said to please give her some time; she wanted to make a huge blow against Sanra first. He assented and he stated as soon as they had done so; he expected her to show up pregnant with his babe.

Asuna made certain that no area of her life neglected from her kumo loves; her pups, her basilisk, and her inu. Her plans of saving Katashi were now firm and she had shown herself to Gwydion and Apollo. That pacified her twin soul and it was passionate and she was concerned about Kaimei but she was told while he was alive; he was in a death sleep. Chanak swore to get her as soon as he awoke. She was working with Ichigawa when Yuichi came in followed by Kensei. Her son ran into her arms and she kissed him and hugged him.

"Did you have fun going fishing in Akita?" She asked Yuichi.

"Hai Haha! I told Chichi all about the past and the cool castle and stuff. Told him Hibari had her babies and you did too." Yuichi said innocently.

"Well go on and we all shall work on our yoki before dinner." She commanded.

"Hai Haha!" He said as he hugged his Chichi and Kensei kissed his son's head.

She noticed Kensei was awfully quiet and she rose and crossed her arms. He turned around and his anger was a very real and live thing. Ichigawa could actually feel the rage that the Vizard was feeling and Asuna felt no guilt whatsoever.

"You married him. When the hell did you even start up that shit again?" Kensei demanded.

"Hai I married him. I married him because I do love him. I love you as well but you and I will always be this. Perhaps not anymore because I did marry Ichigo. He is not a Vizard anymore but a Quincey as well. Confusing really. I asked you years ago to marry me in both your human guise and your shinigami self. I mated you and you were so angry at me for that; we fractured. I got pregnant with Yuichi thinking that we would grow closer and hai, we were as we always were; great friends with benefits. I wanted more from you! I was not the one afraid of commitment Kensei; that was you. As it is; I gave Ichigo another son. The day I was staked in Leth'Evana; he went after Beren and nearly did him in." Asuna said calmly as she sat.

"Fuck you onna. Fuck you to all kinds of hell!" The former captain said and he stormed away from her.

"Asuna go after him." Ichigawa cried.

"No. I know a loss when I see it. I wanted to marry in ningen tradition to show a devotion above others; he could not handle it. He will take the sex and the son I have given him but he will not give a commitment. No. I refuse to live in regret any longer." She said looking down at their plans.

Ichigawa could understand what she was saying but Mugaruma Kensei was feeling so absolutely betrayed; the brown inu felt for him. The West's consort had no room to complain as his mate was attentive and loving to those in her sphere. She was neglecting NO ONE. She was showing her devotion and love and he was in her sphere but Kensei apparently lost her. So far Nori and Amedeo were watching Aldwyn in the past and Sanra had made a move to harm him. Tala had come to her and he would report what his past self was doing and more. It pleased Asuna that Brid Lachie was also still around and the empusae queen was disturbed about who had put the alchemy on the miniature that Edward had worn and if need be; she would go herself and find out.

Fionn was shaking in rage when he was given the information from his spy. Asuna had been with Gwydion. She had apparently been ensconced in the sixteenth century for some time because she had given birth. She had given the formally fae turned incubus bastard twins and some unknown inu a puppy. What really clawed his gut was that she had not known she had been carrying the spawn of a shinigami but she then turned around married the fucking being. He and his warriors were fighting against Teruyoshi and his bastard Soul Reapers and Asuna married one! His anger was over the top and he found her in the town outside of Tokyo called Karakura Town. She was nursing a red haired infant and a black haired infant was in a cradle next to her.

"You married a fucking shinigami?" Fionn seethed quietly.

"Hai I did. I am Jing-Kurosaki Asuna. Ichigo is not loyal to Teru and is loyal only to my family and our children. I bore him two children some time ago. When he nearly wasted Beren; I came to ask him why and well, old feelings came about." She shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how this will look to OUR people that our queen married a lowly Soul Reaper? She married and gives him a child and as well provides a former fae two more? What is Aibhlinn to you; just another child? What am I to you; just another husband; obviously not one you wish to be with!" He said in actual hurt and righteous anger.

"Do not play victim with me Fionn! You spoke to your Piuthar while this consciousness was subjugated and you made plans with HER as me. Oh, I know I was her; but I am her NO MORE. You betrayed me first Fionn. You schemed with that devil onna and yes, I say about my former self. I am glad she is dead! She did a few things right but before the end, she was a fucking monster." Asuna hissed softly.

Fionn had no defense because what she said was true. He had schemed with Arianrhod when she was still surfacing in Asuna's personality. Asuna's power had grown tremendously and he suspected because she had merged personalities but this personality hated her former self with an utter passion. The fact was; she was the queen of their people, and she had opened Terre de Brume for them and she WAS the key to destroying Taranis and they needed her.

"You are right. I was influenced by old memories and old influences. I swore to you to love you as you and not Arianrhod." Fionn sighed.

"Damn right you did and now I am figuring ways of putting down Bilae myself. As far as Aibhlinn is concerned; she is the daughter of ASUNA; not Arianrhod Hammel. She carries your surname but that can be changed quite easily I assure you. She is no stranger to her Haha like she was to me in Britain due to my depression." She said narrowing her eyes.

"You threaten me with my daughter?" He said coldly.

"I am giving up mates; one more would not concern me in the least. Especially one who lies as effortlessly as you do. Aibhlinn is MY daughter; I am the one who bled out having her and I am the one who suffered a death sleep for her. Try and take her Fionn and I swear it will be the last thing you do alive." Asuna said with such cold that he knew fear.

"I love you. I truly love you and my child. How can forget what we shared in that hell hole?" Fionn asked baring his soul.

"Wondering who the bigger liar is; you or Gwydion. I suppose it must be an ekimmu thing. Oh no fears Fionn; I will not leave you. I will allow my anger to cool but you say you love me? You speak such emotion for a man who shows so little; you wish me to be the ekimmu queen?" She demanded of him.

"Yes!" He growled.

"Then you follow my way and my dictates. You follow the will of Asuna and not bygone days of that bitch Arianrhod. I am the one who will have to get into Taranis's plane and it will be me he targets. You swear you love me as Asuna? Prove it!" She said glowering at him.

"How can I prove it if you will not even allow me near you?" He stated bitterly.

"Go to Maec and help him put down the war that Bilae has caused in Hueco Mundo. Get your warriors to follow my commands and quit caring who I bed. I have given this mythic kingdom an heir; I will follow with more if I can ever trust you again." Asuna stated as cold as Gwydion's ice.

"You will trust me again. You are being asinine but I will do this BECAUSE I do love you woman. I have never NOT loved you." Fionn said in fury and he phased out.

Asuna sat up her beautiful red headed hanyou and she kissed his baby lips.

"Ignore the grumpy ekimmu; he can be the biggest ass there ever was. Now my Aina Isabel; we have your chichi to bring to you." She whispered.

Ichigo came in and he was in shinigami form and he bent down and he kissed his wife. He still had to pinch himself but here she was and she had faced some nasty opposition; Grimmjow had flatly told her he was not going anywhere; and Ichigo had a feeling that Grimmshit was going to try and get her pregnant but he and Nobu had a combination birth control that was holding so far. No, Ichigo had grown up and Nobu was trying to recruit him to the hospital and the kumo was laying it on thick. He kept telling him it was hard to be a shinigami AND a doctor. The famed kumo still kept pestering the shit out of him and he had hung up on him the last time he called. Now all he wanted was to spend time with his wife; their new baby, and his two fantastic older kids. His life rocked and he was a part of her amazing family; yup, it rocked.

Nanami had pulled back to back shifts at the hospital and Jao had been possessive and he had talked Tomoharu into being a jealous prick as well. She was furious and she had slept at the hospital. Now she was in scrubs and she saw Renshu Jing and she ran up to him.

"Hey Renshu! Can I hitch a ride to Hueco Mundo? Whatcha doing here anyway?" Nanami asked.

"That is right! You have been in the past; Mizuki gave us triplets! How cool is that? Karu was freaking out badly. My poor guy. Anyhow Karu, Soren, and I actually got her pregnant in one night by accident." He chuckled.

"Oh wow! You know about my own Chichi's triplets; right? They call themselves THE Trips. They are great kids; don't get me wrong but Naraku swears that they are his penance for being the worst villain in Japanese history." She laughed wildly.

"Oh jeez thanks! That makes me feel so secure." Renshu glared at her.

"Sorry. I needed to hitch a quick ride near Astana. Hibari gave birth and I needed to visit a friend named Laes." She said quickly.

"Nanami; you did not know that Laes tr'Awnhi died some years back before Bilae took over Ragnoss's body?" The Jing man said softly.

"What?" She said beginning to shake quite harshly.

"Hey whoa! Are you okay? Nanami talk to me." Renshu said sitting her down.

His sister-in-law was like a sister to him now. He could tell her anything and he often spoke of his innermost feelings outside of his bound mates. He had ended up extending the bind to Soren because it had been driving Mizuki crazy. Because Renshu loved Mizuki; he had gotten to know Karu and he had been driven to see the other man's soul and slowly; ever so slowly Renshu realized it truly was about the soul for his people and Mizuki and Karu were just part of him. He did not see it any other way. He would die for either of them and he loved them both passionately. Soren was a sort of relation but they were best friends and often they would be caught hunting in Hueco Mundo or playing soccer with Karu.

"I met Laes while I was helping Haha in the past. I did not intend to but I experienced him and oh Kamis; he was able to help me become astral." She said looking down and tears were pouring down her face.

"Astral? You mean you separated you spirit from your body? Nami did you and Laes take each other spiritually?" The wraith asked shocked.

"I know I am horrible. I was just so damn curious if I could and he spoke to me of my soul. Fuck! He smelled so different and when I kissed him; I could not contain myself. I mean it was like I needed him to breathe." Nanami stated beginning to weep.

"Oh my Gods. Nami? Laes is your soul mate." He said stunned.

"He is what?" She cried softly.

"Yes. What does his soul look like?" Her brother-in-law asked.

"His was comforting; his was silver and aqua blue-green. I could only describe him as the calm waters of the Caribbean Sea." Nanami said shaking.

"Yours?" Renshu asked already sure of the answer.

"He said red and golds. He said I weaved to and fro; and I vibrated." She said looking away.

"Your interior just matches the outside. You must be truly stunning. You two are complimenting souls Nanami. I will take you to the Shouten king." He said standing.

Renshu did not hate Maec anymore but they had nothing to do with each other. Renshu was raised a Jing and he thought like a Jing. The Jing Clan tended to get on the tr'Awnhi nerves. He did however deliver her Astana. He kissed her forehead and he phased out. Nanami went first to Mas's room and Hibari was there with the twins; she was still recovering from her birth which had been rough. Mas's twins had been big for twins; that had weighed nearly four and half kilos each. Mas had nearly fallen out when he had found out. Not only were they big but they were healthy boys. VERY healthy boys. Hibari had been to Ryunosuke and Byakuya but they told her to recover. She loved her mates as they were the best. Arturo had been furious that she should have been in such danger but she had told him to shut up.

"Hey Bari! Just checking on Jaoel and Jabril." Nanami said brightly.

"So far so good. They only cry when they are hungry or tired. They are little barracudas though. Jeez they are making me produce milk like a cow!" Hibari joked.

Mas broke out laughing and his boys were fat little babes. The court adored them and Hibari was now a popular princess. His wife was everything to him and their boys were absolutely his life and delight.

"Okay. They look great Momma. You look good too Papa. I was going to talk to Maec; do you know where he is?" She asked her brother-in-law.

"Throne room. It's the clan day. He will be surly though." Mas warned.

Hibari nodded and she crept through Astana and she went to the main throne room. The clans had assembled and were having their bitch out sessions about another clan or members of their clan. They were demanding monies from Astana for projects and Maec looked really, really annoyed. He saw Nanami at the back of his throne room and his heart stuttered.

"Quiet! I am taking a break. Admal take notes." He snarled at his brother.

"Me?" Admal said irritated.

"You have been regent in my absence. Deal with it." Maec commanded.

Maec neared Nanami and steered her towards his private study/library. The young succubus suddenly broke down and he actually hugged her.

"I didn't know! How did I not know? He asked to marry me. Maec what do I do? Oh my Kamis." She said holding her stomach feeling sick.

"Nanami tell me." The Shouten king commanded.

"I am pregnant." Nanami cried and she was weeping.

"I am uncertain of the when but if we find the details; we can save him. Do you understand? Your mother has done this time and again. Hell, she is fixing to do so again with the dog named Katashi." He said hugging her tightly.

"Jao will freak. He will hate me." She said sitting unable to think.

"First let us think of Laes, okay? Be a bit selfish here and care about the father of your child. You plan on having the babe?" Maec asked.

"HAI!" She growled at him.

"Of course you are. Stupid question. The only ones I know to ask are Hanaj and Neveid and neither one speak to me very much." He said softly.

"They will speak to me. Hanaj left Haha you know. They share Khellian but he will not have anything to do with her for saving you." Nanami said wiping her tears.

Maec was actually stunned. She never talked about Hanaj but he just assumed because it was his son. Now it was because she had saved him and his son could not forgive her and could not forgive her for taking Maiell from him; Hanaj had come to think of his brother as his own son. Maec shook his head sadly and nothing would ever be fixed from that catastrophe that Sanra had cooked up and he was NOT innocent of what he had done. He however would NEVER give up Maiell to Hanaj; ever. He was grieved for his queen but in the end; in all truth, he had tried to stop her from saving him and she had done it anyway. The Shouten king would always be grateful for his sanity returned but certain things would never occur; and kowtowing to his formerly favorite son was one.

Nanami found out from her mother of all people. Laes had been killed by Grimmjow in a fit of rage after she had been raped while she had carried Haruya. The young doctor was gasping in and out as she wept terribly at the news. She was in the hospital and she had to do surgeries soon. She fell to her office chair and her wraith husband walked in and found her sobbing.

"Nanami? Honey what is wrong?" Jao asked upset seeing her so horribly sad.

"I have to go. Jao get out of my way!" His wife said snarling at him.

"What the hell has gotten into you since you were in the past?" Her Jing asked in sudden anger.

"I do not know; seeing you act like a prejudiced fucktwad? My Kamis; I thought you better than the rest!" Nami snarled at him.

"The tr'Awnhi are better yes; but what they did to the Jings can NEVER be taken back. You talk about things you know nothing of!" He said in anger.

"Fuck off Jao." His wife said as she stalked past him.

"Excuse me? Are you really talking to me like that?" He demanded.

Her eyes turned green and she glared at him. Something was way off in his wife and she was terrifying him. Her eyes rarely turned the green of the succubus and she was giving off a very low snarl.

"Leave me alone right now. I lost a patient; a friend of mine, okay? Is it okay that I mourn a friend or do I need permission to do that?" Nanami said in utter rage.

"How can you sit here and say these awful and cruel things to your own bound husband! Being around the royal house makes you sound like them!" He hissed at her.

"Lei is bound to Admal tr'Awnhi or had you not noticed?" She scoffed.

"Admal is not as offensive as some of them. He gets pretty bad some days. I am going home and when you can be reasonable; join us." Jao snapped at her.

"I will be staying in the city for a while. Shinobu grabbed the kids for me while I was on shift. Do not fuck with Jao; I am having a really bad day." The young succubus said and her electrical yoki came to life in between her claws.

He was shocked and stunned as she openly threatened him and she had taken their children from Hadasan. He was sick to his stomach and he had no idea what the hell was going on with her. What made things worse is when Maec tr'Awnhi phased in and Jao about lost his mind.

"What is he doing here?" The Jing healer lost his head.

"What I do or do not do Healer Sung is NOT your concern; but since you ask I have brought blood samples to your lovely wife from her sister!" Maec said calmly but with silver eyes.

Jao felt stupid and he saw Nanami and realized what a fool he had made of himself.

-I am sorry. Nami please! - He tried to path.

She refused to look at him and sighed deeply. He phased out and appeared in Hadasan. He did not trust the tr'Awnhi's as far as he could throw one; even if Maec was not crazy anymore. He went straight to Shan Lao and he thought it a travesty that the man had let his relationship with Lady Asuna go but the older wraith had no eyes but for his daughter. Neeva was his world and so was the Jing clan. Shan Lao was with Neeva who was four years old and he was teaching her himself.

"My lord may I speak?" He asked the elder wraith.

"Of course Jao! What can I do for you?" Shan Lao asked softly.

"The tr'Awnhi have been a little too interested in my wife. The king himself has been around her. She is acting wild in her emotions and her succubus yoki is showing itself wildly." Jao explained.

Shan Lao whispered to Neeva and she kissed her Papa on his cheek and Shan Lao watched her run to their large family apartments.

"You should not have let Lady Asuna go. You would have other children." His head healer mumbled.

"But Lei would not have his full rights now would he? I cannot feel anything but as a father for my brother as it were. I know in my head that he is my half-brother but in my heart; he is my son. He directed her to save my life and he even allowed her to give me a second chance at being a father. Now I give him the right to have his wife as he should." The Jing Elder said.

"You are too good my lord. What about Nanami? She has taken my children to the corporeal plane." He said in upset.

"Shiyomi is not your child. Nachin, Maral, and Altani are all Jing. Kane is a Sato." Shan Lao said gently.

"I have raised Shiyomi as my own daughter! That Arrancar filth has barely ever seen her. She calls me Baba and not that Quincey any longer. Sato and I have become excellent friends. Why should I be away from my children?" Jao said emotionally.

"Because something is surging and going on with your wife and you are driving her away with your possessive Jing nature." His lord pointed out.

"I AM a Jing my lord as are you." His healer said in anger.

"She was turning succubus and she had to be fully turned to save her life; do you hear yourself Jao?" His lord said realistically.

"I am expecting her to act as a wraith woman." He said grief stricken.

"Yes. I know how I have said this is cruel but listen to your heart and not your head on this. You love your wife and you know what she is." Shan Lao said coming near him.

"I love her. I cannot lose her." He said looking at Shan Lao.

"Then you tell her so and as much as it kills you; you give her the space she needs at this moment. I will however see to it that ALL your children are not kept in the corporeal plane continuously." The Jing elder said firmly.

"Of course. Thank you my lord." He bowed.

Jao closed his eyes and he felt her in her Tokyo apartment. He phased in and he kept his distance. Nanami looked at him and she was feeding her children at the moment.

"I only came to say; I love you Nanami. I love you so very much and I am Shouten; and you are you. I cannot even begin to understand what it is you have to go through. I only want you to know; I am your husband and bound and I love you as you for now and always." He said very calmly.

"Okay. I will bring the kids home after dinner." She murmured.

Jao nodded and she suddenly was behind him and she scented his juncture. He realized what was going on suddenly and he WAS an ass.

"Nanami? You have not taken your birth control since before you went to the past?" He asked as his mate looked at him like meat.

"No, I forgot it. Hai, I am pregnant. Confrimed it this morning. We are having twins." She growled in ear.

"The forest?" He asked turning red.

"Hai." She growled louder and she sank her fangs.

Their children began to giggle as their mother was feeding on their "baba" and she pulled back and her eyes were green.

"I am out of control. I am sorry. Twins run in my family. I lost the last set." Nanami said wanting to nail him to the wall.

Jao gulped and his hyper sexual predator wife was even more hyper-sexual at the more and her hormones were running amok with twin Shouten. He pressed a hand to her belly and he whined. It was his children and he was shaking.

"I am so sorry. Forgive me please? I have been horrible. I love you so much. We bound and I feel so madly in love with you. We need to try and balance your hormones though. You must be carrying boys; you are more aggressive." He tried to reason.

"I do not want to be scientific. I am going to finish feeding our children and take them to our other home and you are going to glutton yourself on the blood in my fridge; and you wraith are going to fuck me into a coma and then do it again and again." She growled in his ear.

His wife's filthy talk had a decidedly definite effect on him and he was near panting as she calmly went back to their babes. In her deepest mind; she had her plans on the morrow but she would not lose Jao. If it took claiming him several times and then showing him what she had learned; well so be it. She was not losing her Jing or her tr'Awnhi. A smile crossed her lips and she carried a Jing and a tr'Awnhi anyway. It was just as well in her mind. She would have her men and eat them too.

Maec and she were fifteen years before and she was in Hueco Mundo and she was stronger. They had decided to substitute Laes with a different Ragnoss lackey. It was cruel but Laes had been innocent as could be. Maec had picked the memory from Asuna's mind effortlessly and she had looked at him funnily. It had been in the midst of passion but no matter. The Shouten king picked a right nasty buggar who was cold and cruel like his poor son of bitch bastard son who became Bilae. He wished had figured it out but he could never have saved him; Ragnoss had been born with the soul of Bilae partially intact...no, Ragnoss was not a son he could ever save or would save. So as poor Laes was fixing to wander outside to just get away from the mayhem of the current King; suddenly a blast from his past appeared; literally and his face held shock. He had never asked exactly which era she had come from and her smile was so brilliant and his heart stopped and he mouthed her name.

"Phase us to the corporeal plane, now!" She commanded.

"You cannot be here! Ragnoss..." He started.

"From the stream Laes. I do not give a shit what Ragnoss does and neither does your father." She said pecking him.

Laes's eyes opened wide and she told him his father was around and he phased them both to the corporeal plane and they were in Karakura Town. Nanami looked at her watch and she was anxious as hell. She was masking their auras and this had been a really bad time for wraiths at the time. Maec appeared about half an hour later and he was bloody.

"Remind me to read up on that particular Vasto Lordes! He is one powerful son of a bitch." Maec snorted.

"Father!?" Laes shouted in happiness.

"Yes yes my boy. Come we have to get back to the proper era. You are supposedly dead." His father said with suppressed joy and he mouth, thank you to Nanami.

The joy on her face was enough for Maec and the king had charmed Asuna for two crystals. She had supplied them AFTER he had pleased her. The Shouten king had done that ALL too willingly. Maec smashed the crystal and Nanami dragged Laes through and they appeared in Astana. They palace was busy, modern, and peaceful.

"What the hell is going on?" Laes asked in shock.

"Ragnoss's reign is over and mine restored. I like more order my son. Your rooms have been restored and this woman has much to tell you. Welcome to fifteen years later." Maec said hugging his adult son with suppressed emotion.

Suddenly Maiell and Isha ran through the main part of the palace followed by Kala. Larak was toddling and they had broken free of their nannies. They giggling and phasing like crazy.

"Maiell! Isha! Larak and Kala! Damn it you four!" The Shouten king called trying to catch up with his boisterous children and niece and nephew.

"Ok, I know our shared siblings but who are Larak and Kala?" He asked dumbly.

"Larak and Kala are MY siblings. They are also your Uncle Admal's children. Your father sent Admal to guard my Haha and well; his orders were at any cost. Your father and his brother get pretty kinky with my mother." Nanami laughed.

"Okay very very weird. That is NOT my father." He said shaking his head.

"That is your father on happy." She grinned.

Nanami grabbed his hand and pressed his hand to her belly and she allowed him to feel his child. His eyes widened and he gasped out.

"The past?" The young tr'Awnhi prince asked emotionally.

"Hai. You were killed in the early years of Ragnoss's war against our family. I did not know or know you then. I found out and we planned this out. I cannot do this without you." She said emotionally.

"You were going to say yes when Sung showed up." Laes said shocked.

"I am succubus Laes. Do you accept me as I am?" Nanami asked as she neared.

"He stays in his Mongol wasteland and I have you here. I accept what you are. Do you love me?" He demanded.

"Kamis so much." She nodded and tears fell down her face.

"You do. I thought that we had a fleeting affair." He said looking away.

"No. I came back expecting to find you and well, I had to find you." She said wiping tears away.

Laes was not angry anymore and he was not anything but stunned. His father had saved him along with the woman he had fallen so madly in love with hundreds of years before. Nanami's relief was evident and it was beautiful as she continued to hold his hand to her belly. He shut his eyes and he knew his child shared her womb with a Jing; which he found ironic but he was a tr'Awnhi prince; Mas had his woman and now so would he.

"Nanami take the vows with me tonight." He said feverishly.

"Hai." The corporeal doctor said with a smile.

"Your surname is?" He asked.

"I kept it Yamasaki. Jao was upset but it is complicated in the corporeal world; I am too well known as Nanami Yamasaki." She shrugged.

"I will have the mother of my child carry my name." He demanded.

"Laes! Damn it! What is in a name?" Nanami demanded of him.

"Prestige and honor. My clan is the royalty of the Shouten Empire and our child a minor prince or princess! Not their heir certainly but still royalty nonetheless." He said crossing his arms.

"I am also royalty within the Tsuchigumo Federation." She said raising her chin.

"You will not change your name?" Laes asked her.

"Laes, I am a doctor in the corporeal world. I am famous and the name tr'Awnhi does not mean much of out of Astana but MY name does. Why is that offensive and wrong? My Haha allowed her name to be Isha here because of whatever reason." She shrugged.

"Compromise. It was the name of her first life and so Father decided that in order to preserve her dignity and identity some anonymity; he would marry her as Isha and her last name would be tr'Awnhi. Oh she is referred to as Isha here; I promise you that." the now older than her man said with his arms crossed.

"I will marry you but I cannot take the tr'Awnhi name legally. I am sorry. I live in the world where I deal with ningen authorities and our marriage is what, I and you are an ether being! Explain that to a ningen official in Tokyo." She sighed.

"You think we do not deal with corporeal mortals and we do not have our lackeys in their government? Our plane straddles the corporeal one Nanami; we are not unsophisticated Neanderthals. Did you know that I am an astronomer? Yes, I am sure I did not mention that." He scoffed.

"I knew." She whispered looking down.

"I never said it." Laes said in anger.

"You did not have to. I saw the you looked at the night sky and named all the stars. I know Hatham and Neral quite well. I know Shouten have scientists amongst them. If you think I think any of that of you; I am sorry. I should go." His love said as she turned from him.

"Wait! I want my child to have my name! Why is that wrong?" He asked her.

"I did not say your child would not have your name. What makes you think he/she would not have your name?" She asked him in despair.

"But I want its mother to have my name as well." He cried.

Nanami shook her head in sadness and she ported away to an in between and slipped out. She ported to Tokyo because she had a shift in a couple of hours and she needed a little sleep before she had to work at the hospital.

"Chichi, I am not calling him! Kamis damn it!" Nanami growled at her father.

"He is a full-fledged doctor and he is running around with a big fat katana." Nobu cursed.

"Because he is a shinigami, Quincey, hollow, whatever the fuck he is. Hell, I do not even think Ichigo know exactly what he is anymore. Just give the poor man a rest! He works at his dad's clinic and has privileges at Karakura General." His daughter said irritated.

"He is a supe. He is a supe doctor and he should be working in a supe hospital and not some family clinic in bum fucking Tokyo." The famed kumo healer cursed.

"You're pissed because he is a member of the family and he's a doctor and not working for you!" She accused.

"Well hai there is that too." Her father admitted.

Nanami laughed and Shinobu slipped in and he had his morning "mug 'o blood" as he called it. It was a huge joke because of the ningen novels about wizards and such. Shinobu groaned and he pathed that Nobu was on the "Ichigo" rant again.

-Kamis hai! Shut him up! - She pathed in return.

"Chichi we have an M&M this afternoon remember?" Her brother reminded him.

"I had not forgotten and do not distract me! Call him. In fact; do better go to Karakura Town and drag his ass to Tokyo." He ranted at Nanami.

"Oh I get to do it because I am off shift?" She said pissed off.

"Yup. Go check on your Haha." Her father commanded.

Nanami made faces at his back and Shinobu busted out laughing and spit blood out. Nobu looked at his daughter and narrowed his black kumo eyes. She looked at him innocently and he growled at her. He left the conference room and Shinobu threw a pen at her.

"Sorry! He keeps ranting and fucking raving about Ichigo. What the hell? Leave the poor guy alone." Nanami sighed.

"You know Chichi; he wants the best in his hospital." He grinned.

"No! He wants his family under his thumb or have you not figured that out? He has just as many control issues as Haha. Our parents are control freaks of immense proportions. Not just OUR chichi but ALL of our chichis. Haha instinctually picks men that will be the best fathers; oh and will be good parents to all her progeny. Fucking control freaks every last one of them." She hissed annoyed.

Shinobu was laughing his head off and having a good time at HER expense. She glared at him and he smirked at her.

"When are you due?" Shinobu demanded.

"Eight months. Shouten." Nanami said looking up.

"Congrats kiddo. I know you wanted a big family. Seems like you are getting your wish." He said seriously.

"What about Aidoan?" His sister asked.

Shinobu looked away and he was devastated by their several losses. They had one child and he loved his son so much.

"When Sanra almost killed her; it is making it hard for her to have any more babes. We are working with Chichi but it hurts to see her cry so much and try to hide it." He said fidgety.

"Do you, you know with others?" She asked softly.

"No. I will be honest; I am a whore with my mate. Been known to take her eight or nine times when I get off of shift. We make sure to work around each other's shifts. I guzzle blood all day and when I see; I feel like a damn bastard the first two or three times. She is amazing and I love her." Shinobu said honestly.

"I need you to listen to me and need you to hear me out and not hate me. You may be harming her and the babes." Nanami said gently.

"What? We are both blood drinkers!" He said shaking his head.

"Shin, we are empusae. They are wraiths! They can feed off of auras yes, be we feed off of them more than they do. I think; I think you are feeding off of Aidoan's too much and when she has been pregnant..." She stated as gently as she could.

"Oh fuck. Nanami do not tell me. Oh fuck. I think I am going to puke." He said running to a trash can and she hated herself.

Shinobu began to sob and Nobu came back in and Nanami had dropped a bomb like she had. If they had just come talked to her. She was the expert in the family on their genetics and they ignored it. She sighed and she felt miserable. Her older brother was sobbing brokenly about what a sick bastard he was and Nobu looked at her shocked. She pathed what the conversation had been and father took son to his office.

"Not like anyone fucking listens to little ole me. Not like I have a fucking degree from Harvard Medical; but hey! I am the baby of the first generation; I am a dumb dumb." She grumbled to herself.

She got up and figured she would make the day worse and have Ichigo's door slammed in her face. She went first to the beach house and he was not there. Nanami then went to the Kurosaki family clinic and he was there and what shocked the utter hell out of her was to see a few shinigami. She knew of course that Ichigo and Isshin Kurosaki would OF COURSE still know shinigami. Nanami was at the door and she was staring at Hisagi Shuhei and her face turned redder than a tomato and it would be worse if she saw Ashido but she knew he was good. They had kept up with the other and every once in a while; it broke into passionate consumption, but most of the time he was just too damn busy in the Seireitei to deal with little corporeal her.

"Sorry Nami! If you give me hand; I can talk while we work." Ichigo grinned.

"Yea. Sure. What the hell happened? An Arrancar bomb or something?" Nanami asked as she came over and gloved up.

"Actually something exactly like that. I am not exactly their best friend but I am not going to turn away friends ya know." He smiled at her.

"Yea, I am glad Shuhei is knocked out." She muttered.

"Oh? Okay I am so not going there. What's up onna? The baby is with Asuna in the West. She is gonna be home tonight." He said as he was cleaning out wounds in a shinigami she did not recognize.

"Not why I'm here Ichigo. Figure it out; whose kid am I?" She said rolling her arachnid eyes.

"Right! Nobu still pissing and moaning about it's my duty to our family and that shit?" The shinigami rolled his eyes.

"Just come talk to him Ichigo so he'll get off of MY back. Please?" Nanami whined.

"Yea. Yea of course I'll come and listen and tell him to mind his shit. Damn, I marry in and I am somehow property?" He said irritated.

"Don't you get it Ichigo? That is why Haha didn't marry you all those years ago. You were still young and yea, you were a mature young man but still a young man. Still young but now more than a match for the egos in this family." She said rolling her eyes.

"No shit. So she was also protecting me from the rest of family? He really thinks I've got to give up my life here and come do as he says?" The red haired man stated in shock as Nanami took over debriding the wounded man.

"Ichigo, you married my mother. You married his mate of over four centuries. Figure it out. Naraku rules the roost so to speak; but guess who else does as well? Chichi Ishin and mine. Never forget it either." She said as if he was nuts.

"The price I pay for falling for their chic?" He smirked.

"Pretty much. Now I have delivered my message. I have a backache this killing me." She grumbled.

"Sit down a minute." Ichigo said and she sat down near the wall.

Hisagi Shuhei was slowly coming to and he heard a voice he knew. His grey opened and he looked over and he was somehow surprised to see Yamasaki Nanami. She was sitting in a chair and she was resting her eyes. He took in her appearance and she was wearing her white lab coat and blue scrubs with white mule shoes he had come to know as "doctor shoes". Her long silver hair was down and she was no longer wearing bangs but she still had a tiny bit of freckles across her pert nose. Her hair came to mid-back and it waved loosely. Nanami opened her eyes and she stared at Shuhei as his eyes met hers. The weird part was her eyes were green. She looked at him and she stood up and she tried to walk forward and she stumbled.

"Nanami!" He cried as he jumped up even though injured.

"Holy fuck. Not again." The onna began to sob.

Shuhei was horrified to see blood in the chair and her scrubs bottom was stained badly.

"Kurosaki! Ichigo over here now!" The shinigami lieutenant cried.

Ichigo turned and saw Hisagi holding Nanami up and she was bleeding badly.

"Ah shit! Ah shit! Fuck! Dad get in here! We have a hemorrhage." Her mother's husband yelled.

Nanami was fading in and out and she could see Hisagi's face. Ichigo was calling Tokyo and it was Nobu himself who ported over. The amount of blood was scary and he picked up his daughter ported her to Yamasaki General. He laid her on a gurney and her fellow doctors and nurses were freaking to see her bleeding out.

"Get her into OR one stat! I will scrub in." Nobu yelled.

Neil came running up and he nodded at Nobu and he went to scrub in as well. Shinobu had come from his father's office and his baby sister was being taken to an OR.

"Nami? What the fuck?" Shinobu freaked.

She was parched and her lips turning white. Tears leaked from her eyes and she suddenly let out a wail. Nobu had to put her under and she was shaking her head no but he did it anyway. Neil and Nobu opened her up and they had finish what her body started; she was having a pretty harsh miscarriage and Nobu heard his baby's mind before they put her under. She kept crying; not again. Shinobu had his forehead pressed against the glass of the surgery and he was emotionally wounded for her and him. He took out his cellphone and dialed the Hadasan palace and it was direct to Jao's rooms. It was early evening and Shinobu sucked in his breath.

"Hey Jao its Shin. Yea." He said softly.

"Where is Nanami? She was supposed to be home by now." His brother in law said cautiously.

"Jao, she is in surgery." Shinobu tried to say but the line went dead.

Jao was phased in so fast it was dizzying. He looked in and his father in law and Neil Turner were working on his wife.

"The babies?" He asked stunned.

"She had gone to Karakura Town like our Chichi asked. Chichi wants Kurosaki to work here. She sat down Ichigo said and then she started bleeding out." Her brother told him.

"I do not understand. I do not get this. Why? Why?" His gentle wraith brother in law said with bloody tears.

"She just got through shift Jao. I do not know." Shinobu said crying with him.

Jao felt helpless and he had to sit down and he was suddenly sobbing. Who healed the healers when they were broken?

Nanami was in a hospital bed and she was on two IV drips; one blood and one with antibiotics to make sure she did not get infection. She had asked a bunch of questions; she had asked for a bunch of tests. She was reading her own levels on everything and she was shaking like a leaf. She slammed her head back into the pillow and Jao came in and he sat by her.

"Dearest?" He whispered.

"I cannot figure out what I did wrong! I have run every fucking test known to youkai!" She said wiping her tears.

"We both know that it sometimes happens." Jao said trying to take her hands.

"No! I do not accept that! I am a doctor. You are the same; I do not accept that at all." She said meeting his eyes with green eyes.

"Nami, I wanted them too. I want more children as you know but not at the expense of you or your body." He said sitting by her bed.

"Do not dare! You are thinking...? Fuck you! Get out!" Nanami said losing her mind.

"You have lost two back to back and they have been horribly traumatic! Do you have to be a glutton? I love you. you have given me more than I deserve but I will not lose my wife because she wants more children; I have more than enough!" Jao cried.

"Get out! Get the hell out!" She screamed at him and her poor Jing husband was only trying to be realistic.

Nobu came in and she was screaming and snarling at Jao and the Jing healer was trying to talk her into something and Nanami was losing her mind.

"Get him out! I do not want to see him right now." She screamed and broke down again.

"Jao please." Nobu sighed.

"I will not have you laid out in death because you are stubborn Nanami. Stop this insanity!" He said and he phased out.

His daughter broke down and she was sobbing so hard and she felt her father's arms go around her.

"He wants me to tie my tubes or have a hysterectomy." She sobbed.

"Is he insane?" Her father said softly.

"He must be." She laughed despite her tears.

"Honey get some sleep. You need some time off. I think I have been driving you too hard." Her father said feeling guilty.

"Chichi, I have a hard time carrying. I always have. It is a miracle I have the children I do. You know it and I do too." She said wiping her eyes.

"What you told Shin shook him up pretty bad. Aidoan came to me losing her mind and I think you are right. He has been faithful to her and she is back with her family in Siberia right now. I do not understand; you mother I cannot stop getting pregnant and you two...I cannot stop the losses." He said leaving and he felt defeated.

Nanami's own personal world was imploding and she was shaking hard in her pain. She had not heard nor seen Laes and she was actually humiliated as something as simple as a name change would offend him so much. She also suffered that he was not there when she lost their babe. She took out her IV's and she looked around as she ported out. She was near the Kurosaki clinic and she looked in the window to see if Shuhei was still there and he was. Nanami decided to see her old friend and she slipped into the clinic. Shuhei had been sleeping and he suddenly was gently awoken.

"Nanami?" He asked surprised.

"Hey. You still like burgers and French fries?" She asked.

"Yea. I love them but as you know; not exactly here that often." Hisagi smiled at her.

"I miss burger and fries. I drink blood now. Did you hear? They turned me full throttle my mom." She snickered as she sat on the bed opposite of him.

"I actually had heard it was done to preserve your life. I am so sorry though; that it took away some of the things you enjoyed." He looked down.

"Thanks Shuhei. I mean that." Nanami smiled a little.

"What happened yesterday Nanami?" He ventured softly.

"Oh all the blood? I left a blood bag in my pocket and it busted open." She shrugged.

He laughed a bit despite the pain in her face but she was trying to make light of it so she smiled at him brightly.

"So, you still guitar?" Nanami asked.

"Hai. One of my favorite past times." He said wringing his hands.

"Well if you stay right there and promise not to twitch in your gigai; I will be right back." She smirked playfully.

"Ok. I promise I am not going anywhere for some time; Doctor Kurosaki Ichigo says." He chuckled.

"Yea shocked the shit outta us too. Imagine when he and my Haha got back together and got married." She laughed harder.

"That hit those in Soul Society pretty hard; some say the Captain General was in a rage." He said softly.

"Yea well Yamamoto can kiss my royal mixed ass." She growled.

Hisagi had to laugh and she smirked. She ported to her apartment that still served as her "place to crash" in Tokyo. She and Shinobu still shared it and she went to her bedroom and she went to the very back of her closet and pulled out a dusty wrapped package. She made a, humpf sound and she ported back to the Kurosaki Clinic. She laid the large package beside Shuhei's bed and sat on the one opposite of his.

"Had that for years actually; had it sent over from America." She said shrugging.

Hisagi was shocked and he slowly opened the package and his heart was in his throat.

"Couldn't make up my mind between a Fender or a Gibson but one of my buddies at Harvard swore by these; C.F. Martin company? Said they make killer guitars so I got you one back then but then I never saw you again and I put it at the back of my closet." Nanami said looking at her hands.

"By the Kamis Nami. I am such a stupid moron." He said with tears glazing his grey eyes.

"Naw. Family politics and in your case the whole shinigami bull shit. Anyway, I have seen you and you have been given the guitar. So there!" She smiled as she stood up.

Hisagi struggled and he managed to stand. He had no idea what was going on but he was not letting her walk out again. He wrapped his strong arms around her and his hands were in her silver mane. Shuhei had always been a sinful kisser and she let him. Their passionate encounter was witnessed by Ichigo and he hid behind a wall and about shit his pants but this was Asuna's family; what did he expect?

Nanami finally pulled back and she smiled up at him. She was only five foot six to his five foot eleven. She nodded and she was not sure of anything at the moment and she felt like hell.

"Um, I should probably go home." She said looking at him.

"Where is home?" Hisagi asked his chest pounding.

"The hospital? Sometimes Hadasan and right now; my apartment in Tokyo. I am taking some time off." She smiled and shrugged.

"I will see you soon, okay?" He swore.

"Be prepared to play for me, okay?" Nanami smirked.

"I promise." Shuhei swore.

"Okay." She said and she ported out to her apartment.

Hisagi fell back into the bed and Ichigo came out and looked at Hisagi's chart and the shinigami looked at him.

"Tell me Kurosaki." He demanded.

"Massive miscarriage yesterday. She married a wraith and the Sato dude was brought back to life by the Tomoshibi leader Kaimei. She is like my wife though." He said looking at his vitals.

"Still cannot believe how grown up you are Kurosaki." He said shaking his head.

"Yea, I know. I crack myself up that I can pay my own bills and shit and STILL manage to kick hollow ass." The human said smirking.

Hisagi actually laughed and they were all pleasantly surprised when Asuna showed up. She was wearing old style clothes but she held a baby with red hair.

"Hisagi Shuhei!" She said smiling at the shinigami.

"Lady Asuna...you have blue eyes!" He said shocked.

"Oh hai for quite a few years now. Meet Kurosaki Ichiro." Asuna smiled as she showed off their baby.

"He is beautiful." Hisagi smiled.

"See! You are beautiful but I tell you that every second my little man." She cooed to the hanyou.

"Asuna have you seen Nanami?" Ichigo asked.

"I went to but she hates the hospital worse than I do." His wife said.

"She went to her apartment." Her ningen husband said.

"Okay. You have him? I just fed him and I have four bottles ready for him. He has been drinking more; growth spurt I suspect..." She was trying to tell him.

"Asuna?" Ichigo said.

"What?" She snapped.

"Go! I can give our son his bottle. I know how much a hanyou should be taking in and I can even change a diaper." He rolled his brown eyes at her.

"Be glad I love you! I would take my fang and whip your ass." She growled.

"Naw babe that is you talking foreplay. Go see your kid." Her husband smirked and he took their son.

Asuna sighed and this Ichigo and her got on too well. The passion was as much as it was in the past but he was just mature. She had a tendency to lay him out and her ningen proved what a raunchy young man he could be. Naraku adored the ever loving snot out of him. Her hanyou had said she was not allowed to "lose" him again. She had snorted and laughed her ass.

"Oh before I go; I am going on that retrieval tomorrow." She called.

"Okay but you told me like ten times already. I have already talked to Kameron doll. Go!" Her busy spouse said and she shook her head.

He had changed and she ported to Nanami's Tokyo apartment. She let herself inside and Nanami was in her window seat watching the city go by.

"How do you do it Haha? How do you lose babies and not lose your fucking mind?" Her daughter asked softly.

"I cannot say that I do not exactly not lose my mind. Your own chichi swears that half the time I am out of mine." Asuna said honestly.

"It's why you have let yourself get pregnant so often after you have lost. You cannot handle the feeling. That is why you have ended up with so many this generation." She said wiping her tears.

"If truth be told Nami; then hai that is true. I have lost so many and some you and your chichi do not even know about. I guess I allow myself to cover the pain with the condition that puts me in such danger." Her mother said softly as she sat by her daughter.

"I'm feeling fucking gutted Haha." Her grown baby cried and her mother held her as she sobbed.

"I saw Hisagi Shuhei at the Kurosaki Clinic." She murmured and made her daughter look at her.

"Yea. We had a short and extremely passionate affair but shit hit the fan everywhere. When doesn't it around our family? We lost touch." She wiped her eyes.

"He loves you. Jao loves I know but I think you need a change for a bit. You know to not deny your nature; Shuhei is a good man." She said rising.

"What about Kensei? Did you really turn him out for Ichigo?" Nanami asked softly.

"Kensei demanded years ago I give him up and at the time; I agreed because I believed it best for Ichigo and myself to be apart. I also believed that Kensei and I were going to be more than fuck buddies. I do not want a fuck buddy in my sphere; I want mates I can count on because I am what I am. I give love and my all and I expect the same to a degree." She said honestly.

"So it is true; he had the chance to mate you and he denied you?" She asked stunned.

"Correct. Now I choose a man who defends my honor despite the fact we were not together; for no other reason than I was the mother of his children? I choose that man." Asuna said with smoldering eyes.

"He is a great guy Haha. It's great to see Hinata and Masaki so happy. Yuichi hasn't changed has he?" She asked softly.

"Not really baby girl. Why should he? Kensei and I were hardly together and he is with his son often enough but like several of the men I had loved; they love the children I provide more than me. I accept that. I am not a revolving door." She said bitterly.

Nanami nodded and her Haha was off to procure Katashi. That should prove interesting and she went back to staring and she was alone. Nanami truly felt alone and she began to laugh hysterically at the thought. She intended to ask Shan Lao to dissolve her bind to Jao and she just intended to let herself be alone.

"I do not want the time off Chichi. My body is perfectly healthy. I have resumed my birth control but in a higher dose. I have no intentions of having more victims." She said staring at her sire.

"Nami time off is time off." Her father said flatly.

"I filed divorce papers with Sato this morning and Shan Lao will be dissolving my bind to Jao." She said flatly.

"What the hell?" He said stunned to his core.

"I am done. Tomo was home and Jao...I cannot explain this Chichi. I just need to work and I cannot think about what the hell is going on, okay?" Nanami stated not feeling.

"Baby you are hurting..." Nobu said trying.

"My family; you, Haha, my brothers, and an old lover show me love and affection and my husbands? Oh, I pissed Jao's pride off and when you asked him to leave; well he just took that to leave me alone completely. You're right Chichi I am hurting but I am done with them!" She said with green eyes.

Nobu sighed and he waved her on. She knew that meant to take her shifts and she stormed from his office. He could not believe Jao had been so fucking stupid. Nanami went on duty and she had on her lab coat as she began do rounds and she was faced first by Sato Tomoharu. She slapped the hell out of him and snarled at him to get the hell out of her face or she would rip his face off. Nobu was called in to pull his daughter OFF the ningen doctor and she was so angry and she had clawed Tomo's face. The gentle human had no fucking clue why his life was falling apart and she was sobbing. Shinobu stared at him like he was filth and Nobu was losing his temper.

"She was pregnant you moron! She lost the babies; Jao was a fucktwat and where were you? We tried to call you." Nobu snarled at his still son in law.

"My family and I had gone to grandparents' home in the country. Cell reception is bad. I am sorry! Nami! Divorce?" Sato cried in despair.

"Get out of my life. I was home in Tokyo for three days. It takes a divorce summons? Fuck you! Get out!" She screamed.

Sato was devastated and she jerked away from her father and she walked away from everyone. She was NOT okay but trying to be. Jao showed up later in the day and begged for something OTHER than the binding removed. She stared at him with actual hate. He could not understand it and she was seething in rage beyond rage. Shan Lao would not do it unless parties agreed and Nanami refused to be bound to him still. She had to spend the afternoon in Hadasan and she was pissed off and furious.

"I do not want to be bound to you any longer. I do not want that sort of intimacy with you any longer. I do not want to be mated to anyone; all any of you know how to do is fail. I am sick of men in general but I am sick of wraiths. No offense Shan Lao but I am sick of your world. I want shared custody of our children as is right but I want not a fucking thing to do with you anymore!" The mixed succubus said as her yoki was wildly fluctuating.

"Because I suggested that you stop suffering? I am a monster because I suggested you not give yourself any more pain and suffering. Oh, I am such a bastard Nanami. I refuse to call off the bind. Divorce you as you wish but the call off the bind, hell no." Jao said coldly.

"Fine. Shan Lao don't do it." Nanami said very calmly.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" Shan Lao asked gently.

"Good day gentlemen. I want my children for the next two weeks Jao. I am off from the hospital." She smiled and bowed.

Nanami ported away and Jao looked at Shan Lao and he could not think straight as his personal life was over. The pain was crippling but he refused to feel the worse of it.

She had been brought to Astana by Hibari and she marched past Admal and Alum tr'Awnhi and they shrugged.

"Your majesty? I need your help." Nanami said flatly.

"Of course my dear. Anything." Maec said from his throne.

"Privately if you will." She said bowing.

Maec nodded and Laes was still angry at her for refusing to take his name. He had no idea of anything and Maec shut the door to his library.

"You can undo binds permanently?" She demanded.

"Yes, I can but I have been hated for doing so in the past." He said cautiously.

"I do not really give a flying fuck what a Jing thinks. I am done. Would you please do your mojo shit and remove the bind so that I may move on?" Nanami said coldly.

"Okay. Yes, I can. If you wait here." He said and he walked to his apothecary.

He typically needed the blood of the male but he had anticipated that this request would come in. He had adjusted his equation and he used any Jing's blood and it so happened, Admal had procured Yhea's blood easily enough. He had not asked and Admal smirked. He felt badly for the Sung healer and he would as death was upon him but he brought it to Nanami and she drank it right there in front of him and dropped the bottle.

"Thanks." She growled and got up and walked away.

"What about your babe?" Maec demanded.

"What babe? Oh you mean your son's? I carried twins but not that Laes really has given a shit! Tell him the problem of a name change is no longer a problem. I am keeping my name as I am keeping my status single!" She snarled and she slammed open the wraith king's door and it broke off its hinges.

Admal was startled by normally gentle Doctor Nanami and she raged past him. Laes tried to get to her and she went to her sister and they phased out. Maec only knew to go to Mas and he went to his eldest who was playing with his own sons.

"Doctor Yamasaki?" Maec demanded.

"Wretched miscarriage five days ago. Hibari told me she divorced her ningen mate and she was here to unbind from Sung." Mas informed him.

Laes was behind his father and he fell back. His pride had prevented him from seeking her out and Maec sighed out heavily.

"I am sorry Laes. It was said that her mates left her alone to suffer." His eldest brother murmured.

Laes followed his father and he knew this family way better than he did. He followed him into his rooms and he looked at Laes with anger and he looked ashamed.

"What happened? She was pregnant with your child and begged me to save you! You allow the woman you asked to marry and bind to you to languish?" His father admonished him.

"I...let my pride blind me." He said grieved.

"Pride for what? FOR WHAT?" Maec shouted at him.

"She refused to take our last name. I assumed the healer had more claim over her than I would." He said looking away.

"Brilliant Laes. You are one of my most learned children and you are as a child! What is in our name without love? By the Gods Laes; I had her mother assume a name for OUR people, not because of MY pride." The Shouten king informed his child.

"Gods, I am a fool." His son wept.

"Am I supposed to correct you? Yes, you are quite the fool. ADMAL!" His father yelled.

Admal phased in and he looked annoyed. Maec raised his finger and the younger man rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" Admal asked smirking.

"Nanami." He demanded.

"Already anticipated you brother; she has holed herself up in her Tokyo apartment and she is REALLY pissed off. It is said Sung Jao was fallen from an unbinding?" His youngest brother said curiously.

"Yes, yes apparently Shan Lao had not the balls to do it; so I did." Maec snapped.

"Yes well, I am going to have an irate Jing on MY ass because you did so. Three, two, one and there is that ass hanging. Thank you kindly your majesty!" Admal hissed as he left to thwart Lei.

Jing Lei Shi was beyond furious and he was seething beyond furious. Admal could not even hold him back this time and he was in front of Maec and he punched the wraith king so hard that he was thrown across his head and smacked his headboard.

"Fuck you Maec Ruwon tr'Awnhi! You continue to prove to us Jings you are just as much a merciless son of a whore as you always are! I hate you. I hope you burn in hell you son of a bitch!" The Jing heir said in hatred.

"Do not dare touch him again Lei or you face me!" Admal hissed.

"While you are at Maec give your brother your own brew. Fuck you Admal." Lei said stomping away.

Maec got up and he cursed the wasted power on Jing because the bastard was tr'Awnhi in blood but he was adopted in blood by the Jings; so he thought and acted like Mongolian piece of vapor shit. Lei Jing had had it with Maec tr'Awnhi and he landed on the king and strangled the bastard.

"How about I do this Maec buddy, ole pal? I use that brew on you and your Isha? Hmm. Fuck you!" Lei phased his hand into Maec's chest and he the king choked.

Lei phased out and Maec choked up blood. Alum and Aidoan were called on immediately. Admal did not believe that Lei would do such a crazy thing but he knew him; if angered enough, he would make Maec suffer.

"Maec he will do it." The half Shouten said near his brother.

"Fuck that brat!" Maec raged.

Laes was in shock and to see another wraith raise a hand to his father was just not done and it was horrible. Admal rushed by and Laes grabbed his uncle's arm and he was scared.

"Where are you going?" Laes asked afraid.

"Stopping civil war. Lei is my lover and I cannot allow this." His half-empusae uncle said phasing out.

Admal walked as he phased in to see Lei ranting to Kameron. Lei began snarling low in his throat and Kameron stood up between them both.

"No! Let him come at me Kameron. Let Maec's lap boy come do his killing for him." Lei taunted.

"Shut the fuck up Jing Lei Shi! Who the hell do you think you are talking to? How dare you show up and assault the king!" Admal roared.

"Like he caused my kinsmen to fall and beg me to kill him because he had become unbound? How could you let him do it?" The Jing heir hissed at his lover.

"You have no idea of what that young woman has been through and I am sorry; I feel not for your healer for being stupid. You threaten Asuna and Maec again and I will take you down myself." He threatened.

"Oh you fucking brown noser! Get a spine and grow some balls to back up your words man. You think I fear Astana anymore? You would be sorely mistaken Admal tr'Awnhi. The time of your clan kicking mine around is OVER." Lei said so coldly that Admal was shocked.

"We are all Shouten you fool!" Admal said throwing up his hands.

"I am ALL Shouten Admal. You are only a half breed." His bound mate said and it dripped disdain.

"I see. Prepare yourself then." The blue eyed man said bowing.

Admal phased out and Lei was just really pissed off. To see Jao wishing to die was too much; his healer had been one clansman he could count for over a thousand years and to see him suffer so was more than he could endure. Shan Lao rushed out and he was very disturbed.

"Did you storm Astana and attack Maec?" His "father" asked.

"Fucking straight I did." Lei hissed.

"Lei! You are the heir now; not the clan leader! You do not attack the king of the Shouten Empire. Last time I checked; we are in fact still a part of that empire." Shan Lao hissed back.

"Do not tell me that you pussy foot and kiss tr'Awnhi anymore Shan Lao because I will lose every bit of respect for you! Jao served me! He is my third cousin and he suffers because of that bastard!" The heir snarled.

"I have a child now and you have children as well. Think of your actions before you act like such a bigoted asshole!" The elder said and Lei spit on him.

"My wife has more balls than you do! She would never condone this and she would stand up to him and she mated the fucker! I am ashamed to call you Jing!" Lei Jing stormed away and Shan Lao was stunned.

Kameron ran after Lei and he was shaking with the rage he had seen come both men. This was old and ancient hatreds between the clans that Sanra tr'Awnhi had fostered and Kameron made Lei stop.

"Stop! Lei stop and hear me out!" His wife's frere said urgently.

"What Kameron? Do not tell me to go and make up with Admal. I am done with that backstabbing son of a bitch as far as I am concerned. I should have given him that potion to make him looney tunes!" Lei raged.

"This rage is old no? This clan rage between the Jings and the tr'Awnhis?" Kameron spoke softly.

"Yes why?" He demanded.

"So far we have been thwarting her in the past; what if by chance she found a way, a way to stir up political trouble to cause issue?" The frere reasoned.

Lei stopped and he ordinarily would have dismissed it but no, it was too smooth and too perfect. A brilliant series of events that led to disaster and it STANK of Sanra tr'Awnhi.

"I owe King Fuckhead an apology." Lei hung his head.

"Actually you do; but semantics really do you not think Jing?" Maec said coldly across the palace courtyard.

"Took you about as long as us to figure out it stank of that bitch." The Jing heir snapped.

"Unfortunately for you; Admal keeps a cooler head and asked me to NOT to take yours. If you ever enter my palace with the intent to harm me; you had better pray you take me out, because there will be no next time for you." The Shouten king said as his silver eyes were haunting and his yoki oppressive.

"Oh I assure you the day I go to kill you; I will not miss. I was not even trying." Jing retorted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LEI!" Admal yelled over his brother and Lei.

"Do not talk to me tr'Awnhi. We are members of your fucking empire but do not think to speak to me unless I initiate it. We are nothing. Go ahead and break our bind; I assure you I will live just fine." Lei stated too calmly.

"Be stupid and let her win. Fine Lei. Fine have it your way. Come your majesty; the perimeter is secure." The younger brother said.

"That's right Admal suck ass." His old lover hissed under his breath.

Maec shut his eyes and counted to ten and he could not stand Jing Lei Shi. Taking him out would be so easy and so much better for his empire but his wife would hate him. Maec phased out and Admal stared as if he had never known him.

"You are serious?" Kameron asked him.

"Quite serious. Stay away from my wife too or I will kill you." Lei threatened Admal again.

Admal shook his head and phased out and he was actually emotionally falling apart but he did not let it show. He did all of his duties and his brother knew Admal suffered.

"Do you wish me to separate you?" He demanded.

"She wins if we let the hates of the past consume us. No. I will live and pretend as if he does not exist. Other Shouten in the world have done so and so shall I." Admal said phasing out to the living plane.

Admal was in Tokyo and he was drinking in Club Womb and he was getting seriously fucked up. What caught his attention was the young doctor Yamasaki Nanami here. She was on the dance floor with a shinigami of all beings. She looked stunning as she danced with the dude. An American beat came on and Nanami was loose and she was singing the lyrics to this person. Love is great, love is fine but the pain of affliction leaves me wanting more; he watched her mouth. The head of his majesty's royal guard was pissed off and he downed another shot of vodka. He went over to her and suddenly grabbed her and whirled her around. Nanami was shocked to see Admal tr'Awnhi and he was silver eyed as he saw the shinigami.

"Go for now. I need to talk, ok?" she said to Shuhei.

He did not like the look of the situation but he took her word and he slipped to the bar to give them a moment. Another rap song came on and Nanami demanded he dance and surprisingly a six thousand year old wraith could. The song was old school rap and Nanami had danced to this in Boston. California Love was a song she remembered fondly.

"Amazing that someone so old can dance so well." She smart mouthed.

"Amazing a woman who just tore up two houses can dance so well." Admal said coldly.

"Pardon me? Fuck you and your kind wraith!" Nanami danced as they snapped at the other.

"You demanded the bind be broken and Lei attacked Maec. I am now lost to someone I love deeply and he threatens me if I ever touch the mother of my children again." He replied in anger.

Nanami shook every time the song said, shake it. Admal's drunk brain did register this tiny spitfire was too much like her mother. She was of this generation and she was a tad arrogant.

"You are a victim of fall out. I am sorry but I am not going to be fodder for any Jing or tr'Awnhi anymore." She said as she grabbed a shot that a waiter brought courtesy of Shuhei.

Admal watched her throw back some strong alcohol and she was shaking it and going down low to the dance floor. She began to get an audience and Shuhei was even more attracted than before. Nanami was on leave for a month and she said fuck it. Her Chichi had her babes and she was going to have a good time. She shook it with Cali.

The crowd jumped up and down when Nelly was played and Nanami began to roll her belly and shake her hips. She wore a t-shirt that covered her breasts and she had on shorts that were hot pink; she had hi-top sneakers in gold and she was wearing gold jewelry. Admal had never seen the tiny doctor look so fucking delicious and he berated himself. The hot little number had managed to get attention of almost all the youkai and half the ningen in the place. She was danced to the song and continued to roll her stomach and shake her hips. Admal was keeping up with her but she was annoyed with the wraith. She took off her barely there t-shirt and she had a sequined bra top on and threw the shirt on a chair. Shuhei grabbed a whole bottle of the whole grain alcohol. Nanami waved bye to Admal. He watched the young woman drink straight from the bottle like a commoner.

A song came on that Nanami loved and she began to dance with Shuhei and it involved lots of movement. The young onna was shaking that thang like the song blasted. Hisagi was having the time of his life and he was aware that the Shouten was of some age and Nanami looked hot as sweat poured off of her body and her shaking her body. She continued to consume the hardest of the hard liquor and the young doctor was shaking and the normally VERY serious Hisagi was loosened up by the music and his partner. She would dance the lyrics as she moved as so many people watched her. She finally took a break and fell into a bench seat and Hisagi was drinking from the same bottle and she was smiling at him as they laughed and Admal hungered terribly. He was noticing too many noticing the little woman and she was dancing a slower dance with the fucking shinigami and he decided it was time to feed. He flashed large bills and bought several rounds near the bar.

"Your hair is soaked Nami and I am so drunk." Shuhei tittered.

"Fuck it! You have leave from Soul Society and I am a doctor! No hangovers!" Nanami laughed in a silly mood.

"Who was the wraith?" He asked.

"Someone else to tell me that I am a disappointment and life wrecker. I told him to fuck off. He is my mother's lover and he is a male empusae by half and he likes his boys and girls." She said chugging back more Everclear.

"Really?" Hisagi choked.

"Oh my poor Shuhei! You do not get out of Soul Society much at all. Good Kamis." She laughed as she chugged more.

"Woman! Do you think you have had enough?" Admal said coldly behind her.

Shuhei watched her eyes bleed green and a dance tune came on. She handed the shinigami their alcohol and turned to Admal with a sweet smile. Nanami neared her lips to Admal's and she breathed heavily.

"Fuck off before I blow you off." She said sweetly.

"You are Asuna's daughter." He said angry.

"Go away." Nanami turned and began to dance again.

Admal did grab her and she turned around and pressed her hand to his chest and he got a nice, hard jolt of electricity through his body and he went down.

"Told you to fuck off." She hissed and she grabbed Shuhei's hand and they moved.

She began to dance again to another older dance song. Shuhei grinned and he kept up with the fiery doctor and Admal had gone unconscious but he was up again and his head hurt badly. He watched the nasty little wench as she swung her hips and danced circles around her date; literally and shook her pert little ass over and over. They had finished their bottle of Everclear and she was showing no signs of slowing down at all. She bent her head back and she was kissing the fucking shinigami and Admal had had it. He appeared right next to her and she snarled loudly. She refused to be bullied and she walked with Shuhei and she was faster than Admal and she ported out. He looked around and he cursed; when he was shoved forward behind him, he turned to see her angry.

"Want to go at me wraith? I don't give a shit who you are. You could be fucking my chichi and you don't tell me when I am done, got it?" She said as the electric current came alive between her claws.

"What the hell are you?" He asked stunned.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is you aren't man enough to take me on." She scoffed at him.

"Really little Nanami?" Admal said growling low.

"At least dance with me before you try to slap a girl around." She smirked.

She began to move to the song; Numb, and Admal fell in behind her and she was wild in her emotions and hate. He danced with her and held her hips as they moved and she was horribly inebriated. She had taken Shuhei back to the Kurosaki beach house. He was bunking with Ichigo for now and she told him she had to deal with pain in her S. Admal was affected by her closeness and his own consumption of alcohol and the song was not helping. She was a perfect fit as they moved slowly to the song; Burn.

Admal heard the lyrics and he blood tears rimmed his eyes. The woman dancing in his arms had green eyes. Love the Way You Lie came on next and he could not breathe and pulled away went to the back alley and Nanami followed. Admal was taking in deep breaths and she slammed open the back door and he thought she was going to attack and she jerked his mouth to hers and it was on. Admal did not care and his hands roved her back and felt her tight, pert ass and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips. The music continued throb inside as the two empusae were taking the other. She ported them and they fell back on her bed. Admal was beyond caring of consequences as the kiss spilled blood. She ripped open his black button down and exposed his sculpted body and his head bent down and invaded her mouth again and his hands ripped her bra top.

Nanami's mind was gone as she gave into raw lust and his mouth was everywhere as she threw him off of her and she aggressive and she began to mouth his neck down his chest and she ignored his fucking tattoo. She sank fangs into his pectoral and Admal gasped harshly as she fed from him. His mind was gone too and he was moaning crazily as a female of his kind took from his body. Nanami was in haze and he doubted they would ever see the other ever again and he just threw his morals out the window. They rolled several times as they took their clothes off and she was under him soon enough and she gasping and losing her mind as he took her hard. The young doctor was on a spiral and she bit into him several times and Admal did the same the blood was driving them on as their hearts beat harder. Pain from the last several days was being drowned in a bestial act of instinct as she was arched under him and the last bite did them both in. Admal was stupid drunk as she was and he was blinded in the inferno and their cries were loud. His back was also ripped to pieces as he was clutched in her climax. Admal snarled as his body was drained of his own end and energies. She was under him and she was breathing harshly as he caught his breath. Admal pulled from her tight body and he fell to his wounded back. Nanami laid there with a muddled brain and she moved quickly to her kitchen. She refused to have a hangover and the half Shouten man could barely move and he heard her blender and he made himself. He saw her drinking something and she was still green eyed.

"Drunk as a fucking skunk. How bout you? This will keep you from a hangover. Oh, I am sure you are going to whip yourself later. I am not. I just don't fucking care." She said downing her concoction.

"No. No, I am not. Give me some." He said in a similar tone.

Nanami made more and she handed it to him and he downed it. She was still nude and she went to her shower.

"Come or go. I don't care." She said as she stepped into the travertine stall.

Admal could not believe he had just done what he had and he actually did not care either. Lei had threatened to murder him if he touched Asuna again; he believed him too and the Shouten empire needed stability. It did not need one of its princes throwing a temper tantrum over love. Nope it sure didn't and he frankly refused to allow whatever games Sanra set in motion to win. Lei could be lost to him and so could Asuna; but his bitch sister was not winning. He entered the stall and he lifted up the tiny woman and he began a second round of illicit passion.

The fiery doctor appeared the next day and she banged on the Kurosaki beach house door. Shuhei answered and she smiled widely as she saw him.

"Settle the shit with the pain in your ass?" He smiled.

"Yep. Told him to back the hell off and I told him to come or go but to leave me alone." Nanami smiled.

"Well okay. Where to?" Shuhei smiled.

"I have decided we are just going to spend the day in Tokyo and just do whatever hits us. How does that sound? I can't eat regular food but I can have a milkshake or other fluids." She grinned wider.

Hisagi nodded and he took her hand. She looked around and she saw no ningen and she ported. They were in an alley and she walked with the handsome shinigami and his awesome tattoos; she had told him. He had chuckled over that and they spent the day playing in a video arcade and he ate burgers and fries while she had a milkshake. The more time she spent with him; the more she liked him and that terrified her. She did not want emotional and messy emotions. She could handle the illicit with Admal. Hell they had actually broken her shower stall. Nanami had called a repair crew and it was quite the made up story on that one. The Shouten-empusae man had claw gouges up and down his body and she had quite a few herself. They had literally knocked into the glass of her shower with so much force that it broke. Admal had awoken in the morning sore, in pain, and in shame of himself. Nanami repeated her sentiments; she did not fucking care. She gave Shuhei a sweet kiss and dropped him off in Karakura Town. He knew she had been in pain and she was keeping it slow; he was okay with that as long as he could try and be with her.

Admal was at Nanami's apartment and she scoffed at him as she opened her door.

"Kamis you have balls. Shit, I have them in my mouth but oh well. What do you want?" Doctor Yamasaki the older wraith.

"I needed to apologize for myself last night." He said looking away.

"Okay. No problem. Great sex by the way." Nanami chuckled.

"I am not a pious creature young woman but your actions are making you reckless and stupid." Admal said coldly.

"This coming from you? Oh gotcha Admal tr'Awnhi. I told you; I do not fucking care. I do not care if this some plot by your demented sister; I do not care if you fucked my mother, and I really don't care about much. So go on and think what you will. I am tired of being good. I am tired of giving up my heart, and I sure as hell am Kamis damn tired of being preached at by you fucking wraiths. Puhlease pretend we corporals do not exist if we bother you so much." She ranted at him.

"Laes and Jao hurt you this badly?" He said in disbelief.

"I'm not talking about either of them. Throw my first love in there too along with the overwhelming and unbearable anguish that your nephew and the Jing healer slung at me. It wasn't bad enough to lose my babies alone. Not my first mind you but hey, you know it's because of your family I lost those. See where I am not giving a shit here?" Nanami said as she walked into her apartment.

"Laes loves you but he suffers from the same as many of us tr'Awnhi. We have excessive pride and yes, arrogance I am sorry to say." Admal admitted.

"Don't want to have a pow wow of the why your nephew left me after what I shared with him and oh, I went back and saved his life. Men in your family suck really badly. Your brother is okay when he is not crazy but I am not going there." She snorted.

"You are broken." He said just watching her.

"Why do you care? Because I demanded to not be bound with Jao? Seriously right now if you could remove your bind to Lei and know it would not hurt YOU; would you do it?" She demanded of him.

"In a heartbeat." Admal said quickly.

"Well too bad it can't be done. I refuse to have that kind of closeness again and I hate wraiths again. I don't hate them to want to die out but I hate them personally. My children are corporeal before you ask. They are like you." She snapped.

"So you will be reckless and what?" He demanded.

"I will feed and I will be a whore. I am going to let my shinigami friend go too because you know what? Love sucks and I am not having it." She said shrugging.

"You should feed smarter Nanami. I can show you..." He tried to state.

"Lord Chan can show me how to be an empusae thank you. I don't need pity from a half Shouten. Get the fuck out." She laughed.

"No worries Admal. My ugly sin is mine; not yours and Haha will find a way to separate you and Lei. No worries! Haha to the rescue. She is awesome that way and then some way one of you fuckers will screw her over or fuck up our lives. Get out." Nanami screamed at him.

Admal was stunned by her vehemence and he phased out. He phased to Astana and he was miserable. He checked on his guard and checked on Maec and his brother called him over.

"I do not accept his dismissal of you and Isha." Maec said under his breath.

"I refuse to be cause of instability in your kingdom. Brother let it go. I have." He said bowing.

"For a Jing. A fucking Jing?" His elder brother said with hate and anger.

"That is what Sanra wants. Discord in your empire and we hand it to her. Jao and Laes really screwed Doctor Yamasaki over. That poor young woman hates the very sight of us now. She says you're tolerable but the rest of us Shouten; mind you she lumps us all, we suck ass." Admal said sadly.

"Good gods that girl was innocent. She was so fucking innocent of this bull shit." Maec said looking away.

"Isha is off in the past. Doing something noble I know but this, this is too much." His baby brother said and he gave up and went into his room.

Maec phased into the corporeal plane and he was in Nanami's apartment. She walked into her living room and she looked angry.

"Is my apartment on wraith four one one?" She demanded.

"Sadly, I have no idea what that means doctor." he crossed his arms.

"Means why do you Shouten think to keep showing up? You released me from Jao. I am divorced from him. I am NOT seeing Laes and frankly, your youngest brother is really fucking preachy. You and he fuck Haha together? How can she handle the preaching? Didn't know Shouten royalty took vows." She said scornfully.

Maec barked in laughter at the idea of himself or Admal being "preachy" or taking vows and he was nearly crying by the thought.

"Great. Okay you got a giggle, go away." She snapped.

"I do not regret releasing you from Sung. Frankly, the whole clan irritates me but you have been hurt and that is NOT okay with me." The Shouten ruler said.

Maec was slammed against her wall near her kitchen and he had a nasty, powerful mini-Isha in front of him. She had her hand wrapped around his throat and she was on her tip toes as she stared at him in anger and he recognized the pain in her soul. He felt responsible for her and she was mad. Nanami was furious at the lot of them and she mentally threw him and he was shocked at her strength.

"Yea, I am not a fucking weakling anymore. They finished turning me and I got lots of nifty yoki. Everybody thinks because I am a doctor; I am this nice and sweet little youkai onna. Fuck you all. I will and can kick ass nowadays." She whispered in anger.

"I am not fighting you Nanami." Maec said picking himself up.

"Really? You wanna rethink that wraith?" She said throwing him again and he smashed through her living room.

Maec refused to lose his temper and he was horrified to realize that he was fascinated with the tiny woman. She stepped on his arm and she let her electric yoki crackle to life and he had thrown her against her sofa. The Shouten king was staring at another elemental succubus; which to happen in the same span of a thousand years was unheard of.

"You are going to make us both bleed and ruin your things. I am not fighting you. Sorry." He said neutrally.

Nanami got furious and she willed a butcher knife in her hand and she began to swipe at him. She was pretty damn good at wielding a knife and Maec was dodging her blade barely. He had to phase back and forth as she was shrieking in fury. She was wearing only a bra of black satin and jogging pants in light grey fleece. Maec was in his finery; he wore a black button down with golden embroidery on the shoulders simulating a uniform look, his black leather pants were tucked into his knee high polished boots. His dark brown hair was loosely tied back and came to his upper back. His brown eyes were very dark but had warmth to them. She was green eyed and out for blood and he suddenly phased his hand into her hand that held the knife and made her drop it. Nanami was screaming and shrieking in her anger and pain but Maec held her around her middle and would not let go.

"Not there! He wanted me to sterilize myself. I wanted my babies. I wanted my babies!" She screamed and she broke down.

Nanami would have slid to the floor if he had not been holding her up and she was screaming her pain out and her tears wrenched his heart badly.

"I am not letting go. You can be hateful and call me every name in your language or any language that you know but I am not letting you go. You are not alone now; I will not allow it." He whispered harshly in her ear.

She was gasping in and out as her pain was consuming her completely. Maec refused to let her go and he phased them out somewhere. She was disoriented and she was in a simple but elegant dwelling. The Shouten king still held her up and she was sniffing as the tears just came silently.

"Brentalis!" Maec called out.

"Yes your majesty?" His man servant answered.

"Bring blood; preferably from a vein." The king commanded.

Brentalis kept food stock on the grounds and he drained a large bull. It was still hot as he brought it to his king and the young woman. Maec held the large glass to her lips and she allowed him to help her drink. It was not human or youkai blood but tasted pretty decent for being animal blood. She still cried silently and he sat the empty glass on the simple table of his retreat outside of Astana.

"You are not alone; do you understand? I am the one who separated you and Sung. I accept the fallout from the act. You have done nothing but are honorable to me Nanami and I did not deserve it. I am no pious creature by any means but I am no longer an evil man. I would do anything you ask right now. Leave you alone I cannot do because that is what started this; is it not?" He spoke firmly but softly in her ear.

"I wanted my babies. Kamis, I just want to feel that feeling again. I wanted his babe so badly. I actually was excited he wanted our baby. He demanded I change my surname and Jao did the same thing but he could not understand that I am not Haha. I am famous in the ningen world. I tried to call out to him in my mind and then Jao showed up and tells me that I should sterilize myself because I make myself suffer and make more victims." She wept softly.

"Good fucking gods." Maec snorted as he took in her scent.

"My ningen husband? He finally showed up after I served him with divorce papers. My father, my brother, and my mother all cared for me. Jao wanted to lament that I would not listen to reason. Laes didn't even care enough to come and see me because his pride was affronted." She cried more.

"I am not letting go. Laes has been a fool. I know he loves you deeply but he has been a mentally deranged fool. I am sorry for that. Pride is our worst trait as a family but not feeling the woman you love is asinine." The Shouten king murmured.

"Why the pride? He spoke such beautiful things in the past. He made me love him and I did not want to. When he asked me to marry him; I said yes, but I had to make all the changes." Nanami began to cry harder.

"Shhhh. I grew up and knew fear Nanami. When I was lucid and away from Sanra; I actually tried to love my family and make them better than what my monster father had been. He was truly demented; he and Sanra were two peas in a pod. He was of course Bilae reborn but we know that now. I suppose you can blame me for the pride. I wanted us to be a glorious clan, powerful, mighty, and good most of all. You saw how that turned out. Blame me." Maec said kissing her silver head.

"You keep telling me he loves me; so where is he?" She asked in a broken tone.

"Within the walls of Astana. I will call him here as you like." He murmured.

"Hell no! I will never again waste my time on him. I know he is your son and you love him but I do not have to. So why is it you who has to blame himself for all my misfortune? Did you make me lose my babies?" Nanami asked getting herself worked up again.

"Of course not! I enjoy my grandchildren you know. I have Maiell and Isha but I wish desperately for another babe. I enjoy holding and spending time with my growing family. The babes are good and free from the sickness. I see in them our future as a clan. I was in and out of my mind for so long; I did so many horrible things. Some things are just too much to forgive and I understand the Jings anger with me but they are still my subjects." He spoke his innermost feelings.

She held onto him and he held her. He went to a wide arm chair that sat in front of the huge window that gave him an excellent view of this beautiful land. Nanami had snuggled up against him and had fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed and she had adorable freckles across her short, pert nose. Her lips were those of her mother and the shape of her eyes was the same as his queen's but she had her arachnid father's eyes. She had a tiny bit of magenta on her eyelids and she was a lovely creature. He had no idea why he felt the compulsion to ground her but he did. He finally allowed sleep to take him as well but he still held onto her tightly.

The servant was standing nearby with two large glasses of blood and she carefully reached for one. She was starved and she drained the glass quickly. Maec came to slowly and pathed his gratitude to his long time manservant. He took his own glass and drained it as well and put it on a side table.

Nanami had no idea what came over her and she slowly pulled the king to her lips and she kissed him so softly and then hunger clawed her insides. Maec was stunned stupid and his intentions had been pure for once in his life. This beautiful child of his queen was thrusting her tongue into his mouth and he kept himself too chaste. He did not mean to return the caress but she was scorching his mouth with her passion. She began to moan as his kiss was deep and she losing her mind. Her hands roved over his clothed chest and she ripped open the fine spun cotton and exposed his pierced chest. Nanami stood up and she slipped away from him and he thanked the gods. She was using sense and he was losing his and she had gone upstairs.

"Doctor Yamasaki? That is my bedroom only and my bathroom." He said getting up and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

He heard nothing and thought it likely she had ported out. Maec sighed and walked up the steps and he saw Nanami standing there with tears glazing her black eyes and she reached behind her and unhooked her black bra. She slipped out of her jogging pants and black panties. Maec swallowed and he suddenly felt as though his mouth was full of cotton.

"Make the pain go away." Nanami begged him.

"I cannot make the pain go away Nanami. I know that pain." He said looking away.

"Yes you can. You swore I was not alone; don't lie to me too." She said almost scoffing.

Nanami again neared him and she was naked and she was lovely; to the gods this tiny corporeal woman had a similar body to his queen but she was shorter. She was still so young but already a powerhouse. She guided a hand of his to her ample breast and he made himself look.

"What do you want from me?" Maec demanded.

"Make me stop hurting for the moment." She begged.

"How am I supposed to be able to do this?" He demanded.

"You are just the same. A liar." she scoffed and he caught her middle and whirled her around.

"You wish me to take you little one? You wish me to use my body to bring you comfort? Is that what you truly want?" He demanded.

"Yes. Kamis it hurts." She said closing her eyes.

Nanami was suddenly on his bed and Maec phased out of his clothes. Why he was giving into this insanity; he had no clue, he figured it was her pain and she met his impassioned kiss with too much of her own suppressed passion His fingers toyed with her pearl and kept up toying with and making her groan and seek a deeper connection. This young woman was too passionate and she was bringing out his to his horror. She kissed and began to suck upon his neck.

"How much do you know my little nymph?" Maec asked.

"What do you mean?" Nanami asked and groaned and whined as played with her clit.

"About the pleasures of the flesh and thus with a wraith?" He asked and he was bothered.

She suddenly rolled them and she held him down with her mind and she was strong; her mental yoki was not quite on par with Isha but for a woman under two centuries; she was a damn powerhouse. She slipped a finger until her knuckle and he gasped harshly. She felt around for a tiny bit of time and she began a deep massage with her doctor's knowledge. Maec was caught as a prisoner of his nerves and his node was being touched a certain way to bring maximum response. He arched he body as she gave him a deep prostate massage and she was so intent on making him feel raw pleasure. Maec was sucking in air and he could feel an impending orgasm and she used her free hand and she timed her strokes to her massaging finger. The Shouten king was crying out and desperate for blood, release, and more.

"Going to slide you down my throat." She whispered and the little minx did as she said.

Maec was caught up in the beautiful act and how much sensuality and rawness was given. She mouthed his cock and he was sweating harshly as he held himself back but he was losing control.

-Give it to me. I need it. I want it. - She demanded and the intimacy of the psi connection caused a chain reaction.

Maec released a sharp wraith call that he bit off and moaned out wildly as she swallowed any evidence of his seed. She came off his cock with green eyes and she was suddenly cut her chest and he was feeding from her bosom to satiate his intense and agonizing hunger. Maec tr'Awnhi was hard again within moments and the tiny woman mounted him. She slipped down his pierced and large cock and she grunted in sheer bliss as she adjusted to him. Maec was sweating badly as he rolled them and he leaned one of her legs against his chest and he pulled back and sank deeply as her body accepted him greedily but the beautiful woman was so tight that his mind was losing cohesion.

"He taught me how to separate. I want that. Give me that please." She moaned wildly under him.

"Intense Nanami. It is overly intimate." He cautioned.

It seemed she did not care and her body fell back. Maec felt himself combined within him and he whined out and she urged him to change to his ether form. The Shouten king did and Laes was right; she was golds, reds, and hot to the touch also with outburst of orange. She burned, pulsed, and weaved around him. He felt her pain and it became his pain. Maec became corporeal after how long he did not know and he was still within her. He began to move hard once she had moved her head. The Shouten king held her hands pinned down as he snapped his hips harder and harder. Nanami was screaming out as utter rapture and sheer joy encased her. Maec lost any cohesion at all and his thrusts hit home and she was arched painfully under him as her tight core gripped and released his member but still tightly. Maec roared out as his end was ripped from him and Nanami was cried out in actual bliss and she accepted his gift of his climax. He was panting and it had been so fucking intense that he was shaking terribly. It took him several minutes to pull himself back and he fell to his back. He hid his guilt but she looked not just sated; she looked at peace. He forced himself to hold her to him as the lethargy took him. He was exhausted but then she was a true succubus and she waited till he was good and deep asleep. The Shouten king had been so beyond incredible. She hated to admit to herself that she would purposely engage him on purpose. He was spectacular and he really did love those he deemed under his protection and she was under his protection. She knew he loved her mother passionately and she was NOT feeling his guilt and hate at himself but she knew he was feeling it. Nanami could not feel guilty and she however did leave him asleep and alone.

Nanami was masking herself and she was using a portable ultrasound and ran the transducer over low abdomen near her pelvic floor. She saw a very tiny sac and she could feel the vibrations of a heartbeat through the ultrasound. The fetus was brand new and she knew Maec had fathered her babe. She intended to insulate her womb and her brain was on over drive. She had done what her mother would do and she was covering loss with another babe. Nanami could not regret her sin and she could feel immense love at the tiny being and she felt strongly for the man who would not "let her go" as he kept repeating. She closed her eyes and remembered the way he had made love to her and he was spectacular. His soul had been dark colors but had so many bright spots that leaked through. He was good; she had no doubt the Shouten king was good and she treasured the blessing he had given her unknowingly. She remembered the ruckus over Maiell and her brain was going a mile a minute. It did not help when her brother walked into the room and he saw the portable ultrasound and he blankly stared at his sister.

"Aidoan is pregnant. She has also requested that I hunt or she and I find another partner for myself. Can you believe this? By being faithful like a good kumo spouse; I was killing my babes." Her brother said miserable

"May I suggest the other partner?" His younger sister said calmly.

Shinobu was amazed that she was this calm. She had been on a party binge and drinking wildly.

"Yea go ahead. Turns out you were right about the cause of my wife miscarrying. I hate myself for having to be a whore." Shinobu whispered in shame.

"You were changed into this Shinobu! Aidoan loves you and she knows what it will take for you two to have a family. I respect her for being so open minded and such a good onna to respect what YOU need as well. You could not have mated a better onna." Nanami stated with conviction.

"Now you shame me. I am sorry for wallowing. I had wanted to be faithful because I do love her so much." He spoke from his heart.

"Which I know she knows. She knows she will be forever in your heart first but our needs are so great; we will kill Shinobu. Adelphia had a thing for you before. I think you and Aidoan should approach her about her being another partner for you. For one she is basilisk and can handle the lusts of our kind and two, she already has a thing for you." His baby sister stated softly.

"You really are so brilliant you know. I owe my happiness to you. This fetus is strong because I have been; um, using Rosie to take care of things." He smiled softly.

"I am going to be okay. Just promise me you will not say I was here." She made him swear.

"Ok. Why sis?" He asked concerned.

"Because in my little wildness; I am pregnant. I need this; I want this and the Kamis owe me." She said fiercely.

"I am not going to say a word. Who sired it?" Shinobu asked curiously.

"I was drunk at Club Womb. Do not remember much except I told the dude to get the fuck out of my apartment and not to call me." She grinned.

"So how are you going to handle shifts and stuff?" He asked curiously.

"I am going to convince Ichigo to work here. I am taking a long break. I have a shit ton of cash stashed in savings. I am going to have my baby." Nanami said holding her belly.

"Ok, I am not going to say anything and I will contact Adelphia. Will ask Aidoan what she thinks." He swore.

Nanami nodded and Shin left her be and she ported to the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo was only doing paperwork and she sat down near him and took his hand.

"I need your help Ichigo." She asked him.

"Sure onna, what's up?" Ichigo asked her.

"I need to go away for a little while and I need my spot filled at the hospital. It would not be permanent but I need this real bad Ichigo." Nanami stated with moist eyes.

"What the hell! What's going on?" He asked.

"I am pregnant by accident but I want it. I need it. I will kill for it. It was a drunken one night stand but please Ichigo; I swear it is not permanent but I want my baby so badly." She whispered.

"Yea okay, I will do it." He sighed.

"Thank you Kurosaki Ichigo! I will call my father and set up the meeting." The mixed youkai onna said.

She ported out and she made some calls at her old hospital in America. They would be thrilled if she came to work for them and she told them she would have to work shorter shifts because of her condition. They did not care; Yamasaki Nanami was a preeminent surgeon and doctor. The hospital in New York would be lucky the CMO said bluntly. She hung up and she went to Sendai and she gathered up her babes; Shiyomi, Nachin, Maral, Altani, and Kane. Nachin, Maral, and Altani were all Jao's babes; two sons and a daughter. Shiyomi was Szayel's daughter and Kane was Tomo's daughter. She told her Chichi that Ichigo was expecting his call but she was going on vacation with her babes. She said she needed to get out of Asia. Her chichi understood and he hugged her tightly and she ported out with her children. Neil had met her in New York City and he quickly helped her set up a residence and he wanted to know why but she was being tight lipped. All she said; she would be back but she needed time away from Asia for a while.

It had taken her full day to disappear and Maec had slept hard after the powerful act of passion. She was gone and that bothered him. He dressed in a simple brown tunic and black suede slacks with his boots. He phased into her apartment and there was a letter with his name on it and he sat down.

Your majesty,

You made me hold on and restored my sanity; for that I cannot thank you enough. I know what my own mother does; you are an incredible man. I regret nothing but leaning on you is not something I can continue to do. Do not look for me; I have left by now and it is best this way. Please tell yourself that you held me up and you gave me something so incredibly precious.

Sincerely.

Nanami Y.

Her words haunted him and he had no clue to her meaning and the apartment was entered by Aidoan and Shinobu. Aidoan bowed low before her king and he asked her to rise. Shinobu was stunned and he had no idea why Maec of all people would be in this place.

"Did Doctor Yamasaki say where she was going?" Maec asked casually.

"No actually she did not; she just said she had to get out of Asia for a while. Everything around here reminded her of the crap as of late." Shinobu stated softly.

"Thank you Doctor Yamasaki and Healer Sahen." He bowed.

He phased out and he was disturbed by her act of hiding herself. He had no clue why she would do such a thing; she did not want to face something and he figured it was HIM. He was ashamed of himself but he had also done much worse in his life. If giving a remarkable young woman a leg to stand upon; once, well Maec figured it was a good thing. He put it out of his mind and he had too much work to do to soothe the fucking Jings who were moaning and groaning about his "brutality", He never said he could show them REAL brutality again but he went about diplomatic solutions instead of aggression. He was following his youngest brother's example to soothe Lei Jing's enormous ego.

Asuna had removed Katashi the last few minutes of the battle and she had warned him that something was coming. So when he was in horrid pain from the witch who had birthed his wonderful son; she had shoved her morphed hand to scramble his intestines and his defector had shown up and blown the whore to hell and back. Katashi was immediately brought forward and Ang Chi was by her side as well as his own father. He was confused; barely conscious and swarmed upon like carrion and ants coming to devour. She fell back from the gurney and she did not see Nanami at all. Neil, Shinobu, and Ichigo of all people were working on Katashi. She waited until he was stable and in surgery when she demanded to know WHY her ningen husband was at the hospital and where was Nanami.

"Honey, she divorced Jao and Sato. Maec unbound her and Jao and it caused some major stink in the Shouten Empire. Things are tense between the Jings and the ruling house. She took her kids and is on a long sabbatical." Nobu stated gently.

"The sabbatical I get but why did she divorce them?" Asuna asked confused.

"Sato never showed up. She had been trying and trying to reach him and when she delivered divorce papers; he showed up. Jao only wanted to talk about her getting sterilized and she lost it. I hate that Jao was hurt so badly by the unbinding but I think Maec did the right thing." Her long time mate stated.

"It feels like your soul is being shredded Nobu. It is a gaping wound that cannot be fixed but through time and lots of mind altering substances. Maec did right but I completely understand why Lei would be so furious." She said looking down.

"Look this surgery is going to take several hours; go talk to Lei or Maec." Nobu suggested.

"How is Ichigo working out?" She asked arching a brow.

"That young man is gifted like he is with his powers. I really like him Asuna and he is good for you. He is also a good father. No, we three are detirmined that he will become so entrenched in family that he will never get away again. Same with Grimmjow but watch out for him. He has been prowling the Estate and Naraku has had to send him on missions to kill." Her mate said.

"Great! Jealous Haru and chaos in Hueco Mundo. This stinks of that whore!" Asuna growled.

"Admal thinks so too. Lei threatened Admal that if he touched you again that he would kill him." He said softly.

"That bitch!" His mate said rising.

She went to Ichigo and laid a deep, toe curling kiss on him and she pathed nasty thoughts in his mind. She left and Ichigo was blushing hotly.

"Oh do tell Ichigo." Nobu grinned.

"You really want to know what she wants to do to me as you participate." The ningen-shinigami blushed hotter.

"Ah hai, that is my girl." The older man smirked and shook his head.

"You guys are seriously kinked." Kurosaki sputtered.

"Yea? We are married to the queen of kink. Get used to it. Come on we have some rounds." Nobu commanded.

Ichigo scratched his head and he was exhausted after his shifts here. He hated to tell Nobu but if he had to punk out and become Soul Reaper him; the kumo would have to deal.

Asuna ported into Hueco Mundo and she was in Hadasan. Her wraith children were jumping up for attention. She picked up her daughter and she walked along with her others toward Lei. He looked at her and he knew he was in for an ass reaming.

"Babies let Baba and I talk please?" She asked softly.

"Haha! Ok." Shen whined and they took off to play.

"This is Sanra's doing I am certain and since when do you threaten someone bound to me?" She asked calmly.

"King Fucktwit has made concessions and he has been providing his fucking alchemy to make Jao not feel so ripped apart but Admal stood by him and not me. Fuck him. I am glad you are home." He said he did not care if she angry or not.

He phased her clothes off and she was irritated as hell and he began to suckle his wife right there. She tried her damndest to be stern and harsh but Lei was being a cad. Oh he would talk just how he chose.

"You called me evil all those years ago. You are a manipulative bastard Jing Lei Shi." She whined.

"You complain why?" He smirked.

"Make peace with Admal." She demanded as he guided her.

"No." Lei growled low.

"Do you love me?" She moaned.

"Fuck hell yes I do! I love you more than I love anything except our children. Now shut up and be taken by your FIRST wraith husband. Remember that woman. You took vows with this Jing before you had to be noble and good and save Fucktwit. He is better than Ragnoss but I married you first. Ah yes! Oh god's Asuna you make mush." He snarled into her neck as he soaked her center.

"Make peace with him? Please beloved. Please? You know Sanra has somehow caused something bad to unleash. I beg you." Asuna moaned.

"Damn you woman! Okay! I will. It will take time to repair him and I's relationship if he even still wants it. I won't kill him for touching you." He groaned.

Asuna smirked in triumph to herself but she knew how to work and calm Lei better than anyone. She stabbed his prostate with her telekinesis and he fell to the floor and groaned out with madness.

"Round two babe? Really? Oh you are so not leaving our bed. Good thing Kameron is already in it." He growled with pure, raw lust.

Lei tackled her and he phased them to his bed in the Hadasan palace and he laid her out and Kameron gently held her down as her Jing husband made brain function impossible and she screamed herself hoarse.

Isha tr'Awnhi made an appearance at Astana and Maec looked up to see his wife and she looked beautiful in a strapless silver and white sheath dress that was strapless. Her hair was braided and pulled to the side. She was wearing diamond and pearls and a headband in white gold encrusted with the precious gems and stones. She bowed before Maec and he smirked as she made a show for his court.

"My king?" She said raising a brow.

"Yes my errant and ever noble queen. I am hoping your endeavor was successful?" Maec said mirthfully from his throne.

"Hai. It was and now we have much to discuss." Asuna bowed.

She saw Admal and he was going to leave and she mentally trapped him. He glared at her and she beckoned him to follow her and Maec.

"I refuse for that whore to dictate to me from her tomb. Admal?" She said arching her brow.

"Isha please, enough has happened in a short time." He said bitterly.

Admal was encased in her yoki and she came to stand behind him. She blew in his ear and Maec watched with rising passion.

"I love him hai but I also gave and give myself to you. He does not dictate my heart. Do you really think you are away from me Admal tr'Awnhi; you gave me Larak and Kala. You sincerely wish me away. Does your king wish you away from me?" She whispered huskily in his ear.

"Hell no." Maec growled softly.

Admal was gripped in her glorious power and he groaned obscenely. He snarled and ripped her dress from her. Maec phased them to his bedroom and she made her point to both King Maec and Prince Admal over and over. Both brothers hid in their psyche certain events and reconnected with this powerful creature. She was asleep next to Maec and Admal and her cell phone rang.

"Good range on that thing." Maec murmured sleepily.

"Satellite smart phone. Needed it to reach all the planes." She replied as she answered.

She hung up and she smiled brilliantly.

"Aina Isabel's chichi is out of surgery and I am so jelly legged." Asuna giggled.

"Thank you for this Isha. He was hurting over what Jing did and said." The king said softly.

"I love Lei as you know Maec but while he is wraith; you and Admal are too important to me and I will not have him dismissed from my life as if he was trash. Only he and I make the determination; as you have sanctioned our love." She pointed out.

"Yes, I have." Maec nodded.

She kissed him deeply and passionately and he stirred again and cursed her talented tongue. Asuna leaned over and whispered in Admal's ear and he barely lifted his head and she ported out.

"What did our delicious little Isha have to say?" The Shouten king nearly purred.

"She said for me to make sure to come to her alone tonight. I do love Lei but I would have died if Isha had turned me out." He said choking.

"Admal she is better than that Jing and worth ten of him." His brother scoffed.

"I know. I also know she wants him and me to work out our issues but I cannot. I refuse. He has his own agenda and I refuse to be disloyal to my king, my brother, and the man who raised me." Admal said lying his head back down and passed out.

Maec would always love his baby brother and he had allowed the connection between Isha and him because he did love him so much. He truly did look at Admal as a son like figure but they were very close in age; but it was him who had walked him in the middle of the night as a babe. He had to find the right wet nurse for him and it was him who protected him. Jing had no concept of the depths Maec loved his brother. His mind drifted to his encounter with little Nanami and he could not get the pain out of his mind. He had sent wraiths to look for her but so far they had come up empty handed. He sighed and his love for his wife was in no way diminished; in fact with every act she made him love her more but his feelings and fascination for her tiny doctor daughter bothered him mightily. It bothered him so badly that she had run from him. He wanted to know the why. Maec tended to get what he wanted and he would find the brilliant little angel woman.

Nanami had procured herself a position at a hospital in the past and she had help from Kaisei of all Tomoshibi. He was enamored with the young doctor and he had made a portal for her to move her and her children to a past New York City. She was in the late 20th century. Her pups were in a secret youkai nursery that she had found by networking with other youkai. She was working with her hospital in America and she was working on the fragile ningen as GSW's, car accidents, and other very normal stuff came in. Rarely did she see another supe and there were two youkai nurses and she would eat lunch with them. She told them her husband had died in Japan and she needed a change. The bobcat and lynx nurses were horrified but she had a support network as she began to grow heavy with her babe. Lara was looking to make sure another doctor come in and she was using an ultrasound on her belly.

"Look Lara. It's a girl." Nanami blinked back tears.

"Oh look at her! She is going to be a healthy size! Now you know when you go into labor to go to our clinic in the Upper East Side. They have supe doctors and stuff for us exclusively." Lara the lynx nurse said.

"Yea but I am not sure if I can have her here. She is a youkai you all have never seen." She spoke with her thick accent.

"What is she? I know how you explained how you became an empusae you called it? What is she?" The lynx asked surprised.

"Another blood drinker called a wraith. They exist here but they have to gorge on blood to stay on this plane. Weird I know but in Asia this shit is normal. Anyway, the part of their plane that makes up America is a desert. They won't look for me here." She said crying as her baby kicked.

"Nami? You okay?" Lara asked kneeling by her.

"Yea. Yea, I am good. Just her father was an amazing man is all." She wiped away the tears.

"Well you are off shift. You go home and get your feet up doctor! Nurse's orders." Lara ordered.

Nanami laughed and she adored Giselle and Lara immensely. They were both around her age and they were awesome nurses. They were fast and Lara was telepathic which helped Nanami. She took a taxi back to her apartment and the ookami nanny brought her babes to her. The ookami here in America were more powerful than Japan and the youkai were a bit more varied. Mizuki had told Nanami that there were only a few million youkai worldwide but Nami knew different now; the USA alone had several million youkai residents and it was staggering. They would acknowledge one another but they lived normal and blended lives. The youkai here did not see species so much as human versus demon.

"Thanks Lily! Gods you are a dream." Nanami laughed as her kids ran into the huge apartment began to drag their toys out.

"You are such a wonderful woman Doctor Nami. God, if all demons were half as sweet as you and your babies. They are such good kids." Her ookami nanny said as she hugged the young doctor.

Nanami pressed her answering machine and it was sales calls and one from a fellow doctor at work who was ningen. He wanted to go out with her and she scoffed at that thought. She was four and half pregnant and her wraith babes came over and pathed to their sibling and she was kicked wildly.

"We are going to have a baby girl!" Nanami told her children.

Shiyomi looked excited and Jao's two boys and girl were jumping up and down. Kane just sucked her thumb and fell asleep next to her powerful mother.

"Our baby is a wraith?" Shiyomi asked.

"Hai baby. She will be like brothers and sisters though and they can live in our plane." She explained to her brilliant half Arrancar child.

She hated Szayel's guts but she loved the daughter he had fathered. Shiyomi knew she was totally different and she knew her siblings were from Hueco Mundo but she did not understand the difference between Shouten and Arrancar.

"I hear your mind my sweet girl. Hueco Mundo has a couple of types of youkai like this plane has a bunch of special youkai. You are a super special youkai. Understand?" Nanami explained.

"I 'member the man who take you when Nachin born. He was special youkai?" Shiyomi asked.

"Yea baby. He was the man who gave me his DNA to have you but it is Jao who is your chichi, okay?" Nanami said hurting for her.

"I know. Why don't Chichi be here?" Her bright eight year old asked.

"Chichi and I hurt real badly because before sister came; Haha was going to have two boys. The Kamis decided that brothers needed to be with them, but it made me real sad and Chichi too. We are not happy together right now." She explained as best she could.

"We will see Chichi soon?" Shiyomi asked.

"Hai. As soon as sister is born. I will take us home to Japan." She said relaxing.

"Okay." Her daughter kissed her and she went to coloring in a book.

Nanami kept blood in her fridge and she took some out and she heated it up in her microwave. Her kids were watching a little television before bath and bed and she was drinking her dinner while she sat down to some charts.

It was Shiyomi who gasped when she saw a strange man in their apartment and Nanami stood up and began a low growl.

"Who are you?" She snarled.

"I felt; I felt one like me." The odd man said staring at her.

He was wraith and she was snarling low in her throat and he looked confused. He was skin was duskier and deeply hued as if burnished bronze by years in the sun and his hair was sandy blonde and his eyes were actually pinkish in color. He was not Shouten, Tomoshibi, or Stythe. The sun was setting so she was stumped as to what he was. She did not get a fae aura off of him; so he was not Soten.

"You are a wraith but not like one I have ever seen!" She said warily.

"You know of the other races of wraith?" He asked surprised.

"Yea buddy. I know all about them TOO well. What the hell are you doing in my house?" Nanami demanded.

"I am an Alv." the odd man said just watching her.

"Okay no idea what that means and I do not care. You do not enter someone else's house and freak them out. Okay with sir? I have never heard of an Alv. I can treat a Shouten, a Tomoshibi, and even a nifty night wraith called the Stythe but your kind? No idea." She said as her electric current came to life in her hand.

"I am peaceful mam. I just felt the wraiths in this home and I was curious. I will not harm you." He said lifting his hands.

"Who are you?" The succubus demanded.

"Toivo Suomi." He said pressing his hands together and bowed a little.

"That is Finnish." She remarked watching him carefully.

"We straddle and mingle within the mortal population. You know nothing of us do you?" He said softly.

"No. If you know anything of the Shouten then you would know; I especially do not want to know anymore wraiths." She said as she had pathed for her children to go to their playroom.

The babes did as they were told and Shiyomi picked up Kane as Nanami spoke with the strange man.

"We know about the Shouten but we do not allow them to know us. We do not like the wraiths of Hueco Mundo. They are very warlike as well as the Stythe; they seek violence." Toivo said gently as he watched the beautiful woman.

"They have their moments. A very few of them are decent; mind you, very few." She snorted as she sat.

She bid him sit and he cautiously sat and he was feeling blood drinker in her.

"So what does being an Alv mean?" Nanami demanded.

"We are corporeal wraiths miss?" He asked her name.

"Nanami. Just call me Nanami." She murmured.

"Ok Nanami. This is our true form; the corporeal and we change into the ether form. We can enter all planes but we like this one just fine. We are not blood drinkers." He said watching her.

"Than what the hell do you feed on?" She asked shocked.

"How do I explain this? We farm our food in the other planes. It is plant like and it has nutrients similar to blood. It is actually called the life food. Other wraiths could actually consume it but they would laugh at us." He smiled softly and his canines were not overly sharp.

"Ok yea. I think you are crazy. Blood plants basically?" The youkai doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I am sorry you cannot believe it but we do not like the ways of the others. I do not know about Soten; you said that name in your mind. I have no idea what they are but the other wraiths are blood drinkers and murder is not done in our society." He said rising.

"Yes well Toivo is it? You felt me and my kids; keep on moving buddy. No Shouten is ever going to hear about an Alv as far as I am concerned but I do not want to know anymore wraiths; AT ALL. My kids are corporeal Shouten because I am a corporeal demon. I am a succubus and I do drink blood but I do not kill for it. I drink blood from animals or donated. So now you have assuaged your curiosity; get lost." Nanami said in command.

"Do you know how rare it is to feel a corporeal wraith that is NOT an Alv? It is very rare and I can see that you are kind. I am surprised by it but why do you hate wraiths so badly?" He asked gently.

"Because I do. The fucked up whore named Sanra tr'Awnhi messed with my family for centuries and I was stupid to fall for a Mongol wraith name Jao. The House of tr'Awnhi is the royal family of the Shouten and they are bad ass and powerhouse. Thing is once their king was delivered from bat shit crazy sister; he is a really exceptional man but I am not going to be tied to that world any longer." Nanami answered.

"Your soul cries. I heard it and I am sorry I intruded. I know of the Shouten clans and they are as voracious as the lands they consume. I am so sorry you have suffered. We live in and around Finland, Norway, and a large group of us migrated to the extreme north of Canada. We are peaceful and conceal ourselves within humanity. I wish you well." Toivo spoke gently and he bowed with his hands together.

He could phase and he did and she was sitting there. She pressed her hands to her belly and Nanami closed her eyes. Her baby would shift back and forth but pretty well stayed consistent. She could feel the power that had been Maec's and she went to her armchair and she held her growing belly.

"I love you little girl. I do not care who your father is. I love you and those bastard Kamis owed me for taking your brothers from me. Your father is a good man and I cannot love him but I love him that night. I have that memory that created you. My precious little Selene. Hai, hai that is your name. You are Selene. You like it? You are kicking me hard." She giggled as she felt her belly.

Toivo was watching in his "other" form as they called their ether natures. She was entrancing and she was holding her belly as if it was her lifeline. The babe was half Shouten and he wondered if a Shouten had harmed her. That thought angered him and he intended to watch her.

She was working and they had a ton of GSW's that night. She was achy and Nanami went for a caffeine free soda and she saw a youkai she could not believe. It was her brother Kazuo but this was before they had met back up with their family in Japan. He seemed to be here with another supe and Giselle called her in on a inu with a broken leg. It was a female black inu and Nanami looked over her chart.

"Hi. What is your name mam?" Nanami said calmly.

"Karoline Billings. I broke my damn leg umm yea." The black inu could NOT explain this one.

"You were rock climbing in the Adirondacks and fell approximately ten feet and the pressure caused your leg to shatter. Now I am sure the deer or other game is yummy but cars and dogs do not mix." Nanami winked at the black inu.

Karoline laughed and she had gotten lucky and there was a supe in this hospital. She could not place her species at all and she had a heavy accent to her English. Kazuo came in and he gave his girlfriend a kiss and he was hoping they had a good story.

"Hey Kaz check this shit out." Karoline smirked as she pointed at her doctor from the gurney.

Nanami was at the doctor's station writing up some orders and she was slipping a vial of medicine onto the chart and Giselle came back over to Karoline and Kaz.

"Okay! Doctor Yamasaki says to lay off the rock climbing for at least two weeks. She said the prepared shit is gonna have to do. She said to take this every four hours for pain. It is better for our kind. Anyway, you are good!" The bobcat woman said brightly.

"What name did you say?" Kazuo said with a heaving chest.

"Doctor Yamasaki. She is a Harvard graduate. She is real good." Giselle said defensively.

"She has a Japanese surname." Kazuo stated feeling sucker punched.

He did not get a real close look until he saw silver hair and he knew; he knew this woman was related to him. Nanami saw his eyes and she suddenly backed up and she walked quickly towards the doctor's lounge.

"Kaz? What's wrong baby?" Karoline demanded.

"That doctor! She is one of us?" He demanded.

"Yea babe. Here she gave us something different for pain." She showed him.

Kazuo scented it and it was widow. He freaked out and he left Karoline there for a moment and Giselle tried to stop him but he flared his yoki.

"Leave her alone! She left Japan for a good reason." The bobcat snarled at him.

"If that is who I think it is woman; get the fuck out of my way!" The inu man snapped.

Kaz entered the doctor's lounge and she was on the phone and she was arranging to get her babes and move.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Lily meet me soon." She murmured.

Nanami hung up and she stared up at a brother who had no idea who she was. She got up and tried to move around him. He grabbed her arm harshly and her eyes bled green.

"You might want to let me go. I really do not give a shit what your issues are in Japan. I am not nor was I ever privy to it. I am just a baby sister you do not know nor do you give a shit about." She threatened.

"Whose kid are you anyway?" The angry inu man demanded.

"Nobu. I am Nobu's youngest child. He has only me and Shinobu with Lady Asuna. She is dead by the way." She said coldly.

"What?" Kaz said as if he had been punched.

"Yup. So before you whine about what you did or didn't have; I lost my mother almost a century ago to ningen. You and your chic have your meds and she has a cast; pretend you never saw me. You don't care about us and I sure as hell don't give a damn about you." Nanami said coldly.

"What load of bull shit were you fed?" He said in anger.

"My mother saved you and your twin from kumo as well as your father. She demanded they leave because the witch who was killing and maiming were after you both of your heads. She sent you away till she could kill the bitch. Sheng decided to keep you here. Haha was not perfect by any means but loving you and your twin was never her problem. Hana is alive in another era by the way." This younger sister said under her breath.

"What?" Kazuo stuttered and fell back.

"I am from an era further in time. Hana is reborn; so you know. Your family is restored fully." She said quietly.

"Why are you here and hiding out?" Her elder asked wryly.

"Because I felt like it. Now you get going and keep your girlie off of her foot." She said as in conclusion.

Kazuo was shocked and when he turned; the younger sister was gone and he was stunned.

Nanami was packing her stuff and she knew Kazuo would remember in the future and tell Mizuki. Her sister was resourceful and how so, she did not know how fast her sister could work. Renshu and Soren were both standing in her doorway with crossed arms.

"Fucking hell!" Nanami cursed.

"The past? Really Nanami?" Renshu asked her confused.

"Kamis damn it Renshu; dude we are close okay? Leave me alone and pretend you haven't seen me!" She cried.

"Ummm Mizuki would skin my balls and Soren's if we did that. The fact you have not checked in has freaked the family out." Her favorite brother in law said.

"Fuck. How long have I been gone?" She asked.

"Two weeks. Your father tried to call your cell and it had been disconnected. People have been searching like crazy." Soren offered.

"Yea well guess what? I don't want to be found!" Nanami yelled out.

"Because you are VERY pregnant?" Renshu asked raising a brow.

"Part of it and I wanted to make sure I was somewhere that was free of conflict. Okay? I was selfish but I wanted my baby." She said beginning to cry.

"Nami you have to come home." The elder Shouten said gently.

"No! I am doing well here. I can't go back right now." She shrieked.

Soren knew she would talk to Renshu and he phased out. Renshu led her to the couch and pressed his hand to her belly and he felt tr'Awnhi. He assumed it was Laes's and she let him think it.

"You do not want him to know?" He asked softly.

"No! We fucked and it was good but I had a chance to have my baby." She said wiping her tears.

"You know your Tengu can cover the scent?" He offered.

"The last person I want to go to is Juria, okay with you? Now if there is some nifty Shouten alchemy than I am listening." She snorted.

"Yea not my area but you know who does know that." Renshu offered.

"Oh hell no! Not setting foot in Hueco Mundo or Astana any time before doomsday." She snapped.

"Honey, they will just send others after you. It is either come with us or being hunted by your own family. You can mask your scents and stuff? Do it for it now and I will help you figure a way to cover up the family signature stink?" He offered.

"He cannot see me. He cannot know I am back. Promise me!" She made him promise.

"You think he pays attention to the corporeal plane that much? He is more interested in the stars and the latest take off from NASA or whatever." He chuckled.

"Kamis, I made a real big impression on him didn't I?" She laughed bitterly.

Renshu hugged her and Soren phased back in and his loyalty was to his wife's family first but his cousin was a fuck up. He sighed and they helped her close down her life here and they brought her home.

She was masking scents and she actually had her mother convince Maec to make an alchemic potion to cover up scents and more but Asuna was smooth and said it was for another daughter. Maec chuckled as he made the potion and neither was aware that she was covering up her own sins. Maec also had no idea she was back. She was staying in her Kyoto apartment and she was on light shifts of four hours. Jao was recovering it was said from the unbinding and he was demanding to see his children; even Shiyomi and Nanami allowed supervised custodial visits with Shan Lao. Jao was so fucking bitter and it was said that she was pregnant and she was quite far along. He was so angry and Shan Lao could see the hate building in his clansmen. So the Jing clan knew she was quite pregnant and Asuna assumed she had gotten pregnant in a drunken encounter and Nanami allowed her mother to think it.

"When are you due baby?" Nobu asked as he watched her wrap an ankle injury in an uma youkai.

"Two months and three days. Give or take the three days." She grinned.

"Jao still giving you shit?" Her father asked.

"I will not be seen by him. He sees the kids with Shan Lao and I get them back. He is not taking my children. Wait a minute; why is Maec here?" Nanami asked her father as she saw the Shouten king.

"Well we are developing a widow specific super bug and since he has been Yasua's target again; who better to give it to her?" Her sire smirked.

"I am not here!" She growled softly and she ported out fast.

Nobu was confused and shrugged. Maec came over and he could have sworn he had felt the little doctor but she had been elusive. Nobu and he were developing the weapon for Yasua as the whore had attacked again but this time she had been nearly killed. Sanra must be getting desperate. Nanami was off of shift and she had a coat over her scrubs and she felt Maec behind her. She only turned her head and she only looked at him.

"So we Shouten are still as repulsive as before?" Maec asked her gently.

"Only certain ones your majesty. I am just skittish, okay?" Nanami said refusing to turn around.

"I should like to speak to you of things." He said softly and under his breath.

"Sorry your grace. I am stove up busy. I thanked you before I left. So thanks for giving a shit." She smiled and she tried to port.

Maec had jumped her by accident and she had already started the port and she cussed him like crazy as she moved to her other room. Her belly was going to get real obvious real soon.

"I am unused to being treated as such Doctor Yamasaki. Did I somehow hurt you that I need know about? I assure you I am no insipid Jing and as much as I love Laes, I am not my foolish child." He growled.

"Go away! I do not want to deal with any Shouten, okay? I am done with wraiths in general. I may have to deal with your kind professionally but not on a personal level. Last time I checked; you are married to my mother! I used you that night feed off of. Is that what you wanted to know? I fed from you." Nanami said coldly hoping he would go away.

"You fed. You fed from me? You are also a liar young one. I have attempted civility long enough and your hatred towards all of us is intolerable. I freed you from that whiny bastard." Maec said getting angry.

Maec forced her around and her belly was rounded. His mind was trying to comprehend what he was seeing and jealously suddenly hit him and it made him sick to his stomach.

"I see. You did not wish me to find out that you are indeed very succubus like." He said wryly.

"Correct. I know from my Haha that you have a huge ego. Sorry." She said crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I have not strayed from Isha since my last wife passed on. I allowed myself to think differently of you and perhaps this hateful wench is what you have shown Laes? I can see why you were abandoned." He replied as coldly.

He saw his words inflicted pain but she held herself firm and said nothing else. He pressed his hand to her belly and he felt nothing. He looked confused and he should feel an aura of the species of youkai and he felt nothing. She was not masking and she stepped back from him. She went to her fridge and got blood as she poured some into a big mug and heated it up.

"Isha asked for a binding spell." He said as his chest was beating too hard.

"A binding what?" Nanami asked stupid.

"I cannot feel an aura on this child Doctor Yamasaki. I am an older wraith and I assure quite adept at my power. I should be able to tell what this being is but I feel a void." Maec said as he was trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh well you know Juria can do marvelous shit. I did not want to answer questions from everybody and she covered up for me. I got shit faced; me and this hot little ningen knocked nickers." She said sarcastically.

Maec actually slapped her and he thought more of her and the night of passion had apparently affected him and she had been using him for gratification. He felt sick to his stomach for betraying his marriage for a fuck.

"Sorry sir. I guess I am just not worth much. You can go." She said as she took her blood and sipped it.

"You are almost as cruel as Sanra you know. Well doctor you fooled me quite well. Good life." He phased out.

She broke down as soon as he phased and she went to her coach and lay down as she began to sob without stopping. Maec was disturbed by her apparent lack of emotion and he returned and he was heavily masked and in ether form. She was holding her belly and she was crying harder.

"Baby girl. My sweet baby Selene." She whispered softly as she held her belly.

Jealously and Maec did not mix and the idea that she could have allowed someone to do as they had made him furious. He hated Sana and her fucking interference in everything and he actually found the family Tengu near Seagaia and he was hissing as he faced her.

"What the hell are you doing here you fucking piece of shit Shouten?" Juria demanded of the Shouten king.

"Been interfering in your soul family's life again Sana? Who fucked little Nanami that you had to cover up for her?" He demanded.

"When I take care of my family; it is not your fucking business Maec. I have no idea who Nanami has seen or not. I haven't seen that child in forever!" She said growing her yoki in her hand.

"Spare me your wasted efforts bitch. Nanami has not been helped by you? My son Laes is in love with her." He lied.

"Well good! One less Shouten infecting the family. Get lost Maec. I will hurt you and I don't give a damn if Asuna approves or not. I will slit your fucking throat." She said pulling her zanpakuto.

He phased out and Juria had not helped the little doctor. She had openly lied and he cursed himself. He phased in and she jumped. He pressed his hand to her belly again and he was angry; Maec's yoki was flaring and he was in vain trying to feel anything but his binding spells were powerful. He could not even feel his own work. He laughed at her duplicity.

"You conned your mother into getting a binding spell from me. To what ends little girl? What are you covering up that you do not want us knowing? You know that my binding spells will continue even after birth." He said coldly.

"I know you're good at what you do. It is not your business and it is not my family's business. This is my baby and the Kamis owed me!" She snarled at him.

"Do not lie to me again little one; did you use me that night for whatever sick kicks your tortured brain could come up with? I do not like being used and especially by women. I believed and do still to a small extent that you are more than most. Do not lie to me!" Maec threatened her.

"If I stayed I would have latched onto you. You are not someone to be used because someone is broken. I also could not get over how much I needed what you are. You are also Haha's and I cannot keep up this act of not caring. It was an act but I have to move away or I want what I cannot have. Okay?" Nanami answered bluntly.

Maec processed her words and he stared at her belly and she had binded the child from HIM. He knew it and she could not look at him.

"I got you with child." He said almost too low to hear.

"No you did not. Thanks sir but you found out that I think you are something beyond a Shouten. I did not want you even seeing me and thinking ill of me." She lied.

"So by lying it makes me think well of you?" Maec demanded.

Nanami's body was screaming and Maec was suddenly flattened by the young succubus. She ripped open his red cashmere tunic that was edged in runic symbols fine black silk thread. His pants were silk and wool blend and her mouth was on his throat and she sank her fangs. The Shouten king was too shocked and he was crushed under her bite. Her bloodied mouth met his and that insane took her over as their lips and tongues explored. Maec was trying to calm his overly heated blood and he gently pushed her back. The green eyes caught silver and their emotions were both high.

"You ruined my very fine new shirt." He said wryly.

"Who fucking cares? You are a king; you have money coming out of your ass." Nanami retorted.

"So little one it is now obvious you find comfort in me." He said flatly.

"Why does the pretty wraith talk?" Her empusae asked.

"Why does the pretty wraith talk? Oh my little one. You are a starved little succubus are you not? When is the last time you have fed your energies?" He demanded.

"No feeding. Only blood. We did not know if it would hurt our baby. We could not lose our baby. Our mind would be lost completely and we would have killed." Nanami spoke but it was her "beast" doing the talking.

"So whose baby do you protect? Not feeding is hurting your baby you know; you can feed and be gentle." Maec tried to pump her for information.

"We are not stupid wraith. You want to know the father of our baby? No. She is our baby and our baby only. No Kami or anyone will take our baby." She growled as he watched her get up and she was stalking him.

"Why would my knowledge hurt this baby girl? Why did you not wish me to see you as such? What happened that night? Did you use me?" He asked getting angry.

"We hurt and you spoke softly to us. We hurt and the void was too painful. You made us not hurt and made us feel whole." Nanami's empusae spoke in riddles.

"So you wished for comfort. So you did use me in a way?" Maec growled.

"Is it using to take what is given?" She demanded from him.

"I had no intentions of betraying my marriage. I did and I did so believing that it was something deeper than a meaningless fuck! I do not go around fucking little girl. Despite what you may have thought of me before my illness or not. Even then I kept those I considered mine." He said in anger.

"Know you are good. We know. Need the good but you are good for others. We have to be alone." She said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Why do you need to be alone?" He demanded of her.

"Alone we know what to expect. When Sato died; it became normal to just have flings but we were always alone. When Shiyomi was conceived; we were an experiment for the Arrancar scientist. He liked the sex along with his experiment. We nearly killed him. Men use us or leave us. Now no one will claim us or our babies." She said as her green eyes haunted him.

Maec stood and he slowly neared her and she turned her face away and he made her look at him. He phased them to Hueco Mundo and they were in another hunting lodge outside of Balkhash. This one was larger and he laid her out on his massive bed. He phased her scrubs off and his own ruined clothes. He pulled her back flush to his front and only held her. Nanami began trembling not long after. He was only doing as he had done before. The Shouten king was holding her up and she was getting too hot in her skin. She shut her eyes and she felt the heat of his skin and her breathing was harsh.

"Why are you pierced so much?" She asked as she felt his chest in her back.

"Old custom amongst the nobility. I am the king and we used to show off our wealth and grandeur by being pierced and showing off as much gold and silver as we could. I have kept mind because I rather enjoy the feel of it." He admitted.

"You used to braid your hair in many small braids and pull them up." Nanami said as her beast had been calmed.

"It is a style I have used in combat. I prefer length on my head so I refuse to lose it but it is cumbersome when you fight. So by braiding it as I have; I have preserved my locks and kept it out of my sight while in battle." He said smoothly.

"Why are you holding me?" She asked as her voice was failing her.

"Because little one; you need to feel and not be used. You need to feel safe and not the need to run." Maec answered in a sigh.

"You are naked." Nanami said stupidly.

"So are you. I am doing nothing little doctor." He retorted.

"I think, I think I need to go back to my plane and get some sleep ALONE." She said faltering.

"Alone has seemingly wrecked your life little doctor. Perhaps sleep against skin and nothing licentious and you can speak again later." He commanded.

Maec was not allowing her to leave and he covered their forms with silk blankets. He kept his form against her all evening and nothing occurred. She finally gave up and slept in his powerful arms. The king had begun to believe that the babe was NOT his and she had just not wanted to appear badly to him or anyone else. She just wanted peace and he wanted peace for her. The attraction he felt for her he knew was because she favored his queen so highly. She had a similar stubbornness and strength to her and that was heady to him but he recognized it for what it was. Maec had fallen into a deep sleep and Nanami was going crazy. She had stepped back and she could see him for all his glory and she had pangs of hunger in her belly and jolts to her loins. She lost it and she was against him and she breathing harshly in his ear and her hand was running down his washboard belly to his taut, pierced thickness. Maec woke in a haze and the tiny woman was palming his cock and breathing heavily into his ear.

"Want you so much." She breathed harshly in his studded ear.

"Want what little one?" Maec said fighting back groans.

"You will not hurt the baby?" Nanami asked as she as she stroked his length.

"I promise you." He whispered.

He rolled so she was under him and opened her thighs widely; and his mouth began to nip and suck at her button of nerves and her opening. Nanami shifted and moaned as his teeth and tongue was busy. She gasped in and out as she lightly ran claws down her own chest and belly. Maec heard her rasp and moan in fevered passion as he worked her center.

"How much do you wish my little Nanami?" He asked losing his own inhibitions as the succubus blossomed.

"What...what do you mean?" She asked lifting her head.

"When are you due darling one?" The mighty Shouten king asked.

"Two months maybe. Maybe less." Nanami gasped as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Lay back my little treasure." He spoke with such gentleness.

He was referring to her height she knew. Nanami knew he was in no way demeaning and she was one of the shorter ones in the family. They all thought of her as this tiny little dynamo with a huge brain. She sucked in her breath and Maec watched her as he slipped another finger into her other passage. He was intending this to be the last encounter like this and he wanted to cherish it. The beautiful young woman was quivering under his carnal assault and she was making such beautiful noises. He hated to think but it reminded him of Nia in the good days between them. She had trusted him and loved him passionately. She was climaxing quite beautifully as he worked his fingers and licked and sucked her button. Nanami hit a spike in the climax and he slipped his fangs in and she opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her body was frozen in the high and suddenly her throat arched as she screamed.

Maec watched as her body gave into the sublime and she was arching her back as Nanami was taken by back to back orgasms.

"Cleave to me precious woman." He commanded.

Nanami bit her lip and he lay on his back and he very slowly pulled her down his shaft. She was shaking physically as his girth and the piercings scraped sensitive skin. He was afforded such an intimate view as she descended him. It was decadence and hedonistic interwoven as he guided her to sit fully. She was also tight; she would always be so he knew and she was not just a treasure but something so incredibly priceless. He could not get out of his head she needed to be nurtured and cherished as the paragon she was. Maec had no idea she could hear his mind and she had deeper psi abilities than he would have suspected because of her kumo heritage. Her empathy was on overdrive and it was too intense for her. The Shouten king continued to guide her as she fought everything. She arched her pregnant body on him as she experienced a soul shattering high and he kept himself back barely.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he palmed a full breast and suckled her.

Her mind was fried and she knew that he had no intentions of ever doing this again but he wanted this to be something beautiful to her. Nanami was feral and she held the back of his dark head as he could taste the sweet taste that her body was making for her babe.

"Take me the other way." She whimpered.

"You are a junkie my darling little doctor. You enjoy the spirit form so much?" He said licking between her breasts.

"Your soul. Want to see yours again." Nanami said and tears fell down her face.

"Look at me." Maec commanded.

"Hai?" She whimpered as she blinked her black eyes.

Maec was making love to her with her intact mind and that made it sweeter.

"Engaging like that is very intimate my little jewel. You have been pleased no?" He asked her.

"I want to see your soul." She demanded.

"My soul has darkness to it little one." Maec stated as he kissed her mouth.

"Give it to me. I want it." His tiny spitfire demanded.

She allowed herself to leave her own body and Maec was stunned again at her ability at such a young age. Nanami surprised him and he groaned as he felt her in him. He had to lay her gently on her side and he was rasping out faster and faster.

"Minx! You little minx! Have no idea how you can do this. Fine! You wish this?" He spoke aloud.

Maec pulled himself into his ether form and she had been taught or she was just a natural but the woman had him combusting in his soul and she was a wicked little fire as she ignited his lust along every level. Nanami again saw the dark in his soul but the bright spots were what she wanted to touch and stroke and Maec dragged them back. He called out as he became corporeal his body was shaking violently and his eyes white. She yanked him to her throat and he sank his fangs into her tender throat. No one had touched him so brazenly; no one would have dared but then she was not a wraith and she was just doing what seemed natural. He could not explain that she was exposing them to binding and he stopped it. She had stroked him to spiritual rapture and he slipped inside of her again; and he began a pace that was fast and he was wild. She was screaming his name and his possessive nature was rearing its ugly head and it took everything in him not mark her in any way. Maec was kissing and sucking on her earlobe as she made him grab her breast and he whispered in her ear. His fingers stroked her pearl and released just a hint of hiebie. She gripped him in a final and shattering orgasm that ripped him into one long, massive release of his own seed. Nanami was out and he had gripped her harshly in his end. She had said something in a language he did not know and he suspected it was either in her native dog or spider tongue. It did not sound humanoid and Maec was desperate to know what she had spoken. Nanami's mind was shattered after the encounter and she had yelled out in kumo; she loved him. Her body was on overload and every time he barely touched her; she jerked violently. She slowly became conscious and he was intrigued. Maec noticed her tiny hairs were standing up and he brushed them. She screamed out and jerked more.

"I see. You did not lose your spider nature did you?" The Shouten king whispered enthralled.

"No. Oh fuck! Fuck! Cannot handle any more. Going to black out again." Nanami said jerking still violently.

"By the ancients. I will stop. What did you say? Was that dog or spider?" Maec asked keeping his hands still.

"Kumo. I said I loved what you were doing." She modified the truth.

"I am arrogant enough that it pleases me immensely that you are pleased. I shall understand if you wish to leave but I am hoping you will stay the night." He said softly.

"Hai. I cannot stand. I need stay. Can I drink?" She asked him.

"Please." He said smiling beautifully.

She shocked him by spreading his thighs and sinking her fangs into his femoral artery. Nanami was starving and she fed some time and finally fell away and Maec had been running his hand along her silver head.

"I heard your mind. I respect you so much and I understand and thank you for giving me such beautiful memories." Nanami said as she drifted as she held her belly.

"You heard my mind?" He said stunned.

"Hai. Chichi is powerful telepath; most shields can be breached by him. I inherited the ability. It helps me read my patients too. You soul is not black sir; it shines in spots so bright and the dark spots are soft like silk and velvet. I love feeling your soul." She whispered falling asleep.

Maec was stunned stupid and not even Isha had spoken such things about his inner person. He was of course a very physical Shouten and he assumed his soul had blackened because of his bouts of madness and engaging in his true form was a rare thing for him. She not only wanted it from him; she demanded it. He looked at the jewel he had found and his heart constricted and a bloody tear fell down his face.

"How am I supposed to walk away from this?" He whispered to himself.

She slept with her arms around her belly and he spooned her form and he realized whoever had fathered her baby was indeed a lucky man. He was hateful in his heart but he could not hate her. He was in love with her and he loved her too much; he had to let her go.

Nanami woke up and she was still in Hueco Mundo. Maec was sleeping deeply and she knew the in betweens but her water broke. She gasped and Maec felt wetness and woke up. He looked at the tiny woman and she was shaking hard as she was a bit panicked.

"Your brother is a healer right?" She asked terrified.

"Yes. Why are you so scared little one?" Maec demanded.

"My births always go bad. I need to be where I can be looked after by another doctor. Alum I understand has modern facilities in your palace?" Nanami asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Mother has not been around as of late has she?" Nanami asked.

"She has been recently but she makes weekly visits. It has already passed. Why are you asking these questions?" Maec asked narrowing his eyes.

Nanami shocked him by porting and she was in Astana and she was gasping in pain as she made it to Alum's rooms which were modern exam rooms. She made it inside and she screamed. Alum rushed in and he saw the daughter of his hated rival; Doctor Yamasaki but Nanami not Nobu.

"Shouten babe. I always have hard births Doctor tr'Awnhi." She said respectfully.

"Come here then." Alum said picking her up.

"You have patient doctor confidentiality here?" She demanded.

"Ordinarily yes." He smiled.

"I am swearing you to it. What you see you tell no one. The babe is binded and you will tell no one!" Nanami begged him.

"Why such secrecy Doctor?" He asked confounded.

"Because I have your king's babe in my belly and he is married to my mother. See the issue?" She said bluntly.

"Holy fuck. I cannot deliver you here. Maec will come in. Come." He said and they phased to a retrofitted palace in Almaty.

He laid her on the modern table and she was sweating badly and he checked her blood pressure and it was dangerously high.

"You need magnesium sulfate." He said softly.

"I am early for Shouten; push betamethasone as well." Nanami said breathing in.

Alum started IV's and she was soon getting sick to her stomach because of the magnesium sulfate but this healer was gentle and so very professional. She was emotional as she progressed slowly and he also pushed oxytocin.

"I am sorry my chichi has been such an asshole to you. You are awesome." She said crying.

"He is rather territorial over your mother. I will promise not to say anything but you have to tell me how this happened?" Alum asked stunned.

"I had fallen for Laes and Healer Sung was my bound husband. I was pregnant with both of their babes. I had a terrible miscarriage and it was your brother after my own family who helped me. I was over emotional and he had just been holding me all night telling me I was not alone; I asked him to make the pain go away. I know he hates himself for it but when I realized I was pregnant. I ran and oh my Kamis; I know it is so wrong but I wanted her so bad. She stays corporeal often which means she will be a corporeal Shouten like Admal but I path to her every day, all day. I have named her Selene." She whispered wiping her eyes.

"Where were you when you came in?" He asked.

"He suspected I was hiding the fact it is his and I convinced him it was a meaningless one night stand. My empusae beast spoke last night and something happened. I got to see the Maec that no Jing will ever see and I cried. Oh Kamis I have wept at his words. I just want my baby girl and I do not want to hurt him in any way. He loves my mother and she is good for him. I am just something that he protected but he gave me someone that I will love more than life." Nanami wept more.

"You have my word on my honor. He is not stupid though Nanami. He loves his children." Alum said timing her contractions.

"He loves his children and he feels too much for me as I do him. I have to leave him alone and stay away. I have to pretend I have never known him. He is the best man I have known besides my chichi." She cried out as a vicious contraction took her.

Alum could see why she had difficult births. She had a narrow pelvis and it was becoming apparent that progressing would expose her and the babe to too much danger and he called on several younger healers. He gave her a drip of widow and morphine and he was not prepared to see Maec outside of the healer's rooms. Nanami was very out of it and he looked homicidally angry.

"Do not lie to me again little girl!" He said harshly.

"Brother! She is in danger as is the babe." Alum said urgently.

-Do not ruin life for me. - Nanami pathed weakly.

Maec was stunned at the path and he narrowed his brown eyes and he looked at her.

-Is this my child? Did you intend to deny me MY child? I am the Shouten king and I can hide anything I wish. Do you think my baby would suffer? - Maec demanded in her mind.

-You saved me. You gave me what the others would not. I want my baby so badly. Please do not take her from me. - She thought.

"Silly girl!" He said and he choked.

Alum got to his niece and he pulled her out. She was small but she was sputtering and began to cry as her cord was cut. She had Maec's dark hair and the black eyes of her mother but white was visible. She had pointed ears like her mother as well and Maec was holding back tears but they slid down his cheeks from silver eyes. Nanami reached for her baby and she touched her fingers and the look of love that this tiny onna gave his baby girl choked the Shouten king and Nanami's hand dropped and she began to seize.

"What is wrong?" Maec demanded as he held the baby.

"She had a condition Maec. It is called preeclampsia. She needs the other plane. I am sorry brother." Alum was terrified.

"Make certain she is saved! Swear it to me. I have to shield Selene. Get her now!" Maec barked.

Alum phased Nanami to Yamasaki General and she had stopped seizing but Shinobu ran over and he was shocked.

"The baby died. I am sorry; it was wraith but she needs more than what I can do." He lied.

Shinobu looked devastated and he nodded and he called on a team to work on her. Alum was his ether form and they got her stable. The tiny onna was stable and he put the thought in her mind that the baby was in Almaty. He told her that he told her family the baby died. Nanami closed her eyes and shed tears but she allowed the lie. Alum phased back and Maec had cleaned up the baby girl and she was small but otherwise healthy.

"She weighs barely five pounds. She is tiny. Look at her Alum." He said with such emotion as the baby stretched tiny fingers.

"I told her family the baby died." Alum stated and he felt awful.

"It is for the best. Now my little Selene Thallia tr'Awnhi. How are we going to give you and your mama a way to us? Alum, I need you to never speak of this." He begged his brother.

"Maec! I have never betrayed you." He bristled.

"I am going to ask you to assist me and make a residence for my precious angel here and my tiny jewel that is getting well." He said softly.

"You are not giving her up?" His healer brother said.

"No. No, I am not. Laes was a stupid little fool and I was trying to push them together and I fell for her. No, I am keeping this treasure for myself. I want more children and she wishes to be a mother. I need to study her body carefully and we shall figure the best way for her to have her children. I will give her as many as she wishes." Maec decided.

"Brother what of Isha?" Alum asked.

"What of Isha? She has her men and I have been true to her. I have asked her for another child for the past several years. No. I am being selfish Alum. She needs to be treasured and loved and I am intending to do just that." The Shouten king said flatly.

Alum knew his brother was right and Shouten were typically honorable spouses but Isha was a succubus. He sighed and he would cover up for his brother as he always did.

"Even Admal cannot know of this." He whispered as he kissed the baby's little lips.

Alum nodded and he went about setting up an isolated residence for Safira tr'Awnhi and Selene.

Nanami was in her Tokyo apartment and as soon as she was released and alone; Maec himself brought Selene to Nanami. She cried out and she was weeping as she held her.

"Her name has been recorded as Selene Thallia tr'Awnhi. Her mother's name is Safira Nam tr'Awnhi." He spoke softly.

"Her father?" She whispered.

"I do not deny my children. It has not been announced but she has been recorded in Shouten society. She is my daughter and you have a Shouten identity for that purpose only. I am already setting up a residence near Almaty for her and her mother's family should they choose to use it. I want you my darling little doctor. I want you and I love you. I want to be able to give you what you desire. You have given me what I have been desperate for as well. You have no idea how much I have wanted another child. One gets tired of begging." Maec said as he sat as he watched her nurse their babe.

Nanami shut her eyes and she was crying softly as he spoke. He was not offering marriage but she had done the marriage route. He was offering to give her the family she wanted and he wanted to just be a father.

"You just want to start over. You have fixed what you can and you just want to be a dad again." She said through tears.

"In truth; yes my darling Nanami. We avoid the topic but I do love my queen but she is busy with so much and you are right. Isha and Maiell give me so much joy and this baby; is beloved already." He said wiping a bloody tear.

"We cannot expect fidelity of the other, right? I mean how can I expect that? I am a succubus." She said softly.

"I only ask that I be the only father of your children." He said meeting her eyes.

"Hai. Hai!" She said and she carefully laid their daughter down and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I will have a special way for you to come into Hueco Mundo. I would suggest that your children by Jao stay separate. Too much can be ruined." He said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I have been good and proper and it has gotten me nowhere. Fuck it all. I love you. You make me feel whole. We will figure it out. I will work out the custody of the kids with Jao. I will figure out my life and you will have your life away from us too but we will have our own haven." She said flatly.

The brilliant smile on his face and he nodded and she kissed him passionately again and Selene began a small whine and she was scooped up by her. She put her back to her breast and peace settled in her heart. Maec spent quite a bit of time with his lover and their daughter and it was perfection. He finally phased out late in the night and Nanami was being horribly selfish but the other men in her life had failed her. The one man who had not was not offering her fake promises or anything of the like; he wanted to be selfish too and he wanted to be a father more than he was and she would gladly be that mother to this amazing man's children. She was not yoked in marriage and she would have the large family she wanted. She knew Maec and he was going to help solve her issues carrying and she fed Selene and they slept.

Nanami was back at work within a week and she had a wet nurse and she would have preferred to feed her own baby but to keep a secret; well sacrifices were made. Maec had the residence outside of his father's old capital and Selene was there and Jao got custody of the kids one week and she the next. She worked it out with Maec and they carefully worked out their schedules and Alum became their go between and Nobu was suspecting his daughter was seeing the tr'Awnhi healer and Maec actually encouraged the rumor. So did Nanami. Poor Alum got kissed by Nanami and he had complained to his king and brother that he had better be glad he was bisexual. Maec had laughed and laughed and life moved forward. He was studying equations on how to slowly decay Sanra in the past and Chanak had proposed the idea and they were both working out the alchemy. Maec was in his new residence and he had Isha and Maiell with him and he told them he had adopted the baby. His daughter Isha had cried and cried that the baby should have no mommy and she swore her Mama would be the mama. He said no; he said Selene was good and they shrugged and accepted that this was their sister. Nanami came in late when Jao had the kids and she kissed her baby girl who was getting fat. Maec's eyes simmered as he watched her and she looked at him and smiled widely.

"I had an idea about Sanra." She said as she sat in his lap.

"Do tell me." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well the alchemy is based upon equations and elements. We know that basilisk blood is toxic to her." Nanami said.

"Use it in an alchemy spell." Maec said finishing her sentence.

"Hai! Blood is the very source of life so..." She smiled.

"You ARE a genius. Your father's money was well spent sending you to that university. I will work out the equation on the morrow. We sent the Stythe against them in that era and she was hurt badly. This idea of warfare this way is insane. Chanak will work out the other half of the equation. He insists he has to cleanse her. I just intend to cause maximum damage." He spoke with his arms around her.

"Maec?" Nanami said softly.

"Yes my darling." He said with his chin on her head.

"I love you." She said in a breathy tone and his heart twisted in good ways.

"I love you always my darling, beautiful angel." The Shouten king said kissing her head.

Alum had told him that she was feeding from others by short encounters; basically short and sweet. She also used a potent form of birth control that she and he had come up for her but she never used it with him. She had given herself to him wholly and he was a selfish creature; he had been so all his life, and he loved Isha but he was not waiting around to be one of her inner circle. He knew she loved him but it had become apparent through the years that she loved Jing Lei Shi more. His precious Nanami was his in the sense that she wanted the same out of life; she wanted to work and do her thing but she wanted a loving partner. She would take what fate had delivered her but she was charting her own happiness as he was. He ended up taking her slowly on the lavish sofa and he wished in part he had not bound with Isha. He had should have reserved that for his precious treasure but she would have the best of him. She would have the very best of everything he decided. All of her children and theirs would.

Katashi had gotten better slowly and Ang Chi was not leaving his side. Asuna stood by as did Tekeshi and he was still trying to process what she had done. She had told him she was doing it; but being told and seeing it were two different things. Ang Chi was the lord of Manchuria and his son was a fully grown man and Katashi was holding his pup Aina. Asuna had bluntly told him; he was hers and get over it. She informed him he would be moving to the Western Estate and he was getting furious with his bull headed and arrogant mate.

"What if I want to go home to Manchuria?" He demanded.

"Ang Chi is the lord. Why do you need to be there?" Asuna asked.

Tekeshi snorted and his aijou was bullying Katashi who handled THAT about as well as a migraine.

"Tekeshi resides in the Western Estate. Why should you not? Naraku knew what I was doing. You are accepted and acknowledged as one of my important ones." She said flatly.

"Father how do you manage?" Katashi asked.

Tekeshi busted out laughing and he shook his head and he left the room and Ang Chi was sitting in the room and he was just happy to have his father.

"Haha perhaps Aina and I could have some time with our Chichi?" Ang Chi stated.

"Fine! We are not done talking Katashi." She said storming away.

"When has your mother gotten the balls to think to tell me what to do?" Ang Chi's chichi asked.

"Well since Aina was born. She has decided you are going give me more siblings." His son smirked.

"As pleased as that would make me; I am an adult inu! I do not need my mate telling me where I shall live." Katashi grumbled.

"Chichi hear me, please? Haha has reassessed much she has done in her life and she has changed our lives dramatically. I do not even remember it all; somehow she and jiichan do. I do not ask as I do not want to know. I get the impression at one time it was awful. She quit fighting when she found out Aina was going to be born because she was YOURS. Haha has changed much." Ang Chi said softly.

"Does my father like living in Japan?" He groused.

"Live there part time Chichi. You come live in our home the rest of the time. It is a good compromise and it will make Haha happy." His son suggested.

"Okay. I cannot believe this has all happened. I mean she told me; she repeatedly told me but then she did so. I am here and your sister; I was there when she was born and I have never been so happy but she is paranoid about me." Katashi said softly looking at his pup with such love.

"She never stopped loving you. She was as she said to me; insufferably arrogant and wrong on so many levels. She said you suffered for her stupidity. She wants you happy and she thinks she made you miserable. My Haha will probably smother you for a while because you were bad off." He explained.

"I see." His father nodded.

"She cannot change who she is but she has been dropping those men who have fallen by the wayside. She has been making priorities and you have been a huge one. Naraku is and will always been the alpha but he is her match in power; we are going against powerful enemies who have been trying to destroy for centuries. That is why she wants you in the Western Estate; she will be shielded by the family proper." He explained.

"I need to be brought up to speed Chi. You will be my link to this new era. Will I like her fellow males?" He asked cautiously.

"Well Chang is there, Ichigawa, Yuudai, and Anupu when he is in this era, Geming sometimes, Hwan a lot of the times, of course jiichan Tekeshi. Lord Jouichi is there and everybody likes him. He is incredibly nice and her frere. You will come to rely on them by the way. We all do. Grimmjow is around a lot now and he is a Vasto Lordes Arrancar; he was a former Yamaneko/Jaguar youkai but he was killed in the 19th century; but I think you will be happy Chichi. The pups are there and they are happy together. Her inu mates have taken up the attitudes of the kumo brothers; and it is not uncommon for her to be tamed by her inu side of the family." Ang Chi shrugged.

"Good! I mean I know her kumo men are good and all but good!" He smirked.

"The Byakko come by every so often but they have lives in Changsha the same as Mingli. Quon has always carried a torch for Haha; but to be honest, I do not see any more pups in that directions. You will need to know my natural brother Lei. Yes, I know! Sanra tr'Awnhi is the one who did all that stuff and not the Jings. Lei will make a point of getting to know you whether you want to or not. I finally get along with him. I hated him for years; but he is good for Haha and the family. He looks out for all of us and the pups." His son explained.

"Oh boy. I have so much to catch up on. What about your siblings? I mean the first generation?" Katashi asked.

"They are all pretty well close by in one apartment building in Tokyo. They are a great group of people. They will troop and traipse through. You will see them. I get together with my brothers once a week at Hibari's lounge called; The Den Aqua Lounge." Chi smiled.

"I can do this. Sheng and Jin are in Panyu right? They are all buddy buddy right?" He said sadly.

"Sheng will be at the Western Estate tomorrow to help you settle in. Panyu belongs to Haha too in a way. I will let Sheng explain. All of the inu noble houses are related now anyway. We all pay fealty to jiichan Sesshomaru anyway. He has only grown in power the older he has gotten. We have a problem; we unite as a species and he is the leader." He shrugged.

"Well that is fascinating. Sesshomaru after all these years." His father said in amazement.

"It is not a bad life Chichi. I admit I was so happy when Haha said she was going against Soul Society and stopping your death. She would have done it sooner but she has come into her full yoki and they fear her now." He said with tears in his black eyes.

"I would die to protect you two over and over Chi. You and Aina are the most important people to me." Katashi said as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Fuck Chichi. I have missed you so much! I have tried to be the man you and Haha taught me to be." He said hugging his sire.

Asuna was in the door and Katashi saw her and he mouthed; thank you and I love you. She whispered back, you are welcome. Happiness entered her soul at righting this wrong after four nearly four centuries. She wiped her eyes and she felt peace in this one area.

Asuna was at the Western Estate and she had settled Katashi in with Aina. He said he would live here half time and she accepted that. She was getting to the point she was going to demand that Julianus and Amedeo move here as well. She was making plans with Ichigawa who had hugged Katashi stupid and Asuna looked up.

"I feel fae." she growled.

Katashi saw her draw Konkisaiga from her yoki and Ichigawa grabbed his fang as well. They ported outside of the Western barrier and there was Beren and Simyth Elensar. Simyth looked at her with anger but not hatred and Beren just seemed to look through her.

"There must be an accord reached! My lands are in chaos." Simyth said softly.

"What am I supposed to do about fae politics?" Asuna asked him.

"I need to speak with Hunir frankly." The Elvish king spat out.

"Hunir is dead but you can speak with Tsao Chan Shui." They all heard behind Asuna and Ichigawa.

"You are my nephew whether or not you were changed by your survival Hunir. I do not see nor recognize what my sister did. I am the king of ALL fae and my sister is a contemptible bitch! You however have put my kingdom in peril by killing your brothers." The king said in anger.

"What of Beren spearing my mate to the forest floor near Tanath`Sal?" Chan said nearing the two fae and his yoki was suffocating.

"Did I? Who is the witness?" Beren asked in hate.

"Oh I was there Prince Beren." Asuna snorted.

"I am the one who found her King Simyth and I am an acknowledged son of yours." Chanak said coming from the shadows.

Simyth looked at Beren and his eldest had denied the charges and Chanak was here telling him different.

"It has been said that you delivered twin Undine recently Lady Asuna. The boy should be installed as Hunir's heir as we discussed." Simyth said tightly.

"No child of mine will be setting foot in Leth'Evana I assure you King Simyth. My son and daughter are empusae and are of this world." The incubus stated coldly.

"Do you have no care of the chaos you have caused?" His uncle snarled.

"I might have if my own mother had not demanded I die after I had survived. Where were the Foraoise as the Sáile and Fionnuisce Undine died in droves against the ekimmu who invaded Leth`Evana?" Chan demanded in hate.

"It was Don's domain that was invaded. It was understood that if she needed me; she would call upon me. My sister never did! I agree; our peoples should have fought together instead of being fodder to the scourge of the ekimmu. I expected my sister to follow my dictates and I was a fool for believing she would do so!" Simyth cried.

"You are a fool to believe that I will turn over my son to Leth`Evana." His nephew said with a hiss.

Beren actually went to strike the woman he had grown to hate and she only incapacitated him. She cut his Achilles tendon in his left leg and he went down in agony. She wanted to butcher him but she held respect for Simyth still.

"Beren!" Simyth snapped.

"She is the cause of this do you not see? She was that whore then and now she not only assists that monster but she steals my children!" Beren cried.

"I will tell you the same as I have told the ekimmu; I WAS her but she is NOT me. I have also put several ekimmu in their place. I am not that bitch Arianrhod but I am the Queen of the Shouten Empire and all empusae as well as the Night wraiths." She said fingering her fang.

"A perfect blood drinking whore!" Her ex fae husband said with malice.

Chanak punched Beren in his perfect face and Simyth suddenly caused vines to erupt from the ground and held down Chanak and Beren both. His anger was visible and he was trying to hold his fracturing kingdom together and it was looking hopeless.

"I had to endure the loss of my best friend of many millenniums because of his care for you and I have to endure the madness of my own child because of YOU. YOU broke our treaty." The elven king said in fury.

"I intended to carry through Simyth but Beren killed that child when he speared me to the floor of your own forests. I assumed by such actions that a treaty with Leth`Evana was null and void. Airis could not bear to witness what he had done. Your son would never listen to ME as to what I NEEDED. I made efforts to be in Leth`Evana often and he only left in the past. So my part that I played? I delivered justice to a group of Undine that heard their brother's screams of torture as he was repeatedly drained and raped in mind and body. THAT is your sister's legacy." Asuna sneered.

Chanak caused the vines to wither and he stood up. He was angry and he was near a rage to just murder Beren.

"The Soten are exhausted seeing the Undine fighting over such ridiculousness. I will call upon my people to put an end to the Sáile civil war." Chanak stated flatly.

"You do not have those kind of numbers Chanak. The Sáile far outnumber even the Foraoise." Simyth stated feeling defeated.

"You really have no clue Simyth. We do not dwell in Leth'Evana proper but you arrogantly assume I am a nobody. Go ahead and dismiss my offer." His bastard son said smirking.

Something told Simyth to listen to him and nodded to him.

"In return for Soten support for your reign and whatnot; we shall sit down and we shall hash out the details without a mad elf." Chanak said staring at Beren with hate.

Simyth called a Foraoise warrior of his that had been hiding in the woods and he came forward.

"Take Prince Beren back to Tanath`Sal. Do not argue with me Beren! I am the sovereign!" Simyth said actually striking his eldest son's cheek.

Beren was going to argue but he was escorted by the other warrior and he waited for Chanak to escort him into the Western Estate.

"You intend to use my home as your summit?" Asuna scoffed.

"Oh you helped start this woman and I intend to see my grandchildren. Beren will face justice for his actions against you. You were and are the wife of Airis Ludok in Leth'Evana and he is a prince. I have to punish my own son because of you!" He said in anger.

"Be glad that none of us have killed him for the killing of my son Uncle Simyth. I have been plotting it I assure you." Chan spoke.

Simyth quit speaking but Asuna lead the ragtag group inside of her estate and she lead them to her massive dining room and Chanak sat down along with Simyth, Chan, and Ichigawa.

"My people number well in excess of the Sáile Undine King Simyth. I can promise you that a swarm could be assembled in a matter of hours. We are of Foraoise fae descent but we have the wraith abilities as well. They will follow you and call you king if you make me your acknowledged heir instead of Beren. He has gone mad obviously. In exchange for you doing so. I will make certain that Amras is restored as the proper heir as he would have been to Beren." Chanak stated and he settled back.

"I want an exact number of your people." Simyth demanded.

"Over ten million." The Soten leader stated bluntly.

Simyth did not show surprise but he had to be. The inability to wipe out the Soten now made sense and the idea that they had Foraoise fae abilities was more palatable to him. Chanak WAS his son and he needed peace in his realm.

"Beren will be stripped of his title and you will be installed as MY heir but Amras is your heir as you have proposed. The Soten WILL pay fealty to ME as the lawful king of the Foraoise and Undine fae. The first sign of treachery and I will execute you myself." Simyth said bluntly.

"Such trust father." Chanak smirked.

"You hold me no love nor have you allowed me to show you any devotion. My people need peace and you offer it. I would actually welcome the chance to know you Chanak but you have yourself convinced that I am somehow your enemy." His sire said with narrowed eyes.

"Actually Simyth; I have come to understand that my mother is horrid witch and I work with my formally hated Uncle Maec to destroy her. He insists she just die; I insist I cleanse her. You of all people should understand OUR ways." The Soten said softly.

"Rhoswen?" His sire asked softly.

"Yes. She knew how much I wanted my own children. Despite the fact that Lady Asuna had been married to Beren; she tried to defend him and myself at the same time. She did try to honor him and he attempted to just kill me. He refuses and refused to understand what she truly is. I can understand because I am also wraith; while I do not have to drink blood to survive entirely, I understand her. He never tried. YOU tried harder than he did." Chanak stated with honesty.

Chan was bored and he would rather just kill a bunch of Undine but they did not ask him. As long as his children were left out; he was perfectly fine.

"My youngest son is correct Lady Asuna. It is why I could not break ties with you. I tried and tried to get him to see that his ways of seeing were too confined to Leth`Evana. One cannot take an otherworlder and expect them to be fae." Simyth stated looking down.

"You and Hikari are not having problems are you?" Asuna asked gently.

"Actually no. I love your daughter so very dearly but as I have said; I know she is not fae. She is another type of wraith and a perfect mother to our son. She is expecting a daughter very soon. I was happy to finally be able to get my mages to bring Hasegawa Kaimei back but they have been fighting the Undine. If we can make this work Chanak; I would proudly welcome it. I have never fathered a child that I did not raise. If I had truly known of you; you would have been fought for and I would have destroyed that monster that birthed you." The fae king said flatly.

Chanak actually believed him and bowed his head and pathed to Asuna to bring Rhoswen and Serik. She went to the nursery and got her two half Soten children. She brought them in and they were reaching for their father. He spoke in Kazakh to Serik who looked at Simyth and he toddled over to the fae king. Simyth broke down in a huge smile and lifted him up and Serik played with his long brown hair.

"I told him that you are MY Baba. That is what he calls me." He explained.

"He is very lovely. Rhoswen as well. Let us make this work Chanak! Let me know my son. I am assuming you have adopted Amras, Eiji, and Naerwen?" Simyth asked.

"I have. What will be done with Beren? I do not trust him not to harm my wife or try and take my children." Chanak said flatly.

"We have ways of confining him. You are adept with alchemy; I am sure we can come up with a place of confinement." His sire said flatly.

"You speak of confining a killer. He murdered my child and you will only confine him?" Chan demanded.

"I do not murder or abandon my children Hunir. I am not Don." He retorted.

Chan snarled and he suddenly got up and left. Chanak would deal with Chan and calm him but he had reached an accord. He had many things to do and Asuna was able to produce youkai paper. Both men wrote out their agreement and they both signed it and sealed it in blood. Simyth said he expected Chanak in Leth`Evana in the morning and his son nodded. Simyth created the mists and he was able to make the veils appear to him.

"You put Amras as your heir?" Asuna said touched.

"It is proper. He is Beren's eldest and for both sides to accept this; I have to make a concession. I love the boy anyway. It is no great thing for me. Serik and Rhoswen are Soten royalty and they will have great means here and there. It solves the problem of Leth`Evana and I can assist on putting down my mother." He said as he met her lips.

"You really are very brilliant." She murmured.

"I know." Her Soten said smirking.

"With such an ego!" Asuna laughed.

"But you love my ego and my ass and what else? Oh yes, you did say I had a perfect..." He began to say.

She silenced him by a passionate kiss and her former enemy was kissing her stupid and he laid her out on her own dining room table. The babes had been returned to the nursery and Chanak took his wife and he made her moan and cry out his name. He had accomplished what his mother had intended but he had done it through peaceful means and not her way. Now he would work with Maec and work on making her life utter hell.

Sanra had set up a complex plot in the future era but it had fizzled out because Admal had refused to act as she thought he would. So far she could not get anywhere near Flintshire because of a certain brat named Matsuda Nori and a basilisk named Amedeo. Yasua had returned injured almost to death and Sanra had to give her copious amounts of blood and she was wracking her brain as to how she was going to get herself forward and Bilae was busy bringing some doubting ekimmu over. It seemed that they had begun to change their opinion of their reborn queen. It was said she was denying her ekimmu followers and it was angering a great many of them. Sanra decided that it would behoove them for Bilae to attack in that era to take the pressure off of her in this era. Bilae was actually more than happy to go after his reborn sister and he was obsessed with the reborn daughter of Arianrhod who was now known as Hibari. Sanra cautioned him that his obsession would get him killed and he said he would turn Macha to his side. Kynwal Prothro had defected and he refused to follow the queen who would not even be seen by her subjects. He decided that it was better to put her down.

Bilae was with Kynwal and several others who were very displeased as well as Sistern in the modern era.

"We should attack the incubus known as Chan. I had a very deadly effect on him. His family is powerful but Fionn is not on this plane now; she sent him away after she married a human death god!" Kynwal said with hate.

"Excellent. We shall strike now." Bilae said and his eyes burned orange.

The Sistern began to appear as well as Bilae and Kynwal and they phased into Chan's compound. The incubuses were snarling as they began to fight viciously and Chan himself came forward with his blade of mithril and he stared at Bilae with utter hate.

"You come to my home? How very fortunate for me!" The incubus said smirking.

"You should not smirk so fool." Bilae laughed.

Chan began the fight against Bilae personally and his connection with Asuna was deep. She appeared deeper in the compound but she had Ichigawa, Anupu, Yuudai, Jouichi, Julianus, Hibari, Tekeshi, Geming, Changming, and the Panyu brothers ported in. The spread out and the began to take on the followers of Bilae and aid Chan. Naraku appeared close by and he was furious to see Kynwal and he unleashed miasma on the ekimmu and the bastard was choking on the noxious substance. Bilae saw Macha and she was fighting with a naginata and it was a wicked weapon as she infused it with her mutated poison. She was swiping off the heads of Sistern and the sun began to go down and the compound began to be filled with pale eyes. The beings were moving at unreal speeds and taking out the Sistern with too much ease.

"Fuck! The Stythe are here!" Bilae hissed as he watched his group being slaughtered.

Chan and Chanak were fighting near each other and Kynwal was cornered by the ancient incubus and he was using his sword to cut him many times and he used his telekinesis to throw him against a shoji screen. The aether ekimmu smashed the screen and Chan ported and brought down his fang and sliced his chest wide open. Kynwal was able to grab his leg and he was about to release the aether but Chanak punched him with a yoki infused punch and the ekimmu man rolled pretty far.

"His blood cousin." Chan smirked evilly as he wiped his fang on Chanak's hands.

"Curse my enemies, curse my fears, curse those who have brought me smears, curse those who have done me wrong, make this punishment long and strong, make this punishment take away blood with a flood of his aether and my reaper. This is my will so mote it be." Chanak chanted in a cold and loud voice.

Maec was also in the melee and he heard the alchemic curse and he rushed to see his nephew use a killing spell. The ekimmu was actually choking up blood in copious amounts that in turn changed into aether and it was destroying him slowly.

"I thought he was one of ours." The Shouten king said softly as Chanak sneered at the bastard.

"Didn't matter. He betrayed her anyway so it was easier to justify his death. Aether, Uncle Maec is deadly to us blood drinkers." Chanak replied and very satisfied.

"Impressive curse. I propose we use blood in our equation." Maec offered.

"Blood. It is an excellent notion but what blood?" His nephew asked.

"The blood of the basilisk Julianus." His uncle said and the cold look in the Shouten's eyes matched Chanak's as he had killed Kynwal.

"It is very doable. I am certain he will provide his blood?" The Soten ruler asked.

"I have three jars of the stuff." Maec laughed.

"After this massacre we shall work on it. I must go to Leth`Evana first and direct my Soten generals to aid Simyth against the Undine armies." He replied.

"Oh do tell when you return." His uncle said fascinated.

They actually had started to like one another. The alchemy had brought them together as well as the desire to kill Sanra. Working together had shown the other man that the woman who had tormented Maec and raised Chanak had been a lying bitch.

The Panyu released their yoki tsunami creatures and they were killing without thought or mercy. Chan had begun to use his own energies of water to slice open Sistern and Bilae had gone after Macha. She was fighting Sistern and she was cutting off heads or ripping out throats. She was in the back of the compound and she felt Bilae.

"Macha! Did you enjoy biting into my flesh? Your beast form is gorgeous. I had to tell you. The pain was unreal and I actually had to bring myself to orgasm in that memory." He said impassioned as he tried to grab her.

"You are a sick fuck!" She hissed as she sliced into him with her naginata.

Her mutated miasma burned him horribly but he loved it. The pain and her power made him covet her more. Mas suddenly appeared behind him and Bilae was impaled by two obsidian swords and he choked up blood.

"Stay the fuck away from my wife you sick bastard!" Mas snarled.

"Oh you poor Shouten. You have now entered my shit list." Bilae hissed and he phased.

Bilae grabbed Mas and his hands burned him and the eldest of Maec snarled in pain. Hibari was losing her shit and she phased her hand straight through Bilae's middle and she jerked back her hand solid. The ekimmu was bleeding horribly and he had to leave Mas alone. He went to attack her and Asuna showed and she almost took his head with her fang. Ichigawa came up behind her and he held her hand and she channeled his purity and she aimed the nami at Bilae and the ekimmu's right arm was purified right off. He screamed in agony and suddenly more Sistern phased in and in the confusion Bilae grabbed Asuna and he phased out. Ichigawa had killed the bastards and he was looking and Hibari looked around as well.

"Bilae took her! Shit!" The inu general hissed.

Chanak looked horrified and Chan moved forward and he looked at Maec.

"She commanded Fionn to fight in Hueco Mundo for you. Has he done so?" The incubus lord demanded.

"Not to my knowledge. We have been fighting our own battles." Maec answered and he was furious.

Chan realized that they had fallen for a trap and he yelled in fury and he intended to find a fucking ekimmu at this moment.

Asuna was thrown before Sanra who bound her with her combination of hiebie and kemuri quickly. The empusae-inu was snarling and spitting in her hate as the bitch was grinning ear to ear.

"Now to get to work. Bilae feed." Sanra commanded.

"With pleasure!" The lava ekimmu said sinking fangs into her neck and Asuna screamed in agony.

Sanra sent a message to Edward and she actually allowed Bilae to almost drain her hated enemy to death. He stopped and Asuna was weak as hell. Sanra made her drink something and Asuna choked and it was a foul tasting brew. Not long after she began vomiting. Yasua came into view and smirked and she suddenly kicked the queen consort of the federation.

"We cannot kill her yet my love. I do however want you to deliver her to the royal residence in Flintshire." Sanra smirked.

Yasua hauled up the hated woman and she injected her with her venom. It would not kill but it would burn and hurt like hell. Sanra smiled at her hate and made her wild with love.

"You really are so arrogant Isha to think you would thwart me completely. Maec will not be able to stop for long." She laughed coldly and Yasua produced a venom cloud and appeared at the royal residence.

Asuna had been drained of a ton of blood and she had been fed "dead blood". Yasua had also injected her venom and she was in agonies that she had never imagined or felt. She saw Edward Longshanks and his cold smirk was telling.

"Tell your mistress that I shall gladly finish this." He grinned.

Yasua could only smile and she left. Edward smirked down at Lady Dillingham and she was weaker than a kitten and he was quite thrilled really. He had called on the Dillingham family. The duke's family did not take long and there were soldiers all over the residence and Asuna was laying there nearly dead and Aldwyn, Brynmor, and Dylis were shown in.

"Hello vassals. It is has been some time since your daughter in law has graced my kingdom but you will know from now that when I make a command; it will be followed." Edward smirked.

"What have you done to my wife you bloody bastard?" Aldwyn snarled.

Edward motioned and several soldiers moved forward and sutras were slapped on Brynmor and Aldwyn's backs. Dylis was grabbed and forced to her knees and strangled with a necklace of ekimmu origin. Asuna was barely conscious and she could make out Aldwyn's pained face and she heard fabric ripping.

"No." She tried to cry out.

Her lips were white and she could not move and Edward gleefully began to beat her senseless as he had been by Tala Lachie. Aldwyn was screaming as was Brynmor. Dylis was unable to make a sound and she was crying. Longshanks cruelly pulled a knife and slashed her across her breasts and her belly but not deeply.

"Now Dillingham. See as I take your whore!" The king snarled.

Aldwyn was trying to change form but more sutras were pressed to his skin and he screamed in agony and his father too was trying but their flesh was burning. Edward released his cock and he began to brutally rape the demon woman and blood tears only spilled from her eyes as he shoved himself back and forth and he squeezed her breasts so harshly that he bruised them and he moved so her could rasp in her ear.

"You will give me what I want this time. You see that woman has seen to it. I am also teaching the Dillinghams who is the king! I own you bitch. Your cunt is mine and you will give me a son you fucking whore!" He snarled in her ear.

Asuna tried to reach up and she could not fight. She heard fighting outside and Edward allowed himself to orgasm and he growled out as he did so. He lowered his mouth to her juncture and he bit into her juncture forcefully and he drank her blood. He worked himself again and he began to tug his own length and he let himself released over her mouth and chest. He rose and he left her there and he was quite pleased with the effects of his orgasms and he smirked as Aldwyn whose eyes were red and the boy could not growl or anything as he was in horrible pain.

"Your bitch was so good. Thank you for sharing her since you have no issue letting others fuck her. Now remember Dillingham; if I tell you I want you in Scotland then your fucking dog ass better be in Scotland. Take them back to Ewloe under heavy guard. Use whatever measures if they try to escape." Edward ordered.

The Dillingham was removed and Asuna was left in the hall Edward went to see what the ruckus was and Sanra had witnessed the rape and she knelt by Asuna.

"I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed watching that. You conceived by the way and I have made it impossible for you to lose it. You could be beaten unto death and that little life will still grow like a weed. I did promise King Edward after all. So no matter if you get away or not; you cannot lose it. Try and abort it and see what happens. Oh are you crying? Your basilisk and brat are on the way. Tell Maec he had better reverse the curse or I will take his other Isha next and she will be used by Bilae. He does so love virgins." She laughed wildly.

Sanra phased out and Edward had escaped. The witch woman had told him that she had made her conceive and if she tried to rid her body; she would die. The only way for her to live was to have the babe. Nori and Amedeo smashed through the mortal soldiers and Nori screamed and Amedeo was shaking in horror at the scene. Nori took off his own shirt and covered his mother. Efnisien was behind them and he saw his master's mate and he was sick. Chaos created a portal and he brought Asuna, Nori, and Amedeo back to the modern era and directly to Yamasaki General. Amedeo laid her gently on a gurney and he was actually crying and Nori was in a horrid rage. He went to a phone and he dialed out and called his father. Naraku appeared out of miasma and Nobu was already working on her and the hanyou was almost sick enough to vomit.

"Who?" He said shaking violently.

"The mortal known as Longshanks, si? We killed many of his soldiers but they had many things to subdue demons." Amedeo said weeping freely.

"Efnisien! I want you to find Fionn or Gwydion now!" Naraku snarled.

"Yes Master Arawn." He bowed.

Nori had to throw up and he did so in a trash can and he had never seen his mother like this and he was shaking.

"Son go home. You should not have seen her like that." His sire said sick.

"You should not have seen her like that. Neither should have Amedeo! I fucking hate that ningen! I am going to kill him myself." His son raged.

Chan ported in and Naraku refused to let him pass and he was getting pissed and he saw Nori's face and he was shaking.

"Explain why I cannot see her!" He raged.

"She is in bad shape." The Dark hanyou said and he walked forward.

"Where are you going?" Chan demanded.

Naraku turned and his eyes were brown and Nori actually smiled. Amedeo had no idea what it meant but the young man did.

"A meeting of certain individuals will take place. Amedeo, I am certain you wish to attend?" Naraku said with hate.

"Si." He nodded.

"Let him go Chichi. Let him go." Nori pleaded.

Naraku ported out via his miasma and Amedeo was rooted.

"What do you mean young one?" The incubus lord demanded.

"Onigumo is in control. He is not honorable. He is a stone cold killer. He is the villain part of Naraku and he loves Haha madly." The young shape shifter said controlling his hate.

Ichigo was one of the doctors working on his own wife and he had to throw up several times and Nobu told him to pull himself together after he threw up too. Shinobu was shaking terribly and Nanami was called in to do an emergency abortion. The young onna came in and she was scrubbing up and she saw her mother and she yelped. She grabbed her cell phone and called Maec directly.

"Maec? Haha is here." She said quickly.

Maec phased in and he immediately went to his wife and Asuna was weak and they had cleaned her up some. She was black and blue and had been beaten terribly.

"She has dead blood poisoning, widow venom injected in copious amounts, and she was drained of nearly all her blood." Nobu whispered.

"Fuck. Sanra." He said wanting to kill.

-Maec? Sanra threatened our baby girl. Make sure she is guarded well. She said she would do same to Isha unless you removed the curse. - Asuna pathed weakly.

"Like hell she will touch our daughter. I swear to you!" He said as blood spilled down his face.

-Do not uncurse her. Protect Isha over me, please? - She begged her Shouten husband in thought.

Maec nodded and he watched them wheel her away and he actually hated himself at the moment. Nanami was ready and they went in to do an abortion and when they went to touch her womb Asuna began to flat line. Nanami freaked and she pulled back and her heart rate returned to normal. They again tried to cut into her womb and she began to flat line. Nanami shrieked in fury and she threw down the scalpel and she called for Neil to sew her up. She walked outside of the OR and she was shaking in anger and hate.

"I cannot perform the abortion. If that abomination is terminated; it will kill Haha." She told her father.

"Oh my fucking Kamis! How?" Nobu asked falling back.

"My demented sister Nobu. Get her well please. I will bring her to Astana and see if I can reverse the hex. Nanami keep me informed my dear." He said as he phased out.

Nanami wiped tears and she was furious and she intended to help any way to kill the fucking bitch. Here frere were soon there and Kameron was freaking out as to why he was feeling so much pain and Nobu had to sit him down and he explained what Bilae and Sanra had done. Her frere were all shaking; Quilin and Ryo looked homicidal most of all. Kameron called Lei and he calmly told him to come Yamasaki General and his lover phased over and he was unprepared to see Asuna wheeled out on a gurney.

"What happened?" Lei asked began to shake violently.

Nobu went with his mate and Ichigo was nearly sick and he looked at the Jing wraith and took a deep breath.

"There was an attack in Panyu. Seems it was a ruse and Bilae nabbed her. She was fed dead blood, flooded with black widow venom, and nearly drained to death. The basilisk king and Nori said the ningen king from that era raped her after he beat her brutally. She is pregnant and we tried to do an abortion and she flat lined every time we tried to cut." Ichigo said dully.

"Sanra. This is Sanra tr'Awnhi's doing. That bitch is going to die. I am going to fucking kill her myself. You are like some badass shinigami; right?" Lei demanded.

"Oh I'm a whole helluva lot of somethings. You want my zanpakuto? You got it buddy. I'll change right now!" He actually growled.

"Kameron you and the frere guard her, okay? We are going on a killing spree." Her Jing spouse stated.

Kameron nodded and Ichigo took Lei to see Asuna first and she was being infused with blood and lots of it. It would take time to replace the blood and Ichigo looked up and there was Fionn. His eyes were green and he had been in Hueco Mundo facing down the Sistern. He had found out about Kynwal's betrayal and rage was not a good enough word. He neared her and he took her hand.

"Show me Piuthar." Fionn demanded of the barely conscious woman.

She allowed Fionn in her mind and his hand was shaking in hatred profound. He looked down at her and one lone bloody tear fell.

"Acknowledge us! Call on your people. Command them to your defense." He roared.

Asuna blinked and she was on a breathing machine. She pathed to him to gather all his loyal forces and she would command them herself. Asuna was not breaking down yet. She could not afford it and Ichigo was in admiration of his wife.

-Bring Gwydion. I will show him and I want Tala Lachie here tonight. - She pathed to Fionn.

Fionn mentally called Gwydion and he was in pain and now he knew why. Tears froze to his skin and she showed him and the ice ekimmu was also in a rage.

-I was wrong. I beg you both; call my people and tell them to swarm Bilae. - Asuna pathed in their minds.

"You have to take the throne Piuthar." Gwydion said kissing her hand.

-I claim it. I will take it. - She pathed.

Fionn and Gwydion nodded and they had her word. There was no going back and she shut her eyes. Lei was shaking and he knew this was NOT what she truly wanted but she wanted Bilae wasted.

Nanami appeared in her home in Hueco Mundo and Maec was there and he was holding Selene and she saw Maiell and Isha asleep already.

"You are feeling guilt." Nanami said softly.

"Are you not?" He asked her as tears streaked his face.

"Hai and no. I do not regret my baby. I am angry and hateful of your bitch sister. I want to figure a way to kill her back then so that she cannot hurt you, my mother, or the children!" She said flatly.

"I love Isha. I realized how much after I saw her suffering because of Sanra; again! She suffers because that cunt and has suffered for me!" Maec said laying his baby in her arms.

"I understand. You should go and be with her. She has called upon the ekimmu and told them she will take their throne. I am going to take Selene to my Kyoto apartment and we are not going to see each other again." The young woman said going about gathering up Selene's needs.

"I am confused right now Nanami." He said in pain.

"It was a stupid pipe dream, okay? This is reality. She comes before everybody. I know that. Go and be with your wife; thank you for holding me up after I am certain your sister's scheme went bad. I am a big girl and I don't need to live in a dream." She said bowing.

The woman who had been his lover for such a short time had left and he broke down. Nanami had not told him she was expecting again but she was going to keep it to herself and she was going to figure it out. She hated all men and wanted no one in her life from now on. She had allowed her hormones to rule her head and she would not let it happen again. It was Jao's week and she had asked the Shouten nurse to come to her home and she would employ her and the woman had agreed. Nanami was fixing herself some blood and Maec phased in and he was cleaned up and he looked ready to battle.

"I should not have said what I did. I am sorry." He said in a soft tone.

"Actually, I have been thinking anyway. This is getting too hard and I really like you; I have strong feelings but given the fact that I am no longer under the influence of pregnancy hormones, I latched onto that strong attraction and mistook need for love. I think you have mistaken your own feelings of need for my mother and I do resemble her some; we have made a stupid series of errors that we can still rectify. I will never stop you from seeing Selene nor should you try to stop me from being her mother but you are the Shouten king and your queen's real name is Asuna. I resemble my mother. So let's remember things fondly and figure out what will work for her and not see each other except as necessary." She said calmly.

"Do you believe that Nanami? Do you really think I mistake you for Isha?" Maec asked coldly.

"I think I know Shouten are normally more exclusive creatures and this situation with her wars with your instincts. I am a doctor Maec and I pioneered working on Shouten in the corporeal world. I think you are an amazing man who got fucked over really young and you have been fighting damn hard to get something akin to normal for you and what is left of your family. I know my mother risked her life, her relationships, and more to restore you and I know you were mad about her when you were not exactly balanced. That says a lot and you fought her for years to even have her. I actually know quite a lot about you your majesty. Besides getting impressions from my Haha's mind because I work on her so much; I felt and learned much when I asked for the soul coupling. I am an incredible fool. It's not me your grace; it's her. It will always be about her. I would just be a brood mare for the children you actually wish were coming from her; but because I look and sort of act like her, I am sort of a link to her." She said sipping her blood.

"So you have it all it figured out I see. I could not have possibly have fallen in love with a remarkable woman just because she is remarkable?" The Shouten king demanded.

"Not nearly as remarkable as Isha tr'Awnhi aka Asuna Kurosaki-Jing. She is a queen of a lot of shit. I am only a doctor who has a nifty bite. Your majesty you wept bitterly for her and said she always and continues to suffer for you. I have done nothing like that but I know you love the baby you fathered. I know from everybody that you love your children; so I am lucky! Anyhow, I have a long shift tomorrow and I want to spend the evening with my baby. She will be returned with her nanny tomorrow, okay? Like I said; I know what an awesome dad you are but you need to focus on your queen." She said softly.

"I love her. I will never stop but I deserve to have someone that is wholly mine. I have been through hell and yes, I owe her much but I also have been a very patient man. I will help to avenge my wife but I damn well will not lose the other woman I love because of that cunt! She has caused me to lose every woman I have ever loved." He snarled.

"You said you felt regret. I should. I really should but I cannot because I have been a good onna all my life and I keep getting fucked over. Am I supposed to wait around while you get attacks of conscious and I get a royal fucking over? Kamis Maec you ask a lot! You're not mad but should I fear for my life or expect to have my daughter taken from me?" Nanami demanded.

"That is beyond cruel. You are being a hateful bitch right now because of morality? You wish me to feel hate now little one? Is that what you wish?" Maec demanded and neared her.

He hissed and he felt another Shouten aura and she sighed as she looked away. Tears fell down her face and he made her look at him.

"Tell me that you do not love me." He demanded.

"I am not sure of my feelings. I thought I did but you doubted yours and said what you did. I am no more than a novelty; a brood mare! Was that not what your first two wives were; glorified brood mares? You married them for breeding ability and married my Haha for passion?" She retorted.

"So you are going to allow a moment that I had after seeing someone I loved brutalized horribly to dictate?" Maec said in rising cold.

"She suffered for you! I have nothing'd for you! That is basically what you alluded to." Nanami cried.

"Difficult woman! You put words in my mouth! So what are you going to do about yourself now?" He asked hatefully.

"I had not thought that far. I thought about having it but that further complicates things do you not think?" She asked him.

Maec grabbed her throat but there was no pressure behind it and he released her. Sanra was going to unknowingly destroy another bit of his happiness and he was beyond bitter. Nanami wanted to scream at him that he did that all by himself.

"I have an alchemic spell to perform. You have spoken your peace." He said turning to phase.

"I want to be selfish! I love her as much as you or more but I want to be selfish! I have paid prices because of fate or because the men in my life only know how to be dicks! You show up and tell me that you want me despite circumstances and I say hai knowing that this is fucked up but it fills a hole in my soul! You are afraid to engage in the spiritual lovemaking because you fear your own past; but I tell you I have seen it and it made me love you. You said it's dark as in black but it's not. Your soul is anything but black. You ask me do I love you. Hai! I am seeing the same behavior that Laes showed; pride and more keeping you from my side. So you tell me why I should allow myself to love you deeper when every man I have ever loved has failed me?" Nanami demanded of him as tears poured from her eyes.

Maec could not speak and he picked her up and he crushed her to him as he crashed his mouth to hers. She hadn't expected it and the kiss dominated and seared her. He had to control himself because he had to perform the alchemy but he would not lose her. The Shouten king held onto the tiny woman and buried his nose in her juncture as he held.

"Forgive me. I swore to hold you up and it is you holding me up. Forgive me please. I will not give you up. I will not disappoint you. I love you. Nanami, I love you." He said passionately.

Tears pricked her eyes and she whispered hai. He held her as if for dear life and he had to release her.

"I have to do this. I have to attempt to destroy that bitch. I love you both so much it hurts. Promise me I have not lost you." He actually begged.

"No. You haven't but don't throw me away. I'll stand by you and I will take this secret with me forever; but throw me away because you're scared or I will protect my heart. It can't handle another break Maec. I'll break." She said holding onto him.

"You are too precious to me. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you." Maec said as he kissed her over and over.

"I love you too." Nanami whispered back and received his kisses.

He kissed her a few more times and he swore to return to her side as soon as possible. She believed him and she was shaky as she sat down. She wanted Sanra to pay and she of course loved her mother but she had become a hardened creature. Too much had occurred in her short life and she had fallen for the wounded Shouten king too and she would guard her secret with her life.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine.

A/n: The progeny that was forced from obsession is given back to the lands of his forefathers and hate of the father is present. Sanra is dealt a vicious blow from Maec and Chanak as the partners of the heir to The West work to avenge and take back control. Asuna is dealt several surprises some are astounding and what it means to be a queen is brought to the front. A schism is seen to be occurring in Hueco Mundo and shadowy figures from a few years make appearances. Spying and other things are set up to cause horrendous conflict within one community as Bilae intends damage from within. Next two chapters will be about current characters but their past encounters as it influences current events. Thank you as always for reading and please let me know your thoughts!

The Elemental Heart

Maec and Chanak were working feverishly on a complex set of equations and Maec was doing one quietly and it was using the basilisk blood and he drew her name in ancient Gaelic and he whispering feverishly as he sprinkled the bit of ashes and bones he had from her grave.

"Bones of anger, bones to dust full of fury, revenge is just! I scatter these bones, these bones of rage, take thine enemy, bring her pain, I see thine enemy before me now I bind her, crush her, bring her down, with these bones I now do crush, make thine enemy turn to dust torment, fire, out of control, with this hex I curse your soul! With air and earth I bend to call, fire I demand this toll, so it be! I demand it all!" Maec whispered over and over.

Chanak looked over at his uncle and he was doing some manner of dark alchemy and he scowled. He was chanting over and over and the weather outside of the palace was getting wild. The Soten watched the Shouten king gather strength and he kept chanting. Maec's eyes were silver and he was growling as he spoke and the nephew joined his uncle

"Smitten, battered, beaten, torn; I prick at thee as if a thorn. Suffer now I will not wait, with this pin I seal your fate, pins so sharp and made of steel I strike at thee, these pins you'll feel smitten, battered, beaten, torn. I curse you now, your pain is born!" Chanak spoke as he cut his wrist and bled on the symbols, ash, bones, and reptile blood.

Maec was surprised but he kept his chanting up and the weather was insane outside and Sanra's blood ran through the Soten and so by adding his own blood to the curse; and his own hex, he was amplifying Maec's work. The Shouten king felt the old kind of perverse evil that he used to do but this was good evil. Killing her and making her feel all forms the flames of hell would prove excellent indeed. They could not undo the abomination in her womb without killing his queen; so Maec actually took amniotic fluid from the beast and he added that to the curse as well. Efnisien and now his counterpart Nisien were working together and they were reporting back the results. Chanak grabbed Maec's hand and they both spoke their alchemic curses but in tandem. They waited as the storms raged outside of modern Astana.

Yasua was horrified as Sanra was being seemingly torn apart by alchemy in another era and this was too strong; much more powerful.

"Chanak! He is...helping Maec." Sanra fell to her side and she was clawing her throat.

"Ekimmu! Bring me forward!" The widow snarled.

"You will be killed. They cannot kill her that far in time. They can only make her suffer." Bilae shrugged.

"I do not like seeing her suffer or I will make you suffer." The spider woman stated with hate.

"You? You are nothing." He scoffed.

Yasua grabbed a certain sword of Sanra's and shoved deeply into his gut. Bilae was horrified and he felt a tiny bit of himself shredded; his soul that was.

"I know how to destroy you ekimmu and do not think this is the only weapon I possess that can do so! You will find oblivion again if you do not do as I say! Do you understand me?" Yasua threatened.

Bilae stared at Sanra and he knew she had made an arsenal of his old dagger that he had used as Ganak. The bitch was crafty. The lava ekimmu made a portal and Yasua moved through it with him. They were near Astana and she was deciding how best to proceed.

"The alchemy cannot kill her so why do it?" She demanded.

"To incapacitate her for now. Perhaps even weaken her enough to come at her directly." Bilae said bluntly.

"So I take out the players." The widow said and she ported out via her shoki.

"Dumb bitch. You will be a squashed bug." He laughed.

Yasua masked her aura and she was inside of Astana and she was blending so she could attack. She was being tracked by none other than Fionn Hammel himself. Maec kept adding more and more to the curse and he was not stopping the chanting. Chanak too would add as the thunder and lightning was roaring and rain pelting Hueco Mundo which was insanity. Naraku too was in residence and Yasua did not know of Fionn but she did feel the hanyou. She moved swiftly and she swooped down with the sword that Sanra had given her. The old widow lord began fighting Naraku and it was quite the sight to see her going at Naraku.

"You fucking bastard! You killed my mother." She said in hate.

"Your mother was killed in an attack on Sendai. She whored herself out to me. I only took what she offered!" He smirked knowing how much widows hated men.

Yasua screamed as she began swinging the short blade with high accuracy but the Dark hanyou was moving too fast. Naraku did not know but Nori was near and he saw a tentacle bust through her legs and wrapped around her leg. Yasua freaked and went to swipe it. Nori broke her leg smoothly and he ported out and he was on a balcony and his smirk was cruel and evil. Naraku took advantage shoved three bony appendages through her and she snarled and would not be defeated so easily. Naraku released his miasma and his son again appeared behind the widow; Yasua did swipe the young youkai but shoved a bony limb through her neck. Yasua gurgled and Nori released his miasma as well. She broke all the limbs and she staggered as she was bleeding out badly. She ported and she did stab Naraku but his tentacles slammed her straight through Maec's throne room wall. Yasua was barely breathing and she stared up at green eyes.

Fionn knelt and he invaded her mind and she screamed out as he got the information he sought. Gwydion appeared and he froze her legs and Naraku moved and he brutally crushed them under booted feet. Yasua screamed again and the hanyou smiled with brown eyes that slowly bled crimson.

"Thank you Yasua for giving us another son. Finish her." Naraku said with a voice that would have made anyone's blood run cold.

Fionn lifted his hammer and it was charged with his element due to the storm and he smashed in her skull. Both Gwydion and Fionn stood by with green eyes and Naraku and his son; Nori, their eyes burned crimson. Amongst the short brutal battle outside in the throne room; Chanak and Maec never stopped chanting.

Ekimmu were coming out of the woodwork and many appeared and saw what Bilae and his whore had done and it was quickly spread that Asuna aka Arianrhod was assuming her place AS THEIR queen and shit started to hit the fan really fast. Shinigami were being slain left and right as it was said Old Man Yama had upped the ante on her head and her family was angry. They were really angry and she was guarded at night by Stythe wraith and around the clock by ekimmu she had never met. Asuna was still on the vent and Ichigo was back and forth and he fought beside his family members AGAINST other shinigami and Sistern. Nanami was checking her mother's vitals and she was getting better but she seemed vacant. Chan was out and he was soaked in blood constantly and had to be fixed up quite often. Her family did not know what else to do except avenge and destroy the enemy. Naraku came in carrying a kumo child of two and half years old and Asuna's eyes widened. The child was terrified as he had no idea where his mother was and these people were all strangers to him.

-What is your name? - Asuna pathed to him.

The small boy buried his head against Naraku and he peered with grey kumo eyes at this strange woman. Her voice in his head sounded nice but he was just so scared.

-I am sorry I cannot talk right now. My voice is broken. My name is Asuna. I was a kumo a long time ago. - She thought to him.

Naraku looked away as tears burned his eyes.

"My name Okura Shuzo." He spoke aloud.

-You are so beautiful Shuzo. We should like you to meet your brother Kakashi. - The silver haired lady pathed.

"My haha where? I have no brother no sister." Shuzo said confused.

"We do not know where your Haha is little one but Kakashi is your brother. Your chichi is here." Naraku spoke gently.

"No." He shook his head violently.

Masanori came in carefully and they had called him to tell him that Yasua was quite dead and that his son had been gotten. Kenta was with him and he had a fat little Masahiro was on his hip. He was sitting up and the ookami kumo babe waved his plump arms and squealed wildly around Naraku and Masanori. The two men were around him constantly and the babe was spoiled senseless. Kenta and Masanori would argue and they were brothers; close as could be again and the hanyou was automatically apart of it. Kenta was still weirder out by it but he was irritated by how much the hanyou loved his child. Masahiro was wiggling wildly as Naraku pathed to him.

"You do know he is my son, right?" He asked the hanyou.

"Shut up Kenta. He is cute and you are not." Naraku snapped.

Kenta rolled his eyes and Masanori came near Shuzo and he buried his head into Naraku's business jacket. He brushed his mind gently and the younger Imai brother had pathed to him when the whore would sleep. Shuzo perked his head and he sort of recognized his mind a tiny bit. He narrowed his grey kumo eyes and his hair was black dominate but variegated like an ookami kumo. He had little red spots but not many and he was staring really hard at Masanori.

"I know you?" The little boy said with fat tears brimming his eyes.

"Hai! hai Shuzo. I am your chichi." Masanori said wanting to hold him.

"Haha say chichi no chichi." The poor confused boy cried.

Masanori was obviously extremely upset and Shuzo reached out to him and Naraku handed him over. The ookami kumo man was brushing his mind to try and soothe the small child. Shuzo slowly laid his head against Masanori's chest and he began to cry.

"Where haha?" Shuzo asked.

"I really do not know baby boy; but I AM your chichi and I love you. I want you home. We love you and want you here." He said holding him gently and he continued pathing to soothe him.

Masahiro squealed even louder and Shuzo looked at the blue eyed infant. He blinked at the baby and his cousin had actually brushed his mind but it was babbling.

"He path me." Shuzo said blinking.

"What did he say?" Kenta asked smiling.

"Dunno. I no speak baby." The toddler shyly smiled.

Masahiro would try and engage any telepathic mind. He would smile at anyone and he had dimples. Kenta was terrified that once he started walking; he would walk off with a complete stranger. Masanori had laughed his ass off that Kenta had gotten the uber social babe and Kakashi was slightly reserved around strangers. Oh not with Masahiro; he would flash dimples and bat baby blues at anyone to get a smile and attention. It was partially why Naraku was absolutely smitten with the babe. He had no idea how Imai Kenta had sired such a child. Nobody bothered to ask him that he had bonded heavily with his son before and after birth. Kenta felt safer to argue with Naraku as he was now a house mate but the dark hanyou rolled his eyes often and quite often would take his babe and leave him standing there.

Kakashi came up and he was five years old and he petted his baby brother's leg. Shuzo looked at him and the older boy brushed his mind and it felt like his mind. The tiny kumo boy knew THIS person was his relative. He wanted to go to him and Kakashi had to sit down and Shuzo held onto him.

"Sibling minds will feel similar." Masanori explained to Asuna.

She nodded and she pathed that he was beautiful and that she would take the time to get to know him; she wanted his love and she wanted to bond with him. Shuzo heard that she wanted to love him and he looked at the pretty lady. He pulled on Masanori's leg and he wanted to see the lady. Shuzo was gently put on her belly and he blinked his identical eyes to his chichi's and pointed to the tube.

-I have a bad owie! My doctor is kumo and his name is Nobu. He makes me better so I have to talk with my mind. - She thought to him.

"How you get owie?" Shuzo asked her innocently.

-I fell down very far. I will be good very soon. I am Kakashi's haha. Kakashi is your brother. - Asuna thought.

"You my haha now?" He said with tears falling.

-Only if you will let me. I loved you before I met you. I love your chichi very much. - She thought very warmly in his mind.

"Okay. You can one of my hahas. I have other haha. You love me." He nodded very seriously.

-Thank you very much Shuzo. You honor me. - She brushed her thoughts to his.

The small boy opened his eyes widely and he smiled widely. She felt kumo to him and he ended up lying against her.

"Kamis Asuna." Masanori spoke and he was still devastated by her state but her actions with his child.

-His was mine; I told you. Nobu says I come off the vent tomorrow. - She pathed to all of them.

Kakashi was upset to see his Haha like this and he was actually trying not to cry and he suddenly burst into tears. Naraku picked him up and held him closely.

"Shhhh. She will be okay. She is strong." The hanyou whispered.

"Why my Haha sick?" Kakashi demanded.

"We talk at home okay?" Masanori said taking his oldest son.

-Baby, Haha is okay. I will be okay. I just have owie. Nobu fix me, okay? - She pathed to him.

He began to cry more and they decided it was best to leave and Shuzo waved bye bye and she smiled weakly and Naraku came back and sat by her side.

"Should I show you her demise?" Her hanyou mate asked.

Asuna nodded and her chief mate showed her what they had done to Yasua and if she could have been grinning she would be. Naraku laid his head in her lap and he actually allowed himself to let loose a strangled and low sob. Bloody tears fell from her eyes and she was not exactly breaking down but he had been there and she had been taken. He felt as if he had failed. He was blaming himself and she could not convince that it was not so. She had never seen him this broken up since the possessor wraith of Eyal. She had come up with an idea and she had asked Naraku in thought what he thought if she gave the baby to Henry and Kate. They could not claim it as theirs and depending upon how the babe appeared; Henry would have a son. She refused to give her child to Edward and she would be damned and since she could not have an abortion; she did not want it. She could not bring herself to even desire it. Naraku had come to know that the humans were a special kind and that she had developed a close relationship with both Henry Tudor and Katherine of Aragon. He said if the babe appeared humanish than they would give the royal couple Edward's bastard. Nanami was working on the latest four dimensional ultra sound and they would have answers in a few weeks.

Asuna was surprised that Nanami was pregnant again and it was tr'Awnhi. The rumors running around Astana was that Alum had taken quite the interest in her and she had squeezed her daughter's hand and she squeezed her mothers. Asuna went to sleep and she was mentally in agony but she was holding herself together by a thread. ; a very thin thread at best.

Sanra it was reported was grotesque and had to resort to digging herself into the ground. They intended to move against her personally but they would have to be fast but the fact that she had lost such an important ally in Yasua was a major blow to the whore. Nobu came in and he told Asuna to blow out on three and she did as she was told. She coughed harshly and her throat hurt. The physical signs of her trauma were slowly receding and she was sitting up and Maec, Chanak, and Chan were at her door. She smiled and nodded to them.

"She is in a death sleep. Bilae has abandoned her it seems but we have to worry about her Sistern she summons. I am going to send some ekimmu to Maec in the past along with me." Chanak explained.

"Is that not terribly risky?" Asuna croaked.

"No. Because I am going to make myself hide out in the past. Do you understand? As long as the past me is alive; I will have a chance. I am also much stronger now beloved. Uncle Maec will also be sending me with detailed equations and I understand that era; he holds no love of her either." Her Soten spoke.

"Oh I fucking hate her. I will recognize my seal. You are under no circumstances to ever set foot in that era again. I have in fact cursed you from doing so." Maec said bluntly.

"Pardon?" She dropped her jaw.

"You literally will never be able to travel to that era by any means. Your soul is blocked. I used the blood of the fetus as a connection to his filthy sire." He said coldly.

Asuna looked down and she looked away and she began to shake as she remembered what happened.

"I swear to you both; I never invited his attentions. I was demeaning to him." She choked.

"Oh his journals say it all my darling. He wanted you because he became obsessed by the idea that your blood could give him longer life. He found you beautiful but he wanted what was in your blood." Her Shouten king said in hate.

"Has anyone been able to reach Aldwyn?" She asked with her raw voice.

"He was in a terrible state dearest. He has been staying locked in his house in London and Sebastein did try and speak to him and he screamed that he is a failure as a man." Chan said looking down.

"They burned him and his father with sutra after sutra. His mother was being strangled by an ekimmu totem meant to subdue fae." Asuna said choking on the memories.

All three men were incensed and she knew it was her fault that Aldwyn suffered. She wrote him a letter and said she would give him a divorce if he so wished it. Asuna did not want to be a source of humiliation and pain to him. She turned her head and she had Chan deliver the letter and she forced herself to get up and walk.

Ichigo came in later and he was in his shinigami form and he looked her over and looked at her chart. His hand shook a little and he walked with her.

"Been killing shinigami. I don't even fucking feel bad about it. I won't kill certain captains but...I've gotta stay focused babe. I'm taking the position at the hospital. Nobu is right and I owe the family. I had to tell him if I had to fight; I had to fight. He's cool." Ichigo said just making conversation.

"Do you hate me?" Asuna blurted out.

"Dafuq? What?" He asked her stunned.

"Am I ruined in your eyes?" She asked bursting into tears.

"Fuck no! Don't you ever say that to me again, okay? Don't say that to us, got it? We fucking love you. If there's someone in the family who can't handle it; then maybe they don't belong." He said wiping tears.

"Naraku is blaming himself." His wife wept in his arms.

"I want you to go back to that castle. You talked about giving this thing to them royals anyway. You said Henry and Kate would love it and I know you can't." He said wiping her eyes.

"I could do that." She said choking.

"I say go without the kids for a little while; then when you're stronger we bring them. Whatcha think honey?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I am stupid for having let you go and I am the luckiest onna that you accept me and I am the happiest that our family loves you as much as I do." She said weeping into his black haori.

"Whatever babe. It's over. Grimmjow and I even fought TOGETHER. We killed ekimmu that were against you. I was against a strong one and he finished the fucker off. He's gotten pretty bad ass. Still calls me scrawny bastard. Told me you're gonna have another kit and every kid we have; he gets one." Her ningen smirked.

"You would have liked him very much as a youkai. As an Arrancar he is harder around the edges." She smiled sadly.

"Well you know what? When we have a little time; I'm gonna see him like that. You love him; he must be good." Ichigo shrugged.

She began to sob and she hugged him so tightly and he had grown so much as a person and he was too dear to her. Her kumo mates depended upon him and so did certain other ones. He walked with her and he was loving and tender but he let her behavior guide him. She kissed him but kept it gentle. Ichigo followed her and laid her back on the bed and grabbed the baby and brought Ichiro to her to hold and she was softly crying as she held their youngest.

Maec was in Nanami's office as she was programming the 4D ultrasound to get a good look at the hanyou fetus. She and Maec had agreed to put their relationship on hold for now. They both wanted to focus on Asuna. Maec was actually not thrilled with the idea of cooling his heels with the little doctor because he feared she would just decide that no man was worth anything but she was focusing entirely on her Haha.

"Okay. This is gonna give us a really good look at the fetus." She said rising.

"We need to talk later." He said softly.

"Not right now your grace. Yea you need to rub one out buddy. I have work to do." Nanami said smirking.

Maec's face was priceless and she actually chuckled to herself as she rolled the ultra sound to the room of her mother. Ichigo had agreed to do the looking and Asuna almost did not want to see the thing. Nobu stood by and they turned on the state of the art ultra sound and Ichigo ran the transducer over her belly and Nobu was getting a good look at the hanyou. Nanami was taking measurements on screen and Asuna refused to look.

"Is it like Emi and have koinu ears?" She demanded.

"No Haha. He does not." Nanami said looking at the innocent baby.

Asuna did look and she saw a babe that was developing human like features but his little hands had developing claws. His little ears were showing to be pointed and it seemed he would look Hinata, Masaki, Yuichi, and Ichiro. She saw him and she still could not want him. She hated herself and she broke down sobbing.

"Haha?" Nanami said softly.

"He is innocent and I hate him." Asuna wept.

"What you are feeling is appropriate and normal. You should not be forced to carry the evidence but we have no choice. So tell us what you want?" Her doctor daughter said kissing her crest.

"I am going to see if Harry and Kate want him." She broke down again.

"I will also go if you wish and explain to his majesty that I can alter his ears and make him look human." She said to her mother.

Asuna nodded and they turned off the machine and Ichigo and Nobu held her. She was fragile and Naraku was here every day but continued to blame himself. She left Nobu and Ichigo to care for her Haha and she went to her office. Maec looked irritated and stared at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You are going to the past?" He demanded.

"Focus Maec. We focus on her right now. We agreed." Nanami threw up her hands.

"I did not intend to live as a monk." Maec growled.

Her face dropped and she looked at him as if he was a spoiled child. She suddenly ported them to Kyoto. She shoved him to her couch and she sat on his lap.

"Your poor majesty has not had it in three days." She said mocking his pouting.

"You are a tease." He growled and he phased her scrubs.

"Hai King Maec." She smirked at him and he realized he was not losing her; he was being insecure.

She got off of his lap and proceeded to deliver him oral pleasure and he groaned out. Isha was his wife and queen and he loved her passionately. Nanami and he had put the "rules" to their relationship. He was to always give Asuna her due always and his precious little doctor would be his treat and his delight when his queen was fulfilling duties and needs elsewhere. Nanami would only have children by him; he said he was too damn selfish and the idea of another male getting her pregnant was repugnant to him. Her viewed her womb as his and she had laughed her ass off at the idea of his owning her womb but the Shouten king had gotten miffed and pissed at her. Nanami agreed that her uterus was Maec tr'Awnhi's personal incubator and he had gotten cross and left for an entire day. He said if she had other relationships; he did not want to know about them. He just expected that his children would be from her. Nanami had agreed and it was about equality but Maec did love his fiery little doctor. She loved her ostentatious and arrogant Shouten king. She let him know she thought he was full of himself too. He would growl at her and tell her; that she should be happy he was sane and loved her. She said be glad she loved him too because she was a doctor; she grinned and let him think about that one. So Maec attended his queen and the revenge on his bitch sister and Nanami quietly began her relationship with Hisagi Shuhei. She kept it low-key and unhurried. They had dinner and would see movies when Maec was not available. It was working for her and it was working for Maec. The Shouten king groaned out as she finished him off and she grinned up at him.

"Better?" She demanded.

"Much. I will be less insecure. I love your fiery mouth; you loud mouthed angel." Maec murmured sleepily.

"Nu uh. Not here buster. I have a double shift and I get Selene tonight. I will see you tomorrow night unless something bad happens." She said moving his feet.

"Ugh my little slave driver. Yes well it is clan day again. Fuck." He said lazily.

"Get going." She growled playfully as she swatted his ass.

"You are getting tied up to the bed little one. You are making me crazed." He snapped his fangs at her.

She grinned and she watched him phase out after he kissed her stupid. She was happy but she was cautious with it. Maec was truly an amazing man but she was cautious because of all the players. She demanded and forced him to always put her mother first and Maec admitted that he would not and could not ever give up his Isha. Nanami was happy because it freed her up to see some others as well. She enjoyed the idea of only one father to her children and it worked for her. She ported back to the hospital and she had no idea that the Alv had found her in this era.

Asuna returned to 1511 and it was very close to when she had left the first time. Ichigo was with her for the moment and her mates were alternating being with her. The ekimmu were paying her court but Fionn was keeping them to a minimum as well as Gwydion. Anwell and Kheagan had gladly reunited with the man they saw as their father; the ekimmu of Ice and Snow and Aibhlinn was so much like Fionn that it was taking some time for her to warm back up to him. The ekimmu of Thunder and Lightning had sworn never again to allow battle to take him from his daughter's side again. Asuna had a close relationship with Drostan and she had never told him that Esus slept and she was going to awaken him when she pulled herself together. She was certain Aldwyn was lost her. She was certain that Edward had broken him and his family by the act of brutality. Simply by being the cause of their suffering Asuna suspected he hated her and she had left her wedding ring that she had from him in her jewelry box in the future. Carys and Bryn did not understand where their father was and Asuna had to lie and say that his business ventures were keeping him busy. That would pacify them for only so long and she was broken. Sanra had truly worked wonders this time. Asuna was weak from not "feeding" but she literally could not bring herself do anything but gentle kisses and hugs. Chrestian, Ryo, and Quilin were always with her and she wrote a letter to Harry and Kate.

Your Graces King Henry and Queen Katherine,

I would hope that you would both be so kind as to attend me at Berkhamsted Castle in Hertfordshire at your earliest convenience. I have returned and reopened its doors and find myself missing your graces presences. I eagerly await your response.

With sincerest devotion,

Princess Asuna Kurosaki-Jing

She handed off the letter with the wax seal to a silver inu who had returned from the future era; it had been a servant who had served her family for centuries and he was silver named Fujimoto Matsu.

"Thank you Mastu-san." Asuna said sighing.

"Do not ever thank me princess; it is my honor." Matsu bowed and he left to reach Windsor quickly.

Asuna fell asleep on one of the chaises that she had furnished in the castle. Her face had mostly healed and she had decided to leave her markings visible whilst in the castle. Edward had smashed in her left orbit and the damage had been extensive. The area was now yellow and green and the strangulation ligatures were also that color. The cuts across her breasts and belly had healed and Airis and Nobu had removed the evidence. Airis had returned to Leth`Evana since Beren was imprisoned in a small castle somewhere within that plane. Chanak had placed the barrier on the grounds himself. The Soten were winning the civil war for Simyth and it was indeed working for father and son. Chanak was quick and learned and the fae king found him actually quite witty. They actually had so many similar abilities and Chanak showed a fondness for hunting from horseback and Simyth began to do so regularly with him and Asuna was privy to Chanak's growing admiration for the father he had never known growing up. He told her that his real father was actually an incredible administrator and Simyth was impressed with his rule of the Soten. Father and son had learned to respect the other. Chanak did not live in the palace out of respect for Beren's other siblings and Elni hated him. Simyth would have no ill feelings and he threatened banishment for his daughter but she finally settled.

Matsu returned the next morning not with a letter but with King Henry and Queen Katherine both. They both entered and they had brought trunks to stay a little while and it was Henry who saw her and he was horrified and in a rage. Katherine saw her and she immediately fell to her knees and grabbed her cross and cried out.

"Hello Harry. Hello Kate." She smiled softly.

"Who did this?" Harry demanded in fury.

"I will speak of it in total privacy. This is my true appearance Kate. Some of my kinds appear with markings. I inherited these from my father who in turn got them from his mother. We are known as The House of the Moon because of it now." Asuna weakly spoke.

"You are as beautiful as ever my wonderful friend." Kate said kissing her hands and she actually broke out into tears.

Asuna was wearing a green velvet corset with silver weaved into the material. The sleeves matched as well as the overskirt and her kirtle was pewter satin. She wore a headdress that was round and green velvet with silver bead work sewn in. The headdress had a sheer net in the back and her hair was coiled and done up in it. Henry had only seen her dressed in English style twice. Katherine favored blacks and dark blues and today it was royal blue velvet with silver embroidery over her bodice. The kirtle matched the sleeves and corset. Her dark hair was down and she wore a tiara of sapphires set in white gold. Harry was wearing a red coat with red sleeves and gold accents. His doublet was gold with red and his boots were reddish brown leather that came to his thighs and did not expose his hose. Asuna noticed he wore the "time piece" she had given and it was chained to his coat and slipped into his pocket. Henry saw the ring he gave her on her finger and he was touched. All servants had left the room and it was just her and Matsu along with her three frere for the moment.

"If I explain some things; it would shock and you may think me a liar." She started out.

"No. I would not think you a liar at all. I have seen things I have no explanation for. Your doctor daughter and your mate named Nobu? I have never seen doctoring such as they have done. No, we will believe you Asuna." Henry said for his queen and himself.

Kate had no idea but Asuna took a deep breath and she sighed.

"My people believe in reincarnation. I know that wars with your beliefs Kate but I promise you in my case it is real. I ruled all of this island and Ireland about ten thousand years ago. There are ancient myths in the Welsh lands about defunct pagan gods and such. They were real and I was one of them; my name was Arianrhod Hammel. Some of the oldest of my kind are blood drinkers and also reptilians as well. Are either one of you afraid or unsure of things?" Asuna asked as she spoke.

"I am fine my friend. I know your heart and I know you speak the truth." Kate said watching her.

Asuna closed and blood tears slipped down her face and her body still ached from the brutal attack.

"Arianrhod in my opinion was not a good woman. A great deal of her people did love her however; she was normal for the ekimmu of that era. That is what those blood drinkers were called; ekimmu. She had a great rebellion lead against her by a lesser brother and the infants as they are called by the ekimmu; my half that drinks is called empusae, I am an infant. Bilae was the leader of the rebellion and he was followed by other types of my kind called Ramanga and some Shouten; other kinds of drinkers. They killed her and destroyed her family brutally. Many of her people were imprisoned in a reality that paralleled us here but it was cold and miserable. It was a prison and time had no meaning. Arianrhod had a twin soul named Gwydion and another head of her warriors named Fionn; both are very important to the ekimmu and are princes. I have lived many lives but most were cut tragically short and I lived a fairly long life in Egypt but that ended badly. I ended up living in Japan as a spider type of my kind and I was a powerful woman. I lived a long while but they found out whose soul I was and they made it so I was killed. I returned again as my great aunt and she was cut down very young and then I was born in this century." She spoke softly.

"These creatures kept finding your reborn self and kept killing you?" The young king asked stunned.

"Precisely. Bilae had been killed but he had it to where he would be reborn and reform his memories. All of this life I have gone against a certain group called the Shouten; the lies and plots were sickening. It has taken me most of my adult life to unravel the truth and one truth lead me to the great circle at Stonehenge. The circles hold great importance for ekimmu and the infants have worshipped the ekimmu in elder worship. Gwydion took on the persona called Samyaza and he unknowingly sent my greatest enemy against me; her name is Sanra tr'Awnhi." Asuna said as the tears fell.

"That name! It was in his journals!" Harry gasped.

"Journals your grace?" Katherine asked.

"You know of the portrait and the miniature but not the Longshank journals. That name is mentioned by that king." He said in disgust.

"The knowledge that is held by Sanra is known by her son Chanak and her elder brother named Maec. She poisoned Maec with what the Shouten call the old ways but we call it alchemy. It can be insidious and Maec is a good man but under her influence; he did evil things. As I unraveled the truths and I found out who Samyaza really was...I realized that I was in fact reborn and I was her. Believe me; I have no wish to be. I really, really cannot stand what she did or has done. I opened the prison plane and freed the ekimmu and Sanra was reforming Bilae all this time. He did end up reforming and the Ramanga drinkers were also deadly. With the help of my loved ones; I defeated the queen of the Ramanga. We also recently defeated a major traitor to our family. The family has also defeated Sanra in our era. Time is like the prison plane and it can be bent by certain knowledge and certain types of my kind. I personally cannot do it but the ekimmu I freed can. What I am telling you both is that I was born in Japan this century but I am over five centuries." She said watching them.

Katherine made a sign of the cross but she did not show fear. Henry did not seem surprised and she took a deep breath and her tears began to fall harder.

"Bilae came to one of my loved ones homes and we as a family fought him and his small group. He grabbed me and pulled me back." Asuna said choking.

"Oh my God. Asuna wait..." Harry said and he thought he knew.

"Sanra had Bilae drain me of blood. That makes any creature weak of course; she was ready for me and she poisoned with blood from a dead source. She also had made me drink some sort of alchemic potion. Yasua was the woman who had betrayed my family also injected me with her black widow venom." She relayed.

Henry was getting redder in the face and Kate was sobbing now and Asuna seemed in a trance.

"As you know; I was Lady Dillingham in that era. He was in Flintshire and he forced the Duke of Flint and his family to witness as he beat and strangled me. Aldwyn's family was held at bay by knowledge that he imported from my homelands. It is very painful; they burn badly and Aldwyn, Brynmor, and Lady Dylis had to witness him rape me. Amedeo is a dear member of my family and Nori is one of my sons had fought through and he left me there. Sanra told me how much she enjoyed watching me being defiled. She made certain that I carried his spawn. She threatened my daughter I have given Maec." She said and the blood was running down her face continuously.

"Longshanks. He did this? A king of England did this to you?" Harry said roaring.

"Yes. I do not believe in abortion but I hate this thing in me. I admit they tried to remove him but it will kill me. My problem is that he is actually innocent but I cannot love him. I am a monster I know; but I cannot. Aldwyn is lost to me as well." She said breaking down completely.

"You must never be forced to that era again! Can it not be stopped?" Kate asked shaking with her emotions.

"Maec has placed a curse if you will. He will not allow my soul to return to that era. He has used the blood of the bairn. I confess Harry and Kate; I cannot raise him. He would suffer and for what? Because his father was such a bastard and a monster. I know he will look mostly mortal and we have ways of making him appear completely so." Asuna said hating herself and Henry saw it and so did Katherine.

"Henry?" Katherine asked.

"He is half of you. Would it be possible to bind his abilities? You say he will look mortal; can you make him almost as if he is mortal and release them later?" He asked calmly.

"Yes. It is entirely possible. He should have a good life but I cannot be the one to do so. I would see him and be reminded every moment of how he was conceived. I will see to it that he is provided for financially." She said with a quivering lip.

"We can take him as our ward. He will be given estates of his own and he will be raised an English gentlemen. He will know our love and esteem. If you can prepare me for his needs then we will do this. He is an English babe and he will be raised right." Henry swore.

Katherine took her king's hand and she was sobbing for her dear friend and Asuna was looking away. Matsu came forward with warm, wet towels so she could clean her face. Asuna proceeded to clean the salty blood from her face and Katherine decided to go back to Windsor to bring bolts of cloth and many other essentials as she called it. Henry sat across from her and he took her hand and she looked at him.

"I will love him. You know this, that is why you came and asked." He said softly.

"I saw how you looked at Ichiro. I was hoping since he was half me; I was hoping you could love him. I pray you do not think less of me Harry. Please, I am so broken right now. Please do not hate for not being able raise him!" She suddenly sobbed.

"Never Asuna! That beast is burning in hell! I am certain of it and I only pray that there was a way you could make him suffer more. No, I cannot judge you harshly! I will love him and he will lack for nothing and that bastard's plans faltered. It will be a king of England who raises him but not a Plantagenet but the Tudors. I will love him deeply because he will be half you." He said softly.

"Thank you Harry." She said wiping her eyes.

"I suppose in a way; you truly are giving me a child are you not? I told you I will always love you." Harry bowed his head.

"And I you. I knew I would be safe here and with you around. I will birth him at Windsor if you are okay with that. I want it presumed I died in childbirth." She said.

"Excellent plan. We shall get this done. I promise you. You look exhausted. Have you been eating and taking in blood?" The English king asked.

"Eating food some and blood from my frere. I also feed from the physical act as you know but I cannot be touched right now; I panic." She said honestly.

"I understand. I am placing guards on this castle; Paxton Sterling and his men. You know them. I am only your friend now. Perhaps someday I might share a respite with my dearest and my darling Asuna but you need strength in friends." Henry stated rising and he bowed to her.

"You have no idea how much this means to me and my family Harry. My mates are falling apart. I am truly barely holding myself together and I have been pretending but I know I can speak truth to you and Kate. I thank you. I will always look out for you all. When I told you that your dynasty is a golden age. Know that I speak the truth." She bowed her head.

"That pleases me more than anything. A golden age eh? I am well pleased. I am certain there will be difficulties but I am only mortal but golden. That is indeed grand." He smiled widely.

Asuna was able to smile at his warmth and he went to write some letters and her frere moved to her and Quilin picked her up and brought her to her room and lay down with her. Ryo and Chrestian were busy keeping an eye out along the perimeter. She fell asleep with her youngest frère's arms around her protectively.

Kameron was going to do something that should have been done some time ago but kept getting put off. He was now in the Tudor era and he nodded to Chrestian and they stood overlooking the countryside.

"I am going to the citadel of the wyvern." He said under his breath.

"Is that wise?" Chrestian asked.

"This particular wyvern is adept at fighting the evil ekimmu and I know it might make Amedeo uncomfortable but we keep him busy amongst his own kind and busy." Kameron stated.

"Kheagan is his child. Gwydion will be pissed." The blonde frère sighed.

"I could care less what Gwydion Hammel thinks! He is an ass and I hate him. You do realize what I know about the Shouten situation." The eldest frère stated looking ahead.

"My only concern is her. She is hurting and I will not allow them to hurt her worse." The former Viking said flatly.

"I think it will work out if we keep things busy and I make certain that he knows I know." Kameron muttered.

"So he does his thing on the side?" Chrestian demanded.

"Yes and no. We make certain she does not get hurt and I will make certain it won't lead to that." His brother said.

"You are the wisest Kameron; I follow as always." The blonde bowed.

Kameron ported out to the citadel of the wyverns in the cliffs in Devonshire. He kept his aura masked and he was deep inside and these creatures still mingled and cloaked themselves with magics. Drostan had become friendly with his mistress purely by accident since she had engaged Esus in the past and she had built up a relationship with the future wyvern king. He still committed his atrocities against Amedeo but Asuna knew that Valentina had not been innocent in her marriage to Drostan. She had been good for the basilisk king but not the wyvern. She understood reptiles so much better now and Ryukotsusei had gone missing when he had found out about her rape. The dragon lord remained a consistent and Asuna remained busy; Ryu made absolutely certain that he turned up and he made her face him. Kameron liked him but Naraku was not overly fond of the relationship so the dragon was not officially in the inner circle and his presence was not felt heavily but he was never gone. The frere smiled as he found when he found what he was looking for. There was a large stone sarcophagus and he slowly pushed the massive lid. The inscription on the lid was in a form of the Celtic language and inside was Esus Mochrie. He was pale and black hair was fairly long and his wings were folded under his unmoving body. Kameron listened for any wyvern and he opened the cold mouth and he would need blood of an old uppyr and a good jolt. He was glad he was old enough and he allowed his blood to drip into the wyvern's mouth as he did it slowly.

Kameron touched the sleeping form of Esus and he brought him to a field far from the citadel and he closed his eyes and he reached inside of the reptilian man's blank mind and he felt the soul but it was quite blank. He used all of his considerable psi power and jolted the ancient soul. It took him doing it several times and suddenly Esus's eyes flew open. He began to shiver violently and he stared at someone he had no fucking clue who it was.

"Hold on." He spoke in English.

He ported them to the hot springs fed by the volcano in the Western lands on Honshu. Kameron was fully clothed and so was Esus and he felt the extremely hot water and he released a stuttered breath.

"Who are you?" Esus asked as the chattering of his teeth slowed some.

"My name is Kameron Orlovich. I am the chief of frère Lady Asuna Jing. You have known her previously as the ekimmu Arianrhod; you married her in your culture as Isha tr'Awnhi." The frère stated benignly.

"Asuna? Where is she?" He demanded.

"She is close by. You should have been woken some time ago but shit hit the fan with her enemies. Kheagan has been born and is quite well but Gwydion has been quite selfish." Kameron said with his blunt honesty.

"Gwydion fucking Hammel has been raising MY son?" He demanded.

"I only recently became aware of your resting place. I apologize your majesty; my mistress is in no shape to have done this but we need your strength and frankly; I believe you will not let the ekimmu bully her." The frère said bowing his head.

"What has happened?" Esus asked as he flexed his wings.

"Bilae took Asuna to the late 13th century. It is now the 16th century and actually her birth century. She is in England recovering from a brutal attack." He said softly.

"You hold back frere, why?" He demanded.

"You would give her strength. Are you warm enough? I have clothing at the castle we have. I also will have to provide you with cloaking magics around mortals. She has been become good friends with the mortal king of England and he is a good sort. The one known as Edward Longshanks is the one who attacked her at the behest of a creature named Sanra tr'Awnhi. Asuna defeated Ayille recently with the help of two of her mates; she ripped her head off." He informed him.

"Blessed gods, thank you!" He whispered.

"Bilae still needs to be taken out and Sanra as well but we are certain that the Soul King will make himself known soon." Kameron stated.

"Taranis? That bastard is seen once every four or five thousand years. He is a piece of murdering shit! He allowed my wife to die for naught." He growled in hate.

"I do warn you; Asuna has found out that Arianrhod did many things that she herself would never have done; she is not fond of that lifetime." He said to Esus.

"I have fallen in love with her reborn self and I know she is preachier. She has a higher standard and I actually like it." The wyvern smirked.

"Let us go." Kameron stated and he ported them out.

He kept them masked and he got him some comfortable linen and silk tunic and bottoms that tucked into black boots. Kameron had procured from Chanak a potion and Esus drank it and within minutes he looked and it appeared he had no wings.

"Are they truly gone?" Esus asked surprised.

"No! It is illusion. Feel." The frère said.

Esus could feel them and it was so weird. He shrugged and his hair was damp but he followed the frere and he found that he respected the man. He found the woman that was his wife reborn and she was wearing some sort of heavy velvet frock and her hair was under a hood and headdress. He saw that her left orbit had been broken and she had been strangled and hate entered his blood. She was sleeping and blood had dried on her cheeks. He knelt in front of her and her nose twitched. Kameron was no longer masking and Asuna slowly came to and at first she thought it was Drostan but she saw dark blue eyes and her chest heaved. She looked up and met her chief frère's eyes.

"Esus. Oh Kamis. Esus!" She actually cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Who hurt you?" He demanded.

"Bilae, Sanra tr'Awnhi, and a mortal king of England named Edward Plantagenet raped me after Sanra poisoned me with dead blood and Bilae drained me. She made a deal with him that if he defiled me; that she would make certain I conceived. I have asked the king of England in this era who knows who and what I am to raise the hanyou. Harry has agreed." She said wiping her eyes.

"How far back do you come from your home era?" Esus asked.

"Five centuries." Asuna said looking away.

"Call Gwydion." He said calmly.

She looked upset but sighed and she mentally called the Ice prince. Gwydion appeared and he saw Esus Mochrie quite alive and quite alert. The wyvern narrowed his eyes and hate filled his veins at he took in the ekimmu.

"You made a promise to restore me and you betrayed me. You and I will have reckoning. Where is my son?" Esus demanded.

"Ask our mate. She has him on her Estate in Japan. I have only visited recently with my sons. Ask her how she denied us." Gwydion said coldly.

"Really Gwydion? You act like this now? You cannot stop can you?" Asuna cried.

"Of course my love. I get testy with animals in the room. Should I bring Kheagan?" He demanded.

"You better." The wyvern said in a dangerous voice.

Gwydion phased out and within ten minutes a four year old half wyvern boy ran to Asuna and she hugged him and she wept. Esus saw his child and he choked back emotions; his son had silver hair and blue eyes. His son was a silver wyvern and he could not believe it and Kheagan looked back at Gwydion and he smiled at the boy. He had tiny little wings and he wanted to grab him up and Kheagan was pathing to his Mama and Gwydion did NOT know was that Kheagan did know who this was because of Drostan.

"Brother told me you gone. He said you great warrior Papa. He say the bad sky dragons take you away." Kheagan said looking up at his father.

Esus knelt and tears fell from his eyes and his fingers brushed his soft cheek.

"Mama say you no gone but brother said it. I don't know it. I love you Papa." Kheagan said throwing his arms around the wyvern man.

"Well how sweet. I will see you soon sweet boy. If you need more Asuna; remember to call your people, the ekimmu." The Ice ekimmu bowed.

Gwydion was being and ass and he phased out. Esus could only hold his son and he looked at his wife.

"You did not let him forget me." He said choked up.

"Of course not! I could not get from him where he put you to sleep but I told him you were not gone. Drostan has always spoken of you as well." Asuna said wiping her eyes.

"Do you love your big brother?" Esus asked Kheagan.

"Yes! He has boy and girl my age. I play with them and he tell us stories about my Papa. I always tell brother that you sleep but he say Mama want to believe you sleep and cannot believe the evil dragons take you." He rambled.

Esus held his son and he was amazed at how well spoken for a little boy and hatred for Gwydion was eating him alive. His wife's actions made him love her more deeply but he knew she was in no shape for physical affection. The frères were now his new best friends.

"You are the most beautiful and kindest woman. You have no idea how much I have waited in my mind to meet this little boy. I love you and if you will allow me; I wish to meet your current life's mates and I wish to defeat your enemies by your side as I should." Esus said softly.

Asuna kissed his mouth and Kheagan giggled. The wyvern king smiled against her mouth and the little boy wanted to kiss his Mama. He climbed into her lap and he kissed her lips fast and he held her.

"We have new babies at home Papa. Mama has owie and Chichi Nobu make her better and Ichigo come and he kills big monsters!" Her half wyvern child rambled again.

"By the gods he is a delight. I am in love all over again. Drostan was just the same; he would sit and talk about everything." He laughed softly.

"I needed your goodness. I am so glad Kameron found you. My darling!" She called out to Kameron.

Kameron neared her and grabbed her hands and kissed them. Esus liked the man immensely and Asuna pressed her forehead to his and she was emotional.

"You again hold me together. How did I function without you? Thank you. I love you." She said emotionally.

"I love you too Asuna. We are here for you in whatever you need. We four as you know. I am here but please; speak with his majesty. I need to confer with Naraku as well and I will see Aahmes and Arsinoe tonight." He said kissing her hands again.

She nodded and he bowed to Esus and he slipped away.

"That creature is powerful but as loyal and gentle as they come." Her wyvern stated.

"Hai. I turned him from Ayille if you remember." Asuna murmured.

"That is right! Same man? Incredible. What of the Viking?" Esus asked.

"He is here and he is an excellent father to Frejya. He loves her so much. Drostan will flip." She smiled.

"I just wish to enjoy the fact that my boy is here. I intend to lay waste to certain enemies. Tell me what is acceptable to you." He stated and he only touched her hands.

"Thank you for respecting my needs. I love you Esus. I really and truly needed the good." She wept.

"It will be better now; that I swear." Esus promised.

"I believe you. I know it will be. I just need Sanra to be dead." Asuna said and she rested as she held their child.

He remembered how much she had hated Drostan and now she was here holding her own half wyvern child. Everything had changed and it was obvious that Kheagan knew his mother's love and often. He was snuggled and he was sleeping deeply and Esus picked up his woman and their child and took them to her bed. He only held onto her and she felt so completely safe for the first time in the last few weeks.

Kameron was in the modern era and he had seen Lei and of course things between the Jing heir and himself had not changed; Admal however had not returned. It seemed that it was perfectly fine to Lei and that bothered Kameron but he did not say so. He took advantage of being in Hueco Mundo and ported to Astana. Maec was actually working with Fionn to make a move against his sister and the chief frère bowed deeply.

"Your majesty; May I have a few words?" Kameron asked in a very respectful way.

"Of course Kameron. Do not leave Fionn. I believe this will work!" Maec stated to the ekimmu warrior and he was almost giddy.

Maec fell in step beside with the frère of his queen who was actually older than him but he respected the man incredibly.

"Thank you sir. I woke up Esus Mochrie who is the father of the current wyvern king Drostan Mochrie and the youngest son of Arianrhod Hammel. He however was tied to Asuna when she was trapped in the past once by Bilae. I believe you aware of this already?" The frère said calmly.

"Yes, yes of course. He actually married her as Isha. Strange idea but still. There is more on your mind Kameron; spill it." The Shouten king said staring him down.

Maec's hair was braided many times and he had it pulled in a loose pony tail. He wore pewter colored armor over a black tunic and black pants and boots. Kameron was dressed simply in a navy colored long sleeved tunic shirt with a V-necked collar and linen bottoms in dark tan. He wore a heavy brown belt and brown boots. His just past his shoulder length black hair was loose and he met Maec's eyes.

"I understand your need for an outlet and your secret is safe but I must ask you to use more care. I request that from now on that you hand off your intended schedule so it does not conflict so as no pain is brought to my mistress." He stated bluntly.

Maec's eyes widened and he stared at the astute creature and he narrowed his eyes at the incredible uppyr.

"Pray tell how you know?" The Shouten demanded.

"I have come to know you. You have quit pressuring her about another child. I am a frere and it is my job to be observant your majesty. Nanami is a future queen herself; she will need to make a frere eventually but I understand your feelings of needing to start over in a sense and my mistress cannot meet that need as she has to fulfill duties by others as well. I too have a dark stain upon my past; as I said, your secret is safe but I will not have it come out and for that; I demand your schedule and that of Dr. Yamasaki's. I memorize everything sir and you will find me an invaluable resource." Kameron said very softly but bluntly.

"You are maintaining the appearance for her happiness and you are not turning me out because you understand. I do love her more than my own life. Both of them actually." He whispered.

"Hence why you have not been nor will you be discovered King Maec. Bilae is a most disgusting bastard and to have served Ayille and through her; him, I do understand the need for a cleansed slate. She however does need you right now. Please do come and make your presence felt." The frère stated.

"Thank you Kameron; you have earned the devotion of me and I can and will do anything for you." Maec bowed to him.

"Kill that woman." Kameron said flatly.

"With utter pleasure." The Shouten said feral.

Kameron bowed and so did Maec. The Shouten king was astonished by the frère but as he said; it was his duty and instinct to do as he did and Maec excused himself from Fionn and he went to see his queen.

Ichigo met Esus and he got to know the ancient wyvern and thought him the coolest man. Esus was truly intrigued with human "death god" as the Japanese translated. Only when the humans were not around did Esus show his wings and Ichigo showed his shinigami form. Asuna was comforted by the two amazing men. Naraku appeared often but he was so angry at himself that he kept his kisses stiff and formal. She was getting larger with the babe and she would not bond with it. Henry and Kate would hold her belly and her mates understood why the humans were here and why the fawned over her belly. Maec and Chanak had dealt another horrific blow to Sanra and now she was in hiding with her remains and they had no idea where she was. It infuriated the Shouten king and Asuna watched him become consumed with destroying her for all time. She also suspected he had a lover; she also refused to be angry about it because she could not remain true to their union her only desire was that she was his chief wife and that she was the mother of his children. That was all she wanted. Sex was sex she figured but true love was another thing. She was not even giving any of her mates that and she actually was weak at the moment.

Asuna knew she was going to have to resume her intimate life for the sake of her powers and her sanity. She was paid court by Gwydion and Fionn. Crevan Blethen and Neifion Rease also were amongst those who insisted upon getting to know her. Crevan had wheat colored hair and aqua marine colored eyes and Neifion had reddish brown hair that he kept similarly to Maec when he was in battle but it was always in think braid and in a ponytail. Crevan and Neifion would long tunic belted with leggings similar to what they wore in their own era the extreme past. Heavy belts and it was obvious that both men had come to adore the young queen. She was like herself in the past but then she was not. Crevan had a hard time not falling on his knees and begging her to just take him as a lover. She was healed and she was 5 months pregnant with her unwanted child and she was practicing her archery whilst Harry and Kate were at Windsor attending court business.

"Damn it! This mortal is superior at archery! It drives me insane. I almost hit dead center but never completely. I adore Harry but he is better than me." Asuna pouted as she wore a velvet frock in black with silver vines embroidered all over.

The dress was made for a pregnant onna. Esus and Ichigo were in the modern era for the day to help Esus get to know the most important mates and Crevan and Neifion were "protecting her" at Fionn's behest. She had touched no one beyond a chaste kiss or hug and Gwydion was annoyed and pissed off at it. He finally quit visiting but twice a week. Asuna was enraged and encouraged him of only wanting to get laid; he said he was a man and she was allowing the enemy to win. She had slapped him silly.

"May I my lady?" Crevan asked.

"Please! Do you see if I am doing something wrong?" Asuna asked.

"You are pulling ever so slightly to the left. It is so minute but it is still making a difference. You are right handed, correct?" The fair haired ekimmu asked.

"Correct." She smiled softly.

"Perhaps if you were to compensate just a tad; I know it would be difficult but just a tad. May I stand behind you and show you?" He asked.

"Yes you may." She nodded.

Crevan stood behind and he showed her how to adjust and pull the long bow and adjust the arrow. Neifion watched with interest and he too adored the reborn queen but his adoration was not as obvious. He would die for her. He wanted to find the Shouten cunt and rip her to pieces and when Taranis appeared; he wanted to lead his family and tear the Soul king apart. Asuna heard his mind and she looked him straight into his brown eyes. He was not even trying to hide his thoughts and he boldly stared into her eyes. Crevan was pleased and she had shot a perfect arrow and she smiled widely.

"Thank you Master Blethen." She bowed playfully.

"You do not bow to me your majesty!" Crevan said horrified.

"How many times do I tell you both I WAS her, but I am ME. Say MY name both of you. MY name is LADY ASUNA KUROSAKI-JING. Arianrhod Hammel is me but I have evolved. Okay?" Asuna demanded.

"As you wish Lady Asuna but you are NOT our equals. You are above us both. Correct Neifion?" The British ekimmu stated.

"Quite correct Blethen. Lady Asuna, I actually respect and admire that you demand and require us to acknowledge you as you in this life. I actually respect you for acknowledging HER mistakes. Calling her a wretched bitch is perhaps a bit much; she was normal ekimmu majesty but you have become something so much better. We both feel that way. Our families and clans have been asking deep questions and they have fallen in step with our thinking. They will die for you." Neifion stated with a deep bow.

"I am no better or less than either of you. I cannot even open a portal Crevan or Neifion. I can however port to all planes and I suspect with age I will be able to do as you all do but I am still not all powerful. So do not think I put myself above that would be a misstep. I put myself above Bilae because I have morals and I do not rape and murder without a good reason." She said sighing and she sat upon a bench.

Neifion clenched his hands at the mention of Bilae's name and he excused himself to hunt. Crevan came and knelt in front of her and he had pale skin and such gold wheat colored hair. He was truly a beautiful creature and she smiled at him and his heart was beating harshly.

"What is your element?" Asuna queried.

"Dark winds. Basically only when the weather is bad or when you would create a storm. I could use those black clouds and create horrendous happenings. I am a subset of your family but not directly related to you per say." He smiled.

"Still a powerful ability." She said awed.

"You can do the same thing." He grinned.

"I can but still Crevan. I meet so few who have my abilities. You and Fionn must do well in battle together." His queen stated.

"That we do. I am able to draw upon his energies and the same and we are able to amplify the other. I have always been a loyal warrior. I however hated Gavin; it is natural our ways but to only focus on one, no it was not right." He said sickened.

"Did Arianrhod ever...?" Tried to ask him.

"Oh no. I was and just a warrior noble majesty." Crevan blushed.

"I am sensing you are attracted to me." Asuna said bluntly.

"I am but I know very few ekimmu who would not be. You are actually so much sweeter this life. I know you are a fierce warrior; but you are such...I must keep my mind. I am sorry." He said rising and bowing.

"No, what is it you think? I actually do not want this damn throne but in order to survive; it seems I have to." She said sighing.

"That! Arianrhod would never give up her throne. She wanted power and she wanted to dominate. You actually just want to live and although you were shunning us; I understand why. You thought we would not understand that you wished to be yourself. You understand the need so you do so. I wish I could murder the mortal who did this to you. I have dreamed of murdering him so many times." He aqua eyes stated narrowing.

Asuna rose and she was shaking a little and she moved towards the inside.

"It was because of my arrogance. I assumed that a human could never lay a hand on me. With help of course; he was able to bring me low. I am feeling your adoration Crevan but you should not adore me." She commanded.

"You cannot order me not to adore you. I was loyal to Arianrhod, Lady Asuna and I admired her abilities. I held no love for the Hammel family. I am holding adoration for the reborn lady. She is so lovely yet compassionate; her pain she suffers with dignity. No, you cannot order me not to love and adore you. It would be impossible." Crevan stated and his hand cupped her cheek.

She hissed softly at the warmth of his hand and he thought he had offended her. Actually he had not and desire had flooded her and she met his eyes with green eyes. He was stunned and her mind with filled with need all too suddenly.

"I refuse to use someone just to sate my lust. I realize I have been coming to know you but I will not take you to feed my energies." Asuna growled out.

"I would gladly do so for her majesty." He said kissing her hand.

"Did you hear me? I do not like using men as such! Did Arianrhod do that? Why do you think I do have so many mates? I truly do love them and yes, I have many but I love them and try to honor them." She murmured to Crevan.

"Then take it as an offering. You have no idea how much I wish to just serve you and fight for you. I am certain you will think me insane but these past two months have been the very best of my life. I told you majesty; you are something so much more precious than what you were. It sickens me that his majesty Gwydion cannot see it." Crevan said impassioned.

The young reborn demoness was stunned and he could not help himself and he kissed her mouth. Her lips were full and by the Stones; they were soft and he suppressed his growls as he forced himself to seek permission to enter her heat. His tongue slid along her seam and she opened her lips. Crevan reached up and held her gently by the back of her head and her curtain of silver hair was down she moaned heavily against his mouth as traced her teeth, fangs, and palate with his tongue. He worked his organ against hers and he sucked on hers as their lips moved urgently. She was slowly losing decorum and he pulled back slowly and caught her bottom lip in with his teeth and it was so fucking gentle.

"Fuck! Mister Blethen, I...please give me absolution. Please be gentle with me." Asuna begged him.

"You wish it your majesty?" He asked suppressing horrendous ardor.

"Hai. I need it. I need you." She admitted.

Crevan phased them to her suite of rooms in the castle and he was behind her unlacing the corset and skirts. She wore nothing underneath and lust overcame him. Crevan pressed himself and his ripped chest to her back and her breasts were full and the areolas were larger because of the pregnancy. Her belly was not huge yet and he came to stand in front of her. His hair came to just past his ears in one length; he was able to tuck it behind and the crushing want drove him and Asuna was shocked by his mental process that he did nothing to shield.

"My goddess! Please sit and lay back. You need the gentle and so you shall have it." He said as his eyes burned green.

Her eyes changed from green to red and he was incredibly turned on and she lay on her back on the edge of the side of her bed and Crevan spread her thighs wide as it was his mouth that started the joy. His tongue traced up and down and in between her nether lips and then began to lick her button rapidly. Asuna groaned loudly and Crevan only used his tongue until she tried to buck her hips. The ekimmu wrapped his lips around her nub and suckled her and she lifted her head and yelped out as he was making her jerk with profound need. Crevan's tongue slipped out and began to flick and suck at the same time and she arched her back and the reborn ekimmuess surprised him; she gushed her release as she screamed out. He had been able to drink some of the musk and he was so unbelievably hard and shaking and Asuna's chest was sucking in air as she realized that she had come for the first time in over five months.

"My lady? Is that all you want?" Crevan asked through clenched teeth.

"No. Take me in my traditional way." Asuna commanded.

"What way majesty?" The ekimmu was confused.

"I am half inu Crevan. Take me as an inu." She growled softly and her eyes were still red.

Asuna rolled to her side and she got onto all fours and the ekimmu was faced with her beautiful backside. His lips and teeth nipped the skin and she made a moan-growl as he repeated the act several times and he slowly lined himself up and he figured this would be a single act and he would treasure it. Crevan slid in extra slowly so as she could control the speed and how she wanted it. The gorgeous being underneath him made such a wounded noise and she whined as he became fully seated. Asuna could not express her feelings of gratitude and more at his careful use of her body. Only when she whined again did he slowly pull back and sweat poured off of his brow as he continued the torturous act of taking her as slow and gentle as possible. Crevan was throwing Asuna into bliss and she was shaking under him and she sought to know him better and she was suddenly inside his mind. THAT he did not expect and he was shocked stupid to feel this wondrous creature prodding and turning over memories to know him. She was seeking deeper as he continued to move so slowly and it began to brand Crevan as she mentally digging and he was shaking realized as he continued the act of slow forward and drag back as slowly.

She was seeing his early life in Briton as a noble amongst the court of her hated former self. He was fairly normal; except he kept lovers of both sexes and she was moaning in his mind at those evocative images and red stained his cheeks but he could feel her passion as she could mentally see him taking another male ekimmu. After battle and when the rush of the win drove him to seek another. His blood was heated as he remembered and she sank against him and Crevan bit of the ekimmu sound. This ekimmu was not into the debauchery of Arianrhod's life and whilst he had tasted fae blood; he was not a monster and she began to push hard against pelvis and he was groaning more and more. Asuna kept turning his memories of his taking others in her mind. She was seeing him pleasuring a beautiful brunette ekimmuess who had tattoos of Celtic symbols on her ankles and up her legs as he suckled her clit and teased her with his long, thick cock. Another red haired ekimmu man used his tongue and fingers to tease his back entrance as he slowly; ever so slowly became filled and Asuna was burning from his memories. She mentally watched Crevan fill the brunette female and he would kiss her passionately and then be kissed by the red haired man.

Asuna could not take it and she was shoving herself back quite hard and Crevan begged to grab her hips and she snarled; HAI. She commanded him to; fuck her. The ekimmu took her harder and faster but he was still gentle in his method. Her end struck hard and fast and it choked him as her walls clamped down hard. Crevan's seed spilled deep and he was sagging and she had stolen his energies. She hated to use him but he was actually glad that she had done so; she needed it. He knew she was weakened by not feeding upon the auras during the act and he would gladly give in if it helped his ruler. He was still in her as his cock softened.

"Who was the beautiful onna with dark hair and the red haired ekimmu?" Asuna asked as he slowly pulled back.

He had no intentions of staying in her bed but she pulled him down and he was surprised. Crevan was exhausted and the mental prodding had been erotic.

"She was my wife my queen. Her name was Aizabeta. The man was her cousin and he had been in my same command unit. Aizabeta enjoyed to see me taken she said. I would only allow certain people to do so." Crevan admitted and he shut his eyes against old pain.

She felt his pain and she knew Ayille had killed her. She took his hand and wrapped her fingers in his.

"As you know; I ripped her head from her body. My mate Jouichi injected her with funnel venom and Chan flooded her and cut her with his salt water." His queen described the death of his wife's killer.

"I knew you had destroyed her but did not know the details. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Asuna sat up and leaned over the half nude form of Crevan and his tunic had been a light grey and his leggings black. Her breasts jutted and she looked at him boldly in the eyes.

"You would never have gone near Arianrhod." She stated bluntly.

"No, I would not have." Crevan acknowledged.

"Thank you for letting me see your memories and know you better. I admit; I am very, very intrigued. I want to know you more." Asuna murmured.

She took his hand and she kissed his knuckles. Crevan was surprised and he was breathing deeper.

"Will you start taking your mates again majesty? You need to for your health." He said looking away.

"I shall but I shall not forget how gently you are and were in bringing me back. Will you allow your queen to know you better Crevan Blethen?" She asked softly.

"Would that not piss off Gwydion?" Crevan said only slightly nervous.

"Gwydion's being pissed off really does not bother me. Fionn still has a long way to prove he is not a lying piece of shit. You are refreshing. You are an ekimmu and you have never lied to me. Allow me to know more and know you?" Asuna said running her claws gently along his belly.

"Yes then." He nodded with wide eyes.

Asuna took his lips and she controlled the mind altering kiss and Crevan moaned crazily. He knew that he should vacate and soon and that is what he did. When Fionn checked on her; she was lying on a chaise lounge with her Tudor style maternity dress in black velvet was on and Crevan was just speaking of old Briton. Neifion had returned and soon the two ekimmu bowed deeply Crevan kissed her knuckles and she bowed her head.

-Return to me late tonight. - She commanded deep in his thoughts.

He showed nothing and only his eyes could she see he had heard her. They left and Fionn looked at her and sat opposite her and she stared at him.

"Maec and Chanak are working systematically to find her Asuna. The ekimmu warriors and nobles have come to love and adore you since your confinement. They are also willing to die for you since your defilement." Fionn said in a businesslike manner.

"Well thank you Fionn. Good to know that my brutal rape has brought the ekimmu together!" Asuna stated in anger.

"Piuthar! You are being unfair. I am sorry if I sounded less than gracious. I bashed that bitch's head in. My only wish has been to avenge you. If we could; we would have gotten rid of that wretched thing in your womb." He said narrowing his steel-walnut colored eyes.

"Well Gwydion has been pouting and bitching because I have not been ready to be fucked. I am so tired of him most days. You should never have spoken to her against me." She said in anger.

"I know. I know I shouldn't have. I agreed with her at the time that your morals were holding you back. I disagree now; I believe they make you a better woman." Fionn said ashamed of his past actions.

"I believe I wish for Chan." She said looking away.

"Will you ever love me again? Do I waste my time? Tell me so I can prepare myself one way or the other." The thunder ekimmu demanded.

"Oh hai! Your infamous preparation of your emotions of, just in case, so sorry if I am rude after you are all business like after you tell me that I united the ekimmu after I was raped!" Asuna growled at him.

"As you wish Piuthar. I can see your feelings." Fionn said stiffly.

She moved swiftly and had him pinned down on a chaise lounge and she stared into his eyes with her green empusae eyes and then red; then green again. Her eyes kept bleeding back and forth as she held him down and it fascinated how both sides of her beast were trying in vain to control her. She savagely kissed him and Fionn lost it really fast. He wanted her; he wanted his love. The ekimmu of thunder would have thrown himself off of a cliff if she had demanded it and she ported them to her bed and she demanded he removed his clothing. Asuna removed her dress again and Fionn slid her down his rigidly aching staff. His eyes changed to green and the ekimmu/empusae man gasped harshly under her and she was being wicked.

"Never betray me again. Never sell me out to anyone let alone that creature that let you languish for so fucking long." She demanded as she made him cup her breasts.

"I swear it Piuthar! I swear it on my honor and our daughter. I swear it. I love you, Asuna. My queen. You are my master and my mistress." He cried and he came harshly as she moved on him hard and she was out of her mind exhausted.

She sank her sank her fangs into his chiseled chest and Fionn groaned out as she fed from home and remarked him. Asuna heard his mind barely but his mind was feeling peace and he felt right; Fionn felt home. He had been in and with his Piuthar and all was right in his world. Asuna knew he loved her passionately; she could not doubt it any longer; she just refused to be beholden to her hated alter ego any more.

Crevan had become a regular fixture along with Esus, Ichigo, Fionn, Naraku, and the Imai brothers. Shuzo had actually allowed her to hold him and he was becoming quite used to their family. Esus was here and Harry had returned and they were in the yard as she let loose an arrow and she split Henry's and she looked smug. She stuck her tongue out to him and the English king actually laughed with merriment at her competitive nature. Esus took the long bow and he let his own arrow go; and he split both. Asuna dropped her jaw and he bowed and winked at them both.

"My lady Asuna; I am going to Dover to see if there any of my people." He said gently.

"In this era?" Asuna asked stunned and she had not thought on it.

"There are several citadels and the one I had been sleeping in was one I used but rarely. That is probably why you did not know where to look for me." Esus spoke softly.

"Do not stay gone too long." She said and she stood on tiptoe and she kissed him passionately.

Even though his wings were invisible around the mortals; she ran her fingers along the joints and he choked in the kiss and he moaned loudly. Harry was looking away and Esus pulled away and he looked ready to just throw her down.

"Gods; I wish it was our babe within in you. You still are so beautiful." He grunted and he walked towards his rooms so he could port.

"He is quite the man and what manner of your kind is he?" Henry asked smiling gently.

"Wyvern." She said sitting.

The king's mouth dropped open and the idea that wyverns were real creatures was unreal but he had seen the man and he knew she did not lie. Asuna was wearing an off the shoulder bodice and sleeves but in a lavender lily print and white. The entire ensemble was made of all the same material and there was edging of lavender along the bodice along her ample bosom. She wore a tiara of large amethysts that were set in in heavy gilded silver and made a sunrise shape. The king was dressed in brown and crème and his hose was crème as well as his sleeves. His coat was a rich mocha color that was edged in sable fur. He wore suede brown shoes and reddish gold hair shone in the afternoon sun.

"Kate has been busy making little gowns and caps for the babe. She is beside herself that she will get a chance to be a mother even though she will not bear him." He said softly.

"You all are adopting him; I know you cannot name him your heir but I hope that he will receive a good title and so on." Asuna said looking down.

"Are you starting to feel anything for him?" Henry asked surprised.

"Just a small bit. I want him to be happy and I do not want to be unhappy because of me. I do not want to see him and be reminded of what Edward, Sanra, Yasua, and Bilae did. It is not his fault and yet, I would look at him and feel so much rage. How is that fair to an innocent babe?" She asked.

"Actually it is not but I respect you for the fact that you recognize it. I also am thankful for kindness in thinking of Kate; especially after what she suffered this year. She truly is so excited." He smiled.

"Hanyou births are hard on me. Nanami will deliver me and Nobu will be there as well. His ears will appear youkai; my daughter will do a minor fix to that right away. You will also have to clip his claws every three to four days as a small child and as he grows; every one and half to three days he will need to clip them. We have already bound his yoki and when he is older and if you decide to tell him what he is; we can unbind them." She explained.

"Will a regular tit suffice?" Harry asked quite seriously.

"Hai because he is half human. He will probably have a bigger appetite though. That is normal for a youkai. His growth spurts will come on faster but you can just say he is a growing boy." She said looking at her belly.

"Okay all this sounds very doable." He nodded.

Asuna nodded and she stood up and she pleaded her exhaustion. Harry was staying a couple days and the inu-empusae was shocked to see Naraku. She moved to him and hugged him tightly and he still had a hollow look. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room and they sat down and she made him face her.

"Who of the two of you is mostly controlling?" Asuna demanded.

"Right now; Hisashi is mostly influencing the whole. Why do you ask?" Naraku demanded.

"Because this was NOT your fault. I was careless if anything and allowed Bilae to take me." She said looking away.

"No! I was there; I could have and should have realized that bastard was up to something. It was TOO easy and TOO convenient. I am a master tactician and I acted like a fool! You were sullied because I was fucking inept; AGAIN!" He raged.

"Hisashi, I am not Sorami anymore and this was not the Mizuchi beloved. You were not inept. We were all played and it was my arrogance that led me to believe that Longshanks was just a puny mortal. He is not; he works with the likes of creatures of hell. So I do not accept you taking responsibility of this." His mate said flatly.

His eye had actually been blacker and they slowly bled mahogany. Two tears streamed down his face and he jerked her to him and he hugged her for all she was worth. He ever so gently kissed her lips and Asuna took the gentle caress and slowly worked it into something deeper and more passionate. She could not handle rough so Naraku took his beloved mate in absolute love and adoration as he was so extremely gentle with her. This was different for them and if she had not been carrying the hanyou brat; she would have been pregnant again with his. The yoki ended up being suffocating and it nearly blinded them both in its intensity and he had passed out. He finally awoke some time towards the night and he was hungry. Asuna sat up and she smiled at him and he kissed her so softly.

"I will stop blaming myself per say but I will not stop bringing wrath down upon those people and I will make them suffer for having been born!" He growled out loudly.

"Hai. You are and always have been my champion and my chief mate. This is the reason you are so." Asuna murmured as she actually bowed to him with love and grace.

His face held his passion and desire for her and Naraku loved his inu. He palmed her cheeks and he kissed her lips over and over.

"I am going to bring you a head as a gift. Aldwyn still has not come has he?" Naraku commented.

"No, I have resigned myself to his loss my love. I am okay." She said looking away.

"I do not accept that either. I shall try and draw the man out. Now, I want you to rest and take nourishment for the creature. At least it will be an irony; that is all I can say." Her chief mate scoffed.

"Very true." Asuna nodded.

She watched as he ported out and she went to the kitchens to order a bit of food and soon she had mutton and bread with olive oil. It was perfect and she was munching as she had her mind on her impassioned and amazing chief mate in the Dark Hanyou.

Naraku went to England himself and he went to the flat of Aldwyn Dillingham. He managed to get himself in without trouble and the flat was large for just an apartment. The hanyou felt for any auras and he felt the mixed inu on the top floor. He worked his way up and found Aldwyn staring out a large window with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"You have been sitting here why?" Naraku demanded.

"Ah yes, the bloody Dark halfling himself. I have not come because I am a bloody bastard and I couldn't even take care of my mate. I fought and I fought as they kept putting those fucking things on my back. It keeping burning and burning as that fucking bastard hurt the woman I loved. They hurt my father and they nearly killed me mum. Yes, I am a fucking bastard." Aldwyn stated and he was feeling sorry for himself and everyone else.

"You hurt her worse and your children by staying away. You make her suffer that pregnancy without. That is it! You cannot think to see her carry that bastard's seed!" The hanyou deduced.

Aldwyn actually broke down and Naraku understood yet knew how pained their mate was.

"She is blaming herself. She is saying that you are blaming her for all your woes and that if your family had never met your life; you would have been better off. She did not say it but she indicated that if it helped your family in any way; then she was willing to have endured it." He said to the broken man.

"Edward died in 1307; I was a dutiful officer when he called on me to put the bloody Scots under his thumb. He always kept a looking for her and he never trusted Sanra again. She betrayed him he ranted at me by losing his true heir. I believe all of Asuna's blood he took in made him mad." Aldwyn remarked with shaking his hands.

"Sanra's hex made it impossible for Asuna to abort the fetus but she is giving the creature to King Henry and Katherine of Aragon in his early reign. He should be a young man by the time of the jousting accident that seems to cause his personality change." Naraku commented.

"Asuna has become friends with one of the maddest kings in English history?" The Duke of Flint widened his eyes.

"Do you suggest the mostly man loving James?" The hanyou scoffed.

"Henry was not bad true in the early years; I suppose it is a good plan. Does Henry know that the thing will be a hanyou?" He said angrily.

"Edward kept journals that were found at Westminster Palace. Henry apparently found them as a teenager and he has known about Asuna and what Edward did to her at a young age. When he saw her in the flesh; there is a portrait hanging of Lady Dillingham at Windsor Castle and Edward wore a miniature of her that had an alchemy spell upon it." He explained.

"Journals? He kept journals of his tortures of MY wife? He had a bloody portrait painted of her. I am sorry Naraku. I have been a bastard. You are right to be angry with me. I need to see her. I did not want her to see me and think she failed me and I felt I failed her." The Welsh inu said rising.

Naraku thanked the fates and Aldwyn followed him quickly and he would grab clothes in the past. It took them more than an hour to appear in the castle in Hertfordshire and Asuna was in a black and grey maternity dress of the period. She was wearing a tiara of black jade and gold and a net where her hair was coiled underneath. Her kirtle was grey velvet and her bodice, sleeves, and over skirt was a brocaded black satin. She saw Aldwyn with a white button down shirt and designer dark wash jeans; a black belt and shiny black dress shoes. His brown hair was curly on top and slightly longer and cut short. His ears barely had a point to them and she knew it was from a minor surgery they had performed in Flint when he was a pup.

"I am more than a sorry bastard. I thought you would hate the sight of me and so I stayed away. I couldna help you. My stupid brain could not accept that you could forgive my bloody ineptness." Aldwyn said with tears falling down his eyes.

Naraku had stopped by the estate and gotten the diamond ring she wore in her union to Aldwyn and he handed the mutt the ring. Asuna began to tear up and blood tears fell down her face.

"How could you think such a stupid thing? I thought you hated me because of the danger I brought to your family." She cried out.

"He pressed me firmly into the army but he left me mum and paw alone after that. He also despised the bitch as he put it. She betrayed him in his mind for allowing his true heir to escape him. I am sure you know what a bloody failure Edward II was." He said wiping his tears in irritation.

"Can you forgive me?" Asuna begged him.

"Me forgive you? Can you forgive me for being unable to stop that fucking monster?" Aldwyn sobbed.

"Hai!" She wept.

She flew into his arms and she was sobbing into his white shirt and he somehow worked the diamond ring BACK onto her finger. He would not have the symbol of the union off her finger and he pulled back and he decided he was staying in this era and the English king would know who her noble husband was; the Duke of Flint; Lord Aldwyn Dillingham was her husband. Naraku heard his mind and his hand was on the mixed mutt's shoulder and his eyes were crimson.

"Welcome back to the fold and the Great Family where you belong. I shall give you two time." Naraku said stepping back and swallowed by his miasma.

"Your chief mate is the most incredible man I have ever had the privilege to know. The fact he considers me worthy of you is even more incredible. He has the right and more as far as I am concerned to be my alpha." He said pressing his forehead to hers and he suddenly gently kissed her.

Asuna kissed him back but it was not innocent and it was full of hunger. He was surprised and he still remembered the rape. She was not going to let that rule her and his mate ripped open his ruined dress shirt and he whined as her lips began to rove.

"Beloved; I do not know if I bloody well can. Those memories!" He said in a shaky voice.

"He raped me. I want you to make love to me. MAKE LOVE and give me your heart and heat as you do so. Show me what a noble man does." Asuna whispered.

Aldwyn nodded and soon he had her unclothed as well as himself and he actually hated the child in her womb; even though it was innocent, and he was more than gently but he used ALL his yoki; everything from his "suggestion" to his fae abilities. She went from moaning out passionately to utterly screaming in rapture. Aldwyn thought that this was so much better than seeing her in awful pain. The pain and damage done to her body had been awful and he did everything in opposite and by the time he was done; she had been overcome by so many highs that she had just plain passed out and he was sucking in air to try and stay awake himself.

Kameron popped his head in politely and he smiled at Aldwyn and the Welsh inu was covered only by a blanket.

"I have procured you clothing of this period Lord Aldwyn. I have also procured you a horse." He smiled gently.

"Good God man what would we do without you?" Aldwyn smiled.

"Chaos I think. I have my own time with my queen; I assure you as do all her frère but we love her and we live to make her life infinitely better. She also protects us too. Now here are your clothes as I spotted in the distance King Henry. He is a most attentive friend. They are NOT lovers; I assure you of that. He hates what King Edward has done with a passion and he is learning all he can for the babe. Queen Katherine actually wishes this babe badly." Kameron smiled.

"Well at least something good can come from it." The Welsh said in anger.

Aldwyn remembered hating the clothes from this era and he pulled on the undergarments and pulled on a fine lawn shirt of white and a matching black and grey doublet to his wife, the coat was similar and he realized Kameron was making a statement. He pulled on shiny black boots and the hose were black as well and his green eyes held respect.

"You are so good sir." He said as Kameron stepped back after helping him dress.

"Well it will not hurt for the English king to know that a British citizen and a powerful noble is her husband. There. I do not like the caps. You are most handsome without I think." The frère said appreciating.

"Thank you." Aldwyn blushed.

Kameron gently woke Asuna up and he helped her to dress as well. She was hungry and slightly grumpy but she was happy to have Aldwyn here.

"I only woke you up because the king and queen are arriving as they said they would. You're getting very close to birth and I think they are getting nervous." Her chief frère said.

"Too true." Asuna said sighing.

Asuna called for a meal to be prepared and Aldwyn and she were eating when Harry and Kate appeared. They were surprised to see a man they had no idea who he was. Aldwyn stood and he knew to bow properly and kissed the king's hand as well as the queen and they were shocked at his behavior.

"King Henry and Queen Katherine; this is Lord Aldwyn Dillingham, Duke of Flint." She introduced Aldwyn formally.

"That is right! You were Duchess of Flint. I never thought of your Duke. How are you sir? It is so good to meet you." Harry said informally.

"How are you Lord Aldwyn?" Kate asked gently.

"I faced myself after what that monster did." He said honestly.

Henry sat down and so did Katherine and they knew the story and Henry felt horribly for him as he watched Dillingham. He was trying to sense if he was one of HER kind and he truly could not tell.

"I want to thank you for taking this child. I know my lady and she feels responsible and I felt responsible. Edward kept me pressed into his military until his death and his son's disastrous defeat at Bannockburn led to my father's death. I hate that dynasty with my whole being. When Isabella had Edward II disemboweled; I cannot say that I was terribly upset. We were a family that supported her." He said almost viciously.

"You are like your lady." Henry said calmly.

"Yes your majesty. Your kingdom has us but outing us is not wise. Edward decided that he would out us and use us. All we wish is to blend with humanity and live obscure lives. We have no designs for power or the crown. We just want to live and to love. Edward saw us as a source of warriors and a way to extend his mortality." Aldwyn stated in hate.

"I assure you; if there are other families in our kingdom, I have no care in knowing who they are. I only care of their loyalty. They are Englishmen and that is all that matters." The king shrugged.

"A halfling your majesty will grow faster at first. We grow as infants and such fairly normal but our appetites are stronger. A halfling WILL be remarked upon. I suggest that a household you arrange; call upon Flintshire. You will be assured of loyalty and those who are prepared for such a being." The Welsh inu said bowing his head.

"I shall do so directly Lord Aldwyn! We thank you for your suggestions. While we know of this conception; we intend to love this child ardently and raise him as a true and Christian Englishman. Whatever evil that madman created him in; it will be raised right out of him." Harry stated with fervor.

"I can only say thank you. While I know he is innocent; I hate him. I cannot feel anything but hate towards Edward for what he did to my wife and my family. My lady has born me Carys and Brynn. Our children are perfect and beautiful but this boy was conceived in such brutality; I have to stop." Aldwyn said as tears actually poured down his face.

Asuna grabbed his hand and she squeezed it tightly. Henry kept his mind shielded as the foreign woman had taught him to do but he was actually slightly jealous. This was one of his own subjects and he was elegant and well spoken. They all went to bed that night and Aldwyn lay beside her and he spooned her form.

"He feels for you; does he not?" He asked.

"He does." She did not lie.

"You cannot go anywhere where the men do not fall for you." Aldwyn stated as fact.

"Aldwyn, I did not invite it." She sighed.

"I know beloved. I know you did not. It was the same with Edward. You did not invite it but you are such a beauty and on top of it; you are a succubus, you make men go mad." He sighed.

"If you are saying I caused the rape; please do not hold onto me, I would like you not to be here. I did not cause him to brutalize me." She said beginning to cry.

"I did not mean it like that! I am sorry darling. I make it sound as if you have control over others evil intent. You do not. You are beautiful because you have your mother's features and your father's coloring. You are such a creature that God himself must have wept. I am sorry I suggested otherwise." He said burying his nose in her neck.

Asuna stiffened and he thought they were going to argue and she was rigid in his hold. Aldwyn sighed and he was ready to roll over and leave but he saw her stomach harden in the moonlight flooding the room. She sucked in her breath and it was hardening again pretty quickly.

"Asuna have you been in pain at all beloved?" He asked concerned.

"Back ache." She replied.

"You have been in labor some time already. Damn it. What was the plan?" Aldwyn asked rising.

"I was going to give birth at Windsor and pretend I died in labor." She gasped.

"Okay. I will get the king and queen." He stated.

Asuna was in pain and her water broke slowly and she was sucking in air. Harry and Kate came in with Aldwyn as she was already farther into labor than they thought.

"Can we possibly get you to Windsor by carriage?" Henry asked stupidly.

"Do not be daft man!" Aldwyn said angrily.

"It is known we are close friends; Kate is here with you Harry. People will not assume untoward things. Aldwyn, I need you to go back forward and bring Nanami or Nobu. Can you do so?" She asked trying to stay calm.

"Yes my love." He said kissing her crest.

Aldwyn immediately ported and Kate was shocked by it. Asuna smiled softly and she was gripped by a vicious contraction. She nearly screamed by it and she was in for a rough labor. Aldwyn intended to be quick and what normally took an hour; it cut it to forty five minutes. He dragged Nobu back and her spider mate had all his supplies and he pulled him through the special Jing in between in time and they came to the castle. Nobu heard her scream and it curled his toes. He ported himself straight to her bedside and Asuna was flanked by Harry and Kate as she was bathed in sweat and white as hell. Katherine might have been shocked but she did not show it. Aldwyn appeared and he sat behind her and Harry moved and he checked her.

"No blood hunny. That is fantastic news. You are also fully dilated; you must have been in labor all day and not really felt it. Did you want to do the way Airis taught me?" Nobu asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

Nobu opened his large bag and he pulled out some special salves and he rubbed her belly and he rubbed her perineum with a salve that would numb and encourage the stretching of the skin; Airis had explained what the different rubs did. Nobu pathed to Aldwyn to link with Asuna in her mind to let her anchor to his to help her control her pain. He pathed very specific instructions and Aldwyn nodded. He felt being half fae that Aldwyn would be stronger. Aldwyn entered Asuna's mind and she latched onto the anchor immediately. He was astounded by the strength and he was also overwhelmed. The Welsh inu held her shoulders and he made a noise.

"You okay Aldwyn?" Nobu asked.

"Yes. I am ok." He nodded.

-I can leave. - She thought.

-Hell no! I want to do this. I NEED to do this. I fought those sutra things but every time I surged my yoki; they slapped on two more. My back has scars from those things. I am so sorry my beloved. I am so sorry. - Aldwyn thought and tears fell from his eyes.

-If you apologize one more time; I am going to slap you. I love you! I love you so much Aldwyn. I would never change how I was trapped and I was able to give you Carys and then how we conceived Brynn. How about we fight and you subdue me again? - Asuna purred in his mind.

A sweet laugh whirled in her mind and she was focusing on that and no pain was felt. Aldwyn filled her with thoughts of their time; he filled her memories of the day they were married, the wedding night where Admal had appeared, the very first time they had met in Scotland, and the very first time they had made love in halls of Hampton Court palace. Her mind was focused on the evocative and wonderful memories but a small part was able to follow the commands of Nobu. Her Welsh husband continued to fill her with his love and yes, his passion as her body was wracked and worked to deliver the child of his hated rival.

"Hunny? I need a really hard push Asuna. A really big push." Nobu commanded.

Aldwyn helped her sit up but his mind kept hers within his and she bore down mightily and she scrunched up her face as she pushed hard.

-I am going to take you out and we are going to just lie in the sun in our true forms. How does that sound? Just feel the sun on our fur? - He murmured in her mind.

-If you make love to me in our true forms. - She thought.

"Another hard push, okay? Are you hurting my dearest?" Her kumo mate asked.

"Very little." Asuna answered.

"Excellent. Thank you Aldwyn. Glad you are what you are. Okay one bigger, big push honey." The kumo commanded.

Aldwyn held her shoulders as she pushed with all her might. She felt the burning start and she knew the head was passing. This was the hard part and Aldwyn latched into her mind tighter and he was seeing past events of her and him; the painful loss of their first pup and what his words had done to her. Shame filled him but he kept her mind off of the pain and the hanyou pup was slowly pushed out and Nobu held him as he clamped his cord and suctioned his mouth and nose. His hair was brown but silver was highlighted in it. He had no moon but he did have some magenta striping on his hips and legs. Nobu wrapped him up and his eyes opened and he was blue eyed. Her heart sunk and her instincts were to grab her pup but she let Nobu tag his ears which made the pup cry but Nobu game him a pacifier and soon he was fed a bottle of her already pumped milk. Her kumo mate had Harry and Kate leave the room and they took the babe with them and Asuna was shaking violently.

"I have never done this. I got pregnant by Magatushi back in the Sengoku Jidai but I stabbed myself. I have never abandoned a pup. Maybe I should try? I am being selfish. Maybe I need to try!" Asuna said getting hysterical.

"Love stop! He is innocent; it is true but he has features of Edward; I see them. Do not punish him of course but let him be raised by those who can love him fully! King Henry and Katherine want him desperately; Henry most of all I think, frankly because I think that man is desperately in love with you." Aldwyn stated softly.

"Aldwyn now is not the time..." She said trying to rise.

"Dearest please stop! I cannot be reminded of what that bastard did. Please do not keep that pup. I beg you." He began to actually sob.

She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him as if for dear life and she refused to lose him. Her instincts were screaming and he could sense her internal conflict and he knew she was a mother; she was half inu, and it was only natural. He lifted her chin with his clawed fingers and he kissed her passionately. She suddenly responded savagely and he was surprised. Asuna needed to be distracted and she made Aldwyn use his mind to make love to her; so he used his mind to bring her to mental rapture.

Nobu rode with the royal couple and the babe was a good one. He showed Kate how to use the bottle until the wet nurse could be brought to court and she was overwhelmed in the joy as she fed the beautiful little boy. Henry was also overwhelmed by how much he looked like Asuna.

"I cannot help his magenta marks. You will have to say they are strange birthmarks. Aldwyn wrote out a letter for me to take to Flint and I can have a small household for him immediately, okay? Just let it be known that she died in child birth; your man Wolsey I have read is quite good at letting things leak?" Nobu said bluntly.

"Yes. You are incredible." Henry said amazed.

"Thank you." He bowed.

"His name? What should we name him?" Katherine cried softly.

"I was hoping we could name him Arthur after my brother." Her husband suggested.

"Oh your grace! I love it! Another Arthur Tudor. I know he will not be your heir but he is our son!" She said with a glaze of tears in her eyes.

"Yes. He is most certainly is. Thank you doctor." As they rode in the coach.

After some time they royal couple reached Windsor and Nobu had ported to Flint with a letter from Lord Aldwyn. He had requested certain people and those people came with the kumo doctor. They were ported in great secrecy to a secluded portion of the royal apartments and Nobu brought them forward. There was wet nurse and the inu woman cried out when she saw the baby boy whose mother had died in child birth. She bowed before Queen Katherine and she had dark brown hair and brown eyes and wore plain clothing in yellow and brown.

"Your majesty! My queen! I can feed the baby if it pleases you." The young inu woman said.

"Yes dear lady. What is your name? The king and I have decided that we shall take him and raise him as if he was ours. He has become our ward; for his mother was our dear friend. His name is Arthur." Katherine said regally.

"Elinor your grace." The wet nurse said.

Katherine gently laid Arthur in the wet nurse's arms and she carefully arranged him as she began to feed him. The babe latched on and Elinor was stunned but she felt an aura and she looked at the Queen AND King and they knew what this boy was and they knew what Flint was but they were saying nothing.

"We will always protect our most cherished child. His mother was our dearest friend. She gave us the most precious thing besides this boy; she gave us her time and her friendship and trust. Such is a rare thing in our lives." Henry said as the boy fed.

"I am so honored your majesties. Truly we are honored. You have no idea." Elinor said bowing her head.

"We both loved his birth mother and so he shall know our love. That is our gift to her." Katherine said with tears in her eyes.

Nobu was assured of everything and he ported via his shoki and he appeared back in Hertfordshire. Asuna was sleeping in Aldwyn's arms and the Welsh inu looked exhausted.

"The boy is settled and the staff you selected actually said they were honored to work for the king and queen for the boy. Going to let her rest a couple of days and then we shall go back. You okay Dillingham?" Nobu asked.

"Seeing him. Seeing Edward in his face. It made me sick. Seeing Edward and Asuna mixed made me want to go back and kill Longshanks slowly and painfully. I want to see him castrated, disemboweled, hung, then drawn, and quartered. That was a traitor's death back in the day." He said coldly.

"Ugh. Brutal times. He is a babe and he is innocent but he will live during a decent era in this England. Rest and we can go back to OUR era. Okay?" The doctor said.

"Aye. Bloody happy to." The Welsh said and he cuddled up with Asuna.

Nobu was going to suggest some deep therapy for the Welsh inu. His anger while justified was bordering on murder. He was worried for him and he went about shutting down their birthing castle as he thought of this place. Kameron was helping him do so; as well as Chrestian. They would be gone by the next day it appeared. Henry did send a letter to Asuna and also a necklace with the Tudor Roses and sheaths of wheat. Asuna raised a brow and Aldwyn actually smiled at the symbolism.

"The crest of my family Asuna. It is a kind gesture. I actually like Henry. Put it on." Aldwyn said helping her put on the intricate piece.

The chain was finely spun but the two symbols meant to entwine. Henry's note had said to say thank you so many times for the gift of being a father. Katherine had never been quite this happy and he was looking forward to seeing his boy grow. While he wished he could make him his heir; he could treat this son as a son and not a future king. He and Katherine were closer than they had been in some time and she was expecting again. Henry wanted to thank her for that as well. He also wanted to thank the Duke of Flint for his generous contribution of his staff and Henry swore he would release them back to Flint when they were no longer needed. He hoped he would see them both again someday but if he did not; it was by the grace of God and his honor to have known such an excellent man and woman. He signed it simply; your servant, Harry. They returned to the future era and Asuna slowly began to work out to regain her strength and Aldwyn made the decision to move to Japan full time. He shocked Asuna by moving into her Estate. She was pleased beyond measure and she had jumped into his arms and kissed him stupid; Carys and Brynn were thrilled too. For the moment; things had gone back to being alright in their world.

Asuna was curious and she looked up the name Arthur in Henry's court. There was a Sir Arthur Tudor who held vast estates but it seemed he stayed out of the lime light but he was mentioned as a favorite of the king and lavished much wealth upon. Historians speculated that he was a bastard child of Henry's but it was also noted that Katherine of Aragon also lavished attention upon the man. Not else was mentioned and she sighed as nothing bad was mentioned and only good things and she prayed that they had done right by him. She was up and she was in her penthouse in Tokyo and she picked up her phone and called Admal.

"Hello Admal. You are in Tokyo? Please phase over to the penthouse." She said softly.

Within moments her half Shouten/half empusae love was there and she went into his arms and hugged him tightly. He held her and his eyes had bled silver. He held on and just could only hold her as hate filled him for Sanra.

"Chanak has not yet gone back. I apparently was not gone that long with the pregnancy." She said softly.

"No not at all. Chanak will be headed back within this week; he and Maec have been working out detailed plans for him to deliver to that era's Maec. I am so angry and I know not what to do. I hate her for everything she has ever done but I so wish I could make her suffer even an ounce what she has made you suffer." Admal said with such anger.

"How about we focus on happier thoughts. Do you know what would make me happy?" Asuna said tracing his jaw.

"What my darling? Whatever you want; I shall do whatever you wish." He whispered.

"Anything?" She smiled with a look of raw lust.

"Of course." He smiled at her and he brushed fingers along her magenta stripes on her right cheek.

"Go lie on my bed and wait for me. I shan't be long. Worth it I promise." Asuna said quickly kissing him.

He smiled and he knew she had some game in mind and she ported to Hadasan. She appeared before Lei and he was up and hugged her tightly. She kissed him fiercely and she cupped his chin.

"Hello my love. I had the child and I am home. Do you love me?" She asked him softly.

"Why ask such a stupid question?" Lei demanded.

"You will do anything for me?" Asuna asked.

"You know I will." He said rolling his eyes.

"Swear it!" She demanded of him.

"I swear before my life and yours; whatever you want. Okay?" Lei stated extremely annoyed.

She had an evil smirk and she suddenly blind folded him and he made a shocked sound and she ported with him. She made him stay in her living room and she went to her bedroom and she quickly blindfolded Admal as well. She pathed to him NOT to say anything. He promised and wondered at this little game. Asuna walked to her living room and moved a very irritated and impatient Lei. She had told him the same thing. She swore him a grand and mind altering time; he agreed on the condition that he also got to bring her to rapture and she would sit upon his mouth so he could ravish her stupid. Asuna had agreed too eagerly for that one.

So both wraiths were heavily blind folded. Both promised to quietness and she dampened both of their auras. It would not take them long to figure out whom each other was but in the midst of passion; it would be hard to argue. Asuna figured out the arguments and crap had been started by a hex that Sanra had put into motion; her own daughter's pregnancy had gone awry because of the bitch's alchemy. Now she was fixing this. She had Admal strip while she was gone and she mentally began stroking him and he was hard in a second. Lei, she began to stab his prostate with her telekinesis and he was hard. He gasped and it was heady. She took Lei's hand and made him grasp Admal. The half Shouten bucked hard and Lei was so unbelievably turned on by the limitations of no sight and not being able to speak. He began to stroke the male and he could feel the other male breathing harder and Lei wet his hand. Asuna undid his trousers and began to do the same thing to him and he grunted but she was using her damnable telekinesis. He of course did not know she was doing so to Admal as well. Her poor tr'Awnhi prince was going insane and he needed to come so badly and his mouth was dry and he was desperate for blood. He felt around for the other hand and he suddenly jerked the man forward and sank fangs into the wrist and drank the sweet blood. It exploded on his tongue and this she could not hide from him. It was Lei and oh his devious little Isha was making them face each other. Admal actually loved her more for it and he sucked the wrist a certain way and Lei nearly whined. Lei still was not quite aware of whom he was and Admal was going to fuck him. He pathed to Isha and she was all for it. She lay herself down and Admal released his wrist. She told Lei to strip of his clothes and he just phased out of them; felt his wife's center below him and she was dripping wet and he grinned and he lined himself up and slipped in deeply. She arched under him and she groaned out crazed and Lei felt lips and tongue at his entrance. He actually choked softly and the male was so good; it began to drive him to insanity and he was panting as he slowly took Asuna and he was rimmed into the nuthouse by a sexy stranger. He felt his shoulders grasped and long moan did escape him. He was certain it was Kameron; and his mind was shot and Admal slowly and gently slid into his male half. Lei was shaking and the man began to kiss and suck upon his neck and it felt so damn good and he would thrust in Asuna and his own lover would thrust in him.

"Fuck! Asuna, I have to talk! You feel so fucking good. My love. My wife. Oh gods. I love you. I love you so much. So happy to be with you after that monster; going to hurt her. Take off this ridiculous thing!" He growled in a sexy tone.

"Are you certain?" Asuna gasped as he thrust and then the man did.

"Gods yes! Ohhh! Damn it man; you are driving me crazy. Bite me will you?" Her Jing mate demanded.

Lei suddenly undid his own blind fold and Admal did bite his neck. He was paralyzed by the euphoria and he realized that the tr'Awnhi prince was deep within and his wife had proceeded to bring about this threesome. It shattered his brain function; Lei really had forgotten how wonderful it was to be with HER AND HIM. She did the unthinkable and she linked their bound minds and Lei whined in sudden and heavily blissed euphoria. Admal groaned out as well and he began moving again and Lei made the wraith shriek.

"Lei! I need you." Asuna begged.

"Yes! Oh fuck. You are a devious minx. You she-devil. Admal! Damn you bastard. Fuck! Make me come. Damn it you both!" He whined in the heady combination.

"Bastard? Make you come? You want me Lei?" Admal whispered with THAT husk in his voice.

His lips went back to nibbling his neck and his hands gripped his hips hard as he pistoned none too hard and the younger man was desperate. Lei was actually thrusting senselessly but Asuna was holding him back. His eyes were white and the older man was only teasing him.

"You did not want me anymore." The tr'Awnhi said sucking his lobe into his mouth.

"I was mad at your brother. Mad about high handedness. Love you but you love him more." He said out of his skull.

"He is my father Lei. I know you do not understand that. Asuna has much to tell us. Will you listen?" Admal said mouthing his juncture passionately.

"Fuck yes! Please Admal, stop torturing me. Please! Both of you just let me finish!" Lei whined.

Asuna lifted her hips and met his thrusts and she let him grab her wrist and Admal sped up his own thrusting. The poor Jing heir was gripped in an all-encompassing and mind shattering explosion within minutes. Asuna's scream rent the air and Admal harshly groaned Lei and Asuna's names in Lei's ear. Soon Lei and Admal fell to the side and Asuna was bathed in sweat. Admal refused to release the Jing heir and the younger man had to admit; it felt so incredibly right to have his arms around him. Admal heard that thought and he slowly pulled back from him and he pushed him to his back and he lowered his mouth to Lei's; he devoured the Jing and he showed him just much he truly had missed him and the younger Shouten was thrown for a loop as the half empusae drove every point home. Admal slowly withdrew from the kiss and Lei lay there stupidly.

"Sanra somehow put some sort of hex of upon the house of tr'Awnhi. That is how Nanami lost her baby; come to find out she was carrying Laes tr'Awnhi's baby. The calamity hex I believe would have caused all sorts of mischief and stirred up old hatreds." Asuna said softly.

"You are actually correct. What better ways to cause turmoil then stir up clan hatreds; the tr'Awnhi and Jings are notorious for hating each other because of her." Lei admitted in a very tired voice.

"Jao told Nanami he wanted her to be sterilized. He told her to quit creating more victims. She asked him to leave for a day. He left her alone for many." She explained her daughter's mind.

"Are you fucking serious?" Her Jing husband asked shocked.

"I am completely serious. Tomo never showed up until he was served with divorce papers. Laes did not even bother to check on her knowing she carried his child. Now Nanami is seeing Alum and a shinigami." She said sighing.

"Admal!" Lei said feeling like an idiot.

"You were looking out for your clansman. I understand Lei; please understand this, I do love you and I would never purposely hurt you. Yes, I am loyal to my king and brother but I feel to him as a son would to a father, okay but I love you and Asuna so fucking much. I will always love you. You are part of me." Admal said pressing his forehead to Lei's.

"So how are we going to infect that worthless bitch?" The Jing heir asked.

"Chanak and Maec have been working out the alchemy." His male partner stated gently.

"I want to gouge her eyeballs out with a spoon!" Jing snarled.

"Lovely thought." Asuna laughed.

"Asuna, I am full of hate for that cunt! She led to my rape as a young man; she led to your rape and made you carry that bastard's seed. She is beyond evil. No, many of us need to take her out." Lei demanded.

"I agree but today was about fixing this thing she caused. Okay? The child was innocent even though his conception was not. I did not keep him and he grew up with love. I did wish that for him." She said looking incredibly sad.

"I am sorry my love. I am so sorry." Jing stated as he picked her up in his arms and held her.

Admal wrapped his arms around them both the best he could and he made a contented noise.

"I love you both so much. That is all I can say; Asuna, he is right and that bitch will pay for what she has done; but let us not belabor it now. I love you Lei. I love you Asuna." He whispered and he kissed Asuna first with passion and then did the same to his Jing lover.

The married couple made contented and passion filled moans as the actions began to lead to another round of love between the three of them. Lei whispered in her mind; thank you, for having the courage to do what he did not, for fixing his mistake. She only replied; I love you and always will. His smile was enough to warm her heart forever.

Maec was working out the difficult equations and he was in the living plane in the Western Estate. He was with Asuna and their children for the moment and they had talked about much. Ichigo came into the room and he had an odd look on his face.

"Um sweetheart there is an odd person at the front door asking for you." Ichigo stated itching his head.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Asuna demanded.

"Only said he wanted to talk to Lady Asuna." He shrugged.

"Oh bother." She snorted.

Maec slapped her ass and Ichigo kissed her lips and she growled softly. Maec had ended up in Ichigo and her bed and it had become wild; it had become downright kinky as hell. The Shouten king was now intensely curious as to this shinigami-whatever he was now but he was power. Asuna went to the front door and she stared into blue eyes that mirrored hers and the man had dark brown hair with highlights of silver. His face was sculpted and his eyes were a bit Asian looking. He had a dimpled chin and she was shaking badly and he was dressed dark wash dress jeans, brown oxfords, a blue button down shirt with a brown corduroy blazer and his hair was cut stylishly longer on top; it was a bit dashing and fell into his eyes and the bottom was very short. Asuna's silver hair was down and came to her hips and she wore a red kimono style cotton top and black hakama pants; she had on black thong sandals and she kept blinking at the man and he smiled a little.

"I shouldna have up like this without perhaps calling on ye madam. I apologize. I don't know Japanese but I know you know English." He said softly.

"What is your name?" Asuna asked in English terrified of the answer.

"Sir Arthur Henry Tudor. My Da and Ma told me I was adopted all my life. They believed in truth ye see. I lived in Scotland for some time; I have a bit of a brogue. Do ye mind me coming in or do ye wish me to stand on your doorstep?" Arthur asked her gently and softly.

Asuna stood aside and bid him step into her library. She followed and she slid shut the doors. She turned and her eyes were red and bloody tears fell down her face.

"So it tis true. Ye are my real mum." He said with wide eyes.

"What did Harry and Kate tell you?" She choked back not wanting to hurt him.

"My Da and I were real close; even after he divorced my Ma. I was pissed off at him for that. He sent me away from court because of it. Hence I lived in Scotland whilst he bedded that whore Boleyn. I was recalled and I lived on until he passed away. They told me that you tried your hardest to love me but you had been attacked by a mortal with the help of another of our kind as they called us demons; the mortal had noble connections in England and you were royalty here in Japan. They said you were so brutally attacked that while you wanted to try and love me; you did not think you could be fair to me. You wanted me to have a good life without the stain of my conception. That is what my Da explained." Arthur stated looking down.

She noticed he wore a Tudor crest ring on his hand and it had not occurred to her that the boy being left in the past would come searching for her in the present.

"King Henry told you the truth Arthur. I am sorry. I failed you in that regard but I knew how much Katherine wanted a baby at that time. I was so dejected; I almost could not do it but you do look like the man who raped me." She said weeping.

"They loved me well. I had everything I could want. King Henry; I call him Da; he used to get on the floor and play with my soldiers with me. When I was old enough to ride; he took my hunting; he taught me everything himself. I know my Ma loved me but Mary was her darling; Da loved me deeply. I can honestly say he loved me and Edward best." The English hanyou said meeting her eyes.

"For that I am grateful. I am so grateful." She said wiping her eyes with Kleenex.

"Who harmed you Lady Asuna? I should like to know who did this." Arthur asked.

"Edward Plantagenet. I was pulled back by a demon called an ekimmu. Edward I proceeded to rape and plunder me after another demon named Sanra tr'Awnhi poisoned me with dead blood and some sort of alchemic brew. I am half dog demon and half succubus. I am sure your Da told you. Edward did this and you were supposed to be his heir that would never die and do whatever he told you to." She said bitterly and she sat down.

"I was to be a pawn for a mortal king and placed on the English throne; what for eternity? That is insanity!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I agree. I told Edward no and every time I said no; it only made him more detirmined to make me do as he said. Henry knew about me from journals that Edward had kept that he found at Westminster Palace. You were innocent Arthur; I just did not have the strength and did not wish to make you suffer because I was not strong enough at that time." Asuna said looking down.

"I am not angry with Lady Asuna. How can I be? King Henry is known to the world as the man who had six wives. I know him as my Da. I know him as only few did. Edward did not know him even as well as I did. I would not get normal sickness and die. Da felt he could be himself around me. He had bouts of madness after his jousting accident; I believe it changed him; but his love for me never did. Mary and Elizabeth while his daughters; they did not really know him. I believe you had told him to release my powers when I was around eleven or twelve. He sat down and had this big discussion; man to man he said. He told me he did not know what abilities I had but I had some and they were unbinding them. He said that I must NEVER use them against my fellow humans and I must always be a prince and a Tudor first. I promised him of course. He called someone from Wales and they came and I had to drink something. It was over the course of a few years but then I began to hear people's minds. I could moves things with my mind. I also can cause great gusts of wind. I was hoping; I was hoping that you could perhaps tell me all of my abilities. Perhaps you see me and you will always see the man who raped you; but I am a young man who was raised by people you chose to love him and love him they did." He spoke eloquently.

Asuna began to sob and Arthur felt badly. He felt helpless and maybe he was being selfish for coming here. He had bonded with the inu in Flint and some other demons in the English countryside. This Tudor prince had been popular even if he was adopted. Ichigo and Maec popped their head in and Maec frowned when he saw the young man. He could see by the looks who the man was and he stepped in.

"A little far from England are you not?" Maec demanded.

"Lady Asuna. I am sorry. I really am. I did not mean to bring you pain." He said helplessly.

"No! I will figure out what yoki you have and show you. It is the least I can do. I am certain you have mastered your telekinesis and telepathy?" She asked.

"Yes. I did that a long time ago. I used to scare the utter crap out of Mary." He grinned.

"Come. There is a field in which to work outside." Asuna said and she stood up and invited him to follow her.

Maec watched Asuna and Ichigo was stunned. Maec was suppressing his growls and he was angry.

"She literally just had him two weeks ago!" Ichigo said shocked.

"Yes but in the past. Five centuries ago in the past. For him that time has already passed. For her? It was just two weeks ago. Hardly fair is it? Fucking Sanra! I am going to rip her esophagus from her throat!" The Shouten king snarled.

Arthur had a limited range of her psyche abilities and she taught him to channel his wind yoki. His was not as powerful as hers but it did damage. Arthur watched as she lazily flung a nami and crashed through a marble statue. His jaw dropped and she nodded to him.

"There is no telling how strong you can get yours but it will take work. You just have to channel it through your hand. Do you have a toxin?" Asuna asked.

"Toxin?" He asked confused.

Asuna let her Dakkasou flow to her claw tips and he looked stunned and shook his head no.

"You got some of my most powerful abilities Arthur. I am an air elemental youkai and I channel all kinds of things that make up air. My psyche powers are also highly developed. Continue to practice those; I have an uncle who is a halfling and he has dog ears." She said looking down.

"Truly? I can only imagine he was ridiculed!" He said feeling bad.

"He was. I have shown you what I can. I am still fatigued but if you should like; I will teach you more later." She murmured bowing.

"I want to hurt him." He blurted out.

"Who? Edward? He sired you? Why would you want to hurt him?" Asuna asked.

"My Da loved you. I know he did. He told me you were such a great woman; he said very few women were as great as you, he wore a miniature of you and he was buried with it. He believed in goodness because of you. The reformation happened and that witch got him convinced about the church because he needed a legitimate son. He used to grumble about her to me and say if it had been you; you always solved problems. You would have solved it." Arthur rambled.

"I believe you are correct when you say that the jousting accident changed him Arthur. I have read history and I of course knew him well. He was not the same; he would never have just displaced your Ma as he did. I am certain the Boleyn woman played a political role like many did. She did birth a very impressive creature in her daughter." Asuna remarked.

"Elizabeth acted just like Da. If Da had not had that accident; he would have had his own age named after him. Elizabeth was great; do not get me wrong. Mary was awful and Edward was alright. Very religious and extreme but those were the times. I just know Da loved you from when he was young. You made an impression on him and I wanted to meet the woman who gave birth to me; even though it was through bad tidings, you gave me a good family. You gave me a gift." He said softly.

"I did not want you to suffer because I had suffered. It would not have been fair." She choked up.

"Hence why I want to do the man ill. He deserves my wrath as well. He caused my birth mother to give me up and caused you untold pain and I abhor that idea. I want him to know that I am alive and I hate him." The young hanyou said meeting her eyes.

"I cannot go back. The man with long dark hair you saw? He is called a Shouten and he is their king. I am he is queen and he has made it impossible for anyone to bring me to that era. His nephew Chanak is going next week and they are going to hunt the woman who helped Edward do this thing to me. I however cannot condone you going back and putting yourself in danger. You also know Harry would not condone it either." She said walking past him.

"Excuse me? He would have killed the bloody bastard himself!" Arthur growled.

"Henry would have; not you Arthur! You are a child born of my body but his child by raising. I will not put his child in danger by allowing him on such a reckless mission. Your father may have passed into history but that does not mean I will be ignorant of my duties to his remaining pup." She said raising her chin.

"Who needs Katherine? You sound like my bloody mother!" He snapped as he stalked away from her.

"I technically am. I honor your mother and father." She snapped back.

"And he honored YOU. Let his SON honor YOU." Arthur said in anger.

"No. This is my fight. You will not be fighting or seeing Edward. That is part of what he wants you little fool! He would try and trap you there. The whole point of raping me was to beget himself with an heir who would not die easily." Asuna hissed at him.

Arthur realized her words and he stalked away pissed off. He moved through her house and straight through the front door. Asuna ported in front of him and he yelped in shock.

"I take it you cannot port." She sighed.

"I don't know." He said surprised.

"You would have to know how to invoke it. Imagine your home in England." She said in command.

Arthur imagined it and she ported them both and he lived in one of the swankier and noble houses. It was outside of London proper and had extensive grounds.

"Been in the family for centuries; correct?" Asuna said wryly.

"Well of course." He grinned.

"You have a modern last name?" She asked.

"No, I am still a Tudor. There are still Tudors in Great Britain." He said softly.

"I see. Close your eyes and imagine your bedroom. Allow your power to flow as if you are going to move something but imagine yourself there." She instructed.

Arthur stood there and nothing happened for a good two minutes and then quite suddenly he ported. She secretly smiled and he was a powerful hanyou. He would need time to develop his porting but he could work on it without her. He ported back and he sank in a chair.

"Good God that drains you." Arthur said exhausted.

"Like anything, it just takes practice. It took me months to master it. It was latent in me as well. Some of my little ones were porting from the time they were barely a year old." She said looking away.

"Would you allow me to call on you again? I know this is disconcerting for you but; I really wish to know you." He said and his eyes plead with her.

"Yes you may come again. I do need a couple of weeks Arthur. I wish I could explain but I really am exhausted. Give me two to three weeks and yes, I would be pleased to know you." She said bowing her head.

"Thank you." Arthur said softly.

Asuna bowed and she ported out and the young man felt complete for the first time in a long time. His last sibling died in 1603 and that was a long while to be without family.

Asuna was in woods around Karakura Town and she felt him. She smiled about him and she was hunting him. He liked to hunt large animals and he would let them escape most of the time; he had come upon a deer and he was feeding and he finished and he wiped his mouth. She came upon him and made him jump nearly a foot.

"My queen?" Crevan asked stunned.

"I have not seen you as of late. So I decided to come find you. Neifion said you like to haunt these woods. You hunt animals and no other youkai or mortals. I am seriously impressed." Asuna smiled.

"It is one thing to take life in battle but another to do so while eating. It bothers me; the idea to kill a living breathing person so that I might live." He shrugged.

Crevan was slammed against a tree but not overly hard. His neck was being scented and she was growling softly as her eyes were red. She suddenly used her claw and cut down her wrist and presented it to him.

"What if I give it to you?" She asked him.

"Between two that is different; but my queen, you are my ruler and I am just a noble." Crevan said breathing hard.

"Drink me." Her voice said in a husky tone.

He took her forearm and held her wrist and he slipped his fangs into her wrist. Asuna gasped but it felt good. It felt tremendously wonderful and she was moaning softly as Crevan sank them to their knees and she ran a hand through his hair as he drank. They heard a nasty snarling sound and Asuna looked over to see Gwydion and Crevan let her arm go and he actually bowed to Gwydion.

"You dare to drink from my wife?" The ice ekimmu demanded.

"Oh shut up Gwydion. We have not been married in this life. Quit bullying people. I thought we were past this bull shit. You have your list of boys, toys, girly fun things." Asuna rolled her eyes.

Gwydion choked at what she said and Crevan did not smile but he wanted to. He stayed respectful and the ekimmu of ice and snow blinked his now green eyes at his twin soul.

"Darling do you need to get your rocks off? I know you were pissy when I was not ready when you wanted a lay; so sorry I had been raped." She said patting his manhood.

"You really want to be a bitch Asuna?" Gwydion demanded.

"What did we agree? We agreed that we had others and we also come together. I however am not going to take your temper tantrums because your pissed off I did not get you off when you wanted it!" She snapped.

"It had been a couple of months!" He whined.

"It was five months before I allowed anyone to touch me! Get over yourself. Need something? Is that why you are being a whiny brat?" Asuna demanded.

He narrowed his eyes and he said nothing. She moved to kiss his mouth and Gwydion kissed her back hungrily. She slipped her hand into his trousers in white and he moaned obscenely. She concentrated and she kissed him as she ran her hands through his messy blonde hair. Asuna concentrated her telekinesis on his cock and prostate and it was swift and harsh. Gwydion screamed out and fell to his knees.

"Whatever is wrong Gwydion?" Asuna asked innocently.

"You evil wench. Ugh! You fucking tease. Watch it dearest; I will pin you to your bed and nail you." He growled.

She only gave him a brilliant smile and he phased out. Asuna returned her attention Crevan and she gave him her arm again. He looked spooked and she gave him a look that said; I really do not care. The noble ekimmu slowly sank his fangs again and that same bliss swept her again and she sank to her knees. She infected the bite and Crevan choked on her blood as rampant passion coursed through his veins. He drank for several minutes and she shut her eyes and she breathed quickly as it felt wondrous. She ran her hand through his wheat hair again and she ported to her Karakura mansion and they were on her couch and he looked around.

"Just one of my properties. I was serious when I said I wanted to know you." She said looking deeply in his eyes.

"I am just a loyal ekimmu my queen." He said arching a blonder brow.

Asuna used a claw to trace his bottom lip and she was going to attempt to know him better by delving in his mind again. She opened her mind and she opened it to him.

-Will you open to me like this? - She asked him.

-Yes of course- He returned the path.

Asuna closed her eyes and she was pressed her hand to his and she was pressing her mind to his. He felt this enormous amount of power but it was gentle as it brushed against his innermost thoughts and feelings. The queen was slowly sinking deeper and he was feeling too hot and she was seeing Terre de Brume. She was seeing what it was like in the prison plane and what those who had been trapped had to do to survive. His eyes were closed as well but he knew she spilled tears as she felt the cold. She pressed even further and Aizabeta had been alive. Crevan's eyes now spilled bloody tears and she was seeing his wife as he had known her. Finding her pregnant body ripped open and Asuna pushed on; she sucked in her breath because she was taking in the good with the bad. She watched him take the ekimmu vows with Aizabeta and the festival that followed. Crevan smiled at that memory and she was so deep in his psyche that he was amazed by it. Asuna was being careful not to latch onto his feelings and she was seeing his battles fought against fae. She felt his disdain for fighting the fae; that surprised her and she felt his disdain for the waste of the royal family and she latched onto that thought. She opened her own feelings why she hated Arianrhod. She shared how she had played Fionn and Gwydion and how she taken lovers regardless of feelings and Crevan looked at her. She pulled back and took a deep breath.

"You are judging her by YOUR morals my queen. I know how you see her and she seems a monster. I am not saying I agree with everything she did; I do not but she was a mighty warrior and she did what was normal for OUR people of that age. It was a different age. Ten thousand years is a long time." He said cupping her cheek.

"I still hate her." She growled.

Crevan laughed softly and his smiled was genuine as he took her in. His fingers traced along her magenta stripes on her left cheeks.

"I say it again; I understand why you were shunning us. Why would you not? After hearing what your own soul was wanting and saying; no wonder you were fleeing. You had/have no idea how refreshed our people are by the idea of our queen NOT wanting to dominate the world. The idea of her just wanting to live as a normal a life as she could as she was. The idea is so novel to us. Can you believe YOU stunned US?" Crevan said stroking her cheek more firmly.

"Well if you truly knew what this soul has been through due to either Taranis or Bilae; you would understand." She sighed.

"Yet you opened Terre de Brume." He said and his lips were drifting closer to hers.

"The cold and the endless sense of time! I am so sorry. That was her fault too." Asuna whispered.

"Freedom has been had. It is done." He said as their lips met.

He felt on a collision course and it was a dangerous game. Her hands went through his gold-wheat colored hair and he made a deep moan as her claws massaged his scalp. Gwydion was not going to let her bed a lower class ekimmu. The crown prince was an uber snob of supreme proportions and that was a frightening thought but there were so many more ekimmu who wanted to know and see their reborn queen. Crevan had no idea what was going through his mind but he was no longer on the couch and he was leaning her back against a bed. She reached and pulled the hem of her crème cashmere sweater up and off. Her breasts were bound by a modern binding and he stared and her hands went to his combat style pants. She undid them and he was then aware again and she helped him out of his clothes. Asuna pulled off her black skinny jeans and her black booties. Soon she was underneath him naked and he felt her body heat and he moaned.

"This you did not feel in Terre de Brume. Yes, we would take one another to stop madness but the heat was gone. Some lost their lives as they ended up being food for others. We also depended upon sacrifices from the infants. It was a miserable way to exist." He murmured.

"I almost wish to keep Bilae alive but put him in his own private Terre de Brume. They can do that in the Seireitei." She said wickedly.

"That would be justice!" He said smirking coldly.

Asuna arched her back as he cupped a breast in his hand and he adored how she responded. He had been with her a handful of times and he was getting dragged into something that was dangerous in nature. Crevan slipped into her deeply and he did not want to think and he could not think when he found such joy. She moved against and with him as he pulled back and forth from her core. So far he had pulled back and she had gotten furious; that had surprised him and now her passionate kissing of his mouth and moving along his throat. She bit into his juncture and tasted his ekimmu blood and she made obscene moans and Crevan made soft sighs of delight as she took in his life force. This creature maddened him and her fingers played upon his ass cheeks and began to squeeze them. She was looking him deeply in the eyes and his cheeks stained red.

"What?" Crevan asked her.

"You are beautiful is all. I have you in me and you have a beautiful look on your face." Asuna smiled.

"I cannot help it." He blushed more.

"Blushing or making a beautiful look? You said Aizabeta enjoyed certain things. Did you do so because YOU enjoyed it or because you wanted to please HER." She asked as she lifted her hips.

He gently hissed and he was deep in thought for a moment and he stared at her eyes as she lifted her hips again.

"I am ekimmu my queen. I am like many and most of our kind. I tend to prefer the female but I am not averse to having male lovers. Why should I?" He asked puzzled.

The smiled she gave him was dazzling and he was dizzy suddenly by it and she ported them. Crevan had never done so while in the midst of intimacy and he was stunned stupid. What stunned him more so was the fact he was in the bed of being with white hair and he had the ears of a fae but his aura was NOT fae. The man had pale blue eyes that turned violet really fast.

"Nu uh uh. Chan look in my mind." She said huskily.

Chan was fixing to have a temper tantrum and he saw this ekimmu from her mind and this was no ordinary one. In fact; this one was extraordinary. Chan looked at her and he was shocked that an ekimmu did not come in anything but blood thirsty. Chan was suddenly behind him and licked his neck and growled as he scented him.

"Who and what are you?" Crevan asked stupefied.

"I am her in the male form. She is the empusae queen and I am the incubus lord. I am Chan. You sir are too perfect." He said with a deep husk.

"My queen? You are going to make a meal of me?" He asked in a dizzy tone.

"No! I however would like to lay you out and pleasure you till you lose your fucking mind. I would like Chan to help me." She grinned.

Chan loved the idea and especially if it involved his beloved mate. Crevan was severely dizzy amongst the infant blood drinkers and he was suddenly laid out on the bed as Asuna had his mouth and she kissed him sinfully. She slowly began to stroke him and Chan had Crevan's legs wide open and the incubus began to use his wicked, wicked tongue. The ekimmu noble-warrior was gasping and writhing in the softness of the bed and it was hedonistic and overwhelming pleasure. She pathed to Chan that this time she was going to take him and for him to do as he was doing. The incubus lord chuckled in her mind and he said that the poor ekimmu would probably die in the pleasure. Crevan was on his back and Asuna slid down his erect member and rounded her hips and the ekimmu man was sweating heavily as his queen was taking him passionately and hard. Her partner in crime was fingering him and it was perfect, awful, insanely wonderful pleasure as he slammed his hips up into his queen. Crevan's eyes bled green and he made a growling sound that was getting close to the ekimmu eagle sound. He kept slamming his hips up as she rounded her hips faster and the incubus Chan was thrusting his digits and this creature took passionate delight in taking this sort of action from someone. Asuna took Crevan's hands and pressed his hands to her breasts and she actually sucked a finger into her mouth and her eyes were green. His breathing was irregular and he was losing his mind. His brain was mush and arched his throat as Asuna was holding him at bay. The ekimmu was bewildered and he felt himself at the edge but he was so close and he was getting desperate.

"My queen? I need...I am going mad. Am I?" He managed to ask in a stuttered way.

"Bite me." Asuna growled in a command.

Crevan sat up and she still moved on him and he bit into her breast around her nipple and she shouted. Chan bit into her juncture and she shook wildly as he body spasmed wildly. Crevan was panicked but he was deep in her and he cry was muffled by her breast and his seed was drained by the spectacular act of perfect passion. She continued to flutter around him and Chan was licking the fang marks on her neck.

"Time for me to eat my love." Chan purred.

He pulled her off the ekimmu and she was slammed gently next to her ekimmu lover and her thighs were widened and she giggled wildly. Crevan stared at the ceiling and he was not entirely in his own mind at the moment and the young queen arched wildly as the incubus lord took her and Crevan's orgasms and then sank his fangs into her femoral artery. Asuna was moaning out of her head and she lifted the ekimmu nobleman's hand and kissed his fingers. He came back to himself somewhat and he was staring at her as she came down from another high. Chan ended up lying down and he let sleep overcome him and Asuna stared at the ekimmu man and he stared at her. She was watching him and he took even breaths.

"Can we go back to our clothes my queen?" He asked softly.

"Sure. I am going to kiss my twins real quick." She popped up and put on Chan's robe and she went to the cradle near the bed and she picked up her son and kissed him and then did the same to his twin sister. She nuzzled them both and smiled down at them. She finally pulled it together and she grabbed his hand and ported them back to the Karakura Town mansion. She had jacked Chan's expensive silk robe and she would make him "work" for it.

"Are you okay? Did I do something to upset you?" Asuna asked concerned.

"No! I am not angry. I am overwhelmed. I cannot express myself adequately right now my queen." He stated and he was flushed.

"Stop it with the queen crap! You have been balls deep in me; I think you can call me Asuna." She said smirking wryly.

His cheeks turned redder and he looked down and he met her eyes.

"I have no right to be doing any of this! You are the highest of the high in our society and anyone below your family is not worthy of you." Crevan blurted out.

"Okay say this again; Arianrhod died ten thousand years ago. Asuna Kurosaki-Jing is the queen now and she is not prejudiced bitch. Okay? Say it." Asuna snorted.

"Why me? I am not Fionn or Gwydion!" He said looking at her feeling so much.

"Precisely. I love Fionn. Do not get me wrong. I do love him but he would tell me the same as I am telling you; we are not monogamous creatures. I forbid you to call; my queen." She snorted.

Crevan widened his eyes and he stared at her as if she had grown an extra head and he was breathing harder.

"You tell me not to call my queen when you ARE my queen. I did not pull back and by the ancients; I cannot think. I have no clue how to think." He said struggling to put on his clothes.

"Did I harm you?" She said exasperated.

"What do you want from me?" He blurted out.

"I want to love you. I want to make love to you. That is making love or have you not done that?" Asuna demanded.

"I...I have made love but what happened between us was the most intense moment of my life. I felt as though I had been reborn. I cannot explain it properly without sounding like a foolish idiot. I have never felt such a moment." Crevan said shaken.

"My way of making love is distasteful? I see. The very fact you are nothing like Gwydion is what draws me to you. The very fact that you are not that self-involved, arrogant brat! You do not look down your nose at others. You do not lie to get your way or throw temper tantrums. You feed from animals yet you do not kill them. You do better than me! The fact that you never really wanted to fight the fae. All these things make me want you so very badly." Asuna admitted.

Crevan was stunned by her admissions and he met her eyes and he could see the truth in her expressions. His lips were against hers and he was devouring hers as he could not deny it; he would be a fool if he denied it; he was falling madly in love with the ekimmu queen and it was something that he thought he was completely stupid for but she was NOT Arianrhod anymore and she WAS someone else. This woman had higher morals standards and she was accepting his kiss and kissing him back and it lead to another encounter. He stupidly took her and she cried out his name and he did not pull back. The ekimmu people had just come back together and they did not need a scandal to rock them to their core.

Chanak and Efnisien went back and they were in Astana in the late 13th century. The Soten ruler knew that Maec already knew of him in this era but he was older and more powerful. He also was carrying a thick letter. Several guards found him and he had to be taken to Maec which he had no problem with that at all. Maec was looking at the Soten and Chanak handed the letter to a guard who in turn handed it to the king; Maec recognized his own handwriting and he was surprised.

"I wrote this." He said surprised.

"I know Uncle. I was there when you wrote it." Chanak smirked.

"Wait a minute; you call me uncle?" Maec demanded.

"Yes, I have accepted my mother is the nastiest and most demented upon all planes and she needs to be eradicated. Now that is our plans but I am older and frankly way more powerful this age. I am an asset and you are you for thousands of years. We have worked out equations; chants, and ingredients. I have them all. I have places to look as to where she may be hiding. We both want her dead." The Soten ruler said crossing his arms.

"What did mommy dearest do to you?" The Shouten king scoffed.

"Nearly killed my daughter Rhoswen and truly did not care. I begged her not to and she laughed. She swore to rip her from her from her mother's womb. I started to hate her then. Rhoswen survived because of my birth father. Now can we hunt and kill my mother?" The other type of wraith said impatient.

"Oh yes. Gladly!" Maec said smiling almost evilly.

"We also owe the current ruler of England a most cruel visit." His nephew said.

Maec looked at him and Chanak raised a brow.

"Read further Uncle. I will await you. I see that they are serving your infamous blood wine. I have grown rather fond of it." He smiled.

Maec flew through his letter and it was making him incensed. The more he read the angrier and deadlier his anger became. HIS Isha had been brutally raped because of Sanra and this filthy mortal. His anger was like a live thing and he was beyond livid; he wanted blood, real blood as it ran through his fingers. Chanak could see his mind and he concurred this time fully.

"Shall we wraiths go play?" He asked downing the wine.

"First the pig. We truss him up with an apple in his mouth." Maec said coldly.

"Excellent notion." His nephew agreed.

They both phased out and they were in England and they did not bother to hide their auras or hide anything. Maec's eyes were silver and they were not turning back. Chanak figured reading about Asuna's violation was enough to put him over the edge into a sort of madness in of itself. They appeared in the palaces of London and it was at Windsor they found the royal family in residence. They were in their ether forms and Maec watched as the banquets were held and it was making him angrier and it made him sick to his stomach that Isha had to carry this man's brat. Chanak did not mention that the child had found her only recently and the boy was good but that did not matter; what mattered was that this beast had hurt the woman they loved. What neither of them knew was that Arthur had his own friends in the English demon world. Nothing big happened that he did not know about. He had found out that the wraiths were moving and he had made friends with Jings wraiths who resided in the British isles in the "in between" there. He had no idea how he could see them; but he could. He had seen them all his life and wraiths had been his friends for years. That had told him that the Shouten king and the Soten ruler were doing something big in the extreme past. He had begged his Jing friends to get him back. Arthur hated the man who had sired him. While his birth mother had given him up to good people; the fact was she could not love him because his sire was a fucking monster.

Arthur suppressed his aura and he had a young Jing with him named Jing Hui Jes. He was a prankster and directly related to the Jing heir as a cousin of some sort. They liked one another and he considered Hui his best friend. Arthur knew these palaces better than anyone and he hid as he watched the two wraiths move. He drew closer as he hid among pillars and tapestries and he saw the bastard who was his sperm donor as the modern term deemed him. This was the "Hammer of the Scots" and hatred seethed from the young hanyou. Hui put his ether hand on his friend's arm and his could feel the hatred coming from him. Lady Asuna was well regarded and loved amongst the Jing clan being a Jing herself. Arthur had wept when he realized how entrenched his birth mother was in the demon world and he wanted her respect and he was dying to be worthy of her love. He would not say it; he had been raised a Tudor prince and it was something that he would not say but Hui knew this poor man suffered because his birth had been tainted.

Maec and Chanak moved silently and within their ether forms and Edward made some gallant speech of the barbaric Scots and his will would be carried forth and those Northern Pictish bastards crushed. Both wraiths scoffed and he left the banquet hall and the intended to follow and Edward went to his royal bedrooms. Arthur was already there and Hui locked the rooms down first and the hanyou hid while the king made himself vulnerable. Hui had made certain that there were no demon draining things about him and Arthur stepped out from a secret passage and Edward looked shocked to see a person and a young man at that.

"How dare you violate my privacy? I should have you hung!" Edward snarled at him.

"Really? You think I am afraid of the likes of you Edward; they call you Longshanks? Pfft what a fucking joke you are!" Arthur snarled at him.

"Who are you boy? You look familiar." The vile king said watching the young man as he was richly dressed but he had silver glints in his hair.

"You dare think of her after what you did? Oh I am he. I am the bastard you sired but here is the rub; Edward, I was raised by a king of England just not you!" The hanyou hissed as he grabbed his throat.

The power of his half demon son was unreal and Edward laughed manically and Arthur threw him through his bed post. Edward was wheezing but also clapping as he stood slowly and gazed at a son he could be proud of.

"Well well well. How utterly amazing you are! No doubt she fed you lies and told you things to fill you with hate." Longshanks said with malice.

"No she did not. I only recently met my birth mother. I can only say decent things of her as she gave me to an English family to raise and raise me they did. My Da loved her too you know'; except it was respect and honor and he loved her for the fact that she gave him me. He too was England's king and he was quite pivotal in her history and it is my sister who is a whole age is named after. Imagine that you sick fuck? They named an a golden age after a woman? Of course my sister was so much like my Da. She stared down a whole fleet of ships as God wrecked them in the channel. Her reign was graced and yours? Well your son can get it up to make some kids I hear but mostly with his male favorites. Quite scandalous in this era is it not? Prefers his favorite's saddle to an actual saddle?" Arthur said plucking up some fancy bauble.

"You insufferable brat! What do you know of anything? You do not even know of your cunt birth mother!" He roared.

"Actually I do. Your journals Edward. We found them in Westminster and all your depravity. The portrait and the miniature. A bit obsessed were you not?" His own child taunted him.

Edward was filled with hate and fury as his this creature was supposed to be controlled by HIM. This young demon man was not being controlled by anyone and he HATED him.

"She flaunted herself in MY kingdom. I am the king. If I wished her then she should be mine. How dare she deny herself to me!" Edward said madly.

"You actually think that? You actually believe that she should have fell in supplication at your feet? She is a queen many times over and she was to fall at YOUR feet? Who were you; just a pathetic mortal!" His son scoffed and laughed.

"A mortal who sired your worthless life!" The king said and he grabbed a sword.

Arthur used his mind and he pinned Edward's hand to the wall and he looked at him with utter hate. Hui phased in and he looked panicked.

"Arthur, I cannot hold them back any longer. This is Maec and Chanak." Hui said urgently.

"Let them come. I care not." He said with such hate in his frame.

"You dare go against your own father?" His birth father screamed at him.

"My father was Henry! I am Arthur Henry you fucking raping, murdering piece of shit! My Da would have had you drawn and quartered. You would have been disemboweled and given no mercy!" Arthur shouted.

Maec and Chanak slowly phased in and the sight that greeted them was a shocking one. The apparent son of the rapist was here and he was torturing his sire and he was shouting hate at the man who had in fact sired him.

"I may be a hanyou; but I am her son and I will be great. You will go down in history as a tyrant and murderer. Such a grand legacy do you not think? I shall let her legitimate king and other ruler deal with you. Firstly though." His son smiled and he moved swiftly.

Arthur punched him with incredible and Edward's jaw cracked. The Tudor crest was visible on a signet ring he wore and he showed it to Edward.

"Descended from the House of Lancaster. I am a Tudor. Your dynasty dies. Remember that." He taunted him and he scoffed as he pulled away and swiftly walked between Maec and Chanak.

"Boy!? Why did you do this?" Maec demanded.

"My mother was innocent as was I. I see that I resemble the monster and I bear her no ill will in not being able to be reminded of his vileness; but I want to know my mother; I have loved her memory from afar for as long as I can remember. Her portrait that that monster had created hung in my rooms at Hampton Court Palace as a child. I only wish to be reunited with her now as an adult and forge a relationship." He said and tears did glaze his eyes.

"Do not leave Mr. Tudor. Watch as we make him suffer." Chanak commanded.

"As you like." Arthur said crossing his arms and Maec smiled at Edward.

"Do you remember me King Edward? Do you remember how I told you not to fuck with me? You had the balls to aid my renegade and degenerate sister against my queen?" Maec said pleasantly.

"Your queen is a slut. I only did what she did as a service!" The human retorted.

Maec shoved his hand into his lower belly and Edward yelled out and Chanak smirked and Arthur showed no emotion. The Shouten king released his hiebie in a small amount in his intestines and a very cruel smile passed his face.

"That will be my contribution to you. Chanak? I rather like your fairy power punches." The Shouten king said in sarcasm.

"Fae Maec! Fae!" His nephew snapped.

"Oh what the fuck ever." His Shouten uncle waved in the air.

Chanak allowed the energy to flow and he suddenly punched Edward as his hand had a yellowish aura. He did so several times and he began to beat the English king to a bloody pulp. Chanak allowed vines to grow up from the stone floor of the palace floor and wrapped around his neck and they strangled him until he passed out.

"Well, I think that is well done. History does not dictate he died today but he will die a most painful death." Maec said stepping on the bastard's hand.

Arthur was not satisfied and he suddenly kicked him straight in his groin and Edward gasped in horrid pain. His ill-gotten son spit on him and he followed the two wraiths out and Chanak was impressed and nodded.

"That was good. Should have done so; hiebie poisoning? Kemuri would be too quick." His nephew asked.

"Yes. Hiebie leeched into his gut. It will make his life from now on miserable and by the time he dies; he will be a gaunt and disgusting, skeletal being. His intestines will slowly rot from the inside out." Maec said as his eyes changed back to brown.

"What of the witch that assisted him?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"THAT is up to us. You are not able to go against her. She is not normal for a Shouten at all and it will take both him and me to go against her." Chanak stated firmly.

"I want revenge." The young half-demon demanded.

"And you will have it through us! Chanak and I are the only ones who know the ways that she uses as well or better than she does. Believe me boy; she has taken down entire families and your bravado is nice but facing my sister would be a suicide mission for you." Maec snapped.

"Where does one learn about these ways?" Arthur demanded.

"Books boy but you have to piece it together. Go! Now, I will not have an innocent's blood on my hands. Go now before I make you go!" The Soten ruler growled fiercely.

Hui appeared and Maec narrowed his eyes at a young Jing and the boy bowed before the Shouten king and he was nodded at. The tr'Awnhi king was not angry; only curious as to who had brought the boy. Hui dragged Arthur away and phased them to an in between and forced him to go through it. His best friend was supremely pissed off and he wanted to fight. When he appeared again in modern England and Hui made them phase to his fancy house. Arthur was ranting; Hui reminded him how Tudor he sounded and he ranted more.

"I told you! How dare you disobey me!" He heard from the shadows.

Arthur turned and there was a very angry and very in person; Lady Asuna Kurosaki-Jing. Her eyes were burning red and he was a bit shaken by her appearance and Hui tried to run but she willed him across the room and he landed on his ass. She was seriously pissed off.

"How dare I disobey you? I am my own man my lady!" Arthur tried to say bravely.

"You are so full of shit and you know it! You reinserted yourself into my life. I almost did not give you up but you were correct; you did favor him quite a bit and Kamis, I hated Edward. I hated him with every fiber of my being. You are my child by birth Arthur and if you dare go against my commands again; ask your siblings what I do!" Asuna snapped as she passed him and she poured herself some of his brandy.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" He said stupidly.

"Your brothers and sisters are clamoring to know you. I cannot and would not stop them from knowing you. I failed you in some ways and I am sorry. I cannot lie and say I was strong after the violation; I was not but I wanted you to have a good life. You have told me that this was so. You have made it a point to enter my life and I accept this whole heartedly. You are my son; I loved you. I loved you enough to give you up." She said tearing up.

"So you did love me." He said in a whisper.

"Kamis yes. I am sorry." She actually wept.

Arthur jerked his mother into his arms and held her as she wept. The fact she was here chastising him as if an errant pup was amusing to no end but heartwarming nonetheless. She was sobbing and the bastard had harmed her so horribly that it caused such a stain. He however had been loved despite his other parent.

"I am sorry I angered you. I hate him too. I only wanted to harm him in some small measure that he harmed my lady mother." He said softly.

"Allow those of us who are better equipped to deal with Sanra and Bilae to handle them! Do not go after them again; I demand it Arthur! I did not give you up to lose you. Do you understand me?" She snarled.

"Yes mum." He said bowing.

She gave him a funny look and he looked at her with a weak smile.

"Did you say mam or mum?" Asuna asked curious.

"Mum." He shrugged.

"Okay." She said and she looked at the Jing wraith and she pointed at him.

"You are Lei's second cousin! Misbehave again and I will have him land on you with both feet." The empusae-inu growled.

"Yes mam." Hui said nervous of her.

"I am needed in Japan. You have siblings that are still very young yet. If you like; you may come regularly to visit us." She stated.

"I would love that mum." He said happily.

Asuna nodded and she ported out. Hui breathed out and he fell onto the expensive English couch.

"She has more power than most gods Arthur! Holy shit; I was about to shit my pants." Hui complained.

"She has thawed. She wants to know me. I am going to know me mum. This is wonderful Hui!" Arthur cried.

"Yes, yes it is! Just remember us poor Jings when we get threatened, okay?" His best friend snapped.

"You're a fraidy wraith." The hanyou laughed.

"When confronted with a succubus mated to my clan leader? Uh yea! She is a bad ass on many levels. The woman who birthed you is the powerhouse in Asia for the past five centuries. I fear her and most demons do." Hui said sarcastically.

"Well she is fantastic. No wonder my Da was smitten with her. He was mad about her when he was young. No woman except Jane was good enough and that was only because she gave him little Edward. Da would tell me how she would ride with him and Ma and their archery contests. She held him captivated by her voice alone." He said wistfully.

"Your father was only human Arthur and your mother a demoness of mixed heritage herself. She is a reputed beauty amongst many lands; have you seen portraits of her own mother?" His wraith friend asked.

"No! Who is her mother?" His young hanyou friend asked surprised.

"Let me see your laptop." Hui said sighing.

Hui began typing up and searching for her demon family histories. He pulled up a well-known portrait of Augusta Elizaveta. Arthur was stunned stupid and the woman was almost as stunning as his own mother. He pulled up portraits of her siblings and her twin brother. He also began to pull up portraits of his brothers and sisters that were about his age and he was stunned.

"You see? You are a part of something great." His wraith friend shook his head.

"I am going to study up on my extended family I see. Thank you Hui! Stay please. I hate this fucking house. It's too big." He complained.

"Sure. Let me grab a hollow and I'll be back." He said and he did as he said.

Arthur researched the incredibly large family that was Lady Asuna's family and he was indeed a part of a much larger and grander family that spanned continents and he was stunned at the many individuals that it contained. If his Da had any idea then his mind would never have grasped it. He could barely grasp it and he was in it. He spent the entire night reading.

Fionn was actually amongst a throng of ekimmu that had met in in the ruins of the Coliseum in Rome. There was a bunch of them and to see so many; it was astonishing to see the numbers and he was looking at the different families represented and several nobles came forward.

"We have been talking amongst ourselves and it we have decided that we need our own meeting places and our voices. We have blended in and frankly; we have a queen who is highly visible but she is as unattainable as she was when she was Arianrhod! We blame Bilae for this but this queen is different and she has many adult children we are told." A powerful noble named Gwent Caleb stated.

"It is true that she has many adult children. I see not what that matters? Of course we should be making our lives and rebuilding something for ourselves and if you wish to see her; see her!" Fionn said crossing his arms.

"She is guarded heavily by the infants who have grown in power since our confinement. You yourself Prince Fionn are most jealously guarding her. We want to see our queen! We languished in that hell hole for eternity and while we know it was not her fault on purpose but we demand she see us!" The powerful man said with his dark grey eyes smoldering.

Fionn looked around and the number of ekimmu was high. Asuna was fall out when she realized that she had an actual race of people who proclaimed her as their ruler. He was actually trying to protect her from reality but their people were tiring of it and he nodded.

"Bring her Fionn." Another powerful noble named Amren Kindrick demanded.

Fionn's eyes burned green and his hand went to his hammer at his side and he was letting them know NOT to step over the line. Some stepped back and he shut his eyes and Asuna was mentally connected to him always now. She was surprised to feel his call and she suddenly appeared by his side and she was wearing a black hanfu edged in silver with a silver obi. The outer hanfu robe was off the shoulders and her hair was loosely piled on her head with precious silver combs that were gifts from Chan and she sucked in her breath. She had seen a large number of ekimmu when she opened Terre de Brume but this was something else; there were more than a thousand at least. Crevan was here she felt and he was just amongst the throng and she was looking around at the mass of blood drinkers and her jaw was dropped.

"Piuthar. They asked to see you. These are your people who call you queen." Fionn said softly in Japanese.

"Do they understand I am NOT her?" Asuna demanded.

"We rejoice in it." Gwent Caleb called out.

"You know my native tongue I see." She said carefully.

"Your timidity is understandable young queen. You were hunted and brutalized by the worst of our kind in the first years of opening the prison plane. You opened it and your previous life ripped open and forced upon you. We have no designs upon you except that you are the rightful heir and you ARE our queen by virtue of your soul. The fact that you wish to be different from that life speaks highly of you. The fact that you have become preachy as Prince Gwydion has been heard to say; I glory in such a thing. Prince Gwydion is rather a brat to most of us." Amren Kendrick spoke.

"I am in truth married to Prince Fionn Hammel and have declared his children to be my heirs if I had/would continue this course." She said aloud.

Fionn stared at her and he was shocked. She had just bluntly announced that he was her consort and Aibhlinn her heir to the ekimmu throne. Gwydion had been displaced to a secondary and lesser position and that was huge.

"This shows greatness of mind I think and personal growth." The ekimmu Gwent said to the many.

"Asuna! You have just outed me as your consort to the ekimmu people. I know what we agreed but Gwydion will be furious. It will cause repercussions." Fionn said harshly in her ear.

"Why should I be afraid to stand by you when she should have stood by you? Tell me that Fionn? Why all the fucking drama in that life when all you wanted was her love? You have mine and you tell me that it will cause drama? Fuck it all! Gwydion is my twin soul and I know this but guess what? I am in control of my life and not him! I demanded you give me the heir and you gave me Aibhlinn and you acknowledge that she is indeed your daughter and the heir! There Fionn Hammel; a woman stood by you in your life and proclaimed her love. Deal with it!" She snapped.

"Gentlemen and ladies; I realize that there is much more that needs to be said and spoken about but it is middle of the night in Japan. I am going back to bed but I will entertain my people and as long as they are true and not of Bilae; I will see them and I will hear them. Crevan Blethen? He is here?" Asuna called out.

They all looked around and they stared at him and he bowed to her and she looked at him as she stood up on the ruined stage of the ancient Roman ruin.

"Crevan Blethen has served by Fionn Hammel in our efforts against Bilae and Ayille. I intend to gather our best warriors and actually build an army of OUR people to work with my modern family's army. Crevan will be under Fionn as is right." She said and she bowed.

Asuna ported out and the chatter that broke out was excited and it was numerous. Crevan had been especially called out and Fionn was shocked at what she done. He was actually sitting on the stage and she had just split from Gwydion publically and there was no coming back from it. Gwydion would never settle for a second place at her side and Gwent and Amren neared the warrior prince.

"Why do you look so blank Hammel?" Amren demanded.

"She just set herself against her twin soul. Do you seriously think Gwydion will accept a place as a lesser husband? Gwydion is a mighty force!" Fionn snapped.

"I think you overestimate the brat prince and you underestimate yourself. Do you seriously think Gwydion would set himself against ALL of his people?" Gwent demanded.

"I have no idea what my older brother will do. He is volatile in the extreme. Mad half the time and has driven Asuna to nearly kill him several times. I know you the nobles must NOT allow this announcement out. You MUST let him think he has the upper status. Trust me." The thunder ekimmu stated and the leader of the House of Caleb nodded.

"You have always led us true Prince Fionn. Let Prince Gwydion believe what he wishes. We know the truth; we know the dictates of the queen and it seems Crevan Blethen has distinguished himself." The noble said.

"He has done that and Asuna has taken him for a lover. Gwydion was so incensed by it that he came to taunt me with it. It had the opposite effect I assure you. If she is taking ekimmu lovers; she may as yet be filled with our concerns." Their favorite prince said cunningly.

Amren and Gwent looked at each other and it seemed they were going to approve of this new queen more and more.

Asuna was in bed in her Tokyo penthouse and she was actually alone. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and the sudden meeting of the ekimmu had disquieted her. The part of her that had spoken as Arianrhod had ceased to exist and she was entirely herself and since then she had had surges in her yoki in great abundance. She was still overwhelmed by all that had had happened in the past many months; even though much of it had occurred in the past. Esus was around and Drostan had called her actually sobbing. He had said that he thought Kheagan was making up the story that, Papa was sleeping, she told him next time listen. He had ported in and hugged her till she was smothered and Asuna had laughed and it still freaked her out that her bitter enemy was now someone she could count on in a pinch. Amedeo never saw him or knew. He never saw Kheagan either. That was one child who was secret from her basilisk husband.

She lay in her plush bed and she was just disturbed by recent events and she felt an aura suddenly. Asuna turned her head and she saw green eyes and she knew it was an ekimmu and she sat up on the bed and she saw Crevan step in from the shadows.

"You were majestic." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said looking confused.

"We agree you are much more dynamic and better for us as a whole race than she was. We fully accept your rule you should know." Crevan stated.

"I still do not want it." Asuna sighed.

"We will follow you regardless. You are the heiress. You are the rightful queen. It belongs to you." He shrugged.

"No choices do I? Great. So now this is where you spook and freak on me, right?" She stated watching him.

He looked surprised and he tried to say several things and then shrugged.

"You are a deeply felt man. You are so incredibly honorable and you are actually freaked out by the idea that you are doing something wrong by loving me. Go on ekimmu. I have enough on my plate without a martyr." Asuna spoke softly.

"That is a cruel thing to say." Crevan said actually very hurt.

"I am not in the habit of just fucking for the fun of it! Perhaps I have had my romps in my days truly Crevan but I refuse to make someone feel dirty and especially bad about engaging me." She said rising and she was wearing a fawn colored night gown that had no back and the front came to her knees.

"You do not understand our society! You do not understand how it was. You are you now and you act as though everything is different but it is YOU who is different. How do I explain to you that...that you were unobtainable?" He cried.

"Then do not." She said narrowing her eyes.

"I told you I just wanted to adore you. Why could I not just adore you from afar and give you that one time?" The ekimmu asked her and it was obvious he was in emotional turmoil.

"Because I told you I hate that take from my lovers. I hate that steal their yoki so what I take I give back in love and adoration. You do not want it or need it apparently. I will not force myself on you Mr. Blethen." Asuna smarted off coldly.

She was knocked onto her back and his eyes were green as she was staring up into the eyes of a rather powerful ekimmu. Crevan's body was shaking harshly and she under him nothing but a tiny silk gown.

"Why can you not be as callous as she? Why do you have to be so...loving? Tender? Ancients help me." Crevan whispered as his mouth consumed hers and she groaned heavily as she responded.

Even her response made him wild and mad with need and more. Crevan was shocked with the strength of his sheer want and his maddening consumption for the young queen. He was not young; he had been there during the fall and he was rolled under her as she began to tear the cotton long sleeves off of him. He had fully assimilated to this era and he wore casual clothes like long sleeve tee shirts and cargo style pants. He liked them because they were comfortable and he could move and pack in them his weapons of choice. The woman above him he had stripped in record time and she made him undress her. The ekimmu's lips found her shoulder and Crevan pressed his lips to the fair skin and she was shaking hard.

"Do I need to make it official? Do I need to mark you to make it okay for you to be with me?" Asuna demanded in her passionate haze.

"I just do understand me? I am not anyone special." He said and he cried out beautifully as she slid down his cock.

"To who? You are to me!" She growled loudly.

Asuna was sitting in his lap as she possessed his mouth; she commanded it and conquered it as passion literally was communicated from her lips. Crevan was annihilated as his queen was squeezing him with her muscles and devouring his lips. His head fell back and she attacked his soft and tender throat as she licked and sucked up the succulent skin and the man was certain he was losing his mind.

"Do not drive me insane! Please." He begged.

"How do I drive you mad?" Asuna groaned as she nipped his throat.

"My queen! Move! I beg you. Oh fuck!" Crevan cried out rather loudly and she was gyrating shallowly.

"You take me Crevan. YOU TAKE ME. I am not the queen of the ekimmu right now. I am just an onna passionate about this man. Do your will." She hissed in his ear.

He lost it and she was again underneath him and Crevan Blethen folded one leg against his muscled and toned warrior chest and he thus began to stroke within this powerful woman with strength and ferocity that was crazy for him. Asuna was feeling his yoki actually unleashed and it was so close to her own and she gasping and trying to take in air. It was stronger than what she felt with Kensei. This ekimmu was causing a melding of the yoki and he watched her shake her head and scream out and he faltered for a moment but the insane need drove him as he held her hip. Her chest shot up and she was panting out and bathed in sweat as the ekimmu man was doing as she had commanded. Their lips met violently and the yoki was deafening and he felt it too and he felt constricted and confined. Blood trickled from the corner of the lip lock and Asuna's claws gripped Crevan's shoulders. He made a pained sound but the pleasure was more as she fell back and she arched under him over and over. Her claws dragged down his back and hiss was from pain but the high was getting higher and she seemed in some fever. The ekimmu could not explain it and his natural power was literally pressing him down and what felt like a burst of several energies made him cleave to her form and Crevan felt bliss in its purest form as time seemed unreal. Asuna was not fully aware but she saw him make an almost pained expression but a frenzy of yoki and orgasm left them both vulnerable. The beautiful man collapsed against her and she was jerking under him and he was moaning softly as her body came down from the joining. The ekimmu noble was bleary eyed and coupling with the queen was not supposed to be a religious experience and he had neither wish nor energy to move. Asuna had already passed out and he tried to move but his body was sapped of all stamina; he passed out as well and he was still within her.

Crevan woke up and his body hurt. His body absolutely ached everywhere and he fell to his wounded back and he hissed as the silk of her sheets touched the marks her claws had made. She was still out and he stared at the ceiling and the encounter had been mind bending. He wondered if it was because their powers were so similar and she was not waking up and he sat up and he looked down.

"My queen?" He whispered.

Crevan pressed his ear to her chest and her heart was beating but it was sluggish. He grew panicked and he yelled out. He knew she had frère and he yelled louder. Kameron appeared soon and he was already dressed and the ekimmu was trying to get the frère to react faster.

"She is not waking up!" Crevan said upset.

"She is asleep. She is deeply asleep sir. Calm down." Kameron said smiling softly.

"Her heart beat is sluggish frère. I listened." He said worried.

Kameron pressed his ear and she did have an off pattern and Kameron picked her up and he nodded to the ekimmu. He ported her to Yamasaki general and Crevan was making certain she was okay. Kameron laid her on a gurney and Nobu rolled his eyes and he pressed his ear to her chest and made a frown.

"She had a chest injury when she and Lei fought in the Sengoku Jidai but it was supposed to have been healed by General Baku's mild purity." Nobu said frowning.

"That is not her normal rhythm though. What was she doing beforehand?" Shinobu asked.

Crevan turned tomato red and he presented himself. He refused for his queen to be in danger because of something he had done and they looked at this rather gentle looking ekimmu.

"What is your element?" The elder kumo asked.

"Same as hers but I can only call upon wind. She has domain over all the air." He said bluntly.

Nobu was curious and her yoki acted wonky around the Vizard named Kensei and he looked at this seemingly gentle ekimmu and he raised a brow.

"Press your hand to hers and actually try to call your element." He commanded.

Kameron held her hand up and Crevan did what he was told and the amount of yoki that started to build what unreal.

"Okay. Okay down boy. Yea, Asuna probably got hit with a real good dose of her own yoki. She really does not have immunity to herself." Her kumo mate chuckled.

"You laugh?" Crevan said horrified.

"Well ekimmu...if you and my mate are going to be good friends then you are going to have to tone down your yoki but yea, I am laughing. This was an accident and nothing I cannot correct with a jolt from a defibrillator." Nobu smirked.

Kameron smirked and Crevan was mortified at their nonchalance and he phased out.

"Did not think that the ekimmu came in innocent! Oh my Kamis did you see the poor dude was mortified? I actually thought he was going to die of embarrassment!" Her chief doctor busted out laughing.

"I confess I know nothing of him except that he adores Asuna. He taught her a higher degree of archery but apparently I need to know more. He is so innocent; he is adorable!" Kameron gushed.

"Dudes! That guy is like your age Kameron and you are calling him adorable?" Shinobu barked in laughter.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Rare to find such a being amongst blood drinkers. She must feast on his very being. Anyhow. Jolt her please?" The frère had a good laugh.

Nobu shocked her lightly and she slowly came to and made a rude noise. She looked around and looked stunned.

"Why am I here?" Asuna asked.

"Had a taste of your own yoki babe. You cannot even handle yourself." Her kumo busted out laughing and she growled at him.

"Oh you are so going to get it Nobu!" She snapped in a playful manner.

Kameron and Nobu could not help but tease her and she rough housed with them until they would good and worn out. She dressed in a long blue pashmina sweater and jeans and ported to the woods around Karakura Town. He was there and he saw her well and she smiled up at him. Crevan looked miserable and she sighed again. His aqua eyes met her light blue ones and she threw up her hands and turned around and walked away from him. He got up and moved quickly and he followed her.

"You know there was a Tudor princess; she was the sister of Henry VIII and she married James IV of Scotland. Her husband used to flog himself for perceived misdeeds and he wore this heavy iron belt as punishment for atrocities committed in his name as a child king. Should I perhaps get you a cat-o-nine tails and a heavy iron girdle so you may self inflict punishment or do the ekimmu have worse ways?" Asuna asked sardonically.

"By the ancients you have a wicked tongue! How dare you say such evil bile to me!" Crevan nearly spat at her.

"Before or after you flog yourself?" Asuna asked.

Crevan lost his temper and he slapped her and she stared at him and he was astonished with himself. Since opening Terre de Brume; she had NEVER met such an honorable ekimmu and those two words she had believed did not go together in a sentence but they did; he stood in front of her and she wondered if he begged forgiveness for breathing. He heard her thoughts and his look of utter rage was brilliant.

"Oh pardon me. You are telepathic! Forgive me Master Blethen! I shall let you get back to over esteeming assholes like Gwydion, Sucellus, Nisien, perhaps, Cadius? The idea of loving your reborn queen and her loving YOU in return is such a frightening prospect. Certainly, I can figure it out. It just is not done!" She growled at him.

Asuna stalked angrily and the beach house she shared with Ichigo was nearby. She was furious as hell and she was forcing her way through the brush and scrub. She was knocked over and it was an Arrancar but not a very smart one. It was trying to strangle her and she pressed her hands to its chest and she blew another hole in it. The poor bastard did not have a chance and she got up. She saw a huge garganta and her jaw dropped and she pulled out her cell phone.

"Ichigo? Near our house. Huge garganta opened. Yea, there are Gillian class and I was attacked by a dumb Arrancar. Ichigo! Not all Arrancar are dumb! Damn it! Just get here!" She growled.

Crevan had seen her knocked over and he was shocked to see a rip in the sky and she was shielding her eyes as she looked up at the huge Gillian class hollows stepping through.

"Damn it! Why now?" Asuna asked in rhetoric.

"What are they?" The ekimmu asked shocked.

"Hollows. They are from Hueco Mundo. The plane of the Shouten wraiths; you know infants!" She snorted.

She recognized two distinct auras and she looked up and she saw Grimmjow and she gasped. He looked down at her and his manic grin told her that he was on their side and she nodded. Her Arrancar pulled his zanpakuto and muttered, "Grind Panthera.".

Asuna watched as Grimmjow changed form and her eyes narrowed and lust ripped through her. A naughty fantasy caught her and Grimmjow looked down at her and she must have broadcasted it and he snorted and began laughing wildly as he took off in sonido.

"That creature is a?" Crevan asked.

"Vasto Lordes. Another type of hollow and highly evolved and very powerful. Ulquiorra! I have not felt him in years!" She said running and she skidded to a stop at the perimeter to the beach was.

Ulquiorra looked a little different and his hair was longer and came past his shoulders. His white clothing while still immaculate but was a tad wilder and his pale, toned chest was visible and the four tattoo had been torn at. It was covered in a scar. His dark emerald eyes met hers and the last time they had met; it had been less than pleasant events concerning Ichigawa. She had not seen him since that time and her jaw dropped.

"Holy fucking Kamis! Ulquiorra went and got hot." She said under her breath.

She thought nobody heard her but the former kumo Arrancar whirled his head and his green eyes bored into her blue eyes and she was just stunned. His air was more dangerous and way more power. He was gone and she was shaky to have seen him again and Crevan put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him.

"I cannot do this right now Mister Blethen. This is major shift in Japanese afterlife stuff sort of but if you want to talk; I will be available tomorrow." She said and she ported and left him there.

Crevan felt like she might as well have punched him as cruel as she had been. He sighed deeply and he phased to his old home in Briton and looked around the area known as Bath and he really had no home to go to. That was the major injustice for most of his people and that was what he would insist be rectified. The greater ekimmu population who were not royal and had been just normal; they had nothing and he was morose as he watched the stars pass in the night sky.

He had seen her and he knew her too well. She was still the same soul and it took her five minutes to find him. Asuna jumped up and a yoki cloud was under her feet and she grabbed him. She ported down and he whirled with great power and slammed her against the side of a house. The inu-empusae queen stared into his dark green eyes and he stared at her light blue eyes and his skin was still so cold. What possessed this Vasto Lordes NO ONE knew but she had no fucking clue what possessed her; she slammed her mouth to his and he was against her in one second flat. His strong white hands were in her hair and she her claws were in his shaggy black length as strength was oozing from his frame. His mouth moved and hot breath tickled her ear and she was trying to catch air.

"Not hot now am I my queen." He breathed.

"Same smart ass mouth. Ulquiorra. Kamis what the fuck?" Asuna asked dumbfounded.

"Aizen making a statement and I frankly do not care to take his commands any longer. This skin is still very lovely. I am cold my queen; perhaps I should seek a source of heat?" He asked and his hand barely brushed a nipple through her sweater.

"Who do you follow Ataru?" She asked gasping.

"You. I will always follow you." He said undoing her jeans.

She ported them and they were in Tokyo. The Arrancar moved swiftly and had her sweater up and off quickly and his hands were full of her breasts. His blunt teeth bit her neck tendons but did not break her skin and she was losing her mind fast. Asuna was nearly screaming and Ulquiorra shoved a wrist in her mouth and she snapped fangs deeply into his white skin. His eyes rolled back and he was losing any composure and he remembered everything from his youkai life and he was deadly and a killer; but to this woman, he would always be the faithful Ataru. He ripped her breast binding off and one handed tweaked and rolled a nipple in his fingers. His wrist he pulled away and she was gasping as he began to work both. He slipped her jeans down along with her panties and she whirled in his arms as she worked his white clothes from him. He was naked soon and turned her away from him and moved her silver hair so he could run his fingers down her back and she was hissing and moaning as he was making her react to her still latent kumo tendencies. Asuna shivered violently and he pulled her back into his chest and was licking and sucking on her neck. Asuna ended up with her back against her wall in her Tokyo penthouse and Ulquiorra was in her and she was gasping and his steel like skin was getting torn into by her youkai claws and he reveled in it and both of their voices were gasping and whining as he took her and his former queen wanted him. With her violent actions and her desperate actions; he lasted not nearly his usual stamina but his emotion and true lust for her was monumental.

"Where have you been?" She gasped softly.

"Within Hueco Mundo. I am sure Grimmjow told you Aizen will up his agenda again. The higher ranking Espada have left and he has new Arrancar and we are wild now." He said shutting his green eyes and he savored her feel.

"You speak more." She grinned.

"I speak when there is something worth saying. I have also fully unleashed my memory and my personality from my youkai life. I have a jorogumo to bring hell to." Ulquiorra said coldly.

"Asa considered what you did in the Ichigawa affair as being traitorous." She said defending her former mother.

"Do not defend that slut bitch!" He said narrowing his magnificent eyes.

"Well you are not committing suicide. Thank you." Asuna growled and she went towards to her bedroom.

Ulquiorra had a tiny smirk and he followed and he flattened her on her bed. This man was still a mystery to her and he licked up her breast bone and he looked at her through his fringe of black lashes.

"You just do not fully remember me as Ataru and you did not know how much I worshipped my queen. She did not know how much I wish to do this." He husked as he did something to her clit.

Asuna shot up and she was immediately sweating and she was whining immediately as she melted under what felt funnel venom but more potent. She arched her body and let out blood curdling scream as she had a massive release. While thoroughly pleased of her orgasm; he was certain one of her men would come after hearing the scream. He could not resist licking up her labia and his growl was deep and he was ticked that he had to go. He grabbed his haori and he was gone. Asuna was passed out; naked on her bed and her two basilisk mates had heard the scream. It had made their blood run cold and they shifted into her penthouse and they poked around and Amedeo was red when he saw the salacious sight.

"OH!" Julianus muttered blushing at the erotic view.

"Si Papa. She looks delicious no?" Amedeo pointed out.

"Si mi figlio! Think with this head and NOT that head, si? SI!" His father admonished him.

Amedeo could not help it if his really pretty cane-empusae wife was erotically displayed and he could taste the air and she had obviously had come down from a recent high. Julianus was beating his head and yelling at him in Latin the whole time as Asuna was wrapped in a quilt and Amedeo just wanted to take his beautiful wife/mate and his stupid father was busy being paternal. Amedeo was yelling back in Latin at Julianus and it was the scene that Asuna came awake to and Valerian waved hello to her and General Gabrielus said hello as well. The two Servius men were yelling in escalating Latin and Julianus slapped Amedeo in the head again.

"Why is Julianus slapping Amedeo?" She asked confused.

"Because Amedeo's beast is engaged and if Julianus was not around; you would be underneath a horny basilisk rex." Valerian laughed with mirth.

"Oh! Okay and why is my husband a horn ball?" Asuna asked blinking her eyes.

"Well femmina we all heard you scream and honestly; it curled all our toes, it scared me shitless, si? The rexes shifted in and they came back with you, si? Amedeo was acting like this since." The white shrugged.

"Ah. Okay. I ran into someone from the past. They have apparently awakened old yoki. Very strange." She brooded.

"Fascinating. Who?" Valerian demanded without preamble.

"The Vasto Lordes Ulquiorra." She laughed.

"Oh! Pale face?" Amedeo asked surprised.

"Hai. Pale face but I am sure he would not appreciate the description." Asuna chuckled.

"Do not really care what a hollow thinks femmina. Kiss me." Her bi-color Servius demanded.

She did kiss him and Amedeo had ideas and she grunted. She whined and she had to grab Julianus to help her. The son was still a hopeless; horny mess and she could not walk out of the penthouse that night.

Her life was wonky but then it was always wonky. Chanak was in the past with PAST Maec hunting Sanra. Hueco Mundo had exploded with Arrancar and hollows. The Shouten were HIGHLY annoyed at that. Rogue former Espada that had not been killed off in the old battles were now running around as well. The ekimmu were grumbling and making factions and actually EXPECTING her to listen to their problems. Asuna was seriously disturbed by that idea. She truly got the idea that she had been Arianrhod but she kept grumbling to Fionn about, what part of this gig do they not understand, that I do not want? One of the rare times the ekimmu of thunder and lightning actually laughed his head off and told her that it was just too bad; she had agreed to it. She was the heir and she was HER reborn. The added bonus was that average Joe noble ekimmu adored the hell out of her as she was. She snorted that was JUST HER LUCK. Asuna was now on a mission to avoid her own version of average Joe noble ekimmu in Crevan Blethen because she seriously thought about buying the man self torture devices. She had no idea that Fionn heard those mental thoughts and he had to phase out and bust out laughing and the more he was around her; the more he loved her. Fionn just got on well with her and their relationship was easy and loving again because he quit being a "stick up his ass old fart headed jack ass" as his wife in their society had so pleasantly told him. His mouth had dropped open and she had smiled sweetly. So she was meeting with her ekimmu nobles and she was the most laid back persona that ANY of them had known and some questioned if it really was Arianrhod; they watched her temper THEN it confirmed that it was her.

Asuna decided to take ekimmu noble callers at the Yamasaki-Matsuda Corporation headquarters and her feet were up; when a lower noble named Marc Pritchard came in and he saw legs; long legs in black tights with black high heels and he wanted whistled and Asuna looked around her feet and she saw the dark haired ekimmu and bid him sit.

"Hello. I am the bitch reborn as you know. I have this mythical mission to complete. Frankly, I want soul daddy to just drop dead and leave me the fuck alone but what can I do for you?" Asuna asked him pleasantly.

"My queen you are quite different." Marc said trying not to laugh.

"Several lifetimes cut short and psycho soul twin from hell tends to give one an attitude problem." She smiled.

Marc began to laugh wildly and he was laughing so hard that he ended up crying. She was sipping coffee and she shrugged and Crevan had come to assist his old friend Marc and Asuna raised a brow.

"Well the Prichards knew the Blethen? Small world." The queen said benignly.

"Hardly a small world for the ekimmu my queen. We have serious needs that need meeting and it is your authority that we need. We need spaces and land in order to grow as a people. We were in Briton and Eerie but those lands of full of mortals now. Where do you suggest we settle?" Crevan demanded.

"Japan has thousands of small islands and there are others in the Pacific that are barely habited by mortals. I can make certain arrangements within the Diet and so forth that would make islands here our lands and the ones in Pacific; we need only appeal to those legislatures. Money can buy plenty of cooperation." She said bluntly.

"You have thought about this already." He said astonished.

"Of course! I am certain that is a shock. I had to see how much pull and might I could actually still exert and it seems with enough financial assets; I had enough. We have ten islands here in Southern Japan for ekimmu disposal. Build homes and begin to make your lives. We can look to the islands in the Pacific for more options. The ekimmu will also have the Yamasaki-Matsuda Corporation at their call. I must have assurances of no alliance with Bilae or previous ones as such. You must understand." Asuna said rising.

Marc Prichard was stunned and hopeful that his own noble house would have a home to call their own soon and he looked at Crevan and smiled widely. His good friend left and Asuna had on a body con style dark grey jersey dress the clung to every curve. She wore black leggings underneath and a wide black belt around her waist. She was pacing and her black heels tapped the marble floor and her silver hair was braided loosely as she was on her phone speaking rapid Japanese.

"Is there something else I can do Crevan? I thought your self castigation and my need not to be a part of your martyrdom made us nothing?" She asked bluntly.

"How can you be so callous after what has occurred between us?" He demanded.

"What has occurred? I attempt to find out and I find a wounded animal! My experience? Leave well enough alone." She snorted.

"Not what I have heard. Certain arachnid males I hear get your utmost attention." Crevan scoffed at her.

"Excuse me? Checking on me?" She demanded.

"How else am I supposed to know who am I really dealing with? It is only small partitions of Arianrhod's person and those parts are twisted up into this creature before me. You my queen are a walking dichotomy!" He accused.

"You are right! I cannot deny it. I am a vicious monster some days and a complete asinine and crazy, jealous bitch other days. You are so very correct. Next accusation?" Asuna asked.

"That is all. I cannot find fault in you except you have double standards. I am terrified of my own emotions if you must know! It terrifies that I adore you so freely and easily knowing who you were and what you are now. It horrifies me that our elements melded to such a degree as to harm you. I am scared of loving you so much and never feeling that back from you in kind!" He stated bluntly to her.

Asuna blinked at him for speaking his feelings and she was processing what he told her and she cocked her head to the side and she looked at him and sighed.

"You are a fucking coward on some levels; I already said I wanted to love you, you refuse to believe me. The melding of our powers; we say yoki, but I have seen it before, if you had asked me, I would have explained it. As to whom I was; that bitch is dead! Really really dead and as to what I am? You need not bother yourself further!" She snorted.

"No!" He snarled in sudden anger.

He moved with inhuman speed and he jerked his queen to him and his kiss was powerful as he commanded her lips and she held onto the red tees-shirt with thermal red sleeves and graphic print of some sport depicted. His cargo style pants were black and wore some type of boots. His wheat-gold hair was growing longer and almost came to his chin. His eyes burned his odd shade of green and Crevan wanted her as she was. He wanted the queen of his kind and he would one of her men. He had decided it just momentarily. It was true that if she favored a man in her circle then she would love them and she was selfish about it. Asuna; this version of Arianrhod, needed the yoki to feed her incredible abilities of commanding the air and channeling ANY other country because the stuff that made up air, made up life along with blood as well. No, he wanted to be loved truly by the woman because he already loved her and love was such a precious thing and the pain of Aizabeta's loss had kept from acknowledging his own desires. Asuna had gotten all of mental processes but then she was sure that was what he wanted. Her shoes came off and her panties and leggings as lifted her against a wall.

"I have always been loyal to my queen. I was loyal in her previous guise when I did not like her policies always. The fae wars warred with my sense of Justice but we know that was orchestrated by Gwydion. I am more than loyal to her in this soul but I demand her love in return. She has bestowed it; I want it, I need it, I deserve it, and I will have it!" He said with strength in his voice and she was sure this was the warrior in him.

Their pelvises joined and she groaned heavily and Asuna shut her eyes tightly as he was pressing his yoki but not as heavily this time. He wanted the unique bond that their yoki presented and if truth be told; she did as well. Kensei had always thought it irritating but she had found it powerful and mind altering in a good way, like the Taiwanese sake after a good battle. Crevan had the warrior's body but his morals were high and he lived by a code of honor; in a manner of speaking, honor was not usually important to ekimmu but it was important to him. She understood that about him because for her; it was a part of her culture and the building passion escalated into the utter mind shattering, rupturing yoki as the bodily act of melding yielded to convulsions of overpowering blissful joy and bodily writhing. Asuna slid down the wall and Crevan was holding on and she was aware there was blood on her mouth and she had been bitten and she tasted his ancient ekimmu blood.

"I love you Asuna, my queen and mistress of my heart if you will." He spoke softly.

"Hai. I do have double standards and I cannot share you with anyone but; perhaps if you disposed, with one or another of my beloved mates." She whispered as her clawed fingers ran along his jaw.

"Perhaps sometimes. I love you and what makes me happy is being with you. I will fight for YOU. Not many of our kind were exclusive but Aizabeta and I were unless we agreed to a partner from outside from time to time. I was not even normal back then." He blushed.

"What you call abnormal; I find beautiful and perfection. You have no home do you?" Asuna asked him.

"I have made do my heart. Believe it or not my personal stash of wealth was still around. I was able to dig it up and I have a bank account with forged papers courtesy of your wonderful corporation as you call it. I am a person in this brave new world but no, I do not have a home. I sometimes rent a hotel room in inclement weather. It is nothing to an ekimmu to sleep under the stars." He spoke gently.

"That ends today. Choose to camp on a veranda but you are done wandering. Do you remember my Karakura mansion? I shall be there later on but bathe and be comfortable and we shall go over properties. How does that sound?" She asked her lover.

"I think it is the most wonderful news I have had since I was released from Terre de Brume." Crevan said and he kissed her crest then her lips.

"I love you Crevan and I will love you more deeply as time passes. If you allow me; I will love you insanely." Asuna said watching as he fixed his pants.

"I want it my lady. Asuna, I mean. I want that all-encompassing; filling not only my heart but my loins and body. I crave it and need it. That is who I am and I can have it with you." He said as red stained his cheeks.

"Hai you can and you do deserve it. All the ekimmu nobles speak highly of you and your house. They respect and honor your abilities and your acts as a warrior. I shall see you in a few hours." She said cleaning herself up and putting her panties and leggings back on.

He kissed her wrist and then her mouth passionately and then he phased. Asuna touched her lips and she was breathing hard. She had not become pregnant recently and that meant that Nanami's new form of birth control was holding out or she was going dormant. That thought actually saddened but she was not quite ready to give birth again and she would just have to see. She sat down and she called her son. Arthur answered and he was obviously thrilled to hear from her and she asked him to consider having a small residence in Japan since he had such a large family and they were desperate to know him. She asked him to have dinner with her in Karakura Town and he said absolutely yes. Asuna hung up the phone wistfully and she was glad he had found her and she was thrilled that he hated his sperm donor. That made it easier to have him in her life. She watched Tokyo go by and she wondered what new plot Bilae and Sanra were cooking up and this appearance by Aizen was bothering her. The difference this time was that Hueco Mundo was not divided as it was before; the Shouten Empire was hers through Maec and they would crush the fucking shinigami turned something. She stood up and needed to grab several real estate magazines. The ekimmu queen ported out and Bilae's spies had much to report.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not own the characters of Bleach, Tite Kubo does. No money is made on my part. All OCs are mine_

_A/n: Backstory of the intense rivalry between the House of Yuu and the House of the Moon; spanning the time of the Inu-no-Taisho and ending with a son fracturing away from a father. The former Western Lady shows her infamous talents as the master manipulator and Sesshomaru's own past is delved deeply into as well. Thank you for reading and always, please let me know your thoughts! _

_The Prophecy of Time_

_The House of Yuu, also known as the Kawahara Clan; was one of grandeur and one of high standing in the Western Lands. A few members of the Yuu house had served in the military before and around the time of Lord Akinori; but they were a political family. They were also the second most powerful family in the lands. The royal family was often jealous and mistrustful of such wealth and charisma from outsiders but they held a council seat and that position was one handed down from father to son. Kawahara Yuujin was a young silver inu who served on Inu-no-Taisho's council and Touga was friendly with the House of Yuu as it had been dubbed; because frankly their import/export business brought too much into Western Lands and to dismiss such a valuable resource would be stupid. Touga watched Yuujin flirt and have a way with the bitches in his court and he decided that the council member needed a mate. Lord Touga was not above a political match; oh no he was not. He had a cousin who belonged to Akinori's youngest sister and her name was Lady Ume. So as it was Touga pressed heavily and Yuujin felt no other option but to mate the Lady Ume. _

_Yuujin had never seen Ume before the day his family and the royal family had designated them to take their vows before the inugami of old. He thought this was ridiculous but the Inu-no-Taisho was making certain that this mating contract was iron clad and could not be broken. Yuujin had complained to his father who had survived The One Great War and Akinori's rule but he had abdicated his title to his son and he lived a lavish retirement at seven hundred year old. He was quite pleased and happy in life and Yuuji's mother and himself; Yuuma had been mated since he had turned one hundred fifty. Her name was Hisa and she was from the Sazama Silver Clan. His mating had been a success and quite a happy union. Hisa and he had been more than fond of each other when they first met and in fact had fallen in love. The fourteen pups that she had birthed was testament to such. The House of Yuu was huge now and Yuuma expected his son to follow in his footsteps. _

_Kawahara Yuujin met Hironaka Ume on the day they were taking their vows. The Hironaka Clan was where the royal family originated from but no one referred to their clan name anymore. Yuujin was a tall inu and his silver hair was shiny and came to his mid-back and his eyes were a piercing grey. The House of Yuu did not have markings typically but they resembled all silver inu in that their ears were pointed and claws about their hands. Yuujin had been given education about everything from the art of war to the art of the council. He was fit, lean, and muscled. He could be seen often in the harbors of Kyoto bringing in cargo off of the family boats. Today his hair was partially braided back and the rest down and he was wearing a traditional male kimono and hakama underneath. His kimono was bright blue with a rising sun emblazoned in red on the back. Yellow was stitched artfully and beautifully to imitate the rays of the sun. On his feet he wore traditional tabi socks and regular geta but the silk thong was in matching bright blue of his kimono. He was standing before the inugami statues impatient and thinking that the royal bitch would be a snotty harlot that he would have to put up with._

_Hironaka Ume was a timid and extremely shy onna. Touga was so outgoing and his fair cousin came to his shoulder. Her silver mane when it was down came down past her buttocks. Today she was dressed in a white kimono that was several layers and the last and heavily brocaded silk was patterned in cranes and her obi was a heavy weave of silk and was tied into a bow in the back and the ends trailed down the train of outer kimono. Ume's hair was intricately twisted and layered on her head and white roses and large white feathers were artfully placed about her head. She did not have the white make up on and she had simple kohl outlining her eyes and blush color on her full lips. Her eyes were the color of the gem called topaz. She had wide almond shaped eyes and her brows framed her doe like orbs to perfection. Ume was tiny in comparison to Yuuji and she only came to Touga's shoulder; she stood a bit taller next to her soon to be mate, she came a few centimeters past his shoulders. On her feet she wore satin slippers in white and the elegant simplicity of her kimono and everything made the young nobleman's jaw nearly fall to the floor. Touga chuckled and closed his council member's mouth and he bowed before the assembled members of both clans of silver inu._

_"Sir Yuuji this is my first cousin; Lady Ume." The Taisho said introducing the young onna._

_"Sir Yuuji it is my honor to meet you this day of all days." Ume said demurely._

_Yuuji's mouth was dry and his soon to be mate was the most delicate and beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was simply the most stunning bitch of her generation and he could find no words. He tried; the kamis know he tried but he went to his knee instead and kissed her hand. Touga smirked slyly and he had cornered the brilliant but difficult statesman. He was mating him off to his most gorgeous female relation and Yuuji he bet would be so busy siring pups that any rivalry would soon be gone. What better way to rid yourself of pests than to mate them right out of your way?_

_The vows were taken and Lady Ume became a member of the Kawahara Silvers; the House of Yuu. The wedding banquet was lavish and sake and expensive wines were flowing as Yuuji had eyes only for his new wife. He would make her his mate this night and the shy bitch was still demure around him and he was desperate to see her smile. He had gotten her a gift but had intended to wait to give it to her but now he was impatient._

_"Ume? I wish to give you something." Yuuji said softly._

_"As you wish." She bowed her head._

_"Onna my house is not the royal family. We have no use for such demure and shy creatures. Be yourself, please! You are my wife this day and I am used to my mother giving and telling my father her opinion on much. If they do not agree; they tend to make up in very pleasant ways. She has born him fourteen pups." Her new husband said sweetly._

_"So many?" Ume said shocked._

_"Hai well they liked each other when they saw each other and they found that their fondness grew." Yuuji whispered as his gentle fingers brushed a pale pink stripe upon her cheek._

_Ume found herself losing her reserve and her new husband was gentle and he put a beautiful white gold necklace of the sun and moon. The House of Yuu and the Royal Family. She met his grey eyes and things stirred in her gut._

_"I am fatigued my lord. I am also very full. I should like to retire to your castle if we may?" His wife said softly._

_Yuuji's heart was falling and this beautiful and timid beauty was going to stay timid. While that was fine for some men; he wanted a life partner and not a bitch that had to be guided. They paid their respects to parents; the Lord, and the court. He led her to his castle that was not too far from the palace proper. Yuuji took several minutes in his study to check his shipping and receiving reports and he felt that this mating would leave him wanting. She would probably be a good mother and a good mate but he needed passion and he doubted she had it. _

_Yuuji was shocked stupid when his new wife was upon the futon in only her gorgeous skin; the necklace he had given her, and some roses still in her luscious and long hair. Her breasts were rather fall for such a tiny bitch and her waist so very tiny and her hips flared and rounded so beautifully. He was so aware that he was fully clothed but his body was reacting to the scene she presented._

_"Onna! You are so beautiful! Kamis, no idea such a goddess." He whispered._

_Ume made a pretty smile and she had been instructed by her mother and she had said the men of the house of Yuu were either excellent mates or very bade ones. It depended upon on the wedding day she said. Her mother had said that Ume would know how this Yuuji would be. She knew he would be excellent when he presented the necklace and had asked her to be less demure. She could be a feisty bitch and she had passion. She loved life immensely. Ume moved and she began to remove his obi and Yuuji's eyes were widened as his new wife began to undress him and she wanted to cement the mating._

_"I am pure you can scent; I know you are not so I rely on my husband's knowledge to make his bitch quiver and scream his name." Ume said as she bared his lower body._

_"You are also in heat. I can wait Ume. I can wait to..." He tried to say and his wife attacked his mouth._

_Yuuji was pulled onto his naked wife and her lips were deliciously intent upon his making him a slave to his instincts. Ume was soft but so very feminine but she wanted her rapture he realized. Oh he was going to be a happy inu man. His wife/mate was a beauty and she was feisty. He took her slowly so she was used to the size and feel of him. After the initial pain of it; Ume began to moan and he made certain to give her ample attention to her lower half and her beautiful and bountiful breasts and his wife was lost in her inu. She whining incessantly and he was a goner. She climbed onto all fours and she presented herself. Yuuji lost himself and he began a harsh pace meant to bring them both ultimate rapture but his fangs marked her juncture with force and she stuttered as he body began to milk his shaft harshly. Yuuji had to roll and she mounted him and he was now being ridden and she was taking his climax as she fell over him and she sank her canines into his juncture as deeply as he had done to her. Their shared endings were long and he was breathing harshly and Yuuji brushed her silver hair from her forehead._

_"You can do that again can you not?" Ume asked innocently._

_"Hai." He giggled._

_"It felt better than described mate. I rather enjoy how you make me feel. I also like how you told me I was heaven and paradise found." She said repeating what he said in inu._

_Yuuji was grinning and his mate was a bluntly honest onna and he kissed her with tremendous passion. He stared at her topaz colored eyes and he was in love._

_"If this had not been arranged; I would have found you. You are my perfect onna." Yuuji whispered._

_"I do believe this is an excellent match for our hearts over our houses. I will love you soon my lord. I like you passionately now. I like how you make me feel. I should like you to do it to me often." She said playing with his long silver hair._

_"How often Ume?" He teased._

_"At least once a day but I think after breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be best." Ume said quite seriously._

_Yuuji laughed and she liked his laugh but he brought out a healthy lust and libido in his mate and she craved him. Nothing could be healthier in a new mating than a high degree to wish to partake of the other._

_"I should have to be careful Ume or you will end up pupped so soon." Yuuji said running his fingers through her hair._

_"Why should I care if you pup me my lord? The women in my family have good hips for birthing pups. I think I should like to feel your pup in me. You will not be stupid and not touch me will you?" Ume demanded pouting._

_"Good Kamis onna. I am the luckiest inu on the planet. You may need a little to love me fully but I am already in love. You are perfection." Yuuji chuckled as he tackled her and he began to bring rapture upon his beautiful and opinionated mate._

_Ume groaned out and she stared out and she was pleased with her mating; Lord Yuuji was a good inu and he was good lover and tended his bitch's needs in coupling. Ume was happy and she had no idea that the men in this house were monogamous when they were in love and happy. Yuuji was both; in love and happy._

_Yuuji paced back and forth and her labor had been too long at fifteen hours. They had called on Yasu himself and he was steadily drinking sake whenever if he heard her scream out and in pain. He berated and hated himself for pupping her too soon. _

_Ume was in a difficult labor but she was not worried; Yasu had told her first labors were always longer and she was feeling everything. When she entered her seventeenth hour of labor; her body geared up and she was fully dilated. Yasu was giving her commands on what to do and how to breathe. She rasped out and she wanted Yuuji to witness his pup's birth which just was not done but Ume was insistent. Yasu demanded that Yuuji be brought into the birthing room and Yuuji had left several of his brothers. She could smell the sake but she knew he was worried. Their union was passionate and he asked her advice on council matters and he had brought her in on the family business and she had found herself expanding her awareness beyond the royal city and Yasu commanded a big, long push. Ume bore down hard and she was growling harshly and her eyes were red as she worked for her firstborn. Yuuji was ready to pass out because there was blood and his mate was making sounds of pain. Soon Yasu held a silver haired pup with light grey eyes and he was a miniature Yuuji. Ume was fine and Yasu delivered her afterbirth. The old inu cleaned her up and it was a nice, normal birth and he smiled as he left the couple._

_"Look at him! Look at what we did Yuuji! What is his name my love?" She asked as she cooed over her perfect and handsome pup._

_"You are okay Ume. Kamis! Kamis Ume, I was terrified. Onna, I was so scared." Yuuji actually wept._

_"Hai silly mate! I shall not ever leave you. Do you understand? Now his name? What is his name?" His mate demanded._

_Yuuji thought for several moments and he knew it had to be in traditional and sighed and smiled. _

_"His name is Kawahara Yuuta. Hello my son! You are perfect and very handsome. You will have your pick of any onna at court. You are loved my precious boy. Your Haha and I love you so much." Yuuji said with tears in his eyes._

_Ume smiled and her heart stuttered at the love he expressed for their pup and herself. They had been mated less than a year and already she had delivered the next heir to the House of Yuu. His family was extremely pleased and in the next two centuries Ume delivered Yuuji eighteen pups. Every single pup survived and she bore thirteen sons and five daughters. The family had actually wished for a few more girl but Ume died during the birth of the last pup, a little girl and Yuuji had been devastated beyond devastated. Yuuta was a young man himself and his parents mating had been something amazing to him. It had been a political union but it had turned into a love match. Yuuta was a serious minded young man but he did have a few wild streaks but the death of his mother left a hole in the family and his father was grieving so badly that his eldest pup had to take up many of his responsibilities._

_Touga had been gone some time and his eldest son was the lord in Sesshomaru-sama. The young lord was everything that a young lord should be; calculating, cool, and it was said he was ice to his core. In council meetings it was evident that Lord Sesshomaru would be terrifying enemy on the battle field and live up to his name. His legend with a katana grew and other demons always fell dead as the end of his claws or blade. The young lord did not have a reputation as anything but a block of ice and when there an objection raised to Yuuta's supposed prearranged mating with the Lady Wakana; it came as a shock. _

_The House of Yuu was not used to being told no by anyone and most especially the lord of the land because frankly; they had always supported the royal family and brought in valuable resources to the West. Yuuta was puzzled as hell and Yuuji had come out of seclusion to speak with the young lord to found out WHY a mating should be interfered with. Yuuji had been mated to Lord Sesshomaru's own second cousin. So Sir Yuuji and Sir Yuuta as they were known as their official titles because of their council seats. Sesshomaru was famous for leaving his palace and wandering the borders of his own lands personally; one it allowed his people to see their lord personally and it increased his fame as one who would protect his own with his own fang. Sesshomaru was cold but he was quite the shrewd politician. _

_"Milord? Sir Yuuta and Sir Yuuji have come!" His ever irritating kappa screeched._

_"Hn." Was all he muttered as the two men from the House of Yuu came into his study_

_Sesshomaru's study was his sanctuary as well as his dojo within his palace. His amber gaze; so much like the Taisho's own but the moon on his forehead was that of his mother but the new lord had adopted the symbol and his reign and house would be The House of the Moon. It was an audacious and grand title; Sesshomaru was that arrogant as well. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I have come to inquire as to why you to stopped the mating contract between my eldest son and Lady Wakana?" Yuuji asked boldly._

_"This Sesshomaru does not answer to you or to your son. There is only one Lord of the West and he sits before you!" The arrogant lord said with near boredom._

_"Excuse me my Lord? You are our Lord but your rule does not extend to our bedrooms does it? I was under the impression that the council spoke for the common inu in these lands or have they lost their voice when your father lost his life?" Yuuta said impertinently._

_Sesshomaru stared at the extremely young man who was also much younger than himself and the audacity to speak as he had was intolerable. It was also irritating because he was related to him through marriage by his second cousin Lady Ume._

_"Perhaps this Sesshomaru SHOULD legislate bedroom activities as our Lady Cousin would still be alive eh Sir Yuuji?" Sesshomaru said coldly._

_Yuuji choked and to be reminded of the death of his beloved was cold indeed. She had wanted another pup and he was filled with guilt every day for it._

_"MY MOTHER was an amazing onna Lord Sesshomaru-sama. She loved her large family which I am certain you have no inkling about. The Araya family has been in negotiations with our family for years! How dare you interfere with such!" The young upstart snapped._

_"Watch your tongue Sir Yuuta; this Sesshomaru can and will separate you from it. The Lady Wakana is NOT a bargaining tool in her family's games in this court. Negotiated matings/marriages are being banned as we speak." The regal young lord said rising to his full height._

_Sesshomaru was an imposing figure to anyone; he stood at two meters tall and his silver hair was impossibly long. Even amongst his palace and splendor; he was wearing his bone and leather armor that spiked out around one side. His mokomoko wrapped around his right half. His amber eyes could hold warmth or bitter cold and his magenta markings stood out starkly on his fair skin. The magenta was a bit lighter on his eye lids but the blue crescent moon would never be mistaken. His whit haori and hakama had the sakura blossom symbols in red along the white silk in red and his obi was yellow with a blue edge. Sesshomaru almost always wore his battle boots and now was no different as he stood up to the two members of the House of Yuu._

_"The practice of using onna as currency is dishonorable. It is filthy and beneath the greatness of the West and her future. The practice is being abolished and this Sesshomaru will not tolerate it further. Bitches will also be allowed to inherit their male relatives' estates. If Lady Wakana wishes to bring her estates and riches to your house Sir Yuuta; it will be the lady's choice and NOT her family's choice. This Sesshomaru has spoken. You both are done here." The young lord said sitting._

_Sir Yuuta and Yuuji were shocked completely and the idea that prearranged matings would be a thing of the past and bitches would inherit was shocking to say the least. Yuuta had no clue what was going through the young lord's mind to make shocking changes to tradition. He had no intention of losing his match and he would actually have to COURT Lady Wakana now and that was preposterous but he would waste no time in the matter._

_Sir Yuuta had been courting Wakana in earnest but what the young councilman did not know was that Sesshomaru was also taken with rather stunning noble bitch. She had silver and white hair mixed and her eyes were pale green. She had very fair green marks along her cheeks that almost matched her eyes and she a diamond shaped mark between her brows. Her face was heart shaped and Wakana's lips were full and her nose small and straight. She was also fairly tall for a bitch and she stood well past the new lord's shoulders and Yuuta knew he was not her great love. He knew there was someone else but the alliance of their families would be great. They both were aware of that and with Sesshomaru's recent edicts; things in the West had DRAMATICALLY changed. _

_Yuuta was in Kyoto dealing with the shipping company and the young lord took the opportunity to pay an unexpected and unannounced visit to Wakana in private. Her sire's name was Sir Suzu. He was an older inu and very respected; Suzu had distinguished himself and his family during Akinori's reign. Wakana was the youngest pup and a beauty beyond compare. She was only in a dressing yukata and she was brushing her hair out and there was a storm raging outside. She saw a silhouette in the lightning and she nearly screamed but the inu let his scent be taken in and Wakana turned and fell on her knees in front of him._

_"My Lord Sesshomaru-sama! We had no idea you were coming my lord! I am so sorry. I would have received you properly!" She cried fearful._

_"This is not a formal visit Wakana. I came for myself." He said in a soft timbre and she was shocked stupid; he did not use the third person._

_"My lord?" Wakana said sitting up straight but on her knees._

_"I changed our traditions and laws because I find them outdated and barbaric; they are reminiscent of things the ningen do and I cannot abide it." Sesshomaru said walking forward and looking at the noble bitch's things._

_"Your law requires that my sire settle upon me an inheritance as well as a dowry." She said trying to understand the new rules._

_"Hai. Why should you not have in your family's wealth because you are an onna? I had a sister. It is not known because the bitch was a concubine of my father and she was not an inu. She was a youkai but the noble council would have lost their minds. Why should my sister have been sent away and suffered because she was half inu and an onna?" He asked the utterly beautiful bitch._

_"My lord!? I had no idea. She should not have. I know the stories of your lady mother; forgive me for what I am about to say, but Lady Natsumi was no mother!" Wakana said with deep hatred for the former Western lady._

_"No love for my mother?" Sesshomaru chuckled._

_Wakana heard the chuckle and she had never heard him make such a noise and she stared at him with awe. Her lips were open a tad and she was just shocked he was here sharing such personal information. _

_"You should make that sound more often my lord." She said with a timid smile._

_"What sound Lady Wakana?" He looked puzzled._

_"A laugh. It suits you my lord. You face lit a moment and I have never seen you as such. I would like to see it again." The noble bitch said honestly._

_Sesshomaru's heart was beating out of control and he had broken traditions purposely so Yuuta's mating contract could not be completed. He had only recently seen her and he saw beauty of soul as well as beauty of face. Her smile would make the coldest man in an inferno in but a moment._

_"It is truly not proper for me to be here Lady Wakana but I wished to know the truth of these talks and contracts. I broke them." He stated bluntly._

_"You my lord?" Wakana said dropping her jaw._

_"Hai. Perhaps in the end it will not matter but in the end it will be your choice and not forced upon you." He said intending to leave._

_"Why should I choose my lord? What choices do I have? The House of Yuu is not an evil one and a fellow noble." She reasoned._

_"There are always choices Lady Wakana. Sometimes one must open one's eyes to them." Sesshomaru said bluntly._

_Sesshomaru was an inu of few words and he was also an inu with impossibly high honor standards but he gently pulled her to standing and he tipped her head back. He and his best friend Hideaki had their share of lovers but no one in the West knew who Sesshomaru's were. He was the most discrete of all the royals and when his lips covered hers; Wakana was annihilated and shocked stupid. The West's lord had changed laws and traditions because he may have believed what he said; but at the end of the day, he had done it because he felt something for her. Wakana had never been kissed and this was foreign to her and she whined into his mouth as he made her breathless. Sesshomaru slowly pulled his mouth from hers and her eyes had reddened and she was shaking in his arms._

_"My lord?" She whispered._

_"I am no pious creature Lady Wakana but I am no whoremonger either. I saw your smile." He admitted._

_"My smile?" Wakana stated dumbly._

_"Hai. It was the most beautiful thing this Sesshomaru had ever seen." He said formally._

_"My lord can you do what you did again?" She asked as her knees were weak._

_Sesshomaru smiled a little and he gathered her in his arms and began to kiss her with tremendous passion that none in the court would have believed him capable. Wakana was losing cohesion and she was losing the ability to think clearly. His tongue mated hers and tasted her fangs and he sucked her bottom lip. Wakana became a mass of inu jelly in his arms and he pulled his lips back._

_"Have to leave my lady. I have honor." He growled softly._

_"You want me." She said stupidly._

_"It goes beyond want Wakana. I need your love." Her lord actually said his heart._

_He disengaged and he moved with speed and he was gone. Wakana fell to her knees and her heart was pounding. Lord Sesshomaru was simply the most beautiful and passionate inu she had met. She knew Yuuta and she could have a reasonable mating but it would not be one of love. Wakana looked around and she quickly dressed and put on a cloak to conceal her identity. _

_It took her quite some time to reach the palace and she was admitted as a noblewoman. She hurried to Sesshomaru's dojo as was his habit to practice with his weapons before he retired. Wakana saw him without his haori and her heart was beating out of control. She waited for him to exit and at first he did not notice her standing near the entrance. Jaken was squawking about something and he saw her shrouded by a hood and he turned to face her. She pulled back the hood and his eyes held surprise but he did not let it show on the rest of his face. _

_"Get going Jaken! This Sesshomaru cannot hear himself think!" He snapped at the kappa._

_Jaken scampered off and Wakana was breathing hard and she took Sesshomaru's hand and lifted his clawed fingers and she kissed them. He suppressed his growls and the onna was here because she felt something as well. Sesshomaru was a very deeply feeling man but ALWAYS kept his emotions under tight control; but faced with the onna of his true desire. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently pressed her against the wall near his dojo._

_"Wakana, you are here without your family's knowledge?" He asked informally._

_"Hai my lord. My lord kiss me again please." Wakana begged him._

_Sesshomaru kissed the inu onna again with repressed passion and she mimicked what he had done earlier. It was taking on surreal tones and he was losing control of himself. Wakana began to whine in discomfort and she was sucking in air. Sesshomaru took her to a secret passage and it led through the walls of the palace itself and they appeared in his royal bedroom. They were being reckless; Sesshomaru began kissing her with that passion and need again. She began to undo his hakama as he was undoing her kimono. Soon they were both naked to the other's gaze and the Western lord was entranced completely. She had lovely full breasts and flared hips with a narrow waist. She made him salivate and he slowly leaned her back against his futon and she was innocently touching and exploring him. He had to properly court her according to his own stupid laws but she was here and it was obvious the heat and passion. Wakana shook under him as he took her purity but he kissed and licked her tears as he waited for her body to adjust. When the pain began to turn to discomfort of another kind; she began to shift and Sesshomaru took her with such tenderness and the young bitch found out what it meant to be fulfilled. She gave herself to him several times that night and each time was more intense and beautiful than the last. Sesshomaru whispered in inu; ai shiteru and she moaned it back._

_Wakana stole away two to three nights a week to be in the arms of Sesshomaru; she had no idea that her lord could be so deep and utterly passionate. He spoke of things in the sanctuary of his futon and it was perfect as they would entwine their fingers. He was officially courting her as was Yuuta but she had already given herself to her lord; she could not imagine being with another inu. He was careful of her and it was becoming more and more difficult as time passed to keep putting off a mark when his beast and rational agreed that the bitch of their heart wished for him. _

_Sesshomaru was called away from court to deal with a skirmish of oni on the borderlands with the Eastern lands. Wakana was a bed and she had been with him before the night before and it was perfection. She was smiling and her mother rushed into her room._

_"Wakana! Get dressed immediately!" Her elegant mother and she looked nervous._

_"Haha? Whatever is wrong?" She asked as she began to pull a thin kosode on._

_"Lady Natsumi is here from the palace. She is speaking with your father right now." Tara whispered as she helped her youngest pup finish dressing._

_Wakana felt dread as she appeared in the main audience room of their family castle and Lady Natsumi looked beautiful and quite cold in all her finery. She was dressed in kimono was that would cost ten of Wakana's own. She bowed low before dowager Western Lady and Natsumi eyed the bitch in front of her._

_"Sir Suzu and Lady Tara you will leave me alone with your pup." Natsumi said politely but it was a command._

_"Hai my lady." The elder inu said bowing._

_Tara looked at her pup and she knew fear and Natsumi looked like Sesshomaru but of course female and her bangs were blunt cut straight across and her silver hair was elaborately done with inlaid gold chop sticks and jade combs. Her kimono was in the sakura blossom design. Wakana's own kimono was a pale blue and bore small plum blossoms and her obi was a wide plum color._

_"Do sit Lady Wakana. I have this for you my dear. I am here to clean up for Sesshomaru as usual. I suggest you swallow that before the day is out or your parents will find out that you whored yourself out to your lord." She said smiling but cruelly._

_"What is this?" Wakana asked as her hand shook._

_"Something to rid you of the pup you carry. You are the not the first bitch I have to do this to. Did you think you were special? Oh you precious little girl; you did! Sesshomaru has used the excuse of this oni uprising to rid him of you and this problem. He will only mate a bitch from another royal house you realize." The dowager lady said laughing._

_"I do not believe you! He told me he loves me!" The young bitch said shaking and tears streamed down her face._

_"Oh he told you that line too? He told Lady Kiyomi, Lady Yachi, Lady Taji, Lady Echiko, and Lady Rika. Those are the ones in recent memory. Do you need me to continue to be cruel or will you just use sense and do as you need and save your honor; that of your family as well?" The beautiful mother of current lord said in a nasty tone._

_Natsumi stood and she patted Wakana on the shoulder and she was shaking as tears poured down her face. The dowager lady had a nasty little smile as she left the family castle and Wakana downed the vile liquid. Later in the day it brought on a vicious flux and she was in bad shape; she was in a fever but she was nursed through it as her body was rid of the pup she had actually wanted desperately. Self-hatred and shame ate her alive and she directed her father to conduct the mating contract on her behalf of herself and Sir Yuuta. She stipulated that the union should take place as soon as possible. _

_Yuuta was extremely pleased by the change in attitude of Wakana and while he was not madly in love with her; he respected her deeply. They were officially mated two days later and she had asked that he try and pup her right away. They agreed that they both wished to provide the House of Yuu several heirs; Wakana did not expect Yuuta to be faithful to her and she wanted to be free to carry on an extremely discrete relationship with her first love. Yuuta had no issue with this as long as there was no question that his pups were his and she swore on her honor that it would be so. So it was it that Yuuta found his mating completely agreeable and his new mate was not yet with pup but they had forged the alliance so wanted by their families. _

_Hideaki and Sesshomaru had returned to Southern palace complex that housed the troops and his lead general's apartments. The Western Lord looked forward to letting his precious Wakana know of his return and his intention was to officially mate this very night. He had confided in Hideaki everything and his best friend had never seen Sesshomaru truly this content in his life. They had shared a bottle of the Taisho's excellent sake and Sesshomaru had discretely sent Jaken to send for Wakana but the kappa came back looking frightened and he threw himself prostrate on the floor before his lord and Sesshomaru was confused and irritated._

_"This Sesshomaru summoned the Lady Wakana; where is she?" He demanded in a bored tone._

_"Milord...I...that is to say; I was told...that Lady Wakana is lately mated to Sir Yuuta." Jaken confessed and then waited for the great inu to kill him._

_Coldness entered Sesshomaru's eyes and Jaken knew to run and Dakkasou began to leak from his claws and he was seeing red. He had taken in sake and he was not exactly thinking straight but he carried himself to Yuuta's castle personally and Lord Sesshomaru; Lord of the Western Lands of Honshu pounded upon the castle doors and it was loud. It was also nothing like him. It was fairly late and Yuuta was furious and he answered his own door and there was the Western lord and he looked murderous._

_"Sir Yuuta! You mated Lady Wakana during his Sesshomaru's absence! You are a noble and a councilman; your actions are treason!" The Western Lord seethed._

_"Excuse me my lord? Since when do we council members owe the date of our matings to you? Lady Wakana is the one who requested as such! She did her duty to her family as I did to mine. How is that your personal business?" Yuuta demanded in outrage. _

_Wakana briefly saw him and the utter betrayal and hate she saw on his face; she knew she had been played by Natsumi. She saw Sesshomaru growing his Dakkasou whip and Wakana ran between the two men and she fell to her knees. She could not tell him the full truth but she could point him to it._

_"My lord please! I beg you to please not be angry with Sir Yuuta. I only carried through with the contracts as our families wished. Your own lady mother visited me herself and conveyed her wishes." Wakana said with a lowered head._

_Sesshomaru knew immediately what she had told him and he still felt the sting of betrayal for her believing the lying whore that birthed him. It was well known how he felt about Natsumi and for Wakana to have believed her lies; it broke something in him and he lowered his hand._

_"Leave court. This Sesshomaru will not suffer the presence of those faithless and betraying, grasping and greedy filth!" Sesshomaru hissed at mainly at Yuuta but she felt the sting._

_"My lord!" She tried to beg._

_"You are dead to us." He said so softly that only she heard him._

_Sesshomaru left and Wakana was left to sob and Yuuta was left to hate the arrogant son of a whore. He had not been able to mate Wakana so he threatened a member of his noble council and he had to pack his household up to go to Kyoto until recalled. Sesshomaru eventually would call them back as the House of Yuu's riches would beckon them back. Yuuta intended to be the biggest pain in the ass he could possibly be in the meantime._

_Sesshomaru ended up in the Southern palace complex and he was getting terribly drunk without the eyes of the rest of the court. _

_"What do you intend to do my lord?" Hideaki asked softly._

_"It is spoken that the hanyou still sleeps in that village in the East. I intend to find out and take back Tetsaiga. The Taisho should have left Sounga and Tetsaiga to me anyway! It is high time I take it back. To hell with bitches; all of them! You will be regent in my absence and have my mother watched most closely. I will write." He said rising._

_"Sesshomaru! How long do you intend to be gone?" Hideaki asked calling him his given name._

_"I do not know Hideaki but do not fail me. Enough people have already failed me in life. I will write." Sesshomaru said leaving the general to stare at the spot his best friend and lord had stood._

_Hideaki had seen Sesshomaru hurt and wounded many times but this; this had broken something in him. The last part of Sesshomaru that could love and be loved in returned was gone; all that was left, was a cold and merciless youkai lord._

_It was more than five years and Sesshomaru only returned to the West a couple of times in that time. Hideaki acted as regent and he was a much harsher task master than Sesshomaru was. He was organized, highly intelligent, and hellaciously tenacious. He was also NOT from a noble family and THAT pissed off the noble council. Natsumi tried to bully her way on many things and Hideaki finally just put her under house arrest and removed her from court and exiled to an island off the coast of the Western Lands and problem solved for him. He REALLY hated the whore of a mother of his best friend; while his best friend exorcised his youkai in his soul against the greatest the evil the lands had seen, he did his lord proud. One trip home was to bring home a little human girl named Rin and the West was shocked stupid that Lord Sesshomaru; the most feared youkai lord in all of Asia would have a little ningen onna following him around but his dragon Au-Un loved the little girl. Jaken was arranging many things for the little girl in the way of some clothes and what not and then they were off again. _

_Hideaki would receive the odd letter from Sesshomaru over the next couple of years as the battles with Naraku heated up. Hideaki still could not believe that Inuyasha; his lord's hanyou half-brother, had cut off his left arm but it had happened. Sesshomaru had written some time later to say that Naraku and Magatushi had the arrogance to think that, THIS Sesshomaru could be contained by the likes of them. He mentioned later on in the letter of the most irritating and loud mouthed onna he had ever met in his life. She was an uppyr of all things and she was Russian to boot. Hideaki knew that no one else would EVER get this sort of information and he was smiling as he read and he read with actual delight this woman was annoying him..._

_"Hideaki the Kamis themselves must have the most infinite patience when listening to this creature when she is on a tirade! She bitches more than the bitches at court. She has the ability to channel yoki and since this Sesshomaru's yoki is considerable; she channeled mine. She needed THAT connection and even then she could not shut up. Why in the Kamis name; I engaged her again because she is such an arrogant onna. I do have to confess that she is pleasing to gaze upon. She has hair the color of ebony silk and her eyes are the color of the softest, warmest brown. Oh Kamis she is yelling again! I will write again as soon as I am able. Pray I do not kill this onna."_

_Hideaki could not help but smirk and he could read between the lines. Whoever this onna was; she had made a lover of Sesshomaru. He would not have remarked of her looks otherwise and the idea that she was "yelling" meant that she was NOT afraid of him and she must be a powerful onna in her own right. That was something totally foreign to his lord and best friend as well; a youkai onna who was a taiyoukai and NOT afraid of him. The next letter made him actually laugh out loud and his troops looked at him._

_General Hideaki,_

_I fear your lord has gone officially mad. The harpy's name is Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich and she does not listen to reason. She does not follow my rule and does what she pleases anyway. I tell her that I want Rin and Kohaku somewhere else; they are right beside us because "they are safer". She says that I am a terrible Chichi. I did not ask for these children! Augusta goes on and on about how she will kill Naraku. She was used ill by Naraku and Magatushi but she refuses to listen to reason about that either. It is her honor she says. She does not understand that I stand in to avenge her honor for her. She has to do it for herself. I admit this only to you Hideaki; she speaks of hating Japan and she speaks of leaving after Naraku is defeated. I should rejoice in the idea. Augusta is nothing but a supreme pain in the backside; but when the sun is setting her hair looks afire with glints of deep red that can only be seen in such light. She cries out in her sleep and I am certain she runs from depravity but she says nothing. Why should I give one damn if I never see this onna again?_

_Hideaki wanted to yell at his friend that his heart had thawed and he was letting someone in but one could not tell Sesshomaru that. Feelings meant weakness and Sesshomaru was ANYTHING but weak. Oh no, he would rather die than admit he had a weakness and Hideaki sighed as he received another letter many weeks later._

_Hideaki,_

_She was to bear my pup. The anguish and pain I saw and even felt coming from her; she wanted my pup. I demanded for her to let me assist her, I demanded that she allow me to do anything. She left and I did not follow at first. Rin asked me who would do her hair. My mind was blank and the onna's voice that had been so irritating before; I found the silence intolerable. I left Au-Un and Jaken to care for Kohaku and Rin in a sheltered cave and I backtracked. I followed her scent and she was being reckless. She had been bleeding and the vermin could and would have found her. She screamed at me that our pup was hers. She wanted something that was just hers. I made her the offer to stop running and bear my heir. She is not a backstabbing inu bitch; she wants nothing of my title or lands. She laughed me off and she said sure as long as she had her freedom. I lost my head. Augusta had the temerity to suggest an open mating. I lost it and I took her and I had to admit the truth; somehow in the many months since meeting the irritating and irate Russian uppyr, this Sesshomaru has grown to admire and respect her. While I learned to respect and admire her; I fell in love with her. I took her as my mate and I told her that no other youkai or man will ever touch her but me. She is my equal in intelligence and nearly in yoki. I cannot wake in the morning without seeing my beloved Augusta's eyes nor shall I go to sleep and not bathe in her sweetest scent. I will be bringing home the West's new lady within the next six months. I will write again when the hanyou has been defeated._

_Hideaki knew actual joy for his friend and he could read the happiness in his letter. He referred to this unknown onna as beloved. It warmed Hideaki and he actually could not wait to meet the onna who had been able to quicken his cold and hate filled heart after the betrayal of his own mother and Wakana. Such an onna was a prize indeed he was certain._

_It was within the six months as Sesshomaru predicted and the Western Lord returned with his left INTACT, a mate, and two human children. The noble council was in utter shock at his choice in mate and there was uproar and he was pacing back and forth in forth in front of the nobles as they dared to dictate to him._

_"You in fact take a mate that is NOT inu; what will your pups be Lord Sesshomaru? This is unreasonable and unsanctioned." Sir Yuuta said with outrage._

_"I have to second that my lord. She is not even Chinese or Korean. That would have been infinitely more suitable but she is European!" Sir Yahun seconded._

_Lord Sesshomaru turned his glacial eyes especially to Yuuta and the younger statesman felt as though this was personal to him; especially._

_"This Sesshomaru's choice in mate is MORE THAN appropriate for the Western Lands! She is a taiyoukai of her kind, she is honorable, and she is incredibly astute and intelligent and will be more than a fair regent whilst this Sesshomaru fights battles. She is no simpering, back stabbing whore of a bitch Sir Yuuta! Lady Augusta will be given EVERY respect due her rank as my mate and as the Western Lady as she took the vows before the inugami as did this Sesshomaru. Anymore words against your lady and your heads will be removed from your bodies." Lord Sesshomaru said with ice in his tone. _

_Hideaki was standing nearby and the noblemen sat down and kept their silence. The fact that the foreign onna had taken vows before the inugami and the inu courts accepted the mating made their objections moot. Yuuta was furious and the idea that a Russian youkai was their lady was unfathomable and there was a ruckus outside of the council meeting and Rin ran in followed by Augusta. Rin was only six years old and still impetuous. _

_"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him._

_"You must not call me that here anymore." He said softly._

_"What did we talk about Rin?" Augusta said sweetly._

_"OH! Hai! You said my chichi and haha go to the good netherworld so I need chichi and haha. You say, I am not Sesshomaru-sama no more; I am Chichi and you're not Gusta but Haha." The little ningen rattled on. _

_Hideaki could not help but smirk and Augusta gave him a dazzling smile and she heard the council grumbling and wondering if THIS was to be the lord's heir and she gave the nobleman named Sir Yuuta a scathing look._

_"No Sir Yuuta. I am to give his lord a pup very soon but I am sure he will be most glad to hear what you think." She smiled sweetly._

_"The Western Lady." Sesshomaru said with a haughty look and he narrowed his cold look at Yuuta. _

_Augusta had picked up Rin and struggled in her arms and she had to give Sesshomaru a hug and kiss. The inu were shocked stupid and the Western lady managed to wrestle her to take a bath. She had a sweet and beautiful laugh and the look Hideaki caught Sesshomaru giving her was one of absolute adoration. A couple of the other councilmen saw it and the room was quiet._

_"Dismissed except Sir Yuuta." The Lord commanded._

_Hideaki was going to go but Sesshomaru commanded him to stay. Yuuta stood before the Western Lord and he looked as haughty and arrogant as ever and it was evident these two men hated each other._

_"What were your thoughts Yuuta? Enlighten this Sesshomaru; I will know if you lie as Augusta's yoki includes telepathy." The bastard lord said with cruelty in his face._

_"You show up after fighting that devil with one of your fellow prisoners it is said. How certain of her past are you my lord? This child, we are not expecting HER to be your heir are we?" Yuuta asked bluntly._

_Hideaki could not have stopped him and Sesshomaru struck Yuuta's cheek and the councilman fell to his pillow and the young lord was growling low in his throat._

_"Not that it is ANY of your fucking business Sir Yuuta but Augusta means princess. She is royalty in Russia and you are an indulged pig! Rin was left parentless after youkai swept her village and she shows more loyalty and honor than many inu this Sesshomaru knows; so no, she cannot be the heir, but YOU WILL call her your royal highness." He said Dakkasou actually dropped a bit on Yuuta's arm._

_The councilman was hissing in pain and he nodded. Sesshomaru would kill for the onna and child; it did not matter what the convention was, the son of the Inu-no-Taisho had no intention of following traditions on ANYTHING and Yuuta left disgusted by the young lord who was actually older than him by a couple of centuries but the House of Yuu was a long distinguished line and had always served the royal family but this lord was arrogance and conceit to the core. It made purely sick and the more he dealt with him; the more he wished to defy him. _

_Natsumi had been conditionally allowed back to court and Rin was running through the royal wing and Augusta was laughing trying to keep the human child under control._

_"She is too used to the forests Sesshomaru. She also misses Kohaku." Augusta said using her telekinesis so she could brush out the wild girl's hair._

_"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned._

_"Hai Sessh...I mean Chichi?" Rin asked excited._

_"You are this Sesshomaru and Augusta's daughter now. You live in our home and we are not camping in the woods with Au-Un and Jaken. You MUST contain yourself little one. You have a brother on the way." He said kneeling as his mate brushed out her now long raven hair._

_"I do?" She asked incredibly excited._

_"Your name is Hironaka Rin. You are a part of the royal family of the Western Lands of Honshu. Do you understand what that means?" Sesshomaru asked her._

_"Ummm I think real hard but I don't know Sessh...I mean Chichi." the small ningen child said shyly._

_"Chichi is lord. Chichi is the same as king in another land. You are a princess now and princesses do not act wild in the palace. You may play so outside like so but not inside. Do you understand? You also have lessons that you have to learn." He said palming her little cheek._

_"What does Rin learn?" Rin asked innocently._

_"Well Haha will teach you reading and writing in Japanese, Russian, Chinese, and a few other languages. I will teach you history, geography, and several other things but I am no good at math. I think Chichi will have to teach you sums. I was terrible at them." Augusta answered and laughed with that sweet sound._

_Sesshomaru's heart constricted and the look she gave him made him lose his mind. The inu nanny had a sense about her and her name was Mayu. She took the little ningen girl to the kitchens to get food and the little girl was actually a beauty once cleaned up and dressed in the proper clothes. Sesshomaru pulled his mate up into his arms and he stared down into her eyes that were a delicate cinnamon with a deep brown rim around the iris. She shut her stunning eyes and her inu kissed her eyelids and near the beauty mark below the corner of her left eye. Her nose was next and his hot breath ghosted across the skin of her cheeks and she moaned as she turned her full lips to his and threaded her claws fingers through her long silver tresses. Their lips did not quite touch and Augusta was near whining and Sesshomaru smiled softly as his mate was getting anxious in his arms._

_"Sesshomaru!" Augusta whined softly._

_"Hai mate?" He asked wickedly._

_"You brat! You giant dog, oh I wish I could sit you for an entire month you arrogant dog!" She lost her temper._

_"Tell this Sesshomaru how you would sit me, eh Augusta?" He asked smirking._

_Augusta Elizaveta Orlovich was an extreme amongst her species and she was no weakling and she actually shoved her new mate onto his ass onto their futon and she literally shredded his hakama. His erection was savagely stiff and she swallowed him and this had been the first female he had ever encountered that had ever done this to him. She was so careful of her fangs but the pleasure was mind numbing and she would path such wickedly hedonistic things but also things; wonderful and perfect things._

_-My god. You are so beautiful. You are a god. Lay back my perfect mate as I bring to the brink; then make your bitch scream your name. I love you. Sesshomaru, I love you. - She pathed to him as she delivered him such powerful passion._

_"Hai my mate. I love you. Always love you. Mine!" Sesshomaru growled as his beast crashed into his mind._

_Soon the whirlwind of love and passion was too much and he took her with his whole soul. That was the part of him that had never understood; he could absolutely not stand her when he met her, but by the time she had left because of the miscarriage, the idea of her gone from his life felt like a death. It had been unbearable and so he had taken her as his life mate. Now he knew it was fate because the love and passion between them was unlike anything before and Augusta eclipsed any onna before her; even Wakana._

_-Yasu was confused as hell because she had been carrying fine and now she was on her futon bleeding out. Sesshomaru was going insane and Hideaki had to literally drag him out of the room. Augusta had been perfectly fine the day before and their boy pup was moving just fine and she had been so happy. This morning she had tried to stand up and she had begun to scream; she screamed that his mind silent and the bleeding began not long after and now she was bleeding out. What made things worse was when Natsumi came in to check on her daughter in law and she clucked her tongue as she inquired as to how was the half breed brat. Sesshomaru had to be stopped from killing his own mother. Hideaki was hearing whispers and he did not want to believe it and Augusta could literally hear the mental whisperings and she looked at Hideaki with a white face._

_"Sesshomaru?" Augusta asked in a weak voice._

_"Hai Augusta?" He asked in a crazed tone._

_"Send her away please. Please. I beg you." She began to sob and her mate nodded._

_Sesshomaru strode from his private rooms and he called on his mother and Hideaki was beside him and he glared at his mother. He had not heard the whisperings yet; but Augusta wanted her gone, Natsumi would be gone._

_"I want you gone from court. You offend this Sesshomaru." He snapped loudly._

_"And where am I to go to my lord?" Natsumi asked with mounting hate._

_"Return to your exile on the island that Hideaki installed you in before. That will please us immensely. Leave now before I hasten your exit to the Netherworld!" Lord Sesshomaru snarled in his growing misery._

_He heard a screaming sob and he directed Hideaki to take his mother immediately and Hideaki growled in her ear._

_"Someday you will expose your treachery and they will prove your treason bitch!" He hissed in her ear._

_"No idea of what you are talking about but until such a day if it were to happen; I live in luxury." She smiled as she was taken out of the Western palace._

_Sesshomaru walked into his rooms and Augusta was sobbing terribly as she had delivered a dead pup. He was nearly full term and he had her black hair the crescent moon. He went to his knees and held his knees as they shrouded the infant pup and she was shaking in horror. Yasu ended up sedating her and Sesshomaru intended to enshrine him; he did not think Augusta could handle the babe burning; he did not think he could handle it. He was named Katsurou and he was enshrined in a tiny vault in the family tombs. Augusta lay abed for many weeks and the joy of the Western Palace was replaced by an intense sadness as the new lady suffered from such a personal loss._

_"Well all I am saying Wakana; she is NOT inu, maybe the two types of youkai are not compatible." Yuuta said as he readied himself for bed._

_She was in heat and so it was their time to "do their duty" and she was to try and have an heir. Yuuta and she had actually become close friends but there was no overwhelming passion; oh the rutting was more than pleasant enough but Yuuta had a short string of court bitches that he lavished attention and her first love in the way of a black inu named Konae Anzai was in her life. He was mated politically to another silver and it was about as loving as her own. _

_"I think this grudge you and Lord Sesshomaru is ridiculous and destructive! That is what I think but what I think does not matter because I do not sit on the council." Wakana snorted._

_"No onna you do not." Her mate said looking down at her in annoyance._

_"Just get on with it Yuuta. I should like to go to Kyoto tomorrow." His mate said rolling her eyes._

_"After this bit of snippiness from you? I think not. Do you mean to tell me you ever took him seriously?" Yuuta asked raising a silver brow._

_"Whether I took him seriously or not; it is YOU I mated for duty. Is duty not the highest moral value you place upon family in this house? If you shall not take advantage of my heat than I am leaving." His legal mate said trying to rise._

_"Did you ever entertain him beyond a fancy?" He demanded._

_"No Yuuta. How could I? My family is not high enough or illustrious enough for the royal family." Wakana snorted as if offended._

_She shut herself off from old pain and she suffered alone. She hated the Western lady not personally but because she was supposed to be her. Wakana considered herself to be the stupidest onna alive and she had carried Sesshomaru's pup and she had aborted it. It seemed now she was having trouble getting pupped and if she did not get so this time around; she intended to see a famed witch of some repute to try and see if she could get pupped. She hated Natsumi with a passion and she considered that onna as having ruined her life. If she could not have Sesshomaru then she would at least have a family._

_"Let us not quarrel Wakana. We both knew what we were doing and I hold you in high respect and esteem for being honest with me." Yuuta said brushing silver hair out of her face._

_"Of course sir. Come let us go to bed and make your heir." She smiled playfully._

_He smiled and he sometimes wished he had mated for love like his parents and grandparents. Their marriages had been arranged; their unions had been strong and passionate. Wakana and he were lukewarm friends at best. The physical was all automatic and he felt badly that it was so between them and he fell asleep wishing that he could love her. He wondered if he demanded a more exclusive mating that he could learn. He did not think one could "learn" to fall in love and he heard breathing in and out and he sighed deeply. Yuuta rose and he slipped out of his "marital" futon and he put on informal haori and hakama and he slipped away into the night and he was meeting his newest lover; Lady Yuri. She was from the Toyoda clan and they were a small clan of golden inu and she was a stunning bitch with golden hair and clear, blue eyes. Hai Yuri got Yuuta's blood boiling and him maddened in lust and his true mate got him into a sense of duty and honor. He was a firm believer; mating was not for love but for the honor of the family. Lovers could always be had and one could love; it just was rare inside of a mating. He was absolutely positive Sesshomaru's own mating would sour after a time, it always did._

"_My Lord! My Lord!" his mate's servant screamed from down the hall._

_Sesshomaru's gut twisted at the urgency of the call. He stood and the wench Mayu bowed before the Western Lord._

"_My Lord your Lady needs you!" she said_

"_Explain your worry." He demanded as he followed her from his study._

"_The pup is coming my Lord." She said quietly._

_Sesshomaru's blood ran cold at the news; it was still too soon. She had been so happy as of late. She had been confined to their futon for the majority of her pregnancy and it seemed this time would be different. Anger overcame him at the unfairness of it all. He had finally found his soul mate and she was unable to give him what they both wanted the most; offspring of their own. He reached their shared chambers and the scent that assaulted his nose was blood, lots of it. He walked in and there was the healer trying to stop the blood and Augusta looked at Sesshomaru sadly._

"_The pains began my Lord. She is labor but she is hemorrhaging." The healer said urgently._

"_No! Do whatever is necessary to save her!" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice._

"_Does the pup still live?" Augusta cried._

"_Hai my Lady but it will not survive for long." The old inu said shaking his head._

"_Get out! Mayu do as we discussed. Leave Sesshomaru." Augusta ordered weakly._

"_Excuse me? How dare you order me from my own chambers!" he replied indignantly._

"_Shut up and leave." His mate snarled._

_He stared at her in utter disbelief and growled. Mayu looked between the Lord and Lady and Sesshomaru saw the glint of a blade._

"_What are you planning to do?" he asked as dread overcame him._

"_I said leave!" she snarled._

"_No." he replied._

"_My Lord please." Mayu said bowing._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked Mayu._

"_Save the pup." She answered bluntly._

"_Augusta?" he asked._

"_The longer you stand here and argue the less chance I have to save my babe." She snarled again._

_Sesshomaru looked at his mate hard then stood and left. There was so much blood and Mayu had a blade. He felt a barrier go up around the chamber and looked up and realized she intended to have the pup cut from her womb. He tried to pass through the barrier and could not. He had not even known she could produce one._

"_Augusta!" he yelled._

"_Mayu I cannot hold the barrier long. Do it now." She ordered her servant._

"_Hai my lady. This will hurt." Mayu said as she ran the blade along a flame._

"_I will not scream. You must save the pup. I do not matter." She muttered._

_Mayu took a deep breath and prayed to every Kami she knew that her training as a midwife would be enough. She had become attached to the current Lady of the West and wished for her happiness. She lowered the short sharp blade to the Augusta's left hip bone and proceeded to cut low on her belly. This type of delivery was normally done after a mother had already died. She watched as the skin was sliced open. She went through each layer as slowly as she dared and true to her word, Augusta never uttered a word. Mayu placed the blade down on a clean cloth and reached into the Lady's open womb and felt the pup. She pulled it out and was met almost immediately with a lusty cry of a silver haired girl._

"_My Lady! You have a girl and the yoki is coming off of her in waves!" Mayu said excited._

"_I cannot hold the barrier. Let me see her." She demanded fiercely._

_Mayu brought the pup wrapped in fur blanket to her mother. The female was a perfect miniature of Lord Sesshomaru but in female form. Augusta smiled down at her tiny pup and listened as she cried loudly._

"_Her lungs are strong, she will live." Augusta said relieved._

"_My Lady there is another pup!" Mayu said urgently._

"_Get it out Mayu!" she cried._

_The barrier collapsed as Augusta got weaker. Sesshomaru came in immediately and in a near feral state. He looked down at his mate who was almost devoid of color but holding a squirming screaming miniature of him._

"_I have given you a daughter my Lord." She said in a whisper._

_Sesshomaru's hands actually shook when he picked up the tiny pup. She was small but perfect. She was crying loudly and he lowered his head and scented her and was assaulted with her tiny power. She exuded all kinds of yoki and he knew this tiny pup would someday rival his own power and she was female! Sesshomaru watched with hooded eyes as Mayu pulled from his mate's womb another tiny pup and his mouth almost dropped open. He screamed as loudly as his twin sister and Sesshomaru could not believe their good fortune. The pups were almost a full two months early but they were perfect._

"_You have a son too my Lord." Mayu said wrapping the male pup in a fur blanket._

_Sesshomaru looked down at his offspring and possessiveness took a hold of him that he had never known. The female had all the markings of his house and the male had his hair but not the markings. Augusta reached up and pulled on the sleeve of his haori and his heart twisted. He went to his knees so that his beloved mate could see their pups. He laid the two next to each other and Augusta. The twins calmed instantly as they were next to each other._

"_Their chichioya needs to name them." She said smiling._

"_Augusta!" he whispered._

"_I need to know their names. I do not think even I can survive this kind of blood loss. Name them my love." She urged him._

"_Asuna and Osamu." He said quietly._

"_Perfect names for them. I think Asuna has inherited her chichi's power." She said barely above a whisper._

"_Can you save her?" Sesshomaru asked Mayu._

"_I found the reason for the bleeding my Lord. I am trying to stop it." Mayu said urgently._

_Mayu worked furiously to sew up the incisions. She had pulled out one of the sponge like organs that nourished the pups. The other one had already separated and that was no good._

"_It is ok Sesshomaru. I wanted this." Augusta said as her eyes were fluttering._

"_Fight to stay awake, I will feed you!" he said in an angry voice._

"_Not hungry. I guess this is different. I am dying my love but it will be ok." She whispered._

_Sesshomaru's eyes hardened and remembered the Tensaiga he wore._

"_I will revive you if necessary." He said in her ear._

"_My Lord." Mayu hissed._

"_Hai?" he said turning his head._

"_I have staunched the bleeding. It is in the Kami's hands now." She said wiping her brow._

"_Will she make it?" he asked in a low voice._

"_I believe so. She will fight to stay alive; she wanted these pups more than anything." She said bowing._

"_You are to be Asuna and Osamu's nurse." He commanded._

"_Hai my Lord!" she said bowing._

"_Where did you gain the knowledge for this?" he asked with curiosity piqued._

"_The Lady herself. She had texts sent from the lands West of China. They were in a strange language she called Latin." Mayu said shrugging._

_Sesshomaru looked down at his mate whose breathing was slow but regular._

"_I shall bring the Lady Rin to meet her brother and sister. My Lord?" Mayu said timidly._

"_Hai?" he asked._

"_I think Lady Augusta could not safely birth anymore pups." She replied quietly._

"_This Sesshomaru understands." He said looking down at the tiny inu onna._

_Word soon reached the entire palace complex and soon all of the Western Lands that Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Augusta had been blessed by the Kamis with a set of twins. It was said that Lady Augusta was still recovering and the birth had nearly caused her death but she was going to survive. She had given birth through the stomach and survived. It was considered good fortune when twins were born but even better fortune when at least one was a boy. Sesshomaru was in his study when the noble council assembled and the pups were dressed; and the girl pup had a on a white gown edged in the red sakura blossoms and a yellow ribbon was stitched around the middle of her gown showing off the West's colors. The prince wore a tiny haori and baby hakama in the same colors as well. The princess had ALL of the exact same markings of her chichi and the prince was missing the crescent moon. Yuuta was actually hatefully jealous but he had to admit they were beautiful pups._

_"Lady Augusta delivered the West's heir last week but they were born early. This Sesshomaru delayed the introduction to let them grow a little. This crown princess's name is Asuna and the crown prince is Osamu. By virtue of her birth order and her yoki; the Lady Asuna will be made the heir apparent of the Western Lands of Honshu." He announced._

_The entire noble council broke out in shocked questioning and it was completely irregular that a female would be named heir when a male was available. Sesshomaru was getting seriously angry very quickly and he laid Asuna in Mayu's arms and Osamu was already in her other arm._

_"Yahun?" Sesshomaru asked a noble with suppressed rage._

_"A bitch my lord? It just is not done! We would be the laughing stock of the entire youkai world! How do you know the princess's yoki outshines her brother's? They are only a week old? You intend to what; train her in a dojo and as a warrior?" The older inu scoffed._

_"I agree with Yahun." Mamoru said crossing his and the grey inu looked Sesshomaru straight in his amber eyes._

_"You can break old laws about bitch's rights to marry, mate, and inherit monies but this is different Lord Sesshomaru; surely you can see that?" Sir Suzu said but respectfully._

_"Lord Sesshomaru sees himself above convention gentlemen and we nobles are nothing but a show pony to him. He intends to parade a waif of a girl who has yoki. She has the blood of the Taisho in her veins; she is and was bound to be a powerful bitch but to name a female the heir to the West is your worst folly yet!" Yuuta said scoffing Sesshomaru blatantly. _

_Sesshomaru lost his temper completely and his fist connected Yuuta's jaw and down went the lead councilman. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and he dared another noble to say another word and his anger was gathering out of control._

_"This Sesshomaru has spoken. There is NO debate. The Lady Asuna is this Sesshomaru's heir as the physicians and others have confirmed for fact that her yoki IS stronger than Prince Osamu's and SHE was born FIRST. It is her birthright by order of her birth and her power. Say another word any of you; this Sesshomaru's claws will shed blood this day." The inu lord said in his beastly voice._

_The noble council had actually never feared the young lord before but every single one of them did that day; even Yuuta did, his jaw was broken and it wounded his pride as well as his reputation. There was no longer a question and the Western Lands would FURTHER defy convention and not only did bitches have more rights than onna in other lands but the possible future ruler of their lands was an onna. She was a beautiful pup as was her brother but it was true; all anyone had to do was come near her and they could feel the infant princess simmering and bathed in yoki. _

_It was later in the evening and Hideaki had been mission securing the Southern border where snakes liked to infest both sides of Lord Hikaru's lands and Western Lands. Sesshomaru was sitting cross legged and he was holding something in his left arm as he wrote with his right hand with his fine brush and ink. His best friend and lead general came in and bowed before him and Sesshomaru saw the shoji door was shut and he a smile lit up his beautiful patrician face. _

_"You have someone to meet Hideaki. She is the most beautiful bitch in the West." He murmured._

_Hideaki was certain Lady Augusta had delivered and his lord and friend came forward and laid this small girl pup in his waiting hands. She fit in both of his hands and she was sucking her thumb and she had every single one of her chichi's markings and he lifted her little gown and she even had magenta stripes on her tiny little hips and legs. Hideaki was making funny noises as he chuckled and saw the tiny miniature of Sesshomaru but in female form. The female pup was also bathed in his yoki; she was leaking it and the inu general was shocked and amazed and the tiny princess opened her eyes. They were literally a cross between Lady Augusta and his lord's amber eyes._

_"She is simply stunning Sesshomaru. Oh Kamis look at that! She is yawning. How cute is that?" Hideaki actually chuckled._

_"You my friend need a pup too." He laughed softly._

_"Only if she is as perfect as the princess. Kamis Sesshomaru; I have never seen such a pretty girl pup. Her hair is so long for a newborn." His general said gently touching the soft down of the infant princess._

_"She has a twin brother as well. His name is Osamu. I will show you later when Augusta brings him. He is a very lazy and long feeder. Asuna feeds swiftly." He said looking at his pup with possessive love._

_"Who was born first?" His friend asked curiously._

_"Asuna was. She is my eldest and I told the council as such. She has the most yoki and she is the eldest. I told them she is my heir." He shrugged._

_"Oh I am sure that went over REALLY well." Hideaki snorted._

_"I broke Yuuta's jaw." Sesshomaru smirked coldly._

_"Good. Arrogant fucking prick. I hate that smug son of a bitch. Well little princess if you have the power; why should you not be the heir? You are going to be are you not?" His best friend asked his tiny girl._

_Sesshomaru's baby girl made a baby sound and Hideaki laughed. Sesshomaru held her up so he could stare into her eyes deeply and the look he gave the precious little being caught Hideaki in the gut and Augusta was in the doorway with Osamu. He loved his pups; he was in love with them both but there was something about his baby girl she realized. Sesshomaru kept going on and on in private how much she looked like her in the face. He could not stop stroking her cheek and he held her constantly. He held Osamu no doubt but it was obvious that Asuna was his favorite. _

_"Hello Hideaki! This is our son; Prince Osamu." Augusta said smiling._

_Hideaki took the infant prince and the boy pup was gorgeous as well. He too simmered in yoki but his sister's was just smothering. Augusta was going to take them both back but Sesshomaru said no; he would bring Asuna himself. She looked back and she knew and hoped she could compensate for the obvious favoritism he was already showing._

_"To your heir the Crown Princess and her majesty the Lady Asuna." Hideaki said pouring a saucer of sake._

_Sesshomaru accepted it and Hideaki poured himself some as well. They downed the shots and it was perfect. The Western Lord could honestly stare at his baby girl all day; she had Augusta's facial features and all of his coloring. She was going to be a coveted onna and he would have to protect her most ardently. He fully expected that offers of mating/marriages would start coming in within the next few years but he would not yoke her like that. He would refuse them all. He again held her up and her eyes were open and she was looking into his amber eyes as he looked into her golden brownish-amber eyes. He kissed her tiny mouth and she made a noise and he kissed her again._

_"You will always know love. You will never doubt that you are loved our precious Asuna. You will always know how much your Haha and I love and adore you and Osamu. My perfect little angel." He said holding her close._

_Hideaki had quietly slipped out to give his friend privacy with his first born. He only hoped that when he became a father; he loved the pup's mother as deeply as Sesshomaru loved Augusta. _

_Lady Wakana had to seek out the famous ningen witch named Tamiko and she had begged her for help with her problems with conception. Tamiko had looked her over carefully and she prepared a special "brew" she said and Wakana had taken it and Tamiko had a pleasant touch but a terrible pain was felt in her abdomen. It brought on a flux but the ningen had no fear. She swore on her next heat that she would conceive. Wakana was doubtful but Yuuta had been humiliated by Lord Sesshomaru the six months since the twins had been born. The little princess was the darling of the palace and it was rumored she was learning to sit up already and her twin brother was not far behind her. Wakana still carried the bitterness in her heart about the treachery of Natsumi and Sesshomaru's inability to see her side of things. It all stung but it proved that Sesshomaru was incapable of accepting failure or mistakes in anyone; his mate was not perfect and Wakana was certain that she would fail him one day. _

_It was the time of her next heat and Yuuta looked as enthusiastic as one would be to change clothes. She was so sick of this that she had stormed of the chambers and she began to down sake and she was tired of being mated to a man who was lukewarm at best._

_"Wakana! What are you doing?" Yuuta snapped._

_"I felt like some sake if that is okay with you Yuuta. I mean I know I am not Yuri or Mayako but at least PRETEND some sort of enthusiasm. You know it might help me conceive if we BOTH found our pleasure." Wakana said bitterly._

_"Excuse me? Are you saying this is my fault? You are the one who has not been conceiving. You are criticizing me in bed?" He demanded._

_"Oh is your ego crushed? I could get more feeling from a marble phallus Yuuta." She replied coldly._

_Yuuta was incensed and Sesshomaru had sanctioned him publicly and he had been heavily fined for his outburst and the lord had said; he had better be glad it was only a fine he had to pay and not with his tongue or life. The lord was setting a charter for disaster but no one seemed to continue to tell the truth but him but he paid heavily for it. Now he was here listening to his mate tell him that he was NOT a good a lover and he snarled. He grabbed her sake saucer and smashed it. Yuuta grabbed her and his kiss was abrupt but it was deep. She actually moaned into it and she melted against him as the anger from Sesshomaru and hurt pride poured into his need to dominate. Yuuta would never hurt an onna but he most certainly make one submit; and make Wakana submit he did. He had never seen her so lost in their mating act. She was whining and begging for him and her passion ignited his as they ended up spending the entire night taking and being taken. It was not what he was used to in Wakana but the change was actually a slight balm to his bruised ego. _

_Seven months later Wakana delivered a healthy and LARGE boy pup and Yuuta was so proud and he was named Yuudai. The boy became her joy and she was now with Yuuta quite often as she nursed her pup herself and she changed his soiled bottoms as many ladies would use nannies. Wakana found herself in love with a different male and it was her son. Little Yuudai's feet were worshipped by his doting mother and his sire loved him more than he had ever thought possible. The love of their pup brought them closer; they were not in love but they were loving towards the other and Yuuta could not have wanted for a better mother to his pups than Wakana. For now he had no lovers and he concentrated on his tiny son and he watched his son's first raptly as his boy learned to walk and slowly begin to talk. The princess and prince were about a year older than little Yuudai and things calmed down on the council and in the royal household; everyone was too busy being parents to argue. _

_Yuudai was two years and he had been changing to his true form for about a year and his sire was in his true form and his Chichi had told him to watch him. Little Yuudai avidly watched his father but a rabbit caught his little grey eyes and the bunny was scampering to and fro and he growled softly. He changed form and he lowered himself and gave the bunny chase. Yuuta had come back from the forest and he had brought deer for himself and Yuudai but his boy was chasing a rabbit and he watched as his two year pup almost lost the rodent but he jumped it and broke its neck. Yuuta changed form and was clapping in praise for his boy. It was quite a feat for such a young pup to be able to give chase and take down prey of ANY size. Another pup suddenly yipped and Yuuta narrowed his eyes and he did not recognize the pup and the little brat stole Yuudai's kill. His boy was thoroughly pissed off and he changed form and he was stomping his little foot. The other pup ate its fill._

_Little Yuudai watched the other pup steal his kill and it ATE it in front of him. Suddenly the pup changed in front of him and he was mad. He was real mad and he hit the girl. The girl pup looked shocked and looked at him and she punched him so hard that he fell on his little bottom._

_"Don't hit me wittle boy!" The little girl growled loudly._

_"Onna! Who are you?" Yuuta snapped out._

_"Chichi! Chichi! She stole my bunny! That girl is mean!" Yuudai began to cry._

_The little girl was the miniature of Lord Sesshomaru and she had a haughty look to her gorgeous little face. Her silver hair was already long at three years old and came to her tiny bottom. She walked forward and pointed at Yuudai and began to laugh at him._

_"Your bunny no good. You a baby. I am Asuna and you a baby! Baby! Baby!" She taunted his younger son._

_Little Yuudai got pissed off and Yuuta could not blame him; the princess was as arrogant as her bastard father. Her nursemaid could not be far off and he allowed Yuudai to tackle her in her little kimono and Yuudai in his little haori and hakama. The only problem was the little princess fought like a boy pup and she was hissing and spitting just like Yuudai. Lord Sesshomaru called for her and she was growling like the tiny little spitfire she was and she was bleeding a little and Yuudai was crying a little but he had landed a few kicks and punches._

_"Asuna?" Sesshomaru asked his little girl as he picked her up._

_"I ate." She said looking up at her chichi and she gave him a brilliant smile._

_"More like she stole Yuudai's first kill." Yuuta snorted._

_"She takes it lord!" Yuudai shouted said angry at the girl pup._

_"Did you take his kill daughter?" Sesshomaru demanded of his heir._

_"Hai Chichi. Not my fault he slow!" Asuna tried to defend herself._

_"Silence! You are this Sesshomaru's heir. You have honor and you do not take from those who are weaker than you. You protect those weaker than you. Do you understand?" Her chichi demanded._

_"Hai sir." His pup pouted._

_Sesshomaru sat her down and she had to walk closer to Yuudai and she was pouting as she looked at the boy with grey eyes._

_"Sorry you weak. Sorry I take your bunny." Asuna said not wanting to._

_The Western lord kept a straight and his face never betrayed a thought but his daughter made him want to laugh his head off. He stood by stoically and Yuuta was glaring daggers at him and he looked at the vermin as if her were filth he trod upon._

_"You mean girl." Little Yuudai snorted and he left her standing there and went to his chichi._

_"Well my lord; I see we all learned a lesson." Yuuta said bowing._

_"Hn. Come Lady Asuna." Sesshomaru commanded his daughter and she took his hand._

_She turned her silver head and stuck her tongue out at Yuuta and Yuudai. If it had been HIS pup; Yuudai would have been beaten for being such a snotty brat. It was later at their castle that he was going on and on to Wakana about how Sesshomaru was too indulgent too THAT girl. _

_"Yuuta stop! It was the antics of very small pups. Please, this rivalry between you and Lord Sesshomaru has to stop! Especially, well especially since we are having another pup." She said exasperated with him._

_"We what?" Yuuta said blinking surprised._

_"That is what happens when one does what we do." Wakana actually chuckled._

_"Really Wakana? This is grand news!" Her mate said with actual excitement._

_"What? What?" Yuudai asked jumping up and down._

_"Haha is going to have a brother or sister for you." His Chichi said grinning._

_"Brother please Haha. I no like girls." Their boy stated quite seriously and they both busted out laughing._

_"I shall do my very best for you my precious boy. Now, Haha must sew clothes for our pup." She said feeling blessed finally and she had found some happiness._

_Rin was fourteen years old and the twins were six now. Asuna had started the year before in the dojo with her chichi and people began to realize how very serious he was about her being heir. She was schooled in languages, geography, history, and as Augusta had predicted Sesshomaru had to teach her sums. The princess was being tutored to be a proper and prepared little heiress. Offers for political matches had begun arriving the year before and with tremendous happiness; Augusta watched as Sesshomaru would have none of it. _

_"Surely Lord Sesshomaru if you would only hear the terms of my lord's terms you would consider!" A rare red inu from deep within Central Asia said._

_"This Sesshomaru is not in the habit of meat markets. Leave our lands and make it quickly before you lose your head! The Lady Asuna is not on the marriage/mating market nor will the West consider any such ridiculous offer. You would do best to spread that truth." He growled tremendously._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." The red said bowing and escaping with his life._

_Augusta watched her mate and she was smiling with such tenderness. She walked into his arms and began to kiss him passionately as the kiss was becoming heated quickly._

_"Ugh Osamu! Haha is sucking Chichi's face off again." Asuna groaned to her twin._

_Augusta burst out laughing at their daughter's frankness and Sesshomaru tried to keep in his chuckle but failed._

_"Asuna? It is rude to enter without knocking daughter." He admonished her._

_"We did knock Chichi. Hard to hear when you two are groaning and sucking on faces." His heir rolled her eyes._

_"Then it is rude to not wait until invited. Sit daughter and son." Their chichi commanded._

_It was time for their father to teach them math and Asuna got bored too easily but she was good at it. So was Osamu but he was actually better at math and science anyway. Asuna was really good in all her other studies and she took to languages really easy. She also was getting damn good with a fang. Their parents figured out early on that the twins had inherited their mother's yoki too and they could path to each other and to her. After sums; they had free time until dinner, and then it was the dojo for Asuna again. Osamu had to be in the dojo only in the mornings. After they wolfed down their supper; the twins snuck out of the palace and ran towards the nobles castles. She picked up some rocks and Asuna chucked one at the shoji on the second story facing south. A boy of five slid open the screen and he smiled at the two inu pups below._

_"Be right down!" Yuudai called to his best friends._

_"Okay!" Asuna said as she watched the noble's son as he scuddled up the trellis. _

_"Where we going anyway?" The young boy asked._

_"Did your Chichi not get in some new sweets from China?" The heir asked biting her lip._

_They were not allowed many sweets and so whenever they ever had the chance; they would jack some from Sir Yuuta. So far he never missed any and Yuudai nodded. Yuuta imported stuff called chocolate as well. He said regular domestic inu could not have it but they could because they were youkai. Asuna had eaten it until she had gotten herself sick, she loved the stuff. The pups took off into the early night and they were going to the palace warehouses and snooping. Asuna was reading the Chinese kanji and she pointed to wooden box._

_"Look! Chocolate!" She grinned._

_"Okay! Come on. One box will not be missed." Osamu said._

_"Nope. Chichi has tons." Yuudai agreed._

_They brought the box of sweets back to the Yuu Castle and they snuck up into Yuudai's room. They opened the box and they tasted the chocolate and it was so good. Asuna thought this stuff was what ALL pups should eat for all meals. It tasted a little bit different but delicious nonetheless. She, Osamu, and Yuudai had finished off the box between the three of them and Asuna's head felt funny. She really felt funny and she stood up. _

_"Stupid! Be quiet you're not sposed to be here!" The younger boy said._

_"I have to pee!" The heiress whined._

_"Right now? Oh jeez Suna! My head does not feel good." Osamu said feeling funny._

_"Yuudai, I have to pee pee!" Asuna cried acting like the young girl she actually was._

_"Okay okay! Shut up. Let me look and make sure Chichi is in his office." He said slipping from his room._

_Osamu had laid his head down and the poor boy had passed out and Asuna felt like she was dying. The palace had indoor plumbing which was rare in Japan but it extended to most of the palatial complex. Yuudai motioned her to follow him and she snuck into the family toilet closet and she felt; oh so much better and Yuudai was on guard. Yuuta was coming out of his office and he was headed for the very room and Yuudai stood in front of the door and shook his head no._

_"No Chichi! Sorry." He said._

_Asuna cursed in her head and she was stuck. _

_"Yuudai what are you doing? Yuuto has just gone to bed young man and do not wake him! May I please use my own toilet?" Yuuta demanded of his eldest._

_"You cannot." Yuudai said turning red._

_"Why pray tell?" His father demanded._

_"Me! He protecting me." Asuna slid open the door._

_Yuuta nearly choked seeing the princess at all but her face was covered in chocolate. His face contorted in rage and he had a pretty good idea where they had gone to get the delicacy. _

_"Visit my warehouses little miss?" Yuuta demanded._

_"You know I would be lying if I said no, so I will tell the truth." She said raising her chin._

_"That makes it okay to steal?" He said enraged._

_"I did not steal! Yuudai said it was okay!" She snapped at him._

_"Pray show me WHICH chocolates you decided were okay to pilfer princess." The councilman demanded._

_Yuudai glared at Asuna and he mouthed tattle tale to her and she was nearly growling. Osamu was passed out and Yuuta had to sigh heavily. _

_"Who was the biggest glutton? You or your brother?" Yuuta asked._

_"Samu." Yuudai and Asuna said in unison._

_"Your brother is drunk you little idiots! Those chocolates were filled with liquor; NOT FOR PUPS!" He snarled in his anger._

_Wakana came to the room and Yuuto had woken up and he was crying again and teething badly. She looked at Yuuta furiously for having woken up her youngest; she had no idea why the princess and prince were here and their faces were covered in chocolate._

_"Send the royals home Yuuta. YOUR son hurts. Yuudai? Clean your mess up now!" Wakana commanded._

_"Hai Haha." Yuudai said in a small voice._

_Wakana left the room and she was VERY pupped and very bitchy. Yuuto was a needier pup than Yuudai had been and to find out that HIS son was the playmate of the two royal brats was just a bit much._

_"How long have you three been cavorting?" He demanded._

_"A year." Asuna answered with her bluntness._

_"You!" He said grabbing her and he actually bent her over his knee._

_Yuuta actually whipped her bottom through her kimono quite hard and gave her ten hard swats for stealing from him and sneaking out. Tears glazed her eyes but she would not cry in front of him. He was just furious and demanded his son clean up his room and he had to carry Prince Osamu back to palace and he had Asuna's hand in a tight grip._

_"You are hurting me!" Asuna snarled at him._

_"You are lucky I am not doing worse! Your brother is drunk you little idiot and you stole from me! Despite what you may believe little lady; you do not own everything in the West. Do you understand me? If you and Yuudai are going to be friends; you will come through the front door and exit through the front door!" Yuuta snarled at her._

_"You are a jerk." The princess said in anger._

_"Oh and who says that?" The nobleman demanded._

_"General Hideaki. Says you were born with silver up your butt." She said meanly._

_He struck her cheek and she held her tears back and he entered the palace and Sesshomaru immediately came and he saw Asuna with tears in her eyes and Osamu unconscious._

_"Our pups have seemed to found mischief. Your son my lord is drunk of liquor filled chocolates. They are a new import I have brought in from Europe. They have been selling well here in the West; well our three decided to sample them this evening after they raided my warehouse. Osamu seems to have had more than your heir and my mine. Our princess also seems to repeat opinions that others espouse. Please do send General Hideaki my regards and tell him; he will be the first to receive the silver from my ass." Yuuta said as he handed over Osamu._

_Sesshomaru actually was speechless and Asuna looked ashamed and she looked down as Yuuta left the palace proper. He waited till the other inu was gone and Osamu was taken to Yasu and Asuna was forced to walk beside her father._

_"What else occurred?" He asked in a cold voice._

_"I am sorry Chichi." She tried to say._

_"I asked you a question Asuna! Answer my question." Sesshomaru demanded._

_"We did what he said Chichi. I am sorry sir. Yuudai said it was okay and I read the label; it did not say anything about liquor. He beat me for sneaking out and stealing from him as he said. He also struck my cheek when I told him what General Hideaki said. I did not think it was a secret because General Hideaki said so in front of me." Asuna said with a straight back and Yuuta had already punished her._

_"He hit you?" Sesshomaru said seeing red._

_"Hai sir but I did everything he said I did my lord." She confessed._

_"Go to the onsen and wash yourself. Go to bed." He commanded._

_He was furious and he went to his treasury and collected a paltry amount of gold and he went to Yuuta's castle and knocked on the door. He was in a rage but he would keep himself calm. Yuuta himself opened it and his younger pup was in his arms; teething it seemed badly. _

_"Hai Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Yuuta demanded._

_"Funds for the mischief. The discipline of this Sesshomaru's heir could be overlooked if you had left it to the pilfering of sweets and sneaking around; but if you deign to ever strike her in the face again; you will be a dead man. This will be your only warning." The Western lord said in a frightening whisper._

_He dropped the gold in Yuuta's hand and he turned on his heel and left the hated council man. The more the House of Yuu dealt with the royal family; the more he hated them. He was removing his family to Kyoto the following day and he would nip the relationship between the royal brats and Yuuta now._

"_I am sorry karuson! I did not mean for you to get caught!" Asuna said pulling on his haori._

"_That is the thing Suna! I always get caught doing your crap!" Yuudai said in a fit._

"_Well I just wanted to see if I could wield Tokijin. You were not supposed to be seen." She giggled._

"_I should never have listened to your dumb butt!" he cried._

"_It is just my parents' chambers. Kamis Yuudai." The princess snorted._

"_You wanted it you should have tried to get it! Besides the yoki on that thing burned my skin." Yuudai pouted._

"_Give me your hand you big baby." She said grabbing his hand._

_Asuna pressed her lips to the burnt skin and looked up at him. He rolled his eyes and she knocked him over. His princess tackled him to the ground and started tickling his ribs. He laughed and threw her off._

"_What are you going to do when you get grown?" Asuna asked Yuudai._

"_Dunno. Why should I care right now?" he grunted._

"_I guess it must be kind of nice having a choice. I have to represent the West always. You can run away." She said sighing._

"_Chuusin you are an idiot! You may get to rule the most powerful cardinal state in Japan. You are the first onna to even be made heir. You whine and bitch but you can change lives for the better." He said._

"_What if I do not want it? I want to go and fight! I want to be like my Uncle Inuyasha. He gets to fight rogue youkai and he does not answer to the Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Rin still runs around and bows and falls all over herself. Father looks at me and shakes his head. I do not want to be Asuna-sama; I want to be you." Asuna said almost sadly._

"_Again you are an idiot but I love you anyway Chuusin." He said laughing._

"_Well I am prettier than you." She said in mock arrogance._

"_I would hope so! I would hate to be thought of as pretty." He growled lightly._

"_Come on. They imported wine from a place called France. I want to see what the fuss is about." The heir said grabbing his hand._

"_Suna! I just had to do five hours of your father's idea of meditation. My knuckles are killing me!" he snarled._

"_Wimp!" She cried into his ear._

"_I will show you wimp!" Yuudai said jumping up and gave her chase._

_Yuuta sighed and he had given up trying to keep them apart; now he tried to contain the damage they did together. Yuudai was a dutiful and obedient son TO A POINT; but when it came to his beloved Chuusin, oh his young world revolved around the blasted girl. He and the Western Lord actually had to get along some because of the pups. Asuna came with them sometimes to Kyoto because of the massive temper tantrum; not hers as he would have expected, but Yuudai's. Life had been easier when Wakana alive and she had died in child birth with their girl pup and he had named her Atsune. His mate had actually called for Sesshomaru when she realized she was dying and the Western Lord had spent exactly three minutes in the room and he had left as unemotionally as he had walked in. Wakana had been in tears and she never did tell him what it was all about. It seemed ironic that his son should be the companion of the princess and he was constantly driven to distraction and they had knocked over one of his most treasured family possessions; an inugami that was made by a deceased artisan which could never be replaced and Princess Asuna had actually begged for forgiveness and kept saying she was sorry but he had been sorry angry; he had whipped her anyway. She never cried; that drove him further insane, she was as proud and arrogant as her father. Yuuta heard something crash and break and he covered his eyes and he sighed heavily as he slowly rose as some calamity upon his home had taken place._

_Yuudai had been sparring Asuna more and more and it became the norm for Sesshomaru to train them both. The boy was actually excellent with a blade and the two pups were in their twenties and Yuudai spent a great deal of time at the palace and vice versa. Yuuta and Sesshomaru tried to avoid each other as much as possible but these two made it impossible to stay out of the way completely. Sesshomaru had almost banished Yuuta from court AGAIN for speaking out against Asuna because his daughter was being a normal pup; but according to Yuuta, she had to be without fault and that made the Western Lord insane. They accused him of coddling her when nothing could be further from the truth. His heir was put through hell at a young age; she had been trained from the age of five years old to handle a katana, diplomacy, matters of state both foreign and domestic. On top of learning all that she had to learn the normal things such as languages, mathematics, science, and literature. She was taught to fight with more than just a fang and many in the West assumed she led a charmed life but she worked hard; constantly, so when she was off being a normal pup...he allowed her the time to be a pup. According to men like Yuuta that made him overindulgent and Asuna a spoiled brat; the idea made him so angry that he wanted to rip apart the self-righteous son of a bitch often and he had to calm himself for Yuudai's sake. Yuudai could not help his father was a selfish narcissist and his mother; a faithless whore but the son was turning out to be worth ten of the father. It was not unusual at times for him to take young Yuudai home and Yuuta would stare at Sesshomaru hatefully but for the sake of their children; they kept up a facade of peace. _

_Wakana had spoken absolute truth on her deathbed and it confirmed what he already suspected; his mother had royally fucked over his happiness but in some small measure of justice, Natsumi had done him a favor it seemed. It seemed that perhaps once his mother may have seen something he had not and Wakana had believed lies over him. She had begged his forgiveness and he had snorted at the idea. He had told her she had gotten the life she deserved and he had promptly left. He refused to regret her but he would always hate Yuuta for poaching his territory and questioning his authority over and over again. If he was a tyrant or even his grandsire; Yuuta would have been executed years ago but he had too much honor to be so petty. No, he would continue to hate and he would have his revenge but it would be as long as the man lived and he would continue to encourage the relationship between Yuudai and Asuna; he would praise the boy continuously and he would lure him away from the House of Yuu. He was a youkai and all he had was time._

_There had been a state dinner and all the nobles were there; even Sir Yuuta was expected in attendance. Asuna was in her official capacity as heir and she looked splendid in a costly kimono of white and gold and her obi was solid gold cloth. Her silver hair was up intricately and with costly combs of gold, tassels of gold, and everything to show her off as the royal she was. Sesshomaru was quite proud of his prodigy daughter but he and Augusta had been arguing a lot as of late that they were putting a lot of pressure on a fifty year old pup. His mate had been pregnant a few times since the twin's birth but nothing came of it and Sesshomaru said no more. That had caused a major rift as well. Augusta had begged for another pup but her mate could not see her lose any more or take a chance that he would lose her; he said he would rather have his arm cut off again AND have to live with the hanyou full time than lose her. Augusta got the hint and dropped it. _

_The castle came into sight and she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Asuna had been scolded terribly because of showing emotions at a state dinner. The council still fought her father in his choice of the young onna as heir. Poor old bastard had been burned with her Dakkasou. Sesshomaru had dragged his eldest out and she felt as though she was made into a block of ice. The princess snuck into Sir Yuuta's castle; she looked for anyone milling about and easily jumped to the balcony. Asuna slipped open the shoji door; Yuudai was asleep and she stripped, she pushed him over and he easily scooted for his best friend to join him. Yuudai mumbled in his sleep and rolled over and kissed her forehead. The young onna cried silently and Yuudai woke; he held her while she cried; kissed her forehead again. He kissed her cheeks and reached up and wiped away the ears. He looked at his princess and his gray eyes held sympathy. She locked eyes with him and a shudder went down her spine. The young onna did not understand the feelings coursing through her but she reached up and pulled his lips to hers. He whined softly and his lips seemed to burn. Their lips moved against each other and her loins seemed on fire. Asuna felt hardness pressed against her thigh and her amber-brown eyes flew open. Yuudai pulled away from her as if she had burned him with her Dakkasou._

"_Suna?" he asked confused._

"_Hai?" she asked him._

"_What are we doing?" he asked softly._

"_I do not know." Asuna said sitting up._

"_Come on let us sleep." He said as he laid back._

"_Kiss me again." she demanded._

"_Suna!" he seemed scandalized._

_Asuna wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Their lips met again and she opened her mouth. Yuudai's tongue swept into his friend's mouth and she groaned under him. Asuna was shaking under him and there was an aching in both of their lower bodies. The princess squirmed beneath him and he pulled away._

"_I feel as though there is a pain." Asuna said softly._

"_You are being dumb. Go to sleep." He said in a strange voice._

"_Did I do that to you?" she said pointing at his groin._

"_Hai I suppose. Please just go to sleep!" he growled._

_She reached out and touched him and he hissed. His Chuusin looked at him and his eyes were tinged pink. She of course knew the mechanics of rutting but the reactions and sensations were the unknown. Asuna reached out and ran her fingers along his groin through the silk of his hakama._

"_Chuusin please stop." Yuudai said in a strangled whisper._

"_I want to touch you." Asuna pouted._

_The royal onna was on him and undid the knot to his hakama. He did not fight too hard and she knew he was as curious as she was. Asuna reached in to touch the softest skin that she had ever felt. He again hissed and she wrapped her hand around him. His eyes had bled to red and she stroked him lightly._

"_Chuusin Kamis." He cried softly._

_She watched him and Asuna felt a thrill run through her. He was strong and so very male; she felt power at being able to make him writher under her. His Chuusin leaned down and kissed him while she continued to stroke the velvet like hardness. Her karuson thrust in her hand and Asuna looked surprised. He made soft noises that were making her burn. He continued thrusting in her hand and she held him firmer. Yuudai bit his lips and he stiffened in her hand. Asuna watched him fascinated as he released his seed; she watched as his face contorted and then calmed. She continued to be fascinated as Yuudai watched her bring her hand to her lips and tasted his release. Her karuson watched her and sucked in his breath. The princess slowly licked her hand clean and leaned down and laved her pink tongue along his length and thighs. He was shaking under her and Asuna sat up._

"_I am sorry! I got carried away." Yuudai whispered._

"_You taste good karuson." she said softly to him._

"_Stop! I cannot do this with you." He said backing away from her._

"_Then who with? We used to bathe together dummy. I swear you make small matters into mountains!" Asuna said annoyed._

"_You are the heir to the West!" he hissed softly._

"_No. I am your Chuusin and I need to hear your heart beat." she said lying down._

"_Alright. I am sorry I should not have allowed that to happen. I will not do that again I promise." He said lying down next to Asuna._

"_Now you are the idiot. Kamis Yuudai! You looked beautiful and you are so soft." she said closing her eyes._

"_Soft? I am not soft!" he said irritated._

"_Hai you are. Do not forget beautiful." Asuna murmured._

"_Chuusin, I am not beautiful! I am a male and not an onna!" Yuudai growled._

_Asuna chuckled at his irritation. She had known him the past half century of her life and she trusted him only as she trusted Osamu. His princess he called "Chuusin" fell asleep listening to the steady beating of her karuson's heart._

_They both came back and they were bloodied terribly. Sesshomaru allowed her to scout and hunt further and further away from the palace but she almost always had a shadow in Hideaki but his sneaky little bitch had snuck away with her accomplice in everything; Yuudai. The story was broken but they had gone to the Tree of Ages to see what remained of Hyoga and the other ga that Inuyasha had destroyed some eighty years before. _

_Sesshomaru was furious for one that there was a Kamis damn ga in HIS lands and two; his heir was lying in the infirmary as close to death as he had ever seen her and he was furious. Yuuta had arrived to see his son bloodied and torn to shreds. Yuuta was shaking and keeping his temper was becoming more and more difficult but THIS was impossible._

_"My SON is near death because your fool of a daughter led them on some fool idea like normal! She had grandiose ideas for a bitch because her sire has declared that she has tremendous yoki! Well it served her well today did it not?" Yuuta raged to Sesshomaru._

_"My DAUGHTER saved your son's life you self-inflated piece of excrement! They in fact worked in tandem to save each other. They foolishly left the palace complex but it is Western lands; why should the heir not see her holdings?" Sesshomaru said making a fist and his eyes bled red._

_"I will not lose my son because he follows after your insane little bitch of a daughter! Yuudai and Yuuto are my life unlike you my lord; I actually discipline my pups and do not let them traipse wherever but as soon as Asuna enters the scene!" The nobleman ranted in utter fury._

_Sesshomaru finally lost his temper and he not only punched Yuuta; he was letting his Dakkasou grow and become his whip. Augusta ran into the infirmary and she screamed at Sesshomaru to stop. She came between the two men and she was wearing only a dressing yukata as she put out her hands._

_"This has to stop! Asuna needs her chichi as does Yuudai need his. You Sir Yuuta are very much mistaken about much!" Augusta spoke with suppressed rage._

_"No, I am not. Wherever your daughter goes; chaos follows." He snarled as he walked to his son._

_"You swore! Augusta you swore!" Sesshomaru hissed under his breath._

_"I am sorry. I did not mean for it to happen. Yoshiro's birth was hard enough." She said realizing her condition._

_Sesshomaru was about ready to lose his ever loving mind as the females in his life paid him no heed. They heard shouting and Yuuta was screaming at Yuudai and they royal couple quickly entered the infirmary. Asuna was still unconscious and she was worse off as the ga had strangled and stuck his blade through her middle. She had taken the blade for Yuudai and save his life and Yuudai had gone to her futon and he had been weeping._

_"Get away from her! No Chichi! No!" Yuudai snarled._

_"You are going home to our castle now! I forbid you from seeing her again." Yuuta screamed._

_"I am an adult Chichi. I know very young but you will not tell me what I can and cannot do anymore. She saved my life and you can only say hate for her! She saved your son's life and still you speak hate of her! You hate her then you hate me! She is my Chuusin. She is what beats in my chest. Fuck you Sir Yuuta! My Lord Sesshomaru? May I take the appointment in the army that we talked about?" Yuudai asked as his eyes were red and he was still wounded pretty badly._

_"Report to General Hideaki in the morning." Sesshomaru said calmly._

_Yuuta stared in horror as his son curled up next to Princess Asuna and he had just been given appointment in the army and his mind was shutting down. His beloved eldest son was rebelling in the worst way possible and he stared at Sesshomaru with complete rage born of the over a century of rivalry._

_"You will regret this someday Sesshomaru. I will make you suffer as much as you have made me suffer. No worries LORD Sesshomaru; I am leaving court; but I swear to our Kamis that I will take something you value more than life itself." Yuuta hissed and he left._

_Sesshomaru stared at the head of the House of Yuu and scoffed at the idea that the man could take anything from him. It was the House of the Moon who had won this game of intrigue of betrayal and more. There was absolutely nothing Yuuta could do to touch Sesshomaru's life ever again._


End file.
